Dragón fugitivo
by Daga Saar
Summary: Traducción al español del fic de Silverfox "Runaway Dragon"
1. Ese Perro en Diagon Alley

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics). 

**Notas de la autora: **

Por favor, no se confundan. Esta no es una secuela ni una precuela de "Mi nombre es Severus" o de "Harry Potter, Conserje de Hogwarts". No encaja con ninguno de los dos. Es ese fic sobre Draco que he estado planeando por tanto tiempo. 

Notarán que Hogsmeade es mucho más grande en esta historia que en los libros. No es una villa. Es un pueblo grande, casi una ciudad, pero todavía está habitada únicamente por gente del mundo mágico. 

Y Snape podría parecer un poco (de acuerdo, un mucho) OOC. Eso es porque estoy mostrándolo como un hombre común con una familia y no puede ser solitario y amargado por eso. Todavía es el mismo viejo bastardo para los Gryffindors, pero es amable y cariñoso con su familia y Draco es su consentido después de todo. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

**DRAGÓN FUGITIVO **

**Por Silverfox **

**Traducción: Daga **

**Capítulo 1: "ESE PERRO" EN DIAGON ALLEY **

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en su habitación de Malfoy Manor mirando enojado por la ventana un perfecto cielo azul veraniego. Preferiría nubes oscuras de lluvia. Habrían combinado mucho mejor con su actual estado emocional. 

Había llegado de la escuela apenas hacía dos horas. Un chofer lo había recogido en la estación y lo había llevado a Malfoy Manor sin decir una sola palabra. Draco sospechaba que la razón de que el sirviente ni siquiera lo hubiera saludado apropiadamente era porque estaba luchando demasiado por no estallar en carcajadas ante la vista de Draco luego de que éste hubiera sido hechizado por Potter y su pandilla en el tren. 

El mayordomo de la familia, quien le dio la bienvenida cuando entró a la casa mostró un poco menos de autocontrol. Había sonreído y había llevado a Draco directamente a la cocina donde el cocinero, quien además era muy bueno en medicina mágica, había removido rápidamente hasta el último rastro de los hechizos. A Draco en realidad no le molestaba la sonrisa del mayordomo. No había sido una sonrisa condescendiente. Era más bien del tipo conspirador. La misma sonrisa que había tenido cuando Draco era más joven y se había raspado las rodillas por escaparse por una ventana cuando su padre le había impuesto arresto domiciliario en una ocasión. Lo había llevado con el cocinero también entonces. Y nunca se lo reportó a su padre. 

A Draco le agradaba el mayordomo y sospechaba que él le agradaba al mayordomo también a pesar de que difícilmente hablaban a menos que fuera acerca de negocios. Lucius Malfoy no aprobaría que su hijo charlara con los sirvientes comunes. 

-Su padre salió a Londres para encargarse de algunos negocios con el Ministerio, me parece –le informó el mayordomo una vez que estuvo presentable de nuevo-. No volverá hasta la tarde y sugirió que usted puede cenar sin él si no ha vuelto a tiempo. 

Draco asintió. Eso significaba que probablemente estaba atendiendo asuntos de Lord Voldemort y no del Ministerio. No estaba seguro de si los sirvientes tenían alguna idea de la afiliación de su padre con el Lord Oscuro. Probablemente no. 

-¿Y madre? –preguntó para apartar su mente de preguntarse qué sería tan importante como para que Lucius no se presentara para la llegada de su hijo al que no había desde las vacaciones de Pascua. No era que Lucius usualmente estuviera ahí para saludarlo cuando llegaba de la escuela. 

-En alguna reunión de té, me parece. 

Por supuesto. ¿Dónde más podría estar? Narcissa Malfoy siempre estaba en una reunión de té o en otra. A menos por supuesto que estuviera a la mitad de prepararse para alguna. Draco difícilmente la veía. Sabía que ella lo amaba a pesar de que no estaba tan seguro con respecto a su padre. Algunas veces pensaba que sólo era algún objeto de prestigio para su padre. Como un trofeo para exhibir y jactarse delante de sus amigos y socios de negocios. Draco nunca estaba seguro de a cuál categoría pertenecía la gente que su padre le presentaba algunas veces. La diferencia era difícil de decir. Tal vez Lucius Malfoy no tenía amigos del todo. Draco ni siquiera estaba seguro de tener amigos él mismo. De alguna manera Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle realmente no encajaban con eso. 

Como ninguno de sus padres estaba en casa para hablarles, Draco fue a su cuarto para observar a los elfos domésticos desempacar el contenido de su baúl y esperar a que sus padres volvieran a casa. Su madre entró unos pocos minutos. Lo abrazó y besó y corrió para que su doncella elfa le hiciera una manicura. No tenía tiempo para hablar con Draco. 

Y eso era exactamente lo que Draco quería justo ahora. Contarle a alguien acerca de su año escolar. Acerca de lo que Potter y su pandilla le habían hecho en el tren camino a casa, sobre todas las veces que se habían burlado de él, acerca de esa horriblemente buena escoba que tenía Potter, acerca de necesitar una nueva escoba también para ser capaz de ganarle en el quidditch, acerca de esa desagradable sangresucia de Granger que había sacado las notas más altas otra vez... 

Draco habría preferido hablar de esas cosas con su madre. Madre nunca lo acusaba de ser inadecuado cuando le contaba sus cosas. La actitud de su padre hacia sus quejas era usualmente "estoy seguro de que todo es tu culpa. Simplemente eres una pequeña rata buena para nada, pero tengo que mantener las apariencias ante los demás". 

Las apariencias eran la cosa más importante en la familia Malfoy. Esa era la cosa que sus padres tenían en común. En el caso de su madre era cómo lucía ella y el caso de su padre era la apariencia de una familia respetable y con buen funcionamiento. Lo último incluía un hijo con buen funcionamiento que obtuviera las mejores notas en la escuela. Desafortunadamente, Draco no podía complacerlo en eso. Hermione Granger simplemente era demasiado buena para él. no importaba cuánto se esforzara, Hermione siempre era mejor. 

Y el profesor Snape simplemente no parecía entender. Seguía diciéndole que era un buen estudiante y que debería dejar de trabajar tan duro y simplemente disfrutar algunas veces, que no era bueno para él estudiar todo el tiempo. Draco usualmente le señalaba que, después de todo, estaba en el equipo de Quidditch y tenía suficiente ejercicio físico con su entrenamiento. Pero Snape insistía en que lo que necesitaba no era ejercicio físico sino relajarse y tener diversión. "Y no te diviertes cuando estás jugando Quidditch, Draco" decía "Te he visto bastante. Lo conviertes en un trabajo tan serio como tu estudio. Algunas veces pienso que obtendrías mejores resultados si no te esforzaras tanto". 

Eso podía ser realmente disgustante. No era que no le agradara Snape por lo general. Él siempre estaba ahí para él cuando necesitaba ayuda o consejo, pero realmente odiaba cuando Snape le decía exactamente lo opuesto de lo que decía su padre. Eso lo confundía. Sabía que tenía que obedecer a su padre. Su padre, por supuesto, siempre tenía la razón. ¿Entonces por qué Snape no concordaba con él algunas veces? 

Bueno, justo ahora ni Snape ni Narcissa estaban disponibles para hablar, así que tenía que esperar a su padre. Lucius era el único al que podían dirigirse los pedidos de escobas nuevas, de todos modos. Narcissa escucharía y asentiría con simpatía, peor no podía salir y comprársela. Ese era el trabajo de su padre. 

Pasaron horas antes de que Draco finalmente oyera cerrarse una puerta escaleras abajo. Su padre había llegado. Nadie más se atrevía a dar portazos en Malfoy Manor. Eso también indicaba que su padre estaba enojado y probablemente no estaría de buen humor como para escuchar las quejas de Draco, pero Draco había esperado demasiado. Iba a correr el riesgo de ser enviado de vuelta a su habitación con brusquedad. Se puso en pie de un salto y corrió al salón de entrada. 

-¡Padre! ¡Estás en casa! –gritó alegremente y lo abrazó. 

Y entonces lo olió. Su padre estaba ebrio. Era realmente el peor momento para acercársele. Lucius Malfoy era peligroso cuando estaba ebrio, muy peligroso. Draco sabía que debía mantenerse lejos del alcance de su padre a cualquier costo bajo esas circunstancias. 

Pero era demasiado tarde. No podía retroceder. Lucius lo miró, sus ojos brillando con furia. 

***

Se estaba haciendo tarde. Severus Snape estaba paseando por Diagon Alley inseguro sobre qué hacer. Los alumnos finalmente se habían ido y tenía todo el verano por delante para disfrutar, pero su esposa infortunadamente había decidido que era el momento perfecto "para deshacerse de ese perro", como había indicado ella. 

"Ese perro" era un lindo pequeño bastardo de ascendencia irreconocible. Tenía pelaje amarillo con algunas pequeñas manchas blancas. Una oreja se mantenía erguida en un triángulo perfecto, la otra colgaba casi hasta su ojo. Tenía, en opinión de Severus, los más lindos ojitos de cachorrito y una adorable sonrisa cuando miraba directamente hacia él, como estaba haciendo justo ahora. Su larga y peluda cola se agitaba con entusiasmo. Era un perrito muy alegre. 

Severus lo había encontrado unas pocas semanas antes justo ahí en Diagon Alley cuando había ido de compras por ingredientes de pociones para la escuela. El perrito yacía malherido y no había nadie cerca que pudiera ser su dueño. Así que Severus lo había recogido y lo había llevado a casa para cuidar de su pata herida. 

Su esposa, sin embargo, no había estado muy contenta con eso, así que Severus había prometido regresar al perro con su dueño tan pronto como su pata estuviera sana. Y Sarah había decidido que ese era el día perfecto para hacerlo. 

Severus había estado paseando por Diagon Alley y todas sus pequeñas callejuelas laterales por casi el día entero. Había preguntado a cada dueño de tienda y cada residente al menos dos veces y había molestado a montones de compradores, pero nadie sabía a quién pertenecía Ese Perro. Nadie excepto Ese Perro, claro está, quien estaba convencido de que pertenecía a Severus y que nadie tenía permiso de interponerse entre él y su amo, como había descubierto un muy enojado dueño de una tienda de mascotas cuando trató de sacar al animal de su tienda luego de que le diera un gran susto a sus preciosos gatos de raza. 

Ese dueño de tienda no había probado ser muy útil, por supuesto, y Severus había tenido que pagar a disgusto la cuenta del medimago. Sarah no estaría contenta de escuchar sobre el incidente. Estaban ya bastante mal de dinero, de todos modos. 

Severus y Ese Perro doblaron la última esquina en Diagon Alley por tercera vez en ese día y Severus se preguntó ligeramente qué hacer a continuación. Podía ya fuera irse a casa y volver otro día, o podía tratar de preguntar en Knockturn Alley ahora, lo cual era un mal momento, porque ya estaba oscureciendo y era cuando cuando los clientes empezaban a llegar ahí. Por supuesto que necesitaba preguntar a tanta gente como fuera posible si realmente quería encontrar al dueño de Ese Perro, pero de alguna manera no deseaba hablar con el particular tipo de gente que frecuentaba Knockturn Alley. Preferiría conservar a Ese Perro. Sarah, por otro lado... 

Repentinamente escuchó un suave sollozo. Ese Perro empezó a gemir con simpatía. Severus siguió el sonido y encontró una pequeña figura muy familiar acurrucada al final de la esquina, sollozando. 

-¿Draco? –preguntó Snape sorprendido-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a esta hora? Se supone que debes estar en casa. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí, en todo caso? 

Draco levantó la mirada hacia la figura borrosa de su maestro, con ojos llenos de lágrimas, y continuó sollozando. Ese Perro gimió todavía más fuerte, sintiendo pena por el niño que lloraba. 

-Vamos, Draco. Te llevaré a casa –ofreció Snape. 

-N... no –sollozó Draco-. Él me matará. No puedo ir a casa... nunca. 

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Snape confundido. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer con el muchacho? No podía simplemente llevarlo a su dormitorio o con Madame Pomfrey en mitad de las vacaciones. 

-Él la mató –sollozó Draco. 

"¿Él la mató?" pensó Severus. ¿No había dicho Draco "Él me matará" antes de eso? 

-¿Quién mató a quién? –preguntó al muchacho pronunciando cada palabra muy lenta y claramente. Necesitaba una respuesta clara. 

-Mi p... pa... padre –sollozó Draco todavía más fuerte-. M... m... madre. 

"¿Qué?" ahora esto se estaba volviendo muy confuso. Snape trató de recordar si había un hechizo para hacer que alguien dejara de llorar. ¿Tal vez Draco podría explicarse si tan sólo dejara de llorar? 

-¿Qué hay con tu padre? –intentó pacientemente. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? No conocía un hechizo para eso y no era tampoco el lugar o el momento para preparar una poción aún si hubiera tenido consigo todos los ingredientes necesarios. 

-Mi padre... mató... a mi madre –finalmente logró decir Draco. 

-¡¿Qué?! 

-Estaba ebrio… Y lo hice enojar… Me golpeó… Y entonces… Entonces llegó Madre. Se interpuso… Corrí… Padre estaba gritando… Lo escuché golpearla… Y ella gritó… Y… entonces ya no oí nada... me acerqué de regreso. Y había sangre por todas partes. Madre estaba tendida en el suelo y no se movía y Padre estaba de pie junto a ella. Me miró y nada más supe que me mataría si me... si me quedaba... ¡Por favor, no me lleve de vuelta! 

Snape sólo miró a Draco durante todo el párrafo entrecortado. ¿Lucius Malfoy golpeando a su hijo y su esposa? Bueno, sabía que Lucius era un hombre serio y en ocasiones cruel, ¿pero perder el control de esa manera? 

-Draco, cálmate ya. Esto seguro de que parece terrible, pero debes haber sobrerreaccionado. Tu padre nunca mataría a tu madre. Tal vez ella sólo cayó y se golpeó la cabeza. Las heridas en la cabeza sangran terriblemente, pero eso no significa que esté muerta. Vamos. Te llevaré a casa y verás que tu madre está bien. Estoy seguro de que estará curada ahora –ofreció su mano a Draco otra vez. 

-No. Él la mató –insistió Draco sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente. 

-De acuerdo, iré primero y veré cómo está. Tú espera afuera y si todo está bien, volveré y te llevaré –sugirió Snape. 

-No. Él lo matará a usted también –rehusó Draco, obviamente asustado por la sola sugerencia de que Snape entrara a Malfoy Manor. 

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que consiga a los aurors para ver si tu madre aún vive? 

Draco asintió. Parecía gustarle la idea. 

-De acuerdo, le diré a los aurors, pero tenemos que esperar hasta mañana. Se ponen muy gruñones si se les llama para nada a una hora tan tardía -¿pero qué hacer con el muchacho mientras tanto?-. Te llevaré a casa para que pases la noche. 

-No. Padre me matará –tembló Draco. 

-No a tu casa –suspiró Snape-. A la mía. 

Con eso Draco parpadeó, dejando de sollozar y empezó a secarse las lágrimas con las manos. Snape le dio un pañuelo. 

-Gracias. 

Ese Perro dejó de gemir y cuando Draco se levantó y puso gentilmente su mano en la de Snape, empezó a sonreír de nuevo y corrió alrededor de los dos agitando su cola. 

-¿Ese es su perro? –preguntó Draco en el camino de vuelta al Leaky Cauldron. 

-Eso piensa él –suspiró Snape. 

Tomaron la Red Flu hasta la estación flu pública en Hogsmeade y de repente Draco comprendió que no tenía idea de dónde vivía Snape cuando no estaba en Hogwarts. No se dirigían a Hogwarts, pro lo que podía ver. Nadie podía aparecer en Hogwarts, pero se podía llegar bien con polvos flu. Cualquiera que fuera el lugar en el que Snape vivía, obviamente no tenía su propia chimenea. Eso no se sentía bien. Incluso los Weasleys podía pagar su propia chimenea, Draco sabía eso. Repentinamente se preguntó cuánto ganaban sus profesores en Hogwarts. 

Snape salió de la chimenea y puso en el suelo a Ese Perro, al cual había cargado a través del viaje flu. Los perros podían simplemente entrar a las chimeneas con sus dueños, pero Severus no quiso arriesgarse a asustar a Ese Perro porque era muy pequeño. Era por eso que había decidido cargarlo como a un gato. 

Ese Perro sonrió a los dos humanos y los precedió por el camino hacia el pqueño río que corría a través de la ciudad. Obviamente sabía cuál era el camino a casa. Draco esperaba que eso significara que no estaba muy lejos. Hogsmeade era una gran ciudad aún a pesar de que los estudiantes de Hogwarts sólo visitaban su centro durante sus fines de semana ahí. 

Pronto alcanzaron el río y caminaron junto a él por un rato. Draco nunca había estado en esa parte de la ciudad antes. No había tiendas ahí que intereSarahn a los niños. Ese Perro los guió hacia el puente que cruzaba el río. 

-No vamos a ir ahí, ¿o sí? –preguntó Draco a Snape cautelosamente. 

Su padre le había advertido no cruzar ese puente. 

-Sé que no es la mejor parte de la ciudad, pero estarás bien siempre que permanezcas cerca de mí. No son malas personas cuando los conoces. 

Draco miró a Snape con extrañeza. "No la mejor parte de la ciudad" era un eufemismo. De acuerdo con el padre de Draco, era exactamente lo opuesto, un lugar donde sólo vivía la basura del mundo mágico. Squibs, sangresucias, hombres lobo y desempleados. Draco se preguntó como un profesor de Hogwarts encajaba ahí, pero no se atrevió a preguntarlo en voz alta. ¿Tal vez Snape había nacido ahí y simplemente nunca se había molestado en mudarse? De alguna manera eso tampoco parecía verosímil. 

Cruzaron el puente y Draco pronto vio a qué se refería su padre. Las casas eran pequeñas por ahí y a medida que caminaban veían más y más cabañas ruinosas urgidas de reparaciones. Siguieron el río más y más lejos del centro de la ciudad y de repente las casas fueron más grandes otra vez. Edificios de apartamentos, comprendió Draco con sorpresa. No sabía siquiera que existieran en Hogsmeade. Hasta los magos más pobres que conocía vivían en sus propias casas. Bueno, obviamente había estado equivocado al respecto. 

Snape ahora lo guió apartándose del río. Esa parte de la ciudad era muy oscura, pero Draco podía ver las formas de los arbustos y árboles a su alrededor e inconscientemente se acercó a Snape. Ese tenía que ser el conocido Parque Merlín, la parte más pobre y plagada de crímenes de Hogsmeade. Hasta los aurors, le había dicho Lucius a Draco, temían cruzar el Parque Merlín solos después de oscurecer. Snape sin embargo no parecía tener dudas al respecto. Al menos esta era la peor parte de la ciudad. Eso mejoraría tan pronto como dejaran la vecindad inmediata al parque. 

Pero no sucedió así. Ese Perro ladró excitadamente y corrió hacia uno de los edificios de apartamentos que rodeaban el parque. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y esperó agitando su cola alegremente. 

-¿Aquí? –preguntó Draco a Snape con duda. 

-Sé que no es a lo que estás acostumbrado, pero necesitas un lugar para pasar la noche y esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecer. 

Draco contempló la sucia entrada. Era mejor que dormir en el suelo de una esquina en Diagon Alley, supuso. Y al menos ya no estaba solo. 

Draco observó a Snape abrir la puerta con una llave muggle ordinaria. Entraron, todavía precedidos por Ese Perro. La escalera era estrecha y oscura. ¿Y qué podía ser ese olor? Draco arrugó la nariz, pero decidió no comentar. Se estaba sintiendo más que ligeramente avergonzado de ver todo eso. Especialmente cuando pensaba en Malfoy Manor. Estaba seguro que Snape habría preferido hacer cualquier cosa antes que mostrarle a uno de sus alumnos donde vivía. Especialmente a un chico adinerado como Draco. 

Había un pequeño punto luminoso en el muro justo junto a la puerta. ¿Qué era eso? Draco se apartó de ahí mirándolo cautelosamente. No se movió. 

-¿Se supone que eso esté ahí? –preguntó a Snape, que estaba cerrando la puerta. 

Snape lo miró interrogante. Draco señaló el punto rojo con la cabeza... y Snape rió. 

-Draco, eso es sólo el interruptor de la luz. Brilla para que sea más fácil de encontrar en la oscuridad. 

-¿Interruptor de la luz? –parecía que el objeto debía estar ahí y además no era peligroso, pero Draco no sabía al respecto. 

-Nunca has visto luz eléctrica, ¿o sí? –Snape sonaba ligeramente divertido-. Es tecnología muggle. La usan para iluminar sus hogares. 

-No es muy efectiva –decidió Draco-. Apenas puedo ver nada. 

-Eso es porque no está activada –ahora Snape parecía estar luchando para no reírse-. Para eso es el interruptor, para activarla. Tienes que presionar el botón brillante. Como esto, mira –tocó el punto brillante con el pulgar y de repente un objeto redondo sobre la puerta empezó a brillar ligeramente, parpadeó unas cuantas veces y entonces emitió una firme y brillante luz blanca. Se veía como un sol en miniatura. Draco lo miró, pero eso lastimó sus ojos así que volteó hacia el interruptor una vez más. Ese Perro estaba ladrando impacientemente, su voz resonando terriblemente por toda la casa, pero Snape lo ignoró. Estaba disfrutando demasiado la reacción de Draco ante la pequeña pieza de cultura muggle. Qué mal que no tenía un TV. No había duda de que eso habría fascinado al muchacho por horas cuando menos. 

Draco descubrió que la pequeña luz roja se había ido, pero había un pequeño, oscuro, casi negro botón en el muro. ¿Eso era? 

-Los bombillos continuarán brillando por unos minutos, luego se apagarán otra vez para ahorrar energía. Entonces los botones rojos empezarán a brillar otra vez. Un inteligente pequeño truco que usan los muggles en lugar del _lumos_. 

-¿Qué hace esto aquí? No hay muggles en Hogsmeade. Podríamos simplemente usar _lumos_. 

Snape empezó a escalar la estrecha escalera y Draco lo siguió tratando de ignorar la suciedad y el graffiti en los muros. 

-Puede que no haya muggles aquí, pero hay muchos squibs que viven en esta parte de la ciudad. Y es más cómodo para los niños también. ¿Qué habrías hecho si no hubiera estado contigo? No tienes permiso de usar magia durante las vacaciones. 

-Oh, Padre siempre encuentra una manera de evadir esa estúpida ley. ¿Usted no? 

-Supongo que sé cómo lo hace él, pero no tengo el dinero necesario para salir de problemas si me atrapan. Te agradeceré que obedezcas la ley mientras estés conmigo. 

Draco miró hacia los sucios escalones bajo sus pies. Debería tratar de evitar hablar de cualquier cosa que pudiera tener alguna remota conexión con el dinero de su padre, decidió. Eso era extraño. Normalmente Draco disfrutaba presumiendo sobre la riqueza de su padre y avergonzando a la gente por ser pobre. Eso lo hacía sentirse fuerte y superior, pero esta vez se sentía avergonzado y culpable por sacar a colación el tema. Como si hubiera algo malo con ser rico y no pobre. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Había llegado a él demasiado de repente. 

-Sí, señor –dijo sumisamente-. No se preocupe. No causaré ningún problema. 

Snape sonrió y se inclinó para recoger a Ese Perro, que estaba exhausto de brincar a su alrededor todo el día y de repente encontraba difícil subir todos esos escalones. 

Y entonces, sin ninguna advertencia, estaban de nuevo en la oscuridad. 

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Draco sorprendido. 

-Las luces se apagaron. Te dije que sólo permanecerían por unos minutos. No te preocupes. Hay un interruptor en cada piso. Sólo busca otro botón rojo luminoso. 

Siguieron en la oscuridad y pronto Draco encontró otro punto rojo luminoso. 

-Ahí está –susurró con excitación. 

Snape sonrió en la oscuridad. El muchacho sonaba como si esperara que el botón huyera si hablaba demasiado alto. Presionó el botón y las luces regresaron en los pisos arriba y debajo de ellos. Draco miró la lámpara sobre sus cabezas, esperado que se encendiera también, pero permaneció apagada. 

-¿Qué está mal? ¿Por qué esta tarda tanto? 

-Porque está rota –explicó Snape con un suspiro. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo podía un quinceañero estar fascinado por una simple luz eléctrica-. No ha funcionado en años. 

-¿Por qué no la arregla? 

-Porque no soy electricista. Sé cómo funciona la electricidad teóricamente, pero no puedo construir o reparar aparatos eléctricos. 

-¿Usted sabe cómo funciona? ¡Wow! ¿Pero por qué no puede repararla con un hechizo? 

-Porque tendría que saber qué es exactamente lo que está mal para hacer que el hechizo funcione. Esas cosas son muy complicadas y la mayor parte está escondida dentro del muro. Necesitaría un electricista para que lo repare. 

-¿Qué es un electricista? 

-Alguien cuyo trabajo es reparar cosas eléctricas. 

-¡¿Hay gente que no hace nada más que eso?! 

-Bueno, supongo que harán otras cosas en su tiempo libre –Snape sonrió. El muchacho era encantador cuando estaba confundido. 

-¿Entonces por qué no consigue uno de esos electricistas para reparar la vela? 

Ahora Snape estaba riendo a carcajadas. 

-No es una vela. Se llama una lámpara. Y no puedo hacer que alguien la repare porque no me pertenece. 

-Oh. Bueno, ¿a quién pertenece? 

-Al dueño del edificio, supongo –Snape se encogió de hombros. 

-¿Y por qué no consigue un electricista para reparar la lámpara? 

-Tres razones, creo. No vive aquí, así que no le importa y probablemente ni siquiera sabe que está rota. No quiere invertir el dinero y es realmente difícil conseguir permiso para que un muggle visite Hogsmeade –Snape empezó a subir las escaleras otra vez y Draco lo siguió reluctante. 

-¿Un electricista es un muggle? –preguntó luego de algunos escalones. 

-Sí, ser electricista es un trabajo muggle. 

-¿Por qué? ¿No sería mejor tener algunos magos electricistas? Entonces no sería problema traer alguno aquí. 

-No es un trabajo de magos. Los muggles necesitan electricistas para reparar todos sus aparatos eléctricos. Los magos no necesitan aparatos eléctricos, así que no necesitan electricistas y no tienen razón para convertirse en electricistas –explicó Snape pacientemente. 

-Pero usted es un mago y tiene una lámpara rota en sus escaleras –protestó Draco. 

Snape dobló a la derecha en el siguiente piso y guió a Draco a un estrecho corredor. Estaba tan sucio como la escalera y le parecía algo oscuro a Draco. Definitivamente debería haber más lámparas ahí, decidió. 

-Draco, no es mi lámpara y no son mis escaleras. Pertenecen al dueño de este edificio. 

-Pero usted vive aquí y me ha dicho que el dueño no. 

Snape estaba a punto de responder a eso, pero en ese momento las luces se apagaron otra vez. Draco miró a su alrededor y descubrió un brillo rojo cerca de él en el muro. Levantó la mano lentamente y tocó el interruptor gentilmente con la punta de un dedo. Nada pasó. 

-Tienes que empujar –comentó Snape observando la cautelosa aproximación de Draco con una mirada muy divertida en su cara, cosa que Draco, afortunadamente, no podía ver en la oscuridad-. Eso es lo que enciende las luces. No funcionará si sólo le haces cosquillas. No puede registrar tu presencia o la de tu dedo. 

Draco tocó el botón otra vez. Dio un muy pequeño empujoncito experimental. Nada. Draco empujó un poco más fuerte y de repente sintió que el botón cedía y segundos más tarde las luces empezaron a parpadear en la forma ya familiar. Draco sonrió orgullosamente. 

-¡Lo hice! 

-Oh, grandioso –Snape puso los ojos en blanco-. Hiciste algo que cualquier muggle de cuatro años hace varias veces al día sin siquiera pensarlo. 

Draco se sonrojó ligeramente, pero no dejó de sonreír. Había sólo unos cuantos metros hasta la puerta de Snape y Draco no tuvo más tiempo para hacer preguntas antes de que llegaran ahí. 

Snape puso a Ese Perro en el suelo otra vez, sacó una llave de apariencia muy muggle y abrió la puerta. Ese Perro se deslizó dentro en el momento en que la abertura fue lo suficientemente grande y desapareció. Snape entró indicándole a Draco que lo siguiera y segundos después otra lámpara se encendió en la pequeña habitación a la que conducía la puerta. Draco no había visto ningún botón rojo brillando, pero supuso que Snape lo habría activado mientras no estaba mirando. 

Snape rápidamente se quitó los zapatos y se puso sus zapatos de casa, luego miró a Draco, que estaba todavía en pie fuera de la casa, mirándolo a través de la puerta abierta. 

-Vamos, entra. No hay nada que pueda morderte... Bueno, al menos no creo que el perro vaya a morderte. Parece que le agradas. 

Draco entró vacilante. La habitación parecía demasiado pequeña incluso para una sola persona, en su opinión, pero no podía simplemente quedarse afuera toda la noche. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, se quitó los zapatos también y miró de nuevo a su alrededor. Había dos puertas más, dejando libre sólo un lado de la habitación. Ese era usado para colgar capas. Ni Draco ni Severus habían usado capas ese día, ya que era un muy cálido día de verano. Una de las puertas estaba medio abierta y Draco pudo ver que llevaba a un baño muy pequeño. 

Ese Perro había retrocedido por esa puerta para darles algo de espacio y estaba espiando excitadamente hacia la otra puerta, la cual Snape estaba abriendo justo ahora. 

Otra vez el perro fue el primero en entrar por la puerta y segundos más tarde una voz de mujer sorprendió a Draco. No había esperado que hubiera nadie más ahí. Draco tuvo que sonreír para sus adentros. ¿Por qué había asumido automáticamente que su maestro era soltero? 

-Severus, ¿no prometiste que llevarías ese perro de vuelta con sus dueños? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí otra vez? 

-Lo siento, Sarah, no los encontré. 

-Lo sabía. Es otro vagabundo. ¿Te das cuenta de lo cara que es la comida para perros? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con este animal? 

Severus suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco otra vez. 

-No es un vagabundo, Sarah. Es sólo que no le he preguntado a la gente correcta, todavía. Encontraré a sus dueños la próxima vez. Algo más se me atravesó hoy –dijo Snape y entró a la habitación. 

Draco lo siguió inmediatamente, descalzo, ya que no tenía zapatos de estar por casa con él. El piso se sentía frío bajo sus pies. 

La habitación a la que entraron parecía servir como sala, comedor y cocina al mismo tiempo. Draco miró a su alrededor y pensó que esa combinación tenía que ser bastante incómoda. La mujer, que había estado acariciando a Ese Perro detrás de las orejas con una mano mientras intentaba abrir una lata de comida para perros con la otra, levantó la mirada con sorpresa. 

-¿Quién es? –preguntó mirándolo cautelosamente. 

-Es Draco, uno de mis alumnos. Sus padres tuvieron una pelea y le prometí que podía pasar la noche aquí. 

-¡Otro vagabundo, no! –protestó Sarah con enojo-. Ya tenemos un gato y un perro –miró a Ese Perro, quien le sonrió alegremente-. Por no mencionar el cuervo. Y tenemos a Billy. No necesitamos un adolescente problemático. 

Draco se acercó a Snape. 

-No daré ningún problema –prometió-. Dormiré toda la noche y le prometo que encontraré otro lugar donde quedarme mañana. 

-Oh, seguro. He oído eso antes, muchacho –gruñó Sarah. Finalmente se las había arreglado para abrir la lata y ahora estaba alimentando a Ese Perro, que estaba casi en éxtasis por su amabilidad. 

-No vas a buscar otro sitio, Draco. Te llevaré a casa mañana –declaró Snape y le indicó a Draco con un ademán que se sentara a la mesa.           

Draco se sentó con reluctancia. Se sentía incómodo. No pertenecía ahí. La señora Snape no lo quería ...Bueno, la señora Snape no parecía querer al perro tampoco, pero aún así lo alimentaba. 

-Prometió que los aurors averiguarían primero si Madre vive aún. 

-Y les enviaré un búho a primera hora mañana. Sin embargo, se disgustarán bastante cuando lleguen ahí y descubran que todos están buscándote frenéticamente. 

-Encontrarán que Madre está muerta –insistió Draco-. Lo vi. Él la mató. 

Sarah, que había estado haciendo algo en la cocina, se detuvo y miró a Severus interrogante y ligeramente preocupada. 

-Draco está convencido de que su padre golpeó a su madre y la mató, pero conozco al sujeto, Sarah. Es un cruel bastardo, pero demasiado listo como para hacer algo así. Nunca se arriesgaría a ir a Azkaban por una simple pelea familiar –explicó Severus calmadamente-. Estoy seguro de que ella simplemente resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza. Probablemente sólo estuvo inconsciente unos minutos. 

Draco sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que su madre estaba muerta. ¿Por qué Snape no le creía? 

Sarah suspiró profundamente y les sirvió una sencilla cena fría. Así que no sólo alimentaba al perro a pesar de que no lo quería, alimentaba a Draco también. Draco estaba acostumbrado normalmente a comidas servidas y cocinadas por hábiles elfos domésticos, pero estaba demasiado hambriento de repente y de alguna manera impresionado por el simple hecho de que Sarah supiera cómo preparar una comida a fin de cuentas. Su madre habría estado confundida sin remedio si se le pidiera hacer algo así. Mirando de nuevo la habitación, decidió que Sarah incluso debía saber cómo cocinar. Al menos no le parecía que hubiera ahí elfos domésticos o sirvientes a su alrededor para cocinar por ella. 

Sarah misma era una mujer sencilla. Pequeña, algo regordeta, con espeso cabello castaño y ojos de una mezcla indefinible entre castaño y verde. Se preguntó brevemente qué habría visto en ella el profesor Snape. Pensándolo bien, ella sabía cocinar y tal vez podía hacer otras cosas igual de impresionantes aún si no tenía la apariencia de su madre. Snape probablemente no habría querido una esposa que no supiera cocinar, sin importar lo linda que pudiera lucir.

Después de la cena, Snape llevó a Draco a una habitación que no era mucho más grande que la sala de entrada donde había dejado sus zapatos. Le recordaba muchísimo la oficina de Snape en Hogwarts aún a pesar de que alrededor del doble de su tamaño. Era sólo que estaba repleta con ingredientes de pociones, ampolletas y frascos. Había una pequeña mesa de trabajo con un caldero y montones de pociones listas alrededor. 

-¿Usted vende estas cosas? –preguntó Draco sorprendido. 

-A veces. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente ayudo gratis a los vecinos. No podrían costear la compra de pociones de todos modos –viendo la mirada confundida de Draco, Snape agregó-. Ellos nos ayudan también. Es como intercambiar cosas por cosas en lugar de dinero. Nadie por aquí tiene mucho dinero, pero todos tienen algo para dar aunque solo sea dar una mano con las reparaciones. 

Draco miró hacia el piso. Nada de dinero. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan mal por se rico? Era algo para estar orgulloso. ¿No era así? 

Había un pequeño sofá estrujado en una esquina del cuarto y Snape rápidamente le preparó ahí una cama a Draco. 

-Sé que estás acostumbrado a algo mejor que esto, pero será sólo por esta noche. 

Draco se preguntó si podría dormir en una cama tan pequeña, pero probablemente era todo lo que los Snape tenían para ofrecer y se recordó a sí mismo que estaría durmiendo en una esquina en Diagon Alley si Snape no hubiera llegado y lo hubiera llevado consigo a ese extraño edificio con extrañas luces. Lo cual le recordaba... 

-¿Profesor? ¿Por qué las luces de las habitaciones no se apagan como las de afuera en el corredor? 

-Porque están hechas para apagarse con el interruptor, de manera que no tengas que encenderlas una y otra vez si pasas un tiempo largo en alguna habitación. 

-¿Cómo las apaga? No veo ningún botón rojo aquí. 

-Con esto –Snape señaló un extraño "algo" blanco en el muro-. Pruébalo. Sólo presiónalo, como el botón. 

Draco alargó su mano y tocó el algo blanco. No se sentía diferente del botón luminoso en el corredor. Draco empujó experimentalmente y el cuarto se oscureció de inmediato. 

-¿Ves? Eso es todo lo que hay que hacer. Ahora, enciéndelo –Snape sonaba como si estuviera sonriendo otra vez. 

A Draco le gustó ese sonido en su voz. También le gustó la idea de que Snape estaba disfrutando su exploración de un artefacto muggle. Su padre no lo habría aprobado para nada. 

-¿Cómo? Aún no veo un botón rojo. 

-De la misma manera en que lo apagaste. El interruptor no brilla porque sabemos que está ahí. Se usa tanto para encender la luz como para apagarla. 

-Oh –Draco presionó el interruptor de nuevo e inmediatamente la luz regresó-. Entonces, ¿si presiono uno de los botones rojos en el corredor cuando la luz está encendida, se apaga otra vez? 

-No, esos son botones de sólo "encendido". Este es uno de "encendido" y "apagado". Las luces en el corredor no reaccionarían del todo. Sus botones sólo funcionan cuando la luz está apagada. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que esas lámparas son diferentes de esta? –preguntó Draco intrigado. 

-No lo sé. Son así –Snape se encogió de hombros. 

-Pero usted dijo que sabía cómo funcionan. 

-Sé cómo trabaja la electricidad. No sé exactamente cómo trabajan todos los pequeños sistemas eléctricos. Hay muchas cosas en ellos y la mayoría son mucho más complicados que un interruptor. Supongo que los botones rojos están conectados a algún tipo de reloj, pero realmente no lo sé. 

-¿Quién podría saber? 

-Un electricista, supongo –dijo Snape-. Bien, vas a dormir aquí. Ya viste dónde está el baño, pero no uses mucho agua. El agua limpia es bastante cara por aquí. La electricidad cuesta dinero también, así que por favor apaga las luces cuando no las necesites. Ya sabes cómo hacerlo. 

Draco tomó la camiseta muggle grande que Snape le ofrecía y se preguntó por un momento a quién podría pertenecer. Probablemente a Snape mismo, decidió. Sarah no querría compartir su ropa con él, ¿o sí? 

-Gracias, señor –dijo suavemente. No estaba acostumbrado a agradecerle a la gente, pero sentía que debía hacerlo esta vez. 

-Buenas noches, Draco. 

-Buenas noches, señor. 

Snape dio vuelta para salir, cuando Draco recordó algo de repente. 

-¿Profesor? 

-¿Sí? 

-¿Cómo se llega a ser electricista? 

Snape estaba sorprendido. La fascinación de Draco con la electricidad era asombrosa y totalmente inesperada. ¿Qué había en la cabeza del muchacho para hacerle plantear preguntas como esa?          

-Supongo que hay que aprenderlo en alguna universidad muggle –dijo. ¿Dónde más aprenderían los muggles sus oficios, en cualquier caso?-. ¿O tal vez de algunos electricistas mayores? No, me parece que en una escuela, más probablemente. 

-¿Qué materias cree que tengan en esa escuela? 

-No lo sé, Draco. Mucha física, supongo. 

-¿Qué es física? 

-Una ciencia muggle. En realidad es bastante interesante, pero no es algo que un mago necesite conocer. 

-¿Es sobre electricidad? 

-Sí, entre otras cosas, explica cómo trabaja la electricidad. Es también acerca de por qué las cosas caen cuando las sueltas y cómo los imanes atraen cosas hechas de metal. 

-¿Qué es un imán? –preguntó Draco inmediatamente. 

-Otro juguete muggle. Realmente no necesitas saber acerca de ellos. Eres un mago. Estás por encima de esas cosas. 

-Lo siento, no pretendía molestarlo. 

-Sólo estoy cansado, Draco. Trataré de explicarte más en otra ocasión, pero realmente no soy un electricista. 

-Está bien, señor. Sólo tengo curiosidad. Eso es todo. Buenas noches. 

-Buenas noches, Draco –Severus sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta-. Oh, y, Draco. 

-¿Sí? 

-Deberías haber tomado Estudios Muggles. 

Más tarde, cuando Draco estaba enroscado cómodamente en su extraña cama en el pequeño sofá en la extraña habitación tratando de dormir, pensó acerca de ese comentario. Estudios Muggles. Sí, sonaba realmente interesante. Le habría encantado saber más sobre todos los extraños objetos que usaban los muggles. Pero su padre probablemente lo habría matado si hubiera tomado Estudios Muggles. Bueno, su padre iba a matarlo de todos modos. 

Si lo llevaban a algún orfanato mañana o tal vez a vivir con su tío abuelo en Escocia, ¿tal vez podría tomar Estudios Muggles entonces? ¿Dumbledore le permitiría agregar una nueva materia en su quinto año? La clase iba dos años adelante. ¿O le dejarían tomarla con una clase de tercer año? ¿Podría ir todavía a Hogwarts después de lo que había pasado? Tal vez debería ir a alguna otra escuela. Debía ser más fácil tomar una nueva materia cuando se empieza en una nueva escuela. Pero entonces no vería de nuevo al profesor Snape. ¿Le molestaría a Snape si Draco le enviaba un búho de vez en cuando? ¿Le escribiría también? 

Draco finalmente se durmió y soñó con interruptores de luz y lámparas y un electricista muggle que podía reparar absolutamente todo. 

**Continuará... **

**Notas de la autora: **

¿Qué piensan? ¿Lucius mató a Narcisa? ¿Snape encontrará al dueño de Ese Perro? ¿Draco tomará Estudios Muggles? Por favor, comenten. 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Conoceremos al resto de la familia Snape. Tendremos una visita de un hombre muy mal educado y Draco querrá ir al parque. 


	2. Tres mascotas y un bebé

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics). 

**Nota de la autora: **

FF.net está de vuelta justo a tiempo. Esperemos que las funciones de actualizar y review realmente trabajen. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

**Capítulo 2: TRES MASCOTAS Y UN BEBÉ **

Un peso repentino cayendo sobre su pecho despertó a Draco. Se sentó rápidamente y cayó del sofá. 

-¡Mmiau! –protestó el peso repentino. 

Draco miró al gran gato gris y blanco con orejas seriamente rotas. El gato lo miró a su vez, agitando su cola y saliendo del cuarto obviamente disgustado con el intruso en su hogar. 

Draco se preguntó por un momento por qué la puerta estaba medio abierta, entonces recordó al gato de Pansy Parkinson, que tenía una increíble habilidad para abrir puertas. Y esta era una fácil. Todo lo que el gato tenía que hacer era saltar a la manija y la puerta se abría sola. 

La luz se derramaba dentro a través de la ventana y Draco pudo escuchar inconfundibles sonidos de actividad al otro lado de la puerta. Se levantó y miró por la ventana. Definitivamente había dormido demasiado. El sol estaba iluminando brillantemente el parque Merlín. Podía ver gente caminando por el parque y había un grupo de niños practicando algún juego que no conocía en un gran pastizal bajo su ventana. 

El parque realmente lucía agradable e invitador en ese día soleado. Se preguntó por qué su padre siempre le había advertido en contra de ese lugar. Los niños lucían como si se estuvieran divirtiendo y no se preocuparan para nada por su seguridad. Todos estaban vestidos con ropas muggles de color azul y llevaban gorras azules idénticas. Había una pelota en el campo de juego y todos parecían estar persiguiéndola. ¿Tal vez era un juego de equipo similar al quidditch y ese era un equipo entrenando para su próximo juego? Eso podría explicar el uniforme a pesar de que no parecía ser demasiado estricto, excepto por las gorras. 

Draco recogió su túnica y salió a la sala. ¿Tal vez Snape le dejaría bajar a ver jugar a los niños luego de que escribiera a los aurors? Les tomaría algún tiempo registrar Malfoy Manor. 

Pero el profesor Snape no estaba en la sala. Sarah Snape estaba sentada junto a la ventana y había un pequeño alguien gateando en el piso. 

-Buenos días, señora Snape –dijo Draco educadamente-. Buenos días, bebé. 

-Buenos días –contestó la señora Snape. 

-¡Da! –contestó el bebé. 

-Su nombre es Billy –explicó Sarah, sonriendo ligeramente. 

-Hola, Billy –dijo Draco, sonriendo también. Billy era un niño lindo. Tenía los ojos y el cabello negro de su padre, pero la nariz bastante común de su madre, lo cual en opinión de Draco era una combinación muy afortunada. ¿Quién podría querer una nariz como la del profesor Snape? 

-¡Da! –repitió Billy, y Draco concluyó que eso era probablemente todo lo que decía el pequeño. 

Draco no tenía experiencia con bebés y por lo tanto no tenía idea de qué edad podía tener Billy o de qué era o no era capaz. Por lo que veía en ese momento, era muy bueno gateando y no muy bueno hablando. Tenía que encontrar a alguien más con quien conversar. Bueno, los niños que había visto en el parque ciertamente tenían edad suficiente para hablar y se sentía muy curioso acerca del juego que practicaban, en cualquier caso. 

Entró al baño para lavarse y vestirse y cuando regresó encontró que Sarah había sacado un plato para él y estaba llenándolo con el desayuno. Huevos revueltos. ¡Mmmh! No tenía idea de lo hambriento que estaba. Se sentó a comer y Sarah le sonrió de nuevo cuando vio con cuánta hambre se dedicaba a eso. Probablemente lo había cocinado ella misma, comprendió Draco, otra vez sorprendido. Estaba costándole acostumbrarse. 

El gato estaba ahora en la sala desayunando también, junto a la estufa y Billy todavía estaba gateando por el piso. 

-¡Mmammi! –dijo cuando pasó junto a Sarah. 

Así que Billy podía hablar. O al menos estaba aprendiendo a hablar. Dracó observó al bebé con renovado interés. No era enteramente cierto que no pudiera caminar tampoco. Algunas veces se apoyaba en algún mueble con sus manos, entonces daba unos pocos pasos inestables y caía de nuevo una vez que había soltado el mueble. 

Ni el profesor Snape ni el perro se habían mostrado cuando Draco terminó su desayuno. 

-¿Dónde está el profesor Snape? –preguntó finalmente a Sarah-. Prometió que enviaría una lechuza hoy a los aurors acerca de mi madre. 

-Oh, lo hizo hace horas. Envió a Munin con la carta y luego fue a mostrar al perro en Knockturn Alley. No sé por qué se molesta en hacerlo. Sabe que el perro es un vagabundo. Sólo está fingiendo que quiere devolverlo. Sé que terminará regresando con otra mascota –miró al gato con enojo. 

-¿Fue a Knockturn Alley? ¿Por qué no me despertaron? Lo habría acompañado –exclamó Draco. 

-Oh, no, jovencito. Knockturn Alley no es un lugar para pequeños niños buenos. 

-¡No soy pequeño! –protestó Draco-. Y he estado ahí antes. Padre siempre me lleva a Knockturn Alley con él cuando vamos de compras. 

-Entonces tu padre es un hombre muy irresponsable. Llevar a un niño a Knockturn Alley. ¡En serio! ¿Qué estaba pensando? Las personas que saben lo que es bueno para ellas no van ahí del todo. Pero no, Severus tiene que ir a preguntarle a todos esos locos death eaters y monstruos si han perdido un perro. El Ministerio va a sospechar de él otra vez si sigue así, ¿pero él me escucha? No. 

Draco escuchó la cólera de Sarah por un rato, luego le preguntó para cuándo esperaba la respuesta del Ministerio. 

-En algún momento esta tarde, supongo. Pero te preocupes por tu mamita. Estoy segura de que todos está bien –dijo Sarah, pero Draco tenía la sensación de que ella sólo estaba tratando de calmarlo. 

-Ella está muerta –insistió-. La vi ahí tirada, toda rodeada de sangre. Padre la mató y me matará también. Sé que el profesor Snape dice que Padre nunca haría algo así en sus cinco sentidos, pero no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Estaba ebrio. Debí haberme quedado lejos de él. siempre lo hago cuando está ebrio. Pero acababa de llegar a casa de la escuela y quería hablar con él. Madre no tenía tiempo así que fui a hablar con Padre y él se enojó porque Hermione Granger sacó mejores notas que yo otra vez y empezó a pegarme y entonces Madre llegó y él la mató. Todo es mi culpa. 

-No, no lo es –dijo Sarah-. La gente hace las cosas más extrañas cuando se emborrachan. No es culpa de nadie sino de tu padre por beber demasiado. Y aún estoy convencida de que tu mami está bien. Lo verás en unas horas, cuando llegue la carta. Sólo espera y trata de no pensar demasiado. 

-De acuerdo. Iré a caminar por el parque hasta entonces. 

-¡Oh, no, no lo harás! –protestó Sarah de inmediato-. El parque Merlín no es un sitio para pequeños niños ricos. Está todo lleno de ladrones y pandillas y quién sabe qué podría psar a un inocente niño rico como tú. Severus dijo que no dejaras el apartamento sin él o sin mí acompañándote y yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Este es un muy mal vecindario y tú no perteneces aquí. 

-Pero vi a algunos chicos jugando en el parque. No parecían asustados y no había adultos con ellos tampoco. 

-Esos niños nacieron aquí, muchacho. Conocen su ambiente. 

-Sólo quiero bajar y hablar con ellos. No puede ser peligroso. 

-Oh, sí lo puede ser. Y, como dije, son chicos de aquí. Son muy peligrosos para pequeños niños ricos, como tú. 

-Ya le dije que no soy pequeño. Tengo casi quince años. ¿Y qué le hace pensar que soy un niño rico, en cualquier caso? ¿Qué le dijo el profesor Snape acerca de mi familia? –no estaba realmente seguro de por qué estaba protestando por haber sido llamado rico. Era la verdad, después de todo. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con esa sensación de vergüenza que había tenido cuando llegó ahí. No quería que ella pensara de él como rico. 

-No me dijo nada excepto lo que escuchaste. Eres uno de sus alumnos. Eso significa que vas a Hogwarts, ergo, tú eres un niño rico. 

-¿Entonces usted piensa que todo el que va a Hogwarts es rico? –Draco no podía creer lo que escuchaba. 

-Por supuesto. La gente pobre no puede costear el enviar a sus hijos a internados privados caros. Y Hogwarts es el mejor. Es un lugar para niños ricos. 

-¿Oh, de veras? Los chicos Weasley van a Hogwarts también, ¿sabe? Usted no puede llamar ricos a los Weasley, ¿o sí? 

-Sí, sí puedo. Para nuestros estándares, ellos son ricos. Incluso tienen su propia casa. Los niños Weasley pueden ser los más pobres que pueden costear Hogwarts, pero el punto es que ellos pueden costear Hogwarts. Y niño rico o no, no vas a salir de este apartamento y eso es todo. 

-¿Entonces qué espera que haga durante todo el día? No traje mis libros de texto, ¿sabe? 

-¿Y para qué quieres tus libros de texto, de todos modos? Pensé que estabas en vacaciones de verano –Sarah sonaba ligeramente confundida con eso. 

-Tengo que estudiar para sacar buenas notas. Padre insiste en que debo ser el primer promedio de mi clase, pero esa estúpida sangresucia de Granger siempre es mejor que yo. 

-¡Cuida tu lenguaje, muchacho! –exclamó Sarah-. No usarás ese tipo de palabras en mi presencia o la de mi hijo. ¿Entendido? 

-Lo siento –dijo Draco sumisamente. 

-¿Dónde es que ustedes, los chicos, aprenden esas palabras, por cierto? –Sarah empezó con otra perorata-. Estoy segura de que tus padres no te enseñan ese lenguaje vulgar en casa. 

-En realidad sí lo hacen. Padre le da mucha importancia al asunto de la sangre limpia. Siempre está hablando acerca de cómo los sang... los hijos de muggles y los squibs están por debajo de nosotros y que tenemos que mantener la pureza de la familia y toda esa clase de cosas. Así que está bien decir esa palabra cerca de él. 

-Está empezando a desagradarme tu padre, muchacho. Suena como una persona desagradable para tener cerca. En verdad espero que no venga aquí a buscarte. No quiero a alguien así en mi casa ¡y quién sabe que clase de mala influencia podría tener sobre Billy! 

Draco miró al bebé otra vez. 

-Billy luce un poco joven como para entender nada de lo que padre pueda decir sobre sangre pura y política –contestó. 

-Oh, nunca se sabe cuánto comprenden los pequeños. Es por eso que insisto en que vigiles tu lengua a partir de ahora. No quiero que siquiera intente repetir lo que dijiste. 

Draco asintió. Billy gateó hacia él, se apoyó en la silla y arrojó un juguete de bebé en su regazo. 

-¡Da! 

-En realidad mi nombre es Draco, no Da –le dijo al bebé-. Dra–co. 

-¿Da–oh? 

-Bueno, eso está mucho más cerca, sí –rió Draco. 

Tomó el juguete. Se sentía muy suave y resbaladizo y cuando Draco lo apretó ligeramente emitió un suave chillido. Billy chilló con deleite. Así que Draco apretó el juguete otra vez y Billy rió y golpeó la rodilla de Draco con una de sus pequeñas manos. 

-¡Da–oh! 

Se divirtieron con el pequeño juguete por alrededor de diez minutos hasta que Billy se aburrió y quiso apartarse. Draco lo puso en el piso muy gentilmente, sintiendo una pequeña punzada de pena en el corazón por dejar al cariñoso bebé. Nunca había imaginado que los bebés fueran criaturas tan adorables. ¿No había dicho siempre su madre que eran irritantes y que lloraban todo el tiempo? Bueno, tal vez se refería a los realmente pequeños que estaban en sus cunas todo el tiempo. Debía ser aburrido no ser capaces de moverse del todo. No le sorprendía que los niños se volvieran enojones y que demandaran atención molestando a los demás. 

Otra vez aburrido, miró a su alrededor y vio que Sarah estaba ocupada con la cocina otra vez. 

Sarah pareció sentir su mirada. ¿O había estado vigilándolo por el rabillo del ojo todo el tiempo? 

-Podrías ayudarme a lavar los platos, si de verdad estás aburrido –sugirió ella. 

Draco se puso en pie de un salto y se acercó. 

-De acuerdo, pero nunca lo he hecho antes. ¿Qué debo hacer? 

-Ten, toma esto y seca los platos que te entregue –ordenó Sarah, ofreciéndole una toalla-. No es difícil. Si Billy fuera un año o dos más grande, él lo haría. ¿Tu madre nunca te hace ayudar en la cocina? 

-Er... no. Ella nunca entra en la cocina. Tenemos… hum… tenemos un elfo doméstico que se encarga de cocinar –de alguna manera no deseaba mencionar que de hecho eran varios elfos domésticos y también algunos sirvientes. De alguna manera no parecía correcto.

-Un elfo doméstico. ¿Y dices que no eres un chico rico? 

-De acuerdo, mi familia es rica, muy rica, si he de ser honesto, pero sigo sin ver por qué eso debería hacerme diferente de esos otros chicos allá abajo -¿había dicho él eso? ¿Realmente lo había dicho? Después de todas las veces que se había burlado de Ron Weasley y también de algunos otros chicos por ser pobres? Pero de repente Draco sentía que no debía haber ninguna diferencia, que debería permitírsele jugar en el parque con todos los otros chicos sin importar cuánto dinero tuvieran sus padres. 

-En realidad no te hace diferente, pero te pone en peligro. Esos chicos podrían querer tu dinero, ¿sabes? Sólo pon el plato aquí. Haremos una pila de platos y los guardaremos cuando terminemos de lavar. 

Draco asintió y empezó a construir la pila de platos. En realidad no era tan malo lavar platos, pensó escuchando a Sarah tararear una alegre melodía mientras trabajaba. Trató de tararear con ella y Sara le sonrió de nuevo. ¿Tal vez le agradaba, después de todo? Draco decidió que al menos ella le agradaba a él. casi tanto como le gustaba Billy. 

Cuando terminaron con los platos, Sarah le enseñó cómo cambiar los pañales de Billy. Eso probó ser mucho más complicado que lavar platos. A Billy no el molestaba que le quitaran el pañal sucio, pero obviamente no quería usar uno limpio. ¿Tal vez porque hacía mucho calor? Después de varios minutos de lucha, Draco finalmente se las arregló para mantener al bebé quieto mientras Sarah arreglaba rápidamente el nuevo pañal. Billy protestó por un momento, pero entonces Draco encontró un sonajero que proveyó suficiente distracción. 

***

El profesor Snape regresó alrededor de la hora del almuerzo para encontrar a Sarah ocupada preparando su comida mientras Draco le daba de comer a Billy. Para sorpresa de Sarah, ese trabajo había probado ser menos desastroso de lo que había esperado, así que permitió que Draco se encargara. 

Ese Perro regresó con Snape otra vez y con un fuerte ladrido y una carrera loca por toda la sala se anunció a sí mismo como miembro oficial de la familia Snape. Severus no había sido capaz de encontrar a su dueño y finalmente se había rendido. 

Sarah sólo suspiró con la noticia. Lo había estado esperando de todos modos y Draco sospechaba que se alegraba secretamente de quedarse con el perro. Al menos la velocidad con la que preparó otra lata de comida para perros indicaba eso. 

-¿Nada de los aurors, todavía? –preguntó Snape a Sarah y Draco. 

-No, nada –dijo Draco-. Ellos no me harán regresar, ¿o sí? 

-Draco, tu madre no está muerta. Estoy seguro de eso –insistió Snape. 

-De acuerdo, usted no lo cree, pero si estuviera muerta, ¿me harían regresar con mi padre? 

-No, no lo harían. Tendrían que arrestarlo y no podrían encerrarte con él en una celda –dijo Sarah. 

-¿Entonces qué harán ellos conmigo? –preguntó Draco ansiosamente. 

-Supongo que irías a vivir con algún pariente –dijo Snape-. ¿Aún viven tus abuelos? 

Draco sacudió la cabeza. 

-No, mi pariente más cercano debe ser tío Thomas, creo. Vive en alguna parte de Escocia. 

-Bueno, lo más probable sería que fueras ahí, entonces. 

A lo largo del almuerzo, Draco trató de recordar todo lo que había escuchado sobre su tío abuelo Thomas Malfoy. No era mucho. A su padre no le agradaba mucho, pero Draco no podía recordar por qué. Tal vez nunca lo había sabido. Estaba seguro de que nunca había visto al tío Thomas o a ningún otro de sus parientes en bailes o reuniones. Supuso que todos evitaban el contacto con el viejo querido Lucius. ¿Tal vez a todos les gustaban los muggles? Eso sería bueno, decidió Draco. Si iba a vivir con una familia de amigos de los muggles podría tomar Estudios Muggles y aprender todo lo que quería saber sobre aparatos eléctricos. 

La cocina eléctrica de Sara lo había fascinado. Se preguntó por qué había todas esas cosas eléctricas ahí y no una chimenea. Le preguntaría a Snape alguna vez, decidió. 

Luego del almuerzo Draco se ofreció rápidamente para ayudar con los platos otra vez, lo que le ganó una mirada sorprendida por parte de Severus y esta vez Sarah lo dejó lavarlos él. Draco derramó agua un poco más de lo necesario, pero Sarah no lo regañó por eso. Lavar platos en realidad era divertido. ¿Tal vez ser un elfo doméstico no era tan malo después de todo? Bueno, si uno no pertenecía a los Mafoy. 

Entonces Sarah acostó a Billy para su siesta de mediodía y Draco empezó a sentirse aburrido otra vez. Sarah había regresado a su costura e insistió en que Draco no podía ayudarla con eso ya que requería magia y él no tenía permiso de usar magia durante las vacaciones.   

Así que Draco fue a ver qué hacía el profesor Snape en su laboratorio. No fue una auténtica sorpresa el que estuviera preparando una poción. Más interesante era el mechero de gas que estaba usando para calentar el agua en su caldero. Draco recordó su pregunta de un rato antes. 

-¿Por qué no tienen ustedes una chimenea, como todos los demás? –preguntó luego de que Snape lo apartara del mechero por quizá la quinta vez ya que se atravesaba en su camino. 

-Porque el dueño del edificio no lo permite. En realidad no permite los mecheros de gas, pero no le pedí permiso. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en tener una chimenea? 

-El fuego. Creo que teme que se pueda quemar el edificio. 

-¿Es por eso que hay todas esas lámparas? ¿Porque las velas necesitan fuego también? 

-Exactamente. ¿Me alcanzas dos dientes de dragón, por favor? Están en ese frasco grande en el estante detrás de ti. 

Draco sacó dos dientes del frasco y se los entregó a Snape, quien los tomó y los echó dentro del burbujeante caldero. 

-¿Qué está preparando? 

-Poción Pepperup. Uno de los vecinos tiene un fuerte resfriado y esas cosas tienden a ser contagiosas, así que estoy haciendo de más sólo para estar preparado. 

-No sabía que los dientes de dragón fueran necesarios para hacer poción Pepperup. 

-No para el tipo regular, pero esta es mi versión especial. Es un poco más difícil de preparar, pero tiene menos efectos secundarios y también sabe mejor. 

-¿Efectos secundarios? ¿Qué efectos secundarios? 

-El humo que sale de tus orejas. ¿O no lo habías notado? Siempre he pensado que es bastante desagradable, así que hice una receta que no hace humear tanto. 

Draco continuó observando y entreteniéndose tratando de descubrir las diferencias con la versión que Snape les había enseñado en la escuela. Pero después de un rato Snape había terminado de agregar ingredientes y empezó a revolver pacientemente la poción, lo cual era bastante aburrido de observar. Draco fue hacia la ventana y miró afuera otra vez. El chicos con las gorras azules no estaban a la vista, pero un poco más lejos había un grupo de chicos con bandanas rojas reunidos bajo un árbol. 

No parecían tener un balón con ellos. Aún así Draco pensó que debían ser rivales del primer grupo. Tal vez simplemente habían dejado su balón en algún lugar bajo el árbol donde Draco no podía verlo. 

Un niño más pequeño corrió hacia el grupo y fue interceptado por dos de los chicos con badanas rojas algunos metros antes de que alcanzara el árbol. El niño se soltó de los chicos más grandes, dijo algo. Uno de los otros dos pareció hacerle algunas preguntas que el pequeño contestó. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada y el que había hecho las preguntas asintió a su amigo, entonces dio vuelta y se dirigió al árbol para hablar con el chico que estaba en el centro del grupo. ¿Sería el capitán del equipo? Otra vez hubo preguntas y respuestas y entonces el chico volvió a donde su amigo estaba esperando con el chico más pequeño y los dos acompañaron al niño hasta el chico en el centro. 

-¿Qué miras? –repentinamente Snape estaba justo detrás de Draco. No lo había notado acercarse. 

-Sólo un grupo de chicos en el parque –dijo Draco señalando la reunión bajo el árbol. 

Snape los miró con los ojos entrecerrados. 

-Son los Tiburones –dijo-. Me pregunto qué están haciendo ahí. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea su territorio. 

-¿Su territorio? –preguntó Draco confundido. ¿Por qué tenían esos chicos un territorio? ¿Y por qué Snape los llamaba Tiburones? 

-Sí, vivimos en la frontera entre su territorio y el de los Rakers. Otra razón por la que no deberías salir. Especialmente no si los Tiburones están tratando de pasar. 

-¿Por qué les dicen Tiburones? 

-Así se llaman a sí mismos. Su líder es Mark "el Tiburón" –Snape señañló al chico en el centro del grupo, que ahora estaba hablando con el niño más pequeño-. Tomaron su nombre por él, supongo. O tal vez es al revés. Nunca he tenido un motivo para preguntarles. Usualmente no me meto con las pandillas. Eso es cosa de niños y los adultos usualmente no se involucran. 

¿Pandillas? ¿Esos chicos eran una pandilla? Draco los miró fascinado. Siempre habían pensado que las pandillas siempre estaban peleando o irrumpiendo en las casas de la gente o algo así, pero los Tiburones se veían bastante pacíficos en su opinión. 

-No parecen tan malos. ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente ir abajo y decir hola? –preguntó a Snape. 

-¿No parecen tan malos? Están buscando una guerra con los Rakers ahí abajo. Y nunca han escuchado de neutralidad. Estás con ellos, lo cual significa que los Rakers te darán una paliza, o estás con los Rakers, lo que significa que los Tiburones son quienes te darán una paliza. 

-¿Entonces con quién está usted? 

-Con nadie. Ya te dije que es cosa de niños. 

-¿Entonces por qué no puedo decirles que no estoy con nadie tampoco? 

-Porque eres un niño, Draco. No puedes explicarles a ellos que ese asunto de niños no te concierne. Por aquí los jóvenes de tu edad simplemente no están seguros si no pertenecen a una pandilla. 

-¿Y si le prometo mantenerme lejos de todos los demás chicos? Sólo daré un pequeño paseo por el parque. 

-No, demasiado peligroso. Ellos no van mantenerse alejados de ti. Salir de aquí es sólo buscar problemas. 

-Pero estoy aburrido. Ni siquiera tengo mis libros para estudiar. ¿Qué espera que haga durante todo el tiempo? 

-Sabremos de los aurors en cualquier minuto, Draco. Sólo ten un poco de paciencia. 

-He sido paciente todo el día. Al menos cuando tenía a Billy para jugar con él. ¿Cuánto duran las siestas de los bebés? 

-Tanto como estén cansados y creo que lo fatigaste mucho –sonrió Snape. 

-Hey, él era el que estaba gateando por todas partes. Yo no le pedí que lo hiciera. 

-Para eso son los bebés. Si realmente quieres estudiar, hay suficientes libros en esta habitación. No todos son adecuados para ti, pero estoy seguro de que encontrarás algo. 

-¿Qué quiere decir con no adecuados? ¿Qué tiene aquí? –preguntó Draco intrigado. 

-Principalmente los libros que necesito para mis pociones. Literatura demasiado avanzada para un quinceañero, pero hay textos más básicos por aquí en alguna parte. Sólo tienes que buscar hasta que encuentres algo que entiendas. 

Draco le dio una larga mirada a la biblioteca. Estaba completamente repleta y una inspección más cercana reveló que había una segunda fila de libros detrás de la primera. Encontrar cualquier cosa ahí tenía que ser complicado. A menos, por supuesto, que Snape tuviera algún sistema que Draco no reconocía. 

-O podríamos usar todo esto para hacer algo de trabajo práctico. ¡Prepárame una poción de sueño usando solamente estos ingredientes! –Snape puso diez frascos en la mesa. 

-No conozco ninguna poción de sueño hecho con eso –protestó Draco-. No nos ha enseñado ninguna. 

-¿Tienes miedo de un pequeño desafío? Tienes todos mis libros para ayudarte. Puedes hacerlo. 

Draco miró de nuevo y más de cerca los ingredientes. Algunos no los había usado nunca antes. Ni siquiera habría sabido qué eran si no hubieran estado etiquetados. Conociendo a Snape, la mitad de ellos no eran necesarios y sólo estaban ahí para confundirlo. Decidió empezar por averiguar para qué servía cada ingrediente. Tal vez eso lo llevaría a alguna parte. Tomó el primer libro de la biblioteca con la esperanza de encontrar alguno de sus ingredientes en el índice. El libro, sin embargo, resultó estar escrito en runas antiguas que eran un poco más complicadas de cualquier cosa que hubiera traducido en clase hasta el momento. 

Draco miró a Snape de reojo y regresó el libro a su estante. Tomó el siguiente. ¿Química Orgánica? ¿Qué cosa era eso? Abrió el libro y descubrió que estaba escrito en alguna clase de código consistente principalmente en letras mayúsculas y pequeños números. Cerró el libro también, dirigiéndole a Snape una mirada muy confundida esta vez. Su maestro estaba todavía sonriendo. 

-Te dije que no todos eran adecuados para ti. Sigue buscando. 

El siguiente libro resultó ser un libro de pociones escrito en inglés. Pero la sonrisa triunfante de Draco duró sólo segundos. Podía estar escrito en inglés, pero eso no significaba que lo entendiera. La mayor parte parecía ser altamente teórica, posiblemente incluso especulativa. Estaba buscando un simple registro de ingredientes de pociones o de recetas, no textos científicos avanzados. 

El quinto libro casi hizo que Draco se olvidara de la poción de sueño. "Física Avanzada". Eso seguro tenía que ver con cosas como la electricidad. Lo hojeó por un rato, pero nuevamente tampoco entendió nada. Era claro que le faltaban las bases. ¿Quizá podría encontrar un libro titulado "Física Básica" en alguna parte por ahí? Draco continuó buscando por entre los libros y finalmente encontró uno de pociones que no además no era demasiado complicado para él. tampoco era un texto sencillo sin embargo y Draco lo habría devuelto también si Snape no hubiera intervenido. 

-Ese es bueno. Lo usaría, si fuera tú. 

Draco suspiró suavemente y buscó por el índice otra vez. Sí, ese libro podría funcionar. 

Aún así necesitaba mucha ayuda de Snape para realizar el trabajo. Snape no pareció decepcionado, lo cual sorprendió a Draco. 

-¿Vamos a hacer cosas como esta en clase el próximo año? –preguntó cuando finalmente terminaron. 

-La poción, sí. El juego de adivinar, no. Estará en tu libro, así que no será nada difícil. Nada diferente de las otras pociones que has aprendido en la escuela. 

-¿Entonces por qué simplemente no me dio la receta como siempre hace en la escuela? 

-Porque quería que vieras cómo es realmente preparar pociones la mayor parte del tiempo. No puedes conseguir una receta y encontrar los ingredientes agradablemente ordenados en la mesa en la vida real. Normalmente sólo sabes lo que quieres conseguir y sólo tienes cierto número de ingredientes disponibles. La mayor parte del trabajo entonces es encontrar la receta correcta para hacerlo. 

-Es agotador –comentó Draco. 

-Bueno, nunca dije que ser un Maestro de Pociones fuera fácil. Cada trabajo tiene sus puntos buenos y malos. Sin embargo, se vuelve más fácil cuando tienes un poco de experiencia. Conozco ya de memoria la mayoría de las pociones estándar y conozco mis libros también. Una vez que sabes qué buscar, es realmente divertido probar algo nuevo. 

-Eso es lo que usted dice –gruñó Draco, pero tenía que admitir que lo más probable era que nunca se olvidara de esa receta en particular-. ¿Esta cosa al menos estará en los OWLs o está planeando torturarnos sólo por la diversión? 

-Ah, si recuerdo correctamente, sí está –dijo Snape en un tono extrañamente vago. 

Draco de repente tuvo la extraña sensación de que sería mejor que practicara mucho esa poción antes de los OWLs. 

Era casi hora de la cena ya y Billy parecía decidido a mantener a Draco ocupado hasta entonces. 

-¡Da–oh! –exclamó alegremente tan pronto como vio a Draco entrar a la sala. 

El bebé dejó la silla que había estado usando para sostenerse y trató de correr hacia su nuevo compañero de juegos. Draco lo atrapó justo a tiempo antes de que cayera. 

-¡Da–oh! 

-¿Sabes una cosa? Da–oh está bastante cerca, pero en realidad es Draco. ¿Puedes decir Dra–co? Dra-co. Vamos, puedes hacerlo –dijo Draco alzando al bebé y abrazándolo. 

-¿Da-ko? –preguntó Billy. 

-Mucho mejor. Ahora sí estás cerca. 

-¡Dako! 

-Bueno, incluso lo está convirtiendo en una sola palabra ahora –comentó Snape-. Déjalo así. No creo que pueda hacerlo mejor.           

Draco no contestó. Estaba ocupado meciendo a Billy por la habitación. Billy chillaba con deleite. Eso tenía que sentirse casi como estar en una escoba, pensó Draco. Se preguntó si alguien lo había mecido así alguna vez cuando era bebé. Probablemente no. Sus padres definitivamente nunca habrían querido ser vistos haciendo algo tan tonto como eso y los elfos domésticos y los sirvientes sin duda tenían mejores cosas que hacer que jugar con un bebé. 

-Llevé ese horrible perro tuyo a caminar mientras ustedes jugaban ahí dentro. En caso de que te interese saberlo –informó Sarah a Severus. 

-No estábamos jugando. Estábamos preparando pociones –le informó Snape. 

-Lo que sea. Podrías haberte acordado del perro de todos modos. 

-Puedo sacarlo yo si desea que lo haga –ofreció Draco inmediatamente. 

-¡No, no puedes! –respondió Sarah de inmediato-. No vas a salir del apartamento. Y ya lo llevé yo, en todo caso. 

-Era sólo una sugerencia –Draco hizo un pucherito por un momento, pero Billy rápidamente demandó su atención otra vez y él se olvidó de salir durante un rato. 

Cuando todavía no habían recibido ninguna noticia de los aurors luego de la cena y Sarah había llevado a acostar a Billy, empezaron a ponerse un poco nerviosos. ¿Qué le estaba tomando tanto tiempo a los aurors? 

Draco empezó a temer que su padre hubiera matado también al auror que habría sido enviado a investigar. ¿Era Lucius Malfoy lo suficientemente poderoso como para matar a todos los aurors de Inglaterra? Sarah trató de distraerlo haciéndolo lavar los platos él solo esta vez, pero cuando terminó todos se sentaron a esperar, preguntándose qué había pasado, otra vez. 

Finalmente el cuervo Munin regresó, pero no llevaba ningún mensaje. Severus acarició gentilmente sus brillantes plumas negras mirando expectante hacia la puerta. 

-¿Qué está mal? –le preguntó Draco-. ¿Por qué no trae una respuesta? 

-Alguien viene en persona –respondió Snape sin apartar los ojos de la puerta-. Le dije a Munin que esperara por una respuesta y que no volviera sin una a menos que acompañara a alguien más que nos trajera la respuesta. 

-Pero no hay nadie aquí –contestó Draco mirando a su alrededor como si el mensajero pudiera estar escondiéndose en algún lado de la pequeña habitación. 

-Munin entró por la ventana. Nuestro mensajero tiene que subir las escaleras –explicó Sarah-. Estará aquí en cualquier momento. 

En efecto, un repentino ¡BRRRING! Se escuchó sólo segundos después y Draco dio un salto. 

-¿Qué fue eso? 

-El timbre de la puerta –respondió Snape, ya a medio camino hacia la puerta-. Es eléctrico y tiene un botón. Te lo mostraré luego –agregó con una ligera sonrisa para Draco. 

Snape abrió la puerta y entró un mago que parecía realmente exhausto. 

-¿No podrías al menos vivir en el primer piso, si no puedes tener una chimenea? –dijo con brusquedad en lugar de saludar. 

-Podría haber aparecido –dijo Snape con voz neutra-. Y no tenía que haber venido del todo. Una simple carta habría sido suficiente. Es por eso que le ordené a mi cuervo que esperara por una respuesta, ¿sabe? 

-¿Al menos vas a alimentarme? –gruñó el extraño. 

-Me temo que se perdió usted la cena, pero le prepararé algo de pan y queso, si espera unos minutos –contestó Sarah educadamente. 

-Pah, comida barata –se burló el invitado, pero comió de todos modos. 

Severus esperó pacientemente a que aquel maleducado terminara su comida. Draco pensó que deberían haberlo sacado a patadas en el momento en que llegó, pero siguió el ejemplo de Snape y esperó. Después de todo era la casa de Snape y no la suya. 

-Tenías razón acerca de Malfoy –finalmente ladró el extraño-. Encontramos el cadáver de su esposa y el mayordomo y los elfos domésticos confirmaron que fue él quien la mató. Cuando registramos la casa encontramos objetos de Arte Oscura más que suficiente como para surtir al ejército entero del Lord Oscuro. Lo negó todo, por supuesto, pero ni siquiera los mejores abogados podrán ayudarlo esta vez. Irá a Azkaban. 

Draco sintió que temblaba de pies a cabeza y se preguntó por qué. No había sentido absolutamente nada hasta ese momento. ¿Por qué debería? Ya estaba enterado. 

Sara lo rodeó con los brazos gentilmente. 

-Te necesitaremos como testigo para el juicio mañana –dijo el extraño a Severus. 

-¿Qué hay del muchacho? –preguntó Snape calmadamente. 

-Si tú y el mayordomo cuentan una buena historia, no tendrá que venir. El Juez Waller, el viejo blandengue, piensa que sería demasiado duro para el chico tener que contar toda la cosa otra vez. Cree que el niño necesita protección. ¡Pah! 

Menos de cinco minutos después el desconocido se había marchado, pero antes de despertar a Billy con sus gruñidos y pisar la cola del gato. Severus apenas había podido arreglárselas para sujetar a Ese Perro antes de que hincara los dientes en la pierna del extraño luego de esa última trasgresión. Sarah corrió a la habitación del bebé y ahora tenía en brazos a Billy, tratando de mecerlo para dormirlo gentilmente otra vez, pero él no podía dejar de llorar enojadamente pro su sueño interrumpido. El gato se había retirado al estante más alto de la cocina y estaba lamiendo su maltratada cola y Draco, por alguna razón, no podía detener su propio llanto. Snape estaba abrazándolo gentilmente, tratando de confortarlo, pero no había mucho que pudiera decir esta vez. 

-¿Quién era ese tipo? –logró preguntar Draco entre sollozos. 

-Un auror, al cual tengo la desgracia de conocer –contestó Snape gentilmente, acariciando la espalda de Draco con una mano. 

-¿Por qué no lo echó a patadas? ¿Por qué lo dejó comportarse de esa manera? 

-Tenía que dejarlo. Tengo que ser amable con los aurors. Ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran con nosotros. 

-No, no pueden –protestó Draco, todavía llorando, pero apartándose del abrazo de Snape de todos modos-. Tienen al menos que respetar su hogar. 

Snape sonrió tristemente y sacudió la cabeza. 

-Te lo explicaré en alguna otra ocasión. Es una larga historia, pero el asunto es que un auror puede hacer lo que quiera y es mejor que no nos atravesemos en su camino. 

Draco trató de limpiarse las lágrimas con las mangas, pero más y más continuaron brotando de sus ojos y todavía no sabía del todo por qué estaba llorando. Snape le ofreció en silencio una caja de pañuelos desechables. Un pañuelo de tela probablemente no habría ayudado esta vez. Draco se acurrucó junto a él otra vez. 

-Lo siento –sollozó suavemente. 

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó Snape-. Lo que ese auror haga no es tu culpa. Y él se deja caer por aquí de vez en cuando de todos modos. Debería haberlo esperado, en serio. 

-No por el auror. Por ser tan débil. 

-¿Débil? ¿Qué quieres decir? No lamentas estar llorando, ¿o sí? 

Draco asintió ligeramente. 

-Draco, tú no eres débil. Está bien llorar. Hey, tu madre ha muerto. Estaría preocupado si no lloraras, ¿sabes? 

-Pero yo ya sabía. 

-Saber una cosa y escuchar a alguien más decirlo son dos cosas muy diferentes. Está bien, Draco. En serio. Está bien llorar. 

Draco continuó llorando por un rato muy largo. O al menos le pareció muy largo a él. Escuchó a Sarah llevar a Billy de vuelta a la cama y dar las buenas noches en algún momento, pero no reaccionó. Finalmente sintió como si no quedaran más lágrimas dentro de él y sólo se quedó ahí sentado y silencioso. 

-¿Draco? ¿Quieres que te lleve a acostar ahora? –le preguntó Snape suavemente. 

Sólo asintió y Snape lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó al laboratorio y lo sentó en su cama del sofá. Draco se puso rápidamente la vieja camiseta otra vez y se acurrucó en la cama. 

-Mañana es día de mercado, ¿sabes? –le dijo Snape-. Puedes ir de compras con Sarah, si quieres. A ella le vendría bien algo de ayuda para cargar sus bolsas y vigilar a Billy. Hay algunas tiendas por ahí que venden toda clase de cosas muggles. Tal vez veas otras cosas eléctricas. Y puedes llevar al perro también. 

-¿No tengo que ir a casa de tío Thomas mañana? 

-No hasta después del juicio. Aún podrían necesitarte como testigo y tienen que saber dónde encontrarte para eso. Si va rápido, el juicio podría durar un día, pero lo dudo. Con la cantidad de abogados que Lucius puede pagar, probablemente durarán una semana completa. 

-¿No más? 

-No con Waller como juez. Waller es un sujeto agradable, pero no puede soportar a la gente que maltrata a sus esposas e hijos. Lucius realmente no tiene oportunidad. Irá a Azkaban de por vida y creo que lo sabe. 

-¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Qué van a hacer conmigo? 

-Irás con tu tío, como ya te dije. Estoy seguro que pronto te sentirás en casa ahí. ¿Te agrada tu tío Thomas, Draco? 

-No lo conozco. Creo que no le habla a Padre. No le gustan las Artes Oscuras, me parece. 

-Bien, eso es bueno para ti, entonces. Él te ensañará algunos valores verdaderos. Y no te pondrá bajo tanta presión. Será bueno contigo, Draco, estoy seguro. 

Pero Draco no estaba seguro de eso. Después de todo, el profesor Snape también había estado convencido de que su madre vivía. Pero, pensándolo bien, vivir con tío Thomas tenía que ser mejor que dormir en una esquina en Diagon Alley o vivir en algún orfanato. Al menos habría un lugar al que pertenecería. ¿Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, tío Thomas tendría algunas cosas eléctricas en su casa? Si le agradaban los muggles, debía tener algunas cosas muggles. 

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la autora: **

¿Qué piensan, tío Thomas tendrá electricidad en su casa? ¿Draco tendrá que presentarse para el juicio? ¿Y de dónde creen que viene el nombre Munin y qué significa? Por favor, comenten. 

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Iremos al mercado. Draco tendrá algo de ropa nueva y tratará de aprender Física. 


	3. El mercado de West Hogsmeade

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics). 

**Nota de la autora: **

¡Hey, parece que la función de upload está trabajando en este momento! Será mejor subir esto rápido, entonces. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

**Capítulo 3: EL MERCADO DE WEST HOGSMEADE **

Esta vez fue Munin quien despertó a Draco en la mañana y, a diferencia del gato, parecía haberlo hecho a propósito. 

Munin sabía exactamente cómo abrir puertas. Era un pájaro inteligente y Snape le había enseñado toda clase de trucos. Simplemente voló y aterrizó en la manija. Eso fue suficiente para esa puerta. Un leve agitar de sus alas sin apartarse de ahí le aseguró que la puerta estaba abierta efectivamente y Munin voló dentro, vio a Draco dormido en el sofá, donde usualmente se acomodaba él mientras Snape trabajaba en su laboratorio y aterrizó justo junto a la cabeza de Draco. El muchacho dormía pacíficamente. 

Bueno, eso no era problema para Munin. 

-¡Buenos días! –dijo el cuervo junto a la oreja de Draco. 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? –Draco se sentó y miró confundido a su alrededor. 

-¡Buenos días! –repitió el cuervo. 

Draco miró al ave por un momento. No había hablado el día anterior. Bueno, ¿quizá todo lo que podía decir era "buenos días" y no había podido encontrar donde encajar eso en la tarde? 

-Buenos días, Munin –dijo y salió de la cama. 

-¡Vuela! –dijo el cuervo y saltó al hombro de Draco. 

-No puedo volar. No traje mi escoba conmigo. Tendrás que volar tú solo. Tú tienes alas. 

-¿Caw? 

-Soy humano –explicó Draco, deslizando un dedo por las suaves plumas en la espalda del pájaro-. No puedo volar sin una escoba. Tú eres un pájaro. Puedes usar tus alas para volar. Yo no tengo alas. 

-¡Come! –anunció el cuervo y voló hacia la sala. 

Esta vez el profesor Snape estaba todavía ahí cuando Draco llegó para el desayuno, pero estaba a punto de marcharse. 

-¿A dónde va? –preguntó Draco adormilado. 

-A Londres para el juicio de tu padre. 

-¿Puedo ir con usted? Quiero ir a la mansión y empacar algunas cosas que necesito. 

-No, me temo que no puedes. La mansión debe estar sellada en todo caso. No permitirán sacar nada de ahí hasta que terminen de registrarla. 

-Pero necesito ropa limpia. No tomé nada conmigo cuando me fui. ¿No puedo al menos recoger algo de ropa? 

-No te dejarán. Los aurors pueden ser realmente extraños con esas cosas. 

-Bueno, te compraremos algo de ropa muggle en el mercado –intervino Sarah, viendo que Draco estaba a punto de protestar otra vez. 

-¡¿Ropa muggle?! 

-La mayor parte de la gente por aquí la usa. Será divertido. Como vestirse para un baile de disfraces. 

Draco jamás había ido a un baile de disfraces y la idea sonaba divertida, ¿pero ser visto con ropa muggle? 

-No habrá tanto problema con que salgas si llevas ropa muggle –explicó Snape-. Todos los chicos de aquí usan ropa muggle. Lucirás menos como un chico rico si lo haces. 

-¿Eso significa que puedo ir al parque, entonces? –Draco pensó que no haría daño preguntar. 

-No, no puedes. Aún si luces como los chicos locales, eso no significa que seas uno. Ahora, sé bueno y quédate cerca de Sarah cuando vayan al mercado. Ella necesitará tu ayuda. Y no olvides llevar al perro. Necesita algo de ejercicio. Probablemente no estaré en casa antes de la cena. Conociendo a Lucius, este será un juicio muy largo. 

Munin se lanzó fuera del respaldar de una silla en el momento en que Snape abrió la puerta y Draco pudo verlo posarse en el hombro de Snape antes de que éste cerrara la puerta tras de sí. 

-¿Por qué se lleva al cuervo? ¿Va a enviar cartas durante el juicio? 

-No, es sólo que a Munin le gusta estar en su hombro. Lo sigue a donde quiera que él se lo permita. Es por eso que ese cuervo ama tanto las vacaciones de verano. No se le permite hacer eso en la escuela –explicó Sarah levantando a Billy de su silla y poniéndolo en el suelo para que jugara. 

-¡Dako! –chilló el bebé e inmediatamente gateó hacia la silla de Draco. 

-Lo siento, Billy, Dako no puede jugar contigo ahora. Dako va a lavar los platos –le dijo Draco al bebé, pero lo alzó de todos modos. 

-¡Lavásss! 

-Ponlo en una silla junto al fregadero y déjalo mirar –aconsejó Sarah-. Pero no lo pongas tan cerca que pueda alcanzar los platos. Los rompería. 

Draco asintió y tomó una silla para el bebé. Billy rehusó sentarse en ella, sin embargo. Prefirió permanecer en pie sobre ella usando el respaldar para sostenerse. 

-¡Lavásss! 

-Enseguida, jefe –rió Draco-. Sólo que me gustaría traer los platos primero. Es mucho más fácil lavarlos así. 

-¡Dako! ¡Lavásss! 

Billy probó estar muy ansioso por ayudar, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo y más que todo se atravesaba en el camino. Draco finalmente decidió darle una toalla y una cuchara recién lavada. Billy primero se puso la toalla en la boca, pero no pareció gustarle el sabor y decidió soltarla. Entonces examinó la cuchara, se la metió en la boca también (el lado equivocado, ya que el correcto era un poco demasiado grande para su boca) y entonces decidió usarla para golpear todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. 

arah finalmente le quitó la cuchara, porque no podía soportar más el ruido y se la devolvió a Draco, quien la lavó otra vez y la puso aparte con rapidez, antes de que Billy pudiera pedirla de regreso. 

Una vez que los platos estuvieron lavados, se prepararon para ir al mercado. Draco estaba muy excitado. Nunca antes había ido de compras, excepto por los viajes a Diagon Alley y Knocturn Alley para conseguir sus materiales escolares y la ocasional parada en Honeydukes durante los fines de semana en Hogsmeade. Ir al mercado siempre había sido trabajo de los elfos domésticos. 

Billy estaba excitado también. Había visto a su mamá sacar su cochecito y empezó a chillar alegremente. Iban a salir y a ver toda clase de cosas interesantes. 

El más excitado, sin embargo, era Ese Perro. 

Corría por todo la sala, agitando la cola y saltando y nuevamente corriendo hacia la puerta ladrando como loco. Draco trató de capturarlo y callarlo, pero simplemente no era lo bastante rápido. Sarah sólo rió y alzó a Billy. 

-Entonces, Draco, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Billy o el cochecito? 

-¿Para? 

-Para cargar. No tenemos ascensor, así que tendremos que cargarlos para bajar las escaleras. 

-De acuerdo, Billy –decidió Draco. 

-¿Estás seguro? Él es más pesado. Y el cochecito no se retuerce en tus brazos, ¿sabes? 

-Pero Billy es más lindo. Y el cochecito no me dice Dako –dijo Draco, poniéndose los zapatos y tomando gentilmente al bebé. 

-¡Dako! –exclamó Billy. 

-¿Qué es un alensor, a todo esto? –preguntó Draco a Sarah. 

-Ascensor, Draco, as-cen-sor. Es como una gran caja que te lleva arriba y abajo por la casa. Otro juguete eléctrico muggle, pero uno que no tenemos en Hogsmeade. 

-¿Entonces cómo lo conoce? 

-Los tienen en esos grandes edificios muggles de Londres. ¿Nunca has estado de compras en Londres? 

-Seguro, en Diagon Alley y Knocturn Alley. Padre nunca entraría a una tienda muggle. Pensé que se habría dado cuenta de eso cuando supo que es un Death Eater. Los Death Eaters no compran cosas muggles. ¿No lo sabía? 

-Severus s... er... ¿No quieres ver el timbre, Draco? –Sarah abrió la puerta y salieron al corredor. Todavía estaba oscuro y apestoso y ella apretó rápidamente uno de los botones rojos brillantes para conseguir algo de luz. 

-¿Ves ese pequeño botón junto a la puerta? Ese es el timbre. Presiónalo y sonará. 

El botón se veía exactamente igual que los brillantes, sólo que no brillaba y tampoco era rojo. Draco lo presionó y escuchó otra vez el extraño ¡BRRRING! que había anunciado la visita del desagradable auror el día antes. Probó el timbre unas pocas veces más hasta que quedó satisfecho, eso debía ser todo lo que podía hacer. 

-¿Para qué sirve? –preguntó entonces. 

-Le avisa a la gente adentro que hay alguien frente a la puerta. Lo presionas cuando quieres que te dejen entrar. 

-Oh, ¿es nada más como golpear la puerta, entonces? 

-Exactamente. Solo que más fuerte y un sonido más distintivo. No puede ser confundido con algo más. Bueno, no a menos que tengas un reloj con alarma o un teléfono. 

-¿Reloj con alarma o un teléfono? –preguntó Draco con curiosidad. 

-No los tenemos, Draco, y nunca los hemos usado tampoco. Sólo he escuchado que son objetos muggles que hacen sonidos similares. Ahora, vamos. Todavía tenemos que ir al mercado y me gustaría estar de vuelta a tiempo para preparar el almuerzo. 

Draco asintió y la siguió por el corredor hacia las escaleras. Tuvo nuevamente otra oportunidad para encender las luces cuando llegaron al tercer piso y Sarah sonrió ante su orgullosa sonrisa cuando se encendieron. 

Aún así Draco sentía que había algo extraño. Algo importante que había pasado por alto. Estuvo recordando su conversación desde que salieron de apartamento una y otra vez, pero no podía encontrar nada. Cuando llegaron a la puerta y salieron al parque, finalmente se rindió. 

Y fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta. Había pasado antes de que dejaran el apartamento. Era por eso que no lo había descubierto. Sarah había empezado a decir algo acerca del profesor Snape, pero se detuvo y en cambio redirigió su atención hacia el timbre. ¿Qué era lo que había estado a punto de decir? ¿De qué habían estado hablando? 

Había sido algo acerca de su padre. ¿Pero qué era exactamente lo que había dicho él? No podía recordarlo y apartó ese pensamiento. Snape le había dicho a Sarah algunas cosas acerca de su padre y ella no había querido hablar al respecto, porque temía recordarle la muerte de su madre. Probablemente pensaba que empezaría a llorar otra vez y había preferido mostrarle el timbre. 

Estaban caminando ya por el Parque Merlín y Draco miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad. El lugar seguía sin parecerle peligroso. Había árboles y arbustos e incluso unas pocas flores aquí y allá. Y ahí estaba el gran rectángulo de césped donde los chicos habían jugado con aquel balón la mañana anterior. 

Esta vez el campo estaba vacío excepto por una niña muy pequeña estaba pateando una lata vacía imitando el juego de los chicos mayores. Draco la observó con curiosidad. No llevaba una gorra azul ni una badana roja. ¿Eso significaba que no pertenecía a una pandilla? 

-¿Señora Snape? –preguntó con cautela-. El profesor Snape dijo que no era seguro para los chicos estar en el parque si no pertenecían a una pandilla. 

-Es correcto, pero estarás seguro mientras te encuentres conmigo. No molestan a los adultos. Al menos no a los adultos que saben que son de aquí.       

-¿Pero qué hay de esa niña? Ella no está con una pandilla tampoco. Al menos no parece que esté usando ningún uniforme. 

-Oh, pero sí forma parte de una. Es demasiado joven para ser aceptada en las pandillas de los chicos grandes, así que no se le permite usar aún la insignia propiamente dicha, pero está usando una camiseta roja. Rojo es el color de los Tiburones. 

-¿Entonces ella es una Tiburón? 

-No, pero quiere ser una. No puede ser una Tiburón porque es demasiado joven. Ellos no aceptan chicos que no se han probado a sí mismos, pero los pequeños que esperan ser Tiburones algún día forman una especie de pandilla propia. Puedes identificarlos por las camisetas rojas. No son exactamente lo mismo que las badanas de los verdaderos Tiburones, pero son un uniforme de todos modos. 

-¿Los Tiburones la protegen a ella? 

-Algunas veces, pero no puede confiar en eso. Justo ahora es más probable que esté deseando que los Rakers no se muestren por aquí durante un rato y que consideren indigno de ellos el lastimarla debido a que no es una verdadera Tiburón. Es mejor para ella cuidarse de los aspirantes a Rakers, sin embargo. Está en territorio de los Rakers. Los Tiburones definitivamente no la protegerán aquí. No se arriesgarán a una guerra de pandillas por una niña que no es un miembro formal de su pandilla. 

-El profesor Snape dijo que Los Tiburones parecían estar buscando una pelea con los Rakers ayer. ¿Cree que ella esté aquí para iniciar una? 

-No pareciera. Ellos enviarían a un verdadero miembro y no lo harían en día de mercado. La mayoría de los chicos están en el mercado hoy. Los de ambos lados. Pelearán ahí si quieren pelear. 

Ciertamente, el parque lucía bastante vacío y Draco pronto descubrió que no eran los únicos que se dirigían al mercado. Había gente por todas partes y la mayoría llevaba ropa muggle o una mezcla de ropa de magos y de muggles. Draco sintió que la gente lo estaba observando. Su ropa lo hizo sentirse enfermo entre esa gente. Sarah obviamente tenía razón acerca de comprar ropa muggle. 

El mercado en sí estaba en la "mejor" parte de West Hogsmeade, donde había auténticas casitas que parecían tener un buen grado de mantenimiento. Aún así eran muy pequeñas y muchas de ellas habían sido convertidas en tiendas caseras. Una panadería, una sastrería, una carpintería y una "tienda muggle". Draco se detuvo frente a la ventana de esa por un rato mirando todos los extraños objetos en exhibición. Algunos eran simples curiosidades como fotografías sin movimiento o juguetes como autos en miniatura, pero otras eran lámparas o implementos de cocina. Sarah le explicó unos cuantos, pero entonces insistió en que debían continuar. 

El mercado también era algo interesante de ver. Algunos dueños de tiendas simplemente ponían mesas frente a sus tiendas y mostraban ahí sus mercaderías, otros tenían verdaderos puestos de mercado con toldos de colores, algunos llegaban con carritos mágicos y vendían sus productos ahí. Otros llevaban simples carretillas empujándolas y carretas grandes tiradas por un par de caballos al frente, y todo estaba mezclado. Draco incluso vio una van de estilo muggle aparcada en la esquina de la cuadra. 

Pronto comprendió por qué el profesor Snape había dicho que Sarah necesitaría su ayuda. Ese Perro echó a correr entre la multitud en el momento en que llegaron y Draco tuvo que aceptar que no había manera de encontrarlo de nuevo entre toda esa gente. Billy estaba excitado y curioso y trataba de agarrar todo lo que estaba a su alcance y todo estaba a su alcance cuando pasaban apretadamente por entre los estrechos espacios entre los puestos. Draco tenía las manos llenas impidiendo que el bebé hiciera algún daño accidental mientras Sarah negociaba con los vendedores. Ella era muy buena en eso, notó Draco. Estaba sorprendido por la forma en que los vendedores aceptaban bajar sus precios cuando se les pedía. Nunca había pensado en hacer algo como eso. Le parecía que era como suplicar. ¿Pero tal vez la gente pobre tenía que hacerlo? 

Había muchos niños por ahí en risueños grupos de conversación o con sus familias, ayudando con la compra en forma similar a lo que estaba haciendo él. algunos chicos sin embargo parecían estar solos, movilizándose entre los adultos que regateaban y apoderándose rápidamente de bolsas de dinero o mercancías. Dos aurors estaban patrullando entre los puestos tratando de detener a esos ladrones, pero era obvio que no tenían oportunidad. Eran mucho más grandes que los chicos, lo cual probó ser una gran desventaja cuando trataban de pasar entre la multitud y el área era demasiado grande para que sólo dos aurors pudieran tenerla a la vista todo el tiempo. Los ladrones simplemente se escapaban cuando uno de ellos se acercaba y volvían en el momento en que el auror daba la espalda. 

Algunos de ellos incluso parecían pertenecer a algunos de los puestos. Los vendedores los escondían cada vez que los aurors se aproximaban y ellos les daban una parte de sus ganancias a cambio. Otros parecían haber llegado en grupos. Uno de los chicos mayores de esos se quedaba un poco fuera de la vista y del ruido y movimiento de la multitud mientras los otros se deslizaban dentro y volvían de vez en cuando con lo que hubieran robado. Esos chicos mayores que recogían el botín eran los que parecían correr más peligro con los aurors. Eran muy obvios y estaban aparte del gentío. Una de ellos fue casi atrapado por un auror mientras Draco observaba. La chica simplemente se las arregló para desaparecer en un callejón. 

El auror hizo un desganado intento por correr tras ella, pero cuando alcanzó el callejón miró a su colega por encima del hombro y decidieron regresar. ¿Tenían miedo de quedar cada uno fuera de la vista del otro? Casi parecía así. 

Una vez que terminaron de comprar la comida, Draco y Sarah estaban cargados con pesados paquetes y Billy se volvió todavía más difícil de controlar. ¿Cómo impides que un bebé agarre y tire huevos de una bandeja, si no tienes una mano libre? 

Sarah los dirigió hacia el otro lado del mercado, donde la multitud no estaba tan apretujada y, para alivio de Draco, Ese Perro apareció a su lado milagrosamente, llevando en el hocico los restos de una salchicha. ¿Un regalo de algún amable transeúnte? ¿O había descubierto a otro ladrón? Draco decidió que no quería saberlo. 

Había esperado que Sarah optara por llevarlos a casa ahora, pero en cambio ella los dirigió hacia una sastrería en la que además se vendía ropa usada. Draco casi había olvidado que se le había prometido algo de ropa muggle con toda la excitación. No estaba muy contento por tener que ponerse ropa usada, pero pensándolo bien, no las necesitaría por mucho tiempo y era muy amable de parte de los Snape gastar su dinero en él en cualquier caso. Incluso a pesar de se trataba de ropa usada, era más cara de lo que había sido la comida y Draco sabía que debía estar agradecido por lo que recibiera. 

Sarah compró un par de pantalones hechos de algún material azul de apariencia basta. Draco había visto que casi todo el mundo ahí usaba unos similares y sentía bastante curiosidad por probárselos. Aparentemente se llamaban jeans. Draco no tenía idea de por qué. A él le parecían pantalones. 

También se le permitió elegir dos camisetas y un pulóver que le gustara. 

-¿Por qué el pulóver? –le preguntó a Sarah-. Hace mucho calor. 

-Sólo por si acaso. El clima puede cambiar y no quiero que te enfríes. La calefacción central no está trabajando realmente y ya sabes que no tenemos chimenea. 

Draco no tenía idea de qué podía ser la calefacción central, pero decidió preguntar después y simplemente escogió un pulóver negro de buen aspecto. Sarah suspiró ante su preferencia por el negro, pero pagó por las compra de todos modos. 

Finalmente llevaron todas sus compras de vuelta a casa. Era extraña la forma en que el camino parecía ser mucho más largo ahora. Billy se durmió en su cochecito y estaba muy disgustado cuando Draco lo despertó para cargarlo mientras subían las escaleras. Era casi imposible cargar al bebé enojado y todas esas bolsas de compras, pero se las arregló de alguna manera. 

Desempacaron rápidamente sus compras y Draco tuvo su primera vista cercana del refrigerador. Sarah le explicó pacientemente mientras Draco lo exploraba. La pequeña bombilla que se encendía en forma automática siempre que se abría lo fascinó especialmente. 

Preparar la comida fue un asunto menos interesante, pero Draco le alcanzó obedientemente a Sarah herramientas e ingredientes. Era muy similar a observar al profesor Snape preparando pociones. Draco se preguntó de repente si Sarah era buena con las pociones también. ¿Y el profesor Snape sabría cocinar también? 

Severus no regresó para el almuerzo. Sarah no pareció sorprendida. 

Después de que Draco alimentó a Billy otra vez, ella puso al bebé a dormir y Draco otra vez se sintió aburrido luego de terminar con los platos. Así que tomó su ropa nueva y fue al laboratorio de Snape para probársela. 

Eso resultó ser más fácil de lo que había esperado a primera vista. Había visto a mucha gente usando jeans ese día, así que sabía cómo se suponía que debían verse exactamente. Una pierna por aquí, la otra por acá y e iban cerrados al frente. El zipper lo confundió por un momento hasta que decidió tirar de la pequeña pieza de metal a la que estaba unido y vio el resultado. ¡Ajá, así era como había que cerrarlos! Cómo usar el botón era obvio, por supuesto. Draco había visto suficientes botones en su vida. 

Ahora la camiseta. Fácil también. Un agujero para la cabeza, dos para los brazos. La cuestión de cuál lado era cuál fue respondida fácilmente también. Después de todo, había elegido esa camiseta en particular por el diseño de un dragón que tenía al frente. Dragón en el frente, con la cabeza hacia arriba. ¡Listo! Draco fue al baño para admirar su nuevo look en el espejo. Sí, se veía exactamente igual a un muggle. 

Sarah sonrió cuando lo vio, y le dijo que se veía muy lindo con su ropa nueva, entonces continuó leyendo su novela. Draco podría haber vivido sin ese comentario. ¡Lindo! No era ya un bebé. No se suponía que fuera lindo. Pero, pensándolo un poco, sabía que las mujeres tenían sus propias ideas acerca de esas cosas. Las chicas usualmente querían que sus novios fueran encantadores. ¿Quizá su nuevo look atraería a las chicas? Pero ya tenía una novia y no podía dejar que Pansy lo viera vestido así. Ella nunca le aceptaría que usara ropa muggle, sin importar qué tan adorable lo hiciera verse. 

Y entonces comprendió algo más. Si su padre era enviado a Azkaban y su madre estaba muerta, ya no quedaba nadie que le ordenara casarse con Pansy. Podía elegir a otra chica si quería hacerlo. 

Draco lo pensó de nuevo. Ninguna de las otras chicas Slytherin de su año podía compararse con Pansy, pero había unas cuantas chicas bastante bonitas en sétimo año. Todas ellas tenían novios formales y lo considerarían un poco joven. ¿Una chica más joven? Bueno, tal vez, si no era demasiado joven. Una de cuarto año estaría bien, pero ninguna Slytherin de cuarto año le parecía especialmente atractiva. 

Una chica de otra Casa podría significar problemas, pero sin padres para prohibírselo parecía ser algo que realmente debería intentar. Había algunas chicas bonitas en Ravenclaw y ciertamente eran buenas compañeras de conversación. Una Hufflepuff estaba, por supuesto, fuera de la cuestión. ¿Y una Gryffindor? Ahora, eso sí sería un escándalo. Todos los Slytherin quedarían sacudidos por completo. Eso sería divertido de ver. Y esa pequeña Ginny Weasley se veía realmente linda con su cabello rojo y esas dulces pequeñas pecas. ¿Y qué diría Potter si ella de repente empezara a salir con Draco en lugar de continuar desmayándose por él? 

Draco sonrió con esa idea bastante seguro de que no iba realmente a buscar otra novia. Había sabido durante la mayor parte de su vida que se casaría con Pansy algún día y no veía ninguna auténtica razón para cambiar de planes, pero era muy agradable especular. 

Fue a presentarle su nuevo look a Ese Perro, quien quedó completamente inimpresionado. Obviamente no veía diferencia del todo. Draco aún olía como Draco. Eso era todo lo que le interesaba a Ese Perro. 

El gato no estaba disponible para hacer comentarios y Billy todavía estaba dormido. Así que Draco se refugió otra vez en el laboratorio y miró por la ventana. Los chicos con las gorras azules, obviamente los Rakers, estaban abajo otra vez practicando ese extraño juego de pelota y bajo el árbol donde había visto a los Tiburones estaba sentado un niño con camiseta roja pretendiendo no mirarlos. ¿Un espía Tiburón? Draco observó el juego por un rato tratando de discernir las reglas. Parecía ser que había dos equipos persiguiendo el balón y cada grupo parecía tener un miembro que actuaba mucho como un keeper de quidditch, a pesar de que no había aros. No pudo encontrar dónde se marcaban los tantos, pero los jugadores parecía saber exactamente a dónde querían que fuera el balón y los keepers hacían su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerlo apartado de ahí. 

Draco deseó poder bajar y preguntarles las reglas. ¿Tal vez incluso lo dejarían jugar? Se preguntó cómo sería ser un Raker. ¿Serían muy diferentes de sus compañeros de dormitorio Slytherins? 

Después de un rato el deseo de bajar y jugar con los otros chicos fue tan fuerte que resultó casi doloroso y Draco decidió que necesitaba hacer algo más para distraerse. Miró por el cuarto. ¿Debería tratar de hacer esa poción de sueño otra vez? Pero Snape podría objetar el que usara sus ingredientes sin permiso. Prefería no enojar a Snape. No después de que había sido tan amable de recogerlo y cuidarlo aún a pesar de que ahora sabía que podría ser por una semana completa. 

Pero Snape había dicho que podía leer los libros. Eso no podía causar ningún daño. Se acordó de "Física Avanzada" y su esperanza por encontrar "Física Básica" también en alguna parte. Empezó a buscar a través de las estanterías de libros. 

Había libros de pociones en toda clase de lenguajes. Al menos Draco asumió que la mayoría eran libros de pociones. No podía leer realmente los títulos para estar seguro. Había textos de runas y libros muggles comunes, unos pocos de encantamientos, uno muy pequeño y simple de transfiguraciones que parecía casi nuevo. Era el único que no tenía señales de uso frecuente.  Bueno, era tan simple comparado con los otros textos que Draco se preguntó qué estaba haciendo ahí. Snape probablemente había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo que tenía ese libro. Draco estaba más interesado en los libros muggles. Muchos de ellos tenían esa extraña palabra, "Química", en alguna parte de la portada y el extraño código de mayúsculas y pequeños números adentro. ¿Tal vez Química era el nombre de ese código? Había algunos libros con títulos que incluían la palabra "ciencia", algunos "Matemática" y unos pocos decían "Física". Draco tomó el que parecía ser el más simple de esos y regresó a su sofá para leer. 

"Las Leyes de la Física, una introducción". Sí, eso tenía que ser lo que había estado buscando. Draco leyó la primera página y la releyó y la volvió a leer otra vez. Pensó que entendía la mayor parte de las palabras, pero aún así no podía entender el texto. Trató con la segunda página, pero no tuvo más suerte que con la primera. 

Con un suspiro, Draco se rindió otra vez y fue a la mesa de trabajo. Había algo de tinta y pergamino ahí. Tal vez si empezaba a tomar notas eso podría tener algún sentido. 

Sarah llegó a verlo dos horas más tarde y lo encontró todavía confundido con esas dos páginas. Ni siquiera la notó entrar y ella decidió dejarlo con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Después de todo, ningún chico normal de quince años pasaría más de dos o tres horas estudiando un libro de ciencia. Draco lo dejaría por sí solo en poco tiempo. 

Severus regresó del juicio poco antes de la hora de la cena. Parecía exhausto, pero no dijo mucho acerca de qué había estado haciendo ahí. Aparentemente la mayor parte del día había sido ocupada por las introducciones de los varios abogados de Lucius. Parecía poco claro si reñían constantemente porque eran muchos o porte simplemente estaban tratando de alargar el juicio. La única cosa que era cierta era que no estaban de acuerdo con quién dirigía a todos exceptuando la locura de Lucius. 

Cuando Sarah le dijo que Draco había estado encerrado en el laboratorio por toda la tarde, Severus decidió que eso requería una investigación y fue a ver al muchacho. 

Encontró a Draco mirando la tercera página del libro de Física con algunas páginas de notas junto a él, que consistían más que todo en preguntas. 

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Tratando de gastar todos mis pergaminos? 

-Oh, no. Lo siento. En realidad no pretendía usar más de uno –Draco estaba sorprendido de ver la gran pila de notas que había construido a su lado. ¿Realmente había escrito todo eso?-. Sólo estaba tratando de encontrarle sentido a este libro. Es muy confuso. 

Severus tomó el libro, le dio una mirada al título, lo cerró y miró a Draco con ojos entrecerrados. 

-¿Qué quieres hacer con esto? 

-Usted dijo que explicaba acerca de la electricidad. Quiero saber cómo funcionan esas lámparas. Ahí dice que es una introducción, así que ¿por qué no lo entiendo?

-Porque la Física es una ciencia y para entender la ciencia debes saber Matemática primero –eso detendría el interés del muchacho en la Física de una vez por todas. Severus estaba seguro de eso. 

-De acuerdo, ¿qué es Matemática y dónde puedo aprenderla? 

Severus sacudió la cabeza asombrado. Pensaba que sabía cómo eran los quinceañeros, había estado enseñándoles por casi quince años. Pero este no era como todos esos otros muchachos a los que había enseñado. Le recordaba extrañamente a... a sí mismo. Bueno, había una cura segura para eso. Severus fue a la biblioteca, tomó un libro y se lo entregó a Draco. 

-Puedes empezar con este. Es Matemática para principiantes. 

-Gracias –Draco tomó el libro ansiosamente y lo abrió de inmediato para empezar a leer. 

-No ahora, Draco –Snape lo detuvo rápidamente-. Justo ahora Sarah realmente apreciaría si salieras y comieras algo de la cena que preparó. 

-¿La cena? ¿Ya es hora de cenar? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? 

-Demasiado. Vamos ya. 

-Pero necesito leer ese libro. Tengo que averiguar sobre las lámparas antes de que tenga que irme con tío Thomas. Quién sabe si tiene libros de Física –protestó Draco. 

-Necesitas comer. No quiero que te mates de hambre. Y siempre puedes tomar prestados mis libros, si tu tío no tiene ninguno. La biblioteca de Hogwarts está muy bien equipada también –Snape sonrió-. Y aprender Matemática en sólo una semana es completamente imposible. Es una ciencia tan complicada como lo es Pociones. 

-¿Tan complicada como Pociones? ¿Los muggles la aprenden en la escuela? ¿En lugar de Pociones? 

-Más bien en lugar de Aritmancia. Al menos eso es con lo que está más relacionada. Pociones es más como Química. En realidad esas dos están relacionadas muy de cerca. Ambas son ramas de la Alquimia. Una mágica, la otra no. 

-¿Hay muggles que hacen Alquimia? 

-Oh, sí. La separación empezó en algún momento en la Edad Media. Los magos empezaron a apartarse de la cultura muggle más y más por todo el disgusto causado por la quema de brujas y los muggles trataron de tomar sus lugares en medicina y ciencia. Algunos magos empezaron a tomar aprendices muggles para enseñarles lo que podía hacerse sin magia. Sentían que debían darle a los muggles una forma de sobrevivir sin ellos antes de que desertaran. 

-¿Pero Química no es una parte de Pociones? 

-No, en ese momento las dos juntas eran conocidas aún como Alquimia, pero unas pocas generaciones después los magos empezaron a considerar las cosas que no requerían magia como inferiores a ellos y muchos Alquimistas dejaron de hacer Química. Fueron los sangre limpia, por supuesto. Todo parte del odio hacia los muggles como lo son los death eaters y la magia oscura. Pronto sólo Pociones siguió enseñándose en las escuelas mágicas y los verdaderos Alquimistas se volvieron muy raros. Si realmente quieres entender Química hoy día, tienes que aprenderla de los muggles. Ellos ponen mucho tiempo y energía en investigar y están muy delante de esos últimos pocos Alquimistas. 

-No quiero aprender Química, quiero aprender Física –insistió Draco. 

-Bueno, Matemática es la base muggle para ambas y no puedes entender Química sin saber las bases de la Física, de todos modos. 

-¿Entonces es por eso que tiene todos estos libros? ¿Usted de verdad un Alquimista? 

-No en realidad. Al menos no el antiguo sentido de la palabra. Como dije, los Alquimistas eran muy escasos en esos días. Pero de cierta forma la gente como yo somos una nueva clase de Alquimistas. Sabemos de Pociones y de Química, pero a diferencia de los antiguos Alquimistas no las vemos ya como una sola. La historia ha trazado una línea muy clara entre los campos y mucho conocimiento se perdió por ahí. 

-¿Perdido? ¿Perdido cómo? 

-El conocimiento que los antiguos Alquimistas tenían acerca de las cosas en las que ambos campos interactuaban. Los muggles nunca supieron nada sobre Pociones así que nunca estudiaron sus influencias en la Química o viceversa. Los magos dejaron la Química fuera de sus vidas y ya no entienden cómo funciona en Pociones. Los descubrimientos más recientes en ambos campos nunca han visto ninguna relación entre uno y otro para nada. Era mucho lo que los antiguos Alquimistas sabían sobre esas cosas. Ese conocimiento debe haberse perdido en el tiempo para siempre. 

-¿Pero usted está tratando de recuperarlo? 

-Sí, y también muchos otros, pero a veces trabajamos unos en contra de otros más que juntos y a menos que empecemos a enseñar nuestros descubrimientos en las escuelas mágicas otra vez, éstos se perderán de nuevo en una o dos generaciones. 

-Pero enseñar Alquimia otra vez, ahora significaría enseñar Química. Y si la Química no puede ser entendida sin entender Matemática y Física... 

-Significaría cuatro nuevas materias que requerirían maestros. Los Alquimistas, como dije, son escasos. Química, Matemática y Física probablemente deberían ser enseñadas por muggles al principio. El Ministerio de Magia no aprobaría nada de eso, por supuesto. 

-Física. ¡Necesitan magos que se especialicen en Física! Entonces no necesitarán muggles para enseñarla. ¡Necesitan magos que la aprendan en universidades muggles! 

-¿Y qué mago querría hacerlo? –Snape sonrió tristemente. 

-Yo quiero. ¡Lo haré! 

-¿Y qué harás si ninguna escuela acepta emplear a un maestro de Física? Ni siquiera están pensando en enseñar Alquimia otra vez por el momento, ¿sabes? 

-Entonces también seré electricista y repararé esa lámpara rota en las escaleras. 

Severus sonrió. Había que dejar que el muchacho empezara con el libro de matemática y pronto cambiaría de opinión. No iba a desalentar el interés de Draco en las cosas muggles, sin embargo. Era un paso que lo alejaba de los prejuicios de los death eaters con los que el muchacho había sido educado. 

"Este es un Death Eater menos para ti, Voldemort" pensó Severus "No vas a tener a este. No si puedo evitarlo" 

-Espero que no estés planeando dejar la escuela ahora. Ir a una universidad muggle está bien. Yo lo hice también, pero tienes que terminar tu educación mágica primero –fue lo que dijo en voz alta, sin embargo. 

-¡Pero usted dijo que puedo tomar prestados sus libros! 

-Puedes estudiar cosas muggles siempre y cuando todavía vayas bien en la escuela. Esa es mi opinión, al menos. Tendrás que hablar también con tu tío al respecto. 

-Ni siquiera conozco al tío Thomas. ¿Por qué debería decirme qué hacer? –Draco hizo un puchero. 

-¿Porque va a ser tu guardián legal y pagará por tu educación? –sugirió Severus-. Sé que has crecido pensando que es completamente natural que todo el mundo vaya a Hogwarts, pero no es así. Hogwarts es una escuela muy cara y tus padres gastaron mucho dinero en tu educación. Con la cantidad de dinero que tienes, probablemente ni siquiera lo notaste, pero para gente como yo es un lujo que no resulta costeable. 

Draco miró a Snape por un momento, inmóvil. Quería decir algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué. Abrió la boca, la cerró otra vez. ¿Qué iba a decir? 

-¿Pero? ¿Pero Billy? 

-Irá a la Escuela Mágica de West Hogsmeade como todos los otros chicos de por aquí. No es una mala escuela –sonrió tratando de animar a Draco. No había querido impactarlo y sacudirlo de esa manera-. Es sólo un mal nombre. 

-¡¿Mal nombre?! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está mal con ella? 

-Bueno, está en West Hogsmeade. Eso es lo que está mal. La peor parte de la ciudad y todos sus estudiantes proceden de familias muy pobres.  Pero es sólo prejuicios. Algunos de sus maestros califican casi para los estándares de Hogwarts. Tal vez podrían alcanzarlos si tuvieran el dinero para comprar todos los materiales que usamos a diario sin siquiera pensarlo. 

-¿Pero Billy podría tener una educación mejor si fuera a Hogwarts? 

-Por supuesto que podría. Hogwarts es la mejor escuela de magia que hay. Pero no podemos pagarla y él estará bien con lo que aprenda en West Hogsmeade. Sarah estudió ahí, ¿sabes? 

-Pero usted está enseñando en Hogwarts. ¿No cree que si le dijera a Dumbledore...? –Draco miró a Severus con grandes ojos suplicantes. 

-Dumbledore ya ha hecho por mí más de lo que jamás podré pagarle. De no ser por él estaría en Azkaban o muerto. Simplemente no puedo ir con él y pedirle todavía más. 

-Pero... –Draco empezó otra vez, pero Snape sólo sacudió la cabeza y lo empujó gentilmente hacia la puerta. 

-Billy estará bien. Irá a la escuela con todos los chicos del vecindario. Los mismos chicos con los que crecerá y con los que irá a primaria. Vamos ya. Sarah está esperando con la cena y tengo hambre. 

-¡Dada! –chilló Billy cuando los vio entrar a la sala. 

El bebé se las arregló para dar tres auténticos pasos alejándose de la mesa, donde había estado a punto de tirar del mantel, hacia su padre y se lanzó con fuerza contra las piernas de Severus. 

Afortunadamente, Severus había estado esperando el asalto y se las arregló para no caer. Alzó a Billy y lo abrazó. Billy lo abrazó con fuerza. 

-¡Dada! –repitió contento. 

Draco observó la escena con una muy extraña sensación de tristeza. ¿Por qué, oh, por qué no podía este lindo bultito ir a Hogwarts como todos los chicos que conocía? ¿Por qué Dumbledore no le pagaba mejor a sus maestros si la escuela tenía tanto dinero, a fin de cuentas? ¿Y por qué Snape no iba simplemente y buscaba él mismo un mejor empleo? Estaba calificado como para ser capaz de elegir entre montones de ofertas. Algo no estaba bien ahí. ¿Pero podía atreverse a preguntar? Había sido Snape mismo quien había empezado a hablar sobre ser pobre en esta ocasión y no había parecido tan incómodo al respecto como Draco podría haber esperado. ¿Tal vez no se enojaría? 

Draco fue a dormir todavía preguntándose sobre la situación financiera de los Snape y la futura educación de Billy. ¿Aceptaría Snape si él le ofreciera pagar la escuela por ellos, de modo que Billy pudiera ir a Hogwarts? Probablemente no, si ni siquiera quería pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore. ¿Tal vez Draco podría pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore por él? ¿O eso haría que Snape se enojara todavía más que si Draco le ofreciera el dinero? Tal vez habría alguna forma de arreglarlo. ¿Tal vez podría encontrar una manera de darle a Snape algo de dinero sin que pareciera caridad? 

¿Podría encontrar algún trabajo que necesitara un maestro de Pociones? ¿O tal vez un alquimista? 

**Continuará... **

**Notas de la autora: **

¿Realmente Draco crecerá para convertirse en un profesor de Física? ¿Irá Billy a Hogwarts? ¿Qué fue lo que Sarah no quiso decirle a Draco? Por favor, comenten. 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Conoceremos a algunos de los vecinos, descubriremos las máquinas de lavar y Draco conocerá a Mark el Tiburón. 


	4. El problema de la caldera

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics). 

**Notas de la autora: **

Si están preguntándose por qué no han recibido ninguna AuthorsAlert, revisen sus cuentas. Pasé las últimas dos tardes reinstalando todas mis AuthorAlerts. FF.net simplemente borró la lista completa. Y ahora estoy segura de que olvidé a alguien. ¡Grr! Podrían al menos habernos avisado sobre esto (no he recibido ninguna Autor o ReviewAlert desde entonces, así que no estoy segura de si las harán funcionar otra vez, pero vale la pena intentarlo).

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

**Capítulo 4: EL PROBLEMA DE LA CALDERA **

-¡Buenos días! 

-Días, Munin –murmuró Draco. 

Ni siquiera se sorprendió por ser despertado por el cuervo. Simplemente deslizó una mano por las brillantes plumas de la espalda del ave y salió de la cama. 

Vestirse con ropas muggles todavía pedía un poco de concentración, pero lo logró más rápido que el día anterior. Una vez más, el profesor Snape estaba preparándose para salir cuando Draco se sentó a desayunar. 

-¿Irá al juicio otra vez? 

Snape solo asintió. No quería seguir hablando del juicio con Draco. 

-Ni siquiera me ha contado qué pasó ayer –se quejó Draco. 

Severus suspiró y se sentó a la mesa. Billy trepó a su regazo y él alzó al bebé y lo abrazó. 

-No mucho –dijo, todavía mirando a Billy-. Como esperaba, Lucius está tratando de alargarlo y está gastando un montón de dinero en comprar más abogados de los que podrías creer posible meter en un juzgado. Pelean constantemente entre ellos y si alguna vez has visto a dos abogados discutiendo, ya sabes lo que eso significa. 

-No. No se les permite pelear en el juzgado, ¿o sí? 

-Oh, pero se les permite argumentar. Largas y elaboradas argumentaciones. Un buen abogado puede hablar durante tres horas sin decir nada más que su colega es un malnacido y todo sin nunca decir la palabra concreta, porque dicho colega podría demandarlo si lo hiciera. Por supuesto, diez colegas pueden hacer una argumentación todavía más larga explicando que el primer abogado es un maldito bastardo, otra vez sin decir la palabra real. Entonces la corte tomará un breve receso para que el juez y el jurado no mueran de hambre mientras escuchan los argumentos insultantes y sin sentido y luego continuará el juicio presentado a otro abogado que hará otras tres horas de argumentación llamando idiotas a todos los demás abogados presentes. El intento por silenciar el alboroto resultante tomará el resto del día y por eso el escuchar a los testigos será pospuesto hasta el día siguiente. Y más probablemente no seré necesitado hoy tampoco, pero el protocolo insiste en que debo estar ahí. 

-¿Entonces en realidad no ha pasado nada? –preguntó Draco sorprendido. 

-No, no todavía. A menos que cuentes el que leyeron los cargos contra Lucius. 

-¿Cargos? ¿No está sólo en juicio por asesinar a Madre? 

-Por eso, por atacarte y por posesión de varios artículos ilegales que fueron encontrados al registrar Malfoy Manor. Es probable que agreguen en el camino unas pocas acusaciones más por realizar magia oscura. Pero eso no es importante realmente. Si es culpable de uno solo de esos cargos pasará el resto de su vida en Azkaban y no hay manera de que pueda escurrirse de todos ellos. 

-¿Entonces por qué lo acusan de todos? 

-Porque así es como trabaja la ley. El asesinato de Narcissa es lo primero en la lista y en el momento en que sea encontrado culpable de ese el resto irá bastante rápido y no tenemos nada que ver con el resto, de todos modos. 

Como Draco no dijo nada a eso, Severus bajó gentilmente a Billy, dijo adiós rápidamente y se marchó otra vez, seguido por Munin. 

Draco tenía mucho en qué pensar. Si la corte encontraba a Lucius culpable de asesinar a Narcisa, iría a Azkaban de seguro, ¿pero qué hacía que Snape estuviera tan seguro de que las cosas irían rápido después de eso? Todos esos abogados aún estarían ahí para tratar de defender a Lucius contra los otros cargos. ¿Podrían querer que Draco atestiguara sobre alguno de los otros delitos de Lucius? Él había visto a su padre realizar magia oscura, pero realmente no quería hablar al respecto. Había sido aterrador y no quería nada más que olvidarlo. Tal vez ahora que era técnicamente un huérfano, podría hacerlo. Tal vez nunca tendría que presenciar magia oscura otra vez. Los maestros de Física o los electricistas no tenían mucho que ver con las artes oscuras. Al menos tenía la esperanza de que fuera así. 

Sarah le sonrió cuando fue a lavar los platos inmediatamente después de terminar el desayuno. 

-¿Quieres venir y ver las máquinas de lavar? –le preguntó cuando estaba cerca de terminar. 

-¿Máquinas de lavar? ¿Quiere decir que hay máquinas que podrían lavar los platos por nosotros? 

-Sí, las hay. Se llaman lavaplatos, pero no tenemos una. Las lavadoras no son para platos sucios, sino para ropa sucia. ¿Quieres verlas? 

-¿Son eléctricas? 

-Por supuesto que lo son –Sarah sonrió. 

-Entonces quiero verlas. 

-De acuerdo, entonces dame todo lo que quieras lavar. 

Draco volvió al laboratorio, tomó su túnica y corrió de vuelta con Sarah. 

-¡Aquí está! ¿Dónde están las lavadoras? 

-En el sótano –Sarah rió-. Sólo pon esto aquí y toma a Billy. No podemos dejarlo solo en el departamento. 

Draco descubrió para su sorpresa que Sarah tenía una enorme canasta enteramente llena de ropa para lavar y metió obedientemente su túnica con el resto. 

Billy estaba feliz de ser alzado y cargado fuera del departamento. ¡Otra aventura! Tanto él como Draco miraban a su alrededor con ojos muy abiertos mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el sótano. 

Billy, por supuesto, había visto antes el sótano. Draco no. Era todavía más oscuro que los corredores y algunos de los muros ni siquiera estaban pintados. Esos estaban cubiertos de graffiti a tal punto que Draco concluyó que repintar todo el sótano sería una muy buena idea. Por supuesto, eso correspondía al dueño del edificio y Draco tenía la fuerte sospecha de que ninguno de los inquilinos iba a pintar paredes que ni siquiera eran suyas. 

Sarah lo guió hasta un cuarto oscuro, palpó buscando el interruptor de la luz, que por alguna extraña razón no brillaba, y finalmente se las arregló para encender una sola lámpara en el centro de la habitación. La luz era bastante débil, pero suficiente como para que Draco pudiera ver cuatro extrañas cajas rectangulares alineadas contra el muro. 

Draco llegó frente a una de ellas para investigarla. Le recordaba un poco el refrigerador, pero no tenía una manija para abrirla y había una extraña ventana redonda en el centro. Draco observó la caja por todos lados, no muy seguro de si podría tocarla. Había una manguera en la parte posterior que obviamente venía de la tubería y había también un cable que estaba conectado, probando que en verdad era la cosa eléctrica que Sarah había prometido mostrarle. Miró a Sarah expectante. 

Sarah sonrió y fue a donde la máquina estaba conectada a la tubería. Abrió el agua, pero no pareció pasar nada. Draco esperó, pero Sarah regresó a su canasta y empezó a dividir la ropa. 

-¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué no ocurre nada? ¿La máquina está rota? 

-No, todo está bien. Sólo estoy dividiendo la ropa. No puedes lavar ropa blanca con ropa de color. No permanecería blanca. Así que todo lo que sea blanco irá dentro de esta máquina y todo lo demás irá en la que está al lado. 

Abrió la extraña ventan y empezó a meter ropa blanca en el extraño compartimiento redondo. Draco fue a la otra caja y trató de abrirla como lo había hecho Sarah. No pasó nada. Draco tiró más fuerte. 

¡PLOPP! La puerta se abrió y Draco cayó de espaldas. Billy aterrizó sobre él y chilló con deleite. ¡Qué grandioso juego nuevo! 

-¿Qu..? No, Billy, no lo voy a hacer otra vez. 

Billy lució ligeramente decepcionado, pero pareció aceptarlo. Había muchas otras cosas excitantes para ver. 

Draco se levantó y miró el extraño compartimiento. Era redondo y estaba hecho de metal con pequeños agujeros y tres grandes ruedas. Draco adelantó tentativamente la mano que no estaba usando para sostener al bebé y tocó uno de los agujeros. No pasó nada. Tocó una de las ruedas y dio un ligero empujón. ¡Toda la cosa giró! Draco trató rápidamente de volverla a su posición original, pero no pudo moverla. Empujó en la otra dirección otra vez y nuevamente todo el compartimiento giró. Entonces, sólo se movía en una dirección. Extraño. 

De repente un extraño sonido gorgoteante salió de la primera caja. Draco retrocedió de un salto. 

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué está haciendo? 

-Se está llenando con agua –dijo Sarah simplemente-. Para empezar su ciclo. 

Se acercó a la caja de Draco y empezó a meter el resto de la ropa ahí. Draco fue a investigar lo que estaba haciendo la primera. Podía ver el agua y una extraña espuma detrás de la ventana y entonces el gorgoteo se detuvo de repente y la máquina empezó a hacer extraños sonidos de golpeteo y a girar el compartimiento. 

¡FLOPP! El montón de ropa cayó y se sumergió en el agua. Las prendas pronto empezaron a volar enloquecidamente por todas partes y el agua corría en todas direcciones. La máquina cambiaba la dirección en que giraba el compartimiento. ¡Así que podía moverse en ambas direcciones! ¿Tal vez la otra estaba dañada? 

Draco observó la ropa dando vueltas con gorgoteos, zumbidos y sonidos de chapoteo  y el extraño zumbido de la máquina en sí, y de repente se sintió muy mareado. Billy empezó a tratar de que lo soltara y no estaba seguro de si podría seguir sosteniendo al bebé. Se dio vuelta rápidamente y miró lo que hacía Sarah. 

Ella estaba introduciendo un knut en una apertura al lado de la máquina. Entonces presionó un botón y la máquina empezó a zumbar y momentos después empezó a gorgotear. 

Sarah tomó gentilmente a Billy de las manos de Draco y lo puso en el suelo, sosteniéndolo firmemente de una mano. 

-¡Mammmi! –anunció Billy excitadamente y empezó a caminar por la habitación. 

Podía caminar bastante bien mientras Sarah sujetara su mano, observó Draco. Iba a practicarlo con él. tal vez si Billy podía caminar lo suficientemente bien, Sarah aceptaría que lo llevara a caminar por el parque. Pero en ese momento estaba más interesado en las lavadoras. Observó la ropa de colores girar hasta que se mareó tanto que tuvo que sostenerse de la lavadora por un momento hasta estar seguro de que podía caminar de nuevo. ¿Era así como se sentía caminar para Billy? 

La ropa de colores se podía observar mucho mejor que la blanca. La ventana cambiaba de colores mientras las prendas giraban. Ahora era azul, ahora amarilla y verde y ahora negra. Draco apartó la mirada antes de marearse otra vez. 

Decidió mirar en cambio a Sarah y Billy. Billy estaba explorando la habitación y Sarah lo seguía a donde quiera que él quisiera ir, sólo insistiendo en que sujetara su mano y sin dejarlo caerse al suelo. Cuando él empezó a resistirse mucho, ella lo alzó otra vez. 

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Draco finalmente, cuando notó que no pasaba nada nuevo. 

-Tenemos que esperar hasta que las máquinas terminen. Entonces tenemos que secar la ropa mojada. 

-Oh, ¿va a usar un encantamiento? 

-No, prefiero la manera muggle. Toma más tiempo, pero la forma mágica daña mucho la tela. 

Draco continuó observando la ropa girar. Las máquinas habían cambiado de velocidad, ¿y qué eran todas esas burbujas? Decidió preguntarle a Sarah. 

-Oh, eso es del polvo que puse dentro antes, es como jabón, pero no dejes que toque tu piel, si puedes evitarlo. Es para tela y venenoso para la gente –explicó ella. 

¿Polvo? Draco no la había visto agregar ningún polvo. Debería haber observado más de cerca cuando empezó con la máquina. ¿Tal vez irían ahí abajo una vez más antes de que se fuera a vivir con el tío Thomas? Entonces podría observarla con más atención y ver el polvo. 

Las máquinas tardaron mucho en terminar su trabajo, pero Sarah insistió en que tenían que quedarse y vigilar todo el proceso. Algo podía dañarse o alguien podrían entrar y robar su ropa. 

Draco estaba ligeramente confundido por esa segunda posibilidad.  ¿Quién podría querer su ropa usada, mojada y cubierta de burbujas de jabón? Siempre había pensado que los ladrones sólo querían dinero, y obras de arte y joyería. Algunas veces robaban también objetos mágicos o escobas o muebles. ¿Pero quién robaba ropa? Podían simplemente comprarla en el mercado. Entonces recordó a Sarah regateando por la comida y los pequeños ladrones rondando por los puestos del mercado robando dinero y comida. La comida era más barata que la ropa. Si la gente en realidad robaba comida, podía robar ropa también. 

Se sentó en el suelo apoyándose contra la pared de frente a las lavadoras y observó la ropa girar. ¿Era su imaginación o cada vez había menos burbujas? 

-¡Dako! –Billy vio a Draco a su propio nivel y se dirigió hacia él tan rápido como sus todavía temblorosas piernas de bebé pudieron llevarlo-. ¡Dako! 

Draco extendió los brazos hacia él y Billy se soltó de la mano de Sarah y dio dos tambaleantes pasos por sí solo antes de alcanzar a Draco y caer en sus brazos. 

-Dako –dijo una vez más, contento, mientras se acurrucaba contra el pecho de Draco y se quedaba dormido. 

Draco permaneció tan quieto como pudo contemplando al bebé dormido. Apenas se atrevía a respirar por miedo a despertarlo. Billy eran tan lindo y tan pequeño. 

"¿Cómo es posible que los death eaters en verdad maten bebés?" se preguntó "¿Cómo puede alguien siquiera lastimar algo tan dulce?" y de repente supo que nunca podría comprender realmente a su padre, a quien siempre había considera la persona más cercana a él en el mundo. Nunca podría haber crecido para ser lo que su padre esperaba de él. toda su vida había pensado que él y su padre eran exactamente iguales por dentro al igual que por fuera. Ahora de pronto comprendía que había estado equivocado todo el tiempo. No había mucho que tuvieran en común a fin de cuentas. Eran totalmente distintos. Pero si no era como su padre, ¿como quién era? 

Pensó en su madre. Tal vez era como ella. Pero, pensándolo bien, no le gustaban las fiestas ni le interesaba la moda y charlar acerca de tonterías durante horas. Narcissa nunca se habría tomado el tiempo para dejar que el pequeño Billy durmiera en sus brazos. Había amado a Draco y había muerto por defenderlo, pero nunca se había tomado el tiempo para conocerlo. No, no era como su madre tampoco. ¿Pero quién más quedaba? 

¿El profesor Snape? Su maestro favorito era un ejemplo en muchas maneras. Podía mirar con desprecio e insultar a la gente todavía mejor que Draco y también sabía cómo parecer frío e intimidante. Y también podía ser cálido y amoroso con su familia. No despreciaba el usar artefactos muggles e incluso había asistido a una escuela muggle. Pensándolo bien, Snape era realmente un gran mago. Draco no podía siquiera imaginarse llegar a ser tan poderoso como era él. No era sólo que Snape fuera uno de los más grandes maestros de pociones de su tiempo. También era altamente inteligente y un experto en otros temas también. Draco, por otro lado, se consideraba a sí mismo un mago bastante regular. No podía tener la esperanza de alcanzar la excelencia en ningún tipo de magia en la forma en que Snape lo había hecho. Sí, Snape era ciertamente alguien a quien admirar y de quién aprender, pero no eran parecidos. 

Tal vez, tal vez era como Sarah. Prefiriendo la forma muggle a la magia en muchas cosas, seria y prohibitiva en el exterior, pero amable y afectuosa con aquellos a quienes quería. Draco la miró y sonrió. Deseó poder pasar más tiempo ahí, conocerla mejor. Tal vez de esa forma podría descubrir quién era él mismo. 

La primera lavadora se detuvo finalmente, golpeteando y chirriando y Sarah fue a abrirla. Sacó las prendas una por una, retorciéndolas y las puso de vuelta en la canasta. Draco observó fascinado. Era un montón de agua lo que salía de cada prenda. 

Pronto la otra máquina terminó también y Sarah repitió el proceso con toda la ropa de color. Entonces tomó la canasta. 

-Vamos, tenemos que llevarlas al ático. 

Draco se puso en pie cuidadosamente, tratando de no molestar a Billy, quien parecía estar medio despierto, pero sin ganas de despertar completamente. Caminar por ahí durante tanto tiempo tenía que ser un trabajo agotador. 

-¿El ático? Primero la trajimos al sótano para lavarla y ahora la llevamos hasta el ático? –de alguna manera, eso no parecía tener sentido. 

-Sí, así es como lo hacemos los pobres. Vamos, te mostraré cómo secan su ropa los muggles. 

-¿Usan algo eléctrico? –preguntó Draco excitadamente mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras. 

-No, lo siento. No esta vez. Su método es mucho más simple, pero más divertido para los niños también. Qué mal que Billy no pueda caminar él solo. Jugaría al escondite o a perseguirse contigo todo el día. 

-¿Qué es escondite y atraparse? –preguntó Draco confundido. 

-Son juegos. Estoy segura de que los has practicado. ¿Tal vez con otros nombres? Escondite es cuando una persona se esconde en algún lugar y otra trata de encontrarla, y atraparse es cuando una persona corre y la otra trata de atraparla. Por supuesto, puedes combinar ambas en un solo juego, lo cual es usualmente lo que hacen los niños muy pequeños, como Billy. Conoces esos juegos, ¿no es así? 

-No –Draco sacudió la cabeza-. Nunca los he jugado. No tengo hermanos, así que nunca he jugado nada que requiera dos jugadores. 

-¿Pero no jugaba tu mami contigo? ¿Y qué hay de tus amigos? –preguntó Sarah con voz sorprendida. 

-Madre siempre estaba demasiado ocupada. 

-¿Demasiado ocupada? ¿Pero no me dijiste que tenía un elfo doméstico para ayudarla con su trabajo? 

-Hum... bueno... Algunos elfos, para ser honesto. Pero siempre tenía esas fiestas de té, o si no estaba en una fiesta tenía que prepararse para una fiesta. Realmente nunca tenía tiempo para desperdiciar. Mi padre era diferente. Pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo, pero nunca jugó conmigo. Tenía cosas más importantes que enseñarme que juegos. 

-¿Como lenguaje desagradable y prejuicios? 

-Bueno, eso creo, si lo quiere ver de esa forma. Era realmente importante para él, sin embargo. 

-¿Pero qué hay de amigos, primos, hijos de los vecinos? ¿No jugaban ellos contigo? 

-Mi padre no se llevaba bien con sus parientes, creo. Nunca conocí a ninguno. Realmente no tenemos vecinos. Está la villa, por supuesto, pero los niños de la villa se mantienen lejos de la mansión y a Padre no le hubiera gustado verme jugando con ellos, de todos modos. Eligió a algunos de los hijos de sus amigos para ser mis amigos cuando entré a Hogwarts, pero para entonces yo ya era muy mayor como para jugar a cosas de niños pequeños y... no eran realmente amigos. Eran socios útiles, pero de alguna manera... no lo sé. Simplemente no puedo llamarlos amigos. 

Habían llegado ya a lo alto de las escaleras y Draco se sentía exhausto. ¿Por qué alguna gente construía edificios tan altos? ¿Y no había ninguna magia que pudiera elevarlos mucho más fácilmente? Bueno, probablemente se suponía que aparecieran, a pesar de que nunca había visto a Snape o Sarah hacer eso. Estaba seguro de que Snape sabía como hacerlo, sin embargo. Pero tal vez Sarah nunca había aprendido. Ella no había ido a Hogwarts, después de todo. ¿Tal vez los alumnos no aprendían a aparecer en la Escuela Mágica de West Hogsmeade? 

No había un largo corredor ahí arriba, nada más una única puerta. Sarah sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la abrió, y entraron a una gran habitación que probablemente abarcaba toda la extensión del edificio. Había vigas de madera y pilares que sostenían el techo y unas pequeñas ventanas para dejar entrar aire y luz. Todas estaban abiertas y el sol veraniego había calentado el ático hasta que resultaba casi insoportable. 

Sarah no se molestó en encender la luz eléctrica. La luz solar era suficientemente brillante. Draco parpadeó unas cuantas veces para acostumbrarse a la luz y entonces dio una segunda mirada a su alrededor. Había secciones por todas partes donde cuerdas estaban atadas a la altura de la cabeza de un adulto. ¿Serían para impedirle a la gente caminar por ningún lado excepto el espacio de en medio? Si era así, se trataba de un método muy extraño, ciertamente. 

Billy, repentinamente despierto, dejó escapar un chillido de deleite y Draco casi lo dejó caer por la sorpresa, mientras el sonido rebotaba contra los muros y resonaba a través de toda la habitación. Billy se retorció un poco y Draco lo puso en el suelo sobre sus pies y tomó una pequeña mano de bebé en su mano. 

-De acuerdo. Caminemos. 

-¡Emos! –aceptó Billy y otra vez el sonido resonó. Billy rió-. ¡Emos! –probó de nuevo, y luego "¡Dako!" y "¡Mammmmy!". 

Esa última lo decepcionó un poco, porque no resonó tan bien como las otras, pero eso no iba a detenerlo de probar todo su vocabulario. 

-Ya ves, es un lugar perfecto para que jueguen los niños –sonrió Sarah-. Les encanta estar aquí. 

Los guió hasta una de las secciones de cuerdas y tomó una pequeña caja llena de pinzas de madera que usó para sujetar la ropa mojada a las cuerdas. Draco observó asombrado mientras ella alisaba cada prenda y luego la colgaba en la cuerda. 

-¿Por qué hay que alisarla así primero? Parece tomar mucho tiempo adicional. 

-Todo lo contrario. Si no lo hago le tomará mucho más tiempo secarse y tendrá arrugas mucho peores que me tomará mucho más tiempo aplanchar. Todo eso junto me tomaría más tiempo que tomarme el trabajo de colgarla apropiadamente en este momento. 

Billy estaba tocando la túnica mojada de Draco con curiosidad. Parecía fascinado por la tela mojada. Entonces levantó lentamente el ruedo y miró a su madre desde debajo de la túnica. Draco pasó junto a la túnica y bajo la cuerda. Entonces Billy fue a examinar la siguiente prenda en la línea. Su propia ropa estaba fuera de su alcance. Era demasiado pequeña como para colgar hasta el nivel del bebé, pero el delantal de su madre era otro objeto que necesitaba un examen completo. 

Draco fue con el bebé, disfrutando su asombro tanto como había disfrutado examinar los interruptores. Recordó al profesor Snape observándolo cuando tuvo su primer encuentro con aquellos. No había entendido su expresión entonces. Ahora pensaba que probablemente sabía lo que significaba eso. 

-Muy bien, terminamos aquí –anunció Sarah de repente-. Vamos, ya se pasó la hora de que empecemos a preparar la cena. 

Empezó a caminar y Draco la siguió con Billy sintiéndose un poco confundido. 

-¿Nada más va a irse dejando la ropa aquí? –preguntó señalando la ropa con la cabeza-. ¿No dijo que alguien podría robarla? 

Sarah sólo sonrió y le indicó que pasara al corredor central y estuviera fuera de la sección donde había colgado la ropa. Billy empezó a protestar y retorcerse. Quería continuar su exploración. Draco lo alzó gentilmente y lo cargó hasta el corredor. Tan pronto como dejaron la sección, Sarah realizó un hechizo sobre la ropa. 

-Listo, eso la mantendrá segura. La mayor parte de la gente por aquí no se molesta en poner hechizos protectores en su ropa lavada, sin embargo. Es muy raro que algo realmente desaparezca de aquí. Los vecinos son muy solidarios, ¿sabes? 

Regresaron a la puerta y Sarah la cerró de nuevo tan pronto como salieron. Draco estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué la gente robaba ropa en el sótano, pero no en el ático, pero de repente escuchó pasos en la escalera y venían en su dirección. No había encontrado a nadie en la escalera antes. Los pasos eran ligeros y rápidos con un ligero rebote, Draco esperó y aguantó la respiración. Entonces una chica quedó a la vista. 

Parecía de su edad, iba vestida de azul y tenía una gorra azul sobre sus cortos rizos oscuros. ¿Una Raker? Draco la miró con curiosidad. Ojos azules lo miraron con el mismo interés. Era realmente bonita. Draco se preguntó quién podría ser. 

-¡Buenos días, señora Snape! –dijo ella educadamente, mientras saltaba. 

-¡Buenos días, Cathy! –contestó Sarah-. ¿Estás sola hoy? 

-Estaba haciendo de niñera para el pequeño Martín. La señora Brown acaba de llegar así que pude irme temprano. Y aún así me dio paga completa. 

Sarah sonrió un poco con esa frase. ¿Tal vez eso explicaba los saltitos? Dracó pensó que tal vez Cathy había necesitado dinero para comprar algo que sus padres no querían darle y que ahora por fin tenía suficiente. ¿Una nueva escoba, quizá? ¿O tal vez sólo uno de esos balones para el juego que los Rakers parecían practicar todo el tiempo? 

-Si necesita a alguien para cuidar a Billy por usted, ya sabe dónde encontrarme. 

Oh, bueno, tal vez no tenía suficiente aún. Draco se preguntó cuánto dinero ganaría una niñera. Probablemente no mucho. O Cathy estaba ahorrando para algo realmente caro. 

-Pero parece que ya consiguió otro niñero –continuó ella, lanzándole una mirada extraña a Draco, que aún estaba cargando a Billy. 

-Oh, Draco es sólo un invitado que se quedará con nosotros por unos días. Aún necesitaré tus servicios después de eso –sonrió Sarah. Parecía agradarle Cathy. 

-Eso será grandioso. Siempre puedo usar el dinero y amo a Billy. ¡Es un niño tan dulce! Nada más llámeme siempre que me necesite. 

-Pero ahora tengo que correr y ayudar con la cocina. Mamá estará feliz de verme llegar temprano. ¡Adiós, señora Snape! ¡Adiós, Billy!... ¡Adiós, Draco! –le dedicó a Draco una adorable sonrisa y siguió saltando por la escalera-. ¡Te veré en la reunión! 

-¡Adiós, Cathy! –apenas pudieron decir Sarah y Draco antes de que sus pasos sonaran más y más lejos. 

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Draco, todavía un poco deslumbrado. 

-Oh, es sólo Cathy Cat. Catherin McDougal en realidad. Vive con su madre en el quinto piso. Es una niña realmente agradable y una niñera confiable, pero también una coqueta sin remedio. Tiene un novio formal, sin embargo. Jake, el líder de la pandilla de los Rakers. Así que no le hagas mucho caso a su coqueteo. No va a dejar a un chico como Jake por un extraño guapo como tú. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Jake es alguien especial? 

-Como dije, es líder de una pandilla. Las chicas adoran a los chicos con un alto estatus en sus pandillas. Todas las chicas Rakers y todas las aspirantes a Rakers quieren salir con Jake. E incluso chicas de otras pandillas podrían poner un ojo en él. especialmente si no se llevan bien con sus propios líderes de pandilla, o si su pandilla es dirigida por una chica. 

-¿Las pequeñas también? –preguntó Draco sorprendido-. ¿No son un poco jóvenes? 

-Bueno, tal vez no lo quieren para ahora mismo, pero pueden soñar con ser su chica algún día. 

Draco sólo sacudió la cabeza sorprendido. ¿Por qué querría nadie...? Y de repente recordó cómo todas las chicas Slytherin estaban detrás de él en forma constante. Debía ser considerado el líder de la pandilla Slytherin. Y cualquier chica que saliera con él sería considerada la líder de las chicas Slytherin. Y todo chico Slytherin la querría a ella entonces. Tal vez realmente debería intentar conquistar a una chica de otra Casa. Sólo para ver qué pasaría con Pansy si la dejara y quién dirigiría a las chicas, si no hacía que una de ellas fuera la líder. 

Draco sonrió para sus adentros. Había una Ravenclaw de cuarto año con rizos negros y ojos azules como los de Cathy. Su cabello era un poco más largo, si recordaba correctamente, y usaba lentes, pero eran lentes de muy buen gusto y encajaban bien con la imagen de los Ravenclaw. Realmente debería averiguar el nombre de esa chica. 

Después de almorzar y lavar los platos, Draco se refugió de nuevo en el laboratorio y empezó con el libro de Matemática. Había aprendido cálculos simples en la escuela primaria, pero esto resultaba ser un poco más complicado. Los decimales eran cosas confusas, ¿y para qué demonios servían los números negativos? 

Aún así era más fácil que el libro de Física. Podía hacerlo, pero Snape tenía razón al decir que le tomaría tiempo. Otra vez Draco usó más pergaminos de lo que había pretendido al intentar resolver los problemas de práctica. Descubrió que simplemente cometía demasiados pequeños errores. 

Revisando un problema que le había dado el resultado erróneo por tercera vez, finalmente descubrió que había escrito que cuatro por cuatro era doce. 

-¡Rayos, concéntrate! Este es el error más estúpido de todos –decidió castigarse a sí mismo resolviendo todo el problema otra vez. 

El gato, que había estado dormitando en el alféizar de la ventana le lanzó una mirada perpleja por su exabrupto y se acercó tranquilamente manteniendo la cola en alto para investigar la fuente del disturbio. Draco apenas lo notó. Esta vez tenía que hacerlo bien. 

El gato olfateó el libro de Draco, pergamino y pluma, pero ignoró la pequeña botella de tinta. Probablemente conocía el olor y no quería insultar su nariz con eso. Como Draco continuó ignorándolo, arrugó la nariz y saltó de vuelta al alféizar, donde se enroscó en su sitio original con la espalda vuelta hacia Draco como si dijera "¿Quién, yo? ¿Ir a la mesa? No, nunca hice eso. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No tengo el más mínimo interés". 

El profesor Snape llegó a casa un poco antes que el día anterior y otra vez descubrió que tenía que arrancar al muchacho del libro y arrastrarlo para cenar. 

-¿Y entonces, qué pasó hoy? ¿Finalmente terminaron de insultarse unos a otros y escucharon su historia? –le preguntó Draco tan pronto como entró. 

-Por supuesto que no, pero terminaron con las presentaciones de todos los abogados de Lucius. Eso significa que quizá lleguemos a eso mañana. Y los abogados nunca terminan de insultarse unos a otros. Son mejores que los death eaters en lo que respecta a eso. 

-¿Qué sabe usted sobre death eaters? –preguntó Draco sorprendido. ¿Qué tenía que ver con ellos su maestro? 

-Más de lo que quisiera, Draco. Mucho más de lo que es bueno para mí. Y nada bueno. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres continuar con ese libro de Matemática? Si decides simplemente crecer para ser un mago normal como todos tus compañeros, no necesitas cargarte con todo eso. Ir a una escuela muggle es un montón de trabajo duro que nadie espera que hagas. Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer con tu vida sin eso. Montones de trabajos interesantes de dónde escoger. 

-Quiero saber sobre electricidad –insistió Draco-. Y además he hecho buenos progresos con el libro. Ha pasado tiempo desde que aprendí las operaciones básicas, pero estoy empezando a recordarlo ahora. Apuesto a que lo haré aún mejor mañana. 

Snape sacudió la cabeza ante la terquedad del muchacho. Se rendiría tarde o temprano. Un Malfoy queriendo ser electricista. Eso era ciertamente la cosa más extraña que había escuchado jamás. No podía durar. Tan pronto como Draco los dejara y volviera a la vida mágica tradicional, seguramente se olvidaría de esta extraña fascinación con los objetos muggles. 

-Iremos al sótano para una reunión –anunció Snape después de la cena-. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros o prefieres volver a tus estudios? 

-¿Qué clase de reunión? –preguntó Draco sorprendido. ¿Quién había escuchado jamás sobre reuniones en el sótano? Bueno, excepto por las reuniones de los Death Eaters. Esas siempre eran en lugares extraños. Pero esta no podía ser una reunión de Death Eaters. Los Snape ciertamente jamás irían a un reunión de Death Eaters y aún en el caso de que lo hicieran, no lo invitarían a acompañarlos. 

-Es sólo una reunión de vecinos para hablar sobre las calderas –explicó Snape. 

-¿Calderas? ¿Qué son calderas? –Draco miró la cocina. Sarah preparaba comida ahí. ¿Eso significaba que era una caldera? ¿Era una reunión sobre cocinas también? (**ndt.** En el original, Draco confunde "boiler" de "caldera" con "boil" de "hervir, cocinar", resulta un poco complicado traducir ese juego de palabras). 

-Las calderas del agua caliente. 

Era claro que Draco no entendía, así que Severus decidió explicar.

-Son... –"¡Oh, no! ¡Debí pensarlo antes de mencionarlas!"- ... aparatos eléctricos que nos proveen de agua caliente. Habrás notado que hay veces que no hay agua caliente disponible. 

-¡Eléctricas! ¿Puedo verlas? 

-No, lo siento. Están en alguna parte del sótano y no tenemos la llave. 

-Oh –Draco hizo un puchero. ¡Cosas eléctricas y no podía verlas!

-Bueno, esas calderas no están trabajando correctamente y esta reunión es para discutir el problema y decidir qué vamos a hacer al respecto.

-¿Conseguir un electricista? –Draco estaba repentinamente interesado otra vez.

-Más bien escribir una carta al dueño del edificio y pedirle que consiga un plomero.

-¿Qué es un plomero?

-Otro trabajo muggle. Ellos reparan todo lo que tenga que ver con agua.

-Tal vez nos enseñen las calderas en la reunión –dijo Draco esperanzado mientras recogía los platos para llevarlos a la cocina.

-No, no lo harán. Sólo vamos a hablar sobre ellas. Ni siquiera creo que haya en este edificio alguien que tenga la llave.

-Oh.

-Así que, ¿quieres venir o prefieres quedarte? –preguntó Sarah, poniéndose un poco impaciente.

Draco tomó la esponja para lavar el primer plato. Abrió la boca para decir "No, prefiero quedarme y trabajar un poco más de Matemática", cuando de repente recordó una deslumbrante sonrisa y las palabras "¡Te veré en la reunión!". Cathy Cat estaría ahí. Realmente quería echarle otra mirada a la chica. Sólo para memorizar sus rasgos y compararla con la chica de Ravenclaw un poco mejor. Pero aún quedaba el libro de Matemática. Eso era mucho más importante que una chica desconocida.

-De acuerdo, iré –dijo, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo.

-No vas a ver las calderas, Draco –le aseguró Sarah otra vez.

-Aún así quiero ir. Sólo para ver a la gente. Ni siquiera notarán que estoy ahí.

Sarah se volvió hacia Severus y se encogió de hombros. Severus sólo le sonrió. No le habría preguntado al muchacho si hubiera pensado que era peligroso para él asistir a una reunión de vecinos.

-De acuerdo, entonces. Apúrate con los platos. Nos iremos en cinco minutos.

Y así Draco bajó al sótano por segunda vez en ese día. Esta vez, sin embargo, fue el profesor Snape quien cargó a Billy.

-¡Dada! –anunció Billy alegremente cuando Severus los recogió a él y al pequeño juguete con el que estaba jugando.

Severus sonrió y lo besó en la frente y Billy se acurrucó en sus brazos.

Esta vez fueron a un salón distinto. Era mucho más grande que el de las lavadoras y estaba repleto de gente. Todos parecían conocer a los Snape y pronto estuvieron rodeados por sus vecinos, charlando y riendo. Draco no veía a Cathy por ninguna parte en la masa de gente, pero escuchaba más voces desde el exterior.

El profesor Snape puso gentilmente a Billy en sus brazos cuando uno de los vecinos le pidió una poción y desapareció con el desconocido. Draco abrazó al bebé y miró a su alrededor buscando a Sarah, pero no pudo verla. De repente se sintió muy perdido y solo. ¿Por qué había bajado ahí? Podría haberse ofrecido a quedarse en el apartamento y cuidar a Billy. Entonces los dos habrían estado lejos de esa masa de ruidosos desconocidos.

Las voces parecían venir de todas partes y Draco de pronto se sintió mareado. ¿Qué tal si caía bajo todos esos pies? ¿Qué tal si él y Billy caían bajo todos esos pies? ¿Y si caía sobre Billy? Draco se deslizó por entre la multitud tan cuidadosamente como le fue posible buscando el apoyo de una pared. No podría caerse si una pared lo ayudaba a sostenerse.

Finalmente, por alguna coincidencia, llegó a la puerta y salió al corredor. Aún escuchaba las voces, pero ya no venían de todas direcciones al mismo tiempo y Draco se sintió un poco mejor. Había una mesa puesta contra la pared ahí afuera. Probablemente la habían removido en forma temporal de la habitación para darle espacio a toda esa gente.

Draco puso al bebé sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a él apoyando la espalda contra el muro. Eso estaba mucho mejor.

Billy también parecía sentirse mejor ahí. Gateó por la mesa, explorándola y dejando su juguete ignorado junto a Draco. Por un rato, a Draco le preocupó que pudiera caerse, pero Billy parecía saber qué tan cerca podía ir del borde y Draco se relajó pronto.

Después de un rato, Billy se aburrió de la mesa y gateó hacia Draco.

-¡Dako! –llamó alegremente. Obviamente, se había olvidado ya de su ordalía en el salón de reuniones. Quería jugar.

Draco, sin embargo, aún se sentía un poco tembloroso y no estaba con ánimos para eso, pero no quería apartar a Billy tampoco. ¿Qué hacer? Sus ojos se detuvieron en el juguete, lo recogió y lo hizo sonar. Billy chilló alegremente. Draco apretó el juguete unas cuantas veces más y se lo dio a Billy. El bebé tomó el juguete y se olvidó de Draco por el momento.

Draco suspiró suavemente y volvió a apoyarse contra la pared, cerrando los ojos. Aún escuchaba las voces dentro del salón, pero ahora eran sólo un molesto ruido de fondo y las ignoró. Algunas veces podía escuchar gente caminando cerca de él y vio a los primeros a través de párpados medio cerrados, pero lo ignoraron y él dejó de ponerles atención también. El sonido del juguete le indicaba que Billy todavía estaba jugando contento. Todo estaba bien.

-¡UAAHHHH!

Draco se enderezó de inmediato.

-¡Billy!

Billy estaba cerca del borde de la mesa, llorando y al mismo tiempo tratando de levantase y alcanzar con desesperación su juguete. Pero el chico desconocido que evidentemente se lo había quitado le dio un empujó en el hombro y Billy cayó hacia atrás, gritando todavía más fuerte.

-¡Déjalo en paz! –Draco usó su voz más imperiosa.

El desconocido volvió su cabeza hacia él y lo observó fríamente.

-¿Por qué debería? Esto es divertido –dijo, dándole al bebé otro rudo empujón, que casi lo lanzó por el borde de la mesa.

-¡Porque yo lo digo! –Draco saltó de la mesa y se paró frente al chico.

Mal movimiento. El desconocido era bastante más grande que él. Aún así, Draco siguió mirándolo fría y amenazadoramente. Secretamente estaba calibrando a su oponente. Era realmente grande y parecía muy fuerte, pero no era tan grande y fuerte como Crabbe o Goyle. Usaba ropa muggle como todos los chicos locales y una badana rojo brillante. Mark "el Tiburón". Rayos. Pero Draco no podía retroceder. Mark estaba maltratando a Billy. 

-¿Y se supone que eso me asuste? –Mark rió y empujó a Billy una vez más. Afortunadamente, en otra dirección esta vez, así que no cayó de la mesa, pero estaba muy asustado y seguía gritando. 

Draco escuchó el grito de Billy se olvidó de que no tenía a Crabbe y Goyle con él para apoyarlo cuando se lanzó sobre Mark. 

Mark estaba evidentemente sorprendido. No había esperado que un chico más pequeño lo atacara y los dos aterrizaron en el suelo, con Draco inmovilizando a Mark. Mark se retorció para salir de debajo del chico más liviano, pero Draco no se estaba quedando quieto. Estaba golpeando y pateando e incluso arañando algunas veces con furia. 

-¡Ahh! ¡Suéltame! –gritó Mark cuando Draco sujetó su largo cabello y empezó a tirar de él. 

De pronto una mano sujetó la de Draco desde atrás. Volteó, todavía con una rodilla en el estómago de Mark y vio dos amenazantes caras idénticas, con badanas rojas. Rayos. No había notado que Mark había traído su pandilla. Tal vez ni siquiera era su pandilla completa. Tal vez se trataba sólo de esos gemelos. Pero era más que suficiente para poner a Draco en un problema verdaderamente malo. 

Se apartó de Mark con la esperanza de que tal vez quedaran satisfechos con salvar a su líder y se puso en pie. Otra figura apareció a su derecha. Draco se volvió para enfrentarlos y descubrió que era una chica, pero el metal en sus guantes no era nada femenino. Con una sonrisa maligna, ella levantó las manos y... 

... cayó despatarrada cuando algo golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza. Un chico con una gorra azul. Los Rakers habían entrado a escena. Draco no estaba seguro de lo que podría significar para él. ¿Era bueno o malo? 

Entonces Cathy Cat saltó sobre las dos figuras en el suelo y se detuvo junto a él sonriéndole a Mark. 

-Cuatro contra cuatro Pescaditos. No es la clase de retos que ustedes prefieren usualmente, ¿no es así? 

Mark miró a sus guerreros gemelos que estaban retrocediendo lentamente, mirando algo que estaba detrás de Cathy. Draco volvió ligeramente la cabeza para ver qué era. 

Otro Raker estaba rodeando a la pareja que peleaba en el suelo y lentamente avanzaba hacia los gemelos. Era una chica, notó Draco con un poco de sorpresa. La chica más grande que había visto. Era aún más grande y ancha que Crabbe y Goyle y la expresión que tenía en su cara de piel oscura sólo podría describirse como regocijada. La chica amaba lastimar gente. 

-Los atraparemos a ti y a tu bebé en otra ocasión, "muñequita" –siseó Mark dirigiéndose a Draco y los Tiburones dieron vuelta y huyeron por el corredor. 

Al menos Mark y los gemelos lo hicieron, la chica todavía estaba separada de sus camaradas por Draco y las dos chicas Raker y el chico todavía estaba sobre ella. La estaba deteniendo poco, sin embargo, y ella se salió de debajo de él y se sentó acurrucada en el suelo mientras los demás formaban un círculo a su alrededor. 

Draco tomó al pequeño Billy en sus brazos otra vez y sus fuertes gritos inmediatamente se convirtieron en un suave llanto. 

-¡Caray, hola, Robin! –dijo burlonamente amistoso el chico Raker a la chica Tiburón. 

Los Rakers le sonrieron y ella inmediatamente se puso en pie, mirando enloquecida a su alrededor. 

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –demandó una voz desdeñosa detrás de ellos. 

El profesor Snape estaba de vuelta con su amigo. Y ese era su tono usual de negocios al que Draco extrañamente había estado echando en falta los últimos tres días. Le agradaba Snape el padre de familia, pero Snape el maestro siempre lo hacía sentirse protegido y seguro. Acudió a su lado con una gran sonrisa en la cara. 

Los otros chicos no parecían compartir sus sentimientos, sin embargo. Los Rakers se agruparon encarando todos a Snape y Robin, la Tiburón, aprovechó el momento para pasar junto a ellos e ir tras su líder y los gemelos. 

-No sabemos nada –dijo el chico Raker defensivamente-. ¡Honestamente, papá! –agregó con una mirada de reojo al amigo de Snape-. Sólo pasábamos por aquí y vimos a su hijo enfrentando a cuatro Tiburones. ¿Cree que debimos haberlo dejado solo? 

La mirada de Snape pasó sobre los tres Rakers y luego se detuvo en Draco, que estaba junto a él, abrazando a Billy, como si todo el asunto no le concerniera para nada. Draco lo miró. La mirada de Snape era interrogante, no amenazadora y ni siquiera parecía objetar el que Draco hubiera sido etiquetado como su hijo. 

-Mark estaba molestando a Billy. Y no lo dejó tranquilo cuando se lo dije –explicó-. No vi a los otros hasta que estaba sobre él –agregó en voz más baja.

Snape miró a Billy, que todavía estaba llorando. Detrás de él, Draco podía escuchar a los Rakers susurrando.

-¿Él atacó a Mark?

-¿Y además iba ganando?

-¡Genial! –esa fue la voz del chico.

Draco tuvo que forzarse a reprimir una gran sonrisa de orgullo. "Sí, vencí al líder de los Tiburones. Puedo pelear tan bien como ustedes, pandilleros". Miró a Snape, quien estaba mirando a Billy. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

-Vamos, hay que acostar a Billy –fue todo lo que dijo Snape.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

¿Está enojado Severus con Draco? ¿Declarará finalmente en el juicio de Lucius? ¿Draco irá al parque? Por favor, comenten.

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Severus trata de impedirle a Draco estudiar demasiado. Los Rakers sienten curiosidad hacia Draco y Draco siente curiosidad hacia el fútbol. 


	5. Juegos de pelota y otras cosas

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Sharks" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics). 

**Nota de la autora: **

Para todos aquellos de ustedes a los que les gustó "Harry Potter, Conserje de Hogwarts": Tubesox ha escrito una versión ligeramente distinta de esa historia, la cual disfruté mucho leer. ¡Vayan a verla! El título es "Breaking the Heart of Darkness".

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

  
  
**Capítulo 5: JUEGOS DE PELOTA Y OTRAS COSAS **

Draco se acurrucó en su cama y miró hacia la pared. Por una vez había despertado antes de que Munin o cualquiera de las otras mascotas pudiera despertarlo y podía escuchar a los Snape moviéndose en la sala, pero no se sentía con ánimo de levantarse y hablarles. Se sentía culpable por lo que casi le había pasado a Bily el día anterior. El profesor Snape le había dejado cuidar al bebé y no debería haberlo perdido de vista. No debería haberlo sacado del salón en primer lugar. Habrían estado seguros rodeados por todos esos adultos. Mark nunca se habría atrevido a atacar a Billy si hubiera habido adultos cerca para protegerlo. 

El profesor Snape no había dicho nada al respecto el día anterior, ¿pero tal vez sólo había estado demasiado cansado entonces? ¿Y si estaba planeando castigarlo ahora? ¿Qué diría Sarah? Draco no la había visto más el día anterior. Se había ido directo a la cama luego de que Billy se durmiera. Sarah había estado todavía en la reunión sin enterarse del incidente. ¿Estaría muy enojada? ¿Y si era así, qué harían? ¿Lo enviarían con su tío inmediatamente? De alguna manera, ese parecía ser el peor castigo posible. 

Pero se suponía que iría con su tío de todos modos. Pertenecía ahí y su tío probablemente estaría preocupándose por lo que habría pasado con él. El arresto de Lucius y el juicio habrían estado en la primera plana del Daily Prophet. No había manera que el tío Thomas no se hubiera enterado de eso. Tal vez estaría realmente feliz de ver que Draco estaba a salvo. 

Aún así, Draco no quería irse. Suponía que eso era porque no sabía qué esperar. No conocía a su tío y no tenía más que una vaga idea de dónde vivía. Probablemente era eso lo que lo ponía nervioso. Conocía ahora a los Snape, conocía su pequeño apartamento y sus mascotas e incluso dónde estaba el mercado donde compraban su comida. Se sentía a salvo ahí. Todo era familiar. Nadie buscaba lastimarlo. 

Bueno, exceptuando a Mark el Tiburón. Pero se suponía que él debía estar lejos de las pandillas de todos modos. Sarah sin duda se aseguraría ahora de que no saliera del apartamento otra vez. Tal vez ni siquiera lo llevaría con ella a ver las lavadoras otra vez. Nada más lo mantendría encerrado en el apartamento. Pero eso estaba bien en opinión de Draco. Podría practicar Matemática y cuidar a Billy. Y si realmente llegaba a aburrirse podía ver a los chicos en el parque a través de la ventana. Podía ver a Mark y sus Tiburones tanto como quisiera y estaría perfectamente a salvo. 

Finalmente salió de la cama y decidió hacer algo de Matemática en lugar de salir y enfrentar a los Snape. Mientras creyeran que aún dormía, no podrían castigarlo.      

Munin entró volando para descubrir que Draco ya se había levantado y estaba sentado a la mesa, escribiendo. Aterrizó en la mesa observando el pergamino. ¿Era una carta para que él la entregara? No, no había ningún sobre visible por ningún lado y esos extraños símbolos raramente eran usados en las cartas, él lo sabía. Definitivamente no eran lo único que cualquiera escribiría en una carta. 

-¿Caw? ¿Come? –sugirió a Draco. 

-No, gracias, Munin –contestó Draco, levantando la mirada de su ecuación-. No tengo hambre. Y tengo que terminar este ejercicio. 

-¿Caw? –Munin ladeó la cabeza mirando al muchacho. Se suponía que éste debía acariciar sus plumas y salir a comer. ¿Por qué no hacía lo que se suponía debía hacer? ¿Y que se suponía que hiciera Munin ahora? No podía dejar eso así. Estaba mal. No sabía por qué estaba mal, pero sabía que lo estaba. Bueno, sabía quién podía saberlo, al menos. Había alguien que siempre sabía qué hacer cuando algo estaba mal. Nada más tenía que decírselo. 

Munin voló de vuelta a la sala y se posó en el hombro de Severus. 

-¡Caw! –anunció y voló de nuevo, rodeando la cabeza de Severus dos veces, y luego se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de Draco y dio vueltas otra vez. 

Snape lo miró de inmediato. Munin estaba haciendo la señal de "¡sígueme!". Sabía que no debía cuestionar al ave a pesar de la extraña petición. Munin había sido su único compañero y asistente durante algunas de las peores situaciones de su vida. Siempre había confiado en sus cuervos con su vida. Eran aves bien entrenadas e inteligentes y lo había salvado muchas veces. Munin no lo alertaría si no estuviera sucediendo algo inusual. 

Se levantó y siguió al cuervo dentro de la habitación de Draco. Draco estaba todavía ante la mesa, llevando puesta la vieja camiseta que le había dado Severus para que usara como ropa de dormir y haciendo ecuaciones. Munin se posó otra vez en la mesa. 

-¡Caw! –se quejó-. ¡Come! 

-Realmente, Draco, Munin tiene razón. Esto está yendo demasiado lejos. No puedes empezar a saltarte las comidas por ese libro de Matemática. Apenas estamos en cinco de julio. Se supone que debes disfrutar tus vacaciones ahora, no pasar todo tu tiempo estudiando. Ahora, vístete y ve a desayunar, ¡y luego, por favor, trata de divertirte un poco! 

-Pero ya casi resolví esta ecuación –protestó Draco. 

Snape entró a la habitación, tomó el libro y el pergamino de Draco y con un movimiento de su varita, los hizo desaparecer. Draco lo miró sorprendido. 

-¡Hey! 

-Desayuno. Ahora –ordenó Snape. 

-¡Pero el libro! ¡Mi ecuación! 

-Los tendrás de nuevo cuando vuelva a casa. Si prometes ser un buen chico y no pasar todo tu tiempo estudiando. 

Draco murmuró algo incomprensible, pero obedeció. Algunas veces simplemente no podía comprender a Snape. ¿No se suponía que los maestros debían animar a sus pupilos a estudiar? ¿Y qué era eso acerca de divertirse durante las vacaciones? Los niños nacían para estudiar y obtener buenas notas para hacer que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos, ¿no era así? Los niños que no estudiaban a diario estaban incumpliendo sus deberes para con sus padres. ¿No sabía eso todo el mundo? 

Bueno, Snape estaba incluso planeando enviar a su hijo a una escuela inferior. Así que tal vez no lo sabía. 

¿Billy crecería estudiando sólo en tiempo de clases? De alguna manera, Draco lo envidió por esa oportunidad a pesar de que era algo completamente antinatural para él. Todo el mundo usaba las vacaciones para estudiar, ¿no era así? 

Draco acababa de terminar con los platos cuando sonó el timbre. Miró a Sarah expectante, preguntándose quién podría estar afuera queriendo entrar. ¿Esperaban a alguien? 

-Oh, Draco, ¿podrías abrir la puerta, por favor? Ya casi terminé de cambiarle el pañal a Billy. Realmente no quisiera tener que empezar otra vez –le dijo Sarah. 

¿Él? ¿Abrir la puerta? Extraño, ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? Curioso, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. Afuera estaba el chico Raker que había derribado a Robin el día anterior. 

-Hola –dijo Draco, sintiéndose estúpido. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora? ¿Qué quería el chico? Su padre era amigo del profesor Snape, recordó. ¿Tal vez lo habría enviado? 

-¡Hola, Draco! –contestó el chico sonriendo. No parecía sentirse nada incómodo. 

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó Draco confundido. Estaba seguro de no haberse presentado con los Rakers, así que ¿cómo podían saberlo? 

-Bueno, Cathy me lo dijo. Y mi padre lo mencionó también. Tío Severus le contó acerca de ti. 

-¿Tío? –ahora Draco estaba realmente confundido. 

-Oh, no es mi tío realmente. Sólo le digo así. No sé por qué. Lo he estado haciendo desde que puedo recordar. 

-Oh. 

-Soy Mike, por cierto. Listo Mike. Así es como me llaman los amigos, porque siempre se me ocurren los mejores planes. 

En ese momento apareció Sarah detrás de Draco, con Billy en sus brazos. 

-Buenos días, Mike. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti? –dijo ella, sonriendo. 

-Buenos días, tía Sarah. Pensé que podría hacer algo por ti –dijo él, entregándole a Billy su pequeño juguete-. Encontré esto en el sótano y me parece que te vi jugando con esto ayer. ¿Correcto? –apretó el juguete y éste chilló. 

-¡Da! –anunció Billy alegremente y alargó la mano por el juguete, que esta vez no fue apartado de él-. ¡Da! ¡Dako! 

-Hey, habría ido a buscártelo, si tu papá no nos hubiera sacado de ahí –se defendió Draco. 

-¡Dada! 

-Correcto. Dada. Es culpa de él. 

-Gracias, Mike. Es muy amable de tu parte. ¿Tal vez te gustaría pasar y jugar un rato con Draco? Me parece que algo de compañía de alguien de su edad le hará bien. No tiene amigos, ¿sabes? 

Draco se sonrojó. ¿Sarah tenía que contarle eso a Mike? Sin embargo, sería agradable tener a alguien con quién hablar hasta que Snape regresara con su libro. 

-En realidad iba a preguntarle a Draco si quiere salir y jugar fútbol con nosotros. 

-¿Fútbol? –preguntó Draco-. ¿Qué es fútbol? –eso sonaba realmente extraño. 

-Es un juego de pelota. Te lo enseñaremos. Es realmente divertido. 

-Bueno, Mike, si quieres llevar a Draco al parque, vas a tener que cuidarlo. Es de un gran sitio solitario en el campo y no está acostumbrado a ustedes, rudos chicos citadinos. No sabe cómo protegerse de los Tiburones. 

-De acuerdo –sonrió Mike-. Sólo sabe cómo dejar a Mark el Tiburón con dos ojos morados en lo que le toma a tres Tiburones sujetarlo y apartarlo de él... Tal vez deberíamos cambiarle el nombre. Mark el Mapache le quedaría mucho mejor ahora. 

-¿Tiene los dos ojos morados? –preguntó Draco sorprendido. Nunca había visto eso antes. 

-Bueno, sólo espera y lo verás. Luche muy chistoso. 

-En serio, Mike. Tienes que cuidarlo. No sabe cómo no meterse en problemas por aquí. No lo dejaré ir contigo si no me lo prometes –insistió Sarah. 

-Está bien, está bien, lo prometo. 

Sarah parecía un poco dudosa, pero asintió de todos modos. No estaba bien mantener a un adolescente saludable encerrado en un apartamento durante una semana entera. Durante las vacaciones y con todo ese sol brillante, además. Y mientras sólo estuviera en la cancha de fútbol y permaneciera cerca de los Rakers no sería tan peligroso. Sólo esperaba que realmente se quedara en la cancha. 

Draco y Mike corrieron hacia las escaleras donde Draco descubrió para su sorpresa que las dos chicas Rakers estaba esperando.  Cathy Cat lo saludó con otra sonrisa maravillosamente deslumbrante. 

-Hey, Draco. Wow, realmente manejaste a Mark. Está tan avergonzado de su cara que ni siquiera se ha atrevido a salir hoy. 

-Pero lo vimos sacar la basura en la mañana, ¿no fue así, Mike? –rugió la gran chica que era más grande que Crabbe y Goyle-. Estaba tratando de esconder la cara detrás del basurero. 

-Sí, debería haberse metido al basurero, más bien. A donde realmente pertenece –sonrió Mike-. Oh, creo que ya conoces a Cathy Cat, y la gigante es Bloody Mary. 

-No soy una gigante –gruñó Mary, arrugando su gran nariz negra ante la idea-. Soy mitad ogresa. 

Bueno, eso explicaba su tamaño bastante bien. En realidad era excepcionalmente pequeña y delicada para ser una ogresa. Tal vez aún no había terminado de crecer. Draco se preguntó qué edad tendría, pero decidió no preguntar. Podría enojarse con la pregunta y definitivamente no quería problemas con ella. 

-Vamos –llamó Cathy Cat desde el siguiente piso-. Nos están esperando. Quiero anotar unos cuantos goles hoy. 

Bajaron las escaleras tratando de alcanzar a Cathy, pero ella tenía demasiada ventaja y Draco pronto notó que Mary estaba amenazando con quedarse atrás. Ella era muy fuerte, pero también lenta, al parecer. Bueno, tenía mucho peso que movilizar consigo. 

Cathy los esperó al pie de las escaleras, sosteniendo abierta impacientemente la puerta para ellos. Draco siguió a Mary y Mike afuera en el parque y dio una buena mirada a su alrededor. Parecía bastante agradable a la luz del día. ¿Qué podría haber tan peligroso en aquel lugar? De acuerdo, lucía muy tenebroso en mitad de la noche, pero eso era principalmente porque era tan tremendamente oscuro. Sin duda lucía como un buen sitio para jugar justo ahora. 

Los Rakers lo guiaron hasta una diminuta cabaña de madrea escondida por unos pocos árboles y que lucía como si fuera a colapsar en cualquier momento. 

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Draco observándola dudoso. 

-Originalmente era el cobertizo del jardinero, pero él difícilmente viene desde que el techo tiene goteras. Sus herramientas se herrumbrarían si las dejara aquí. Nosotros lo usamos como cuartel, sin embargo –explicó Mike-. Puede llover en algunas partes, pero conocemos lo lugares que permanecen secos y aún nos mantiene cálidos y secos en invierno. 

-Y fuera de la vista de los espías –añadió Cathy sonriendo-. Tendrían que llegar demasiado cerca para poder averiguar qué estamos haciendo. 

-¿Espías? –preguntó Draco confundido-. Oh, ¿te refieres a los Tiburones? 

-Ellos y otros. Principalmente los niños, sin embargo. Son curiosos y saben que no los lastimaríamos realmente en caso de que fueran atrapados. 

-¿Oh? ¿No lo haríamos? –gruñó Mary amenazadoramente. 

Draco no estaba seguro de si lo decía en serio o no. Bloody Mary lo asustaba un poco. Qué bueno que los Rakers parecían estar de su lado. 

-Los pequeños venden información a las otras pandillas –Mike sonrió ante el ceño fruncido de Mary-. Es por eso que tenemos que asustarlos, pero realmente no los lastimamos a menos que sean demasiado atrevidos. 

Un chico de alrededor de trece o catorce años estaba sentado en una rama baja a pocos pasos de la cabaña. Levantó una mano a modo de saludo cuando pasaron cerca de él camino de la entrada. Parecía no estar interesado en ellos, pero de alguna manera Draco sintió que estaba vigilándolo atentamente por el rabillo del ojo. 

-Ese es Matt, el guardián –dijo Mike, asintiendo hacia el muchacho y caminando con aire casual. 

-¿Guardián? 

-Contra los intrusos –dijo Cathy-. Los espías, ya sabes. Asusta a los pequeños y reporta a los chicos más grandes que no pueda manejar solo. No puedes tener una reunión sin un guardián. 

"Oh, sí, como dejar a Gregory afuera de la puerta cuando estamos discutiendo cosas en la escuela" comprendió Draco. Nada nuevo en realidad. Nada más era que nunca antes había pensado en Goyle como un guardián. 

Mike abrió la puerta y Draco entró a un pequeño cuarto de almacenamiento lleno principalmente de telarañas y con poca luz entrando por una única ventanita. Tres muchachos y una chica lo miraron evaluadoramente. 

Draco trató de mirarlos a los ojos sin parpadear. ¿Esos eran todos los Rakers? ¿O llegarían más? Deseó haber contado cabezas cuando los observaba jugar desde la ventana. 

-Así que tú eres Draco, ¿eh? –dijo finalmente el chico más grande-. Un nombre chistoso. 

Draco lo miró de arriba abajo cuidadosamente, tratando de juzgar su posición. Obviamente era el mayor. Draco estimó que debía tener alrededor de diecisiete años, tal vez incluso ya había terminado el colegio. 

-Significa "dragón" –contestó, con un ligero tono de desafío en la voz. No iba a dejar que nadie se burlara de su nombre. 

-¡Genial! –exclamó el chico más pequeño, que estaba sentado en una polvorienta maceta boca abajo y miraba a Draco con ojos brillantes. 

El chico mayor le lanzó una mirada de enojo. 

-Hey, sólo estoy diciendo que Dragón es un buen nombre –se defendió el pequeño. 

Draco decidió ignorarlo por el momento. Parecía de doce años cuando mucho y era obvio que no tenía mucho peso en la pandilla aún. El muchacho grande definitivamente era más importante para él en ese momento. Draco continuó mirándolo. 

-Bueno, Dragón, entonces –concedió aquél-. Si te gusta ese nombre –lo dijo como si estuviera siguiéndole la corriente a un niño pequeño. 

Draco deseó poder tirársele encima como había hecho con Mark el Tiburón, pero no sería una buena idea en ese momento. Era mejor mantener una fachada de indiferencia, pretender que ese chico no podía hacerlo enojar. 

-Como sea –se encogió de hombros-. Me interesa más saber quiénes son ustedes. 

-Yo soy Jack el Destripador –declaró el muchacho grande. 

Draco estalló en carcajadas. El grupo se quedó mirándolo. Mike sonrió. 

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? –demandó Jack, enojado. 

-No pensarás que alguien va a tragarse eso, ¿o sí? ¿Jack el Destripador? Realmente, ¿no podías pensar en algo un poquito más original? 

-¿Tú crees que Dragón es más original? –desafió Jack. 

-Es como me nombraron mis padres –Draco se encogió de hombros-. Pero piensa al respecto. ¿Conoces a alguien más que tenga este nombre? 

-¿A quién diablos le importa lo que tú opines de mi nombre, a fin de cuentas? Soy Jack el Destripador y soy el jefe por aquí –respondió Jack. 

-De acuerdo, lo que tú digas, jefe. Eres Jack el Destripador –Draco se encogió de hombros otra vez. 

Jack continuó mirándolo enojado, pero empezó a presentar al resto de la pandilla. Draco tuvo la repentina sensación de que Jack no quería pelear con él. parecía casi asustado. 

¿Qué tan peligroso era Mark the Shark como para que Jack temiera a Draco? Ni siquiera había derrotado a Mark. ¿O sí? 

-Esta es Charlie la Bailarina –presentó Jack, señalando a la chica con la cabeza-. Pequeño Larry y Sammie. 

-Sammie la Comadreja –corrigió el niño pequeño-. Porque soy rápido. Nadie puede atraparme. 

Draco lo miró de arriba abajo, pero decidió no hacer comentarios. Sammie era demasiado joven. No sería bueno acercarse demasiado a él. Estaba ahí con Mike. Después de todo, parecía agradarle a Sarah y el profesor Snape no objetaría que pasaran tiempo juntos. Era amigo del padre de Mike, después de todo. 

Draco volvió la cabeza para mirar fríamente a Pequeño Larry. Larry era casi tan grande como Goyle, pero no tan gordo. Más musculoso y probablemente más listo, lucía como un oponente peligroso en una pelea. No rivalizaba con Mary en tamaño, pero probablemente era más rápido y más ágil. No, Draco no quería cruzarse con él, pero tampoco iba a mostrar miedo. 

Charlie era una chica bastante común a pesar de tener buena figura. Su color de cabello, sin embargo, era difícil de adivinar en la semioscuridad y parecía algún tono indefinido entre rubio y castaño que no brillaba para nada y lucía casi gris en ese momento. Sus ojos eran castaño verdosos. Parecía como si no hubiera podido decidirse por ningún color y que todo en ella era una mezcla de dos tonos distintos. 

-¿Bailarina? –preguntó, todavía con una mirada fría y despreciativa. 

-Ballet –explicó ella-. Soy la mejor bailarina de mi clase. Tal vez seré una profesional algún día. 

Dijo eso como afectando indiferencia, pero la mirada en sus ojos traicionó sus verdaderos sentimientos. Era su gran sueño, probablemente la única forma en que era realmente especial. Si se movía con gracia suficiente, podía parecer bella en el escenario aún si no lo era en la vida real. 

Draco se encogió de hombros. 

-No me interesa mucho el ballet. Creo que es cosa de niñas. He escuchado que se puede lograr mucha fama con eso, sin embargo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Charlie? 

Qué nombre tan raro para una chica. Charlie. Se preguntó cuál podría ser su verdadero nombre. ¿Charlene? ¿Charlotte? ¿O tal vez algo completamente distinto? Era completamente imposible adivinarlo y Draco decidió no preguntar. No era asunto suyo. 

-Quiero lo mismo que todos los demás –contestó Charlie, todavía fingiendo indiferencia. 

-¿Y eso qué es? 

-Dinero, por supuesto. Las bailarinas famosas son bien pagadas y pueden conocer todo el mundo. 

-Puedes conocer todo el mundo apareciéndote –Draco se encogió de hombros. 

-Tú puedes –dijo Charlie, esta vez realmente indiferente-. Yo soy una squib. Necesito transporte muggle y eso cuesta dinero muggle, el cual puedo ganar bailando. 

Draco tuvo que admitir que eso tenía sentido. Y eso le recordó que él necesitaba dinero muggle también, si quería ir a una escuela muggle. Bueno, podías conseguirlo en Gringotts, pero Charlie no parecía tener dinero mágico tampoco. Draco sí. Nunca había tenido que preocuparse por el dinero. 

-¿Entonces? –preguntó a Mike-. ¿No me prometiste enseñarme ese juego de ustedes? Fútbol, me parece que lo llamaste. 

-¿Ni siquiera sabes lo que es fútbol? ¿No tienen deportes en tu linda escuela? –Jack trató de intimidar a Draco con una mirada despreciativa. 

Draco casi se echó a reír. Jack necesitaba un montón de práctica si quería mirar con desprecio tan bien como lo hacía Draco. Pero, por supuesto, Draco había aprendido con el mejor. La mirada de desprecio de Lucius realmente podía aterrorizar a la gente, y aún así no era competencia para Severus Snape. 

-Por supuesto que tenemos. Soy el Seeker en el equipo de quidditch de la Casa de Slytherin. Pero no jugamos fútbol. Demasiado muggle, supongo. 

-Los juegos muggles son los mejores –declaró Charlie. 

-Para ti, sin duda –Draco la miró fríamente-. Es difícil jugar quidditch, si no puedes volar en una escoba. 

-¡Hey, eso fue un golpe bajo! –protestó Cathy-. Charlie es una gran amiga, ¿sabes? Aún si no puede hacer magia. 

-De acuerdo, lo siento si ofendí a alguien. Sólo quise decir que Charlie no puede comparar porque ella nunca ha jugado quidditch. 

-Ninguno de nosotros, hasta donde yo sé –dijo Mike-. Nuestra escuela sólo tiene cinco escobas, ¿sabes? Suficiente como para enseñarnos a volar, pero no como para jugar quidditch. 

-¿No tienen ustedes sus propias escobas? 

-Los que pueden pagarlas usualmente pueden costear el vivir en una mejor parte de la ciudad e ir a una mejor escuela. 

-Pero el profesor Snape dijo que West Hogsmeade tiene una muy buena escuela. 

-Sí, pero es una escuela para gente pobre. Los ricos no quieren que sus hijos tengan contacto con los que son como nosotros. 

-Somos peligrosos, pequeño niño rico –gruñó Jack-. Nos juntamos en manadas y golpeamos a la gente. 

-¿Oh? –Draco le sonrió a Jack-. ¿Y tú crees que en Hogwarts no lo hacemos? 

Eso los silenció por un momento. Se miraban unos a otros con sorpresa. Draco casi podía oír lo que estaban pensando. Sí, ellos siempre habían pensado que los niños ricos no peleaban, pero ahí estaba el detalle de que Draco le había pegado a Mark the Shark. Mark era uno de los mejores peleadores que conocían y Draco era mucho más pequeño que él. No podía haber sido pura suerte. 

Jack finalmente se encogió de hombros y recogió la pelota que había estado tirada en una esquina. 

-De acuerdo, vamos a jugar. 

Draco pronto descubrió que el fútbol no era tan fácil como aparentaba. La primera vez que pateó la pelota, ésta sólo voló hacia un lado y desapareció entre los arbustos. Draco la siguió con la mirada, confundido. Había intentado enviarla hacia adelante. 

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo diriges esta cosa? –le preguntó a Mike, y toda la pandilla se echó a reír. 

-Prueba pateándola con el lado de tu pie, no con la punta de tus dedos, para comenzar –le aconsejó Mike entre risitas. 

-¿El lado? –Draco pensó que era una idea muy extraña al principio, pero la pandilla insistió y después de unos cuantos intentos y demostraciones, se las arregló para enviar la pelota en más o menos la dirección que quería que fuera. 

-Todavía no estás listo para un juego real, sin embargo –comentó Cathy-. Tal vez podrías ser el árbitro. 

-No puede –protestó Jack-. Ni siquiera conoce las reglas. 

-Podría probar como portero, entonces –sugirió Mary ante la sorpresa de todos. 

Había estado observando en silencio todo el rato y Draco había concluido que era una persona muy callada que sólo se entusiasmaba ante una pelea. 

-¿Portero? No le hemos explicado esa posición todavía –gruñó Jack. 

-No tenemos que hacerlo –insistió Cathy-. Él dice que juega quidditch. Tienen un portero en ese juego. Y está acostumbrado a atrapar pelotas con las manos. No usan los pies en quidditch. 

-Él no es portero en su equipo –gruñó Jarck, enojándose todavía más. 

-Eso no significa que no pueda. Sólo que nunca lo ha hecho en un equipo. 

-Démosle una oportunidad, Jack. Siempre podemos cambiar posiciones si no funciona –sugirió Mike. 

Jack los miró con furia, pero aceptó dejar que Draco probara. Mike le mostró las piedras que marcaban la posición de las porterías, las cuales Draco no había sido capaz de ver desde su ventana antes, y le explicó rápidamente que podía usar las dos manos y sus pies para impedir que la pelota pasara por entre las piedras. 

Draco descubrió que ser portero era mucho más fácil para él y demostró ser un buen obstáculo para el equipo contrario. Estaban acostumbrados a enfrentar a Mary o a Larry como porteros, quienes eran capaces de bloquear la mayoría de los tiros más que todo por su tamaño, pero eran bastante lentos para reaccionar. Un portero ágil y veloz como Draco era enteramente nuevo para ellos y el equipo de Draco ganó fácilmente. Jack se marchó luego del juego con el ceño fruncido, pero Cathy, quien había estado en el equipo perdedor, se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa y felicitó a Draco por su desempeño.

-Eres un gran portero, Dragón. Esta es la primera vez en años que no hemos anotado un solo gol durante un juego. La próxima vez quiero estar en tu equipo. 

Draco encontró que su sonrisa era contagiosa. Realmente le estaba empezando a gustar el fútbol. Tal vez le enseñaría ese juego a sus condiscípulos. Pero, pensándolo bien, era demasiado muggle como para que lo apreciaran. Tal vez sólo trataría de cambiar su posición a Keeper en el equipo de quidditch. Entonces no tendría que enfrentarse más con Potter. 

-Deberías tratar de ser más amable con Jack, me parece –advirtió Mike cuando subían de vuelta las escaleras-. Él es el jefe, ya sabes. No es prudente desafiarlo. 

-No lo desafié. Él me desafió y no iba a rendirme sin una pelea –protestó Draco. 

-Él se siente desafiado por tu victoria sobre Mark –dijo Cathy-. Derrotaste a un líder de pandilla. Podrías querer hacerle lo mismo a otro. 

-Peleé con Mark porque estaba molestando a Billy. No podía dejar que lastimara al bebé. Yo era responsable por él. ¿Y por qué querría pelear con Jack, a todo esto? 

-Para tomar la pandilla –dijo Mike calmadamente. 

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué querría? Sólo estaré aquí por unos días más. 

-Trataré de recordarle eso a Jack, pero aún así deberías tratar de ser un poco más sumiso –prometió Cathy. 

-¿Sumiso? Nunca. 

-Y se supone que yo lo mantenga lejos de problemas –Mike suspiró y se encogió de hombros mirando a Cathy y Mary-. Desearía no haber prometido eso. 

Draco le sonrió e hizo sonar el timbre del apartamento de los Snape. ¡BRRING! Todavía le encantaba hacerlo. Las cosas eléctricas eran muy divertidas. Deseó poder comprender ese libro de Física. ¿Dónde estaría el profesor Snape con el libro de Matemáticas? Draco deseó que regresara pronto. 

-Entonces, ¿la pasaste bien? –Sarah le sonrió mientras lo dejaba pasar. 

-Oh, sí. ¿Qué hay de comer? –preguntó Draco, hambriento. 

-No he terminado de cocinar todavía, jovencito. Vas a tener que ayudarme, si tienes hambre. 

Sin embargo, la comida estuvo lista diez minutos después y después de eso Draco empezó a sentirse aburrido otra vez. Incluso se descubrió a sí mismo deseando que hubiera más platos para lavar. El profesor Snape todavía estaba en el juicio, por supuesto, y el libro de Matemáticas estaba con él. 

Draco fue al laboratorio y miró la biblioteca por un rato, pero no había nada que pareciera interesante para él, exceptuando los libros de Física y esos todavía no los podía entender. Probó con otros libros de Matemáticas, pero todos eran demasiado avanzados para él. no sabiendo qué más hacer, fue a la ventana otra vez y miró hacia el parque. Parecía desierto. Todos parecían haberse ido a casa para comer. No Rakers, no Sharks, ni siquiera alguno de los pequeños aspirantes. 

De repente escuchó un golpecito detrás de él y Sarah entró con Billy. Draco los miró con sorpresa. ¿Iban a salir a alguna parte? ¿Tal vez otra visita a las lavadoras? Eso realmente podría aliviar el aburrimiento. 

-Draco, estaré fuera por unas horas y no quiero llevar a Billy congimo. ¿Te molestaría vigilarlo hasta que regrese? 

-¡Me encantará! –exclamó Draco. "Eso es. Puedo jugar con Billy". 

-Oh, gracias. Es una gran ayuda, ¿sabes? Necesita tomar su siesta ahora, pero tienes que estar cerca para que sepas cuando se despierte. ¿Sabes cómo cambiar los pañales? 

-Por supuesto. Usted me enseñó cómo, ¿recuerda? 

-Bien. No lo dejes sin supervisión ni por un Segundo. Con todos esos envases de vidrio e ingredientes de pociones por todas partes, eso sería muy peligroso. Podría romper algo o comer veneno o lastimarse. 

-De acuerdo, mantendré la puerta cerrada y entonces no entrará aquí. No hay problema. 

-No lo dejes jugar con nada eléctrico. Y no salgas del apartamento. Muy bien, lo llevaré a la cama y me iré. 

-Está bien. Yo puedo acostarlo. Puede ir a donde tenga que ir y no se preocupe por nosotros. Estaremos bien –prometió Draco, tomando a Billy de sus brazos. 

-¡Oh, gracias, Draco! Es muy amable de tu parte. No sé qué haría sin ti. ¡Adiós! –y Sarah corrió hacia la puerta. 

-Lo más probable sería que contratara a Cathy Cat y lo hiciera muy feliz con eso –le dijo Draco sonriente a la puerta cerrada. 

Se preguntó qué sería tan importante como para hacer correr a Sarah de esa manera. Nunca la había visto así de frenética. 

-Sólo espero que todo esté bien –le dijo a Billy. 

-¿Dako? –Billy se escuchaba cansado. 

Correcto. Hora de la siesta. Draco desvisitió rápidamente al bebé y luego luchó un poco con él para ponerle la pijama. Billy parecía preferir dormir desnudo en un día tan caluroso, pero Draco no estaba seguro de que debiera permitirlo. Sarah siempre le ponía la pijama a Billy para la siesta, así que pensó que sería mejor hacer lo mismo. 

Finalmente lo consiguió y depositó al ahora muy cansado bebé en su camita y lo arropó. 

-¡Osito! –protestó Billy adormilado. 

Draco miró a su alrededor. ¿En dónde estaba el osito de Billy? Oh, ahí. En el piso. Billy debía haberlo tirado de la cama durante la noche. Draco lo recogió. Estaba un poco empolvado y lo limpió rápidamente con las manos. 

-¡Osito! –demandó Billy otra vez. 

Draco sonrió y colocó gentilmente el osito en los pequeños brazos de Billy. Billy lo sujetó con fuerza, se dio vuelta y se quedó dormido en segundos. 

Draco se sentó en la cama y contempló al bebé dormido. Billy se veía adorable así, pero resultó un poco aburrido después de un rato. Draco bostezó. ¿Tal vez podría dormir él también? Si dormía ahí mismo, Billy sin duda lo despertaría tan pronto como despertara él mismo. Pero no podía simplemente dormir en la cama de los Snape, ¿o sí? 

¡BRRING! 

Draco se sorprendió. ¿Qué era eso? Oh, cierto. El timbre. ¿Pero quién vendría de visita justo ahora? 

Draco se puso en pie rápidamente y corrió hasta la puerta. Si quien estaba afuera se impacientaba y hacía sonar el timbre otra vez, el sonido podría despertar al bebé. 

Era Mike otra vez. 

-Hola –sonrió él-. Pensé que tal vez querrías ir afuera conmigo otra vez. Podría mostrarte los alrededores. Ya sabes, enseñarte los sitios donde nos reunimos usualmente por aquí. ¿Quieres venir? 

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo. La señora Snape tuvo que salir por unas horas y yo tengo que cuidar a Billy por ella. No sé cuándo volverá –suspiró Draco. 

Le habría gustado pasar más tiempo con Mike. Esos pandilleros locales de alguna manera eran más interesantes que sus compañeros en Slytherin. No eran tan diferentes en realidad, pero tenían todas esas excitantes cosas muggles y por una vez él no era el precioso hijo de Lucius Malfoy y futuro Death Eater. Por una vez podía ser amigo de quien quisiera y nadie lo veía como un contrato importante para el futuro. Era sólo otro chico.  

-Entonces llevemos a Billy con nosotros. Nada más lo ponemos en su cochecito y vamos. Un poco de aire fresco le hará bien. 

-No, no podemos. Necesita su siesta y prometí que no saldría del apartamento, de todos modos. 

-Oh, bueno, entonces. ¿Puedo ayudarte con Billy? 

Draco sonrió. Esa era una buena idea. 

-Billy está dormido ahora y es bastante aburrido... Podemos jugar con el perro, sin embargo. 

Ese Perro saltó al escuchar la palabra "perro" y empezó a ladrar. "¡Sí, sí, jueguen conmigo! Estoy aburrido, aburrido, aburrido". Corrió por la sala agitando la cola excitadamente. 

-¡Cállate! –gruñó Draco corriendo detrás de él-. Despertarás al bebé. 

Trató de sujetar a Ese Perro y silenciarlo, pero el perro era más rápido, por supuesto, y Draco se quedó atrás corriendo por la sala y agarrando sólo el aire. 

Mike observó la situación desde la puerta por un momento, entonces entró calmadamente, cerrando todas las puertas. Ese Perro estaba ahora limitado a la sala. Satisfecho con eso, Mike se sentó en el suelo y observó. Ese Perro se dirigió al lugar donde estaba sentado dando un gran rodeo las primeras veces que pasó corriendo, pero como Mike no se movió, empezó a pasar más cerca y más cerca con cada vuelta. 

Draco hizo otro intento por atrapar a Ese Perro. Ese Perro saltó a un lado, directo a los brazos de Mike. 

-¡Te atrapé! –anunció Mike alegremente. 

Ese Perro se calló inmediatamente y lamió las manos de Mike pidiendo perdón. Mike le rascó detrás de las orejas, pero no lo soltó. 

-¿Cómo... cómo hiciste eso? –jadeó Draco. 

-Eso –Mike sonrió- es la razón por la que me llaman Listo Mike. Ya te dije que siempre tengo las mejores ideas. 

-¿Sí, pero cómo? Yo me esforcé tanto por atraparlo y tú lo lograrse con un solo intento. 

-Bueno, no puedes perseguir a un perro, ¿sabes? Tienes que engañarlo. No lo perseguí y él se olvidó de que estaba aquí. Pensó que no iba a atacar. Sólo lo tomé por sorpresa. 

-Yo nunca lo hubiera atrapado, ¿verdad? 

-No lo sé. Creo que se habría cansado del juego eventualmente. ¿No deberíamos ir a ver a Billy? ¿Ver si se despertó? 

-Estaría llorando si lo hubiera hecho, pero vamos a verlo de todos modos. Luce adorable cuando está dormido. 

Ciertamente, Billy estaba dormido aún, abrazando su osito. Draco acomodó cuidadosamente su cobija, que estaba empezando a deslizarse y se quedó observándolo por un momento. 

-Realmente te gustan los bebés, ¿no es así? –le dijo Mike al oído luego de un rato. 

Draco aún así noto el leve tono de risa en su voz. 

-Creo que es porque siempre quise un hermanito. Mis padres nunca quisieron, sin embargo. Pensaban que uno era suficiente. 

-Bueno, criar a un niño es muy caro –murmuró Mike-. Todo el dinero para comida y ropa. Y la escuela es muy cara también. Tienes que entender eso. 

-¿Y? Los Weasley pueden costear el enviar a siete niños a Hogwarts. Mis padres podrían haber costeado dos fácilmente. 

-Los Weasley son muy adinerados, ¿sabes? –comentó Mike. 

-Bueno, mi padre siempre dijo que eran pobres. Somos más adinerados que ellos, así que el dinero no puede haber sido la razón –se quejó Draco. 

Mike no dijo nada. Sólo se sentó en la cama, donde Draco había estado sentado hasta que él había llegado, y puso a Ese Perro en su regazo. Al perro parecía gustarle estar ahí. Bostezó y se acomodó confortablemente. Mike rascó su cabeza distraídamente. Probablemente estaba tratando de hacerse a la idea de que Draco era un niño rico. Snape y Sarah se lo habían dicho antes, pero Draco sospechaba que Mike nunca había conocido realmente a alguien rico antes. Tenía que ser difícil acostumbrarse a eso. 

Draco se sentó junto a él con un suspiro. 

-Creo que simplemente no les gusté. Es por eso que no quisieron más hijos. Tal vez yo era demasiado desagradable. Una carga demasiado grande. 

-No tiene sentido. La gente rica siempre adora a sus hijos. Les dan todo. Como juguetes e incluso escobas. Apuesto a que tienes tu propia escoba. ¿Correcto? 

-Sí, pero ahora la tiene el Ministerio. Lo confiscaron todo. Pero ellos realmente nunca pasaron tiempo conmigo como los Snape lo hacen con Billy. Sólo me compraron cosas para mantenerme apartado de ellos... Madre tal vez me quiso un poco, sin embargo. Murió por mí, después de todo –Draco de repente sintió lágrimas en los ojos. 

¿Mike había escuchado el temblor en su voz? Espearaba que no. Se calló rápidamente para que su voz no pudiera traicionar las lágrimas con las que estaba luchando. Aún así una se escapó y bajó por su mejilla. Draco la limpió rápidamente, otra vez esperando que Mike no lo notara. 

-Hey, ¿dónde duermes, por cierto? –preguntó Mike de repente, cambiando el tema. 

-En el laboratorio. ¿Quieres verlo? 

-Seguro. 

***

Severus llegó a casa antes que Sarah para encontrar a Draco y Mike sentados en el piso de la sala con Billy y entreteniéndose con juguetes para bebé. Estaban tan concentrados en el juego que ni siquiera notaron cuando llegó. 

Severus sonrió. Dos adolescente jugando con juguetes para bebés. Qué linda escena.       

Munin, sin embargo, no estaba contento con sólo mirar. Voló hacia ellos, se posó en el suelo junto a uno de los juguetes y lo observó con una muy intensa mirada interrogadora de ave. 

-¿Caw? –dijo, probando el juguete con una pata. 

¡SQUIEK! 

Munin saltó y voló alejándose. Entonces se detuvo, ladeando el cuello para observar el juguete todavía más intensamente y lentamente se acercó otra vez. ¡Qué objeto tan extraño! 

-¡Munin! –exclamó Draco sorprendido. ¿Si el cuervo había regresado, eso qué significaba? 

Los muchachos levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con Snape mirándolos a ellos. 

-Veo que seguiste mi consejo, ¿pero dónde está Sarah? –Severus miró a su alrededor. 

-No lo sé –Mike se encogió de hombros. 

-Dijo que saldría por unas horas, pero no dijo a dónde iba –explicó Draco. 

-¿Y no dijo cuándo volverá? –preguntó Severus sorprendido. Usualmente Sarah no salía corriendo de esa manera. Ella al menos dejaba una nota indicando dónde estaba. 

-No. Sólo entró al laboratorio alrededor de una hora después del almuerzo y me dijo que tenía que salir y que si podía cuidar a Billy. Parecía estar muy apurada. ¿Cree que puede haber pasado algo? –preguntó Draco, sintiéndose preocupado de repente. 

-Bueno, Voldemort no atacó. Eso lo puedo asegurar. Y para saber qué pasó realmente, tendremos que esperar a que Sarah regrese. 

Ambos muchachos se estremecieron ante la mención del Lord Oscuro. Draco estaba sorprendido por su propia reacción. Era un sangre limpia y el hijo de un Death Eater. ¿Por qué debería estar asustado? Pero, pensándolo bien, Lucius iba a ir a la cárcel, él estaba llevándose bien con squibs y amigos de los muggles y los Snape muy probablemente apoyaban a Dumbledore. Voldemort no estaría muy contento con ellos. Severus vio la reacción de Draco y por un momento una sonrisa casi orgullosa iluminó su usualmente seria cara. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, Draco difícilmente lo había visto siquiera lucir serio en el tiempo que llevaba ahí. En casa, al parecer, Snape sonreía con bastante frecuencia. 

-Imagino que no habrán pensado en preparar la cena –dijo Snape, probablemente para apartar las mentes de los muchachos de los Death Eaters y el amenazador peligro de la guerra. 

-¿Preparar la cena? –preguntó Draco, pasmado-. ¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿Usted espera que yo cocine? Lo único que he hecho ha sido alcanzarle los ingredientes a Sarah. Ni siquiera distingo entre una receta para sopa y una página en mi libro de Pociones. 

-En ese caso, creo que te daré unas clases extra de Pociones mientras estás aquí –amenazó Snape. 

-¿Lecciones extra de Pociones? Hey, no quise decirlo de esa manera. ¡Lo que quiero estudiar es Matemáticas! –Draco casi sufrió un ataque de pánico. 

Y Snape rió. Draco parpadeó entonces, mirándolo. En verdad estaba riéndose. ¿Severus Snape podía reír? Draco no podía creerlo. 

-Deberías haber visto tu cara, Draco –dijo Mike entre risitas-. Te veías como... como... ni siquiera sé como qué te veías. 

-No lo dije en serio, Draco. Jamás esperaría que supieras cocinar –lo tranquilizó Snape. 

-¿Y usted? 

-¿Yo, qué? 

-¿Sabe cocinar? 

-Afortunadamente, sí. De lo contrario tendríamos que pedirle a Mike que nos preparara la cena.   

Mike se alarmó. 

-Realmente no querrías hacer eso, ¿sabes? Soy muy mal cocinero. La única cosa que aún no he conseguido quemar es la ensalada –protestó. 

-En ese caso, será mejor que empieces a practicar. A tu edad ya deberías ser capaz de preparar tus propias comidas –advirtió Snape. 

-¿Por qué? Draco tampoco puede. 

-Draco puede pagar un elfo doméstico que lo haga por él. Tú no –declaró Snape, revisando el contenido del refrigerador. 

-Mike es un chico –saltó Draco-. Tendrá una esposa que cocine por él. 

-¿Así que él va a casarse al momento en que se gradúe de la escuela? ¿Y su esposa siempre estará en casa? No lo creo. Primera lección, muchachos: cómo preparar un cena de emergencia verdaderamente rápida. 

Cocinar con el profesor Snape resultó ser mucho más difícil que con Sarah. Sarah siempre se había contentado con que Draco le alcanzara los ingredientes. Snape no. Afortunadamente, decidió que era Mike el que tenía que aprender cómo usar la cocina. Draco terminó sólo limpiando los vegetales, mezclando la sopa y poniendo la mesa. Aún así era un trabajo duro y Snape insistió en que los dos memorizaran la receta. A Draco cocinar le recordó Pociones más que nunca. 

Una vez que terminaron, Snape envió a Mike a su casa para decirle a su familia que comería con los Snape y justo cuando salía por la puerta, entró Sarah. Ella se detuvo en la puerta, mirando sorprendida al muchacho. 

-¿Qué hacía él aquí? 

-Cocinar –dijo Snape sencillamente-. Tendremos que esperar a que regrese para cenar. ¡Draco, pon otro plato para Sarah! 

Draco, que había estado jugando con Billy, puso rápidamente al bebé en el suelo y tomó otro plato. 

-¿Dako? –Billy lo miró con grandes y suplicantes ojos de bebé. 

Sarah fue con él y lo alzó. 

-¡Mammmi! 

Cinco minutos después, la cena estaba servida y Draco notó, para su sorpresa, que sabía tan bien como cualquier cosa que Sarah preparara. El profesor Snape realmente sabía cocinar. 

**Continuará… **

**Notas de la autora: **

Así que, ¿piensan que Draco podrá ser amigo de Mike? ¿Aprenderá a jugar mejor al fútbol o se quedará atrapado en la posición de portero? ¿Llegará a gustarle más que el quidditch? Por favor, comenten. 

**Nota de la traductora: **

Un detallito sobre el apodo de Mary. "Bloody Mary" no es sólo la bebida, "bloody" significa literalmente "sangrienta" o "ensangrentada" y también es un término despectivo. La reina María de Inglaterra (hija de Enrique VIII y hermana de Isabel I) fue conocida alguna vez como "Bloody Mary" por las persecuciones que hubo en contra de los protestantes durante su reinado. 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Conoceremos mejor a los Rakers, iremos a nadar y veremos a los Snape a la hora del desayuno.  
  



	6. Sobre pantalonetas de baño y ser agradab...

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics). 

**Nota de la autora: **

Para todos aquellos de ustedes a los que les gustó "Harry Potter, Conserje de Hogwarts": Tubesox ha escrito una versión ligeramente distinta de esa historia, la cual disfruté mucho leer. ¡Vayan a verla! El título es "Breaking the Heart of Darkness".

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

**Capítulo 6: SOBRE PANTALONETAS DE BAÑO Y SER AGRADABLE **

Draco no encontró tiempo para preguntarle a Snape sobre el juicio hasta la mañana siguiente. De alguna manera ni siquiera había pensado en eso mientras Mike estaba ahí todavía y después de que se marchara su nuevo amigo, estaba demasiado ansioso por continuar con sus ejercicios de Matemáticas. 

Severus le había entregado el libro con un suspiro. Algunas veces el muchacho realmente lo preocupaba. Bueno, al menos se había divertido un poco con Mike y los Rakers. Eso había sido una sorpresa para Severus. Nunca había esperado que los chicos pandilleros locales aceptaran al mimado hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Aunque, pensando en sus descubrimientos recientes sobre la vida de la familia Malfoy, Draco probablemente nunca había sido mimado. Se preguntó cuánto de la historia de Draco habría averiguado Mike por medio de su padre. ¿Y cuánto le habría contado a los Rakers? 

-Entonces, ¿pudo declarar ayer? –le preguntó Draco, tratando de apartar a Munin de su plato, al cual el cuervo estaba observando hambrientamente. 

-No, pero el mayordomo finalmente pudo hacerlo. Estarán con eso todo el día. Te llevaré con tu tío el domingo. Apuesto a que está preocupado por ti –Severus agregó al ver la cara de infelicidad de Draco-. Te gustará estar ahí, Draco. Estoy seguro de eso. 

-Nada más quisiera saber al menos qué aspecto tiene. No me siento para nada como si fuera a vivir con un pariente. Es un completo extraño para mí –suspiró Draco. 

Munin descubrió que Draco estaba distraído momentáneamente, aprovechó rápidamente y tomó una tostada de su plato. 

-¡Hey! –exclamó Draco enojado y trató de atrapar al cuervo cuando éste se apartaba. 

Munin sin embargo saltó lejos fácilmente. Le sonrió a Draco. Por supuesto, los cuervos no pueden sonreír con sus picos, pero la forma en que erguía la cabeza y parpadeaba hacia él era definitivamente una sonrisa. Enojado, Draco trató de atraparlo otra vez. No hubo oportunidad. Munin sólo saltó por la mesa, evadiéndolo con facilidad. Draco se estaba poniendo más y más desesperado. 

-¡Munin, suéltala! –ordenó Snape con calma, sonando casi aburrido. 

El cuervo inmediatamente abrió el pico y la tostada cayó en el mantel. 

-¿No podrías al menos haber tomado una que no tuviera mantequilla? –Sarah frunció el ceño mirando al pájaro-. Hay suficiente en la panera. Incluso te habríamos dejado tomar una. 

-Eso no es lo que él quería –comentó Severus secamente. 

-Correcto, sólo estaba tratando de ser un fastidio otra vez –se quejó Sarah, espantando a Munin de su plato justo a tiempo. 

Decepcionado, el cuervo se dirigió hacia el desayuno de Severus. Saltó hacia éste desde un lado esperando que Severus no lo hubiera visto todavía. Severus lo apartó gentilmente con el brazo. Saltando sobre el brazo, Munin lo intentó otra vez.     

-Oh, muérete –Severus frunció el ceño. 

Y, para horror de Draco, el cuervo cayó laxo sobre su espalda, patas arriba. 

-¡Munin! 

El cuervo no se movió. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y un ala había caído abierta. Snape continuó desayunando como si nada hubiera pasado. 

-¡Munin! ¡Vamos, Munin, por favor, muévete! –llamó Draco otra vez, casi llorando. 

Snape levantó la mirada de su plato para observar al asustado muchacho. Chasqueó los dedos. 

-¡Aquí, Munin! –llamó suavemente. 

Los ojos del cuervo se abrieron. Se puso en pie y saltó al brazo de Snape en un rápido movimiento. Snape acarició gentilmente las revueltas plumas de su espalda, acomodándolas de nuevo. 

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Draco, completamente confundido. 

-Oh, es sólo otro de sus pequeños trucos. Igual que abrir puertas –explicó Snape con aire casual-. Cuando le digo que se haga el muerto, no se mueve por nada hasta que yo lo llame. 

-¿De veras? ¡Wow, voy a enseñárselo a mi búho! –decidió Draco. 

-No puedes. Los búhos no hacen esa clase de trucos. Algunos búhos pueden ser entrenados para quedarse quietos en cierto lugar hasta que sean llamados, pero no puedes enseñarles a caer sobre la espalda o obedecer una orden solamente cuando la da cierta persona. 

-¿Entonces, por qué lo hace Munin? 

-Munin es un cuervo. Los cuervos pueden aprender casi cualquier cosa. Adoran hacer trucos y son mucho más inteligentes que los búhos, para comenzar. 

-¿Entonces por qué todo el mundo usa búhos? Si los cuervos son mucho más inteligentes, ¿no debería tenerlos más gente? –preguntó Draco, intrigado. 

-Los búhos son más fáciles de mantener y entrenar. De hecho, pueden comprarse ya entrenados. Es sólo comprar y emplear. Los cuervos implican mucho más trabajo. Si realmente quieres ser capaz de confiar en un cuervo, tienes que criarlo tú mismo. Y tienes que saber lo que haces cuando crías a un cuervo. Pueden desarrollar algunos hábitos muy desagradables. 

-Como comer de tu plato –comentó Draco. 

-Tienden a robar cosas más valiosas que comida. Es su curiosidad. Se sienten atraídos por cosas brillantes sólo para agarrarlas y volar para observarlas más de cerca en cualquier parte y una vez que terminan con ellas, simplemente las dejan caer. 

-¿Munin hace eso? –Draco miró con sospecha al ave, a pesar de que no tenía consigo nada valioso que ésta pudiera robar. 

-No, él sabe que no debe tomar nada sin permiso. Pero es curioso y a veces toma cosas para examinarlas. Siempre las regresa, sin embargo. 

-¿Va a llevarlo con usted al juicio otra vez? 

-Oh, sí, de esa manera tengo al menos una persona inteligente con quién hablar mientras todos esos abogados empiezan a actuar otra vez. 

Draco contempló a Munin. Aún lucía como un pájaro negro ordinario. 

-No le responde realmente, ¿o sí? Quiero decir, sé que puede hablar, pero no entiende lo que dice, ¿o sí lo hace? 

-Sí, sí puede –Snape sonrió con orgullo-. No repite usualmente palabras que no entienda. 

-¿Pero...? 

-No entiende mucho de lo que decimos, pero conoce y comprende lo que él dice. 

-¿Oh, de veras? ¿Entonces, qué quiere decir cuando me dice "¡vuela!"? Ya le dije que no tengo alas. Si es tan inteligente, debería saber que los humanos usualmente no volamos. 

-Quiere decir "¡vamos!" o "¡ven!". O tal vez "Yo vuelo. Tú camina". 

Munin, que había estado escuchando atentamente su conversación, voló de repente al hombro de Snape. 

-¡Vuela! –graznó. 

-¿Qué significa ahora? –desafió Draco. 

-Quiere decir: "si vamos a ir al juicio otra vez, será mejor que nos marchemos ahora o llegaremos tarde". Y tiene razón, como es usual –explicó Severus, levantándose-. Bien, que tengas un buen día. No gastes todo tu tiempo estudiando y no vayas solo al parque. Espera a que Mike te lleve. 

Draco asintió obedientemente y empezó a recoger la mesa preguntándose si Mike vendría otra vez. Sarah tomó el mantel manchado tan pronto como acabó y lo metió en la cesta de la ropa para lavar. 

-Si las cosas siguen así, tendré que lavar ropa mañana –gruñó ella. 

-¡Grandioso! ¿Puedo acompañarla a ver las lavadoras otra vez? 

-Tal vez. Ahora apúrate con los platos. Mike probablemente estará aquí en cualquier momento y no saldrás hasta que termines –declaró Sarah seriamente. 

Draco casi estalló en carcajadas. Para entonces ya sabía que ella no hablaba en serio, pero él quería terminar con los platos antes de que Mike llegara, si es que llegaba. Era un poco de trabajo que podía hacer por Sarah para compensarle por el montón de trabajo adicional que significaba para ella su presencia. Los Snape no tenían por qué ser tan amables con él, a fin de cuentas. 

Mike ciertamente apareció sólo unos pocos minutos después, acompañado, para sorpresa de Draco, por Cathy Cat. Bloody Mary, sin embargo, no estaba a la vista ni tampoco esperando por ellos en las escaleras. Ni Mike ni Cathy parecían preocupados por eso en lo más mínimo, sin embargo. Así que Draco decidió no preguntar. Tal vez Mary nunca llegaba los jueves por la mañana. 

Esta vez no se reunieron en el viejo cobertizo, notó Draco con interés. Fueron directamente a la cancha de fútbol y Mike otra vez trató de enseñarle a Draco cómo guiar el balón con sus pies. Draco hizo su mejor esfuerzo, pero sus tiros seguían yendo lejos del blanco. Al menos ahora tomaban ligeramente la dirección correcta. 

Jack llegó de último, excepto por Mary, quien no llegó del todo. Comentó con desprecio los esfuerzos de Draco y se preguntó en voz alta por qué Mike se molestaba en tratar de enseñarle. 

Draco lo miró enojado, pero recordó el consejo de Mike sobre tratar de ser más amable con Jack y no respondió. Jack le sostuvo la mirada y, contrario a lo que había hecho el día anterior, no escogió a Draco para su equipo. En cambio eligió a todos los buenos jugadores y puso a Sammie a cargo del otro equipo. 

Draco recordó que Sammie había sido el único de su nuevo equipo que había estado cerca de anotar un gol en su primer juego, pero estaba claro que no tenía ninguna cualidad como líder de equipo. Era obvio que no sabía qué hacer con el equipo y los demás simplemente lo ignoraban la mayor parte del tiempo. Draco, sin embargo, estaba acostumbrándose más y más a su posición como portero y se las arregló para evitar que el equipo de Jack anotara. Casi al final del juego parecía que no habría goles ese día. 

Entonces Cathy hizo otro intento por anotarle a Draco y Draco otra vez atrapó el balón con facilidad y se lo lanzó a Charlie, quien parecía estar aburriéndose, porque, siendo la peor jugadora de la pandilla, nunca lograba hacerse con el balón. Draco pensó que no haría ningún daño incluirla en el juego, que estaba prácticamente terminado de todos modos. 

En el otro lado, Larry empezó a gritarle a Cathy por haber fallado de nuevo en anotar. Cathy lo insultó de vuelta y Larry corrió hacia su portería todavía gritándole insultos a ella. 

Charlie se dirigió con el balón hacia la portería de Larry. "Bueno, al menos lo está intentando" pensó Draco "Buen esfuerzo, Charlie, aún si no tienes oportunidad de anotar". 

Cathy dio vuelta y corrió hacia Larry con los ojos brillantes de furia. Jack volteó también hacia ellos. Lo que fuera que Larry había dicho realmente había debido herir a Cathy, pero Draco estaba demasiado lejos como para poder entender lo que estaban gritando. 

Charlie inesperadamente pasó el balón a Sammie al mismo tiempo que Cathy abofeteaba con fuerza a Larry. Jack se interpuso entre ambos diciéndole algo a Larry y señalando la portería. Larry volteó. Sammie disparó... 

Y el balón entró. 

Jack estaba furioso. Les gritó a Larry y a Cathy y cuando Mike trató de calmarlo estuvo a punto de pegarle en la cara. Larry le gritó de nuevo a Cathy y Mike tuvo que sujetar a Cathy para evitar que ésta se lanzara contra Larry o Jack. No estaba enteramente claro con cuál estaba más enojada en ese momento. 

A sólo unos pocos pasos del furioso equipo de Jack, Charlie y Matt estaban abrazando a Sammie, felices y sorprendidos por su victoria. No habían esperado conseguir un empate contra ese equipo. Mucho menos un gane. 

Draco corrió hacia su equipo para felicitar a Sammie él también. Por supuesto que sólo había anotado porque Larry había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejar su portería sin protección, pero Charlie probablemente habría fallado igual, si hubiera intentado el tiro ella misma. Cualquier otro jugador habría buscado el gol y la gloria, pero Charlie había hecho el pase sabiendo que Sammie tenía una mejor oportunidad de anotar. 

-¡Bien hecho, Charlie! –las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que Draco lograra darse cuenta de que estaba hablando-. No habríamos podido ganar sin ti. 

-¿Sin mí? Pero fue Sammie quien anotó el gol. 

-Porque le pasaste el balón precisamente en el momento justo. No me malinterpretes. Sammie lo hizo realmente bien, pero no creo que sea el gol más difícil de los que ha hecho. Larry ni siquiera estaba ahí. Fuiste tú quien hizo la última carrera hacia la portería, cuando todos pensábamos que ya habíamos perdido y fuiste tú quien pasó el balón al jugador correcto para la anotación. Te las arreglaste para pasar el balón a través de todo el otro equipo sin que lo notaran siquiera. 

-Sí, eso es cierto. Yo no habría podido hacer otro intento de gol si Dragón me hubiera pasado a mí el balón. Mereces al menos crédito por descubrir y usar la última oportunidad para anotar –confirmó Matt. 

Draco estaba empezando a sospechar que a Matt le gustaba Charlie. De alguna manera esos dos hacían muy buena pareja. 

Sammie también admitió que no había habido mucha dificultad en su disparo. Su victoria se debía principalmente a que Pequeño Larry había sido incapaz de controlar su temperamento, pero eso no les impidió celebrar. Ninguno de ellos había tenido antes una parte decisiva en ganar un juego y se sentía bien ser capaces de poder restregárselo a los otros. 

Jack se fue a almorzar de un humor todavía peor que el que tenía al llegar y anunció que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que reunirse con ellos esa tarde. 

-¡Hey, vamos a nadar hoy, entonces! –sugirió Matt. 

-Pero no tengo mi pantaloneta –protestó Draco. 

-No hay problema –dijo Mike, todavía luciendo un poco melancólico-. Tengo una extra que puedo prestarte. 

-Gracias... Lamento haber festejado tanto nuestra victoria –dijo Draco mientras subían las escaleras. 

Mike estaba esforzándose por no lucir demasiado aplastado y Cathy estaba todavía furiosa. No había tenido intención de ofender a ninguno de los dos. 

-Está bien –dijo Mike suavemente-. Realmente no es perder lo que me molesta. Es la forma en que lo tomó nuestro equipo. Larry y Jack se estaban comportando como completos idiotas. Eso es lo que realmente me saca de quicio. 

-También a mí –concordó Cathy-. No sólo son malos perdedores. Jack prácticamente estaba haciendo trampa. Tomó a todos los mejores jugadores para sí sólo para forzarte a perder. Ni siquiera te dio una oportunidad justa. Es bueno que le haya fallado el plan. Y ahora está de malas. Me pregunto qué fue lo que vi en ese chico. No puedo creer que haya pensado alguna vez que lo amaba. 

-¡¿No estarás diciendo que vas a romper con él?! –casi gritó Mike. 

-Sí, eso digo. No quiero a un chico que se vuelve un completo idiota sólo porque Dragón no le simpatiza. Está muy viejo para eso. Puedo entender ese comportamiento de los niños a los que cuido. Se supone que sean inmaduros. Es por eso que necesitan una niñera, a fin de cuentas. Pero mi novio debería ser un poco más maduro. Quiero decir, Jack tiene 17 años y está comportándose como un niño de cinco, ¡hasta Sammie puede aceptar una derrota con más gracia que Jack y sólo tiene doce años! 

-Wow, Cathy Cat en serio está enojada –dijo Draco, todavía sintiéndose ligeramente confundido. 

-Sí, bueno, ¿alguna vez has visto un gato enojado? No tiene ese apodo sólo porque sí, ¿sabes? –sonrió Mike, que obviamente había olvidado su propia furia-. Lo que realmente cuenta es que ahora está disponible. Y todos sabrán que fue ella quien rompió con Jack. 

-Oh, ¿piensas que ahora tienes una oportunidad con ella? 

-Probablemente no. La tendría, si Larry fuera mi único competidor. No es exactamente el chico más inteligente o de mejor aspecto por aquí, pero apuesto a que Matt hará el intento por ella también y él es mucho más guapo que yo. Aunque ella probablemente no querrá salir con un squib, pero siempre existe la posibilidad de que prefiera a un Tiburón. Los gemelos no tienen mala pinta, al mismo Mark ya no le gusta Robin y además está Lindo Ricky. Es como imán para chicas. 

-¿"Lindo Ricky"? –ese sí era un apodo extraño. Todavía más ridículo que Jack el Destripador. 

-Él no eligió ese apodo, ¿sabes?, pero es un narcisista. El único chico que conozco que lleva consigo un espejo y un peine todo el tiempo. Es la única cosa de él que no le gusta a las chicas. Está tan enamorado de sí mismo que realmente no puede querer a nadie más. Aún así sería un trofeo para Cathy. Es prácticamente el lugarteniente de Mark. 

-Me parece que no lo vi cuando los encontré en el sótano. No puedo recordarlo para nada. 

-No, no debe haber estado ahí. Vive en otro edificio. El número 14, me parece. Ese día sólo vi a los que viven en nuestro edificio, Mark, los gemelos y Robin. Sin embargo, él tiende a evitar las peleas. Se dañaría su look si lo golpeara, ya sabes. No le gusta arriesgarse a eso. 

-¿Pero si es el más guapo Cathy podría preferirlo de todos modos? 

-Sí, qué mal que no vayas a quedarte. 

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué? 

-Porque ella podría preferirte a ti. Luces bien, pero no pareces una muñequita como Ricky y le pegaste a Mark. Y eres un buen sujeto, además. Eso realmente te daría puntos si la buscaras ahora que Jack acaba de perderla. 

-¿Un buen sujeto? Soy un Slytherin, Mike. Se nos conoce por muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no por ser buenos. Soy particularmente famoso por mis insultos y sarcasmo. 

-Sigues siendo un buen sujeto. Sólo mira la forma en que trataste a Charlie. Todos los demás tratan de mantener el balón tan lejos de ella como sea posible, porque siempre lo pierde, pero tú no sólo se lo pasaste, incluso le diste crédito por su parte en la victoria. 

-Se lo merecía. Pudo haber sido Larry quien nos diera la oportunidad y Sammie quien pateara el balón, pero ella fue la única que siguió intentándolo y vio la oportunidad. Sólo llegamos tan cerca de la portería porque ninguno de ustedes notó realmente lo que ella estaba haciendo y entonces ella renunció a su oportunidad de anotar a favor de Sammie, porque él tenía más oportunidad de hacerlo. Sólo le di el crédito que merecía por sus esfuerzos por el equipo. 

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que eres un buen sujeto. Podrías haber reclamado la victoria para ti, ¿sabes? 

-¿Yo? ¿Qué hice yo? Ni siquiera estuve cerca de tu portería. 

-No, solo nos impediste anotar. Tuvimos un montón de mejores oportunidades y los mejores jugadores, pero no nos dejaste pasar un solo tiro. Si no hubiera sido por ti, ustedes habrían perdido a pesar de ese gol. 

-Yo sólo habría podido lograr un empate, como mucho. Siguen siendo Charlie y Sammie quienes ganaron el juego. 

-Deberías haber liderado ese equipo. Eres casi tan inteligente como yo. 

-¿Soy qué? ¡Oh, cállate! –Draco amenazó juguetonamente a Mike con una mano y Mike rápidamente se apartó sacando una llave de su bolsillo y acercándose a una puerta a sólo dos puertas de la de los Snape. 

-¡Sigues siendo un buen sujeto, Dragón! –gritó justo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él-. ¡Te veré después de almorzar! 

Sarah se sorprendió bastante por la forma en que sonreía Draco de oreja a oreja cuando le abrió la puerta. 

-Me imagino que ganaste el partido –dijo, fingiendo indiferencia. 

-Sí, lo hicimos, y ahora Cathy va a dejar a Jack y Mike incluso dijo que yo tendría oportunidad con ella, si no tuviera que irme el domingo. 

-Oh, ¿esperas que yo crea que Cathy va a dejar a Jack sólo porque ganaste un partido de fútbol? Draco, ella no es ese tipo de chica. 

-No lo está dejando porque ganamos. Lo está dejando porque es un mal perdedor y le gritó y la culpó por un error de Larry. Ella dice que es demasiado inmadura para ella y que quiere a alguien más agradable. 

-¿Y tú eres más agradable? –preguntó Sarah con duda. 

-Bueno, Mike asegura que soy bueno. Sólo porque dije que se lo debíamos todo a Charlie –se quejó Draco. 

-Bien, entonces sé bueno y pásame la sal, y voy a necesitar algo de leche y... 

Draco suspiró suavemente para sí mismo. Cocinar otra vez. Al menos, cocinar con Sarah era mucho más fácil que cocinar con el profesor Snape. Draco estaba empezando a desarrollar algo de respeto por los elfos domésticos. 

***

Mike llegó aún antes de que Draco hubiera terminado con los platos esta vez. Iba descalzo, usando sólo su pantaloneta y tenía una toalla sobre los hombros. 

-Ten –dijo, poniendo otra pantaloneta en la mano de Draco-, apúrate y póntela. Los otros nos están esperando abajo. 

-¡Pero tengo que terminar de lavar los platos primero! –protestó Draco-. No puedo simplemente dejarlo y todo y salir corriendo. 

-Yo terminaré con los platos –declaró Mike, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Tal vez lo era. Draco recordó de pronto a Sarah diciéndole que si Billy fuera un poco mayor ese sería su trabajo. Mike probablemente había estado lavando platos desde que podía recordar. 

Draco contempló la pantaloneta. Era del mismo azul que las gorras de los Rakers, pero en lugar de tener el nombre de la pandilla sólo tenía una R cosida al lado derecho. Se preguntó si realmente estaba autorizado a usarla. Era obviamente parte del uniforme Raker y él no era un Raker aunque jugara con ellos. Jack probablemente podría iniciar una pelea si lo veía usándola. Pero a fin de cuentas Jack no iba a estar con ellos y Mike y los otros probablemente no tenían más pantalonetas que pudieran prestarle. 

Se cambió rápidamente y ayudó a Mike a secar los últimos platos. Cuando salían, consideró por un momento ponerse los zapatos. No estaba acostumbrado a salir descalzo, pero Mike debía tener una razón para no usar los suyos y no podía usarlos dentro del agua de todos modos. 

-¡Esperen un minuto! –los llamó Sarah cuando casi habían llegado a la puerta-. No vas a ir a nadar sin una toalla. ¿En qué vas a sentarte? Y no te atrevas a venir chorreando tampoco. No te necesito poniendo todo el piso mojado y sucio. 

-Lo siento –dijo Draco, corriendo de vuelta y tomando la toalla grande que ella le estaba ofreciendo. Ya no le molestaba verla frunciendo el ceño, pero sabía que era mejor obedecerla sin preguntar. Había sido lo suficientemente amable como para aceptarlo. No necesitaba darle ningún problema adicional. 

Bajaron corriendo las escaleras, los duros escalones agradables y frescos bajo sus pies desnudos. Draco tenía la molesta sospecha de que también estaban muy sucios. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Sarah si dejaba huellas de suciedad en el piso cuando regresara. 

Los otros estaban esperándolos, incluyendo a Mary, quien lucía todavía más intimidante en su bikini azul. Draco se preguntó por un momento cómo luciría con un vestido muggle. La ropa femenina definitivamente no era para medio ogros. 

Cathy Cat, por otro lado, lucía adorable. Podía permitirse mostrar mucha piel, en opinión de Draco. El azul Raker iba bien con sus ojos y la forma en que sonrió y le guiñó un ojo... 

Cathy era definitivamente... er... muy adorable, a falta de una palabra mejor. Draco pensó que era definitivamente algo más que eso, pero no sabía cómo decirlo. 

Charlie podría haber lucido mucho más interesante también, si no hubiera estado tan cerca de Cathy. Estaba igual de bien formada que su amiga, pero los hermosos rizos oscuros de Cathy y sus brillantes ojos azules la opacaban fácilmente. Aún así Draco decidió saludarla cálidamente. Ella había ganado el partido para su equipo y él quería que ella supiera que apreciaba eso. 

Pequeño Larry parecía haber olvidado la derrota de la mañana. Rió y charló con los demás mientras caminaban por el parque en dirección al río. 

Draco se sintió ligeramente incómodo con eso. No iban a nadar en el río, ¿o sí? No era un sitio realmente silvestre, pero la corriente era bastante fuerte y Draco no creía que fuera seguro nadar ahí. No le gustaba la idea de ser arrastrado hasta el mar y ni siquiera tenía consigo su varita. 

El pavimento estaba incómodamente caliente bajo sus pies y de vez en cuando se clavaba una pequeña piedra. Los otros no parecían molestarse por eso para nada. Era claro que estaban acostumbrados a andar descalzos y Draco hizo su mejor esfuerzo por que su sufrimiento no fuera demasiado obvio cada vez que pasaba eso, pero empezó a desear secretamente no haber ido con ellos. Podría haberse quedado en casa y aprender un poco más de Matemáticas o jugar con Billy. 

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad para Draco, pero que probablemente sólo fue unos cuantos minutos, llegaron a una pequeña poza rodeada por un poco de verdor. Había muchos chicos ahí chapoteando y gritando. La mayoría eran más jóvenes que ellos, sin embargo, y rápidamente se apartaron para dejarles espacio. Draco no vio badanas de los Tiburones por ningún lado, lo cual supuso era bueno. Claro que ninguno de los Rakers llevaba su gorra tampoco. Draco dudó que pudiera reconocer a los Tiburones sin sus badanas. Bueno, tal vez a Mark y posiblemente a Robin también, pero no había visto a la mayoría de ellos. 

El zacate estaba seco y puntiagudo por el calor y pinchó los pies de Draco, pero era mucho mejor lo que había sido caminar sobre piedras. Los otros simplemente dejaron caer sus toallas bajo un árbol y corrieron al agua. Draco siguió su ejemplo y descubrió que el fondo de la poza estaba cubierto por piedras más grandes, pero el agua era agradable y fresca y las piedras dejaron de ser un problema una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente adentro como para nadar. 

Notó que los demás tomaban la misma dirección y los siguió de nuevo. Fueron hasta un gran tronco de árbol que por alguna razón estaba dentro de la poza. Matt llegó primero y subió a él, pero Cathy estaba justo detrás suyo y cuando ella se agarró de una de las ramas y se impulsó para subir, todo el tronco dio vuelta en el agua y Matt cayó con un grito de sorpresa. Ahora Cathy estaba casi arriba, pero Charlie la agarró de un tobillo y tiró de ella. Cathy respondió hundiendo a Charlie en el agua. Entonces Draco alcanzó el tronco y no vio más de las actividades de las chicas mientras Larry lo saludaba lanzándole una gran cantidad de agua a la cara. Draco parpadeó para sacarse el agua de los ojos y persiguió a Larry, que se sumergió y desapareció. 

Incapaz de encontrar a Larry de nuevo, Draco en cambio hundió a Sammie, quien se apartó y lo sujetó por un brazo tratando de hundirlo junto con él, pero tuvo que soltarlo cuando chocó con Mary bajo el agua. Draco los dejó pelear y salió para sujetarse del árbol. La madera mojada demostró ser bastante difícil de escalar. Draco se deslizaba constantemente y todo el árbol seguía moviéndose y girando cada vez que alguien se agarraba. Sumado a eso los chapoteos de varios chicos que constantemente trataban de tirarte o empujarte, aquello se convertía en un trabajo difícil. 

Les tomó un rato hasta que estuvieron todos a salvo en el árbol. Larry finalmente subió a Sammie y se quedaron flotando en el agua sobre un tronco mojado y jadeando. Draco nunca había pensado que eso podía ser así de divertido. En realidad nunca había imaginado antes que algo pudiera ser tan divertido. Escuchó la conversación de los demás y sus risas sólo a medias mientas observaba el reflejo del sol danzando sobre las ondas del agua a sus pies y preguntándose ligeramente qué pensarían los peces acerca de sus dedos invadiendo su reino. Lo más probable era que estuvieran acostumbrados, pensó. 

Cathy se sentó justo detrás de él, apoyando un pie en una de las ramas del árbol tan cerca que, si Draco se hubiera inclinado sólo ligeramente, podrían haberse tocado, el otro pie colgando dentro del agua y lanzándole agua a Draco ocasionalmente con una rápida patada. 

Mike los había estado observando por un rato, sentado al otro lado de Draco, pero luego había dado vuelta para bromear con Matt y Sammie, quienes estaban trepando constantemente y amenazando cada uno con tirar al otro al agua, o tal vez a la pandilla completa con sus escapadas. Mary y Larry estaban sentados en el lado ancho del tronco, apoyados el uno contra la otra y obviamente disfrutando la compañía. 

Charlie estaba acostada sobre su estómago sobre el tronco, brazos y piernas colgando, y casi dormida. 

Sí, eso era vida. No podía haber nada mejor que eso. 

La paz y la relajación terminaron cuando finalmente habían descansado suficiente como para sentirse aburridos y saltaron de vuelta al agua. Chapoteando y riendo y hundiéndose unos a otros, regresaron a donde habían dejado las toallas y se sentaron al sol observando a los otros bañistas. Había un grupo de niños acompañados por dos bebés no mucho más grandes que Billy chapoteando en el agua baja. 

Los bebés usaban extraños objetos rojos en sus pequeños brazos. Daba la impresión de que los pobres pequeños no debían ser capaces de mover del todo sus brazos con esas cosas en ellos, pero obviamente no eran tan duras como parecían. Draco se preguntó qué podrían ser esas cosas. También se sintió un poco preocupado. No parecían suficientemente mayores como para saber nadar. ¿No era peligroso dejarlos tan cerca del agua profunda? 

Había otros chicos mayores usando también esas extrañas cosas de plástico. Al menos no lucían tan grandes en ellos. 

-¿Qué son esas cosas rojas? –le preguntó a Mike finalmente. 

-¿Cosas rojas? ¿Qué cosas rojas? –Mike parecía confundido. 

-¿Te refieres a los flotadores? –preguntó Cathy desde detrás de ellos-. ¿Esas pequeñas cosas rojas en los brazos de los niños? 

Draco asintió. 

-¿Para qué son? Me parece que se ven incómodas. Especialmente para esos bebés. Son muy grandes. 

-No lo son. Sirven para proteger sus vidas –rió Cathy-. En realidad son pequeñas bolsas llenas de aire. Así, cuando los niños entran a agua profunda, flotan y por lo tanto mantienen la cabeza fuera del agua. De esta manera, hasta un bebé que no sabe nadar puede moverse por el agua sin peligro de ahogarse.      

-Oh, eso es bueno. ¿Pero qué pasa si se rompen? 

-Son muy resistentes, pero tienes que revisarlas de vez en cuando –contestó Mike esta vez. 

-Aún así me parecen muy incómodas. ¿Por qué no usan esos salvavidas de plástico, mejor? Tenía uno de esos cuando era pequeño y era muy cómodo. 

-Tal vez, pero también es peligroso. El niño tiene que sostenerse del salvavidas y si lo suelta puede ahogarse. Los flotadores se sostienen del niño. Tienen que quitárselos para librarse de ellos y cuando están completamente inflados es bastante difícil que un bebé lo logre. Están realmente apretados. 

Draco continuó mirando los bebés jugar. Deseó que los flotadores no estuvieran tan apretados como para lastimarlos, pero parecían perfectamente felices moviéndose juntos por el agua. Uno recogió algo del suelo y fue a mostrárselo a una de los otros, probablemente su hermana, supuso Draco. No parecía muy interesada en el objeto, sin embargo, e ignoró al niño. Draco sintió pena por él. 

-¿Dragón? ¡Hey, Dragón! –llamó Cathy. 

-¿Uh? Oh, lo siento. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos. 

-Realmente te gustan los niños, ¿no es así? –ella le sonrió. Draco sintió que estaba sonrojándose. 

-Sólo estaba pensando en lo agradable que sería esto para Billy. Hay mucho qué ver aquí para un bebé. 

-No podríamos nadar hasta el árbol si tuviéramos que cargar con un bebé, ¿sabes? –comentó Matt, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-. Sería demasiado lejos para él, flotadores o no flotadores. 

-Aún así sería agradable para él estar aquí. Es realmente lindo cuando explora. 

-¡Pah, lindo! –se burló Matt-. Estúpido bebé. 

-No le hagas caso a Matt –dijo Cathy gentilmente-. Nada más está celoso de su hermanita, porque ella recibe ahora toda la atención. 

-¡Estúpida bebé! –repitió Matt, esta vez con más vehemencia-. Todos están hablando siempre de lo linda que es y de que podrá hacer magia y todo. Ya están hablando de qué tipo de varita tendrá y de qué será ella cuando crezca. Pequeña molestia. Todo lo que hace es llorar. 

-Oh, vamos. No puede ser que no quieras a tu hermanita. Me habría encantado tener una –dijo Draco-. Los bebés son adorables. 

-¿Adorables? No son nada más que problemas –insistió Matt-. Y ella ni siquiera es mi hermana –continuó-. Tiene diferente padre. 

-¿No era que te agradaba tu padrastro? –preguntó Sammie, confundido. 

-Me agradaba. Cuando yo le agradaba. Pero ahora todo es "Lora esto, Lora aquello". Ya ni siquiera saben que existo. 

-A veces pensaba que mi madre tampoco se daba cuenta de que yo existía –dijo Draco de repente-. Y ella murió por mí. 

-¿Murió por ti? ¿En serio? –preguntó Sammie excitadamente-. ¿Cómo? 

Draco se recostó sobre la espalda y miró hacia la única pequeña nube visible en el cielo. 

-En realidad no quiero hablar de eso. 

Hubo silencio por un largo momento. Draco se preguntó qué estarían pensando sus compañeros. 

-Me gusta mi padrastro –dijo Mary finalmente-. Aunque sea humano y difícilmente hable conmigo. Nos da casa y algo de dinero extra y no hace temblar toda la casa cuando camina. Es más fácil para mamá ahora, también. 

-¿Pero no desearías a veces poder conocer más sobre tus parientes ogros? –preguntó Cathy con un tono ansioso en su voz que Draco no pudo interpretar. 

-Sí, a veces, pero es bueno tener un padre que de verdad trabaje. 

-¿Tu verdadero padre no trabajaba? –preguntó Draco. 

-Oh, por supuesto que lo hacía siempre que podía, pero pocas personas emplean a un ogro. La mayor parte del tiempo sólo se sentaba en casa, emborrachándose. 

-Aún así desearía tener un padre –suspiró Cathy. 

-¿No tienes padre? ¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó Draco-. Debes tener uno. De otro modo no estarías aquí. 

-Oh, seguro que tengo uno. Sólo que no sé nada acerca de él. nunca lo conocí, ¿sabes? –Cathy se sentó y puso la toalla sobre sus rodillas, para luego abrazarse. 

-¿No te ha hablado tu mamá acerca de él? –preguntó Sammie-. Papá siempre me cuenta historias acerca de mamá. 

-No, a ella no le gusta hablar sobre él. todo lo que sé es que era irlandés y que me parezco mucho a él. Eso y que la gente siempre me mira cuando les digo mi apellido y que soy escocesa. La mayoría nunca dicen nada, sin embargo. Creo que piensan que soy adoptada. Odio no tener un papá. Es mucho mejor tener un padrastro que no tener nada. 

-Tener un papá no es tan grandioso tampoco. Estoy contenta de que el mío se haya ido –dijo Charlie, arrancando la hierba bajo su toalla-. Sólo espero que no regrese cuando salga. Eso o que lo arresten cuando aparezca. Siempre hace algo horrible cuando se emborracha. Empieza a gritarnos y agarra a una de nosotras y empieza a pegarle hasta que pierde el sentido. 

-Sí, mi papá se emborrachó ayer otra vez y Bobby dejó caer un plato durante la cena. Ni siquiera se rompió, pero papá le pegó de todos modos –dijo Larry. 

-Estoy contenta de que mi hermana se haya mudado. Ahora papá al menos no podrá hacerle nada cuando vuelva de Azkaban –dijo Charlie con una sonrisa triste-. Desearía ser lo suficientemente mayor como para marcharme también. O tal vez sólo quisiera que él no saliera nunca. 

-¿Entonces tu papá está en Azkaban por atacarlas a ti y a tu hermana? –preguntó Draco sorprendido. 

Esos chicos no eran realmente muy diferentes de él, aún a pesar de que no parecían tener el menor temor de hablar sobre esas cosas. De repente se preguntó cuántos chicos en Hogwarts estarían escondiendo historias similares. Podía ser que todos estuvieran haciéndolo, pensó por un momento. Todas esas familias perfectas de las que hablaba la gente serían sólo fachadas escondiendo alguna siniestra verdad. Entonces pensó en los Snape. No, esas familias perfectas existían. La pregunta era cuántas de ellas había en realidad. Lo más probable era que fueran mucho más raras de lo que pensaban todos. 

-¡No, por supuesto que no! Está en Azkaban por robo. No vas a Azkaban por beber y golpear a tus hijos o a tu esposa –contestó Charlie, obviamente convencida de los hechos. 

-Mi padre sí –dijo Draco. 

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. 

-Bueno, creo que irá en realidad por matar accidentalmente a mi madre cuando la golpeó, pero en realidad es la misma cosa. El profesor Snape dice que no hay manera de que no vaya a Azkaban aún a pesar de todos los abogados que tiene. 

-¿No dijiste que ella murió por ti? –preguntó Cathy suavemente. 

-Sí, ella se interpuso cuando él iba a golpearme. Trató de protegerme y él la mató por eso. 

-Creí que tu familia era rica –Larry sonaba totalmente confundido. 

-Sí, ¿y qué? Es por eso que puede pagar tantos abogados, pero eso sólo le está comprando tiempo. 

-Pero pensé que la gente rica no golpeaba a sus esposas. 

-Bueno, quien haya dicho eso probablemente era algún tipo rico que no quiso admitir que lo hacía –dijo Draco con desprecio. 

-¿Tu papá bebe también? –preguntó Sammie. 

-Sí, pero no es mi papá. Él prefiere ser llamado "padre". 

-¡¿Tu papá ni siquiera te deja que le digas "papá"?! –todos se sorprendieron otra vez. 

-¿Y eso qué? Es sólo una palabra. Realmente no hace una diferencia el cómo lo llame. 

-No lo sé –dijo Charlie-. "Padre" suena frío. Sin afecto. 

Draco se encogió de hombros. ¿Su padre lo había amado alguna vez? Pensaba que no. Había pretendido hacerlo, sí. ¿Pero realmente había sentido algo por él? Draco lo dudaba. 

La inesperada llegada de Jack puso fin a la conversación antes de que pudieran sacar algo más depresivo acerca de sus vidas. Él dejó caer su toalla junto a Cathy y se sentó ahí. 

-¿Qué hay? 

Cathy se puso en pie silenciosamente y puso su toalla en el pequeño espacio entre la de Mike y la de Draco. Los dos se apartaron para darle más espacio. 

-¿Cathy? –preguntó Jack, confundido-. ¿Qué pasa? 

-Nada, sólo estamos teniendo una agradable charla junto a la poza –respondió Cathy-. ¿No ibas a jugar hoy con los otros niños en la caja de arena? 

-Estaba ayudando a mi papá a arreglar la ventana de la sala, si tienes que saberlo. ¿Qué está mal contigo? ¿No vas a darme un beso? 

-No, no voy a besarte. Terminamos, Jack. Déjame en paz. 

-¿Terminamos? ¿Qué quieres decir con "terminamos"? ¿Por qué? Creí que me amabas –Jack sonaba como si estuviera al borde del pánico. 

-¿Por qué? Porque eres un idiota inmaduro. Es por eso. Sólo porque el equipo de Dragón ganó un solo partido, tú te comportaste como un niño de dos años. Gracias, puedo conseguir un hombre mejor que eso. 

-Oh, entonces andas detrás del dinero del niño rico. ¿No es así? 

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Draco y no me importa el dinero. Me preocupa la forma en que mi novio trata a sus amigos y a mí sólo porque perdió un pequeño partido. ¿Crees que puedes gritarme por no ser capaz de anotarle a Draco y luego volver unas horas después y decirme que te bese y pretender que no ha pasado nada? ¡Bueno, pues piénsalo de nuevo! Terminé contigo. Encontraré a alguien más agradable. ¡Adiós! Iré a nadar de nuevo –Cathy se puso en pie de un salto y corrió al agua. 

-¡Hey, espera! –la llamó Sammie-. Voy contigo. 

-Sí, yo también. Vamos a nadar todos. 

Jack se quedó sentado en su toalla, con la boca abierta, mientras todos los demás seguían a Cathy hacia la poza. Cuando casi había llegado al agua, Draco dio vuelta y lo miró. 

-¿Vienes con nosotros o sólo vas a quedarte ahí mirando? –sonrió burlón. 

Jack se levantó, tomó su toalla y se marchó. Draco sonrió de nuevo y finalmente siguió a los otros en el agua. Cathy llevaba mucha ventaja y ya había llegado al árbol. Sammie y Charlie estaban alcanzándola, sin embargo. Los últimos pensamientos sobre Jack desaparecieron de la mente de Draco. Tenía que apurarse si no quería perderse la batalla en el agua. 

***

Por alguna extraña razón, las piedras no parecían tan afiladas para Draco en el camino de regreso a cómo lo habían sido en el camino de ida hacia la poza. ¿Se habían adaptado sus pies a estar descalzos? O tal vez era sólo que se había divertido tanto y estaba tan candado que simplemente no podía sentirlas tanto. 

Era tarde. Ya estaba empezando a oscurecer y Draco tenía la ligera sospecha de que ciertas personas iban a estar muy molestas con él, pero aún así estaba perfectamente feliz. Había sido un día perfecto. De alguna manera incluso se sentía bien por hablar hablado acerca de sus padres. Descubrir que no era el único con un hogar roto lo había hecho sentirse mejor hacia su madre muerta y su cruel padre. Siempre había pensado que todos los demás tenían familias perfectas y que él era único que quedaba afuera. Aquí parecía ser que sólo Mike tenía una familia perfecta. ¿O no era así? Era el único que no se había quejado, ¿pero significaba eso que era feliz? Tal vez nada más no quería hablar al respecto. 

Subieron las escaleras, que ahora se sentían frías, y Draco deseó haber traído su varita para poder secarse el cabello. Así no tendría tanto frío en ese momento. Entonces recordó que no tenía permiso de hacer magia de todos modos. 

Cuando pasaron por la lámpara apagada del tercer piso, Draco recordó de pronto su deseo de aprender Física, y el libro de Matemáticas. No había hecho ejercicios en todo el día y en realidad se sentía muy cansado. Debería haber llevado el libro y algo de pergamino consigo a la poza. Podría haber estudiado mientras descansaba al sol. Charlie había llevado una novela para leerla y Sammie y Matt habían practicado un extraño juego que Draco no conocía. Tenía que ser algo muggle. ¿Tal vez podría convencerlos de que se lo explicaran alguna vez? Pero ya no quedaba tiempo. El domingo se marcharía a vivir con su tío. 

Draco suspiró. Deseó que de alguna manera no tuviera que irse todavía. Tal vez el profesor Snape estaba equivocado y el juicio duraría más, pero, pensándolo bien, los Snape probablemente estarían felices de librarse de él. Después de todo, les había causado un montón de trabajo, les había costado mucho dinero en comida y ropa y ahora incluso debían estar preocupándose porque había estado fuera demasiado tiempo. 

Sarah abrió la puerta cuando tocó el timbre y lo miró de arriba abajo con un burlón aire crítico. 

-¿Estás seguro de que eres de aquí? –le preguntó, escondiendo una sonrisa. 

-Lo siento –murmuró Draco-. Creo que se me hizo tarde. 

-Te perdiste la cena –declaró Sarah, apuntando calmadamente su varita hacia él y secando su cabello con un rápido movimiento. 

Draco sintió de repente que su estómago gruñía. ¡Oh, rayos! Se había quedado sin cenar y estaba muriéndose de hambre. Miró a Sarah tristemente. ¿Serviría de algo suplicar? 

Sarah sonrió de pronto. 

-Sólo bromeaba. Estábamos esperándote. 

Le indicó que entrara a la sala y le quitó la toalla de los hombros cuando él entró. Draco supuso que era otra prenda que iría directo a la canasta de la ropa para lavar. ¿Había lavado Sarah ese día? Quería ir con ella y aprender más sobre las lavadoras. 

-¡Come! –anunció Munin en un tono muy esperanzado cuando Draco llegó a la sala. 

El cuervo estaba en el respaldar de la silla favorita de Sarah y probablemente había estado observando los platos vacíos en la mesa. 

-Cállate, pajarraco. Ya te di de comer A TI –le gruñó al cuervo Severus, que estaba sentado a la mesa y cargando a Billy, pero Draco pudo escuchar claramente que estaba bromeando. 

-¡Dako! –anunció Billy alegremente y se retorció en el regazo de su padre. 

Severus lo puso en el suelo gentilmente y Billy corrió hacia Draco y lo abrazó. 

-¡Dako! 

Draco alzó al bebé preguntándose cómo se las había arreglado para atravesar corriendo la habitación sin caerse. No había sido capaz de hacer eso en la mañana. Draco estaba seguro de eso. Sostuvo a Billy y lo miró con atención. 

-¿Creciste mientras estaba fuera? 

-¿Nam nam? –preguntó Billy en respuesta. 

-Oh, grandioso, ¿también tienes hambre? 

-Bueno, él estaba esperando que volvieras a tiempo para alimentarlo –comentó Snape seriamente. 

-Lo siento. En serio. ¿Dónde está su cena? 

Sarah señaló un plato junto a la estufa. 

-Se rehusó a permitirnos darle de comer y estuvo llamándote. Debe creer que eres su hermano mayor o algo por el estilo. 

Draco miró a Billy por un momento. ¿Su hermano mayor? Qué no habría dado por tener un hermanito como ese, y ahora había dejado a Billy esperando en uno de los últimos días que tenía para estar con él. 

-Oh, lo siento mucho, Billy. No pretendía hacer eso. Nunca más te dejaré esperando, Billy, nunca, lo prometo. 

Puso al bebé en su sillita y le dio de comer sin el menor problema. 

Severus le sonrió a Sarah. 

-¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando se marche el domingo? –susurró. 

Sarah se encogió de hombros. 

-¿Tenemos que devolverlo? No parecen estar extrañándolo, de todos modos –susurró ella. 

-No pertenece aquí, Sarah. Está acostumbrado a vivir en una gran mansión y con una familia que puede comprarle todo lo que quiera. Y van a empezar a buscarlo en algún momento. No es un perro callejero con el que puedas quedarte así como así. 

-Lo sé –suspiró Sarah-. Es sólo que para mí casi se siente como si fuera nuestro. 

Cuando Draco terminó de darle de comer a Billy, finalmente se sentó a la mesa con Billy (que no lo soltaba) en su regazo y por fin empezaron con la cena. 

-¿Y qué pasó hoy en el juicio? –preguntó entre dos bocados. 

Severus y Sarah intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. 

-Las cosas no se ven bien del todo en este momento –dijo Severus finalmente. 

-¡¿Quiere decir que van a soltarlo?! –Draco tembló-. No puedo volver con él. 

-Oh, no, Lucius irá a Azkaban, eso ya está hecho. El problema es que empezaron a ver sus otros crímenes y descubrieron que una gran parte de su fortuna estaba hecha por comerciar con artefactos para magia oscura o por la propia práctica de magia oscura. Están hablando de confiscar todo su dinero y también la mansión para compensar a las víctimas, pero por supuesto la mayoría están muertas y el dinero se quedará en el Ministerio. 

-¿Y qué? Padre no podrá usar el dinero en Azkaban, ¿qué diferencia hace quién lo tenga? –Draco se encogió de hombros. 

-La diferencia es que tú no eres uno de los que van a tenerlo. Estamos hablando de la mayor parte de tu herencia y de tu casa. 

-Realmente no me importa mucho la mansión. Es grande, oscura y fea. Probablemente me habría comprado una nueva casa de todos modos y no puedo siquiera vivir ahí por tres años más. Encontraré algo más. Y además todavía hay mucho dinero que padre heredó de sus padres. Los Malfoy siempre han sido muy adinerados y perder un poco de dinero no será un problema. 

-Draco, Lucius definitivamente está gastando la mayor parte de ese dinero en todos esos abogados. No tengo idea de cuánto exactamente, pero será cuando menos varios millones. No querrían un caso que ya está perdido a menos que recibieran una paga inusualmente buena y esa paga definitivamente no viene del dinero que el Ministerio va a confiscar. Podría ser que no quedara nada para ti, si esto sigue como va. 

-Usted no dejará que lo hagan, ¿o sí? –Draco se sintió repentinamente asustado. No le gustaba la idea de ser pobre de pronto. ¿Qué dirían los Weasley? Ron Weasley cuando menos se deleitaría con eso. 

-No puedo influenciar eso, Draco. Les dije lo que querían escuchar de mí y nada de eso tuvo que ver con arte oscura ni con el dinero. Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es observar y tener esperanza. 

-¿Puedo al menos recuperar mis cosas? No quiero perder mi ropa y escoba y todo –Draco trató de no sonar tan desesperado, pero falló miserablemente. 

-No se ha decidido todavía, pero no podrás usas esas cosas aquí de todos modos. Los chicos de por aquí normalmente no usan túnicas a menos que sea para ir a la escuela y tus nuevos amigos no tienen escobas, así que tampoco tendrías a nadie con quien volar –Severus trató de consolar a Draco. 

-Podría volar solo. 

-¿Y hacer que todos se sintieran celosos? Te odiarían por eso. No quieres que los Rakers se enojen contigo, ¿o sí? 

-No, sólo quiero tener algo de lo mío conmigo. Algo que no tenga que pedir prestado de nadie más. 

-Ah, debí haber pensado en esto antes –decidió Severus-. Estoy seguro de que te permitirán quedarte un oso de peluche, si se los pedimos. Sólo nos queda un día más, sin embargo. Si no te devuelven tus cosas mañana, les preguntaré por el oso. 

-¿Un oso? No tengo ningún peluche. 

Los Snape parecían impactados. 

-¿No tienes? –preguntó Sarah con tono incrédulo-. ¿Cómo puede ser que no tengas un peluche? 

-Oh, tuve algunos cuando era pequeño, pero mi padre se los llevó cuando empecé la escuela, porque dijo que era demasiado mayor para jugar con cosas de bebé. No necesito peluches. 

-Draco, los peluches no son necesariamente cosas de bebés –dijo Severus-. Se hicieron para niños de todas las edades. Incluso muchos adultos conservan a su favorito. Yo probablemente tendría todavía a mi osito si no lo hubiera perdido durante la guerra. 

-Y yo tengo un conejito en mi llavero –dijo Sarah-. Sólo para hacerlo más divertido. 

-Pero de todos modos no soy un bebé. No quiero un oso, quiero mi escoba –insistió Draco-. O tal vez mi búho. ¿Tiene idea de qué pasó con él? –preguntó esperanzado a Snape. 

Pero Severus sacudió la cabeza tristemente. 

-Probablemente todavía está en Malfoy Manor, creo. Preguntaré por él, si no te lo han devuelto mañana. 

Draco asintió tristemente. Quería ahora algo de su casa, pero sabía que Snape no podía simplemente aparecer en la mansión en medio de la noche y traer algo para él. 

Suspiró suavemente deseando que los Snape no se dieran cuenta. ¿Por qué se sentía tan deprimido de repente, a fin de cuentas? Había tenido un gran día y había sido perfectamente feliz cuando volvía a casa. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal ahora? 

**Continuará… **

**Notas:**

¿Draco perderá todo su dinero? ¿Tendremos una gran pelea entre Draco y Jack? ¿Lucius finalmente irá a Azkaban? Por favor, comenten. 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Draco y Sevi tienen una charla. Draco saca al perro y considera chantajear a un pájaro. 


	7. Ese Perro juega fútbol

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics). 

**Nota de la autora: **

Las versiones al español de mis fics pueden encontrarse ahora en el sitio de Daga. Visiten http: //galeon com/sietepilares. Encontraran más fics en español también, los cuales, tristemente, no puedo leer (¡Sniff!). 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

**Capítulo 7:  "ESE PERRO" JUEGA FÚTBOL**

Draco decidió hacer el intento por distraerse estudiando algo de Matemáticas antes de acostarse. Así que se retiró al laboratorio tan pronto como terminó de lavar y guardar los platos, y tomó el libro de Matemáticas. El principio encontró bastante difícil el concentrarse y tuvo que rehacer varios problemas, pero después de un rato consiguió olvidarse de todo a su alrededor y ni siquiera oyó la puerta cuando Snape entró, dos horas más tarde. 

-¿Draco? 

Draco saltó al escuchar la voz repentina a sus espaldas. 

-En verdad creo que ya es hora de que duermas, Draco –dijo Snape seriamente. 

-Sólo quiero terminar este problema. Yo... 

-¡Ahora, Draco! ¿O tengo que confiscar el libro otra vez? 

Draco suspiró y dejó la pluma a un lado. Snape no podría ser persuadido, lo sabía. Estaba acostumbrado a tener que enviar adolescentes a dormir. Los Slytherin difícilmente cumplían la regla de "apagar las luces a las diez" a menos que se comprobara y se les recordara repetidas veces. Snape usualmente los ignoraba hasta las once, pero aún así los enviaba a la cama antes de la media noche. Cuando no estaba por ahí para mandarlos a dormir, algunos Slytherins eran conocidos por permanecer despiertos hasta las tres de la madrugada a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de quienquiera que tuviera que estar en lugar de Snape. 

Draco recordaba que Trelawney una vez incluso había ido a pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore. El director, sin embargo, no había estado muy contento de que lo despertaran en mitad de la noche y la había echado de su habitación diciéndole que se fuera a dormir. Draco se había quedado dormido delante de la chimenea en la sala común esa noche, y ahí lo había encontrado Snape cuando regresó en la mañana. Después de eso, Trelawney nunca más fue solicitada para sustituir a Snape y Draco no estaba segura de si era porque Dumbledore no quería ser despertado otra vez o porque Snape la consideraba incapaz de mantener a sus estudiantes bajo control. 

Severus se sentó en la silla que Draco acababa de abandonar y contempló distraídamente el libro abierto en la mesa mientras Draco se cambiaba. Sabía bien que era mejor no dejar a Draco acostarse solo. Volvería a su problema de Matemática en el momento en que cerrara la puerta al salir. 

Draco había llegado sorpresivamente lejos en sus ejercicios, vio Severus. Obviamente había estado equivocado al tratar de apartar a Draco de sus planes de estudiar Física. Bueno, ya vería si el muchacho aún continuaba con eso luego de mudarse a casa de su tío y lejos de todas esas fascinantes cosas muggles. 

Realmente no se arrepentía de haberle mostrado a Draco la forma en que vivía y haberlo puesto en contacto con un mundo casi muggle. Draco había sido educado para despreciar a los muggles y artes oscuras y a los malignos seguidores de Voldemort. Esta experiencia podría alejarlo del oscuro sendero que su padre le había hecho iniciar, pero Snape no pensaba que eso fuera a ser bien recibido por los otros Slytherins si Draco se iba al otro extremo. Bueno, lo más probable era que no fuera a llegar mucho más lejos. Si mudarse con su tío no hacía que Draco se olvidara de sus sueños de ser electricista, regresar a Hogwarts y estudiar para los OWLs seguramente lo haría. Y después de todo, había encontrado a otros chicos con quienes jugar y distraerse de su estudio también. Y ahora que pensaba en eso... 

-Hoy me encontré a Jack de camino a casa. 

-¿Oh, sí? –comentó Draco, acomodándose en su cama. 

-Sí, volvió temprano de la poza y de mal humor, aparentemente. 

-Siempre está de mal humor –Draco frunció el ceño. 

-No te agrada mucho, ¿verdad? 

-Yo no le agrado. Todo porque me reí de su nombre. Jack el Destripador. Honestamente, eso suena ridículo. 

-Él es el líder de una pandilla, Draco. No se supone que debas reírte de él. Trátalo con algo de respeto. 

-Estoy intentándolo, pero él no hace nada por ganar respeto. Me mantengo fuera de su camino tanto como puedo. 

-¿En verdad lo haces? ¿Entonces por qué me miró como si yo fuera la razón de sus problemas? ¿Qué pasó que lo hizo regresar temprano hoy? –Snape fijó en Draco una de esas miradas serias que te hacen sentir como si estuviera viendo a través tuyo-. ¿Qué hiciste? 

-No hice nada –clamó Draco, sabiendo con exactitud que eso no era enteramente cierto-. Huyó porque Cathy rompió con él. incluso le pedí que se quedara, pero sólo se largó. 

Severus podía imaginarse bastante bien cómo le había pedido Draco a Jack que se quedara. Draco molestaba a los Gryffindors e incluso a algunos Slytherins con bastante frecuencia. 

-¿Y qué hizo que Cathy rompiera con él? Apenas ayer parecían bastante contentos juntos. No tuvo nada que ver contigo, ¿o sí? 

-¡Por supuesto que no! –protestó Draco-. Ella rompió con él porque él es un mal perdedor. Ella dijo que quería a alguien más maduro, alguien que pudiera aceptar una derrota en un partido de fútbol con algo de gracia en lugar de gritarle a ella y a todos los demás por eso. 

-¿Y qué pasó exactamente para hacer que él le gritara? –insistió Snape. 

Draco finalmente se sentó de nuevo y le contó toda la historia del partido de fútbol. Sabía que Snape no lo dejaría en paz si no lo hacía. 

Severus asintió y fue a sentarse en la cama junto a Draco. 

-No es mi culpa –Draco terminó su historia defensivamente. 

-No, no lo es, pero tienes que entender también la reacción de Jack. Es el líder de una pandilla, porque los otros lo respetan y algunos incluso lo temen. Ese temor y respeto por el líder es lo que mantiene a las otras pandillas fuera de su territorio. Mark y su pandilla temen a Jack, pero Jack también teme a Mark y también lo temen el resto de los Rakers. En una pelea con los Tiburones, se esperaría que Jack peleara con Mark. Los otros no querrían hacerlo, porque están asustados y porque respetan mucho a Jack, porque él se atreve a pelear contra Mark. Ahora llegas tú y enfrentas solo a Mark, luciendo como si no tuvieras ningún temor. Eres más joven y estás solo, pero aún así no te asustas. Jack pierde respeto cuando es comparado contigo. Si te quedas, tendrías una seria oportunidad de quitarle el liderazgo de la pandilla. 

-Pero no voy a quedarme, ¿y quién dice que no tenía miedo? Habría salido huyendo de no ser por Billy. 

-Ah, Draco, tú deberías saberlo. Es igual que en Hogwarts, realmente. No es no tenerle miedo a Hagrid, es pretender no tenerle miedo a Hagrid. 

Draco miró a Snape totalmente sorprendido. No tenía idea de que el cabeza de su Casa comprendiera así de bien su relación con el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. 

-De acuerdo, entonces tal vez a sus ojos soy tan bueno como Jack, pero aún así no voy a quedarme, ¿así que cuál es el problema? 

-No vas a quedarte, pero Jack perdió algo del respeto de los Rakers. Está tratando de ganarlo otra vez rebajándote a ti, pero sus intentos fallan. Así que trata de forzar cualquier subordinación que pueda conseguir maltratando a los que tienen más influencia sobre la manada. Cathy tienen objeciones contra ese ataque no provocado y se rebela. Ahora, él tiene justo lo que no quería. Está debilitado en su posición en la pandilla en lugar de haberla fortalecido... Cathy tiene ciertamente una posición el grupo también –explicó cuando vio la mirada confundida de Draco-. Perderla a ella hace que él pierda todavía más respeto y cualquiera a quien elija como su nuevo novio ganará consideración a los ojos de los otros. Con Jack marchándose y la pandilla actuando por su propia cuenta, siguiendo a Cathy en el agua en lugar de quedarse con Jack, y Cathy estando sin pareja en este momento, los Rakers están en completo caos. Un chico nuevo en la pandilla usualmente provoca algunos ajustes en los rangos, pero tú te las arreglaste para sacudir la misma cima. Podría surgir un nuevo líder, aun cuando no fueras tú. 

-¿Y quién podría ser? ¿Quién podría tener tanto respeto de parte de los otros como para superar a Jack, si no lo tenían antes? 

-Bueno, Mike ganó algo de respeto por ser tu amigo. Si Cathy eligiera salir con él, eso le daría suficiente estatus como para superar la autoridad de Jack. Claro que Cathy podría elegir a alguien que no tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo, tal vez incluso a alguien de fuera de la pandilla y tomar el liderazgo ella misma. La pandilla la siguió hoy y, siendo una chica, no se esperaría que enfrentara a un líder varón ella sola. Podría luchar contra Mark dos contra uno sin perder respeto. 

-¿Todo beneficia a Cathy, entonces? –preguntó Draco sorprendido. 

-Podría ser. Jack aún es capaz de conseguir que el resto de la pandilla vuelva con él y recuperar el control. Justo ahora la situación es bastante explosiva. Procura estar atento a los Tiburones. Esto parece un momento ideal para que ellos ataquen –Snape se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta-. Buenas noches, Draco. Duerme bien. Los Rakers se las arreglarán cuando te hayas ido. 

-¿Profesor? –preguntó Draco cuando casi había salido. 

-¿Sí? 

-¿Qué debo hacer si los Tiburones atacan a los Rakers? 

-¿Qué harías si los Gryffindors atacaran a los Slytherins? 

-¿Pelear? 

-Pelear –Snape asintió y cerró la puerta. 

Draco soñó con Slytherins, Gryffindors, Tiburones y Rakers esa noche. No pudo recordar qué había pasado exactamente en ese sueño la mañana siguiente, pero había habido una pelea y algo acerca de Neville Longbottom y una lavadora, ¿tal vez él había metido dentro a Neville? Draco rió ante la idea y sorprendió a Ese Perro, quien había seguido a Munin dentro del laboratorio. 

-¡Come! –fue el insistente comentario de Munin. Al cuervo no parecía gustarle el hecho de que los humanos tenían que lavarse y vestirse antes de desayunar. 

-Hey, no nací vestido con plumas como tú. ¿No puedes darme unos minutos para alistarme? –protestó Draco cuando Munin lo siguió al baño repitiendo su orden otra vez. 

-No lo hizo –comentó Snape desde afuera. 

Draco abrió la puerta otra vez y sacó la cabeza. 

-¿Quién no hizo qué? 

-Munin no nació cubierto con plumas. De hecho, ni siquiera nació, fue empollado. Y empolló completamente desnudo (**n de t:** En inglés hay un verbo diferente para "nacer" como los seres humanos y "nacer" de un huevo). 

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –gruñó Draco enojadamente-. ¿Estaba ahí para verlo? 

-Sí. 

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo se veía? –Draco sonrió. Ahora tenía algún material con el cual extorsionar al ave... Er... ¿extorsionar al ave? ¿En qué estaba pensando? 

-Bueno, lucía exactamente como cualquier pájaro recién empollado. Una gran bola rosada con dos patas de ave y dos cosas extrañas donde deberían estar las alas, un cuello muy flaco y demasiado largo y una pesada segunda bola rosada que tenía un gran pico y dos puntos oscuros donde debían estar los ojos. 

-¡Caw! –protestó Munin, aleteando fuera del baño y aterrizando en la mesa de la cocina para presentar sus hermosas alas emplumadas y su bien proporcionado cuerpo. 

-¡Ja! ¡Ahí tienes, pájaro! –rió Draco y rápidamente cerró la puerta dejando al cuervo afuera. 

Debería haber cerrado con seguro, sin embargo, porque sólo unos segundos después la puerta se abrió otra vez y Munin regresó para aterrizar en la cabeza de Draco. 

-¡Come! 

-Tú –observó Draco, espantando al cuervo- eres una molestia. 

Munin saltó de la cabeza de Draco y se colocó en el grifo. 

-¡Come! 

-¿Cómo hace que este pájaro se calle? –preguntó Draco cuando finalmente llegó para desayunar, tarde porque Munin  había estado atravesándose constantemente en su camino. 

-¡Shh! –le dijo Snape al cuervo, que estaba contento en el hombro de Draco y Munin se detuvo en mitad de un graznido. 

Draco miró sorprendido al cuervo, y luego a Snape. 

-¿Otro de sus trucos? 

-Exactamente. ¡Ven, Munin! –Snape asintió y le ofreció un trozo de tostada al cuervo. Munin saltó del hombro de Draco y cruzó la mesa para tomarlo. 

-¡Gracias! –graznó, tomando el pan. 

-Bueno, no funciona demasiado bien –comentó Draco-. Ya está hablando otra vez. 

-Está hablando de nuevo porque dije su nombre. Ese es su permiso para hablar otra vez. 

-¿Y si yo digo su nombre? ¿Hablaría también? –preguntó Draco, tomando rápidamente una tostada para sí mientras Munin todavía estaba ocupado con la suya. 

-No, él sólo me obedece a mí. Es por eso que me gustan tanto los cuervos. Saben exactamente a quién pertenecen. 

-Sólo espere. Compraré un cuervo yo también y voy a dejar que lo moleste todo el tiempo –amenazó Draco. 

-Tendrás que pasar por todo el problema de empollarlo, criarlo y entrenarlo primero –contestó Snape calmadamente. 

-Compraré uno ya entrenado –dijo Draco. 

-Entonces no te obedecerá. 

-Encontraré uno que lo haga. 

-Bueno, no aguantaré la respiración mientras espero, eso es seguro. Conozco a los cuervos, Draco. No puedes comprarlos entrenados. Ni siquiera se venden entrenados. 

Draco se encogió de hombros y enfocó su atención en el desayuno. Conseguiría su propio cuervo de alguna manera. ¿Tal vez podría comprar uno en el mundo muggle? ¿Los muggles tendrían cuervos como mascotas? Tendría que ir a una tienda muggle de mascotas y averiguarlo. 

Esta vez Sarah incluso dejó a Draco salir solo cuando terminó con los platos, con la única condición de que llevara a Ese Perro, que estaba resultando particularmente molesto esa mañana. Se puso los zapatos rápidamente y salió, manteniendo la puerta abierta para el perro. 

Ese Perro apenas podía creer su suerte. Salir con el muchacho significaba que podría correr y ladrar un montón. Obviamente, estaba decidido a empezar inmediatamente con ambas cosas y saltó tras Draco ladrando con fuerza suficiente como para despertar a todo el edificio.          

Draco había tenido la esperanza de poder accionar el timbre del apartamento de Mike, pero, por supuesto, el ruido que hacía Ese Perro echó a perder el plan. Solo segundos después de que salieran del apartamento, Mike estaba asomándose al corredor. 

-¡No me digas que tenemos que llevarlo! 

-Lo siento. Estaba siendo un fastidio y Sarah decidió que necesita algo de aire. Podía elegir entre quedarme cuidando a Billy y hacer el oficio de la casa o salir y llevar al perro. Y no sé cómo hacer el oficio de la casa. 

-Bueno, esperemos que sepa jugar fútbol sin que lo pisen –decidió Mike, saliendo al corredor-. ¡Adiós, mamá y papá! 

Draco tenía la sospecha de Mike había colocado sus esperanzas demasiado alto, pero decidió no comentarlo. Tal vez Ese Perro se portaría bien por una vez y todo saldría bien. 

Por supuesto, Ese Perro no se portó bien. Empezó por correr arriba y abajo por las escaleras, ladrando enloquecidamente y haciendo que Mary se tapara las orejas con las manos y le gruñera en un tono que cualquier canino entendería, normalmente. Ese Perro agitó su cola para ella y siguió ladrando. 

Ese comportamiento finalmente se hizo un poco más soportable cuando salieron del edificio y el ruido ya no fue amplificado por las escaleras vacías. Ese Perro inmediatamente se lanzó a olfatear el arbusto más cercano, lo cual lo forzó a callarse por unos pocos segundos. 

-Dragón, ese perro es imposible –le informó Mary a Draco calmadamente. 

-Lo sé, pero no tuve elección. Era sacar al perro o quedarme en casa, lo siento. 

Mary miró enojada a Ese Perro y Draco se preguntó qué podría estar pensando ella. ¿Tal vez estaba ponderando a qué sabría? Los ogros eran conocidos por comer toda clase de cosas y los perros eran, tratándose de ellos, comida comparativamente normal. Supuso, sin embargo, que Mary sería lo suficientemente educada como para no comerse las mascotas de sus vecinos. Ella era mitad humana y vivía con una familia humana, después de todo. 

***

El resto de la pandilla tampoco estuvo muy feliz de ver a Ese Perro. Finalmente dejó de ladrar para cuando llegó Jack, lo cual fue, sin embargo, un gran alivio para Draco. Había estado preocupado por la reacción de Jack luego de las explicaciones que el profesor Snape le había dado en la noche. 

Jack insistió en hacer los mismos equipos del juego anterior. Obviamente estaba buscando la revancha. Mary, sin embargo, protestó que ella no había estado ahí y quería jugar y, por lo tanto, Jack decidió ponerla como portera de su equipo, con una mirada maligna hacia Draco, que sólo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. 

-Eso no es justo –protestó Sammie-. Ustedes tienen más jugadores que nosotros. 

-Bueno, somos un número impar, así que un equipo siempre tendrá más jugadores que el otro –Jack le sonrió-. ¿A menos, por supuesto, que quieras quedarte a un lado y mirar? 

-Espera un minuto, nosotros además tenemos todos los jugadores débiles, así que nosotros deberíamos tener más –argumentó Matt. 

-Ustedes ganaron ayer. 

-Eso fue porque Larry dejó pasar el gol, no porque seamos un mejor equipo. No cometerá otra vez el mismo error –dijo Charlie. 

-Muy bien, pueden tener a Mary –concedió Jack con una sonrisa burlona. 

-No, ellos me tienen a mí –contestó Cathy caminando calmadamente para colocarse junto a Draco-. Mary y Dragón sólo pueden jugar como porteros y no puede haber dos porteros en un equipo. Y además no quiero estar en tu equipo, de todos modos. No me gusta que me griten. 

Jack protestó y le gritó, pero Cathy permaneció adamantina y calmada. Simplemente rehusó jugar en el mismo equipo que Jack. Jack finalmente se rindió con la condición de que ella no sería la capitana del equipo. 

-De acuerdo –dijo Sarah, encogiéndose de hombros-. Dragón puede ser el capitán. 

-¿Dragón? –Jack sonaba sorprendido. 

-Sí, ¿por qué no? Será una experiencia nueva para él. ¿O temes que te gane un principiante, Jackie? 

-¡No le temo a nada! ¡Y no me llames así, Cat!! ¡Soy Jack el Destripador! 

-Sí, seguro, jefe –dijo Draco, fingiendo aburrimiento-. Lo que tú digas. 

Sabía que no debía burlarse de Jack, pero algunas veces simplemente no podía resistirse. Estaba acostumbrado a dirigir a los Slytherins y pocas personas habían intentado desafiarlo al respecto. Incluso desde su primer año el nombre de su padre le había dado suficiente autoridad como para conseguir usualmente lo que quería. Esa pandilla era tan parecida a un grupo de Slytherins que él simplemente a veces trataba de actuar como lo hacía en Hogwarts. Jack parecía ser el único que realmente tenía un problema con eso y Draco se habría ido en dos días más, a fin de cuentas. ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo mientras durara? Quién sabía cuándo podría pasar algo de tiempo con otros chicos de nuevo. Tal vez tío Thomas vivía tan recluido como su padre. Entonces tendría que esperar hasta volver a Hogwarts. 

¿Y si tío Thomas no quería que asistiera a Hogwarts nunca más? Tal vez preferiría que tomara clases privadas en casa. Ese no era un pensamiento muy agradable. Pudiera ser que después del domingo nunca más volviera a ver al profesor Snape ni a sus compañeros Slytherins. 

Ciertamente nunca más vería a los Rakers. Sólo se iría y lo olvidarían. De alguna manera, ese pensamiento dolía. Quería verlos otra vez. Quería quedarse ahí y nadar unas cuantas veces más, jugar con Billy un poco más, aprender a jugar fútbol correctamente, pero no estaría bien que le pidiera a los Snape que lo dejaran visitarlo todas las vacaciones, ¿o sí? Su apartamento era del tamaño justo para una familia de tres, y ya lo eran. No necesitaban un visitante que les quitara todavía más espacio. 

Draco suspiró y volvió su atención al juego. Era capitán. Eso significaba que tenía que trazar algún tipo de estrategia y coordinar su equipo. 

-De acuerdo, Cathy Cat, tú eres la que tiene la mejor oportunidad de anotar. Quiero que tú y Sammie permanezcan cerca de la portería del otro equipo. No retrocedan acá. Quiero una presencia permanente en su territorio. Sammie, sé que eres un buen tirador también, pero si es posible, quiero que le pases el balón a Cathy en lugar de intentar el gol. Trata de confundirlos pretendiendo que intentarás anotar, entonces pásaselo a Cathy en el último momento. Usa tu velocidad para poner alguna distancia entre ellos y el balón y darle algo de espacio a Cathy. Eso sería una buena idea, si Cathy permaneciera más cerca que tú de la portería, pero permanezcan en su lado –decidió-. Charlie, eres la mejor deslizándose sin ser notada, así que quiero que dirijas el balón entre Sammie y Cathy. Matt y yo trataremos de pasártelo con tan pocas obstrucciones como sea posible. Trata de quedarte cerca del centro de la cancha o cerca de nuestra portería y finge ser invisible. Matt, quédate en nuestro lado y trata de quitarles el balón cuando ataquen o superen a Charlie. Te lo pasaré, si no puedo pasárselo a Charlie. No vayas demasiado lejos de la portería. 

Todos asintieron, pasmados. No esperaban una estrategia tan detallada. Había que esperar que el otro lado tampoco esperara algo así. 

Jack puso a Mary en su portería, como era de esperarse, y buscó la anotación junto con Mike y Larry. Trataron de permanecer a la misma distancia y pasarse el balón entre ellos, lo cual probó ser un problema para Matt, quien trataba de correr de uno a otro constantemente, sin saber nunca cuál era el que atacaba realmente. Sin embargo, el tener que esperar a Larry disminuyó su velocidad y Draco todavía se las arregló para atrapar todos sus tiros. 

Pronto renunció a la idea de pasarle el balón al exhausto Matt y en cambio lo lanzó directamente a Charlie, quien había decidido inteligentemente quedarse detrás de Jack y sus compañeros la mayor parte del tiempo. De esa manera no tenía que pasarlos, sólo correr rápido y pasarle el balón a Sammie, quien se lo pasaba a Cathy. 

Mary lo hacía bien, pero gracias a la velocidad de Sammie y a la lentitud de Larry, Cathy usualmente tenía campo libre y podía tomar cualquier ángulo que quisiera para disparar. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que anotara. 

Ese Perro obviamente estaba decidido a jugar por igual en contra de ambos equipos. El momento en que veía el balón rodar por el pasto, corría detrás suyo sin importarle quién más estuviera a su alrededor. Siempre iba por el balón y siempre se metía entre los pies de cualquier jugador que lo tuviera. 

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Draco, no puedes amarrar a tu maldito perro? –gritó Jack luego de la tercera vez que Ese Perro tropezó con él.           

-No es mi perro y ni siquiera tiene collar –respondió Draco-. ¿Alguno tiene una cuerda que pueda usar? 

No tenían y por lo tanto continuaron soportando a Ese Perro. Afortunadamente ya estaba jadeando pesadamente y por fin se dejó caer sobre la hierba en alguna parte a la mitad de la cancha, buscando aire. Sólo hizo medios intentos por buscar el balón después de eso, pero representaba un obstáculo de todos modos. Especialmente para Charlie y Sammie cuando tenían que tomar una desviación para pasar a su alrededor. 

Draco esperaba que Jack cambiara su plan de ataque en cualquier momento y dejara que Larry se quedara atrás para ayudar a Mary en la misma forma en que Draco mantenía a Matt cerca de su portería, pero extrañamente eso nunca pasó, ni siquiera después de que Cathy anotara el primer gol del partido. 

Había sido una buena maniobra. Todo había salido exactamente como Draco lo había planeado. Matt se había metido en el camino de Jack cuando éste estaba a punto de disparar y lo había forzado a pasarle el balón a Larry. Larry debería habérselo pasado a Mike, pero decidió disparar él mismo. Draco atrapó el tiro de Larry y lanzó el balón sobre las cabezas de los atacantes hacia Charlie. Charlie se había quedado en el lado derecho del campo para evitar a Ese Perro y corrió directo hacia la portería. A medio camino pasó rápidamente el balón a Sammie, quien fue directo hacia Mary desde la derecha. Mary estaba concentrada en él  y no vio a Cathy moviéndose desde la izquierda. En el momento en que Mary se apartó de la portería hacia él, Sammie pasó la pelota a Cathy, quien la pateó dentro de la portería sin que Mary tuviera tiempo suficiente para voltear y ver qué había pasado. 

Jack pidió un tiempo fuera después de eso y Draco estaba seguro de que volverían con una nueva estrategia, pero todo lo que ocurrió fue un intercambio de gritos entre Jack y Mary. Jack estaba furioso mientras Mary insistía en que había hecho su mejor esfuerzo, pero que no podía esperar que detuviera cada lanzamiento con dos oponentes frente a ella en forma constante y sus compañeros en ninguna parte. Ella quería ayuda para su mitad del campo, pero Jack no quiso dársela. 

Draco sólo sacudió la cabeza. La furia de Jack lo cegaba para ver la verdadera razón detrás de su problema aún cuando Mary la había señalado muy claramente. Simplemente no entendía cómo nadie podía permitirse cegarse de esa manera. 

Y de repente recordó la vez en que Harry Potter había atrapado la Snitch justo al lado de su oreja. 

"Nunca más, Potter. Juro que nunca más voy a jugar de nuevo como Jack" se juró a sí mismo. Los Gryffindor se sorprenderían cuando Draco de repente los ignorara para en cambio ir por la Snitch. Ese año Gryffindor descubriría que vencer a Slytherin no era tan fácil como habían llegado a creer. 

-De acuerdo, vamos por la mitad del partido y vamos ganando –le dijo a su equipo-. Traten de mantenerse como lo hemos planeado. Si llegas a notar que Mary empieza a concentrarse en Cathy, trata de anotar tú mismo algunas veces, Sammie. Eso la confundirá otra vez. Intentemos otro gol, sólo para estar cómodos. Entonces no tendremos problemas si ellos llegan a anotarnos uno. ¿Matt? –se dirigió al muchacho que estaba sentado en el pasto a sus pies, tratando de recuperar la respiración. 

Matt lo miró expectante, demasiado exhausto para contestar. 

-¿Estás bien, Matt? Te han tenido corriendo mucho. 

-Viviré –jadeó-. Apenas. Pero viviré. 

-¿Puedes seguir así por el resto del partido? 

Matt se encogió de hombros. 

-Lo intentaré. 

-No –decidió Draco-. Concéntrate en Jack. Es su mejor jugador. Si él no puede tirar, yo nada más tendré que lidiar con Mike y Larry y Larry no es tan bueno. Creo que puedo con eso. 

-¿Y si Jack se siente frustrado con eso y decide quedarse en su mitad? –preguntó Cathy. 

-Entonces tendrás que lidiar con él. estoy esperando que ellos pongan a alguien a marcarte tarde o temprano, pero personalmente, yo elegiría a Larry. Él sería más problemático para ti y está haciendo más lento su ataque. Matt, si vienen hacia nosotros sin Jack, ve por Mike y déjame manejar a Larry. Sólo mantén un ojo en Jack de todos modos, en caso de que trate de reunirse con los atacantes en forma repentina una vez que te le hayas puesto en pos de Mike. Vas a tener que juzgar, si puedes manejar el cambio de Jack a tiempo o si harías mejor pegándote a Mike. No dejen a los dos sin guardia. Yo no podría con eso. 

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejar todo lo que Larry y Mike te tiren? –preguntó Sammie con incertidumbre. 

Draco le sonrió abiertamente. 

-Por supuesto que no, pero creo que tengo una buena oportunidad. 

Sin embargo, toda esa charla estratégica resultó ser innecesaria. Jack y su equipo continuaron justo de la misma manera por el resto del partido, pese a que, según notó Draco, Mary estaba poniéndose cada vez más frustrada y Mike trató de hablar con Jack varias veces. Jack continuó tratando de anotar él mismo a pesar de que Matt estaba en su camino, lo cual resultó en que perdía el balón contra Matt con más y más frecuencia. 

Cathy se las arregló para meter el balón en la portería otra vez con un disparo afortunado y Draco estaba empezando a disfrutar realmente el ser capitán de su equipo. Podían no ser los mejores jugadores, pero lo compensaban trabajando juntos y apegándose al plan de juego. A diferencia del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, nunca dejaban que sus egos interfirieran con la estrategia. Eso le dio a Draco algo en qué pensar. Los jugadores más débiles probaban ser los más fuertes, si sus oponentes no podían formar un verdadero equipo. Deseó que hubiera una manera en que pudiera enseñarle esa lección a sus colegas de equipo de quidditch. 

Jack estaba fuera de sí con furia. Se marchó luego de culpar a Mary, Larry y Mike un poco más. Mike apenas consiguió evitar que Mary atacara a Jack. "Temperamento de ogresa" pensó Draco con una sonrisa mientras agradecía y felicitaba por sus esfuerzos a cada miembro de su equipo. Eso había funcionado bien con Charlie el otro día, así que no perdía nada tratando de usar ese método también con los demás. 

Resultó que él también salía recompensado cuando Cathy lo abrazó diciendo que era mucho mejor capitán que Jack. 

Mike, Mary y Larry finalmente fueron hacia ellos luciendo terriblemente incómodos. 

-De acuerdo. Ayer fue suerte, pero hoy ustedes controlaron el juego –dijo Mike a Cathy-. ¿Qué hicieron? 

-Lo que Dragón nos dijo, Mike. Eso es todo. Se llama apegarse a la estrategia. 

-Sé cómo se llama. Jack lo hace demasiado. Traté de convencerlo de cambiar de estrategia varias veces, pero no escuchó a nadie –suspiró-. No sé qué está mal con él. solía ser abierto a sugerencias. 

-Yo soy –dijo Draco calmadamente. 

-¿Qué? 

-Yo soy lo que está mal con él. Me detesta, sólo está tratando de probar que es mejor que yo. Es el mismo error que tiendo a cometer con Potter. Trato tanto de superarlo que me olvido de buscar la Snitch. 

-¿Potter? 

-Harry Potter. ¿No han oído hablar de él? Es el buscador de Gryffindor y, bueno, Slytherin y Gryffindor no se llevan bien. 

-Oh, ¿por qué no? –preguntó Larry, confundido. 

-¿Por qué ustedes no se llevan bien con los Tiburones? –preguntó Draco. 

-Porque son unos estúpidos idiotas –declaró Larry. 

-¿Ves?, es por lo mismo. 

-Ah. 

-Larry puede hacer preguntas realmente estúpidas algunas veces –comentó Cathy de camino a casa. 

-Sí, bueno, no es particularmente brillante. No todos podemos ser genios –dijo Draco, alzando a Ese Perro, que estaba demasiado exhausto como para trepar por las escaleras. 

-Manejaste muy bien sus preguntas estúpidas, ¿sabes? –intervino Mike. 

-Estoy acostumbrado. Mi amigo Gregory, de la escuela, hace que incluso Larry luzca inteligente. 

-¿En serio? ¿Conoces a alguien todavía más lento que Larry? ¿Cómo consigue aprobar en una escuela tan difícil como Hogwarts, entonces? Larry tiene muchos problemas en nuestra escuela. Incluso tuvo que repetir año una vez –dijo Mary. 

Sus notas probablemente no eran mucho mejores que las de Larry, sospechaba Draco. Pero ella había entendido su estrategia fácilmente durante el partido. Tal vez sólo era tan callada que la gente tendía a subestimarla. Eso al menos era cierto con Vincent Crabbe. El hecho de que usualmente dejara que Draco hablara por él y estuviera siempre con Gregory hacía que mucha gente pensara que era igual de estúpido que su mejor amigo. En realidad Vincent no era exactamente un genio, pero era lo suficientemente listo como para arreglárselas bien. 

-Bueno, lo ayudamos mucho en clase y yo normalmente lo dejo copiar mi tarea. Así es como logra aprobar la mayor parte del tiempo. 

-¿No lo notan tus maestros? 

-Algunos, otros no. De esos a algunos les importa, a otros no, pero todos comprenden por qué lo hacemos. Creo que la mayoría siente pena por Gregory también. No es su culpa ser tan estúpido y todos saben cuánto se esfuerza. 

-Debes tener maestros realmente agradables. ¿Todos son como tío Severus? 

Draco notó con un toque de sorpresa que también Mary llamaba "tío Severus" a Snape. 

-En realidad, el profesor Snape puede ser realmente desagradable. No con nosotros, los Slytherin, por supuesto, pero algunos alumnos realmente le tienen miedo. Creo que es el maestro menos popular de la escuela... Bueno, con excepción de esa Trelawey, quizá. Afortunadamente no tengo ninguna de las clases de ella. 

-¿Qué enseña ella, entonces? –preguntó Cathy, intrigada. 

-Adivinación. 

-Oh, no tenemos eso en West Hogsmeade. No encontraron un maestro que fuera realmente bueno en eso. 

-Bueno, en Hogwarts tampoco lo han encontrado. Dicen que Trelawney es un viejo fraude que sólo ha hecho una predicción correcta en su vida, pero esa fue tan grande que Dumbledore la mantiene cerca por si acaso llega a hacer otra. 

-¿Entonces, por qué alguien toma Adivinación, si todos odian a la maestra y ella es un fraude? 

-Porque significa un diez fácil. Sólo tienes que decir algunas mentiras convincentes para aprobar. Son principalmente Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs los que toman su clase, aunque también Gregory lo hace. Es una materia por la que no tiene que preocuparse realmente, en especial porque la toma con los Hufflepuffs. Todos son amables y estúpidos, lo cual significa que los profesores les ponen las cosas fáciles y ellos ayudan a Gregory siempre que tiene problemas. 

-Bueno, es muy amable de su parte –dijo Cathy. 

-Hey, Draco, si quieres, podemos mostrarte nuestra escuela después de almuerzo. No está lejos de aquí y podríamos mostrarte todos los demás lugares donde nos reunimos –sugirió Mike. 

-Eso sería agradable, ¿pero no se molestará Jack si no los encuentra? 

-¿Y? –rió Cathy-. Déjalo. Por la forma en que se fue, no será una sorpresa para él que no queramos verlo. 

-Sí –gruñó Mary-. Probablemente lo estrangule por la forma en que me gritó. ¿Quién se cree que es? Le dije que necesitaba ayuda, ¿pero me escuchó? No. Tiene suerte de haber contado conmigo, ¿saben? Estoy muy orgullosa de que no haya habido más goles. Tuvieron suficientes oportunidades, en serio. Atrapé al menos tantos tiros como Dragón hoy. No es mi culpa que ustedes me dispararan un poco más. 

-Por supuesto que no es tu culpa, Mary –trató de calmarla Draco-. Eres una buena portera, pero yo tenía a Matt para ayudarme. 

-Matt no realmente bueno en nada –contestó Mike. 

-Tal vez no tiene un talento en particular, pero ciertamente es bueno atravesándose en el camino de la gente cuando quieren anotar. Impidió que un atacante me molestara durante todo el juego. 

-Sí, y esa persona cuyo nombre no mencionas decidió darle el balón como recompensa –gruñó Mary. 

-Él no lo hizo a propósito –comentó Mike. 

-Tal vez no, pero hizo mucho y luego nos culpó por perder. Realmente no tengo ganas de verlo justo ahora. 

-De acuerdo, entonces queda en firme. Nos encontraremos aquí otra vez después de comer e iremos a pasear –sonrió Mike. 

Draco tuvo que pedirle a Mike que accionara el timbre por él esa vez, Porque Ese Perro se había quedado dormido en sus brazos y amenazaba con caer al suelo si Draco sacaba un brazo de debajo suyo. Sarah estaba bastante sorprendida cuando abrió la puerta y Draco le ofreció un perro dormido. 

-¿Podría sostenerlo por un momento, por favor? No puedo quitarme los zapatos sin las manos y no quiero ensuciar la sala con huellas. 

Sarah aceptó al perro con una larga mirada de sufrimiento hacia Mike.        

-¿Por qué no lo dejas caer, simplemente? –preguntó Mike, sonriendo-. Eso seguro que lo despertará lo suficiente y te ahorrará todo el problema. 

-¿Dejarlo caer? –preguntó Sarah, horrorizada-. No puedo... quiero decir, Severus nunca me perdonaría si lastimara este pobre inocente perrito. 

-Perrito, tal vez, pobre quizá, si realmente se lastima, pero ¿inocente? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo perro? 

-Luce bastante inocente, ahora que está dormido –comentó Draco. 

-Bueno, si tú lo dices. Hasta luego –y con eso, Mike cerró la puerta. 

Draco recibió con cuidado el perro de manos de Sarah y lo colocó en una manta en la sala, donde dormía usualmente. Sarah abrió una lata de comida para perros y colocó su almuerzo delante de la manta. La nariz de Ese Perro se movió una vez, pero no despertó. 

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste al pobre animal, Draco? –preguntó Sarah, mirando al perro dormido. 

-Nada. Sólo jugamos fútbol y él no paró de perseguir la pelota. Parece que fue un poco demasiado y se quedó exhausto. 

-Bueno, ¿no podías haberlo amarrado en alguna parte y evitarlo? 

-Seguro, si me hubiera dado una correa para salir con el perro. No podíamos conjurar una para amarrarlo, ¿sabe? 

Para sorpresa de Draco, Sarah dio vuelta sin decir palabra y fue hacia su cesta de costura. Buscó por un rato hasta que finalmente regresó con una tira de cuero con un cierre pegado a ella que lucía como si alguna vez hubiera sido parte de una sandalia. 

-Listo –dijo ella triunfalmente-. ¿Qué tal esto como collar? 

-Grandioso, pero aún necesitamos una correa para sujetarlo. 

Sarah buscó un poco más y luego de un rato le presentó una cinta dorada de la clase que se usa para envolver regalos de Navidad. Draco la miró con disgusto. 

-Bueno, la única alternativa es rosa brillante –explicó ella-. No creo que le guste ese particularmente. Por otro lado, a Ese Perro le gusta todo. 

Draco tomó rápidamente la cinta dorada, antes de que ella cambiara de opinión y le diera la rosada. 

-Muy bien, ahora trata de encontrar una forma de sujetarla al collar mientras empiezo con la comida. Busca material en la cesta de costura. Estoy segura de que encontrarás algo que puedas usar. 

Obedientemente, Draco empezó a rebuscar entre todos los extraños objetos que había en la cesta. 

-¡Dako! 

Billy se quedó frente a él, mirándolo con grandes ojos suplicantes y sujetando su juguete favorito. 

¿Ahora qué debía hacer? Draco hizo sonar el juguete unas cuantas veces y entonces trató de devolvérselo al bebé para continuar con su búsqueda por formas de sujetar una correa a un collar. 

-¡Dako! –protestó Billy. 

Draco suspiró y alzó a Billy para sentarlo en su regazo. Sujetando al bebé con un brazo, trató de continuar con su búsqueda con la otra mano y finalmente encontró un pequeño anillo de metal que podría deslizar en el collar. Ahora podía atar la cinta a eso, pero cada vez que quisiera quitarle la correa a Ese Perro tendría que abrir el collar para sacar el anillo o desatar la cinta. 

Billy estaba retorciéndose para tomar lo que fuera que "Dako" encontraba tan interesante. Draco finalmente se rindió y le dio el collar para evitar que se interesara en la cesta. Tenía la fuerte sospecha de que algo con alfileres adentro no era un buen juguete para bebés. Billy inmediatamente se llevó el collar a la boca, lo cual probablemente no era muy bueno para el cuero, pero afortunadamente no le gustó el sabor y consecuentemente dejó el collar por su juguete. 

"Bueno" pensó Draco "Eso es definitivamente seguro para ambas partes" y continuó con su búsqueda. Finalmente encontró un cierre ligeramente herrumbrado que se veía un tanto grande para la pequeña cinta dorada, pero podría servir a su propósito. 

¿Pero qué tan larga se suponía que fuera la correa de un pequeño perro hiperactivo? Probablemente sería arrastrado por todas partes si la hacía demasiado corta, pero si era demasiado larga, terminaría enredado en ella. O tal vez Ese Perro se enredaría a sí mismo, o se enredaría a un árbol o un arbusto. ¿Cómo determinar qué tan larga debía ser la correa? 

Decidió pedirle consejo a Sarah. 

-No lo sé, pero siempre puedes acortarla o alargarla después, así que creo que deberías hacerla larga primero. Aprenderás con la experiencia qué largo es el más cómodo para ambos –fue todo lo que dijo ella. 

Así que Draco preparó una larga pieza de cinta. La dobló una vez y la ató firmemente al cierre, luego hizo otro nudo cerca del otro extremo para hacer una manigueta que pudiera sujetar más cómodamente. Listo, ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era ponerle el collar a Ese Perro. 

Esa parte resultó ser la más difícil de todo el proyecto y Draco se alegró de no haberse contentado con atar la cinta al anillo metálico. 

Ese Perro se había despertado y estaba ocupado devorando su comida, pero no estaba tan ocupado como para no retorcerse y saltar y retroceder cuando Draco trató de cerrar el collar alrededor de su cuello. Billy trató de ayudar, dándole palmaditas a Ese Perro, lo cual hizo todo aún más difícil. 

Finalmente Sarah dejó la cocina por un rato para sujetar a Ese Perro por Draco y él finalmente logró cerrar el collar. Sarah también revisó rápidamente que no estuviera demasiado ajustado ni tan suelto que Ese Perro fuera capaz de quitárselo. Parecía bastante bien, sin embargo, y ella prometió encontrar una forma de fijar el anillo al cuero en una forma más permanente de modo que dejara de deslizarse por todo el collar haciendo más difícil encontrarlo cuando se necesitaba. 

Mientras Draco daba de comer a Billy, Sarah terminó rápidamente de cocinar, pero apenas acababan de comer cuando Mike, Cathy y Mary llegaron a su puerta preguntando por qué tardaba tanto. 

Sarah puso los ojos en blanco ante su impaciencia y declaró que Draco no tenía permiso de salir antes de que los platos estuvieran limpios, adecuadamente guardados y los pañales de Billy cambiados. Draco se preguntó por un momento qué quería decir con eso de los pañales, pero captó su guiño justo a tiempo. Sarah había decidido explotar a sus amigos con un poco de labores caseras. 

Ciertamente los tres se ofrecieron como voluntarios para ayudar y Sarah ordenó a los chicos encargarse de los platos y a las chicas que cambiaran los pañales. Sin embargo, pronto resultó que Mary no sabía cómo cambiar pañales y Billy estaba asustado con ella y empezó a llorar. Asustada con sus protestas, Mary casi lo dejó caer pensando que lo había lastimado de alguna manera. 

Alarmado por los gritos de Billy, Draco soltó la toalla y corrió junto al bebé. Le dijo a Mary que secara los platos en su lugar y se ofreció a cambiar él los pañales. Así que Cathy sujetó al bebé mientras Draco cambiaba los pañales. 

Mary empezó a secar los platos, pero tenía que preguntarle a Draco dónde guardar cada pieza, hasta que Mike, que recordaba la mayor parte por su lección de cocina, se ofreció a encargarse de secar, si ella lavaba. Esa combinación funcionó finalmente con sólo un poco más de supervisión de Draco y cinco minutos después estaban listos para salir. 

-¡No se olviden del perro! –los llamó Sarah.        

-Pero, tía Sarah –protestó Cathy-. Sólo va a correr otra vez y vamos a estar en la ciudad. Podría perderse o atravesársele a un carruaje. 

-Oh, no lo hará –le sonrió Sarah-. Acabamos de hacerle una correa –les mostró la cinta dorada para que la inspeccionaran. 

Cathy y Mary parecían tener sus dudas y el mismo Mike arrugó la nariz ante su construcción, pero no protestaron. 

Draco sujetó la correa al collar y salieron. Ese Perro saltó fuera de la puerta con un alegre ladrido y se detuvo de repente, sorprendido por el repentino tirón en su cuello. La presión se aflojó cuando Draco se acercó a él y Ese Perro lo intentó de nuevo. Se lanzó en dirección de las escaleras sólo para detenerse abruptamente luego de dos saltos. Ese tirón había regresado. 

Desapareció otra vez cuando Draco pasó junto a él, pero esta vez Ese Perro había decidido no moverse. Tal vez aquello dejaría de suceder si se sentaba quieto por un rato. Repentinamente el tirón estaba de vuelta, y esta vez tiraba de él hacia delante. Se rehusó a moverse y fue arrastrado un poco. 

Eso era bastante incómodo. Decidió caminar. 

La presión se aflojó otra vez mientras saltaba hasta pasar a Draco bajando las escaleras y de repente estaba siendo jalado desde atrás otra vez. Ese Perro miró a los humanos a su alrededor. Parecía haber algo conectándolo a su muchacho. Aquel al que su dueño y la mujer que lo alimentaba llamaban Draco. No había presión cuando permanecía junto a Draco, pero siempre tiraba de él cada vez que intentaba apartarse. 

Le lanzó a Draco una mirada suplicante. "Por favor, déjame ir". Pero no funcionó. 

-Créeme, así es mejor para ti –le dijo Draco. 

-¡Guau! 

A nadie pareció importarle su protesta. Ese Perro dejó escapar un largo y decepcionado suspiro perruno y trotó tras Draco. Después de todo, no había mucho más que pudiera hacer.           

Llegaron al final de las escaleras y para cuando dejaron el edificio, Ese Perro seguía a Draco obedientemente y raramente volvió a molestarlos. 

-¿Sabes? Realmente necesitaba una correa hace mucho tiempo –dijo Mike, mirando al pacífico y calmado perro-. Hasta se ve casi lindo. 

La Escuela Mágica de West Hogsmeade resultó no estar muy lejos del Mercado de West Hogsmeade. Obviamente, aquel era algún tipo de centro para esa parte de la ciudad. La escuela no lucía muy diferente de los edificios de apartamentos. Era larga y alta, pero la entrada principal era mucho más grande y Draco que, si hubieran podido entrar, habían encontrado una escalera grande, parecida a las de Hogwarts, y nada como la oscura y apestosa escalera que tenía el edificio en el Parque Merlín. 

Aún así Draco encontraba difícil imaginar que esa era una escuela como Hogwarts. No había torres ni torteas, ni gruesos muros de piedra. Era sólo otro edificio como todos los demás a su alrededor. Se preguntó si la escuela tenía al menos un calabozo. Probablemente no. ¿Se enseñaba Pociones en el sótano, entonces? 

Trató de imaginarse sus clases en salones modernos e iluminados. ¿El Profesor Binns frente a una pizarra blanca en la que se escribe con marcadores? Cathy y Mike trataron de describírselo a Draco, pero él no podía imaginar una pizarra que otro color que no fuera negro, ni en la cual se escribiera con algo que no fuera tiza. ¿La escuela usaba luz eléctrica? ¿Y tenía un proyector? 

Todas las descripciones e historias no bastaron. Draco no podía imaginarse cómo eran las clases en West Hogsmeade. 

Trató de describirles Hogwarts a los otros. El laberinto de corredores, pasillos y viejos salones sin uso, calabozos iluminados por velas y un maestro de Historia de la Magia que pasaba a través de los muros. Ellos tampoco entendieron. 

Finalmente dejaron de tratar de entender cada uno la otra escuela, fueron a explorar el mercado, que lucía muy diferente sin los puestos y la tremenda actividad que Draco había visto en día de mercado. Aún había algo de gente por ahí y Mike señaló algunas construcciones a Draco. Eran las casillas de los aurors, que usualmente sólo tenían un auror durante el día y éste desertaba por la noche, pero durante el día de mercado había dos aurors. 

Sí, Draco recordaba haberlos visto, y también lo infectivos que resultaban en la enorme multitud. 

Ahora estaban cerca de la administración de distrito. Había mucha gente entrando y saliendo, notó Draco. Mike le explicó que había sólo tres administraciones de distrito en todo West Hogsmeade y que West Hogsmeade estaba densamente poblado, lo cual explicaba toda esa gente yendo y viniendo. 

Había también algunas tiendas que eran de interés particular para los chicos, las casas de dos de sus maestros en la Escuela Mágica de West Hogsmeade y el edificio donde Charlie tomaba sus lecciones de ballet. Algunas veces el grupo de Charlie demostraba sus habilidades en el pequeño teatro de al lado. ¿Tal vez Draco podría conseguir permiso de Dumbledore para ver el próximo espectáculo? Usualmente eran en sábado por la tarde. 

Draco pensó al respecto. Tal vez el profesor Snape lo llevaría a verlo, ¿lo permitiría Dumbledore? Pero entonces otros alumnos empezarían a pedir permisos especiales para visitar Hogsmeade también en días no asignados. No, pensaba que el director no querría todo ese problema. 

Otra vez llegaron tarde a casa ese día, pero no tan tarde como la víspera. Draco todavía estaba a tiempo para darle de comer a Billy y ayudar a poner la mesa para la cena. El profesor Snape, sin embargo, no llegó a tiempo y Sarah decidió que comerían sin él. 

Munin entró volando durante la cena con una carta en la que decía que el juicio se alargaría durante la noche y Severus no regresaría antes de escuchar el veredicto. Les decía que no lo esperaran levantados, que él tenía llave después de todo.   
  
Draco fue a sus estudios de Matemáticas un poco preocupado por el final del juicio, pero se las arregló para bloquear esos pensamientos por un rato mientras luchaba con números negativos y decimales. 

Escuchó al profesor Snape llegar a la casa en mitad de la noche, pero no fue al laboratorio. Draco supuso que había asumido que ya estaba dormido. En realidad, debería estarlo. 

Así que se acostó calladamente, tratando de no preocuparse por lo que hubiera tomado tanto tiempo en el juicio. Snape había dicho que Lucius iría a Azkaban y eso era todo lo que Draco necesitaba saber. No habría problema con el dinero. ¡No podía haberlo! 

**Continuará... **

**Nota de la autora: **

Estoy usando el sistema de calificación austriaco, porque sé cómo funciona. Mis intentos por comprender cómo funciona el sistema inglés para "Mi nombre es Severus" fallaron completamente y realmente no entiendo ningún otro. Así que 1 es la mejor nota y 5 es la más baja. 3 es lo que obtienes la mayor parte del tiempo. 

**Nota de la traductora sobre la nota anterior: **

Ejem, en la traducción reemplacé el sistema austriaco por el sistema de 1 a 10, con 1 como la calificación más baja, y 10 como la más alta, puede que me equivoque, pero tengo la impresión de que ese es más conocido en los países de habla hispana. 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Sevi lleva a Draco a la biblioteca de Hogwarts y a... ¡la Sala Común de Gryffindor! Y finalmente escucharemos los resultados del juicio de Lucius. 


	8. Dónde enviar mi búho

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics). 

**Nota de la autora: **

Lo siento, llego un poco tarde esta semana. Y casi subí accidentalmente el capítulo nueve antes que este... ¡Oh, no, tendrán que esperar otra semana antes de conocer al tío Thomas! 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

Capítulo 8: DÓNDE ENVIAR MI BÚHO 

Draco no durmió bien esa noche. Soñó que su tío lo hacía vivir en una alacena, como aseguraban algunos rumores que le había hecho a Harry Potter su tío muggle. No le permitía volver a Hogwarts y estaba terriblemente solo, pero por alguna razón Ron Weasley aparecía ahí y se reía de él. Finalmente se lanzó contra Ron tratando de hacerlo callar con sus puños, pero Ron se volvió tan insustancial como un fantasma y Draco pasó a través de él y... 

…aterrizó en el suelo, junto a su cama en el laboratorio de Severus Snape. 

Por un momento se quedó ahí, temblando y sintiéndose muy aliviado de que sólo hubiera sido un sueño. Cuando finalmente se calmó un poco, se puso en pie y fue hasta la ventana. Aún estaba muy oscuro afuera y, exceptuando la ocasional luz de la calle, no había nada que ver afuera. Draco miró las luces y las estrellas por un rato, respirando lenta y profundamente en forma deliberada para calmarse. 

Debería volver a la cama y dormir un poco más. Tenía que ser muy temprano para que todavía estuviera oscuro afuera, pero no sentía deseos de dormir y volver a soñar. ¿Tal vez podría estudiar un poco más? Encendió la luz y se sentó a la mesa de trabajo de Snape, pero por algún motivo se sentía muy incómodo y solitario. Así que decidió levantarse e ir a la sala. 

Ese Perro y el gato estaban dormidos uno al lado del otro en la manta de Ese Perro. Los dos abrieron los ojos rápidamente e hicieron algunos sonidos de confusión y disgusto cuando Draco encendió las luces. El gato medio metió su cabeza debajo del lomo de Ese Perro y el perro se tapó la cara con las patas, y ambos se durmieron otra vez. 

Draco suspiró y fue al baño para lavarse. Tenía que ser realmente temprano si hasta Ese Perro estaba todavía demasiado cansado como para ladrar y saltar por el lugar. 

El plomero obviamente todavía no había llegado, ya que el agua estaba fría. Draco decidió lavarse sólo las partes más importantes del cuerpo y mantener la esperanza de tener mejor suerte por la noche. Se lavó muy rápidamente, se vistió y fue a sentarse a la sala, a esperar que los Snape se levantaran. 

Después de un rato de simplemente sentarse ahí mirando expectante la puerta cerrada del dormitorio, Draco se aburrió y fue a buscar su libro de Matemáticas y algo de tinta y pergamino del laboratorio. 

Cuando Severus y Sarah se levantaron esa mañana, encontraron a Draco sentado ahí, inclinado sobre sus ejercicios, con el gato sentado en la mesa y mirando el libro casi tan intensamente como Draco, y Ese Perro sentado en la silla junto a Draco, mirándolo suplicante. 

-¿Draco? –preguntó Snape, sorprendido-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? 

-No podía dormir –gruñó Draco. 

-¿Quieres decir que has estado aquí sentado toda la noche? –Sarah se escuchaba pasmada. 

-No, me desperté de un mal sueño y no pude volver a dormirme, así que decidí levantarme y esperarlos. 

Severus miró todos los pergaminos usados que estaban en la mesa. Draco debía haber estado en eso por al menos tres horas para haber escrito todo eso. Tomó una de las sillas que no estaban ocupadas por Ese Perro y se sentó junto al muchacho. 

-¿Qué soñaste? –preguntó, tan gentilmente como pudo. 

-Con el tío Thomas. No quería que volviera a Hogwarts, pero tampoco me quería realmente y yo no tenía nadie con quien hablar. No fue gran cosa, realmente, sólo que estaba terriblemente solo ahí. 

Draco no quiso mencionar a Ron por algún motivo. No le parecía bien dejar que Snape supiera esa parte. 

-Estoy seguro de que te dejará volver a la escuela, Draco, y harás muchos nuevos amigos pronto, ya verás. 

-¿Oh, en serio? ¿Qué le hace estar tan seguro de eso? 

-Bueno, nada más mira todos los amigos que has hecho aquí. Hace una semana no conocías a ninguno de ellos tampoco. En una semana o dos estarás hablándome de todos los nuevos amigos que tienes y que no quieres volver a Hogwarts y alejarte de ellos. 

Draco rió. 

-Eso nunca pasará. Siempre querré volver a Hogwarts. Incluso deseo poder mostrárselo a Cathy y Mike. Ellos simplemente no me creen cuando trato de describírselo. 

-Ellos han visto el castillo, Draco. Han vivido aquí toda su vida –le recordó Severus a Draco. 

-No el exterior. Quiero mostrarles cómo se ve por dentro. Me contaron mucho sobre su escuela ayer y nada de eso tiene sentido para mí. No puedo imaginar cómo es. Apuesto a que ellos no pueden imaginar Hogwarts tampoco. 

-Bueno, iré a Hogwarts esta tarde, así que si quieres llevar a los Rakers, sólo diles que estén aquí después de almuerzo. 

-¿En serio? –Draco sonrió-. Se los diré. ¿Cuántos puedo llevar? 

-Todos los que quieras –rió Severus-. El castillo es suficientemente grande, después de todo. 

-¿Pero no se opondrá el director? Quiero decir... 

-Albus ni siquiera está en casa en este momento. Fue a Durmstrang por la desaparición de Karkarof. El castillo está vació, excepto por Filch y no voy a dejar que se atraviese en nuestro camino. 

-Oh, entonces está bien... Pero si Dumbledore no está ahí, ¿por qué va a ir usted, de todos modos? No me diga que está preocupado por que Filch pueda sentirse solo. 

-¿Filch? Filch tiene a su gata. Ni siquiera quiere ver a alguien más aparte de ella. 

-¿Entonces, por qué va a ir? 

-Para supervisar a Filch en nombre de Albus. Me hizo prometer que mantendría un ojo en el castillo mientras está fuera. Para elegir los libros de pociones de ustedes para el próximo año, empezar a planear las lecciones y para encontrar la dirección de tu tío. Necesitamos saber a dónde ir mañana, después de todo. 

-¿Puede encontrarla en Hogwarts? ¿Dónde? 

-En la biblioteca, Draco. ¿Dónde más? 

-¿En la biblioteca? ¿Qué libro puede tenerla? 

-Bueno, yo sugeriría buscar en "El Registro de los Magos Británicos", pero si no te gusta ese, siempre puedes revisar la sección de genealogía. 

-¿Sección de genealogía? ¿Eso existe? 

-Es parte de la sección de Historia de la Magia, sí. 

-¿Y puede haber ahí un libro con la dirección de mi tío? 

-Debe haber varios libros sobre tu familia y no veo por qué no habrían de mencionar a tu tío y su casa en los más recientes. 

-¿Hay libros sobre mi familia en Hogwarts? –Draco no podía creerlo. 

-Por supuesto que los hay. Hay libros de todas las familias mágicas más importantes e incluso sobre algunas no importantes también. 

-¡Wow! ¡Y yo no tenía ni idea! ¿También hay libros sobre... los Weasley? 

-Por supuesto que los hay. 

-¿Y sobre los Goyle y los Parkinson y los Crabbe y los Potter y...? 

-Sí, Draco, de todos ellos y algunos cientos más, pero, por favor, no me pidas que te los diga todos. 

Draco se calló, sabiamente. Había sido una gran sorpresa para él aún cuando, si lo pensaba bien, tenía perfecto sentido que hubiera libros sobre algo tan importante como la familia Malfoy. Era irónico en cierto modo, pensó, el que pudiera haber encontrado todo acerca de sus parientes mucho tiempo antes, si sólo hubiera pasado más tiempo en la sección de Historia de la Magia de la biblioteca. Pero era una de las secciones menos frecuentadas, después de todo. El profesor Binns podía ser mortalmente aburrido, pero también era conocido por hacer los exámenes más fáciles de Hogwarts. Probablemente había notado mucho tiempo atrás que demasiados estudiantes tendían a fallar en sus exámenes, si les preguntaba más allá de los hechos más básicos. Era difícil que alguien usara algo más que su propio libro de texto para Historia de la Magia. 

Después del desayuno, Snape llevó a Billy y a Ese Perro de compras. Munin, por supuesto, viajó en su hombro también y Draco salió con Mike para jugar fútbol con los Rakers una última vez. 

Se sentaron en el pasto de la cancha por media hora, esperando hasta que finalmente aceptaron que Jack no iba a acudir. Draco realmente no se sentía apenado por eso, pero estaba un poco preocupado por el juego. 

-Entonces, ¿vamos a jugar sin él o no? –preguntó a la pandilla. 

-Jugaremos, por supuesto –decidió Mike. 

-¿Pero quién va a decidir los equipos? –preguntó Sammie. 

-Bueno, sugiero que hagamos capitanes a Mike y Dragón. Son los mejores estrategas –dijo Cathy. 

-¿Y nuestros equipos? –preguntó Mike. 

-Escoge –sonrió Cathy. 

Mike y Draco se miraron el uno al otro. Ese era un concepto nuevo. 

-¡Pido a Cathy! –gritó Mike, recobrándose primero. 

-Rayos –maldijo Draco. No había tenido a nadie que fuera tan bueno atacando-. Entonces, Larry –decidió. Necesitaba a alguien para detener sus ataques. 

Ahora Mike no se veía tan contento. 

-Matt –eligió para sorpresa de todos. 

Draco miró al resto de los jugadores por un rato. No tenía uso para Mary y Mike lo sabía. Era por eso que no la había elegido aún. ¿Pero cuál de los otros escoger? Entonces comprendió que podía elegirlos a ambos de cualquier modo a menos que Mike quisiera quedarse sin portero. 

-Charlie –decidió finalmente. 

-¿Una elección difícil? –preguntó Mike sonriente. 

-Mucho –confirmó Draco-. En verdad los quiero a todos, tú sabes. 

-Mary –decidió Mike riendo y Draco suspiró aliviado. 

No habría tenido a nadie que atacara, si Mike hubiera elegido a Sammie, pero entonces Mike no habría tenido portero, y tal vez Charlie o Larry podrían haber anotado. 

Larry resultó ser un problema. Sammie y Charlie jugaban tan bien como Draco había esperado de ellos, pero Matt estaba metiéndose constantemente en su camino y Sammie en realidad no tenía mucha oportunidad contra Mary él solo. Larry sin embargo no se quedaba donde se suponía que debía estar. Se negaba por completo a pasarle el balón a Charlie y trataba de anotar él mismo con demasiada frecuencia, dejando a Draco solo para defender la portería. 

Mike y Cathy jugaban muy bien juntos y pasando el balón repetidamente entre ellos se las arreglaban para confundir a Draco y finalmente lograron anotar. Draco suspiró. Si hubiera elegido a Matt en lugar de Larry, ese gol habría sido imposible, pero Larry había ido demasiado lejos en su último intento por anotarle a Mary. 

Draco pidió un tiempo fuera y trató de explicarle la estrategia a Larry una vez más, pero parecía estar un poco más allá de su alcance. Se apegó al plan de juego por unos pocos minutos después de eso, pero luego se apartó otra vez. Así que era por eso que Jack no había tratado de situarlo en una posición defensiva el día anterior. Larry no obedecería. Ni siquiera era consciente de estar desobedeciendo las órdenes de Draco. Simplemente no podía pensar tanto. 

"La próxima vez haré algo mejor que elegir a Larry" pensó Draco "Puede ser un buen jugador, pero no puede jugar en equipo" y entonces recordó que no habría una próxima vez. 

Trató de impedir que se dejara ver su tristeza por ese último encuentro. Había aprendido a perder por todas las veces que Potter lo había vencido por la Snitch. Su equipo lo miraba con grandes ojos asustados. ¿Esperaban que les gritara en la forma en que lo había hecho Jack? 

Sonrió. 

-Bueno, perdón. 

-¿Perdón? –le preguntó Charlie-. ¿Perdón por qué? 

-Dejé que Cathy y Mike me superaran. 

-Eso fue porque Larry no estaba aquí para detenerlos –acusó Sammie. 

-No es culpa de Larry, Sammie. Él lo intentó. Todos lo hicimos. Quisiera poder decir que lo haré mejor la próxima vez, pero ya que me marcho mañana a vivir con mi tío, no sé si podré volver siquiera a jugar con ustedes otra vez. 

-Puedes visitarnos los fines de semana cuando hayas vuelto a la escuela –dijo Cathy-. ¿No es así? 

-Sólo tenemos permiso de venir a Hogsmeade unas pocas veces al año y aún no sé si mi tío me dejará continuar en Hogwarts, pero vendré si puedo. Lo prometo. 

-¿Dónde vive tu tío, por cierto? –preguntó Sammie. 

-No lo sé –dijo Draco, mirando la hierba bajo sus pies. Muy interesante y... bueno, verde. 

-¿Te marchas a vivir a alguna parte y ni siquiera sabes dónde es? –preguntó Matt, incrédulo. 

-Sí, y nunca he visto al tío Thomas tampoco. No tengo idea de si me quiere con él. 

-Bueno, ¿por qué no vas mejor a vivir con alguien a quien conozcas? –sugirió Larry-. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí, en primer lugar? Todos te queremos. 

-No conozco a ninguno de mis parientes vivos y no puedo quedarme con los Snape porque no estoy emparentado con ellos en ninguna forma y les cuesto un montón de dinero que probablemente estarán ahorrando para la educación de Billy o algo –Draco suspiró-. Voy a averiguar dónde vive mi tío esta tarde. El profesor Snape me llevará a Hogwarts y vamos a investigar en la biblioteca. Dijo que ustedes pueden venir también, si quieren. 

-¿Hay libros acerca de dónde vive la gente? –preguntó Sammie, sorprendido. 

-Aparentemente, ya que el profesor Snape lo dice y parece bastante seguro de eso. Así pues, ¿quieren venir y conocer Hogwarts? 

-¡Seguro! 

-¿Podemos ver dónde duermes cuándo estás en la escuela? 

-¿Podemos ver los calabozos? 

-¿Nos mostrarás a tus profesores? 

-No sé sobre los dormitorios y los calabozos. Tendrán que preguntarle al profesor Snape si los deja entrar. Las contraseñas habrán cambiado, probablemente. Y los profesores no están ahí, Larry. Son las vacaciones de verano. 

-¿Contraseñas? ¿Qué contraseñas? ¿Por qué tienen contraseñas? 

-Hay contraseñas para todas las habitaciones que no están abiertas para todos, como las salas comunes, las habitaciones de los profesores, la oficina del director... 

-¡Oh, wow! ¡Eso es fantástico! 

-De acuerdo, si quieren venir, lleguen al apartamento después de almuerzo. 

-¿Ir al apartamento? ¡Hey, espera un minuto? ¿Dónde viven los Snape, exactamente? Nunca hemos ido a visitarlos antes, ¿sabes? –les gritó Matt cuando regresaban a casa. 

-¡Sólo ven a mi casa! –respondió Mike justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás suyo-. Prácticamente es la puerta de al lado. 

Billy había regresado del viaje de compras con un nuevo juguete de apretar y Ese Perro era ahora el orgulloso, o quizá no tan orgulloso, dueño de una auténtica correa. Aún tenía el collar hecho a mano de Sarah y Draco, al que Sarah había mejorado cosiendo el anillo de metal al collar para que no se deslizara más. 

Munin no parecía tener regales, pero tal vez simplemente había recibido algo comestible. 

Una verdadera razón para la ida de compras de Snape no resultaba aparente. Draco dudaba de que realmente hubiera querido comprar una correa para Ese Perro. 

-Oh, nada grande –fue todo lo que contestó Snape cuando Draco le preguntó qué había ido a comprar realmente. 

Draco suspiró. 

-Bueno, ¿cómo estuvo el juicio, entonces? 

-No demasiado bien para nosotros. Lucius fue envidado a Azkaban, por supuesto, pero confiscaron casi todo. 

-¿Todo? ¿Quiere... quiere decir que no dejaron nada? –Draco estaba temblando de repente. 

Severus rodeó a Draco con un brazo, acercándolo a él. 

-Te dejaron una cierta cantidad de dinero como compensación por la pérdida de tu madre, pero no es mucho. Me dieron la llave del baúl, pero creo que es mejor entregársela a tu tío y no a ti. 

-¿Por qué no? ¡Es mi dinero! 

-Lo es, pero, como dije, no es mucho y no creo que debas disponer de él ahora. Podrías necesitarlo cuando te gradúes. 

Draco tragó con dificultad. 

-¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora, si no tengo dinero? 

-Tu tío pagará por ti, como lo hizo siempre tu padre. 

-¿Pero qué hay del dinero que ustedes gastaron en comida y ropa para mí? –protestó Draco-. ¿Qué hay si tío Thomas no quiere pagarles por eso? 

-No espero que lo haga –dijo Snape calmadamente-. Y definitivamente no voy a pedirle que lo haga. Nunca esperé eso, Draco. Olvídalo. 

¿Olvidarlo? ¿Podía hacer eso? ¿Qué había de Billy? 

-No quiero. Quiero que lo recupere. 

-Y no voy a tomar nada de tu dinero, Draco, y eso es definitivo. Necesitas ese dinero. 

-También Billy. 

-¿Billy? Billy está bien, Draco. No se morirá de hambre. 

-Pero no irá a Hogwarts tampoco. 

-No, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el dinero que gastamos en ti. Él no irá a Hogwarts con o sin él. olvídalo, Draco. Considéralo un regalo, si quieres, pero no me harás aceptar ningún dinero de ti. 

Draco estuvo muy callado durante la comida. Tenía mucho en qué pesar y no era sólo acerca de deberle a los Snape y no poder pagarles. Estaban sus compañeros de la escuela. ¿Cómo lo tratarían los Slytherin ahora que no tenía a su padre para respaldarlo? ¿Todavía lo querría Pansy, si no tenía nada de dinero? ¿Vincent y Gregory seguirían siendo sus amigos, si ya no podía comprarles ningún dulce? Bueno, Gregory aún necesitaría su ayuda con sus estudios, así que tal vez aún le quedaba un amigo. ¿Y qué había de los Gryffindors? ¿Qué pasaría si los Weasley descubrían que había perdido todo su dinero? 

Entonces comprendió que era casi seguro que ya todos lo supieran por el Daily Prophet. Snape no había llevado a casa ningún periódico durante toda la semana y Draco sospechó de repente que había una buena razón detrás de eso. Los Weasley por supuesto debían haber leído todo acerca del juicio ya. Tal vez Ron Weasley estaba bailando por toda su casa justo en ese momento pensando en formas de burlarse de Draco. ¡Cómo deseaba no haberse burlado de nadie por ser pobre! 

La llegada de los Rakers finalmente cortó todos esos pensamientos. A ellos no les importaba nada que Draco hubiera perdido su dinero. ¿Por qué debería? Nunca habían tenido ellos mismos. 

-¿Alguien le dijo a Jack a dónde vamos? –preguntó Mike mientras se preparaban para salir. 

-Fui a buscarlo, pero no estaba en casa –dijo Larry-. Su mamá estaba muy sorprendida. Ella pensaba que estaba con nosotros. Le dije que no lo habíamos visto y que Dragón nos iba a llevar a Hogwarts hoy y ella prometió decirle cuando llegara a casa. 

-¿Su madre no sabía en dónde estaba? –Draco se sintió un poco preocupado de repente. ¿Qué era eso? A él no importaba Jack para nada, ¿o sí?-. ¿Creen que le haya pasado algo? 

-Nope, probablemente nada más fue a ver a su papá -Cathy se encogió de hombros-. Sus padres se divorciaron hace cinco años y aún no se saludan siquiera si se encuentran en la calle. Jack siempre alterna vivir con su papá y vivir con su mamá, pero nunca menciona a uno delante del otro. Si decidió mudarse con su papá justo ahora no habrá recibido nuestro mensaje, sin embargo. ¿Tal vez deberíamos enviarle uno a casa de su papá y pedirle que venga? 

-No lo sé –dijo Mike-. ¿Recuerdan lo que pasó la última vez que decidimos nosotros mismos qué hacer y le pedimos que nos acompañara? Sólo se fue, furioso. 

-¿Te refieres a cuando fuimos a nadar con Cathy? –preguntó Sammie. 

Mike asintió. 

-No lo tomó muy bien. Sólo vayamos y no le digamos nada. Larry le dejó un mensaje y si no lo recibió, no es culpa nuestra. 

Severus había decidido no llevar a Ese Perro. No quería que se acostumbrara a Hogwarts. Sólo habría causado problemas, si hubiera decidido dejar que lo siguiera hasta el trabajo. Munin, sin embargo, estaba instalado en su hombro como siempre. Tenía el privilegio de ser aceptado en la escuela mientras entregaba el correo de Severus como hacían los búhos de los alumnos. Durante el año escolar pasaba la mayor parte del año en la habitación de Severus en el castillo, ya que era demasiado orgulloso como para vivir en la lechucería. Munin consideraba a los búhos como inferiores a él y ellos tenían la molesta tendencia de estallar en actividad en el momento exacto en que cualquier cuervo sensato se iba a dormir. No, compartir habitación con búhos no iba con Munin para nada. 

Era una buena caminata desde West Hogsmeade hasta Hogwarts, pero para Draco el tiempo pareció pasar volando mientras respondía las entusiasmadas preguntas y bromas de sus amigos. 

Severus los observaba con una ligera sonrisa que habría hecho que la mayoría de sus alumnos se escondieran aterrorizados debajo de sus escritorios, si la hubiera mostrado en clase. No estaba planeando ninguna malévola conspiración en contra de los Gryffindors esta vez, sin embargo. Sólo estaba divertido por el juego de los Rakers y complacido de ver cómo sacaban a Draco sin que éste lo notara siquiera del cascarón en el que se había refugiado luego de saber que había perdido todo su dinero. 

Eran buenos amigos para el muchacho. Y había tratado de mantenerlo alejado de ellos, porque había pensado que podrían hacerle daño. 

El interior del castillo fue una gran sorpresa para los Rakers. Al parecer, nunca habían visto un lugar con tantas pinturas y armaduras por todas partes. Draco empezó a preguntarse si alguna vez habían visto el interior de un castillo. 

Para él, ver Hogwarts por primera vez no había sido tan impactante como para muchos otros. Para él se veía como una versión mucho más grande de su casa. Ahora, comparándolo con el apartamento de los Snape, comprendió por primera vez por qué sus compañeros habían estado tan asombrados y mirando todo con los ojos muy abiertos. Tratar de ver su escuela a través de los ojos de sus amigos le permitió ver todo con una luz diferente. 

Snape lo guió al gran salón explicándoles que ahora donde comían los estudiantes y señaló el artístico encantamiento del techo. La boca de Sammie quedó abierta ante la vista. 

-¿Pero por qué querría alguien pasar por tanto problema sólo para decorar un comedor? –preguntó Mary, luego de mirar por un rato. 

-El gran salón no es sólo un comedor –explicó Snape pacientemente-. Como Hogwarts es un internado, se sirven aquí tres comidas al día y también sirve como salón de fiestas para ocasiones especiales. Es el centro comunal de la escuela. 

-Aún así parece innecesario decorarlo con tanto esfuerzo. Algo como esto incluso haría estar orgulloso al Ministerio –insistió Mary. 

Severus decidió mejor no comentar eso. El gran salón bien podía haber sido construido con la intención de presumir un poco. Con frecuencia se había preguntado de cuál de los fundadores habría sido la idea de encantar el techo. La idea parecía ser algo que podría haber venido de Slytherin, pero el encantamiento en sí parecía algo que podría haber hecho un Gryffindor. 

Fueron a los calabozos y a su oficina, lo cual impresionó y sorprendió a los Rakers todavía más. Nunca habían visto tantos ingredientes de pociones en un solo lugar. 

-¿No tienen Pociones en su escuela también? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido, cuando Cathy mencionó ese detalle-. ¿Su maestro de Pociones no tiene material también? 

-Hay un montón de cosas que nunca he usado en clase y un montón más de lo que realmente se necesita. West Hogsmeade no puede comprar más de lo absolutamente necesario. No tienen el presupuesto para comprar cosas lujosas como estas –contestó Snape en lugar de Cathy, señalando una alacena realmente polvorienta en un rincón-. Algunos de esos son extremadamente raros y caros y definitivamente no pueden ser gastados en simples pociones de práctica preparadas por estudiantes. 

-¿Entonces para qué los usa? –preguntó Draco, intrigado. 

-Algunos son sólo objetos de colección. Otros están aquí porque podrían ser útiles en emergencias. Y otros los necesito para mis experimentos personales. 

-¿Y todo lo compra la escuela? –Matt sonaba realmente impresionado. 

-Oh, sí, jamás podría costear siquiera una pequeña parte de todo esto. 

-¿Te dejan simplemente comprar lo que quieras con el dinero de la escuela? –preguntó Mike. 

-Sí, sé que Dumbledore me permite demasiado, pero él insiste en compensar lo bajo de mi sueldo usando el dinero que ahorra en mejorar mi equipo. 

-Er... ¿el director piensa que usted está mal pagado? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido. Eso se estaba volviendo bastante confuso y aclarador al mismo tiempo. 

-Sí, lo estoy –contestó Snape, cortante, y obviamente sin deseos de ser más explícito. 

-¿Entonces por qué simplemente no le paga más? –Draco continuó sin darle importancia. 

-Porque el Ministerio no se lo permite. Ahora, ¿por qué no le muestras los calabozos a tus amigos por un rato mientras reviso mis materiales? No me tomará mucho tiempo, si me dejan trabajar solo. 

Draco suspiró y obedientemente guió a los Rakers a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. 

¿El Ministerio no le permitía a Dumbledore pagarle a Snape tanto como Dumbledore pensaba que merecía? ¿Qué tenía que ver el Ministerio con los salarios del personal de Hogwarts? Hogwarts era una escuela privada y sus finanzas eran asunto del director y tal vez de la directiva de padres, no del Ministerio. Algo no estaba bien ahí. 

Las contraseñas no habían cambiado aún y Draco dejó que los Rakers entraran a la sala común, la cual los impresionó a pesar de que lucía terriblemente vacía y silenciosa para Draco. No había fuego en la chimenea y la sala parecía demasiado grande y oscura, pero Draco se sentó en su silla favorita cerca del fuego de todos modos y contempló a sus amigos explorando de una cosa a otra. 

Les tomó un rato hasta que finalmente desarrollaron interés en lo que había más allá de la sala común y Draco los llevó a su dormitorio. 

Se veía vacío y mucho más grande también sin todos los baúles de los alumnos, pero aún se sentía mucho como estar en casa. Draco se dejó caer en su cama y deseó no tener que irse otra vez. Sería tan agradable estar ahí e ir a clases normalmente en lugar de tener que ir a la casa de algún tío desconocido. 

Los Rakers contemplaron las grandes camas con cortinas verdes. Se acercaron lentamente para sentarse con timidez en las dos camas a los lados de la de Draco. 

-¿Esa es tu cama? –preguntó Mike, viendo cómo estaba Draco relajado y acostado sobre su espalda como si perteneciera ahí. 

Draco sólo asintió. 

-¿En la cama de quién estoy sentada yo? –preguntó Mary. 

-La de Gregory. Ya sabes, el chico al que me recuerda Larry. 

-¿En serio? ¿Te recuerdo a uno de tus amigos? No me lo habías dicho –Larry se acercó para sentarse junto a Mary. La cama de Gregory parecía resultarle mucho más interesante de repente-. ¿Cómo es él? 

Draco sabía que tenía que elegir muy cuidadosamente sus palabras ahora. Lo pensó por un momento. 

-¿Gregory? Bueno, él es muy leal... grande y fuerte. No es tan ágil como tú, sin embargo. Es un buen amigo para tenerlo cerca si te enredas en una pelea. 

A Larry pareció gustarle la descripción. 

-¿Y a quién pertenecen las otras dos camas? –preguntó Mike, un poco demasiado casualmente. 

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sus compañeros de dormitorio eran tan importantes para los Rakers? 

-Estás sentado en la cama de Vincent. Vincent es el mejor amigo de Gregory. Es casi del mismo tamaño que Gregory y bastante bueno peleando también... es un tanto callado y la gente tiende a subestimar su inteligencia. Gregory no es tan inteligente, pero Vincent sabe cómo usar su cerebro cuando le parece necesario. La mayor parte del tiempo espera que yo hable por él, sin embargo. 

-¿Y la última cama? 

-Blaise. Blaise Zabini... ¿Sabes?, después de años en el mismo dormitorio, aún no sé qué pensar de Blaise. Es muy reservado la mayor parte del tiempo. Un solitario con una vena desagradable, creo. Nunca puedo decir qué está pensando. Piensa mucho y sospecho que todo lo que hace es muy deliberado. Blaise tiene planes, pero nunca sé a dónde va a llegar con ellos –Draco contempló pensativo la cama vacía. Debería vigilar a Blaise más de cerca. Si Gregory y Vincent desertaban de él ahora que no tenía una fortuna ni un padre influyente, Blaise podría ser peligroso. 

Cualquiera podría ser peligroso. Draco no tenían ningún amigo verdadero. No tenía garantía de que nadie fuera a estar de su lado ahora. 

-No te agrada, ¿o sí? –preguntó Mike de repente. 

Draco tuvo que pensar por un momento para recordar de quién le estaba hablando. 

-¿Blaise? No, él es demasiado misterioso. Me gusta saber cuáles son los motivos de una persona y él no muestra nada. Vincent siempre dice que somos demasiado parecidos como para llevarnos bien. Blaise es un conspirador silencioso, sin embargo. Yo soy usualmente el centro de la atención. 

-¿Quién es tu mejor amigo, entonces? –preguntó Mike de repente. 

Draco lo miró confundido. 

-Dijiste que Gregory y Vincent son mejores amigos y que no te agrada Blaise. ¿Entonces con quién haces migas? –especificó Mike. 

-Gregory y Vincent. Ellos me siguen como perros algunas veces. Creo que mi padre hizo que sus padres les dijeran que cuidaran de mí o algo así. 

-Eso no cuenta –insistió Mike-. Tienes que tener a alguien con quien te guste hablar, alguien en quien confíes, alguien que te entienda mejor que nadie más. Ese no es Vincent, ¿o sí? 

-Por supuesto que no. Vincent tal vez no sea tan estúpido como la gente piensa que es, pero no exactamente bueno entendiendo a los demás tampoco. Es un amigo, pero no entiende la mayor parte de las cosas que pienso. 

-¿Quién, entonces? ¿Quién entiende tus pensamientos? ¿En quién confías cuando tienes problemas? -¿por qué era Mike tan insistente con eso?-. Tiene que haber alguien. 

-El profesor Snape, me parece. Él es el único que en verdad me entiende, pero no creo que puedas llamarlo mi mejor amigo. Quiero decir, es un profesor, un adulto. Se supone que los amigos sean gente de la misma edad. 

-Los amigos son personas que te agradan y a quies tú les agradas –dijo Cathy. 

-¿Pero realmente confías en Snape? –preguntó Sammie-. Sigue siendo un profesor. 

-Bueno, no es que vaya a decirle cuando planeo romper las reglas de la escuela... la mayor parte del tiempo –agregó Draco, recordando la vez que le había preguntado a Snape por una poción que había usado para gastarle una broma al profesor Lupin. 

Eso había sido seguro. Todo el mundo sabía cuánto odiaba Snape a Lupin y había sido una pequeña broma bastante inofensiva, sólo para molestar al profesor. 

Los Rakers lo miraron de un modo extraño. 

-Eres raro, Dragón –dijo Mary finalmente-. Quiero decir, tener amigos adultos es genial y todo eso, pero que tu maestro sea tu mejor amigo es realmente extraño. 

-Ya les dije que no es realmente mi mejor amigo –se defendió Draco-. Nada más es el único que realmente me entiende. 

-¿Tienes un amigo mejor que él? –preguntó Charlie en un tono casi desafiante. 

-Bueno... –Draco se esforzó en pensar-. No realmente, no. 

-Entonces él es tu mejor amigo. 

Draco miró a su alrededor. Todos asentían, concordando con la respuesta de Charlie. ¿Snape era su mejor amigo? ¿Uno podía considerar a un maestro como un amigo?  ¿Snape lo veía como amigo? Posiblemente no. Tenía que pensar en eso, sin embargo. Era bastante extraño descubrir que no podía objetar por completo la idea de considerar a Snape su amigo. 

La puerta se abrió de repente y todos saltaron. ¿Quién había entrado si la escuela estaba vacía? 

Era sólo el profesor Snape, por supuesto. Obviamente había terminado su lista de compras y había ido a buscarlos. 

-¿Entonces, quieren venir conmigo y ver la biblioteca? –preguntó, sonriendo ante su sorpresa. 

Draco se preguntó si habría escuchado algo de su conversación. Snape era realmente bueno deslizándose sin que la gente lo notara y no pensaba estar por encima de escuchar detrás de las puertas antes de hacer su gran entrada. 

-¿Es verdad que Hogwarts tiene la biblioteca mágica más grande de Europa? –preguntó Mike-. ¿Todavía más grande que la del Ministerio? 

-Bueno, sí, creo que es la biblioteca oficial más grande. Sin embargo, hay algunas colecciones privadas que he visto y que deben ser todavía más grandes –contestó Snape, mirando a Draco-. O por lo menos mejor equipadas en ciertas materias. 

Draco se preguntó qué iba a pasar con la biblioteca de su padre. Estaba surtida principalmente con libros sobre artes oscuras. Podía imaginar bastante bien que algunos de ellos serían quemados, pero otros era muy valiosos. ¿Sería el Ministerio lo bastante codicioso como para venderlos? ¿Podría ser que alguno de los libros de su padre terminara en Hogwarts? 

Podría averiguarlo con Snape, pero realmente no quería preguntarlo en ese momento. Así que siguió a Snape y los Rakers a través de todos los familiares, pero extrañamente desiertos, corredores hacia la biblioteca. Tuvieron que detenerse varias veces en su camino mientras los Rakers descubrían más y más fascinantes decoraciones. 

Matt estaba particularmente encantado con las velas que se encendía mágicamente siempre que alguien entraba en determinados pasillos. Durante el año escolar eran usadas normalmente sólo en los calabozos y otras áreas particularmente oscuras que no eran visitadas frecuentemente, pero ahora que difícilmente había alguien en Hogwarts, la mayor parte del castillo parecía estar proveído con ellas. 

-Sería un desperdicio usar velas normales, que arden todo el tiempo cuando no hay nadie que las necesite –explicó Snape-. Las velas mágicas son ligeramente más caras, pero también duran mucho más. 

Entrar a la biblioteca fue un shock para los Rakers. Se quedaron en la puerta miraron la habitación por un rato. 

-¡Este sitio debe ser más grande que el mercado! –exclamó Sammie finalmente. 

-No mucho –dijo Snape-. Parece más grande, porque no hay tanta gente llenándolo, pero en realidad son casi del mismo tamaño. 

Sin embargo, eso no ayudó mucho a los Rakers a lidiar con su sorpresa. Mary fue la primera que puso tentativamente un pie en la biblioteca y los otros siguieron su ejemplo lenta y cuidadosamente moviéndose poco a poco, paso a paso en la habitación. Snape cerró la puerta detrás de ellos con un movimiento de su varita, ya que ellos obviamente se habían olvidado de hacerlo. 

Mike fue el primero en descubrir el techo. 

-¡Miren! –exclamó, señalando hacia arriba y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos otra vez. 

Draco dio una buena mirada a su alrededor tratando de imaginarse cómo lucía la biblioteca para sus amigos. Nunca le había concedido un segundo pensamiento a las ricas decoraciones y los frescos del techo, a pesar de que eran muy hermosos, no eran nada comparados con el poderoso encantamiento del gran salón. Aún así la biblioteca era una gran obra de arte si uno la miraba en esa forma. 

Severus, sin embargo, había visto y admirado la decoración con suficiente frecuencia. Fue directo hacia una estantería en particular y tomó un libro sin siquiera buscarlo. Draco recordó de repente haber oído a alguien diciendo que el profesor Snape y el director eran probablemente las únicas personas que podían encontrar un libro en la biblioteca todavía más rápido que Madame Pince. Parecía ser que había algún hecho detrás del rumor a fin de cuentas. 

Siguió a su profesor hasta un escritorio cercano para darle una mirada al libro. 

-¿Es en ese donde espera encontrar la dirección de tío Thomas? –preguntó. 

Sin decir palabra, Snape le dio el libro para que pudiera explorarlo. "El Registro de Magos Británicos" leyó el título en grandes letras doradas y un poco más pequeño, abajo, estaba el subtítulo "O Dónde Enviar mi Búho". 

Draco recordó de repente a su confiable búho águila. Cómo deseaba poder tenerlo consigo ahora. Se preguntó qué haría con él el Ministerio. Probablemente convertirlo en un búho oficial del Ministerio, pensó tristemente. Era en verdad lo bastante impresionante. 

Abrió el libro y descubrió que estaba lleno con largas columnas de direcciones en orden alfabético. El gran libro no parecía contener nada más. ¡Qué montón de magos! Draco sabía por supuesto que Gran Bretaña tenía una de las poblaciones mágicas más grandes del mundo, pero aún así era bastante impresionante ver la diminuta letra y el gran tamaño del libro. 

Rápidamente encontró las páginas correspondientes a la letra M y las revisó buscando a Thomas Malfoy. ¡Ahí! Maleric Douglas... Mallory Elizabeth… ¿Dónde estaban los Malfoy? Draco miró a Snape con una expresión muy confundida y asustada en su cara. 

-No está aquí. Y tampoco está Padre. 

Los Rakers, que se habían acercado a ellos uno por uno mientras había estado revisando el libro intercambiaron miradas confundidas. Mike y Cathy se inclinaron sobre la mesa para mirar más de cerca la página como si esperaran ver algo diferente de lo que había visto Draco. Los otros miraron directamente a Snape, quien miró la página rápidamente, asintió y se dirigió a la sección de Historia de la Magia. 

-Direcciones secretas –comentó casualmente-. Debí imaginarlo. 

-¿Direcciones secretas? –repitió Mike, confundido-. ¿Cómo puede ser secreta una dirección? 

Draco se encogió de hombros y corrió para alcanzar al profesor Snape, que ahora estaba sacando libros del último estante en la sección de Historia de la Magia. Los Rakers lo siguieron todos a la vez. 

-¿Qué es una dirección secreta y por qué no está en el libro? 

-No está en el libro porque es secreta y una dirección secreta es una que no está en el libro –dijo Snape con una ligera sonrisa que sólo Draco podía reconocer. 

Los Rakers intercambiaron miradas todavía más confundidas. Draco sin embargo sólo se encogió de hombros y probó intentarlo desde otro ángulo. 

-Pensé que todos los magos británicos estaban en ese libro. Al menos eso parece a juzgar por el título. 

-Todos los magos británicos exceptuando a aquellos que pagan para no aparecer ahí –dijo Snape, poniendo en otro escritorio los libros que había tomado. 

Draco leyó rápidamente los títulos: "Historia de los Malfoy", "Los Malfoy", "La familia Malfoy y sus propiedades"... 

Ah, entonces esos eran los libros sobre su familia de los que Snape había hablado. 

-¿Por qué pagaría alguien para no ser mencionado en una libro de direcciones? 

-Porque no quieren ser molestados por visitas y búhos de extraños, anuncios vía búho, vendedores, reporteros, ladrones... Sin embargo, los más determinados de esos tres grupos usualmente los encuentras de todos modos, y eso haremos nosotros –Severus tomó "La familia Malfoy y sus propiedades"-. Este debe tener direcciones en alguna parte. 

Draco tomó otro libro de la pila con un suspiro y lo abrió. Al parecer había dado con "Los Malfoy" mientras que Mike y Cathy compartían "Historia de los Malfoy". 

-¿Qué estamos buscando, exactamente? –preguntó Charlie, acariciando tentativamente la cubierta de otro libro. 

-La dirección de alguien llamado Thomas Malfoy y que vive en alguna parte de Escocia –explicó Snape. 

-No estoy enteramente seguro acerca de Escocia –admitió Draco-. Nada más me parece que alguien lo mencionó alguna vez. 

Pasaron casi una hora buscando en los libros. Mary, Larry y Sammie se aburrieron y vagaron por ahí durante un rato para explorar un poco más la biblioteca. Daco deseó haber podido ir con ellos. Ya sabía la mayor parte de lo que "Los Mafoy" tenía que decir acerca de su familia y estaba terriblemente aburrido también. La única cosa que había podido interesarle eran los árboles genealógicos que estaban ahí, pero esos no tenían la dirección del tío Thomas y Draco no tenía tiempo de revisarlos sólo por la diversión de hacerlo. 

Fue el profesor Snape quien finalmente encontró una pequeña finca en el norte de Escocia. El nombre del dueño actual no estaba en el libro, que tenía ya cien años, pero una mirada a los árboles familiares de los Malfoy confirmó que el dueño mencionado en "La familia Malfoy y sus propiedades" era ciertamente el padre de Thomas y por lo tanto era muy probable que fuera lo que habían estado buscando. 

-Bueno, entonces tendremos que tomar mañana el tren al norte – dijo Snape calmadamente. 

Probablemente había estado esperando eso, pensó Draco. Ladeó la cabeza para ver las fotografías de la propiedad de su tío en el libro de Snape. Snape empujó "La familia Malfoy y sus propiedades" hacia él con una leve sonrisa. 

-No se ve muy diferente de lo que estás acostumbrado. Deberías sentirte como en casa –comentó. 

Draco miró la casa críticamente. Parecía ser ligeramente más pequeña que Malfoy Manor, pero no era realmente mucha la diferencia, la mayor parte de la mansión había estado sin uso durante siglos, hasta donde sabía Draco. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que no todas las habitaciones sin uso estaban siempre tan desiertas como su padre había querido hacerle creer, pero Draco nunca las había necesitado para nada así que ¿cuál podía ser el problema de vivir en una casa con un poco menos de cuartos? 

El lugar completo parecía bastante agradable. Un poco frío y prohibitivo, pero eso era ciertamente a lo que estaba acostumbrado Draco y por lo que leía, la villa estaba más cerca de lo que estaba la que correspondía a Malfoy Manor. Eso debería ser agradable. Tal vez podría encontrar algunos amigos ahí. 

La región parecía estar habitada principalmente por muggles, pero eso no debería ser un problema. Le daría a Draco una mejor oportunidad de saber más sobre cosas muggles y después de hacer amistad con dos squibs y una media ogresa no le parecía que fuera a tener problemas tampoco para llevarse bien con muggles. 

La región parecía bastante fría, sin embargo. Tendría que conseguir algunas túnicas realmente cálidas para las vacaciones de Navidad, pero supuso que el tío Thomas podría ver esa necesidad por sí mismo. 

En conjunto, parecía ser un sitio muy interesante para vivir. 

Snape dejó que Draco estudiara las fotos por un rato y fue a buscar a los Rakers, que se habían separado en varias secciones de la biblioteca, algunos de ellos todavía admirando las decoraciones de los muros, mientras que otros se habían interesado en los libros. 

Los llevó de vuelta a donde Draco estaba todavía sentado y contó cabezas rápidamente sin siquiera notarlo, una habilidad que muchos maestros adquieren después de unos pocos años de buscar alumnos perdidos en cada viaje escolar. "Todos están aquí, bien, vámonos antes de que alguno se escape otra vez" ese pensamiento llegó automáticamente junto con la cuenta. 

-Así que, ¿les gustaría echar una mirada a la torre de los Gryffindor en el camino de vuelta? –preguntó y Draco levantó la cabeza-. ¿Sólo para comparar con los calabozos de Slytherin? 

-No podemos entrar ahí –le recordó Draco inmediatamente-. No conocemos la contraseña o tan siquiera la localización exacta de la entrada. 

Snape sonrió. 

-Tú quizá no, pero yo sí. 

-¡¿Usted sabe cómo entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor?! ¡¿Cómo?! –exclamó Draco, pasmado. 

-¿Cómo? –repitió Severus, con falsa inocencia-. ¿Quieres decir cómo se entra o cómo lo sé? 

-Er... ambas cosas. Pero, principalmente, ¿cómo lo sabe? Es probablemente el secreto mejor guardado de toda la escuela. 

-En realidad no. Sé de unas cuantas cosas que son un secreto mayor que las entradas y las contraseñas para las salas comunes, pero esas no son para que las sepan los estudiantes. Y en cuanto a cómo lo sé: soy un profesor y Cabeza de una Casa. Todos nosotros sabemos cómo entrar a todas las salas comunes. 

-¿Entonces puede entrar cuando usted quiera? 

-Teóricamente, Draco, sólo teóricamente. Usualmente no lo hago, ya que no tengo asuntos ahí, pero ahora no hay nadie y supongo que no habrá ningún daño si echamos una mirada rápida. 

Draco asintió entusiasmado y Snape se dirigió hacia la puerta con los chicos detrás de él. 

-¡Hey, qué hay de los libros que sacaron! –exclamó Matt-. ¿Se supone que los dejemos en las mesas? 

Snape miró la biblioteca por encima del hombro. Ciertamente los libros sobre los Malfoy todavía formaban un desordenado montón en un escritorio de la sección de Historia de la Magia mientras que el libro de direcciones estaba todavía en otra mesa al principio de la habitación. 

Severus sonrió y con un rápido, casual movimiento de su varita, los envió volando de vuelta a sus estantes. 

-¿Mejor? 

Matt sólo asintió, boquiabierto. Había pasado toda su vida rodeado por magia, pero la facilidad con la que la usaba Snape simplemente lo asombraba. Él mismo no podía nacer nada de magia, por supuesto, pero estaba seguro de que tampoco sus padres podrían haber hecho desaparecer así los libros. Hacerlos flotar de vuelta uno por uno, sí, ¿pero enviarlos todos a su lugar con un solo movimiento y sin decir un hechizo? Nope, nada de eso. 

Snape los llevó por unos pocos más corredores bellamente decorados y otra escalera advirtiéndoles sobre tropezar en el tercer escalón y finalmente se detuvo ante un gran retrato de una dama muy gorda. 

Draco pensó que la pintura era bastante desagradable y falta de gusto, pero era lo suficientemente bien educado como para no decírselo a ella. 

-Garra de león –dijo Snape al retrato y, para sorpresa de Draco, éste se apartó del muro revelando un agujero que nadie habría sospechado que estaba ahí. Había pasado por ese corredor con bastante frecuencia durante los últimos cuatro años, pero nunca había visto a nadie entrar o salir, claro que nunca había pensado en buscar una entrada secreta detrás de un retrato, ya que la sala común de Slytherin estaba simplemente escondida detrás de una sección de muro de apariencia corriente. Había esperado que fuera igual para las salas comunes de las otras Casas. 

Sintiéndose ligeramente nervioso por introducirse en territorio enemigo, entró al agujero detrás de Snape y los Rakers y se detuvo en seco, impactado. 

Paseó una muy lenta mirada por la sala común de Gryffindor y retrocedió disgustado. En lugar de la fría elegancia del verde y el plateado al que estaba acostumbrado en Slytherin, todo ahí era un chillón amasijo de rojo y dorado. Se veía indecente y demasiado forzado y brillante para él. 

Draco estaba complacido de que no hubiera fuego encendido ahí tampoco. Todavía más rojo le habría lastimado los ojos. 

-Este lugar es horrible –le dijo a Snape, quien, como él sabía muy bien, no podía ser en ninguna forma responsable por los colores de la Casa de Gryffindor-. Parece una casa de mala nota. 

-¿Podemos ver cómo son los dormitorios? –preguntó Sammie, curioso. 

Snape asintió y los guió por una escalera desagradablemente alfombrada en rojo hacia los dormitorios de los varones. Con una ligera sonrisa en dirección a Draco, abrió la puerta en la que aún se leía "Quinto Año" y les indicó que entraran. 

Nuevamente Draco se sintió atacado por el rojo. Aún así se forzó a mirar. Ahí era donde dormía Harry Potter. 

El dormitorio Gryffindor tenía una ventana. Le hubiera gustado eso en el suyo, pero su dormitorio estaba bajo tierra. No había forma de que hubiera una ventana. Los cortinajes rojos de las camas eran desagradables, sin embargo. No, Draco definitivamente no querría tener que vivir en el dormitorio de Harry Potter. 

El regreso a casa fue extrañamente menos agradable para Draco y aún así deseaba poder detener el tiempo y hacer que durara para siempre. Tenía que despedirse de sus nuevos amigos al finalizarlo y no estaba seguro de si los vería otra vez. Por supuesto, había prometido visitarlos en sus fines de semana de Hogsmeade, ¿pero y si el tío Thomas no le permitía volver a Hogwarts? 

Ese temor continuó incordiando aún a pesar de que se había dicho a sí mismo por lo menos cien veces que eso era improbable. Sólo le faltaban tres años más de escuela. ¿Por qué debería cambiar de escuela ahora? 

Caminó junto al profesor Snape silenciosamente perdido en sus pensamientos, olvidado del bullicio de los Rakers a su alrededor. 

-Envíamos un búho tan pronto como sepas dónde vas a vivir, ¿de acuerdo? 

Draco levantó la mirada ante las últimas palabras, sorprendido. Mike y Cathy caminaban a derecha e izquierda de él. 

-Nosotros alquilaremos un búho para escribirte de vuelta. Si juntamos nuestro dinero, podremos escribirte cada semana o algo así. 

-Jack no va a ayudarles –comentó Draco, todavía sintiéndose ligeramente deprimido. 

-No, pero no necesitamos a Jack. Cada uno de nosotros tiene un poco de dinero de alguna parte. Cuidar bebés, vender periódicos, hacer recados... lo conseguimos –Cathy se encogió de hombros. 

-No estoy seguro de si podré escribirles. Mi búho fue confiscado por el Ministerio junto con todo lo demás y no sé si mi tío me permitirá usar los suyos. 

Esa era otra cosa para preocuparse. Si no podía conseguir un búho, no podría escribirle siquiera al profesor Snape. El pensamiento lo asustó. 

-Si no te trata bien, simplemente escapa y vuelve aquí –sugirió Mary desde atrás de ellos-. Siempre seremos buenos contigo. 

Draco sonrió. 

-Los extrañaré, chicos. Desearía poder quedarme más tiempo. 

Había muchas cosas que aún quería hacer. Pasar más tiempo en la poza, jugar un poco más de fútbol, conocer más de West Hogsmeade. Tal vez podría volver y vivir ahí algún día. Si iba a ser electricista, sería una buena idea vivir donde la gente tenía cosas eléctricas para reparar. Y si iba a ser profesor de Física, trataría de conseguir trabajo en Hogwarts y viviría en West Hogsmeade durante los veranos, justo como hacía el profesor Snape. O tal vez conseguiría trabajo en la Escuela Mágica de West Hogsmeade. Entonces tendría una razón realmente buena para vivir ahí. 

-Nosotros te extrañaremos también –dijo Cathy suavemente. 

-Sí –sonrió Sammie-. Tú eres el único que realmente pudo encarar a Jack. 

-Creo que Jack va a extrañarte también, ¿sabes? –dijo Mike-. Nada más que no va a admitirlo, pero tú eres uno de nosotros ahora. 

**Continuará... **

**Notas: **

¿Qué piensan que Sevi fue a comprar realmente? ¿Cómo irá a ser el hogar del tío Thomas? ¿Él será bueno con Draco o lo encerrará en una alacena? Por favor, comenten. 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Conoceremos a un hombre muy desagradable en el tren. Sevi le habla un poco a Draco acerca de su pasado y finalmente veremos al tío de Draco. 


	9. Un oso en el tren

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics). 

**Nota de la autora: **

Sí, aquí está finalmente: el tío Thomas, pero él podría no ser exactamente lo que ustedes esperan. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

**Capítulo 9: UN OSO EN EL TREN**

Nuevamente, Draco no durmió del todo bien aquella noche. Soñó que quería hablarle a los Snape y a los Rakers sobre algo muy importante, aunque no sabía exactamente qué era, pero ellos no parecían verlo ni escucharlo. Sólo caminaron a través de él como si fuera un fantasma. 

Cuando Munin llegó a despertarlo por la mañana, Draco sorprendió al pobre cuervo con un intento por abrazarlo. Munin graznó alarmado y se refugió en el hombro de Severus, buscando protección. A los pájaros no les gusta que los abracen. 

En cambio, Draco se levantó y abrazó a Billy en el suelo de la sala. Sarah tuvo que recordarle repetidamente que debía vestirse y desayunar. Tenía que ponerse su túnica otra vez y Sarah la había planchado cuidadosamente para la ocasión. 

-Queremos que causes una buena impresión a tu tío, después de todo –dijo ella. 

Sus nuevas ropas muggles y el libro de Matemática fueron empacados rápidamente en una vieja mochila que Snape le dijo que podía conservar. Para Draco se sentía como un regalo realmente grande a pesar de su apariencia gastada. Era algo para recordar a los Snape. 

En su camino hacia la mesa del desayuno, Draco se encontró con el gato y, para la gran sorpresa del animal, lo sujetó y lo abrazó también. Para cuando el gato finalmente pudo marcharse, el desayuno estaba frío, pero Draco ni siquiera lo notó. Todo lo que podía pensar mientras comía era que esa era su última comida en el pequeño apartamento y con el profesor Snape y Sarah. Se preguntó si alguna vez vería de nuevo a Billy o a Ese Perro o incluso al gato. 

Cuando Draco quiso tomar los platos para lavarlos, Sarah sacudió la cabeza y le quitó el plato de las manos. 

-Yo lo haré. Perderás tu tren si no te apresuras –le dijo. 

-Pero... –Draco trató de protestar, pero el timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió. 

Draco corrió a abrir la puerta y encontró a la totalidad de los Rakers, incluyendo a un Jack de aspecto muy amargado. 

-Apúrate, Draco –le dijo Snape-. Tenemos que irnos. 

Mike pasó a través de la masa de Rakers y le sonrió a Draco. 

-Sólo queríamos darte esto antes de que te vayas. No olvides a dónde perteneces. 

Draco tomó casi reverentemente la gorra azul de los Rakers de manos de Mike. Ese era probablemente el regalo más grande de todos. Mejor que todas las escobas que pudiera haber en el mundo. 

-Gracias –dijo suavemente, apenas podía creer que fuera realmente suya. 

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Mike, fingiendo confusión-. Eres uno de nosotros y tienes que mostrarlo al mundo. No hay razón para agradecernos por darte lo que es tuyo por derecho. 

-Draco, nos vamos. El tren no esperará por nosotros. 

Draco tomó rápidamente sus zapatos y se las arregló para ponérselos apresuradamente mientras Severus atrapaba a Ese Perro y le ponía la correa. Sarah lo abrazó con fuerza justo antes de que salieran por la puerta. 

-Adiós, muchacho. No dejes que te traten mal y no olvides enviarnos un búho de vez en cuando, ¿oíste? 

-No lo olvidaré –prometió Draco y momentos después estaban fuera de la puerta y apresurándose por el oscuro y sucio corredor hacia la escalera. 

Draco deseó poder detenerse un momento para dar una última mirada a la casa y al campo de fútbol, pero el profesor Snape insistió en que tenían que apresurarse, si no querían perder el tren. Tal vez era mejor en esa forma, de todos modos. Draco sentía que podría llorar, si se detenía a pensarlo, y no quería llorar frente a sus amigos. 

Los Rakers los siguieron hasta la estación deseando que tuvieran una última oportunidad de hablar antes de que llegara el tren, pero éste ya estaba ahí cuando ellos llegaron. Realmente casi lo habían perdido. 

Draco, Snape y Ese Perro abordaron rápidamente y encontraron un compartimiento vacío. Munin entró volando por la ventana brindándoles su sonrisa especial de pájaro como si dijera "¿ven lo mucho más cómodo que es tener alas?". 

-Aw, no luzcas tan orgulloso –Draco le sonrió al cuervo-. ¿Qué habrías hecho si el profesor Snape no hubiera abierto la ventana? 

-¡Volar! –declaró Munin. 

-Correcto, ¿crees que puedes volar tan rápido como un tren? 

Munin decidió que estaba por debajo de su dignidad el contestar a eso y en cambio se acomodó en el hombro de Severus. 

Draco sólo se encogió de hombros y se inclinó hacia la ventana para dar un último adiós a sus amigos mientras el tren salía lentamente de la estación. Contempló el exterior mientras ganaban más y más velocidad y sólo cuando las últimas casas de Hogsmeade habían desaparecido de su vista detrás de las montañas, se sentó y retornó su atención a sus acompañantes. 

Snape estaba sentado junto a la ventana, mirándolo calmadamente, con Munin todavía acomodado en su hombro, mientras Ese Perro estaba olfateando animadamente por todo el compartimiento, lo que lo mantenía callado por una vez. Tal vez olfatear y ladrar al mismo tiempo requería demasiada concentración. 

No dejó de saltar y agitar la cola, sin embargo. Esas eran dos cosas que difícilmente podía detener a menos que estuviera rendido de agotamiento o dormido. Draco trató de concentrarse en mirarlo para apartar su mente de que estaba dejando Hogsmeade e iría a vivir con su tío. Por alguna extraña razón estaba empezando a sentirse solo y triste otra vez, aún a pesar de que Snape estaba todavía con él. 

Severus notó su mirada de infelicidad y se volvió hacia su bolsa de viaje. Draco lo miró con sorpresa cuando le entregó un paquete envuelto. 

-Sólo un pequeño regalo de despedida –explicó Severus, sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo por mostrar afecto abiertamente al muchacho-. Algo para que no te sientas tan solo mientras conoces un poco mejor a tu nueva familia. 

Draco lentamente tomó el paquete. ¿Un regalo? ¿De Snape? Apenas podía creerlo. 

Palpó el regalo cuidadosamente. Era más ligero de lo que había esperado por el tamaño, tenía forma irregular y se sentía extrañamente suave al tacto. Draco miró confundido a Snape. 

Snape sólo se encogió de hombros y señaló el paquete con la cabeza. 

-Sólo ábrelo. Ya verás. 

¿Algo para que no se sintiera solo? Empezó a desenvolverlo y descubrió que sólo estaba sujeto por el lazo atado a su alrededor. En el momento en que lo soltó, el papel se abrió y un oso de peluche castaño grisáceo lo miró con grandes ojos negros. 

Draco miró de nuevo a Snape, confundido y maravillado. ¿Un osito? Los Snape eran bastante pobres aún sin hacerle regalos y ya le habían dado ropa y una mochila. ¿Por qué desperdiciaban su dinero en un juguete? No necesitaba un osito. No eran necesarios para sobrevivir y ya era demasiado mayor para tener uno, de todos modos. 

Miró de nuevo al osito. Se veía suave y abrazable y casi tan lindo como Billy. Draco le sonrió. El osito parecía estar sonriéndole también, según pudo notar. Una suave, gentil, amable sonrisa de oso de peluche. Debía ser muy agradable abrazar y mimar ese oso. Billy habría amado algo como eso. Draco tomó gentilmente el oso y lo abrazó. Una sensación muy peluda y suave. Realmente agradable de abrazar. 

-Gracias –Draco miró de nuevo al profesor Snape-. ¿Pero por qué? 

Severus le sonrió al muchacho que estaba abrazando estrechamente al oso sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. 

-Porque lo necesitabas. 

-No, no es así. Es realmente un osito agradable y es muy amable de su parte el dármelo, pero realmente no lo necesito. Ya no soy un bebé. Billy necesita juguetes. Yo puedo sobrevivir sin ellos. 

-Lo aceptes o no, aún eres un niño, Draco –Snape le sonrió-. Y sólo mira la forma en que estás abrazando ese oso. Creo que has necesitado algo qué abrazar durante mucho tiempo. 

-Oh... er... bueno... es muy agradable y suave y realmente me gusta. Casi tanto como me gusta abrazar a Billy –Draco sonrió de repente-. Podría haber ahorrado algo de dinero y simplemente traer a Billy. 

-Oh, pero tú estás planeando llegar a la puerta de tu tío y decir "hola, soy tu sobrino Draco y este es mi bebé mascota. ¿No te molesta si me mudo aquí, verdad?" Bueno, lo siento, Draco, pero no voy a dejar que te lleves a mi hijo. Prefiero separarme de ese oso que de él y el oso será aceptado mucho más fácilmente por tu tío –le dijo Snape burlonamente serio mientras el tren disminuía su velocidad al arribar a otra estación. 

Draco repentinamente vio ante sí la escena de cómo luciría llegando a casa de su tío con Billy en una jaula para búhos. Trató de contestarle a Snape, pero estaba riendo tan fuerte que no pudo pronunciar una sola palabra. Viendo cómo Draco estaba luchando por hablar, Snape empezó a reír también. 

Una bruja anciana entró a su compartimiento y Ese Perro inmediatamente saltó a un asiento agitando la cola para saludarla. Desafortunadamente el tren arrancó en ese momento y Ese Perro cayó con el movimiento repentino y aterrizó de vuelta en el piso. No confiando más en el suelo que se movía, Ese Perro se metió debajo del asiento de Severus con la barriga bien cerca del suelo, por si acaso ocurría otra vez. 

-Lo siento, perro –rió Draco-. Área de "trenemotos". 

Rieron todavía más fuerte que antes. 

La bruja anciana los miró con enojo y se sentó cerca de la puerta, lo más lejos posible del alegre dúo. 

-Creo que debe haber pensado que nuestra risa puede ser contagiosa –susurró Severus a Draco, lo cual, por supuesto, causó todavía más risas. 

Después ninguno de los dos podría haber dicho exactamente qué era tan divertido, pero siguieron riendo durante casi todo el viaje y definitivamente habrían concordado en que habían pasado un rato maravilloso. 

Ese Perro permaneció bajo el asiento de Snape, asomándose sólo ocasionalmente y pasando la mayor parte del viaje sintiéndose asustado. No estaba acostumbrado a que su amo estuviera tan alegre y aún no entendía por qué el mundo se movía, traqueteaba y se sacudía. Ese Perro definitivamente no estaba pasando un buen rato. 

Tampoco la bruja anciana. Era una seria vieja mujer que no aprobaba para nada la frivolidad y estaba completamente disgustada ante personas en un tren público comportándose como si estuvieran bajo los efectos de un hechizo de cosquillas. Sin embargo, Severus y Draco no permitieron que les arruinara la diversión y eso la hizo enojar todavía más. 

Munin el cuervo fue el único que le prestó algo de atención después de la desafortunada caída de Ese Perro. Voló al respaldar de su asiento y miró intensamente sus lentes por un rato. Cuando ella se apartó ligeramente de él, insegura de qué hacer con un gran pájaro negro que viajaba con dos personas indecentemente alegres, él quitó gentilmente el objeto brillante de su nariz para examinarlo mejor. 

Una vez que los tuvo, se dio cuenta de que eran sólo lentes después de todo y repentinamente perdió todo interés en ellos. Los dejó caer en el regazo de la bruja y voló hasta Draco, esperando poder convencer al muchacho de que lo dejara probar su nueva gorra de los Rakers. En lugar de eso terminó jugando a atrapar la gorra, para diversión de Severus. 

La bruja anciana se puso los lentes y los miró enojada un poco más. 

Alrededor de una hora o algo así más tarde, otro viajero entró a su compartimiento. Era un hombrecillo redondo de edad media que vestía una seria túnica gris y tenía una expresión estricta. Draco inmediatamente lo etiquetó subconscientemente como "mago del Ministerio". Su sentido del humor parecía aún menos desarrollado que el de la anciana bruja y los dos pronto entablaron una conversación de susurros lanzando miradas escandalizadas a Draco y Severus de vez en cuando. 

Tuvieron éxito en ignorar las miradas de enojo por un buen rato hasta que el pequeño mago barrigón de repente se repatingó en su asiento y le habló a Severus. 

-Discúlpeme, señor. Estoy más que consciente que un simple campesino como usted se comporte igual de bien que nosotros, personas con un status más alto en la vida y sería yo el último en despreciar a nadie, pero debería usted entender que un oficial importante del Ministerio como yo, que he tengo veinte años de experiencia trabajando para el Gobierno y en ocasiones incluso he aconsejado a los consejeros del Ministro, está acostumbrado a ciertos estándares y a que la gente a su alrededor se adapte a ellos. Por lo tanto, si usted no desea o no es capaz de ajustarse al código normal de conducta, el cual sería por cierto un ejemplo mucho mejor para su hijo, apreciaría muchísimo que ustedes dos tuvieran al menos la decencia de cedernos este compartimiento a nosotros, personas de mejor crianza y continuar sus frivolidades con el resto de la gente común afuera, en el corredor. 

Draco inmediatamente enarcó una ceja y miró con desprecio al extraño, pero Severus sujetó su brazo gentilmente y sacudió la cabeza con un ligero guiño. 

-¿Usted tiene hijos, señor? –preguntó al "mago del Ministerio" con una expresión que usualmente reservaba para interrogar a Neville Longbottom, su estudiante menos preferido. 

-Sí, es un hecho que tengo dos hijos muy bien educados, los cuales nunca, puedo asegurarle, soñarían siquiera con aceptar un comportamiento tan indecente aún a pesar de que son mucho más jóvenes que el hijo de usted, aquí presente. Pero el comportamiento correcto es principalmente un asunto de buena crianza y de la voluntad de adaptarse a los estándares de la familia, como siempre he dicho. Los hijos de un hombre importante como yo deben acomodarse a ciertos estándares, naturalmente y mi esposa siempre me dice lo buen padre que soy y lo afortunada que es ella de tenerme. Ella tenía algunos grandes problemas cuando me conoció, pero yo sabía que era una mujer fina y la ayudé a pesar de todo. Siempre dice que no habría podido lograr nada sin mí. Mi hija Patricia sólo tiene ocho años, pero ella sabe cómo comportarse apropiadamente y mi hijo David empezará en Hogwarts este año. 

Un brillo peligroso apareció en los ojos de Snape a la mención de la palabra Hogwarts, pero el "mago del Ministerio" no tenía idea de lo terrible que podía ser Severus y continuó sermoneándolo totalmente ignorante del peligro. 

-¡Pobres niños! –comentó Severus-. Risa y alegría deben tener un lugar en las vidas de todos, pienso yo, y creo que son particularmente importantes para los niños. Pero, claro, rara vez he aconsejado a los consejeros oficiales del Ministro. 

-Ciertamente mis opiniones son muy respetadas por todos los que me conocen y puede creerme que esa risa frívola jamás sería permitida en una escuela tan exclusiva como lo es Hogwarts. 

-¿Usted estudió en Hogwarts, señor? 

-Tristemente, no. Mi padre no comprendía la importancia de una mejor educación y más tarde tuve que tomar clases nocturnas para enmendar su error, pero aún así trabajé por mí mismo para casi conseguir un título académico. He aprendido y hecho muchas cosas en mi tiempo. 

-Ah, muy bien. Los dejaremos con su seriedad, entonces. Ven, Draco, obviamente no somos bienvenidos aquí –Severus tomó su bolsa de viaje y sacó a Ese Perro de debajo del asiento para ponerle otra vez la correa. 

Justo cuando salían, volteó a ver otra vez al "mago del Ministerio", que estaba esponjándose de orgullo delante de la bruja anciana, regodeándose en su victoria sobre los dos buscaproblemas, una vez más. 

-¿Podría decirme su nombre, señor? 

-Director Smith, ¿por qué? 

-Simple curiosidad, señor Smith, simple curiosidad. Trataré de conocer a su bien comportado hijo –y con eso Severus cerró la puerta de modo que el señor Smith nunca tuvo oportunidad de preguntar qué quería decir con la última frase. 

En el momento en que estuvieron en el corredor, Draco miró a Snape. 

-¿Por qué dejó que nos echaran? Pensé que usted sabía mejor que nadie cómo manejar a los majaderos con ego inflado. 

-Oh, iba a hacerlo, pero cuando mencionó que su hijo va a entrar a Hogwars cambié de opinión. Creo que tendré mucha más diversión gracias al señor David Smith, a lo largo de sus ocho años en Hogwarts... 

-Er... siete años –Draco le recordó a su maestro. 

-Oh, no, ocho. Las estrellas me comunican que el pobre, infortunado David va a fallar en Pociones en su séptimo años y tendrá que pasar un año más en Hogwarts para poder graduarse –dijo Severus en una imitación casi perfecta de la profesora Trellawney, lo cual los hizo estallar a los dos en carcajadas otra vez. 

Todavía estaban riendo cuando el tren llegó a la siguiente estación. 

-¡Ven, "hijo"! –rió Snape-. Aquí es donde nos bajamos. 

-No puedo creer que él pensara que soy su hijo –dijo Draco, mientras saltaba fuera del tren, todavía riendo-. No nos parecemos en nada. 

-No creo que fuera por nuestro aspecto. Fue por la forma en que actuamos. 

Draco miró a su maestro con sorpresa. 

-Mi padre nunca ha actuado así conmigo. 

-Bueno, él no ha sido un muy buen padre. 

-Me enseñó muchas cosas importantes –protestó Draco. 

-¿Como la forma de mirar con desprecio a las personas y llamarlas sangresucia? ¿O te refieres a hechizos prohibidos por los que podrías ser enviado a Azkaban? 

Draco miró hacia el suelo. Sí, tal vez las cosas que Padre le había enseñado no eran tan inteligentes como siempre había pensado que eran. Al menos su padre se había metido en un gran problema por ellas. 

-¿No deberíamos ponernos ropa muggle? –preguntó Draco de repente, mirando la plataforma vacía-. ¿Y cómo vamos a entrar al mundo muggle? 

-No tenemos que hacerlo. No vamos a entrar al mundo muggle para nada –explicó Severus-. ¿Ves el camino allá adelante? Nos llevará hasta la puerta de tu tío y está totalmente vacío de muggles. 

Draco siguió con la mirada el camino que partía directamente de la plataforma. Atravesaba un bosque y subía una colina justo sobre la cual estaba la mansión de tío Thomas. Parecía estar realmente cerca. 

Draco dudó. 

-¿Está seguro de que no hay muggles? Se ve terriblemente abierto. 

-Sí lo está. Todo lo que ven los muggles es un bosque denso. Demasiado incómodo para caminar por él. 

-¿Entonces, vamos ya? 

Snape miró a Draco. Realmente deberían hacerlo, pero... 

Miró de nuevo la plataforma vacía. Nadie más había bajado ahí del tren y la única cosa a la vista eran algunos banquillos y un pub mágico realmente pequeño que seguramente no era un muy buen negocio. 

-Tal vez deberíamos comer primero –sugirió-. Por lo que leí de la mansión, no debe estar tan cerca como parece desde aquí y el camino probablemente da vueltas que no podemos ver desde aquí. Quizá tengamos que caminar por algún tiempo y quién sabe cuándo come normalmente tu tío. 

-Oh, sí –Draco asintió de inmediato-. En realidad tengo algo de hambre. 

Así que fueron al pequeño pub y ordenaron una comida sencilla (de todos modos no había nada más en el menú). El viejo mago detrás de la barra les sonrió alegremente y se apresuró a ir a la cocina. 

-¿Cocinará él mismo? –preguntó Draco a Snape. 

-Probablemente. Mira a tu alrededor. Me sorprendería mucho que tuviera más de diez clientes al día. Probablemente no puede costear tener empleados. 

Ciertamente, eran los únicos ahí y las mesas en las esquinas se veían un tanto empolvadas. Probablemente nunca se usaban todas al mismo tiempo. Muchos clientes debían comer en la barra, sospechó Draco. Eso le daría al solitario bartender una pequeña oportunidad para conversar con alguien por un rato y le ahorraba el quitar el polvo de las mesas. 

Draco miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, observando cada grieta y telaraña en los muros. Lucius Malfoy nunca habría permitido que su hijo comiera en un sitio tan desvencijado y probablemente tío Thomas tampoco comería ahí. El profesor Snape obviamente tenía un poco más de gusto por la aventura y probablemente consideraba que era una buena oportunidad de ahorrar algo de dinero. Comer ahí difícilmente podía ser caro. 

El anciano mago se tomó su tiempo cocinando, pero el resultado fue sorpresivamente bueno. Aún así Draco comió lo más lentamente posible para alargar el tiempo que le quedaba antes de conocer a su tío. A Snape no le molestó. Escuchó la conversación del anciano mago por un rato, intercalando comentarios para darle ánimo entre sus historias de lo mal que iba el negocio y de la gente que siempre tenía prisa por abordar su tren. Siguieron hablando sobre la villa muggle y Snape se enteró de todos los pequeños escándalos de la ciudad. 

Un rato después de eso, Snape mencionó casualmente la mansión en la colina y el viejo mago reaccionó de inmediato. Sí, esa era la casa del anciano señor Malfoy. Vivía ahí solo desde que su hijo se había mudado... bueno, había tenido que mudarse hacía al menos cuarenta años. 

¿Y el viejo no se sentiría solo así?, quiso saber Snape. 

Oh, sí algunas veces debía sentirse así y entonces visitaba la villa, pero no podía quedarse en el pub de la estación, por supuesto, iba a la villa y comía en un hotel muggle. O si no, iba al mercado. 

-Viene a ver a la gente, por supuesto, y no hay mucha por aquí, ¿sabe? –dijo el anciano mago tristemente. 

-¿Le gusta charlar con los muggles, entonces? Debe ser un hombre muy querido por aquí. 

-Oh, sí, es un muy buen hombre. Un poco gruñón a veces y tiene algo de temperamento, pero en conjunto es un buen hombre. Y a su edad, un hombre tiene derecho a ser gruñón, digo yo. 

-¿Ves? Le agradan los muggles. Será bueno contigo también –susurró Severus a Draco mientras salían. 

-También es gruñón y temperamental –agregó Draco con duda. 

-Bueno, sigue siendo mucho mejor que lo que pueda decir cualquiera sobre tu padre. 

Eso era cierto, por supuesto. Draco no podía negarlo, pero tampoco le agradaba confirmarlo. Así que no dijo nada. 

El camino en verdad resultó mucho más largo de lo esperado y serpentaba a través del bosque sin que pareciera seguir ninguna dirección. Muchos pies habían trazado atajos aquí y allá, pero por un acuerdo silencioso, Draco y Severus los ignoraron todos y sólo siguieron el camino original hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta que llevaba a la propiedad de Thomas Malfoy. Bueno, por lo visto el camino y el bosque le pertenecían también, pero esta era la primera señal clara de propiedad que habían encontrado. 

No hubo ningún aviso visible o audible, pero en el momento en que se detuvieron ante la puerta, una pequeña elfa doméstica apareció de la nada para preguntarles qué deseaban. 

-Dile a tu amo que he venido a traerle a su sobrino Draco, ya que él es el pariente más cercano del muchacho, aparte de su padre, quien se encuentra ahora en Azkaban –gruñó Snape a la pequeña sirviente. 

No había pretendido ser descortés con el la criaturita, pero nunca se había llevado muy bien con los elfos domésticos. No era que no apreciara su duro trabajo y su lealtad, pero su alegría usual y su afectividad lo disgustaban infinitamente y su incapacidad de usar las estructuras gramaticales más simples en forma correcta era insoportable para él. 

La elfa movió sus grandes orejas, los miró con grandes ojos redondos e hizo reverencias entusiasmada. 

-Sí, señor. Flopsy va dirá al Amo Thomas Malfoy ahora justo ya. ¡Señor! –y con eso desapareció. 

Severus suspiró. Oh, por supuesto, había tenido que dar con una elfa particularmente entusiasmable y con gramática particularmente mala. Trató de recordarse a sí mismo que no era culpa de la elfa, que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ser útil y que realmente debería ser más amable con ella. 

No funcionó. Todavía seguía siendo demasiado alegre y no podía hablar bien. Severus se preparó a si mismo para verla regresar. Por lo menos trataría de controlarse lo suficiente como para no insultarla. 

Draco, que había permanecido tan cerca de él como le era posible abrazaba con fuerza su osito de peluche y miraba fijamente el punto donde Flopsy había desaparecido. Severus tocó gentilmente su hombro para sacarlo de eso. 

-Todo estará bien, no va a morderte. 

Draco tragó saliva.   

-Eso espero -¿pero qué más podría hacer en cambio? 

Ese Perro le ladró alegremente y saltó hacia él, llenándole la túnica de barro. Draco sonrió nerviosamente y se inclinó para rascar la cabeza del animal. 

Snape miró las patas lodosas de Ese Perro por un momento, pero realmente no pudo enojarse con él por distraer a Draco de su miedo. ¿Dónde estaba Flopsy? Ya debía haber tenido bastante tiempo para entregar su mensaje a su amo y regresar para dejarlos entrar. 

Y de repente alguien apareció en la puerta. Sin embargo, no era Flopsy ni tampoco otro elfo doméstico. Era un mago anciano y sus ropas definitivamente no eran las de un sirviente. Thomas Malfoy había llegado a verlos él mismo y no lucía contento. 

Le lanzó una rápida mirada despreciativa a Severus, Draco y Ese Perro, contempló fríamente al osito y luego miró de nuevo a Snape. 

Snape le devolvió la mirada despreciativa y Thomas casi retrocedió por la sorpresa. Nunca se había encontrado con nadie fuera de su propia familia que pudiera superarlo en eso. Apartó la mirada para evitar una competencia sin esperanza. 

Severus suavizó su expresión. Podía intercambiar miradas con el mejo, pero no pretendía antagonizar a Thomas. 

-¡Entonces! ¿Espera que me haga cargo del mimado mocoso experto en arte oscura de Lucius? –ladró Thomas Malfoy. 

-Usted es el pariente más cercano del muchacho y él no tiene otro lugar a dónde ir. Puedo entender que no sienta agrado por su padre, tampoco yo, pero es su pariente y Draco no es Lucius. Es realmente un muy buen muchacho, una vez que llega a conocerlo. 

-Aún es el hijo de Lucius. No quiero saber nada de las cosas que ese viejo monstruo le habrá enseñado. 

-Y ahora usted tiene la oportunidad de enseñarle algo mejor. Le hará un bien al muchacho si le da la oportunidad de vivir en un ambiente normal por un tiempo. 

-Soy un hombre viejo. No tengo ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para lidiar con todos los errores de Lucius. Puedo entender que desee librarse del niño, pero no voy a recibirlo y eso es todo. Hay muchos otros Malfoys en este país. Vaya a molestar a mi hijo, por ejemplo. No voy a involucrarme con nada que tenga siquiera una remota conexión con Lucius. 

-Bueno, en ese caso, ¿dónde… -empezó a preguntar Snape, pero Thomas ya había desaparecido. 

Draco contempló por un momento el lugar donde había estado sólo unos segundos antes y luego miró a Severus. 

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? 

-¿Volver a casa hasta que averigüemos dónde vive su hijo? –Severus se encogió de hombros-. Realmente podría haberse quedado aquí el tiempo suficiente para darnos una dirección. 

-¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlo? Ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hijo hasta ahora y no se molestó en mencionar su nombre. 

-Nada más necesitamos ver tu árbol familiar. Eso no debería ser muy difícil. ¿No estaba en ese libro en el que investigaste ayer? "Los Malfoy" me parece que era el título. 

-Sí, pero no nos dirá dónde vive. No tenía direcciones por ninguna parte. 

-Uno de los otros la tendrá. O encontraremos a algún otro pariente tuyo y si no podemos siempre podemos pedírselo al Ministerio como último recurso. Todos los magos y brujas tienen que estar registrados ahí. 

-¿Pero el Ministerio compartiría la información? 

-No muy alegremente, pero si le pido a Dumbledore que les pregunte en lugar nuestro, eso debería funcionar. 

-Pero eso significa que tendremos que esperar hasta que Dumbledore regrese de sus vacaciones. ¿Cuánto sería eso? 

-Oh, él volverá a tiempo para preparar el nuevo año escolar y tenemos algunas otras opciones antes de que tengamos que acudir a él. siempre podemos probar llamar a la puerta de una de las propiedades Malfoy y preguntar quién vive ahí. 

Draco se estremeció ante esa sugerencia. 

-Preferiría saber quién vive ahí antes de llegar. 

-No te preocupes. Realmente no voy a hacer eso. Quiero saber yo mismo con qué personas voy a dejarte. Preguntar a los lugareños como hicimos en el pub hoy podría ser una buena idea, sin embargo. Usualmente conocen todos los pequeños escándalos y pueden darte una buena impresión del peor lado de las personas. 

-Oh, grandioso. 

-Sólo tienes que recordar que exageran siempre. Los chismes son muy informativos si sabes cómo leerlos –Snape sonrió ligeramente. 

-¿Y usted está seguro de que sabe hacerlo? 

-Confía en mí. Soy un profesional –Snape le guiñó un ojo. 

-Usted es un maestro –insistió Draco-. Para mí, eso es un hecho. 

-Y soy algunas otras cosas además de eso. Nadie en el personal de Hogwarts es enteramente lo que parece ser. Bueno, con algunas excepciones quizá, pero Dumbledore tiene otros usos para la mayoría de la gente a la que da trabajo. 

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces, qué hace usted? 

-Conseguir información, pero eso es un secreto, Draco. No podría trabajar más si la gente siquiera llegara a sospecharlo. 

Draco rió. 

-Eso suena como si fuera un agente secreto o algo así. Ya sabe, infiltrarse en las tropas enemigas, copiar documentos ultrasecretos... 

-No, ya no es como eso. Perdí mi cubierta luego de la primera caída de Voldemort. Todos pensaron que me había vendido al Ministerio así que no puedo regresar a eso. Voldemort nunca confiará en mí otra vez. Ahora soy una clase menos interesante de espía, pero todavía soy útil para Dumbledore. 

Draco contempló a Snape por un rato. Empezaron a caminar de regreso a la estación en algún momento mientras conversaban y estaban ya internados en el bosque. Probablemente era por eso que el profesor Snape se atrevía a hablar de esas cosas. Eso y el hecho de que el padre de Draco probablemente sabía y se lo habría dicho algún día a Draco, si no hubiera sido enviado a Azkaban. ¿Snape había sido alguna vez un doble agente espiando al Lord Oscuro? ¿Y había vivido para contarlo? Draco había escuchado con frecuencia sobre el anillo de espías que habían sido la más poderosa arma de Dumbledore en contra de Voldemort, pero por alguna razón nunca había pensado en las implicaciones. Habían sido personas tan sin miedo que se habían atrevido a mentirle a Voldemort una y otra vez, a mentirle a todos. Su padre le había hablado con frecuencia sobre el poder del Lord Oscuro y cómo era él lo único a lo que todos los Death Eaters temían. Y eso que él estaba de su lado. Ellos eran los heroicos luchadores de Dumbledore, había dicho su padre, la gente más valerosa del mundo, porque se habían atrevido a enfrentar una y otra vez. 

¿Pero habían sido personas que vivieron todavía más peligrosamente y nadie había contado siquiera sus historias? De alguna manera siempre le había parecido natural que Dumbledore tuviera sus espías y que todos los Death Eaters hubieran sido siempre leales sirvientes de Voldemort, ¿pero cómo podía ser eso cierto? 

-¿Qué pasó con los otros? ¿Todos los maestros fueron espías? 

-Por supuesto que no. Algunos de ellos realmente estuvieron enseñando en Hogwarts todo el tiempo. Cada uno de ellos tiene una historia y cada uno de ellos tuvo su lugar en la guerra, pero soy el único que realmente fue un espía. Los otros tuvieron otros trabajos y la mayor parte fueron oficiales. Puedes leer al respecto en los periódicos viejos. Están en la biblioteca. Sólo pregúntale a Madame Pince. 

-No me interesa lo que hicieron los maestros. ¿Qué pasó con los otros espías? ¿Murieron todos? 

-Algunos de ellos sí. Otros nunca fueron atrapados y aún siguen siendo espías. Algunos fueron a otras cosas. Unos pocos fueron empleados por el Ministerio... Nunca fuimos tantos como cree la gente. Sólo teníamos nuestra gente estratégicamente colocada. Yo era uno de los miembros del círculo interno de Voldemort y la mayor parte del tiempo conocía sus planes. Yo fui quien le dio a Albus las listas de sus posibles blancos. Fue bastante fácil para mí conseguirlas. 

-¿Y los otros? ¿Quiénes eran los otros? 

Snape sólo sacudió la cabeza en silencio y Draco comprendió. Era un conocimiento peligroso. 

-Sólo cuénteme de los que ya son conocidos por los Death Eaters. No puede haber daño en contarme lo que habría sabido por Padre de todos modos –suplicó. 

-Bueno, nunca supe entonces de los otros agentes. Yo era el que corría más peligro de ser descubierto y torturado así que se me mantuvo a oscuras al respecto para que no pudiera traicionarlos. Me reportaba directamente con Albus aún cuando eso era un riesgo muy grande para mí en ese momento. Siempre supe sobre Moody, sin embargo. Todos sabían que él y Albus eran amigos cercanos y yo sospechaba que él mantenía informado a Albus sobre las acciones del Ministerio. Él era un Auror, como ya debes saber. Tal vez era parte del grupo que hacía los planes, pero más probablemente servía como enlace entre Albus y Lupin, como James. El hombre lobo mantenía un ojo en Knocturn Alley y otros lugares de encuentro para magos oscuros. Era una criatura de la Oscuridad y lo aceptaban fácilmente, además sabía cómo esconderse en las sombras y escuchar las conversaciones. 

-¿Pero él no se infiltró realmente entre los Death Eaters? 

-No, la información sobre la acción de esos en el lado oscuro que no estaban afiliados con Voldemort era importante también y era menos arriesgado para alguien conocido como amigo de Dumbledore. Nunca habría podido entrar en la operación de Voldemort. O eso pensaba Albus en aquel momento. Wormtail fue una completa sorpresa para nosotros. 

-¿Wormtail? ¿Qué cosa es Wormtail? –Draco se sintió confundido. El profesor Snape lo había dicho casi como si fuera un nombre, per ¿quién podía tener un nombre como ese? 

-Podrías llamarlo mi contraparte del lado oscuro, el espía de Voldemort contra Dumbledore. Él fue quien vendió a los Potter. Siempre fueron tan cuidadosos que no supe nada y entonces él los traicionó a todos. Ni siquiera consideraron la posibilidad de que se volviera en su contra. 

-Pero si ese Wormtail traicionó todos sus secretos con el Lord Oscuro, ¿cómo sobrevivió usted? Me parece que debe haber ido tras todos los espías primero antes de ir por los Potter.           

-Oh, pero Wormtail nunca supo de mí. No se me dijo sobre los otros espías, y ellos tampoco supieron de mí. Deben haber sospechado o incluso sabido que había otro espía, pero nunca supieron que era yo. ¿Qué le habría dicho Wormtail a Voldemort? ¿"Creo que hay una fuga en alguna parte"? Eso no es algo saludable para decírselo al Lord Oscuro. Voldemort había estado tras los Potter por algún tiempo y los Potter fue lo que le dio Wormtail. 

-Entonces él le dijo que reclutara a Black y entonces Black… 

-No, Black no tuvo nada que ver con eso. Al menos eso es lo que dice la versión más reciente.  

-Pero él era el _fidelius _de los Potter. Nadie podría haberlos encontrado sin su ayuda. 

-Aparentemente no lo era. Por alguna razón no quiso el trabajo y los Potter se lo pidieron en cambio a Wormtail, porque parecía ser un candidato poco probable y pensaron que Voldemort nunca pensaría en él. 

-¿Entonces por qué Black fue a Azkaban y no Wormtail? 

-Porque todos sabían que los Potter le habían pedido a Black que fuera su guardián secreto y Wormtail desapareció antes de que nadie sospechara de él. Se rumora que Voldemort lo tiene ahora en lugar de un elfo doméstico. 

Draco sonrió ante la idea. ¿Un elfo doméstico humano? Eso tenía que ser divertido. Casi deseaba verlo algún día, pero eso significaría encontrarse con el Lord Obscurlo y Draco no estaba ya muy seguro de querer conocer a ese tipo. 

-Él quiere matar a Charlie y Matt, ¿no es así? –preguntó, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa. Eso sonaba casi imposible. ¿Por qué querría nadie lastimar a Charlie? Todo lo que ella quería era ser una bailarina famosa. Nunca le había hecho daño a nadie. 

-Sí, eso es lo que Voldemort quiere, matar a todos los squibs e hijos de muggles... mataría a Mary también, ¿sabes? 

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué haría eso? Ella es mágica y su madre es una bruja también. No hay razón para lastimarla. 

-Pero no es sangre limpia. Para Voldemort una media ogresa es una abominación igual que un squib. 

-Pero… pero… -eso era imposible. ¿Por qué podría querer nadie que Mary muriera? Sería una gran luchadora si Voldemort la tuviera de su lado. Era más fuerte que Crabbe y Goyle y además tenía más cerebro-. Él no le haría daño a los demás también, ¿o sí? 

-No al principio, pero si tuviera éxito en matar a todos los muggles y magos hijos de muggles, empezaría a ser más selectivo. Empezaría a matar personas por no ser lo bastante inteligentes para su gusto, o no lo suficientemente fuertes, o no lo suficientemente altas... o tal vez sólo por ser pobres. Hay un millón de razones que podría tener para querer matar a alguien, pero lo que no puede dejar de hacer es matar. Lo disfruta demasiado, ya sabes. 

-¿Entonces, si sigue en ese camino, dónde se detendría? 

-En ninguna parte. No puede parar y no puede morir. Seguiría matando hasta que él fuera la única cosa viviente en el mundo. 

-¡Pero eso significa que mataría a sus propios seguidores también! 

-Por supuesto que sí. A Voldemort no le importa la gente. Sólo le importa matar y en realidad no le importa a quién mata. Él puede pensar ahora que todo lo que desea es ver muertos a todos los muggles, pero una vez que ya no estén se daría cuenta de que no es suficiente. Nunca será suficiente. 

-¿Entonces por qué la gente continúa siguiéndolo? Si él simplemente va a matarlos a todos, deberían estar en su contra. 

-Porque simplemente no comprenden lo que es realmente Voldemort. Creen en sus promesas de poder y dinero y continuarán hasta que ellos mueran o hasta que alguien mate a su amo. 

Draco pensó al respecto por un rato.       

-Usted dijo que él no puede morir –dijo finalmente. 

-No por causas naturales, hasta donde sabemos, pero casi todo puede ser destruido. Lily Potter casi lo logró una vez. La clave es encontrar un hechizo más poderoso que el de ella. 

Draco pensó en eso. Entonces había sido realmente Lily y no Harry Potter quien había derrotado al Lord Oscuro. ¿Pero cuál hechizo había usado y qué podría ser más poderoso aún? Consideró preguntarle a Snape, pero si su maestro hubiera sabido la respuesta, habría matado a Voldemort mucho tiempo atrás. 

¿Y qué estaba haciendo, en todo caso? ¿Pensando en formas de destruir al hombre para servir al cual había sido educado? ¿Pero y si lo que había dicho Snape era cierto? ¿Y si Voldemort simplemente acabaría matándolo junto con todos los demás? ¿Qué debía hacer, entonces? ¿De qué lado estaba realmente? 

Draco aún estaba muy callado y pensativo cuando llegaron a la estación. Severus no lo molestó. Sabía que le había dado al chico mucho en qué pensar. Esa había sido su intención. Había apartado su mente del rechazo de su tío y lo había forzado a reconsiderar sus lealtades. 

Severus siempre había sospechado que Draco sólo estaba siguiendo ciegamente a su padre en el servicio de Voldemort y nunca había considerado realmente las consecuencias. La manera en que Draco había hecho amistad con los Rakers lo había convencido de que Draco no creía realmente en los ideales de los Death Eaters, pero necesitaba que Draco lo comprendiera por sí mismo y eso podría tomar tiempo. 

Volvieron al pub para charlar con el viejo mago un poco más mientras esperaban el tren. No era que ninguno de los dos estuviera realmente interesado en lo que tenía que decir, pero ayudó a pasar el tiempo, ya que tuvieron que esperar por casi una hora e incluso Ese Perro parecía aburrido de olfatear las polvorientas esquinas para cuando llegó el tren. 

El tren estaba lleno hasta casi su totalidad esta vez y tuvieron que acomodarse con una familia con dos niños pequeños que estuvieron felices de ver a Ese Perro y a Munin. El cuervo obviamente no estaba feliz con su situación. Voló al hombro de Severus y miró con desconfianza a los niños desde ahí. 

Ese Perro, por otro lado, estaba más que feliz con los niños. Agitaba su cola con tanta fuerza que Draco pensó que estaría adolorido a la mañana siguiente. Los niños dedicaron una última mirada a Munin y se entregaron a la importante labor de acariciar a Ese Perro. 

-No se preocupe, es inofensivo y está acostumbrado a los niños pequeños –susurró Draco a la madre de aspecto preocupado. 

Ella le sonrió agradecida. Como muchas brujas y magos, obviamente no estaba familiarizada con los perros. Gatos, búhos e incluso sapos eran mascotas bien conocidas en el mundo mágico. Los perros, en cambio, eran mascotas poco populares en las viejas familias mágicas. Eran conocidas como populares mascotas muggles y por supuesto muchos hijos de muggles los tenían, pero no tenían cualidades mágicas y por lo tanto eran ignorados por la mayoría. 

Draco se preguntó de nuevo cómo era que Snape había obtenido a Ese Perro en primer lugar. 

Los padres de los niños resultaron ser muy amistosos y Draco conversó con ellos durante casi todo el viaje. Iban a visitar a los abuelos de los niños en alguna ciudad cercana a Londres. Sí, tenían un largo camino por delante, pero era muy difícil viajar con polvos flu con un niño retorciéndose en tus brazaos y realmente disfrutaban contemplar el escenario cambiando por la ventanilla del tren. 

Draco les dijo que él y el profesor Snape eran de Hogsmeade y que estaban regresando de visitar a su tío. Ni siquiera se sentía como una mentira, simplemente no estaba diciendo toda la verdad. No necesitaban saber quién era realmente. Podrían asustarse tanto como su tío. 

Parecieron simplemente asumir que él y Snape estaban emparentados o algo así. Al menos nunca preguntaron. ¿Tal vez sólo pensaron que eran padre e hijo, como lo había hecho el Director Smith? A Draco realmente no le importó, ya que no hicieron preguntas que realmente no sabía cómo contestar. 

Cuando llegaron a la última estación anterior a Hogsmeade, Severus sacó tinta y pergamino y empezó a escribir una nota que ató a la pata de Munin y cuando el tren empezó a bajar la velocidad entrando a Hogsmeade, abrió la ventan y dejó salir al cuervo. 

-¿A dónde lo envió? –preguntó Draco con curiosidad. 

-A casa, para decirle a Sarah que regresamos. ¿O prefieres darle la sorpresa? 

Eso probablemente no habría sido aconsejable, pensó Draco recordando la forma en que lo había recibido la primera vez que había llegado a su puerta. Sería mejor que supiera por adelantado que estaba de vuelta y podría ponerle mala cara al gato en lugar de a él. 

Caminaron desde la estación lentamente para darle tiempo a Munin de entregar su mensaje. 

-¿Volveremos a Hogwarts mañana? –preguntó Draco cuando cruzaban el puente hacia West Hogsmeade. 

-No creo que tengamos el tiempo. Es día de mercado otra vez y tenemos muchas compras qué hacer esta semana. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer el martes, pero podría sacar algo de tiempo para dejarme caer por el castillo y sacar algunos libros si todo sale como lo planeo. Si no, simplemente iremos el miércoles. Encontraremos otro miembro de tu familia con el cual llevarte el sábado. 

-¿Entonces voy a quedarme otra semana? 

-Eso creo, sí. ¿No te molesta mucho? 

-Para nada. ahora podré jugar con Billy y con los Rakers un poco más y veré las lavadoras otra vez y podré ir a nadar y ... 

Severus sonrió ligeramente ante el entusiasmo de Draco. Le gustaba cada vez más la idea de conservar al muchacho por más tiempo. West Hogsmeade estaba haciéndole bien a Draco y al muchacho parecía gustarle. ¿Cómo podría haber creído nadie que iba a crecer para ser un Death Eater? Snape estaba empezando a considerar seriamente su interés en ser electricista. 

Cuando los primeros edificios de apartamentos quedaron a la vista tanto Draco como Ese Perro se sintieron ansiosos por volver a casa y empezaron a caminar más rápido. Al menos se sentía como casa para Draco. Difícilmente podía recordar haberse sentido perdido y ligeramente aplastado la primera vez que había visto los edificios de apartamentos. 

Severus no podía creerlo. Después de todo lo que habían caminado ese día, Draco aún parecía dispuesto a correr el resto del camino. 

No corrieron, por supuesto. Severus mantuvo su ritmo lento y no dejó que Draco ni Ese Perro tiraran de él. ¿Por qué debería? Seguía siendo el que tenía la llave y Draco no podía usar un _alohomora_ durante las vacaciones. Y en cuanto al perro, ni siquiera podía abrir por sí mismo una puerta cerrada. 

Draco bajó el ritmo otra vez para esperar a su maestro, pero tuvo que refrenarse varias veces para no correr adelante con Ese Perro. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de su apartamento. Snape sacó la llave. 

Y fue entonces cuando Draco recordó algo de pronto y desapareció. Por primera vez realmente pudo probar el timbre del apartamento de Mike. 

Severus, que lo había mirado confundido cuando Draco había echado a correr de repente se detuvo en el corredor para mirarlo sonriendo ligeramente para sí mismo. Ese Perro ladró protestando, pero eso no ayudó. La puerta permaneció cerrada por el momento. 

Mike abrió la puerta. 

-¡¿Draco?! 

-Voy a quedarme otra semana. Tío Thomas no me quiso –Draco sonrió alegremente. 

-¿No te quiso? –preguntó Mike un poco confundido-. ¿Por qué no?  

-Es viejo y no siente mucho afecto por el padre de Draco y sus ideas sobre cómo educar a un niño –explicó Severus en lugar de Draco. No estaba seguro de que el muchacho hubiera entendido del todo por qué su tío había reaccionado de esa manera y vio una buena oportunidad para explicarlo ahí-. Simplemente no cree que pueda manejar los problemas que piensa que puede tener el cuidar de Draco a su edad. 

-¿Entonces vas a quedarte aquí? ¿Para siempre? 

-No, sólo por otra semana hasta que encontremos otro pariente que sí me quiera. 

Draco suspiró. Otra semana sonaba como algo grandioso, pero cuando lo pensaba, era muy poco tiempo ¿y cómo sería el hijo de tío Thomas? Ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía. 

-Oh, bueno, sigue siendo grandioso. ¡Vamos, tenemos que decirle a Cathy Cat y a Bloody Mary de inmediato! 

-No, no lo harán. Sarah ya debe tener servida la cena y está esperándonos para comer. Puedes jugar con tus amigos mañana, Draco. 

-Lo siento –murmuró Draco a Mike y regresó a la entrada del apartamento detrás de Snape. 

-¡Dako! –lo saludó Billy al momento en que entró a la sala y Draco olvidó inmediatamente todo su disgusto por no haber sido autorizado a ir con Mike. Era magnífico estar en casa. 

Recogió el bebé y dio vueltas con él unas cuantas veces hasta que empezó a sentirse mareado y tuvo que ponerlo abajo otra vez. Billy lucía un poco decepcionado por ser puesto abajo tan pronto, pero entonces vio a Severus. 

-¡Dada! –y Billy fue alzado otra vez. 

Sarah le dio un breve abrazo a Draco. 

-No te preocupes por tu tío, Draco. Estoy segura de que no pretendía ser tan desagradable y Severus dice que aún hay muchos otros parientes que pueden acogerte. Te encontraremos un lugar mucho mejor esta vez, ya verás. 

-Está bien, señora Snape, en serio. No me gustó la casa de tío Thomas de todos modos. No quisiera tener que caminar toda esa distancia por el bosque todo el tiempo y la casa se veía terriblemente oscura y solitaria. Preferiría por mucho tener una familia de verdad con niños y un montón de vecinos. Tal vez el hijo de tío Thomas incluso tenga un bebé de la edad de Billy. Me gustaría vivir donde hubiera un bebé. 

Al escucharlo, Severus levantó la mirada, todavía abrazando a Billy. 

-No creo que lo tenga. Debe ser sólo unos pocos años más joven que tu padre y sus hijos probablemente ya estén en la escuela, tal vez incluso sean de tu edad o mayores. 

Draco pareció decepcionado. Quería un bebé, no un montón de escolares. 

-Aún así será muy divertidos –Sarah trató de animarlo otra vez-. Quizá incluso más divertidos que Billy, porque realmente podrás jugar con ellos. 

Draco pensó en que realmente podía jugar con Billy también. Sarah sin embargo siguió insistiendo en que chicos mayores serían más divertidos para jugar con ellos y no quiso discutírselo. Chicos mayores era mejor que nada de niños, por supuesto, y eso era lo que habría tenido en casa de tío Thomas. Decidió no preocuparse mucho por eso. Después de todo, tenía una semana entera por delante antes de tener que enfrentar su problema y pretendía disfrutar esa semana lo mejor que pudiera. 

**Continuará... **

**Nota de la autora:**

¿Draco encontrará un nuevo hogar? ¿Llegará a aceptarlo Jack en la pandilla? ¿Y Draco le pondrá nombre a su osito de peluche? Por favor, comenten. 

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Iremos al mercado otra vez, Ese Perro y Munin pelearán por comida y Severus preparará una poción (Bueno, ¿qué otra cosa esperaban que hiciera un maestro de pociones?). 


	10. El mercado otra vez

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics). 

**Nota de la autora:**

De acuerdo, antes de irme de vacaciones, haré una pequeña actualización para que no me extrañen mucho. (No se preocupen, estaré en casa para Navidad, así que el próximo capítulo estará aquí a tiempo).

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

**Capítulo 10: EL MERCADO OTRA VEZ **

  
  
Munin despertó a Draco temprano al día siguiente y Draco no pudo deshacerse de la sospecha de que le habían indicado que lo hiciera así. Los Snape esperaban ir temprano al mercado antes de que se llenara de gente y por lo tanto el desayuno fue apresurado y Draco tuvo que dejar los platos para lavarlos cuando regresaran. 

Sarah incluso empacó algunos emparedados para el almuerzo y Draco comprendió que realmente iba a ser largo viaje de compras. 

Draco terminó llevando a Ese Perro con la correa mientras Severus cargaba a Billy por las escaleras y Sarah llevaba el cochecito. Miró con nostalgia al bebé aún a pesar de que Ese Perro probablemente era más comportable de llevar escaleras abajo ya que no necesitaba ser cargado. 

Billy, sin embargo, sólo gritaba "¡Dada!" alegremente e ignoró a Draco por entero. Bueno, no había visto mucho a su padre durante la semana anterior y probablemente lo había extrañado. 

Cathy Cat pasó junto a ellos en el tercer piso con un alegre "¡Buenos días a todos! Me alegra mucho que todavía estés aquí, Draco, pero tengo que correr", y otra deslumbrante sonrisa. 

-¿Irás al mercado? –le dijo Draco, con la esperanza de contar con una compañía agradable mientras Sarah regateaba otra vez. 

Cathy se detuvo en el segundo piso. 

-Lo siento, no puedo. Estaré cuidando al pequeño Martín todo el día mientras la señora Brown está fuera de compras. Conociéndola, el mercado ya tendrá mucho de haber cerrado para cuando ella vuelva. Te veré mañana en la cancha de fútbol –y se marchó a toda prisa. 

Draco suspiró suavemente. ¿Por qué tendría la señora Brown que hacer compras más tiempo de lo que duraba abierto el mercado? ¿Cómo puede alguien seguir comprando después de que esté cerrado? ¿O Cathy había querido decir que en realidad iba a hacer algo más? ¿Le era infiel a su esposo, quizá? Aunque, pensándolo bien, nunca había oído que nadie mencionara un señor Brown y la mayoría de las familias por ahí parecían consistir de un solo padre y sus hijos. Un montón de niños tenían padrastros o madrastras, sin embargo. Así que tal vez la señora Brown era infiel... o tal vez sólo tenía una pierna lastimada y le tomaba mucho tiempo hacer el camino de regreso, pensó Draco al ver a una anciana moverse dificultosamente por el parque con su bastón y llevando bolsas de compras vacías en ambas manos. Esa mujer sin duda necesitaría mucho tiempo para sólo llegar al mercado. 

Los Snape sin embargo, caminaban bastante rápido y llegaron cuando algunos de los vendedores todavía estaban ocupados armando sus puestos. No habían podido ganarle a la multitud, comprendió Draco de inmediato. Había compradores por todo el lugar bajo la vigilante mirada de los dos usuales ineficientes aurors. Los ladrones estaban pasando por entre la multitud robando algunas frutas o pan aquí y allá, pero no parecían tan ocupados como Draco recordaba que habían estado y aún no buscaban el dinero de los compradores. La multitud probablemente todavía no era lo suficientemente densa esa mañana y no querían que los aurors descubrieran sus escondites. 

Grandes grupos compuestos principalmente por mujeres estaban alrededor de algunos puestos conversando, aparentemente sin la intención de comprar nada. En la gran multitud de la semana anterior, Draco no las había notado. Obviamente usaban el mercado como una ocasión para reuniones sociales. Draco las miró con desprecio. ¿Tenían que bloquear casi puestos completos? Tuvieron que pasar por entre dos de los grupos para alcanzar una pequeña mesa donde Sarah aseguraba que se vendían las mejores y más baratas manzanas. ¿No podía esa gente simplemente ir a uno de los callejones para darle algo de espacio a los compradores? 

Ese Perro estaba tratando de escaparse de Draco probablemente con la intención de conseguir otra salchicha en alguna parte y estaba enredando constantemente su correa alrededor de los puestos o incluso de las piernas de la gente. Draco tuvo que estar disculpándose constantemente y casi perdió de vista a los Snape en la multitud varias veces mientras desenredaba al perro. 

No estaba muy preocupado, sin embargo. Conocía el camino a casa para ese entonces y sólo tendría que esperar frente a la puerta hasta que volvieran, si llegaba a perderlos. O tal vez sólo iría a visitar a Mike si pasaba. 

Esta vez, sin embargo, fue Severus quien se encargó del regateo y Draco notó que era aún más exitoso que Sarah. Mirar fríamente la mercancía era obviamente un argumento ganador. 

Fueron a otro puesto donde tuvieron que hacer fila para conseguir papas. Draco había tomado en brazos a Ese Perro y lo cargaba para evitar más piernas enredadas. Algunas personas se habían enojado realmente y le habían gritado por causa del comportamiento del perro. 

-¡Hey, Dragón! –Sammie llegó hasta él desde detrás de otro puesto, mordisqueando una zanahoria y ofreciéndole otra. 

Draco aceptó el regalo decidiendo no preguntarse cómo la habría obtenido Sammie. Estaba bastante seguro de que no había sido una compra legal. 

-¡Hola, Sammie! ¿Están aquí también todos los demás? 

El Mercado había empezado a llenarse ya y estaba casi tan repleto como lo recordaba Draco de la semana anterior. 

-Jack está en alguna parte por ahí coqueteando con algunas chicas y pretendiendo que no fue Cathy la que decidió romper con él. No es que le crean realmente, pero deben estar impresionadas con su apariencia. Mike se las arregló para tener arresto domiciliario, así que no puede ver a nadie hoy. Cathy está trabajando como niñera otra vez y Matt tiene que quedarse en casa también para cuidar a su hermanita. Puedes imaginarte de qué clase de humor se encuentra. Pequeño Harry está ayudando a su mamá con las compras. Su papá probablemente está todavía durmiendo ya que el pub todavía no ha abierto y alguien tiene que llevar todas esas bolsas para ayudar a la pobre mujer. Ella es muy delgada y delicada, ya sabes, y recibir golpizas no algo que la ayuda precisamente. Mary está ayudando a una bruja vieja que no tiene familia que la ayude con la compra. Escuyé que pagan bastante bien si eres grande y fuerte y puedes cargar mucho peso. 

-¿Quieres decir que esa anciana bruja le paga a Mary por cargar sus bolsas? 

-Sip, es sólo una débil anciana y con la ayuda de un adolescente fuerte ella puede comprar más de lo que podría si tuviera que cargarlo todo ella sola. Y comprar en el mercado es mucho más barato que ir a las tiendas durante la semana –Sammie sonrió-. Si yo fuera fuerte y lento como Mary, probablemente haría lo mismo, pero siendo como soy no puedo hacer ese trabajo. Las ancianas quieren a los chicos realmente fuertes. Así que sólo veo lo que puedo conseguir aquí y allá. Tal vez Charlie me ayude a hacer equipo más tarde cuando el mercado esté lleno. Ahora está charlando con algunas de las chicas de su clase de ballet. No hay suficiente gente todavía. 

Esta vez Sarah y Severus regatearon juntos con la bruja que vendía las papas y se las arreglaron para reducir el precio a menos de la cantidad original. Severus atrapó a Billy justo a tiempo antes de que volcara una bandeja de tomates sobre sí mismo. Apartando la mirada del bebé en su cochecito, sus ojos se encontraron la zanahoria que Draco estaba mordiendo. 

-¿Dónde conseguiste eso? –demandó seriamente. 

-Me la dio Sammie. 

Severus dirigió su penetrante mirada hacia Sammie, que le sonrió abiertamente. 

-¿Y qué? –se encogió de hombros-. No te la robé a ti. 

Snape lo miró seriamente un poco más, pero no hizo comentarios. En lugar de eso volvió su atención a Draco. 

-Tienes que llevar a Billy o a las papas. Necesito una mano libre para hacer las compras. 

-Ya tengo al perro –protestó Draco-. Está retorciéndose constantemente para escaparse de mis manos y si lo pongo abajo enreda su correa en las piernas de la gente. Hará caer a alguien tarde o temprano. 

Snape contempló a Draco y a Ese Perro por un momento. 

-Ponlo en tu mochila. 

-¿Qué? 

-Sólo entrégame al perro y date vuelta –ordenó Snape. 

Draco hizo lo que le decía y pronto sólo la cabeza de Ese Perro se asomaba fuera de la mochila, espiando por encima del hombro de Draco mientras sus patas estaba firmemente sujetas para que no pudiera saltar fuera. 

Draco empujó el cochecito de Billy por la espesa multitud lo mejor que pudo en dirección a los puestos de carnes. Pasaron por otro grupo de brujas que conversaban y Sammie señaló hacia el centro del grupo y se acercó para susurrar en la oreja de Draco. 

-Mira, ese es el vicario. Siempre es uno de los primeros en aparecer en el mercado, pero nadie lo ha visto comprar nada. Sólo viene a intercambiar rumores. Si quieres que todo Hogsmeade sepa algo, sólo tienes que mencionárselo al Vicario de West Hogsmeade... Por supuesto, eso significa que es mejor no confesarle ningún pecado. 

-¿Confesar pecados? ¿Por qué querría confesarle mis pecados a nadie? –preguntó Draco. 

Sólo tenía una idea vaga de lo que era un vicario, en todo caso. Era algo que tenía que ver con religión y religión era un concepto que nunca había entendido realmente. Sus padres nunca se habían molestado con eso y sólo le habían dicho que era algo para muggles y sangre sucia, no para su clase. Crabbe y Goyle, sin embargo, parecían tener alguna experiencia con eso, aunque Draco había renunciado a conseguir alguna explicación de parte de ellos cuando empezaron a hablar sobre cierto hijo de Dios que era inmortal y que había muerto mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser inmortal y estar muerto al mismo tiempo? ¿Y quién era ese sujeto, Dios, del que siempre estaban hablando, pero para el que no tenían otra explicación más que "bueno, es Dios"? 

Draco había decidido subsecuentemente que Gregory obviamente había malentendido algo otra vez y que había tenido que explicárselo todo a Vincent. Le había sorprendido un poco que Vincent pudiera creer algo de ese sinsentido acerca de personas muertas que no eran fantasmas ayudando a los vivos, pero no era asunto suyo. 

Los otros Slytherin difícilmente hablaban de religión y Draco nunca se había atrevido a preguntar abiertamente. Nunca dejes ver que no sabes algo era una de las importantes reglas de supervivencia en Slytherin. 

Por supuesto, podría preguntarle a Snape o Sarah, pero en realidad no parecía ser algo importante. ¿Por qué molestarse? 

Sammie, que no tenía idea de lo poco que sabía Draco sobre esas cosas, le sonrió. 

-Exactamente, tus pecados no son asunto de nadie más que tú y Dios. Voy a ir a ver si puedo encontrar a Charlie. Parece que podremos hacer algo de dinero hoy. Te veré luego. 

Draco observó a Sammie deslizarse por la multitud. Se sintió un poco preocupado por él y Charlie. ¿Y si los atrapaban los aurors? ¿Qué les harían? Recordaba bien lo ineficientes que habían sido esos dos la semana anterior, pero aún así podían tener suerte. ¿Tal vez debería preguntarle al profesor Snape qué hacían los aurors con los ladrones? Él debía saber esas cosas. Snape lo sabía prácticamente todo. Aunque pensándolo bien, no había parecido muy contento de ver a Draco comiéndose una zanahoria robada, así que tal vez sería mejor no recordarle el incidente. Draco no quería un sermón acerca de asociarse con ladrones. 

¿A dónde se habían ido los Snape, en todo caso? Los había perdido de vista cuando Sammie había señalado a esa persona, el vicario que no podía guardar un secreto. Como si Draco fuera a ir a contarle secretos a un extraño, en cualquier caso.            

Draco miró a su alrededor, pero no pudo encontrarlos. "No hay problema", se recordó a sí mismo "aún puedo ir a casa y esperarlos si no los encuentro aquí". 

Trató de pasar por entre la masa de gente siguiendo la dirección en la que los había visto la última vez, pero el cochecito de Billy hacía eso más difícil. Tuvo que tomar una desviación alrededor del vicario y su grupo de brujas conversadoras. 

-... y entonces fue por eso que ella...  ...Ahora bien, yo le dije que no debería... ...nada más escuchen... ...eso le enseñará a él... –escuchó mientras pasaba junto a ellos. 

¿Estaban hablando todas del mismo tema? Sonaban casi como si cada quien estuviera dirigiendo una conversación completamente distinta y sin importarle si las demás la escuchaban realmente. El único que daba la impresión de estar escuchando era el vicario, pero Draco se preguntó cuál conversación estaría escuchando. ¿O tenía la rara habilidad de escuchar dos cosas al mismo tiempo? Ese sería un talento útil de poseer. 

Finalmente se las arregló para encontrar su camino alrededor del grupo. ¿Ahora, a dónde debería ir? Los Snape habían estado dirigiéndose hacia los puestos de carnes. Tal vez todavía estaban haciendo cola ahí. Draco siguió el desagradable pero muy significativo olor a carne para encontrar los puestos, pero pronto comprendió que sus oportunidades no eran exactamente buenas. Los puestos de carnes no estaban tan colmados como los de vegetales y frutas. Eso hacía más fácil el moverse y también el encontrar gente, pero también significaba que los compradores no tenían que hacer fila por tanto tiempo. La gente de West Hogsmeade no comía carne con mucha frecuencia. Era demasiado cara. 

Draco recordó que Sarah servía queso con mucha más frecuencia y si los puestos estaban en los mismos lugares de la semana anterior, los puestos de quesos debían estar en la siguiente esquina. 

-Vamos, Billy –dijo Draco al bebé-. Vamos a ver si mami y dada fueron a comprar queso. 

-¡Eeeeso! –coreó Billy alegremente. 

Parecía ser que le gustaba el queso, aunque Draco dudaba que lo hubiera probado ya. No parecía ser un ingrediente frecuente de la comida para bebés. Leche, budín, yogurt, sí, todo eso era parte de la dieta usual de Billy. ¿Pero queso? Bueno, si a Billy le parecía bien... 

Draco dirigió el cochecito hacia los puestos de queso. De nuevo, había mucha gente ahí, lo que significaba que los Snape tendrían que haber estado haciendo fila por un buen rato, dándole tiempo a Billy para encontrarlos. 

Estaba seguro de que llegarían ahí eventualmente, ¿pero cuál puesto preferirían? Draco vio al menos seis de ellos, pero era difícil ver entre toda la gente. Debían haber más y no podía maniobrar el cochecito a través de la multitud aquí tan bien como lo había sido en los puestos de carnes. 

-¡Draco! Ahí estás. Temíamos haberlos perdido. 

Draco volteó sorprendido y descubrió que los Snape estaban justo detrás de él. ¿Por qué no había considerado la idea de que ellos estuvieran buscándolo? 

-No deberías escaparte así por aquí. Es muy fácil perderse entre el gentío –le dijo Sarah.            

-No me escapé –protestó Draco-. Tuve que desviarme porque el cochecito ocupa demasiado espacio. Es difícil manejarlo para pasar por entre la gente. Y no estaba perdido tampoco. Sabía que vendrían a comprar queso tarde o temprano y siempre podía volver a la casa. 

-¿Estás seguro de que habrías podido encontrarla? –preguntó Snape seriamente. 

-¡Por supuesto que podría! Es difícil no ver un edificio tan grande y el parque es difícil de pasar por alto también. De cualquier modo, he estado aquí antes. Conozco el camino. 

Sarah y Severus intercambiaron una mirada. Habían esperado que Draco estuviera perdido y asustado, pero parecía que la idea de caminar solo por West Hogsmeade no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. 

-De acuerdo, vamos por el queso, entonces –sugirió Sarah con un ligero encogimiento de hombros. Si a Draco no le molestaba perderse en el mercado, probablemente sería mejor no agrandar el asunto. Tal vez lo mejor era simplemente tratarlo como a uno de los chicos locales. No parecía tener diferencia alguna con ellos, de todos modos. 

Draco recibió otra bolsa para cargar, lo cual significó que ahora tenía sólo una mano libre para evitar las travesuras de Billy. El bebé estaba bastante pacífico en ese momento, sin embargo, y parecía estar medio dormido. Tal vez estaba cansado por levantarse tan temprano. Aún así Draco deseó haber podido meter la carne en su mochila y mantener las manos libres... Sin embargo, Ese Perro podría haber estado muy a favor de esa idea. 

Meter algo ahí con el perro no le parecía una buena idea a Draco en cualquier modo. Aún si no hubiera sido algo de particular interés para Ese Perro, muy probablemente habría causado algún daño por simple curiosidad o aburrimiento, ya que el espiar por encima del hombro de Draco estaba empezando a aburrir terriblemente a Ese Perro. Empezó a retorcerse cuando pasaban por los puestos de carnes, lo cual atribuyó Draco al gusto del animal por la carne vieja. Para él probablemente el área olía grandiosa. Pero Ese Perro no dejaba de patear su espalda ahora que estaba a salvo en la menos interesante sección de quesos. 

-¡Deja de brincar todo el tiempo! –le gruñó Draco-. Estás empezando a ser realmente incómodo. 

-Ha estado ahí por mucho rato –comentó Sarah con una mirada de compasión al perro-. Probablemente sólo quiere estirar las patas un poco. 

-Tomaremos un descanso y almorzaremos tan pronto como tengamos el queso –decidió Severus-. Podemos dejarlo salir mientras comemos. 

-¿Vamos a almorzar aquí? –preguntó Draco-. Ni siquiera hay dónde sentarse. 

Estaban empezando a dolerle los pies de tanto caminar y realmente estaba deseando la próxima oportunidad para sentarse y descansar los pies un poco. 

-Oh, sí lo hay –rió Sarah-. Sólo espera y verás. 

Sin embargo, tuvieron que esperar en diferentes filas por casi media hora hasta que consiguieron todo el queso que necesitaban para la semana siguiente. Ese Perro se puso más y más inquieto durante todo ese tiempo... ¿O era más bien que los hombros de Draco estaban adoloridos por su peso en constante movimiento? Sus pies estaban definitivamente peor para el minuto en que empezó a sentir que quería gritar debido a toda la gente a su alrededor y chocando con él todo el tiempo. 

Draco se concentró en Billy para distraerse de su incomodidad. El bebé se había quedado dormido y Draco decidió que era su deber vigilar que nada lo despertase. No entendía cómo alguien podía dormir en medio de todo ese caos, pero era bueno para Billy poder hacerlo. 

-De acuerdo, ya está –anunció finalmente el profesor Snape-. Vamos. 

Lucharon por abrirse paso entre la gente mientras Snape los guiaba a uno de los callejones que daban salida al mercado. Draco vio a unos pocos puestos más pequeños cuando entraron ahí. Parecía que vendían más que todo refrescos y bocadillos. 

Esta parte del mercado era un poco menos ruidosa y después de todo ese ruido en el mercado principal aquello se sentía casi vacío y pacífico para Draco, a pesar de que aún había mucha gente ahí. Los vendedores depositaban por ahí cajas vacías que usaban para transportar sus mercaderías y la gente las usaba para sentarse. No era lo que Draco había esperado originalmente cuando Sarah le había prometido un lugar dónde sentarse, pero, cansado como estaba, aquello le parecía el paraíso. Draco se quitó la mochila de una vez. Se obligó a no dejarla caer al suelo y se sentó en una de las cajas. Eso se sentía mucho mejor. Severus se inclinó hacia la mochila movediza y liberó a Ese Perro, que inició una alegre carrera alrededor de ellos y saltó sobre todos los que se pusieron a su vista. Severus tuvo que usar un leve hechizo aturdidor para detenerlo y poder ponerle la correa. 

Sarah sacó los emparedados y algo de comida de bebé para Billy y empezó a alimentarlo. Draco solo se sentó y la observó, demasiado cansado como para sentir hambre en ese momento. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y cuando los abrió de nuevo, Snape y Ese Perro habían desaparecido junto con Munin, quien había estado en el hombro de Snape lanzándole a todos sus usuales miradas reprobadoras de pájaro. 

Draco los buscó con la mirada, pero no los encontró. Se encogió de hombros para sí mismo y continuó mirando a Billy comer. Snape y Munin no se perderían por ahí. No estaba tan seguro con respecto a Ese Perro, pero los había encontrado de nuevo la semana anterior y llevaba su collar y correa en cualquier caso. ¿Qué podía pasarle en esas circunstancias? 

Billy terminó de comer y Sarah le dio su biberón, el cual tomó con obvio deleite. Billy podía beber de un baso si estaba apropiadamente supervisado, pero para el viaje Sarah había llevado su biberón, sólo para estar seguros. 

Draco comprendió de repente que tenía sed, pero Sarah no había llevado bebidas, excepto por el biberón lleno de jugo. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor. ¿Habría una llave de agua por ahí cerca? Por supuesto que no. ¿Debería levantarse y buscar una? No, se sentía demasiado cansado... Pero tenía tanta sed... 

Draco estaba todavía debatiendo el asunto consigo mismo cuando Severus se dejó ver otra vez y le resolvió el problema al entregarle un gran vaso de jugo de calabaza. ¿De dónde? ¡Oh, sí! Draco recordó de repente los puestos de bebidas que habían pasado al entrar al callejón. Debería haberse dado cuenta que estaban ahí y no en un sitio más concurrido del mercado por una buena razón. 

Ese Perro los miraba con grandes ojos suplicantes y gimió un poco cuando Sara repartió los emparedados y ellos empezaron a comer. Sarah abrió finalmente una bolsa de carne recién comprada y le dio una salchicha, la cual celebró con muchos saltos y agitando su cola, pero afortunadamente sin ladridos, ya que habría tenido que soltar la salchicha para hacerlo. 

A Ese Perro le tomó un rato calmarse y comer. Munin obtuvo algunos picotazos del emparedado de Severus y voló para situarse frente a Ese Perro. El perro gruñó y trató de cubrir la salchicha con sus patas, pero Munin era más rápido. Se acercó y atrapó un pedazo de salchicha justo bajo las narices de Ese Perro. Ese Perro saltó ladrándole y Munin escapó volando. 

Ese Perro volvió a su comida. Munin aterrizó frente a él otra vez. Ese Perro gruñó. Munin se adelantó y escapó volando con otro pedazo de salchicha. 

Draco contempló ese juego hasta que Munin recogió las últimas boronas y volvió al hombro de Severus luciendo muy satisfecho y contento con el mundo. Ni Sarah ni Severus intervinieron. Ese Perro tenía que pelear sus propias batallas. Había recibido suficiente para comer y no se moriría de hambre y Draco no recordaba que Munin hubiera buscado alguna vez la comida para perros que Ese Perro comía normalmente en la casa. Ya fuera que la comida para perros estuviera por debajo de su dignidad o que simplemente no le gustara el sabor. De cualquiera de las dos formas, Ese Perro tendría su comida normal de la tarde toda para él solo otra vez. 

Draco se recostó contra otra caja y cerró los ojos. Se sentían cansado y sus pies aún le dolían. El día era casi insoportablemente caluroso y no deseaba nada más que dormir por un rato. Sin embargo, las voces de toda la gente entrando al callejón para comer y descansar y el ruido que venía del mercado mismo lo mantuvieron despiertos. 

Snape finalmente sacudió su hombro para llamar su atención. 

-Vamos, Draco -dijo mientras el muchacho abría reluctantemente los ojos-. Todavía tenemos que comprar algunos ingredientes para pociones, té y algo más de ropa para ti. 

-¿Ropa? –preguntó Draco incorporándose. 

Snape simplemente señaló los jeans de Draco, los cuales había usado por una semana entera con la sola excepción del día anterior cuando los había llevado en la mochila. Estaba cubiertos de manchas de hierba verde y barro de jugar fútbol. Bueno, tal vez necesitaban lavarse. 

-Pero aún tengo mi túnica –sugirió tentativamente. No quería que los Snape gastaran mucho dinero en él ahora que no sabía cuándo podría pagarles. Ese dinero debería ser guardado para comprarle ropa a Billy después de todo. 

-No puedes usarla por aquí –le dijo Sarah seriamente-. ¿Qué diría tu pandilla si llegaras a jugar vestido con una túnica? 

-No son mi pandilla –corrigió Draco. 

Severus nada más tomó la gorra de Raker de Draco y la puso frente a los ojos del muchacho. 

-Por supuesto que no. Es por eso que te dieron esto. 

Draco tuvo que reírse. Volvió a ponerse la gorra. ¿Entonces, era un Raker ahora? Realmente no había pensado en eso hasta ahora. ¿Jack realmente lo había aceptado en la pandilla? Así parecía, por supuesto, pero recordando lo mucho que lo odiaba el líder, Draco difícilmente podía creerlo. Estaba yéndose cuando le habían dado la gorra. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Jack cuando se presentara a jugar al día siguiente? 

Volvieron al mercado donde había todavía más gente en ese momento. 

En realidad había más personas que trabajaban cerca de ahí aprovechando su hora de almuerzo para hacer algunas compras y muchos empleados de medio tiempo terminaban de trabajar alrededor de la hora del almuerzo y lentamente empezaban a llegar también al mercado. Draco, sin embargo, no sabía nada de eso. Nunca había tenido nada que ver con la gente que trabajaba, aparte de sus maestros por supuesto, y nunca había pensado en el hecho de que el día de mercado era un día de trabajo normal para ellos. Afortunadamente habían comprado la mayor parte de la comida que necesitaban y no tuvieron que adentrarse en la multitud hacia el centro del merado donde estaba la mayor parte de los puestos de comida cuando fueron los ingredientes para pociones y el té. Ambos se vendían en una pequeña tienda en una esquina del mercado y fue mucho más fácil simplemente rodear el mercado que ir por el centro. 

La tienda estaba llena también, pero los clientes esperaban pacientemente y no empujaban como había pasado en el mercado propiamente dicho. Draco y los Snape tuvieron que hacer fila un buen rato, pero una vez que llegó su turno las cosas fueron más rápidas. El tendero obviamente conocía a Severus y ellos eran clientes muy bienvenidos, lo que no sorprendió a Draco cuando escuchó la lista completa de cosas que Snape ordenó. Algunos de esos materiales eran usados tan raramente en las pociones comunes que la gente hacía a diario que la mayoría de los otros clientes jamás los habían escuchado nombrar y miraron a Snape con obvia curiosidad. 

El tendero fue alegremente entre sus cosas para conseguir las especialidades solicitadas. Aquello tenía que ser una ruptura de su rutina diaria. 

Snape ignoró la curiosidad y algunas miradas molestas de parte de los otros clientes. Se tomó su tiempo para revisar la calidad de cada artículo antes de que fuera empacado, pero encontró todo en orden. 

No fue necesario regatear ahí. El tendero les dio un muy buen precio sin que se lo pidieran, lo cual causó que más clientes miraran a Snape preguntándose por qué recibía ese trato especial. 

-Bueno, eso fue sencillo –comentó Draco cuando salieron-. ¿Por qué fue tan barato? 

-Porque me conoce y sabe que puede contar conmigo para vender toda la mercadería inusual que no podría vender de otra manera –explicó Snape-. Es sólo una tienda pequeña, ya viste, y muchos de sus clientes sólo compran los ingredientes más comunes. Aún así tiene que mantener la mercadería más inusual en su inventario, o perdería a los clientes que la compran y esos son los que piden grandes cantidades. Esos ingredientes, sin embargo, no se mantienen frescos para siempre y venderlos baratos a la escuela es preferible que tener que tirarlos. Además eso le permite tener buenas conexiones con los maestros... aparte del hecho de que siempre puede presumir de que el maestro de Pociones de Hogwarts es un cliente regular de su tienda. 

Draco sonrió. Eso era un poco como ir a Knockturn Alley con su padre. Tener a Lucius acudiendo a sus negocios siempre había sido considerado un honor por parte de los tenderos ahí. Diagon Alley había sido diferente, sin embargo. Los negociantes aún así habían sido amistosos, pero siempre parecían muy aliviados cuando lo veían marcharse. ¿Habían sabido siempre que Lucius era un mago oscuro? ¿Habían tenido demasiado miedo de él como para atreverse a echarlo? 

Draco estaba empezando a preguntarse qué pensaría ahora la gente acerca de los Malfoy. ¿Qué tipo de bienvenida recibiría de sus compañeros y maestros cuando volviera a la escuela? 

Su llegada a las tiendas de ropa sacó esas cosas de su mente por el momento. Comprar un nuevo par de pantalones de mezclilla era bastante interesante. Tomó un buen rato encontrar los adecuados y Sarah además sugirió que debería conseguir otra camiseta también. 

Escogerla tomó todavía más tiempo que elegir los pantalones. Había algunas camisetas negras que realmente tenían buen aspecto, pero al final Draco se decidió por una azul. Esa ropa era para que encajara con sus nuevos amigos y el color de los Rakers era el azul, después de todo. 

Tuvieron que hacer fila otra vez para pagar la ropa y mientras esperaban Sarah escogió unas bonitas prendas de bebé para Billya. 

-¿No son un poco grandes para él? –le preguntó Draco mirando críticamente su elección. 

-Es por eso que las escogí. Billy crece tan rápido que pronto serán demasiado pequeñas para él, ¿sabes? –le explicó Sarah. 

-Oh. ¿Qué va a hacer con ellas cuando eso pase? 

-Algunas las guardaremos por si tenemos otro bebé alguna vez y el resto se las venderemos a la señora Brown. Su pequeño Martín es tres meses menor que Billy y siempre puede usar algo de ropa nueva. 

-¿Por qué no la compra en el mercado ella misma? 

-Lo hace, pero nosotros somos más baratos. Eso la ayuda ahorrar dinero y eso realmente le sirve. 

Draco pensó en eso por mucho rato. ¿Los Brown eran todavía más pobres que los Snape? Pero los Snape apenas se las arreglaban para salir adelante. ¿Cómo podían los Brown sobrevivir con menos todavía?... ¿Y sus amigos Rakers? ¿Cuáles eran más ricos o más pobres que los Snape? 

Repasó la lista en su cabeza. Cathy probablemente era más pobre, decidió. Sólo tenía mamá y estaba tratando de ganar dinero trabajando como niñera. Incluso recibía dinero de los Brown, lo cual indicaba que lo más probable era que fuera más pobre incluso que ellos. 

La familia de Mike era más adinerada que los Snape. Al menos él parecía tener más cosas que la mayoría de los otros Rakers. Draco recordó la pantaloneta de baño que Mike le había prestado. Ninguno de los otros tenía dos, hasta donde él sabía. 

Mary debía ser más pobre. La forma en que les había contado que su verdadero padre no conseguía trabajo daba la impresión de que su familia había pasado por serias dificultades. También había dicho que estaban mejor ahora que tenía un padrastro, así que tal vez fueran ahora más ricos que los Snape, pero definitivamente estaba acostumbrado a ser muy, muy pobre. 

¿Y Sammie y Matt, entonces? Draco comprendió que no lo sabía. No había visto nada que indicara ninguna de las dos posibilidades. Sabía que Sammie extrañaba tener una mamá y que Matt estaba celoso de su hermanita, pero no sabía cuánto dinero tenían. Lo más probable era que no fueran tan terriblemente pobres, supuso. Habría notado algo si el no tener dinero realmente los molestara. 

Charlie, con su padre en la cárcel, probablemente era muy pobre. Su padre era un ladrón a fin de cuentas y ella misma robaba en el mercado. Eso le recordó a Sammie otra vez. ¿Tal vez Sammie era pobre, después de todo? Él también robaba. 

Restaban solo Pequeño Larry y Jack. No estaba seguro al respecto, pero le parecía que ambos eran más pobres que los Snape también. Larry, por lo que había oído parecía tener al menos dos hermanos con quiénes compartir las cosas y su padre alcohólico probablemente no llevaba mucho dinero a casa. 

La extraña manera de Jack de alternar entre sus padres, a quienes no parecía importarles mucho el dónde estaba él era ligeramente perturbadora. La mayoría de los otros parecían tener al menos una persona que se preocupara por ellos. 

"¿Y yo qué tengo?" pensó Draco de repente "Madre se preocupaba, pero ella está muerta. Padre quiere verme muerto. Tío Thomas no me quiere del todo. ¿Quién se preocuparía si algo llegara a pasarme?" 

Entonces recordó a los Snape buscándolo cuando los perdió en el atestado mercado. Bueno, tenía a Billy consigo entonces, pero también le habían comprado ropa, habían tratado de mantenerlo alejado del parque, porque pensaron que las pandillas podían lastimarlo y el profesor Snape incluso le había dado un osito de peluche sin tener siquiera una buena razón para hacerlo. Extraño como resultaba, los Snape se preocupaban por él. era bueno saberlo. 

-¿Ya terminamos las compras? –le preguntó a Snape cuando finalmente pagaron la ropa-. ¿Podemos ir a casa? 

-Todavía no –suspiró Snape, mirando la densa multitud en el centro del Mercado-. Aún tenemos que comprar pan. 

"¿Pan?" Draco recordó haber visto pan a la venta en algún lugar cerca de los otros puestos de comida, justo donde el Mercado estaba más lleno. 

-¡Oh, no! –gimió--. ¿Quiere decir que tenemos que ir allá otra vez? 

-Me temo que sí, pero es nuestra última parada por hoy. Después de eso iremos a casa y podrás volver a tu libro de Matemáticas, si quieres. 

Sí, en ese momento Matemáticas sonaba grandioso para Draco. Se sentía demasiado cansado como para ir al parque y suponía que el resto de la pandilla no estaría ahí de todos modos. Estudiar era la cosa correcta para hacer ahora. 

Trataron de pasar por entre la multitud hacia los puestos de panadería, pero con el espacio que requería el cochecito de Blly y la cantidad de paquetes que estaban cargando, era casi imposible pasar. Severus finalmente sacó a Billy del cochecito y lo cargo mientras Sarah doblaba el cochecito y lo arrastraba tras ella. Eso significó que podían moverse un poco mejor, pero también que Sarah y Severus tenían ahora las manos llenas y Draco tuvo que tomar algunos de sus paquetes. Ese Perro estaba empezando a ser molesto otra vez y estaba retorciéndose y gimiendo en la mochila de Draco. 

"Esto es lo último. Después iremos a casa. Ya casi terminamos" se repetía Draco a sí mismo mientras era empujado y aplastado por lo que parecía ser una cantidad mayor de gente a cada segundo. 

La espera por el pan fue la más larga del día. ¿O sólo pareció así porque estaba muy cansado? Draco no lo sabía. Todo lo que sabía era que quería ir a casa y dormir por el resto del día. Justo después de esto podría hacerlo... justo después de esto. 

Eso no funcionaba así, por supuesto. Cuando por fin obtuvieron su pan primero tuvieron que salir del mercado, lo cual era más y más difícil cuando todos los demás parecían querer ir al centro. Draco trató de permanecer justo detrás del profesor Snape, quien era el que tenía menos problemas para abrirse paso por entre la multitud. La mayor parte de la gente se apartaba de su mirada de enojo inmediatamente y eso que no estaba usando la peor que podía tener. Esas eran reservadas para los más molestos Gryffindors, como Harry Potter, por ejemplo. Siguiéndolo, Draco podía moverse más fácilmente, pero aún recibía codazos y empujones cada pocos pasos y Ese Perro estaba gimiendo otra vez. 

Cuando parecía que ya no había tanta gente, Draco le pidió a Sarah que dejara salir a Ese Perro y le pusiera otra vez la correa. Severus los guió a un callejón y Sarah sacó a Ese Perro de la mochila de Draco y metió en su lugar tantos paquetes como pudo. Draco tomó la correa del perro con una sensación de alivio. Realmente no tenía una mano libre, ya que quedaban muchas bolsas que llevar, pero finalmente se sentía como si pudiera moverse libremente otra vez. 

Severus, sin embargo, decidió seguir cargando a Billy en lugar de ponerlo otra vez en el cochecito. Tenían que sacarlo y volver a doblar el cochecito cuando llegaran a casa y no valía la pena el esfuerzo. Billy podía molestarse con tanto movimiento y empezar a llorar. Mientras que ahora el bebé estaba felizmente dormido en brazos de Severus y obviamente se sentía cómodo. 

Draco sonrió cuando por fin llegaron al parque. Al fin en casa. Los sucios y apestosos corredores nunca habían lucido tan bien, a pesar de que cargar los paquetes escaleras arriba fue una ordalía. Por un rato, Draco pensó que nunca terminarían, pero entonces llegaron al tercer piso y pronto estaban finalmente de vuelta en el apartamento. 

Ir derecho a dormir no era una opción. Ni siquiera lo era el simplemente dejar todos los paquetes justo en la entrada. Draco tuvo que ayudar a guardar las compras. 

La mayor parte se guardaron ordenadamente en el refrigerador, pero algunas pertenecían a la alacena y los ingredientes de pociones debían ser puestos con los demás en el laboratorio. Billy estaba bastante cansado después de toda la excitación del mercado y Sarah lo llevó a la cama para que durmiera. 

Draco estaba deseando una oportunidad para seguir el ejemplo de Billy una vez que terminaron de guardarlo todo, pero no tuvo esa suerte. Sarah decidió que tenía que empezar a cocinar la cena de inmediato ya que sólo habían tenido unos pocos emparedados para almorzar y pronto tendrían hambre y Draco tuvo que ayudar. 

Draco suspiró pero no protestó. Una cena tempranera tenía cierto atractivo para él por el momento, después de todo. 

Después de cenar, tuvo que lavar los platos, por supuesto y mientras lo hacía el profesor Snape fue al laboratorio y empezó a preparar una poción. Demasiado qué hacer como para irse a la cama justo después de cenar. 

Por lo tanto, Draco decidió estudiar algo de Matemáticas mientras Snape todavía estaba trabajando. Snape estaba ocupando toda la mesa con los ingredientes y calderos, y así Draco se arrodilló en su cama usando el alféizar como escritorio. 

El gato, que había estado descansando ahí confortablemente hasta que Draco había puesto de repente un libro y un frasco de tinta frente a su cara, arrugó la nariz ante el olor, le dirigió una mirada acusadora al muchacho, saltó al piso y salió de la habitación manteniendo la cola en alto. 

Draco casi se rió del disgustado animal. Bien, eso le daba más espacio. Y puso su reserva de pergaminos justo donde el gato había estado sólo unos momentos antes. 

Trabajó en silencio por casi una hora, lanzando sólo miradas de curiosidad a su maestro de vez en cuando. Lo que fuera que Snape estaba preparando debía ser la poción más complicada que hubiera visto jamás. Nunca antes había visto Draco a alguien trabajar en una poción por tanto tiempo. Bueno, sí, había pociones que debía dejarse hervir o cocinar a fuego lento durante horas o incluso días antes de poder terminarlas, pero Snape parecía estar agregando ingredientes en forma constante. 

Al principio, Draco pensó que Snape estaba preparando en realidad dos pociones diferentes al mismo tiempo. Una que necesitaba hervir y otra que, extrañamente, no. Cuando entró, Snape había estado echando ingredientes al caldero que no estaba al fuego, entonces agregó algo al otro, fue a cortar algunas hojas y las agregó al primero, entonces movió el segundo por unos momentos... 

Entonces, después de media hora de esto, Snape de repente había sacado del fuego el caldero caliente y había puesto el otro en su lugar. Dejó que el caldero caliente se enfriara y Draco concluyó que esa poción estaba lista. Pero luego de diez minutos de concentrarse en el caldero que antes estaba frío, Snape de pronto tomó el otro y vació su contenido en el que estaba al fuego. 

¡Y ahora estaba agregando todavía más ingredientes! 

Lo que resultaba más sorprendente de todo era que Snape nunca dudó ni una vez ni revisó libros o notas. Parecía saber qué era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo a pesar de lo complicado de la receta. 

Finalmente Draco decidió que había aprendido suficiente por ese día y guardó sus notas y libros para observar a Snape más de cerca. ¿Tal vez podría adivinar qué estaba preparando su maestro a partir de los ingredientes que estaba usando? 

Pero pronto descubrió que no podía siquiera nombrar la mayor parte de los ingredientes, mucho menos decir para qué servían. Así que se subió a su cama para mirar más de cerca. Después de todo, todos los frascos y cajas estaban etiquetados. 

Snape levantó la mirada cuando Draco se acercó a su área de trabajo, pero volvió a su tarea sin decir palabra. Draco observó de cerca cada frasco y cada caja en la mesa. Leyó todas las etiquetas y finalmente tomó algunas cosas y las olió cuidadosamente. 

Eso no ayudó mucho. No tenía idea de para qué se usaba la mayor parte de eso y no podía siquiera imaginar qué efecto podrían tener al ser combinadas. 

Un manojo de plantas secas que yacía en medio de todo ese caos llamó su atención. No estaba etiquetado y parecía ser de esencial importancia a juzgar por su posición y tamaño. 

Con curiosidad, Draco alargó una mano para tocarlo. Se sentía como cualquier manojo normal de plantas secas. ¿Tal vez el olor o el sabor podrían darle una pista? Draco tomó cuidadosamente una hoja para olerla. 

-¡No lo hagas! –ordenó Snape, cortante, y Draco dejó caer la hoja, asustado-. ¡Eso es altamente venenoso! No juegues con material que no reconozcas. Este cuarto no es el armario de ingredientes para estudiantes en Hogwarts. Las cosas que tengo aquí pueden ser muy peligrosas. Algunas de ellas están prohibidas en la escuela. 

Draco miró a su alrededor con nuevo respeto. Sabía que Snape mantenía ingredientes venenosos y explosivos bajo llave en su oficina de la escuela, donde los estudiantes no podían tomarlos, pero nunca había pensado que también hubiera cosas que eran tan peligrosas que incluso esas medidas de seguridad resultaban insuficientes. 

Abandonó su investigación de ingredientes desconocidos y espió el caldero burbujeante. Los vapores que surgían de él no parecían ser peligrosos, ya que Snape no hacía ningún intento por evitar el contacto con ellos. Eso realmente no le dio pistas tampoco. 

-¿Qué es lo que está preparando con todo esto? 

-Poción matalobos –respondió Snape, cortante. 

-¿Poción matalobos? ¿Para qué sirve? 

-Mantiene inofensivos a los hombres lobo durante la luna llena. 

Draco se sorprendió. ¿Hombres lobo? Caminó otra vez alrededor de la mesa mirando todo desde una distancia segura mientras trataba de imaginar por qué Snape preparaba una poción para hombres lobo. Sin embargo, no encontró una respuesta. A menos que... 

-¿Tenemos hombres lobo entre nuestros vecinos? –preguntó finalmente. 

-No por el momento, no. 

-¿Entonces por qué está preparando una poción para ellos? 

-Es para Lupin. Le preparo una buena reserva de vez en cuando para que no me moleste con esto cada mes –explicó Snape con un suspiro. 

Draco se detuvo para mirar dentro del caldero otra vez. Nada había cambiado. 

-Creí que no le agradaba Lupin. 

-No me agrada, pero esto no es acerca de simpatizar con la gente. 

-¿Entonces de qué se trata? Usted no puede simplemente surtir a todos los hombres lobo del mundo con poción matalobos en forma gratuita. ¿O es que le paga? No me parece que pueda costearla. 

Severus le lanzó a Draco una mirada de advertencia. "No te burles de la gente pobre. No somos muy ricos tampoco". 

-Lo siento –murmuró Draco recordando de pronto que por el momento dependía también de la generosidad de Snape-. ¿Pero por qué le da gratis esta poción? Me parece que es realmente cara y es evidentemente un montón de trabajo. 

-Como dije, no tiene nada que ver con simpatizar con él, porque no me simpatiza, pero a Dumbledore sí le agrada y sé que puedo confiar en él aún a pesar de que yo no le agrade más de lo que él me agrada a mí. 

-¿Entonces es un favor para Dumbledore? Bueno, podría pagarle al menos. 

-No puede –dijo Severus, cortante. Luego de un momento, agregó:- Ya te dije que él quiere hacerlo, pero no se le permite. 

-¿Pero por qué... –"no" era lo que Draco iba a preguntar, pero Severus lo interrumpió de inmediato. 

-Y no es un favor realmente. Albus nos tiene trabajando juntos y con la poción hay unas pocas cosas que un hombre lobo puede hacer que son bastante difíciles para mí. Estoy ayudándome también a mí mismo de esta manera. 

-Pensé que la poción sólo afectaba a los hombres lobo en su forma de lobo –dijo Draco, sorprendido. 

-Es correcto. Les deja algunos ligeros efectos secundarios en su forma humana también, pero su propósito es mantener el lobo bajo control. 

-¿Entonces qué puede hacer un lobo que usted no pueda? Es sólo un animal. Ni siquiera son mágicos. 

-Los sentidos de un lobo son aún más agudos que los de un perro y si están unidos a la inteligencia de un humano, pueden tener toda clase de usos. También muy pocas criaturas pueden realmente desafiar a un hombre lobo en su forma de lobo y los lobos pueden moverse por toda clase de terreno mucho más rápido que los humanos. Son perfectos exploradores a campo abierto. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Usted visita regularmente junglas inexploradas? –preguntó Draco sarcásticamente. 

-Algunos de los mejores ingredientes para pociones se encuentran en junglas inexploradas y una de ellas es conocida como "El Bosque Prohibido", el cual, sí, ciertamente, visito en forma regular por esa sola razón. Es mucho más cómodo y seguro enviar a un lobo en esos casos, y buscar alumnos que se han perdido requiere una buena nariz para rastrearlos, lo cual, nuevamente, es algo que los lobos tienen y que los magos no. 

-¿Y qué hacen si no es luna llena cuando alguien se pierde? 

-Entonces tenemos que confiar en el Fang de Hagris. Su nariz usualmente hace el trabajo, pero desafortunadamente su valor e inteligencia no ayudan... Y todavía hay otras labores donde el lobo resulta útil. 

-¿Cómo qué? 

-Oh, toda clase de cosas. ¿Quieres poner esos frascos en sus estantes por mí? La mesa se está llenando un poco demasiado y no puedo dejar de revolver el caldero en este momento. 

Draco tomó obedientemente un frasco y lo contempló por un momento. 

-¿Dónde pongo este? 

-Segundo estante desde arriba, tercero desde la derecha –respondió Snape, continuando el revolver del burbujeante caldero. 

Con ayuda de las instrucciones de Snape, Draco guardó casi todos los ingredientes hasta que sólo las plantas secas y dos frascos permanecieron. El laboratorio lucía casi ordenado otra vez. 

Snape continuaba revolviendo, mientras Draco espiaba por encima de su hombro, hasta que la poción de repente se volvió de un fuerte azul oscuro. Draco se sorprendió y miró a Snape inseguro de qué pensar acerca de eso, pero Snape sólo dejó de revolver y volvió a cortar las plantas secas como si no hubiera pasado nada. 

Obviamente, se suponía que la poción se volviera azul. 

Una vez que terminó con las plantas, Snape quitó el caldero del fuego y rápidamente agregó los ingredientes finales. Entonces volvió a revolver otra vez. 

Draco continuó observando, pero los minutos pasaron y no ocurría nada excitante. 

-¿Y ahora qué sigue? –preguntó finalmente a Snape, impacientándose. 

-No mucho. Sigo revolviendo por otra hora más y se lo llevo a Lupin mañana. 

-¿Una hora? ¿Va a quedarse ahí de pie y revolver esto durante una hora? –Draco se sintió decepcionado. No tenía sentido observar eso. 

-Sí, ¿qué hay de malo en eso? 

-Es aburrido. 

-Bueno, en ese caso. ¿Por qué no tratas de... volver invisible ese frasco? –sugirió Snape, indicando un frasco vacío que había quedado en la mesa esperando ser llenado de nuevo. 

Draco miró el frasco. ¿Volverlo invisible? Lo tomó y lo estudió de cerca. Un frasco normal de vidrio usado para ingredientes de pociones, ya fuera sin estrenar o perfectamente limpio. Draco sabía por supuesto que mantener todos los envases para ingredientes de pociones perfectamente limpios era muy importante. Sobrantes de otros ingredientes podían disminuir o incluso alterar muchas cualidades mágicas de los ingredientes. ¿Pero qué tenía que hacer ahora con el frasco? Miró de nuevo a Snape. 

-¿Cómo? 

-Si no lo sabes, revisa la biblioteca –aconsejó Snape, señalando la estantería de libros con la cabeza. 

Draco decidió empezar con el libro más sencillo y tomó el de transfiguraciones. Sin embargo, no había nada ahí que no conociera desde su segundo año. Con un suspiro, lo cerró de nuevo y contempló la cubierta con duda. ¿Qué hacía ahí ese libro, a fin de cuentas? 

-Ese no –confirmó Snape-. Si hay una manera de transfigurar algo para volverlo invisible es difícil que esté en ese libro y nunca he escuchado de algo así, en todo caso. 

-¿Quiere decir que es imposible? –preguntó Draco con curiosidad. MacGonagall siempre estaba hablando de las cosas que uno podía hacer con Transfiguración, pero nunca mencionaba las que no se podían hacer. Sin embargo, debía haber alguna. 

-No puedo saberlo –Snape se encogió de hombros-. Sin embargo, sé que hay pociones que pueden hacerlo. 

-¡Pero usted es un maestro! ¡Tiene que saber si puede hacerse! –protestó Draco. 

-Soy un maestro de Pociones. Aparte de eso, puedo enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología, Runas Antiguas, Química, Matemática, Física Básica y si es absolutamente indispensable, Artes Oscuras, Aritmancia, Astronomía, Alquimia e incluso Encantamientos. Puedo manejar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas o Estudios Muggles, si me das un buen libro para guiarme, pero con Adivinación y Transfiguración es donde tengo que trazar una línea. No tengo el menor talento en ninguna de las dos materias. Así que si tienes preguntas con respecto a Transfiguración, te sugiero que le preguntes a la profesora MacGonagall o al Director. 

-¿Dumbledore? 

-Sí, Dumbledore. Él solía enseñar esa materia y probablemente la conoce mejor que MacGonagall misma. Los Gryffindors parecen tener cierto talento para eso. 

Draco pensó en eso por un momento. Ahora que Snape lo mencionaba, parecía ser completamente lógico. Para ser Director Dumbledore había tenido que ser un maestro alguna vez y Transfiguración parecía encajar con su personalidad. 

Lo que realmente lo sorprendió fue el que Snape asegurara no saber de Transfiguración. Adivinación requería un talento especial y no todo mago podía aprenderla. También era muy impopular entre los Slytherin en general ya que era demasiado poco confiable. ¿Snape realmente había puesto Transfiguración en la misma categoría que Adivinación? 

-¿Y a quién debo preguntarle si tengo dudas sobre Adivinación? ¿MacGonagall también? –preguntó Draco, sonriendo. "Vamos a ver a dónde nos lleva esto". 

-No si realmente quieres que tu pregunta reciba una respuesta. Ella tiene algunos buenos argumentos en contra de enseñar esa materia, sin embargo... Tal vez la bruja que tiene el puesto de adivinación en el mercado –Snape se encogió de hombros-. No sé si ella tiene el don, pero parece conocer la teoría, lo cual dudo mucho que Trellawney realmente haga. 

-¿No conoce a nadie que realmente tenga el don? 

-Un mago, pero está en Azkaban y no puedo decir que me sienta triste por eso. Un adivino que se mete con las Artes Oscuras nunca es algo bueno. Especialmente si es tan torpe como ese tipo lo era. 

-Oh. ¿Trabajó para Ya-sabe-quién? 

-Ni siquiera Voldemort habría querido arriesgarse teniendo nada que ver con ese. Era más peligroso para la gente de su lado que para sus oponentes, con todos los accidentes que causaba. 

-¿Su nombre era Longbottom, de casualidad? –rió Draco. 

-No, era Lockhart, Asparagus Lockhart. Creo que era el padre de ese idiota de Gilderoy Lockhart. Ciertamente tienen mucho en común. 

Draco recordó a su profesor de Defensa del segundo año y frunció el ceño. ¿Se suponía que el padre de ese tipo realmente hubiera sido un verdadero adivino? 

-¿Está seguro de que el tipo era auténtico? 

-Ciertamente parecía serlo, pero claro, también lo parecía Lockhart y yo lo evitaba tanto como podía, como cualquier persona sensata. Nunca sabías qué clase de desastre podría estallar cerca de Asparagus Lockhart. Pero te sugiero que te olvides de Adivinación por el momento y pruebes en cambio con un libro de pociones. Puede que no esté seguro sobre Transfiguración, pero sé que no puedes adivinar algo hasta volverlo invisible. 

-No sé. Gregory me ha dicho que la profesora Trelawny es buena adivinando la atención de la clase hasta la invisibilidad –sonrió Draco, sacando uno de los libros que había usado la última vez. 

-¿Invisibilidad? ¿O sería inexistencia? Hay una diferencia entre ambas. 

-No lo sé. No tomé la clase. Padre dijo que era una pérdida de tiempo –gruñó Draco, buscando en el libro un índice de pociones según sus efectos. 

-Si no tienes el don, probablemente lo sea. Y si lo tienes, probablemente estarías mejor encontrando un tutor privado después de que termines la escuela. Ni Dumbledore cree mucho en Trellawney... Ese libro no te ayudará mucho a menos que ya sepas qué poción estás buscando, por cierto. Yo probaría con otro. 

Con un suspiro, Draco devolvió el libro a su lugar en el estante y tomó otro. Una mirada rápida reveló que estaba escrito en runas y lo devolvió también buscando uno que tuviera el título en inglés. 

-¿Entonces por qué no le da el trabajo a alguien más? 

-¿A quién? Ya te dije que el único adivino verdadero que conozco está en Azkaban. De seguro Albus conoce algunos otros, pero dudo que alguno esté desocupado. Los adivinos reales son muy buscados y muy bien pagados como especialistas. No trabajarían por el salario de un profesor. 

Draco pasó por "Química Orgánica" y un volumen realmente grueso que parecía estar escrito en griego y finalmente encontró un libro que lucía prometedor. 

-¿No se dice lo mismo sobre los mejores Maestros de Pociones? Usted podría estar mejor que ahora, estoy seguro. ¿Por qué sigue aquí? 

-Es diferente. Ya te dije que soy un espía de Dumbledore. Nadie me pagaría más, no importa qué haga. 

-¿Entonces sigue con Dumbledore por los viejos tiempos? 

-Dumbledore confía en mí –dijo Severus suavemente-. Y podría ser el único que lo hace. 

Draco dejó de buscar en el índice del nuevo libro algo remotamente parecido a "invisible" o "desaparecer" y miró a su maestro. Snape repentinamente se escuchaba tan triste y cansado que eso realmente lo lastimó. ¿Y por qué no habría de confiar en él la gente? 

-¡Yo confío en usted y todos los demás Slytherin también! 

-No estaría tan seguro de eso si fuera tú. Los Slytherin son desconfiados por naturaleza y esa es una de nuestras mejores cualidades. No confiamos en cualquiera y no somos confiables. 

-De acuerdo, tal vez no todos los otros Slytherin confíen en usted. Al menos no todo el tiempo, pero yo sí. 

-Entonces tal vez eres demasiado confiado –sugirió Snape, con la mirada fija en el caldero. 

-No, no lo soy –replicó Draco-. No en este caso, de ninguna manera. Ha hecho por mí más de lo que debía. Me deja quedarme aquí aunque mi propio tío no me quiere, me alimenta, me da todo lo que necesito e incluso un osito que no necesito. No haría nada que me lastimara. 

-¿Pero confiarías en mí si hiciera lo mismo por... Harry Potter, por ejemplo? 

-¿A quién le importa Potter? –Draco apartó el argumento. 

-Mucha gente lo hace –dijo Severus suavemente, todavía mirando su caldero. 

-Bueno, yo no soy uno de ellos. 

Snape no respondió y Draco volvió su atención al libro. ¡Ahí! ¡Poción desvanecedora! Tenía que ser la que estaba buscando. Encontró rápidamente la página correcta y miró la lista de ingredientes. Lucía casi tan complicada como la poción matalobos. 

-¡Oh, no! No puedo hacer esto. 

-Por supuesto que puedes. No lo habría sugerido si pensara que no puedes. 

-¿Esto? ¡Tiene que haber más de cincuenta ingredientes en sólo esta página! 

-Exageras. Necesitas alrededor de cincuenta ingredientes, pero eso lo más complicado de toda la poción. La preparación en sí es sencilla. Sólo tienes que cortarlo todo y agregarlo en la secuencia correcta. Sólo lee las instrucciones y síguelas. No hay nada que pueda ir mal realmente... A menos que agregues los ojos de escarabajo después de las colas de tritón, claro. 

-No soy tan estúpido –gruñó Draco, recordando la explosión que Neville Longbottom había causado en su segundo año por hacer justamente eso. 

-¿Ves? Ningún problema. Solo hazlo paso por paso. 

Con un leve suspiro, Draco buscó otro caldero y empezó a trabajar. Realmente no era tan difícil una vez que había ordenado todos los ingredientes de modo que no los confundiera todo el tiempo. Aún así, no era tan fácil como Snape lo había hecho sonar. Algunos de los ingredientes resultaron ser bastante difíciles de manejar. Especialmente una raíz que siempre se arrastraba lejos cada vez que no estaba mirando, lo cual le dio muchos problemas. 

-¿Vamos a necesitar esto para nuestros OWLs también? –preguntó a Snape mientras sacaba la raíz de donde se había escondido debajo de uno de uno de los frascos en su última excursión. 

-No, ni siquiera la vamos a hacer en clase. 

-¿Por qué no? Dijo que no es tan difícil. 

-Necesita muchos ingredientes que no están entre los de los estudiantes, lo cual significa que tendría que dejar que un montón de alumnos entraran a mi oficina donde tengo cosas peligrosas. Eso nunca es una buena idea. Requiere tener un montón de ingredientes en frascos de vidrio en las mesas de trabajo con un montón de niños corriendo de aquí para allá y tirándolos, para luego caerse sobre los ingredientes regados y esparcirlos por toda la clase y dudo que Filch quiera limpiar eso después. Además no me gusta la idea de tener muchos objetos invisibles en mi salón de clase. Alguien se tropezaría con ellos tarde o temprano. Y por último, ¿puedes imaginarte el caos que provocaría Longbottom con esto? Podría hacer explotar toda la clase otra vez, volver invisible su caldero o incluso derramar la poción sobre alguien, tal vez sobre sí mismo. Realmente no quiero un estudiante invisible corriendo por ahí, especialmente no uno tan torpe como Longbottom. 

-¿Entonces por que me hizo hacerla? 

-Porque es un buen ejercicio para trabajar con muchos ingredientes al mismo tiempo y realmente no es problema enseñársela a un solo estudiante. Por otro lado, la idea me llegó cuando vi ese frasco ahí solo. 

Draco trató de mirar a su maestro con enojo, pero no pudo conseguir lucir amenazador. Simplemente no pudo sentirse realmente enojado por eso. Sabía que la experiencia le resultaría útil. Si podía manejar cincuenta ingredientes, veinte no sería un problema nunca más. Ya podía ver al resto de la clase gimiendo por el número de ingredientes para poción para la tos o buscando desesperadamente un frasco mal colocado mientras él estaba dando calmadamente los toques finales a su propia poción. ¿Se enojaría Potter si se acercaba para ofrecerle algo de ayuda? 

**Continuará... **

**Nota de la autora: **

¿Cuál piensan que será la reacción de Mike? ¿El próximo pariente aceptará a Draco? ¿Draco querrá quedarse con el próximo pariente? Por favor, comenten. 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Sammie se siente mal. Draco conoce a un pequeño espía y los Tiburones atacan. 


	11. Enfrentando al enemigo

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics). 

**Nota de la autora:**

¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda mi primer fic, "Mi nombre es Severus"? Si les gustó, lean "War of the Hexes" de Black Rose y Emerald Star. Aparece un Sevi de 15 años, y Greenie hace una aparición también. Aún si no fuera así, el fic realmente vale la pena para leerlo. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

**Capítulo 11: ENFRENTANDO AL ENEMIGO **

Cuando Draco bajó para encontrarse con la pandilla a la mañana siguiente, con Ese Perro otra vez ladrando y saltando a su lado, y vio el ceño fruncido en la cara de Jack, casi deseó haberse vuelto invisible en lugar del frasco. 

-Entonces tu tío ni siquiera te quiso, ¿o sí? –Jack intentó una mirada de desprecio. 

Draco lo miró despreciativo, sólo para mostrarle cómo era que se hacía. Podía hacer una imitación casi perfecta de la famosa mirada de desprecio de Severus y pensó que podía servirle un poco de práctica para perfeccionarla. 

-Tampoco a mí me agradó él. resultó ser un anciano gruñón, que disfruta vivir solo –se encogió de hombros. 

-¿Entonces, estás diciendo que vas a quedarte aquí? –preguntó Sammie ansiosamente. 

Draco le sonrió al pequeño muchacho. 

-No, Sammie, no puedo quedarme con los Snape para siempre. Me mudaré con algún otro pariente. 

-¿Entonces, por qué estás aquí todavía? –gruñó Jack-. ¿Por qué no te fuiste ahí de una vez? 

-No tengo la dirección de ninguno de ellos todavía. El profesor Snape dijo que traerá a casa un libro de la biblioteca de Hogwarts para buscarlos esta noche. 

-¿Entonces vas a dejarnos otra vez mañana? –preguntó Cathy. 

Draco la miró con atención. ¿Realmente había sonado triste al decir eso? ¿O era sólo lo que deseaba pensar? ¿Cathy se preocupaba por él? 

Probablemente no, decidió. ¿Por qué debería? Bueno, tal vez se preocupaba por perder un buen portero, o incluso un amigo con el cual podía hablar. Suprimió un suspiro con ese pensamiento. 

-Probablemente no –contestó-. Creo que Snape tiene mejores cosas que hacer mañana que llevarme por medio país para conocer parientes y aún si no, es probable que tome algún tiempo elegir el correcto. 

-No te tomó tanto tiempo encontrar a ese tío al que fuiste a buscar el sábado –desafió Jack. 

-Eso fue sólo porque yo había oído su nombre antes y lo mencioné cuando el profesor Snape me preguntó por mis parientes. Esta vez vamos a tratar de encontrar uno que tenga la edad adecuada para tener un hijo. 

-Elige uno que esté casado –sugirió Mike-. Entonces tendrás padres como debería ser. 

-Pero ellos probablemente tendrán sus propios hijos y no querrán otro –argumentó Matt-. Especialmente no uno ajeno. Te aconsejo que elijas a una tía soltera, si tienes una. Alguien lo suficientemente vieja como para que ya no vaya a tener hijos propios. Las brujas como esas aman tener cerca de los hijos de otros y usualmente pasan mucho tiempo encontrando nuevas formas de consentirlos. 

Draco rió. 

-Ni siquiera sé todavía qué clase de parientes tengo. Guardemos las sugerencias hasta que sepamos de dónde tenemos para escoger, ¿de acuerdo? 

-¿Podemos empezar a jugar ya? –Jack gruñó, moviendo la pelota en su mano-. No tengo todo el día, ¿saben? 

-¡Seguro! –rió Draco. 

-¿Qué equipos? –preguntó Mike. 

-¡Los mismos de la vez pasada! –anunció Jack-. Fuiste afortunado entonces, Dragón. ¡Esta vez vas a perder! 

Draco solo se encogió de hombros y señaló a su equipo para que se reunieran cerca de su portería. No quería que Jack escuchara su estrategia. 

-¿Jugaremos igual que la última vez? –le preguntó Cathy tan pronto como estuvieron a una distancia segura del otro equipo. 

-Por el momento, sí, pero no espero que Jack se apegue a su vieja estrategia también. Ha tenido suficiente tiempo para calmarse y pensar al respecto. Probablemente dejará a Larry cerca de la portería, lo cual podría ser un problema para ti, pero como dije la última vez, si eso pasa tendrás que rodearlo. Eres más rápida que él y él tiende a abandonar su sitio de vez en cuando. Tienes que maniobrarlo y si se mete en tu camino, pásale la pelota a Sammie y déjalo tirar. Tú puedes tener mejor puntería, pero eso no significa que Sammie no pueda acertar un tiro él también. Dale una oportunidad. Charlie, tú juega igual que la última vez. Eso estuvo perfecto. Matt, tú te quedas conmigo otra vez y concéntrate en atravesarte en el camino de Jack. Tal vez se impaciente otra vez y pierda la pelota. Aún si eso no pasa, le impedirá disparar a la portería y yo podré concentrarme en Mike. 

Draco contempló con orgullo a su equipo correr para tomar posiciones. Sabía que podía confiar en que se ajustarían a su plan y no dejarían que su excitación los apartara de sus tareas asignadas. El equipo de Jack podía tener mejores jugadores, pero el único que al que realmente le envidiaba era a Mike. 

Larry era demasiado poco confiable y a pesar de sus habilidades resultaba más una incomodidad que una ayuda a los ojos de Draco. Mary era una buena portera, pero Draco no necesitaba un portero. No podía jugar otra posición él mismo y, comprendió con sorpresa repentina, no quería jugar otra. Era bueno en eso y su posición le daba una buena vista de lo que estaba pasando en la cancha completa, lo cual era una gran ventaja para un capitán. Jack, quien pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la delantera de su equipo, nunca veía las fuerzas y debilidades de su equipo y estrategia tan claramente como Draco. 

Aunque, pensándolo de nuevo, Jack mismo era, en opinión de Draco, quizá una debilidad más grande que Larry. Larry podía tener problemas trabajando en equipo al calor del juego, pero cuando la excitación momentánea terminaba, volvía a su puesto asignado. Jack dejaba que su temperamento lo arrastra y una vez que empezaba a cometer errores, sólo podía empeorar con frustración creciente. Jack era un buen jugador mientras su equipo iba ganando claramente, pero un problema una vez que se quedaban atrás. 

Para sorpresa de todos, Mike se quedó cerca de la portería de su equipo para ayudar a Mary. Draco frunció el ceño ante eso. No había esperado ese pequeño truco. Eso ciertamente debilitaba el ataque de sus oponentes, pero su defensa se fortalecía mucho más de lo que Draco había esperado. Mike era lo suficientemente veloz como para no dejar que Cathy lo maniobrara en la forma en que podía hacerlo con Larry y tampoco podía esperarse que fuera engañado para abandonar su puesto. Cathy tenía su rango de acción completamente bloqueado, por la persistente interferencia de Mike y Draco tuvo que pedir tiempo fuera sólo unos minutos después de iniciar el juego. 

-¡No sé qué hacer! –se quejó Cathy-. No puedo sacudírmelo. 

-No hay problema –sonrió Draco-. Ni siquiera quiero que lo hagas. Jack y Mike son los únicos que realmente me dan problemas en la portería. Matt está manteniendo atado a Jack en nuestra mitad de la cancha, mientras que Mikke está pegado a ti. Sólo mantenlo ocupado y trata de distraer a Mary corriendo cerca y pretendiendo ir por la pelota de vez en cuando. Todavía tenemos a Sammie libre para anotar por nosotros mientras que ellos sólo tienen a Larry y es demasiado obvio como para que me dé muchos problemas. Sammie, quédate un poco cerca de su portería, pero trata de no cambiar tu juego demasiado obviamente y Charlie, tú tendrás que llevar la pelota más adentro de su mitad y pasárselo sólo a Sammie. Finge ir en dirección de Cathy algunas veces, pero no te arriesgues a perder la pelota con Mike. Que ninguno de ustedes se ponga nervioso. Tenemos todo bajo control y un gol es todo lo que necesitamos para ganar. 

-¿Pero qué pasa si no lo conseguimos? –preguntó Sammie ansiosamente. 

-Un empate no es tampoco un mal resultado. Si siguen jugando en la forma en que están haciéndolo y nosotros nos apegamos a nuestra estrategia, eso es lo peor que podría pasar. 

-¿Y si cambian de estrategia? 

-Eso significaría que tendrían que cambiar a Mike por Larry o por Jack. La primera opción mejora nuestras oportunidades, mientras que la segunda realmente no cambia nada. Matt sólo tendría que cubrir a Mike en lugar de a Jack y Cathy podría mantener a Jack ocupado. La única oportunidad real de anotar para ellos sería tanto Jack como Mike atacaran nuestra portería, pero no es probable que hagan eso, porque dejarían a Cathy y Sammie libres para anotar también y ya tuvimos esa situación la última vez, de modo que ganaríamos claramente. 

-Podrían usar a Larry para detenernos –sugirió Cathy. 

-Podrían –concedió Draco-. Pero a Larry no le gusta el trabajo y es demasiado lento como para bloquearte en la forma en que lo hace Mike. Si asignan a Larry para seguirte, eso mejoraría nuestras oportunidades para anotar tanto como las suyas. Sólo sigan jugando en la forma que planeamos y no se pongan nerviosos si nos toma algo de tiempo anotar. Eso no importa realmente. Será grandioso si ganamos, pero un empate está bien para mí. 

Sonrieron y regresaron al juego luciendo mucho más relajados. El juego continuó por un rato sin que pasara nada excitante. Tanto Larry como Sammie hicieron el mismo número de intentos contra las porterías de sus respectivos oponentes, pero ninguno logró hacen entrar el balón. Ni Cathy ni Jack se arriesgaron a disparar ellos mismos al principio, pero después de un rato de eso, Draco pudo ver los primeros signos de frustración en Jack. 

Jack estaba empezando a tratar de sacudirse a Matt, pero Matt se había acostumbrado bastante a sus maniobras desde la semana anterior y no se dejó engañar más. Eso sólo sirvió para alimentar la frustración de Jack todavía más y alrededor de veinte minutos después en el juego, hizo su primer intento por anotar. Matt detuvo la pelota fácilmente y la envió con una rápida patada a donde Charlie estaba esperando. 

Jack y Larry corrieron tras Charlie con un grito enojado, pero era demasiado tarde, por supuesto. Para cuando alcanzaron a Charlie, ya le había pasado el balón a Sammie y él estaba a punto de disparar. 

Mary atrapó la pelota fácilmente y la lanzó de vuelta a Jack, pero eso no le importó realmente a Draco en ese momento. Jack había perdido la paciencia y la pelota una vez más. Lo haría otra vez. 

En efecto, la misma secuencia de acontecimientos se repitió más y más frecuentemente; y Draco descubrió que tenía menos y menos que hacer mientras que Mary estaba cada vez más ocupada al mismo tiempo y empezando a cansarse. Ella no tenía la resistencia de Larry y toda su fuerza era inútil si no estaba en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto. Las fintas de Charlie y Cathy la mantenían corriendo al lado equivocado de la portería y corriendo de vuelta cada vez que Charlie hacía un pase para Sammie. 

Sin embargo, Mary no era tan estúpida como parecía a primera vista. Comprendió después de un rato que Cathy nunca iría por el balón ella misma y empezó a concentrarse sólo en Sammie. Draco decidió contentarse con un empate. Sammie no era tan bueno como para anotarle a Mary, si ella lo veía llegar a tiempo.           

Y entonces Charlie lo sorprendió otra vez y pasó la pelota a Cathy a pesar de la presencia estorbosa de Mike. Draco se animó con eso. ¡Charlie era lista! Ahora Mary tendría que tomar a Cathy seriamente otra vez y tal vez se cansaría lo suficiente como para darle a Sammie la oportunidad de anotar, después de todo. 

Sin embargo, Cathy estaba teniendo problemas luego del inesperado pase de Charlie. Zigzagueó por el campo con el balón, unas veces alejándose de la portería, otras veces acercándose, tratando de sacudirse a Mike lo suficiente como para pasarle el balón a Sammie o incluso de vuelta a Charlie para que no tuvieran que rendírselo a Mike. 

Mary seguía sus maniobras en su portería, confundiéndose con lo que pretendía Cathy y cansándose rápidamente. Draco sonrió. La pequeña idea de Charlie estaba funcionando mejor a cada segundo. 

Cathy estaba simplemente pasando cerca de la portería otra vez en un intento de conseguir un pase libre para Sammie cuando Charlie entró a la vista desde algún lugar a su derecha. ¿Tal vez podría sorprender a Mike con un tiro repentino hacia Charlie? Pero Mike la había visto también y se movió para bloquear su lado derecho separándola de Sammie y Charlie otra vez y llegando casi a apoderarse de la pelota con un rápido movimiento. 

Cathy giró defensivamente, tirando el balón hacia la izquierda y dándole la espalda a Mike en el último momento. Y repentinamente comprendió que estaba frente a la portería. Sin pensarlo siquiera, pateó el balón tan fuerte como pudo, Mary se lanzó a alcanzarlo al mismo tiempo, pero su cansancio la atrasó lo suficiente como para que la pelota entrara. 

Por un momento todos se detuvieron en seco y miraron. Ni siquiera Draco podría haber imaginado que Cathy tendría oportunidad de anotar con Mike detrás de ella en esa forma, pero era lo que acababa de pasar. 

Mary yació sobre su costado, jadeando y mirando incrédula a Cathy por un momento, Cathy estaba mirando igualmente sorprendida a la pelota, que había sido detenida por el tronco de un gran árbol y ahora estaba quieta entre sus raíces. 

Luego de recuperar la respiración un poco, Mary se puso en pie y eso fue como la señal que habían estado esperando para que los otros empezaran a moverse también. Jack empezó a maldecir y gritar otra vez, pero eso fue ahogado por los gritos de alegría del equipo de Draco y sus felicitaciones a Cathy. 

-¡Gran idea, Charlie! –gritó Draco para ser escuchado a través de la distancia que separaba las dos porterías una vez que el escándalo bajó un poco-. Ahora manténganse por unos minutos más y habremos ganado esto. 

Draco trató de no presumir esta vez, pero era difícil no sonreír triunfante a Jack. Se forzó a concentrarse en animar a Sammie, que estaba profundamente decepcionado por no haber tenido un papel más decisivo en la victoria. 

-Todos los demás tuvieron parte. Cathy fue quien anotó. Fue idea de Charlie pasarle a ella el balón. Tú y Matt evitaron que los otros anotaran. Yo no hice nada –le dijo Sammie, con la mirada fija en sus propios pies. 

-Hiciste mucho, Sammie –trató de confortarlo Draco-. Confundiste a Mary y la mantuviste corriendo y cansándose. Si no hubiera sido por ti, Mike podría haber interceptado el pase de Charlie y habría enviado el balón de vuelta a Jack o Larry en primer lugar. Sólo pasó porque él estaba esperado que ella te lo enviara a ti, como había estado haciendo durante todo el juego. 

-Sigue sin ser lo mismo que una anotación. 

-¡Oh, vamos, Sammie! –Draco trató de reírse-. Eso es algo que esperaría escuchar de Larry. Sabes más que eso. Un juego no se gana sólo por aquellos que anotan. Si así fuera, nunca tendríamos oportunidad contra Jack o Mike. Jamás he anotado en mi vida, ¿y tú me ves quejándome por eso? 

-Eres portero. Es diferente. 

-De acuerdo, mira a Charlie entonces. O a Matt. Ninguno de los dos han tenido oportunidad de anotar y aún así no habríamos ganado sin ellos. En realidad es por eso que ganamos. Tenemos jugadores que están dispuestos a permitir que otros anoten en su lugar. Mira lo que Mike hizo hoy. Se quedó en la parte baja a pesar de que es probablemente el mejor jugador en el campo. Decidió que ayudar a Mary a defender la portería era más importante que anotar por sí mismo. 

-Jack juega mejor que Mike –contestó Sammie. 

-Jack dispara con más precisión, pero incluso eso es sólo cuando está calmado. Cuando pierde la calma es en realidad el peor jugador de la pandilla. En el momento en que su equipo se queda atrás empieza a patear sin pensar y pierde el balón precisamente en el peor momento posible. Su equipo tiene los mejores tiradores, pero los peores jugadores, porque todos juegan solos y aprovechan las fuerzas de sus compañeros de equipo. 

-Aún así preferirías tener a Jack, o Mike o Larry en tu equipo que a mí, ¿no es cierto? 

Draco pensó su respuesta por un momento, y decidió ser honesto. Sammie lo merecía y eso le ayudaría más que obvias mentiras. 

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón sobre Mike. Como dije, es el major jugador. Dispara mejor que nadie en nuestro equipo, excepto quizá Cathy, y puede adaptarse a un muy buen plan de juego en poco tiempo también. Entonces, sí, probablemente cambiaría a cualquiera de nuestros jugadores por él, pero eso no tiene que ver contigo específicamente. Y por los otros dos, he tenido mi oportunidad de jugar con Larry y descubrí que no puede apegarse a una estrategia que no le guste. Lo intenta, pero no es lo suficientemente bueno. Prefiero a un jugador menos bueno en el que pueda confiar y ni siquiera estoy completamente seguro de que sea mejor que tú. Tira con más precisión, pero es demasiado lento. Siempre lo veo tardar mucho antes de hacer el disparo. Tú puedes sorprender al oponente con un tiro repentino, él no puede. Y hablaba en serio cuando dije que Jack es el peor jugador bajo presión. No querría tener a ninguno de los dos. Causan demasiados problemas a su propio equipo. 

-Pero aún preferirías a Mike. 

-Sí, realmente me encantaría tener a Mike, pero no puedo y no tengo jugadores que no quiera, así que estoy bien con el equipo como está ahora. 

Una niña pequeña de alrededor de nueve o diez años corrió hacia ellos desde el borde del campo en ese momento. Draco la había notado observándolos jugar un poco antes, pero ya que su camiseta azul la marcaba claramente como una aspirante a Raker y recordaba haberla visto antes, no había pensado en ello. Después de todo, ella probablemente estaba sólo contemplando a sus héroes y soñando con el día en que jugaría junto con ellos. 

Ella se detuvo a pocos pasos de ellos, sonrió tímidamente a Draco y se dirigió a Sammie. 

-Los Tiburones van a atacar el cobertizo. Me parece que planean prenderle fuego –reportó, mirando a Sammie con los ojos muy abiertos. 

-¡¿Qué?! –se atragantó Sammie-. ¿Cuándo? ...¿Cómo? 

Draco comprendió que Sammie estaba completamente confundido y Jack estaba casi fuera de alcance, si no lo llamaba ahora...    

-¡Jack! –le gritó-. ¡Creo que es mejor que escuches esto! 

Jack lo miró con furia, pero Draco decidió ignorarlo y volver su atención hacia la chica, no quería convertir esa situación en una competencia de miradas. Ya estaba bastante mal, si ella decía la verdad. 

-¡Los Tiburones van a atacar! ¡Tienen que hacer algo! –ella se escuchaba casi histérica ya. 

Draco puso gentilmente una mano en el brazo de Sammie para evitar que le hiciera todavía más preguntas confusas. Eso sólo la habría agitado más. 

-De acuerdo, estamos escuchando –le dijo calmadamente-. Ahora, tranquilízate. Susie, ¿correcto? 

Ella asintió, sorprendida y orgullosa de que supiera su nombre. 

-Sí, Dragón. 

Ahora Draco estaba sorprendido. ¿Quién le habría dicho a los aspirantes el apodo que le había puesto la pandilla? Aunque, pensándolo bien, todo lo concerniente a la pandilla parecía ser su principal interés en la vida y él recordaba su nombre por menciones ocasiones de un aspirante en las conversaciones de la pandilla. 

-Tienes que decirle a Jack lo que sabes, Susie, y él querrá toda la historia. Así que te sugiero que empieces por el principio. 

La pandilla completa había llegado ya y Susie estaba prácticamente rodeada. 

"Yo probablemente estaría asustado, si fuera ella en este momento" pensó Draco. 

Susie sólo miró a Jack, que estaba justo detrás de Draco y mirándolo con enojo. 

-Será mejor que tengas una buena historia que contar para robarnos el tiempo, pequeña rata –le informó Jack fríamente. 

Para sorpresa de Draco, Susie ni siquiera pareció objetar el ser llamada rata y enfrentó al líder de la pandilla orgullosa de haber sido notada por él. 

-Espié a los Tiburones en su guarida del sótano –anunció. 

Draco podía darse cuenta de que ella tenía la atención completa de la pandilla en ese momento. Se preguntó qué tan difícil sería espiar a la otra pandilla. Considerando la seguridad del cobertizo y el hecho de que Susie había dicho "sótano", supuso que era algo difícil. Nunca había pensado siquiera en dónde estaba el centro de operaciones de los Tiburones, pero parecía natural que estuviera tan bien guardado como el de los Rakers y si estaba en el sótano del edificio, rodeado por muros de piedra, era probable que resultara enteramente imposible escucharlos desde el exterior. Susie tenía que haber estado al menos justo fuera de la puerta para haberlos escuchado hablar. 

Por un momento, hubo silencio. Susie no dijo nada más. 

Draco volvió la cabeza hacia Jack, preguntándose qué estaría pensando. Jack notó su mirada y asintió ligeramente hacia Susie en respuesta. ¿Adelante? Bueno, si Jack quería que se encargara... 

-¿Viste algo especial ahí? 

-Toda la pandilla estaba ahí... y estaban hablando –Susie de seguro sabía cómo hacer un gran espectáculo de su conocimiento y había encontrado una buena audiencia para ello. 

Draco hizo una pausa efectista cruzando sus brazos frente al pecho en la misma postura que Jack. Miró a Mike, quien se había ubicado al lado de Jack, por un momento antes de continuar. 

-¿De qué estaban hablando? 

-Dijeron que se encontrarían de nuevo justo después de comer y reunirían sus armas. Hablaron también sobre el cobertizo y acerca de fuego. Creo que están planeando incendiarlo. 

Jack avanzó de repente y agarró a Susie por el cuello de la camiseta. 

-¿Qué dijeron exactamente? –siseó. 

-No lo sé –gimió Susie-. No pude acercarme lo suficiente como para escucharlo todo. Me habrían visto. 

-Creo que está diciendo la verdad, Jack –intervino Mike casualmente antes de que Jack llegara a lastimar a la niña-. Es casi increíble que se haya podido acercar siquiera. 

Jack soltó a Susie tan repentinamente como la había sujetado y ella casi se cayó. 

-¿Tienes algo más que decirnos? –le gruñó. 

Ella sacudió la cabeza, asustada. 

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí todavía? 

Susie huyó. Draco se preguntó si llegaría a volver. Esperaba que la pequeña escena no la hubiera convencido de unirse a los Tiburones más bien, pero pensándolo de nuevo, no era probable que los Tiburones fuera más amables con sus pequeños aspirantes que los Rakers. 

Jack maldijo un poco. Draco estaba ya acostumbrado a eso y una vez los reniegos no tenían nada que ver con él, lo cual era casi confortante. 

-Realmente no importa, ¿sabes? –dijo Mike una vez que se apaciguó la peor parte de la ira de Jack-. Tenemos una buena idea de lo que van a hacer e incluso de cuándo van a hacerlo. No es una situación tan mala. Sólo tenemos que decidir qué vamos a hacer al respecto. 

-No supongo que haya encantamientos contra fuego en el cobertizo, ¿o sí? –preguntó Draco, esperanzado. 

-Debe haber uno que se puso cuando lo construyeron, pero no puedo imaginar que fuera reforzado después. Definitivamente no en los últimos diez años –contestó Cathy Cat. 

Draco asintió en respuesta. Eso significaba que se había disipado mucho tiempo atrás. Los encantamientos de protección necesitaban mantenimiento regular para seguir activos a través de los años. 

-Hey, tal vez si le ponemos uno Nuevo, eso detendrá a los Pescaditos justo ahí y... 

-Correcto, Sammie. Y el Ministerio no va a notarlo para nada. estoy seguro de el Departamento de Uso de Magia Por Parte de Menores va a ser muy comprensivo –Jack lo miró con desprecio. 

Draco decidió no mostrarle a Jack su propia mirada de desprecio otra vez. No lo había mirado a él y la paz momentánea se sentía bastante bien. No había necesidad de recordarle a Jack sus pequeñas diferencias en ese momento. 

-Tal vez llueva –sugirió Charlie, mirando esperanzada hacia el cielo azul brillante-. Si la madera se empapa no tendrán oportunidad. 

-¿Llover? –le preguntó Draco-. ¿Con el clima que hemos tenido últimamente? Sería una coincidencia realmente afortunada. 

-Podemos echarle agua para humedecerlo –sugirió Larry. 

Mike suspiró. Jack puso los ojos en blanco, hasta Mary sacudió la cabeza ante esa idea. 

-¿Y de dónde sugieres que tomemos tanta agua? Tenemos que hacer que todo el cobertizo quede realmente mojado y tenemos que hacerlo antes de que el sol lo seque otra vez –le recordó Draco a Larry. 

-Hay mucho agua en el río –insistió Larry, imperturbable. 

-¿Y cómo sugieres que la traigamos hasta aquí? –gruñó Jack. 

-En un balde, por supuesto. 

-Larry, son casi cinco minutos caminando desde aquí hasta el río. ¿Cuántos baldes de agua crees que vamos a necesitar? Nos tomará una eternidad. Los Tiburones estarán aquí mucho antes de que terminemos con ese plan. 

La respuesta de Jack le recordó a Draco un problema de matemática. ¿Cuánta agua necesitaban para empapar el cobertizo? ¿Cuánta podía contener el balde? Casi sentía ganas de empezar a colocar los números y resolver el problema. Pero, pensándolo bien, tenían otra clase de problema justo ahora. 

-No podemos proteger el cobertizo del fuego –decidió Mike-. Y aún si pudiéramos y lo hiciéramos, los Tiburones no lo dejarían por las buenas. Encontrarían otra forma de destruirlo. Tenemos que luchar contra ellos. 

Larry sonrió ansiosamente al escuchar eso y Mary tenía un brillo muy especial en los ojos también. 

-¿Pero y si ellos atacan antes de que estemos listos? –preguntó Matt-. Susie dijo que estaban planeando hacerlo justo después de comer. 

-Estaban planeando encontrarse después de comer. Necesitarán algo de tiempo para organizarse y prepararse, lo que nos dará tiempo para reunirnos en el cobertizo –contestó Draco. 

El plan podía funcionar... si se las arreglaban para ganarle a los Tiburones. 

-De acuerdo, apurémonos con el almuerzo y entonces nos reuniremos en el cobertizo justo después –decidió Jack. 

-Será mejor encontrarnos afuera –sugirió Mike-. No podremos verlos llegar si estamos afuera. 

-Pero tampoco debemos dejarles saber que estamos ahí –contestó Draco-. Debemos sorprenderlos saliendo de los arbustos cuando no lo esperen. 

Jack miró a Draco por un momento, midiéndolo otra vez justo como lo había hecho el día en que se encontraron por primera vez en el cobertizo. De repente, Draco se preguntó qué estaría pensando. ¿Aceptaría una sugerencia de parte de un rival? 

-Oh, está bien. Que cada uno trate de llegar solo. No dejen que nadie los vea acercándose al cobertizo, especialmente no en grupo. De esa manera, si ven a uno de ustedes podrán pensar que sólo viene por algo que olvidó en la mañana. Vamos a ver si podemos engañarlos para que crean que ni siquiera estamos ahí. 

Draco respondió asintiendo brevemente. Eso sonaba como un plan y Jack en realidad lo había escuchado. Por supuesto, ahora tendría que probarse a sí mismo en una pelea. Tal vez entonces Jack realmente lo aceptaría. 

Durante todo el almuerzo, Draco no pudo apartar de su mente las armas que Susie había mencionado. Cuando había peleado contra los Tiburones en el sótano, ellos habían usado sólo manos y pies en su contra. ¿Qué tipo de armas usarían en una pelea? 

No podían usar varitas más que los Rakers, hasta donde sabía Draco, pero ¿qué más podía usarse como un arma? Consideró preguntarle a Sarah, pero temía que pudiera prohibirle salir, si llegaba a saber que iba a participar en una pelea. En cambio, trató de distraerse concentrándose de darle de comer a Billy. 

Su propia comida fue tragada apresuradamente y entonces corrió a lavar los platos. Sarah lo notó, por supuesto y le lanzó miradas de sospecha. 

-¿Cuál es la gran prisa? –le preguntó finalmente. 

-Oh, nada. Es sólo que vamos a reunirnos un poco temprano hoy. Jack dijo que no llegara tarde y usted sabe que no estoy en términos muy amistosos con Jack. No quiero que se enoje, eso es todo. 

Sarah no pareció creerse eso, pero no hizo más preguntas y Draco se las arregló afortunadamente para irse antes de que ella pudiera recordar pedirle que llevara a Ese Perro consigo. 

El corredor estaba muy silencioso excepto por los sonidos ocasionales que llegaban de los apartamentos a través de los muros. Parecía ser que no había nadie en todo el edificio y Draco comprendió de repente que era la primera vez que bajaba solo. Hasta entonces el profesor Snape o Mike siempre habían estado con él cuando dejaba el edificio. 

"¿Y?" pensó "No tengo miedo de una escalera vacía. Conozco mi camino por aquí con ellos o sin ellos" Aún así, caminó extra cuidadosamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando llegó a la puerta la empujó sólo un poco y espió fuera. Nada. Exceptuando a dos brujas viejas sentadas en una banca del parque y conversando alegremente, no había nadie a la vista. 

Aliviado, terminó de abrir la puerta y salió. Notó que había una persona más. Un mago de alrededor de treinta o cuarenta años caminaba por el parque a un ritmo algo apresurado en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Probablemente iba al mercado o se encaminaría al puente y a la mejor parte de Hogsmeade, y había quedado oculto antes por la puerta. 

Sin embargo, no tenía importancia. Claramente tendría tan poco interés en los Tiburones o los Rakers como las dos ancianas brujas. Los adultos no se metían en asuntos de chicos. 

Draco se apartó de la puerta y trotó hasta el grupo de arbustos y árboles que escondían el cobertizo de la vista. No corrió tan rápido como para verse terriblemente ansioso de llegar ahí, pero quería cubrir la distancia rápidamente antes de que los Tiburones llegaran y lo vieran, y tenía la esperanza de que pareciera que estaba echando una pequeña carrera para detenerse rápido en el cobertizo y recoger algo para marcharse enseguida. Si alguien lo veía, quería que asumiera que se había marchado del cobertizo tan rápido como había llegado y que no había notado su regreso. 

Por supuesto, cualesquiera espías que hubieran sido enviados por los Tiburones para vigilar el cobertizo estarían observando demasiado atentamente como para ser engañados así, pero Draco asumió que incluso los aspirantes a Tiburones habrían ido a casa para almorzar, así que había una buena oportunidad de que no hubiera espías disponibles para vigilar todo el tiempo. Mientras los Tiburones no tuvieran idea de que una espía Raker había escuchado sus planes, no tenían razón para esperar que ningún Raker saliera tan temprano en la tarde. 

Draco se deslizó entre los arbustos y encontró a Sammie sentado en una de las ramas bajas del árbol más grande, esperando. Draco miró rápidamente a su alrededor, pero parecía ser que eran los primeros. Fue a sentarse junto a Sammie. 

-¡Hola! ¿Has visto ya a alguno de los otros? 

-Nope, llegas temprano, Dragón. 

-Asumí que entre más pronto llegara habría menos posibilidades de que ya hubiera espías. 

Sammie asintió, pero no respondió. Por un rato sólo se quedaron ahí sentados, Draco observando a Sammie y Sammie mirando un punto fijo, aparentemente sin deseos de mirar a Draco. 

Draco esperaba que alguno de los otros apareciera para poner fin a la incómoda situación, pero los segundos pasaron y no pasó nada. Tenía que hacer algo por la situación él mismo. 

-¿Todavía estás enojado porque no anotaste hoy? –le preguntó finalmente a Sammie. 

-Nada más quisiera poder jugar tan bien como Cathy o Jack –suspiró el chico más pequeño-. Está bien para ti si no anotas, porque en cambio eres un gran portero y Matt y Charlie tienen sus propias fortalezas también. Se supone que yo debo anotar para el equipo y no puedo. 

-Eres más veloz. Esa es tu fuerza. 

-Es inútil, si no puedo anotar. ¿Qué caso tiene ser capaz de eludir a todos los defensas si simplemente pierdo la pelota con el portero? Los demás pueden pasar a Mary, ¿entonces por qué yo no puedo? 

-Los otros son mayores que tú, Sammie. Tienen más experiencia. La habilidad que necesitas llegará con el tiempo. 

-Seguro –suspiró Sammie y volvió a mirar tristemente un espacio vacío. 

Eso no había ido muy bien. Draco reprimió un suspiro. ¿Qué hacer con el problema de Sammie? Tenía que haber una forma de ayudarlo. Realmente era un miembro importante del equipo, ¿pero cómo podía probárselo Draco? ¿Cómo podía asegurarle su valor sin reducir sus oportunidades de ganar reteniendo atrás a Cathy? 

-¿Sammie? 

-¿Sí? 

-¿Tienes una pelota? 

-¿Qué? 

-Una pelota, Sammie. Para jugar fútbol. ¿Tienes tu propia pelota? 

-No, siempre jugamos con la de Jack. Sólo necesitamos una, después de todo. 

-Sin embargo no era la de Jack la que usamos el día que no llegó, ¿o me equivoco? 

-No lo sé. Probablemente no. 

-¿Entonces, de quién era? ¿Quién más tiene su propia pelota? 

-¿De Mike? O tal vez de Larry. Me parece que Matt tiene una también, pero nunca la he visto y llegamos juntos ese día, así que debería saber si él la llevó. 

-Mike no llevó una tampoco, así que me parece que debe ser de Larry –concluyó Draco-. Pero eso no es importante ahora. ¿Crees que Matt nos preste la suya? 

-Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que tenga una. ¿Por qué no se la pides a Mike? Ustedes dos se llevan tan bien que apuesto a que te la prestaría en cualquier momento. 

-Porque él está en el equipo de Jack y no quiero que sepan lo que hacemos. Matt está en el nuestro y es tu mejor amigo. Sólo trata de averiguar si realmente tiene una pelota, ¿de acuerdo? 

-De acuerdo, pero ¿para qué la necesitamos, en todo caso? 

-Yo no la necesito. Tú sí. 

-¿Yo? 

-Bueno, dijiste que quieres aprender cómo anotar con más frecuencia, así que vas a tener que practicar más. 

-Oh, ¿y tú crees que si practico pateando la pelota de Mike por ahí eso me ayudará a anotar contra Mary? 

-Si puedes anotarme, podrás anotarle a Mary y vamos a estar intentándolo hasta que lo hagas. 

Sammie volteó a mirar a Draco boquiabierto. Esa era ciertamente una gran oferta, pero un desafío todavía mayor. Hasta entonces Jack era el único que había podido anotarle a Draco, excepto por ese primer juego cuando todavía estaba aprendiendo a jugar. Tratar de anotar contra Mary era una cosa, pero tener que anotar contra Draco parecía una cosa completamente distinta. 

-Es igual que en el entrenamiento de quidditch, realmente –explicó Draco-. Si algo no trabaja a tu satisfacción, sigues practicando hasta que lo haga. 

-Nunca seré capaz de anotarte. 

-Bueno, tal vez no, pero sólo porque no tenemos el tiempo. Tendré que irme de nuevo el sábado, después de todo. Aún así, puedes mejorar, si sigues tratando. Tal vez Matt entrene contigo después de que me vaya. 

Sammie deseaba decir algo más, pero el sonido de pasos desde atrás de los arbustos lo hizo callar. Segundos después, Jack entró al espacio abierto frente al cobertizo y puso fin a su oportunidad de hablar sobre práctica de fútbol. 

Miró ceñudo a Draco por un momento, pero se sentó junto a ellos. 

-¿Han visto algo? 

-No, probablemente aún están reuniendo sus fuerzas también. Si no saben que sabemos que van a venir, no tienen razón para apresurarse, ¿o sí? –contestó Draco con tono casual. 

-¿Están armados? 

Sammie sacó de su bolsillo una piedra del tamaño de un puño y se la mostró a Jack, que asintió aprobador y se volvió hacia Draco. 

-¿Qué hay de ti, Dragón? ¿Armas? 

-Imagino que mi varita no cuenta. 

-No. ¿O estás planeando usarla? 

-No. Sin armas, entonces. ¿Es un problema? 

-Querrás mantenerte lejos de los gemelos, entonces –recomendó Jack-. Tienen cuchillos. Mark me pertenece y Robin puede ser desagradable también. No creas que ella tiene un cuchillo, pero sabe como usar cualquier otra cosa. Tal vez tengas una oportunidad de ir tras Lindo Ricky. 

-¿Por qué? Mike me dijo que él no vale la pena. 

-No realmente, pero me gustaría deshacerme rápido de él aunque sólo sea por los números. Lo más probable es que se rinda en el momento en que te vea llegar, pero si piensa que nadie va tras él, se quedará por ahí y será una molestia. Sería capaz de atacar a Sammie o a Charlie por la espalda mientras están ocupados con alguno de sus amigos. Enviaría a Mary o Larry contra él, pero tú eres más rápido así que no se atreverá a danzar a tu alrededor como hace a veces con ellos. 

-Quiero a Marvin –dijo Sammie-. Aún le debo por esa detención que me consiguió en la última semana de clases. 

-Preferiría que tú y Charlie fueran por Amber y Lyddie, y que Matt se encargue de Marvin. Él es un poco grande para ti. 

-Puedo manejarlo –gruñó Sammie-. No quiero jugar con las niñas. 

-Muy bien, pero no me culpes si te lastima. 

Sammie sólo gruñó enojado. 

-De acuerdo, entices sólo quieres que le de un pequeño susto al tipo del espejo. ¿Qué hago después de eso? –le preguntó Draco a Jack. No quería ser restringido a pelear con un conocido cobarde. Podía hacer algo mejor que eso. 

-Vamos a ver. No con los gemelos porque no estás armado y Mary y Larry querrán jugar con ellos de todos modos. Robin probablemente irá contra Mike por su propia cuenta. Eso te deja a Chris, entonces. 

-¿Chris? ¿Quién es Chris? 

-Cabello oscuro, cicatriz bajo el ojo derecho. Es un poco más alto que tú, pero no lo suficiente como para tener una seria ventaja –explicó Jack. 

-Sin embargo, ha estado usado esa cadena de metal últimamente –intervino Sammie. 

-¿Cadena? –eso no sonaba bien. 

-Síp –sonrió Jack-, un arma muy molesta realmente, pero aún no la domina por completo. Puedes esquivarla, si eres rápido. Lo cual significa que realmente tiene que ser tú o Mike contra él, porque Mary y Larry son demasiado lentos y él es demasiado grande para Sammie o Matt. 

-Cathy podría encargarse de él –contestó Sammie. 

-Correcto, ¿y tú quieres a Bobby sobre ti, además de Marvin? –desfió Jack. 

-Dragón podría encargarse de Bobby, entonces –sugirió Sammie. 

-No, no puede –gruñó Mike, quien acababa de llegar y había escuchado la última parte de su conversación-. No a menos que Bobby lo ataque primero y dudo que lo haga. 

-Bobby no es mucho más pequeño que Dragón –insistió Sammie. 

-Tal vez no sea mucho más pequeño, pero sí mucho más joven –decidió Jack-. Cathy sólo puede ir contra él porque es una chica y él es muy grande para tener doce años. Dragón es demasiado mayor para eso. 

El resto de la pandilla llegó uno por uno y Jack le dio a cada cual sus instrucciones. Draco se preguntó qué habría hablado con Mike antes de que llegara. No sonaba como si el plan fuera enteramente su idea, pero Jack no era tan estúpido como aparentaba cuando perdía la calma en la cancha de fútbol y era claro que había guiado a los Rakers en combate contra los Tiburones antes de eso. 

Draco cambió su posición en uno de los árboles sintiéndose un poco aprensivo. ¿Tal vez debería intentar conseguir un arma también? No podía ser tan difícil encontrar una piedra como la de Sammie o tal vez un pedazo de madera podría servir. Una barra de hierro sería agradable, pensó. 

Pero era ya demasiado tarde para eso, cuando el primero de los Tiburones entró a la vista. Draco casi no se atrevía a respirar esperando la señal de Jack. Sin embargo, era demasiado pronto. Tenían que esperar hasta que toda la pandilla estuviera justo en medio de ellos. 

Draco podía ver ya claramente su blanco. Lindo Ricky estaba junto a Mark el Tiburón, luciendo una sonrisa que probablemente tenía a la mitad de las chicas de su escuela babeando por él. Sin embargo, Draco no era una chica y nada más pensó que lucía estúpido. Chris, de aspecto más ordinario, no fue tan fácil de localizar al principio, pero con una mirada más atenta cuando los Tiburones se reunieron frente al cobertizo, Draco lo reconoció por la cadena en su mano. 

Chris estaba a un lado, cercad de donde Jack estaba escondido y fuera del alcance de Draco por el momento, pero eso no era un problema. No iba a ir por él de momento, en todo caso. Tenía que acabar con Ricky primero y eso resultó ser un problema. 

Ricky empezó a quedarse un poco atrás mientras se acercaban al cobertizo y ahora estaba bajo el árbol donde Mike estaba escondiéndose y tan fuera del alcance del primer ataque de Draco como Chris. 

Draco comprendió que tendría que saltar sobre el primer Tiburón a su alcance y entonces correr por Ricky antes de que sus futuros atacantes se recuperaran de la sorpresa. Mirando hacia abajo vio que eso le dejaba elegir entre un gemelo o el otro, pero Jack le había advertido que permaneciera lejos de los gemelos, debido a sus cuchillos. 

Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde como para decidir un nuevo curso de acción. La señal de Jack llegó antes de que Draco pudiera meditar y tuvo que saltar. Un instinto repentino le hizo tomar al gemelo de la izquierda y se dejó caer sobre su víctima tan fuerte como pudo, derribándolo y dándole una rápida patada mientras se levantaba y corría hacia Ricky, dejándole los gemelos a Mary, quien acababa de salir del arbusto a la derecha de su árbol. 

Mike, pudo ver, había ignorado a Ricky y sólo saltó de su árbol y corrió hacia Robin, que había estado fuera de su alcance. Por el rabillo del ojo derecho, vio a la chica dar vuelta y atacar a Mike con una nudillera de metal, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por su amigo ahora. Tenía que alcanzar a Ricky. 

Lindo Ricky vio a Draco ir en su dirección y trató de apartarse de su camino, pero por supuesto Draco no lo dejó escapar tan fácilmente. Agarró la camiseta de Ricky y trató de tirar de él, pero Ricky dio vuelta y huyó dejando su camiseta roja, desgarrada y colgando de la mano de Draco. 

Draco dio una rápida mirada a la prenda en su mano. De alguna manera le recordaba la sala común de Gryffindor, lo cual hizo que la dejara caer y corriera detrás del fugitivo Ricky. 

Ricky, sin embargo, ya había rodeado el grupo de árboles y arbustos y corría hacia uno de los edificios vecinos. Draco se detuvo y lo contempló desaparecer por la puerta. 

Hora de ir tras Chris. 

Dio media vuelta hacia la pelea para buscar a su víctima. Mike estaba manejando a Robin bastante bien a pesar de todo el arsenal de ella y Draco dejó de preocuparse por su amigo. Jack, por otro lado, parecía estar en grandes problemas contra Mark, pero Draco se recordó a sí mismo estrictamente que no iba a interferir con la batalla de los líderes de pandilla. Jack acababa de empezar a mostrar los primeros síntomas de que lo aceptaba. No debía desafiar su autoridad en ese momento. Sammie y Cathy estaban peleando con los dos chicos Tiburones más pequeños y por lo que Draco podía ver, parecía ser que Sammie había mordido ciertamente más de lo que podía tragar cuando escogió a Marvin, quien era el más pequeño de los dos como su oponente. Sin embargo, Cathy parecía más que capaz de manear a Bobby y darle a Marvin un mal rato también y Draco recordaba bastante bien que esos dos eran demasiado pequeños para él. 

Larry y Mary obviamente estaban divirtiéndose con los gemelos, cuchillos o no cuchillos, pero Chris estaba molestando a Larry con esa cadena y eso no podía ser tolerado, especialmente no cuando Jack había mencionado que Larry era demasiado lento como para defenderse apropiadamente contra esa arma. Sin embargo, parecía ser bueno ignorando el dolor, descubrió Draco. Aún así Chris podía causar algún daño serio a su camarada Raker y eso no podía ser permitido. 

Draco se lanzó contra Chris desde atrás en un intento por sujetar las dos manos del muchacho contra su cuerpo e impedirle usar la cadena. Por un momento funcionó en la forma en que Draco lo había planeado, pero entonces Chris se las arregló para patearlo  fuerte en la espinilla, con lo que Draco aflojó la presión lo suficiente como para que Chris se soltara y saltara hacia atrás lo suficiente como para girar su cadena. 

"¡Maldición!" 

*** 

Draco entró cojeando a casa con una nariz sangrante y casi incapaz de mover el brazo derecho, donde la cadena de Chris lo había golpeado. Se preguntó si lo tendría roto, pero no sería capaz de moverlo del todo, ¿o sí? Deseó saber más acerca de huesos rotos. 

Su nariz estaba dándole problemas también, pero principalmente por las manchas de sangre que estaba dejando por doquier. No se preocupa mucho por su ropa, ya que estaba ya sucia por la pelea y necesitaría lavarse de todos modos, pero estaba preocupado por dejar sangre en la alfombra de los Snape. Sarah probablemente no estaría contenta con eso. También tenía problemas para respirar en ese momento, pero sabía que pasaría. Si su nariz estuviera rota definitivamente dolería más. 

Su pierna dolía por la patada de Chris, pero eso también era un asunto menor comparado con el dolor en su brazo. Así que tal vez tendría una marca por algunos días. Eso pasaría. 

Sarah no lo tomó tan bien cuando lo vio parado así en la puerta. Ella estaba en shock. Primero lo miró con el ceño fruncido, entonces corrió de repente a buscar vendas. Draco todavía podía escucharla murmurar débilmente en la habitación. ¿Tal vez estaba regañando a uno de los juguetes de Billy? 

Miró al profesor Snape sintiéndose un poco perdido. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora? ¿Esperar que Sarah llegara con las vendas? ¿Entrar y empezar a cenar? ¿O tal vez sólo ir al laboratorio y acostarse? Eso último era lo que realmente sentía ganas de hacer, pero entonces dejaría manchas de sangre en la cama. Sarah no le agradecería eso. 

Sin embargo, Snape lucía bastante divertido. Por supuesto, estaba acostumbrado a ver adolescentes que acababan de participar en una pelea. Probablemente había tenido que detener más peleas que ningún otro maestro en Hogwarts. Una razón para eso era que probablemente alguien de su Casa estaría involucrado en la pelea usualmente. Los Slytherin eran notorios por meterse en peleas. Pero también porque era usualmente la primera persona en quien pensaban los otros miembros del personal para pedirle ayuda cuando sentían que no podían manejar la situación por sí mismos. Una mirada de Snape usualmente podía calmar a los más furibundos luchadores en segundos. 

-Bueno, entra –le dijo a Draco, bastante de buen humor. Draco apenas podía creer lo que oía-. No tiene caso quedarte ahí. 

-Estoy goteando –dijo Draco a modo de explicación. 

Severus señaló la puerta del baño. 

-Entonces, lávate... Agua fría –agregó, por si acaso Draco no lo sabía. 

Draco cojeó obedientemente hasta el baño y trató de lavarse la nariz lo mejor que pudo con una sola mano. 

-Usted me dijo que peleara, si ellos atacaban –le dijo a Snape cuando éste lo siguió. 

-No me estoy quejando –contestó Snape, tomando una toalla y mojándola-. ¿Qué está mal con tu brazo? 

Draco consideró la pregunta por sólo un segundo y entonces simplemente dio la respuesta más sencilla. 

-Duele. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó Snape otra vez mientras empezaba a lavar gentilmente la sangre de la cara de Draco. 

Draco tuvo que admitir que la toalla era mucho más efectiva que echarse agua en la cara con una sola mano y mientras describía la pelea a Snape sintió que el dolor en su nariz desaparecía lentamente y podía respirar un poco más fácilmente. Al principio ni siquiera notó cuando la sangre dejó de correr. Sin embargo, Severus sí se dio cuenta, enjuagó la toalla y la usó para limpiar la sangre seca que quedaba por la cara de Draco. Eso lucía mucho mejor ahora. 

Volvió su atención hacia el brazo de Draco, no tan ensangrentado, pero que lucía muy enrojecido, sin embargo, el muchacho se apartaba cada vez que lo tocaba y decidió dejarlo así por un momento y examinar su pierna. Ahí tenía sólo un raspón. Incómodo, pero nada de qué preocuparse. El único problema real era el brazo. 

-De acuerdo, ahora que estás un poco más limpio, vamos al laboratorio y veamos que se puede hacer con esta herida. 

Draco caminó obedientemente hasta el laboratorio y se sentó en su cama. En el camino, Severus tomó las vendas de manos de Sarah. 

-Yo me encargo –le dijo calmadamente. 

Snape buscó rápidamente entre sus pociones y le dio a Draco un frasco lleno de un líquido extrañamente azul. 

-Bebe esto. 

Drao olió cuidadosamente el frasco. Sabía que Snape no nunca le daría algo peligroso, pero no estaba convencido acerca del sabor. 

-Sólo una simple poción para el dolor, para que pueda examinar tu brazo... no va a morderte. 

Con un suspiro, Draco se rindió y tomó la poción. Para su sorpresa, no sabía nada mal. "Un poco como limonada" pensó. Tenía que ser una poción diferente de la que Madame Pomfrey usaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. La suya siempre sabía a menta como la mayoría de las pociones médicas y Draco odiaba la menta. No soportaba la sensación quemante que le dejaba en la lengua. Ya era suficientemente malo el que la crema dental supiera así. 

-Hey, esta es mucho mejor que la poción para el dolor de Pomfrey. 

-Tonterías, Draco. Es la misma poción. Yo mismo preparo ambas. El efecto es el mismo. 

-Pero esta sabe mucho mejor. La otra quema. 

Snape miró sorprendido a Draco por un momento, entonces sonrió. 

-Hojas de limón. Las uso en lugar de menta la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Poppy las detesta. Realmente no importa, porque están ahí sólo para mejorar el sabor. 

-La menta no mejora nada –declaró Draco. 

-Bueno, por alguna razón, muchas recetas de pociones incluyen menta para el sabor y en mi experiencia, la mayor parte de la gente la prefiere al limón. 

-Bueno, yo no soy la mayoría de la gente. Me gusta el limón y detesto la menta. 

-También yo, Draco, pero para la enfermería tengo que preparar las pociones en la forma en que Madame Pomfrey las quiere. Ahora, muéstrame tu brazo. 

Obedientemente, Draco presentó su brazo para inspección. 

Todavía dolía un poco cuando Snape lo tocó, pero no tanto como antes. Era más incómodo que doloroso y Snape fue lo suficientemente gentil como para que Draco pudiera soportarlo. 

-¿Entonces, la menta siempre puede ser reemplazada con hojas de limón? 

-La mayor parte del tiempo. En algunas pociones se requiere por sus propiedades mágicas, en otras no se puede,  y en aquellas pociones que contienen sangre de unicornio las hojas de limón pueden disminuir o incluso neutralizar la magia. Sin embargo, ese último grupo generalmente puede hacerse también sin menta. Así saben ligeramente amargas, pero aún así se pueden beber –explicó Snape, todavía inclinado sobre el brazo de Draco-. No es tan malo como probablemente se siente ahora –diagnosticó finalmente-. Te prepararé un poción sanadora y tendrás que mantenerlo quieto por un tiempo, y estará mucho mejor mañana. 

-¿Poción sanadora? 

-Una bastante simple para ayudar a reparar el daño muscular. Sólo tomará unos minutos hacerla. 

-¿Con hojas de limón? 

-Con hojas de limón –prometió Severus con una ligera sonrisa. Era sorprendente lo mucho que le recordaba Draco a sí mismo ocasionalmente. "Casi podría creerse que es mi hijo" pensó-. ¿Por qué no te cambias esa ropa ensangrentada mientras preparo la poción? Sarah probablemente querrá lavarla antes de que toda se seque toda la sangre y no querrás que te meta en la lavadora junto con la ropa, ¿o sí? 

Draco rió y empezó a quitarse cuidadosamente la ropa, tratando de no molestar su brazo lastimado. La poción para el dolor todavía evitaba que doliera mucho cuando lo tocaba o movía accidentalmente, pero estaba un poco preocupado de causar daño adicional, así que trató de evitarlo. Era difícil desvestirse usando un solo brazo y decidió simplemente ponerse la camiseta para dormir, de modo que no tuviera que pasar de nuevo por todo el proceso en la noche. 

Una vez que la poción estuvo lista, Snape puso un poco en las vendas que Sarah le había dado y le dijo a Draco que bebiera el resto. 

-Dentro y fuera trabaja mejor –explicó cuando vio la mirada confundida de Draco-. Esa es una de las razones por la que me gusta tanto esta poción. Es rápida y fácil de preparar y hace el trabajo de dos. El único fallo es que no es muy fuerte y no puede ser usada para daños más graves. 

-¿Va a enseñarla en clase? 

-Sí, es para los OWLs en realidad, pero difícilmente sale en el examen. Es tan simple que nadie puede echarla a perder... Excepto tal vez Longbottom. Tal vez debería hacer que la preparen para el examen después de todo. De esa forma él realmente tendría oportunidad de aprobar –murmuró Snape mientras colocaba una segunda venda seca sobre la primera. 

-No lo sé. La gente no está acostumbrada a que usted haga exámenes fáciles. Alguien podría morir del shock y Granger estará terriblemente decepcionada –bromeó Draco. 

-Y no tendré la satisfacción de ver a Potter temblar mientras espera sus resultados. Tienes razón. Guardaré esta para el segundo intento de Longbottom después del verano. Parece que tendré que ceder a las súplicas de Albus y Minerva de que sea clemente con el muchacho. Nunca se sabe qué podrían hacer por mí a cambio de eso. 

Luego, cuando Draco finalmente se sentó a la mesa confortablemente envuelto en la demasiado larga bata de baño de Severus y se esforzó por comer con una sola mano mientras la otra estaba atrapada en un cabestrillo que se suponía iba a evitar que la moviera mucho, comprendió de pronto que ahora sabía exactamente qué tenía que hacer para sus OWLs en Pociones. No tendría que estudiar nada más. 

Aún así, algo le decía que tendría que trabajar extra duro en Pociones ese año aunque no lo necesitara. Haría que el profesor Snape estuviera orgulloso de él. 

**Continuará... **

  
**Notas de la autora:**

¿Encontrará Sevi las direcciones de los primos de Draco? ¿Querrán ellos a Draco? ¿Los Tiburones atacarán otra vez? Por favor, comenten. 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Draco descubre algo sobre otras pandillas en el vecindario, los Rakers no juegan fútbol y van a nadar otra vez.


	12. La calma antes de la tormenta

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics). 

**Nota de la autora:**

Creo que es mejor advertirles desde ahora que el próximo capítulo podría tardar. Sólo tengo escritas hasta ahora alrededor de cinco páginas y no estoy del todo contenta con cómo han quedado, así que tendré que trabajarlas otra vez. Este capítulo, sin embargo, está listo. Ojalá les guste. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

**Capítulo 12: LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA **

Cuando Draco llegó a la sala a la mañana siguiente, su brazo todavía en el cabestrillo y Munin posado en su cabeza impidiendo exitosamente que Draco pudiera peinarse el cabello en la forma perfecta que acostumbraba, encontró al profesor Snape sentado a la mesa del desayuno, la comida puesta aparte descuidadamente para darle espacio a algunos libros grandes y algo de pergamino, tinta y pluma. Espiando cuidadosamente por encima del hombro de su maestro con curiosidad, reconoció "Los Malfoy" abierto sobre la mesa, mostrando la parte del árbol familiar de los Malfoy donde había encontrado al tío Thomas. 

-El nombre de tu primo es Eugene –le informó Snape-. No aparece que esté casado o tenga hijos, pero esta información puede estar desactualizada. 

-¿Eugene? –repitió Draco frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Podían haber salido con algo todavía más desagradable? ¡Primo Eugene, en serio! 

-No importa qué nombre le impusieron sus padres, Draco. Estamos buscando a alguien que te dé un buen hogar y por lo que he encontrado en este libro, debe ser la persona adecuada para eso. 

-¿En serio? –Draco todavía se escuchaba dudoso-. ¿Entonces, dónde vive? 

-No lo sé todavía. No hay nada al respecto en este libro. Sin embargo, debe estar en alguno de los otros, así que no te preocupes. Lo encontraremos. 

-¿Entonces por qué está trabajando todavía con este libro? ¿Por qué no nada más busca la dirección y termina? 

-Estoy buscando otros parientes disponibles en caso de que decidamos que no nos gusta Eugene después de todo. Justo ahora estoy haciendo una lista de todos los Malfoy cuya fecha de defunción no aparezca aquí de modo que sepamos exactamente cuántos parientes vivos tienes. 

-¿Qué tan viejo es ese libro? –Draco se escuchaba todavía más dudoso en ese momento. 

-Un poco más de diez años. 

-¿Diez años? Er... ¿se le ha ocurrido que alguna gente puede haber muerto o haber nacido en diez años? 

Snape lo miró seriamente. 

-Por supuesto que sí. Sin embargo, los que han nacido en los últimos diez años no tienen importancia para nosotros. Estamos buscando adultos. Y en cuando a los que han muerto, siempre podemos borrarlos después de la lista. Estamos buscando a los más jóvenes, de todos modos, así que los que en realidad queremos contactar es poco probable que hayan muerto. 

Draco suspiró y se sentó, tomando una tostada y un cuchillo. Sarah inmediatamente empujó la mantequilla y la mermelada hacia él. descubrió que era un poco difícil ponerle mantequilla a una tostada con una sola mano, pero después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos se las arregló  para hacer que su tostada se quedara lo suficientemente quieta. 

-¿No va a desayunar? –le preguntó a Snape, a través de un bocado de tostada. 

Severus difícilmente levantó la mirada del árbol familiar de los Malfoy, página 45.

–Después. 

Sarah suspiró y  fue a ver cómo iba el desayuno de Ese Perro y el gato. Ambos animales hacía rato que habían terminado. 

-Muy bien, esas son dos buenas mascotas –los alabó Sarah, por lo que Ese Perro la miró muy sorprendido, probablemente preguntándose qué había hecho tan inusual como para merecer un elogio. 

Draco se inclinó hacia delante para ver lo que tenía tan fascinado a su maestro, todavía mordisqueando la tostada. Unas cuantas boronas cayeron sobre la página, causando que Severus levantara la mirada y notara al muchacho. 

-Por favor, trata de no dejar manchas de comida en los libros de la biblioteca –gruñó. 

Draco retrocedió rápidamente a su asiento. 

-¿Qué hay ahí tan interesante? –preguntó desde una distancia segura. 

-Encontré otro primo tuyo. Su nombre es Jeremiah, tiene una esposa llamada Lillian y no tienen niños. Al menos no los tenían hace diez años. Suena como otro buen candidato. 

Draco continuó comiendo su tostada, nada impresionado. 

-¿Quiere memorizar mi árbol familiar completo antes de desayunar? –preguntó. 

Sarah puso los ojos en blanco y terminó de darle de comer a Billy, que había estado particularmente juguetón con su comida ese día y había escupido la mayor parte sobre Sarah y la alfombra. ¿Tal vez no le gustaba el brócoli? 

-No estoy planeando memorizar nada. Sólo estoy buscando posibles tutores para ti. Eugene y Jeremiah son los más prometedores por mucho. 

-Todavía tendrás que continuar después de que desayunes –apuntó Sarah-. Te tomará horas de todos modos y realmente me gustaría limpiar la mesa antes del almuerzo. 

Severus gruñó algo que Draco no pudo escuchar lo suficientemente claro como para entenderlo, pero dejó el libro y el pergamino a un lado por un momento para tomar algo de comida. Recordando de pronto la vez que Severus había confiscado su libro de Matemáticas, Drraco tuvo que luchar para reprimir un ataque de risa. Unas cuantas risitas se le escaparon de todos modos. 

-¿Qué? –le gruñó Snape. 

-N... n.. nada –rió Draco. 

-Oh, ¿en serio? –Severus le lanzó una mirada de enojo fingido. 

Sin embargo, a Draco no le importó. A diferencia de los Gryffindors, él podía ver la diferencia entre una mirada enojada marca Snape fingida y una mirada enojada marca Snape real fácilmente. Tenía que deberse a la exposición frecuente. 

-Desayunen ustedes dos –suspiró Sarah y, decidiendo que eso era probablemente lo que mejor podía aligerar el mal humor de ella, eso fue lo que hicieron. 

Viendo eso, Sarah sacó su varita y se dedicó a arreglar el desastre que había hecho Billy. Manchas verdes de brócoli no combinaban bien con su alfombra beige favorita, pero conociendo a Severus, él simplemente le diría que no debería haber puesto una alfombra en la cocina y especialmente no si pensaba darle de comer ahí al bebé, en caso de que ella se quejara. Por lo tanto, sólo murmuró unos pocos hechizos limpiadores sobre la alfombra y ella misma, ya que no sentía ganas de cambiarse de ropa y llevar a lavar la que estaba usando. Los hechizos no eran buenos para la tela, por supuesto, pero usarlos sólo por una vez o dos no podía hacer mucho daño, decidió. 

Draco tuvo que esperar hasta que Severus terminó de desayunar para lavar los platos y, por lo tanto, sólo había comenzado cuando Mike llegó a buscarlo. Teniendo su brazo en un cabestrillo tampoco era exactamente de ayuda y Mike declaró que no podía ayudarlo esa vez porque se había hecho una fea cortada en la mano y no podía arriesgarse a mojarla. 

-Empezaría a sangrar otra vez y no quieren sangre por todos sus platos, ¿o sí? Además, necesitaría una venda nueva –explicó, mostrando su mano vendada en alto para que todos la vieran. 

-Creo que puedes quitarte el cabestrillo por unos minutos, Draco –finalmente permitió el profesor Snape-. Pero trata de usar la otra mano tanto como sea posible. 

Draco asintió y sacó el brazo del cabestrillo. Unos pocos movimientos cuidadosos probaron que podía usarlo casi normalmente a pesar de que todavía dolía un poco. 

Ahora capaz de usar ambas manos, Draco terminó con los platos rápidamente y luego de unas pocas protestas por tener que poner otra vez el brazo en el cabestrillo, los dos muchachos salieron tarde, pero contentos. 

Las chicas obviamente se habían cansado de esperarlos y se habían marchado sin ellos. Ese Perro decidió que era una oportunidad para llenar la escalera vacía con algunos ladridos y por lo tanto se apresuraron a bajar salir tapándose las orejas con las manos. 

-Ese perro tuyo realmente no necesita tanto una correa como un encantamiento enmudecedor –le informó Mike a Draco una vez que estuvieron fuera y a salvo de lo peor del ruido. 

-¿Qué? –dijo Draco, apartando cautelosamente una mano de su oreja. El nivel de ruido parecía soportable otra vez. 

-Dije que tu perro necesita un encantamiento enmudecedor –repitió Mike. 

-¡No es mi perro! –protestó Draco, mirando enojado al sobreentusiasmado y alegre ofensor, el cual rió agitando su cola. 

-¿Oh, sí? ¿Entonces quién es el que siempre lo lleva de un lado para otro? 

Draco no tenía respuesta para eso, así que sólo empezó a caminar hacia la cancha de fútbol, pero se detuvo pronto al ver que estaba desierta. 

-¿Hey, dónde están todos? 

-Probablemente en el cobertizo –Mike se encogió de hombros-. Vamos, no queremos perdernos esta reunión. 

Ciertamente encontraron a la pandilla completa en el cobertizo, con excepción de Sammie, a quien Jack había asignado el deber de hacer guardia en esa ocasión. 

-Los escuchamos venir desde una milla de distancia –los saludó Jack, mirando a Ese Perro con el ceño fruncido. 

-Es culpa del perro –explicó Draco innecesariamente-. Simplemente no se calla. 

Ese Perro sonrió alegremente por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo de los Rakers y agitó su cola para Jack saltando arriba y abajo en un desesperado intento por saludarlo lamiéndole la cara o, ya que parecía ser desesperanzadoramente alto, por lo menos su mano. 

Jack lo miró enojado un poco más, pero decidió no hacer más comentarios. Podía ver cuán inútil era cualquier intento por dominar a Ese Perro. 

-Tal vez podríamos dejarlo aquí –sugirió Matt-. Ya saben, para cuidar el cobertizo. 

-¿Luce como un perro guardián para ti? –replicó Jack exasperadamente-. Probablemente saludaría a los Tiburones agitando la cola y lamiéndolos también. 

-Bueno, ¿tal vez la saliva de perro los disgustaría lo suficiente como para hacerlos huir? –insistió Matt. 

Una simple mirada de Jack lo hizo callar fácilmente. Draco sólo pudo desear que lo mismo funcionara con Ese Perro, que todavía estaba anunciando alegremente su presencia al mundo. 

-¿Vamos a jugar hoy? –preguntó Mike a Jack con impaciencia. 

-No –declaró Jack-. Me lastimé una pierna ayer. No me siento como para correr mucho y de todos modos no soy el único lastimado. 

Draco miró rápidamente a los pandilleros reunidos. Jack estaba en lo correcto. No había forma de pasar por alto los vendajes. Se preguntó cómo lucirían los Tiburones en ese momento. 

-¿Entonces, qué vamos a hacer hoy? 

-Patrullar nuestro territorio –decidió Jack-. Especialmente la frontera con los Tiburones. Vamos a mostrarle a los Pescaditos que no pueden meterse con nosotros. 

Mientras Jack los guiaba fuera del cobertizo, Draco notó que estaba cojeando ligeramente. No era extraño que no quisiera jugar. Considerando su propio brazo lastimado, eso no habría sido una buena idea de todos modos y conocer las fronteras de su territorio sería útil, si llegaba a querer salir solo. 

Una vez fuera del cobertizo, la pandilla acabó en más o menos una formación detrás de Jack. Con una simple indicación de cabeza, Mary le indicó a Draco que caminara detrás de Mike y Larry, que caminaban a ambos lados de Jack, pero cuidando ambos de permanecer siempre un paso atrás de él. Draco se mantuvo en medio y detrás de Jack con Mary y Cathy a ambos lados de él mientras Matt, Sammie y Charlie trotaban detrás de ellos, con Sammie un poco atrás de los otros dos. 

Mientras caminaban, Cathy señaló para él las marcas que indicaban las fronteras entre los territorios de pandillas. 

-Donde está ese árbol está la marca de la frontera entre nosotros y los tiburones. Desde aquí hasta el límite sur del parque nuestros vecinos son el Anillo Negro y más allá están los Vengadores. 

-No los habían mencionado antes –murmuró Draco, sorprendido. 

-No son importantes. Los del Anillo Negro viven todos en el otro lado del parque y realmente no están interesados en nuestro lado. Difícilmente se dejan ver por aquí y no parece que vayan a empezar una guerra. Su líder es Ángel Anna, una chica negra muy alta. La reconocerás en cuanto la veas. La chica más bonita de la escuela. 

-¿Más bonita que tú? No lo creeré a menos que la vea. 

Cathy sonrió y le guiñó un ojo seductoramente. 

-Ah, Dragón, en verdad sabes cómo hacer sonreír a una chica. Anna es realmente diferente. Ya sabes, la piel oscura, piernas largas y esbeltas... Todos los muchachos babean por ella, pero está fuera de su alcance. Tiene un novio que va a Hogwarts, eso dicen –Cathy se encogió de hombros-. De cualquier modo, no parece que ella sea una amenaza para nosotros. 

-¿Y los Vengadores? ¿Qué hay de ellos? 

-Una pandilla pequeña. Y no son del parque tampoco. Viven en la parte más adinerada de West Hogsmeade. Ya sabes, esas pequeñas casas como las que hay cerca del mercado. Tienen miedo de nosotros, los desagradables y sucios chicos del Parque Merlín. Ahora bien, si tú dices que los chicos de Hogwarts son igual de peligrosos que nosotros... 

-Bueno, peleamos mucho, pero nunca he visto armas en una pelea en Hogwarts –admitió Draco-. Pero usamos nuestras varitas ahí. 

-¿Tienen permiso para hacerlo? 

-No realmente, ¿pero quién va a controlar eso? Tienen que dejarnos usar nuestras varitas en clase y para practicar. Está prohibido usarlas en los salones, pero eso sólo significa que tienes que vigilar que no te atrapen. Pelear está prohibido de todos modos. 

-Oh, ya. ¿Qué hizo tío Severus cuando llegaste a casa hecho leña después de la pelea? ¿Se enojó mucho? 

-No realmente. Sólo me hizo beber una poción y vendó mi brazo. 

-¿No te castigó? 

-No, ¿por qué debería? ¿Tu mamá te castigó? 

-No, pero hizo me regañó mucho y ella no es maestra. 

-Oh, regañar es el trabajo de la señora Snape. El profesor Snape sólo te mira con enojo o te castiga. Nunca lo he escuchado regañar realmente a nadie, ni siquiera en Hogwarts. 

-¿Nunca dice nada cuando sus alumnos se portan mal? –preguntó Cathy, atónita. 

-Oh, por supuesto que lo hace. Usualmente dice algo realmente sarcástico, quita puntos o da una detención. Es sólo que nunca sermonea ni amenaza en vano. 

-¿Puntos? 

-Puntos de las Casas. Los necesitas para ganar la Copa de las Casas. 

-¿Copa de las Casas? 

-Es el premio que obtiene la Casa más exitosa al final del año. Los maestros pueden dar o quitar puntos y, si te portas mal, pueden quitártelos todos. 

-¿A toda la Casa? ¿Aún si sólo un alumno es culpable? 

-Eso es lo que hace tan efectivo el sistema. Si pierdes muchos puntos, tus compañeros de Casa te odiarán por eso. Pierdes a tus amigos y en ocasiones algunos de los otros chicos se alían para darte una paliza. Le dicen "presión de grupo". 

-Eso es desagradable, ¿no crees? 

-Sí, pero es efectivo. En lugar de idolizar a los rebeldes, los compañeros se vuelven en contra de ellos. 

-Aún así, ¿no tiene tío Severus problemas con algunos chicos, si nunca los regaña? Los maestros no deberían ser siempre amables. 

-¿Amable? ¿Tú crees que el profesor Snape puede meterse en problemas por ser demasiado amable? –Draco no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando-. Es el maestro más temido de la escuela. Deberías cómo tiemblan sus alumnos con sólo que mire en su dirección –Draco rió, pensando en Neville Longbottom-. Asusta incluso a Potter. 

-¿Pero no has dicho que es tu amigo? 

-Soy Slytherin. A él le gustamos. 

Cathy pareció tener que pensar esa respuesta por un rato. 

-Aún así no veo cómo alguien pueda sentir miedo de tío Severus –dijo, finalmente. 

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando me enredé en esa primera pelea con los Tiburones en el sótano? No me digas que no te asustó entonces. 

-De acuerdo, entonces, tiene cierto aire de autoridad, ¿pero eso es realmente suficiente como para hacer que la gente tiemble con sólo una mirada? 

-Créeme, puede lograr ese efecto cuando quiere. Y algunas personas simplemente se intimidan con facilidad. 

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿De quién tienes más miedo? 

-De MacGonagall –dijo Draco sin dudarlo. Podía no sentirse cómodo con Dumbledore o Hagrid, pero MacGonagall ciertamente era la peor. 

-¿MacGonagall? ¿Quién es? 

-La maestra de Transfiguraciones. También es la Cabeza de Gryffindor y odia a todos los Slytherin. Piensa que todos nosotros somos futuros Death Eaters o algo parecido. Pon un solo pie fuera de la línea en su clase si eres un Slytherin y tendrás una detención. Es estricta con las otras Casas también, pero no tanto como con nosotros. La mayoría de los maestros dan más detenciones a los Slytherin que a todos los demás estudiantes. 

-¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que deben tratar a todos igual? 

-Eso se supone, pero aún así no les agradamos. Slytherin tiene mala fama gracias a Ya-sabes-quién. Creo que la mayor parte del tiempo no nos tratan diferente a propósito. Es sólo que ya ni lo notan. 

La pandilla difícilmente encontró a nadie más en su camino y esas pocas personas sólo los miraron brevemente y continuaron sus caminos. Unos pocos aspirantes con camisetas negras huyeron al verlos, pero Jack ignoró a los niños. No estaban realmente en territorio Raker de todos modos ya que estaban sentados bajo un árbol en el lado de la frontera correspondiente al Anillo Negro y Draco supuso que negro era probablemente el color del Anillo Negro, así que los niños estaban en su propio territorio. 

Los Vengadores usaban todos camisetas amarillas con la inscripción "Vengadores" en rojo tanto en el frente como en la espalda y estaban ocupados cubriendo con graffiti el muro de una casa cuando los Rakers pasaron por ahí, pero estaban claramente dentro de su respectivo territorio e incluso se apartaron un poco de la frontera cuando vieron las miradas enojadas de los Rakers. 

Draco realizó su mejor imitación de una mirada de enojo marca Snape y el Vengador más pequeño, un chiquillo pelirrojo, gimió y se escondió detrás de una chica más alta pero igualmente pelirroja, que probablemente era su hermana. 

Eso fue suficiente para Jack. Con un gruñido de decisión, dio vuelta y guió a su pandilla lejos de ahí, como si los Vengadores ni siquiera existieran. 

Volviendo al parque, llegaron otra vez a la frontera con los Tiburones, pero tampoco encontraron Tiburones. 

-Parece ser que están escondidos atendiendo sus heridas –concluyó Jack, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que alcanzara a escucharlo un pequeño aspirante a Tiburón que pasaban de puntillas con una bolsa plástica que olía bastante mal. 

-¿No deberíamos detener a ese pequeño espía? –susurró Draco a Cathy, pero Jack lo oyó de todos modos. 

-No podemos. El basurero es territorio neutral –explicó-. Está en nuestro territorio, pero los Tiburones tienen que sacar su basura ellos también. Tienen paso libre para eso y no me importa si él regresa ileso para contarle a los Pescaditos que estamos afuera, buscando otro pedazo de ellos. Nos ahorrará el tener que montar todo el espectáculo otra vez. 

-¿Entonces, qué vamos a hacer después de almorzar? –preguntó Cathy. 

Jack miró hacia la cancha de fútbol, pero todavía estaba cojeando y hacía un calor terrible. Si querían jugar tendrían que haberlo hecho en la mañana, mientras todavía estaba lo suficientemente fresco como para correr y asolearse. Una mirada al cielo reveló que no había ni una sola nube a la vista. No parecía que fuera a bajar pronto la temperatura. 

-Iremos a nadar –anunció luego de asegurarse de que el pequeño espía estaba claramente fuera de alcance-. Los Tiburones obviamente no van a salir hoy y hace demasiado calor para nada más. 

-¿Puedes prestarme otra vez tu pantaloneta? –le preguntó Draco a Mike. 

-Seguro. Te la llevaré después de almorzar. 

-¿Qué hay de tu mano? Empezará a sangrar otra vez si te la mojas –recordó Draco de pronto. 

-No hay problema. Nada más le pediré a mi mamá que le ponga un encantamiento a prueba de agua al vendaje. Estará bien. ¿Pero qué vas a hacer con ese cabestrillo? 

-Nada. Sólo le diré a los Snape que me niego a seguir usándolo. Mi brazo ya no me duele. 

-¿En serio? Eso fue rápido. ¿Te pusieron un hechizo sanador o algo así? 

-Poción sanadora, por supuesto. ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas de los Snape? E incluso sabía mejor que las que consigues de un doctor –Draco sonrió y alzó a Ese Perro, que otra vez  afirmaba estar demasiado cansado como para caminar. Considerando que no habían hecho nada más que caminar y lo mucho que Ese perro podía saltar y ladrar sin cansarse, Draco tenía la fuerte sospecha de que estaba fingiendo. 

El profesor Snape todavía estaba inclinado sobre el árbol familiar de los Malfoy cuando Draco llegó, y Draco podría haber echado otra mirada por encima de su hombro ahora que no tenía en las manos ninguna tostada boronosa, pero Sarah insistió con que tenía que ayudarla a cocinar. Recordando lo que el profesor Snape le había dicho a Mike sobre la importancia de saber cocinar y el hecho que sólo se había escapado de lo peor de esa lección a causa del dinero que ya no tenía, Draco decidió no protestar demasiado. Era mejor alcanzarle a Sarah algunos ingredientes que recibir una lección completa de cocina de parte del profesor Snape. 

Sin embargo, Severus difícilmente pareció notar que Draco había llegado a casa, tan intensa era su concentración en el libro. Billy, que había estado sentado en su regaño, pronto se aburrió y trató de hacer que lo soltara. 

-¡Dako! –insistió el bebé y Severus simplemente lo sentó en el suelo y volvió a su labor. 

Billy inmediatamente corrió hacia Draco extendiendo sus bracitos hacia él. ¿En qué momento había aprendido a correr así? Sólo una semana antes no había sido capaz de caminar sin la mano de su madre sosteniéndolo, y ahora estaba corriendo como si nada. 

Draco alzó gentilmente al bebé y Billy se acomodó confortablemente contra su pecho. 

-Dako –dijo, contento, y cerró los ojos. Parecía casi dormido, pero Draco lo conocía demasiado bien. Billy no había comido aún. Estaría completamente despierto en el momento en que Sarah terminara de cocinar y estuviera lista para servir la comida, y ciertamente no se sentarían y comerían antes de que el bebé estuviera alimentado, sus pañales hubieran sido cambiados y estuviera confortablemente acomodado en su cómoda camita. 

Esta vez Severus apartó voluntariamente su libro y pergamino para comer. 

-Ya casi termino con el árbol familiar –reportó-. Parece ser que tienes 14 parientes contando a Thomas Malfoy, que ya sabemos no va a acogerte. De los otros, la mayoría son muy viejos también y probablemente no estarían en mejores condiciones de ser tus guardianes. Por lo tanto tenemos que limitar nuestra búsqueda a tres de tus primos. Creo que ya te mencioné a Eugene y Jeremiah Malfoy esta mañana. La tercera es Eusebia Coleman. Aparentemente está casada con un tal James Coleman y tienen al menos un hijo, un chico llamado Daniel. Daniel debería tener ahora doce años y por lo tanto ya debería estar yendo a Hogwarts. Como no hubo nadie de primer año con ese nombre, tenemos que asumir que Daniel es un squib o fue enviado a otra escuela, lo cual debería indicar que los Coleman ya no viven en Inglaterra. 

-No me gusta la idea –decidió Draco luego de pensarlo por un momento-. Podrían querer que cambie de escuelas para que vaya a la misma que Daniel. ¿No hay por ahí alguna tía soltera de cuarenta años que viva en alguna parte de Londres? 

-Me temo que no, pero si no te gustan los Coleman podemos concentrarnos en encontrar a Eugene y Jeremiah por ahora. Si dejaron el país, podría tomar semanas encontrarlos, de todos modos. Tendré que chequear todos los "A dónde enviar mi búho" foráneos para conseguirlo. 

-En ese caso, prefiero a Jeremiah. Él podría tener un bebé –decidió Draco. 

-De acuerdo, entonces visitaremos a Jeremiah primero si es posible, pero quiero buscar las dos direcciones e incluso tratar de encontrar a los Coleman también. Sé a cuál rama de la familia pertenece cada uno y creo que puedo encontrar los libros correctos rápidamente. 

-¿Quiere encontrarlos por las ramas familiares? ¿Cómo? 

-Rastreando dónde vive cada rama o en qué propiedad solían vivir, como primer paso. Entonces nos concentraremos en los libros más recientes sobre esa propiedad. Ya sabemos dónde vivían los ancestros de Eugene, ahora tenemos que encontrar un libro más reciente sobre las familias de magos en esa área. Es muy probable que lo mencionen como el heredero de la mansión de Thomas Malfoy y muy probablemente a dónde se mudó. 

-¿Entonces Eugene sería el más fácil de encontrar? ¿Y si no encontramos a Jeremiah? 

-Entonces tendremos que resignarnos a preguntarle a Eugene primero. Hasta donde sabemos podría ser mucho más agradable que Jeremiah y siempre podemos pedirle la dirección de Jeremiah antes de tomar la decisión final de dónde vas a quedarte. 

-Aún así preferiría ir con Jeremiah primero. 

-Y lo haremos, si podemos encontrar sus direcciones para el sábado, es lo que haremos más probablemente. Ya que todavía están en Inglaterra, no deberían ser demasiado difíciles de rastrear. Traje dos libros que deben tener la dirección de la casa de Eugene junto con "Los Malfoy" y trataré de encontrar algo sobre la familia de Jeremiah mañana. 

-¿Va a ir a Hogwarts otra vez mañana? 

-Sí, es mejor que devuelva "Los Malfoy". Ya que no tiene direcciones, no nos ayudará más y no quiero que Filch note que faltan tantos libros. No se supone que salgan del castillo. Ahora bien, ¿vas a lavar los platos hoy? 

-¡Oh, seguro! –exclamó Draco, poniéndose en pie de un salto y tomando el primer plato a la vista. 

-Será mejor que te apures, antes de que tus amigos se vayan sin ti –bromeó Sarah. 

-No lo harán –rió Draco-. Vamos a nadar otra vez y Mike prometió venir y prestarme su pantaloneta de baño. 

-¿Nadar? –preguntó Snape-. Sería mejor que me enseñaras ese brazo otra vez antes de eso. 

Obediente, pero sintiéndose ligeramente nervioso, Draco se acercó a Severus y se quitó el cabestrillo. ¿Y si su brazo no estaba lo suficientemente bien como para nadar? ¿Tendría que quedarse en casa mientras todos los demás se divertían? 

Severus le quitó cuidadosamente las vendas. Bajo ellas, el brazo lucía perfectamente bien. Como si nunca hubiera estado lastimado. Lo palpó un poco, le dijo a Draco que lo doblara unas cuantas veces, y entonces asintió. 

-¿Aún sientes el golpe? 

-No, se siente bien. 

-Bueno, creo que está bien quitar el vendaje ahora, pero tienes que avisarme de inmediato si empieza a doler otra vez –decidió Snape. 

-De acuerdo, lo haré. Gracias –y Draco corrió al fregadero deseando tener los platos listos antes de que Mike llegara. 

Sin embargo eso resultó un esfuerzo inútil, ya que el timbre sonó con el ahora familiar ¡BRRRING! sólo un momento después y Sarah abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a Mike. 

-¡No me digas que todavía estás con los quehaceres! –exclamó cuando vio a Draco todavía trabajando. 

-El profesor Snape quería ver mi brazo primero –se defendió Draco-. Y ya casi terminé, de todos modos. 

Lo último no era del todo cierto, pero silenció las protestas de Mike acerca de desperdiciar el tiempo en algo tan estúpido como lavar platos. 

Unos diez minutos después salieron de ahí e incluso se las arreglaron para hacerlo hablando entre ellos en lugar de llevar a Ese Perro, que los miró con grandes ojos suplicantes. Draco en realidad sentía un poco de pena por él, pero podía imaginarse bien los problemas que Ese Perro causaría en la poza. Persiguiendo niños, enredando su correa entre las piernas de la gente y haciéndola caer, perturbando con sus ladridos a los que estuvieran medio dormidos tomando un baño de sol... La poza no era lugar para Ese Perro. 

El clima era aún extremadamente caluroso y Draco estaba contento de no vestir nada más que la pantaloneta de baño. El resto de la pandilla estaba esperándolos sentados a la sombra de un árbol y luciendo ya exhaustos por el calor. 

Cathy Cat se las arregló para lucir fantástica a pesar de que estaba tumbada de espaldas sobre su toalla, con un brazo sobre los ojos para protegerse de la brillante luz del sol.  Sin embargo, se sentó cuando se acercaron y le dedicó a Draco una maravillosa sonrisa y un guiño seductor. ¡Oh, era tan irresistible! Draco se descubrió a sí mismo sonriéndole. 

Jack lo miró con disgusto por eso, pero no hizo comentarios. Probablemente temía que Cathy pudiera acercase todavía más a Draco, sólo por enojarlo, si admitía que eso lo molestaba. 

El pavimento bajo sus pies desnudos estaba incómodamente caliente y únicamente empeoró cuando salieron del parque, donde los árboles y arbustos brindaban por lo menos un poco de protección contra el ardiente sol. Caminar sobre piedras es mucho peor cuando tus pies ya están quemados por caminar por asfalto sobrecalentado... ¿O era sólo la imaginación de Draco lo que hacía parecer tan mal? 

El camino pareció ser más largo de lo usual para todos ellos mientras lograban alcanzar el agua fría, pero aún así no querían correr con ese calor. 

-Mañana vamos a estar completamente quemados –se quejó Sammie-. Deberíamos habernos quedado en casa. 

-¿Y enfermaros de calor en esas habitaciones cerradas? –preguntó Mike-. No, gracias. Prefiero correr el riesgo con las quemaduras. Hay pociones para eso. 

-Podríamos abrir las ventanas para dejar entrar algo de aire –insistió Sammie. 

-Algo de aire muy caliente –le recordó Matt-. Mi mamá cerró todas las cortinas para mantener el calor afuera. Por supuesto, ahora está tan oscuro adentro que no se puede encontrar nada. me tomó diez minutos solo encontrar una toalla. 

-¿Bueno, por qué no enciendes las luces, entonces? –preguntó Draco, tratando de no pensar demasiado en quemaduras. Su piel pálida se quemaba con demasiada facilidad para su gusto. 

-No puedes encender las luces en mitad del día y además los bombillos producen calor junto con la luz. Sólo haría que el cuarto se pusiera más caliente todavía. 

-¿Comieron comida fría hoy, entonces? –preguntó Cathy, bromeando-. Las cocinas producen calor también. Mucho más que los bombillos, de hecho. 

-¿Todas las cosas eléctricas producen calor? –preguntó Draco, intrigado. A pesar del hecho de que había estado concentrándose en sus ejercicios de matemática últimamente, todavía estaba fascinado por todo lo que fuera eléctrico. 

-Eso creo –contestó Mike, ligeramente confundido. ¿Por qué habría alguien de preocuparse por eso? Las cosas eléctricas nada más estaban ahí. Era útiles, por supuesto, pero mientras no estuvieran dañadas, uno no perdía tiempo pensando en ellas. 

-Bueno, exceptuando a los refrigeradores, me parece –agregó Sammie-. Se supone que los refrigeradores deben producir frío, así que no pueden dar calor. 

-Sí, lo hacen –dijo Charlie de repente-. Están fríos adentro, pero por fuera la parte de atrás está caliente. 

-Tonterías, Charlie –replicó Larry-. Los refrigeradores son fríos. 

-¿Oh, en serio? Obviamente nunca has tocado la parte trasera de uno antes. Prueba y verás que es caliente. 

-La parte trasera de nuestro refrigerador está contra la pared. No puedo moverlo sólo para tocarla. Mamá se enojaría. 

-En ese caso vas a tener que creerme. Ayudé a colocar nuestro refrigerador nuevo el año pasado y cuando quitamos el viejo la parte de atrás estaba caliente. 

-Eso probablemente era porque estaba descompuesto, Charlie –decidió Matt-. Es por eso que consiguieron el nuevo, en primer lugar. No se supone que un refrigerador esté caliente. 

-Tuvimos que conseguir uno nuevo porque la puerta del viejo ya no cerraba –corrigió Charlie-. El resto estaba trabajando bien. Y no me digas que crees que una puerta pueda influenciar sobre si algo se pone caliente o no. 

-Por supuesto que puede –sonrió Matt-. Apuesto a que la puerta causó que dentro del refrigerador hubiera más calor del que se suponía. 

-¡Oh, tú! –Charlie trató de alcanzar a Matt, que la evadió con un paso más rápido-. Estamos hablando del exterior. La puerta no puede influenciar la temperatura exterior. 

-¿En serio? Apuesto que hizo que afuera estuviera tan frío como caliente adentro –bromeó Mike. 

Afortunadamente, llegaron a la poza antes de que Charlie se enojara seriamente con Mike e iniciara una pelea. Su sitio usual bajo el árbol había sido tomado por un grupo de adultos y Jack los apartó de ellos y los guió hacia una invitadora zona de pasto sin dudarlo. El lugar no era tan bueno como su sitio favorito bajo el árbol, pero a Draco no le importó y supuso que a los demás tampoco. 

Ciertamente, nadie protestó. Sólo acomodaron sus toallas en el suelo y fueron al agua, demasiado cansados por el calor para siquiera correr esos últimos pocos metros. 

Una vez dentro, se sintieron mejor inmediatamente y para cuando llegaron al tronco flotante el cansancio había sido olvidado hacía rato y chapotearon y se sumergieron unos a otros tan locamente como lo habían hecho la semana anterior. Draco se unió alegremtente a la pelea, dudando sólo cuando casi chocó con Jack. 

¿Debería atreverse a atacar al líder de la pandilla? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Jack si Draco lo sumergía? El evitarlo no ayudaría a su relación, pero si enojaba a Jack ahora, probablemente nunca se llevarían bien. 

Draco se decidió finalmente por sólo salpicarlo y apartarse para perseguir a Mike, lo cual pareció ser la decisión acertada, puesto que Jack sólo parpadeó para sacarse el agua de los ojos, riendo, y fue tras Larry, que estaba haciendo otro intento por subir al tronco. 

Luego, cuando estaban descansando sobre el árbol, Sammie trepó para sentarse junto a él y murmurarle al oído:

-Matt dice que está bien. 

No dijo nada más al respecto, pero no era necesario y probablemente habría atraído la atención de Jack sobre su conversación. Manteniendo eso en mente, Draco sólo le sonrió a Sammie como respuesta y asintió a Matt la siguiente vez que sus miradas se encontraron. Eso sería suficiente respuesta para los dos. 

Entonces se recostó, rozando muy gentilmente y sin intención, aparentemente, la pierna de Cathy y se relajó. Cathy estaba sentada otra vez justo detrás de él, pero se mantenía un poco más lejos que la última vez y ahora Jack estaba por ahí para ver. A Draco no le molestó mucho. Era mejor mantener la paz con el líder de la pandilla y no tenía oportunidad de una relación duradera con Cathy de todos modos. ¡Cómo deseaba a veces no tener que marcharse! 

Pero, pensándolo bien, cuidar de él ciertamente era caro para los Snape y ellos ya tenían poco dinero. No necesitaban a un hijo ajeno por ahí, si no iba a pagarles el dinero que gastaban en él. 

Mary y Larry otra vez estaban sentados juntos en el lado ancho del tronco y... ¿qué era eso? ¿En verdad estaban tomados de la mano? Draco sonrió ligeramente para sí. "Adelante, Larry" pensó. Larry no sería particularmente brillante, pero obviamente sabía cómo impresionar a la chica de su elección. 

Pensándolo bien, quizá sólo sabía cómo impresionar a Mary la medio ogresa, pero ya que ella era obviamente la chica de su elección, eso no hacía mucha diferencia. 

Era claro que Matt y Charlie no habían alcanzado el nivel que tenían ya Mary y Larry. Charlie estaba sentada cerca de la feliz pareja, dándoles la espalda y mirando a Matt hacer el tonto con Sammie, manteniendo sólo una mirada ligeramente descontenta en su cara. Obviamente, Matt no lo estaba notando para nada. 

La maniobra de Sammie para acercarse a Draco pasando a Jack y Mike hizo que Matt lo siguiera y se acercara peligrosamente a Draco y Cathy también, y Draco realmente esperaba que ambos pudieran mantener el equilibrio en el tronco o al menos no lo arrastraran consigo cuando finalmente cayeran. 

También esperaba que el súbito cambio de posición no hubiera levantado las sospechas de Jack, ya que habían tenido que apretujarse para pasarlos a él y Mike, pero Matt y Sammie no parecieron pretender nada más que sentarse en el tronco por un momento y eso era probablemente la clase de cosa que Jack hubiera esperado que hicieran. Tal vez el líder de la pandilla se consideraba afortunado por estar fuera de la zona de peligro inmediato cerca de ellos y ni siquiera se había detenido a pesar por qué habían puesto en peligro a Draco y no a él. 

Draco se preguntó por un rato de qué estarían hablando Jack y Mike, pero supuso que no sería precisamente bienvenido a unirse a su conversación y era demasiado agradable y cómodo yacer bajo el sol y sentir la suave piel de la pierna de Cathy contra su brazo. Cada vez que los chillidos y risas de Sammie y Matt bajaban de volumen por un momento, pensaba que incluso podía escuchar la suave respiración de ella, pero eso debía ser sólo su imaginación. Era un pensamiento agradable y relajante, sin embargo. 

Jack finalmente lo sacó de su estado medio dormido cuando se levantó, estiró y anunció. 

-De acuerdo, volvamos antes de que alguien decida robar nuestras toallas. 

Un momento después, Jack desapareció en el agua con un gran chapuzón dejando completamente mojados otra vez a todos los que estaban cerca. Larry siguió su ejemplo sólo un instante después, pero mucho menos elegantemente y el tronco empezó a sacudirse y girar, lanzando al resto de ellos también. Draco escupió agua y se lanzó tras Larry. ¡Ese baño repentino merecía al menos una buena sumergida! 

Luego, se quedaron recostados en sus toallas bajo el ardiente sol, exhaustos, pero felices. Draco ya podía sentir su piel empezando a quemarse, pero se sentía demasiado perezoso como para buscar un lugar a la sombra y lo más probable era que no quedara ninguno disponible de todos modos. Había todavía más gente que antes. Parecía que todo West Hogsmeade había huido del calor hacia la fría agua de la poza. 

-No vamos a jugar mañana –anunció Jack para sorpresa de todos-. Mi mamá decidió que debemos repintar su apartamento y, consecuentemente, estaré quitando muebles del camino durante todo el día. 

-Yo no puedo venir tampoco –suspiró Mike-. Vamos a visitar a la abuela otra vez. Es su cumpleaños, ¿saben?, y quiere a toda la familia enlatada en el pequeño apartamento de tío Davy para la ocasión. 

-Tienes suerte de tener una abuela, Mike –respondió Cathy-. Y un tío, por cierto. Yo estaré cuidando niños toda la mañana, pero estoy libre en la tarde. 

-Bueno, creo que entonces nada más pasaré la mañana practicando ballet –decidió Charlie-. Podemos salir y hacer cosas de chicas en la tarde. 

Mary y Cathy asintieron ávidamente ante esa sugerencia y Draco empezó a ver su oportunidad. Ahora, si tan solo Larry... 

-Mamá tiene unas cuantas cosas que quiere ver reparadas en nuestro apartamento y papá está demasiado ebrio para hacerlas la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Chicos, les molesta si yo...? –empezó Larry, como si fuera su señal. 

-Hey, no, está bien –dijo Draco de inmediato-. No vamos a ser suficientes para jugar de todos modos. ¿Tal vez Sammie y Matt puedan enseñarme ese juego que están jugando? Se ve interesante. 

Sammie levantó la mirada de la extraña cajita en la que había estado concentrándose por un rato y miró a Draco, incrédulo. 

-¿Qué? ¿Mi gameboy? 

Draco le guiñó un ojo deseando desesperadamente que Sammie lo comprendiera. 

-Sí, debe ser una cosa muggle, ¿verdad? Nunca he escuchado de eso antes. 

-Oh, en realidad es sólo uno de esos graciosos jueguitos eléctricos. Nada especial, ¿sabes? 

-¿Eléctrico? –ahora Draco realmente estaba interesado-. Me encantaría saber cómo funciona. ¡La electricidad es fascinante! 

Sammie todavía miraba a Draco confundido, pero Matt entendió. 

-Hey, en realidad es una gran idea. Será mucho más divertido que estar sentado en casa, sin embargo, si nos encontramos en el cobertizo, podría incluso llevar mi pelota y tú podrías intentar patearla otra vez, Dragón. Tal vez aún consigamos hacer de ti un jugador de fútbol –sugirió, dándole un codazo a Sammie. 

-¡Oh, sí! –Sammie finalmente entendió, pero casi traicionó su secreto-. De esa forma podemos tomar turnos. El gameboy en realidad es para un solo jugador, ¿sabes?, pero si los otros juegan con la pelota mientras tanto, esto puede funcionar. 

-¿Qué van a jugar si sólo habrá dos de ustedes? Ni siquiera podrán tener un partido –dijo Larry. 

-Bueno, aún necesito aprender cómo patear derecho –le recordó Draco-. Y tal vez podamos hacer algo una vez que estemos ahí. Sólo patear el balón es mejor que no hacer nada. 

-¿Y qué hay de tus estudios de matemática? –bromeó Mike. El interés de Draco en una materia puramente muggle había causado cantidad de risas cuando los Rakers lo descubrieron y aún les encantaba molestarlo por eso. 

-Hay suficiente tiempo para eso después de cenar –sonrió Draco-. Si jugáramos, como siempre lo hacemos, tampoco haría nada de ejercicios antes de entonces. 

En el camino a casa, se quedó atrás para hablar con Sammie un momento. 

-¿Lo ves? Mañana por la mañana es la oportunidad perfecta para empezar tu entrenamiento. Todos los demás estarán ocupados y después de la sugerencia de Matt ni siquiera se sorprenderán si acaso llegan y nos ven con la pelota. 

-¿Entonces no quieres que llegue con el gameboy? –preguntó Sammie-. Casi creí... 

-Oh, no, tráelo. Quiero saber cómo funciona –sonrió Draco. 

-Pero en realidad es un juguete muy simple. Y no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo funciona. Sólo sé cómo jugar. 

-Es eléctrico –explicó Draco-. Todo lo eléctrico es interesante y algún día averiguaré cómo funciona. En este momento estoy satisfecho con verlo y tratar de adivinarlo –notando la mirada dudosa de Sammie, agregó-. Prometo que no trataré de desarmarlo. La señora Snape tampoco me permite abrir ninguna de sus cosas eléctricas. Estoy acostumbrado. 

Sammie no lucía completamente feliz con todo el asunto, pero aceptó llevar el gameboy. Draco sólo esperaba que no sufriera un conveniente olvido en la mañana. Aunque habría otras oportunidades de estudiar qué cosa era en realidad un "gameboy" una vez que terminara la escuela y fuera al mundo muggle para aprender física. 

**Continuará... **

**Notas de la autora: **

¿Draco y Cathy llegarán a besarse? (ni siquiera yo sé la respuesta a esa pregunta). ¿Sammie llevará su gameboy en el siguiente capítulo o tratará de mantenerlo a salvo fuera del alcance de Draco? Por favor, comenten. 

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Averiguaremos qué hace Sevi al respecto de las quemaduras de Draco, Matt y Sammie explican qué es televisión y qué tiene que ver con Estudios Muggles y los Rakers se vengan de los Tiburones. 


	13. Entrenamiento de fútbol y pintura en spr...

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics). 

*NUEVO* La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony. ¡Gracias por dejarme tomarlos prestados! *NUEVO* 

**Nota de la autora:**

Lo sé, es terriblemente tarde y lo lamento, pero no tuve mucho tiempo esta semana y parece que esto sólo va a empeorar durante al menos las próximas cinco semanas. (¡Grrrr! ¿Para qué necesita una un empleo? Ups, justo ahora mi caballo y yo necesitamos un lugar dónde vivir y algo qué comer, ¡ese es el por qué!). El nombre de soltera de Narcissa y su hermano Gringolf los tomé prestados de mi amiga Pega Pony.

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

**Capítulo 13: Entrenamiento de fútbol y pintura en spray **

Draco despertó a la mañana siguiente completamente adolorido. Pensó que debería haber recordado pedirle al profesor Snape algo para quemaduras de sol antes de irse a la cama. Cada pequeño movimiento dolía. 

Cerró los ojos otra vez y trató de quedarse lo más quieto posible. "No te muevas. No te muevas" pensó para sí mismo mientras esperaba que el ardor bajara. Ahh, sí, eso estaba mejor. Mucho mejor. 

Continuó yaciendo inmóvil. ¿El dolor estaba ahí todavía? Se sentía bien en ese momento. ¿Hasta dónde podía moverse sin que empezara a doler otra vez? Lentamente, empezó a volverse sobre su espalda. ¿Podía...? ¡Ouch! Sí, el dolor estaba ahí todavía. No debería haberse movido. "Quédate quieto. No te muevas". 

Otra vez yació inmóvil. Otra vez el dolor disminuyó un poco. ¿Estaba ahí todavía? ¿Dolería otra vez si se movía? Por supuesto que así sería, pero no parecía así en ese momento. Tal vez si sólo se movía un poquito... ¡Ouch! 

Munin entró volando unos pocos minutos después. 

-¡Buenos días! 

-Días, pájaro –Draco levantó un brazo para acariciar las brillantes plumas de la espalda del cuervo. ¡Ouch! 

-¿Vuela? –preguntó Munin, ligeramente confundido por la expresión adolorida de Draco. Obviamente no estaba familiarizado con las quemaduras de sol. 

Draco miró con envidia al pájaro mientras éste acomodaba sus plumas absolutamente libre de dolores. 

-No voy a levantarme hoy. Puedes sentarte ahí y protestar todo lo que quieras. 

-¿Caw? 

-Me duele moverme, así que voy a quedarme en cama y no me moveré hasta que se acabe –explicó Draco. 

-¡Vuela! –ordenó Munin, pero Draco no reaccionó. 

El cuervo intentó tirar de la cobija de Draco por un rato, entonces trató de convencerlo otra vez para que se levantara, pero como nada parecía ayudar, decidió traer a Severus de nuevo. Severus siempre sabía qué hacer- 

Cuando Snape vio a Draco acurrucado en la cama con Munin posado junto a él quejándose ruidosamente, estalló en carcajadas. 

-¿Qué está mal? –preguntó al muchacho. 

-Quemaduras solares –contestó Draco, gruñonamente. 

-Eso veo. ¿Qué más está mal? 

-¡Duele! –siseó Draco, sentándose enojado y arrepintiéndose en forma inmediata del movimiento. Se sentía como si todo su cuerpo estuviera en llamas. 

-Bueno, en ese caso te sugiero que hagas algo al respecto. 

-Esto haciendo algo al respecto. Me estoy quedando en cama hasta que pase. 

-Ese podría no ser el curso de acción más inteligente –comentó Severus sonriendo ligeramente. 

Draco podría haberlo estrangulado por quedarse ahí en la puerta tan tranquilamente mientras él estaba sufriendo. 

-¿Y eso por qué? 

-Bueno, por un lado vas a perderte el desayuno y estarás muy hambriento. Luego están tus amigos que probablemente estarás esperándote para que salgas a jugar. ¿Realmente quieres decepcionarlos? Y entonces no vas a salir a jugar y avergonzar a Jack de nuevo. 

-Sólo voy a encontrarme con Sammie y Matt de todos modos. Todos los demás tienen algo más que hacer esta mañana y todavía duele –se quejó Draco. 

-Es culpa tuya, ¿sabes? Debiste quedarte lejos del sol. 

-No quedaba espacio a la sombra. Creo que todo Hogsmeade estaba en la poza ayer. 

-Exageras. De todos modos, no vas a mejorar mucho a menos que hagas algo al respecto. 

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Tiene a mano pociones para quemaduras? 

-No... Pero tengo todos los ingredientes necesarios y los libros que dicen cómo hacerlas. 

Draco gimió. ¿Snape esperaba que se levantara de la cama y buscara recetas de pociones mientras su cuerpo ardía? 

-Vas a tener que ayudarme a preparar esta, ¿sabes? –le informó Severus calmadamente. 

En respuesta, Draco sólo gimió otra vez. 

-Oh, vamos. Te daré la receta. No tardará tanto en estar lista. 

Con un profundo suspiro y una mueca adolorida, Draco finalmente salió de la cama. Sabía que ese iba a ser uno de los peores días de su vida. 

En realidad resultó no ser un mal día. La poción que Severus escogió era ciertamente rápida de preparar si bien un poco difícil para un estudiante quinceañero. Severus mismo probablemente habría podido hacerla en menos de cinco minutos con los ojos vendados, pero quería que Draco aprendiera a ayudarse a sí mismo y estaba convencido de que Draco podía hacerla sin ninguna ayuda. Pero eso habría tomado algo de tiempo y él sabía que Draco estaba sufriendo. Con la ayuda de Severus le tomó al muchacho un poco más de diez minutos y en realidad fue divertido. 

-¿Podemos al menos ponerle hojas de limón? –preguntó Draco una vez que todos los ingredientes estuvieron en el caldero. 

-Podríamos, por supuesto, pero no hay razón para hacerlo. Esta poción no es para beberse. 

-Oh. ¿Qué sigue, entonces? 

-Hervir por alrededor de medio minuto, quitar del fuego y dejar enfriar. Una vez que la poción esté suficientemente fría, aplicar en la quemadura. La quemadura debería desaparecer completamente en el transcurso de media hora. Sin efectos secundarios conocidos. 

-¿Huh? 

-¿Nunca has visto una medicina muggle o una comida para microondas? 

-No. 

-Esa es la clase de instrucciones que encuentras en sus paquetes. 

Munin ladeó la cabeza y le dedicó a Severus una de sus penetrantes miradas de pájaro y Draco descubrió que concordaba con el cuervo. "Sin efectos secundarios conocidos", ciertamente. ¿Desde cuándo uno mencionaba efectos secundarios en una poción que no los tenía? 

-¿Cuánto tiempo cree que tarde hasta que se haya enfriado bastante? –preguntó, quitando cuidadosamente el caldero del mechero. 

-Oh, nada de tiempo –sonrió Severus, agitando su varita hacia el caldero una vez. 

Inmediatamente, el humo desapareció y cuando Draco lo tocó cuidadosamente con un dedo, el caldero estaba frío. Miró a su maestro, sorprendido. Ese no era un hechizo de enfriamiento normal. Al menos no el que había aprendido en la clase de Fitwick. Ese requería una palabra y un movimiento de varita mucho más complicado. Draco sabía que algunos hechizos podían ser hechos sin acompañarse de palabras. Su padre lo había mencionado y sí, ahora que lo pensaba, había visto a Snape hacerlo antes. De acuerdo con Lucius, esos hechizos requerían sólo una cantidad suficiente de concentración y poder... Lucius también había admitido que nunca había completado con éxito uno de esos. 

-¿Cómo lo hizo? 

-Con un simple hechizo enfriador. 

-No lo escuché decir nada. 

-No dije nada. Es un hechizo silencioso. Rápido y eficiente. Y usualmente no llama mucho la atención tampoco. Descubrí que es muy útil en clase, porque no interrumpe la concentración de los estudiantes tanto como lo hace realizar uno de los hechizos usados más comúnmente. 

-¿Puede enseñármelo? –preguntó Draco ansiosamente. 

Pero Snape sacudió la cabeza. 

-Eres demasiado joven. No tienes el poder necesario todavía. Podría enseñarte exactamente cómo se hace, pero no lograrías ningún resultado. Tal vez en algunos años, pero no ahora. 

-Oh, ¿está seguro de que no puedo aprenderlo? Padre siempre dijo que tengo magia muy fuerte para mi edad. 

-Lo sé, pero aún así no tienes tanto poder como un adulto y algunos adultos nunca lo aprenden. 

Draco contempló atentamente a su maestro durante la mayor parte del desayuno. ¿Qué tan poderoso era Snape, exactamente? "Algunos adultos nunca lo aprenden", había dicho y estaba claro que Lucius era uno de esos, pero Lucius no era un mago débil. Draco siempre había admirado los poderes de su padre. Se preguntaba cuántos magos podrían dominar hechizos silenciosos. Tenía que observar a sus maestros más cuidadosamente desde ahora en adelante. Tal vez lo descubriría de esa forma. 

-¿Aprenderemos hechizos silenciosos en Hogwarts? 

-No, como dije, se necesitan magos o brujas adultos para hacerlos. Aún la mayor parte de los sétimos años no están listos para ello. 

-¿Entonces dónde lo aprendió? 

Snape bajó la mirada hacia su plato. 

-Dumbledore. 

Eso tenía sentido. Dumbledore era uno de los magos vivos más poderosos. Por supuesto que debía ser capaz de realizar hechizos silenciosos. Pero eso no le decía realmente a Draco nada sobre cuántos otros magos podían hacer ese tipo de magia, o qué tan poderoso había que ser para lograrlo. La pregunta permanecía. ¿Qué tan poderoso era Severus Snape? 

¿Y por qué no parecía querer hablar al respecto? ¿O tenía algo que ver con la misteriosa relación entre él y Dumbledore? Draco para entonces sabía suficiente como para entender que Snape era más cercano al director de lo que dejaba ver la mayor parte del tiempo, pero por otro lado también había dejado claro que se sentía en deuda con Dumbledore y por lo tanto no quería pedirle favores mientras que Draco tenía también la impresión de que Dumbledore se sentía igualmente en deuda con Snape. ¿Quién le debía realmente a quién? Estaba empezando a volverse realmente confuso. 

Tal vez no había manera de resolver el rompecabezas sin escuchar el lado de la historia de Dumbledore y no podía simplemente ir a la oficina del director una vez que empezara de nuevo la escuela y preguntarle. Tal vez Harry Potter, el gran héroe de Gryffindor, podría hacerlo, pero no Draco Malfoy, el Slytherin e hijo de un Death Eater. Aunque, pensándolo con calma, el profesor Snape era también un Slytherin. ¿Cómo encajaba eso con todo lo que sabía acerca del director? 

Draco siguió observando a su maestro, pero no vio otra cosa inusual. 

Después del desayuno, Draco fue al parque para descubrir que Sammie había sido fiel a su palabra y había llevado la pequeña caja gris a pesar de sus preocupaciones sobre lo que haría Draco con ella. Sin embargo, primero tenían algo de trabajo que hacer, decidió. 

El balón de Matt lucía mucho más nuevo que el de Jack y Matt pronto explicó que no lo había tenido por mucho tiempo y por supuesto que no se veía con tanto uso como el de Jack. Aún así era del mismo tamaño y peso y Draco confiaba en que no haría mucha diferencia con cuál balón jugaban. En realidad este lucía mucho más agradable. 

Por el momento sólo jugaron uno a uno. Draco defendía la portería y Sammie trató de anotar, mientras Matt observaba y cuidaba del gameboy y Ese Perro. Lo segundo fue, por supuesto, la labor más difícil, pero Draco le recordó a Matt que siempre podía atar la pequeña molestia al banco donde estaba sentado o incluso a uno de los arbustos o árboles. Sin embargo, Matt no lo hizo. En realidad parecía disfrutar jugando con Ese Perro y considerando el hecho de que no había nada más que hacer para él de momento, Draco incluso podía entenderlo. 

Entrenamiento uno a uno era agotador, descubrió Draco. Durante un juego normal siempre tenía tiempo para descansar entre los ataques a su portería mientras Cathy y Sammie hacían su trabajo en el lado de Mary de la cancha. Ahora era sólo Sammie atacando todo el tiempo y no había oportunidad de descansar. 

Sin embargo era igual de duro para Sammie, quien no estaba acostumbrado tampoco a tener el balón todo el tiempo y entonces se detuvieron luego de un rato, jadeando y sedientos. Sammie guió a Draco a una llave del agua que probablemente se usaba para regar el parque y los dos bebieron directamente del tubo. Draco sólo deseaba que el agua viniera en verdad de la tubería normal y fuera potable. Realmente no tenía deseos de enfermarse y cargar a los Snape con eso encima de todo lo demás. No era que le hubiera gustado la idea de caer enfermo si se encontrara de vuelta en casa en Malfoy Manor. ¿Estar enfermo en mitad de las vacaciones? ¡No, gracias! 

El gameboy resultó ser un juguete sumamente frustrante. No importaba cuán fácil hicieran Sammie y Matt que pareciera el juego, Draco sólo seguía perdiendo sin remedio prácticamente al iniciar el juego. Todos los consejos de sus amigos no fueron suficientes para impedir que reaccionara demasiado tarde y apretara los botones equivocados. 

Aún así, la pequeña pantalla y los objetos que se movían en ella eran fascinantes y a Draco le encantaba verlos moverse mientras uno de los otros jugaba. Y entonces Sammie activó el sonido. 

Draco se sorprendió. Sabía por supuesto que los objetos eléctricos podían producir sonidos. El timbre lo hacía también, y la licuadora de Sarah, y también sabía que los radios podían producir música, pero eso era totalmente inesperado para él. 

Por supuesto que los extraños bips estaban lejos de lo que Draco podía considerar música, pero de todos modos parecían un gran logro para una pequeña caja gris con botones que ya tenía una pantalla con objetos que se movían. 

¿Y eso era sólo un juguete ordinario? ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de hacer tantas cosas diferentes? 

Sammie sólo sonrió cuando Draco se lo preguntó. Terminó su juego y sacó otro cartucho de juegos. Draco observó fascinado mientras cambiaba los pequeños cuadrados y empezaba el nuevo juego. 

¡Diferentes objetos moviéndose! ¡Diferente música! 

-Es sólo lo que "el pequeño cuadrado" le dice que haga. El gameboy en sí mismo es muy parecido a un tocacintas común: insertas un casete distinto, suena distinta música. Toda la información de lo que tiene que hacer está aquí dentro –explicó Sammie, sosteniendo el otro cuadrado justo bajo la nariz de Draco. 

-¿Tocacintas? –repitió Draco, confuso. ¿Qué cosa era eso? 

-Sip. ¿Por qué no pruebas este juego, para variar? –sugirió Sammie-. Tal vez te resulte más fácil. 

Draco trató, pero no lo hizo mejor que con el otro juego. Esa cosa, el gameboy, era simplemente demasiado rápida para él... ¿Qué botón era, otra vez? Nuevamente prefirió ver a los otros jugar. Ver los objetos en movimiento seguía siendo mucho más divertido que tratar de hacerlos moverse. 

-¿No tienes un televisor en casa? –preguntó Matt, sacudiendo la cabeza ante su fascinación con la pantallita. 

-¿Televisor? ¿Qué es eso? Nunca lo he escuchado nombrar. 

Matt miró a Sammie un poco acongojado. ¿Cómo explicar la televisión? Sin embargo, Sammie estaba ocupado con su juego y ni siquiera levantó la mirada. 

-Bueno, es como esa pantallita, pero es mucho más grande y muestra películas y cosas como esas. Ya sabes, como un cine pequeño que puedes tener en casa. 

-¿Cine? ¿Qué es un cine? ¿Y qué es una película? 

-Bueno... er... 

-¿Sabes lo que es un teatro? –preguntó Sammie, dejando su gameboy a un lado por un momento. 

-Por supuesto que lo sé. Es a donde vas a ver obras de teatro. 

-Bueno, el cine es un teatro también, pero en lugar de que los actores se encuentren ahí y actúen en un escenario, su obra se muestra en una gran pantalla. Los actores pueden vivir en un país diferente, incluso pueden hablar otro idioma o estar muertos. Sólo tienen que actuar la obra una vez y ésta queda filmada con una cámara especial. Ya sabes, como una cámara fotográfica sólo que esta fotografía toda la obra en lugar de sólo un momento. Y entonces puedes hacer tantas copias de la película como quieras y venderlas a los cines de todo el mundo y sólo tienes que emplear unos pocos actores diferentes para grabar el texto que va con las películas en un lenguaje diferente y la gente de todo el mundo puede ver la misma obra con los mismos actores al mismo tiempo. 

-¿Y con esa cosa, el televisor, puedes comprar una película y verla en casa? 

-Oh, no –dijo Matt-. Necesitas una videocasetera para eso e incluso tienes que comprar una copia diferente. Se usan distintas clases de aparatos eléctricos para mostrar las películas en el cine. 

-Y el televisor trabaja igual que la radio, sólo que con imágenes –agregó Sammie-. Hay una emisora central y envía una señal que el televisor capta y entonces muestra la película. 

-¿Radio con imágenes en lugar de sonidos? Eso es extraño. 

-¡Oh, no, Dragón! Tiene sonido junto con las imágenes, por supuesto. 

-¿En serio? ¿Tienes uno? 

-No, es demasiado caro. Vemos películas en la escuela a veces. Principalmente en Encantamientos y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Oh, y en Estudios Muggles, por supuesto. 

-¿Entonces, te muestran obras en la escuela? 

-Sólo las del grupo de teatro. Las películas que vemos son educativas, por supuesto. Demuestran cómo hacer un encantamiento en Encantamientos y vemos documentales de la naturaleza en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. 

-¿Y en Estudios Muggles? ¿Qué aprenden ahí? –preguntó Draco ansiosamente. 

-Oh, toda clase de cosas. El televisor es un objeto muggle, después de todo. Hay una película acerca de todo lo que tiene que ver con los muggles. 

-Voy a conseguir permiso para tomar esa materia. Tal vez la clase de Estudios Muggles de Hogwarts tenga un televisor también. 

-¿Por qué necesitas un permiso especial para tomar Estudios Muggles? –preguntó Sammie, con aire confundido. 

-Porque no lo elegí en mi tercer año. Mi padre no lo habría aprobado. 

-¿Y estás seguro de que quieres tomarlo? Es aburrido, te lo digo –declaró Matt. 

-¿Entonces por qué no te sales? 

-No puedo. Es obligatorio para squibs. Hay muchas clases que no puedes tomar si no puedes hacer magia, así que no tenemos mucho de dónde elegir y Estudios Muggles se considera especialmente útil para nosotros. 

-Oh, bueno, de todos modos me gustaría saber más sobre los muggles. Quiero ir a una escuela muggle a aprender Física cuando me gradúe y necesito saber tanto como pueda sobre muggles para que pueda hacer pasar por uno. 

-¿Una escuela muggle? ¿Por qué quieres ir a una escuela muggle? Como egresado de Hogwarts puedes conseguir cualquier empleo que quieras. 

-Pero quiero ser maestro de Física o electricista, y se necesita ir a una escuela muggle para ambas cosas. 

-¿Estás seguro de que los Snape no son tus padres? –sonrió Matt. 

-Por supuesto que no lo son. Sin embargo, sería agradable que lo fueran. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto? 

-Sólo que dijiste que quieres ir a una escuela muggle y ser maestro, justo como el profesor Snape. 

-¡Pero eso no lo convierte en mi padre, Matt! Y de todos modos él no fue a una escuela muggle para ser maestro. Quería ser Alquimista. 

-Tecnicismos, Dragón. Aún creo que estás tratando de ser como él. 

-No lo hago. Nunca podré. Hay demasiadas cosas que él ha hecho y que yo nunca podré –dijo Draco, recordando los hechizos silenciosos y la admisión de Snape de haberse infiltrado entre los Death Eaters. Snape era mucho más poderoso y valiente. Draco nunca llegaría a ser así. 

-Vamos, ya descansé bien –lo urgió Sammie luego de unos pocos minutos de silencio-. Tú también debes haber descansado ya. Volvamos al entrenamiento. 

Draco sonrió Sammie obviamente estaba empezando a ver el sentido que tenía practicar. Ciertamente estaba mostrando las primeras mejoras a pesar de que todavía no conseguía superar la posición de Draco. Sin embargo, estaba acostumbrándose a usar su velocidad como ventaja y también empezó a disparar desde varias e inesperadas posiciones. Eso era prometedor. Era justo la clase de cosa que le daría problemas a Mary. Draco era capaz de adaptarse a los cambios de posición con suficiente velocidad, pero Mary tenía que depender de anticipar a qué lado de la portería llegaría el balón la mayor parte del tiempo y Sammie estaba haciendo eso más y más difícil. Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era mejorar la puntería. 

Practicaron por unos minutos más hasta que Draco formuló un plan para eso. Al principio sólo hizo que Sammie tratara de lanzar la pelota entre él y Matt desde diferentes distancias, estrechando el espacio entre ambos cada vez que Sammie lo lograba. Entonces empezaron a mover la "portería" para obligar a Sammie a apuntar más rápido. 

Ese ejercicio resultó ser muy difícil para Sammie, aunque no tan agotador para ninguno de ellos como lo había sido tratar de anotar con Draco en la portería. Requería mucha más concentración que esfuerzo físico de parte de Sammie y debido a la dificultad del ejercicio para Sammie, Draco y Matt, no se movían con tanta rapidez. Caminaban más que correr. 

Continuaron practicando hasta la hora del almuerzo y luego volvieron para otras dos horas de entrenamiento, pero después de eso estaban demasiado cansados del juego y Draco decidió ir a casa y hacer algunos ejercicios de Matemática para darle un descanso a sus doloridos pies. 

Cuando regresó, descubrió que el profesor Snape había regresado de estudiar los libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts y por un rato se sentaron lado a lado, cada uno trabajando en su propio proyecto. 

-Encontré a Eugene –anunció Snape finalmente, viendo que Draco acababa de terminar otro problema-. Vive en un apartamento en Diagon Alley. No estoy muy seguro todavía de la dirección exacta, pero no será difícil de encontrar. Creo que debe ser uno de los apartamentos más caros sobre las tiendas más grandes. No hay muchos de esos y puedo preguntarle acerca de ellos a uno de mis amigos que suelen estar en el Leaky Cauldron. 

-¿Amigos que suelen estar en el Leaky Cauldron? –repitió Draco. De alguna manera la forma en que Snape había dicho eso sonaba extraña. 

-Mis contactos. Simplemente los típicos alcohólicos desempleados que no tienen nada que hacer más que sentarse en el bar, beber y chismorrear todo el día. Lo saben todo acerca de todo el mundo, pero nadie les presta atención, porque llevan ahí tanto tiempo que se han vuelto parte del decorado. Pueden y probablemente me contarán la historia completa de la vida de Eugene a cambio de unos cuantos tragos y lo mejor de todo es que en la mañana ni siquiera recordarán de qué hablamos o cuándo fue la última vez que me vieron. 

-¡¿Va a borrar sus memorias?! 

-No, lo hará el alcohol. Una vez que alcanzas cierto nivel de intoxicación, esa clase de cosas no se registran en tu cerebro por mucho tiempo. Los alcohólicos son en realidad los informantes más fáciles, si tienes la paciencia de repetir lo que quieres con suficiente frecuencia como para que capten el sentido. Son bastante lentos para entender y algunas veces están tan confundidos que simplemente no entienden. 

-¿Confundidos? 

-El alcohol nubla los sentidos. Hasta una cantidad pequeña influencia el cerebro. No lo notas cuando estás bebiendo, pero si permaneces sobrio y observas a los otros beber es casi escalofriante la forma en que sus cerebros se vuelven lentos luego de un solo trago. 

-¿Qué hay de mis otros parientes? ¿Ha descubierto algo sobre ellos? –preguntó Draco, decidiendo que había escuchado suficiente sobre ebrios y alcohol. Le recordaba demasiado a su padre. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de una cosa. Siempre evitaría beber en tanto le fuera posible. ¿Cómo saberlo?, eso podría ser hereditario y no quería ser nada semejante a Lucius. Ya no más. 

-No en cuanto a Jeremiah, pero los Coleman deben estar en alguna parte de América. Al menos en este libro de acá dice que partieron hacia el hogar del señor Coleman en América justo después de la boda. Pueden haberse mudado desde entonces, pero no creo que sea así. 

-De acuerdo, entonces sabemos en dónde viven. Ahora sólo nos falta encontrar a Jeremiah. 

-No tanto como eso. "América" puede reducir considerablemente el área de búsqueda comparada con "el mundo", pero aún así es un continente completo. El libro probablemente se refería a los Estados Unidos, pero en realidad "América" puede ser también Canadá o uno de los países de América del Sur. 

-¿América del Sur? ¿Cree que puedan estar en América del Sur? 

-No, no realmente. Usualmente no se dice "América" cuando quieres referirte a América del Sur. Estoy bastante seguro de que se refiere a los Estados Unidos, pero aún así es un país muy grande donde buscar. Tenemos que reducir eso y no será fácil. Tal vez podamos contactar a alguno de tus otros parientes y preguntar su dirección. 

-Mejor sólo probemos con Jeremiah. Él parece más agradable. 

-Draco, no sabemos nada sobre esas personas. No puedes saber cómo son a partir de sus fechas de nacimiento o dónde viven. 

-Pero él está casado y podría tener un bebé. 

Severus puso los ojos en blanco. 

-Debería poner un anuncio en el Daily Prophet: "Se busca: familia con bebé. Propósito: adopción de adolescente". Eso me ahorraría problemas con tus parientes. 

-¿Podrían adoptarme otras personas que no tuvieran ningún parentesco conmigo? –preguntó Draco sonriente. 

-Sólo necesitarían una declaración escrita de todos tus parientes vivos de que no piensan acogerte ellos mismos y que no se oponen a que te adopten. 

-¿Habría que preguntarle a todos los catorce? Eso sería mucho viajar. 

-En realidad sería mucho escribir. Tu tío Thomas, por ejemplo, podría estar bien dispuesto a enviar su confirmación vía lechuza. Sin embargo, otros podrían querer conocerlos, pero si realmente no te quieren con ellos, estarían dispuestos a aceptarlo. 

-Catorce sigue siendo un montón de parientes, aun si sólo tienes que visitar a la mitad. No creo que nadie quiera hacer eso. 

-Y sólo estás contando a tus parientes del lado de tu padre. Hay que considerar también a la familia de tu madre. 

-¿Los Glyzzard? 

-Sí, ¿sabes algo de ellos? 

-No, pero he oído de Gringolf Glyzzard, por supuesto. Es hermano de mi madre, me parece. ¿Alguna vez lo ha escuchado cantar? Es tan vergonzoso estar emparentado con alguien así. 

-Sin embargo gana mucho dinero con sus canciones. Podría ser otro candidato para adoptarte. Probablemente heredarías más dinero de él que lo que podrías haber heredado de Lucius. 

-¿Gringolf Glyzzard? ¿Habla en serio? ¿Ese idiota que canta basura como "Amando a mi dulce amante"? No podría vivir con él. ¡De ninguna manera! 

-Piénsalo, Draco. Puede ofrecerte todo lo que quieras, es famoso, todas las chicas estarían detrás de ti... 

-Es vergonzoso. Tengo suerte de que nadie en la escuela sepa que estoy emparentado con un cantante. ¿En realidad no está considerando enviarme con él, o sí? 

-No por el momento. Todavía tienes a toda la familia de tu padre, después de todo. Sólo lo buscaremos si ninguno de ellos puede acogerte. Es el único pariente de tu madre del que puedo acordarme. 

-Bueno, creo que al menos uno de estos tres me querrá –decidió Draco, aliviado-. ¿Él es realmente la única familia que tenía Madre? 

-No estoy completamente seguro. No conocí a Narcissa muy bien, pero sé que sus padres murieron ya y que sólo tenía ese hermano. Sin embargo, debe haber tenido algunos primos. Nunca tuve una razón para preguntar si sus padres tenían hermanos. 

-Deberíamos ser capaces de averiguarlo, ¿no es así? Debe haber libros sobre los Glizzard en la biblioteca como los hay sobre los Malfoy. 

-Por supuesto que los hay, aunque no tantos porque la familia nunca fue tan activa políticamente como los Malfoy. El interés público nunca fue muy grande y creo que la familia en sí es pequeña también. Podemos echar una mirada a esos libros una vez que terminemos con la investigación sobre los Malfoy. 

Draco pronto regresó a su libro de Matemática, deseando fervientemente que el profesor Snape encontrara rápido la dirección de Jeremiah y poder mudarse ahí. Y si así no fuera, entonces al apartamento de Eugene en Diagon Alley. Sin duda sería agradable vivir justo en la mejor calle comercial de Londres. Podría ir de compras siempre que quisiera, o simplemente pasear por el callejón mirando a toda la gente regateando por lo que fuera y nunca se aburriría. Quality Quidditch Supplies estaría a la vuelta de la esquina y podría escabullirse por el Leaky Cauldron para echarle una mirada al Londres muggle con todas sus aparatos eléctricos. 

Incluso el mudarse a América con tía Eusebia de repente no sonaba tan mal. Al menos estaría lejos de Gringolf Glizzard. Con un poco de suerte los Coleman vivirían en alguna pequeña ciudad sin salas de concierto cercanas y si no era así, sólo tendría que asegurarse de estar lejos de los conciertos de Gringolf Glizzard. 

***

El partido de fútbol del viernes demostró que Sammie realmente había mejorado su puntería aunque no en una forma tan evidente como para levantar sospechas. Los otros probablemente nada más pensaron que tenía un día particularmente bueno cuando casi anotó dos veces. 

Sin embargo, el juego terminó con un empate ya que Sammie no tuvo éxito y Mike tuvo cuidado de no permitir que Cathy repitiera su gol sorpresa. 

-Bueno, casi lo logramos –le dijo Draco a su equipo luego del partido. 

-Ni siquiera anotamos un gol –se quejó Sammie, sonando deprimido otra vez. 

-Estuviste mucho más cerca que la última vez –le recordó Draco-. Si Mary hubiera estado sólo una pulgada más a la derecha durante tu último intento, habría pasado. Y no fue tu única aproximación a la portería en este juego. 

-Aún así no es bastante bueno. Cathy había podido meter el balón. 

-Tal vez, pero no tuvo la oportunidad y tú hiciste un buen intento. No funcionó hoy, pero siempre hay un mañana. 

Sammie suspiró, no muy satisfecho con esa promesa, pero dejó de quejarse y trotó para reunirse con el resto de la pandilla, que se había reunido alrededor de Jack. Draco lo siguió, esperando las usuales bromas y "hasta luego"; pero cuando llegó ahí, Jack tenía una gran sonrisa que no le había visto antes. Algo estaba pasando. 

-Nos encontraremos en el cobertizo después de almorzar y no olviden traer la pintura en spray –le dijo a la pandilla reunida. 

-¿Pintura en spray? –preguntó Draco, confundido. ¿Para qué podían necesitar pintura en spray? 

-Sí, preferiblemente pintura azul, por supuesto, pero trae cualquiera que encuentres. Vamos a devolverle el golpe a los Tiburones. 

-¿Con pintura en spray? –preguntó Draco otra vez. 

¿Cómo iba a servir eso contra los Tiburones? ¿Jack pretendía pintarlos a todos de azul? Eso no le parecía una buena idea a Draco. No era que los Tiburones corriendo a casa todos cubiertos de pintura azul no fuera a ser un gran espectáculo, pero dudaba que fueran a quedarse quietos para el procedimiento y, considerando sus armas, no parecía posible que eso fuera a funcionar. 

-Sí, con pintura en spray –confirmó Jack, sonriendo ampliamente y obviamente sin deseos de proporcionar más información. 

Draco se las arregló para colarse en la habitación de los Snape con la excusa de acostar a Billy durante el almuerzo y una vez que lo hubo acomodado rápidamente en la cuna, registró la cesta de costura de Sarah en busca de algo que pudiera usar como arma. No quería estar desarmado en otra pelea. 

Una perilla de puerta rota resultó ser la mejor arma que la cesta de costura podía proveer y tenía la ventaja adicional de que parecía muy poco probable que Sarah fuera a extrañarla. En realidad Draco se preguntó por qué guardaba ella una perilla en su cesta de costura. No había forma de que alguien pudiera coser eso en una prenda. ¿Tal vez sólo la usaba para mantener papel o tela en su lugar mientras cortaba? En tal caso, probablemente simplemente usaría algo más si no la encontraba a primera vista. 

Se embolsó la perilla y volvió rápidamente a la sala. Por un momento consideró preguntarle al profesor Snape por pintura en spray, pero decidió no arriesgarse. Snape podría preguntar para qué necesitaba pintura en spray y aún si él llegaba a permitirle participar en un ataque contra los Tiburones, Sarah se lo prohibiría sin duda alguna. Lo haría quedarse en casa y no podría soportar perderse un evento tan importante. Simplemente conseguiría que Mike le prestara algo de pintura. 

Corrió hasta el cobertizo inmediatamente después de almorzar, curioso por escuchar el plan de Jack, pero Jack aún no estaba ahí. Llegó más tarde, sonriendo otra vez (o quizá todavía sonriendo), con una caja con varias latas de pintura bajo el brazo y luciendo ciertamente muy travieso. 

-Los Tiburones fueron a la poza –anunció triunfante-. Los observé desde la ventana de nuestra cocina. No dejaron a nadie para vigilar su guarida. 

-¿Quieres destruirla? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido-. ¿No dijo Susie que está en un sótano? No podemos simplemente romper muros. 

-No cualquier sótano. El sótano de tu edificio. Y podemos no ser capaces de romperlos, pero podemos repintarlos y llevarnos todo. 

-¿Estás seguro de que todos se fueron? 

-Te dije que los vi irse. Los conté, ¿de acuerdo? –siseó Jack a Matt-. Ahora, si Cathy o Mike pueden enseñarnos exactamente dónde es que los Tiburones se reúnen... 

Cathy y Mike no necesitaron que se les dijera dos veces. Los guiaron de vuelta al edificio y hasta el sótano. A pesar de su intención de ver las lavadoras otra vez, Draco no había estado ahí por un tiempo. Una mirada a su alrededor le mostró montones de graffiti por todas partes, un detalle en el que no había pensado al principio. 

-¿Crees que siquiera encontremos espacio en alguna de las paredes? Probablemente no les importen las manchas adicionales. 

-Oh, eso depende de lo que escribas –Mike le guiñó un ojo-. No les molesta su propio trabajo, pero podría molestarles el nuestro. 

Ciertamente la mayor parte del graffiti ahí debía ser obra de los Tiburones, comprendió Draco. Casi todo estaba escrito en rojo y la palabra Tiburones aparecía más de una vez. 

Cathy los guió más allá de la sala donde había tenido  lugar la reunión acerca de las calderas. Draco recordó su primer encuentro con los Tiburones. Estaban yendo en la misma dirección hacia donde los Tiburones habían huido aquel día, pero eso no era realmente una sorpresa, si Draco pensaba un poco al respecto. Los Tiburones habían huido a su guarida, por supuesto. Era simple lógica. 

El sótano era mucho más grande de lo que Draco había esperado. Bueno, tal vez no era realmente tan grande, pero parecía serlo. Lo más probable era que fuese del mismo tamaño que el edificio, al igual que el ático. Pero el ático era un solo lugar abierto, mientras que el sótano estaba lleno de corredores retorcidos y montones de cuartos muy pequeños. Era un laberinto y Draco sospechaba que sólo los Tiburones lo conocían bien. 

Su lugar de reuniones resultó estar en lo que Draco sospechaba era la esquina más lejana del sótano. Aunque, pensándolo bien, habían estado perdidos por un rato antes de que llegara ahí. Dudaba que fuera capaz de encontrar el camino de vuelta sin la ayuda de un guía. 

La guarida de los Tiburones era todavía más pequeña que el laboratorio del Profesor Snape, pero Draco supuso que no había sido elegida por su tamaño. El área circundante estaba casi completamente vacía, excepto por lo que debían haber sido tuberías de agua, y estaba cubierta con gruesas capas de polvo. Sospechaba que ningún adulto se aventuraba a esa profundidad del sótano, lo cual lo convertía en un escondite ideal. 

El interior estaba amueblado principalmente con cajas de cartón, pero había también una vieja cómoda de madera, que resultó estar abierta y vacía cuando la examinaron más de cerca. Los Tiburones no habían dejado nada importante por ahí, pero ya que también los Rakers difícilmente dejaban algo en el cobertizo, eso no sorprendió a Draco. 

Sin embargo, lo que fue una sorpresa fue que Susie había sido capaz de llegar ahí y espiar a los Tiburones. Draco no podía ver ningún lugar que pareciera suficientemente cubierto como para esconderla. La única ventaja que había tenido probablemente era el echo de que la puerta de los Tiburones estaba completamente abierta y colgando de sus bisagras en una posición tan extraña que Draco dudaba que pudiera trancarse aún en el caso de que fuera posible cerrarla. 

Un dibujo de un gran tiburón rojo adornaba una pared y Larry de inmediato se dedicó a cambiar eso. Pronto había un enorme arpón sobresaliendo del lomo del tiburón y una larga lengua colgaba de su hocico. Mike eligió la más grande de las áreas vacías de la pared y la decoró con pequeñas rimas groseras que los mantuvo a todos riendo por un buen rato y Sammie y Jack pronto estaban trabajando en una artística inscripción multicolor en la que se leía "¡Los Rakers mandan!" a todo lo largo de la tercera pared. Las chicas, mientras tanto, habían empezado a romper las cajas de cartón y tiraban las piezas por ahí, y Matt, obviamente con poca inspiración artística, simplemente estaba cubriendo al azar partes de la habitación con pintura azul. 

Draco ayudó a las chicas a romper las cajas más resistentes por un rato. Es decir, algunas veces ayudó a Charlie y otras a Cathy. Mary no necesitaba ninguna ayuda. Era más fuerte que Draco, a fin de cuentas, y trabajaba con sus ojos brillando con tanto regocijo que Draco no se habría acercado a ella a menos que su vida dependiera de ello. "Tal vez ni siquiera entonces", pensó, contemplándola desgarrar otra caja. 

-¡Ja, tomen esto, Pescaditos! –rugió ella y tomó otra caja. 

¿Pescaditos? Eso le dio una idea a Draco. Mike había escrito toda clase de insultos ingeniosos, pero ninguno de ellos había usado el tema de los peces aún. Sin embargo, sería fácil. La pared junto a la puerta no estaba decorada, probablemente porque nadie la vería al entrar, pero eso sólo haría todavía más dulce si sólo la descubrían después de que se hubieran calmado de su primer arranque de ira. Todo lo que necesitaba eran tres colores diferentes de pintura... ¿O tal vez podría usar todavía más y hacerlo un poquito más personal? 

Draco sólo tomó una de las muchas latas que estaban por ahí y pintó la figura de un pececito en la pared. Luego agregó cabello largo, una badana roja y algunas burbujas azules elevándose de Mark el Pescadito... Síp, eso lucía muy bien. 

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Draco enarboló otra vez la lata de spray y dibujó un pececito rubio con un espejo bajo una aleta, un pececito oscuro con una cadena alrededor de su cuello y cabello negro... recordó justo a tiempo agregar una pequeña cicatriz... pececitos gemelos, una pececita con un collar de púas... 

Y como toque final, agregó una pecera alrededor del grupo y retrocedió para admirar su trabajo. 

-¡Oh, miren, pescaditos! –rió Sammie detrás de él-. Deberías agregar una flecha hacia Mark y escribir "Pescadito". 

-Y otra con "Lindo Pescadito" para Ricky –agregó Cathy. 

Draco simplemente le ofreció la lata. 

-Siéntete libre para agregar lo que desees. 

-De acuerdo todo el mundo –Jack los llamó de repente desde atrás de ellos-. Necesito sus firmas por todas partes y entonces nos iremos. 

Draco observó a los otros "firmar" las obras de arte de Jack y Sammie. Jack mismo había escrito "Jack" en pintura azul y lo había subrayado con un dibujo de un cuchillo goteando sangre mientras Sammie había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por dibujar una comadreja, pero no parecía ser muy buen artista. Bueno, Draco podía decir lo que pretendía ser, así que los Tiburones probablemente lo adivinarían también. 

Sin embargo, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Debería simplemente escribir su nombre en la pared? Todos los demás habían dibujado al menos algo especial, a pesar de que era difícil descifrar el significado de las multicolores líneas retorcidas que eran todo lo que había hecho Charlie. Al menos lucían bien. 

Observando a Cathy dibujar un gato con una pata levantada para mostrar las uñas amenazadoras y brillantes, finalmente tuvo una idea. Tomó la pintura verde y dibujó cuidadosamente un dragón verde justo al lado de la firma chorreante de sangre de Mary. Decidiendo que lucía un poco plano así, agregó unas cuantas púas plateadas en la espalda del dragón y un poco de humo rizado saliendo de sus ollares. Síp, así estaba bien. 

Hasta encontró tiempo para entrenar un poco con Sammie y Matt antes de volver a casa para cenar. 

-¡Dako! –Billy llegó corriendo hasta él en el momento en que cruzó la puerta. 

-Hey, Billy, ¿qué hay? –rió mientras alzaba al bebé y daba vueltas con él. Billy adoraba volar en el aire. "Extraño" pensó Draco "Se esperaría que estuviera asustado, pero creo que simplemente no se le ocurre que alguien pueda dejarlo caer". 

-Muy colorido –escuchó la voz del profesor Snape detrás de él. 

-¿Qué? 

-Tus manos –explicó Severus-. Tienen manchas de pintura. ¿Qué hiciste esta tarde? 

-Oh, nada realmente. Sólo un poco de trabajo artístico –Draco sonrió. 

No pensó que Snape fuera a castigarlo, si le decía la verdad. Después de todo, el siguiente podía ser su último día en West Hogsmeade y ni siquiera se había molestado cuando Draco se había visto envuelto en una pelea. Nada más que era más divertido permanecer misterioso. 

A Snape no pareció molestarle. 

-Encontré la dirección de Jeremiah. Vive en una cabaña en Gales. 

-¿Una cabaña? ¿No una mansión? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido. ¿Tenía parientes que vivían en cabañas y apartamentos? ¡Qué extraño! 

-Sí, una cabaña. Parece haber sido alguna vez un refugio de caza para los Malfoy que vivían en la mansión Welsh, pero se volvió una cabaña unas generaciones atrás para darle hogar a algún hijo menor y su esposa que no querían vivir con el resto de la familia. Jeremiah heredará toda la propiedad de la familia en Gales, pero parece ser que no quiere vivir en la mansión mientras todavía pertenece a su tío y por lo tanto permanece en la cabaña donde creció. 

-¿Entonces, es descendiente de ese hijo menor? 

Snape asintió. 

-El único hijo de su tío murió hace unos veinte años y por lo tanto Jeremiah se convirtió en su heredero. 

-¿Murió? ¿Qué le ocurrió? 

-No lo sé. Ninguno de los libros que encontré da más información sobre su muerte que la fecha, pero en realidad no importa. Murió sin dejar hijos, así que no hay nadie con quien puedas vivir. 

-Aún así me gustaría saber cómo murió. Suena muy misterioso. 

-Veinte años atrás fue en medio de la guerra de Voldemort. Mucha gente murió entonces. 

-¿Cree que era un Death Eater? –preguntó Draco. Entonces recordó que Snape había sido un espía-. ¿O lo sabe? 

-No sé nada sobre él aparte de lo que leí hoy y mucha gente fue asesinada entonces, no sólo Death Eaters. 

-¿Pero era un sangre limpia, no? 

-Sí, lo era. 

-Y los Death Eaters sólo matan muggles y sangresucia. 

-Y squibs y amigos de los muggles y aurors y testigos y en general a todos aquellos que estén en su camino. Tu tío muerto puede haber sido un auror joven y ambicioso que sea cercó demasiado a sus secretos. O pudo simplemente haber pasado por la calle un día y ver a un Death Eater sin su máscara. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser asesinado entonces. 

Draco estuvo muy callado por el resto de la tarde. Su mente seguía repitiendo el mismo pensamiento una y otra vez. "Pero era un sangre limpia. Los Death Eaters favorecen a los sangre limpia. No los matan". ¿Pero no había sido James Potter un sangre limpia también? Y el profesor Snape le había advertido que una vez que todos los muggles y sangre sucia estuvieran muertos, Voldemort empezaría a matar a otros, probablemente a los casi squibs como Neville Longbottom y a otros más. Tal vez los estúpidos como Gregory Goyle. Tanto Neville como Gregory eran sangre limpia también. Fue sorprendente que pudiera dormir esa noche con todas las cosas que daban vueltas en su mente. 

**Continuará… **

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Draco se mudará con Jeremiah? ¿Realmente es el fin de la estadía de Draco con los Snape? ¿Llegará a ver de nuevo a los Rakers? Por favor, comenten. 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Severus y Draco visitan a Jeremiah Malfoy y su esposa. Viajan en un tren mágico y uno muggle y usan la red flu. 


	14. Un viaje a Gales

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony. ¡Gracias por prestármelos!

**Nota de la autora:**

Apenas terminé este a tiempo. Por favor, comprendan si el próximo capítulo llega un poco tarde. Estoy tratando de terminarlo en una semana, pero podría no conseguirlo.

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

  
**capítulo 14:  UN VIAJE A GALES **

Esta vez Jack acudió al último juego de fútbol de Draco con los Rakers. Tal vez quizá estaban empezando realmente a llevarse bien. 

Sammie estaba en gran forma e incluso logró anotar un gol para su equipo. Después del juego estaba sonriente de orgullo y ni siquiera le importó que Cathy Cat hubiera anotado dos veces. Era su victoria más clara hasta entonces y el equipo de Jack lucía casi deprimido. 

Sin embargo, la vista de un grupo de Tiburones cargando baldes de pintura blanca los alegró a todos. 

-¡Ey, parece que los Pescaditos van a blanquear su pecera! –exclamó Mary justo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ellos la escucharan. 

-Bueno, no hay nada más saludable que el trabajo honrado –confirmó Cathy-. Y siempre está la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho al final de un dura jornada. 

Los Tiburones, Lindo Ricki, los dos niños más pequeños y una de las chicas que Draco no había notado mucho antes, los miraron con enojo, pero continuaron su camino. Tenían cuidado de mantenerse fuera del territorio Raker, lo cual significaba que debían hacer una extraña desviación del lado Anillos Negros de la frontera a su propio territorio y luego al lado del edificio hasta la puerta, todo el tiempo bajo fuerte observación. 

-Tal vez deberíamos avisarle a Angel Anna que hay peces nadando en su césped –sugirió Jack con una sonrisa malévola. 

-Tal vez deberíamos ayudarla, deshacernos de ellos puesto que ella no está aquí –contestó Larry, siempre dispuesto para una pelea. 

Lindo Ricky palideció y se refugió detrás de sus compañeros. 

-¿Escondiéndote detrás de niños pequeños, Ricky, amigo mío? –le preguntó Draco dulcemente-. Aún me debes una pelea, ¿sabes? Tenías tanta prisa la última vez que ni siquiera me diste tiempo de preguntarte a dónde ibas con tanta urgencia y tan de repente. Tal vez ahora tengamos oportunidad de pelear. 

Ricky miró a su alrededor, listo ya fuera para dejar caer su pintura y escapar o desmayarse ahí mismo. 

-Nah, no es nuestro territorio –Jack se calmó finalmente-. No deberíamos querer cruzar la frontera del Anillo Negro sin pedir permiso. Vecinos tan buenos como la pandilla de Anna merecen un poco de consideración. No somos tan maleducados. 

Por supuesto, la referencia oculta a los modales de los Tiburones se perdió totalmente en Ricky, que respiró como señal de alivio y sacó su espejo para intentar mirarse disimuladamente y chequear su cabello. Mike puso los ojos en blanco ante ese comportamiento. 

-Cueno, creo que esa fue mi última oportunidad de pelear contra los Tiburones –dijo Draco, más suavemente, una vez que el pequeño grupo de pintores estaba a salvo dentro del edificio y fuera de la vista. 

-Tal vez no –sugirió Sammie-. Tal vez ese primo tuyo Jeremiah no te quiera tampoco y tengas que quedarte con nosotros una semana más. 

-Tal vez –concedió Draco-. Pero no es realmente probable y siempre queda el primo Eugene en Diagon Alley. 

-De todos modos espero que Jeremiah no te quiera –insistió Sammie. 

A pesar de su tristeza por abandonar a los Rakers, Draco había decidido pasar su última tarde en West Hogsmeade con Billy. Si el primo Jeremiah le dejaba continuar en Hogwarts, vería a sus amigos en los fines de semana en Hogsmeade. A Billy probablemente no lo volvería a ver. 

El bebé, que no tenía idea de que esa era la forma de "Dako" para decirle adiós estaba feliz con su atención y lo hizo jugar con absolutamente todos sus juguetes, girarlo en el aire y abrazarlo hasta que se dejó caer en la cama, totalmente exhausto. 

Eso tuvo la ventaja especial de que en esta ocasión Draco no se despertó en mitad de la noche incapaz de volverse a dormir. 

***

Fue Munin quien lo despertó como siempre en la mañana y Draco otra vez respondió con un intento por abrazar al ave. Como una criatura del cielo abierto, Munin no apreció el gesto. Necesitaba libertad para mover sus alas para sentirse cómodo. Cualquier tipo de intento por inmovilizar sus alas contra su cuerpo constituía un ataque. 

Con un alarmado "¡Caw!", el cuervo voló de vuelta a la seguridad del hombro de Severus, donde permaneció hasta después del desayuno. 

Billy respondió mucho mejor al abrazo de despedida de Draco e inmediatamente se acurrucó contra su pecho en respuesta. Pasó el desayuno en el regazo de Draco y de ese modo retrasó exitosamente su partida porque resultó ser muy difícil comer con un brazo alrededor de un bebé curioso. 

El gato también aceptó graciosamente un abrazo. Aparentemente estaba de humor para ser mimado. 

Sarah lo abrazó por su propia voluntad y le dio su gorra de los Rakers antes de que se marcharan. Tenían que usar ropa muggle bajo sus túnicas, porque tendrían que tomar un tren muggle en Londres. 

Ese Perro ladró y saltó con entusiasmo cuando comprendió que iba a salir con su amo y el muchacho otra vez. La última vez había sido una excitante caminata en el bosque y luego habían estado en ese interesante y oloroso restaurante. Sólo el sitio extraño donde el suelo se movía y había fallado en su intento por saludar a aquella anciana bruja le había dado miedo. Esperaba que esa vez no fuera ahí de nuevo. 

Sin embargo, las esperanzas de Ese Perro fueron decepcionadas. Fueron directamente a la estación del tren y abordaron el tren de la mañana hacia el sur. 

Podrían haber usado la estación flu pública para trasladarse al Leaky Cauldron, lo que los habría llevado a Londres mucho más rápido, pero habrían tenido que caminar por el intenso tráfico de la mañana para llegar a la estación de King Cross desde donde tomarían el tren muggle dado que la estación no tenía su propia conexión a la red flu y Severus, que se había olvidado completamente de que la mayoría de los muggles no trabajan en domingo, no quería enfrentar los horrores de Londres en hora pico. 

En cambio tomaron el expreso mágico que hacía el recorrido entre Hogsmeade y Londres dos veces al día, una vez de ida y otra de vuelta, y tomaba la misma ruta que el expreso de Hogwarts, pero a más del doble de velocidad. 

Draco vio por un rato el mundo desaparecer por la ventanilla con la increíble velocidad del tren. ¡Ese era un tren verdaderamente rápido! 

-¿Cómo es que es mucho más rápido que el expreso de Hogwarts? –le preguntó finalmente a Severus. 

-Tiene un hechizo especial que el expreso de Hogwarts no posee. 

-¿Bueno, y por qué no? 

-Tradición, me parece, y el hecho de que es un hechizo muy complicado. Hasta donde sé, este es el único tren en Bretaña que lo tiene. 

-Pero Dumbledore podría hacerlo. ¿Por qué no lo hace? 

-Como dije, por la tradición y porque sería mucho menos divertido si el viaje fuera muy corto. 

Draco tuvo que pensar al respecto. El interés del director en que los estudiantes se divirtieran era un concepto nuevo para él. ¿Por qué debería importarle a Dumbledore? Pero parecía ser que sí le importaba. Si hasta Snape consideraba eso una buena razón para no hechizar el tren... 

El tren, a pesar de ser tan especial, estaba casi vacío y tuvieron el compartimiento solo para ellos durante todo el viaje. Munin permaneció cauteloso y se quedó fuera del alcance de Draco la mayor parte del tiempo. Draco lo había abrazado una vez. Podría hacerlo otra vez. Mejor estar lejos y seguro. 

Ese Perro se había refugiado nuevamente bajo el asiento de Severus tan pronto como el tren empezó a moverse y todo lo que Draco podía ver de él era una temblorosa oreja asomándose detrás de un zapato de Severus. Tal vez deberían haber dejado al perro en casa. Parecía terriblemente asustado de los trenes. 

Consecuentemente, estaba en éxtasis cuando llegaron a King Cross, las túnicas empacadas en sus mochilas. Draco sentía que era una aventura el estar entre muggles, vestido como uno de ellos, por primera vez. Su padre, o con más frecuencia uno de sus sirvientes, simplemente había realizado un hechizo de ilusión en ellos para hacerlos parecer como si llevaran ropa muggle cuando lo había llevado y recogido del tren. 

Snape lo guió a través de la barrera y hasta un gran salón lleno de gente apresurándose en todas direcciones. Draco se sintió ligeramente perdido, pero Snape sólo lo tomó del brazo cuando empezó a desviarse y lo arrastró consigo entre la multitud de viajeros hasta la gran pantalla que anunciaba las salidas de los trenes. 

Draco miró fascinado la pantalla mientras un tren desaparecía repentinamente de lo alto de la lista y todos los demás subían un lugar para llenar el vacío. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Pero no se suponía que esa fuera la parte muggle de la estación? ¿Esa cosa era...? 

-Sí, es eléctrica –confirmó Snape con una leve sonrisa. 

-¿Eléctrica? ¿Podemos...? 

-No, no tenemos tiempo para mirarla más de cerca. Llegamos justo a tiempo. Vamos, nuestro tren está por ahí –y Snape lo alejó nuevamente de la fascinación por la pantalla de salidas. 

Draco lo siguió obedientemente, pero con un ligero suspiro. Se preguntó si la pantalla era una versión más grande del gameboy de Sammie. ¿O esa voz que anunciaba las llegadas y salidas de los trenes era independiente de la gran pantalla? 

-¿No podemos esperar y tomar el próximo tren? –preguntó mientras Snape lo llevaba a la plataforma-. Tengo hambre. 

-Comeremos en el tren –decidió Snape-. No hay tiempo suficiente para esperar el próximo. 

-¿Pero no necesitamos dinero muggle para eso? 

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas que vine sin prepararme primero? –le sonrió Snape-. Sin embargo, no tenemos mucho, así que tendremos que comer algo barato. 

Sin embargo, el restaurante del tren resultó ser caro y tuvieron que conformarse con emparedados. Draco hizo pucheros por un momento, pero pronto se distrajo con los muchos muggles en el tren. Algunos tenían pequeñas cajas negras con las que hablaban durante todo el viaje y parecía que las cajas respondían. Draco deseaba preguntarle al profesor Snape sobre las cajas, pero no se atrevió, porque los muggles no parecían maravillarse por eso para nada y temía atraer su atención. ¿Serían capaces de saber que era un mago si notaban que no conocía las cajitas negras? 

A la mitad del viaje, la bolsa de una chica empezó de repente a emitir sonidos similares a los del gameboy de Sammie y ella la abrió y sacó una cajita negra. ¡Esa cosa hacía el sonido! 

La chica la miró por un momento, entonces frunció el ceño, presionó un botón en el frente y la sostuvo contra su oreja. 

-Sí, mamá –le dijo a la cajita. 

Draco trató de no mirarla fijamente (por suerte los muggles probablemente pensarían que encontraba atractiva a la chica y no al celular). ¿Cómo podía esa cajita ser su mamá? Por un momento se preguntó si su madre estaría muerta y su fantasma se encontraba en la cajita, pero eso no podía ser. No conocía ningún fantasma que cupiera en un objeto tan pequeño. Sin poderlo remediar, se volvió hacia Snape con una mirada muy suplicante en sus ojos. 

-Te lo explicaré luego –prometió, para alivio de Draco-. ¿Viste todas esas ovejas allá afuera? 

Draco sacudió la cabeza. No había visto ninguna oveja. Había estado demasiado ocupado mirando muggles como para notarlas. Volvió su atención hacia la ventana. Parecía ser que ya estaban en Gales. Había pastizales verdes repletos de ovejas por todas partes. 

-Vamos a jugar para pasar el tiempo –sugirió Severus-. Gana el que vea más ovejas negras. 

De acuerdo, buscar ovejas negras. Draco ni siquiera preguntó por qué Snape sugería un juego tan ridículo. Cualquier cosa con tal de distraerse de mirar a aquella chica muggle. 

-¡Por supuesto que estoy en el tren correcto, mamá! –estaba diciéndole a la cajita negra-. Revisé la pizarra de salidas y pregunté en el despacho de tiquetes. Estaré en casa en media hora. ...No, no me quemé con el sol. Compré una loción bronceadora en una tiendita cerca de nuestro hotel. La hay en todo el mundo, mamá. No es una catástrofe olvidarla. ...¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Por qué clase de gente tomas a mis amigos?! ¡Él ni siquiera soñaría en acosarme! ¡En serio, mamá! ¡Sí que tienes una mente sucia! ...No, no lo hicimos. ...¡Te estoy diciendo que no lo hicimos! ...¡Tengo dieciséis años, mamá! No necesito una niñera. ...¡Mira, estaré ahí en media hora! Podremos hablar entonces. ...¡Podías dejarme en paz al menos por un rato! 

Presionó otro botón, suspiró ruidosamente y tiró con fuerza la cajita dentro de su bolso. 

Draco volvió su atención a la ventana para buscar de nuevo una oveja negra. 

Sin embargo, todavía podía ver el reflejo de ella en el vidrio. Lució exasperada por un rato, luego tomó de nuevo su bolso, sacó otra vez la cajita y empezó a presionar una serie completa de botones, entonces la sostuvo cerca de su oreja otra vez. Esperó un poco, y entonces: 

-¡Patty! –chilló con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones-. ¡Ya volvíííííí! 

Draco consideró taparse las orejas para bloquear el sonido, pero probablemente sería de mala educación hacer eso. Decidió sufrirlo. Ella pronto se quedaría afónica de gritar. 

-¡OOOOHHH! ¡Qué excitante! –continuó chillando la chica-. ¡Te pidió salir! ...¿En serio? Oh, ¡no puedo creerlo! Me voy por sólo tres semanas y... ¡wow! ...¡OOOOHHH! ¿Lo hizo? ¿En serio lo hizo? ...Frank y yo nos divertimos mucho en Malta. ...Sí, fue grandioso. ...¡Por supuesto que lo hicimos! ...¡Sí, sí, pero escucha! No debes decirle a mi mamá, ¿de acuerdo? Ella piensa que todavía soy una niñita. ...¡Sí, ella es insoportable! ...Lo siento, Patty, pero tengo que colgar ya. Tengo que bajar del tren y mamá estará esperando en la estación. No quiero que escuche. Te llamaré otra vez cuando sea seguro –todavía hablándole a su cajita, se deslizó hacia la puerta y desapareció. 

Draco dirigió otra mirada suplicante en dirección a Snape, pero éste sólo murmuró "luego" y señaló la ventana otra vez. Con un suspiro, continuó su búsqueda de ovejas negras. 

Tan pronto como bajaron del tren, Draco se volvió hacia su maestro para preguntar por las cajas negras, pero nuevamente Snape sólo dijo "Luego. Primero tenemos que conseguir algunas direcciones". 

Sin embargo, no vieron a nadie en la pequeña estación y por lo tanto tuvieron que empezar a bajar por el camino principal de la villa hasta que finalmente encontraron a un anciano con su perro collie. 

-Perdóneme, señor –le habló Snape al muggle mientras Draco arrastraba a Ese Perro lejos del collie antes de que iniciara una pelea-. ¿Podría decirnos el camino a la casa de los Malfoy? 

-¡Ah! –dijo lentamente el anciano muggle-. La mansión en la ciudad. Necesita volver al tren. 

-Oh, pero no estamos buscando la mansión. Nos dijeron que hay una familia Malfoy viviendo en una cabaña por aquí. 

-¡Ah! –dijo otra vez el anciano muggle-. El joven Señor vive por aquel lado –indicó una dirección general con amplio movimiento del brazo. 

-Gracias –dijo Severus, luchando por reprimir la urgencia de sermonear al muggle sobre cómo dar direcciones. Draco tendría que vivir con esa gente prácticamente en la puerta de al lado, si iba a quedarse con Jeremiah y no le haría ningún bien al muchacho hacer enemigos desde el comienzo. 

-Nos vamos a perder –profetizó Draco una vez que estuvieron a unos cuantos metros de distancia y probablemente fuera del alcance auditivo. 

-Tal vez no. Sabemos en qué dirección ir y le preguntaremos a la siguiente persona que encontremos por más direcciones. 

Sin embargo, resultó no ser necesario. Aquel era el único camino que llevaba fuera de la ciudad y parecía bien transitado, aunque Draco se quejó de que parecía llevar al descampado sin ningún edificio mayor que un cobertizo o simplemente un techo para proteger a las ovejas del clima. 

-Solía ser un coto de caza, Draco. Debe ser un poco solitario –explicó Severus. 

-¿Un poco? ¡Está en medio de la nada! 

-Bueno, si todavía no te gusta después de que los conozcamos, siempre podemos probar con Eugene. 

Eso pareció consolar a Draco un poco. Por un rato caminó silenciosamente junto a Severus. 

-¿Entonces, qué hay de esas cajitas negras? –preguntó finalmente-. Prometió explicarme. 

-Se llaman teléfonos celulares –obedeció Severus-. Versiones miniatura del teléfono que no necesitan cables y pueden ser transportadas. 

-Oh –comentó Draco, sonando muy confundido-. ¿Y qué es un teléfono? 

-Son aparatos que los muggles usan para hablar con otros muggles que no estén presentes. En la forma en que usamos las chimeneas para hablar con la gente. La única desventaja es que no puedes llevarte un teléfono cuando viajas. 

-Pero tampoco puedes llevar una chimenea en el bolsillo. 

-Cierto, los teléfonos celulares pueden ser muy útiles, pero también pueden causar muchos problemas. Especialmente si buscas algo de privacidad. Estoy bastante seguro de que esa chica muggle en nuestro compartimiento no estaba muy feliz con esa llamada de su madre y dudo que nadie estuviera feliz de escucharla chillándole a su amiga. Me parece que esos inventos de los muggles no dan un momento de paz y quietud. Si no es su propio celular sonando, es el de alguien más teniendo alguna molesta conversación en el suyo. 

-Sin embargo, podrían ser útiles en una emergencia –sugirió Draco. 

-Pero su uso debería ser restringido a emergencias únicamente y parece que la mayoría de los muggles sólo los usan para su propia diversión. Puedo vivir sin ellos, gracias. No todo lo que inventan los muggles es siempre una buena idea, Draco. No todo, aún si es eléctrico. 

-Bueno, tal vez no –concedió Draco-. Todos esos chillidos realmente estaban empezando a darme dolor de oídos. Esa chica es peor que toda una parvada de Hufflepuffs frente a la oficina de Lockhart. 

Severus sólo puso los ojos en blanco ante la mención de su antiguo colega. Dumbledore realmente había empleado un montón de gente imposible para enseñar Defensa durante los últimos años, pero comparados con Gilderoy Lockhart, hasta el tartamudo Quirrel había sido un maestro modelo. Severus todavía no entendía la decisión del director al emplearlo. Albus se lo había explicado varias veces, pero hasta donde concernía a Severus, aún no tenía sentido. Sólo esperaba que no tuviera que ver de nuevo al maniquí andante. 

Finalmente llegaron a la cabaña, que lucía bastante agradable, pero pequeña, especialmente para los Malfoy. Sin embargo, considerando lo bien que se había adaptado Draco a la vida en un apartamento pequeño, Severus empezó a pensar que quizá el muchacho realmente llegaría a estar a gusto en ese lugar. Sí, tal vez Jeremiah había sido realmente una buena elección. 

No había timbre por ningún lado, lo cual no sorprendió realmente a Snape ya que era la casa de un mago, tampoco había elfos domésticos saltando al frente ansiosamente mientras llegaban a la puerta del jardín. Después de esperar por alguna clase de reacción durante unos momentos, decidió entrar y probar en la puerta principal. Draco lo siguió, mirando curiosamente a su alrededor. Cruzaron el bien cuidado jardín hasta la puerta y todavía no sucedía nada. 

Como todavía no encontraba un timbre, Severus decidió llamar con los nudillos. Nada. 

Esperó unos momentos y golpeó de nuevo. Todavía nada. 

Finalmente, después del tercer intento, el fantasma de un niñito asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta cerrada. 

-No están en casa –declaró, metiendo su fantasmal pulgar en su boca y mirándolos con grandes ojos fantasmales. 

-Ah, bueno, ¿sabes cuándo volverán? –preguntó Severus, tratando de mantener la paciencia. Fantasmas así de jóvenes podía reaccionar con una huida verdaderamente repentina si se asustaban. 

-No, Jerry no dijo. Jerry nunca dice. Sólo soy su hermano mayor. Nadie se preocupa por mí –se quejó el pequeño fantasma. 

-Ya veo. Pero deben haber mencionado a dónde iban. 

-Creo que a España. ¿O tal vez era Francia? Bueno, algún lugar por ahí. 

Severus intercambió una mirada con Draco. Parecía ser que Jeremiah había llevado a su esposa y posibles hijos a unas largas vacaciones. Draco se encogió de hombros. 

-¿Tal vez si volvemos la próxima semana o algo así? –sugirió. 

Snape suspiró. 

-Bueno, tal vez Eugene sabe cuándo volverán –se volvió hacia el fantasmita-. Gracias por su ayuda, entonces, joven señor Malfoy. Volveremos cuando su hermano haya regresado de Francia o España. 

El pequeño fantasma sonrió orgulloso ante la frase formal y volvió a meter la cabeza en la casa. 

-Bueno, es muy difícil dejarme con el primo Jeremiah hoy. Creo que están atrapados conmigo por una semana más –comentó Draco con una sonrisita traviesa que hizo meditar a Severus por un momento. El muchacho no podía haber manipulado la situación para que Jeremiah estuviera de viaje, ¿o sí? 

-Pero podemos probar a ver si Eugene está en casa. Pasaremos por Londres en nuestro camino de regreso –decidió. 

-Ya será por la tarde. Todavía tenemos que tomar el tren de regreso a Hogsmeade –argumentó Draco. 

¿No quería averiguar dónde estaría su futuro hogar? 

-No tenemos. Simplemente tomaremos la red flu pública desde el Leaky Cauldron. 

-¿Cree que a él le gustará? –preguntó Draco, mirando a Ese Perro, que le sonrió abiertamente como si confirmara que le gustaría hacer cualquier cosa en el mundo si podía estar con su amo y su muchacho, 

-Ciertamente luce bastante contento con la idea –dijo Severus inmediatamente. 

-Ni siquiera puede entender lo que está diciendo –protestó Draco-. Probalemente piensa que sugirió un largo paseo por el bosque y asustar algunos conejos por el camino. 

-Tal vez, pero no puedes negar que le gusta más viajar con polvos flu que en el tren. Sólo mira la forma en que siempre se esconde bajo el asiento. 

-Eso al menos lo mantiene callado –gruñó Draco, pero no discutió el asunto. 

Caminaron lentamente de regreso a la villa tratando de gastar el tiempo hasta el próximo tren de regreso a Londres. La villa era tan pequeña que sólo muy pocos trenes se detenían ahí y por alguna razón que Draco no pudo discernir, Severus sabía exactamente cuándo estaban programados para arribar. 

Draco trató de concentrarse en desear realmente que la información apareciera mágicamente, o tal vez ya que era una estación muggle, eléctricamente, en su cerebro. No había visto ninguna gran pantalla eléctrica de salidas en ninguna parte cerca de la estación cuando llegaron, así que tal vez la información era transmitida telepáticamente o algo así. Sin embargo, toda su concentración no ayudó en nada. Seguía sin saber cuándo llegaría el tren. O, mejor dicho, no lo sabría si Snape no se lo hubiera dicho ya. 

-¿Señor? –preguntó finalmente. 

-¿Sí, Draco? 

-¿Cómo lo sabe? 

-¿Saber? ¿Saber qué? 

-Cuándo esperar el tren. 

-Porque lo chequeé cuando llegamos, por supuesto. 

-No recuerdo que haya chequeado nada. 

-Eso es porque estabas demasiado preocupado pensando en teléfonos celulares –explicó Severus-. No estabas poniendo atención a dónde íbamos. 

-Pero estoy seguro de no haber visto ninguna pantalla de salidas. No habría pasado por alto algo tan grande. 

De repente Snape rió. Draco lo miró asombrado. ¿Qué era tan gracioso ahora? 

-Oh, Draco, las estaciones pequeñas como esta no tienen esas grandes pantallas como la de King Cross. Simplemente tienen una pizarra de anuncios con un papel y llaman a eso su pizarra de salidas. Funciona, porque no hay muchos trenes deteniéndose aquí para nada. No es ningún problema anotarlos todos en un papel. 

-¿Papel? ¿Qué es papel? ¿Algo eléctrico? 

-No, lo siento. Papel es pergamino muggle. Difícilmente es distinto de nuestro pergamino. Nada interesante. 

-Oh –dijo Draco, decepcionado-. ¿Al menos puedo ver más de cerca la pantalla de King Cross cuando lleguemos a Londres? 

-Lo siento, Draco, pero no habrá suficiente tiempo. No queremos molestar a Eugene a mitad de la noche –decidió Snape. 

Sin embargo, para cuando llegaron a Londres Draco se las arregló para convencer a Severus de darle diez minutos para observar la pantalla de salidas. Pero, excepto por el descubrimiento de la pantalla de llegadas, eso no lo ayudó mucho. La pantalla permaneció como un misterio. No parecía estar siendo controlada por ningún muggle, pero el profesor Snape insistió que probablemente tenía que ser controlada en forma remota desde alguna oficina que no podían ver. 

-Tal vez incluso desde alguna parte en los mostradores, pero lo dudo. La estación debe tener algún centro principal de información en alguna parte y lo más lógico sería controlarla directamente desde ahí –explicó. 

Aún así Draco encontraba difícil de creer que alguien sentado en una habitación distinta pudiera estar controlando los constantes cambios en las dos grandes pantallas. ¿Tal vez tenía un pequeño cartucho cuadrado como el gameboy de Sammie? ¿Pero cómo podía saber el cartucho si un tren llegaba tarde? ¿Y cómo el centro de información sabía aún desde antes la llegada un tren? Decidió preguntárselo a Snape, sólo para probar que el centro de información era improbable. 

-Por teléfono, tal vez incluso desde un cellular. Alguien del personal del tren o tal vez desde una de las primeras estaciones pude llamar para informarles que el tren va retrasado. 

Draco frunció el ceño. No había pensado en esa posibilidad. ¿Snape tenía respuestas para todo? Miró a su maestro con enojo. 

-¿Qué? –preguntó Severus calmadamente. 

-Usted no puede saberlo todo –se quejó Draco. 

-Nunca lo he afirmado así. Soy un completo fracaso en Transfiguraciones, por ejemplo, y hay algunas decisiones que tomé en mi vida que... Bueno, sólo digamos que le dejo el conocimiento absoluto al experto. 

-¿Y ese quién es? 

-Dumbledore, por supuesto –dijo Snape con una sonrisa y un guiño que causaron que Draco riera a pesar de su frustración por no ser capaz de adivinar los misterios de la pantalla de salidas. 

Viajar en el tubo, como Snape le había dicho que le decían al sistema de tren subterráneo de Londres, fue una aventura totalmente nueva. Fue el primer encuentro de Draco con las puertas automáticas. 

-¿Cómo funcionan? –le susurró a Snape con entusiasmo. 

-Probablemente son controladas en forma remota por el conductor. Quiero decir, ¿quién más sabría cuándo cerrarlas? 

-¿Pero cómo las cierran tan fuertemente? 

-No lo sé. Debe haber algún mecanismo oculto dentro del techo del tren, supongo. 

-¿Pero cómo luce ese mecanismo? ¿Cómo funciona? 

-No lo sé, Draco, y no puedo sacar mi varita y hacer que la pared desaparezca para que puedas echar una mirada. Apuesto a que la mayoría los muggles tampoco lo sabe. 

-Pero usted puede hacerla desaparecer y ellos no. ¡Por favor! 

-No, Draco, no puedo. ¿Qué pensarían los muggles si lo hiciera? El Ministerio de Magia definitivamente no estaría contento con nosotros por eso. 

-¿A quién le importa el Ministerio? 

-Dependo de su buena voluntad, Draco. Tienen razones suficientes como para darme problemas. 

-¿Problemas? ¿Qué pueden hacer? 

-Reducir mi salario. Enviarme a Azkaban. Incluso consideraron sentenciarme al Beso del Dementor una vez. 

-¡¿Qué?! 

-Albus tuvo que tirar de muchos hilos para sacarme de eso entonces. Es casi un milagro que incluso se las arreglara para librarme de una cadena perpetua en Azkaban. 

-¿Y es por eso que no puede pagarle bien? ¿Los convenció de reducir su salario en lugar del Beso del Dementor o Azkaban? 

-Reducir mi salario y cinco años en Azkaban y realmente salí bien librado. En el Ministerio no estaban muy contentos de la intrusión de Albus con la guerra de Voldemort, y no pudieron poner las manos en muchos de los agentes de Albus. 

-¿Lo enviaron a Azkaban por espiar para Dumbledore? 

-No tanto. Salí de Azkaban para espiar para Dumbledore. Me enviaron por haber sido un Death Eater. Sin embargo, Albus pensó que podía convencerlos de dejarme en libertad. Es por eso que está tan enojado al respecto. El piensa que merecía salir libre. 

-Pero si usted sólo se unió a los Death Eaters para espiar, no podían castigarlo por ayudarlos a luchar contra ellos. 

-No pudieron, pero les habría encantado y yo era un blanco fácil, porque originalmente no me uní para ser un espía. A nadie le agrada un traidor, Draco. Será mejor que decidas de qué lados estás realmente antes de unirte a nadie. Esa es probablemente la lección más importante que he aprendido en mi vida. 

Draco miró al piso por un rato. Había mucho que aceptar ahí. ¿Y Snape estaba tratando de advertirle sobre algo? Nunca le había pedido realmente que no se uniera a los Death Eaters, pero Draco había pensado que su admisión de haber sido un espía significaba algo parecido. ¿Ahora simplemente le decía que estuviera seguro sobre su elección? 

Lucius siempre le había dicho que Voldemort era la única elección posible. ¿Por qué Snape no decía lo mismo sobre Dumbledore y el Ministerio? ¿Era por lo que el Ministerio le había hecho y seguía haciéndole? ¿Y si el Ministerio había tratado de castigar a los espías de Dumbledore, estaban Dumbledore y el Ministerio del mismo lado? ¿Podía haber tres lados en una guerra? Si una batalla era entre el Bien y el Mal, ¿entonces quién estaba en el tercer lado? ¿Qué era exactamente lo bueno y lo malo? ¿Su padre realmente había sido malo? Había hecho unas cuantas cosas realmente malas, sí, pero también podía recordarlo haciendo cosas buenas de vez en cuando. Lucius había creído completamente en la rectitud de la causa de Voldemort. Voldemort creía que lo que estaba haciendo era por el bien de todo el mundo mágico. ¿Cómo podía el Ministerio ser bueno después de lo que le habían hecho a Snape? ¿Y cómo podía Dumbledore ser bueno si trabajaba contra el Ministerio? 

-¿Qué está bien y qué está mal, entonces? ¿Cómo puedo saber quién es bueno o malo? 

-Al final sólo puedes definir esas cosas por ti mismo. Eres tú quien debe juzgarlo, por eso te aconsejo que no juzgues a la ligera. Todo tiene muchos lados. Algunas personas te dirán que algo es enteramente bueno o enteramente malo, enteramente negro o enteramente blanco, pero están equivocados. Es el punto de vista simple de un niño sobre el mundo como un cuento de hadas. Otros te dirán que todo tiene dos lados y que todo es gris y que así puede haber más bien que mal o más mal que bien. Esa es una salida fácil también. Nunca vi que nada fuera tan simple en mi vida. Todo tiene muchos lados y lo que veas dependerá de una gran parte que no se relaciona con lo que es sino con quién eres y dónde estás. Por supuesto que eso hace imposible para una persona ver todo de alguna cosa o juzgar objetivamente. Y eso hace imposible confiar enteramente en las palabras de otros acerca de nada. no podemos juzgar nada objetivamente, no importa cuánto nos esforcemos, porque somos seres subjetivos. 

-¿Qué hay del color, entonces? Podemos ver y decir si un objeto es negro o blanco. 

-Y aún así podría ser púrpura para la visión ultravioleta de una abeja. Incluso entre humanos no puedes estar seguro de si el cerebro de otro le muestra el mismo púrpura que el tuyo te muestra a ti. 

-Aún así ambos podemos llamarlo púrpura. 

-A menos que sea un púrpura tan oscuro que decidas llamarlo azul. 

Draco suspiró. 

-Esto es confuso. Está diciéndome que nada es lo que es. 

-No, estoy diciéndote que no puedes ver lo que algo es realmente, y que nadie más puede tampoco. 

-Sigue siendo confuso. 

-Sí, la vida lo es. 

Draco suspiró de nuevo. ¿Snape tenía razón? ¿O era todo esto sólo el resultado de cinco años en Azkaban? Había escuchado que menos de un año podía quebrantar a una persona y que nadie había vuelto de ahí sin algún cambio. ¿Quién había sido Snape antes de Azkaban, entonces? Podría recibir un shock si pudiera ver la diferencia. ¿Qué tan profundas eran esas cicatrices que los que no sabían al respecto no podían ver siquiera? 

Pensamientos confusos mantuvieron a Draco ocupado hasta que estuvieron ante la puerta de su primo Eugene. Repentinamente se puso nervioso cuando Snape llamó a la puerta y se acercó ligeramente a su maestro. ¿Y si Eugene era como su padre? 

Escucharon un fuerte golpe del otro lado de la puerta, como si algo grande hubiera sido tirado, algunos golpeteos y más golpes mientras alguien probablemente volvía a poner el objeto en su lugar, luego pasos y finalmente se abrió la puerta y un hombre rubio platino con cabello muy revuelto y ojos inyectados en sangre parpadeó mirándolos adormilado. 

¿Había estado dormido? No, no podía ser. No había tenido tiempo suficiente como para vestirse, pero su ropa estaba suficientemente arrugada como para hacerte sospechar que estaba durmiendo vestido. 

-Lo siento, mi mayordomo me dejó la semana pasada. Es difícil encontrar buena servidumbre en estos días –dijo Eugene en lugar de saludar. 

-Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy. Por favor, perdone nuestra intrusión. Soy Severus Snape y este es su primo Draco. 

-Ah, sí, el hijo de Lucius, ¿no es así? Mi padre mencionó que usted está buscando un nuevo hogar para él. Pero pasen. No tiene sentido hablar de estas cosas en la puerta. 

Curioso, Draco siguió a Eugene dentro de su lujosamente amueblado, pero desordenado, apartamento. Había algo en ese lugar que no le gustaba. De alguna manera le recordaba a Lucius. Snape también estaba mirando a Eugene con atención. ¿Qué era lo que no le gustaba acerca de él? Draco no tenía idea, pero el comportamiento de su maestro lo hizo sentirse todavía más incómodo. Algo estaba mal. 

Eugene los guió hasta su sala de aspecto caro y fue directamente a un gran bar. Snape miró con enojo varias botellas vacías que estaban por toda la habitación. 

-¿Por qué no se sientan para que podamos hablar más cómodamente? –ofreció Eugene-. Por favor, perdonen la apariencia del lugar. Mi momentánea falta de mayordomo, me temo. ¿Algo para beber, señor Snape? 

-No, gracias –casi gruñó Snape. Obviamente no le gustaba mucho Eugene. 

Eugene, sin embargo, parecía enteramente indiferente hacia el disgusto de Snape. Continuó sonriendo estúpidamente y se volvió hacia Draco. 

-¿Qué hay de ti, primo? ¿Algo de jerez? ¿O prefieres vodka? Me parece que también debe quedar algo de cerveza en la cocina. 

Draco le dirigió a Snape una mirada de alarma. ¿Eugene lo estaba invitando a beber? 

-Draco sólo tiene quince años, señor Malfoy. No creo que ninguno de esos brebajes sea apropiado –dijo Snape en su tono suave más peligroso. 

-Oh, tonterías. Uno nunca es demasiado joven para una buena cerveza, ¿verdad, Draco? 

-Yo... hum... realmente no creo que deba, señor –tartamudeó Draco. Esto se estaba volviendo más y más espeluznante. 

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Snape, poniéndose en pie. 

Draco prácticamente saltó y se apresuró hacia la puerta. 

-¿De casualidad sabe cuándo volverá de su viaje el señor Jeremiah Malfoy? –preguntó Snape por encima del hombro una vez que Draco estuvo a salvo, fuera de la habitación. 

-Oh, el miércoles, creo. ¿Seguro de que no quiere quedarse por un traguito? No es tan tarde, ¿sabe? 

Snape sólo cerró la puerta de golpe al salir. 

-Ese, Draco –explicó al confundido muchacho-, es un hombre que es absolutamente inadecuado para cuidar a un niño. Probablemente necesita una niñera él mismo. 

-Sin embargo, parecía arreglárselas sin una –comentó Draco. 

-Creo que es por eso que el mayordomo renunció –sospechó Snape-. Probablemente estaba cansado de hacer ambos trabajos. 

-¿Entonces, a dónde vamos ahora? 

-Viajaremos de Nuevo a Gales la próxima semana y esperemos que Eugene tenga razón acerca de Jeremiah... Debería haber recordado preguntarle por los Coleman también. Ahora tendremos que esperar y preguntarle su dirección a Jeremiah. 

-Preferiría mudarme a la cabaña que a América, de todos modos. Aún si es un poco solitario ahí. 

-Es un sitio agradable para los niños, pero no tomaremos ninguna decisión hasta que los conozcamos. Siempre podrían ser tan decepcionantes como Eugene. Y América tampoco es un mal sitio. He escuchado que a la mayoría de los americanos realmente les agradan los niños. 

-Está demasiado lejos. Me harán ir a alguna escuela americana y no volveré a verlo, o a Hogwarts, o a los Rakers otra vez. 

-También encontrarás muchos amigos nuevos y siempre puedes venir de visita y nadie ha dicho que no puedas regresar cuando seas suficientemente mayor. Si todavía lo quieres para entonces, claro. América es un sitio muy interesante. Podrías llegar a amarla tanto que te olvidarás de nosotros. 

-¡Nunca! -¿cómo podría olvidarse de los Snape o de los Rakers? Nunca encontraría de nuevo tan buenos amigos en toda su vida. 

Snape lo guió de vuelta al Leaky Cauldron y le dio un puñado de polvos flu. 

-¿Quieres a Munin o al perro? 

-¿Qué? 

-No puedo cargar a ambos a través del flu, así que tienes que llevar uno. ¿Cuál? 

Draco miró a Ese Perro, que estaba ocupado olfateando una silla vacía y amenazando con enredar su correa en sus patas, como siempre, y al cuervo, que estaba posado en el hombro de Snape como una estatua, sólo parpadeando de vez en cuando para recordarles que todavía estaba vivo. 

-Munin –decidió. Eso claramente sería menos problemático. 

Snape chasqueó los dedos y llamó al pájaro, y Munin saltó a su mano, desde donde Snape lo transfirió al hombro de Draco con un simple "¡Quédate!". 

El cuervo graznó suavemente en el oído de Draco, pero se quedó en su sitio obedientemente mientras su amo recogía a Ese Perro y desenredaba su correa. 

-¡Hogsmeade! –le dijo Draco a la red flu mientras arrojaba el polvo flu y entraba después de eso. Unos momentos después salió de una de las chimeneas oficiales de la estación flu de Hogsmeade, sacudiéndose la ceniza de los pantalones. Munin todavía estaba posado calmadamente en su hombro y sólo reaccionó con un pequeño "¡Caw!" cuando Snape llegó unos segundos después de ellos, con Ese perro gimiendo y retorciéndose en sus brazos. 

-Sabía que el pájaro era la mejor opción –comentó Draco-. ¿Cuál es su problema esta vez? 

-Le teme al fuego. Nada más el instinto normal de todo animal manteniéndolo a salvo de quemarse. 

-Munin no vio nada malo con el viaje flu. 

-Los cuervos son inteligentes. El perro no lo es. 

-¿Se refiere a los perros en general o a Ese Perro en particular? –sonrió Draco. 

-Depende. Generalmente los perros no son tan inteligentes como los cuervos, pero este me parece particularmente estúpido. Claro que nunca antes había tenido un perro. Tal vez sobreestimé la inteligencia de la especie. 

Draco contempló a Ese Perro con atención por un rato y decidió que la estimación de Snape sobre la inteligencia canina probablemente era más acertada que la suya. Ese era un espécimen particularmente inútil. Pero era condenadamente adorable. 

Ya estaba oscuro afuera y Draco recordó su primera llegada a West Hogsmeade en su camino de regreso. Qué diferente lucía todo ahora, aún a pesar de que nada había cambiado realmente. Recordó cuán asustado y disgustado se había sentido ante la vista de los edificios de apartamentos. Ahora lucían cálidos y acogedores y no podía esperar para entrar. El parque que lo había asustado tanto ahora se sentía como volver a casa y conocía cada forma oscura en él y podría haber dicho cómo lucía exactamente durante el día. ¿Realmente había tenido miedo alguna vez del grupo de árboles y arbustos que escondía el cobertizo? 

Sonrió alegremente mientras caminaban por la cancha de fútbol. El lunes en la mañana estaría ahí para jugar otra vez. 

Sarah simplemente sonrió cuando Severus llegó trayendo a Draco de vuelta a casa una vez más. 

-¿No hubo suerte con Jeremiah, entonces? –preguntó ella. 

-Está de viaje, pero se espera que regrese la próxima semana. Sin embargo, Eugene está fuera de la cuestión. Le ofreció alcohol a Draco. 

-¡¿Hizo qué?! –chilló Sarah-. No lo habrás dejado beber, ¿o sí? Oh, mi pobre niño. Estoy empezando a dudar seriamente que sea una buena idea llevarlo con los parientes de su horrible padre. Por supuesto que puede haber una oveja negra en cada familia, pero estos Malfoy parecen ser malos hasta el último de ellos. 

-Draco no es malo y estoy seguro de que tiene otros parientes que tampoco lo son, y no, no tomó nada. Eugene sólo ofreció las bebidas –Snape intentó calmarla. 

-¿Pero y si no hubieras estado ahí para detenerlo? Oh, no, no podemos simplemente entregar al pobre chico a algún extraño, Severus. ¡No podemos! 

-No estoy planeando entregarlo así. Los estudiaré bien primero, te lo aseguro, pero Draco debe estar con su familia. 

-¡Pero ofrecerle alcohol a un pobre niño inocente! 

-Ya no soy pequeño y sé bien que no debo beber. Podría al menos confiar en que el ejemplo de mi padre me enseñó eso. ¿Qué tan estúpido piensa que soy? 

Sarah suspiró. 

-Bueno, creo que probablemente sabes que no debes beber, pero podrían haber sido cigarrillos, o pociones ilegales. Severus, este chico tomaría cualquier poción que le dieras sin la menor desconfianza. 

-Exactamente. Cualquier poción que yo le diera. Eso no significa que aceptaría una de un extraño. 

Sin embargo, Sarah siguió quejándose durante el resto de la tarde de la irresponsabilidad de Eugene y de los peligros de confiar un niño a los miembros de la familia Malfoy. Draco aprendió a no prestarle atención después de un rato y simplemente disfrutó el estar ahí sentado, con Billy medio dormido en su regazo. 

Era bueno estar de vuelta.  
  
**Continuará... **

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, ¿seguimos preguntándonos si Draco se mudará con Jeremiah? ¿Sevi continuará tratando de impedir que Draco se convierta en un Death Eater o no le importa? ¿Y qué harán los Tiburones para vengarse de los Rakers? ¡Por favor, comenten! 

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Mike se une a los Snape para ir de compras, los aurors hacen una visita y Draco piensa un poco más sobre el Ministerio (al menos eso es lo que creo que va a pasar. Todavía no he escrito nada de eso).


	15. Una visita de los aurors

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony. ¡Gracias por prestármelos!

**Nota de la autora:**

Lamento que esto haya tardado tanto, pero me temo que estaré lenta por un tiempo. Sin embargo, las cosas deberían volver a la normalidad en abril. Aquí hay un fic de mi amiga Zebee que realmente me gusta. Es sobre Sevi durante y después de Azkaban y cómo eso lo cambió. Realmente vale la pena leerlo y encaja perfectamente con mi fic. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

**Capítulo 15: UNA VISITA DE LOS AURORS **

La mañana del lunes, justo después del desayuno, Draco se apresuró a avisarle a Mike que todavía estaba ahí. No había podido hacerlo la tarde anterior cuando llegaron a casa, porque el profesor Snape decidió que era demasiado tarde para molestar a los vecinos. 

Mike estaba tan contento cuando vio a Draco que le pidió permiso a sus padres para ir al mercado con los Snape. Consecuentemente, su madre le dio parte de su lista de compras y una pequeña bolsa de dinero. Mike sonrió ante eso y Draco se preguntó si alguna vez le devolvería a ella algo del dinero sobrante. 

Severus y Sarah no se molestaron con la inesperada compañía y cuando vieron la lista de compras, Severus tomó rápidamente una pieza de pergamino, le escribió algo y se la entregó a Draco. 

-Si ustedes dos van a hacer compras de todos modos, puedes ayudar y conseguir fruta para nosotros –explicó, entregándole también algunas monedas. 

Draco miró la lista y el dinero por un momento. ¿Qué? 

-Pero nunca he regateado antes. No tengo idea de cómo se hace. Le costaré mucho más dinero de lo que gasta en esto normalmente. 

-Bueno, nunca aprenderás si no lo intentas. De todos modos no puedes gastar más dinero que el que acabo de darte. Trata de comprar todo lo de la lista con eso. 

Draco miró la lista otra vez y luego el dinero en su mano. 

-¡Es imposible! Esto nunca será suficiente para todo. 

-En ese caso, tienes que definir algunas prioridades. Trata de descubrir qué es lo que necesitamos realmente y de qué podemos prescindir. 

Draco suspiró otra vez y metió la lista en su bolsillo. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? ¿Qué frutas eran más importantes que otras? 

Mike le sonrió. 

-Oh, vamos. No es tan difícil. Hasta los niños pequeños lo hacen. 

-No debe ser difícil si lo has estado haciendo toda tu vida, pero yo nunca había ido al mercado hasta hace tres semanas. 

-¿No? ¿Entonces en dónde compraban tus padres la comida? –preguntó confundido Mike mientras bajaban las escaleras. 

-No lo hacían. 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué comían, entonces? Todo el mundo necesita comprar comida. 

-Nuestros elfos domésticos iban al mercado por nosotros, supongo. En realidad nunca pregunté. 

-¿Elfos domésticos? –Mike contempló a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos. 

-Sí, esas pequeñas criaturas con las orejas grandes, ya sabes. Encantadores y siempre ansiosos de trabajar. 

-Sé lo que son. Es que he escuchado sobre ellos, pero nunca he visto uno realmente. Pensé que sólo los sujetos con los grandes castillos viejos tenían elfos domésticos. 

-Nope, los sujetos con las grandes mansiones viejas que lucen casi como castillos también tienen. 

-¿Entonces, tenías una de esas? 

-Sí, una de las más grandes y más viejas de Inglaterra... de las más feas también. Y era bastante oscura y atemorizante en algunas partes también. 

-Eso debe haber sido grandioso. Me gustaría tener una gran mansión vieja como esa. O al menos una pequeña mansión nueva. 

-¿Sabes?, si no hubiera sido confiscada por el Ministerio, probablemente la habría vendido tan pronto como fuera posible para comprar algo más pequeño y cómodo con el dinero. Tal vez un apartamento en alguna parte por aquí, o tal vez en Londres. 

-¿Cambiarías una gran mansión parecida a un castillo por un apartamentito aburrido? –Mike sonaba horrorizado. 

-Bueno, tal vez no –decidió Draco-. Tal vez habría comprado una de las casitas cercanas al mercado, de modo que no tendríamos que caminar para llegar hasta ahí. La mansión debería producir suficiente dinero como para comprar una. Pero es una consideración inútil puesto que ya no tengo la mansión. No puedo comprar nada ahora. 

-Pero el resto de tu familia es rica todavía, ¿no? 

-Bueno, el tío Thomas definitivamente parece serlo, pero él no me quiso y el primo Eugene no luce pobre tampoco, pero tal vez sólo está viviendo del dinero del tío Thomas –Draco se encogió de hombros-. La casa de Jeremiah no luce demasiado cara, pero se supone que va a heredar una gran mansión también. Quizá me deje vivir en su cabaña cuando lo haga. Al menos hasta que gane suficiente como para comprar algo para mí. 

-Una cabaña debe ser también un gran lugar para vivir. Me gustaría tener una. 

-Te gustaría tener cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, admito que siempre podrías venderla y conseguir algo de dinero por lo menos –murmuró Draco-. Con todo, no quisiera vivir en la cabaña de Jeremiah. Está en medio de la nada. Nada más que ovejas en los alrededores. 

-Eso es agradable. Imagina poder ir a casa y que no haya vecinos que te molesten. Nada excepto ovejas esponjositas y campo verde para mirar. Nada de edificios grises, nada de molestos aurors, nada de ruido... 

-Pero está muy lejos de cualquier lugar al que quiera ir. 

-No habrá problema una vez que aprendas a aparecerte. 

Draco se detuvo por un momento. No había pensado en eso. Una vez que tuviera su licencia de aparición no tendría el menor problema yendo a cualquier lugar que quisiera desde la cabaña. ¡Tal vez no fuera un mal lugar para vivir después de todo! 

-Bueno, todavía no tenemos una cabaña para habitar o vender. 

-Bueno, así es la vida –a Mike no parecía importarle mucho-. ¡Vamos, ya casi llegamos! 

-¡Espera! ¡Detente por un momento! ¡Tengo que empacar al perro! 

Mike se detuvo y dio vuelta para mirar a Draco y Ese Perro. 

-¿Empacar? -¿cómo se empaca a un perro? 

Para asombro de Mike, Draco simplemente tomó la mochila y se la entregó. 

-Mantenla abierta por un momento. 

Mike tomó la mochila todavía luciendo dudoso, pero también con algo de curiosidad. ¿Qué iba a hacer Draco? 

Draco tomó rápidamente a Ese Perro antes de que pudiera sospechar algo e intentara huir, y lo metió en la mochila justo como recordaba que el profesor Snape lo había hecho la semana anterior. 

-De acuerdo –anunció-. Esto es un problema resuelto. 

-¿Por qué simplemente no lo haces caminar? –preguntó Mike finalmente-. ¿No sería mucho menos molesto? 

-No, enredaría su correa, trataría de correr, robaría salchichas. De esta manera resulta un poco pesado, pero es absolutamente incapaz de meterse en ninguna clase de problema.  
Mike contempló pensativo la cabeza de Ese Perro, que era la única parte de su cuerpo que todavía se asomaba fuera de la mochila de Draco. 

-No podrías hacer eso con un gato, ¿sabes? Simplemente se retorcería y saltaría fuera. 

-No necesito hacerlo con el gato. Él no tiene problemas para quedarse en casa y nunca se mete en problemas –Draco se encogió de hombros, desechando el argumento-. Creo que los gatos también son más inteligentes que los perros. 

-Bueno, definitivamente son mucho más independientes. Nunca esperan que un humano esté ahí siempre para sacarlos de alguna situación estúpida en la que hayan podido meterse solos. Creo que eso los hace más cuidadosos que los perros. Ciertamente saben cómo ayudarse a sí mismos cuando surge la necesidad. 

-Pareces saber mucho sobre gatos –comentó Draco. 

-Tengo uno como familiar. Sólo una ordinaria gatita gris, pero de seguro que tiene mente propia. Tal vez de la presente cuando lleguemos a casa. Si está en casa y de buen humor, claro. Como dije, tiene su propia mente y si no tiene ganas de verte, no va a hablarte para nada. 

-¿En serio? ¿No es un poco molesto? Quiero decir, los Snape tiene un gato también, y también algunos de mis compañeros de la escuela, pero no puedo imaginarme teniendo como familiar a alguien que no está ahí cuando lo quiero ver. 

-Es ciertamente mejor que ese perro tuyo –sonrió Draco-. Siempre está ahí aunque no quieras verlo, siempre se atraviesa en el camino y no tiene ninguna cualidad mágica. 

-¡Y además tampoco es mío! –protestó Draco-. Nunca quise este pequeño fastidio, en primer lugar. Solía tener un búho. Él era realmente útil y venía en cuanto lo llamaba. 

-¿Entonces conseguirás otro cuando tengas un nuevo hogar? 

-Si mi familia lo permite, creo que sí –murmuró Draco. Realmente no había aún en conseguir un nuevo familiar-. Sin embargo, algún día, realmente me gustaría tener un cuervo como el del profesor Snape. Munin es mucho más agradable que ningún búho que haya visto hasta ahora y puede hacer toda clase de trucos. 

-¿Entonces por qué no consigues ya un cuervo? 

-Creo que no puedo pagarlo. Apuesto a que son realmente caros y el profesor Snape dice que son muy difíciles de entrenar. 

-Sin embargo, apuesto que tío Severus podría ayudarte con eso. 

-Probablemente, pero aún así no tengo dinero y un búho ciertamente bastaría por ahora. 

-Creo que tienes razón. También me gustaría tener un búho. Entonces podría escribirte con tanta frecuencia como quisiera y no tendría que pagar en el correo todo el tiempo. 

-Le diré a mi búho que se quede y espere por una respuesta cada vez que te lo envíe –prometió Draco. 

Estaban ya en lo más espeso del mercado y no podían ver a los Snape por ninguna parte. Draco recordó haberlos visto desaparecer en dirección a los puestos de pan, lo cual tenía sentido considerando que le habían dicho a Draco que consiguiera las frutas y esa era la mejor estrategia para conseguir las cosas que se venían en el centro del mercado tan temprano como fuera posible antes de la llegada de la gran multitud alrededor de la hora de almuerzo. 

Sin embargo, Draco no estaba preocupado por perder a los Snape. El profesor Snape les había dicho que se reunieran con ellos afuera de la droguería a la hora de almuerzo. 

-De acuerdo, ¿a dónde vamos ahora? –preguntó a Mike, que sacó su lista de compras. 

-Veamos. Necesito vegetales, queso y frutas. Tú sólo necesitas las frutas. El queso está casi al otro lado del mercado. Los vegetales están justo aquí las frutas están después de los vegetales. Será más rápido si empezamos con los vegetales, luego compramos las frutas y dejamos el queso para el final y podrás ver cómo hablo con los vendedores en los puestos de vegetales antes de que intentes comprar algo tú mismo. 

-¿No podemos comprar las frutas al final, entonces? –preguntó Draco, repentinamente sintiéndose un poco nervioso otra vez. 

-Eso significaría que tendríamos que abrirnos paso hasta los puestos de quesos y luego de vuelta hasta aquí otra vez. Nos tomaría mucho más tiempo y nervios de esa manera –razonó Mike-. Vamos, te ayudaré con el regateo de todos modos. No es tan difícil. Todos lo hacen. 

Draco suspiró y cedió. De todos modos tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Al menos una vez que hubiera terminado no se sentiría ya más nervioso al respecto. "Sólo estaré nervioso por lo que dirá la señora Snape cuando vea cuánto dinero gasté". Pensó miserablemente. Pero el profesor Snape lo defendería de su ira, ¿o no? 

Observó atentamente las negociaciones de Mike con los vendedores de vegetales y trató de imaginar algunas pequeñas posibles conversaciones antes de que Mike anunciara que tenía todo lo que necesitaba y fueran hacia el puesto de frutas. 

-Entonces, ¿qué necesitas comprar primero? –preguntó Mike a Draco. 

-¿No podemos comprar lo tuyo primero? Me gustaría oír más ejemplos. 

-Eso no tiene sentido, Draco. Probablemente los dos necesitaremos las mismas cosas y será mejor si las conseguimos juntos. Mira, iré primero, pero necesitamos saber a qué puestos. 

-Um... no sé por dónde empezar –dijo Draco, mirando su lista de compras. 

-Bueno, siempre puedes empezar ya sea con lo más caro o lo más importante. Ya que probablemente no tienes suficiente dinero para comprarlo todo, te sugiero empezar por lo más importante. 

-¿Entonces, qué es lo más importante? 

Mike miró por encima del hombro de Draco para revisar rápidamente la lista. 

-Las manzanas –decidió sin el menor titubeo-. Las manzanas siempre son la fruta más importante y podemos comprar las cerezas inmediatamente después, porque son las más baratas en esta época del año y por lo tanto serán más fáciles de conseguir. Las peras serán fáciles también, pero tendremos problemas con los bananos. Tal vez no deberíamos comprarlos. Definitivamente tenemos que conseguir los limones, así que sugiero dejarlos en tercer lugar, luego las peras y dejaremos las naranjas de último en caso de que nos quede el dinero necesario. 

-Lo haces sonar tan fácil –suspiró Draco. 

-Sólo estoy pensando en lo que haría mi mamá –sonrió Mike-. He ido de compras con ella con suficiente frecuencia como para saberlo. 

-Desearía haber tenido una madre así –susprió Draco-. No me malinterpretes. Estoy realmente agradecido con ella por salvarme de Padre y es algo realmente grande el que me haya amado tanto como para morir por mí, pero desearía que hubiera pasado algo de tiempo conmigo alguna vez en lugar de tener que estar siempre obligada a ir a una fiesta. 

-¿Cómo puede ser una obligación ir a una fiesta? –preguntó Mike, frunciendo el ceño-. Las fiestas son sólo para divertirse. 

-Eran obligaciones sociales. Ya sabes, mantener conexiones importantes y cosas así. Algunas fiestas eran para caridad y esas cosas. Eran importantes para la imagen de la familia. Algunas fiestas eran simple tradición. 

-Ustedes los ricos son raros –declaró Mike, todavía con el ceño fruncido. 

-¡Yo no soy rico! –protestó Draco-. Al menos ya no. 

-Bueno, de acuerdo entonces. Vamos a comprar unas manzanas, ¿está bien? Siempre las compramos por aquí. Las verdes son las mejores, aunque algunas personas piensan que son demasiado amargas. 

-No el profesor Snape –dijo Draco, riendo-. Le gusta que sus pociones sepan a limón, así que le gustarán las manzanas amargas también. 

-¿Qué hay de tía Sarah? 

-No lo sé. Nunca le he preguntado, pero no creo que le moleste. Vamos y comprémoslas. 

Con Mike yendo primero y bajando el precio, Draco descubrió que regatear no era tan difícil como había pensado. Sin embargo, sabía que el profesor Snape habría conseguido un precio mucho mejor. Al final tuvo que resignarse a no comprar bananos y sólo la mitad de las naranjas que se le había dicho que comprara. Tenía la esperanza de que los Snape no se enojaran demasiado con él. 

-De acuerdo. Eso fue lo último de mi dinero. ¿A dónde vamos ahora? 

-Ahora tengo que comprar queso. Por ahí –contestó Mike.  
Tuvieron que abrirse paso por entre una multitud realmente espesa hasta los puestos de pan y a través de varios de los grupos de chismosos que Draco había notado la semana anterior. El vicario estaba ahí otra vez, rodeado por un gran grupo de mujeres justo en el centro del mercado, pero esta vez Draco no estaba empujando un gran cochecito de bebé y se las arregló para pasar por el grupo casi con facilidad. 

Los puestos de queso estaban completamente rodeados por clientes y tuvieron que esperar mucho en los diferentes puestos hasta que Mike finalmente declaró que tenía todo lo que necesitaba y que deberían luchar por abrirse paso hasta la droguería. 

Draco sugirió que trataran de llegar al borde del mercado y lo rodearan en lugar de tratar de ir por el centro otra vez, y luego de una rápida mirada hacia el cielo para calcular la posición del sol, Mike estuvo de acuerdo. De esa manera tardarían un poco más, pero el viaje sería más fácil. 

En alguna parte detrás de los puestos de carnes se encontraron con Jack, que estaba ocupado coqueteando con una chica rubia y alta que Draco nunca había visto antes. Llevaba pantalones cortos verdes y camiseta, y Draco consideró por un momento si preguntar o no a qué pandilla pertenecía ese uniforme, pero decidió posponer la cuestión. No quería dejarle saber a ella que no lo sabía. Miko o Cathy ciertamente podrían decírselo, si les preguntaba después. 

Jack los saludó bastante fríamente, dando a entender que quería que se esfumaran y lo dejaran con sus intentos por conquistar a la chica que, hasta donde Draco podía ver, no estaba realmente interesada en ninguno de ellos. Sospechaba fuertemente que una chica tan linda ya debía tener novio, probablemente incluso el líder de su propia pandilla, pero no le pareció que fuera buena idea señalárselo a Jack. 

Mike sólo se encogió de hombros y sugirió que se pusieran en movimiento para no dejar esperando a los Snape y, a pesar del hecho de que tenían tiempo más que suficiente para una pequeña charla, Draco aceptó de inmediato. Si Jack no los quería cerca, no iba a quedarse ahí sólo para hacerlo enojar. 

Sin embargo, miró a su alrededor buscando al resto de la pandilla, pero no vio a ninguno de ellos. O estaban todos ocultos de la vista por la multitud o Jack los había echado también. Ambas opciones lucían igualmente posibles para Draco. 

Una tienda de artículos muggles atrajo la atención de Draco un poco después y Mike tuvo que esperar pacientemente mientras él miraba con fascinación algunos artículos de cocina. 

-Me pregunto qué hace esa batidora. Mira, Mike, tiene un enchufe. ¡Debe ser eléctrica! 

-Se usa para mezclar toda clase de ingredientes para la comida –le explicó Mike pacientemente-. Para repostería, principalmente. 

Draco la miró un poco más, maravillado. 

-¿En serio? ¿Tienes una en casa? ¿Cómo funciona? 

-Bueno, simplemente revuelve –declaró Mike, sintiéndose bastante estúpido. ¿Cómo explica uno una batidora?-. No es particularmente excitante, ¿sabes? 

Draco sólo se encogió de hombros. 

-Tal vez no para ti. Yo creo que es fascinante. Trataré de aprenderlo todo sobre esto algún día. 

Al final, Mike simplemente agarró el brazo de Draco y lo arrastró lejos de la vitrina hacia la droguería. Draco, decidió él, era un gran amigo, pero a veces podía resultar verdaderamente molesto y extraño. Especialmente en lo que concernía a aparatos eléctricos. 

Los Snape no estaban a la vista cuando llegaron a la droguería y una rápida mirada al sol les mostró que habían llegado temprano. Así que, ¿qué hacían ahora? 

-Volvamos a la tienda de artículos muggles –sugirió Draco de inmediato. 

Mike tuvo una visión repentina sobre pasar el resto de la tarde mirando bombillos y microondas. ¡Oh, no, no iba a volver ahí de ninguna manera! Miró rápidamente a su alrededor y de inmediato la solución llegó a él. 

-Nah, vamos por aquí. Ahí es donde venden juguetes. Tienen toda clase de cosas buenas y además podemos ver la droguería desde ahí. Así nos daremos cuenta cuando lleguen los Snape y no tendremos que estar yendo y viniendo para encontrarlos. 

-¿Juguetes? ¿Venden gameboys también? –preguntó Draco con curiosidad. 

-Por supuesto que sí. Venden toda clase de juguetes que puedas imaginar... Sin embargo, los gameboys son terriblemente caros. 

-Eso está bien, de todos modos no tengo dinero para comprar nada. Sólo quiero mirar. 

Se abrieron camino por entre multitudes de niños y algunos adultos y finalmente llegaron a un grupo de puestos que vendían principalmente juguetes usados, aunque también había algunos nuevos entre ellos. Para su decepción, el primer lugar al que llegaron sólo vendía muñecas y ropita de muñecas, pero el segundo puesto tenía un montón de animales rellenos y de plástico que lucían bastante bonitos.  
Mike vio una serpiente de plástico por un rato, preguntándose si engañaría a los Tiburones en caso de que la dejara caer sobre sus cabezas desde un árbol. Mark o Robin eran probablemente demasiado viejos como para caer con esa clase de truco y asustar a Lindo Ricky no parecía valer la pena. De todos modos, no necesitaba gastar dinero en una serpiente de plástico para lograr ese efecto. Cerrar las manos en puños y cargar en su contra usualmente era suficiente como para hacerlo huir corriendo. 

Draco, entre tanto, estaba mirando cocodrilos de peluche, ranas, erizos, águilas... parecía ser que cualquier cosa podía ser hecha como muñeco de peluche. Incluso había un auto muggle de trapo entre los animales. ¿Por qué querría alguien abrazar un auto? Sin embargo, podría ser interesante conducir uno, pensó Draco de repente. Se preguntó si Snape sabría conducir. Probablemente no. Esas cosas eran raras entre los magos y probablemente incluso eran caras en el mundo muggle. Aunque debería haber aprendido durante su tiempo en la escuela muggle. ¿Los muggles aprendían a conducir en la escuela? ¿O uno podía simplemente comprar un auto, subirse y conducir? 

Otro puesto tenía únicamente juguetes para bebés. Billy los habría adorado, pero Mike frunció el ceño y arrastró a Draco al siguiente puesto, donde había toda clase de juegos en cajas. Principalmente juegos de mesa y rompecabezas, descubrió Draco luego de un rato. Aparte de los usuales juegos mágicos, vio que había también juegos muggles y algunos juegos parecían tener versión muggle y versión mágica. 

Había juegos de ajedrez con piezas que no se movían justo al lado de juegos mágicos donde pequeños caballos de juguete asomaban las cabezas fuera de la caja para hacerles muecas a sus inmóviles vecinos. Un aventurero caballero de ajedrez incluso salió de su caja arrastrando tras de sí a su caballo por la correa para mirar más de cerca su contraparte muggle y no pudo regresar. Su caballo le resopló enojado mientras se volvía hacia los clientes con una desesperada súplica de que lo dejaran volver a entrar. El vendedor finalmente llegó y, con una mirada de enojo y una seria advertencia de que permaneciera dentro, mantuvo abierta la tapa para él y el disgustado caballo. 

A Draco le habría encantado ver más del comportamiento de los juguetes mágicos, pero para entonces los Snape habían llegado y Billy lucía definitivamente hambriento y, por lo tanto, fueron directamente al callejón lateral y se acomodaron en las cajas vacías otra vez. Sarah nuevamente le dio de comer a Billy mientras Severus compraba jugo de calabaza y alimentó a Munin y Ese Perro. 

Mike rió cuando vio cómo el cuervo engañaba otra vez al perro para robarle comida. 

-Realmente no es muy listo –le comentó Draco a Severus. 

-Cierto, no lo es –confirmó Severus-. ¿Cómo te fue con las compras? 

Draco hizo una mueca al oír la pregunta y le entregó los dos knuts que habían sobrado del dinero que le había dado en la mañana. Severus se los embolsó calmadamente y pidió ver las compras de Draco. 

-No conseguí los bananos y sólo la mitad de las naranjas –admitió titubeante. Se preguntó cómo lo castigaría Snape. ¿O más bien dejaría que Sarah lo regañara? Eso sería demasiado fácil, pensó Draco. Después de todo ya había aprendido a dejar de prestarle atención. 

Snape sonrió. 

-¿Conseguiste todo lo demás? 

-Sí, profesor. 

-Muy bien. 

-¿Bien? –exclamó Draco, sorprendido. 

-Es mucho mejor de lo que había esperado para un primer intento. 

-Bueno, Mike me ayudó un poco, ¿sabe? 

Severus asintió. 

-Sí, lo sé. Esa era la idea. 

Draco sonrió un poco. 

-En verdad piensa que lo hice bien. 

-Por supuesto que lo hiciste. 

Ahora Draco estaba positivamente feliz. El profesor Snape pensaba que lo había hecho bien. 

-¿Podemos ir a echar otra mirada a los puestos de juguetes, tío Severus? –suplicó Mike una vez que terminaron de comer. 

-Todavía tenemos mucho que comprar, Mike, y entonces todavía tendremos que llevar las cosas a casa y acomodarlas. 

-Por favor, profesor.  
-Sí, por favor, tío Severus. 

Severus miró a los muchachos. De alguna manera eso no había sonado bien. 

-¿No te molesta, Draco? –preguntó de repente. 

Draco parpadeó sorprendido. ¿De qué estaba hablando Snape? 

-¿Molestarme? ¿Molestarme qué? 

-Que Mike me llame tío Severus, porque si quieres, puedes hacerlo tú también, ¿sabes? 

-¿De verdad? ¿Lo dice en serio? –Draco se sintió todavía más contento. ¿No era eso casi como ser parte de la familia? 

-Por supuesto que lo digo en serio. 

Mike puso los ojos en blanco. Draco lucía casi como Ese Perro cuando alguien le decía palabras amables. 

-Bueno, ¿qué hay de los puestos de juguetes, entonces? –intentó de nuevo. 

-Por favor, tío Severus –dijeron dos voces esta vez. 

Severus sonrió. Sí, eso sonaba mucho mejor. 

-Bueno, está bien, pero tienen que llevar el queso y la carne con ustedes y tienen que prometer no ir a ningún otro sitio. Volveremos por ustedes tan pronto como terminemos con las compras y espero que estén ahí entonces. 

Esa promesa fue hecha y los dos muchachos pronto volvieron al mercado, por supuesto que no fueron muy lejos una vez que salieron del callejón. A un ritmo mucho más lento, tuvieron que estrujarse para pasar por entre la gran multitud del mediodía en el mercado. 

Mike nuevamente encontró difícil hacer pasar a Draco de la tienda de artículos muggles, pero Draco pronto lo perdonó cuando encontraron un puesto que tenía auténticos balones de fútbol e incluso algunas cosas de quidditch. Los únicos juguetes que parecían faltar por completo en el mercado de West Hogsmeade eran las escobas. Los puestos tenían ropa para quidditch y pelotas para quidditich y toda clase de posters e incluso manuales de estrategia, pero ni una sola escoba. 

Draco se sintió un poco decepcionado con eso. Realmente extrañaba su buena vieja Nimbus 2001 y había olvidado casi por completo que había querido hablarle a su padre sobre conseguir una escoba mejor sólo unas semanas antes. Ahora se sentía como si hubiera pasado una vida entera desde el horrible día en que su padre había asesinado a su madre y todo había cambiado. Sí, parecía casi como si hubiera vivido en West Hogsmeade durante toda una vida en lugar de sólo tres cortas semanas. 

*** 

Sin embargo, cuando fue al parque la mañana siguiente para encontrarse con los Rakers para otro juego de fútbol había olvidado ya todo pensamiento sobre escobas, volar o quidditch. La vida era grandiosa y era todavía mejor poder pasar otra semana de diversión con sus amigos. Qué mal que todo terminara con esa semana. No había mucha oportunidad de que Jeremiah lo rechazara después de todo. Casi deseaba que Jeremiah lo hiciera, pero entonces tendría que mudarse a América y no podría ir más a Hogwarts y ver a los Rakers en los fines de semana de Hogsmeade. 

Sammie corrió hacia él en el momento en que salió del edificio. 

-¡Dragón! ¡Volviste! Deseaba tanto que volvieras –gritó y se detuvo justo antes de terminar abrazando a Draco. 

Algunos otros Rakers corrieron hacia él también, pero afortunadamente ninguno era tan entusiasta como Sammie. 

-Jeremiah está de viaje –les explicó. Que Jack se preguntara lo que estaba pasando, si no quería llegar y preguntar cuál era la historia-. Y Eugene bebe. 

-¿Entonces los Snape no te van a dejar con él tampoco? 

-No, los dos estaban muy disgustados porque me ofreció alcohol. 

-¿Por qué? En realidad no eres tan joven –dijo Larry y Draco se preguntó cómo manejaba esas cosas su padre alcohólico. El pobre Larry y sus hermanos probablemente no tenían mucha oportunidad de evitar convertirse en alcohólicos ellos mismos algún día. 

-Bueno, considerando la forma en que Draco perdió a sus padres, es cuando menos desconsiderado de su parte –contestó Charlie-. Los Snape tienen razón en no dejarlo con él, si ni siquiera se da cuenta de eso. 

Jack estaba bastante de mal humor después de eso y el juego se desarrolló de acuerdo a eso. El equipo de Draco trabajaba como un reloj para entonces mientras Jack empezaba a gritar y maldecir a Mary al momento en que Cathy anotó el primer gol. 

Mary, por supuesto, no lo tomó  muy bien y le gritó en respuesta, lo cual resultó en Jack maldiciendo a Mike y a Larry. Larry no veía qué podía haber hecho mal y culpó a Mary, lo cual resultó en una pelea entre los enamorados y Mary finalmente se marchó enojada, abandonando al resto de su equipo para que guardaran la portería como les pareciera mejor. 

Draco sintió pena por Mike y Larry y le ofreció a Jack prestarle a Matt para igualar las cosas. 

-¡Matt! –gritó Jack con furia-. Ese bueno para nada... 

-¡Matt es un gran defensa! –lo cortó Draco antes de que pudiera insultar todavía más al chico-. Y eso es lo que necesitas. Tú y Mike son buenos atacantes y Larry es el único calificado para reemplazar a Mary en tu portería. No tengo un segundo portero para prestarte y no necesitas un atacante, así que te estoy ofreciendo el mejor defensa que tengo, ¿y esa es tu respuesta? 

-¡Se necesitan atacantes, no defensas para ganar un juego! –gritó Jack.  
-Sin embargo, se necesitan defensas para no perder –Mike intentó suavizar la situación-. El equipo de Dragón no es tan fuerte en el ataque como el nuestro. Te está ofreciendo el mejor jugador del que puede permitirse prescindir. Y con Mary fuera, nuestra defensa está seriamente debilitada. 

-¡No quiero a Matt! 

Matt repentinamente se arrancó su gorra Raker de la cabeza y la arrojó a los pies de Jack. Draco se las arregló para sujetar su brazo justo a tiempo para impedirle marcharse él también. 

-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes –le dijo a Jack-. Entonces lo conservaré. Seré generoso y te haré otra oferta a pesar de todo. ¿Qué hay de Charlie? 

-¿Esa perdedora? Es peor que Matt. 

Charlie miraba sus pies luciendo muy, muy avergonzada. 

-Charlie ganó para mí el primer juego que capitaneé –contestó Draco calmadamente-. Y recuerdo algunos otros juegos que ella volteó a nuestro favor. 

-Bueno, pues no la quiero. Tal vez te guste a ti. No es tan fea, lo admito, pero quiero un jugador de fútbol, no una mascota. ¡Dame a Cathy! 

-No puedo jugar con sólo un jugador ofensivo. 

-Entonces deja que Charlie o Matt vayan a la ofensiva. Aseguras que son muy buenos. Creo que Cathy es la única buena jugadora que tiene tu equipo. La quiero. 

-Jack... –empezó Mike cautelosamente mientras recogía la gorra de Matt y empezaba a limpiarle la suciedad. 

-¡No puedes tenerme! –interrumpió Cathy, cortante-. Dragón no puede cederme porque me niego a jugar para ti. Dejé tu equipo por tu gritería constante y acabamos de ver que no has mejorado nada. no veo razón para regresar. 

-Sólo un juego, Cathy Cat –suplicó Larry-. Por favor. Mary estará de vuelta mañana. 

-No estaría tan segura de eso, Larry –comentó Mike-. Ella debe estar esperando una disculpa –indicó. 

Matt aceptó reluctante su gorra de nuevo, pero se la puso. Permaneció junto a Draco tan lejos como pudo de Jack, mirando ominosamente mientras Jack y Cathy intercambiaban insultos por un rato, al parecer sin importarles la presencia del resto de la pandilla. A Draco no le importó. Cualquier cosa era mejor que Jack gritándole a él y Cathy probó ser capaz de arreglárselas contra el líder de la pandilla. 

¿Tal vez deberían irse todos a casa? Estaba claro que no habría juego, después de todo. 

Mientras Draco estaba todavía preguntándose que debería hacer con el resto de la mañana, repentinamente hubo un sonoro "POP" en alguna parte detrás de ellos y cuando voltearon a ver qué era vieron a un hombre con el uniforme de los aurors que de pronto se encontraba junto a la puerta del edificio. 

POP, POP, POP POPOPPOPPOPPOPPOP… más y más aurors aparecieron en el parque hasta que había dos frente a cada casa vigilando las puertas y grupos de seis aurors desaparecieron dentro de cada edificio. Sí, un grupo incluso entró al cobertizo, pero salieron con bastante rapidez, luciendo un poco avergonzados, y en cambio empezaron a explorar los arbustos. 

Jack y Cathy Cat finalmente se callaron a la vista de los aurors. 

-Ugh –comentó Cathy-. Esto no luce bien. 

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó Draco, confundido. 

-Una redada. Me pregunto qué habrá pasado esta vez –murmuró Jack, más para sí mismo que contestando la pregunta de Draco. 

-Probablemente sólo otro ataque contra muggles en alguna parte de Inglaterra –Larry se encogió de hombros. 

-Creo que será mejor que hoy almuerces con nosotros, Draco –sugirió Mike-. Habrá problemas si regresas con los Snape ahora. 

-Sí, los registran cada vez que algún estúpido mago oscuro va más allá de Diagon Alley –explicó Charlie. 

-En realidad hacen esas redadas como espectáculo cada vez que necesitan probarle a la prensa que están trabajando en algún caso para el que no tienen un sospechoso. Se meten aquí, registran algunos apartamentos, hacen mucho ruido y arrastran alguna gente que no tiene nada que ver hasta sus oficinas en Londres. Entonces el Daily Prophet escribirá un pequeño artículo sobre la gran campaña de los aurors contra los magos oscuros y a la mañana siguiente dejan libres a todos –aclaró Mike-. Desafortunadamente tío Severus es un favorito para ellos. Tiene que ir a Londres casi cada vez. Me imagino que les gusta no tener que explicar todo el procedimiento cada vez que lo hacen. Ya debe saberse de memoria todas sus preguntas. 

-¿Entonces, qué hacemos ahora? 

-Sentarnos bajo un árbol y esperar. No nos dejarán entrar hasta que podamos jurar que nos esperan en casa para el almuerzo –ordenó Jack-. Sin embargo, podemos verlos hacerse los importantes mientras rechazan a la gente que quiera entrar. 

Draco pronto descubrió que observar a los aurors vigilando puertas era bastante aburrido. Tal vez incluso para los aurors mismos. Nadie parecía tener necesidad de entrar a sus casas con urgencia suficiente como para acercárseles, todos se limitaban a lanzarles cortas miradas nerviosas y caminar tratando de lucir tan inocentes como fuera posible. ¿Tal vez los aurors empezarían a arrestar gente en la calle si se aburrían demasiado? 

Se preguntó qué estarían haciéndoles a los Snape en ese momento. ¿Registrar el apartamento? ¿Cómo se hacía eso? Malfoy Manor había sido registrada por los aurors también, recordó, pero no había estado ahí para observar. Fue entonces cuando encontraros todos los artefactos de arte oscura propiedad de su padre. ¿Arrestarían a tío Severus? ¿Qué le harían entonces? 

-Está bien, Draco –le susurró Mike al oído-. En verdad los dejan ir a la mañana siguiente. 

Draco asintió calladamente. No tenía ganas de hablar en ese momento. ¿Qué le hacían a la gente antes de dejarla ir? ¿Los enviaban a Azkaban? ¿Qué le haría a Severus tener que volver ahí aunque sólo fuera por una noche? 

Finalmente Mike decidió que era hora de almorzar. 

-Déjame hablar a mí –le dijo a Draco mientras caminaban hacia la puerta y los dos inmóviles aurors junto a ella. 

Draco sólo asintió. Estaba empezando a sentirse un poco asustado. 

-¡Alto ahí! –llegó una orden repentina que congeló a los dos muchachos-. Este edificio está cerrado. Vuelvan a casa. 

-Es nuestra casa. Vivimos ahí dentro –explicó Mike calmadamente. 

-Entonces vuelvan más tarde. No hay acceso ahora. 

-Tenemos que entrar. Mamá nos espera para almorzar. Prometí que llegaríamos a tiempo. Ella va a preocuparse. 

El auror los miró con sospecha de la cabeza a los pies, finalmente dio un solo paso al frente. 

-¡Nombres! –exigió. 

-Yo soy Listo Mike y él es Dragón. ¿Podemos entrar ahora? 

-Entonces ustedes dos tienen que estar en casa para el almuerzo, ¿sí? 

-Sí, señor, mamá nos está esperando. 

-¿Qué apartamento? 

-412. 

El auror los contempló cuidadosamente una vez más, entonces decidió correr el riesgo. 

-Dave, escolta a estas dos pequeñas ratas al apartamento 412. asegúrate que no toquen nada. 

El otro auror asintió y le indicó a los chicos que fueran adelante. No parecía considerarlos lo suficientemente importantes como para hablar. 

Subieron las escaleras lentamente con el auror siguiéndolos de cerca y sin dejarlos apartarse de su vista. 

Otro auror estaba ubicado en el cuarto piso y los miró con no menos enojo que los otros dos escaleras abajo. 

-¿De qué se trata? –exigió a Dave, señalando a Mike y Draco. 

-Los chicos del 412. tienen que ir a casa para almorzar y que mamita no se preocupe. Frank dijo que los trajera aquí. 

-Bueno, llévalos a casa entonces y hazlo rápido. No podemos dejar descuidada la puerta. 

Dave los empujó rudamente y ellos avanzaron tropezando por el corredor. Draco miró disgustado al auror. ¿Quién se creía que era? Pero recordó justo a tiempo que probablemente podían hacerle cosas horribles a Severus y decidió dejarlo pasar. Sólo un poco más y entonces vería el apartamento de Mike por dentro. Almorzar en casa de Mike podría ser divertido. 

La puerta del apartamento de los Snape estaba abierta de par en par y Draco pudo ver dos aurors vigilando su casa. Severus estaba junto a ellos, los ojos relampagueando con furia, pero permanecía quieto y sólo miraba. Draco casi se detuvo para correr dentro, pero Mike sujetó su brazo y lo arrastró más allá de la puerta, y Severus los miró por un momento y asintió rápidamente para que continuaran. Draco se preguntó de repente si lo arrestarían a él también, en caso de que admitiera que vivía con los Snape. Sin embargo, tal vez eso no sería tan malo. Tal vez les permitirían a él y Severus permanecer juntos de modo que pudiera hacerle compañía. 

-¡Vamos, muévanse! –gruñó Dave detrás de ellos-. No hay nada que ver ahí. 

-¡Algunos de estos ingredientes pueden ser usados en pociones de artes oscuras! –escuchó una voz femenina desde alguna parte dentro del apartamento-. ¿Para qué necesita usted todas estas cosas, en cualquier caso? No son ingredientes normales para tener en casa. 

-Investigación. Enseño Pociones y necesito mantenerme al día con los nuevos descubrimientos. Mi esposa tiene un título en pociones médicas y con frecuencia requiere ingredientes no estándar también. Ambos tenemos licencia para manejarlos –declaró Snape calmadamente. Sonaba como si lo hubiera dicho cientos de veces. ¿No se suponía que los aurors debían saber cosas como esas? 

Llegaron a la puerta del apartamento de Mike y Mike sacó su llave, pero Dave lo empujó rudamente a un lado e hizo sonar el timbre. 

Una pequeña mujer redondita con una cara que probablemente lucía amistosa y alegre en circunstancias normales, pero que de inmediato asumió una mirada desafiante al ver el uniforme auror de Dave, abrió la puerta. 

-¿Estos son suyos? –Dave indicó a Draco y Mike con una mueca. 

En casa de los Snape algo se estrelló ruidosamente contra el suelo y Billy empezó a llorar asustado. Draco apretó los puños con enojo. Deseó poder correr y tomar el bebé en sus brazos y tranquilizarlo. ¿Dónde estaba Sarah? 

-Sí, y llegan tarde para almorzar, además. Entren, chicos –dijo la madre de Mike sin titubear. 

Draco se maravilló nuevamente de lo unida que era la gente de Merlín Park. Tenían que saber por qué los aurors estaban acosando a Severus, pero aún así estaban dispuestos a mentir para mantener a Draco a salvo de ellos. Tal vez fueran fríos y peligrosos para los de afuera, pero se ayudaban unos a otros lo mejor que podían y Draco era uno de ellos por la simple razón de que estaba viviendo temporalmente con los Snape. Los Snape pertenecían ahí y por lo tanto también Draco. Los aurors no. 

La madre de Mike miró enojada a Dave hasta que ambos muchachos habían pasado junto a ella y estaban dentro del apartamento, entonces cerró la puerta de golpe sin añadir otra palabra. Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No más aurors en su espalda y no podía oír los ruidos del apartamento de los Snape con tanta claridad. ¿Era Ese Perro el que gruñía? Draco lo había escuchado ladrar, gemir o llorar antes, pero nunca gruñir. Nunca había pensado que Ese Perro pudiera ser agresivo con nadie. ¿Tal vez se trataba más bien de un perro policía? 

La madre de Mike era muy agradable y resultó ser casi tan buena cocinera como Sarah, pero aun así Draco difícilmente comió algo. Podía oír los ruidos que hacían los aurors a pesar de las puertas cerradas. ¿Qué estaban gritando ahora? ¿Qué había hecho ese ruido como si se rompiera? ¿Le quitarían su osito de peluche? Esperaba que no. Había acabado por gustarle abrazar a Cuddly mientras dormía. Era tan agradable y... bueno, abrazable. A eso se debía el nombre del osito (**n de t:** me parece que "cuddly" implica mucho más, como "tierno", "encantador", etc., pero normalmente lo traduzco como "abrazable" a falta de una palabra mejor que abarque todo el concepto). Claro que Draco no iba a admitir ante nadie que le había puesto nombre. 

Les dijeron que se quedaran dentro el resto del día. 

-Sólo se encontrarían con esos aurors otra vez. No sabemos lo que podrían hacer –explicó la madre de Mike-. ¿Por qué no mejor le muestras tu habitación a Draco, Mike? Podrían jugar un juego de mesa. 

Así que fueron a entretenerse con los juguetes de Mike. La gata de Mike saltó fuera de la cama cuando entraron a la habitación y maulló quejumbrosa. Había demasiado ruido en el corredor como para salir, pensaba la gata. ¿Por qué había tanto ruido cuando ella deseaba salir? 

Mike inmediatamente la recogió y se la entregó a Draco. 

-Ah, aquí está. Te prometí enseñarte mi gata, ¿verdad? 

La gata hizo otra leve protesta, pero cuando Draco puso cuidadosamente un brazo bajo ella y otro a su alrededor, decidió que tal vez no era tan malo después de todo y dejó que la cargara un rato. 

El cálido cuerpo gatuno tuvo un agradable efecto calmante en Draco y él se las arregló para relajarse un poco, distraído por el extraño estilo muggle de los juguetes que Mike le mostraba. Sin embargo, eso no duró mucho. La gata se aburrió de ser abrazada y se retorció demandando que se le permitiera salir de la habitación y, a pesar de lo fascinantes que eran, ninguno de los juegos pudo hacer que Draco se olvidara por completo de los aurors y lo que estaban haciendo a los Snape. 

Empezaron a cenar sin el padre de Mike, ya que éste probablemente encontraría otro sitio donde pasar la noche cuando viera a los aurors al volver del trabajo, según explicó Mike. A nadie le gustaba encontrarse con un auror y cuando se mostraban en grupo era mejor salir rápido de su camino. 

-Pero no demasiado rápido –agregó su madre-. Tan rápido como puedas sin atraer su atención. Si corres, de seguro te arrestarán. 

Algún tiempo después los ruidos del corredor se incrementaron repentinamente y Draco miró hacia la puerta con preocupación. ¿Qué era eso? Podía distinguir a Ese Perro haciendo otra vez su mejor esfuerzo por sonar peligroso ladrando y gruñendo casi al mismo tiempo. Billy estaba llorando y Munin ahora elevó un fuerte graznido de protesta y también algunas palabra que Draco no pudo comprender a través de dos puertas cerradas. Finalmente escuchó una puerta azotar y todo quedó en silencio. 

Mike se puso en pie de un salto y corrió a la ventana más próxima con Draco justo atrás de él. todo lo que podía distinguir en lo oscuro del parque allá afuera eran unas pocas formas oscuras alejándose de los edificios. Se encontraron en el centro del parque y desaparecieron de pronto. Los aurors finalmente se habían ido. El edificio entero permaneció en silencio. 

Unos cinco minutos después sonó el timbre y Sarah llegó con Billy en brazos buscando a Draco. Draco corrió hasta ella y la abrazó. ¡Al menos ella seguía ahí! No estaba completamente solo en el mundo. 

Sarah lo abrazó estrechamente por un momento y luego lo apartó gentilmente mientras le hablaba. 

-Todo está bien, Draco. Lo hacen cada pocos meses. Nada inusual. No te preocupes por eso. 

-¿Qué pasó? 

-Parece ser que una familia muggle fue atacada en alguna villa cerca de Londres. Se usó magia oscura y ahora están tratando de encontrar a alguien a quien culpar que no se Voldemort. Al menos pretenden estar buscando un culpable hasta que el interés de los medios decaiga. No te preocupes, es sólo un gran espectáculo. 

Sin embargo, Draco no se sintió mucho mejor cuando vio el apartamento. Los aurors habían volteado hasta la última gaveta, habían abierto cada alacena e incluso habían apartado los muebles. Draco tuvo que esquivar toda clase de cosas que iban desde comida hasta ropa, tiradas descuidadamente al piso, para poder llegar al laboratorio, que no lucía nada mejor. Por un momento sólo se quedó mirando el caos, preguntándose por alguna extraña razón cuántos de los ingredientes de pociones habrían quedado arruinados y cuánto podía salvarse. 

Munin saltó en medio del caos mirando tristemente un frasco volcado. 

-¡Ministerio! –maldijo el cuervo-. ¡Aurors! ¡Caw! 

-Ven, Munin –Draco recogió gentilmente al cuervo y lo puso en su hombro, entonces volvió a la sala para buscar a Sarah. 

La encontró en la habitación, limpiando la cama de Billy para poder dormir al bebé. Era bastante difícil sostener a Billy con un brazo mientras recogía túnicas y capas de su cama, pero no había espacio para bajar al bebé. 

Draco se acercó y tomó al bebé para que ella tuviera libres las dos manos. 

-¡Aurors! –se quejó Munin otra vez. 

-Fudge –le dijo Draco al cuervo. 

-¿Caw?

-Fudge. Ese es el Ministro. Esto es su culpa –explicó el muchacho. 

-¿Fudge? 

-Fudge –asintió Draco. 

-¡Fudge! ¡Ministerio! ¡Aurors! 

-Exactamente. Buen pájaro. 

Juntos se las arreglaron para despejar las camas y acostarse. Por un momento Draco se preguntó dónde irían a dormir esa noche Ese Perro y el gato, pero obviamente habían encontrado algún lugar donde quedarse, ya que no veía a ninguno de los dos. sacó a Cuddly de debajo de una pila de libros, le sacudió algo de cuerno de unicornio en polvo y fue a dormir con la irracional esperanza de que el mundo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad cuando despertara. 

**Continuará... **

**Nota de la autora: **

¿Qué le hará los aurors a Sevi? ¿Los Rakers se arreglarán? ¿Y dónde están Ese Perro y el gato? ¡Por favor, comenten! 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Los Tiburones atacan de nuevo, encontraremos todavía más aurors (esos tipos son problemas y los problemas nunca llegan solos) y Sevi tendrá que sacar a Draco de problemas. (Otra vez, eso es lo que creo que va a pasar. En realidad no he escrito nada todavía). 


	16. Todavía más problemas con los aurors

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony. ¡Gracias por prestármelos!

**Nota de la autora:**

Estoy terriblemente apenada de que esto llegue tan tarde, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir por ahora. Ni siquiera puedo decirles cuándo estará el próximo capítulo. Lo enviaré en algún momento de la segunda semana de abril (pero espero que no pase del capítulo 17) y continuaré normalmente a partir de ahí. Mientras estuve ocupada en otras cosas, Zebee hizo mucho aquí en ff.net. Aquí está dónde pueden encontrar el relato de los días de Sevi en la universidad muggle: ; y aquí:   es donde encontrarán sus pensamientos a lo largo de "Dragón fugitivo". Y aquí está lo que Albus le pidió realmente al final de GOF: , otro maravilloso trabajo de Zebee. ¡Léanlos, son grandiosos! 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

**Capítulo 16: TODAVÍA MÁS PROBLEMAS CON LOS AURORS **

Cuando Draco despertó a la mañana siguiente se encontró rodeado por el mismo caos que cuando se había dormido. Eso, por supuesto, no era una sorpresa, pero de todos modos se sintió un poco decepcionado. Buscando a Munin descubrió que el pájaro obviamente había dejado la habitación. Alguien tenía que haber cerrado de nuevo la puerta una vez que salió el cuervo. Al menos Draco nunca había visto a Munin cerrar una puerta. Podía abrirlas bien, ¿pero cómo podía cerrarlas? 

Bajó de la cama tratando de no pisar ningún ingrediente derramado o algún libro tirado. Caminando por encima y alrededor de los montones, llegó a la puerta para investigar. 

La sala aún lucía como área de desastre, pero Sarah evidentemente se las había arreglado para despejar la mesa de modo que pudieran desayunar y Severus estaba de regreso abrazando a Billy. Ese Perro estaba saltando alrededor de su amo sonriendo y agitando la cola tan fuerte que todo su cuerpo temblaba. Obviamente, había encontrado un sitio donde pasar la noche. El gato no estaba a la vista, pero escenas así de emocionales no era de su estilo en todo caso. Probablemente se había retirado molesto. Munin había reclamado su sitio usual en el hombro de Severus y lucía perfectamente feliz otra vez. 

Draco atravesó la habitación y abrazó a Severus estrechamente. ¡Había vuelto! ¡Los aurors no lo habían retenido! ¿Qué importaba si todo el apartamento era un desastre? Todo estaría bien ahora. 

Severus rodeó gentilmente a Draco con un brazo, el otro estaba sosteniendo a Billy, y le devolvió el abrazo. 

Sarah les sonrió gentilmente por unos momentos. 

-Entonces, ¿van a desayunar hoy? –preguntó finalmente y Severusl soltó a Draco para atender su comida. 

-Tiraron todos tus ingredientes –reportó Draco un poco después a través de un bocado de tostada. 

-Lo sé –gruñó Severus entre dientes-. Tuve que verlo. 

-Lo siento –murmuró Draco, aún a pesar de que no estaba seguro de por qué se sentía mal. 

-No te preocupes –dijo Severus más alegremente-. Lo hacen cada vez. Lo tendré todo limpio en un poco más de un día. 

-¿Pero no están completamente arruinados? ¿Cuánto dinero costará reemplazarlo todo? 

-Es por eso que mantengo la mayor parte de lo realmente caro en Hogwarts. No se atreverían a tratar así las cosas de la escuela. Si no respetan a la escuela misma, al menos saben lo que Albus podría hacerles, si quisiera. Y el Ministerio probablemente pediría sus cabezas también. Tengo algunas formas de salvar la mayor parte de lo que tiraron y Albus repondrá lo demás. No te preocupes por eso, Draco. 

Draco suspiró. Bueno, al menos tío Severus no dejaba que todo eso lo sacara de quicio. Pensándolo bien, estaba sorprendentemente calmado. Draco habría esperado que al menos maldijera un poco a los aurors en venganza. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no era una buena idea. Podrían ser todavía peores la próxima vez. 

Lavar los platos parecía casi imposible al principio, pero una vez que Draco empezó a trabajar se dio cuenta de que mientras tuviera cuidado de no pisar nada no tendría ningún problema. Sahra ya había despejado el área alrededor del fregadero y una vez que encontró su toalla favorita fue suficientemente fácil poner los platos en los estantes vacíos. 

Mary no apareció para el juego de ese día y Jack aceptó reluctantemente que Sammie se uniera a su equipo en lugar de Cathy Cat, que todavía lo miraba con enojo cada vez que él miraba en su dirección durante la discusión sobre los jugadores. 

Draco pronto se arrepintió de haber entrenado tanto a Sammie. El chico se estaba volviendo realmente bueno y disparaba desde ángulos inusuales, y él y Matt tenían las manos llenas defendiéndose contra tres excelentes atacantes. Por otro lado, Larry  estaba haciéndolo casi demasiado fácil para Cathy. Jack había insistido en que Mike sería su compañero de ataque ya que no confiaba para nada en la habilidad de Sammie y por lo tanto Larry quedaba solo para defender la portería. 

Pronto el equipo de Draco estaba a la cabeza. Cathy y Charlie estaban libres para hacer lo que quisieran. Larry se estaba poniendo frenético y Jack perdía rápidamente la calma. 

-¡Cálmate, Jack! –Mike intentó tranquilizarlo-. Es temprano en el juego. Todavía podemos darle vuelta al marcador si fortalecemos nuestra defensa y mantenemos la calma. 

Pero justo mientras decía eso, el balón pasó nuevamente a Larry y se perdió entre los arbustos. 

Cathy y Charlie vitorearon y Draco gritó un rápido "¡Bien hecho, chicas!" para ellas. Sin embargo, su atención estaba principalmente en Matt, que ya estaba jadeando por toda la acción alrededor de su portería. ¿Podría aguantar todo el juego o debería probar hacerlo cambiar posiciones con Charlie? 

De repente el balón regresó lanzado como un cohete desde los arbustos en dirección recta hacia un grupo de árboles cerca del camino. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Draco no vio a nadie que hubiera ido todavía por el balón, ¿y por qué lo habrían pateado fuera de la cancha? 

El balón no había alcanzado su pretendido destino y una pequeña figura con una camiseta roja saltó de detrás de los árboles para tomar el balón y darse a la fuga. 

-¿Pero qué...? 

-¡Tras él! –gritó Jack luego de los primeros momentos de confusión. 

Persiguieron al pequeño aspirante a Tiburón, Larry pronto se quedó atrás mientras Sammie rápidamente tomaba la delantera. 

-¡Ve por él, Sammie! –le gritó Draco-. ¡Tú puedes hacerlo! 

Ciertamente Sammie estaba alcanzando al muchachito, que obviamente estaba empezando a cansarse. No acostumbrado a patear una pelota, iba cargándola, llevándola apretada contra el pecho, lo cual estorbaba sus movimientos. 

-Toby –jadeó Matt desde alguna parte detrás de Draco-. Es el pequeño Toby, el hermano de Robin... La otra debe haber sido Mely, entonces. 

¿Otra? Oh, sí, Toby debía haber tenido un cómplice entre los arbustos detrás de la portería, para patear la pelota hacia él. ¿Mely? ¿Mely? ¿Dónde había escuchado Draco ese nombre antes?... Ah, sí, Mely, diminutivo de Melinda. Esa era la pequeña aspirante a Tiburón que había visto jugando en la cancha de fútbol la primera vez que fue al mercado con Sarah. 

Probablemente deberían haber registrado los arbustos y dado a Mely una buena lección por robar su pelota. Pero entonces Toby habría escapado con ella. No, atrapar a Toby y tener el balón de regreso era más importante. Atraparían a Mely después. 

Estaban ya fuera del parque, corriendo en las calles. Sammie casi tenía a Toby. Sólo unos pocos metros... 

Repentinamente Chris apareció doblando una esquina. Toby le tiró la pelota con toda la fuerza que le quedaba justo antes de que Sammie finalmente lograra agarrarlo. Sammie y Toby cayeron rodando en la acera, con Toby gritando desesperadamente. 

-¡No, Sammie! ¡Déjalo! ¡Ve por Chris! –gritó Mike. 

-¡Tenemos que recuperar la pelota! –gritó Jack, ahora junto a Draco. 

Chris había atrapado fácilmente el balón y corría bajando la cuadra hacia la calle principal. ¿Iba a tratar de cruzarla con la pelota? Si lo intentaba lo atraparía. Tendría que detenerse y esperar que el tráfico lo dejara pasar. Draco empezó a correr otra vez. Si tenía razón acerca de las intenciones de Chris, esa carrera sería el último esfuerzo. Puso toda su fuerza en ello. 

Ciertamente Chris iba hacia la calle, pero justo antes de que llegara a la esquina dejó caer el balón frente a sus pies y le dio una gran patada, giró y desapareció en el callejón más cercano. 

El balón voló sobre la calle y aterrizó justo en los brazos abiertos de Mark el Tiburón. Mark le hizo una mueca a los Rakers sosteniendo en alto el balón, triunfante, por un momento, entonces dio vuelta y corrió por la calle lateral donde había estado esperando. 

Sammie y Mike, que iban a la cabeza, se detuvieron en la esquina, gritando insultos por encima de las carretas y carruajes que pasaban. El tráfico era pesado ese día y ni siquiera era día de mercado. Draco se preguntó por un momento de qué se trataría todo aquello. Notó que todos se dirigían hacia el río. Debía haber algún gran evento en el centro de la ciudad. 

Cathy, Jack y Charlie llegaron detrás de él y todos se detuvieron por el tráfico. Draco miró en la dirección de donde provenían, pero no había rastro de Matt o Larry. Debían haberlos perdidos en alguna parte por el camino. Matt estaba realmente exhausto por el juego y Larry era el más lento de la pandilla a excepción de Mary. ¿Mary todavía era parte de la pandilla? 

Sin embargo, no había tiempo para pensar en eso. El tráfico se aclaró por un momento y todos se apresuraron a cruzar la calle, siguiendo la dirección que había tomado Mark. 

Todavía podían verlo a la distancia. Había llegado a las casas más pequeñas en el área del mercado y corría directo a una de ellas. 

-No, no a la casa de la Vieja Connelly –escuchó decir a Cathy detrás de él-. ¡Por favor, no a la casa de Connelly! 

Mark llegó a la casa y levantó el balón con una mano en un movimiento fluido. ¡Klirrr! Y el balón atravesó la ventana. 

Mark trotó alejándose alegremente sin siquiera detenerse para mirar a los horrorizados Rakers. 

El grupo completo de jadeantes y agotados chicos se reunió frente a la pequeña casa y miraron la ventana rota por un rato. ¿Y ahora qué? 

-Hey, creo que estamos de suerte –Listo Mike finalmente rompió el horrorizado silencio-. Si la Vieja Connelly estuviera en casa, ya estaría gritándonos y maldiciéndonos. 

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Charlie tímidamente-. La última cosa que quiero es a la Vieja Connelly atrapándome por irrumpir en su casa. 

-¿Por qué? Ni siquiera tienes que tomar sus clases. Yo soy el que está absolutamente muerto si nos atrapa –declaró Sammie. 

-¡Hey, el resto de nosotros tenemos clase con ella también y yo tengo que hacer los NEWTs este año! –gruñó Jack-. Pero tengo que recuperar mi pelota. 

-¿Quién es esa Vieja Connelly? –preguntó Draco, confundido. 

-¿Huh? ¿Qué? –Cathy se quedó mirándolo por un momento-. Oh, cierto, tú no conoces a la Vieja Connelly. Es nuestra profesora de Encantamientos. La más desagradable vieja bruja que puedas imaginar. Dicen que come gatos vivos para el desayuno. 

-Sí, seguro –sonrió draco, recordando todos lo cuentos que los traviesos Griffyndors decían sobre el profesor Snape. 

Esos cuentos eran buenos sólo para asustar a los pequeños Hufflepuffs, en opinión de Draco. ¿Tío Severus? ¿Cortando en trocitos niños pequeños para ingredientes de pociones? Sí, seguro. Como si alguien que lo hubiera visto abrazar al pequeño Billy pudiera creer eso. 

-Sin embargo, tal vez sería mejor que tocáramos el timbre para ver si realmente no está en casa antes de entrar –sugirió Mike. 

-¿Oh? ¿Y qué quieres que le digamos si abre la puerta? –preguntó Jack sarcásticamente. 

-¿Qué tal decirle que lo sentimos mucho y que fue un accidente y que si por favor podría devolvernos nuestra pelota y que repararemos todos los daños? –sugirió Charlie. 

-¿Ofrecernos para trabajar? –Jack hizo una mueca-. ¿Estás loca? 

-Mira, ¿tienes una idea mejor? –le preguntó Cathy-. Sin embargo, no tienes que ayudar a limpiar, si eres demasiado importante para eso. Sólo te dejaremos ahí haciendo rabietas. 

Caminó hacia la puerta del jardín y presionó el pequeño botón que activaba el timbre. Draco estaba sorprendido al descubrir que tenía un tono diferente del que era usado en el apartamento de los Snape. Este sonaba más bien como "¡BI-BING!" en lugar de "¡BRRING!". 

Se quedaron ahí frente a la puerta del jardín de la Vieja Connelly profesora de Encantamientos durante unos minutos, pero nada pasó. Finalmente, Cathy probó otra vez. 

Pasaron algunos minutos más y no pasó nada. 

-Bueno, parece que realmente tenemos suerte hoy –decidió Jack finalmente-. Vamos, entremos. Tal vez incluso encontremos algo de dinero que podamos llevarnos. 

Ese último comentario alarmó un poco a Draco. ¿Robar dinero? ¿De una profesora, nada menos? Pero ninguno de los otros reaccionó en forma alguna. Deseó que no encontraran dónde escondían su dinero la Vieja Connelly. 

Luego de una rápida mirada alrededor para asegurarse que nadie los observaba, saltaron con rapidez la puerta y trataron de abrir la puerta del frente. Sin embargo, estaba cerrada y parecía bastante sólida. Pero Jack no era alguien que se rindiera fácilmente. Los guió alrededor de la casa revisando cada ventana en el camino hasta la puerta trasera. 

Estaba cerrada también, pero Sammie sonrió. 

-Esperen aquí –dijo, y desapareció doblando la esquina. 

Oyeron ruido de vidrio rompiéndose, luego algo que se arrastraba, un golpe amortiguado y unos pocos segundos después la puerta trasera se abrió y Sammie estaba frente a ellos con algunas cortadas sangrantes en sus manos y sangre en su mejilla, pero Draco no pudo distinguir si se había lastimado la mejilla y si se la había tocado con las manos ensangrentadas, a pesar de eso sonreía de oreja a oreja. 

-Eso realmente fue demasiado fácil –anunció-. Entren y busquemos la pelota. 

-¿No la viste? –preguntó Draco sorprendido-. ¿No entraste por la ventana que estaba rota? 

-Lo hice, pero no, no recuerdo haberla visto. Debe haber rodado debajo de algún mueble. No la estaba buscando realmente, sino el camino a la puerta para dejarlos entrar. ¿O preferirían haber esperado fuera mientras buscaba la pelota? 

En realidad sí, Draco habría preferido quedarse afuera. No estaba completamente seguro de si irrumpir así era una buena idea. ¿Y si los atrapaban? 

Trató de calmarse concentrándose en respirar regularmente mientras entraban. Lo más probable era que la Vieja Connelly hubiera ido al centro de Hogsmeade como todos las carretas y carruajes. Lo que fuera que estaba pasando le tomaría algún tiempo. No volvería tan pronto. No los atraparían. 

Aún así tocó con los dedos la perilla de puerta que tenía en el bolsillo para darse valor. Al menos tenía un arma con qué defenderse. 

La casa era bastante pequeña comparada con lo que Draco estaba acostumbrado por Malfoy Manor, pero luego de vivir en el pequeño apartamento de los Snape por tanto tiempo difícilmente podía notarlo. Todo lo que notó fue que todo lucía muy ordenado adentro. O la Vieja Connelly acababa de limpiar todo el lugar o era extremadamente ordenada. 

¿O tal vez era sólo el estado en que los aurors habían dejado el apartamento lo que hacía lucir todo tan inusualmente ordenado para Draco? 

-De acuerdo, Comadreja, ¿dónde quedó la pelota? –demandó Charlie con impaciencia. 

Draco concordó por completo con su manera de pensar. Entre más pronto encontraran la pelota, más pronto estarían fuera de ahí y podrían volver a su juego como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Estúpidos Tiburones! Tendrían que preparar una jugarreta realmente especial para pagárselas. 

-Ahí –Sammie desapareció por una puerta-. Pero no puedo verla. 

Draco lo siguió con curiosidad y descubrió que lo que parecía ser la sala estaba tan ordenada y limpia como el resto de la casa excepto por esa ventana rota. 

Sammie había roto el resto de la ventana y trozos grandes y pequeños de vidrio estaban regados por todo el piso. El balón, sin embargo, no estaba a la vista. 

Draco intercambió una mirada rápida con Charlie, que había entrado detrás de él. ¿Hey, a dónde se habían ido los demás? 

-Bueno, empecemos a buscar bajo los muebles. Probablemente rodó –sugirió, agachándose para mirar debajo del sofá. 

Charlie asintió rápidamente y gateó bajo la mesa mientras Sammie... 

-Sammie, ¿qué te hace pensar que la pelota rodó hasta el interior de una gaveta cerrada? 

-Er... um... cierto. Yo sólo... 

-Empieza a buscar la pelota, Sammie. ¿Dónde te esconderías si fueras una pelota? 

-Er... ¿Dragón? 

-¿Sí, Charlie? 

-Una pelota es un objeto inerte, ¿sabes? No escogen dónde esconderse. 

-¡Ahí está! –gritó Sammie alegremente, sacándola de debajo del armario. 

-Buen trabajo –susurró Cathy Cat desde la puerta-. ¡Ahora salgamos de aquí! 

-¿Dónde se fueron Jack y Mike, en todo caso? –susurró Draco. 

-En la otra puerta. Buscando dinero. 

-¿Qué? Pensé que habíamos entrado por la pelota. 

-Eso no significa que tengamos que desperdiciar una buena oportunidad, ¿o sí? –comentó Charlie. 

-Creo que tenemos lo que queríamos, así que mejor nos vamos –insistió Draco. 

-Jack es el que manda, no tú –le recordó Sammie. 

-Tal vez, pero si es inteligente estará de acuerdo conmigo en esto. 

-Vamos a decirles que tenemos la pelota, a ver qué hace –sugirió Cathy. 

Se dio vuelta para salir y casi chocó con Mike. 

-¡Aurors! ¡Salgan! –fue todo lo que dijo Mike mientras pasaba corriendo junto a ellos hacia la puerta trasera con Jack justo atrás de él. 

Estaban afuera antes de que Draco hubiera comprendido del todo lo que estaba pasando. Los Tiburones debían haber alertado a los aurors. ¿Pero cómo podían ser más de uno? No era día de mercado. 

Antes de que el sorprendido grupo pudiera reaccionar y seguir a sus líderes escucharon que alguien gritaba "Alohomora!" y la puerta principal se abrió de golpe. Si salían ahora serían vistos. 

Sammie inmediatamente dio vuelta y saltó por la ventana con gracia felina. Charlie lo siguió, pero no fue tan rápida. 

-Stupefy! 

Charlie cayó, y quedó colgando atravesada en la ventana. No había manera de que pudiera pasar ahora. 

Draco giró y se dio cuenta que de alguna manera Cathy Cat ya no estaba detrás de él. una pequeña parte de su mente se preguntó cómo se las había arreglado para desaparecer en forma tan repentina mientras el resto de él sólo miraba horrorizado al auror en el umbral. Justo el día anterior había deseado que los aurors lo arrestaran, ¡¿pero ahora?! 

-_Stupefy! _–y todo se volvió negro. 

***

Unas dos horas después, Draco y Charlie estaban sentados lado a lado en la única celda de la estación de aurors de West Hogsmeade, mirando miserablemente un muro sucio y agrietado. Ninguno de los dos tenía muchos deseos de hablar. Charlie porque la Vieja Connelly había estado ahí sólo unos minutos antes y había hecho un gran escándalo de todo el incidente, lo cual obviamente había asustado a la chica más que todos los aurors en el mundo; y Draco porque había sido forzado por los aurors a admitir que estaba viviendo en casa de los Snape. 

El auror que lo había interrogado parecía casi regocijado ante esa revelación e inmediatamente envió un búho oficial a alertar a tío Severus. ¡Después de todo lo que los Snape habían hecho por él, ahora lanzaba a los aurors sobre ellos nuevamente! ¡Y encima apenas acababan de liberar a tío Severus! 

Draco trató de encogerse lo más que pudo y esconderse detrás de Charlie lo mejor que le fue posible. ¿Tal vez si no lo veían se olvidarían de que estaba ahí? 

Al menos habían encontrado el balón, al cual Sammie había dejado caer en su prisa por salir y la Vieja Connelly había confirmado que nada había sido robado, a pesar de que no parecía muy segura de que no hubieran robado nada de haber contado con más tiempo. 

Hasta donde Draco se las había arreglado para reconstruir los acontecimientos de lo que había escuchado durante su interrogatorio, los Tiburones habían calculado el tiempo para reportarlos a la estación auror con exactitud de manera que encontraron a los dos aurors de West Hogsmeade en la estación durante su cambio de turno. Sammie, Jack y Mike se las habían arreglado para escapar justo a tiempo y obviamente no habían sido vistos, aunque los aurors claramente dudaban de sus afirmaciones de que habían sido los únicos en irrumpir dentro de la casa. 

Charlie declaró inmediatamente que la pelota era suya y que estaban camino de encontrarse con el resto de la pandilla cuando los Tiburones los habían emboscado y se habían hecho con la pelota. Los habían seguido y cuando arrojaron el balón a través de la ventana y nadie respondió a la puerta, Charlie y Draco habían trepado por la cerca y habían probado las puertas. La trasera se había abierto. La Vieja Connelly debía haber olvidado cerrarla la última vez que había estado en el jardín trasero. La cocina había sido desordenada sólo porque no estaban familiarizados con la disposición de la casa y habían entrado ahí por error mientras buscaban la habitación con la ventana abierta. La habitación era tan pequeña que habían chocado en la puerta con la prisa y el nerviosismo y Charlie se había caído desordenando algunos objetos que estaban por ahí. Trataron de limpiar el desastre que habían hecho, pero no estaban seguros de cómo acomodar todo. Entonces encontraron la habitación correcta y recogieron la pelota cuando los aurors llegaron y Charlie, presa del pánico, dejó caer la pelota y trató de huir por la ventana. 

Draco, por supuesto, confirmó todo lo que dijo Charlie y agregó una gran dosis del encanto Malfoy. Lo único que no quedaba claro era qué había pasado con Cathy Cat. Draco estaba seguro de que no había salido a tiempo, pero aún así los aurors no parecían haberla encontrado escondida en alguna parte de la casa. Tenía que preguntarle tan pronto como regresara. 

-¿Charlie? –susurró finalmente. 

Ella volvió la cabeza hacia él, ya recobrando la compostura. Draco deseó poder estar tan calmado. 

-¿Por qué dijiste que era tu pelota? 

-Nunca menciones a tus amigos a los aurors. Irían tras ellos y si decimos que la pelota es de Jack pensarán que él estaba ahí con nosotros. 

-Podríamos haber dicho los nombres de los Tiburones, sin embargo –sugirió Draco. 

-No. Los Tiburones son de los nuestros. Pueden ser nuestros enemigos, pero son de los nuestros. Los aurors son el enemigo... gente de afuera –aclaró cuando notó la mirada confundida de Draco-. Nunca traiciones a los de tu clase ante gente de afuera si puedes evitarlo. Es una cuestión de honor. 

Draco estaba sorprendido con esa respuesta. Comprendía lo de no traicionar a tu propia pandilla, ¿pero a una pandilla rival? ¿Quién era, exactamente, "de los nuestros"? Consideró preguntarle a Charlie, pero lo pensó mejor. Tío Severus podría explicarle mejor las cosas, particularmente en la forma en que se aplicaban a Hogwarts. ¿Los Griffyndors eran de los suyos en la escuela o eran el enemigo? Sintió una súbita necesidad de descubrirlo y Charlie de seguro no lo sabría. 

Volvieron a permanecer sentados en silencio y escucharon los sonidos de la oficina de la siguiente puerta. Había habido mucho ruido y voces hablando una vez que los devolvieron a la celda luego de la visita de la Vieja Connelly, pero entonces escucharon una puerta azotarse y no había habido nada más que silencio. Probablemente se trataba del auror que estaba a punto de irse a casa cuando llegaron los Tiburones que finalmente se había ido y había dejado al otro solo y sin nadie con quién hablar. 

-¿Pero los Tiburones no nos traicionaron con los aurors? ¿Qué hay de su honor? –le preguntó a Charlie de repente. 

-Eso no significa que debamos ser tan malos como ellos. Actuaremos con honor y probaremos ser mejores –Charlie le sonrió de pronto-. Sólo espera y verás. Se correrá la noticia de lo que nos hicieron los Tiburones y la gente no estará contenta. Todo Merlín Park los evitará por algún tiempo. Aquí no te puedes librar fácilmente de la etiqueta de traidor. 

Draco le devolvió una sonrisa débil. Podía comprender ese concepto. Los Slytherin eran muy parecidos después de todo. Se preguntó por un momento qué le pasaría a tío Severus si llegaban a descubrir que era un espía. Probablemente dependería de quién ganara la guerra. Había Slyntherins en ambos bandos, después de todo. 

Guardaron silencio otra vez. Después de un rato hubo el sonido de una puerta golpeando otra vez, aunque no tan vehementemente como la primera. A continuación se escucharon voces otra vez. El auror que los había metido en la celda. Debía ser el que estaba de turno, entonces. Una voz femenina que Draco no pudo reconocer, pero que causó que Charlie sonriera alegremente. Lo más probable fuera que se tratara de su mamá, decidió él, a pesar de que estaba un poco sorprendido con la sonrisa. ¿Charlie había estado aterrorizada con la Vieja Connelly, pero no temía el castigo de su mamá? 

Y entonces hubo otra voz, más suave que las otras y difícilmente audible desde la celda. Draco no habría llegado a escucharla si no la hubiera conocido tan bien. Era Snape y estaba furioso. Ni siquiera sonaba como cuando Neville Longbottom hacía explotar su caldero en la forma usual. Era la voz que usaba sólo para los acontecimientos realmente grandes, como Dumbledore haciendo trampa para impedir que los Slytherin ganaran la Copa de las Casas, como cuando Crabbe y Goyle se excedían y enviaban inconsciente a algún chico a la enfermería, como cuando alguno de sus estudiantes era atrapado tratando de meter a la Señora Norris dentro de un saco para arrojarla al lago, como cuando MacGonagall quitaba cien puntos a un grupo de Slytherins de primer año por pelear en su clase mientras que los Gryffindors que habían estado peleando con ellos quedaban sin castigo, como cuando Fudge llegaba de visita. 

Draco de pronto se sintió muy, muy enfermo. ¿Qué le haría Snape estado de ese humor? ¿Podría hacerlo empacar y enviarlo a vivir con el primo Eugene? ¿Tal vez incluso enviarlo por correo?... Bueno, tal vez no por correo, pero probablemente por polvos flu. 

Las voces continuaron por lo que parecieron horas para Draco, pero probablemente sólo fueron unos minutos. El auror estaba bramando preguntas que casi podían entender con claridad a través del muro, la mamá de Charlie sonaba enojada y ligeramente histérica. Hablaba un poco demasiado rápido como para entenderla, pero casi tan fuerte como el auror mientras que se escuchaba a Snape sisear una respuesta corta de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, probablemente no podían oír todo lo que decía, sólo las palabras ligeramente más altas. Cuando Snape estaba realmente enojado su voz se volvía tan suave que difícilmente podía escuchársele desde otra habitación. 

Finalmente ... o... no, no Draco no quería que algo pasara. ¡Mejor que continuaran gritando ahí y que no entraran!... escucharon una silla arrastrarse y luego pasos. Tenía que ser el auror. Eran demasiado pesados para ser de una mujer o de Snape, que usualmente se movía tan silencioso como un gato, especialmente si estaba enojado. Era mucho más intimidante así, y él lo sabía. 

Las voces estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. ¡Iban acercándose! ¡No! ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué le haría Snape? 

-¡Oh, casi lo olvido! ¿Esta es la pelota de su hija? 

¡Oh, no! 

-Déjeme ver –una pausa momentánea-. Sí, sí, se parece a la de Charlie. Sin embargo, no puedo estar completamente segura. Se parecen mucho unas a otras y nunca la he mirado muy de cerca. Tendrá que preguntarle a ella para estar seguro. 

-Bueno, ella dice que es suya. 

-Entonces supongo que debe serlo. Luce como la suya. 

Draco apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¡Charlie ni siquiera tenía pelota! ¿Su mamá no lo sabía? 

Dieron vuelta a la esquina, el auror sonriendo abiertamente, regodeándose en su poder, y Snape y la mamá de Charlie lucían furiosos. Snape lanzó una rápida mirada a Draco y, para alivio del muchacho, continuó mirando al auror en la forma que usualmente reservaba para gente como Harry Potter. Eso era todavía peor de lo que Draco había imaginado. 

Charlie se lanzó contra los barrotes sonriendo alegremente. 

-¡Mamá! ¡Oh, mamá, estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí! ¡Estaba tan asustada! ¡Lamento tanto haber sido tan estúpida! ¡Nunca lo haré de nuevo, lo prometo! 

Draco la miró con sorpresa. Eso no se parecía en nada a Charlie. Tenía que estar actuando. 

La mamá de Charlie, que lucía como una versión mayor de su hija usando lentes, suspiró profundamente, lo cual no parecía muy real tampoco. 

-¡Sólo espera a que lleguemos a casa, jovencita! ¡Ya te enseñaré a meterte en casas ajenas! 

-Lo siento, mamá. ¡En serio! –gimió Charlie. 

Eso no sonaba realista. Draco se preguntó qué estaba pasando. 

El auror se acercó a la puerta, haciendo sonar las llaves para darse importancia, metió una en la cerradura de la celda y la hizo girar... primero a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, entonces trató de sacarla, finalmente la dejó dentro y sacó su varita. 

-Alohomora! 

Snape puso los ojos en blanco. 

Draco habría reído si no hubiera estado tan preocupado por lo que le haría Snape una vez que estuviera afuera. 

Tan pronto como la puerta estuvo abierta, Charlie corrió hacia su madre, que le dio una cachetada, la sujetó por el hombro y la arrastró fuera sin decir palabra. 

Draco salió con más titubeo. No quería ser abofeteado así, aún si a Charlie no parecía importarle, pero, claro, nunca había visto a Snape abofetear a nadie. Usualmente no reaccionaba como lo hacían otras personas. Draco lo miró tímidamente. 

Snape lo miró con calma. No había rastro de la furiosa mirada que lucía un momento antes. 

-Bueno, vámonos –dijo, señalando la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza. 

En el camino, Draco miró rápidamente a la celda y el auror, que lucía extrañamente decepcionado. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba? ¿Había disfrutado ver a Charlie recibir la bofetada? ¿Había esperado que Snape reaccionara con la misma violencia? 

Por un rato sólo caminaron uno junto al otro sin decir nada. 

-¿Una perilla rota? –preguntó Snape finalmente y en forma inesperada cuando casi llegaban a Merlín Park. 

La mano de Draco buscó en el bolsillo. Vacío. Los aurors debían haberlos registrado buscando armas mientras todavía estaban inconscientes por los hechizos. No habían mencionado eso cuando lo interrogaban. 

-Pensé que sería mejor tener algún objeto duro a mano en caso de que hubiera otra pelea. 

Pausa. 

-Bueno, Sarah no estará muy contenta de que la hayas perdido. La necesita para zurcir medias. 

-¿Zurcir medias? Oh –Draco se preguntó cómo funcionaba eso, pero no sabía mucho sobre costura a fin de cuentas. 

-Sí, una operación bastante difícil si no tienes un objeto que puedas meter dentro en lugar de una de tus manos. 

-¿Pero una perilla? 

-Tiene la forma adecuada. 

-Oh... lo siento –Draco no sabía qué más decir. Nunca había pensado que alguien pudiera encontrar útil una perilla rota, pero, pensándolo bien, él mismo le había encontrado utilidad-. ¿Qué le sucedió? 

-Le dije a Stephen que debía ser un cacharro que habías recogido en la calle. Le expliqué que te gustan mucho los objetos muggles que probablemente querías examinarla para ver si era eléctrica. 

-¿Stephen? 

-Ese auror idiota. 

-Oh. Me preguntó qué pensará de mí ahora. 

-Probablemente que eres un poco extraño. Claro que no es algo que vaya a sorprenderlo. Está bastante convencido de que es la única persona cuerda en el mundo. Una equivocación típicamente auror. 

-¿Conoces a cada auror por su nombre? 

-No, sólo a los que están o estuvieron asignados a Hogsmeade durante los últimos... diez años o algo así, los que están en el escuadrón contra las artes oscuras, alrededor de la mitad de los aurors de Londres y unos pocos otros con los que me he tropezado. Vienen siendo un poco más de cien nombres y caras, me parece. 

Draco ponderó eso mientras subían las escaleras. ¿Un poco más de cien aurors? ¿Eso era normal para un mago adulto? Su padre conocía un montón de gente, pero la mayor parte probablemente no eran aurors comunes. Sin embargo, Snape no era Lucius. Lucius no le gustaba para nada a mucha gente. ¿Pero entonces con quién podía comparar a Snape? 

-Por cierto, vas a tener que limpiar todo el apartamento –le informó Snape cuando llegaron al cuarto piso-. Y no me refiero sólo a recoger todo lo que tiraron los aurors. Me refiero a limpiar hasta que todo quede reluciente. Te ayudaré con el resto de los ingredientes de pociones. Todo lo demás tendrás que hacerlo tú solo. Y no saldrás del apartamento hasta que termines. 

Draco tragó saliva. ¡Eso le tomaría una eternidad! 

-¡Sí, señor! 

-Sugiero que comiences con los ingredientes tan pronto como termines de almorzar. 

-¡Sí, señor! –oh, bueno, eso era mejor que ser enviado a vivir con Eugene y podía comprender que los Snape no quisieran hacerlo ellos mismos. 

Afortunadamente, Sarah parecía haber progresado mucho durante la mañana. Todos los muebles volcados estaban ya en su sitio y el tiradero de ropa y comida había desaparecido. Se podía habitar el apartamento otra vez. 

El laboratorio resultó ser la habitación con peor aspecto por el momento, ya que Severus se había concentrado en salvar primero sus más preciosos ingredientes y había dejado todo lo demás para después. Separar los ingredientes revueltos era un proceso realmente lento, pero a pesar de lo lento que resultaba, al menos había algo que podía salvarse. 

Para sorpresa de Draco, al entrar encontraron ahí a Sarah, separando cuidadosamente un montón de cosas pequeñas que estaban el mesa. Les dijo que el almuerzo estaba en la cocina y que se sirvieran ellos mismos y que regresaran a ayudarla cuando hubieran comido. 

Cuando regresaron, Sarah todavía estaba inclinada sobre el mismo montón, cuyo tamaño se había reducido ligeramente. 

-De acuerdo, Draco, terminamos de separar todas las cosas grandes y todas las pequeñas que pueden ser reunidas por medio de la magia –explicó Snape-. Lo que queda es lo que está en la mesa y los polvos. Si puedes continuar con lo que tiene Sarah, ella podrá ayudarme con los polvos. 

Draco asintió obedientemente, aunque todo parecía indicar que estaría escogiendo desagradables pequeños ingredientes por el resto del día. Al menos estaban en una sola pila en lugar de por toda la habitación. 

-Tienes que tomarlos uno por uno y ponerlos en el frasco correcto –le mostró Sarah a Draco-. Las patas de araña van aquí, los ojos de escarabajo van allá, las alas en ese lado... Pero puedes verlo tú mismo. Si no estás enteramente seguro de qué es una cosa, ponla a un lado. Yo la acomodaré después. ¡No la pongas en un frasco si no estás completamente seguro de a dónde pertenece! ¡Y no debes tocar nada con magia! Son muy frágiles. 

Draco asintió otra vez y recogió el primer pequeño objeto. Un diente de sapo. ¡Yuck! Buscó entre el montó de frascos apilados en la mesa hasta que encontró los dientes de sapo. ¡Ping! Adentro. Ahora, el siguiente. 

Entre tanto Severus había tomado un frasco vacío. Lo tocó ligeramente con su varita y dijo: 

-Accio, cuerno de unicornio en polvo! 

Repentinamente el polvo blanco se elevó en toda la habitación, formando una espesa nube que hizo toser a Draco y Sarah por un momento y luego voló al interior del frasco en una gran cascada. 

Snape cerró calmadamente la tapa y creó una etiqueta para el frasco, luego tomó el siguiente frasco. 

Sarah estaba reuniendo unos extraños tubos de vidrio y vasos llenos con líquidos de diferentes colores junto al fuego. Entonces midió cuidadosamente pequeñas dosis de dos de ellos, las vació en un vaso con agua y puso eso al fuego. Draco parpadeó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Nunca había visto a nadie preparar así una poción. 

Después de que una última nube de polvo azul grisáceo estuvo guardada y a salvo, Severus finalmente se volvió hacia Sarah y asintió. 

-Terminé con los invocables. 

Sarah pareció entender esa frase e inmediatamente conjuró una escoba y una palita y empezó a recoger lo que quedaba de los polvos regados en el suelo mientras Severus tapaba el último frasco y se arrodillaba para ayudarle. 

Draco decidió que el espectáculo de magia había terminado y continuó su trabajo de separar ingredientes. Parecía preferible a ayudar con el polvo. Absorbido en lo intrincado de distinguir entre patas de araña y antenas de escarabajo casi no notó cuando Severus echó agua en el recipiente donde había recogido el polvo. 

Se detuvo, parpadeó, volvió a mirar. ¿Por qué estaban agregando agua? ¿Eso iba a ser alguna clase de poción? ¿Pero cómo podía Severus estar seguro de cuáles polvos y cuánto de cada uno estaba en la mezcla? 

Sarah calmadamente quitó su "poción" del fuego y la puso a un lado para enfriar mientras Severus removía cuidadosamente su mezcla. 

-¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó Draco a Severus finalmente. 

-Separando los polvos, por supuesto. 

-¡¿Mojándolos?! 

-Convoqué todos los que podían ser convocados sin dañar sus cualidades mágicas –explicó Severus pacientemente- los que quedan deben ser separados sin uso de magia, justo como ese montón de ingredientes en el que estás trabajando. 

-¡Pero son polvo! No puedes tomar y separar cada partícula de polvo. 

-Exactamente. Es por eso que vamos a usar sus cualidades químicas para separarlos... Mira, si observas el recipiente con atención podrás ver que hay algunas partículas verdes flotando en la superficie y que una capa negra se está formando en el fondo. 

Draco dejó caer su probable pata de araña o antena de vuelta en el montó y miró intensamente el recipiente. 

-¡El agua se está volviendo roja! –descubrió. 

-Naranja oscuro, de hecho –corrigió Snape-. Trata siempre de ser lo más exacto posible al distinguir los colores para Química o Pociones. Con frecuencia diminutos cambios en el tono o intensidad del color pueden decirte si algo ya está listo o si cometiste un error. 

Draco contempló dudoso el naranja oscuro. Ciertamente había pequeños puntos verdes formándose en la superficie y negros en el fondo. 

-Los polvos que son solubles en agua están disueltos ahora y la hacen verse naranja oscuro en este momento, los que no lo son están siendo repelidos por ello y se reúnen en la superficie o en el fondo de acuerdo con su peso. Este proceso puede tomar algún tiempo antes de completarse, pero podemos terminar de separar el montón entretanto y después tendremos tres grupos separados de polvo. 

-Pero uno de ellos será líquido –Draco frunció el ceño. 

-Oh, todos lo serán en algún momento –contentó Severus despreocupadamente-. La Química es muy divertida, ¿sabes? Vas a amarla. Y podemos practicar distinguir colores. 

-Pensé que ya los había distinguido. 

-Ah, pero cambiarán unas cuantas veces antes de que terminemos. 

Draco miró el recipiente de vidrio un poco más. ¿Iba a cambiar de color otra vez? Pero todo lo que veía en ese momento era que los pequeños puntos habían crecido mientras tanto. Se estaban conectando para formar delgadas capas. 

-¿Draco? Ven y ayúdame a separar las alas de escarabajo, muchacho –Sarah lo llamó-. Difícilmente puedo ver esas cositas con esta luz. 

Con un suspiro, Draco volvió a escoger dejando los misterios de la ciencia muggle para más tarde. 

Para cuando finalmente terminaron con el montón estaba oscureciendo afuera y Sarah salió para preparar la cena mientras Severus se daba a la tarea de separar los tres grupos de polvos, como insistía en llamarlos a pesar del hecho de que el de en medio era obviamente un líquido ahora. 

Sacó con una cuchara la capa verde superior, la cual parecía bastante deseosa de ser separada del agua, observó Draco. Cualquier cantidad de agua recogida accidentalmente junto con el polvo se convertía en una gota que inmediatamente se apartaba del polvo. 

Severus puso el polvo en otro frasco, al cual puso una tapa realmente extraña. Tenía dos pequeños agujeros en lo alto, uno de los cuales estaba conectado a una pequeña manguera que llevaba a otro frasco, que estaba colgando al revés en un extraño soporte, y el otro llevaba a un muy pequeño frasco montado en lo alto de la tapa, con un extraña palanquita en el exterior. 

Severus tomó uno de los otros líquidos extraños y vertió una muy pequeña cantidad en el frasquito extraño, revisó una vez más que todo estuviera conectado correctamente y entonces empujó la palanquita un poco más arriba y el extraño líquido empezó a gotear lentamente en el polvo. El polvo siseó de repente y un humo empezó elevarse y entrar en el frasco volcado. 

Draco miraba boquiabierto. Había visto pociones hirviendo antes, ¿pero polvo hirviente y siseante? ¿Eso se suponía que fuera así? 

Snape sin embargo no parecía sorprendido. Recogió calmadamente un filtro que Sarah había preparado junto con los envases y líquidos y lo puso sobre otro vaso. 

Draco contempló fascinado cómo vertía lentamente el agua naranja a través del filtro, dejando el polvo negro en el filtro. 

-Listo, todo separado. Ahora, vamos por la siguiente ronda –puso el polvo negro en un nuevo vaso, entonces vertió otro líquido sobre el polvo. Todo ello se volvió escarlata de inmediato. 

Draco parpadeó, mirando el vaso lleno y luego las gotas que quedaban dentro del vacío. Seguían siendo incoloras y... 

-¿Por qué simplemente no vació el polvo en el líquido en primer lugar? Así necesitaría menos vasos. 

-Este líquido es ácido, Draco. ¡Muy peligroso! Si algo hubiera salpicado fuera habría podido atravesar la mesa... y probablemente también tu piel. Es más seguro verter líquidos peligrosos en otros menos peligrosos, porque el que salpica es el que ya estaba dentro. 

Antes de que Draco pudiera hacer más preguntas, Sarah regresó. 

-La cena está en la mesa. Vayan a comer, los dos lo necesitan. Yo terminaré aquí –anunció tomando el agua naranja y otro frasquito de líquido extraño. 

Severus simplemente asintió y salió. Draco dudó. ¿No acababa de decir que esas cosas eran peligrosas? ¿Y ahora dejaba que Sarah las manejara sin siquiera una palabra de advertencia? Pero Sarah también había pasado por toda esa cosa sobre Química en primer lugar. ¿Sarah era alquimista ella también? Ciertamente lucía como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo. 

Draco decidió que Severus tenía que saber si podía dejar que Sarah manejara substancias peligrosas o no, y lo siguió a la cocina. Había otra pregunta que estaba molestándolo. 

-¿Qué crees que le pase a Charlie? Su mamá lucía realmente enojada. ¿Crees que le pegará? 

-No, su padre podría haberlo hecho, pero su madre es una mujer decente. Sólo estaba armando un espectáculo para darle gusto a Stephen. La gente aquí no toma muy seriamente cosas como niños siendo atrapados en una casa ajena. Es algo que las pandillas hacen de vez en cuando, los problemas normales en los que se meten los chicos. Y los aurors no son muy queridos por aquí de todos modos. No piensan muy bien de nosotros y nosotros no pensamos muy bien de ellos tampoco. Son extraños que deben quedarse afuera de nuestros asuntos. 

-¿Entonces es cierto que los Tiburones estarán en más problemas por esto que nosotros? 

-A los ojos de los lugareños ustedes hicieron una travesura. Ellos cometieron traición. No confiarán en ellos de ahora en adelante y la gente que tiene que tratar con ellos tampoco lo hará. Bien podría ser que Mark the Shark reciba una paliza esta noche. Su papá definitivamente no estará contento con él justo ahora. 

-Pero lo que hicimos era ilegal. ¿No dará mala imagen a la gente de aquí también? 

-No, ya tenemos mala fama de todos modos. Para mucha gente en el mundo mágico todos los de Merlín Park tienen que ser criminales y eso no está del todo errado. La gente de aquí es pobre. Si se presenta la oportunidad de conseguir algo de dinero o incluso comida o ropa, tienen otras prioridades que el preguntarse si es o no legal. Eso no necesariamente los hace malas personas... Al menos no para mí. 

Draco pensó en eso por un rato. Su padre siempre había sido muy estricto sobre el honor de la familia, pero supuso que la gente en West Hogsmeade tenía diferentes preocupaciones que la oportunidad de ser Ministro de la Magia o ser invitados a algún gran evento social. Y obedecer las leyes sólo por ser leyes era para Hufflepuffs. Sí, podía ver lo que quería decir Severus en ese caso. 

-¿Entonces no estás enojado conmigo realmente? 

-Por supuesto que estoy enojado. Es la segunda vez que me fuerzas a entrar en contacto con los aurors. No es que me importe mucho, ¿sabes?, pero creo que ya te dije que tengo suficientes problemas con ellos, así que te agradeceré que no te involucres con ellos mientras estás en mi casa. 

-Oh, ¿y ahora es mi culpa que vinieran y nos atraparan a nosotros y no a los Tiburones? 

-Es culpa de ellos que hayan llegado, pero tuya por haber sido atrapado. Torpe, Draco, muy torpe. 

Bueno, al menos Snape todavía le dirigía la palabra. Ser castigado así no era tan malo después de todo. Sólo un montón de trabajo. 

-Te sugiero que empieces a lavar los muebles ahora –dijo Snape una vez que terminaron de comer-. De esa manera podrás asegurarte que estén secos antes de volver a poner los libros en los estantes mañana. No me gusta nada que mis libros se mojen. Todavía puedes hacer tus ejercicios de Matemática hoy, si te apresuras. 

-No puedo encontrar el libro –dijo Draco miserablemente. 

-En ese caso tus ejercicios tendrán que esperar hasta mañana en la noche. Estoy seguro de que lo encontrarás cuando limpies el laboratorio –le entregó a Draco algunas herramientas de limpieza que el muchacho reconoció por sus detenciones con Filch. No las habría conocido de otra manera-. Y si te aburres, puedes empezar a planear tu venganza contra los Tiburones. 

-¿Venganza? ¿No habían salido ellos peor parados que nosotros? 

-Sí, pero te hicieron daño y eso pide una venganza. 

-Bueno, entonces creo que tendré que golpearlos otra vez. Qué mal que ya no tengo mi arma. 

-Oh, vamos, Draco. ¡Se un poco creativo! Golpearlos es algo tan viejo. Eres un Slytherin y se supone que debes ser astuto. Haz algo especial, algo que ellos no esperarían. 

-¿Algo que sólo nosotros podamos hacer? 

-Más que eso. Algo que te señale claramente para ellos, no algo que Jack haría normalmente, no la clase de truco con el que podría salir Mike. Una muy especial venganza marca Draco. 

-¿Una cosa realmente creativa que sólo yo pueda hacer? ¿Y eso qué sería? 

Snape se encogió de hombros. 

-No lo sé. Sin embargo, tendrás mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Encontrarás algo. Se ha comprobado que limpiar muebles sin ayuda es un trabajo que induce a pensar mucho. 

-¿Qué hay de tu separación química de los polvos? 

-Tendrán que reposar y trabajar por sí mismos por un tiempo. Los dejaremos solos durante la noche. Sólo no toques nada de la mesa. La limpiaremos de último cuando hayamos terminado con todo lo demás. 

Draco asintió obedientemente y fue a trabajar. Una clase de venganza que sólo él pudiera hacer. ¿Cuál podría ser? ¿Qué podía hacer que los otros no pudieran? Ya no tenía un padre adinerado para amenazar a la gente, así que ¿qué más había de especial en él? 

"Nada" pensó "Sin mi familia rica soy absolutamente nada". 

¿Qué podía hacer? 

**Continuará...**

**Nota de la autora:**

¿Cómo piensan que salió Cathy? ¿Cuál fue el castigo de Charlie? ¿Y qué le hará Draco a los Tiburones? ¡Por favor, comenten! 

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Draco limpia el apartamento, encuentra algo interesante y hace planes para su gran venganza. 


	17. Plumeros y venganzas

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony. ¡Gracias por prestármelos!

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno, finalmente aquí está. Tengo la esperanza de volver a enviar un capítulo semanal durante algún tiempo, pero fallé un estúpido examen y ahora tengo que intentarlo de nuevo dentro de seis meses. Sin embargo esta vez no será un curso, así que tal vez me las arregle para no dejar de escribir del todo. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

  
  


**Capítulo 17: PLUMEROS Y VENGANZA**

A la mañana siguiente el polvo verde había cambiado a un color azul verdoso mientras el frasco que estaba al revés se había llenado con humo blanco. Después del desayuno Severus quitó la manguera que lo conectaba al frasco extraño con el polvo anteriormente verde, puso un plato bajo éste, bajó un poco el soporte y... ¡puso el humo al fuego! 

Draco contempló cómo una ceniza blanca caía en el plato. 

Siempre con calma, Severus tomó el frasco con el polvo ahora azul y le vertió otro líquido. La cosa aquella empezó a humear otra vez, pero en esta ocasión no siseó y Severus no hizo ningún intento por atrapar el humo. 

Draco redirigió su atención hacia el nuevo frasco y descubrió que el polvo estaba empezando a disolverse en líquido azul oscuro. 

-¿Qué hay del humo? –preguntó con curiosidad. 

-Sólo un residuo. No importa. Es inofensivo y no tiene utilidad para nosotros –contestó Snape y se volvió hacia otro frasco lleno con un líquido que Draco no recordaba haber visto ante. Tenía que ser el que Sarah había usado para el agua naranja, pero ahora no quedaba nada de naranja en él. El líquido lucía completamente claro y los extraños cristales en el fondo eran blancos. 

Snape vertió todo a través de un filtro una vez más, entonces echó algo en el líquido que Draco no pudo ver. Tenía que ser algún polvo o cápsula, pensó. Definitivamente no otro líquido. El líquido lentamente empezó a oscurecerse mientras Snape agregaba agua a los cristales una vez más y entonces pasó al polvo anteriormente negro. 

El líquido escarlata parecía haberse asentado en el fondo del frasco mientras el resto ahora lucía amarillo. Severus sonrió, obviamente satisfecho con el resultado, y vertió dentro otra extraña mezcla. Entonces, antes de que Draco pudiera verlo mejor, lo tocó ligeramente con su varita y todo empezó a girar como una lavadora. 

Draco lo contempló boquiabierto. ¿Esa cosa era una lavadora en miniatura? ¡Pero parecía ser movida por magia en lugar de electricidad! La Química en verdad era extraña. 

-¿Sabes? En esto en realidad estoy usando Física, no Química –comentó Severus, indicando la mezcla que giraba como una lavadora. 

-¿En serio? –los ojos de Draco se agrandaron todavía más. 

-Sí, las dos materias están muy relacionadas. 

-Pero no veo ningún cable. 

-No todo en la Física es eléctrico, Draco. En realidad la electricidad es sólo una pequeña parte de eso. 

Draco asintió con entusiasmo. 

-Lo aprenderé todo. Tan pronto como termine con ese libro de Matemáticas. Sólo necesito encontrarlo otra vez. 

-En tal caso, te sugiero que empieces a lavar estos –Severus le entregó algunos de los frascos vacíos-. Necesito todo lo que usamos para la separación perfectamente limpio. Trátalos como lo harías con frascos para ingredientes y sé particularmente cuidadoso con los que contuvieron el ácido. Una vez que termines con eso puedes empezar a sacudir y ordenar los libros y frascos. 

-¿Y los frascos que estás usando ahora? ¿Cómo sé cuál frasco va dónde? 

-Sólo separa los frascos de acuerdo con sus requerimientos. Ya debes saber cuáles necesitan estar lejos de la luz directa. Ya nos encargamos de los que deben mantenerse fríos y los que deben permanecer enteramente a oscuras ya están arruinados de todos modos. Los otros frascos tendrán que esperar hasta que termine con ellos, pero necesito algunos de estos otra vez antes de eso. Y lávalos en el baño. ¡Sarah no te necesita estorbando en la cocina! 

Draco asintió obedientemente y transportó tantos frascos como pudo hasta el baño. Cuando regresó por el resto encontró a Snape ocupado llenando con la ceniza blanca un frasco etiquetado "polvo de hadas". 

-Ya está separado nuestro primer polvo, ¿ves? –le mostró el frasco a Draco. 

Realmente parecía polvo de hadas, ¿pero cómo era posible? 

-Pero es ceniza. Te vi quemarla. 

-Sí, y así fue como volvió a ser polvo de hadas. No olvides limpiar los filtros también y sé cuidadoso con este. No sería fácil de reemplazar. Tuvimos que ir a Londres y pagar un montón de dinero muggle por él y ya sabes cómo está el tipo de cambio en Gringotts –le advirtió Severus mientras él recogía cuidadosamente el extraño frasco que había contenido el humo de polvo de hadas. 

¿Entonces, era un objeto muggle? Bueno, eso probablemente explicaba su apariencia extraña. Draco lo llevó cuidadosamente al baño con el resto de las cosas. 

Era un montón de recipientes de vidrio. Bueno, no era muy diferente de lavar los platos. Lo más probable era que fuese mucho mejor en eso que antes de llegar a vivir con los Snape. Al menos tío Severus nunca le había confiado sus propios frascos antes, ni siquiera durante las detenciones. Siempre los limpiaba él mismo. Y ese extraño recipiente parecía ser mucho más valioso para él que los frascos comunes para ingredientes. 

Draco sonrió. Podía hacer eso y podía hacerlo bien. 

***

Draco volvió con los objetos de vidrio ya limpios alrededor de una hora después para encontrar a Snape guardando otro polvo recién aislado. Por un momento Draco consideró preguntarle de dónde había salido, pero decidió ignorar eso. No podría entenderlo de todos modos. Ese asunto de la Química era más complicado de lo que había pensado. 

En cambio, preguntó dónde debía colocar los objetos de vidrio. 

-Oh, sólo déjalos en la mesa. Voy a necesitar la mayor parte antes del almuerzo, de todos modos –le dijo Snape, colocando el frasco en un estante que lucía muy vacío. 

-De acuerdo –puso cada uno separadamente, tan cuidadosamente como pudo con los dos brazos llenos de objetos, y volvió para recoger los otros. 

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga ahora? –preguntó una vez que todo estuvo en la mesa. 

-Sacude el polvo a los libros y ponlos de vuelta en los estantes –contestó Snape. Entonces miró con atención a Draco de arriba abajo-. Pero primero ponte ropa seca. 

Draco se miró a sí mismo y decidió que Snape tenía algo de razón ahí. Lavar los frascos más grandes había sido bastante difícil en el pequeño baño y Draco se había empapado completamente. 

-No es tan malo –declaró luego de considerarlo unos momentos-. Está tan caliente hoy que es bastante cómodo. No me enfermaré y ni siquiera siento frío. 

-No estaría tan seguro de eso. Y no quiero que mojes mis libros, así que por favor ve a secarte antes de que empieces con ellos –insistió Severus. 

Bueno, si lo ponía así... Draco suspiró y obedeció. Al menos había encontrado su ropa luego de que Severus y Sarah terminaron con los ingredientes. 

Rápidamente se puso su otro par de pantalones y su camiseta favorita con el dragón. Si no iba a salir de todos modos, en realidad no importaba que no usara los colores de la pandilla y realmente le gustaba esa camiseta con el dragón. Tal vez también lo animaría mientras hacía toda la limpieza. 

Sacudir los libros no fue tan malo tampoco. Snape había guardado ya la mayor parte de los ingredientes a pesar de su anterior insistencia de que Draco debía hacerlo todo él solo y ahora la habitación lucía casi tan mal como antes de la visita de los aurors. La tarea parecía manejable y Draco incluso decidió intentar separar los libros por temas. De esa manera incluso podría encontrar lo que buscara la próxima vez. 

Empezó por recogerlos en un gran montón cerca del librero y luego los tomó uno por uno, los limpió con el plumero de Sarah y leyó sus títulos para determinar sus temas. 

Pronto descubrió que era más fácil calcular primero cuánto espacio ocuparía cada categoría y empezar a construir una pila de cada una. 

Jugar con el plumero resultó ser divertido también. En Hogwarts sólo había visto a Filch hacerlo mientras que a él le había tocado el menos agradable trabajo de fregar pisos o quitar manchas de los muebles. Ahora se daba cuenta del porqué. El plumero era rápido y no exigía ningún esfuerzo real. 

Draco experimentó un poco y descubrió que era mucho más divertido girar el plumero por el libro en lugar de sólo frotarlo. Y las nubes de polvo se movían en patrones diferentes de acuerdo con el movimiento y velocidad del plumero. Probó unas cuantas formas diferentes de sacudir y trató de predecir los patrones. 

Para cuando finalmente se cansó del juego, había hecho buenos progresos y sólo faltaba alrededor de una docena de libros para ser sacudidos y separados. El único problema que encontró fueron los libros en otros idiomas que no pudo leer. Supuso que la mayoría eran libros de pociones, pero como sólo muy pocos estaban ilustrados, no podía estar seguro. Después de ponerlos aparte por un rato preguntándose qué hacer con ellos, finalmente decidió simplemente ponerlos en una categoría propia junto a los libros de pociones y acomodarlos según la escritura. No podía estar enteramente seguro de que todo lo que pusiera junto estaría en el mismo lenguaje, después de todo el inglés y el latín usaban el mismo alfabeto, pero ya que no habían estado acomodados antes del registro, Draco no pensaba que a Severus fuera a importarle realmente si el nuevo orden no era perfecto. 

Con un suspiro, tomó el libro siguiente y le pasó el plumero rápidamente, determinado a terminar el resto de la sacudida lo más pronto posible. Si trabajaba rápido podría tener lista la habitación antes del almuerzo. 

Una mirada a la tapa para ver el título y... No había título al frente. Draco se encogió de hombros y ladeó el libro para chequear el lomo. Nada. 

Le dio vuelta al libro, pero no encontró el título en ningún lado. Eso no era del todo inusual. Ya había encontrado algunos otros así, pero ahora que casi había terminado eso lo molestó. Quería salir de eso y ese libro lo estaba retrasando. 

Con otro suspiro exasperado, lo abrió y finalmente descubrió el título en la primera página: "1001 Pociones Inútiles". Ah, otro libro de pociones. 

¡Un momento! ¿Pociones inútiles? ¿Qué demonios eran pociones inútiles? ¿Quién podía querer conocer pociones inútiles? Bueno, un profesor de Pociones probablemente encontraría interesante todo lo relacionado con pociones. 

Draco puso el libro en la tercera pila de pociones que había formado cuando la primera y la segunda resultaron ser tan altas que amenazaban con caer y tomó el siguiente libro y le sacudió el polvo... Química. En la pila de Química, entonces. Ese era como debía ser, reconocible a la primera mirada, no como ese estúpido libro de pociones inútiles. 

¿Pero qué eran pociones inútiles? Draco acomodó el libro de Química y tomó "1001 Pociones Inútiles" otra vez. Sólo una mirada rápida para averiguar qué eran las pociones inútiles y podría volver al trabajo sin tener que pensar en eso constantemente. 

Abrió el libro en una página al azar. "Poción anti tinta" decía ahí. Una poción que hacía desaparecer la tinta. ¿Por qué debería considerarse inútil? Oh, ahí estaba: justo al final de la página decía que lo escrito en cualquier rollo de pergamino o papel desaparecía por cinco segundos cada veinte minutos. Draco trató de imaginarse una situación donde uno pudiera querer esconder la escritura sólo en ese momento preciso, pero su imaginación falló miserablemente. Esa poción era realmente inútil. 

Draco volteó unas cuantas páginas y estudió algunas de las otras pociones. Había una que espantaba a las hormigas, pero funcionaba sólo en bosques deshabitados. Otra hacía que la arena brillara bajo el agua. Otra hacía invisibles a los ratones. Y había otra que hacía crecer pelo a los peces y trabajaba sólo en tierra seca. 

Estaba a punto de cerrar el libro y ponerlo de vuelta en su pila, ya satisfecha su curiosidad, cuando notó una poción más. Leyó rápidamente la descripción. Esta no era ni con mucho tan divertida como las otras. Decepcionado, cerró el libro. La última no era realmente inútil. Podía usarse para una broma realmente cruel. Draco sonrió malévolo cuando recordó la última línea: "los efectos desaparecen luego de una semana. No hay contrapoción o hechizo antídoto conocidos". 

Qué mal que no pudiera probar esa en Potter o Weasley. No tenía nadie a quién hacerle cosas tan desagradables. Nadie se merecía eso. 

"¡Un momento! ¡Los Tiburones!" ¡Por supuesto! Todavía tenía que vengarse de los Tiburones. Y esto era absolutamente perfecto. Esta travesura prácticamente tenía "Rakers" escrito por todos lados y una poción sería relacionada casi de inmediato con Draco. ¿Quién más tenía una fuente para recetas inusuales de pociones o ingredientes? Los Tiburones sabrían exactamente de quién había sido la idea. 

El único problema era conseguir el permiso del profesor Snape para prepararla. 

Pensándolo bien, había sido el mismo Severus quien le había dicho a Draco que tenía que salir con una venganza muy especial. ¿Tal vez hasta lo ayudaría si le decía qué planeaba hacer? 

Draco consideró sus opciones mientras ponía los libros en los estantes. Podía decirle a Snape lo que planeaba y pedirle ayuda, pero se arriesgaría a que le dijera que no y le prohibiera el uso de su equipo de pociones, lo cual dejaría a Draco otra vez sin plan de venganza. 

O podía simplemente preparar la poción sin pedir permiso y arriesgarse a ser atrapado y que le prohibiera incluso tocar las cosas otra vez. Eso tendría exactamente el mismo resultado que la primera opción y además la ira del profesor Snape encima de todo. Incluso podría enviarlo a vivir con Eugene si llegaba a la conclusión de que era peligroso dejar que Draco viviera en su laboratorio. 

¿Cuáles eran exactamente las oportunidades de que no fuera atrapado? Draco tomó "1001 Pociones inútiles" otra vez. ¿En qué página estaba la poción? 

Le tomó un rato encontrar de nuevo la receta. La poción tenía que cocerse a fuego lento durante 12 horas antes de ser puesta a enfriar sin ayuda de hechizos enfriantes. Bueno, no tenía permiso de hacer un hechizo enfriante durante las vacaciones de todos modos. ¿Pero 12 horas y luego dejar enfriar? Tendría que dejarlo toda la noche y prácticamente no había oportunidad de hacerlo mientras Snape no estaba en casa. Nunca estaba fuera tanto tiempo y estaba seguro de que pasaría a ver a Draco y su laboratorio en algún momento durante 12 horas. 

¿Podía decirle a Severus que estaba preparando otra cosa? 

Draco casi se rió de su propia idea. ¡Como si Snape el Maestro de Pociones pudiera ser engañado así por un estudiante normal de quince años! probablemente reconocería que esa no era la poción que Draco aseguraba preparar en el momento en que la viera. Por supuesto existía la posibilidad de que no la mirara muy de cerca, si Draco escogía una poción que fuera muy similar a la que estaba preparando realmente, pero la descripción en el libro no era suficiente para decir con exactitud cómo se vería durante todas las etapas de su preparación y Draco dudaba que conociera una poción apropiada aunque lo hubiera dicho. No, Snape conocía demasiado bien su materia para ser engañado así. 

Lo que Draco realmente necesitaba era un permiso abierto para usar el equipo de Severus sin informarle a su profesor qué era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Pero cómo podía lograr eso? 

Había terminado con los libros para cuando llegó a esa conclusión y empezó a recoger todos los demás objetos que estaban todavía rodando por la habitación. No quedaban muchos excepto por las misteriosas cosas de Química en la mesa, las cuales Snape le había dicho que todavía necesitaba. 

Draco sonrió. Casi había terminado con la primera habitación. Sólo faltaban la sala y el dormitorio. Por una vez estaba contento de que el apartamento de los Snape fuera tan pequeño. La sala estaba en mucho mejor forma que como había quedado el laboratorio  ya que Sarah había limpiado lo peor del desastre para cocinar. No había visto la condición del dormitorio todavía, pero suponía que Sarah y Severus debían al menos haber recogido su ropa y la mayor parte de los juguetes de Billy para entonces, así que no sería tan malo como Draco recordaba de justo después del registro. 

Severus llegó a llamarlo para almorzar antes de que hubiera acabado del todo, pero sabía que cuando regresara tendría los últimos objetos en su sitio en cuestión de minutos. 

Severus pareció darse cuenta de eso también. Miró complacido a Draco. 

-Parce que podré presentarte otro juguete muggle eléctrico después de comer –comentó. 

-¡Algo eléctrico! ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Puedo verlo ya? –preguntó Draco con entusiasmo. 

-Después de comer, Draco. Incluso tendrás que usarlo. 

-¿Usarlo? ¿Qué hace? 

-Limpia pisos y algunos muebles. 

Draco miró la mesa durante la mayor parte del almuerzo preguntándose qué clase de objeto muggle podría usarse para limpiarla. Había olvidado todo sobre su proyecto de venganza por el momento. 

Cuando recogió los platos vacíos después de almorzar Severus levantó la mirada de su juego de "encuentra el juguete" con Billy y le dijo calmadamente: 

-Sólo ponlos en el fregadero y déjalos para después. Quiero que termines con el laboratorio primero. Ya casi terminé con la separación de los ingredientes y será bueno tener por lo menos una habitación vuelta a la normalidad. 

Draco asintió con entusiasmo. 

-¿Entonces, qué hay de la cosa eléctrica de la que hablaste? 

-Primero recoge lo que falta del piso y trata de pasar por alto ningún objeto pequeño o desaparecerán. Quiero revisar primero los polvos. Tal vez otro ya está listo para ser puesto en su frasco. 

Mientras Draco revisaba el laboratorio en busca de cualquier objeto perdido, Snape tomó el vaso con el líquido azul oscuro, lo sostuvo a contraluz obviamente buscando algo y luego lo vertió a través del filtro recién lavado en el extraño frasco que había sido tan difícil de lavar. Draco suspiró. Podía imaginarse quién tendría que lavar todo eso después. Pequeños cristales grises quedaron en el filtro. 

-Sólo necesito pulverizar estos –le explicó Severus a Draco-. Casi terminamos. 

Sin embargo, dejó los cristales aparte por el momento y tomó en cambio un vaso lleno de líquido escarlata, lo vertió en un pequeño caldero y lo puso sobre el mechero. Draco contempló el vaso con líquido amarillo que estaba justo al lado de donde había estado el escarlata. ¿Eran esos los mismos dos líquidos que Severus había puesto en aquella lavadora miniatura en la mañana? ¿Cómo era que se habían separado? 

-Eso es. Ahora te mostraré ese juguete eléctrico –prometió Severus, ignorando por completo el líquido amarillo. 

Guió a Draco hasta una pequeña alacena en la sala y sacó un extraño objeto rectangular que obviamente era mucho más pesado de lo que indicaba su aspecto. Tenía el cable usual con el enchufe que Draco ya conocía de otros artículos eléctricos y una extraña manguera larga en el otro extremo que continuaba en una pipa de metal que terminaba en un extraño "algo" de plástico que casi se parecía a un cepillo a pesar de que los pelos eran demasiado cortos. 

-Esto –explicó Snape mientras llevaba la cosa al laboratorio- es una aspiradora. Traga pequeñas partículas de polvo, pero también todos los objetos suficientemente pequeños para caber ahí, de modo que tienes que ser cuidadoso con a dónde señalas. 

Draco contempló la aspiradora con curiosidad. Como con todas las cosas eléctricas que había visto, no encontró nada que le diera una pista de cómo trabajaba, pero de todos modos lucía muy interesante. 

Snape la conectó, lo cual ya no sorprendió a Draco. Había visto eso antes. Casi todas las cosas eléctricas parecían tener enchufes en alguna parte. Había pensado por un momento que el refrigerador no lo tenía, pero Sarah le probó que estaba equivocado cuando le mostró el cable escondido que se encontraba detrás del aparato. Sólo los interruptores de luz y el gameboy de Sammie parecían carecer de enchufes, pero el profesor Snape había dicho que lo que fuera que los hacía funcionar estaba escondido dentro del muro, de manera que tal vez había enchufes esondidos también. El gameboy, sin embargo, no estaba conectado a nada. Draco decidió preguntarle a Sammie alguna vez. 

-Siempre recuenta sujetar este lado cuando la enciendas y apuntar hacia el suelo. Si lo sueltas mientras está trabajando, se retorcerá por todas partes y no podrás controlar lo que aspire. 

-¿No hay manera de recuperar lo que trague? –preguntó Draco, sintiéndose un poco preocupado. ¿Cómo un objeto no mágico podía hacer que las cosas desaparecieran? 

-Por supuesto que la hay, pero es muy molesta y estarías limpiando por horas si tienes que hacerlo. Es mejor no arriesgarse en primer lugar a que trague algo que no deba. 

Draco asintió obedientemente y observó cuidadosamente mientras Snape demostraba el uso de la aspiradora. El zumbido del motor rápidamente atrajo a Billy, que entró por la puerta abierta, dio un alegre grito y apretó una oreja contra el cuerpo rectangular de la aspiradora. 

-Y ten cuidado cuando la muevas. A Billy le gusta recostarse contra ella. Parece que le gusta el zumbido –agregó Snape calmadamente. 

Así que Draco aspiró el piso del laboratorio y su sofá muy lentamente para evitar asustar a Billy mientras Severus pulverizaba los cristales grises, los ponía en un frasco y lo etiquetaba. 

Eso le recordó a Draco su plan. 

-¿Tío Severus? –aventuró cautelosamente-. ¿Podría usar algunos de tus ingredientes para una pequeña preparación mía? Realmente me gustaría probar y ver su puedo manejar pociones simples sin ayuda. 

Snape lo contempló seriamente por un momento y Draco trató de lucir tan inocentemente interesado como le fue posible. Tenía la extraña sensación de que Severus veía a través de él. 

-¿No encontraste el libro de Matemáticas mientras limpiabas? 

-Oh, seguro, pero también encontré todos esos libros de pociones e ingredientes y me gustaría intentarlo. Prometo no usar nada costoso. Sólo quiero probar una o dos pociones simples por mí mismo. 

-Bueno, solo recuerda no usar ningún ingrediente con el que no estés familiarizado y no hagas experimentos. Usa una receta y cíñete a ella con exactitud. Las pociones pueden ser muy peligrosas si no sabes exactamente qué estás haciendo y no estás listo para predecir el resultado de combinaciones nuevas. Recuerda que algunos ingredientes tienden a explotar o producir humo venenoso cuando se combinan con otros. 

Draco asintió. 

-No te preocupes. No voy a hacer nada especial. Es sólo que encontré algunas simples pociones inofensivas en uno de tus libros y me gustaría ver si puedo poner a trabajar una de ellas. 

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda llamarme de inmediato si tu caldero hace algo inusual. 

-Lo haré –prometió Draco sonriendo alegremente. El obstáculo uno de su venganza contra los Tiburones había sido mucho menos difícil de lo esperado. Estaba sorprendido de que Severus no hubiera insistido en que le dijera exactamente qué pociones pretendía hacer o cuáles ingredientes iba a usar. ¿Snape habría adivinado lo que estaba planeando? No había manera de hacerlo aparte de preguntárselo y no podía hacerlo. 

-¿Qué vas a hacer con el líquido en el caldero? –preguntó en cambio. 

-Sólo hervirlo para deshacerme de toda el agua. Eso dejará el polvo solo en el caldero. Podría dejarlo por ahí y esperar a que el agua se evapore, pero eso tomaría días. Así es más rápido. 

-¿Pero eso no quemará el polvo? –preguntó Draco alarmado. 

-No si sabes el momento exacto en que hay que quitarlo del fuego. Sin embargo, no puedo perderlo de vista hasta que suceda. 

-¿Y qué hay de esos? –Draco señaló los dos vasos que seguían intactos en la mesa. 

-Lo mismo –dijo Snape encogiéndose de hombros-. Sólo que tendrán que esperar hasta que termine con este, ya que sólo tengo un mechero. 

-Oh –bueno, esa era una explicación realmente aburrida-. ¿Qué hay del frasco que gotea? 

-Estará listo mañana. Entonces tendremos un polvo y un gas y convertir el gas en polvo es cuestión de minutos. Podrás usar el mechero esta tarde, si quieres. No lo necesitaré mucho más. 

-Bueno, mejor lavaré los platos ahora y empezaré a limpiar la sala –dijo Draco rápidamente antes de que Snape pudiera preguntarle otra vez sobre sus pociones experimentales. 

Severus sonrió comprensivo mientras el muchacho escapaba. Que encantador pequeño conspirador era Draco a pesar de tener ya casi quince años. Bueno, Severus tampoco había aparentado su edad a los quince y eso nunca había sido un problema. 

Draco pasó el resto del día limpiando la sala y para cuando se retiró al laboratorio para empezar a preparar su venganza se sentía bastante confiado de que podría terminar su castigo al día siguiente. Encontró la página correcta mucho más rápido esta vez y revisó la lista de ingredientes. Eran sólo seis, lo cual para entonces le parecía ridículamente poco a Draco. 

Revisó los estantes y comprobó que todos estaban disponibles y los puso en la mesa en el orden correcto, justo como había aprendido para trabajar pociones con listas largas de ingredientes. No era realmente necesario en este caso, por supuesto, pero no quería cometer ningún error. Realmente era la primera vez que preparaba algo sin supervisión de adultos y además pretendía usar la poción después. Podía estar planeando una venganza contra los Tiburones, pero matarlos o siquiera lastimarlos seriamente no era una opción. La poción tenía que ser exactamente lo que se suponía que fuera y no tendría oportunidad de probarla primero. 

Draco preparó cuidadosamente el caldero y puso agua a hervir. Entonces revisó la receta. No, ninguno de los ingredientes debía ser agregado antes de que el agua estuviera hirviendo. Nada qué hacer excepto esperar. 

Pero podía empezar a planear la ejecución de su venganza mientras esperaba. Afortunadamente la poción no necesitaba ser bebida. Si se las arreglaba para mojar a los Tiburones con ella trabajaría bien. ¿Pero cómo evitar que los Rakers entraran en contacto con ella también? 

Tenía que ser una emboscada. Tenían que tirar la poción a los Tiburones desde una distancia segura y eso significaba que tenían que usar bombas de agua. ¿Dónde podría conseguir Draco bombas de agua antes del sábado, si no tenía permiso de salir del apartamento? Tendría que pedirle a Mike que las consiguiera. Pero eso significaba que tenía que enviarle un mensaje a Mike. 

Para cuando llegó a esa conclusión el agua finalmente estaba hirviendo y podía empezar a agregar los ingredientes. 

Le tomó casi dos horas mezclar todo correctamente, pero al final quedó hecho y la poción concordaba con la descripción que daba el libro para esa etapa. Ahora, todo lo que Draco tenía que hacer era bajar el mechero y dejarla a fuego lento por 12 horas, para luego quitarla del fuego. Eso resultó ser más difícil de lo que Draco había imaginado luego de ver a Severus haciéndolo. Le tomó algunos minutos descubrir cómo bajar la intensidad del fuego sin apagar el mechero y aún así tuvo que vigilar y reajustar constantemente hasta que finalmente dio con el tamaño exacto para la llama. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba Severus para hacerlo con lo que parecía sólo un toque casual al mechero? 

Entre el observar y el reajustar el mechero, Draco se las arregló para escribir una nota rápida para Mike describiéndole a grandes rasgos su plan y pidiéndole algunos globos pequeños que pudieran usarse como bombas de agua. Después de un momento de duda, agregó un pequeño post scriptum pidiéndole a Mike que tratara de conseguir el permiso de Jack para ejecutar el plan. Probablemente no sería bien visto poner en movimiento algo tan grande sin al menos informar al líder de la pandilla y Draco quería mantener la titubeante paz con Jack. 

Ahora su único problema era cómo enviar el mensaje a Mike. ¡Si tan solo tuviera un búho! En cambio, abrió un poco la puerta del laboratorio, tomó su libro de Matemáticas y empezó a hacer algunos ejercicios a pesar de que se sentía bastante cansado y sólo quería irse a la cama. 

Ciertamente la puerta abierta pronto atrajo la atención de Munin y el curioso cuervo voló dentro para ver qué estaba pasando. Oh, era sólo el muchacho escribiendo esos extraños símbolos otra vez. Nada fuera de lo ordinario. 

-Hola, Munin –sonrió Draco-. Dime, ¿querrías entregar una carta por mí? 

Munin saltó a la mesa. ¿Entregar una carta del muchacho? Eso era nuevo. Eso era interesante. 

-¡Escribe! –graznó alegremente-. ¡Vuela! 

Draco interpretó eso como "Oh, sí, me encantaría. ¡Escribe rápido!". 

-Oh, ya está escrita. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es llevársela a Mike y traer su respuesta. 

-¿Caw? –eso sonó un poco decepcionado. 

-El truco es que no debes dejar que nadie te vea, excepto Mike. ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Puedes entregar una carta sin que tío Severus lo sepa? 

-¡Caw! ¡Vuela! –Munin sonaba alegre otra vez. 

¿O era sólo la imaginación de Draco? ¿Cuánto podía entender el pájaro en realidad? 

-De acuerdo, aquí está –ató la carta a la pata de Munin-. ¡No se la muestres a nadie excepto a Mike! ¿De acuerdo? 

Munin estaba a punto de volar, pero se volvió hacia Draco al escuchar lo último. 

-¿Esconde? 

¿Esconde? ¿Era la orden para uno de los trucos del cuervo? Si así era, ¿qué significaba? 

-¡Sí, esconde! –Draco decidió arriesgarse. Cualquier cosa que significara, no sonaba como si incluyera mostrarle la carta a mucha gente-. Esconde y lleva esto a Mike –si eran órdenes opuestas, Draco tenía la esperanza de que el cuervo supiera cumplir una después de la otra. 

Munin voló directamente fuera de la ventana luego de escuchar las instrucciones y Draco deseó que eso fuera una buena señal. 

Menos de un minuto después, Severus entró a la habitación. 

-¿Está Munin contigo? 

-No, estuvo aquí hace un rato, pero voló otra vez –contestó Draco honradamente. No estaba seguro de qué tan bien podría mentirle a Severus. Había sido bueno mintiéndole a los sirvientes, otros chicos y algunos de sus otros maestros, pero Snape tenía esa forma de mirarte como si pudiera leer tus pensamientos-. Pero dijo algo acerca de esconder. ¿Eso significa algo? 

-¿Esconder? –preguntó Severus, sorprendido-. Esconder es la orden para realizar una misión secreta. ¿Le dijiste que hiciera algo? 

-Bueno, le hablé. No conozco ninguna de sus órdenes. ¿Crees que lo pude haber enviado a hacer algo estúpido? –preguntó Draco, sonriendo para sus adentros. La orden para realizar una misión secreta. ¡Eso era exactamente lo que pretendía! 

Severus lo pensó por un momento y entonces sacudió la cabeza. 

-No podrías obligarlo a hacer algo que no quisiera. Los cuervos usualmente sólo obedecen a su amo. Tomaría tus palabras como sugerencias, no como órdenes. Lo peor que puedes haber hecho es probablemente enviarlo a robar algo. 

-¿Robar? –dijo Draco, realmente sorprendido aún a pesar de que sabía que no era eso lo que había hecho. 

-Sí, usualmente eso combinado con "esconde" tendría sentido para él como sugerencia. ¿Le pediste que buscara algo? 

-¿Buscar? 

-Sí, esa sería la orden para traerte algo. 

-Lo dudo. No estábamos hablando sobre quidditch hasta donde puedo recordar. 

-Seeker no funciona. Tiene que ser "busca" y el nombre de un objeto. 

-Entonces si le dije "esconde" y "busca", eso significaría robar algo –rió Draco. 

-Bueno, tienes que agregar lo que quieres que robe. "Esconde y busca carta", por ejemplo podría significar que robara algún pergamino. 

-¿No tomaría simplemente un pergamino de tu escritorio, entonces? ¿Cómo le dices exactamente qué quieres? –preguntó Draco con curiosidad. 

Snape lo contempló por un momento. 

-Creo que será mejor que no responda. Tengo el extraño presentimiento de que si lo hago la tarea de Potter podría tomar el hábito de desaparecer durante el próximo año escolar. 

-De acuerdo, ¿pero y si lo envié a robar algo? ¿O si lo envié muy lejos o algo así? 

-Volverá a tiempo para el desayuno. No aceptaría una sugerencia si eso le hiciera perderse una comida. Y si vuelve trayéndote un objeto, sólo dale una recompensa, dile que lo hizo bien y mándalo de regreso. 

-¿Regresarlo? ¿Cómo? 

-Esconde y regresa –sonrió Snape-. Recordará exactamente de dónde lo tomó incluso un día después de habértelo traído. 

-¿Y si no quiere regresarlo? 

-Espera hasta después del desayuno para darle la orden otra vez, o si no puede esperar dímelo a mí. Me obedecerá sin discutir. 

-¿Y si lo atrapan? 

-¿Atraparlo? Ese cuervo una vez robó una carta de Voldemort de uno de los bolsillos de tu padre sin que lo atraparan. 

-¡Nunca supe que mi padre hubiera perdido una carta de él! –exclamó Draco, impactado. Si Voldemort alguna vez descubría ese incidente Lucius estaría en un gran problema. Entonces recordó que Lucius estaba en Azkaban. No era como si el Lord Oscuro fuera a pasar por todo el problema de llegar hasta él sólo para matarlo por perder un pergamino. 

-¿Lo ves? –sonrió Severus-. Eso es porque tu padre tampoco lo supo. 

-¿No lo supo? ¿Cómo pudo no enterarse? 

-Esconde y regresa. Y Munin tampoco entonces fue atrapado. 

Draco estaba empezando a sentir un nuevo respeto hacia las aves. Hasta ahora había pensado que Munin era una bonita mascota con un montón de trucos divertidos para mostrar. Ahora resultaba que eran tan espía como su amo. Y cuando el cuervo entró silenciosa y elegantemente por la ventana con la respuesta de Mike al momento en que Severus salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, Draco había tomado una decisión. Algún día tendría un cuervo. Sólo deseaba que tío Severus aceptara enseñarle cómo entrenar uno. 

Rápidamente pescó una gran oruga de uno de los frascos de ingredientes y se la ofreció a Munin con la esperanza de que eso calificara como una recompensa. Munin la tomó sin titubear y frotó su cabeza contra la mano de Draco. Obviamente la oruga era muy sabrosa. 

Draco acarició gentilmente las plumas del cuervo mientras leía la respuesta de Mike, entonces la dejó y ofreció su brazo al cuervo, que saltó a él inmediatamente. Salió a la sala deseando lucir lo bastante inocente. 

-Tío Severus, Munin regresó. No robó nada y parece estar bien. 

Severus levantó la mirada del libro que leía y chasqueó los dedos. Munin voló inmediatamente del brazo de Draco al hombro de su amo. 

Draco solo se quedó ahí en la puerta y los contempló por un rato, Severus sentado leyendo y acariciando distraídamente las plumas del cuervo de vez en cuando, y Munin posado en su hombro con los ojos entrecerrados y luciendo perfectamente feliz. Sí, Draco realmente quería su propio cuervo algún día. 

Finalmente regresó al laboratorio para revisar su poción, pero parecía que finalmente había dado con el tamaño correcto de la llama. Todo parecía en perfecto orden. Miró el libro de Matemáticas otra vez, pero se sentía demasiado cansado como para continuar estudiando. Después de una última mirada al caldero para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, guardó el libro y fue a acostarse. 

**Continuará... **

**Nota de la autora:**

¿Qué está preparando Draco? ¿Aprobará Jack su plan? ¿Y sabe Severus lo que está planeando? ¡Por favor, comenten! 

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Draco finalmente concluye su castigo y su poción y tal vez también lo veamos ejecutar su venganza (depende de consigo hacerlo encajar en un día o dos). 


	18. Bombas de agua en casa de Mary

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony. ¡Gracias por prestármelos!

**Nota de la autora:**

Oh, bueno, esto llega un poco tarde, un poco corto y termina en forma abruptamente, pero al menos conseguí escribir algo. Sin embargo, me temo que salió bastante aburrido.

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

**Capitulo 18: BOMBAS DE AGUA EN CASA DE MARY **

La primera cosa que hizo Draco ese viernes por la mañana fue revisar su poción. Aun lucía perfectamente bien y estaba hirviendo pacíficamente a fuego lento justo como se suponía que estuviera. Miró el reloj. Tres horas más y podría apagar finalmente el mechero. La habitación ya era bastante caliente por sí misma. 

Draco trató de abrir la ventana para dejar que entrara algo de aire fresco mañanero, pero fue recibido por otra ola de calor. Era un día para ir a nadar a la poza, no para limpiar la alcoba de los Snape, pero no había mucha oportunidad para eso a menos que terminara primero su castigo, si empezaba de una vez. 

Así que Draco fue al baño para lavarse y vestirse. Primer punto de la agenda: aspirar la sala. Preparó la aspiradora y la estaba conectando cuando Sarah intervino para recordarle el desayuno. 

-Oh, no tengo hambre –Draco trató de pasar por alto el ligero gruñido de su estómago ante la mención de comida-. Puedo esperar hasta el almuerzo. 

-¡No, no puedes! –insistió Sarah-. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día. Tienes que darle algo de energía a tu cuerpo para todo el trabajo que tienes que hacer hoy. ¡Ahora, siéntate y come! 

Draco suspiró. No había nada que pudiera hacer o decir para convencerla cuando adoptaba ese tono. Así que se sentó metió algo de tostada en su boca apresuradamente mientras Sarah empezaba otro sermón sobre saltarse comidas y lo poco saludable que era eso. Draco dejó de prestarle atención y recalculó sus posibilidades de ir a nadar esa tarde. 

Tenia que almorzar lo mismo que desayunar y lavar los platos después de ambas comidas, tenía que aspirar la sala y el dormitorio y el último necesitaba ser limpiado primero. El pequeño recibidor necesitaba ser aspirado también y... 

¡Se había olvidado del baño! Tenía que fregarlo también y dudaba que Sarah le dejara usar la aspiradora para eso. Al menos era realmente pequeño y parecía consistir sólo de pequeños cuadros de cerámica. Serían fáciles de lavar y la pequeña alacena ahí no sería mucho problema tampoco. ¿Quizá todavía habría una oportunidad de tenerlo todo hecho antes del almuerzo? 

Casi había terminado con los platos cuando Snape calmadamente puso junto a él algunos de los frascos que había usado para su separación química. 

-Es la última vez que tendrás que lavar estos –le dijo al ver la cara decepcionada de Draco-. Separé todos los polvos que pude. El resto tendré que reemplazarlos el lunes. 

Draco suspiró otra vez y borró de su mente todo pensamiento de agua fresca de río y recostarse en troncos junto a una Cathy Cat escasamente vestida. Lavar los platos y objetos de vidrio del laboratorio le tomaría mucho tiempo, así que en cambio enfocó su mente en finalizar sus labores del día. Siempre estaba el día siguiente para pasarlo con su pandilla, antes de irse a vivir con Jeremiah. 

O quizá no. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si alguno de sus parientes lo aceptaría. ¿Y si no lo hacían? ¿Qué haría Snape con él, entonces? 

Por alguna extraña razón, las labores a diferencia de la tarea parecen progresar más rápido cuando se está distraído. Pronto Draco tomó de nuevo la pipa de la aspiradora. Se inclinó para activar el interruptor. 

¡BRRRING! ¿El timbre? ¿Quién los visitaba ahora? 

Draco dejó la aspiradora y fue a abrir la puerta. Era Mike. 

-Lo siento, no puedo salir todavía. Me falta limpiar la alcoba y el baño. 

Mike lució decepcionado. 

-Lo lamento. No pretendíamos abandonarlos así, pero no pudimos verlos a tiempo. 

-Está bien. No es tu culpa que no te hayan atrapado. 

-¿Cómo va la poción? –susurró Mike. 

-Casi lista. La sacaré del fuego en un momento y sólo necesita enfriarse. ¿Tienes los globos? 

-Larry está consiguiéndolos. Resulta que su hermanito tiene unas bombas de agua que sobraron de su fiesta de cumpleaños el mes pasado. Larry está convenciéndolo de intercambiarlos. 

-¿Entonces Jack dio su aprobación? 

-Sip, a Jack le encanta tu plan. E incluso encontramos el lugar perfecto desde donde atacar. No tendrán la menor oportunidad de llegar a nosotros a menos que puedan volar. 

-¿A menos que puedan volar? ¿Dónde es y cómo llegaremos ahí? 

-Simplemente entraremos por la puerta –Mike sonrió ante la mirada sorprendida de Draco. 

-¿Quieres hacerlo adentro? ¿Y cómo haremos que los Tiburones entren? 

Mike sonrió un poco más y trató de lucir misterioso, luego confesó. 

-Las dejaremos caer desde la ventana de la habitación de Mary. Está en el segundo piso junto a la puerta principal y los Tiburones siempre pasan por ahí cuando salen del edificio. Un punto perfecto para una emboscada y puedes apostar a que la mamá de Mary no dejará entrar a ningún Tiburón a su departamento. Ella es una Raker también, ¿sabías? 

-¿La mamá de Mary es una Raker? –repitió Draco, confundido-. Pero creí que los adultos no se interesaban en las pandillas. 

-Eso es lo que quieren que creas, pero todos ellos fueron niños alguna vez y siempre permanecen leales a sus pandillas. Es muy normal para los chicos unirse a la vieja pandilla de sus padres y muy raro unirse a una pandilla rival. 

-¿Entonces a qué pandilla perteneces depende de a qué pandilla pertenecieron tus padres? 

-En muchos casos, pero no siempre. Los hermanos mayores son más decisivos ahí. Entrar a una pandilla diferente a la de tu hermano o hermana es algo que casi no se ve. Es algo que simplemente no haces. 

-Entonces las familias pertenecen a ciertas pandillas –repitió Draco, pensativo. Las pandillas le recordaban cada vez más las Casas de Hogwarts. Su familia entera había estado en Slytherin y a pesar de que su padre se había graduado hacía unos 30 años cuando Draco empezó en la escuela, Lucius nunca lo habría perdonado si no hubiera entrado a Slytherin. 

Pero Draco no se habría perdonado a sí mismo si hubiera sido enviado a otra Casa. Slytherin era indudablemente la mejor Casa. ¿A cuál otra podría haber ido? 

Ravenclaw era probablemente la mejor de las otras Casas, pero también irremediablemente aburrida. La mesa de Ravenclaw en el Gran Salón era casi siempre desagradablemente callada durante las comidas, porque la mayor parte de ellos tenían la nariz enterrada en libros incluso mientras comían. 

Hufflepuff, por otro lado, era desesperantemente ruidosa. Los Hufflepuff charlaban constantemente, siempre reunidos en grandes grupos risueños. Debía ser agradable tener muchos amigos, pero Draco también necesitaba su privacidad. Algo de paz y quietud eran absolutamente necesarias de cuando en cuando. No podría encajar en una Casa tan vital y alegre todo el tiempo. 

Lo que dejaba los Griffyndors. Rectos, jactanciosos, prejuiciosos Griffyndors. Pensaban que eran los más grandiosos, absolutamente perfectos y buenos. Draco sacudió la cabeza con disgusto al pensar en ellos. Tontos eran en realidad. Lanzándose ciegamente hacia delante sin pensar siquiera en las posibles consecuencias. 

Considerando lo bien que tío Severus hablaba de él, era difícil creer que Dumbledore podía haber sido un Griffyndor. Bueno, el Sombrero Seleccionador se equivocaba de vez en cuando. Neville Longbottom era la prueba viviente de eso. Probablemente habría sido un gran Hufflepuff, pero estaba completamente ahogado entre los ruidosos cabezahuecas Griffyndors. No podía llevarles el ritmo. Tal vez Dumbledore era un caso similar, un Slytherin puesto accidentalmente en Griffyndor. Tal vez era sólo que su edad le había enseñado a actuar con más sabiduría. 

Logró tener arreglada la mayor parte de la habitación antes del almuerzo. Incluso habría terminado de limpiarla si Billy no hubiera pensado que limpiar era un gran juego y decidiera ayudar. La ayuda del bebé, por supuesto, consistió principalmente en tirar cosas por todo el cuarto, darle juguetes a Draco para que jugara con él, y querer ser abrazado. Y Draco simplemente no podía resistir la linda carita del bebé. 

Draco suspiró mientras ayudaba a Snape a poner la mesa para el almuerzo. Todavía faltaba mucho trabajo por hacer. Al menos había escapado de otra lección de cocina. Sarah había ido a visitar a su hermana que estaba resfriada y, hasta donde Draco podía entender, parecía tener cierta intolerancia hacia la poción pepperup y esperaba que Sarah le preparara una poción anti resfriados muy especial. 

Por lo tanto tío Severus había tenido que cocinar él mismo otra vez. Sin embargo no parecía disgustarle cocinar y a Draco no le importó tampoco una vez que estuvo seguro de que no tendría que ayudar. El profesor Snape era un buen cocinero a pesar de que usualmente le dejaba ese trabajo a su esposa. 

Sólo había una cosa que confundía a Draco y después de darle vueltas al asunto por un rato decidió preguntar. 

-¿Por qué Sarah tiene que preparar esa poción en casa de su hermana? ¿No podías haberla preparado tú y enviársela después? 

-Es porque Samantha es así –le sonrió Snape-. Es una persona bastante rara, ¿sabes? No confía en ninguna poción que no haya sido preparada por Sarah y no cree que fue preparada por Sarah a menos que la vea prepararla. Al menos eso es lo que dice. 

-¿Lo que dice? –repitió Draco, pensativo-. ¿Y cuál es la verdadera razón? 

-Se siente sola, supongo. No está casada y Sarah es la única familia que le queda. Creo que finge al menos la mitad de los problemas en los que se mete sólo para que Sarah vaya a visitarla. 

-¿Problemas? 

-Por ejemplo, pierde sus lentes y nos envía un búho, porque no puede ver lo suficiente como para buscarlos ella misma. No preguntes cómo encontró tinta, pergamino y una pluma o el cordel para atar la carta a la pata del búho, si no puede ver suficiente como para buscar los lentes. Tiene una manera muy complicada de pensar y jamás se le ocurre a solución más fácil. 

Draco sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo. 

-¿Cómo puedes vivir con ella? 

-No vivo con ella, vivo con su hermana. Y en realidad Samantha es una bruja muy agradable una vez que aprendes a aceptar sus rarezas. Aún así, desearía que encontrara un marido que la ayudar con todas sus catástrofes. 

-¿Sarah puede preparar esa poción sin tu ayuda? Suena complicado. 

-Sarah no necesita la ayuda de nadie para una simple poción para el resfriado, Draco. Ha sido preparadora médica durante más tiempo del que yo llevo enseñando. También sabe mucho más de Química que yo –agregó después de una pausa-. Empezamos en la escuela muggle juntos, pero ella tuvo la oportunidad de continuar mientras que a mí me llamaron de regreso al mundo mágico mucho antes de que estuviera listo –suspiró-. Sarah me enseñó mucho y yo traté de aprender cuanto pude de los libros, pero nunca completaré todo lo que me perdí, por causa de los prejuicios de mi familia y una guerra mal dirigida. 

¿Guerra mal dirigida? 

-¿Te refieres al Lord Oscuro? Esa fue la vez que empezó su gran campaña, ¿no es así? ¿Pero que tuvo que ver tu familia? 

-Demasiado, Draco, demasiado. Es una larga historia, pero para ellos, similar que a tu padre, Voldemort parecía ser el único camino y yo era demasiado joven y estúpido. No entendía nada. 

Draco esperó que su maestro dijera más, aclarándolo todo, pero nada pasó. Snape sólo miraba su plato vacío, obviamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Justo cuando Draco decidió hablar, levantó la mirada. 

-Creo que será mejor que laves los platos ahora. Acostaré a Billy para su siesta y así podrás continuar tu trabajo –dijo, y fue a alzar al bebé. 

Draco lo contempló abrazar a Billy fuertemente como para asegurarse a sí mismo que seguía ahí. ¿En qué había estado pensando Snape? 

El trabajo continuó mucho más rápido sin un "colaborador" bebé y Draco había terminado con la limpieza mucho antes de que Sarah regresara. Para su decepción, Severus decidió que era demasiado tarde para salir y buscar a la pandilla. 

-No los encontrarías –le dijo Snape-. No están en el parque y no tienes idea de dónde puedan haber dio. 

Draco pensó que la poza sería una buena presunción, pero tuvo que admitir que no tenía caso ir a buscarlos ahí. Todavía no tenía su propia pantaloneta de baño y Mike no habría llevado ahí la de repuesto. Sarah había llevado consigo a Ese Perro y Billy parecía más interesado en Munin que en Draco en ese momento. Draco podría haber hecho algo de Matemáticas, pero por alguna razón se sentía demasiado inquieto. Tal vez había estado demasiado tiempo encerrado en el apartamento. 

-Podríamos preparar la cena –sugirió Severus finalmente. 

Draco frunció el ceño. 

-No puedo cocinar. No tengo idea de cómo manejar la cocina. 

-¿Y? Te dire cómo se hace. Saber cocinar es una habilidad muy útil y no es nada difícil. 

Bueno, no era nada difícil para un Maestro de Pociones, al parecer. Bastante difícil para un estudiante de pociones quinceañero normal. Draco se quemó los dedos en la cocina, casi se cortó rebanando cebollas y casi puso azúcar en lugar de sal al agua. 

-¿Sabes? –le dijo después Snape-. Un poco de concentración habría ayudado muchísimo. 

-Tal vez. No tenía idea de que ese círculo negro se calentaba tanto –protestó Draco. No mencionó la casi herida ni el azúcar. Esas eran cosas que debería haber sabido desde su primer año en Pociones. 

-Deberías haber deducido. Ponemos nuestros calderos al fuego para calentar las pociones y puse las ollas en la cocina para calentar la comida. El fuego calienta las cosas por ser caliente, ¿qué creíste que podía hacer la cocina? 

-¿Calentar las cosas por ser eléctrica? 

-Se calienta eléctricamente. 

-Bueno, aún así podías haberme avisado. Dolió. 

-¿Quieres que te prepare una poción para quemaduras? 

Draco pensó al respecto. La quemadura no era realmente tan grave, sólo tenía la piel un poco enrojecida, pero tenía ganas de hacerse el mimado en ese momento. 

-¡Sí! 

Severus extendió una mano. 

-Déjame darle una mirada. 

Draco le mostró la mano, titubeando un poco. ¿Qué iba a hacerle? 

Severus tomó su mano gentilmente y contempló la quemadura por un momento. 

-No es tan grave. Ni siquiera la sentirás dentro de una media hora. 

-No, realmente duele. Necesito una poción. 

Un brillo travieso que Draco nunca antes había visto apareció de repente en los ojos de Severus. 

-Bueno, si es tan grave, tendré que vendártela también. 

-Sí, eso sería bueno. 

-Por supuesto, entonces no podrás nadar mañana, si lo hago. Tal vez hasta debería retenerte en casa por un día. 

-¡No! No, de repente se siente mucho mejor –Draco entró rápidamente al laboratorio y desde ahí asomó la cabeza una vez más-. De todos modos podías haberme advertido sobre la cocina y entonces yo no estaría ahora tan gravemente herido. 

Severus le tiró un paño. 

-¡Travieso! 

Draco retrocedió rápidamente y cerró la puerta aún a pesar de que la toalla difícilmente podría hacerle daño. Revisó su poción, la cual había quitado del mechero unas horas antes. Recordando la cocina caliente, tocó el caldero muy cuidadosamente, pero lo encontró completamente frío. 

Ahora bien, ¿eso aseguraba que la poción que contenía estaba ya fría también? Draco no estaba seguro de qué pasaría si ponía la poción caliente en una botella. Con pociones mágicas nunca podía estarse seguro. Podía explotar, encogerse o expandirse durante el proceso de enfriamiento. 

Tampoco podía tocarla para asegurarse o sufriría los efectos de la poción justo como deberían los Tiburones. ¿Tal vez sería mejor dejarla otra noche? Pero eso aumentaba el riesgo de que Snape sintiera curiosidad y tal vez no tendría suficiente tiempo como para embotellarla por la mañana. Y transportarla en dos botellas pequeñas que pudiera meter en sus bolsillos era la única manera de que pudiera sacarla sin que lo notara Severus. 

Al final se decidió por un compromiso. Llenó las botellas después de cenar y las puso en el librero, donde tenía la esperanza que resultaran menos interesantes para Snape que si las dejaba en la mesa. 

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un embudo para meter la poción dentro de las bombas de agua sin tocarla. ¿La familia de Mary tendría uno del tamaño correcto? ¿Si lo tenían, le permitirían tomarlo prestado? ¿Y si no tenían? El que había usado para embotellar la poción sería perfecto, pero era demasiado grande para esconderlo en sus bolsillos junto con las botellas y no podía sacar cosas del equipo de laboratorio de Severus a plena vista. Especialmente no si también era de Sarah. Ella nunca se lo prestaría para una broma aunque llegara a convencer a Severus. ¿O pertenecía a las cosas de Química de Sarah? 

Eso le recordó algo. Durante la separación de los polvos Severus había usado un tubo de ensayo. Draco recordaba muy bien el haberlo lavado. Había sido un trabajo muy desagradable. Sin embargo, ahora estaba agradecido. Esa cosa era suficientemente pequeña como para caber en su bolsillo a pesar del espacio que requerían las botellas. Rápidamente revisó el viejo baúl que contenía el equipo de química para ver si podía encontrarlo otra vez, luego cerró el baúl nuevamente. Era mejor no tomarlo hasta la mañana para evitar ser atrapado. De todos modos estaba bien seguro dentro del baúl. 

Contempló el baúl por un rato. Estaba realmente viejo y maltratado, pero debía haber sido realmente caro mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Era el viejo baúl de la escuela de tío Severus? Por un momento se preguntó qué le habría pasado a su propio baúl. ¿Qué uso le daría el Ministerio? bueno, tal vez ahora guardaban en él equipo para pociones. 

Se encogió de hombros, ¿y eso qué? Jeremiah o quienquiera que se hiciera cargo de él seguramente le compraría uno nuevo antes de que regresara a la escuela. 

Pero habría sido interesante saber qué cosas habían estado dentro del baúl en la época de Severus como estudiante de Hogwarts. Se preguntó si había sido un buen estudiante. Probablemente sí. Severus era el mago más grandioso que Draco conocía, así que la escuela probablemente incluso había sido casi aburrida para él. Tal vez había guardado algunos libros para lectura extra en el fondo del baúl. ¿O habría tenido una reserva secreta de dulces como la que mantenía Draco oculta de la voracidad de Greg y Vince? ¿O tal vez había estado lleno de ingredientes para los experimentos personales de Severus? ¿O golosinas para su cuervo? ¿Había tenido un cuervo entonces? Tal vez había tenido un búho o un gato. 

Draco se sentó junto al baúl tratando de imaginarse cómo habían sido los días de escuela para Severus. Tal vez su baúl incluso había estado en la escuela muggle con Severus. Si tan solo pudiera hablar. Bueno, tal vez tuviera oportunidad de preguntarle a Severus cómo era la escuela muggle. Ahora sería mejor aprender Matemáticas para estar seguro de que podría ir ahí algún día. 

Pensando acerca de escuela, ¿por qué no había llegado todavía su carta de Hogwarts para ese año? Bueno, tal vez era un poco pronto para preguntar. Después de todo, aún estaban en julio. 

***

El sábado en la mañana Draco finalmente pudo salir otra vez. El clima seguía insoportablemente caluroso, pero los Rakers no tenían tiempo para ir a nadar. En cambio todos se encontraron en las escaleras del segundo piso, donde vivía Mary. La madre de Mary pareció un poco sorprendida cuando entraron en tropel a la habitación de Mary. 

Draco comprendió para su sorpresa que los apartamentos ahí abajo que los del cuarto piso. No mucho más grandes, pero tenían una habitación más. Mary compartía su alcoba con su hermana menor Beth, que parecía de unos doce años para Draco, pero de acuerdo con los Rakers tenía sólo nueve. Bueno, los ogros eran grandes y los semi ogros no eran mucho más pequeños. 

Beth esperaba con ansias al momento que entraron. Era la actual líder de los aspirantes a Rakers y probablemente tenía grandes esperanzas de ser aceptada pronto en la pandilla. Esto tenía que lucir como una gran oportunidad para ella. 

Sin embargo, Mary ahogó esa esperanza con una sola mirada. 

-¡Lárgate! Tenemos cosas que hacer aquí hoy. 

Con una mirada llena de decepción, Beth salió y azotó la puerta detrás de ella. Los Rakers dirigieron miradas expectantes a Draco, que sacó las botellas y el tubo de ensayo. 

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó Jack con una mirada de desprecio-. Pensé que íbamos a golpear a todos los Tiburones con esto. 

-Y lo haremos –prometió Draco-. Unas pocas gotas de esto agregadas al agua en una bomba de agua será suficiente –volvió su atención hacia Larry -¿Tienes los globos? 

-Justo aquí –Larry presentó una pequeña bolsa plástica llena con globos vacíos-. Tuve que cambiar una caja completa de ranas de chocolate y un paquete de golosinas de todos los sabores por ellos. 

-Lo valdrá –prometió Draco-. Ahora, llenémoslos. 

Los Rakers pronto mudaron su reunión al baño, pero resultó ser no más grande que el de los Snape, y entonces el resto de ellos tuvo que esperar afuera mientras Larry llenaba los globos con agua y luego se los pasaba a Draco, que vertía unas gotas de la poción usando el tubo de ensayo y entonces se los pasaba a Mike, que los cerraba cuidadosamente y se los pasaba a la pandilla. 

Una vez que terminaron, regresaron al cuarto de Mary, cada uno cargando dos globos. 

La madre de Mary observó la procesión con una ceja enarcada-. ¿No están un poco grandes para bromas tan infantiles como esta? 

-Es por eso que los Tiburones no van a esperárselo –le dijo Mike calmadamente. 

-Y todo el tiempo me dices que no puedo estar golpeando siempre a la gente –agregó Mary-. Estoy usando formas distintas de resolver diferencias, como siempre me dices que haga. 

La madre de Mary suspiró. Obviamente no aprobaba mucho el temperamento de ogro de su hija. Sin embargo, no tenía mucha oportunidad de enseñarle diplomacia. Beth era todavía más agresiva que Mary, probablemente porque era la más joven. Tenía que ser más voluntariosa para imponerse a su hermana más fuerte. 

Los Rakers volvieron a la habitación de Mary, se aseguraron de cerrar la puerta y se estrujaron hacia la ventana, todos tratando de ser los primeros en ver a los Tiburones. Una vez más, no había suficiente espacio y Draco empezó a temer que uno de los globos estallara entre tantos empujones y los bañara a todos con la poción. Si se presentaba en casa de Jeremiah luciendo así al día siguiente nunca lo recibirían. 

-¡Alto! Esto no está funcionando. No podemos estar todos en la ventana al mismo tiempo. 

-De acuerdo, todos reúnanse aquí y haremos una estrategia para el ataque –gritó Jack desde la mitad del cuarto. 

Gruñonamente, los Rakers se dirigieron hacia él. 

-Si estamos tan apretados, no podremos lanzar las bombas –declaró Mike calmadamente. 

-Tenemos que elegir un grupo que tire las bombas y otro que se las alcance al primero –ordenó Jack. 

Todos empezaron a discutir al mismo tiempo. 

-¡Es mi cuarto! –escuchó Draco que gritaba Mary por encima del ruido. 

-¡Y mis globos! –contestó Larry. 

-¡Silencio! –gritó Jack con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. 

-Mary y Larry son demasiado grandes –anunció Mike, todavía sonando calmado. Draco estaba empezando a admirar realmente las dotes de liderazgo de su amigo. Era casi un milagro que no hubiera desbancado a Jack mucho tiempo atrás-. Si elegimos a alguno de los dos para el equipo de lanzadores, sólo podremos tener dos personas ahí, si queremos que tengan espacio para lanzar adecuadamente. Creo que será mejor tener tres lanzadores, pero eso significa que necesitamos gente más pequeña. 

-¡Soy el más pequeño! –dijo Sammie. 

-Pero tienes una puntería terrible –contestó Jack. 

-Sammie ha mejorado mucho últimamente –Matt apoyó a su amigo. 

-Es mi plan –siseó Draco en su tono más amenazador-. Y soy el que fue castigado por todo. Tengo derecho. 

-Muy bien, entonces, Dragón y Charlie porque son quienes fueron atrapados y Cathy, porque apenas logró escapar. 

-¡Yo también fui casi capturado! –protestó Sammie, pero Jack no quiso oír nada al respecto. 

Draco, Charlie y Cathy se sentaron en el alféizar de la ventana y esperaron mientras el resto de la pandilla se sentaba en las camas de Mary y Beth observándolos con expectación. Nada pasó. Los Tiburones probablemente estaba dentro todavía teniendo una sesión de práctica. 

-¿Cómo fue que no te atraparon? –le preguntó Draco a Cathy después de un rato-. Estabas junto a mí y tanto la puerta como la ventana estaban bloqueadas, pero aún así saliste antes de que llegaran los aurors. 

Cathy sonrió. 

-No lo hice. Sólo me deslicé detrás de la alacena. 

-¿Detrás de la alacena? 

-Había un espacio entre el muro y el mueble. Me metí ahí y me tapé con la cortina, así que no me vieron. Sólo dieron una rápida mirada a la habitación de todos modos. Cuando los sacaron a ustedes dos, simplemente salí por la puerta trasera y estaba lejos antes de que volvieran a revisar la casa más cuidadosamente. 

-¿Nada más saliste caminando? –Draco no podía creerlo. 

-Sólo hay dos aurors en West Hogsmeade y tenían dos prisioneros. Y si conoces la clase de aurors que son asignados aquí, sabes que probablemente no son capaces de levitar más de una persona a la vez. 

¿Entonces eran así las cosas? No era de extrañarse que esos aurors nunca atraparan a los ladrones en el día de mercado. Draco se sintió realmente avergonzado de haber sido arrestado por esos tipos. 

-Deberíamos habernos escondido bajo la mesa en lugar de tratar de salir por la ventana. 

-Habrían buscado con más cuidado y nos habrían encontrado a todos –Charlie se encogió de hombros. 

-¿No te molesta haber sido atrapada? ¿Después de lo mucho que se enojó tu mamá? 

-Oh, eso fue sólo una actuación para los aurors. Una vez que salimos de la estación simplemente nos reímos. 

-¿Tu madre piensa que ser arrestada es una broma? 

-Sí. 

-Tío Severus no lo pensó así. 

-Eso es porque sólo está acostumbrado a ser responsables por niños ricos a cuyos padres les importan esas cosas –comentó Mike-. Y un poco de arresto domiciliario difícilmente es un gran castigo. 

-No, pero limpiar después de un registro de los aurors sí lo es –gruñó Draco-. Y lavar los azulejos del baño no es muy divertido tampoco. 

-¿Y? Yo tengo que ayudar con la limpieza todo el tiempo –dijo Cathy Cat con un encogimiento de hombros. 

-Pero no después de un registro –le recordó Sammie. 

-He visto registros. No lucen peor que la limpieza de primavera de mi mamá. 

-Sin embargo, son peores con los Snape. Creo que disfrutan atormentando a un profesor de Hogwarts –comentó Matt. 

-Dudo que eso tenga algo que ver –dijo Mike-. Es algo diferente lo que disfrutan. 

Mary lo miró y luego a Larry, que estaba mirando a Mike también, tratando de comprender eso. 

-¿Qué quieres decir? 

-¿No es obvio? Piénsalo. 

Draco se preguntó de repente cuánto sabrían los Rakers sobre el pasado de Severus. O sobre la política entre el Ministerio y Albus Dumbledore. ¿O había algo más a lo que Mike se estaba refiriendo? Casi deseó que Mike aclarara su comentario para Mary, Larry y probablemente también Sammie, que le había lanzado una mirada curiosa al principio, pero luego había apartado la vista. O había comprendido a qué se refería Mike y había perdido interés en la conversación, o estaba fingiendo no estar interesado porque todos los demás parecían saberlo y no quería parecer estúpido. 

Sin embargo, Mike no dijo nada y la conversación murió otra vez hasta que Charlie finalmente vio a Mark el Tiburón saliendo al parque. 

-Ahí están –susurró excitadamente y la pandilla estaba en pie otra vez. 

Robin y lindo Ricky salieron detrás de Mark y Draco se preparó para lanzar, pero los tres Tiburones repentinamente se detuvieron y miraron atrás. Entonces Mark dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la cancha de fútbol. Alguien debía haberle indicado que los Rakers no estaba ahí. En cambio Beth y sus pequeños aspirantes la habían tomado tratando de imitar a sus ídolos lo mejor que podían. 

-¿Y qué? –escucharon a Lindo Ricky haciéndose el valiente ahora que no había peligro a la vista-. Los estúpidos azules probablemente fueron a nadar. ¿A quién le importa? 

Draco sonrió y redirigió su atención hacia Lindo Ricky. ¿Quería jugar rudo? De acuerdo, podría tomar un baño primero. Esa probablemente era una buena estrategia en todo caso, porque lo más seguro era que se diera a la fuga al momento en que comprendiera que estaban bajo ataque y entonces no podrían alcanzarlo con la poción. 

Mark dejó que el comentario lo convenciera, o tal vez no le importaba lo que atacar a un montón de pequeños aspirantes pudiera hacerle a su ya malamente manchada reputación. Volvió al camino y el resto de los Tiburones pronto estuvo a la vista también. 

Sólo unos pocos pasos más y estarían bajo la ventana correcta. ¡Ahí! 

Draco dejó volar su primera bomba de agua y ¡splash! Lindo Ricky era de pronto Lindo Ricky Mojado. 

Saltó atrás de inmediato, chocando con uno de los gemelos. Bien, eso aseguraría que ese sería afectado también, aunque no lograran alcanzarlo con sus bombas. 

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Mark el Tiburón con furia. Charlie y Cathy obviamente lo habían elegido como su primer blanco, pero Robin había estado lo suficientemente cerca como para recibir también su dosis. 

Draco tiró su otra bomba a Chris. Ese no había estado en contacto con el agua todavía y aún le debía algo por su brazo lastimado. 

-¡Ricky, tú, cobarde! –gritó Mark-. ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Es sólo agua! –pero Ricky ya se había ido corriendo directo a su casa, probablemente imponiendo un nuevo récord de velocidad. 

Los otros Tiburones, sin embargo, no habían comprendido que había algo mal con el agua y consideraron que aquello era apenas un insulto. Hacía suficiente calor como para hacer que el baño involuntario fuera cómodo a final de cuentas. 

-¡Hola, Pececitos! –los llamó Cathy Cat-. Pensamos ayudarlos un poco, al ver que están todos atrapados en tierra seca. Pobres bichitos indefensos. 

Los Tiburones reaccionado recogiendo piedritas del camino y tirándolas a la ventana, lo que los reunió agradablemente y los puso a mejor alcance. 

Draco aceptó otra bomba de manos de Mike y la dejó caer sobre uno de los gemelos. No sabía cuál era, pero eso no importaba. Los Tiburones estaban tan cerca unos de otros que esta vez todos recibieron bastante poción. 

Mientras recibía otra bomba más de manos de Mike, notó que Mark había empezado a rascarse el brazo, donde la primera bomba de agua lo había alcanzado. Sonrió mientras dejaba caer su nueva bomba en la cabeza del otro gemelo. La poción estaba empezando a funcionar. 

Pronto los otros Tiburones estaban rascándose también y Draco pensó que podía ver los primeros puntos azules empezando a crecer en la cara de Mark. 

-¡Polvos pica-pica! –chilló Robin-. ¡Pusieron polvos pica-pica en el agua! 

-Realmente se ven grandiosos con nuestros colores, chicos –informó Charlie burlonamente a los Tiburones. 

Los Tiburones se miraron unos a otros, notando las manchas azules que estaban cubriendo su piel, y gritaron. Si las manchas hubieran sido rojas habría parecido sarampión. 

-De acuerdo, es suficiente. Retrocedan –les dijo Jack y el equipo de lanzadores se refugió en el cuarto. 

-¡Diviértanse buscando el antídoto! –gritó Jack mientras cerraba la ventana. 

-¿No dijiste que su cabello también se volvería azul? –preguntó Mike a Draco una vez que las risas bajaron un poco. 

-Sí, pero tomará unas cuantas horas antes de que la poción haga efecto completamente. Tenemos que tratar de atraparlos otra vez en la tarde. 

-Entonces no podremos ir hoy a nadar –suspiró Cathy. 

-Siempre podemos ir mañana –sugirió Larry. 

-¡Sí, Dragón no ha visto todavía mi nuevo truco! –gritó Sammie-. Apuesto a que podré hundirte esta vez. 

Draco suspiró. 

-Lo siento, Sammie, pero me temo que no estaré aquí mañana. 

-¿Oh, vas a dejarnos otra vez? –dijo Jack despreciativamente. 

-Vamos a probar con el primo Jeremiah otra vez –Draco se encogió de hombros-. De acuerdo con Eugene, se supone que ya debe estar en casa. 

-¿Y quién dijo que va a quedarse contigo? 

-Nadie, pero espero que lo haga. Me gusta su cabaña y los únicos candidatos que quedan son un primo en América y el idiota hermano de mi madre. 

-Bueno, espero que ninguno de ellos te quiera –contestó Sammie-. De ese modo podrías quedarte aquí con nosotros. 

-Sammie, no puedo quedarme. Los Snape no van tenerme aquí por siempre. Si nadie me quiere, al final simplemente me enviará a algún orfanato. 

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de eso? –preguntó Mike de repente-. Han cuidado de ti hasta ahora y pienso que les agradas. 

-Sí, les agrado y han sido muy buenos, pero les cuesto mucho dinero y no tienen suficiente espacio. 

-Tienen espacio para ti ahora. 

-En su laboratorio. Van a quererlo de vuelta algún día. 

-Tendrán que renunciar a ese espacio cuando Billy tenga edad para necesitar su propio cuarto. 

-¿Y dónde me pondrían a mí? 

-¿Cuál es el problema? Ustedes dos son chicos –interrumpió Mary señalando calmadamente las dos camas en la habitación-. Y te llevas mucho mejor con Billy que yo con mi hermana. 

-¿Quién dijo que eso va a seguir así? –gruñó Matt, probablemente imaginando tener que compartir una habitación con su odiada hermanita. 

-Los hermanos con una gran diferencia de edades normalmente se llevan perfectamente bien. El hermano mayor es más como otro padre para el pequeño que un rival por el afecto de los padres –anunció Charlie. 

-¿Uh? –Cathy miró a Charlie-. ¿De dónde sacaste eso? 

-La clase de Psicología. Tengo que tomar algo en lugar de Encantamientos y mi mamá pensó que eso sonaba divertido, así que decidí probar. Sin embargo es bastante aburrida y creo que todos los psicólogos están locos a final de cuentas. 

-Bueno, esperemos que no te vuelvan completamente loca también. 

**Continuará... **

**Nota de la autora: **

¿Draco encontrará finalmente un nuevo hogar? ¿Cómo reaccionará Severus cuando descubra lo de la travesura? ¿Y este capítulo siquiera valió la pena de ser enviado? ¡Por favor, comenten! 

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Finalmente conoceremos a Jeremiah y él nos contará la historia de su pequeño fantasma de la casa. También veremos algunos Tiburones azules. 


	19. Jeremiah y su hermano

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony. ¡Gracias por prestármelos!

**Nota de la autora:**

Un agradecimiento muy especial para Zebee por encontrar por mí todos mis errores. Así que si notan que este capítulo tiene muchos menos de lo que es normal, denle las gracias a ella. ¡Y no olviden leer su nuevo capítulo de "Alternative Dragon"! 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

**Capítulo 19: JEREMIAH Y SU HERMANO **

Draco no logró ver un Tiburón de cabello azul ese día. Probablemente se estaban escondiendo con la esperanza de que el color desapareciera. Bueno, iban a decepcionarse, pero Draco estaba decepcionado también. Por supuesto deseaba que Jeremiah le permitiera quedarse, pero también quería ver los resultados de su poción. Al menos los otros Rakers podrían verlos. 

Esa vez fueron temprano a la estación del tren y tuvieron que esperar el tren. Severus esperaba que de esa manera fuera menos atemorizante para Ese Perro, que estaba olfateando por la plataforma, obviamente sintiéndose bastante cómodo. 

Draco continuó mirando el horizonte familiar del Parque Merlín, preguntándose qué estaría pasando ahí en ese momento. por supuesto, la cabaña de Jeremiah sería muy agradable para vivir ahí, pero echaría de menos el pequeño apartamento, el parque y a sus amigos. No habría tantos chicos con quiénes hacer amistad en casa de Jeremiah. 

-Te gustará ahí, Draco –dijo Snape, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos-. Es agradable y lleno de verdor, tiene mucho espacio y tan pocos muggles que podrás volar en tu escoba siempre que quieras. 

-Ya no tengo escoba –le recordó Draco. 

-Estoy seguro de que tu primo Jeremiah se dará cuenta pronto. No puedes viajar por aquí sin una. 

Tener su propia escoba otra vez sería agradable. Draco trató de imaginar volar sobre Gales. Campos verdes donde podría practicar sus movimientos de quidditch, rebaños de ovejas que podría sorprender descendiendo hacia ellas de repente y sólo unas pocas villas y cabañas que tendría que evitar. 

-Sin embargo no habrá nadie con quien practicar quidditch –suspiró. 

-Siempre puedes hacerlo cuando regreses a Hogwarts después del verano y Gales en verano es un sitio muy agradable donde estar. 

Draco suspiró y asintió. Definitivamente mejor que América y nada de Hogwarts, ni profesor Snape, ni fines de semana de Hogsmeade... No quería siquiera pensar en eso. 

El tren estaba casi vacío cuando llegaron y por lo tanto Ese Perro tuvo su propio asiento. No parecía muy contento cuando Severus lo recogió y lo puso en un asiento para humanos, pero después de un rato de sacudidas y traqueteos del tren aceptó que se suponía que se echara ahí. Severus acarició gentilmente su lomo tembloroso y tal vez Ese Perro se sintió un poco mejor por ello. 

Munin miró a Ese Perro con obvio desprecio. El cuervo había elegido su propio asiento y estaba cómodamente posado en su respaldar. No le molestaban nada los trenes. 

Draco se sentó junto al cuervo, otra vez soñando con tener su propio cuervo algún día, y observando la velocidad del escenario por la ventana. 

En la última estación anterior a Londres, una anciana bruja de aspecto serio abordó el tren y asomó la cabeza en su compartimiento. Había suficientes compartimientos vacíos, pero tal vez buscaba alguna distracción durante el viaje. Sin embargo, lo que encontró fue un perro en un asiento para brujas y magos. 

Frunció el ceño mirando a Ese Perro y luego miró enojada a Severus, lo cual por supuesto no lo afectó para nada. Severus ni siquiera reconoció su presencia. Ligeramente confundida por esa reacción, se volvió hacia Draco. Un muchacho como ese ciertamente sería intimidado por su mirada severa, asumió ella. 

Draco le dedicó su sonrisa más encantadora. 

-Al perro le da miedo viajar en tren, así que hacemos viajes semanales con él para ayudarlo a controlar sus miedos –le informó. 

La bruja gruñó enojadamente y sacó la cabeza con disgusto. 

Munin voló a posarse en la manija de la puerta que estaba todavía ligeramente abierta. 

-¡Caw! ¡Vuela! –le gritó. Draco calmadamente se puso en pie y cerró la puerta. 

Munin graznó decepcionado, pero saltó al brazo de Draco cuando el muchacho se lo ofreció. La puerta debía haberle dado algún tipo de balanceo, así que Draco movió su brazo un poco, ganándose otro alegre "¡Vuela!". 

Llegaron a Londres poco después y una vez más Draco quedó fascinado por la pantalla de salidas y esta vez Severus le dejó contemplarla por un rato. Ya conocían el camino a la cabaña de Jeremiah y si todo salía bien podrían usar el flu de Jeremiah para el viaje de regreso. Severus no le había dicho a Draco todavía, pero esta vez no pretendía dejar al muchacho con sus parientes de inmediato. Quería asegurarse de que Jeremiah no era otro Lucius o Eugene antes de entregar a Draco permanentemente. Por ahora sólo iban a dar una mirada a los habitantes de la cabaña. 

Cuando Draco finalmente había visto suficiente de la pantalla de salidas todavía tenían casi una hora para esperar el próximo tren y Draco se quejó de tener hambre. 

-Busquemos un almuerzo muggle, entonces –sugirió Severus. 

-¿Te refieres a ir a un restaurante muggle? –preguntó Draco un poco tímidamente. No estaba muy seguro de si sabía cómo comportarse en uno de esos sin llamar la atención. 

Severus asintió y los condujo a través de la multitud, obviamente sabiendo con exactitud dónde querían ir. 

-¿Pero tendremos suficiente tiempo? Padre siempre decía que el servicio en los restaurantes muggles era terriblemente lento. 

-¿Tu padre en verdad ha tenido experiencia con restaurantes muggles? –preguntó Severus, sorprendido. 

-Bueno, creo que debe haberla tenido para saber que son lentos. ¿O no lo son? -¿acaso su padre simplemente le había pasado algo de propaganda anti-muggle de Voldemort? 

-Son un poco más lentos que los restaurantes mágicos, porque no pueden usar magia, pero es por eso que vamos a ir a un restaurante de comida rápida –sonrió Severus. 

-¿Restaurante de comida rápida? ¿Cómo puede ser rápida la comida? 

-Ya verás. Creo que te gustará. A la mayoría de los chicos les gusta. 

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Draco cuando se dio cuenta de que se dirigían recto hacia un edificio con una gran M. 

-Es un McDonald's –sonrió Severus. 

-¿Un McDonald's? ¿No era que estábamos en Inglaterra y ya no más en Escocia? 

-McDonald's es una cadena de restaurantes de comida rápida que puedes encontrar por todo el mundo. Y no son escoceses para nada en realidad. Son americanos. 

-¿Entonces es ahí donde vamos a comer? ¿Cómo debo comportarme ahí? –preguntó Draco nerviosamente. Nunca antes había visto nada como ese lugar. ¿Y si algún muggle se daba cuenta de que era un mago? 

Snape sonrió otra vez. 

-Sólo deja que yo hable. No es nada difícil. 

De hecho, comer en McDonald's resultó ser muy difícil, pero no por la falta de conocimiento de Draco acerca de las costumbres muggles. El problema era la comida en sí. ¿Cómo se come una hamburguesa, como dijo Snape que se llamaban, sin que se desarmara completamente? 

Por fortuna, algunos de los muggles adultos tenían problemas con eso también, así que las dificultades de Draco no atrajeron ningún interés de parte de los otros clientes. Era molesto ver que Severus no tenía ningún problema con su hamburguesa. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para mantener la carne y la salsa entre esas dos piezas circulares de pan? 

-Práctica –fue la única respuesta que Severus le dio cuando le hizo la pregunta. 

Sin embargo la comida era buena, muy buena. Si pudiera aprender cómo comerla sin hacer un desastre tan terrible en cada ocasión, McDonald's sería otra razón para pasar algún tiempo explorando el mundo muggle una vez que terminara la escuela. Sí, definitivamente valía la pena un regreso, decidió Draco después de que probó el extraño helado que Severus compró para postre. 

El tren muggle estaba otra vez completamente lleno, pero Draco ya sabía para entonces que no debía quedarse mirando a la gente que hablaba a esas cajitas negras. Aún así se sentía un poco extraño y escuchar dos conversaciones completamente sin sentido conducidas vía los pequeños teléfonos al mismo tiempo era un tanto desagradable. Draco trató de cerrar los oídos y se concentró en buscar ovejas negras. Por supuesto, nunca puedes encontrar lo que estás buscando. Había una gran cantidad de ovejas, pero ninguna negra por ninguna parte. 

Draco se sintió muy aliviado cuando finalmente dejaron el tren en la pequeña estación. Esta vez no necesitaron preguntar direcciones y a Draco le pareció que llegaban mucho más rápido a la cabaña. De repente se sintió nervioso otra vez. ¿Y si Jeremiah no lo quería? ¿Y si era como su padre? 

Snape le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, luego adoptó su usual mirada desaprobadora para negocios y llamó a la puerta. 

Esta vez una pequeña elfa doméstica apareció y los guió adentro. 

-¡Linny dice Señor Malfoy Señor inmediatamente, señor! –chilló y desapareció. 

El pequeño fantasma apareció al momento en que ella se fue. 

-Ustedes vinieron ayer –anunció con el pequeño pulgar plateado dentro de la boca. 

-En realidad fue hace una semana –lo corrigió Draco. 

-Lo fue. Ayer fue entonces, ahora es hoy y lo que no es... ¿es la próxima semana? 

Draco se volvió hacia Severus por ayuda con esa respuesta. 

-Parece ser que el joven señor Malfoy no domina todavía el concepto de tiempo –explicó Severus en un tono que Draco sabía significaba que estaba aguantándose la risa, pero que parecía completamente indiferente para los demás-. Es una idea muy difícil para los jóvenes. 

-Usted estuvo aquí ayer. Lo recuerdo –insistió el fantasmita-. Buscaban a mi hermanito. Jerry está arriba con la señora. Ese es el nombre de su esposa, dice Linny. 

-Ah, sí, gracias por su amable ayuda, pero Linny ya fue a informarle de nuestra llegada. Espero que ella vuelva para decirnos que él quiere vernos –explicó Snape al fantasma. 

-¡Oh, Jason, deja de molestar a nuestros invitados! –llegó una voz desde lo alto de las escaleras-. Estoy seguro de que tienen mejores cosas que hacer que jugar con pequeños bebés fantasmas. ¿Por qué no vas mejor a molestar a Linny? Está sacudiendo en la biblioteca. Habrá montones de nubes de polvo para que puedas atravesarlas. 

A Jason pareció gustarle la sugerencia. Con un rápido "¡Adiós!" desapareció a través de la pared. 

Jeremiah bajó las escaleras saludándolos con una gran sonrisa. Parecía joven y amistoso. Draco se sintió más cómodo de inmediato. Podía imaginarse viviendo con ese hombre. 

Severus, sin embargo, no se convenció tan fácilmente. Para él Jeremiah lucía como una versión de Lucius más joven y con ojos azules, a pesar de que había que admitir que Lucius difícilmente le sonreía a nadie. 

Después de unas pocas palabras de bienvenida, Jeremiah los llevó a una confortable sala y Linny, la elfa doméstica, apareció para ofrecerles algunos refrescos. Draco se preguntó por un momento cómo podía servirles y sacudir al mismo tiempo, pero entonces recordó las labores imposibles que los elfos domésticos de Malfoy Manor habían llevado a cabo cada día. Lucius con frecuencia les exigía cosas más difíciles que hacer dos trabajos a la vez. 

-¿El pequeño fantasma es su hermano menor, según dice? –preguntó Severus a Jeremiah, como si simplemente quisiera entablar una conversación amistosa. 

-Mi hermano mayor, en realidad. Una historia muy trágica. Verán, cuando él tenía alrededor de tres años nuestro techo fue dañado por una tormenta y mi padre estaba arreglándolo. Llegó un montón de muggles ese día para asegurarse de que todos estuviéramos bien después de la tormenta. Buenos vecinos realmente, pero eso significaba que teníamos que mantener las apariencias. Así que mi padre conjuró una escalera para apoyarla contra la casa mientras estaba en el techo para darle a los muggles la impresión de que había subido ahí sin volar. Bueno, arregló el techo y acababa de volar abajo cuando llegó otro muggle. Mi padre fingió que había estado usando su escoba para limpiar todas las hojas que habían caído en el camino del jardín y que tenía que guardarla. Mientras estaba dentro, Jason tuvo curiosidad y trepó por la escalera. Debe haber estado en lo más alto cuando de pronto la escalera se deslizó. Después de todo no se suponía que fuera usada y no había sido asegurada en ninguna forma. Jason cayó con mucha fuerza y murió de inmediato. Creo que se rompió el cuello o algo así, pero entonces yo no tenía edad suficiente como para entender esas cosas y a mis padres nunca les gustó hablar al respecto. La única cosa buena es que Jason no puede haber sentido mucho dolor. Es un fantasmita amistoso en realidad, pero desafortunadamente, ya que murió tan joven, es difícil para él entender algunas cosas. Su mente todavía es la de un niño de tres años a pesar de que tiene casi treinta ahora. 

-Ah, sí, no tamos que tuvo algunos problemas recordando exactamente cuándo estuvimos aquí la última vez. 

-Esos niños pequeños viven en el aquí y el ahora, explicaba siempre mi madre. No tienen claro el concepto de pasado o futuro. No se puede confiar en Jason para contestar preguntas acerca de cuándo pasó algo –Jeremiah sonrió encantadoramente otra vez-. Mi primo Eugene, sin embargo, recuerda su sorpresiva visita claramente. Deben haberlo atrapado cuando acababa de levantarse. 

-No sé al respecto. Pero obviamente no califica para ser el guardián de Draco –la mirada de Snape se endureció un poco para enfatizar esa declaración. 

-Sí, es un poco... irresponsable, si sabe a lo que me refiero. Un buen sujeto, pero no le confiaría nada importante. 

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró una mujer joven de mirada severa. Draco pensó que usaba un poco demasiado de maquillaje, lo cual era mucho decir puesto que estaba acostumbrado a la cantidad que usaba su mamá. Aquello no ayudaba a disfrazar su nariz demasiado larga y sus pequeños labios, firmemente apretados sólo acrecentaban su aspecto de desagrado. 

Jeremiah se puso en pie de inmediato. 

-¡Ah, querida! Qué bueno que nos acompañas. Permíteme presentarte a nuestros invitados. 

La señora Malfoy los miró fríamente. 

-Este es el profesor Snape de Hogwarts. Personas muy importantes estos profesores de Hogwarts, tú sabes –Jeremiah obviamente estaba tratando de aumentar el interés de su esposa en sus invitados-. Y este es mi joven primo Draco. Ya sabes, ¿el hijo de ese muy desagradable pariente al que nunca visitamos? Perdón por eso, Draco, pero estoy seguro que lo comprendes. Lucius siempre tenía esa manera de hacerse... bueno, desagradable. 

-Prometiste que no tendríamos niños, Jerry. 

Draco y Severus intercambiaron una Mirada. Eugene. ¿Todos los Malfoy estarían advertidos de sus visitas desde ahora? 

-Sí, eso es cierto. Como demuestra la historia de Jason, este lugar no es seguro para los niños y ni mi esposa ni yo queremos uno. Simplemente no tenemos tiempo para eso. Comprendo que debe ser una situación muy difícil para ti, Draco, pero no podemos recibirte. 

-Ya no soy un bebé. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo y lo que realmente necesito es un lugar donde pasar los veranos. Estaré en Hogwarts durante la mayor parte del año y pretendo ir a una universidad muggle después de eso –trató de convencerlo Draco. 

-¿Universidad muggle? –exclamó la señora Malfoy. 

-Hay muchas cosas interesantes que los muggles conocen y que podrían ser una ventaja en el mundo mágico –intervino Severus-. Al menos la experiencia misma podría ser valiosa para el Ministerio, si Draco llega a querer trabajar ahí. Los asuntos muggles son una de sus mayores áreas problema. 

-Bueno, eso es interesante, estoy seguro, pero no cambia el hecho de que no tenemos tiempo para criar niños propios, mucho menos ajenos. Realmente te deseo lo mejor para el futuro, pero nosotros ciertamente no somos lo mejor que podría pasarte. Te sugiero que pruebes con otros de nuestros parientes. La gene mayor tiene mucho tiempo en sus manos y ciertamente estarían felices de recibirte –insistió Jeremiah todavía luciendo su gran sonrisa. 

Draco frunció el ceño preguntándose cómo podría convencerlos de que lo aceptaran, pero Severus ya había cambiado de opinión. Esos dos obviamente no se interesaban en Draco para nada. la señora Malfoy era casi abiertamente hostil y la encantadora sonrisa de Jeremiah no era nada más que una máscara de político. "Se presentará para el puesto de Ministro de la Magia en la próxima elección" pensó Severus. "Tiene todas las cualidades que se requieren: es rico, encantador y no le importa maldita la cosa aparte de sí mismo". La pareja era difícilmente mejor que Eugene. No había manera de que fuera a dejar a Draco con ellos. 

-Ah, bueno, estábamos pensando en la posibilidad de enviar a Draco con sus parientes de América. ¿De casualidad conoce la dirección exacta de Eusebia Coleman y su esposo? 

-¿Eusebia? Ah, sí, creo que estaban en algún lugar de Nueva York... ¿o era Nueva Jersey? ¿Nueva Orleáns? Algo con "Nuevo", definitivamente. 

Draco tuvo que contener un gemido ante esa respuesta. ¿Algún lugar en América con "nuevo"? Eso podía ser casi cualquier parte. 

-No lo sé justo ahora, pero tengo la dirección en algún lugar en mi oficina. Le enviaré un búho en algún momento durante la próxima semana. ¿Usted está en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones? 

-Hogsmeade, pero tengo que revisar el castillo de vez en cuando de todos modos y es mucho más fácil de encontrar para su búho. ¿Cree que pueda enviarlo el lunes? El viaje a América requerirá algo de preparación y me gustaría encontrarle un nuevo hogar a Draco lo más pronto posible. 

-Bueno, lo intentaré. Si mi búho ha vuelto de su actual entrega para entonces, no habrá problema, pero si tengo que usar uno de los de negocios, tendré que considerar la demanda que haya en ese momento. Los lunes por lo general son días muy ocupados para nosotros y no puedo garantizarle que pueda disponer de un ave. 

-Podría enviarle mi cuervo si ese es el problema. 

Jeremiah miró con desconfianza a Munin. Obviamente no estaba familiarizado con cuervos correo y no confiaba en el pájaro. 

-Oh no, no será necesario. Mi búho debe llegar en algún momento mañana por la mañana. Sólo si llega tarda su carta tendrá que esperar hasta la mañana del lunes. No más tarde que eso, lo prometo. 

Entre tanto, la señora Malfoy le había ordenado a Linny que les sirviera té y durante eso regresaron a la conversación amable y sin importancia. La señora Malfoy era mucho más accesible ahora que estaba segura de que Draco no se quedaría con ellos y empezó a hablar de sus rosas, que, según parecía, habían ganado un premio en algún evento muggle el año anterior. 

Draco estaba recordando cómo era tomar el té con su madre. Las mismas aburridas conversaciones sin sentido que siempre habían sido el centro de la vida social de Narcissa. Había aprendido a manejar esas situaciones mucho tiempo atrás, así que hizo sin ningún esfuerzo los comentarios apropiados, manteniendo la mayor parte de su atención enfocada en su rebanada de pastel y las miradas suplicantes de Ese Perro. 

-Este es un perro de aspecto muy inusual –comentó Jeremiah cuando Ese Perro volvió sus esfuerzos hacia él-. ¿Qué raza es? 

-Ninguna que yo pueda descifrar –respondió Snape ligeramente-. Lo encontré herido en la calle hace algún tiempo y no he podido encontrar a su dueño. Tal vez lo abandonaron debido a su apariencia. 

-Bueno, yo ciertamente abandonaría una criatura tan fea –gruñó la señora Snape. 

Ese Perro le dirigió una linda mirada, olfateó su pierna cuidadosamente y entonces retrocedió hacia Severus. "¡Asombroso!" pensó Draco. "Encontró una persona a la que no ama". 

-¿No cree que esa sería una acción un tanto extrema? –le preguntó Severus-. Estoy seguro de que debe haber alguien en alguna parte a quien le encantaría tener un perro así. Todo lo que se necesita es un poco de paciencia para encontrar a esa persona. 

La señora Malfoy contempló a Ese Perro con duda, pero no hizo comentarios. Tal vez pensaba que era problema de Severus lo que quisiera hacer con un perrito tan feo. 

Jason entró flotando otra vez para verlos tomar el té. Draco sintió pena por el fantasmita. Probablemente le habría encantado comer una rebanada de pastel, pero ya no podía saborearlo. 

La señora Malfoy le dedicó a Jason la misma mirada que le había dedicado a Ese Perro y Jeremiah trató de enviarlo de vuelta con Linny, pero Jason no quería irse. 

-Linny está cocinando en la cocina –reportó-. Es aburrido. Ya no hay nubes de polvo. Quiero ver el té. 

-Muy bien, pero no seas una molesta. Sólo observa callado. 

Jason asintió alegremente y no dijo otra palabra mientras duró el té, lo que no fue mucho tiempo de todos modos. Una vez que terminaron, Severus le preguntó a los Snape si podían usar su chimenea, pero resultó que estaba apagada y no querían molestarse encendiendo un fuego. 

-Hace demasiado calor en esta época del año y no recibimos muchas llamadas. Si alguien quiere contactarnos siempre pueden enviarnos un búho –explicó Jeremiah. 

-Ah, bueno, pero en ese caso tendremos que dejarlos ahora. Tenemos que tomar el próximo tren a Londres o no llegaremos antes de oscurecer. 

Eso dio la impresión de parecerle bien a los Malfoy y después de unos pocos adioses ya estaban en camino. Sólo Jason parecía triste de verlos marcharse. Incluso los siguió en el jardín. 

-¿Volverán? –preguntó cuando llegaron a la puerta. 

-No lo creo, joven señor Malfoy –respondió Snape formalmente-. Terminamos nuestros asuntos aquí, así que no es probable que tengamos una razón para volver pronto. 

Viendo la mirada triste del fantasma, Draco agregó: 

-Pero volveré de visita algún día. Ustedes son mis parientes, después de todo, y probablemente deba estar en contacto. 

Jason se alegró con eso. 

-¿La próxima semana? 

-Algún día. 

-Si no es hoy ni ayer es la próxima semana –le recordó Jason. 

-La próxima semana, entonces –confirmó Draco con una sonrisa. 

El fantasmita permaneció en la puerta del jardín agitando su mano todo el tiempo que estuvieron a la vista. Draco se preguntó si tendría alguna oportunidad de mantener su promesa. Jeramiah se mudaría tan pronto como heredara la mansión, ¿y quién tomaría entonces la pequeña cabaña? 

Bueno, Jeremiah necesitaría un heredero ya que no tenía hijos propios, probablemente dejaría la cabaña a quien él eligiera. Tal vez serían personas más agradables y Draco realmente podría volver de visita. Tal vez a Jason también le agradarían más. 

-Quisiera que me hubieran recibido. ¿Por qué los dejaste convencerte tan fácilmente? Tal vez podríamos haber logrado que me aceptaran –se quejó Draco, pero Severus sólo sacudió la cabeza. 

-Sólo te habrían ignorado más de lo que lo hacía tu madre. Eso no es bueno, créeme. 

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Me llevaba bien con mi madre. 

-Sí, yo me llevaba bien con mis padres también, pero al final no salí tan bien. Estarás mejor con una familia que realmente te quiera, alguien que se interese en tu futuro. 

Draco se sorprendió. ¿Severus pensaba que no había salido bien? ¿Por qué? Era la persona más absolutamente perfecta que Draco conocía. 

-Mi padre estaba muy interesado en mi futuro y mira dónde terminé. 

-Tu padre estaba interesado en tu futuro como Death Eater. Igual que el mío. Eso es más un interés en el futuro de Voldemort que en el tuyo. No dejes que gente como esa te engañe. Si quieren dirigirte justo a una larga guerra sangrienta, no se preocupan nada por ti. 

-Pero ahora tendré que irme a América. 

-Lo cual es casi tan lejos de la guerra como puedes llegar. Y los americanos aman a los niños. Tendrás mucha diversión y objetos muggles ahí. 

-¿Objetos muggles? ¿Cómo lo sabes? 

-Porque los magos americanos no están tan separados de la sociedad muggle como los de Europa. Viven demasiado lejos unos de otros como para formar una sociedad cerrada. 

-Pero tendré que ir a una escuela diferente. No veré más a mis amigos. 

-Tendrás nuevos amigos y siempre puedes enviar un búho. Y sobre la escuela, tendrás que preguntarle primero al director, pero no veo ninguna razón por la que no puedas terminar tu educación en Hogwarts, si está bien para los Coleman. Podrías venir por polvos flu en lugar del Expreso de Hogwarts. No hay regla que diga que todos los estudiantes deben llegar por tren. La mayoría de los estudiantes escoceses usan el polvo flu y los de Hogsmeade usualmente llegan en carruaje. 

-¿Pero lo aceptarán si su propio hijo va a alguna escuela americana? 

-Tendremos que esperar y ver. Sería más fácil para ellos si los dos necesitaran el mismo material para la escuela, pero sería mejor para ti seguir en la misma escuela en la que empezaste. El sistema educativo americano es diferente del nuestro y tus compañeros estarán en un nivel diferente en la mayoría de las materias. Veremos cuál argumento es más importante para los Coleman. 

Tuvieron que correr un poco para alcanzar el tren y dejaron de hablar para recuperar el aliento y encontrar un compartimiento. El tren estaba casi vacío y esta vez no recibieron muchas miradas extrañadas de los pasajeros muggles por viajar con un cuervo suelto. 

-Entonces este viaje también fue en vano –declaró Draco finalmente. 

-No tanto –sonrió Severus-. Tuvimos té y pastel gratis y con suerte la dirección de Eusebia Coleman. 

-Y si no es así, ¿buscaremos cada lugar en América con "nuevo" en su nombre? ¿Te das cuenta de que eso podría tardar años? 

-Si es así revisaremos el "Dónde enviar mi búho" de Nueva York y Nueva Jersey, y si no la encontramos ahí, esperaremos hasta que Dumbledore regrese y le pediremos que lo encuentre por medio del Ministerio. 

-¿Por qué no le preguntas tú al Ministerio? 

-Podría, pero no quiero. No me llevo muy bien con ellos, pero muchos de ellos están en deuda con Albus y estarán felices de ayudarlo. 

-Pensé que no les agradabas por que eres espía de Dumbledore. ¿Por qué les agrada él, entonces? 

-Política, Draco. La política es una cosa muy extraña. El ministerio en conjunto no aprueba la existencia de un anillo de espionaje independiente, porque eso usurpa una de sus principales estructuras de poder. Por otro lado Hogwarts mismo es un factor mayor de poder y tener al director apoyándolo es una gran ventaja política para el Ministro. El anillo de espías de Dumbledore fue aprobado además por el público en general, porque le permitió salvar muchas vidas durante la primera guerra. Siempre estuvo mejor informado de los planes de Voldemort que el Ministerio y para muchos votantes eso convierte a Albus en un héroe. Sin embargo, eso no complace a los aurors y ellos son los principales enemigos de Hogwarts dentro del Ministerio. 

-¡Un momento! ¿Votantes? ¿Qué tienen que ver los votantes con nada? 

-¿Qué tienen que ver los votantes con la política? Todo, Draco, todo. Se supone que son quienes eligen a nuestros políticos, así que la política es principalmente el arte de manipularlos. Entiendes eso, ¿no es así? 

Draco asintió. Manipular a la gente era algo que cualquier Slytherin, con quizá la excepción de Gregory Goyle, comprendía. 

-Ahora, ya que los votantes favorecen a Dumbledore y, como director de Hogwarts, está en una posición ideal para influenciar a futuros votantes, ningún político puede permitirse tomar oficialmente una posición en su contra. 

-Pero tú eres Cabeza de Casa. Tienes una posición influyente en la escuela también. 

-Como ex Death Eater y residente de West Hogsmeade también tengo una posición muy mala en la opinión del público. Los aurors están en la posición perfecta para usar eso en mi contra y a través de mí podrían llegar a Dumbledore, si quisieran arriesgarse. Eso probablemente debilitaría las posiciones de ambos y mientras el Ministro quiera que ambas permanezcan fuertes no llegarán a esos extremos. Con los problemas recientes entre el Ministerio y el director, sin embargo, y la negativa del Ministro a aceptar que Voldemort ha vuelto, mi posición actual es muy tenue. Sin embargo, en un nivel diferente todas las facciones políticas consisten en personas individuales que tratan de alcanzar sus propias metas más allá de las de su fracción y trabajarán unos contra otros para conseguirlas. Recuerda que no hay un grupo de personas que trabajen juntas en perfecta armonía. Entre más grande sea el grupo hay más discrepancias entre los miembros individuales. El Ministerio es un grupo muy grande consistente en diferentes subgrupos, como los aurors o Asuntos Muggles. Cada uno de esos grupos consiste en individuos de los cuales algunos realmente apoyan los ideales de su grupo, pero la gran mayoría sólo están ahí para seguir sus propias carreras. Para cada uno de ellos hay un factor de poder personal que debe conectarse a uno de los jugadores mayores aún si dichos jugadores mayores son un grupo rival. Y Albus Dumbledore es un jugador tan grande que conectarse con él es algo valorado por el Ministro en persona. Puede valerse de eso, pedir un favor a uno de los jugadores menores que simpatice con él, uno que espere mantener buenas conexiones o incluso a uno que no tenga ninguna conexión importante y vea eso como su gran oportunidad. Le deberá luego un favor a esa persona, por supuesto, y eso es lo que ocurre normalmente en la política, pero para una cosa tan simple como una dirección en América el podría elegir a casi cualquiera y por lo tanto elegir a quién deberle. 

Draco pensó en eso durante el resto del viaje. Su padre había hablado algunas veces sobre deber favores a otros Death Eaters e incluso a la gente del Ministerio de tiempo en tiempo, y las estructuras de poder dentro de la Casa de Slytherin funcionaban en una forma muy similar, pero por alguna razón nunca antes había visto el Ministerio como una Casa de Slytherin a mayor escala. 

-¿Existe alguien que actúe sin motivos ocultos? –le preguntó decepcionado a Severus cuando cambiaron de trenes en la Estación de King's Cross. 

-Los Hufflepuffs casi siempre actúan así y otras personas lo hacen a veces. Los que están en política, sin embargo, nunca lo hacen. La política es un juego difícil y traicionero, pero ese es el estilo de los Slytherin. 

-¿Y ser profesor de Hogwarts es un trabajo político? 

-No necesariamente, pero ser Cabeza de Casa ciertamente tiene un componente político. No es muy importante, pero ya estaba metido en política mucho antes de convertirme en maestro. 

Draco suspiró mirando por la ventana mientras el tren salía de la estación. Estaría oscuro para cuando llegaran a casa y no estaba más cerca de tener un nuevo hogar que el día en que Severus lo había encontrado. 

-Tal vez deberíamos haber intentado algo de manipulación Slytherin en Jeremiah –sugirió. 

-Lo hice. Le saqué la promesa de enviarme la dirección de Eusebia mañana. 

-Si lo hace. Parece el tipo de persona que te dirá que todo está perfecto con un gran montón de encanto y sonrisas y luego olvidará convenientemente haber prometido algo. 

-Sí, es un perfecto político, pero lo hará por miedo de tener que lidiar con una visita de Munin si no lo hace. ¿No notaste que el cuervo lo disgustó tanto como el perro a su esposa? 

Draco podría haberse pateado a sí mismo por no darse cuenta de eso antes. Había notado que a Jeremiah no le había gustado Munin, pero nunca había pensado en sacar ventaja de esa reacción, tampoco se había dado cuenta cuando Severus lo hizo. Le gustaba verse a sí mismo como un maestro manipulador, pero sólo observar a Severus tratando con la gente le mostraba lo mucho que todavía tenía que aprender. 

Se preguntó de repente cuánto y con qué fin lo manipulaba Severus a él. Había sido muy abierto en sus conversaciones durante mucho tiempo, pero ¿podía ser eso un tipo de manipulación también? Cualquier cosa que Severus quisiera de él, lo haría con gusto si se lo pidiera. ¿Severus estaba consciente de ello? ¿Y eso era bueno a final de cuentas? Tal vez debería tratar de ser más independiente. Siempre había cosas que se veía obligado a rehusar hacer para su padre y otras por las que había demandado una compensación. ¿Cuándo había empezado a depender de Severus en esa forma? 

Ese Perro gimió suavemente desde su cómo asiento junto a Severus. Parecía ligeramente decepcionado de que no hubieran ido a Diagon Alley. A pesar de todas las agradables caricias, seguía gustándole más la red flu que los trenes. Munin lo observó, pero decidió que esa ridícula cobardía no valía la pena de ser comentada. En cambio, saltó al hombro de Draco. Si Severus insistía en acariciar al perro todo el día, obtendría su confort de parte del muchacho. 

Draco sonrió y rascó la cabeza del cuervo. Munin se acomodó para quedar en mejor alcance y cerró los ojos. ¡Sí! Eso era agradable. 

Ciertamente ya estaba oscuro cuando llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, pero a Draco no le importó. Merlín Park ya no podía asustarlo ni siquiera en la oscuridad y perderse en el camino era casi imposible. Tanto el río como los edificios de apartamentos eran difíciles de pasar por alto y Ese Perro podría encontrar el camino a ciegas de todos modos. Al momento en que Severus cargó el tembloroso bultito fuera del tren y lo puso en la plataforma, Ese Perro repentinamente volvió a su usual comportamiento alegre. Con un fuerte ladrido y un pequeño salto empezó a dirigirse a casa tratando de arrastrar a Severus consigo. 

Severus, sin embargo, era demasiado grande como para que un pequeño perro lo arrastrara y Ese Perro no consiguió ir más allá del final de la correa. 

-Se agotará antes de que lleguemos a casa si sigue así –comentó Draco señalando con la cabeza los infructuosos esfuerzos del perro. 

-No importa –Severus se encogió de hombros-. El ejercicio le hará bien y de todos modos nos hará cargarlo escaleras arriba. 

Draco no pudo discutir esa observación. 

Caminar a oscuras por West Hogsmeade era agradable, decidió Draco. En la oscuridad no puedes ver cuán deteriorados lucían muchos de los edificios y las luces en las ventanas daban una agradable sensación de regresar a casa. Algunas tenían velas parpadeantes, otras la brillante y estable luz de los bombillos eléctricos y en algunas ventanas sólo era visible el suave brillo de una chimenea encendida. 

Draco se preguntó por qué esas chimeneas estaban encendidas a pesar del calor. ¿Toda esa gente estaba esperando visitantes esa noche? No, no parecía probable. Tal vez sólo iban a llamar a algunos amigos o parientes antes de ir a dormir. 

Su propia cuadra sólo tenía luces eléctricas encendidas, por supuesto. Una de ellas estaba en la habitación de Mary y Beth. Se preguntó qué estarían haciendo en ese momento. ¿Mary jugaría juegos de mesa o cartas con su hermanita? ¿O ya estaba demasiado grande? No podía imaginarla leyendo un libro o haciendo la tarea. Tal vez nada más estaba soñando con Larry. 

Aunque, pensándolo bien, esos dos no habían hablado mucho el día anterior. Mary parecía esquivar a Larry. ¿Estaba todavía molesta después de su pelea? Tenía que descubrirlo esta semana. 

Munin voló de repente cuando se acercaban a la puerta, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana de la sala. Llegaría a casa antes que ellos otra vez. 

Severus cargó a Ese Perro escaleras arriba, pero lo puso en el suelo cuando llegaron al cuarto piso. Libre de su correa, Ese Perro salió corriendo y ladrando y fue el primero en llegar a la puerta. 

-¿No se suponía que estaba cansado? –gritó Draco por encima del escándalo. 

Severus solo se encogió de hombros y sacó la llave para dejar que Ese Perro entrara antes de que todos los vecinos salieran a quejarse, cuando la puerta se abrió sola. Ese Perro entró colándose en el espacio entra las piernas de Sara, directo a la cocina, donde continuó ladrando exigiendo ser alimentado. 

-Ese perro tuyo es completamente imposible –le informó Sarah a Severus y fue a darle de comer al perro. 

Unos diez minutos después finalmente se sentaron a cenar, Ese Perro ya había terminado de comer y se acurrucó bajo la mesa sólo por si acaso alguien dejaba caer algo para él. siempre encontraba espacio para un pequeño postre. 

-Alice estuvo aquí mientras estaban fuera –le dijo Sarah a Severus entre dos bocados de comida. 

-¿Alice? –preguntó Draco-. ¿Quién es Alice? 

-Una vecina. Vive en el primer piso –contestó Sarah con un ligero encogimiento de hombros. 

-Es la madre de los gemelos Tiburones –Severus eligió describirla en una forma que tendría más significado para Draco-. ¿Qué quería? Dudo que subiera sólo para una visita de cortesía estando tan ocupada como está. 

-Bueno, parece ser que los mismos gemelos que mencionaste han desarrollado un muy extraño sarpullido azul y cabello azul, todo de repente –Sarah miró a Draco por un momento-. No parecen estar enfermos o sufriendo ningún otro síntoma de enfermedad, pero ni Alice ni yo fuimos capaces de quitarles ese color. 

-¿Y ahora esperan que yo ayude? 

-Alice ofreció buen dinero por nuestra ayuda. Y tú sabes lo difícil que es separarla de su dinero. 

-Ah, ¿y qué les hace pensar que yo puedo ser de ayuda? Tú eres la experta en pociones medicinales. Si tú no puedes curar esta misteriosa enfermedad, dudo que yo tenga mucho éxito. 

-Bueno, los gemelos juran que su misteriosa "enfermedad" fue causada por una poción que los Rakers les dieron –otra mirada a Draco, que estaba riéndose mirando su plato-. Y puesto que tú eres el experto en pociones... 

-Ya veo. Les echaré una mirada y veré qué puedo hacer. Les dijiste que volvieran mañana por la tarde, ¿supongo bien? 

Sarah asintió. 

-Eso hice. 

-Bueno, entonces eso me dará oportunidad de completar mis ingredientes en el mercado primero. 

Para sorpresa de Draco, ninguno de los dos le preguntó qué le había hecho a los gemelos. Estaba seguro de que al menos Severus tenía que saber exactamente quién estaba detrás de la broma y las miradas de sospecha de Sarah hablaban volúmenes, pero de todos modos lo dejaron ir a la cama esa noche sin siquiera mencionar a los gemelos otra vez. 

**Continuará... **

**Nota de la autora: **

¿Reconoció Severus la poción por la descripción de sus efectos? ¿Será capaz de contrarrestarla? ¿Y Draco se mudará a América? ¡Por favor, comenten! 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Draco va solo de compras, Severus examina a los gemelos y finalmente veremos Tiburones de cabello azul. 


	20. Tiburones azules y problemas amorosos

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony. ¡Gracias por prestármelos!

**Nota de la autora:**

Una vez más, muchísimas gracias a Zebee por su ayuda, y no olviden leer y comentar su más reciente capítulo de "Alternative Dragon". Es el punto de vista de Sevi acerca del día de mercado y las multitudes.

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

**Fe de erratas:** En el primer intento que hice por traducir este fic, no logré encontrar "cornflower" en mi diccionario, así que entonces traduje esa palabra por "flores de maíz"... lo cual no tenía absolutamente ningún sentido; primero, porque las flores de la planta de maíz no son como para regalárselas a nadie; segundo, porque no es muy probable encontrar maíz silvestre en Inglaterra; y tercero, porque en el capítulo 21 se da a entender que las "cornflowers" combinan con una caja envuelta en papel azul. No fue sino hasta ahora que pude averiguar que la traducción correcta es "flores de aciano", y que el aciano (del latín "cyannus", "azul") es una planta medicinal que tiene flores azules. Mil perdones por este error tan feo que cometí.

**Capítulo 20: TIBURONES AZULES Y PROBLEMAS AMOROSOS **

Esta vez Mike tuvo que ir al mercado con su familia Draco fue enviado a hacer por sí solo algunas compras. Sarah le dio una lista de frutas y vegetales y a pesar de que no estaba muy seguro de cuáles comprar primero, no estaba tan nervioso como la última vez. Al menos ya sabía cómo regatear. 

Metió a Ese Perro dentro de su mochila ignorando sus protestas y pasó por entre la multitud. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que era mucho más fácil navegar ahí cuando estaba solo. No tenía que tratar de seguir el paso de nadie o esperar por alguien todo el tiempo y pudo adaptar la velocidad de sus movimientos a la multitud y usar cualesquiera oportunidades que se presentaran para pasar. 

Pasando por un grupo particularmente denso con una bolsa de manzanas recién compradas, vio a Mary haciendo fila para un puesto de vegetales con una bruja anciana que se apoyaba pesadamente en su bastón, obviamente su empleadora por ese día. Mary lo saludó con la mano cuando lo vio y él le sonrió ya que no tenía mano libre qué agitar. 

Un poco después llegó a una parte menos poblada del mercado, cerca de los puestos de carnes. El olor estaba excitando a Ese Perro aún a pesar de que no era tan fuerte todavía y Draco ya estaba dando vuelta cuando vio una cara familiar entre un grupo cercano de chicas. 

-¡Hey, Charlie! –llamó a su amiga y Charlie le sonrió por un momento y agitó su mano. Sin embargo, no se acercó y Draco pronto comprendió por qué. Esas chicas debían ser de su clase de ballet y estaba practicando sus pasos de danza. Un pequeño grupo de espectadores se habían reunido alrededor de ellas y una de las niñas más pequeñas, probablemente la hermana menor de alguien, estaba haciendo la ronda con una gorra, recogiendo dinero. 

Draco se acercó y dio una rápida mirada a la gorra. El dinero que les estaban dando era solamente knuts, pero probablemente reunía el valor de varios galleons. El pequeño espectáculo callejero obviamente valía el esfuerzo. Se detuvo para mirar un poco deseando tener algo para darles él también, pero el único dinero que tenía eran dos knuts que sobraban de sus compras y esos pertenecían a los Snape. No podía dárselos. 

Cuando fue obvio que Charlie no iba a dejar de bailar y acercarse para hablar pronto, Draco decidió dar en cambio otra mirada a la tienda muggle antes de encontrar a los Snape para el almuerzo en el callejón lateral. 

Deslizándose por entre la muchedumbre rodeó el mercado y casi había llegado a la tienda cuando escuchó una voz llamándolo desde atrás. 

-¡Hey, Dragón! ¡Espera! 

Draco se detuvo y dio vuelta para ver a Larry tratando de abrirse paso para llegar hasta él a través de un grupo de brujas que conversaban. 

-¡Hola, Larry! ¿Por qué no tratas de rodear el grupo? –sugirió. 

Larry empujó con rudeza a una bruja particularmente rápida hablando y finalmente se las arregló para pasar por en medio del resto del grupo, que se desarmó quejándose en voz alta por su falta de educación. 

-¡Phew, eres rápido! –exclamó Larry cuando finalmente llegó al lado de Draco-. No puedo deslizarme tan rápido como tú. ¿Qué estabas tratando de decirme? No puede entender con el parloteo de esa bruja. 

-Oh, no importa. Te sugería que tomaras una ruta diferente que sería más rápida. Ya no importa. 

-"Ruta más rápida" es fácil de decir para ti. Eres más pequeño. No podría pasar los huecos que tú usas. 

-Probablemente no –aceptó Draco mirando a Pequeño Larry de arriba abajo-. ¿Quieres acompañarme a ver la tienda muggle? 

Larry se encogió de hombros. 

-¿Por qué no? No tengo nada mejor que hacer de todos modos. La bruja para la que estaba trabajando se enfermó y ahora su sobrino hace la compara para ella en mi lugar –suspiró-. Son cinco sickles menos, por culpa del estúpido resfriado. 

-¿Por qué no consigue algo de la poció pepperup de tío Severus? Eso la curaría instantáneamente. 

-No tengo idea –Larry se encogió de hombros. 

Caminaron lado a lado por un rato, charlando de esto y de aquello. No, Larry no había visto tampoco a ninguno de los Tiburones, pero Jo, el pequeño aspirante que vivía en la siguiente puerta había visto a Lindo Ricky sacar la basura en la mañana y todavía se estaba riendo cuando se lo contó a Larry. 

Draco le contó que Alice visitaría a los Snape y resumió su encuentro con Jeremiah en unas pocas frases. 

Pasó un rato antes de que Larry finalmente dijera lo que realmente quería. 

-¿Dragón? –preguntó de repente. 

-¿Sí? 

-¿Tienes novia? 

-¿Novia? 

-Bueno, no cortejas a Cathy Cat a pesar de que todos pueden ver que te gusta, así que pensé que ya debías tener novia en esa escuela cara a la que vas. 

-Hay una chica con la que estuve saliendo el año pasado, sí, pero no estoy seguro de que sea mi novia. Mi padre esperaba que me casara con ella algún día, pero no he decidido todavía lo que quiero y no sé si le sigo gustando. 

-Ah, ¿pero tienes algo de experiencia sobre tener una novia, entonces? 

-Eso creo. 

Larry pareció meditarlo por un momento. Parecía inseguro de sí mismo, como si deseara preguntar algo pero no se atreviera. 

-¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó finalmente. 

-Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. Es una chica agradable de una antigua familia de sangre limpia. Creo que pude haber tenido algo peor. 

-Ah, ¿pero no estás enamorado de ella?  

-No estoy seguro. Realmente es una buena chica. 

-No estás enamorado, pero mucha gente tiene novias a las que no aman. Sin embargo, no deberías casarte con ella. 

Draco se encogió de hombros. Realmente no estaba pensando mucho en casarse en ese momento. 

-¿Pansy y tú han peleado? –preguntó Larry de repente. 

-Por supuesto. Todos pelean alguna vez. ¿Por qué? 

Larry suspiró profundamente. 

-Mary todavía no me habla por lo que dije durante ese estúpido juego. 

-Bueno, tienes a dejarte llevar durante un partido. Realmente deberías tratar de recordar mientras juegas que es sólo un estúpido juego. 

-Lo sé. Lo que no sé es qué hacer con Mary. Pensé que tal vez... ¿qué haces tú si Pansy no quiere hablarte después de una pelea? 

Draco pensó por un momento. 

-Bueno, solía comprarle joyas o algo así, pero entonces todavía tenía un padre rico que pagaba por eso. 

-No puedo costear joyas –suspiró Larry. 

-Y dudo que Mary las espere o siquiera esté interesada en ellas. Pansy es el tipo de niña rica que espera regalos caros y le gusta usarlos. No he visto a Mary desvivirse por la moda. 

-De acuerdo, entonces joyas no. ¿Alguna otra idea? 

-Definitivamente espera que le digas que lo lamentas. 

-¡Ella sabe que lo lamento! 

-¿Pero se lo has dicho? 

-No, pero no hay necesidad. Ella sabe. 

-Tal vez, pero las chicas esperan que digas esas cosas. Es un tipo de ritual. Les dices que lo sientes y que las amas y entonces les das algo romántico. 

-De acuerdo, puedo decírselo, pero no tengo nada romántico. Ni siquiera sé qué se considera romántico. 

-Eso depende de la chica. Con Pansy siempre tenía que ser algo caro. 

-No puedo pagar nada como eso. Ni siquiera he ganado algo hoy. 

Draco pensó de nuevo. 

-¿No tienes nada de dinero? 

-Dos galleons y tres sickles. Estoy ahorrando para una mochila nueva para la escuela. La vieja se está cayendo a pedazos y realmente quería comprarme algo nuevo para variar. 

-Bueno, ¿qué es más importante, la mochila nueva o Mary? 

-¡Mary, por supuesto! –dijo Larry de inmediato. 

-En ese caso, te sugiero que inviertas una parte de ese dinero en un obsequio romántico. 

-¿Pero qué es romántico y no más caro que dos galleons y tres sickles? 

-Algo que le guste a Mary. La conoces mejor que yo. Una caja de dulces que tenga una bonita forma de corazón funciona con la mayoría de las chicas. Sin embargo, tienes que estar seguro de que le gusten los dulces. A algunas les gustan los muñecos de peluche, pero dudo que Mary sea de esas. A casi todas les gusta que les regalen flores. Nuevamente, tiene que ser flores que le gusten. Si conoces sus dulces favoritos o sus flores favoritas, te sugiero que las compres, las envuelvas bien y se las presentes como una muestra de tu amor. 

Larry meditó eso. 

-Flores de aciano, flores de aciano y grageas de todos los sabores. Eso es lo que le gusta más. 

-¿Flores de aciano? –repitió Draco, incrédulo. 

-Sí, una vez tuvo una discusión con Cathy Cat acerca de eso. Cathy prefiere los dientes de león y Mary, las flores de aciano. Hasta sé dónde puedo cortarlas y puedo comprarle las grageas de todos los sabores. 

-¿Cómo es que todas las chicas con las que he salido insistían en rosas, collares de diamantes o pendientes de oro? 

-¿Porque les gusta sentirse caras? 

¿Cuándo se había vuelto Larry tan perceptivo? 

-Probablemente. Entonces, todo lo que nos hace falta es encontrar la caja correcta para poner las grageas. ¡Vamos! 

Les tomó un rato de apretujarse por entre la multitud a través del mercado hasta que encontraron un puesto que ofrecía cajas de cartón baratas. Una con forma de corazón fue fácil de encontrar y pronto fueron a la tienda de dulces para llenar la caja con grageas de todos los sabores. Larry tuvo que comprar dos cajas de grageas para llenar la caja con forma de corazón hasta el borde, pero no quedó satisfecho hasta que agregó una rana de chocolate arriba de todo. 

-Listo –le dijo finalmente a Draco-. Ahora todo lo que necesito son las flores de aciano y envolverlo todo. 

-Yo dejaría las flores para el último momento. No durarán frescas si las cortas tan pronto. 

Larry consideró eso. 

-Entonces esperaré hasta mañana por la mañana para conseguirlas. ¿Me ayudas a encontrar un papel bonito para envolver la caja? 

-No puedo –Draco miró nerviosamente a su alrededor-. Debería haberme reunido con los Snape para almorzar hace un rato. Sólo espero que no se enojen demasiado conmigo por llegar tarde. 

-Oh, está bien. Entonces, te veré mañana. Y gracias por tu consejo. Ojalá funcione. 

Draco rió. 

-No te preocupes, lo hará. ¡Adiós, Larry! 

Sólo momentos después, Draco entró al mercado otra vez y de repente algo aterrizó en su hombro. Draco casi saltó, pero entonces ese algo habló de repente. 

-¡Caw! Encuentra. Muchacho. Ese Perro. ¡Caw! 

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. 

-¡Hola, Munin! Lamento llegar tarde. Tendremos que apurarnos, pero ya estamos en camino. 

-¡Vuela! 

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Estoy yendo tan rápido como puedo con este gentío. 

-¡Vuela! 

-Créeme, si pudiera lo haría, pero no tengo alas ni escoba, así que tendré que quedarme en el suelo y caminar. 

-Oh, cállate, de todos modos ya casi llegamos. 

-¡Caw! –dijo Munin y luego agarró un poco del cabello de Draco y tiró, afortunadamente no con mucha fuerza, sólo lo suficiente como para que lo sintiera. 

-¡Ouch! ¡Detente! ¡Eso duele! 

-¡Vuela! 

-Ya te dije que no puedo. Un pájaro tan inteligente como tú ya debería haber notado que los humanos no vuelan sin escobas. 

Todavía discutiendo, llegaron al callejón y Sarah inmediatamente envolvió a Draco en un fuerte abrazo. 

-¡Aquí estás! ¡Estábamos tan preocupados por ti! 

-Tuve que ayudar a Larry a hacer unas compras que tomaron más tiempo de lo que pensamos. Estoy bien –murmuró Draco, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. ¿Y si había algún Tiburón o Raker por ahí para ver eso? Aunque se sentía realmente bien el ser abrazado. 

-Deberías haber venido y avisarnos –declaró Snape seriamente-. Prometiste encontrarnos aquí a mediodía, no media hora después. Debes aprender a cumplir tus promesas. 

-¡No es tan tarde! ...¿o sí lo es? 

-Lo es –Severus lo miró seriamente. No era la fuerza completa de su mirada de enojo patentada, pero era suficiente. 

Draco bajó la mirada. 

-Lo siento. 

-Sólo asegúrate que no pase de nuevo. Ahora, veamos qué compraste. 

Afortunadamente, los Snape estuvieron contentos con las frutas y vegetales que llevó consigo y parecieron dispuestos a perdonarlo por llegar tarde. Draco decidió sin embargo que tendría cuidado de no recordarles el incidente, sólo por si acaso recordaban que habían olvidado castigarlo. 

Tan pronto como Draco terminó de devorar su emparedado, estaban en camino otra vez para conseguir los ingredientes de pociones que necesitaban. El dueño de la tienda sonrió abiertamente al verlos. Draco pensó que debía haber escuchado sobre la redada. La experiencia probablemente le había enseñado que eso significaba que vendería más cantidad de mercadería que lo acostumbrado. 

Los ojos de los clientes se abrieron de par en par mientras Severus enumeraba los ingredientes que necesitaba. Una niñita se dirigió a una bruja de aspecto cansado y tironeó de su brillante vestido veraniego. 

-¡Mami, mami! ¿Para qué sirven los dientes de sapo? 

La madre se sonrojó ligeramente y se inclinó para murmurar al oído de la niña. 

-No tengo idea, cariño. Pero supongo que el vendedor debe saberlo, porque los está contando justo ahora. 

La niñita frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada pensativa. El vendedor estaba detrás del mostrador y desde donde ella se encontraba ni siquiera alcanzaba a verlo. Contempló a Severus. Ese hombre había ordenado los dientes de sapo, así que también debía saber para qué servían. 

-Y agregue también algunas espinas de cardo. Ya casi se me acaban y podría necesitar unas hoy. 

-Ciertamente, profesor. ¿Algo más que necesite? Acabamos de recibir hígado fresco de sapo. 

-No, gracias, esto será todo. 

-Perdóneme, señor –una vocecita se escuchó junto a la pierna derecha de Severus. 

Él bajó la mirada hacia la niñita con algo de sorpresa. 

-¿Qué son dientes de sapo? Mi hermano tiene un sapo, y él no tiene nada que se parezca a dientes. 

-Sólo les dicen así. En realidad son las raíces de una planta mágica. Se ven como pequeños dientes cubiertos con piel de sapo. Mira –Severus sacó un diente de sapo del paquete y se lo mostró para que pudiera examinarlo. 

-Qué feo –decidió la niña-. ¿Y qué hace con ellos? 

-Pociones. 

-Mi mami prepara pociones también, pero no conoce los dientes de sapo. 

-Eso es porque no se usan en toda poción. Son muy peligrosos si se usan incorrectamente y por lo tanto se necesita una licencia especial para poder preparar las pociones que los necesitan. 

-¿Peligrosos? –los ojos de la niña se abrieron mucho-. ¿Explotan? 

-No, pero pueden hacerte alucinar. 

-¿Alu- qué? 

-Alucinar. Es cuando ves cosas que no están ahí realmente. 

-Ah, sueños. 

-Sí, sueños que tienes cuando estás despierta. 

-Pero los sueños no pueden lastimarte. No son reales. 

-Cuando los tienes estando despierta, pueden hacerlo. Imagina... imagina que sueñas que hay un puente sobre el río y quieres cruzar ese puente, pero en realidad no se encuentra ahí. 

-Entonces me caería en el río. 

-Correcto. Podrías ahogarte. Es por eso que las alucinaciones son peligrosas. 

La niña asintió seriamente. 

-Ya veo. Muchas gracias. 

-¿Sabes? En verdad eres un buen maestro –le comentó Sarah a Severus mientras salían. 

-No lo soy. Los niños me odian. 

-Los Slytherin no –protestó Draco inmediatamente. 

-Estuviste grandioso con esa niñita –insistió Sarah. 

-Pero no le enseñé nada. Sólo respondí sus preguntas. 

-Tal vez deberías tratar de hacer eso con tus alumnos. Tal vez entonces ya no te odiarían más –sugirió Sarah. 

-Tienen que odiarme. ¿De qué otro modo debería prepararlos para enfrentar a Voldemort? 

-¿Por qué tienes que prepararlos para enfrentarlo? Eres un profesor de Pociones, no un general –dijo Sarah, sonando un poco cansada, como si hubiera dicho esas palabras con demasiada frecuencia como para todavía creer que tendrían algún efecto. 

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Albus confía en mí para ser ese alguien. 

Sarah suspiró. 

-¿Qué hay de los Slytherin, entonces? No te odiamos –argumentó Draco. 

-Ustedes son diferentes. No tienen que aprender cómo enfrentar el peligro. Los Slytherin ya lo saben. Lo que necesitan es alguien en quien puedan confiar, alguien realmente los quiera y que pelee por ellos. Y esa persona no soy yo será Voldemort. Los Slytherin pueden ser muchas cosas, pero entre mientras todos deseen que sean malvados, eso es lo único que serán. Necesitan recibir la oportunidad de ser algo más. 

-Y yo seré un maestro de Física –insistió Draco. 

-¿Aun si tienes que enseñar en una escuela muggle, entonces? 

Draco consideró eso. No lo había pensado todavía. ¿Y si la sociedad mágica no quería sus habilidades muggles una vez que finalmente las tuviera? ¿Podría quedarse en el mundo muggle para siempre? ¿Eso significaría que tendría que vivir sin magia? 

-Cruzaré ese puente cuando llegue a él –decidió finalmente. 

Alice y los gemelos estaban esperando frente a su apartamento cuando llegaron a casa. Los gemelos estaban tratando de esconder su cabello azul bajo las badanas, lo que los hacía lucir todavía más ridículos. 

Severus los contempló atentamente. 

-Ah, ya veo. 

-¿Puedes ayudarlos? –preguntó Alice, casi suplicante. 

-Veremos. Tengo que hacer algunas pruebas primero. Pero antes de que empecemos, me gustaría guardar esto –alzó ligeramente las bolsas de compras-. Aquí vienen algunos ingredientes que podrían ser útiles. Pasen y siéntense. 

Los gemelos miraron con odio a Draco mientras pasaba junto a ellos para guardar las compras. Draco les sonrió con dulzura. "Mi apartamento" dijo una vocecita orgullosa en su cabeza "Será mejor que ustedes dos se comporten". 

Alice también contempló con disgusto su gorra azul. 

-Entonces, Sarah, ¿estás introduciendo Rakers entre nosotros? –preguntó con un poco de desprecio. 

-Bueno, es eso o los Tiburones por el momento en esta parte de la ciudad, ¿no es así? –contestó Sarah dulcemente-. Y considerando la forma en que Mark trató a mi hijo, eso no deja mucho de donde escoger, ¿no crees? 

-¿A qué te refieres con tu hijo? –Alice miró a Draco de arriba abajo. 

Sarah señaló calmadamente hacia la puerta de la habitación, donde ya había acostado a Billy. 

-Ese pequeño que acabas de ver. Su nombre es Billy, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado. 

-¿Qué quiere Mark ahora con un bebé? 

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber. Está un poco grande para jugar con cosas de bebé, ¿no crees? No me gustan los chicos que atacan a bebés. Es igual que con los perros. Un perro que ataca a un cachorro tiene algo malo. Tienes que deshacerte de esos antes de que empiecen a atacar a la gente también. 

-Mark no hizo nada. Sólo estaba jugando un poco con el bebé. Era una broma –protestó uno de los gemelos. Draco no pudo decidir cuál de los dos era. Lucían exactamente iguales. 

-Lo asustó y trató de tirarlo de la mesa. Si eso es no hacer nada, no quiero verlo atacar a alguien –les dijo. 

-Simplemente me alegro de que los Rakers llegaran por ahí cuando lo hicieron. Dudo que Draco hubiera podido mantener cuatro Tiburones a raya él solo por mucho tiempo y no sé qué le habrían hecho a Billy una vez que hubieran pasado por encima de él. 

-No lo habríamos tocado –dijo esta vez el otro gemelo-. ¿Por qué nos toma? 

-No parecía que no fueran a lastimarlo –dijo Draco con enojo. 

Severus, que reconocía una pelea en ciernes cuando la escuchaba, asomó la cabeza desde el laboratorio. 

-¿Draco? ¿Puedes llenar un caldero y ponerlo al fuego? Lo vamos a necesitar luego de que examine a los gemelos. 

-¡Seguro! –Draco tomó rápidamente un caldero del laboratorio y fue a llenarlo con agua en la cocina. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que era precisamente el mismo que había usado para preparar la poción. 

Eso no hacía diferencia, por supuesto. El resto de la poción se había secado hacía tiempo y había perdido su potencia y después de que Draco lavó hasta el último rastro en el caldero, la poción se había desvanecido. Era sólo un caldero común otra vez, pero "1001 pociones inútiles" decía que no existía ningún antídoto. ¿Podría Severus encontrar uno de todos modos? Draco deseaba que no. Los gemelos lucían muy graciosos así. 

-Por favor, pasen –dijo Severus a los gemelos desde la puerta del laboratorio-. ¿Cuál de los dos quiere ser el primero? 

Draco los siguió dentro y puso el caldero sobre el mechero y encendió el fuego mientras Severus examinaba la piel de los gemelos con una lupa y tiraba un poco del cabello de ambos. Mirándolos por el rabillo del ojo, Draco se preguntó cuánto de eso era realmente necesario. ¿Severus estaba jugando con los Tiburones? Parecía ser que estaba divirtiéndose. 

-Necesitaré los dientes de lagarto, Draco. 

Draco obedientemente fue a buscar el frasco de dientes de lagarto y lo puso en la mesa. 

-Espinas de cardo, tal vez algo de polvo de hadas y, por supuesto, las hojas de limón y algo de raíz de pimienta. 

Draco puso todo eso en la mesa y miró interrogante a Severus. ¿Hojas de limón y raíz de pimienta? ¿Amargo y picante? No sonaba para nada como una buena combinación. 

-Y ahora necesito algo del cabello de ustedes –dijo Severus a los gemelos, arrancándoles unos pocos cabellos a pesar de sus gritos. 

Entonces se acercó a la mesa y echó algunos dientes de lagarto en el caldero junto con los cabellos. Luego empezó a remover la mezcla. 

-Toma cinco espinas de cardo y agrega una cada vez que te indique –instruyó a Draco-. Se usan en casi todas las pociones para restaurar el color del cabello. Muy popular entre las damas canosas. La primera ahora. 

Draco lo agregó y Severus continuó mezclando. 

-Sin embargo, tienes que ser cuidadoso y no agregar demasiados a la vez, porque tienen a explotar al contacto repentino con otros ingredientes. Especialmente con el polvo de hadas. La segunda ahora. Bien. Los dientes de lagarto son para la piel, aunque tienen sus desventajas. Tienen a provocar una comezón todavía peor al principio, pero deberían quitar las manchas. La tercera espina ahora. 

Draco agregó otra espina y observó cómo la poción cambiaba de color. 

-Recuerdas los efectos de la raíz de pimienta que aprendiste en segundo año, espero.

Draco asintió aunque se sentía un poco confundido al respecto. La raíz de pimienta se usaba como ingrediente principal en pociones para mantenerse despierto y sólo se le ocurría que tenía un efecto para bajar la fiebre también, si uno no tenía a mano todos los ingredientes necesarios para una poción pepperup. También era uno de los ingredientes con peor sabor de todos, hasta donde sabía Draco. Quemaba la lengua mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que contuviera menta. 

-Cuarta espina. Recuerda siempre remover en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj todo lo que contenga dientes de lagarto mientras todavía estás agregando ingredientes. La única excepción a esta regla es cuando agregas cuerno de unicornio o escamas de dragón. En esos casos, tiene que hacerlo en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Mézclala en el forma incorrecta y la poción hervirá en cuestión de segundos, se derramará y te apagará el fuego. Si eso pasa tienes que esperar al menos una hora antes de encenderlo otra vez y la mayoría de las pociones se arruinan si dejan de hervir antes de estar terminadas. La última espina ahora. Esa regla no se relaciona con las pociones que contienen aliento de dragón, por supuesto, ya que esas hierven por sí mismas. Ahora agrega la raíz de pimienta y corta diez hojas de limón.

-¿Agregar la raíz de pimienta sin cortarla? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido. Sabía que difícilmente se usaba una raíz de pimienta completa, porque eso hacía la poción casi imbebible. 

-Sí, es más fuerte así. Ya que los intentos de Sarah fallaron, creo que es aconsejable acudir a medidas fuertes. 

-¿Y diez hojas de limón? 

Severus asintió y le guiñó un ojo. Draco sonrió. Esa poción iba a ser amarga, muy amarga. 

Después de agregar las hojas de limón, Severus dejó hervir la poción por cinco minutos más durante los cuales continuó instruyendo a Draco sobre el uso de los dientes de lagarto y las espinas de cardo, y los gemelos y su madre contemplaban estúpidamente el caldero burbujeante, removiéndose con incomodidad cuando Severus mencionaba explosiones o efectos venenosos. Severus pronto se enfrascó en una diatriba sobre pociones explosivas y Draco apenas podía contener la risa para cuando finalmente decidió que la poción estaba lista, apagó el mechero y usó un hechizo enfriador sobre el caldero con un movimiento de su varita. 

-Bien, ¿cuál de ustedes quiere probar primero? –preguntó Severus a los gemelos. 

Se miraron el uno al otro con duda, pero después de un momento uno se ofreció. Severus vertió calmadamente algo de la poción en un vaso y se lo entregó al gemelo. El chico olfateó cautelosamente el líquido, luego lo probó e inmediatamente empezó a toser. 

-¡Urgh! No se puede tragar –se quejó. 

-Bueno, si prefieres quedarte así... –indicó Severus. 

El chico miró angustiosamente a su hermano por casi un minuto, entonces, con un gran suspiro, bebió la poción. Hizo una mueca, mirando expectante a Severus. Su cabello brilló por un momento y entonces se volvió de un rosado chillón. 

-Interesante –comentó Severus. 

Draco sonrió. Las manchas no habían cambiado para nada y cabello rosado era casi tan bueno como azul. 

-¿No tienen algo de cabello sin cambios que pudiera usar para la poción? –preguntó Severus a Alice. 

-¿Cabello sin cambios? Bueno, podría haber algo en su cepillo. 

-Pero tenemos que saber cuál cabello pertenece a cada gemelo. 

-No hay oportunidad. Su cabello luce exactamente igual. No podría distinguirlos. 

-Ah, bueno, ese caso sólo hay una poción más que se me ocurre que podría servir. Draco, tráeme un caldero limpio y llénalo. 

Draco sonrió al gemelo de cabello rosa mientras salía. Esto se estaba poniendo mejor y mejor. 

Unos minutos después tenían una nueva poción burbujeando, esta vez sin dientes de lagarto pero con mucho cuerno de unicornio y algo de polvo de hadas. 

-Otras diez hojas de limón y la raíz de pimienta –anunció Severus calmadamente. 

Draco se preguntó cómo se las arreglaba para no reír. Esa poción podía tener mejor oportunidad de funcionar, pero no sabría mejor que la primera. 

También necesitaba hervir durante media hora y Draco decidió usar ese tiempo para algunos ejercicios de Matemática. Los gemelos miraban con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Severus le preguntaba cómo calcular cuánta agua podía contener un caldero. Eso sonaba ligeramente más complicado que lo que Draco estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero también significaba que era un desafío. Dejó a un lado su libro y empezó a medir el caldero que habían usado para la primera poción. 

-¿Por qué torturas al pobre chico con cosas como esa? –preguntó horrorizada la madre de los gemelos a Severus. 

-No lo hago. Aprender Matemática fue su idea. Sólo estoy alentando su curiosidad natural –contestó Severus con indiferencia. 

La poción estuvo lista mucho antes de que Draco pudiera descubrir cómo resolver el problema y pronto Severus ofreció otro vaso al gemelo que todavía tenía el cabello azul. 

-Creo que es justo que tú pruebes primero esta vez –explicó cuando el muchacho miró a su hermano como pidiendo ayuda. 

Después de más muecas y toses todos miraron expectantes al gemelo. Por un rato no pasó nada. Luego un delgado hilillo de humo empezó a salir de una de sus fosas nasales, seguido pronto por otro que empezó a salir de la otra fosa nasal. 

-Bueno, creo que tendré que acordarme de esto, si alguna vez quiero disfrazarme de dragón –sonrió Draco, burlón. 

-No era una poción de tinte común –diagnosticó Severus cuando quedó claro que ese sería el único efecto en muchacho-. Ni siquiera las de los antiguos griegos eran así de resistentes y estoy bastante seguro de que Draco no sabe leer griego. ¿Qué les hiciste beber? 

-¿Beber? No les di nada de beber. Fuiste tú el que lo hizo. Ellos nunca bebería nada que yo les diera. 

-¿Entonces, qué hiciste? 

-¡Usaron bombas de agua con nosotros! –se quejó el gemelo de cabello rosado. 

-Una poción de contacto, entonces –concluyó Severus-. Supongo que será la poción de tinte de Merlín, pero esa debe volver rojo el cabello, no deja marcas en la piel y tampoco provoca comezón. Y siempre había pensado que ese texto rúnico debía ser demasiado complicado para un estudiante de quinto año, de todos modos. 

-¿Eso de qué serviría? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido-. Simplemente cambiar el color del cabello no tiene mucho uso, ¿o sí? 

-Disfraz. En los días de Merlín los muggles no tenían tintes así que cambiar el color de tu cabello era una buena forma de escapar de las cacerías de brujas. Por supuesto, es de ahí que se originó la creencia muggle de que todas las brujas tienen el cabello rojo. 

-¿Entonces no sirvió de mucho ni siquiera entonces? 

-No del todo, pero hizo mucho bien. Ahora, deja de tratar de distraerme. ¿Es una variante de la poción de Merlín o qué es? 

-Es una poción inútil. 

-Draco, podemos discutir tu opinión sobre el tinte de Merlín en otra ocasión. 

-No, no es eso a lo que me refiero. La que usé es una poción inútil. 

-¿Qué? 

-La encontré en "1001 pociones inútiles" –sonrió Draco entregándole el libro a Severus-. Mira, aquí está. 

Severus miró la página y... rió. 

Los gemelos y Alice lo miraron completamente confundidos. 

-Sin embargo, parece que tú la encontraste muy útil –logró decir a través de las carcajadas-. Debemos escribirle una carta al editor. Libro equivocado. 

-¿Y entonces qué pasa con el cabello de mis hijos? 

Con un esfuerzo, Severus se las arregló para ponerse a sí mismo bajo control. 

-Lo siento, no hay antídoto para esta. Es completamente inocua y los efectos desaparecerán en una semana. 

-¡Una semana! –chilló el gemelo humeante. 

-¿Qué hay del cabello rosado? –chilló su hermano de cabello rosado. 

-Los antídotos reaccionaron con la poción original –explicó Severus-. Eso significa que los efectos secundarios durarán tanto como las manchas azules. 

-¿Pero no hay cómo neutralizar al menos esos efectos? –preguntó Alice, exasperada. 

-Podría tratar, pero requeriría inventar una poción nueva y eso usualmente requiere al menos un año de trabajo y experimentos. Los efectos desaparecerán por sí solos antes de que descubra la combinación correcta de ingredientes. 

-Bueno, no esperarás que pague por esto –gruñó Alice y se dirigió a la puerta con la cabeza muy alta mientras los gemelos la seguían decepcionados. 

-Traté de ayudar, Alice. Si no estas dispuesta a reconocerlo, por supuesto, lo pensaré dos veces antes de intentarlo otra vez. 

Otro gruñido y Alice abrió la puerta para salir. Sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse al momento que salió y los gemelos chocaron con ella, empujándola contra Lindo Ricky y Robin, quienes obviamente habían estado a punto de llamar a la puerta. 

-Olvídenlo –les dijo el gemelo de cabello rosado mientras su hermano ayudaba a la madre de ambos a sacudirse el polvo luego del choque-. No hay antídoto. Trató unas cuantas cosas que sabían horrible y nos dejó desagradables efectos secundarios y entonces dijo que no había nada que pudiera hacer. 

-Yo no estoy sucio, ¿sabe? –informó Lindo Ricky a Alice con una mirada muy ofendida-. Acabo de darme un baño para tratar de quitarme este color. 

-¿Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle al profesor Funnel? –sugirió Robin. 

-Si Snape no pudo, ese viejo charlatán no tiene la menor oportunidad –respondió Alice, ignorando a Ricky. Se acomodó la ropa y continuó su camino por el corredor como si nada hubiera pasado. 

-Yo no llamaría charlatán a Frank Funnel, Alice –le informó Snape a la espalda fugitiva de ella-. Tal vez no sea uno de los mejores Maestros de Pociones a nivel mundial, pero ciertamente está entre los mejores y más experimentados educadores de Europa. West Hogsmeade tiene mucha suerte de contar con él –pero para cuando llegó a la última frase ya le estaba hablando a un corredor vacío, pues los chicos habían seguido a Alice escaleras abajo. 

Severus se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia Draco. 

-Bueno, creo que con eso nos libramos de los Tiburones. Todo lo que queda es limpiar el laboratorio. Si me ayudas con eso, yo te ayudaré con ese problema de Matemática. ¿De acuerdo? 

-Perfecto –rió Draco. 

**Continuará... **

**Nota de la autora:**

¿Aparecerán más Tiburones en la puerta de los Snape? ¿El profesor Funnel realmente es un charlatán? ¿Mary y Larry se reconciliarán? ¡Por favor, comenten! 

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Los Rakers van en búsqueda de los Tiburones y juegan fútbol, Larry le da a Mary su regalo y un montón de flores y Draco considera cortar algunos dientes de león. 


	21. Flores de aciano y un sombrero verde

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony. ¡Gracias por prestármelos!

**Nota de la autora:**

Lamento que esto llegue tan tarde, pero no puede encontrar a Zebee, así que tendrán que perdonar mis errores al menos hasta que ella tenga oportunidad de leer esto y corregirme.

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

**Capítulo 21:  FLORES DE ACIANO Y UN SOMBRERO VERDE **

El martes fue otra vez insoportablemente caluroso y cuando Draco llegó a la cancha de fútbol escuchó algunas voces discutiendo a favor de ir a nadar en lugar de jugar fútbol. Sin embargo, Jack no tenía ganas de nadar. Tal vez quería la revancha contra Draco por su última derrota y esperaba que el calor lo favoreciera de alguna forma. 

Draco sonrió y se dejó caer en el césped junto a Cathy. ¿Así que Larry pensaba que él le gustaba a ella? ¿Debería intentar conquistarla? Cathy Cat sin duda era una chica linda y quién sabía si Pansy todavía se interesaba en él a fin de cuentas. Podía imaginarse viviendo en una linda casita de West Hogsmeade cerca del mercado con Cathy. Pansy probablemente lo mataría si le sugiriera vivir en una casa ordinaria en lugar de en una mansión. Si le mencionaba West Hogsmeade sería igual que suicidarse. 

Así pues, ¿qué había en contra de Cathy? Pansy no se sentiría desplazada. Ella encontraría a alguien más adinerado y más influyente para su gusto, de todos modos. Ella probablemente saldría con Blaise o con ese chico de sexto año, Ian. Ambos estaban en el equipo de quidditch y eran de familias sangre limpia muy adineradas. No tanto como lo habían sido los Malfoy, pero suficientemente ricos para mantener a Pansy Parkinson en su estilo. 

Sin embargo, Cathy era la ex de Jack. Y todos sabían que Jack aún no lo había superado. ¿Realmente quería arriesgarse a desafiar al líder de la pandilla ahora que por fin se estaban llevando bien? ¿Quién era la chica de verde con la que lo había visto en el mercado la semana anterior? ¿Podría hacerlo olvidar a Cathy? Draco pensó que los había visto juntos otra vez cuando buscaba cajas de cartón con Larry, pero sólo había sido una mirada rápida y no estaba enteramente seguro. ¿Tal vez debería preguntarle a Severus qué opinaba al respecto? 

Pero había un fuerte argumento en contra de pedirle una cita a Cathy. Iba a mudarse a América el domingo. No tenía idea de si llegaría a tener la oportunidad de volver a Inglaterra. 

-¿Tú qué dices, Dragón? –preguntó Jack de repente-. Estás demasiado callado hoy. ¿Quieres jugar o no? 

-¿Huh? Por supuesto que quiero jugar. Estaba pensando, eso es todo. 

-¿Pensando? ¿En qué? –preguntó Mike, estirándose cómodamente en la hierba, junto a él-. hace demasiado calor como para pensar. 

-Sobre el hecho de que los próximos parientes con los que se supone debo vivir están en alguna parte de América. 

-¡América! –exclamó Charlie con entusiasmo-. ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Siempre he querido ir a América! ¡Eso es grandioso, Dragón! 

-No lo es. Probablemente me enviarán a alguna escuela americana y los búhos no pueden volar desde América hasta acá. Necesitaré un albatros para escribirles y apuesto que no tendrán uno. 

-Bueno, entonces quédate aquí –dijo Sammie-. Todos te queremos. Vamos a la escuela aquí y no necesitarás ningún pájaro, porque siempre puedes venir y hablarnos tú mismo. 

-Sammie, no tengo ningún pariente aquí. Ya te dije que no puedo simplemente quedarme con los Snape para siempre. 

-Entonces esperemos que los americanos no te quieran tampoco. Ninguno de los otros te ha querido, así que ¿por qué estás tan seguro de que esos otros van a quererte? –dijo Matt desde una pequeña sombra bajo un arbusto a unos pocos pasos de distancia. Había llegado tarde para conseguir un lugar bajo el árbol donde estaban los demás y había tenido que elegir entre sentarse al sol o lejos de ellos. 

-Si no me quieren, tendré que ir con el insoportable hermano de mi madre. No soportaría vivir con él. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? –bostezó Mary, casi dormida apoyada contra el tronco del árbol. 

-Es como... como parte de un conjunto. Sólo que no en realidad no tiene un conjunto. Sólo canta. 

-¿En serio? ¿Lo conocemos? –preguntó Charlie. 

-Gringolf Glizzard –gruñó Draco entre dientes. 

-¡Gringolf Glizzard! ¡En serio! ¿Eres pariente de Gringolf Glizzard? ¡Oh, guau! ¡Es grandioso! –exclamaron varias voces. 

Draco se tapó las orejas con las manos para bloquearlas. 

-Si le cuentan a alguien, los mataré. El tipo es un completo idiota, en serio. Sólo escuchen la basura que canta. Será rico y famoso y todo eso, pero yo no podría vivir con él. 

-Bueno, a mí me encantaría vivir con Gringolf Glizzard –dijo Charlie, soñadora. 

-¿Oh, en serio? –preguntó Cathy de pronto-. ¿Te das cuenta que siempre estarán esas lindas estrellas de cine dando vueltas a su alrededor? Probablemente te harán buscar y traer para ellas como si fueras un perro –señaló a Ese Perro, que estaba esperando a los pies de Draco, deseando que le lanzara la pelota para ir a buscarla. 

-Apuesto a que tienen elfos domésticos para eso –protestó Mary. 

-Y les encantaría demostrarte que a sus ojos no eres mejor que un elfo doméstico. No pensarás que Gringolf Glizzard va a prestarte un poco de atención, ¿o sí? –preguntó Mike-. Está encerrado en su mundo de rico y famoso. Apuesto que se casará con alguna modelo o actriz algún día. 

-Sólo espera a que yo sea una bailarina famosa –dijo Charlie, soñadora-. Me notará entonces. Todos lo harán. 

-Sí, seguro, Charlie. Probablemente él será noticia de ayer para entonces de todos modos –gruñó Jack. 

-Aún así pienso que es grandioso –suspiró Mary. 

-Creí que estabas enamorada de Larry –le recordó Cathy-. Y él realmente te quiere, ¿sabes? Gringolf Glizzard cuando mucho te daría un autógrafo. Larry te ama. 

-Oh, ¿y él qué me ha dado? ¿Dónde está él, por cierto? Podría al menos haber avisado que no vendría, y así no tendríamos que esperarlo. Quiero jugar. 

Ciertamente, Larry no estaba a la vista y Draco era el único que tenía alguna idea de dónde podía estar. Sin embargo, sabía que era mejor no mencionarlo. ¿Así que Mary estaba decepcionada porque Larry nunca le había regalado algo? Perfecto. Sólo esperaba que Larry estuviera en lo cierto sobre si le gustaban las grageas de todos los sabores y las flores de aciano. 

-¿Por qué no empezamos el juego sin él? Si llega un poco tarde siempre puede integrarse –sugirió. 

-¿Y si no llega del todo? –preguntó Jack-. Tal vez está bajo arresto domiciliario y yo estaré jugando con dos personas menos. 

-Toma a Matt hasta que llegue Larry –ofreció Draco. 

-No, quiero a Cathy –replicó Jack casi automáticamente. 

-No jugaré en tu equipo. Métete eso en tu duro cráneo, ¿quieres? –Cathy lo miró enojada. 

-Creí que ya habías encontrado otra novia, ¿no es así? –aventuró Draco-. ¿O es sólo una amiga? 

-¿Quién? –Jack parecía sorprendido. 

-La rubia con la que estabas en el mercado. ¿Quién es, por cierto? 

-Oh, Babs. Sí, creo que el gusto, pero no estoy seguro de si debería salir con ella. 

-¿Babs? –preguntó Cathy, sorprendida-. ¿Te refieres a Gran Babs? Creí que estaba con Steve. 

-Ya no –sonrió Charlie-. Rompieron en algún momento durante la semana pasada, me parece. Lo pescó besando a Robin, según cuentan. 

-Un momento –intervino Draco-. ¿Quién es Gran Babs? No llevaba la insignia de los Anillos Negros ni de los Vengadores. Y sé que no es una Tiburón. 

-No lo sería. Es la segunda de los Leones y su color es el verde –explicó Mike-. ¿Eso qué tiene? 

Draco estaba rodando en el suelo con un ataque de risa. 

-¿Leones verdes? –se las arregló para decir finalmente. 

-Sí, ¿qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó Mary confundida. 

-Slytherin es verde. Y los Gryffindor son los leones. 

-¿Los tipos de los cuartos rojos? –preguntó Charlie, recordando su visita a Hogwarts. 

-Exactamente –logró decir Draco a través de otro ataque de carcajadas-. Si tan solo Potter lo supiera. 

-¿Quién sería azul? –quiso saber Sammie. 

-Ravenclaw. Ya sabes, los ratones de biblioteca. Los mejores después de Slytherin, realmente. 

-Oh, ¿y quiénes serían los Tiburones? 

-Nadie. No tenemos ningún pez en Hogwarts. Sólo leones, águilas, tejones y serpientes. 

-Entonces, ¿qué hacías con Gran Babs, jefe? –Mike se volvió hacia Jack. 

-No mucho –Jack se encogió de hombros, pero se sonrojó un poco, pensó Draco-. Sólo trataba de organizar un partido contra los Leones. Pero tengo que encontrar a Steve para eso. Ya sabes cuánto puedes confiar en las promesas de Babs. 

-¡En serio! ¿Un juego? –chilló Sammie con entusiasmo-. ¿Un partido de verdad contra otra pandilla? 

-No te fíes de las promesas de Babs, Sammie –le recordó Jack de inmediato. 

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Draco. Y pensar que había llegado a creer que finalmente conocía a todos los chicos de por ahí. 

-Es por eso que consiguió su apodo. Originalmente era "Gran Bocota Babs", pero lo acortó a Gran Babs –sonrió Cathy-. Es un poco más agradable. 

-De acuerdo, ¡suficiente acerca de Babsy! –ordenó Jack-. Es obvio que Larry no va a venir, así que vamos a jugar. Sammie, tú estás en mi equipo. 

En el momento en que todos estaban levantándose, Larry apareció finalmente por el camino que llevaba al río, con un gran ramo de flores de aciano en una mano y algo que parecía un corazón azul en la otra. Al principio Draco se arrepintió de no haber ido a comprar el papel de regalo con Larry, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que el color combinaba con las flores y, después de todo, era el color de los Rakers. Papel rojo probablemente habría sido de pésimo gusto en esa pandilla. 

-¿Mary? –preguntó Larry casi tímidamente una vez que llegó ante el boquiabierto grupo-. Mary, lamento mucho la forma en que me comporté la semana pasada. No debí gritarte por un estúpido partido. Y quiero... Bueno, quiero decirte que lo lamento y que te amo y te traje un pequeño regalo y unas flores para mostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy –terminó a la carrera. 

Mary había saltado al momento de darse cuenta de que las flores eran para ella. 

-¡Oh, Larry! –fue todo lo que dijo antes de envolverlo en un gran abrazo que casi amenazaba con aplastar las flores, pero Larry se las arregló para mantenerlas fuera del camino todo el tiempo. 

-¡Oh, qué romántico! –suspiró Charlie. 

-Sí, ¿verdad? –sonrió Cathy-. Nunca imaginé que Larry pudiera salir con algo como esto. Y esas además son las flores favoritas de ella. Desearía tener un novio que hiciera cosas así. Por supuesto, siempre termino con los del tipo mandón que me gritan y luego esperan que perdone y olvide todo al día siguiente –miró a Jack, que todavía estaba mirando boquiabierto a Larry. 

-Bueno –admitió Larry-. En realidad fue idea de Draco lo del regalo y las flores. Yo sólo escogí cuales conseguir. Nunca habría tenido una idea tan buena por mí solo. 

-¡Oh, pero recordaste mis flores favoritas y mi color preferido! –exclamó Mary y lo recompensó con un gran beso mientras todos los demás miraban sorprendidos a Draco. 

Draco los miró y se encogió de hombros. 

-Sólo hice unas cuantas sugerencias sobre cómo se puede pedir perdón a una novia. Ni siquiera fue algo especial. Larry puso algunas ideas juntas y las adaptó a los gustos de Mary. 

-¡Oh, quién hubiera imaginado que Larry, de entre toda la gente, fuera así de romántico! –suspiró Charlie-. ¿Por qué nadie me da flores a mí? 

-¿No estabas esperando por Gringolf Glizzard? –rió Mike. 

-No, estoy esperando un novio romántico, que me ame y me dé flores –decidió Charlie. 

-Tal vez debas ser un poco más paciente –sugirió Draco-. Tal vez sea que aún no lo has conocido. O –continuó, viendo que Sammie le daba un codazo a Matt a espaldas de Charlie- tal vez él sólo necesita algo de tiempo para reunir valor y decírtelo. 

-¿Crees que sucederá algún día? –preguntó Charlie, esperanzada. 

-Por supuesto que sí –la animó Cathy-. Eres una bailarina, después de todo. Los chicos adoran a las bailarinas. 

-Sí, adoran a las bailarinas de bares baratos. No quiero terminar así. 

-No la clase de muchacho que regala flores –insistió Cathy-. Esos prefieren a las bailarinas de verdad y aprecian el ballet. 

-¿Estás segura? Nunca he conocido a un muchacho al que realmente le gustara el ballet. 

-Ah, pero apuesto a que has visto a muchos hombres jóvenes acercarse a ti en tus presentaciones –interrumpió Mike-. Apuesto a que las chicas mayores tienen todas novios grandiosos, ¿verdad? 

-Bueno, sí, pero nadie se ha interesado en mí –suspiró Charlie-. No soy lo bastante bonita. 

-Sólo eres muy joven –insistió Mike-. Los muchachos sólo empiezan a encontrarle gusto al ballet cuando son un poco más mayores y entonces están interesados en chicas mayores también. 

-Son más románticos cuando son un poco más maduros, de todos modos –decidió Cathy-. Los inmaduros son sólo problemas, créeme. 

Cathy todavía lanzaba miradas rencorosas a Jack, que giraba nerviosamente el balón entre sus manos. 

-¿Podemos empezar finalmente el partido? –preguntó al momento que todos volteaban a mirarlo. 

-¡Primero tengo que poner las flores en agua! –protestó Mary, soltando por fin a Larry-. ¡Y abrir mi regalo! 

Jack puso los ojos en blando y suspiró elocuentemente. 

-En verdad, Larry, ¿tenías que empezar esta estupidez? Tuve algunas pequeñas discusiones con mi novia yo también y nunca hice una tragedia al respecto, ¿o sí? 

-Y ya no tienes novia –le dijo Larry, encogiéndose de hombros-. A diferencia tuya, no quiero ir a charlar con otra. Amo a Mary y no a otra. 

-¿Tal vez deberías llevarle flores a Babs, jefe? –sugirió Sammie en un susurro que Draco apenas alcanzó a entender. 

Jack lo miró enojado. 

-Ni siquiera estoy siendo serio con respecto a Gran Babs. 

-¿Has sido serio con alguna chica alguna vez? –preguntó Cathy. 

-Bueno, deberías considerarlo si alguna vez vas a ser serio –dijo Draco con ligereza-. Al menos funcionó muy bien para Larry y también he visto unos cuantos chicos pasar por escenas similares en la escuela. 

-Bah, ¡estupideces de ricos! –gruñó Jack y se fue sin explicar. 

-¡Grageas de todos los sabores! –chilló Mary con entusiasmo-. ¡Oh, adoro las grageas de todos los sabores! 

-Lo sé –murmuró Larry-. Por eso las escogí. 

-¡Oh, Larry! No me explicó cómo fue que dudé de tu amor. 

Mary siguió esa declaración con otro largo beso y Draco miró de nuevo a Jack, pero el líder de la pandilla había desaparecido llevándose consigo el balón. 

"Bueno, parece que no vamos a jugar fútbol hoy a fin de cuentas" pensó Draco, pero entonces tuvo una mejor idea. 

-Hey, Matt, ¿por qué no traes tu pelota mientras Mary se encarga de sus flores? –sugirió-. No creo que la hayamos siquiera usado en un juego real antes. 

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Seguro! ¡Enseguida vuelvo! –Matt desapareció radiante de alegría. 

*** 

Jack regresó con ellos cuando fueron a nadar en la tarde. No dijo a dónde había ido en la mañana y Draco decidió no preguntar. Tenía otras cosas en mente de todos modos. Larry y Mary todavía estaban imposibles de separar y lucían perfectamente felices juntos. 

¿Debería cortar unos cuantos dientes de león y ofrecérselos a Cathy? Crecían más que suficientes cerca del río y estaban lo bastante cerca como para que le tomara menos de cinco minutos hacer un bonito ramo. 

¿Pero realmente quería romper con Pansy? Si le llevaba flores a Cathy, eso no tendría vuelta atrás. No podría volver a salir con Pansy entonces. ¿Pero y si Pansy ya no estaba interesada en él? Prefería romper con Pansy a que Pansy rompiera con él. 

Pensándolo bien, ¿y si Pansy quisiera seguir con él? Había estado esperando casarse con ella algún día durante toda su vida. Bueno, también había esperado servir a Lord Voldemort algún día y también heredar Malfoy Manor. 

Pero si decidía salir con Cathy y luego su familia en América no le dejaba volver a Hogwarts después del verano, ¿sería eso justo para Cathy? 

Todavía estaba considerando sus opciones para cuando llegaron a la poza, pero la pelea por el tronco borró todos los pensamientos de su mente. 

-Vi a Mark el Pescadito ayer en el mercado –anunció Jack una vez que estuvieron cómodos en el tronco. 

-¿Oh? Pensé que todos los Tiburones se estaban quedando en sus casas. Al menos no he visto ninguna cabellera azul por ningún lado –comentó Charlie. 

-Llevaba puesto un sombrero –sonrió Jack-. Un sombrero verde viejo y feo. Susie y Beth juran que lo vieron con eso otra vez esta mañana. 

-¡Oh, desearía haberlo visto! –dijo Sammie-. No he visto un solo Tiburón desde que les tiramos las bombas de agua. 

-Yo vi cuatro ayer –sonrió Draco. 

-¿Cuatro? ¿En el mercado? –preguntó Charlie, incrédula. 

-No, en casa. La mamá de los gemelos quería un antídoto y tío Severus y yo nos divertimos un poco con ellos. Ahora podremos distinguirlos durante alrededor de una semana. 

-¿Distinguirlos? –repitió Mike-. ¿Cómo? 

-Bueno, durante esta semana Andy es el que tiene el cabello rosado –Draco esperó por un momento para disfrutar las risas y miradas de asombro-. Y Alex es el que respira humo. 

-¿Respira humo? –preguntó Matt, incrédulo-. ¿Cómo pasó eso? 

-Efectos colaterales de los antídotos que tío Severus probó con ellos. Deberían haber visto sus caras cuanto tuvieron que beberlos. Les mezclamos una raíz de pimienta entera y diez hojas de limón por cada poción. 

¡Splash! Sammie no fue capaz de seguir sujetándose del tronco porque estaba riendo con demasiada fuerza. Larry trató de sacarlo del agua, pero también estaba riendo demasiado y Sammie no quería esperar. Trató de trepar de nuevo por sí solo, volteando el tronco y tirándolos a todos al agua. 

-¡Ahh! ¡Sammie! –chilló Charlie, a quien no le gustaban nada los baños inesperados. 

Sammie reconoció ese tono y escapó antes de que ella volviera a la superficie. Charlie lo persiguió tan pronto como recogió sus cosas. 

Draco empezó a trepar otra vez, pero Mike pronto sacudió la cabeza mirándolo. 

-No, será mejor que los sigamos y detengamos a Charlie antes de que mate a Sammie. 

-¿Charlie? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido-. ¿Matar a Sammie? 

-No se enojará con mucha frecuencia, pero cuando lo hace realmente se enoja. Créeme, Sammie no podrá contra ella en ese estado –confirmó Cathy. 

-Probablemente no lo mate, pero realmente podría lastimarlo –añadió Matt. 

Para cuando Draco alcanzó tierra seca, Mary ya había separado a aquellos dos y Sammie no lucía demasiado mal. Charlie tenía algo de mala cara, pero eso era todo. 

Así que Draco simplemente se dejó caer sobre su toalla para dejar que el sol lo secara y contó el resto de su historia para diversión no sólo de los Rakers sino también de un montón de chicos más pequeños que estaban jugando en el agua poco profunda cuando llegaron y se habían acercado cuando ninguno de ellos hizo algo por expulsarlos de ahí. 

-Creo que esto amerita que patrullemos mañana –decidió Jack, estirándose cómodamente en su toalla-. Vamos a buscar Tiburones. 

-¿Crees que se asomen? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido. 

-No pueden quedarse en sus casas durante toda una semana –decidió Mike-. Al menos tienen que sacar la basura y con el calor que hace dudo que se mantengan lejos de la poza por mucho tiempo. Sólo tenemos que ser pacientes y seguir vigilando. 

Draco llegó tarde a casa ese día, pero no tan tarde como la primera vez que había ido a nadar con los Rakers. Billy lo saludó con un "¡Dako!" que sonaba muy hambriento, pero la cena de los Snape no estaba lista todavía. 

Mientras daba de comer al bebé notó que Severus estaba nuevamente sumergido en un libro y éste lucía como si contuviera mapas. 

-¿Jeremiah envió la dirección de los Coleman a fin de cuentas? –preguntó cuando finalmente se sentó a la mesa con un Billy muy adormilado en brazos. 

Debería llevar al bebé a la cama, pero tenía demasiada curiosidad por saber lo que Severus había averiguado. 

-Sí, parece que viven en una ciudad en Nueva Jersey. No parece ser que haya una gran mansión ahí, pero creo que podemos esperar un casa grande y un jardín... y montones de otros chicos en el vecindario con los que podrás hacer amistad. Sólo tengo que trabajar en cómo llegar ahí. 

-¿Fuiste hoy a Hogwarts, entonces? ¿Ya volvió el director? ¿Le preguntaste si puedo seguir yendo a Hogwarts? 

-¡Frena un poco, Draco! Una pregunta a la vez. Sí, pasé toda la tarde en el castillo. No, Albus todavía no ha regresado, pero Minerva ya volvió y siguen tan desgradablemente Gryffindor como siempre. 

-¿MacGonagall? ¿Qué hace MacGonagall en Hogwarts a mitad de las vacaciones? 

-En este preciso momento está escribiendo las cartas de aceptación para los que entrarán a primero este año y eso la pone de mal humor –Severus frunció el ceño. 

-¿Oh, es un trabajo muy malo? 

-Es un montón de trabajo. Después de todo habrá alrededor de cuarenta nuevos niños llegando a Hogwarts este año, lo cual significa que tiene que escribir cuarenta cartas casi idénticas. 

-¿No hay hechizos para eso? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido. No era posible que MacGonagall tuviera que escribir todas esas cartas a mano, ¿o sí? 

-Hay una pluma encantada para copiar las cartas una vez que haya escrito la primera, por supuesto, pero necesita ser supervisada apropiadamente y los nombres de los estudiantes y la firman tienen que ser agregados a mano y eso se vuelve un poco más complicados para los estudiantes de años más avanzados donde los alumnos tienen diferentes clases y por lo tanto ella tiene que escribir listas de libros individuales. Luego están las cartas de los nuevos prefectos y de los head girl y head boy. Minerva siempre se pone un poco irritable cuando tiene mucho trabajo frente a ella. Se calmará cuando vaya llegando a los séptimos años y la mayor parte de las cartas hayan sido enviadas. 

-¿La carta me llegará si estoy en América? Los búhos no pueden cruzar el océano, ¿o sí? 

-No pueden, pero no te preocupes por eso. Siempre podemos alquilar un albatros de la oficina de correos o enviar a alguien por la red flu. 

¿Enviar a alguien? Bueno, eso sonaba agradable. Draco sonrió. 

-¿Crees que llegue a enviar las cartas de los quintos años antes de que tenga que irme a América? 

-No, Draco. Podría llegar a empezar con los terceros años esta semana, pero no más que eso. 

-¿Pero ella sabrá dónde estoy cuando envíe mi carta? ¿Y si el búho regresa? 

-Si un búho enviado a uno de los estudiantes de años avanzados regresa con la carta sin abrir el primer paso usualmente es informar al director y al Cabeza de la Casa del estudiante. Y yo sabré dónde encontrarte. Recibirás tu carta. 

Draco sonrió. Era bueno saber que Severus estaría ahí para ayudarlo aunque él ya no estuviera ahí. 

*** 

La patrulla de los Rakers a la mañana siguiente fue muy exitosa. Los Tiburones estaba reunidos bajo el mismo árbol bajo el cual los había visto Draco la primera vez y miraron con odio a los Rakers cuando llegaron. Mark el Tiburón estaba usando todavía aquel feo sombrero viejo mientras que Lindo Ricky se había cubierto el cabello con una mascada que lo hacía lucir todavía más ridículo que lo que podría haberlo hecho lucir el cabello azul. 

Los gemelos habían renunciado a tratar de ocultar su cabello con las badanas. Tal vez el ver la mascada de Ricky los había convencido de que cualquier cosa sería mejor que eso. Las usaban en la forma usual que ahora chocaba horriblemente con el cabello de Andy. Chris y las dos chicas más pequeñas no estaba ahí, pero Draco no pudo saber si todavía estaban escondiéndose o si habían salido en alguna  misión. No le importaba mucho a los Rakers de todos modos. Querían ver algunos Tiburones y habían encontrado algunos Tiburones. 

-Hey, Alex, ¿no sabías que fumar es malo para tu salud? –gritó Jack al gemelo que todavía tenía el cabello azul y fue recompensado con la visión de una enojada humareda saliendo de la nariz del Tiburón. 

-¡Vaya, si es el club del cabello azul! –Draco fingió sorpresa-. ¿Estás seguro de que perteneces aquí, Rosadito? Pareces tener el color equivocado. 

Andy saltó hacia delante y tuvo que ser sujetado por su hermano y Robin. 

-Dime, Ricky, ¿no sabías que sólo las chicas usan mascadas como esa? ¿O es que ahora tu nuevo nombre es Ricketta? –preguntó Charlie. 

-Tal vez es Rickina o Rica –sugirió Cathy Cat. 

-¿Dónde encontraste ese sombrero, Pescadito? ¿En los tarros de la basura? –Mike sonrió por sólo un momento antes de que Mark se lanzara contra él y lo aplastara en el suelo bajo su peso. 

Draco tuvo apenas el tiempo suficiente para notar que Jack se lanzó contra Mark antes de que los gemelos los alcanzaran sacando sus cuchillos. ¡Rayos! Recordó de pronto su ya ausente perilla de puerta. 

Justo cuando pensó que estaba en un problema auténtico, Mary y Larry aparecieron a ambos lados, cada uno sujetando a un gemelo. 

Draco miró a su alrededor buscando un oponente, pero encontró a todos ocupados. Ricky ya había desaparecido. Charlie, Matt y Sammie estaban jugando con Bobby y Marvin había tenido la brillante idea de atacar a Mike en el momento en que Mark lo soltó para encargarse de Jack. Draco sonrió malévolo. Marvin sería más de lo que Sammie podía manejar, pero eso no significaba que pudiera con Mike. 

Viendo que no tenía un oponente que valiera la pena, Draco agarró a Robin por el cabello y la apartó de Cathy de un tirón. Dudó por un momento preguntándose si no sería mal visto que golpeara a una pandillera y Robin aprovechó la oportunidad para dar media vuelta y escapar. Bobby y Marvin la siguieron inmediatamente y pronto el resto de los Tiburones huyó también. Sólo Mark se atrevió a reducir el paso lo suficiente como para gritarles "¡Nos vengaremos! ¡Ya lo verán", pero eso no le importó mucho a los Rakers. Ya sabían que los Tiburones se vengarían de ellos. Después de todo, ¿qué otra cosa deberían hacer? 

Unos pocos pequeños aspirantes a Tiburones que se habían acercado a ver la pelea desaparecieron rápidamente por las esquinas y bajo los arbustos. Eso era algo normal después de una pelea y Draco no le habría prestado atención si no le hubieran hecho recordar algo. 

-¿Chicos, ustedes han hecho algo con respecto a esas dos pequeñas ratas que robaron nuestro balón para Mark? –preguntó en medio de los gritos de victoria. 

Eso silenció a Jack de inmediato. Se habían olvidado completamente de darle una lección a los dos aspirantes. 

-¿Te queda algo de esa poción? 

Draco sacudió la cabeza tristemente. No, ya había dejado que se secara el resto. 

-Lo estarían esperando de todos modos y es algo rudo para niños –decidió Mike-. Un poco de pintura en spray azul será suficiente para ellos. 

Jack lo pensó por un momento, luego asintió. 

-De acuerdo. ¿Nos queda algo de pintura azul? 

Resultó que no quedaba mucha, pero decidieron que dos latas deberían ser suficiente para pintar a dos pequeños aspirantes y algo de pintura verde serviría casi igual de bien en caso de que no alcanzara. 

Ahora todo lo que tenían que hacer era encontrar a Toby y Mely. Una primera búsqueda durante la tarde fue inútil ya que todos los aspirantes a Tiburones habían desaparecido sabiamente de las cercanías del territorio Raker. 

Jack finalmente canceló la búsqueda y pospuso la venganza contra los dos niños hasta el día siguiente. Habían dejado pasar una semana completa después de su delito, así que un día más en realidad no tenía importancia. 

**Continuará... **

**Nota de la autora:**

¿Draco realmente se mudará a América? ¿Dumbledore le permitirá continuar en Hogwarts, si lo hace? ¿Y le dará a Cathy Cat algunos dientes de león para decir adiós? ¡Por favor, comenten! 

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Draco le da a Munin una orden accidental, los Rakers invaden territorio Tiburón y Draco da una mirada rápida a una verdadera cancha de fútbol. 


	22. Una tormenta y una venganza

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony. ¡Gracias por prestármelos!

**Nota de la autora:**

Muy bien, arreglé el problema de Nueva Jersey, pero este capítulo va otra vez sin revisar. Es sólo que no quiero dejarlos esperando más tiempo. El próximo capítulo también podría estar tarde. Estoy trabajando en él, pero tengo que rescribir las primeras dos páginas y me han estado interrumpiendo tanto que creo que no estará listo a tiempo. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

**Capítulo 22: UNA TORMENTA Y UNA VENGANZA **

Draco fue despertado en mitad de la noche por relámpagos y truenos. Al principio lo asustó el fuerte retumbar y permaneció despierto y escuchando mientras abrazaba a Cuddly y esperaba nerviosamente la próxima descarga, pero entonces recordó la ley ministerial según la cual toda casa en Hogsmeade debía estar protegida por un encantamiento antirrayos. 

El dueño del edificio podría no preocuparse por las luces en las escaleras o por las calderas, pero no se atrevería a ir en contra de una ley ministerial. Y recordando que incluso había prohibido tener un sistema flu por miedo al fuego, Draco dudó que quisiera correr riesgos. 

Sintiéndose mucho mejor después de llegar a esas conclusiones, Draco se sentó en la cama y contempló la tormenta a través de la ventana. Los relámpagos contra el negro cielo nocturno eran un gran espectáculo cuando estabas seguro de que ninguno podría alcanzarte. Draco casi olvidó lo cansado que estaba. 

La lluvia se hizo más y más fuerte hasta que corría por la ventana casi como una corriente continua haciendo borroso el paisaje y creando nuevos efectos visuales para Draco. 

Sin embargo, eso no duró mucho. Pronto las distancias entre relámpago y trueno empezaron a alargarse y la lluvia volvió a ser simples gotas cayendo contra la ventana. 

El edificio estaba inusualmente silencioso, notó Draco entonces. No había puertas abriéndose o cerrándose en el corredor, no había voces, ni siquiera Ese Perro estaba ladrando. Sonrió por un momento ante la idea de cómo se había acostumbrado al ruido constante en un apartamento con paredes demasiado delgadas. 

Tenía que ser realmente tarde o muy temprano para que todo el edificio estuviera en silencio. ¿Todos los demás estaban dormidos? ¿Era él el único que se había despertado por la tormenta? Aunque, pensándolo bien, él no estaba haciendo ningún ruido tampoco, sentado inmóvil en la oscuridad y escuchando. 

¿Debería levantarse y ver si los Snape estaba durmiendo? ¿Quizá estarían sentados en la sala? 

Pero entonces lo escucharían abrir la puerta cuando saliera. No podía simplemente entrar sin permiso a su dormitorio para ver si estaban despiertos. ¿Quién podía saber qué estarían haciendo? Eran un matrimonio a final de cuentas y Draco consideró a Billy como la prueba viviente de que su relación no era tan distante como lo era la de sus padres. No, definitivamente no debería entrar a su habitación a mitad de la noche. 

En cambio, se acostó de nuevo y se tapó con las cobijas. Por alguna razón estaba sintiendo frío de pronto. La tormenta debía haber acabado con la onda de calor. Bueno, ese era un cambio bienvenido, pero repentinamente deseó tener algo más que usar en la cama aparte de esa vieja camiseta muggle. 

Sin embargo, bajo las cobijas no hacía tanto frío y pronto se durmió otra vez. Cuddly, el oso de peluche, fuertemente abrazado contra él. 

La mañana trajo otra sorpresa. En lugar de detenerse, la lluvia había aumentado otra vez y golpeteaba constantemente contra las ventanas. Grandes charcos lodosos eran todo lo que Draco podía ver en el parque cuando miró por la ventana al levantarse, pero cuando miró otra vez un poco más tarde vio unas pocas personas con impermeables o sombrillas apresurándose por los caminos mojados hacia el puente o el mercado. 

Sin embargo, los Snape se negaron a dejarlo salir en la lluvia diciéndole que no podrían jugar fútbol con esa lluvia y que los otros Rakers probablemente no llegarían de todos modos. 

-Sólo arruinarán la gramilla si corren por la tierra mojada –le dijo Severus-. No quieres jugar en una cancha de barro a partir de ahora, ¿o sí? 

Así que Draco alzó a Billy, que estaba muy adormilado y abrazable ese día, y se sentó junto a la ventana deseando ver a sus amigos ahí abajo para probarle a los Snape que tenía que salir. Pero todo lo que vio fueron las ocasionales sombrillas e impermeables. 

-Sin embargo, hay gente allá abajo –finalmente decidió decirle a Severus y Sarah. 

Severus dejó a un lado su libro, se colocó detrás de él y miró por la ventana durante un momento. 

-Son sólo algunos vecinos que van a trabajar, Draco. No estarían ahí afuera si no tuvieran que trabajar para alimentar a sus familias. 

-¿Pero no puedo ir abajo y nada más echar una mirada? –suplicó Draco. 

-No, sólo te mojarías y entonces mañana gastarías todas mis reservas de poción pepperup. 

-Puedo llevar una sombrilla. 

-Lo cual no es de mucha ayuda en un clima tan malo. Necesitarías un impermeable y no tienes uno –decidió Severus-. Y tampoco pienses en tomar prestado el de Sarah. Es demasiado grande para ti. 

Draco frunció el ceño y miró a Billy, dándose cuenta de que el bebé no se había movido mucho en un rato. Ciertamente, Billy se había dormido en sus brazos. 

-Estoy aburrido –protestó-. No hay nadie con quien jugar y no tengo ganas de estudiar todo el día. Mira, hasta Billy está durmiendo, ¿y dónde está el perro? Me parece que ni siquiera lo he visto hoy. 

Severus señaló calmadamente una bolita peluda enroscada bajo la mesa. Ese Perro obviamente estaba tan adormilado como Billy. El gato los miró por un momento desde su lugar en la cima del mueble más alto y decidió continuar lamiendo sus garras. Definitivamente tampoco estaba de humor para jugar con Draco. 

Así que Draco pasó la mayor parte de la mañana haciendo sus ejercicios de Matemáticas y mirando por la ventana. En algún momento alrededor de la hora de almuerzo, Severus le pidió que lo ayudara a preparar una poción para uno de los vecinos que tenía un problema auditivo. Era una de las recetas de Sarah, explicó Severus, pero ella estaba ocupada con su costura, que era una de las pocas cosas que nunca dejaba que Severus tocara. Parecía no tener problemas confiándole sus pociones o la cocina o la limpieza, pero su cesta de costura estaba fuera de alcance. 

Draco recordó la primera vez que le ofreció ayuda con la costura y ella le dijo que no podía porque no tenía permiso de usar magia durante las vacaciones. ¿Podía ser que hubiera dicho eso porque no quería tocara su costura? ¿O era sólo Severus quien ella quería que no tocara nada? ¿Tal vez era muy malo cosiendo? Nunca había visto a Severus cosiendo, así que no podía decirlo. 

Preparar la poción resultó ser lo más interesante que pasó esa mañana. La receta era más complicada que ninguna cosa que a Draco se le hubiera permitido tocar hasta entonces y Severus una vez más pareció ansioso por explicarle lo que estaba haciendo. 

Draco sonrió al pensar lo mucho que superaría a Potter en Pociones para el final del verano. Tal vez incluso tuviera una oportunidad de superar a Granger ese año. 

Sin embargo, después del almuerzo, Severus y Sarah decidieron hacer algunas cosas de Química que Draco no entendería y obviamente no lo querían metiendo la nariz en sus tubos y frascos. 

-¡No toques eso! Tiene ácido adentro –le dijo Sarah tan pronto como comenzó a explorar. 

-¡Aléjate de ahí! Eso puede explotar –le advirtió Severus cuando trató de ver más de cerca lo que había puesto en el mechero. 

-Apártate, necesito algo de espacio aquí –le dijo Sarah en el momento en que se apartó del fuego-. ¿No tienes algo más que hacer? 

Draco sacudió la cabeza. 

-He estado haciendo Matemática todo el día. Estoy cansado de eso. Billy y los animales están dormidos. Estoy aburrido. 

-¿Por qué no le pides a Mike que venga a jugar contigo? –sugirió Severus-. Podría darles otra lección de cocina cuando terminemos aquí. 

¡Cocinar! ¡Oh, no, no otro desastre! Pero pedirle a Mike que fuera sonaba como una gran idea. Tal vez podrían encontrar la forma de escaparse de la lección más tarde. 

Ciertamente, Mike estaba en casa y casi tan aburrido como Draco. Recordado que habían tenido que entretenerse con los juguetes de Billy la última vez que fue de visita, llegó con un juego de mesa que Draco no conocía y en el que perdió horriblemente la mayor parte del tiempo. Aún así fue divertido jugar e incluso Sarah se les unió para una ronda. 

Una de las razones por las que Draco seguía perdiendo era probablemente Munin, que había despertado al momento en que llegó Mike y estaba fascinado con el juego. El cuervo pronto voló para posarse junto al tablero con la esperanza de que lo invitaran a jugar. Desafortunadamente las reglas eran un poco complicadas para que él las entendiera y tuvo que contentarse con tomar piezas de vez en cuando y dejarlas por toda la mesa. 

Por alguna razón, Mike parecía saber mejor cómo proteger sus piezas que Draco. ¿O podría ser que a Munin le gustaran más las piezas de Draco? 

Incluso Ese Perro se despertó por la conmoción sobre su cabeza, se estiró un poco y trotó de debajo de la mesa soñoliento.  Viendo que lo que fuera que estaba pasando todavía estaba fuera de su alcance visual, se las arregló para sacar suficiente energía de alguna parte saltar a una silla vacía, sentarse y poner sus patas delanteras sobre la mesa. Lo que vio era claramente demasiado para su cerebro perruno. No era comestible, no lucía como si fuera a correr si lo perseguía y no tenía un olor particularmente interesante. 

Ese Perro quitó sus patas de la mesa, bostezó y se acurrucó en la silla. La siguiente vez que Draco pensó en echarle una mirada, estaba profundamente dormido otra vez. No dio señales de vida otra vez hasta que Severus salió del laboratorio para llevarlo a dar un pequeño paseo. 

Draco trató de convencer a Severus de que lo llevara también, pero una vez más recibió un serio recordatorio de su carencia de un impermeable. 

-El perro tampoco tiene –protestó. 

-Pero él tiene que salir. 

-Yo tengo que salir también. 

-Tú sabes cómo usar el sanitario y creo que también sabes dónde está –señaló Severus, tomando la correa de Ese Perro y saliendo antes de que Draco pudiera encontrar otro argumento. 

Con un suspiro, Draco volvió al juego para encontrarse con que Munin había quitado todas sus piezas del tablero. Mike le sonrió inocentemente y Draco vio que sus piezas permanecían intactas. Miró con enojo al cuervo. 

-¡Vuela! –graznó Munin. 

-Realmente disfrutas saboteándome, ¿no es así? –le preguntó Draco al cuervo con exasperación. 

-¿Sabotaje? –repitió Munin-. ¡Sabotaje! ¿Poción? 

Sarah palideció. 

-¡No, Munin, no! ¡Aborta sabotaje! Sólo sigue jugando. 

Draco se sorprendió. 

-¿Tiene una orden para sabotaje? 

-¡Sabotaje! ¡Caw! 

-¡No, Munin, no lo hagas! ¡Aborta sabotaje! –repitió Sarah, mirando enojada a Draco-. No digas esa palabra cerca de él. parece que le gusta recibir órdenes de ti. 

Munin miró a Sarah, luego a Draco y otra vez a Sarah. No parecían estar de acuerdo sobre lo que debía hacer. Le habría encantado seguir la sugerencia del muchacho, pero no había entendido bien qué era lo que Draco quería que saboteara. Munin realmente deseaba que el muchacho le hubiera dado una orden clara. No había tenido oportunidad de sabotear nada en mucho tiempo. Bueno, si no iban a decírselo, siempre podía sabotear el juego. 

Con un movimiento rápido sujetó el tablero con su fuerte pico y tiró. Las piezas de Mike cayeron del tablero hasta la mesa junto con el dado. 

-¡Caw! ¡Sabotaje! –anunció Munin alegremente y saltó sobre el tablero volcado. 

Dejó que los muchachos trataran de espantarlo por un rato hasta que se aburrió del juego, tomó una de las piezas y voló hasta la alacena. 

-¡Munin! ¡Devuelve eso! –exclamó Mike. 

-¡Déjalo! –probó Draco recordando las órdenes que Severus empleaba usualmente en esas situaciones. 

Munin lo miró con lo que casi le pareció una sonrisa burlona a los muchachos. 

-¡Regresa! –probó Draco y cuando eso no funcionó...- ¡Esconde y regresa! 

Munin continuó sonriendo y moviendo la pieza con el pico burlonamente. 

Mike tomó una silla y trató de trepar por la alacena cuando no pudo alcanzar al cuervo que estaba en lo alto del mueble. Subiendo por los estantes, casi había lo había alcanzado cuando Munin dejó caer la pieza con otro alegre "¡Caw!". 

Con un grito de triunfo, Mike saltó de la alacena y ayudó a Draco a recoger las piezas. Munin les dedicó otra sonrisa de pájaro y saltando elegantemente de donde se encontraba, tomó el dado y regresó a la alacena. 

Sarah rió ante las miradas de desesperación de los muchachos. 

-Esto es lo que ganas por darle ideas. 

-¿No puedes ayudarme a detenerlo? –le suplicó Draco. 

-No me obedecerá más de lo que te obedece a ti –Sarah se encogió de hombros-. Tendrás que esperar a que se canse del juego o que regrese Severus. Le obedecerá a él. 

Así que los muchachos se sentaron y esperaron. Después de un rato, Munin se aburrió de mirarlos y dejó caer el dado. Sobre la alacena. 

-¡Oh, Munin! ¿No podías haberlo tirado al piso? –gruñó Mike. 

Munin aterrizó en la mesa otra vez. 

-¡Vuela! 

Así que Mike empezó a escalar la alacena otra vez. 

Munin tomó alegremente una de las piezas y la llevó a otro mueble. Entonces bajó para tomar otra más, la cual escondió debajo del sofá. 

Draco metió rápidamente el resto de las piezas en su caja, la cual era demasiado grande como para que Munin la transportara, y cerró la tapa. 

-¡Rápido, toma el dado y mételo en la caja! –le dijo a Mike-. Yo buscaré bajo el sofá. 

Ese resultó ser un espacio muy estrecho, pero después de un rato de yacer en la oscuridad siendo apenas capaz de respirar y manoteando ciegamente, Draco se las arregló para encontrar la pieza. Se arrastró fuera lentamente con cuidado de no golpearse la cabeza contra las patas de madera del sofá. Al menos no estaba demasiado polvoriento ahí abajo. Por una vez se alegró de toda la limpieza que había hecho la semana anterior. 

Cuando salió descubrió a Munin posado en el respaldar de una silla, mirándolo. Miró con enojo al pájaro. 

Munin lo miró con inocencia. 

Draco suspiró y guardó la pieza a salvo en su caja. Unos momentos después Mike rescató la última pieza y los dos muchachos se dejaron caer en sus sillas con alivio. 

Munin ladeó la cabeza meditando, entonces saltó a la mesa y abrió la tapa de la caja. 

Los muchachos saltaron al mismo tiempo. 

-¡No, Munin, por favor, no! 

Sin embargo, fueron salvados por el regreso de Severus. Munin miró una vez a su amo, dejó caer todo y voló para posarse en su hombro. Mike guardó rápidamente su juego donde el cuervo no pudiera alcanzarlo. 

Ese Perro entró trotando un momento después que Severus, luciendo ligeramente insultado porque su amo lo había sometido a un hechizo secador antes de permitirle entrar al apartamento. No era que le gustara estar mojado, pero ese era su hogar y tenía la opinión de que debía permitírsele entrar sin importar en qué condición se encontrara. Ciertamente odiaba la lluvia. 

Draco y Mike tampoco consiguieron escapar de su lección de cocina, pero al menos Draco no se quemó esa vez. Tal vez era más debido al hecho de que Mike manejó la estufa mientras que Draco cortó los ingredientes, pero Draco lo consideró una mejora de todos modos. 

*** 

A la mañana siguiente la lluvia finalmente se detuvo y todos parecían estar en el parque. De acuerdo con Jack, era el momento perfecto para buscar a los dos pequeños aspirantes. 

Sin embargo, una búsqueda en su propio territorio no arrojó resultados. Mely y Toby eran lo suficientemente listos como para permanecer lejos de los Rakers la mayor parte del tiempo. Tenía que estar en algún lugar en el sector Tiburón del parque. 

Desafortunadamente los Tiburones estaban por ahí también. Habían visto cabello azul varias veces durante la mañana y no era probable que los Tiburones fueran a bajar pronto a su guarida del sótano. No después de haber pasado un día entero encerrados ahí. 

Por un rato, los Rakers simplemente caminaron arriba y abajo por la frontera del territorio Tiburón esperando encontrar a Mely o Toby por algún lugar suficientemente cercano a su propio territorio para simplemente entrar, agarrarlos y llevarlos consigo. Eso sólo atrajo la atención de los Anillos Negros. Al principio eran sólo unos pocos aspirantes con camisetas negras mirándolos al otro lado de la frontera, pero pronto algunos de los pandilleros más jóvenes aparecieron también y para cuando recorrieron la frontera por quinta vez Ángel Anna en persona estaba sentada en una banca del parque cerca de su frontera, disfrutando el espectáculo. 

Realmente era bella, decidió Draco, alta y delgada con piernas largas y bien torneadas cubiertas por brillante piel negra que mostraba orgullosamente al usar pantalones cortos en lugar de los jeans que Draco estaba ya acostumbrado a ver. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa de dientes perfectamente blancos cuando notó su mirada apreciativa. 

Mike tuvo que arrastrarlo para apartar su atención de ella. 

-Nos tenemos que ir ya –siseó con enojo. 

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Siempre podemos esperar y tratar de atraparlos después de almorzar –Draco se encogió de hombros, sus ojos regresaban a Anna. 

-No con todos estos testigos aquí –explicó Mike-. Si lo hacemos ahora, será mal visto. Ángel Anna es un lindo paisaje, pero su presencia también nos fuerza a actuar. 

Jack dudó por unos minutos más, pero no pasó nada y finalmente se rindió a lo inevitable y guió al grupo hasta un lugar fuera del alcance auditivo de los Anillos Negros. 

-De acuerdo –les dijo-. Vamos a empezar la búsqueda en territorio de los Tiburones a lo largo de la frontera de los Anillos Negros, luego continuaremos desde el lado de los Leones y nos adentraremos desde ahí. No esperan que lleguemos desde ese lado. ¿Todos están armados? 

Todos asintieron. Draco había recogido una piedra grande similar a la de Sammie cuando fueron a nadar. No era tan buena como había sido su perilla y realmente no era la barra de metal que deseaba, pero era mejor que nada. 

-Bien –continuó Jack-. Permanezcan juntos y mantengan los ojos abiertos todo el tiempo. Si encontramos a los dos o a uno de ellos, Mary agarra a Mely y Larry a Toby. Sean rápidos con eso, asegúrense de tapar sus bocas antes de que puedan gritar pidiendo ayuda y manténgalos quietos. Matt, tú usas el spray con Toby y Charlie con Mely. Háganlo rápido. Nada especial, sólo golpear y correr y volvemos de la misma forma que llegamos. Por la frontera de los Anillos Negros. No traten de correr en línea recta por el territorio Tiburón a menos que toda la pandilla nos ataque. 

-¿Por qué hiciste que los demás trajéramos pintura si sólo quieres que Matt y Charlie la usen? –preguntó Draco un momento antes de que Jack pudiera dar por terminada la conferencia. 

-Sólo en caso de que algo no salga de acuerdo al plan –Jack trató de restarle importancia al asunto, pero definitivamente parecía nervioso al pensar en eso-. Quédate detrás de mí, Dragón. ¿Está claro? Y si nos atrapan, trata de pelear con Chris. 

-¿Qué hay de Ricky, jefe? –preguntó Charlie. 

-Quien lo encuentre primero, que le eche pintura. Eso lo hará huir –aconsejó Mike. 

-Como sea –Jack se encogió de hombros-. No tenemos que preocuparnos de que un cobarde como él llegue a atacarnos. Tenemos que concentrarnos en los peces grandes. 

Y con eso entraron en territorio enemigo caminando tan cerca unos de otros que casi se tocaban. Draco se sentía un poco encerrado, pero, por otro lado, si realmente llegaban a ser atacados por los Tiburones, tendrían que pasar por encima de los otros para llegar hasta él. Cuando menos no lo tomarían por sorpresa. 

Los Anillos Negros retrocedieron a su lado de la frontera. Bueno, lo hicieron los aspirantes. Los pandilleros mismos sólo siguieron calmadamente su exploración. 

El parque lucía tan pacífico como siempre. Los pájaros cantaban, las flores lucían sus colores. Y aún así Draco sentía que se movían por una jungla inexplorada. Los nativos podían atacar en cualquier momento. 

Le parecía que habían caminado durante al menos una hora cuando Ángel Anna y su pandilla empezaron a quedarse atrás. Los pequeños aspirantes a Anillos Negros todavía los seguían, pero empezaban a lucir nerviosos también. Le tomó a Draco un momento comprender lo que pasaba. Habían llegado al final del territorio de los Anillos Negros. La región a su derecha ahora el territorio de los Leones, aunque no había nadie a la vista. 

Los Leones obviamente aún no tenían idea de lo que pasaba. Draco deseó que eso significara que los Tiburones tampoco. 

Siguieron caminando a lo largo de la frontera de los leones pero todavía sin encontrar a nadie. Mirando hacia la derecha una vez más para comprobar si habían aparecido algunos leones para observarlos, Draco casi se detuvo por la sorpresa. Había una gran cancha con dos enormes porterías blancas en los extremos. ¿Era una verdadera cancha de fútbol? 

-Los Leones pueden tener el territorio más pequeño de todos, pero también es el mejor –explicó Cathy con una sonrisa-. Por supuesto, no tenemos oportunidad de apoderarnos de la cancha porque tendríamos que apoderarnos de todo el territorio de los Tiburones o el de los Anillos Negros antes que pudiéramos pensar en atacar a los Leones. 

Pronto llegaron al final de parque y tuvieron internarse todavía más profundamente en territorio Tiburón. Dos aspirante realmente pequeños los descubrieron cuando rodeaban un grupo de arbustos e inmediatamente dieron vuelta y huyeron corriendo. 

-¡Rayos! –maldijo Jack-. Les dirán que llegamos. Será mejor que nos movamos más rápido. 

Aumentaron la velocidad y afortunadamente resultó que no tuvieron que ir mucho más lejos. Mely y Toby estaban sentados junto a un arbusto jugando a la familia (nota de Daga: en mi país eso sería "jugar de casita") con una muñeca de trapo. Se veían tan lindos que Draco casi se arrepintió de tener que castigarlos por su participación en el plan de los Tiburones. 

Para cuando los dos niños levantaron la mirada de su juego y los vieron ya era demasiado tarde para correr. Lo intentaron de todos modos, pero corrieron directamente hacia Mike y Jack, que los sujetaron el tiempo suficiente para que Larry y Mary los alcanzaran para hacerse cargo. Matt y Charlie se aproximaron amenazadoramente con sus latas de pintura en spray. 

Toby pateó inútilmente en el aire mientras Larry simplemente lo levantó del suelo y lo sostuvo en el aire para Matt. 

Mely vio lo que estaba pasándole a su mejor amigo y se dejó caer en un intento por escapar al mismo destino. Se las arregló para liberar su boca y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones mientras Charlie la rociaba con el spray. 

-Bien, vámonos de aquí –ordenó Jack con una rápida mirada satisfecha a los dos niños pintados de azul. 

Mary y Larry soltaron a los dos pequeños Tiburones, que huyeron hacia sus casas gritando y la pandilla corrió en dirección opuesta. Lo habían hecho. Draco sintió triunfo y alivio. Estarían pronto en su propio territorio. 

Eso fue lo más lejos que llegaron sus pensamientos antes de que badanas rojas y cabello azul aparecieran en su línea de visión. ¡Los Tiburones los habían encontrado! Por supuesto que los Rakers ya habían ganado, ya que los Tiburones llegaron demasiado tarde para evitar su venganza sobre Mely y Toby, pero eso no quería decir que no pudieran apalearlos seriamente. 

Draco rápidamente dejó caer su spray verde cuando vio que Chris avanzaba hacia él y sacó su piedra. Desafortunadamente, los Tiburones habían llegado armados también. Chris ya estaba haciendo girar su cadena y Draco una vez más deseó una barra de metal. Una larga que pudiera detener las cadenas sin arriesgar sus brazos. Deseó que Severus tuviera lista algo de poción sanadora. 

De alguna manera se las arregló para esquivar el paso de la cadena y se lanzó contra Chris sujetándolo bajo su peso. Ahora, si tan solo pudiera lanzar lejos la cadena y mantenerlo en el suelo. 

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Lindo Ricky acercándose por detrás a Sammie, que estaba enfrentando a Lyddie. El palo que Ricky llevaba consigo no lucía tan peligroso comparado con los cuchillos de los gemelos o la cadena de Chris, pero todavía podía causar algún daño. 

-¡Sammie! ¡Detrás de ti! –gritó y vio a Sammie voltear y usar su lata de pintura. 

Ricky gritó y cayó de espaldas frotándose los ojos. Obviamente, la pintura en spray era un arma más efectiva de lo que había pensado. Ricky parecía estar demasiado cegado como para siquiera poder dar vuelta y huir. Tropezó con una raíz y se quedó en el suelo, todavía frotándose los ojos. 

Sin embargo, Draco no debería haberse quedado observando tanto tiempo. Chris hizo un intento repentino por quitárselo de encima y casi tuvo éxito. Cuando Draco se las arregló para mantenerse sobre él, trató de meter su cadena en el juego otra vez. Sin embargo, era mucho menos efectiva en corto alcance y sin el espacio necesario para hacerla girar, tuvo que enrollársela en la mano y con eso era sólo ligeramente distinta de la piedra de Draco. 

Por un rato sólo se golpearon el uno al otro, pero una vez que eso empezó a lastimar realmente, Draco decidió que era necesario un cambio de táctica. Se arrodilló sobre el estómago de Chris y trató de sujetar sus manos. La piedra resultó ser un estorbo en esta maniobra, pero no se atrevía a soltarla. Sin ella estaba desarmado y si la dejaba caer cerca de alcance Chris tendría tan buena oportunidad como él para agarrarla. 

Chris se retorció debajo de él y pateó, pero no podía lastimar realmente a Draco en ese momento. Sin embargo, los brazos de éste empezaban a cansarse. Deseó que la pelea terminara pronto. Con un poco de ayuda de alguno de los pandilleros mayores Draco pensaba que podría tomar a Chris como prisionero. Realmente no sabía qué hacer con un prisionero, pero confiaba en que Jack y Mike tuvieran algún uso para él. 

Entre tanto, Jack parecía habérselas arreglado para hacerle daño a Mark el Tiburón. Al menos el líder de los Tiburones permanecía en el suelo gimiendo de dolor cuando Jack se puso en pie. 

-¡Regresen al cobertizo! –gritó por encima del ruido de la batalla. 

Draco dudó por un momento, pero no sería capaz de retener a Chris por más tiempo si el resto de la pandilla se marchaba dejándolo. En cambio, golpeó a Chris una vez más con la piedra tan fuerte como pudo y saltó usando al Tiburón como un trampolín deseando que el golpe en su estómago pudiera mantenerlo abajo el tiempo suficiente como para alejarse. 

Sin mirar atrás, siguió a Jack hacia su territorio. 

No se quedaron en el cobertizo mucho tiempo a pesar de su gran victoria. La mayoría estaban lastimados y no se sentían de humor para celebrar. Draco probablemente era el que estaba en mejor forma, pero aún así estaba negro y azul por los golpes de Chris. Sólo deseaba que el Tiburón estuviera sintiéndose igual de mal. 

Larry y Mary eran los únicos que lamentaban lo pronto que había terminado la fiesta de victoria. Esos dos parecían totalmente incapaces de sentir dolor a pesar de que ambos sangraban. 

De todos modos, Mary se unió a Draco, Mike y Cathy en el camino de regreso a casa luego de un rápido beso de despedida o dos para Larry. Subieron las escaleras muy lentamente porque Mike y Cathy estaban agotados e incluso Draco encontró doloroso el movimiento. Realmente deseaba que Severus pudiera curarlo cuando llegara. 

¿O tal vez podría pedirle ayuda a Sarah? Después de todo, ella era preparadora de pociones médicas. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ella lo regañaría durante todo el tratamiento. 

Al llegar a casa descubrió que era su día de suerte. Sarah ni siquiera estaba en casa. Había ido a visitar a algunos amigos, le explicó Severus mientras preparaban la poción sanadora para los golpes y raspones de Draco. Eso significaba otra lección de cocina, pero al menos Sarah no se enteraría de la pelea. 

-¿Por qué no fuiste con ella? –preguntó Draco mientras le alcanzaba a Severus el cuerno de unicornio en polvo. 

-Porque son sus amigos del trabajo y difícilmente los conozco. Y alguien tenía que quedarse en casa y cuidar a Billy y dejarte entrar. ¿O preferirías haber tenido que esperar afuera hasta que regresáramos? 

-Podría haberme quedado con Mike. 

-Bueno, Billy no y yo realmente no quiero saber en qué se meterían ustedes dos si los dejara juntos y sin supervisión un día entero. 

-¿No están los padres de Mike en casa? 

-No, los dos están trabajando hoy. 

Draco tuvo que meditar sobre eso. Cierto, la gente normal iba a trabajar todos los días. Las mujeres al igual que los hombres. Y Severus había dicho que Sarah era preparadora de pociones médicas. 

-¿Por qué Sarah no va a trabajar? 

-Por Billy. Es demasiado pequeño para confiárselo a una niñera todos los días, así que Sarah se quedará en casa hasta que cumpla tres años. 

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué van a hacer cuando ella vuelva a trabajar? Cathy no puede hacer de niñera todos los días y ella también tiene que ir a la escuela. 

-Un vecino desempleado –Severus se encogió de hombros-. O tal vez uno de los retirados. Tal vez a Joe le gustaría cuidarlo por una módica cuota. Ha criado suficientes hijos y nietos como para saber lo que hace y siempre tendrá al menos un nieto cerca de él con el que Billy podría jugar. 

La lección de cocina pasó una vez más sin que Draco se quemara, pero nuevamente eso pudo deberse a que se las arregló para esquivar la estufa. Después de todo, Billy necesitaba que le dieran de comer y que lo acostaran después. 

-¿Cómo, si siempre come después de que la cena esté lista cuando cocina Sarah? –preguntó Severus con una sonrisa divertida. 

-No lo sé. Definitivamente tiene hambre ahora –Draco trató de fingir inocencia. 

-Seguro –Severus lanzó otra toalla tras Draco, pero esta vez el muchacho lo ignoró. 

La toalla voló por encima de su hombro y cayó en el suelo, donde Munin inmediatamente la atacó con su pico. ¿Qué hacía esa cosa volando por la sala? ¡Ese era su trabajo! 

Draco observó el juego del cuervo por un momento. 

-¿Dónde está el perro? Ese Perro debería estar ahí para perseguir a Munin y reclamar la toalla para sí. O al menos podría haberlo intentado. 

-Sarah se lo llevó ya que olvidaste sacarlo esta mañana y él necesita salir todos los días –Severus lo miró acusador. 

-Sólo se habría metido en problemas si se hubiera unido a la pelea. 

Cuando bajó al parque después de comer Draco sólo encontró a Sammie, Matt y Charlie ahí. Mike había rehusado salir por sus heridas, Cathy estaba haciendo de niñera otra vez y Larry Mary tenían una cita. Nadie sabía dónde había desaparecido Jack, pero Sammie había tratado en vano de encontrarlo en los apartamentos de sus padres. 

-¿Probaste en casa de Gran Babs también? –preguntó Draco con una sonrisa. 

-No, ¿por qué? 

-Tal vez nuestro líder también tiene una cita –sonrió Charlie. 

-Pero realmente no le gusta Babs –protestó Sammie. 

-Cierto –dijo Draco, imitando a Jack-. No me gusta Babsy –la última palabra fue dicha soñadoramente con una sonrisa boba-. No creas todo lo que te diga la gente, Sammie. La mayor parte del tiempo los demás mienten o tratan de manipularte. 

Envió a Matt a buscar su balón y pasaron la tarde entrenando. Sammie estaba volviéndose realmente bueno y Charlie también estaba mejorando mucho. Su puntería aún no era muy buena, pero había aumentado su velocidad al correr con la pelota y estaba aprendiendo a esquivar sus perseguidores con movimientos inesperados. Matt estaba empezando a tener verdaderos problemas para detenerla. 

Draco sonrió mientras observaba a Sammie y Charile tratar de superar a Matt. Estaba orgulloso de su equipo aunque Jack tuviera los jugadores más talentosos y ni siquiera estaba seguro ya de que eso último fuera cierto. Eran un buen equipo y deseó poder estar ahí cuando jugaran el verdadero partido contra los Leones. Pero, pensándolo bien, la única posición que podía jugar era la de portero y esa era también la única que podía jugar Mary. Sólo había uso para un portero en un partido de verdad. 

¿Podría jugar como defensa con Matt en cambio? Eso no requería demasiada buena puntería, algo que todavía no dominaba. ¿O podía simplemente correr y distraer a los Leones? Después de todo, ellos no sabían cuán malo era. 

Pero estaría en América para entonces de todos modos. 

*** 

El sábado pasó con toda la pandilla entrenando. Jack llegó con una gran sonrisa esa mañana y les dijo que finalmente había encontrado a Steve en casa y había conseguido una verdadera promesa de tener el partido en dos semanas más. 

-Pero quieren jugar con equipos completos, así que tendremos que conseguir jugadores adicionales –anunció. 

-¿Equipos completos? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido. 

-Sí, once jugadores de cada lado. Realmente me gustaría saber si estarás aquí para el partido, Dragón. 

-No lo creo. Los americanos o mi horrible tío querrán aceptarme. 

-Eso significa entonces que vamos a necesitar tres jugadores –decidió Jack-. Siempre podemos tener uno de reserva, si cambias de opinión. 

-No deberíamos haber pintado a Mely –gruñó Sammie-. Es la mejor disparando, aparte de los de la pandilla. 

-Eso no es lo que necesitarán –les dijo Draco-. Ya tienen a Jack, Mike, Cathy y Larry para ser delanteros. 

-¡Yo también soy delantero! –protestó Sammie de inmediato. 

-Sí, pero cinco son más bien demasiados. Puedes unirte al ataque si realmente se acomoda, pero también eres rápido y eso es lo que necesitamos para quitarle la pelota a los que ataquen. Creo que sería mejor que usaras el estilo de juego de Cathy en el gran partido. 

-Preferiría atacar. 

-Pero necesitamos tu velocidad, Sammie –Mike confirmó el análisis de Draco-. Charlie no podrá manejarlo todo ella sola y necesitamos a Matt para la defensa. 

-Lo cual significa que será mejor que consigan jugadores adicionales que sean buenos defensas y tal vez otro que sea rápido –concluyó Draco. 

-Beth puede ser defensa. ¡Es suficientemente grande como para asustar a un delantero! –sugirió Mary tratando de no sonar demasiado orgullosa de su hermanita-. Y estoy segura de que querrá hacerlo. 

-Susie es muy rápida, pero también es muy pequeña para ser defensa –dijo Matt. 

-Lo cual es una ventaja para pasar a través de las líneas enemigas. La subestimarán y eso la hará prácticamente invisible –dijo Charlie. 

-De acuerdo –decidió Jack-. Beth y Susie. Eso significa que necesitamos a uno más para la defensa. ¿Cuáles otros aspirantes son lo bastante grandes como para impresionar a un sujeto como Steve? 

-Luke podría servir –sugirió Cathy-. ¿O tal vez Davie? Sandy puede asustar también por la forma en que se viste. 

-Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Beth cuál de ellas es la mejor defensa –sugirió Mike-. Ella debe saberlo mejor. 

-De acuerdo. Mary, dile a Beth que se reúna con nosotros mañana por la mañana y que traiga a Susie y a sus mejores defensas. Escogeremos uno de ellos después de verlos jugar. 

-Podrías invitar a todos los aspirantes a la audición –sugirió Draco-. Entonces estarás seguro de haber elegido a los mejores tres. 

-Pero ten en cuenta que no queremos ningún atacante no importa qué tan buenos puedan ser –sonrió Mike-. Seremos nosotros los que ataquemos. Que ellos traten de detenernos. 

-De esa manera no veremos qué tan rápidos son –le recordó Cathy. 

-De acuerdo, entonces démosles una ronda donde todos tengan que tratar de superarnos con el balón también –corrigió Mike. 

Draco suspiró. Iba a ser difícil tener que irse en ese momento. 

**Continuará... **

**Nota de la autora: **

¿Vencerán los Rakers a los Leones? ¿Siquiera podrán encontrar los jugadores que necesitan? ¿Draco estará ahí para el partido? ¡Por favor, comenten! 

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Visitamos Estados Unidos, Sarah está preocupada y conoceremos a los Coleman. 


	23. Vamos a América

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony. ¡Gracias por prestármelos!

**Nota de la autora:**

De acuerdo, aquí está el viaje de Draco a los Estados Unidos... sólo espero que nadie me asesine por este.

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

**Capítulo 23: VAMOS A AMÉRICA **

A pesar del deseo de Draco de que el tiempo simplemente se detuviera, el domingo llegó demasiado pronto. Para entonces los animales habían aprendido a esquivar sus abrazos así que sólo pudo darle abrazos de despedida a Sarah y Billy unas cuantas veces y trató de ganar tiempo comiendo tan lentamente como le fue posible, y por alguna extraña razón Severus no lo apresuró esa vez. ¿No tenían un tren que alcanzar? 

-Los americanos aman a los niños, Draco. Estoy segura de que te querrán ahí. Probablemente te mimarán demasiado, especialmente si son tan ricos –Sarah lo animó, pero Draco no se sentía seguro. 

-Siguen siendo Malfoy –le recordó. 

-No, son Coleman –contestó Severus-. No sabemos cómo son, todavía. Tu tía Eusebia puede haber sido una Malfoy, pero aún así se casó con un americano. Probablemente nunca se llevó con el resto de la familia. 

-Bueno, esperemos eso –murmuró Draco, sintiéndose poco convencido. 

-Les hice unos emparedados para el almuerzo –les dijo Sarah cuando estaban listos para irse-. Están en tu bolsa, Severus. 

-Gracias, pero estoy seguro de que habríamos podido encontrar dónde comer en Estados Unidos. No tenías que hacerlo –le dijo Severus. 

-Estados Unidos es un lugar muy grande y todavía no sabes cuándo sale el bus –sonrió Sarah-. Y he escuchado que la comida estadounidense está llena de grasa y que sabe horrible. De todos modos, es más barato llevar tu propia comida. 

Severus levantó la mirada. 

-¿Hemos estado gastando más de lo que deberíamos? 

-No más de lo que debería esperarse con otra persona en la casa, pero aún así tenemos que recuperar ese dinero de alguna forma –contestó Sarah. 

-Draco nos deja hoy de todos modos –le recordó Severus. 

-Eso no es seguro todavía y de todos modos queda el dinero que ya gastamos por él y por el registro de los aurors. Puede haber otra redada en cualquier momento, así que necesitaremos tener suficiente dinero para cubrir los daños –insistió Sarah. 

-Albus pagará la mayor parte cuando regrese y tal vez haya menos redadas este año. 

-Seguro, con Voldermort suelto otra vez habrá menos redadas y los aurors empezarán a regalar dinero en el mercado –dijo Sarah con sarcasmo. 

-Tal vez Voldemort los mantenga ocupados en otro lugar –sugirió Severus, pero Draco sabía que no lo creía así en realidad. 

West Hogsmeade pasaría por una época difícil una vez que los Death Eaters volvieran al negocio. Sin embargo, la idea de que los Snape pudieran tener problemas financieros por su causa preocupaba mucho más a Draco. 

-Pagaré todo el dinero que les estoy costando –le prometió a Severus mientras bajaban las escaleras. 

-No, lo necesitarás algún día. Tu familia no te mantendrá por siempre y encontrar un trabajo es muy difícil cuando acabas de terminar la escuela. 

-Pero yo... 

-¡Guarda tu dinero! –respondió Snape en modo profesor. 

Draco se calló de inmediato. Sabía cuándo no contradecir a su Cabeza de Casa y esperó en silencio a que Severus se clamara. 

Después de un rtato de trotar detrás de su profesor, se dio cuenta de que se dirigían al río en lugar de a la estación del tren. Eso era extraño. Miró a Severus tratando de juzgar su humor. ¿Debería arriesgarse? 

-¿A dónde vamos, tío Severus? –preguntó suavemente. 

-A la estación flu –contestó Severus como si fuera obvio. 

-¿Vamos a ir a Diagon Alley por la red flu otra vez? 

-No a la estación flu pública de Nueva York. No habrás esperado que tomáramos un tren para cruzar el océano, ¿o sí? 

Draco pensó al respecto. No, no creía realmente que los trenes pudieran nadar. 

-¿Pero la red flu? –preguntó-. Pensé que la red flu sólo funcionaba en Gran Bretaña. 

-Las redes flu privadas normalmente no están conectadas a la red internacional, pero las estaciones públicas sí lo están. Definitivamente no vamos a tomar un avión muggle. 

-¿Por qué no? Apuesto que sería interesante. 

-Porque es muy caro y necesitaríamos pasaportes. 

-¿Pasaportes? ¿Qué son pasaportes? ¿Algo eléctrico? 

Severus rió. 

-No lo son. Un pasaporte es un documento oficial que declara tu identidad y nacionalidad. Los hijos de muggles pueden obtenerlos fácilmente, porque ya tienen certificados de nacimiento, pero para nosotros sería muy complicado. 

-¿Por qué? Sólo tenemos que sentarnos y escribirlos. 

-Los documentos oficiales deben ser escritos por las autoridades, Draco. No puedes simplemente hacerlos tú mismo. Es igual que conjurar tu propio dinero. 

Draco pensó en eso por un momento. 

-¿Entonces por qué no podemos ir con las autoridades para conseguirlos? 

-Porque necesitarían ver nuestros certificados de nacimiento primero y no tenemos ninguno, lo cual no es normal que ocurra en el mundo muggle. 

-¿Entonces dónde conseguiríamos pasaportes si llegáramos a necesitarlos? 

-Por medio del Ministerio de Magia y ya sabes que prefiero no contactarlos. Lo más probable sería que rechazaran mi petición diciéndome que no soy lo suficientemente confiable como para permitirme alejarme de su vigilancia. 

-Y apuesto a que dejan que los verdaderos Death Eaters vayan donde les dé la gana. 

-Por supuesto. Después de todo, o no tienen pruebas contra ellos o no pueden permitir que sospechen que los aurors están tras su pista. 

Por un momento Draco deseó que Severus le contara más sobre los Death Eaters y su trabajo como espía, pero llegaron a la estación flu y Severus ya estaba sacando los polvos flu. 

-Ten –le entregó algo de polvo a Draco-. Es la Estación Flu Pública de Nueva York. Ten cuidado de no perderte en la red internacional. No quiero tener que registrar el mundo entero buscándote –con eso, recogió a Ese Perro y entró al fuego. 

Munin, que había volado tras de ellos se posó en el hombro de Draco con un impaciente "¡vuela!". Draco suspiró decepcionado y lanzó su polvo flu. 

-¡Estación Flu Pública de Nueva York! –anunció al entrar a las llamas. 

El viaje pareció más largo y rápido de lo que solía. ¿O era sólo porque estaba muy nervioso? No giró por tantos flus como era usual tampoco. Por supuesto que no. La mayoría de las casas no estaban conectadas a la red internacional después de todo. Todo lo que podía ver eran probablemente flus públicos en toda clase de islas ya que la mayor parte del camino era cruzando el océano. 

Finalmente aterrizaron con un ligero plop en una tienda de varitas bastante oscura y polvorienta. Al menos parecía una tienda de varitas a primera vista. Al salir de la chimenea notó algunas jaulas con lechuzas y gatos en un lado de la habitación mientras que en el otro había un mostrador y algunas listas de precios para ingredientes estándar de pociones. Todos ellos cosas que había aprendido a manejar desde el primer año. 

El mago detrás del mostrador recibió a los recién llegados con curiosidad y probablemente preguntándose si serían clientes. Severus lo ignoró por completo y sólo empleó un rápido hechizo limpiador para quitarle el hollín a Draco. Eso realmente no combinaba bien con el cabello rubio platino del muchacho. 

-¿Dimos una vuelta equivocada en alguna parte? –preguntó Draco mirando a su alrededor-. Esto se parece a la tienda de artículos mágicos de alguna aldea pequeña. 

-No, estamos exactamente donde pretendíamos llegar. La estación flu pública de Nueva York también es la tienda de artículos mágicos de la ciudad –explicó Severus calmadamente. 

-Pero, pero... ¡Nueva York es al menos tan grande como Londres! Quiero decir, ¿no deberían tener algo parecido a Diagon Alley por lo menos? –tartamudeó Draco completamente confundido. 

-No, existe alrededor de la misma cantidad de magos y brujas en Estados Unidos que en toda Gran Bretaña. Viven repartidos por todo el territorio y no tienen ningún centro real. La mayoría de ellos consiguen sus suministros mágicos por correo. Algunos incluso del propio Diagon Alley. Las escuelas mágicas y las estaciones flu en las ciudades más grandes sólo los únicos lugares en los que se ve muchos magos regularmente y es por eso que los comerciantes ponen aquí sus puestos. Sin embargo, como puedes ver, los clientes no tienen mucho de dónde elegir. Son más tiendas de emergencia que otras cosa. Si pierdes tu varita, por ejemplo, puedes comprar una barata para usarla hasta que la nueve llegue por correo. 

-¿Pero cómo se puede ordenar una varita por correo? ¿Cómo se sabe cuál es la correcta si no se prueba primero? 

-Bueno, los que pueden pagar un viaje a una verdadera tienda de varitas lo hacen, y las primeras varitas se compran en la escuela. Los fabricantes de varitas viajan a las escuelas mágicas de Estados Unidos desde todas partes del mundo en los primeros días de escuela y los estudiantes de primer año compran sus varitas en el primer día de clases. Las diferentes escuelas incluso empiezan a trabajar en diferentes fechas para que los fabricantes puedan viajar de una a otra sin problemas. Es uno de los eventos anuales más grandes para los fabricantes de varitas. Llegan a vender una gran cantidad de varitas en unos pocos días y se encuentran con sus colegas de otros países. Es casi como una convención. 

-¿Y los magos mayores que necesitan varitas nuevas? ¿Los que no pueden costear un viaje a Londres sólo para comprar una nueva? 

-Algunos van a las escuelas también, si la varita vieja trabaja hasta entonces. Algunos las compran en Canadá o en otros países de América y hay una tienda muy exclusiva en alguna parte de Texas. Eso que no pueden o no quieren comprarlas ahí ordenan por correo una del mismo tipo que la que tenían. 

Draco sacudió la cabeza. 

-Los americanos son gente extraña. 

Salieron de la oscura tienda y se encontraron en la calle. Draco miró a su alrededor y arriba y arriba y arriba. Así que esos eran los famosos rascacielos. No era que no hubiera visto alguno antes, pero ahí parecía no haber edificios de tora clase. 

-Por aquí –señaló Severus-. Tenemos que tomar el subterráneo. 

-¿El tubo otra vez? –preguntó Draco-. Grandioso. Tal vez esta vez veamos cómo funcionan las puertas. 

-No, el subterráneo. Sólo se le dice tubo en Londres. 

Caminaron dos cuadras más en una agradable acera y Draco finalmente apartó sus ojos del cielo y miró un poco más a su alrededor. Todo ahí parecía estar acomodado en forma absolutamente regular. Todas las calles parecían ser perfectamente rectas y las cuadras estaban acomodadas casi como las casillas de un tablero de ajedrez. De alguna manera eso parecía irreal. 

-¿Por qué todo está tan derecho aquí? –le preguntó a Severus cuando finalmente llegaron a la estación del subterráneo. 

-Es porque los estadounidenses siempre planean sus ciudades en forma perfecta. Encontrarás este fenómeno en donde quiera que vayas en Estados Unidos. 

-¿Pero nuestras ciudades no están planificadas también? 

-No del todo. Crecieron a partir de asentamientos pequeños que estuvieron ahí por siglos. Los romanos ciertamente no planearon que Londinium alcanzara el tamaño del Londres actual. Las ciudades europeas simplemente crecieron en forma natural mientras que las estadounidenses son mucho más artificiales. 

-Oh... Ey, ¿qué es esto? ¡La estación está cerrada! 

-No, es sólo la barrera. Se supone que debes comprar tiquetes que introduces en esa máquina para que te deje entrar. 

-¿Es eléctrica? –preguntó Draco inmediatamente, fascinado con la barrera. 

-Tal vez, pero podría ser sólo un artefacto mecánico. No lo sé. 

-¿Dónde compramos los tiquetes? 

-No lo haremos –sonrió Severus traviesamente-. Sarah dijo que tenemos que ahorrar, así que sólo pasaremos. 

Con un ligero movimiento de su varita, hizo que la extraña rueda de metal que obstruía su camino girara y así pudieron pasar sin problemas. 

-¿Esto no es hacer trampa? –preguntó Draco mientras Severus detenía la rueda con otro movimiento de varita. 

-¿Y qué? ¿No es el estilo de los Slytherin? –le preguntó Severus-. No tenemos mucho dinero muggle y tenemos que pagar el bus. 

Draco suspiró y siguió a Severus hasta la plataforma. ¿Era esa la forma en que debería comportarse un maestro? ¿O tal vez era la clase de cosas que hacían los tíos? Habría esperado que Jack y Mike salieran con una idea semejante, no un respetable profesor de Hogwarts. 

Severus parecía haber olvidado todo con respecto a la barrera para cuando llegó el tren. Como si no tuviera ninguna importancia. Draco se alegró de subir al tren. La estación era muy oscura y atemorizante después de las amplias calles de arriba. Sin embargo, el tren no era mejor. Estaba sucio y cubierto de graffiti como el sótano del edificio de apartamentos en West Hogsmeade. Pudo imaginarse agregando algo de su propio arte junto con el resto de los Rakers y sintiéndose como en casa, pero estando solo se sentía asustado como si se estuviera metiendo en el territorio de otra pandilla. Tal vez eso era lo que estaba haciendo. 

Se mantuvo cerca de Severus y trató de no llamar la atención de los otros pasajeros. Algunos de ellos lucían extraños incluso para tratarse de muggles. 

Afortunadamente pronto salieron y volvieron a la superficie que era nuevamente una amplia y luminosa calle. 

-Mira, hay un MacDonald's por ese lado. ¿Podemos comer ahí otra vez? –sonrió aliviado de encontrar algo familiar. 

-Podemos comer los emparedados que hizo Sarah en la parada del bus, Draco. Se supone que debemos ahorrar, ¿recuerdas? –le recordó Severus. 

Draco suspiró otra vez. 

-Creo que no me gusta Estados Unidos. Es todo extraño y gris y lleno de muggles de aspecto raro –murmuró-. Quiero ir a casa. 

-Al principio tampoco estabas seguro con respecto a West Hogsmeade –Severus trató de convencerlo de darle una oportunidad a Estados Unidos-. Y Nueva York probablemente no es el mejor lugar para formarse una opinión sobre el país entero. No es exactamente una de las más bellas ciudades del mundo. América tiene lugares mucho mejores para ofrecer. 

-Sin embargo, cuando la gente habla sobre Estados Unidos siempre habla sobre Nueva York –insisitió Draco-. Bueno, casi siempre. 

-Es una ciudad importante, un centro de cultura y comercio. Hay muchos lugares interesantes para los turistas también, pero no tenemos tiempo para mirar y sólo atravesarla no la hace verse como un sitio agradable, no. Te gustará más Nueva Jersey –le prometió. 

Severus guió a Draco hasta una fea estación de autobuses, que no logró nada por mejorar la impresión del muchacho acerca de Estados Unidos, y sacó los emparedados. Éstos ayudaron mucho a mejorar el humor de Draco. ¿Cómo había descubierto Sarah de qué clase eran sus emparedados favoritos en tan poco tiempo? 

Draco tomó un gran mordisco y trató de calcular cuánto había vivido con los Snape. Severus lo había recogido el primer día de las vacaciones y había pasado una semana mientras Lucius estaba siendo juzgado, luego habían ido con el tío Thomas, a la semana siguiente querían visitar a Jeremiah, pero sólo encontraron a Eugene, Jeremía había estado en casa una semana después y ahora había pasado otra semana e iba a vivir con la tía Eusebia a partir de entonces. Sumaban cuatro semanas, comprendió con sorpresa. Había pasado un mes completo en West Hogsmeade. 

"Sólo un mes más y podré volver a Hogwarts. Solo un mes más que tendré que pasar en América y entonces volveré a casa" pensó Draco "Si es que me dejan". 

Tenían que dejarlo volver a Hogwarts. Ese país extraño con sus magos y brujas escondidos no era para él. Podría soportar un mes, ¿pero vivir ahí para siempre? 

Pasó un rato hasta que llegó el bus y gastaron el tiempo con un quiz de Pociones. Draco estaba orgulloso de ver la sorpresa en la cara de Severus cuando se las arregló para recitar todos los ingredientes para la poción de invisibilidad en el orden correcto de preparación. Sin embargo, enlistar sus efectos fue mucho más difícil y se puso todavía más difícil cuando Severus empezó con los efectos que podían tener según diferentes combinaciones y en qué otras pociones podían usarse. Munin resultó ser de gran ayuda cuando Severus empezó a preguntar los ingredientes de otras varias pociones algunas de las cuales Draco ni siquiera sabía que existieran. El cuervo conocía bien sus ingredientes. 

Viendo el asombro de Draco, Severus había estado bastante deseoso de presumirle su cuervo y Draco pronto se dio cuenta de que había subestimado mucho el vocabulario del ave. Parecía ser capaz de nombrar todos los ingredientes de pociones que existían. 

Munin estaba orgulloso de su conocimiento también. Se mantuvo alto y orgulloso en el brazo de Severus contestando sus preguntas con tanta seguridad como Severus siempre había deseado que sus alumnos lo hicieran. Con sus plumas negras Munin parecía un estudiantes de Hogwarts en miniatura, pensó Draco. 

Severus tuvo que callar al cuervo con una orden cuando finalmente llegó el bus y subieron a éste junto con todos los muggles. El conductor miró al cuervo por un momento, pero se encogió de hombros y aceptó el dinero de Severus sin hacer preguntas. Obviamente había visto tantos neoyorkinos locos que ya no le daba importancia. 

El resto de los muggles reaccionaron en forma similar. Eso, decidió Draco, era una cosa que le gustaba de los estadounidenses. En casa Munin habría sido objeto de más observación donde quiera que estuvieran entre muggles. Incluso los magos y brujas a veces se habían quedado mirando al inusual pájaro. 

El bus los sacó de la ciudad y Draco tuvo que admitir que Estados Unidos lucía un poco mejor. Se detuvieron en algunas ciudades que parecían ser todas la misma para Draco antes de que finalmente llegaran a su parada. 

La ciudad de los Coleman al igual que Nueva York era tan regular como un tablero de ajedrez pero esta vez las casillas consistían en casas más pequeñas rodeadas por jardines sin cercas. ¿Tal vez no habían terminado de construir? ¿Pero por qué todas las casas carecían de cerca? 

-¿Por qué no tienen cercas aquí? ¿Las piden por correo también? –le preguntó a Severus. 

-Oh, no, a los estadounidenses no les gustan las cercas, creo. Usualmente no tienen. 

Draco se sorprendió. 

-¿Nada de cercas? ¿Pero y la privacidad? ¿Cómo evitan que los niños y las mascotas corran a la calle? ¿No es peligroso? 

-No lo sé, Draco. ¿Tal vez conducen con más cuidado? Tienen autos diferentes. 

-¿Autos diferentes? –Draco miró con más atención un automóvil que estaba estacionado cerca de ahí-. Se ven iguales para mí. ¿Qué tienen de diferente? 

-Tienen algo que se llama caja de cambios automática que hace los cambios por ellos, me han dicho. Creo que debe ser algo eléctrico, pero nunca he visto una realmente y ... ¡Draco! ¡Vuelve aquí! No puedes explorar el auto de un desconocido de esa manera. ¡Ven acá! 

-¡Pero quiero ver esa cosa eléctrica! –protestó Draco, todavía espiando por la ventanilla del auto. 

Severus simplemente lo sujetó por un hombro y lo apartó de ahí. 

-Tal vez los Coleman tienen un auto que podrán mostrarte. O puedes pedírselo a los vecinos una vez que los conozcas un poco mejor. Podrían incluso enseñarte a conducir. 

-¿Pero no tengo que cumplir dieciocho años para eso? 

-Los estadounidenses pueden obtener la licencia a los dieciséis, así que sólo tendrás que esperar un año más. 

Draco sonrió. Tal vez podía acostumbrarse a vivir en Estados Unidos después de todo. 

La casa de los Coleman lucía como cualquier otra de las que había ahí. Una linda casa grande con un lindo espacio verde en el frente y nada de cerca de la vista. Draco se sintió un poco nervioso caminando hacia la puerta. Estaban ya en el jardín de los Coleman y no habían anunciado aún su visita. ¿Eso no era invasión de propiedad? Casi deseaba que un elfo doméstico apareciera frente a él, pero no pasó nada. 

Al menos la puerta tenía un timbre apropiado justo como el apartamento en casa. Estaba a medio mundo de distancia del apartamento, pero al menos los timbres lucían familiares. Draco presionó el botón y escuchó el sonido zumbante que producía. No sonaba como un "ring", pero al menos se habían anunciado. 

Después de sólo un momento la puerta se abrió y un chico rubio Malfoy estuvo frente a ellos. 

-¡Hola! –dijo, con ese extraño acento americano. 

-Buenas tardes –respondió Severus británicamente apropiado-. Eres Daniel, supongo. 

El muchacho lo miró boquiabierto por un momento, probablemente tratando de traducir eso a inglés americano. 

-Nope, soy Tyler –declaró entonces-. Dan está en el campamento de verano. Insistió en un campamento diferente. Quería ir solo. Nos vamos mañana. 

Draco miró a Severus pidiendo ayuda. ¿Campamento de verano? ¿Irse mañana? ¿Qué era todo eso? 

Severus simplemente lo ignoró todo exceptuando el hecho de que el muchacho obviamente era el hermano menor de Daniel, lo cual significaba que no podía tener más de diez años. bueno, había visto niños de diez años así de grandes antes. Simplemente se había acostumbrado a que los Malfoy tuvieran chicos más pequeños. 

-Ya veo. ¿Tu madre se encuentra en casa? Quisiéramos hablar con ella si está disponible –le dijo a Tyler. 

-¿Quién es, Ty? –se oyó una voz infantil desde alguna parte adentro de la casa y una niña rubia alrededor de una cabeza más baja que Tyler saltó a la vista. Debía haber saltado de alguna escalera o algo así, pensó Draco. 

-Un tipo que suena raro –contestó Tyler por encima del hombro-. ¿Mamá está en casa? 

-En el cuarto del bebé. Tenemos un nuevo hermanito –le informó a Severus, colocándose ahora en la puerta junto a su hermano. 

-¡Ve a buscarla, Lib! –ordenó Tyler y ella dio vuelta y desapareció otra vez. 

-Esa es mi hermana Libertad –la presentó Tyler a destiempo señalándola por encima del hombro. 

¿Libertad? ¿Se suponía que eso fuera un nombre? "Libertad" no era un nombre propio hasta donde sabía Draco. ¿Cómo podía alguien ponerle "Libertad" a una niña? A continuación le presentarían a alguien llamado Verde o Rojo o algo por el estilo. 

-¡Mamá dice que los dejes entrar, Ty! –gritó Libertad desde alguna parte en las escaleras. 

-¡Bien! –gritó Tyler-. Pasen. 

Draco y Severus intercambiaron otra mirada confundida y siguieron al muchacho hasta una gran cocina donde dos niñitas de alrededor de cuatro años estaban peleando por un tazón de helado. 

-Mejor pónganlo otra vez en la refri –informó Tyler calmadamente a las gemelas que chillaban-. Mamá está bajando. 

Las niñas saltaron al oír eso, chocaron y lanzaron helado en el piso. Libertad saltó en ese mismo infortunado momento, resbaló en el helado y lo lanzó por toda la cocina. Draco la atrapó justo a tiempo para evitar que cayera sobre las gemelas que estaban empezando a levantarse de nuevo. 

-Ups –fue el único comentario de Libertad-. Viene mamá. 

-Grandioso, ahora verá el helado –Tyler puso los ojos en blanco. 

Severus sacó calmadamente su varita e hizo desaparecer el helado con un movimiento rápido. 

-Gracias –dijo Libertad esta vez. 

Draco la miró molesto por un momento. Podía haberle dado las gracias a él también. Después de todo había evitado que cayera sobre sus hermanas. 

Tyler también asintió agradeciendo a Severus y fue a ayudar a las gemelas a levantarse. 

-Esta es Zafiro –presentó a la que agarró primero-. Y esta es Azur –señaló a la otra con la cabeza. 

Draco reprimió un quejido. ¡Azur y Zafiro! ¿Eso no era casi lo mismo que Azul y Verde? 

-¿Cómo alcanzaron el helado? –demandó Libertad de Zafiro-. ¿Y dónde está Buster, por cierto? 

-Viendo tele –dijo Zafiro. 

-¿Ese programa que mamá no quiere que vea? –dijo Zafiro. 

Azur asintió. 

-Sí, ese. 

-¡Él dijo que no dijéramos! –siseó Zafiro su gemela con enojo. 

-Él dijo que no dijéramos si queríamos helado. No tenemos helado –Azur miró con pena el tazón vacío en el suelo. 

En ese momento Eusebia Coleman entró a la cocina. Sus ojos encontraron el tazón volcado en el piso limpio. 

-¡Limpia eso, Lib! –ordenó sin perder un segundo. 

-¡Pero yo no lo hice! ¡Fueron las gemelas! –protestó Libertad. 

-Las gemelas no pueden alcanzar tan alto como para tomar el tazón, ¿quién se los dio? –Eusebia miró seriamente a su hija aunque pareció que también había mirado a Tyler sólo por un instante. 

-Buster –dijeron Libertad y Tyler al mismo tiempo. 

-¿Dejaron a Buster cuidando a las niñas? 

-Tenía que abrir la puerta y Lib estaba arriba –se defendió Tyler-. Sólo fue un momento. 

La tía Eusebia suspiró. 

-¡Buster! –gritó. 

No pasó nada. 

-¡¡¡BUSTER!!! ¡Ven aquí y limpia esto en este instante o si no... –no terminó su amenaza y como todavía no hubo respuesta se volvió hacia Severus con una sonrisa apenada que probó que realmente estaba más cansada que enojada-. Volveré en un momento. sólo tengo que encontrar a mi hijo y hacerlo guardar el tazón. ¿Por qué no se sientan mientras tanto? 

Así que Draco y Severus se sentaron en las sillas que estaban vacías cerca de las gemelas y escucharon los sonidos de puertas abriéndose y Eusebia gritando "¡Buster!" unas cuantas veces más. Las gemelas no parecían ya temerosas de un castigo y observaron con más atención a los visitantes y descubrieron algo muy interesante. 

-¡Perrito! –chilló Azur con deleite y se dejó caer al suelo para acariciar a Ese Perro, siendo seguida inmediatamente por su hermana. 

Tyler y Libertad sólo las miraron y Tyler arrugó la nariz viendo a Ese Perro, pero al perro no le importó. Había encontrado alguien a quien le gustaba y estaba terriblemente ocupado probándole a las gemelas lo mucho que le gustaban ellas agitando su cola y lamiendo toda la piel que estuviera a su alcance. 

-Ups, Buster está en problemas –comentó Libertad cuando escucharon un fuerte "¡BUSTER! ¿Qué es lo que estás viendo ahí?". 

Tía Eusebia en verdad sonaba furiosa. 

-¡Y con la pequeña Estrella aquí también! ¿Cómo puedes dejar que tu hermanita vea algo tan violento, desagradable... –gritó durante unos cinco minutos antes de calmarse, probablemente porque se estaba quedando ronca. 

Cuando finalmente regresó a la cocina estaba acompañada por un lloroso niño de unos seis años y cargando contra la cadera una niñita apenas mayor que Billy. 

-Lo siento. Mis niños están imposibles hoy. Creo que se debe al entusiasmo por ir al campamento de verano mañana –explicó-. Soy Eusebia Coleman. 

-Severus Snape –se presentó Severus y Eusebia lo miró con sorpresa al escuchar su acento-. Soy el Maestro de Pociones y Cabeza de la Casa de Slytherin en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. 

Eso le valió otra mirada sorprendida. Draco casi podía ver que tía Eusebia estaba pensando. ¿Qué podía querer un profesor de Hogwarts con una familia mágica americana? El Colegio Hogwarts era famoso en el mundo entero y Eusebia probablemente había asistido ahí ella misma, pero no era usual que aceptaran alumnos de fuera de Europa. Incluso alumnos de fuera del Reino Unido eran raros en la escuela. 

Eusebia miró a Tyler una vez más. ¿Podría ser que hubiera algo inusual con respecto a su hijo que hubiera atraído la atención de Albus Dumbledore? 

-Mi joven acompañante es Draco Malfoy, el hijo de su primo Lucius –continuó Severus. 

Draco vio algo de alivio en los ojos de Eusebia cuando ella comprendió que la visita probablemente no tenía nada que ver con Tyler después de todo. 

-¿Conoce usted a Lucius? –le preguntó Severus. 

La niñita empezó a retorcerse para que la bajara y Eusebia la colocó cuidadosamente en el piso. 

-No lo he visto desde que era niña. Ya debe haber heredado la Malfoy Manor original, ¿verdad? 

Severus asintió. 

-Lo recuerdo solo como un joven muy alto que no parecía aprobarme, pero debo haber sido muy joven entonces, aún no iba a la escuela. Mi padre me llevó a una fiesta o algo que organizaba el padre de Lucius. Sólo fui presentada rápidamente y confiada al cuidado de un elfo doméstico. Entonces mi padre y el de Lucius tuvieron una discusión terrible y nunca más volvimos a la mansión. Recuerdo que recibimos una invitación a la boda de Lucius y le pregunté a mi padre por qué no íbamos. Dijo algo acerca de que era una convención de magos oscuros y que ningún mago o bruja decente tenía nada que hacer ahí. 

-Bueno, me temo que probablemente tenía razón al respecto. No sé sobre su padre, pero Lucius Malfoy fue encontrado recientemente en posesión de una gran colección de artículos de magia oscura –le informó Severus. 

-¿Entonces, lo enviaron a Azkaban? –preguntó Eusebia. 

-¡Genial! –exclamó Buster, que estaba trepando a la estantería de la cocina para tomar un vaso-. ¡Tenemos un criminal en la familia! 

-Eso no es genial, Buster. Es muy peligroso. Las artes oscuras no son algo bueno con qué mezclarse. ¡Y bájate de ahí, vas a romper algo! 

-¡Pero tengo sed! –protestó Buster. 

-¡Tyler, cariño, por favor dale a tu hermano un vaso de leche! –ordenó Eusebia. 

-¡Pero, Mamá! ¡Estamos a la mitad de un juego y Estrella coge mis naipes! –se quejó Tyler. 

-Liby puede cuidar tus naipes un momento. Tengo visitas y tú eres el único aparte de mí que es lo suficientemente alto como para alcanzar los vasos. 

Gruñendo, Tyler se levantó del suelo donde había estado jugando naipes con Libertad. 

-La leche está en el refrigerador, Buster. Puedes sacarla tú mismo. Tyler te la servirá –agregó tía Eusebia probablemente tratando de darle a Buster un incentivo para alejarse de los estantes. 

-¡Pero quiero coca-cola! –gimió Buster. 

-¡Ma! ¡Lib está espiando los naipes de Tyler! –chilló Azur. 

-¡No es cierto! ¡Sólo estoy tratando de alejarlos de Estrella! 

-¡Tramposa! ¡Tramposa! –gritó Zafiro. 

-¡No quiero leche! 

-¡Sí, lo eres! ¡Lo eres, lo eres, lo eres! 

-Mamá dijo que te diera leche. Leche es lo que te voy a dar. 

-¡No, Estrella! ¡No te comas la reina! 

-¡Quiero coca-cola! 

-¡Tramposa! 

-¡Mamá! 

-¡Mamá! 

-¡Mami! 

¡SLAPP! 

-¡BUAAAHHHH...! 

-¡Mamá, Liby le pegó a Estrella! 

-¡Coca-cola! 

-¡Mamá! 

-¡¡¡SILENCIO!!! –gritó Eusebia. 

-¡Pero, mamá! –protestaron cinco voces. 

Estrella continuó gritando y Draco finalmente decidió recogerla y abrazarla como hacía con Billy. Ella inmediatamente se calló y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Quién era este? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? 

-¡Buster, toma tu leche y vete a tu cuarto! ¡No quiero verte o escuchar un sonido de ti hasta la hora de la cena! –ordenó Eusebia. 

-¡Pero, mamá! 

-Sin peros. Ya tuve suficiente de ti para un día. Primero estabas viendo ese horrible programa a pesar de que sabes que no tienes permiso y lo estabas viendo frente a la pobre Estrella. ¡Esa cosa tan violenta! Ella probablemente tendrá pesadillas durante semanas. Y le diste a las gemelas quién sabe qué en ese tazón y las dejaste solas. 

-Helado –aclaró Zafiro. 

-¡Helado! ¡Fuera de mi vista, Buster! 

Buster corrió dejando ahí su vaso de leche. 

-¡Zafiro! ¡Azur! ¡Ustedes dos saben que no pueden comer más de un helado por día y ya lo hicieron después de almorzar! 

-¡Buster dijo que podíamos! –se quejó Zafiro. 

-¡Y de todos modos no lo comimos! –agregó Azur. 

-¿Cómo así? ¿Y por qué estaba vacío el tazón, entonces? –preguntó Eusebia, sarcástica. 

-Se cayó –contestó Zafiro. 

-Lo limpié para prevenir otros accidentes –aclaró Severus. 

-Liby se resbaló con el helado –agregó Azur. 

-¡Casi cayó sobre nosotras! –se quejó Zafiro. 

-¿Cómo llegó el tazón al suelo, en primer lugar? –demandó Eusebia. 

-¡Az me empujó! 

-¡Zaf no me dejaba! 

-Estaban peleándose el tazón –tradujo Tyler. 

-¿Peleándose el helado que sabían no tenían permiso para comer, en primer lugar? ¡Vayan a su cuarto y no salgan hasta que yo les diga! 

-¿Pero qué vamos a hacer ahí? –lloriqueó Azur-. Es aburrido. 

-¿Qué tal limpiar el caos que dejaron ahí esta mañana? Y cuando terminen con eso pueden jugar con sus muñecas. Sin hacer ruido. 

Las gemelas salieron luciendo mucho menos disgustadas que Buster, pero infelices de todos modos. 

-No es justo. Buster dijo que podíamos –murmuró Zafiro mientras salía. 

Eusebia Coleman respiró hondo y miró la cocina. Tyler todavía estaba ahí con el cartón de leche en la mano. En la mesa junto a él estaba el abandonado vaso de leche de Buster y Libertad estaba sentada en el suelo rodeada de naipes regados. 

Draco todavía estaba meciendo a Estrella, hablándole suavemente. 

-¿Tiene algún juguete de plástico? ¿O tal vez un sonajero? 

Eusebia sacó un conejo de peluche de un bolsillo donde normalmente no debería caber algo de ese tamaño y se lo dio a Draco. 

-Ten, este es su favorito. 

-Gracias –Draco tomó el conejo y lo movió frente a Estrella-. Hola, Estrella. ¿Quieres jugar con tu conejo? 

Estrella miró al conejo, luego a Draco y sonrió. Si a Draco le gustaba el conejo, entonces estaba bien. Ningún amigo de su conejo la había lastimado jamás. 

-Tyler, guarda la leche. Liby, recoge esos naipes –ordenó Eusebia más gentilmente ahora que se había calmado un poco. 

Tyler metió la leche en el refrigerador y se agachó para ayudar a Libertad con los naipes sin que se lo pidieran. 

-Bien. Una vez que estén seguros de que las tienen todas, vayan a la sala y jueguen EN la mesa. ¿Está claro? 

-Sí, mamá. Jugar en la mesa –confirmó Tyler obedientemente. 

-¡Esperen! Liby, deja que Tyler termine con los naipes y llévale a Buster su leche en caso de que todavía tenga sed. No trates de hablar con él ahora. Sólo pon el vaso en su mesita de noche y sal. No quiero otra pelea. 

-Sí, mamá –pero en la puerta, ella se detuvo una vez más y susurró. 

-Mamá, ¿por qué las visitas hablan tan raro? 

-Son británicos. Así es como habla la gente en Gran Bretaña. Ahora, llévale a Buster su leche. 

-Pero, mamá –dijo Tyler-. ¿No eres tú británica también? ¿Por qué no hablas así? 

-Oh, lo hago. Es sólo que he vivido aquí tanto tiempo que he adoptado algo de acento americano también. Están tan acostumbrados a la manera de hablar que tengo que no lo notan, pero si les preguntan a sus amigos estoy segura que les dirán que su mamá habla raro también. 

Una vez que los niños finalmente salieron de la cocina, Eusebia se dejó caer en su silla. 

-¿En qué estaría pensando para tener ocho hijos? –le preguntó al mundo en general. 

El mundo en general, por supuesto, no le ofreció una respuesta, así que entonces regresó a su conversación anterior. 

-¿Así que el primo Lucius fue enviado a Azkaban por posesión ilegal? 

-No, lo enviaron a Azkaban por asesinar a mi madre –corrigió Draco, abrazando más fuerte a Estrella. 

-Estaba ebrio y la atacó –aclaró Snape-. Ella cayó y se golpeó la cabeza en un ángulo infortunado. Cuando registraron la casa después de eso encontraron toda clase de objetos ilegales escondidos ahí. Conozco a Lucius personalmente y puedo decir que es capaz de llegar a usarlos. El jurado compartió esa opinión. 

-Entonces es por eso que mi padre nunca quiso tener nada que ver con ellos. Debía saberlo –comprendió Eusebia-. ¿Pero entonces por qué no lo reportó a las autoridades? 

-Tal vez sólo sospechaba pero no tenía pruebas. Lucius es muy inteligente y siempre en control de sí mismo cuando está sobrio. Lo habría creído capaz de matar, pero nunca habría esperado que lo capturaran. Siempre actuó con previsión y en forma muy deliberada. Un hombre muy peligroso. Su padre fue sabio al evitarlo, me parece. 

-Entonces, ustedes vinieron desde Inglaterra para... 

-¡Escocia! –interrumpieron Draco y Severus al mismo tiempo. 

-Entonces, ustedes vinieron desde Escocia –se corrigió Eusebia- para decirme que un pariente al que apenas conozco fue enviado con justicia a la cárcel? 

-No realmente. Estamos buscando un hogar para Draco y cuando descubrimos que tiene parientes en América eso sonó como una buena oportunidad para que se alejara y empezara de nuevo –explicó Severus. 

Eusebia miró largamente a Draco, que todavía estaba jugando con la pequeña Estrella y diferentes emociones pasaron por su cara. 

-Mire –dijo, finalmente-. Lo... lo siento de veras. Draco parece ser un chico realmente dulce, pero no puedo. Ya tengo ocho hijos y ni siquiera hay espacio para uno más. Draco necesita un buen hogar donde tenga toda la atención que necesita. Quisiera ayudar, en serio, pero ya tengo más niños de los que puedo manejar... Yo... Yo lo recibiría antes que enviarlo a un orfanato o algo, pero estoy segura de que una familia tan grande como la nuestra debe incluir a alguien más adecuado para recibirlo. Hay algunas grandes mansiones en la familia donde tendrán suficiente espacio para otra persona. O tal vez debería probar con el primo Jeremiah. Hasta donde sé, no tiene hijos y vive en su linda cabaña en el campo. Ese sería un gran lugar para los niños. 

-Me temo que él y su esposa no quieren ningún niño. Fue él quien nos dio su dirección –le dijo Severus. 

-¿Por qué... 

-No importa –dijo Severus rápidamente para calmarla-. No sabíamos que tenía tantos niños hasta que llegamos aquí. Puedo ver que sería muy difícil para usted recibir otro. Trataremos de contactar a la familia materna de Draco. Estoy seguro de que encontraremos a alguien que lo acepte. 

Eusebia asintió. 

-Pero, por favor, manténgame informada de lo que pase con él. hablé en serio al decir que lo recibiré si no tiene otro lugar a dónde ir. 

-Le enviaremos una lechuza tan pronto como tomemos una decisión final sobre dónde va a quedarse Draco –le prometió Severus. 

Eusebia Coleman con sus muchos hijos parecía ser la más agradable de los Malfoy que habían conocido y Draco incluso sintió algo de pena cuando tuvieron que marcharse y tuvo que decirle adiós a la pequeña Estrella. Estados Unidos podía ser un país muy extraño, pero la gente ciertamente era agradable. Tal vez debería volver de visita algún día. Después de todo en unos veinte años América estaría llena de Malfoys aún si se llamaban Colemans a sí mismos y tenían una manera realmente extraña de hablar. Y algunos nombres realmente extraños, pensó. 

Eusebia los guió a la sala, donde pudieron despedirse de Tyler y Libertad mientras ella encendía la chimenea para que pudieran usar la red flu. La chimenea de los Coleman no estaba conectada a la red internacional, pero les ahorraría tiempo y el dinero del bus muggle ir via flu de vuelta a Nueva York y de ahí a casa. 

-Y no olvides agregar Gran Bretaña cuando anuncies tu destino –le recordó Severus antes de entrar a la estación pública de Nueva York-. La red flu internacional se confunde con mucha facilidad. Creo que tiene algo que ver con tener que entender tantos lenguajes diferentes. 

**Continuará... **

**Nota de la autora:**

¿Encontrará Draco un nuevo hogar? ¿Terminará con los Coleman al final de todo? ¿O lo aceptará el tío Gringolf? ¡Por favor, comenten! 

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Los Rakers tendrán su equipo para el gran juego, empezarán a entrenar y Draco tratará de averiguar más sobre los Leones.


	24. Tres pequeños aspirantes

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony. ¡Gracias por prestármelos!

**Nota de la autora:**

Lamento mucho que se me haya hecho tan tarde, pero mi computadora decidió no abrir Word hasta el martes pasado y luego falló del todo el viernes. Y no puedo revisar la ortografía sin Word, así que no pude terminar e capítulo (puedo revisar la ortografía del alemán en Outlook, pero no cambia de idioma). 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 24:  TRES PEQUEÑOS ASPIRANTES **

Regresaron de América bastante temprano y Draco todavía pudo reunirse con los Rakers en la cancha de fútbol. Los pequeños aspirantes y ase había ido y ellos estaban a la mitad de su discusión de jugadores cuando Draco se dejó caer en el césped junto a Mike. 

-¿Cómo les fue? –preguntó casualmente. 

-¿Cómo estuvo Estados Unidos? –le preguntó Charlie de inmediato-. ¿No te quisieron ahí? 

-Estados Unidos es extraño. Ni siquiera tienen tiendas mágicas ahí. ¿Puedes creer que compran varitas por correo? 

-¿Pero cómo es el país? –demandó Sammie-. ¿Hay montones de rascacielos por todas partes? 

-Sí, y es todo cuadriculado y su tubo es todo oscuro y sucio, pero no lo llaman tubo. Y no tienen cercas alrededor de los jardines. Sin embargo, la gente es agradable. Tienen los nombres más raros y un acento extraño, pero realmente son agradables. 

-¿Entonces por qué no se quedaron contigo? –preguntó Jack mirándolo con enojo. Odiaba que interrumpieran los asuntos importantes. 

-Ya tienen ocho hijos. No les quedaba espacio para mí –suspiró Draco. 

-¿Entonces vas a vivir con Gringolf Glizzard? –preguntó Mary, soñadora. 

-¡Oh, eso es tan excitante! –exclamó Charlie. 

-No lo es –gruñó Draco-. Espero que él no me quiera tampoco, y entonces estaré aquí para el gran juego. 

-Eso será bueno –dijo Jack, para sorpresa de todos-. Realmente nos podrías servir. 

Draco rió. 

-¿Para qué? Sólo puedo ser portero y ya tienen a Mary para ese trabajo. 

-Eres mejor que Mary y podemos usarla a ella como defensa también –declaró Mike. 

-¿Mary como defensa? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido. La idea nunca se le había ocurrido antes-. Nunca lo ha hecho. 

-No es tan difícil –comentó Matt. 

-Ella es grande y da miedo –explicó Jack-. Beth es muy buena en eso también, pero los otros son muy pequeños. Serían buenos contra niños de su mismo tamaño, pero ninguno de ellos impresionará a los Leones. 

-¿Entonces todavía no han escogido al equipo? –preguntó Draco con curiosidad. 

-Beth es talentosa y Susie no es mala tampoco. Es el tercer defensa lo que nos está dando problemas –Jack resumió sus discusiones. 

-Voto por Luke –contestó Mike-. No impresiona mucho, pero es bueno con la pelota. 

-Sin embargo Cedric es mucho más talentoso –intervino Sammie-. Será grande algún día. 

-Sí, algún día, pero no ahora –Mike puso los ojos en blanco-. Sólo tiene siete años, Sammie, no podría detener a Steve sin importar cuánto lo intente. 

-Tal vez no lo necesitemos de todos modos. Si Dragón juega, eso dejará libre a Mary para ser defensa y tendremos que lidiar con sólo dos de los leoncitos –decidió Jack. 

-No puedo prometerlo. Realmente no quiero vivir con tío Gringolf, pero si él me acepta creo que no tendré mucho de dónde escoger. Sería mejor entrenar a un tercer chico aunque no lleguemos a necesitarlo –sugirió Draco-. Siempre podemos usarlo para vigilar al perro. 

-En ese caso, elijo a Beth, Susie y Luke. No quiero siquiera ser visto con Cedric. Beth al menos luce como si ya hubiera terminado la primaria. 

-¿Qué hay de Susie? –sonrió Draco. 

-Susie ya tiene once años. Es sólo que no los aparenta –le dijo Cathy-. Los Leones sabrán eso. 

-Y Luke tiene diez años –agregó Matt-. Empezará a asistir al Colegio de West Hogsmeade este año así que técnicamente ya no está en primaria. 

-Bueno, es una decisión entonces –dijo Miek-. Es hora de ir a casa, también. 

-Le diré a Beth que esperamos que ella, Susie y Luke se nos unan para entrenar el martes –prometió Mary, poniéndose en pie. 

-Asegúrate que comprendan que sólo dos de ellos van a jugar –le dijo Jack-. Eso les dará algo de motivación para trabajar más duro en el entrenamiento. 

-Pensé que ya sabíamos quiénes jugarán en caso de que Dragón esté aquí para el juego –contestó Mary, confundida. 

-Sí, pero eso no es razón para decirle a ellos –sonrió Jack sacudiéndose las briznas de hierba del pantalón. 

Draco trotó subiendo las escaleras con Mike y las chicas. 

-¿Entonces, se divirtieron hoy con los niños? 

-Estuvo bien –Cathy se encogió de hombros-. Un poco decepcionante, sin embargo. Esperábamos que fueran mejores. 

-Son muy buenos entre ellos –añadió Mike-. Pero resultó bastante obvio que somos demasiado grandes para ellos. Los más pequeños no son nada buenos y los más grandes no están acostumbrados a jugar contra oponentes más grandes que ellos. La mayor parte del tiempo estaban demasiado asustados como para intentarlo. 

-Suena como que nos espera algo de trabajo duro para la próxima semana –Draco se encogió de hombros-. Los Leones no pueden tener tantos jugadores buenos tampoco, ¿o sí? 

-Tienen once listos para jugar o no habrían pedido equipos completos –contestó Mary gruñonamente. 

-Normalmente se aseguran de tener un equipo completo. Eso significa que con frecuencia aceptan niños desde muy temprano. Algunos de sus miembros son de la edad de Beth, pero están acostumbrados a jugar con el equipo –explicó Cathy. 

Draco se sintió un poco confundido con eso. Si los Leones tenían miembros tan jóvenes, ¿por qué a Jack le preocupaban los tres pequeños aspirantes? Estarían bien jugando contra niños de su edad. 

***

Durante la visita al mercado al día siguiente se mantuvo atento a buscar camisetas verdes y pantalones cortos. ¿Habría once? En todo caso, Draco trataría de encontrar tantos como pudiera. 

Gran Babs fue la primera a la que vio. Estaba otra vez conversando con Jack y por un momento Draco considero la posibilidad de acercarse a ellos y echar a perder su coqueteo. Si Jack no admitía que le gustaba Babs, Draco no tenía razón para dejarlos solos, ¿verdad? 

Pero, pensándolo bien, Jack probablemente no estaría muy contento con él si intentaba algo como eso y además no había terminado todavía con las compras. Sarah definitivamente no estaría contenta con él si no le llevaba los tomates que le había encargado. 

Para cuando hubo gastado todo el dinero que los Snape le habían dado, Jack y Babs habían desaparecido y no había otros Leones a la vista. Sin embargo, vio a Robin, que estaba lanzándole puñales con la mirada desde uno de los otros puestos. Ya no tenía manchas azules, notó con algo de pena, pero su cabello aún tenía unas cuantas franjas azules. 

Draco le sonrió y desapareció entre la multitud. Tal vez tendría mejor suerte si buscaba a los Leones en otra parte del mercado. 

Los puestos de juguetes tampoco arrojaron ningún resultado a pesar de que había muchos aspirantes de todas las pandillas por ahí. Todos ellos lo observaban con precaución y Mely y Toby se alejaron en el momento en que lo vieron. No había ni siquiera una sola mancha de pintura en ellos, pero obviamente no iban a correr ningún riesgo. 

Draco sólo se encogió de hombros y dirigió su atención hacia los aspirantes que usaban verde. No tenía pruebas de que los dos que veía ahí fueran aspirantes a Leones. Podía haber otra pandilla que también usara verde en las mejores zonas de West Hogsmeade. Aún así los observó por un rato tratando de determinar si se comportaban o no como si chicos del Parque Merlín. Ciertamente no los había visto antes por ahí, pero tampoco había visto antes miembros del Anillo Negro y los Leones ni siquiera tenían frontera con los Rakers. 

Su comportamiento en realidad no le dio ninguna pista y observarlos mirar largamente algunos animales de plástico que ni siquiera se movían resultó aburrido después de un rato. Así que Draco decidió pasar por los puestos de ropa antes de reunirse con los Snape para almorzar. Todavía nada de Leones. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Se suponía que hubiera once de ellos en alguna parte del mercado y sólo había encontrado una? 

Pero con ese gentío podían estar a sólo unos metros sin que Draco llegara a verlos. Los pequeños, especialmente, resultarían invisibles entre la masa de adultos. 

Tío Severus no estaba muy contento con el deseo de Draco de continuar solo justo después de comer. 

-Si te atrapo en algo en lo que no deberías, estarás limpiando el apartamento durante toda la semana –le informó a Draco calmadamente-. Y será mejor que estés en casa a las cinco. 

Draco conocía a su maestro y Cabeza de Casa lo suficiente como para saber que no era una amenaza vacía a pesar del tono casual. Se aseguraría de dejar el mercado con tiempo más que suficiente para volver al Parque Merlín antes de las cinco. Sin embargo, el primer comentario lo dejó confundido por un momento. ¿Algo que no debería? Entonces recordó la forma en que Severus lo había mirado cuando Sammie le dio aquella zanahoria robada. ¿Realmente sospechaba que él fuera un ladrón? Esa idea dolía más de lo que debería. ¿Por qué lo que Severus pensara de él resultaba tan importante de repente? 

En el momento en que dejó el callejón, Munin se posó en su hombro. 

-¡Vigila! –contestó el cuervo cuando Draco le preguntó qué hacía ahí. 

-Grandioso –gruñó sólo medio disgustado mientras rascaba la cabeza del ave-. Ahora tengo un pájaro niñero. 

Munin sólo ladeó la cabeza para que Draco pudiera rascarlo mejor y no hizo comentarios. 

Draco continuó su búsqueda de Leones en los puestos de pan, pasó por los de leche y buscó la sección de carnes sólo para alejarse un poco de la gente. Después de la apretada multitud en el centro del mercado, estaba sintiéndose ligeramente aplastado y tenía que asegurarse de no estar lastimado. Sólo los dedos de sus pies dolían un poco luego de que alguien los pisara. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de quién había sido, dada la cantidad de gente que había en los puestos del pan. Si había Leones por ahí, nunca los vería a menos que chocara con ellos. 

Los puestos de carnes daban más espacio para respirar, pero seguían oliendo terrible y pronto tuvo suficiente de eso y decidió echar una mirada al lugar donde Charlie y su clase de ballet habían estado bailando la semana anterior. Tal vez estaban ahí otra vez y podría mirarlos por un rato. O tal vez Charlie incluso tomaría un pequeño descanso y hablaría con él unos minutos. 

Pero Draco quedó decepcionado. No había bailarinas. O no se habían presentado ese día o se habían cansado y se habían ido a casa. Probablemente la segunda opción. No querrían perder el dinero que conseguían con su actuación, pero bailar debía ser un trabajo duro y agotador y probablemente sólo estaban ahí un rato. 

Estaba a punto de dar vuelta para visitar la tienda de artefactos muggles otra vez cuando notó a dos chicos de verde. Uno parecía todavía mayor que Jack y tenía cabello rubio corto mientras que el otro tenía cabello oscuro y parecía de la edad de Sammie. Quizá un poco mayor. Sí, debía estar más cerca de la edad de Matt que de la de Sammie, decidió Draco. Definitivamente, eran Leones. 

Draco trató de lucir tan casual como le fue posible mientras se acercaba a donde los chicos estaban hablando. ¿Tal vez podía escuchar su conversación? El chico mayor... ¿podía llamarlo "chico" todavía?... estaba dándole la espalda, lo cual significaría probablemente una oportunidad para él. 

Cuidadosamente, se acercó más. 

-...justo como Babs –estaba diciendo el rubio. 

-Bueno, eso creo –dijo el más pequeño-. ¡Hey! ¿Quién es este? 

Rayos, lo habían pillado. Bueno, al menos ahora podía ver la cara del rubio. Draco lo miró fingiendo no estar impresionado. 

-Nos estaba vigilando, Steve –acusó el chico de cabello oscuro. 

Así que ese era Steve, el misterioso líder de los Leones y exnovio de Gran Babs. Draco sonrió. 

-En realidad buscaba a mis amigos –dijo, con su mejor acento de niño rico. Últimamente había adoptado un vocabulario más característico del Parque Merlín, pero todavía podía sonar como el orgulloso noble si quería hacerlo-. Me preguntaba si habrán visto a Jack. La última vez que lo vi estaba con la Gran Babs de ustedes. 

Tuvo que reprimir la risa cuando vio las caras confundidas de los Leones. Steve lo miró de arriba abajo muy lentamente, observando los jeans ligeramente sucios, la camiseta azul y la gorra de los Rakers, la vieja mochila y la temblorosa nariz de Ese Perro asomándose por encima del hombro del muchacho. Entonces sus se fijaron en el cuervo por un rato. Munin ladeó la cabeza, miró a Steve y decidió que carecía de importancia. Se acomodó en el hombro de Draco y observó todo con los ojos entrecerrados. 

-El pequeño Dragón de Snape –dijo Steve finalmente-. El chico que nunca habíamos visto, obviamente. Te enseñaron a hablar así en Hogwarts, ¿eh? 

Draco se encogió de hombros, lo que resultó en un disgustado murmullo por parte de Munin. 

-Entonces, ¿saben o no dónde está Jack? 

-¿Crees que sea bueno? –le preguntó el moreno a su líder. 

-Dicen que apaleó al Tiburón –contestó Steve, todavía mirando a Draco. 

-Tomaré eso como un "no" –les informó Draco-. Y creo que tampoco han visto a Babs, ¿verdad? 

-¿Por qué debería importarnos dónde vaya el Destripador? –preguntó el León más pequeño. 

Steve le lanzó una mirada enojada que probablemente significaba "quédate fuera de esto", pero era demasiado tarde. Draco decidió no darle oportunidad de seguir hablando. 

-Eso pensé. Bueno, gracias de todos modos –se alejó con el confortable conocimiento de que había confundido por completo al líder de los Leones. 

Para cuando llegó a la tienda de artículos muggles, Draco estaba sonriendo abiertamente. ¿Así que lo llamaban "el dragoncito de Snape? Bien, si se las arreglaba para no terminar con Gringolf Glizzard, les mostraría qué tan pequeño era en realidad. 

Gastó algo de tiempo mirando por la tienda muggle, luego hizo otro viaje por el mercado esperando encontrar algunos de sus amigos o algunos otros Leones, pero al multitud se había vuelto tan densa que era realmente difícil abrirse paso y finalmente decidió ir a casa. Al menos ya sabía cómo lucía el líder de los Leones. Siempre podía preguntarle a Mike por el resto del equipo. 

Estuvo en casa lo suficientemente temprano como para estudiar algo de Matemáticas antes de tener que ayudar a Sarah con la cocina y el reporte de Munin debía haber sido positivo también, ya que Severus le pidió que lo ayudar con una poción después de la cena y Draco pronto descubrió que no era una receta ordinaria en la que estaban trabajando. 

No estaban usando ningún libro como referencia. Empezaron con un rollo de pergamino con un montón de notas que no tenían sentido para Draco. 

-¿Qué estamos preparando? –preguntó a Severus cuando empezaron a sacar varios ingrediente, guardando unos y conservando otros. 

-Nada realmente –fue la sorprendente respuesta-. Sólo un experimento que espero algún día me ayude a descubrir una cura para los vampiros... o los hombres lobo. 

-¿Una cura? ¿Pero eso es posible? Son criaturas de la Oscuridad. 

-La existencia de la poción de wolfsbane prueba que su condición puede al menos ser influenciada por pociones, así que debería haber una forma de curarlos también –explicó Severus-. He estado deseando intentarlo desde la primera vez que escuché sobre la poción de wolfsbane. 

-Pero eso sólo influencia a los hombres lobo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que a los vampiros también? 

-Las dos condiciones son muy similares. En realidad espero que se pueda lograr una poción que cure a ambos, o al menos dos pociones estrechamente relacionadas. 

-¿Y de verdad crees que esto va a funcionar? –Draco miró con duda los ingredientes en la mesa. Había muchos más de los que usaba normalmente, pero no tantos como los que había usado Severus para la poción de wolfsbane. 

-Por supuesto que no. Es sólo una primera prueba para ver cómo resultan ciertas combinaciones. Tomará años antes de que esté listo para preparar la poción completa y ver cómo trabaja. En este momento estoy revisando qué combinaciones se anulan entre sí. En el siguiente paso encontraré reemplazos que produzcan el mismo efecto sin conflictos con el resto de los ingredientes y entonces podré empezar con la verdadera poción –explicó Severus mientras echaba algunas pequeñas flores en el caldero-. Ahora dame un diente de dragón. 

Draco buscó rápidamente los dientes de dragón entre los frascos. 

-Pensé que sabías cómo trabajan juntos todos los ingredientes. 

-Sí, pero algunos reaccionan entre ellos para obtener propiedades completamente distintas. Eso es lo que la Química hace principalmente y Pociones se basa un poco en eso también, pero cuando empiezas a agregar ingredientes para hacer combinaciones a veces obtienes resultados inesperados. Saber Química ayuda a predecir algunos de ellos, pero no todo es predecible donde se involucra la magia. Para una poción complicada como esta, necesitas poner juntas varias combinaciones y algunas de ellas reaccionarán otra vez con las demás. Si no vigilas esas reacciones al avanzar y no rastreas el origen del fallo, encontrar el ingrediente que las causa es casi imposible –Severus agregó el diente de dragón que Draco le había entregado y de repente la poción cambió su color a un naranja fuerte y empezó a sisear-. ¡Atrás! –gritó Severus y apartó a Draco justo a tiempo. 

Una gran llamarada surgió del caldero, alcanzó el cielorraso y sólo el veloz hechizo extintor que usó Severus evitó que los muebles se quemaran. Draco comprendió de repente por qué tener un mechero en el edificio era prácticamente ilegal. 

-¿Qué... qué paso? –dijo cuando vio que Severus estaba corrigiendo sus notas calmadamente. 

-El diente de dragón debe haber reaccionado con la pluma de gaviota lo cual incrementó el poder de los capullos de fuego. Tendremos que usar pelo de dragón en lugar de capullos de fuego la próxima vez, pero me temo que no tengo nada en este momento, así que probaremos ahora otro componente de la poción. Creo que el que debería bloquear la transformación es una buena idea. Requiere un desarrollo enteramente nuevo y por lo tanto será el más difícil de lograr. El resto es sólo una variante de la poción de wolfsbane. 

-¿Pelo de dragón? ¿Pero eso no es extremadamente raro y peligroso? 

-Sí, es por eso que no tenemos nada en este momento. tendré que encargarlo especialmente, pero tiene muchas menos posibilidades de causar problemas con el diente de dragón ya que vienen del mismo tipo de criatura. Los dragones no tienen ningún problema con las plumas de gaviota, así que con suerte no tendremos otra reacción como esa... Aunque agregar un agente enfriador podría ser una buena idea. Revisa el estante y busca semillas de flor de hielo, Draco. Quiero ver cómo reaccionan con la combinación diente de dragón-pluma de gaviota. 

Draco obedientemente le entregó a Severus el frasco con semillas y lo observó repetir el experimento sin agregar esas extrañas flores. Entonces aquellas debían ser los capullos de fuego. 

Con otro fuerte siseo, la poción se congeló. 

-¡Oh, no, ahora está demasiado fría! –exclamó Draco con desesperación. 

-No. No agregamos el ingrediente ígneo que se supone debe balancearla. Funcionará una vez que agreguemos el pelo de dragón. 

-¿Por qué no probamos con los capullos de fuego? –preguntó Draco espiando dentro del caldero. 

-Porque se volvería humo –Severus sonrió de pronto y fue hasta la ventana. La abrió y dijo- Pero puedes intentarlo si quieres. Echa un capullo ahí. 

Draco miró a Severus un poco inseguro, pero entonces sacó de su frasco una de las extrañas flores y la echó al caldero. Salió una nube de humo negro, que llenó la habitación en menos de un segundo y luego salió gradualmente por la ventana dejando a Draco que miraba incrédulo un caldero vacío. 

-Los capullos de fuego no reaccionan bien con las semillas de flor de hielo. El humo es inofensivo y se disipará en las próximas tres horas –dijo Severus calmadamente. 

-Podías habérmelo advertido –gruñó Draco-. Casi me dio un infarto cuando todo se volvió negro. 

-Te dije que se volvería humo –sonrió Severus-. Esas son las pequeñas sorpresas que vives cuando experimentas con pociones. Le pasa a Neville Longbottom todo el tiempo. 

-De acuerdo, pero, por favor, ¿podríamos intentar algo con resultados un poco menos espectaculares la próxima vez? Creo que necesito un poco de tiempo para calmarme. 

Severus rió. 

-Seguro. No podemos continuar con la modificación de la regulación de la temperatura porque tenemos que conseguir el pelo de dragón de todos modos. Si lo encargo mañana lo tendremos en algún momento de la próxima semana. Así pues, ¿quieres experimentar con el bloqueador de la transformación o probar los venenos a continuación? 

-¡¿Venenos?! –gritó Draco. 

-La poción de wolfsbane contiene algunos venenos poderosos, pero todos están balanceados de modo que no dañan al hombre lobo. Necesitamos revisar si nuestras modificaciones afectarán ese balance de alguna manera y descubrir una forma para restaurarlo. Las semillas de flor de hielo son un poco venenosas también, por cierto. Necesitamos agregarlas al balance. 

-Creo que prefiero empezar con el bloqueador. Dijiste que es el que tomará más tiempo, ¿no es así? 

-Ciertamente. Sin embargo, los venenos y la regulación de la temperatura serán más importantes durante los primeros experimentos. El bloqueador es altamente improbable que funcione la primera vez que realmente hagamos la poción completa. Requerirá muchos cambios y afinamiento antes de que la poción funcione. De acuerdo, guarda los ingredientes para el regulador de la temperatura y comencemos. 

Aunque no hubo más erupciones grandes, fue una tarde muy excitante. Draco nunca había imaginado que la vida de un Maestro de Pociones estuviera tan llena de aventuras. Todavía hubo un gran sentimiento de triunfo cuando el bloqueador finalmente quedó balanceado y parecía ser que funcionaría. Severus incluso declaró que quería revisar el balance de los venenos al día siguiente ya que estaba considerando usar esa combinación exacta en el primer intento para preparar la poción completa. 

-Si esto pasa la prueba, podremos empezar con los venenos la próxima semana. Incluso podremos preparar una primera versión de la poción completa en algún momento de este año. 

¿Severus quería dar a entender que iba a permitir que Draco lo asistiera en sus experimentos cuando la escuela comenzara otra vez? Draco apenas podía reprimir su entusiasmo. Ahora era parte de un verdadero proyecto científico. 

***

Sin embargo, el Martes fue igual de excitante. Severus salió temprano en la mañana para ordenar el pelo de dragón en Diagon Alley y entrevistarse con sus informantes de ahí. 

-El pelo de dragón en verdad es la excusa perfecta para pasar por The Leaky Cauldron y Knocturn Alley –explicó cuando Draco le preguntó por qué no iba a la tienda del mercado-. Será un poco más caro, pero el director pagará por esto y él necesita la información de sus espías más que una cura para el vampirismo. 

Draco no mencionó su sospecha de que Dumbledore estaría altamente interesado en una cura para la licantropía, lo cual la poción de Severus sería también de todos modos. De alguna manera, tuvo la sensación de que a Severus no le gustaría ser acusado de estar buscando una cura para Remus Lupin aún si... Bueno, Draco decidió pasar eso por alto. 

Cuando llegó a la cancha de fútbol descubrió que sólo Jack sino también Mike y Larry habían llevado sus balones y Matt lucía ligeramente ofendido porque no se le había pedido que llevara el suyo también. 

Los tres pequeños aspirantes estaban ahí con los ojos muy abiertos y Susie estaba saltando de un pie a otro con entusiasmo. Los tres estaban demasiado nerviosos como para sentarse en el césped con los chicos mayores. 

Ese Perro vio a Susie dando saltitos e inmediatamente decidió que la amaba. Jack sonrió ante la vista del perro tratando de saltar y lamer las rodillas en constante movimiento de Susie. 

-Eso me da una idea. Dale la correa a Susie, Dragón –sugirió-. Ella puede darle a tu perro algo de ejercicio. 

-¡No es mi perro! –Draco protestó por hábito, pero entregó a Ese Perro de todos modos-. Aquí tienes, ratoncita bailarina –rió cuando Susie sujetó la correa ansiosamente. Parecía gustarle Ese Perro tanto como ella le gustaba al perro. 

-¿"Ratoncita bailarina"? –preguntó Charlie, momentáneamente confundida. 

-Ratoncita Bailarina –Cathy señaló con una pequeña sonrisa a la niña, que seguía saltando-. Obviamente. 

Sin embargo, Draco encontró a Luke mucho más interesante por el momento. había conocido antes a Susie y Beth y los otros las habían aceptado como compañeras temporales mientras que Luke sólo había sido un niño entre tantos otros. Era casi del mismo tamaño que Susie, lo cual era un problema para un defensa. Matt podía no ser particularmente grande y atemorizador, pero era suficientemente alto para ser notado y mucho más ágil que Mary, lo que le daba ventaja contra maniobras evasivas. 

Luke podía tener la misma agilidad, ¿pero su tamaño le daría alguna oportunidad? 

Jack también contempló su nuevo equipo por un momento y decidió que era tiempo de empezar. 

-Charlie, lleva a Sammie y a la Ratoncita Bailarina a correr –ordenó. 

-¿Correr? –repitió Charlie, incrédula. 

-Sí, se supone que ustedes son buenos corredores y no tengo uso para ustedes aquí hoy. Así que entrenen corriendo. 

-Podrían chequear las fronteras por nosotros mientras están en eso. Sólo corran por el borde de nuestro territorio una vez, entonces tomen un descanso y veremos si todavía hay tiempo para otra ronda después de eso –sugirió Mike. 

-Y podrían intentar dar giros repentinos o sortear obstáculos –interrumpió Draco-. Por supuesto, sería mejor si cada uno de ustedes tuviera una pelota para practicar, pero creo que por hoy tendrá que ser suficiente con eso. 

Charlie se encogió de hombros no muy convencida, pero hizo lo que se le decía. Draco tampoco estaba del todo contento con la decisión de enviar lejos a esos tres. Se suponía que Susie aprendiera a jugar con el equipo. Ya era buena corriendo de todos modos. Aunque tal vez sería bueno establecer a Charlie como su líder. 

-Dragón, toma la portería –continuó Jack y Draco fue a su posición usual-. Esa no, la otra portería. 

-¿Qué? Siempre he jugado en esta. Estoy acostumbrado –protestó Draco. 

-Exactamente. Pero no estás acostumbrado a la portería de la cancha de los Leones –explicó Mike y Draco una vez más se preguntó si Jack pedía consejo a Mike secretamente antes de tomar decisiones estratégicas. Usar la otra portería para entrenar sonaba sospechosamente como un plan de Mike. 

-De acuerdo, Mary, Matt, Beth y Luke. Ustedes tratarán de detenernos mientras tratamos de alcanzar la portería. Cuando consigan hacerse con una pelota, envíenla de inmediato a cualquier atacante que no tenga una, ya que jugaremos con tres –continuó Jack. 

Draco sonrió. 

-Tengo una idea major. Matt, ve a buscar tu balón y dáselo a Cathy. 

Jack miró a Draco. 

-¿Matt tiene uno? 

-Seguro, ¿no lo sabías? –Draco se encogió de hombros-. Lo hemos estado usando para entrenarnos a mí y a Sammie durante semanas. Es uno bueno, además. Casi nuevo. 

Jack lo miró con enojo por un momento, y se calmó. 

-Muy bien. Trae tu pelota, Matt. Y tú, Dragón, organiza a tus defensas. Son tu invento, de todos modos. 

¿Su invento? De alguna manera Draco estaba convencido de que los defensas debían haber sido parte del fútbol desde mucho antes de que él hubiera escuchado nombrar al juego, pero tenía que admitir que había sido el primero en usarlos en los partidos de los Rakers. 

Tres pares de ojos lo miraron con curiosidad. Dos de ellos lucían muy ansiosos y desconcertados. Bueno, con Jack obviamente sin ganas de ponerse a entrenar defensas y Matt ausente, Draco era el único que podía hacer el trabajo, de todos modos. 

-Mary, tú empiezas con Mike. Es probablemente el más peligroso, porque mantiene la calma y tratará de engañarte. Vigílalo de cerca y trata de mantenerlo ocupado –Mike probablemente haría correr a Mary hasta que ella se cansara. Matt sería un mejor oponente para él, pero Matt no estaba ahí de momento y cuando regresara alguien tendría que lidiar con Cathy, que podía ser casi tan difícil como Mike-. Beth, tú tomas a Larry. Recuerda que tiende a impacientarse si las cosas no salen como él lo planea. Tratará de superarte más que evadirte. No dejes que te asuste. Quédate en su camino y trata de quitarle la pelota. 

-¿Y si lo logro? ¿Qué hago con ella? 

-Patéala tan lejos en la cancha como puedas. Tendrá que correr a buscarla y volver para otro intento. En un juego real tendrías que pasársela a un compañero que estaría esperando en el centro de la cancha. Así que trata de patear lejos y con precisión. Sólo elige algún punto e imagina que Charlie se encuentra ahí –explicó Draco, pero no estaba seguro de que eso fuera a funcionar. Beth era grande para su edad, pero aún así no era competencia para Larry en tamaño. Sin embargo, tal vez fuera más veloz que él. tendría que esperar y ver-. Eso deja a Jack para ti, Luke. Jack es muy bueno en tanto mantenga la calma, pero si te conviertes en una molestia constante para él, perderá el control y cometerá errores. Esa será tu oportunidad de quitarle el balón. 

Sólo unos momentos después de comenzar, Draco comprendió que su estrategia no había sido del todo buena. Beth lo hacía bastante bien contra Larry, pero Mary simplemente no tenía oportunidad contra la superior velocidad y resistencia de Mike. Ya estaba jadeando pesadamente. Y Luke estaba siempre detrás de Jack en lugar de frente a él. draco dudaba que el líder de la pandilla hubiera llegado a notarlo siquiera. 

-¡Suficiente! ¡Alto! –gritó enojado cuando dos pelotas llegaron hasta él al mismo tiempo. No podía detener ambas a la vez-. ¡Esto no está funcionando! 

Larry y Beth, los únicos que aún tenían su pelota, se detuvieron sorprendidos y voltearon hacia él. 

-Mary y Beth, quiero que cambien oponentes –anunció Draco. Beth frunció el ceño y suspiró-. Sé que loe stás haciendo bien contra Larry, Beth, pero Mary no está acostumbrada a correr tanto y Mike es demasiado rápido para ella. Ella también lo tendrá más fácil contra Larry porque es más grande que él. Tú eres más rápida, así que tendrás una oportunidad de detener a Mike. Mary, creo que deberías entrenar corriendo. Y Luke, ¡se supone que debes estar entre Jack y la portería! ¡Trata de meterte en su camino! ¿Lo entiendes? 

Luke asintió con entusiasmo, pero por alguna razón Draco no se sentía muy esperanzado. El chico era demasiado pequeño. ¿Tal vez si trataba de ponerlo a entrenar con Cathy en lugar de Jack? Pero tenían que esperar a que regresara Matt con su balón y cuando lo hiciera sería más fácil ponerlo con Cathy en lugar de interrumpir el entrenamiento otra vez. 

Mary y Larry trabajaban muy bien y Beth no era demasiado mala tampoco a pesar de que Mike se las arreglaba para engañarla repetidamente. Eso no era demasiado malo, decidió Draco. De esa manera Beth aprendería a reconocer los trucos y no caería tan fácilmente. Lo que le preocupaba más era que ella también parecía tener poca resistencia. Bueno, el entrenamiento mejoraría eso con el tiempo. 

Matt, por supuesto, resultó estar demasiado adelantado para los otros defensas. Su experiencia contra Jack y Mike se hizo evidente contra Cathy también. Conocía su parte y no era fácil de engañar. Larry sería un oponente demasiado fácil para él, pensó Draco, pero tal vez podría ponerlo contra Mike la próxima vez y darle a Beth o Mary una oportunidad contra Cathy. 

El único problema real era Luke. A pesar del consejo de Draco seguía corriendo detrás de Jack en lugar de atravesarse en su camino. ¿Había sido una mala idea enfrentarlo con el oponente mayor y más alto desde el principio? Pero aparte de Larry, que era demasiado grande como para que Luke pudiera manejarlo, Jack era el oponente más fácil. Cathy y Mike cometían muchos menos errores, porque simplemente no dejaban que sus temperamentos los controlaran. ¿Aún así Luke tendría mejor oportunidad contra Cathy? Ella probablemente le inspiraría menos miedo. 

Cuando los otros se dejaron caer sobre el pasto para un descanso, Draco fue hasta donde Jack y Mike estaban discutiendo el entrenamiento. 

-Tenemos que hacer que los corredores se involucren con el resto del equipo –estaba diciéndole Mike a Jack cuando llegó-. Su trabajo es pasar el balón de los defensas a los atacantes, así que necesitan practicar con ellos. 

-Tengo unas cuantas ideas para eso –interrumpió Draco antes de que Jack pudiera protestar-. Y me gustaría enviar a los defensas a correr en lugar de ellos unas cuantas veces-. Matt probablemente no lo necesite, pero Mary y Beth son las que están teniendo más problemas por ser demasiado lentas y cansarse con rapidez. 

-¿Qué hay de Luke? Es suficientemente rápido, por lo que he podido ver –preguntó Jack, sorpresivamente no enojado por la intrusión de Draco en su conversación. 

-Luke parece un caso perdido. ¿Llegaste a notar en dónde estaba? Esto no está haciendo nada por ayudarlo y tú nada más estás practicando tu puntería. Estoy considerando ponerlo contra Mike o Cathy, pero me preocupa que también sean demasiado grandes para él. Si no puede manejarte, ¿cómo podemos esperar que pueda contra Steve? Lo vi ayer en el mercado y a primera vista pensé que ya debería haber terminado el colegio. 

-Luke no tendrá que enfrentar a Steve –dijo Mike calmadamente. 

Draco lo miró sorprendido. 

-¿No? 

-No, nosotros sí, pero los defensas no –explicó Jack-. Steve es el portero de los Leones, así que deja que yo me preocupe por él. Sin embargo, tendrás que vértelas con Babs. ¿Crees que Luke pueda manejarla? 

-Por lo que he visto hasta ahora, Luke no puede manejar a nadie, pero le daré una oportunidad de probarse contra Cathy o Mike antes de rendirme oficialmente. ¿Cómo son el resto de los atacantes? ¿Alguno es tan pequeño como para no superar demasiado en tamaño a Luke? 

-No lo sé. Hay cuatro niños pequeños en su pandilla, pero no tengo idea de qué posiciones juegan. Deben haber tenido la misma idea que nosotros y los usarán como volantes –especuló Mike-. Tal vez Babs nos deje saber algo si Jack se lo pregunta en la forma adecuada. 

-No podemos confiar en nada de lo que diga Babs. Tratará de mentirnos o simplemente darnos su usual blábláblá –contestó Jack. No parecía gustarle la idea de usar a su nueva novia contra su propia pandilla. 

-Entonces tendremos que espiar su entrenamiento –decidió Draco-. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que nuestros aspirantes puedan acercarse lo suficiente como para ver su cancha? 

-Pocas –dijo Jack. 

-Tendrían que entrar al territorio de los Leones, lo cual significaba que tendrían que cruzar el de los Tiburones o el de los Anillos Negros primero, o tendría que verlos desde el territorio de los Tiburones. De cualquiera de las dos formas estarían en problemas si los atraparan –agregó Mike. 

-¿Por qué? Ángel Anna y su pandilla no lastimarían a un niño que sólo estuviera pasando por ahí, ¿o sí? –preguntó Draco, confundido. 

-Probablemente no, pero sus aspirantes podrían reaccionar con menos tolerancia y los Leones definitivamente no tolerarán ningún espía en su territorio –explicó Jack-. Sin embargo, no querrán invadir el territorio de los Tiburones y ese es el único lugar desde donde tendrás una vista realmente buena de su cancha. 

-Tal vez, pero dudo que alguno de nuestros niños se atreva a entrar ahí. Con la situación entre nosotros y los Tiburones como está en este momento, Mark podría atacar a nuestros aspirantes al verlos –argumentó Mike-. Mala idea. Deberemos esperar al menos hasta que ellos devuelvan el golpe por lo de la poción. 

Con un suspiro, Draco se apoyó en sus codos para mirar hacia el cielo. Ni una nube a la vista. ¡Qué aburrido! ¿Tal vez debería volver con su sugerencia para el entrenamiento de la tarde? Volvió su cabeza ligeramente para mirar a su alrededor. El resto de su equipo estaba sentado en medio de la cancha, ahora junto con los corredores y un perro muy exhausto. Unas pocas personas iban por el sendero. Una pareja anciana y algún vecino desempleado. Y más allá dos madres con los cochecitos de sus bebés. Mely estaba pateando una lata a lo largo de la frontera de los Tiburones. Alguien acababa de abrir una ventana en el segundo piso... 

¡Mely! Draco se sentó abruptamente. ¿Era posible que los aspirantes de otra pandilla espiaran a una tercera pandilla? 

Mike y Jack se sorprendieron con el movimiento repentino de Draco. Siguiendo su mirada, no vieron nada excepto una niñita solitaria jugando con una lata. 

-Es sólo Mely, la pequeña rata. Con frecuencia nos mira jugar. Pensé que ya sabías eso –Jack volvió a dejarse caer al suelo-. Tenemos cosas más importantes de qué preocuparnos. 

-¡No, espera! –insistió draco-. A Mely le encanta el fútbol, pero es una aspirante a Tiburón y los Tiburones no juegan. 

-Por supuesto, por eso es que siempre nos mira a nosotros –Jack puso los ojos en blanco. 

-Y dijiste que hay un lugar en el territorio de los Tiburones donde se tiene una gran vista de la cancha de los Leones. Así que Mely probablemente los ve con tanta frecuencia como a nosotros –concluyó Draco. 

-Es perfecta, Jack –lo apoyó Mike-. Los Leones están acostumbrados a verla observándolos y no la relacionarán con nosotros en ninguna forma y ella sabrá lo que estará buscando para nosotros tan bien como nuestros propios aspirantes. 

-Acabamos de pintarla con spray –comentó Jack calmadamente. 

-Pero aún así podemos intentarlo –sugirió Mike. 

Jack asintió lentamente y se dirigió a Draco. 

-Llámala. Veamos si se acerca. 

Draco miró a Jack, tratando de analizar su reacción, entonces adoptó una postura más cómoda y gritó: 

-¡Hey, Mely! 

La pequeña aspirante saltó al escuchar a un Raker llamándola por su nombre y volteó a mirarlos muy lentamente. 

-Ven acá un momento. Queremos hablar contigo –llamó Draco. 

Mely dudó por un momento mirando al grupo y luego a donde estaba el resto del equipo. Se detuvieron todas las conversaciones al oírse el grito de Draco y todos estaban mirándola. Mely dio media vuelta y corrió. 

-¿Ven? –dijo Jack-. Justo lo que pensé. Sería una gran espía, pero no quiere hablarnos. 

Mike sacudió la cabeza. 

-Todavía podemos convencerla. Sólo está asustada porque hay tantos de nosotros aquí. Tal vez si no viera a la pandilla completa. 

-No se dejará ver por un rato después de esto –le recordó Jack. 

-Entonces le enviaremos una invitación. Con alguien lo suficientemente inofensivo como para no asustarla –sonrió Mike. 

-¿Tienes a alguien en mente? –preguntó Draco, intrigado. Ya conocía aquella mirada. 

-Tu Ratoncita Bailarina –la sonrisa de Mike se hizo todavía más grande. 

Jack le dio un corto y muy serio asentimiento y Mike se volvió hacia el resto del equipo. 

-¡Susie! ¡Ven acá! Tengo un trabajo para ti. 

Susie se puso en pie de un salto con entusiasmo, seguida por Ese Perro, quien parecía haberse recuperado de su completo agotamiento lo suficiente como para caminar detrás de ella. 

-¿Sabes dónde vive Mely? –le preguntó Mike con calma. 

-Seguro. El mismo edificio que yo, segundo piso, tercera puerta a la izquierda –contestó Susie. 

-Bien. Quiero que vayas ahí después de almorzar y le digas que queremos reunirnos con ella. Sólo nosotros tres, nadie más. La estaremos esperando aquí mañana por la mañana –la instruyó Mike-. ¿Puedes hacerlo? 

-¡Claro! ¡Claro! ¡Se lo diré! ¡Se lo diré! 

-No tienes que repetir todo lo que dices, ¿sabes? –le gruñó Jack-. Sólo dale el mensaje. 

-Sí, se lo daré. ¿Qué quieren con una niña Tiburón? 

-Eso no es asunto tuyo –le dijo Jack al tiempo que se ponía en pie-. ¡Muy bien, todos! ¡Una vez más, igual que antes y entonces iremos a almorzar! –le gritó al equipo-. Y ustedes dos trabajen en lo que van a hacer con los volantes antes de que regresemos en la tarde –le dijo a Mike y Draco más suavemente. 

Los jugadores se reunieron de nuevo rápidamente y Draco decidió reorganizar sus tropas. 

-Luke, tú jugarás contra Cathy esta vez. Y por favor, intenta al menos que ella se dé cuenta de que estás ahí. Ella no es tan alta como Jack. Tal vez eso ayude, pero ella no te lo hará más fácil tampoco. Mary, tú con Jack. Trata de no dejar que te agote en la forma que lo hizo Mike. Beth, tú con Larry otra vez y Matt, con Mike. 

Matt suspiró. 

-Mi oponente favorito. 

-Es entrenamiento, Matt. No se supone que sea fácil. Se supone que debe enseñarte a manejar cosas más difíciles –le recordó Draco-. Y además eres nuestro mejor defensa, así que es justo que tengas como oponente a nuestro mejor atacante. 

-¡Hay, escuché eso! –gruñó Jack, pero no había verdadera malicia en su tono esta vez. 

-Tienes la mejor puntería –le informó Draco-. Eso te hace el oponente más difícil para mí, pero Mike es más truculento para los defensas. 

Sin embargo, eso no era del todo cierto. Mientras tuviera un buen defensa siguiendo a Jack, temería más a Mike, pero no tendría ningún defensa para ayudarlo esa tarde si Mike aceptaba su plan. 

Beth se las arregló para impresionar seriamente a Draco. Excepto por el hecho de que Mike se las arregló para agotarla bastante bien, ella era casi tan buena como Matt y una vez que tuviera algo de experiencia sería una gran adición a su equipo. 

Era claro que su hermana no podía contra Mike, pero siempre había jugado como portera y probablemente encontraba difícil adaptarse a un rol diferente. Estuvo un poco mejor contra Jack y a pesar de los varios tiros rápidos con que él pudo superarla al a principio, consiguió frustrarlo después de un rato. Draco vio posibilidades de mejoría ahí. Tenía que concentrarse en darle algo de experiencia a Mary, lo cual significaba no dejarla enfrentar a Larry con tanta frecuencia en el entrenamiento. 

¿Tal vez debería dejar a Luke con Larry después de todo? Eso ayudaría a Larry a reconstruir su confianza en sí mismo después de sus casi infructuosos esfuerzos por superar a Mary y Beth. Luke parecía un caso perdido de todos modos. Hizo unos cuantos valerosos intentos por meterse entre Cathy y la portería, pero difícilmente apenas consiguió hacerla bajar la velocidad un poco. Luke contra Larry no parecía mucho más desesperante que Luke contra Mike. 

Draco estaba empezando a considerar seriamente sugerir probar el potencial de Luke como volante y usar a Sammie o tal vez incluso a Charlie como defensa en su lugar. No era la posición de ellos, por supuesto, pero los conocía lo suficientemente bien como para estar seguro de que al menos no serían peores que Mary. 

No se sentía muy esperanzado cuando subían por las escaleras luego del entrenamiento. Ese Perro se había negado a dar un solo paso y se vio obligado a cargarlo una vez más a pesar de que él también estaba exhausto y deseaba que alguien lo recogiera y lo llevara a casa. 

-Bueno, fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba –dijo Mike para su sorpresa-. Beth fue realmente difícil de sacudir alguna veces y Matt es un verdadero problema. 

-Sin embargo yo no lo hice muy bien –suspiró Mary. 

-Fue la primera vez que intentaste una nueva posición y Mike es el mejor atacante que tenemos –trató de consolarla Draco-. Estuviste mucho mejor contra Larry y Jack, definitivamente muchísimo mejor que Luke. 

-No me parece que lo haya hecho muy bien contra Jack. Siempre pasó muchas veces –Mary miró con enojo la lámpara del corredor, como si tuviera algo que ver con eso. 

-Lo hiciste bien –aseguró Draco-. Es sólo que te falta experiencia y te cansaste muy pronto. Podemos trabajar en eso. 

-Sí, si nuestros volantes resultan buenos, tenemos un gran equipo –confirmó Mike. 

-No, no lo tenemos. La puntería de Larry no es tan buena y Luke es simplemente catastrófico. Realmente no entiendo por qué lo eligieron. Hasta Charlie haría una mejor defensa que él –se quejó Draco. 

-Charlie puede ser muy buena en cualquier cosa, si le das oportunidad de aprender. Es sólo demasiado tímida para hacerte darle una oportunidad –le dijo Mike-. Pero ya la convertiste en volante y es la más experimentada en eso que tenemos. 

-Lo sé. Es sólo que creo que debe haber alguien mejor que Luke a quien podríamos haber escogido –Draco suspiró otra vez-. Quiero dar una mirada a los volantes después de comer. Necesitamos saber si Susie y Sammie son buenos. 

-Sammie lo hará bien –aseguró Cathy-. Lo ha hecho antes, ¿recuerdas? 

-Sí, cierto. No podemos usarlo como defensa tampoco y Susie nunca ha hecho ese trabajo, así que no tiene por qué ser buena en eso –la única esperanza de Draco era que no necesitaran a Luke en el partido. 

Severus no llegó a almorzar y Draco pudo ver que Sarah estaba preocupada a pesar de que le dijo que probablemente había sido invitado a comer por uno de sus contactos. 

-¿Pero no podía haber escrito? –le preguntó Draco, con una extraña sensación en su estómago-. Tiene a Munin con él, después de todo. No debería ser tan difícil enviar una nota. 

-No lo haría. Especialmente no frente a alguien con conexiones con las artes oscuras –le dijo Sarah, inquieta-. No quiere que sepan que tiene familia. 

-¿Pero cómo puede esconder algo así? –preguntó Draco, confundido y recordando todos los contactos que su padre habían mantenido sólo para conseguir información de ese tipo. 

-Oh, podrían averiguarlo, si llegaran a molestarse en buscar información acerca de él, pero mientras piensen que ya saben todo sobre él no buscarán algo que no sospechan que existe. Él piensa que aún si Voldemort lo descubriera llegaría a la conclusión de que no significamos nada para él, si nunca nos menciona. 

Draco no comió mucho. De repente ya no tenía hambre.

**continuará...**


	25. Códigos y espías

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony. ¡Gracias por prestármelos!

**Nota de la autora:**

Perdón por haberme tardado tanto, pero es difícil actualizar cuando ff.net sigue desapareciendo. Sólo espero que funcione esta vez. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 25: CÓDIGOS Y ESPÍAS**

Draco y Mike se encontraron muy temprano luego de almorzar y discutieron rápidamente su estrategia de entrenamiento, y Draco quedó muy contento con los resultados que lograron, a pesar de que sería realmente duro para él sin sus defensas. 

Susie saltó de pronto en la discusión anunciando alegremente que Mely había aceptado la reunión y quedó bastante decepcionada cuando Draco le dijo que Sarah había retenido a Ese Perro en casa por la tarde cuando vio lo cansado que estaba. Ella planeaba llevar a pasear a Billy en la tarde, de todos modos, y decidió que eso sería suficiente ejercicio para Ese perro también. 

Jack llegó tarde y dejó que Mike manejara el entrenamiento. Mary y Beth lanzaron miradas suplicantes a Draco cuando Mike anunció que los defensas correrían esa vez, pero no consiguieron ayuda ahí. 

-No tienen que ser tan rápidos como los volantes, pero queremos que tengan algo de resistencia para que no estén tan cansados al final del partido –les dijo-. Este es un ejercicio particularmente importante para ti, Mary. Matt, tú los guiarás. Asegúrate de ir suficientemente despacio para que todos puedan alcanzarte y toma un descanso de cuando en cuando, pero no demasiados. 

Mary lo miró con enojo por el comentario, pero a Draco ya no le impresionaban sus miradas. No lo lastimaría a menos que la provocara seriamente, lo cual era algo que no tenía razón de intentar. 

-Los atacantes trabajarán en dos parejas. Hoy no importa quién esté con quién, pero probaremos todas las combinaciones en algún momento –continuó Mike y Cathy inmediatamente se puso detrás de él-. Los volantes empezarán en el otro lado de la cancha. Tomen dos pelotas y pásenlas entre ustedes tanto como pueda cada pareja. Ustedes se quedarán en ese extremo de la cancha y nosotros en este. Nosotros también haremos pases entre compañeros, diríjanse a la portería y traten de anotar. Ustedes dos –señaló a dos sorprendidos aspirantes que se habían acercado para ver-. Recogerán los balones para los volantes. Si son suficientemente rápidos, los volantes nunca se quedarán sin balón. 

Draco deseó que hubiera un segundo portero para ese ejercicio. Entonces habrían podido poner a uno en cada lado y los volantes simplemente pasarían la pelota de un grupo a otro, pero eso habría significado mantener a Mary ahí y ella realmente necesitaba correr. Deseó que los dos pequeños asistentes reclutados por Mike pudieran hacerlo bien. 

Pronto dejó de pensar en los volantes mientras los delanteros disparaban usualmente al mismo tiempo, haciendo su trabajo casi imposible. Sin embargo, Jack casi siempre retenía la pelota e iba directo contra la portería. Charlie pronto notó eso y empezó a pasar preferentemente la pelota a Larry, lo que resultó en Larry reteniendo la pelota igual que Jack. Eso fue menos problemático para Draco, pero aún así iba en contra de la idea general del ejercicio. 

Cuando Mike finalmente pidió un descanso, Draco simplemente se dejó caer en el césped ahí donde estaba y cerró los ojos, jadeando. 

-¿Estás bien, Dragón? –esa era la voz de Sammie. 

Draco abrió los ojos y descubrió a los demás reunidos a su alrededor mirándolo preocupados. 

-Sólo exhausto –jadeó-. Necesito defensas. No puedo parar dos balones a la vez. 

-¿Quieres cambiar el ejercicio? Podríamos probar con una sola pelota –sugirió Jack. 

-No, pero quiero que los defensas participen mañana y ahora quiero que ustedes dos se apeguen al ejercicio. 

-¿Qué? –preguntó Larry-. ¿Qué estamos haciendo mal? 

-La idea era practicar pases, no sólo disparar a la portería –explicó Draco-. Los dos siguen olvidando los pases. 

-Es culpa de Larry –acusó Jack-. Nunca devuelve el balón y cuando lo hace, falla enteramente. 

-Bueno, en ese caso, necesita practicar más, no menos –señaló Cathy. 

-¿Por qué? Soy un delantero. ¿Para qué necesito hacer pases? –protestó Larry. 

-Para evadir y confundir a los defensas –le informó Mike-. Si estás demasiado encerrado, pasas el balón a otro delantero que esté libre para moverse. 

-Tus disparos sufren por el mismo problema –agregó Draco-. Hay mucho poder detrás de ellos, pero a veces fallas al marco completamente o lanzas la pelota directamente a mis manos. Podría servir si el portero no esperara un disparo tan fuerte, pero dudo que Steve caiga luego de la sorpresa inicial. Ciertamente luce lo bastante fuerte como para sujetar la pelota que le lances si llega a tocarla.  
-Entonces, ¿crees que Larry necesita entrenamiento pateando? –preguntó Mike. 

-Entrenamiento para su puntería –especificó Draco-. Sin embargo, Jack lo hace bien, así que pensé que podría dejárselo a Larry por hoy. 

-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? ¿Nada? –gruñó Jack. 

-Pases –le recordó Mike-. Tu puntería es buena, pero tiendes a olvidar que no eres el único delantero en la cancha. Con frecuencia pierdes el balón porque disparas aunque estés bloqueado y haya alguien más en mejor posición. 

-Sé cómo hacer pases –insistió Jack. 

-Pero no usas ese conocimiento con la frecuencia suficiente –le dijo Draco-. Tal vez practicar te haga considerar pasar el balón con más frecuencia en lugar de disparar. Y Larry necesita que alguien practique pasándole el balón. 

-Nueva regla –anunció Mike-. No puedes ir a la portería a menos que hayas pasado la pelota al menos tres veces antes de intentarlo. Trata de hacer que sean más. 

-Y tú podrías tratar de disparar con más fuerza –le dijo Draco a Mike-. Estás confiando demasiado en tus trucos y muy poco en tu fuerza. Tus balones son demasiado fáciles de retener una vez que los atrapo. 

-Si los atrapas –le recordó Mike. 

-Cierto, pero un poco más de fuerza al patear no haría daño –sonrió Draco. 

-¿Y qué hay de mí? –preguntó Cathy-. ¿Qué debo mejorar? 

Draco consideró eso por un momento. 

-Trata de disparar antes. 

Dudas mucho antes de patear, lo que hace tus disparos más predecibles que los de los demás. 

-¿Qué tal los volantes? –preguntó Mike-. Hemos estado discutiendo a los delanteros todo el tiempo, pero tú realmente querías ver a los volantes, ¿verdad? 

-No tuve tiempo –contestó Draco-. Estaba demasiado ocupado con sus ataques. Charlie, ¿cómo estuvo allá atrás? ¿Susie está encajando con ustedes? 

Charlie contempló a la niñita por un momento. A pesar de todo el duro entrenamiento del día, todavía estaba dando saltitos. 

-Bien, definitivamente es veloz y no se cansa con facilidad. Sin embargo, es todavía menos precisa que Larry al rematar. 

-De acuerdo, sólo necesita hacer pases. En realidad no es necesario que anote –decidió Draco-. Sigan practicando pases. Eso debería ayudad. ¿Algún otro problema? 

-Sammie parece preferir a Jack. Siempre olvida pasar la pelota a Larry y raramente se la pasa a Mike –reportó Charlie. 

-Estoy más acostumbrado a trabajar con Charlie y Jack siempre está cerca –se defendió Sammie. 

-Sin embargo, tenemos que considerar que los defensas de los leones probablemente se concentrarán en Jack. Saben que es nuestro líder y tal vez también que es el mejor anotador y esperarán que nuestro ataque dependa principalmente de él. Eso le hará prácticamente imposible conseguir algo –predijo Mike-. Tenemos que prepararnos de modo que podamos trabajar sin él, si eso pasa. Trata de hacer pases a todos los delanteros por turnos, Sammie. Aún si el que quieres está en una posición menos ventajosa en el momento. Eso te preparará para trabajar con todos e incluso tal vez para confundir a los Leones con pases que no esperan. 

-No elegir hacer el movimiento más obvio cuando otro es posible suena como una buena estrategia –murmuró Draco-. Los Leones se confundirán si no pueden predecir lo que vamos a hacer. 

Jack asintió. 

-Pensaré en eso. ¿Realmente crees que me marquen de cerca? 

-Esperarán que nuestra estrategia se centre en ti, así que sería la cosa lógica de hacer –asintió Draco-. Nuestra ventaja es que probablemente no considerarán que Mike puede liderar el ataque. Eso arruinará su plan de juego. 

-Los remates de Mike no son tan buenos como los míos –protestó Jack. No le gustaba nada ser el segundo. 

-Pero son realmente difíciles de predecir y si queremos que nuestra estrategia sea confundir a los Leones con movimientos inesperados, eso nos viene perfecto. Tú arrastrarás a sus defensas lejos de los demás y Mike estará libre para hacer sus trucos con Cathy y Larry para apoyarlo –elaboró Draco. 

-Se darán cuenta después de un rato y enviarán a los defensas contra Mike –le advirtió Jack. 

-Lo cual te dejará libre para contraatacar –sonrió Mike-. Entonces tendrán que ponerse a pensar cuál de nosotros es el más peligroso. 

-Eso significa que todo dependerá de los volantes –concluyó Draco-. No podemos mostrar por toda la cancha quien está más capacitado para rematar, eso debe ser una sorpresa. Tendrán que juzgar por sí mismos. 

-¿Esperas que los volantes tomen decisiones estratégicas? –chilló Jack. 

-Charlie es buena en eso –contestó Mike calmadamente-. Ya antes ha cambiado los planes de Dragón para conseguir una ventaja en el momento. Sin embargo, no es el fuerte de Sammie y definitivamente no podemos esperar que nuestra Ratoncita Bailarina tenga ese tipo de experiencia. 

-Tenemos que hacer que sigan las indicaciones de Charlie, entonces –decidió Jack, repentinamente calmado otra vez-. Encuentren algún lenguaje de señas o algo para comunicar las órdenes necesarias. Algo que no sea muy obvio, de modo que sólo los volantes entiendan lo que quieres decir. 

-Necesitarás señales para personas y posiciones –advirtió Mike a Charlie-. Como "pasar a Jack" o "más a la derecha", "ir adelante", "dejárselo a Sammie". 

-"Dejarle la pelota a Sammie" no será necesaria –objetó Cathy-. Una señal por "Sammie" debería bastar. Podría significar "pasar a Sammie" o "dejar con Sammie" de acuerdo con la situación. Una señal para cada persona y para adelante, atrás, izquierda y derecha deberían bastar. 

-No necesitan señales para los defensas o para mí tampoco –agregó Draco-. Sólo harán pases entre ellos y con los delanteros. 

-Pero ustedes necesitarán nuestro código –dijo Mike-. Para asignar los defensas a los delanteros. 

-¡Pero no sabemos todavía cómo son! Sólo he visto tres Leones y de esos ni siquiera sé el nombre de uno –protestó Draco-. ¡No podemos hacer señales sin saber a qué se refieren! 

-Ya sabemos que Gran Babs es una delantera y podemos usar a Mely para descubrir al resto –le recordó Mike-. Tal vez incluso podrían usar las mismas señales que los volantes pero con diferente significado. Eso podría confundirlos todavía más. 

-También se pondría muy complicado –objetó Draco-. ¿Seguro que necesitamos eso realmente? 

-Habrá que acomodar defensas entre delanteros hasta encontrar la mejor forma de combinarlos y será más fácil si no se dan cuenta demasiado pronto que los gestos se refieren a personas específicas. Si se refieren a diferentes personas de acuerdo con quién los haga, tardarán más en traducirlos –insistió Mike. 

Draco pensó en eso por un momento. ¿Qué señales podían usar para nombrar gente? ¿Qué podía encajar con Babs sin ser demasiado obvio? Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. ¡Por supuesto! 

-Charlie, ¿qué señal le das a Jack? –preguntó cuando los volantes discutían que la señal de Sammie se parecía demasiado a la de Larry. 

Charlie se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa orgullosa, levantó su mano izquierda frente a su pecho, con la palma hacia arriba, las puntas de los dedos casi tocando su barbilla, entonces la bajó. 

Draco le sonrió. 

-Bien, entonces esa será nuestra señal para Babs también. 

-¡Hey! –protestó Jack-. ¡Ya basta con eso! ¡No estoy enamorado de Gran Babs! 

Eso sólo consiguió que los otros rieran más y Draco le informó calmadamente: 

-Pero yo no estaba pensando en eso para nada. Tú eres nuestro líder y Gran Babs es la segunda de ellos. Ya que Steve juega como portero, ella será la líder en el ataque y es por eso que tiene la misma señal que nuestro líder –enseguida estalló en risas otra vez. 

-¿No iba a ser Mike nuestro líder en el ataque? –le recordó Jack. 

-Sólo para confundirlos, ¿recuerdas? –le sonrió Draco. 

-Ah, bueno, está bien –concedió Jack-. Volvamos al trabajo, entonces. Si se pueden reír así, también pueden entrenar. Charlie, quiero que tus chicos empiecen usando tus órdenes para los pases, Larry y yo trataremos de practicar algunos auténticos pases y Mike y Cathy trabajarán en sus remates. Dragón... ¿qué hacemos con Dragón? ¿Alguna idea? 

Draco pensó que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para no colapsar de cansancio, pero Jack había aceptado todas sus sugerencias, así que probablemente al menos le debía el tratar de mejorar él también. 

-Bueno, pienso que debería probar patear la pelota a nuestros asistentes en lugar de lanzárselas –sugirió Cathy. 

-¿Patearla? –repitió Draco, sorprendido-. Cathy, no puedo dirigir una patada. Obligaría a los niños a correr por toda la cancha y eso atrasaría el movimiento de la pelota. 

-Pero podrías aprender a controlar la forma en que pateas de modo que puedas enviar el balón mucho más lejos detrás de las líneas de los Leones pateándolo que lanzándolo –comentó Mike-. Eso daría a nuestros volantes una clara ventaja ya que sus delanteros no podrían atrapar el balón y los volantes no se casarían tanto. Al menos haz el intento. No podrá resultar peor que si no aprendes a hacerlo. 

Draco asintió. De acuerdo, lo intentaría. No parecía importarle a nadie que los dos pequeños aspirantes fueran a pasar un rato realmente duro corriendo detrás de los balones de todos modos. 

El entrenamiento resultó un poco menos agotador en esa forma. Teniendo que esperar por que regresaran las pelotas, los delanteros tuvieron que rematar a intervalos mayores y tampoco remataban al mismo tiempo. Jack, a pesar de su evidente disgusto por contenerse, hizo algún esfuerzo y los remates de Larry eran todavía más fáciles de detener, de modo que Draco pudo concentrarse en Mike y Cathy y en tratar de patear las pelotas tan lejos como pudo. También trató de apuntar al centro de la cancha y tuvo la impresión de estar mejorando. Al menos se las arreglaba para mantener el balón dentro de la cancha la mayor parte del tiempo. 

Estaba casi listo para colapsar otra vez cuando finalmente una figura alta, vestida de oscuro, apareció caminando por el sendero hacia ellos. Draco soltó la pelota que acababa de atrapar y corrió fuera de su portería sin mirar siquiera a los sorprendidos delanteros. 

-¡Tío Severus! –gritó, aliviado de tenerlo de vuelta, y abrazó a su maestro. 

Severus dudó un momento antes de abrazarlo también. Era el tipo de bienvenida que esperaba de Billy, no de Draco. 

-¿Dónde estuviste? ¿No íbamos a empezar a probar nuestra poción por lo de los venenos esta tarde? –preguntó Draco una vez que lo soltó. 

-Sí, pero siempre puedo hacer eso mañana, o pasado mañana. Escuché un rumor en Knockturn Alley hoy que necesitaba comprobar por mí mismo. Parece ser que tendré que contactar al Director Dumbledore por ese asunto –contestó Severus gravemente. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Viste Death Eaters? –preguntó Sammie con entusiasmo y Draco comprendió que sus amigos lo habían seguido. Estaba tan enfocado en Severus que no los había notado. 

-Eso también, pero no es inusual en Knockturn Alley. Normalmente está lleno de ellos –contestó Severus abiertamente, para sorpresa de Draco-. Los rumores dicen que Voldemort descubrió la dirección de Harry Potter, y esas son noticias alarmantes. 

-¿Pero no tiene a su familia y todo tipo de barreras para protegerlo? –preguntó Luke. 

-Idiota –siseó Draco-. Su tía y tío son muggles. No son capaces de protegerlo. 

-El Director Dumbledore y algunos otros rodearon su casa con algunas barreras de protección realmente fuertes, pero Harry mismo no está bien protegido y no va a simplemente quedarse dentro de la casa durante las vacaciones. Todo lo que se necesita es que camine un poco para visitar a un amigo o que vaya a comprar leche o pan y entonces podrían atraparlo –explicó Severus-. Si los Death Eaters están vigilando su casa, tendremos que sacar a Harry y esconderlo en otro sitio. 

-¿Entonces enviaste a Munin a buscar a Dumbledore? 

-No, tendría que enviarle un albatros esta vez. Envié a Munin a informarle al agente que protege a Harry. Si... ese agente confirma la posible presencia de Death Eaters en el área, tendré que alertar a Dumbledore... y Potter –agregó Severus, apretando los dientes. 

-Por supuesto, proteger a Potter –gruñó Draco-. ¿Y dónde lo esconderías? ¿Aquí? –ni siquiera sabía por qué le enojaba tanto la idea. Todo lo que sabía era que Harry Potter no tenía derecho a entrar al apartamento de los Snape. ¡De ninguna manera! 

-¿Aquí? –repitió Severus con obvio desagrado ante la idea-. Mi casa no es un hotel. No tengo espacio para un niño. Si Potter tiene que quedarse en Hogsmeade, Minerva puede recibirlo. Sé que ella está en la ciudad. La vi hace sólo una semana. 

-Bueno, eso está mejor –decidió Draco-. No nos lo enviaría de visita o algo así, ¿verdad? 

-Ni siquiera sabe dónde vivo, mucho menos que tú estás aquí –contestó Severus pacientemente-. Pero sí sabe que West Hogsmeade es un sitio peligroso para las celebridades acomodadas, así que confío en que mantendría a Potter lejos de aquí. 

-¿Tus colegas ni siquiera saben dónde vives? –preguntó Mike, incrédulo. 

-Dumbledore sabe y Filch debe haberse enterado por sus amigos de la ciudad, tal vez Hagrid también, pero lo dudo. Creo que la mayoría de ellos piensan que paso las vacaciones en Hogwarts. 

-Pero MacGonagall debe saber. Después de todo ella está en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones para escribir todas esas cartas –le recordó Draco. 

Severus se encogió de hombros. 

-Debe saber que tengo una casa en alguna parte, pero nunca ha preguntado dónde. Tal vez cree que paso las vacaciones con parientes en alguna parte. ¿Vienes a cenar o quieres dormir afuera esta noche? 

Draco se sorprendió. ¡Se le había olvidado la hora por completo! 

-Oh, no. Ya voy. ¡Los veo mañana! –se despidió de sus amigos. 

Después de cenar, ayudó a Severus a poner en tubos de ensayo parte de su bloqueador de transformación y agregar sustancias diferentes a cada uno, para luego etiquetarlos cuidadosamente. 

-Listo, mañana revisaremos los resultados de las pruebas alquímicas y haremos los hechizos de comprobación –le dijo Severus. 

Munin no regresó esa noche, pero Severus consideró que eso era una buena señal. El agente probablemente habría enviado al cuervo de regreso en forma inmediata si hubiera habido actividad Death Eater evidente alrededor de Privet Drive. 

*** 

Munin llegó durante el desayuno a la mañana siguiente con una carta y realmente hambriento. Severus abrió la carta de inmediato y no reaccionó antes las ruidosas protestas de Munin de "¡Comer! ¡Comer! ¡Vuela! ¡Comer!". 

Como Severus no le hizo caso, el cuervo decidió que el desayuno de Draco serviría. 

-¡Hey! ¡Ya basta! ¡Toma tú mismo una tostada de la canasta del pan! ¡Este es mi desayuno! –Draco trató de espantarlo, pero no lo consiguió. 

Munin no dejó en paz su desayuno hasta que Severus terminó de leer la carta y lo alimentó. Eso finalmente distrajo al ave y Draco fue abandonado para contemplar disgustado su huevo desparramado por toda la mesa. 

Tampoco Sarah estaba muy contenta con la situación. 

-¿Tenías que hacer eso? –preguntó, aunque no quedaba muy claro a cuál de los tres se dirigía-. ¡Ahora tendré que lavar otra vez el mantel! ¡Como si no tuviera bastante qué lavar! ¡Esto llenará otra lavadora! 

-¡Lavar! –aplaudió Billy alegremente. 

-Puedo hacerlo tan pronto como vuelva a casa –ofreció Severus-. Déjamelo a mí. 

-¡No, de ninguna manera! Volverás demasiado tarde y no se secará a tiempo y no tendremos mantel para mañana –Sarah frunció el ceño. 

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema con eso? –preguntó Draco-. No tendremos mantel para el almuerzo y la cena tampoco, ¿así que para qué necesitamos uno para el desayuno de mañana? 

-En caso de que algo como esto pase –Severus señaló las manchas de huevo. 

-¿Entonces qué tiene que haya pasado ahora? Si para eso es el mantel en primer lugar... 

-¡Oh, nada más ve y límpiate! –Sarah interrumpió sus preguntas. 

¿Limpiarse? Draco se miró y descubrió que también había sido salpicado con huevo. ¡Grandioso! Ahora tendría que lavarse y cambiarse de ropa otra vez. 

-Nada más no se coman todas las tostadas antes de que regrese –advirtió a Severus y Sarah antes de dirigirse al baño. ¡Y precisamente ese día debía reunirse con Mike, Jack y Mely! Sólo espera no llegar demasiado tarde para escuchar su reporte sobre los Leones. 

No recordó el mensaje que Munin había llevado hasta que Severus se levantó de la mesa y se preparó para salir. 

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó con curiosidad. 

-Dover –fue la corta respuesta-. Y no, no puedo llevar al perro. Tengo demasiada prisa. Sólo me retrasaría. 

-Vas a enviar ese albatros –conjeturó Draco. No había muchas oficinas de correos que tuvieran albatros para alquilar y sólo la de Dover tenía suficientes para garantizar que siempre habría uno disponible en todo momento-. ¿Seguro que no puedes enviar uno desde Hogsmeade? 

-No hay en Hogsmeade, Draco. Son demasiado conspicuos por aquí. Sólo las oficinas postales de la costa tienen permitido tenerlos –explicó Severus. 

-¿Se les permite? ¿Te refieres al Ministerio? 

Severus asintió. 

-Necesitas una licencia especial para tener un albatros fuera de Irlanda. Son aves marinas y se supone que deben estar cerca del mar. 

-Oh, no sabía eso –Draco tomó los últimos platos vacíos y los puso en el fregadero. Si se apuraba lavándolos, podría salir a tiempo-. ¿Eso significa que vas a pasar el día rescatando a Potter? –no le gustaba esa idea. ¡El estúpido Potter llevándose a su tío Severus! 

-No, M... Nuestro agente no reporta nada sospechoso donde vive Potter, así que dudo que necesite ser rescatado –le dijo Severus, ya en camino hacia la puerta-. Sólo voy a informarle a Albus sobre el rumor y esperaré su decisión. No se vería bien perder a la pequeña molestia tan fácilmente. 

-¿A quién le importa? –gruñó Draco dirigiéndose al plato que estaba limpiando, ya que Severus había cerrado la puerta detrás de él justo después de decir eso. 

El plato, sin embargo, no tenía opinión al respecto y se negó a responder. Billy y Ese Perro no tenían idea de quién era Potter y no les importaban tampoco los Death Eaters o Voldemort. Sarah podría haber tenido algo que decir, pero no habló tampoco. Tal vez ni siquiera había escuchado a Draco, ya que estaba ocupada metiendo el mantel en la ya atestada canasta de la ropa para lavar. Draco tuvo que ayudar a bajarla por las escaleras hasta las lavadoras porque estaba demasiado llena. 

Estaba casi tentado a quedarse y observar otra vez, pero la reunión con Mely era más importante que aprender a usar una lavadora. Le preocupaba un poco el cómo se las arreglaría Sarah para llevar la canasta llena arriba otra vez cuando terminara de lavar y toda la ropa estuviera mojada y además tuviera que cargar a Billy también. Bueno, obviamente ella pensaba que podía arreglárselas. 

Se apresuró a subir las escaleras hasta la planta baja con Ese Perro pisándole los talones y ladrando locamente. Como de costumbre, a nadie pareció molestarle. Una de los aspirantes a Tiburones de más edad, una chica llamada Danny, si no recordaba mal, estaba bajando y casi dejó caer su canasta con ropa cuando Ese Perro pasó entre sus pies. Draco pensó por un momento qué suerte era que no hubiera tenido tiempo de ponerle la correa. 

Mike y Jack estaban esperando con impaciencia bajo el mismo árbol que habían usado para su conferencia estratégica el día anterior y Jack no creyó que era culpa de Munin el que Draco llegara tarde aunque Mike le aseguró que el cuervo podía ser peor que Ese Perro si quería causar problemas. 

-¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Draco tanto para distraerlos como por verdadero interés. 

-Esperando en el cobertizo hasta que hablemos con Mely –explicó Jack-. Si viene. 

-De no ser así no le habría dicho a la Ratoncita Bailarina que vendría –señaló Mike-. Vendrá. 

Ciertamente, Mely llegó diez minutos después y se acercó titubeante. Casi parecía como si esperara ser atacada en el momento en que cruzó la frontera, pero como no sucedió nada, pareció tomar coraje y se movió un poco más rápido. Aún así observaba con desconfianza cada arbusto y trató de permanecer tan lejos de éstos como fue posible. 

Finalmente se detuvo frente a ellos temblorosa y luciendo lista para huir al primer movimiento repentino. 

Mike intercambió una mirada rápida con Jack y cuando el líder de la pandilla no hizo ningún intento por hablar a la pequeña aspirante, empezó a hablar él mismo. 

-Hemos notado que te gusta el fútbol, Mely. 

-Sí, ¿me gusta? –la respuesta sonó como una pregunta. 

-Y habrás escuchado que jugaremos contra los leones el próximo miércoles –continuó Mike. 

-¡Un partido! ¿Un partido de verdad? ¡¿En serio?! –chilló Mely, repentinamente entusiasmada. 

-Sí, un partido de verdad con equipos completes. Once jugadores de cada lado y tendrás una Buena vista de eso desde ese pequeño punto de espionaje que tienes en la frontera de los Tiburones, ¿no es así? –sugirió Jack inesperadamente. 

Mely saltó alarmada, pero asintió. 

-Sí, se puede ver muy bien la cancha desde ahí. Hay un árbol que es muy fácil de trepar y muy cómodo para sentarse. Si te quedas en las ramas bajas, los Leones ni siquiera te pueden ver. 

-Así que puedes verlos jugar con bastante frecuencia, ¿verdad, Mely? –continuó Mike otra vez. 

-Sí, por supuesto. Es mucho más fácil observar ahí que aquí. Aquí no me puedo esconder. 

-Y también estoy seguro de que te gustaría ver un buen partido –sugirió Mike. 

-Por supuesto. 

-Bueno, verás, los Leones nos tienen con una ligera desventaja, porque no tenemos once jugadores y tuvimos que tomar a unos pocos niños de fuera de la pandilla y no tendremos suficiente tiempo para entrenarlos como es debido –continuó Mike-. Así que realmente nos ayudaría a prepararlos el saber más sobre la forma en que juegan los Leones. Todo lo que sabemos de momento es que Steve es su portero y Gran Babs una de los delanteros. Sin embargo, apuesto que tú sabes mucho más. 

Mely lo consideró por un momento. 

-¿Qué gano si se los digo? Además de ver el partido, porque puedo verlo de todos modos. 

-Tendrás permiso para usar nuestra cancha cuando no la estemos usando nosotros. Le diremos a Beth y su grupo que no te molesten –dijo Jack con seriedad-. Tal vez incluso te dejen jugar, si necesitan equilibrar sus números. 

Mely consideró de nuevo. Había nueve aspirantes a Rakers en ese momento. Un número impar. Necesitarían un jugador adicional con bastante frecuencia incluso ahora que su número había descendido a seis debido a los tres jugadores que habían cedido a la pandilla. Tenía que ser una oferta muy tentadora para una chica que no tenía a nadie con quién jugar y ni siquiera poseía una pelota. 

-¿El permiso continuará después del juego también? –le preguntó a Jack tratando de no sonar demasiado ansiosa. 

-Sí. Seguirás teniendo permiso a menos que hagas algo para abusar de éste para que los Tiburones tengan alguna ventaja sobre nosotros –le dijo Jack, todavía sonando como un hombre de negocios-. Roba otra vez nuestra pelota y se acaba el trato. 

-No lo haré. Eso fue sólo para probar que podía patear una pelota de verdad, de todos modos. No conocía el plan completo, ¡en serio! 

Jack se encogió de hombros para indicar que eso no tenía importancia ya. 

-Entonces, ¿cómo juegan ellos? ¿Igual que nosotros o tienen su propio estilo? 

-Oh, no se parecen en nada a ustedes –contestó Mely-. O tal vez se parecen más a ustedes que a Dragón, pero aún as son muy diferentes. 

-¿Diferentes, cómo? –le preguntó Draco y ella dio otro respingo, probablemente se le había olvidado que estaba ahí, ya que no había dicho nada todavía. 

-Juegan con muchos delanteros, como hacían ustedes siempre antes de que Dragón llegara, pero también tienen una defensa fuerte, lo cual ustedes nunca han usado mucho –reportó Mely. 

-¿Qué hay de los volantes? ¿Los usan mucho en su juego? –demandó Mike. 

-¿Volantes? ¿Te refieres a como Dragón usa a Charlie? –preguntó Mely, sorprendida-. No, para nada. Es una cosa específica de Dragón, hasta donde yo sé. 

-¿Una cosa específica de Dragón? –repitió Jack. 

-Eso podría ser nuestra ventaja –señaló Mike-. Los volantes mantendrán a sus delanteros fuera del juego defensivo, pero la estrategia de Dragón exponía nuestra carencia de una defensa fuerte. Si ellos tuvieran volantes seríamos menos efectivos. 

-Pero, para empezar, no los esperan. Les tomará un tiempo acostumbrarse a ellos y descubrir cómo reaccionar –señaló Draco-. Lo que me preocupa es que significa que tienen más delanteros de lo que esperábamos. 

-Cierto –confirmó Jack-. ¿Cuáles son los números, Mely? ¿Cuántos delanteros y cuantos defensas tienen? 

-Seis delanteros y cuatro defensas –contestó Mely obedientemente. 

-¡Seis! –repitió Draco en shock. 

-Sin embargo, Nick a veces juega como defensa también, así que pueden jugar cinco-cinco –agregó Mely. 

-No podemos usar a Luke –decidió Draco-. Incluso con tres defensas perfectos, todavía tendríamos que preocuparnos por tres delanteros. 

-Entonces tenemos que empujar a Nick a la defensa –decidió Mike-. Nuestro ataque simplemente tiene que ser tan fuerte que tengan que recurrir a su defensa completa. O tal vez los volantes puedan arrastrar a sus defensas hasta el medio campo... Tengo que pensar en eso. Estoy seguro de que podemos usar a Charlie ahí de alguna manera. 

-¿Cómo es Nick? –preguntó Draco-. Vamos, ayúdenme. No conozco a los Leones. 

-Nick es el chico que a veces ayuda en el puesto de los periódicos. Alto, trece años, cabello largo y negro –obedeció Mike. 

Draco recordaba al chico. Se parecía mucho al que había visto con Steve en el mercado, sólo que era más alto. 

-¿Tiene un hermano menor? ¿Mismo cabello oscuro, pero un poco más bajo? 

Mely asintió. 

-Ese es Jerry. Tiene once años. Defensa. 

-¿Jerry? –preguntó Jack-. ¿No es un poco pequeño para ser defensa? 

-Es rápido, pero no muy bueno. Probablemente se lo asignarán a Cat o Larry –decidió Mely. 

-Cathy probablemente podrá manejarlo con unos pocos trucos –decidió Draco-. Y Larry podría caminar por encima de él. no le asignarán a su defensa más pequeño. 

-Ah, pero Jerry no es el defensa más pequeño. Ese es el chico nuevo, Greg –lo corrigió Mely de inmediato-. Creo que es su punto débil. Probablemente hará equipo con Elena. Ella es la mejor defensa, me parece. 

-Así que probablemente enviarán a esos dos contra Jack y a Jerry contra Cathy o Larry –asumió Draco-. Si yo fuera ellos, dejaría a Larry solo y enviaría el último defensa a Mike. 

-Esa sería Pat. Ella es verdaderamente rápida, pero más fácil de engañar que Elena –reportó Mely. 

-Bien, puedo manejar eso –sonrió Mike. 

-Y si Greg no puede manejar un oponente él solo, eso significa que tendrán que usar a Nick como defensa adicional, si no quieren a todos sus delanteros ocupados –continuó Draco. 

-Pero es su mejor delantero. Nick es el mejor jugador que tienen –protestó Mely. 

-Si nos dedicamos a pasar a Greg y Jerry, no podrán hacer nada más –le dijo Mike-. Tendrán que fortalecer su defensa de alguna manera. 

-¿Qué hay de los otros delanteros, entonces? –preguntó Draco-. Dices que Nick es el mejor. ¿Cómo juega? ¿Como Jack, como Mike o más como Cathy? 

Mely meditó esa pregunta. 

-Más como Mike, pero también un poco como Jack. Un punto intermedio entre ellos dos. 

-Peligroso –concedió Draco, pero al menos eso le daba a entender que no era mejor que Mike-. ¿Qué hay de Babs? 

-Peligrosa en los primeros cinco a diez minutos. Entonces se cansa. Pero remata muy bien –reportó Mely. 

Draco sonrió. Eso sonaba como la oponente perfecta para Mary. 

-Bien, ¿a quién más tienen? 

-Bob y Rob probablemente son peligrosos también. Son un equipo perfecto. Nunca sabes cuál de los dos rematará al final. 

-¿Bob y Rob? –repitió Draco. Qué extraño que sus nombres sonaran tan parecidos. 

-Hermano y hermana –explicó Mike-. Siempre juntos, como gemelos. Tal vez sean un equipo perfecto, ¿pero cómo trabajan con los otros? 

-No lo sé –reportó Mely-. Se mantienen juntos incluso durante los partidos. 

-¿Nunca los has visto jugar en equipos diferentes? –preguntó Mike, repentinamente muy interesado. 

-No –reportó Mely-. Nunca. 

-¿Y los últimos dos? –la apuró Draco otra vez cuando ella no dijo nada por un rato y Mike parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. 

-Bueno, está Bianca –dudó ella-. No hay mucho qué decir acerca de ella. Creo que lo intenta, pero en realidad no le gusta el fútbol. Su hermano Nino es mucho mejor, pero no lo he visto en algún tiempo. Cuando aparece, normalmente es el segundo portero, así que no sé en este momento si tiene buena puntería. 

-¿No era que Nino había dejado la pandilla completamente? –preguntó Jack, alarmado-. No había contado para nada con que él pudiera llegar. 

-También tienen un miembro nuevo, Frank el Lobo, que probablemente reemplazará a Nino. Tiene talento, creo, pero no está listo todavía para jugar con los chicos grandes –Mely se encogió de hombros-. Yo no lo usaría aún para un partido de verdad, así que creo que llamarán a Nino de todos modos. 

-Nino consiguió trabajo en la barbería –comentó Mike en el camino hacia el cobertizo luego de que Mely se marchó-. No está disponible para el partido. 

-O podría tener libre ese día y nosotros estaríamos en grandes problemas –dijo Jack-. Preferiría a Frank, pero será mejor que nos preparemos para Nino. 

-¿Crees que sea mejor que Nick? –preguntó Draco, preocupado. Nick sonaba como malas noticias para él y si Nino era todavía peor... 

-Es más grande, pero sin mucho entrenamiento probablemente será demasiado lento como para hacer mucho –decidió Mike-. Será un blanco para Mary. 

-Tal vez, pero ella también sería perfecta para Gran Babs –le dijo Draco-. Me gustaría mantenerla fuera de escena. Si realmente es buena en el remate podría ser peligroso dejarla sola, pero si encuentra oposición se fatigará y eso la sacará del juego. 

-Podrías usar a Matt para eso –sugirió Jack-. Es un oponente realmente agotador. 

-Pero también es nuestro mejor defensa –objetó Draco-. Lo necesitaremos para cubrir a Nick, mientras esté en el ataque, y una vez que Nick empiece a defender, estoy pensando en enviar a Matt contra Bob o Rob. 

-¿Crees que serán más peligrosos que Babs? –preguntó Jack con duda. 

-Mely parece creerlo –le recordó Draco. 

-Y parece que bloquear a uno anula seriamente al otro –agregó Mike-. Esos dos dependen demasiado uno del otro. Eso sería encargarse de dos enemigos a la vez. No podemos permitirnos ignorar un punto débil de ese calibre. 

-Eso dejaría a Beth para jugar contra Nino, si él llega –les recordó Jack-. Si Dragón juega no tendremos que usar a Luke y ella será la defensa más pequeña. Nino sería el jugador más alto en la cancha. 

-Lo hizo bien contra Mike y Larry ayer –contestó Draco calmadamente-. Dudo que Nino la asuste más que Larry y no puede ser más truculento que Mike, si Mely cree que Nick es su mejor delantero. También hay una oportunidad de que Nino la subestime y le dé la oportunidad de quitarle la pelota. 

-¿Pero deberíamos dar por descontado que Nick será arrastrado a la defensa? –advirtió Jack. 

-Tienen cuatro defensas, nosotros tenemos cuatro delanteros. Si les probábamos que al menos uno de sus defensas no es suficientemente bueno como para detenernos, tendrán que sumar otro y eso debilitará su ataque –razonó Mike-. El único riesgo con esa táctica es que podrían no usar a Nick como defensa adicional. Si hacen retroceder a Bianca en lugar de él, eso nos daría algunos problemas, aunque sospecho que podríamos anular a Bianca poniéndole a Charlie como distracción. Charlie es suficientemente buena como para hacer un intento creíble contra su portería aún si no tiene oportunidad de anotar. Si pretende que va a hacerlo, Bianca iría contra ella y los Leones estarían en la misma situación que antes. Si hacen retroceder a Rob, Bob o Babs, dejarán libre a uno de nuestros defensas para asistir a Matt. 

-Pero estamos dejando dos delanteros sueltos aún si eso funciona –le recordó Jack. 

-Creo que puedo manejar cualquier remate que haga Bianca, por la forma en que la describe Mely, y estamos contando con que el hermano que esté libre quede demasiado confundido teniendo que jugar solo como para ser mucho problema. Parece que ellos cuentan con que su método más efectivo de ataque sea que el portero esté demasiado inseguro sobre a cuál de ellos vigilar. Si sabemos cuál de ellos va a rematar, probablemente pueda detener todos sus tiros también –decidió Draco. 

-Probablemente podrías detenerlos todos de cualquier manera –sonrió Mike-. Sólo queremos estar seguros. 

-No soy tan bueno. Steve tiene mucha más experiencia que yo –protestó Draco. 

-También Mary y le ganas fácilmente –le recordó Jack-. Probablemente eres lo único que esperan todavía menos que nuestros volantes. 

-¿Han jugado antes con los Leones? –preguntó Draco finalmente. Jack parecía no saber nada sobre los jugadores de los Leones, pero parecía esperar que los Leones supieran todo sobre los Rakers. 

-Hace cuatro años. recuerdo a Steve y Nino muy claramente y creo que Babs ya estaba jugando con ellos, probablemente Nick también, pero de ser así apenas estaban empezando y no tenían mucha importancia en el juego. El equipo debe haber cambiado mucho desde entonces. 

-¿Y quiénes de nosotros jugaron entonces? –preguntó Draco, esforzándose por pensar. ¿Qué consecuencias podría haber si los Leones conocían a algunos de sus jugadores? 

-Mike no pudo jugar porque tenía una pierna lastimada, pero Mary y Larry estaban con nosotros. Cathy estaba ahí y creo que Charlie también –contestó Jack. 

-Sí, Charlie tuvo que jugar en mi lugar –confirmó Mike-. Perdimos, por supuesto. Charlie nunca había sido delantera y había tenido apenas unos tres días de entrenamiento. 

-¿Mary fue portera y tú y Larry, delanteros? –preguntó Draco a Jack. 

-Sí, Rex y yo dirigimos el ataque. Larry sólo corrió por ahí y lució peligroso –confirmó Jack-. Su puntería era todavía peor de lo que es ahora. 

-¿Rex? ¿Quién es Rex? –preguntó Draco, confundido. 

-Nuestro antiguo líder –explicó Mike-. Él, Jack y Mary impidieron que hiciéramos un completo ridículo en aquel partido. 

-Así que esperan que usemos a Mary y Jack en los mismos puestos otra vez –concluyó Draco-. Mary como defensa será una sorpresa para ellos y queremos que piensen que Jack dirigirá el ataque, eso es bueno. Quisiera que pudiéramos poner a Larry en la defensa para confundirlos todavía más. 

-¿Por qué no podemos? –preguntó Jack-. Cámbialo por Matt o Mary y funcionará. 

-Matt no es bueno en el ataque –explicó Draco-. Mary nunca ha sido delantera y no es buena corriendo. Se agotaría demasiado pronto. Y queda el problema de que Larry siempre olvida su posición al calor del momento cuando lo ponemos de defensa. 

-Podríamos usar a Sammie como delantero, pero perderíamos un volante y ellos son nuestra mayor ventaja –agregó Mike. 

-Probablemente esperen que Larry haya mejorado mucho desde entonces –sugirió Draco-. Después de todo, es obvio que sus propios jugadores lo han hecho. 

Entraron al cobertizo y lo primero que vio Draco fua a Mary y Larry besándose en una esquina. ¡Qué lindos! 

Desafortunadamente, Jack no compartía su opinión. 

-¡Oh, detengan eso! –les gritó-. Es una reunión de estrategia, no un picnic romántico. 

La pareja se sonrojó y se apartaron de un salto. ¿Tal vez habían estado tan ocupados que no los habían notado entrar? En el fondo, los tres pequeños aspirantes miraban a su alrededor un poco nerviosos, pero también parecían estar muy entusiasmados. ¿No habían entrado antes al cobertizo? 

-Ahora tenemos una primera idea de cómo atacarán los Leones –anunció Jack con orgullo-. Beth, le dirás a tus chicos que no molesten a Mely. Ella tiene mi permiso de entrar a nuestro territorio y usar la cancha en tanto no ataque a nadie. 

-¡Pero nos estorbará! –protestó Beth-. ¿Y si nosotros queremos usar la cancha? 

-¿Qué tal dejarla jugar con ustedes? –preguntó Draco inocentemente. 

-¡¿Qué?! –tres atónitos aspirantes voltearon a mirarlo. 

-Estoy seguro de que podría serles útil otro jugador –aclaró Mike-. Y ella nunca antes ha tenido oportunidad de jugar con un equipo. No tiene que volverse un hábito, sólo invítenla a jugar cuando aparezca por ahí. 

Beth gruñó un poco, pero no protestó más. Tal vez estaba pensando en formas de probarle a Mely que no podía juntarse con los aspirantes a Rakers. 

-¡De acuerdo, Dragón, Charlie! Necesitamos que trabajen ahora en esas señas –ordenó Jack-. Mike, necesito tus sugerencias para el entrenamiento de hoy. 

-¿Señas? ¿Qué señas? –preguntó Matt cuando Draco fue hacia ellos, Charlie y Sammie. 

-Te lo explicaremos en un momento –prometió Draco-. ¡Mary, Beth, Susie, Luke! ¡Por aquí! 

La mayor parte de la mañana se gastó trabajando en el código de señales y estrategia de entrenamiento, pero al menos Draco fue a almorzar con la sensación de que ahora sabían qué hacer, tanto durante el entrenamiento como en el partido. Era una sensación que brindaba seguridad. Ahora, si tan solo tío Severus no lo obligara a mudarse con Gringolf Glizzard ese domingo, el plan realmente podría funcionar. 

**Continuará... **

**Nota de la autora:**

¿Mely seguirá espiando para los Rakers? ¿Voldemort realmente capturará a Harry? ¿Y quién ganará el gran juego? ¡Por favor, comenten! 

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Draco lleva a Billy al parque, Mely observa a Nino y el equipo sigue entrenando.


	26. Entrenando para el gran juego

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony. ¡Gracias por prestármelos!

**Nota de la autora:**

¿De verdad está funcionando otra vez? Perdón si perdí algunos comentarios, pero con la alerta de autor ausente por tanto tiempo, puede ser que no haya visto todos los mensajes y pensé que sería mejor terminar esto y revisar los mensajes después, sólo por si acaso todo se cae de nuevo en los próximos dos minutos. ¡Responderé sus comentarios la próxima vez, lo prometo!

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 26: ENTRENANDO PARA EL GRAN JUEGO **

Severus anunció que iría a Hogwarts justo después de almorzar, pero no dio una respuesta clara cuando Draco le preguntó si iba a ver a MacGonagall o a Filch. Draco estaba empezando a sentirse intrigado por el conserje. ¿No había dicho tío Severus que todos los miembros del personal con bastante antigüedad en Hogwarts tenían otras funciones secretas además de sus trabajos oficiales? Tanto MacGonagall como Filch entraban en esa categoría, ¿pero cuál podría ser la función del Filch?

Severus había visitado Hogwarts semanalmente aunque la Cabeza de Gryffindor ya había regresado, así que debía haber ido a ver al conserje. ¿Podía el anciano que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo fregando pisos como un muggle ser un mago poderoso? Deseó saber cómo hacer que Severus le hablara al respecto.

-¿Y las pruebas de venenos? –preguntó Draco finalmente-. ¿No querías hacerlas hoy?

-Ya revisé los tubos de ensayo y sólo muestran un veneno de mediana intensidad que necesitamos contrarrestar –contestó Severus calmadamente-. Haré los hechizos cuando regrese.

-¿Puedo hacer algo? –preguntó Draco con entusiasmo.

-No, no voy a dejar que un chico de tu edad realice pruebas con venenos. Lo aprenderás en tu séptimo año y eso será suficientemente temprano –le dijo Severus seriamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay peligro?

-Los venenos son peligrosos. Y no confiaría en muchos magos adultos para hacer correctamente el chequeo –le informó Snape con el tono suave que empleaba sólo para los asuntos más serios-. Soy un experto en venenos, Draco. Probablemente tengo más experiencia preparándolos que los especialistas en venenos del laboratorio de pociones del Ministerio. es por eso que puedo hacer estas pruebas sin una extensiva experimentación con animales. Es mejor que estés fuera de esto por completo. 

-¡Pero quiero aprender! Dijiste que eres un experto en venenos, ¿por qué no puedo serlo yo también? 

Severus suspiró. 

-Mira, Draco, si necesitas un experto en pociones para idolatrar, ¿por qué no eliges a Sarah? –sugirió-. Ella es experta en química, trabaja con algunas de las pociones médicas más complicadas y su trabajo realmente ayuda a la gente. Los venenos matan, las pociones médicas curan. Es una disciplina mucho más constructiva y gratificante. 

-¿Pero entonces por qué escogiste los venenos? –protestó Draco. 

-Porque alguien no me dejó ninguna elección –señaló Severus-. Tú no quieres ser como yo, Draco. 

-¡Si quiero! Eres la mejor persona que he conocido. Tal vez yo no tenga tu talento, pero quiero parecerme a ti tanto como pueda. 

Severus suspiró una vez más y colocó una mano en el hombro de Draco. 

-Draco, el hombre que soy ahora no es el mismo hombre que fui entonces. Hoy escogería curar antes que matar sin importar la situación. Si tienes que tratar de imitarme, trata de vivir la vida que desearía haber vivido, no imites mis errores. 

Draco levantó la Mirada un poco asustado por la mirada suplicante en sus ojos. Nunca había visto a Severus suplicarle a nadie antes. ¿Realmente era eso tan importante? ¿Qué tenía de malo querer comprender las pociones? Lucius siempre las había admirado. Pero él se había jurado a sí mismo que nunca querría ser como Lucius, así que tal vez Severus tenía razón, tal vez Sarah era la mejor heroína. Después de todo tenía que haber una razón para que Severus se hubiera casado con una mujer de aspecto tan simple y tal vez cocinar no tuviera que ver con ello. Severus mismo era un gran cocinero, así que ¿para qué necesitaba una esposa que supiera cocinar? 

-Pero la cura para la licantropía es una poción médica y necesitas saber de pociones para hacerla –le dijo finalmente a Severus. 

-Cierto, las dos materias están muy relacionadas, a pesar de ser completamente opuestas en un sentido. Es difícil trazar la línea, pero todavía eres joven. Habrá tiempo más tarde para aprender cosas como esa. Por ahora apégate a tus bromas y pociones de invisibilidad. ¿Cómo te va con el libro de Matemáticas, por cierto? 

-Voy casi por la mitad. Pero desearía haber tomado Aritmancia en lugar de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Podría aprenderla mucho más rápido si lo hubiera hecho. ¿Crees que pueda cambiar de materia? 

-¿No querías tomar Estudios Muggles? –Sarah enarcó una ceja. 

-Sí, eso también –confirmó Draco-. Quiero las dos. 

-Apégate a una por ahora –le aconsejó Severus-. No te aconsejaría que abandones Runas Antiguas y agregar dos nuevas materias aún si dejas Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas sería extremadamente duro. Recuerda que tienes que hacer los OWLs este año. Los exámenes cubren tres años de ambas materias y tú sólo tendrías un año para aprenderlo todo. 

-Y además quiero seguir estudiando Matemáticas –aceptó Draco-. Está bien, me quedaré con Estudios Muggles. 

Severus le sonrió. 

-Buena elección. 

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa. 

-Me las arreglaré. Aprobaré los OWLs, ya lo verás. 

-Eso espero –le dijo Severus. 

***

Susie la Ratoncita Bailarina estaba feliz de ver a Ese Perro otra vez, pero desafortunadamente no tuvo oportunidad de jugar con él, debido a que Jack llegó sólo minutos después que Draco y ansioso por iniciar el entrenamiento. Las reglas eran las mismas del día anterior, sólo que esta vez los defensas estaban ahí para detener a los delanteros y pasar las pelotas a los volantes. 

Esta vez los equipos atacantes eran Jack con Mike y Cathy con Larry, y Draco comprendió inmediatamente que aunque Larry todavía dudaba al hacer los pases, esas combinaciones trabajaban mucho mejor. Era claro que Jack confiaba en que Mike no fallaría hacia la portería ni perdería la pelota tan fácilmente como Larry, y cooperaba bien esta vez, mientras que Cathy hacía su mejor esfuerzo por obligar a Larry a hacer los pases. 

Desafortunadamente, los remates de Larry terminaban con la pelota en poder de Luke, que había sido asignado para ser su oponente esta vez. Luke podía ser enteramente incapaz de impedir que Larry atacara la portería, pero cualquiera podía parar sus torpes pases y Luke resultó ser muy bueno haciendo pases largos. La pelota de Larry volvía a los volantes en un amplio arco casi cada vez que intentaba pasarla. Cathy no hizo intentos por la portería. En cambio se concentró en superar a Beth y hacer pases a Larry, que perdía la pelota otra vez. 

Al menos eso le dio a Draco la oportunidad de concentrarse en Mike y Jack, que eran un equipo realmente peligroso. Mike casi podía correr en círculos alrededor de Mary aún a pesar de que ella se estaba esforzando mucho, pero Matt estaba dándole verdaderas dificultades a Jack. 

-¡No dejes que te gane, Jack! –gritó Draco al líder de la pandilla cuando comprendió que Jack estaba listo para equivocarse-. Puedes pasarlo, sólo espera el momento adecuado. 

Jack esperó, luchando por mantener su temperamento bajo control. Fingió ir a la izquierda y cuando Matt siguió el movimiento, pateó rápidamente hacia la derecha. 

Una buena idea generalmente. Contra Mary o Beth podría haber funcionado, pero Matt era demasiado rápido. Giró de inmediato y se las arregló para alcanzar el balón justo a tiempo. 

-Buen movimiento –le dijo Draco a Jack-. Y bien hecho, Matt. 

-¿"Bueno"? –preguntó Jack, incrédulo-. ¡Lo perdí otra vez! 

-Habría funcionado contra los demás –Draco se encogió de hombros-. Y estamos tratando de mejorar también el desempeño de la defensa. No te preocupes. Lo pondré más contra Mike. Mary ya está sin aliento con todos esos giros repentinos. Matt es más ágil y los trucos de Mike serán un desafío mayor para él que tus tiros directos. 

-¿Entonces, a quién vas a asignarme? –preguntó Jack. 

Draco miró rápidamente a la otra pareja al ver una pelota subir alto en el aire de regreso a la media cancha. 

-No a Luke otra vez, eso es seguro. Tal vez debería ser volante. 

-Ratoncita Bailarina es más rápida –le recordó Jack. 

-Sí, pero esos pases largos compensan eso. Sin embargo Susie también es menos nerviosa y tiene mucha energía. Luke probablemente se cansará más rápido –Draco le sonrió a Jack-. Hey, ¿vas a jugar o no? –señaó hacia donde estaba Mike, otra vez corriendo alrededor de Mary y dirigiéndose hacia ellos. 

Jack corrió de inmediato. 

A fin de cuentas, Draco no estaba particularmente ocupado esa vez y podía observar a todos los jugadores de cuando en cuando. Los volantes estaban haciéndolo bien, pero se estaban quedando sin oponentes en la cancha. Tal vez debería enviarlos contra los defensas unas cuantas veces. La puntería de Susie parecía estar mejorando y los tres estaban empezando a formar un buen equipo. 

Los defensas también estaban dando su mejor esfuerzo e incluso Luke no era un completo desastre, por una vez. Tal vez debería haberlo dejado jugar contra Larry desde el principio. Podía parecer el más atemorizante, pero definitivamente era el menos peligroso de los delanteros. Esos dos obviamente se estaban dando el uno al otro una oportunidad que ninguno de los dos solía tener. 

Sin embargo, Cathy no estaba practicando remates y Larry no lograba hacerlo tampoco. El que Jack perdiera la pelota con tanta frecuencia en realidad no preocupaba a Draco. Estaba controlando su temperamento y eso era mucho más importante para él que una práctica de puntería. Mike era el único que llegaba con frecuencia y le daba a Draco verdaderos desafíos. 

Camino a casa le dijo a Mike su idea para el entrenamiento del día siguiente. 

-Eso requiere otro portero –le recordó Mike luego de pensarlo por un momento. 

-También requiere sólo tres defensas. Podrían tomar turnos como porteros. 

-Matt no es particularmente bueno en esa posición, ¿y puedes siquiera imaginarte a Luke como portero? 

-Eso no importará –le dijo Draco-. No es realmente un ejercicio de anotación, en todo caso. Sólo quiero que practiquen evadir ataques de los defensas. Los Leones pueden decidir tratar de conseguir el balón lo más pronto posible una vez que se den cuenta de cuál es nuestra estrategia y dijimos que usaríamos a Charlie o Sammie para fortalecer nuestro ataque si es necesario. 

-¿Has considerado usar a Susie como defensa en ese caso? –preguntó Mike con sorpresa. 

-¿Susie la Ratoncita Bailarina? No, no lo haría mejor que Luke y quiero conservar al menos un volante a mano –sonrió Draco-. No estoy seguro de cómo jugar sin ellos. 

Mike lo pensó de nuevo. 

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que a Jack no le molestará. Disfrutará tener algo de práctica de puntería otra vez, aún sabiendo que no la necesita tanto como el resto de nosotros. 

-Larry es el único que realmente necesita ese ejercicio –le dijo Draco-. Siempre lo dejo sin un defensa para cubrirlo porque sus remates son los más fáciles de atrapar y ahora que no sabe cómo manejarlos eso le impide practicar su puntería. No creo que logre siquiera manejar a Luke. 

-¿Del todo no lo supera? 

-Sólo lo consiguió dos o tres veces y esos remates iban mal dirigidos, ni siquiera tuve que molestarme en intentar detenerlos. Ya que Luke no va a jugar si todo sale como planeamos, Larry será nuestro jugador más débil. 

-¿Más débil que Susie? –preguntó Mike, sorprendido. Había estado demasiado ocupado maniobrando alrededor de Mary como para ver a los otros jugadores. 

-Susie está mejorando notoriamente y es realmente veloz. Todavía no será buena en otras posiciones, pero es una buena volante. 

Mike lo miró de reojo. 

-Creo que sé por qué el capitán de los Leones casi siempre es el portero... y porque sigues ganando tanto. 

Draco se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de tema. 

-¿Qué? 

-El portero siempre está en el extremo de la cancha. Tiene la mejor vista del juego. Jack, como delantero, siempre está a la cabeza de su equipo y no puede ver lo que pasa detrás de él. es por eso que le resultó tan difícil ver lo necesarios que son los defensas. Tú lo ves todo y estás en situación perfecta para organizar tu equipo. 

Draco sólo se encogió de hombros. Sí, veía todo lo que pasaba en la cancha, ¿pero eso era realmente tan importante? 

***

Después de un poco de discusión, Severus finalmente accedió a mostrarle a Draco los resultados de su prueba de venenos. 

-La mayor parte de los exámenes salieron negativos, pero aquí hay uno que muestra un veneno débil –explicó mientras le mostraba un frasco con un líquido ligeramente verdoso. 

-¿Cómo sabes que es veneno? –preguntó Draco, mirando el frasco con desconfianza. 

-Por su color, por supuesto. 

-¡Pero hay al menos otros dos que tienen el mismo color! 

-Esos son exámenes diferentes. Se supone que sean de ese color; este, no. 

Draco contempló el frasco un poco más antes de volver a sus ejercicios de Matemáticas. Las pruebas de venenos eran complicadas. Cada uno de los frascos tenía un color diferente y Severus aseguraba que todos significaban "no venenoso" para esa prueba en particular y considerando el color de la poción examinada. ¿Tal vez en realidad no quería ser experto en venenos, después de todo? 

***

-Iremos a visitar a mi hermana esta tarde –anunció Sarah durante el desayuno a la mañana siguiente-. No se siente bien y necesita nuestra ayuda. ¿Puedes cuidar a Billy por nosotros mientras estamos fuera? 

-Claro –aceptó Draco de inmediato, pero entonces recordó-. Pero tengo que entrenar para el gran juego. Jack me matará si no estoy ahí. 

-Lo dudo –le informó Severus calmadamente-. Debe estar acostumbrado a que los padres de su pandilla hagan cosas como esta. 

-Pero esto es especial. Será el primer partido de verdad que los Rakers jugarán contra los Leones en cuatro años –trató de explicar Draco. 

-Es sólo una tarde de entrenamiento, Draco, no el juego –le recordó Severus. 

-Lo sé –Draco suspiró y recogió a Billy para un abrazo rápido-. Y estoy seguro de que la pasaremos muy bien, ¿verdad, Billy? 

-¡Daco! –concordó Billy alegremente. 

-¿Por qué no llevas a Billy contigo? –sugirió Sarah-. El aire fresco le hará bien y podrás jugar con tu pandilla. 

-¿No sería peligroso? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido-. Mark ya lo atacó una vez. 

-Mientras te asegures de que esté cerca de la cancha, no veo ningún problema –le dijo Severus-. Normalmente los chicos mayores no molestan a los bebés y si la pandilla está cerca para protegerlo, los Tiburones ni siquiera se acercarán. 

-Sólo asegúrate de que no se acerque a la frontera y estará a salvo –concordó Sarah-. Sin embargo, será mejor asegurarse de que tenga puesta una camiseta azul. 

-¡Pero si ni siquiera tiene edad para decidir a cuál pandilla va a pertenecer! –protestó Draco. 

-Ahora se supone que será un Raker –le informó Severus calmadamente-. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de que los hermanos menores siempre se unen a la pandilla de los hermanos mayores? Has estado aquí el tiempo suficiente como para que los vecinos te consideren parte de nuestra familia. Por lo tanto, cuentas como hermano mayor y Billy cuenta como futuro Raker. 

-¡Oh, lo siento! No pretendía hacer eso –le dijo Draco a Billy. 

Sarah se encogió de hombros. 

-Su única alternativa era elegir entre los Rakers y los Tiburones de todos modos, y luego de la forma en que Mark lo trató, ¿en verdad querrías verlo unirse a los Tiburones? 

***

-¿Quieres cambiar el entrenamiento otra vez? –preguntó Jack en el momento en que Mike y Draco le hablaron de la idea de Draco. 

-Los volantes serán atacados durante el partido. Necesitan tener al menos un poco de experiencia evadiendo defensas –Draco explicó sus pensamientos. 

-Y eso nos da una oportunidad de hacer algo de ejercicios simples de puntería. Sólo hay tres volantes, así que nos sobra una pelota para entrenamiento de puntería –agregó Mike en el tono que Draco había aprendido a reconocer como "manipulemos a Jack"-. No necesitas eso particularmente, pero Cathy y yo tenemos que trabajar en eso y Larry no ha tenido mucha oportunidad de practicar para nada con todos los defensas a su alrededor. 

Jack dudó por un momento, pensándolo. Era claro que se sentía tentado a lucir su habilidad favorita. 

-Una práctica de puntería no tiene mucha utilidad sin un portero. Cualquiera puede meter una pelota en un marco vacío. 

-Los volantes en realidad no necesitan un portero, así que pueden usar a cualquier defensa que no esté ocupado en ese momento para que sea su portero. Quiero que hagan algo de rotación de compañeros para que prueben a jugar contra personas distintas. Yo estaré contigo –le informó Draco-. Necesito algo de entrenamiento serio también y eso significa que tengo que enfrentar algunos delanteros reales. 

-¿Quieres usar a Luke como portero? –Jack miró serio primero a Draco y luego a Luke, que le devolvió la mirada con expresión de infelicidad-. Pensé que habíamos concordado en que lo único para lo que es bueno es para los pases, ¿y ahora lo quieres en la posición más defensiva de todas? 

-No necesita ser bueno en eso –le recordó Mike de inmediato-. Sólo se supone que vea a los otros jugar y les devuelva la pelota cada vez que rematen. Queremos que los porteros reporten después las fortalezas y debilidades de los demás, eso es todo. 

-¿Y quién va a organizar a los defensas, si Dragón no está con ellos? –desafió Jack-. ¿Han pensado en eso? 

No, al menos Draco no lo había hecho. Los volantes tenían a Charlie para organizarlos, y tal vez había una ventaja ahí. 

-Quizá deberíamos dejarle ese trabajo a los porteros también –sugirió Mike calmadamente. ¿Estaba leyéndole el pensamiento o en verdad había planeado eso?-. están acostumbrados a buscar al portero para que los guíe y acostumbrarse a la idea de cómo funciona una estrategia les hará bien. También nos ayudará a averiguar quién será el mejor para dirigirlos en caso de que Draco nos deje antes del juego. 

-Ni siquiera quiero vivir con Gringolf Glizzard. Yo me quedo –protestó Draco de inmediato. 

-Tal vez no tengas oportunidad de decir no –le advirtió Charlie-. Si quiere que te quedes con él, harán que te quedes. 

Draco tragó saliva al escuchar eso. Por supuesto que no podía forzar a los Snape a conservarlo una semana más si Gringolf Glizzard lo aceptaba. Tenía que haber alguna manera de que tío Gringolf no lo recibiera. Ninguno de los otros lo había hecho, así que ¿por qué debería hacerlo Gringolf? Pero, claro, era uno de los parientes de su madre mientras que todos los demás habían sido Malfoys. ¿Y si los Glizzards sí lo querían? 

-De acuerdo, hagamos la prueba –Jack aceptó finalmente y fueron a tomar sus posiciones en la cancha cuando Mely corrió hasta ellos, sin detenerse ni siquiera cuando casi chocó con Bloody Mary. 

-¡Nino está ahí hoy! –les gritó cuando alcanzó a Mike, a quien parecía considerar su contacto con los Rakers-. ¡Y está jugando como delantero esta vez, no como portero! 

Jack se congeló en su sitio y Draco y Mike intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. El resto de la pandilla sólo contemplaba a la pequeña aspirante a Tiburón que había interrumpido así su reunión. 

-¿Qué tan bueno es? –preguntó Draco a Mely en medio del sorprendido silencio-. ¿Parece estar en su mejor condición o se cansa rápidamente? ¿Su puntería es tan buena como antes? 

-No lo sé. No me quedé tanto tiempo –reportó Mely. 

-Trata de acercarte sin que te vean y obsérvalo con atención –la instruyó Draco-. Necesitamos saber tanto de él como se aposible. 

-Si puedes decirnos más sobre Nick y de cómo exactamente se están preparando los Leones para el juego, eso también sería grandioso –agregó Mike-. Pero por ahora Nino es el más importante. Si notas algo sobre Steve, eso podría ayudarnos también, pero por hoy sólo trata de averiguar qué tanto ha afectado a Nino la falta de un entrenamiento regular. 

Mely asintió y se marchó de nuevo. 

-Bueno, parece que esta tiene casi tanta energía como nuestra Ratoncita Bailarina –comentó Cathy-. Qué pena que su hermano sea un Tiburón. Sería una gran volante y tal vez también una delantera, si tuviera suficiente práctica. 

El entrenamiento resultó duro para Draco. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que concentrarse tanto duranto un partido entero. Normalmente se relajaba un poco cuando su equipo estaba atacando, pero ahora con los delanteros tomando turnos para disparar a su portería, no podía darse ese lujo. Jack y Mike lograron algunas anotaciones y Cathy anotó dos veces. Sólo Larry no estaba siendo muy exitoso. 

Remataba mejor que cuando tenía un defensa estorbándole, pero aún así Draco pudo detener todos sus tiros. 

-¡Vamos, Larry! ¡Trata de apuntar a una esquina, no directo a Dragón! –Cathy trató de ayudar con un consejo, pero el intento de Larry terminó dándole a un árbol que estaba detrás de la portería. 

-Espero que estés consciente de que las porterías de los Leones tienen marcos de verdad –dijo Jack cuando otro remate pasó sobre la piedra que marcaba el lado de la portería. 

-¡Lo sé! –gruñó Larry con enojo-. Lo que quiero saber es cómo es que Dragón siempre sabe a dónde voy a disparar. 

-Bueno, has estado apuntando a la misma esquina por casi media hora –observó Mike-. Me imagino que lo habrá notado. 

-¿No creen que haya alguna oportunidad de que convenzamos a los Leones de concentrar a sus defensas en Larry en lugar de en Jack? –preguntó Draco a Mike y Cathy en el regreso a casa. 

-No a menos que primero anote unos cuantos goles impresionantes y dudo que pueda hacerlo –Mike se encogió de hombros-. No sé qué tan bueno es Steve, pero me parece veloz. 

-Y encima Larry está acostumbrado a enfrentar a Mary en la portería –agregó Cathy-. Simplemente no entiende que lo que funciona contra ella no funcionará contra otro portero. 

-Ya lleva un mes tratando de anotarme –le recordó Draco-. ¿No crees que lo haya notado? 

-Creo que sí –contestó Mike-. Es sólo que no sabe cómo jugar de otra forma. No es suficientemente ágil para engañar y no es lo suficientemente rápido como para ganarte a ti. Su única habilidad es la de aplastar con fuerza bruta y parece que sus remates ni siquiera son lo suficientemente fuertes como para empujarte. 

-¿Crees que sirvan contra Steve? –preguntó Cathy, con poca esperanza. 

-Tal vez, pero no contaría con eso. Ni siquiera lo hemos visto jugar todavía, pero es más grande y más fuerte que Draco, así que si Draco puede atrapar un tiro de Larry es improbable que Steve no pueda hacer lo mismo –decidió Mike-. La única oportunidad de Larry sería que Steve fuera mucho más lento que Dragón, lo cual es posible, pero dudo que la diferencia sea así de notoria. 

-Bajaré con Billy después de almorzar –recordó Draco de repente-. Haré de niñero mientras los Snape salen. ¿Creen que le moleste a Jack? 

-Tal vez un poco, pero no me preocuparía por eso. Si se pone majadero, sólo dile que siempre puedes volver al apartamento y hacer ahí de niñero –sugirió Mike-. Te necesita para el entrenamiento. No puede hacer nada sin un portero. 

-Todavía tiene a Mary –le recordó Draco. 

-Quien está esforzándose por convertirse en defensa. Él sabe que no sería buena idea usarla como portera justo ahora. 

***

Billy estaba muy entusiasmado por ir al parque, y también Ese Perro. Ambos, junto con el cochecito de Billy, resultaron ser casi más de lo que Draco podía manejar y Draco se sintió muy aliviado cuando Mike ofreció tomar al perro. Sin embargo, rehusó encargarle a Billy a Cathy y le recordó que los Snape no le pagarían por cuidarlo cuando podían pedirle a él que lo hiciera gratis. 

-Sólo quería ayudarte –trató de explicar Cathy. 

-Entonces toma el cochecito. ¡Billy es mío! 

-Hey, ¿qué anda mal contigo? –preguntó sorprendida Mary, que sólo había escuchado la última parte. 

-Hermano mayor sobreprotector –Cathy se encogió de hombros-. Muy bien, dame el cochecito, entonces. 

Una vez afuera, Draco pronto encontró un agradable lugar sombreado bajo un árbol donde pudo poner a Billy, el cochecito y dos juguetes que había llevado consigo. Amarró a Ese Perro al árbol con la esperanza de Billy supiera quedarse cerca del perro. El lugar estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la portería como para que Draco pudiera mantener el bebé a la vista y suficientemente lejos de la frontera como para poder esperar que Billy no entrara a territorio enemigo si decidía caminar. 

El resto del equipo pronto corrió a averiguar qué pasaba y Billy repentinamente se encontró rodeado por caras curiosas. Se sujetó con sus pequeños puños de la camiseta de Draco y se abrazó fuertemente contra él, lanzando sólo miradas ocasionales a la pandilla. 

-¡Awww! ¡Qué lindo! 

-¡Hey, Billy, mírame! 

-¡Hola, chiquitín! 

Nada pudo convencer a Billy para que soltara la camiseta de Draco y jugara con los demás. 

-¿Ves? –le dijo Draco a Cathy-. Sabía que no querría que lo cuidara nadie más. 

Jack puso mala cara cuando vio la razón de la conmoción, pero Draco sólo se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa triunfadora. 

-Me soltará tan pronto como consigas que los demás empiecen a entrenar. Es sólo que está asustado de tanta gente. 

Jack lo miró con enojo un poco más, pero le dijo a los otros que fueran a la cancha. 

-Vamos a probar las combinaciones que no hemos usado todavía, ¿de acuerdo? –les dijo, y Draco comprendió demasiado tarde que eso significaba que Luke enfrentaría a Mike mientras que el talento de Matt se desperdiciaría con el pobre Larry. 

Bueno, al menos esos dos estarían jugando juntos, así que tal vez incluso mejoraran un poco. 

Una vez que los otros se fueron, Billy se calmó un poco y sólo se necesitó un poco de ayuda de los juguetes para convencerlo de soltar a Draco. 

-¿Ves? Te dije que me soltaría –Draco le sonrió a Jack mientras tomaba su posición en la portería. 

Jack y Cathy resultaron ser un buen equipo, para sorpresa de Draco. Se las arreglaron para usar velocidad y combinaciones veloces para confundir y superar a Mary y Beth exitosamente. 

Sin embargo, Mike y Larry fallaban todos los pases. Mike lo hacía bastante bien, pero Matt tenía que esperar hasta que Larry tratara de devolver la pelota. Al menos Mike no lo tomaba tan mal como lo habría hecho Jack y seguía intentándolo aunque resultara inútil. Matt parecía casi aburrido cuando pateaba el balón de vuelta a Susie una vez más, pero Draco no tenía tiempo de observar. Otro remate bien dirigido por parte de Jack casi pasó junto a él y se lanzó de lado rápidamente para atraparlo. 

Mely llegó alrededor de una hora después y cuando nadie reaccionó ante su presencia, se acuclilló junto a Ese Perro y lo acarició un rato mientras esperaba. 

Billy la contempló, luciendo un poco inseguro sobre qué hacer. ¡Ahí estaba otra extraña y estaba acariciando a su perro! ¿Tal vez iba a asustarlo también? Pero no parecía tan grande y tampoco estaba haciendo algo más. Curioso, se levantó y caminó hacia ella. 

-¡Da! 

Mely se sorprendió. 

-Hum... ¿Hola? 

Billy pareció alegrarse con esa respuesta y lanzó su juguete al regazo de ella. 

-¡Da! 

Viendo eso, Draco finalmente decidió interrumpir el entrenamiento para rescatar a Mely. Alzó al bebé y se sentó en el césped junto a Mely con Billy en sus brazos. 

-¡Dako! –gritó Billy alegremente. Había sido aburrido sentarse y jugar solo. 

-Entonces, ¿algo para reportar? –preguntó Jack a Mely, acercándose él también y esforzándose por ignorar a Draco y Billy. 

-Nino es muy bueno –contestó ella de inmediato-. Se cansa más rápido de lo que solía, pero sigue siendo un gran jugador. Desearía poder rematar como él. 

-Es mucho mayor que tú –recalcó Draco, todavía abrazando a Billy-. Ha tenido mucho más tiempo para aprender. 

-También observé a Nick, como me dijiste –agregó Mely-. No parece llevarse bien con Nino. Los dos son grandiosos jugadores, pero no juegan bien en equipo, como lo hacen Rob y Bob. 

-¿Cómo es Nino con Rob y Bob? ¿Hacen muchos pases? –preguntó Mike ansiosamente. 

-No, pero eso es normal para Rob y Bob. Sólo hacen pases entre ellos dos –reportó Mely. 

-Eso significa que su única compañera real es Babs –señaló Mike-. ¿Cómo se llevan esos dos? 

-Bastante bien, pero no creo que Nino la aprecie mucho. 

-Nunca le ha gustado trabajar con niñas –Jack se encogió de hombres-. Nada sorprendente. 

-Bueno –decidió Mike-. Quiero que observes a Steve a continuación. Trata de descubrir qué clase de pelota pierde con más frecuencia, qué lado del marco defiende mejor, cuánto le toma reaccionar y, si puedes, cómo se comunica con su equipo. 

-¿Cómo se comunica? –preguntó Mely, confundida. 

-Es el capitán de su equipo. Debe tener una forma de dar instrucciones durante un juego –aclaró Mike-. Quiero saber cómo lo hace. Si está usando algún tipo de código, trata de descubrir algunas de las órdenes. Si sabemos lo que están planeando, sabremos mejor cómo detenerlos. 

Mely asintió obediente y se marchó de nuevo. 

-Entonces, ¿crees que tendremos que enfrentar a Nino? –preguntó Jack a Mike una vez que ella se marchó. 

-¿Por qué otro motivo empezaría a entrenar otra vez? Parece que el jueves es su día libre en la barbería. Tal vez es incluso por eso que fijaron el partido para esa fecha. 

-Sin embargo, ¿qué hay con el que no se lleva bien con Nick? –preguntó Draco-. Eso pareció importarte más. 

-Debe haber una seria rivalidad ahí. Sin Nino, Nick es el jugador estrella de los Leones. Podría no gustarle someter su estatus en un juego tan importante –Mike sonrió-. Y parece ser que no hace buen equipo con ningún otro de los demás delanteros. Esa podría ser nuestra oportunidad. 

-Matt tendrá que tomarlo –contestó Draco-. Podría ser demasiado grande para Beth y probablemente es demasiado rápido para Mary. Y eso significa que Beth tendrá que manejar a Nick, que definitivamente es demasiado rápido para Mary. 

-¿Y qué hay de mí, entonces? –preguntó Mary, frunciendo el ceño. 

-Estaba pensando tal vez en Babs –Draco logró que eso sonara como una sugerencia-. Mely dice que es realmente buena rematando, pero no puede correr mucho, así que no debería ser capaz de esquivarte muy bien. 

-¿Cuál sería la alternativa? –preguntó Mary, en un tono un poco más amigable. 

-Rob o Bob, pero si realmente queremos aislar a Nino, sería una buena idea dejar que esos dos hagan sus combinaciones. Si están libres, los demás harán todos los pases para ellos en lugar de a Nino y Nick –le dijo Draco. 

-Eso creo, me pegaré a Babs, entonces. 

Draco sonrió. Exactamente lo que quería escuchar, y Mary incluso pensaba que había sido su propia idea. 

-Pero recuerden que todavía puedo cambiar el plan durante el partido. ¿Aún recuerdan nuestro lenguaje de señas? 

Un examen rápido probó que todos lo recordaban. Ahora todo lo que Draco necesitaba era descubrir cómo lucían individualmente los Leones y estaría listo para usar las señas en el juego. 

***

Para sorpresa de Jack, Mely continuó reportándose diariamente por el resto de la semana y los Rakers pronto tuvieron una buena idea del estilo y debilidades de sus oponentes y adaptaron su entrenamiento acorde a eso. 

Larry tuvo que enfrentar a Luke la mayor parte del tiempo, lo cual les dio a ambos una oportunidad y se suponía que lo preparara para enfrentar a Jerry o tal vez a Greg. Los Rakers sólo podían desear que Larry no se viera forzado a encontrarse con uno de los defensas más grandes de los Leones, pero era muy probable que estuvieran demasiado ocupados con los otros delanteros. 

Mike usualmente tenía a Matt como oponente aunque a ninguno de los dos le gustaba eso. Era la combinación más difícil para ambos. Algunas veces Beth probaba sus habilidades contra Mike ya que tendría que manejar a Nino o Nick en el juego. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo jugaba contra Jack. 

Eso dejaba a Cathy y Mary como la última pareja y Draco tuvo que admitir que era una combinación bastante desafortunada. Mary estaba volviéndose buena con su nuevo trabajo, pero simplemente no podía igualar la velocidad y resistencia de Cathy y normalmente estaba completamente exhausta para el final del entrenamiento. 

Susie mejoró mucho luego de que decidiera llevar consigo su balón a dondequiera que fuese. No era una verdadera pelota de fútbol, sólo una de esas coloridas pelotas con las que juegan los niños pequeños, pero aún así la ayudó a mejorar sus habilidades. 

"Ahora, si no fuera por Luke y Larry, tendríamos un equipo realmente bueno" pensó Draco luego de su entrenamiento del sábado. 

-Entonces, mañana se decidirá si jugamos contigo o con Luke –le recordó Jack cuando se dirigían a casa. 

Draco se sintió un poco sorprendido y confundido al respecto. Había olvidado casi por completo la visita a Gringolf Glizzard por entrenamiento, ¿y a dónde iba Jack? Ese no era su camino usual al apartamento de su mamá ni al de su papá, y nunca los había acompañado antes. 

-No planeo quedarme con Gringolf "Amando a mi amante" Glizzard –le dijo-. La casa de ese tipo probablemente estará lleno que chicas con risitas estúpidas que no tienen suficiente cerebro para darse cuenta de que nada más las está usando. 

-¿Y? Apuesto que serán agradables de ver y tal vez lo suficientemente estúpidas como para dejar que las uses tú también –sugirió Jack. 

-Tal vez, pero eso sólo haría todavía más difícil encontrar y conservar una novia que valga mi tiempo. Bajo esas circunstancias ciertamente puedo olvidarme de Pansy para siempre. 

-¿Pansy? –preguntó Cathy repentinamente interesada-. ¿Quién es Pansy? 

-La chica con la que mi padre esperaba que me casara. No estoy seguro de si todavía es mi novia o si quiero que lo sea, pero ciertamente no quiero que me corte por culpa de las pequeñas resbalosas de Gringolf Glizzard. 

-Sin embargo, tal vez él sea agradable –dijo Mike-. Podrías arrepentirte de no quedarte con él, si te acepta. 

-Nunca –decidió Draco. 

-Bueno, sólo quería decirte que espero que te quedes. Los veo el martes –y con eso, Jack dio media vuelta y se marchó sin mirar atrás. 

Draco se quedó mirándolo. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Jack quería que se quedara? ¿Para el partido? ¿O había algo más ahí? 

-Eso es todo lo que lograrás de él –le dijo Mike, encogiéndose de hombros-. Nada más es así. 

**Continuará.... **

**Nota de la autora: **

¿Qué piensan, a Draco le agradará Gringolf Glizzard? ¿Los Rakers ganarán el gran juego? ¿Jack realmente quiere que Draco se quede? 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Finalmente conoceremos a Gringolf Glizzard, el cantante, descubriremos quién es su mejor amigo y Severus usará algo de manipulación Slytherin. 


	27. El mago Gringolf Glizzard

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony. ¡Gracias por prestármelos!

Mi amigo Edmond se pertenece a sí mismo, aunque tuve que cambiar su apellido. 

**Nota de la autora:**

Las dos canciones que aparecen en este capítulo fueron escritas por mi amiga Pega Pony, la inventora del ilustre Gringolf Glizzard. La versión completa de "Hey, I'm a Wizard" junto con otras canciones de Gringolf estarán disponibles en ff.net tan pronto como Pega Pony obtenga su propia cuenta. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 27: EL MAGO GRINGOLF GLIZZARD **

Draco hizo su mejor esfuerzo por convencer a Severus de no ir a visitar a Gringolf Glizzard, pero Severus insistió en que esa parecía ser la mejor solución para él. 

-Es el hermano de tu madre, Draco, no el de tu padre. Es tan rico como lo era tu padre y puede darte todos los lujos a los que estás acostumbrado. Todavía estarás en Hogwarts la mayor parte del año, lo que lo deja libre para viajar por todo el mundo con su espectáculo. 

-¿Alguna vez has visto una presentación suya? ¿Has escuchado sus canciones? –argumentó Draco-. ¿Esperas que vivas con ese idiota sonriente lleno de chispitas brillantes? Es... es... ¡asqueroso! 

-Probablemente es sólo su personaje para el escenario, Draco –trató de convencerlo Severus-. Las estrellas pop tienen que presentar una fachada completa para lograr que el mundo las note. Estoy seguro de que es completamente distinto en privado. 

-No lo sé –comentó Draco para sí mismo mientras se aproximaban a la villa de Gringolf Glizzard-. Me recuerda a mi madre un poco demasiado, y es su hermano a fin de cuentas. 

El portón era bastante impresionante y estaba pintado de amarillo y celeste con una gran placa color de rosa que anunciaba con rizadas letras rojas que esa era la residencia de Gringolf Glizzard. 

-¡Yuck! –comentó Draco. 

Severus sólo gruñó y valerosamente hizo sonar la campanilla azul. El portón se abrió de par en par ya fuera mágica o eléctricamente. Severus asumió que era la primera opción tratando de lucir como la segunda para los adinerados vecinos muggles. Para su sorpresa, nadie les preguntó cuál era su asunto, ni apareció nadie para recibirlos. Ni siquiera un sobreentusiasmado elfo doméstico. 

Así que caminaron por el sendero que llevaba hasta la puerta principal, la cual estaba pintada en celeste y rojo y soportaba una estrella rosa hecha en croché con el letrero "Bienvenidos" justo en medio. Severus gruñó al ver la estrella, pero eso no mejoró las cosas: la estrella siguió ahí, y siguió estando hecha en croché, y siendo una monstruosidad rosa con fondo rojo y azul. 

Draco la contempló por un momento y decidió que no quería verla, así bajó la mirada para contemplar el suelo. Lo primero que notó fue la alfombrilla. Cuatro extrañas criaturas gordezuelas, cada una de un color diferente, agitaban las manos para saludarlo alegremente. ¿O se suponía que fueran niños con trajes raros? 

-¡¿Qué es eso?! –exclamó con disgusto, señalándolas. 

Severus redirigió su mirada de desprecio hacia las cuatro pequeñas monstruosidades. 

-Una alfombrilla mágica, parece. Sólo sáltatela, si no te gusta. 

Fue hacia el segundo timbre y después de un momento de duda ante su brillante color naranja, presionó el botón. 

DI-DI-DI-DI-DING cantó el timbre. 

Draco lanzó otra mirada suplicante en dirección a Snape, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde para huir. La puerta se abrió y ante ellos estaba... 

-¿Lockhart? –exclamó Severus en un leve shock. 

-¡Severus! ¡Qué maravillosa sorpresa! ¡Qué bueno es verte de Nuevo! –Gilderoy Lockhart aprovechó el momentáneo shock de Severus para darle un abrazo de bienvenida. 

Severus lo empujó rápidamente para mirarlo de nuevo, y entonces casi deseó no haberlo hecho. Lockhart vestía una túnica a listas verdes y naranjas, decorada con brillantes cuentas de vidrio. 

-¡Qué bueno que viniste de visita! –continuó con su entusiasta bienvenida. 

-En realidad, creo que llegamos a la casa equivocada –le informó Severus-. Estamos buscando a Gringolf Glizzard. Por favor, perdona la interrupción –rápidamente dio vuelta para marcharse. 

-¡Oh, oh no! Estás absolutamente en lo correcto. ¡Gringi vive aquí! ¡Somos compañeros de habitación en este momento! ¿Ves? –lo llamó Lockhart. 

Severus dio vuelta de nuevo y le dirigió a Lockhart una mirada intrigada. 

-¿Compañeros de habitación? –repitió. 

"¿Gringi?" pensó Draco, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. se consideró muy afortunado de haber sido ignorado por Lockhart tanto tiempo y no quería arriesgarse a atraer su atención. 

Lockhart se sonrojó. 

-Bueno, verás... es como... Estoy escribiendo la biografía de Gringolf, y ya que necesitaba hacer mucha investigación sobre sus experiencias y vida personal, decidimos que debía mudarme con él. Hemos sido mejores amigos desde nuestros días de escuela, ya sabes. 

-¿Ah, sí? –no resultaba muy claro por el tono de Severus lo que pensaba al respecto-. En ese caso, ¿podríamos, por favor, hablar con tu amigo? Si lo conoces tan bien, estoy seguro de que sabrás que Draco, aquí presente, es su sobrino. Hemos venido desde Hogsmeade para que pueda conocer a su tío. 

-Oh, oh sí, pasen. Me temo que este momento Gringi está ocupado en su estudio de música. Está practicando para su próxima gira, ¿sabes? Pero estoy seguro de que comprendes las obligaciones de nosotros, la gente famosa. Le diré que están aquí tan pronto como tome un pequeño descanso de su trabajo. 

Draco pasó cautelosamente sobre la ofensiva alfombrilla y entró a la casa Glizzard-Lockhart. Y se congeló en shock otra vez. Las paredes estaban pintadas en rosa, el mobiliario era rojo o celeste y tapetitos tejidos en croché en todos los tonos pastel estaban por todas partes. 

Severus se atrevió a pisar la alfombrilla y dudó ahí por un momento, debatiendo si entrar o no a esa visión del infierno. Una de las coloridas monstruosidades que saludaban chilló cuando la pisó. 

-¡Oh, por favor, sé cuidadoso con mis Teletubbies! –le suplicó Lockhart-. Son criaturitas tan frágiles. 

Severus no tenía mayor idea que Draco sobre qué podía ser un teletubbie, pero Lockhart parecía asociar ese término con las cosas feas de su alfombrilla, así que obedeció y entró a la casa. 

Música fuerte de guitarra llenaba todo el salón. 

-Mi nombre es Gringolf Glizzard –aullaba la voz de Gringolf junto con la música-. ¡Hey, soy un mago! –continuaba con su primera y más famosa canción. 

Una vez más, Draco miró suplicante a su maestro, pero Severus parecía decidido a pasar por ese horror. 

Lockhart los guió alegremente a una sala pintada en naranja, con muebles principalmente rosados y los obligatorios tapetitos en croché. Al menos la música ahogaba sus intentos por conversar. 

-Shoobie doobie doo... ¡Soy el mago Gringolf Glizzard! –continuaba. 

-¿Cuánto más hasta que tome su descanso? –gritó Draco por encima del ruido. 

Lockhart dijo algo, probablemente una respuesta, pero tal vez nada más le estaba diciendo que no podía entenderle mientras Gringolf gritaba. 

-Toca la varita con dedos temblorosos. 

-Misteriosos susurros –chilló la aguda voz del gnomo de jardín que hacía segunda. 

-¿Tiene su banda de gnomos aquí también? –preguntó Draco, en shock. ¡Sería imposible vivir en una casa con un montón de gnomos! 

Una vez más su pregunta pasó sin ser escuchada a través de la canción de Gringolf. 

-Y mira esos temblores... mientras el rival se esconde... 

"¿Qué temblores?" Draco deseó que la letra al menos tuviera un poco de sentido. 

Gringolf, sin embargo, seguía sin molestarse por preguntas sobre el significado de sus canciones y pasó al coro otra vez. 

-¡Mi nombre es Gringolf Glizzard! ¡Hey, soy un mago!... Shoobie... 

Draco se preguntó qué tanta falta de educación sería taparse las orejas mientras el anfitrión está cantando. 

-Di las palabras, pon un hechizo. 

-Hojas susurrantes –chilló el gnomo de jardín. 

-Atrapé a los ladrones... De tu corazón, _Ma Belle_ –y una vez más Gringolf se lanzó al coro. 

Severus parecía estar cercado al fin de su habilidad para resistir la tortura acústica. Draco deseó poder decirle que Gringolf finalmente había llegado a los versos finales de su canción cuando se lanzó al próximo pasaje con "¡Toma la escoba, prepárate para la carrera! 

-¡Todo está preparado! 

-El mundo es nuestro ahora, vida mía... Únete a mí, no hay necesidad de esconderse... ¡Mi nombre es Gringolf Glizzard! Hey... –Gringolf finalmente terminó su canción con un coro especialmente ruidoso. 

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras él probablemente recuperaba su aliento y por un momento Draco deseó que hubiera terminado y finalmente pudieran ser echados de esa casa. Pero entonces la guitarra hizo otro doloroso chillido y Grigolf gritó: 

-¡Hey, Gilderoy! ¿Tienes unos minutos para ensayar nuestra canción? 

-¿"Nuestra canción"? –preguntó Severus enarcando una ceja. Draco asumió que le encantaba burlarse de Lockhart. 

-¡Ah, Gringi, este no es el mejor momento! –gritó Lockhart hacia el sótano-. Creo que será mejor que subas un momentito. ¡Tenemos visitas! –entonces se volvió para contestarle a Snape-. La nueva versión de "Nena, oh, mi nena querida". La cambiamos para incluir unos cuantos pasajes de rap cantados por mí. Por favor, no le cuentes a nadie todavía. Se supone que sea una sorpresa para el tour. Un acto especial para las fans, ya sabes. 

En ese punto, Gringolf Glizzard finalmente se mostró vestido en rosa y amarillo, lo que chocaba horriblemente con el tirante naranja de su guitarra. 

-¿Quién es, Gilderoy? ¿Bellas fans que necesitan una dosis de nuestro encanto? ¿O es la prensa para otra mega-entrevista? 

-Ninguna de las dos cosas –Lockhart tuvo que decepcionarlo-. Es tu sobrino Draco Malfoy y mi querido viejo amigo Severus. Ya sabes, el que me asistió tan amablemente cuando yo estaba ayudando a los pobres muchachos de Hogwarts. 

Draco contuvo un quejido. ¿Cuál idiota había restaurado la memoria de Gilderoy Lockhart? Por una vez Ron Weasley había hecho algo casi digno de admiración y algún imbécil tenía que deshacerlo. 

-¿Mi sobrino? ¿Cuál sobrino? –preguntó Gringolf, obviamente completamente confundido-. ¡Oh, cierto! Narcissa tenía un hijo, ¿verdad? Lamento tanto lo que pasó ahí, chico. Una verdadera tragedia. Era una nenita tan dulce, mi hermana Narcissa. Lamento nunca haberlos visitado, pero tu padre nunca fue de los que aprueban la música moderna. Simplemente no nos llevábamos bien. Ahora, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? 

-De hecho, sí lo hay –interrumpió Severus. 

-Pero no vamos a hablar así todos aquí en la puerta, Gringi –sugirió Lockhart-. Siéntense y nos prepararé algo de té. ¿O prefieren algo más fuerte? 

-Té estará bien –Gringolf le sonrió a Lockhart-. Gilderoy es tan buen amigo –le dijo a Severus-. Y qué gran mago. Soy su mayor fan. 

"No es un gran logro" pensó Draco "No debe haber mucha competencia para esa posición". 

A Gringolf no pareció importarle la falta de respuesta por parte de sus huéspedes. Simplemente se lanzó a un recuento de las grandes aventuras ficticias de Gilderoy. Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero Severus sólo se encogió de hombros. 

"Por favor, no me obligues a quedarme aquí" pensó Draco tan fuerte como pudo. Después de todo, algunos rumores por parte de los Gryffindor aseguraban que Severus podía leer las mentes. 

Gringolf estaba todavía ocupado cantando las alabanzas de Lockhart cuando éste regresó con el té, unos cinco minutos después. 

-Gracias, Gilderoy. Estaba contándole a nuestros invitados sobre tus grandes aventuras. ¿Nos contarías la historia del hombre lobo otra vez? 

Draco casi dejó caer su taza. ¿No había aprendido Gringolf a no pedirle a Lockhart que hablara sobre sí mismo? Había resistido suficiente de eso durante su segundo año. 

Para su sorpresa, Lockhart sacudió la cabeza. 

-Oh, eres tan modesto. Deberías contarles las grandes noticias sobre tu nuevo álbum. Gringolf ganó otro premio, ¿saben? Dentro de poco la Reina lo hará caballero. Sé que lo hará –y pronto estuvieron escuchando un detallado recuento sobre la carrera de Gringolf Glizzard y sus más grandes éxitos. 

-Ah, pero señor Lockhart –Draco le dedicó su sonrisa más dulce-. Parece ser que usted ya conoce a mi tío bastante bien, así que no tendrá que investigar más sobre su vida. Su libro ya debe estar casi terminado. 

-¡Oh, no! No, no, para nada. Todavía hay mucho trabajo que hacer. Podría tomar años antes de que esté listo para publicarse –Lockhart chilló casi como el gnomo de jardín. 

-Noté que preparaste tú mismo el té, Gilderoy. ¿No tienen un elfo doméstico aquí? –Severus apartó rápidamente el tema de la biografía de Gringolf Glizzard. Los elfos domésticos usualmente eran un tema seguro. Hermione Granger era la única persona que Draco conocía que estuviera realmente interesada en los elfos domésticos. 

-Ah, bueno, tú sabes, con todos esos muggles por aquí... –dijo Gringolf vagamente. 

-Ya veo, pero podrían emplear sirvientes humanos –sugirió Severus-. Los muggles esperarán que al menos tengan un cocinero. 

-Uh, sí, pero somos dos personas que valoramos mucho nuestra privacidad. Nos gusta tener la casa para nosotros, ¿sabes? –saltó Lockhart. 

-Pero estoy seguro de que no están aquí sólo para discutir la ayuda en casa –Gringolf tomó la palabra antes de que Severus pudiera decir nada más-. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes? 

"Echarnos de aquí inmediatamente" pensó Draco, pero no parecía que fueran a complacerlo pronto. En cambio, los dos miraban a Severus con sonrisas expectantes. 

-Bueno, ya sabe sobre la trágica muerte de su hermana, señor Glizzard, y estoy seguro de que ha escuchado que su esposo fue enviado consecuentemente a Azkaban –comenzó Severus-. Ahora estoy tratando de encontrar el mejor hogar para Draco. Comprenderá que después de todo lo que ha pasado esa es una decisión muy difícil. Ninguno de los parientes de su padre califica, me temo, aún a pesar de que Eusebia Coleman estaba dispuesta a recibirlo. Es una mujer agradable, pero ya tiene demasiados niños como para brindarle a Draco la atención que necesita después de una pérdida como esta. 

-¡Oh, por supuesto que nos lo quedamos! –exclamó Gringolf de inmediato-. ¡Será una gran publicidad! Estrella pop Gringolf Glizzard adopta a su pobre sobrino huérfano. ¡Oh, los titulares que hará eso! 

-¡Incluso podríamos arreglar un concierto especial de caridad para los huérfanos o víctimas de violencia doméstica! –agregó Lockhart con entusiasmo. 

-Comprenderán, por supuesto, que cuidar de Draco tomará mucho de su tiempo –les recordó Severus. 

-Por supuesto, pero es un muchacho grande. No será un problema –sonrió Gringolf-. Los medios lo amarán. Grandes fotos para artículos, entrevistas. Estaremos en todos los programas muggles de televisión. Es perfecto. 

-Entonces, ¿hay alguna mujer con la que ha considerado casarse? –preguntó Severus en medio de su discusión de medidas por su carrera. 

-¿M... m... mujer? –tartamudeó Gringolf, tomado completamente fuera de guardia. 

-¿Casarse? –exclamó Lockhart. 

A pesar del shock de ser querido por la persona que no quería que lo quisiera, Draco tuvo que esforzarse por dominar la risa. 

-Bueno, un jovencito necesita una figura materna, así que usted tendrá que casarse –le dijo Severus a Gringolf con el rostro perfectamente serio. 

-Pero... pero... ¡Gringolf no puede casarse! –exclamó Lockhart, apretando un tapetito naranja contra su pecho-. ¡Gringi! 

Gringolf miró a Severus por un impactado momento, entonces miró a Draco y finalmente miró a Lockhart. 

-No, es cierto. Simplemente no puedo. No es posible que yo me case. 

Severus contempló su reacción con calma, cómodamente sentado en su silla como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo. 

-Oh, ¿por qué no? La gente se casa todo el tiempo. ¿Qué hay de difícil al respecto? 

-Yo... ¡no puedo! –chilló Gringolf-. Yo... mire, ¿no sabe cuántas de mis fans son adolescentes llenas de hormonas? Todas esas chicas están desesperadamente enamoradas de mí. Si me caso, todas ellas perderían interés. ¡Sería el fin de mi carrera! 

Lockhart asintió con entusiasmo. 

-Sí, piense en todas esas encantadoras niñas decepcionadas. 

-¿Están absolutamente seguros de que es imposible? –les preguntó Severus, con tono esperanzado. 

-Imposible. Sí, absolutamente imposible. Todas esas pobres lindas chicas. Una esposa simplemente no encaja con mi imagen –confirmó Gringolf. 

-Por favor, reconsideren. No pueden recibir a Draco si no pueden darle una madre. Él realmente la necesita –les pidió Severus. 

Draco miró confundido a su maestro por un momento. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No le había importado dejarlo con un hombre soltero cuando lo llevó con el tío Thomas y Eugene únicamente había fallado el examen porque bebía. Entonces comprendió que esa era su oportunidad de escapar de Gringolf Glizzard y su horroroso espectáculo musical, gnomos de jardín y tapetitos en croché. 

-Oh, no puedo. De verdad no puedo –insistió Gringolf. 

-Bueno, entonces creo que no puede remediarse –suspiró Severus-. ¿Pero tal vez pueda darme la dirección de algún otro pariente? ¿Alguien que esté casado, quizá? 

-Bueno, tengo un primo, pero no he sabido de él en algún tiempo. Creo que no está casado. Me habrían invitado a la boda –dijo Gringolf con duda. 

-Será suficiente con que viva con una novia estable –concedió Severus-. No hará daño preguntarle. 

-No sé su dirección exacta, me temo, pero vive en alguna parte de Gales, en su gran finca. Cría caballos de carrera, me parece. Nada más pregunte a los criadores de caballos. Deben saber dónde encontrarlo con exactitud –les aconsejó Gringol-. Su nombre es Edmond. Edmond Glizzard. 

-Edmond Glizzard, criador de caballos en Gales –repitió Severus-. Pero es un mago, supongo. 

-Oh, sí, uno muy poderoso, de hecho. Siempre obtuvo las notas más altas, pero de repente decidió retirarse del mundo mágico y vivir casi como un muggle –Gringolf se encogió de hombros-. Imagino que realmente le gustan los caballos. 

-No tenía ninguna razón particular para querer distanciarse de nuestro mundo, ¿o sí? –preguntó Severus cautelosamente. Si Edmond había sido un Death Eater, sería una mala idea dejar a Draco con él. 

-Oh, no, creo que sólo se alejó de todo. Se envolvió más y más en el asunto de las carreras –confirmó Gringolf. 

Sin embargo, Draco se preguntó qué tan bien conocía realmente a Edmond. Bueno, un criador de caballos sonaba mucho mejor que un cantante, en cualquier caso. 

-Gracias por su ayuda, entonces –dijo Severus a Gringolf y Lockhart-. No queremos apartarlos de su ensayo más tiempo. ¿Podríamos usar su chimenea para regresar a Hogsmeade? 

-Ah, me temo que no estamos conectados a la red –contestó Lockhart con una sonrisa triunfadora-. Por privacidad, ya saben. Nuestras fans mágicas probablemente no resistirían la tentación de dejarse caer por aquí en los momentos más inconvenientes. Después de todo, ambos tenemos algunos fans club realmente grandes. Necesitamos este pequeño retiro. 

-Pero el autobús muggle pasará en unos quince minutos –agregó Gringolf-. Los llevará directo a la estación del tren, si no pueden aparecer. 

-Draco no tiene edad para aparecer legalmente –le recordó Severus con una mirada de disgusto. 

-Ah, es cierto. Es cierto. Tienes que haberte graduado de la escuela para sacar una licencia para aparecer, Gringi –informó Lockhart a su amigo alegremente-. Pero no teman, los entretendremos mientras esperan. 

-¡Sí, sí, vengan abajo y les cantaremos nuestro nuevo tema! –exclamó Gringolf con deleite. 

Todos los intentos por detenerlos llegaron demasiado tarde. Draco y Severus fueron arrastrados al estudio musical para escuchar la nueva variación de "Nena, oh mi nena querida" interpretada por Gringolf Glizzard y "Rockhart". 

-Esta será la sensación de nuestro tour –les informó Gilderoy Lockhart mientras tomaba una guitarra extra-. La Colección Pega Pony ya está produciendo el CD, por supuesto, pero no están en las tiendas y nadie fuera de la compañía la ha escuchado todavía. 

Draco miró sorprendido a Lockhart con su guitarra. 

-No sabía que supiera tocar –le dijo a Severus con un susurro. 

-¿Quién dijo que sabe? –contestó Severus, también en voz baja-. Esto sólo prueba que él cree que sabe. 

Severus resultó estar en lo cierto cuando Lockhart estranguló algunos torturados tonos del pobre instrumento y Gringolf empezó a cantar. 

-Desde la primera vez que te vi   
quedaste atrapada en mi corazón.   
Nena, ¿es que no entiendes?   
Este podría ser un nuevo empezar. 

-¿Tal vez ella simplemente no quiere un nuevo empezar con él? –sugirió Draco a Severus-. Yo ciertamente no querría. 

Pero Gringolf pasó despiadadamente al coro. 

-Nena,   
oh, mi nena querida.   
Es verdad, es verdad.   
Estoy tan enamorado de ti.   
Nena,   
oh mi nena querida. 

Ahí empezaba el primer pasaje en rap de Lockhart. Se lanzó a ello con mucho entusiasmo, remolineando su guitarra. 

-Te busqué en tu casa,   
traté de telefonearte.   
Cada acción que tomo,   
querida, pone mi corazón en riesgo.   
Buscándote todo el tiempo,   
deseando que seas mía algún día. 

-No tenía idea de que se necesitara talento musical para cantar un rap –dijo Draco una vez que Lockhart se calló misericordiosamente y volvió a torturar su instrumento-. Pero estoy seguro de que pudo haber sido mejor. 

Gringolf continuó inmediatamente después del rap y aulló: 

-Y a veces mi corazón empieza a temer   
que sólo seas un sueño, querida. 

Nena,   
Oh, mi nena querida,   
es verdad, es verdad.   
Estoy tan enamorado de ti.   
Nena,   
oh, mi nena querida. 

Quisiera que pudieras verme ahora.   
Quisiera que pudiera mostrarte ahora. 

-¿Qué? ¿En esa facha? –preguntó Draco a Severus-. No me parece una buena idea. 

-Me pregunto qué quiere mostrarle a ella –contestó Severus-. ¿O me perdí una línea? 

El siguiente rap de Gilderoy Lockhart no respondía a eso tampoco. 

-Durmiendo sin soñar,   
entender el significado.   
Vacío está mi corazón   
cuando estamos separados.   
Chica, esto significa que tú y yo   
una pareja debemos ser. 

-¿Significado? ¿El significado de qué? –murmuró Draco. 

-¿Tal vez el significado de esta canción? –sugirió Severus-. Es suficientemente misterioso para mí. 

-Así que te estoy llamando: ¡ven a mí!   
Dondequiera que estés,   
ven a mí   
y verás. 

Gringolf continuó: 

-Nena,   
oh, mi nena querida.   
Es verdad, es verdad.   
Estoy tan enamorado de ti.   
Nena,   
oh, mi nena querida. 

-¿Qué tan larga es esta canción? –preguntó Severus a Draco cuando Lockhart empezó a rapear otra vez. 

Draco sólo pudo encogerse de hombros. Nunca antes había escuchado una canción entera de Gringolf Glizzard. Grabadoras, radios y aparatos de CD no funcionaban en Hogwarts y Narcissa prefería la música clásica. 

-Señorita encubierta,   
querida nena,   
sé mi dama,   
ángel, miel,   
¡esto no tiene gracia! 

-Bueno, tiene razón en esa última línea, al menos –recalcó Severus. 

-Todo el tiempo, mi reina de belleza,   
dime ahora, ¿dónde has estado? 

Nena,   
oh, mi nena querida.   
Es verdad, es verdad.   
Estoy tan enamorado de ti.   
Nena,   
oh, mi nena querida. 

Luego de una última repetición del coro, la canción finalmente terminó y Severus rápidamente presentó sus excusas antes de que decidieran cantarla de nuevo. 

Draco se sintió mucho mejor una vez que estuvieron en la seguridad del bus muggle. 

-Bueno, esa fue una completa pérdida de tiempo –le informó a Severus. 

-No completamente, no. 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hubo de útil ahí? Todo lo que descubrimos es que mi tío está loco y disfruta la compañía del idiota más grande del mundo. 

-Descubrimos que tienes un primo llamado Edmond –le recordó Severus-. Y ya que obviamente se está manteniendo tan alejado de tu tío Gringolf como le es posible, debe ser una persona cuerda. 

-¿Realmente necesitábamos a Gringolf Glizzard para eso? ¿No podíamos haberlo descubierto de todos modos? –preguntó Draco, nada convencido. 

-No, no encontré libros recientes sobre la familia Glizzard en la biblioteca. El más nuevo tiene casi cien años –le dijo Severus-. Parece ser que a tus abuelos no les gustaba la publicidad y Gringolf sólo habla de sí mismo. 

Draco suspiró. 

-Bueno, al menos salimos de ahí con vida. ¿Conseguiste ya el pelo de dragón? 

Severus lo miró severamente. 

-¿Qué? 

-Los muggles, Draco. Te lo diré después –siseó Severus. 

-Oh, lo siento –Draco se sonrojó. Si quería ir a una universidad muggle, tendría que aprender a ser más cuidadoso con lo que decía cerca de los muggles. Sólo podía esperar que si algún muggle lo había escuchado pensara que el término "pelo de dragón" era una broma privada-. ¿Has tenido noticias del Director Dumbledore? –probó con un tema más seguro. Después de todo, las escuelas muggles tenían directores también. 

-Sí, me respondió por carta inmediatamente. Piensa que no hay nada de qué preocuparse ya que parece haber sido sólo un rumor. Harry volverá a la escuela en un mes de todos modos, así que no hay razón para preocupar a su familia. 

Bien, ahora no tenía que temer que ese Potter se metiera con sus vacaciones. 

-¿Crees que sea cierto lo que se dice de su tía y tío? 

-¿Qué hay con su tía y tío, Draco? –preguntó Severus-. He escuchado muchas historias sobre ellos. La mayor parte probablemente son sólo tonterías. 

-Que ellos lo hacían dormir en una alacena cuando era pequeño. ¿Crees que sea verdad? 

Severus sonrió. 

-La gente tiende a exagerar las cosas, Draco. Especialmente cuando pasan de una persona a otra por algún tiempo. Harry probablemente tenía un cuarto muy pequeño, que alguien comparó alguna vez con una alacena y la siguiente persona que contó la historia dijo que era una alacena. O tal vez realmente fue encerrado en una alacena por accidente o como castigo alguna vez. Nadie obligaría a su sobrino a vivir en una alacena durante años. 

-¿Entonces por qué Potter los odia tanto? 

Severus se encogió de hombros. 

-¿La pubertad? Se supone que los adolescentes busquen distanciarse de sus padres y eso puede provocar a veces reacciones extremas. Sólo porque dice que odia a su familia no quiere decir que eso sea cierto literalmente. Puede ser que sólo esté tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que los odia, porque tiene que pasar tanto tiempo alejado de ellos. 

Draco permaneció silencioso el resto del camino, pensando en eso. ¿También él odiaba a su padre solamente porque no podía estar más con él? No, comprendió pronto. Odiaba a su padre porque había asesinado a su madre y de esa forma había perdido todo lo que poseía. 

-¿Crees que tío Edmond me quiera? –preguntó finalmente a Severus cuando estaban de vuelta en el tren mágico. 

-No lo sé. No lo conozco todavía –contestó Severus-. Pero parece que le agradan los muggles y tiene caballos. Eso no suena demasiado malo. 

-Pero tal vez no quiera tener nada que ver con magos –sugirió Draco. 

-Tal vez, pero Gringolf no parecía pensarlo. Si tiene razón, a Edmond Glizzard simplemente le agradan mucho los muggles y creo que tú podrías comprender eso. 

-Debe saber mucho sobre ellos, si vive entre ellos todo el tiempo –comprendió Draco de repente-. Apuesto que puede contarme todo sobre ellos. Eso realmente me ayudaría a ponerme al día en Estudios Muggles y podría tener algo de ayuda de su parte cuando esté en la universidad muggle. 

De repente, vivir con Edmond Glizzar parecía mucho más atractivo y ahora Draco podría jugar en el gran partido también. Sólo tres días más para que enfrentaran a los Leones. ¡Tenían que ganar! 

-¿Conoces a algún criador de caballos, Draco? –preguntó Severus de repente. 

Draco lo miró confundido por un momento. 

-No, ¿por qué? 

-Porque yo tampoco y necesitamos uno para preguntarle la dirección de Edmond –explicó Severus-. Parece que al menos uno de nosotros tendrá que ir a una carrera de caballos esta semana. 

-Oh, ¿eso es muy caro? –preguntó Draco un poco preocupado. 

-No si no haces ninguna apuesta, creo, pero es un gran evento muggle y nunca he ido a una así que tal vez estés más seguro en casa. Todavía no sabes bien cómo esconderte entre los muggles y no puedo decirte qué se espera que hagas. Será una aventura, aún para mí. 

-¡Oh, pero apuesto a que será excitante y quiero ver a todos esos muggles! –suplicó Drafco-. Prometo que me portaré bien y sólo observaré callado. Puedo ser muy bien portado cuando me lo propongo. 

Severus rió. 

-Estoy seguro de que puedes, pero no sé cómo se comportan los muggles en las carreras. Sólo observar calladamente puede ser precisamente la actitud equivocada. Creo que es más seguro de que esperes a que tu tío te lleve a las carreras. Él ciertamente debe saber lo que hace. 

-¿Y estás seguro de que sabrás qué hacer cuando estés ahí? –desafió Draco. 

-Oh, no es tan diferente del espionaje y he hecho cosas así antes. Me las arreglaré –le dijo Severus calmadamente. 

-Sin embargo, tal vez sería mejor que no llevaras a Munin. 

-No me gusta salir en busca de aventuras sin un compañero para ayudarme en caso de problemas –Severus rascó gentilmente la cabeza de Munin donde el fuerte pico del cuervo no podía alcanzar cuando acicalaba sus plumas-. Y aún cuando es inusual, hay muggles que tienen cuervos como mascotas. Munin atraerá atención, pero si resulta ser demasiada siempre puedo hacer que vuele un poco detrás de mí pretendiendo ser un ave silvestre. 

-¿Entonces llevarás al perro también? –preguntó Draco, mirando de reojo al bostezante montón de pelo en el asiento junto a Severus. De alguna manera tenía sus dudas sobre si Ese Perro todavía tenía miedo a los viajes en tren. 

-Creo que no –dijo Severus, mirando también a Ese Perro-. Podría ser que no permitieran perros en la pista de carreras. 

-¿Por qué no? Son la mascota típica muggle, ¿no? 

-Sí, por supuesto que lo son, pero podría ser que no se permita tenerlos cerca de los caballos. Los caballos se asustan con facilidad y los perros son depredadores. He visto perros persiguiendo caballos y sus dueños no estaban muy contentos al respecto. Una carrera de caballos es un asunto de caballos y así que probablemente no se permita entrar a perseguidores de caballos, ¿y qué haría con el perro entonces? No puedo simplemente atarlo a un árbol afuera. Ladraría y lloraría y probablemente lo arrestarían. 

-¿Arrestarlo? Los aurors no llevarían un perro a Azkaban, ¿o sí? –preguntó Draco, horrorizado. 

-La policía, así es como los muggles llaman a sus aurors, tiene prisiones especiales para perros y otros animales. Se llaman perreras, creo. He escuchado que incluso tienen un tipo de policía que los arresta. 

-¿Pero los muggles esperan que los perros comprendan las leyes? ¡No pueden simplemente encerrar animales inocentes! 

-No lo ven como castigar a los animales, Draco. Simplemente asumen que esos animales están perdidos o no tienen hogar y les buscan nuevos dueños. A veces matan a los que nadie quiere, si huyen de las celdas. 

-Pero tal vez alguien querría a nuestro perro –sugirió Draco-. Alguien que realmente estuviera feliz de tenerlo. 

-Tal vez, pero no lo apostaría. De todos modos, es nuestro perro ahora. Lo conservaremos aunque sea una terrible molestia. 

-¿Estás seguro de que no te agrada el perro? 

Severus no contestó a eso y Draco sonrió para sí mismo. No era tan difícil saber lo que Severus sentía en realidad una vez que llegabas a conocerlo. 

***

-¿No hubo suerte? –preguntó Sarah cuando volvieron a casa. 

-No –Severus se encogió de hombros-. ¿Conoces a algún criador de caballos, Sarah? 

-¿Luzco como si conociera criadores de caballos? –Sarah frunció el ceño mientras buscaba la comida para perros-. ¿Para qué quieres un caballo? Son demasiado grandes como para tenerlos en el apartamento, y eso sin mencionar que no pueden subir escaleras. 

-No estamos buscando un caballo, estamos buscando a mi tío Edmond Glizzard, que cría caballos de carreras en lguna parte de Gales –explicó Draco-. Si la memoria de tío Gringolf no ha sido afectada por todas esas rimas sin sentido. 

-¿Cómo es tu tío, por cierto? –preguntó Sarah con curiosidad-. ¿Por qué no se quedó contigo? 

-Comparte su casa con Gilderoy Lockhart –fue el único comentario de Severus. 

-¿Y? 

-¿Y, qué? ¿Realmente crees que le haría eso al pobre muchacho? No dejaría ni siquiera a Harry Potter viviendo en la misma casa que Lockhart. Sería demasiado cruel. 

Sarah suspiró. 

-Tendremos que devolvérselo a su familia alguna vez, Severus. 

-No a Gringolf Glizzard. Ellos sólo lo querían por razones publicitarias, de todos modos –declaró Severus. 

Así que una vez más el talento manipulador de Severus lo había salvado. Draco sonrió. Tal vez no debería preocuparse tanto por ser abandonado con parientes desagradables sólo porque decidieran quedarse con él. por alguna razón Severus no parecía tan desesperado pro deshacerse de él. 

**Continuará... **

**Nota de la autora: **

¿Qué les pareció Gringolf? ¿Sevi encontrará al primo Edmond? ¿Él finalmente querrá a Draco? ¡Por favor, comenten! 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Mike y Draco salen a cazar Leones, hay un poco de chismorreo sobre los líderes de las pandillas y sus novias y tendremos un primer vistazo de los miembros de los Leones. 


	28. Una cacería de Leones

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony, y también todas las canciones de Gringolf. ¡Gracias por prestármelos! 

Mi amigo Edmond se pertenece a sí mismo, aunque tuve que cambiar su apellido. 

**Nota de la autora:**

Un poco tarde esta vez, pero al menos ya no estoy actualizando el fin de semana. Nunca me ha gustado eso. Aquí están los últimos preparativos para el gran juego. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 28: UNA CACERÍA DE LEONES**

Jack incluso le sonrió a Draco cuando se reunió con la pandilla la tarde del domingo. Realmente tenía que haber estado preocupado acerca del tal vez tener que usar a Luke en el juego. 

No hubo entrenamiento el lunes debido a que la mayor parte de la pandilla no tuvo oportunidad de convencer a as sus parientes de dejarlos escaparse del día de mercado. Sólo Listo Mike debía haberlo logrado, ya que apareció en el apartamento de los Snape antes de que siquiera hubiesen terminado de desayunar. 

-¿Todavía estás comiendo? –le dijo a Draco con impaciencia-. ¡Apúrate! ¡Tenemos que ir al mercado! 

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido-. ¿Tienes una lista de compras particularmente larga esta semana? Tengo que lavar los platos primero. 

-No iremos de compras hoy –declaró Mike-. Vamos a salir a cazar Leones. 

-Puedes hacer lo que tú quieras, Mike, pero nosotros vamos de compras para que tengamos algo qué comer el resto de la semana –le informó Sarah calmadamente al entusiasmado muchacho. 

-Pero tengo que enseñarle a Dragón quiénes son los Leones antes del partido del jueves. ¡El mercado es nuestra mejor oportunidad de encontrarlos a todos y nunca lo lograremos si tenemos que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo fila en los puestos! –protestó Mike. 

-El dinero que podemos ahorrar comprando en el mercado es mucho más importante que un estúpido partido de fútbol –les dijo Sarah seriamente-. Ustedes juegan fútbol cualquier otro día de la semana. El día de mercado pertenece a las familias. Necesitamos la ayuda de Draco con las compras. 

-¡Pero siempre se las arreglaron antes de que él llegara! –protestó Mike-. Y este es el gran partido –empezó a suplicarle a Severus-. El honor de la pandilla está en juego. Todo nuestro plan de batalla se echará a perder si Dragón no conoce los nombres de los Leones. 

Severus miró seriamente a Mike. Mike le devolvió la mirada con un aire suplicante que casi rivalizaba con las miradas de cachorrito huérfano de Ese Perro. 

-Muy bien, sólo por esta vez, pero no permitan que los atrape en la tienda de artículos muggles en lugar de buscando Leones –aceptó finalmente. 

-¡Pero, Severus! –protestó Sarah. 

-Esos juegos pueden ser muy importantes para un grupo de niños, Sarah. ¿No recuerdas tu propia infancia? –explicó Severus-. Puede ser más decisivo que una auténtica pelea y ciertamente es una forma más constructiva de competir. Deberíamos apoyar eso... ¿Y no te gustaría ver ganar a nuestro equipo el jueves? 

Sarah suspiró. 

-Al menos lleva a ese horrible perro. No quiero tener que cargar con él también. 

-Pero atraerá la atención. Los Leones nos notarán –protestó Mike. 

-¿Y? –preguntó Sarah encogiéndose de hombros-. El mercado es un sitio público. No puede molestarles que ustedes vayan de compras. 

-Pero... 

Draco simplemente agarró a Mike por el brazo y lo sacó de ahí. 

-Vamos. Simplemente lo meteremos otra vez en la mochila. No puede hacer mucho cuando está ahí. ¡Ven aquí, Perro! 

Ese Perro corrió alegremente escaleras abajo y cuando la cancha estaba a la vista se detuvo sorprendido de no encontrar a nadie esperándolos ahí. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y ladró, pero eso no hizo que ningún Raker llegara corriendo. Bueno, al menos había ganado la carrera. Levantó la cabeza orgullosamente y espero a que Draco y Mike lo alcanzaran. 

Su orgullo solo duró hasta que Draco lo agarró y lo metió otra vez en esa odiada mochila. Ese Perro se retorció para liberarse, pero una vez más le fue imposible. Estaba atrapado ahí otra vez. 

Los muchachos llegaron al mercado mucho antes que los Snape, pero como siempre ya había mucha gente ahí. Los puestos de quesos y frutas ya estaban muy ocupados, mientras los vendedores de ropa y juguetes todavía estaban poniendo sus puestos y otros todavía estaban apenas llegando. 

Draco observó a uno de los últimos en llegar luchando por armar una mesa doblada. Un niño de unos diez años finalmente bajó su carga de ropa para niños y ayudó al vendedor. El hombre sonrió con cariño ante el manejo experto de la mesa por parte del niño y revolvió su cabello como recompensa cuando terminaron. El chico rió alegremente y corrió a recoger la mercadería que había dejado y empezó a acomodarla en la mesa. 

Draco sonrió. ¿Padre e hijo? Conociendo West Hogsmeade, no estaba tan seguro. Podían ser también padrastro e hijastro o tío y sobrino. ¿Tal vez el primo Edmond lo querría así? 

-¡Hey, Dragón! –Mike lo sacó de sus pensamientos-. ¡Ven! Vinimos a buscar Leones, no a conseguir unos jeans nuevos. 

-Sólo estaba pensando en ese vendedor y su muchacho –se defendió Draco-. Me gustaría tener una familia así. 

-¿Qué hay de tío Severus y tía Sarah? ¿No son tu familia? 

-No puedo quedarme con ellos. Quiero una familia con la que pueda quedarme –trató de explicar Draco-. Los Coleman habrían sido buenos, pero no tienen espacio y ninguno de los otros me habría querido así. 

-Bueno es por eso que tío Severus no te dejó con ninguno de ellos, ¿no es así? –Mike traó de confórtalo sin saber realmente cómo-. Encontrarás a los correctos tarde o temprano. 

Draco sólo se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada. ¿Qué había que decir? Sabía muy bien que Mike sólo estaba tratando de animarlo. Si ninguno de sus parientes lo quería, ¿qué podían hacer sus amigos? No podían simplemente conjurar para él una familia agradable y amorosa. 

Apartó todos sus pensamientos sobre familia y hogar tan lejos como pudo en su mente y empezó a buscar gente vestida de verde. Los Leones estaban por ahí en alguna parte. 

Aunque tal vez no habían llegado tan temprano, decidió después de que buscaron en vano por los puestos de frutas y vegetales. Todavía no había tanta gente ahí y algunos puestos todavía no estaban listos. Tal vez los Leones sólo empezarían a llegar cuando el mercado estuviera ya en completo funcionamiento. 

Acababa de llegar a esa conclusión cuando casi chocó con Gran Babs. 

Se detuvieron justo a tiempo y Babs les sonrió. 

-Hey, ¿han visto a Jack? Lo he estado buscando durante horas. 

-No, lo siento, acabamos de llegar –sonrió Mike-. Pero dudo que llegue tan temprano. Prueba otra vez dentro de una hora y estoy seguro de que estará por aquí. 

Babs frunció el ceño y se marchó, todavía buscando a Jack. 

-Parece que ella es seria con respecto a nuestro jefe –comentó Draco. 

Mike sólo se encogió de hombros. 

-Bueno, perdió a Steve por Robin y probablemente no quiere intercambiar novios con ella. Eso hace a Jack la mejor cosa disponible. 

-¿Crees que Cathy acepte a Mark entonces? –preguntó Draco a su amigo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. No quería ver a la bella Cathy Cat con el cruel líder de los Tiburones. 

-Lo dudo –Mike sacudió la cabeza-. Al menos la Ratoncita Bailarina dice que Mely le dijo que ella ya lo rechazó decididamente, si sabes lo que quiero decir. 

-¿Decididamente? 

-Mely la vió darle una bofetada bastante fuerte –aclaró Mike. 

-Oh. 

-Sí, creo que esa debe haber sido también la reacción de Mark. 

-¡Hey, un momento! ¿Cuándo hablaste con Susie? 

-Ayer mientras visitabas a tu famoso tío. ¿Cómo es el gran Gringolf Glizzar en privado, por cierto? –bromeó Mike. 

-Un completo idiota –contestó Draco, como si nunca hubiera habido ninguna duda-. ¿Sabes con quién vive? 

-¿Con una muggle supermodelo? –sugirió Mike. 

-Peor 

-¿Una bruja supermodelo? 

-Cerca, pero todavía peor. 

-¿Un mago diseñador de modas? 

-No, Gilderoy Lockhart. 

-¿Ese chico bonito escritor que logró que lo despidieran de Hogwarts luego de borrar su propia memoria por accidente? 

-Sí, ese es él. La única cosa que sabe ese tipo es cómo fastidiar a todo el que cruce su camino. Cree que es la superestrella más grande del mundo. Se comporta como una diva. 

-¿Cómo hace alguien para borrar su propia memoria, por cierto? –preguntó Mike-. ¿Trabajaba en magia experimental? 

-La historia que escuché fue que Ron Weasley le pidió ayuda cuando su hermana fue secuestrada por el monstruo de Slytherin y lo encontró empacando. Trató de impedir que huyera. Lockhart se las arregló para tomar la varita de Weasley y trató de borrar la memoria de Weasley para encubrir su cobardía –Draco repitió la historia como le había sido contada en los calabozos de Slytherin. 

-¿Y en cambio borró su propia memoria? 

-Sí, y eso ni siquiera sorprendió a la mayoría de nosotros después de sus intentos de enseñar en el club de duelo. Deberías haberlo visto tratando de demostrarle a Potter cómo bloquear un hechizo. Si tío Severus no hubiera estado ahí para deshacer los desastres más grandes, probablemente se había autoborrado la memoria ahí mismo. 

-¿Por qué no enseñó tío Severus en el club en primer lugar? –preguntó Mike sorprendido-. Apuesto a que es un gran duelista. 

Draco se encogió de hombros. 

-No lo sé. ¿Tal vez no quiere que la gente lo sepa? 

-¿Crees que los Death Eaters entrarían en sospechas si empezara a enseñar a la próxima generación de aurors cómo combatirlos? –preguntó Mike, comprendiendo de repente. 

Draco ni siquiera había pensado en eso, pero sonaba lógico. 

-Eso creo. Hey, ¿ese de allá no es Steve? 

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? 

-Ahí, por los puestos de carnes –Draco trató de señalar, pero la multitud ya se había movido y el punto donde le había parecido ver a Steve estaba otra vez oculto de la vista. 

Los dos muchachos pasaron a través de la multitud hacía los puestos de carnes, tratando de dar otro vistazo, pero sólo encontraron a Charlie con su clase de ballet. Se detuvieron por un momento y esta vez Charlie dejó de bailar por unos minutos y se acercó para conversar. 

-¿Has visto Leones? –le preguntó Mike. 

-Steve estuvo aquí hace un momento, pero sólo se encontró con Robin. Se fueron por ahí –señaló Charlie. 

-¿Se encontró con su novia? –repitió Mike-. Oh, grandioso. Eso significa que no va a reunirse con el resto de la pandilla. 

-Bueno, no tiene caso seguirlo, entonces –decidió Draco-. Tratemos de pasar por la tienda de artículos muggles. Tal vez lleguen por ahí. 

Mike lo miró con enojo. 

-No es probable que les interesen las cosas muggles, Draco. 

-Pero podrían pasar por los puestos de juguetes –sugirió Charlie-. Al menos los más jóvenes definitivamente estarán interesados en juguetes. 

-De acuerdo, los puestos de juguetes suenan como una buena idea –aceptó Mike-. ¡Vamos! 

Ciertamente, cuando llegaron a los puestos de juguetes ya había dos niños vestidos de verde contemplando deseosos los balones de fútbol. 

-¡Bingo! –rió Mike-. Ese es Frank el Lobo y el más grande es Greg. 

Draco los contempló con atención, pero no estaban haciendo mucho aparte de mirar los juguetes y comentar ocasionalmente cuánto deseaban tener el dinero para comprar eso o aquello. Fran era realmente pequeño, comprendió Draco, tal vez todavía más pequeño que Susie. No parecía ser una gran amenaza. 

-¿Qué edad tienen esos dos? –preguntó a Mike luego de un rato. 

-Nueve y diez, creo. Definitivamente todavía no van al colegio mágico. 

-Luke en verdad podría tener una oportunidad contra Frank, ¿sabes? –sonrió Draco. 

-Tal vez –concordó Mike-. Pero Frank no es precisamente la mayor amenaza en su equipo. 

-Tienes razón, por supuesto –decidió Draco luego de dar otra mirada a los dos niños. Ni siquiera estarían en el equipo de los Rakers debido a su edad, pero a los Leones no parecía importarles-. Vamos a tratar de encontrar a los mayores. 

Pero Mike no estuvo de acuerdo. 

-No, quedémos aquí por un rato. No sabemos dónde buscarlos y las oportunidades son buenas, podrían aparecer por aquí en algún momento o Frank y Greg podría saber dónde encontrarlos. Podemos seguirlos y ver a dónde nos llevan. 

Sin embargo, los dos pequeños Leones no mostraban señales de marcharse pronto. Uno de los vendedores había abierto un juego de carreras de escobas y estaba demostrándolo a posibles compradores. Greg parecía fascinado y Frank también estaba observando con obvio interés. 

Draco estaba empezando a aburrirse. Si Mike al menos lo dejara mirar un poco los juguetes, eso sería divertido, pero insistía en que tenían que vigilar a los Leones. Trató otra vez de convencer a su amigo para ir a la tienda de artículos muggles, pero no tuvo nada de suerte. 

-No, podríamos perder a nuestros Leones. Si se van mientras estamos en la tienda no podremos encontrarlos otra vez. 

Draco empezó a discutir, pero de repente Frank saltó y empezó a saludar a alguien. Greg levantó la mirada con sorpresa, sonrió y empezó a saludar también. 

Draco se detuvo a mitad de la protesta para ver qué pasaba. Tres chicas con el uniforme de los Leones pasaban por el gentío para saludar a los muchachos. 

-Vamos, tal vez podamos acercarnos, si fingimos estar interesados en esos animales de juguete de ahí –sugirió Mike y ni siquiera dio tiempo a Draco para decir que él sí estaba interesado en los animales de juguete antes de deslizarse hacia el puesto. 

"A Billy le encantarían" pensó cuando llegaba frente a los juguetes. Había lindos ositos de peluche como Cuddly, las serpientes de hule que Mike había visto la primera vez que habían estado ahí, caballitos de juguete que parecían ser especialmente populares entre las niñas. Incluso un gran dragón de peluche que miraba a Draco desde arriba de una de las cajas. 

-Bueno, de todos modos preferiría gastarlo en un vestido nuevo para mi muñeca –dijo una de los Leones detrás de él-. No me gustan las revistas de fútbol y siempre puedes mirarlas en el puesto. A Nick definitivamente no le importará. Él lo hace todo el tiempo. 

-Esa es Bianca –susurró Mike al oído de Draco-. La que acaba de hablar. 

Draco la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Parecía de su misma edad. ¿No era un poco mayor para estar interesada en vestidos de muñecas? 

-Oh, al menos compra algo útil –la chica más alta parecía estar de acuerdo con Draco en eso-. Es suficiente dinero como para conseguir un lápiz labial barato o algo de sombras. Sólo imagina cómo lucirías con un poco de verde claro alrededor de tus ojos. Incluso podrías recuperar a Steve para nosotros. 

-Esa es Elena –recalcó Mike-. La que Mely dice que es su mejor defensa. 

-No es exactamente como la había imaginado –comentó Draco. Elena era alta y habría sido bonita si no fuera por la fea cicatriz en su mejilla derecha. 

-Obtuvo esa cicatriz en una pelea con Robin cuando tenía doce años –explicó Mike-. Ahora la odia más que a los aurors, según dicen. 

-O podrías comprar una pluma nueva –sugirió la tercera chica-. Tu vieja pluma parece haber pasado por un tornado. No resistirá otro año. 

-¿Pat? –preguntó Draco a Mike en voz baja. Si no era Bob o Rob, lo cual era poco probable ya que Mely decía que siempre estaban juntas, tenía que ser Pat. 

Mike asintió Draco volvió su atención a Bianca. No estaba tan interesado en los defensas ya que ni él ni sus defensas tendrían nada que ver con ellos durante el partido y Fran y Bianca eran los únicos delanteros a la vista. 

Mike lo dejó hacerlo por un rato, pero luego se inclinó hacia él y susurró: 

-Vamos, no hay mucho que ver por aquí. Vámonos. 

-¿Ir? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido-. ¿Ir a dónde? Pensé que querías que esperáramos al resto de los Leones. 

-Así era, pero su conversación me hizo recordar algo, realmente deberíamos haber pensado en eso antes –sonrió Mike-. Nick trabaja en el puesto de periódicos. Lo encontraremos y tal vez incluso Jerry esté ahí. Vamos. 

¡Tendría que ser el puesto de periódicos! Draco suspiró y siguió a Mike entre el gentío. No había estado ahí todavía, pero recordaba haber pasado antes por ahí. Estaba justo frente a la librería, si la pequeña tienda que vendía pergamino principalmente y utensilios de escritorio junto con unos pocos libros podía ser llamada así. Revisar el lugar debería ser divertido, por supuesto, pero estaba justo al otro extremo del mercado. Tendrían que ir ya fuera atravesando la multitud o rodeándolo. Ninguna de las dos opciones le parecía muy atractiva. 

Aún así se las arreglaron para llegar a la librería después de un rato y Mike arrastró a Draco hacia una de las cajas llenas de revistas. 

-Aquí es donde consiguen las revistas de fútbol –explicó con entusiasmo-. Tienes que verlas. Te encantarán. Son todas de papel muggle y tienen fotografías que no se mueven. 

-¿En serio? –Draco estaba empezando a sentir entusiasmo por el lugar-. Siempre he querido saber cómo se siente el papel -tomó una de las revistas y empezó a hojearla-. ¡Hey, mira! Aquí hay un artículo sobre el portero de la Selección Nacional. 

-Te lo dije, te encantarán –sonrió Mike, tomando otra revista-. Mira, aquí explican diferentes estrategias de ataque. Y hay una entrevista con el capitán de la selección alemana. 

-¿Uh? ¿El capitán de la selección alemana? ¿Cómo hablan con él sin un hechizo traductor? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido. 

-Bueno, deben haber empleado un traductor, pero creo que él habla inglés, de todos modos. La mayoría de los muggles saben al menos un poco de inglés y los grandes equipos muggles de fútbol contratan jugadores de todas partes del mundo. Tienen que tener alguna forma de hablar con sus compañeros de equipo. 

Pasaron algo de tiempo mirando las revistas y Draco se olvidó casi por completo acerca de Nick, quien estaba cerca de la pared de la librería leyendo también una revista de fútbol. Sólo lo recordó cuando se acercó a tomar otra revista para leerla. 

-¡Hola, Nick! –lo saludó Mike casualmente-. ¿Algo interesante en esa? –señaló con la cabeza la revista que Nick acababa de dejar de vuelta en la caja. 

Nick se encogió de hombros. 

-Depende. Si te interesa el campeonato africano, ciertamente es fascinante. Pero estaba buscando esa entrevista con el entrenador brasileño. ¿La has visto? 

-No, nada –contestó Mike-. ¿Qué hay de ti, Dragón? ¿Algo sobre Brasil ahí? 

-No, sólo tengo fútbol británico en esta –Draco levantó la mirada por un momento-. No tenía idea de que se escribiera tanto sobre fútbol. 

-Te dije que te gustaría este lugar –sonrió Mike. 

-Deberían ver los libros que hay adentro –les dijo Nick con orgullo-. Hay cinco títulos diferentes sobre fútbol. Todos son libros muggles, por supuesto. No los encontrarán en ninguna otra parte del mundo mágico. 

-¿En serio? Vamos, Mike, echemos un vistazo adentro –Draco dejó la revista de vuelta en la caja-. Gracias... er. Nick, ¿verdad? 

-Sip, Noticias Mike, el periodiquero, ese soy yo –sonrió Nick-. Nos vemos –y regresó a su lugar junto a la pared con su nueva revista. 

Draco arrastró ansiosamente a Mike al interior de la librería. 

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, Draco –protestó Mike-. Todavía no hemos visto a Rob, Bob y Jerry. 

-Ya conocí a Jerry la semana pasada –declaró Draco con impaciencia-. Y sólo quiero mirar un momento esos libros muggles. Esta podría ser mi única oportunidad para verlos. Sólo un minuto para ver los libros y podremos salir a cazar Leones otra vez. 

-De acuerdo, pero sólo un minuto –aceptó Mike. Iba a decir algo más, pero se detuvo de pronto cuando echó una mirada dentro de la tienda. 

-¡Oh, es magnífico! Quisiera poder jugar así. ¿No es un sujeto maravilloso, Bob? –dijo uno de los dos Leones inclinado sobre un gran libro lleno de fotografías de fútbol justo al lado de la puerta. 

-Sí, e incluso es bien parecido –replicó el otro, quien, después de observarlo con más atención, resultó ser una chica. Con su corte de cabello masculino casi podría pasar por el gemelo idéntico del muchacho que había hablado primero. 

-¿Gemelos? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido. 

-No, sólo hermanos. Rob es un año mayor que Bob –susurró Mike-. Creo que encontramos nuestros Leones faltantes. 

-¡Perfecto! –decidió Draco-. Entonces podemos pasar el resto del día buscando libros de fútbol. 

-Sólo que tenemos que reunirnos con los Snape para el almuerzo en unos diez minutos –le recordó Mike. 

-¡Oh, no! –exclamó Draco-. ¿No podías habérmelo dicho antes? Prometimos encontrarlos en la tienda muggle. Nunca llegaremos a tiempo si no nos vamos ahora. 

-Siempre podemos volver aquí la próxima semana –sugirió Mike. 

-Si el primo Edmond no me acepta y si terminamos nuestras compras a tiempo –corrigió Draco. 

-Las compras no serán problema. Siempre hemos tenido suficiente tiempo como para visitar la tienda muggle o los puestos de juguetes –decidió Mike-. Y ninguno de los otros te quiso, ¿así que por qué tendría que ser diferente este primo? 

-Uno de ellos tendrá que hacerlo. ¿O en dónde voy a vivir de ahora en adelante? 

-¿Aquí? –sugirió Mike inocentemente-. Encajas bien aquí. Podrías ir a la escuela con nosotros, jugar fútbol con nosotros... 

-No puedo quedarme con los Snape para siempre. Ni siquiera estamos emparentados. 

-¿Y? Si nadie más te quiere, ¿quién te va a alejar de ellos? –bromeó Mike. 

-Les cuesto dinero. Dinero que Billy necesitará algún día. 

-No me preocuparía tanto por eso –sonrió Mike-. Los rumores dicen que Billy tiene un padrino muy adinerado que lo ayudaría en caso de emergencia. 

-Sí, seguro. Eso suena muy probable –Draco puso los ojos en blanco-. Vamos, será mejor que regresemos si no queremos que tío Severus se enoje con nosotros. 

Se apresuraron a salir de la librería, pero pronto fueron retrasados una vez más por la densa multitud. Draco decidió tomar la ruta más directa para ir más rápido, pero pronto comprendió que el camino más largo podría haber sido mejor, cuando chocaron con el vicario y sus chismosas amigas cerca de los puestos de panes. La gente tratando de pasar junto a ellos parecía ser casi forzada a detenerse y todo lo que los muchachos pudieron hacer fue apretujarse dentro de un grupo que iba abriéndose paso y dejar que la multitud los guiara. 

Ese Perro gimió suavemente por ser golpeado repetidas veces, pero no había nada que Draco pudiera hacer para ayudarlo. No podía darse la vuelta ahora que estaba rodeando de gente empujándolo hacia delante. 

La gente los llevó hasta los puestos de ropa y ya iban un poco tarde cuando consiguieron liberarse y corregir su dirección. 

Severus los minó con enojo por un momento, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo maltratados que se veían y decidió no decir nada sobre el asunto y simplemente les dio algunas bolsas qué cargar. Ese Perro gimió quejándose, pero lo ignoró hasta que llegaron al callejón lateral, donde Ese Perro inmediatamente dejó de quejarse ante el prospecto de ser liberado y alimentado. 

Una vez suelto, corrió alrededor de ellos ladrando por un rato para diversión de Billy, quien reía y aplaudía ante el espectáculo, pero eso duró sólo hasta que Severus volvió con sus bebidas y Sarah empezó a repartir los emparedados. Al momento en que abrió su bolsa, Ese Perro estaba sentado frente a ella, mirándola con ojos suplicantes de cachorrito. 

Eso no lo ayudó mucho. Como siempre, le sirvieron a él de último. 

-Es por tu propio bien –le informó Sarah cuando trató de convencerla con un pequeño ladrido-. Si te alimento antes que a Munin, el robará tu comida otra vez y no tendrás oportunidad de comer en paz. 

-¡Guau! –discutió Ese Perro, tal vez queriendo dar a entender que ella siempre podía alimentar a Munin primer y en segundo lugar a él y entonces atender al resto de la familia. Draco y Billy ciertamente no querrían su salchicha, ¿o sí? 

Sin embargo, Sarah ignoró todos los argumentos del perro y sacó la salchicha en último lugar una vez que todos los demás estaban masticando alegremente. 

-¡Eeeso! –vitoreó Billy alegremente a la vista de los emparedados y Draco obedientemente le ofreció una mordida de su emparedado de queso, que Billy comió sin mucha dificultad luego de una mirada inicial de sorpresa ante el extraño sabor. 

-Bueno –sonrió Sarah al ver eso-. Parece que pronto podremos dejar de comprar esa costosa comida de bebé. 

-¡Eeeso! –repitió Billy, extendiendo sus manitas para la siguiente cucharada de puré de banano con manzana y jugo de naranja. 

-No parece que esté realmente deseoso de renunciar a ella todavía –comentó Severus. 

-Tal vez no, pero empezaré a ofrecerle más de nuestra comida y menos de la de bebé –decidió Sarah-. Es mucho más barato y con cuatro personas y tres mascotas para alimentar realmente deberíamos detener los gastos innecesarios. 

Draco suspiró suavemente y decidió no pedir algo de dinero para una revista de fútbol. Realmente no la necesitaba para sobrevivir, de todos modos. 

Los Snape los dejaron ir otra vez después del almuerzo, pero insistieron en que llevaran consigo los paquetes. Si los muchachos no iban a hacer ninguna compra, ellos al menos querían sus manos libres para más paquetes. 

Pasar por entre la multitud con las pesadas bolsas fue todavía más difícil y pronto renunciaron a la idea de abrirse paso hasta la librería una vez más y decidieron quedarse en ese lado del mercado. Después de un rato de sólo dar vueltas por ahí mirando los puestos y observando a la gente, volvieron a los puestos de juguetes con la esperanza de encontrar a Jerry o al menos a algunos de los Leones ahí. 

La única persona familiar que vio Draco en ese lugar fue el pequeño Vengador pelirrojo al que había asustado tanto unas pocas semanas atrás. Dos pequeñas aspirantes con camisetas negras estaban discutiendo cuál animal de peluche comprar. La más pequeño insistía en que quería un búho, mientras que la mayor trataba de convencerla de que una rana o tal vez aquel conejo de ahí eran mucho más baratos y entonces les sobraría algo de dinero para dulces, si no compraban ese costoso búho. Draco sonrió ante esa discusión. Deseó tener suficiente dinero para algunos dulces él también. No había probado ninguno desde que había llegado a casa de los Snape. 

Probablemente había visto antes a las dos niñas, pero no las recordaba. Nunca había prestado mucha atención a los aspirantes a Anillos Negros. Ángel Anna era una distracción demasiado grande. 

Al final, Draco fue a casa sin haber visto a Jerry o a Nino, pero estaba bastante seguro de que Jerry debía ser el chico que había visto con Steve la semana anterior y sabría quién era Nino si llegaba a aparecer. Después de todo, ¿cuántos adultos llegarían a su partido usando el uniforme de los Leones? 

***

El martes pasó en entrenamiento para el gran juego a pesar del calor casi increíble que hacía. Era su última oportunidad de prepararse para el encuentro y se dedicaron a la estrategia una vez más y revisaron sus claves por última vez. Draco le recordó de nuevo a su equipo que el símbolo de Nino podía significar también Frank, en caso de que Nino no jugara. Mary tendía a olvidarse del delantero más pequeño de los Leones. 

Mike protestó una última vez diciendo que deberían tener diferentes símbolos para Rob y Bob y que combinar el símbolo de Rob y Bob con el derecha o izquierda no le parecía una buena idea, mientras que Larry estaba confundido porque acababa de descubrir que el símbolo de Nino era el mismo que el de Susie. 

Jack finalmente aclaró el problema de Larry gritándole que no necesitaba saber ninguno de los símbolos porque de todos modos era un delantero. Larry gruñó un poco, pero se calmó otra vez cuando Mary lo rodeó amorosamente con un brazo. Mary era definitivamente más importante que algún lenguaje secreto o estar enojado con Jack. 

-De acuerdo, ¿toda su gente conoce sus símbolos? –preguntó Jack a Charlie y Draco. 

-Sí, todo listo para el gran juego –sonrió Charlie. 

-Eso creo –dijo Draco con una mirada de reojo para Mary. 

Una discusión susurrada entre los tres pequeños aspirantes distrajo a Jack antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Draco qué quería decir exactamente con "eso creo". 

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes tres? –le exigió a Beth. 

-Quieren saber quiénes de nosotros vamos a jugar –contestó ella, mirando con enojo a Luke y Susie. 

-Tú y la Ratoncita Bailarina, hasta donde yo sé. ¿Algún cambio con respecto a eso, Dragón? –Jack se dirigió a Draco una vez más. 

-No aquí. Ciertamente quiero que juegue Beth. ¿Quieres a Luke, Charlie? 

-No, definitivamente a Susie. Ni siquiera hemos entrenado con Luke –decidió Charlie de inmediato. 

Luke bajó la cabeza y sollozó un poco. 

-Serás nuestro jugador de reserva en caso de que alguien salga lastimado –trató de consolarlo Mike. 

Luke continuó sollozando. 

-Yo quería jugar. 

-No eres lo bastante grande –le dijo Draco-. Los jugadores mayores te pasarían por encima. Estarás listo para jugar en un año o dos. 

-Susie es más pequeña que yo –siguió sollozando Luke. 

-También es más rápida –declaró Charlie-. Necesitamos volantes rápidos y defensas grandes. Es sólo que no eres lo que necesitamos. 

-De acuerdo, es nuestro último entrenamiento –les recordó Jack-. Luke, deja de llorar como un bebé y ponte a trabajar. Se supone que debes detener a Larry. ¡Vamos! ¡Todo mundo a sus posiciones! 

El desempeño de Luke fue peor que nunca, pero Draco no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por él. Mike, Jack y Cathy lo mantenían ocupado. Habían mejorado mucho durante la semana anterior y aunque los defensas habían mejorado también, anotaban con más y más frecuencia. 

Sin embargo, se preguntó cómo se las arreglarían contra oponentes que no conocían. Conocían a sus compañeros de equipo demasiado bien después de todo el entrenamiento y eso les daba una gran ventaja que no tendrían contra los Leones. Pero los Leones no conocían tampoco a los Rakers. 

Mely, que había sido enviada a observar especialmente de cerca el último entrenamiento de los Leones regresó muy poco tiempo después de que empezaran a jugar y fue rodeada inmediatamente por los pequeños aspirantes a Rakers. Sin embargo, eso ya no la asustaba. Aunque la pandilla había estado usando la cancha casi constantemente, los aspirantes habían encontrado algo de tiempo para jugar durante la semana anterior y se habían acostumbrado a tener a Mely con ellos. 

Sin embargo, la excitada charla de sus espectadores llamó la atención de Jack. 

-¿Qué pasa? –les gritó enojado. 

Mely interpretó eso como una invitación y entró a la cancha. 

Viéndola, Jack dejó todo lo demás y se acercó a hablar. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? –exigió-. Pensé que estabas observando a los Leones. 

-No están jugando –le dijo Mely con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¡Fueron a nadar! 

-¿Nadar? –repitió Jack, incrédulo. 

-Sí, hasta lo seguí a la poza, pero no podía quedarme mucho tiempo ahí con esta ropa –reportó Mely-. Lo habrían notado. 

Jack la miró confundido por un momento, tratando de encontrarle sentido a las acciones de los Leones. Entonces a Mike y descubrió que el resto de la pandilla se había reunido detrás de él. 

-Los Leones fueron a nadar –repitió-. ¿Alguna idea de por qué? 

-¿Porque hace un calor terrible hoy? –sugirió Larry inocentemente. 

Jack lo miró enojado. 

-Tal vez –concedió Mike para sorpresa de todos-. Si fueron a planear su estrategia deben haber pensado que la poza los refrescaría un poco. 

-Entonces estarán de vuelta en la cancha donde Mely puede verlos después de almorzar –concluyó Jack-. Desearía que se hubieran quedado a discutir su estrategia en el parque. Si lo hubiéramos sabido antes... 

-De todos modos Mely no habría podido acercarse lo suficiente como para escucharlos –le recordó Draco. 

Aún así Jack no lucía contento, pero era verdad. El árbol de Mely era buenísimo para observar, pero no podía escuchar una simple conversación en la cancha desde ahí. Una discusión a gritos tal vez, pero no una conversación civilizada. 

-Bueno, sólo tienes que volver después de almuerzo y observarlos entonces. Espero tu reporte mañana antes del partido. ¿Está claro? –ordenó Jack. 

Mely asintió nerviosamente. Todavía no le gustaba estar cerca de Jack. Sin embargo, Draco no podía culparla por eso. Jack era siete u ocho años mayor que ella y ella lo había visto gritándole a la gente con frecuencia. Tenía que lucir terriblemente amenazante para ella. 

Pero sólo una hora después de empezar su entrenamiento de la tarde, Mely estaba de vuelta. 

-No puedo encontrar a los Leones por ningún lado –reportó-. No están en la cancha ni en ninguna parte cerca de la frontera de los Tiburones. 

-¿Probaste buscarlos en la poza otra vez? –le preguntó Mary. 

-¿Por qué habrían de estar ahí otra vez? Ya deben haber planeado su estrategia –decidió Jack-. Tenemos que encontrarlos. 

-También tenemos sólo esta tarde para entrenar –le recordó Draco. 

-Y no nos ayudará el encontrarlos si no están entrenando –agregó Mike. 

Jack frunció el ceño y miró de Draco a Mike y luego a las caras interrogantes de los miembros más jóvenes del equipo. Con excepción de Luke, que probablemente estaba en casa llorando, todos los pequeños aspirantes estaban ahí para al menos ver el entrenamiento. 

-¡Hey, ustedes, pequeñas ratas! –gritó Jack al grupo de aspirantes que estaban sentados bajo un árbol mirándolos con curiosidad, pero no se habían atrevido a seguir a Mely dentro de la canzha-. Acérquense. 

Los pequeños intercambiaron miradas de incertidumbre, pero se levantaron y corrieron hasta ellos con Bobby, el hermano de Larry, a la cabeza. Draco supuso que Bobby había tomado temporalmente el lugar de Beth mientras ella estaba ocupada jugando con la pandilla. Cedric podría haber sido una mejor elección probablemente, pero Bobby era más grande y fuerte y para los pequeños aspirantes eso probablemente había sido un argumento lo bastante bueno. 

Jack miró con severidad al grupo. 

-Quiero que se dispersen y encuentren a los Leones. Busquen en el parque, su territorio, la poza, la dulcería, el mercado, donde sea. Tengo que saber dónde se esconden. 

-¡Pero no podemos entrar a su territorio! –protesto Bobby-. ¡Los chicos nos darían una paliza! 

Ciertamente, el que los Leones no estuvieran no significaba que sus pequeños aspirantes no estuvieran por ahí y una invasión de aspirantes a Rakers llamaría su atención. 

-Son sólo cinco y son más pequeños que tú –le dijo Mary, encogiéndose de hombros. 

Larry sólo miró con desprecio a su hermanito. 

-Cobarde –siseó cuando Bobby bajó la mirada, derrotado. 

-De acuerdo, buscaremos en su territorio, pero iremos todos juntos –decidió después de un momento- 

-Como sea –gruñó Jack-. Sólo encuéntrenlos. 

-Yo iré también –decidió Mely, para sorpresa de Draco-. Puedo mostrarles la mejor forma de escabullirse por el territorio Tiburón. 

-El de los Anillos Negros sería más seguro –comentó Cedric cuando Bobby asintió con entusiasmo. 

-No tendrías una guía y ellos son muchos –le recordó Mely-. Puedo mostrarte un camino completamente seguro y puedo sacarnos de problemas con los Tiburones. 

-Pero estamos en guerra con ellos –protestó Cedric. 

-El camino por el territorio de los Anillos Negros es más largo –decidió Bobby-. Guíanos, Mely. 

Draco sonrió mientras observaba a los niños marcharse. Recordó lo asustado que había estado al entrar al territorio de los Tiburones, pero no habían encontrado a nadie esa vez y todo el tiempo permanecieron cerca de la frontera. Tal vez Mely realmente conocía un camino seguro para ellos. 

-De acuerdo, volvamos a trabajar –ordenó Jack y Draco volvió a su portería y una vez más enfocó sus pensamientos en el juego. Mike estaba dándole un día realmente duro. 

Notó algunos de los aspirantes pasar corriendo durante la siguiente hora, pero ninguno se detuvo a reportar algo. Mely apareció otra vez del lado Tiburón de la frontera, discutiendo algo con Toby. Draco estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar exactamente por qué peleaba, pero parecía serio. Al final Mely azotó su pie enojadamente, le sacó la lengua a Toby, dio media vuelta y se alejó de él entrando al territorio Raker, donde Toby no se atrevería a seguirla. Se encontró con Cedric, que estaba regresando desde la dirección de la poza y fueron hacia el árbol donde los aspirantes habían estado sentados antes de que Jack los enviara a buscar a los Leones. 

Los otros aspirantes aparecieron también y Jack ordenó un descanso para escuchar sus reportes. 

-No están en su territorio ni en el de los Tiburones –fue todo lo que Mely había descubierto. 

-Y no están en la poza ni río abajo tampoco –agregó Cedric. 

Jack suspiró exageradamente. De todos modos, no había esperado que invadieran el territorio de los Tiburones la víspera del gran juego o que se hubieran ido a nadar otra vez. Sin embargo, el hecho de que no estuvieran tampoco en su propio territorio era más interesante. 

-Pero los Tiburones están preparando algún tipo de plan –dijo Mely inesperadamente-. Todavía quieren hacerles pagar por lo del cabello azul- 

-¿Sabes algún detalle? –exigió Jack, a pesar de su interés del momento de encontrar a los Leones. 

-No, sólo que todos se han retirado al sótano y no están teniendo práctica de banda. Están preparando algo. 

-En ese caso, lidiaremos con eso después –decidió Jack-. Bobby, ¿dónde están los Leones? 

-Jerry, Greg y Frank están cerca de la dulcería compartiendo un paquete de gotas de limón y guando con algunas muñecas mágicas de goma –reportó Bobby-. No vi a ninguno de los otros. 

-Vi a Steve por la ventana de la barbería –señaló Joe-. Creo que nada más estaba charlando con Nino. 

-Las chicas están por el mercado –reportó Dan-. Sólo caminando por ahí y lanzando piedritas, hasta donde pude ver. 

-Y Rob y Bob están en la librería –añadió Linda. 

Draco la miró con sorpresa. No había notado siquiera que ella estaba ahí. Normalmente Linda era sólo la pequeña sombra de Luke y nunca decía una palabra. ¿No había mencionado Luke alguna vez que era su hermanita? Draco no estaba completamente seguro al respecto, pero estaba seguro de que nunca la había visto sin él o tan siquiera la había escuchado hablar antes. 

Jack pareció un poco sorprendido por un momento, pero se recobró a tiempo. 

-¿Cuáles chicas viste, Dan? ¿A todas ellas? 

-Bueno, Gran Babs, y Elena y Bianca y Pat. Bob no estaba ahí, porque está con Rob –contestó Dan. 

-En la librería –insistió Linda. 

-Eso deja sólo a Nick –informó Mike a Jack. 

-Sí, ¿dónde está Nick? –demandó el líder de la pandilla a los pequeños aspirantes. 

Ellos permanecieron callados. Jack los miró con enojo. 

Ellos lo miraron nerviosamente. 

-Tal vez se quedó en casa –estalló finalmente Dick, el hermano más pequeño de Larry. 

-Seguro –gruñó Jack. 

-Sus padres pueden haberlo retenido en casa por algún asunto familiar –insistió Dick. 

-¿Y dejaron ir a Jerry con sus amigos? –Cathy continuó el pensamiento-. Lo dudo. 

-Pero puede haberse enfermado o estar bajo arresto domiciliario –sugirió Draco. 

-Eso sería casi demasiado bueno para ser cierto –Mike se dirigió a Mely-. ¿Estaba Nick con los Leones cuando fueron a la poza esta mañana? 

-Sí, lo vi jugar a atraparse con Pat. Creo que debe haberla molestado o algo –reportó Mely. 

-¿Y no parecía enfermo? –continuó Mike. 

-No, para nada. Me pareció que se veía bien. 

-Entonces apuesto que está en otro sitio –gruñó Jack-. ¡Encuéntrenlo! 

Pero todos los esfuerzos de los pequeños aspirantes fueron en vano. Noticias Nick siguió desaparecido por el resto del día y Draco no pudo quitarse la sensación de que estaba escondido en algún lugar cercano, observándolos. 

¿Y por qué no habían entrenado los Leones? ¿Se sentían tan seguros de sus habilidades que ni siquiera pensaban que necesitaban prepararse para un juego contra los Rakers? 

Ciertamente, Draco volvió a casa sintiéndose muy nervioso por el gran juego. 

**Continuará... **

**Nota de la autora: **

¿Quién ganará el gran juego? ¿Qué pasó entre Mely y Toby? ¿Y dónde estaba Nick? ¡Por favor, comenten! 

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Finalmente veremos el partido contra los Leones, Mely se viste para la ocasión y los chicos se dan cuenta de que olvidaron conseguir un árbitro. 


	29. El gran juego

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony, y también todas las canciones de Gringolf. ¡Gracias por prestármelos! 

Mi amigo Edmond se pertenece a sí mismo, aunque tuve que cambiar su apellido. 

Viejo Joe pertenece a Zebee. 

**Nota de la autora:**

Aquí está el largamente esperado gran juego de fútbol. ¿Quieren saber quién ganó? Bueno, lean y descúbranlo. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 29: EL GRAN JUEGO **

Draco estaba terriblemente nervioso durante el desayuno y siguió removiéndose hasta que Sarah finalmente se desesperó y le preguntó qué estaba mal. 

-Uh, nada –dijo Draco y entonces cambió de opinión-. Es sólo que no creo que los Leones nos estén tomando en serio. ¿Realmente nos superan tanto? 

-¿No los toman en serio? –preguntó Sarah, sorprendida-. ¿Qué te dio esa idea? 

-Ni siquiera entrenaron ayer. Sólo anduvieron paseando por la ciudad con sus amigos –le contó Draco sintiéndose miserable-. Creen que ya nos ganaron. 

Para su sorpresa, Sarah rió. 

-Oh, no, Draco, ellos no piensan eso. Para nada. Incluso creo que los toman muy seriamente, en verdad. 

-¿Lo hacen? –preguntó Draco, incrédulo. 

-Sí, es una tradición de los Leones el no entrenar la víspera de un partido difícil –explicó ella-. De esa forma sus jugadores están bien descansados y listos cuando es necesario. 

-¿Estás segura de eso? 

-Por supuesto que lo estoy. Yo fui una Leona, Draco. Conozco a mi vieja pandilla –le sonrió ella, animándolo. 

-¿Fuiste Leona? –preguntó Draco, alarmado. ¿De qué lado estaría ella hoy? 

-Sí, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Difícilmente conozco a los miembros actuales. 

-¿Pero entonces por qué quieres que Billy sea Raker? –preguntó Draco-. Creí que los niños se unían a la vieja pandilla de sus padres. 

-Los Leones no son y nunca fueron una opción para Billy –le dijo Sarah calmadamente-. Cuando me mudé fuera de su territorio sabía que mis hijos nunca podrían ser Leones. Vivimos en la frontera entre los Rakers y los Tiburones y Billy no estaría seguro si no se uniera a una de esas dos pandillas. En todo caso, los Rakers son el mejor grupo en mi opinión, así que preferiría que mi hijo fuera un Raker. Los Tiburones han olvidado por completo quiénes son. Entregando a los de su misma clase a los aurors, atacando bebés. No quiero que Billy crezca para convertirse en un criminal. 

-Pero algunos de los Rakers roban –admitió Draco en voz muy baja. 

-Todos lo hacen cuando tienen la oportunidad –Sarah se encogió de hombros-. Eso no significa que se convertirán en ladrones cuando crezcan, pero la forma en que los Tiburones usaron a los aurors contra ustedes fue completamente amoral. Eso es algo que tú no harías. 

-Los aurors –intervino Severus- son el enemigo. Lo han sido por generaciones. La gente del Parque Merlín los enfrenta manteniéndose muy unida y ayudándose unos a otros. A qué pandilla pertenezcas nunca ha importado bajo esas circunstancias. Si estás en problemas con los aurors, los vecinos siempre se unirán para ayudarte. Los Tiburones cruzaron la línea cuando abandonaron esa tradición. Demostraron que no son dignos de confianza. Si traicionan a otros niños del Parque Merlín con los aurors, también se traicionarán entre ellos. Ni siquiera sus propias familias podrán estar seguras de estar a salvo de ahora en adelante. 

Draco se sintió un poco mejor sobre sus posibilidades en el juego después de esa conversación y se las arregló para al menos lucir calmado cuando se reunió con el resto del equipo en el cobertizo. 

-Todos ustedes comprenden que tenemos que ganar este juego –les dijo Jack mirando amenazadoramente a los dos pequeños aspirantes que todavía estaban en el equipo. Nuevamente, Luke no se había molestado en presentarse. 

"Es cierto" pensó Draco "Nada de presión. Sólo tenemos que ganar". No perder espectacularmente habría sido suficiente para él, pero era obvio que Jack había puesto sus metas un poco más alto que eso. Su discurso, sin embargo, era más intimidante que motivador y Draco sólo podía esperar que Susie y Sammie se relajaran de nuevo una vez que empezaran a jugar. 

Los aspirantes se unieron a ellos en el camino hacia la cancha de los Leones y Draco se alegró de ver a Luke entre ellos. No lucía tan alegre y entusiasmado como el resto de los niños, pero al menos estaba ahí en caso de que alguno de sus jugadores se lesionara durante el partido. 

Mely había llegado también y para celebrar la gran ocasión había descartado su camiseta roja y en cambio usaba una badana azul y una toalla azul atada en bandolera sobre su pecho. 

-No tengo una camiseta azul –explicó con un encogimiento de hombros-. Y tengo que mostrar de alguna manera a quién apoyo. 

Mely no era la única fuereña que había llegado a ver el juego, como descubrieron cuando llegaron a la cancha. Los Tiburones estaban teniendo una clase de día de campo bajo el árbol favorito de Mely y agitaron burlonamente hacia ellos una bandera verde tan pronto como los vieron. Mely sacó la lengua hacia su pandilla como respuesta, lo que causó una pequeña gritería bajo el árbol, pero ninguno de los Tiburones se atrevió a cruzar la frontera de los Leones. 

Los Anillos Negros, por otro lado, habían reclamado dos bancas del parque justo al lado de la cancha, donde tenían una vista excelente. Parecían estar ahí por invitación, ya que ninguno de los Leones reaccionaba a su presencia. Pero no habían llevado tampoco ninguna señal de a quién apoyaban, notó Draco, así que probablemente sólo habían llegado a ver qué era toda esa conmoción. 

Pequeños aspirantes de las cuatro pandillas corrían por todas partes y era evidente que estaban muy entusiasmados. Sólo Toby no parecía nada contento por el partido. Estaba sentado en la rama más baja de un árbol  un poco apartado y miraba acusador a Mely, quien no parecía notarlo para nada y estaba charlando alegremente con la pequeña Linda, quien parecía haberse vuelto realmente conversadora. ¿Tal vez todo ese tiempo había estado echando en falta otra chica con la cual hablar? Beth probablemente la intimidaba y Susie no parecía tampoco darle mucha importancia a su compañía. La diferencia de edades era probablemente un poco demasiado grande entre ellas. 

Los adultos debían haber cargado todas las bancas del parque a la cancha, pensó Draco. ¿O tal vez sólo las habían levitado o conjurado? Podía imaginarse al tío Severus simplemente moviendo su varita para acomodar los pequeños grupos de bancas que estaban alrededor de la cancha. Las dos más cercanas al camino había sido tomadas por brujas y magos ancianos que ya no podían desplazarse tan fácilmente mientras un grupo más grande de desempleados se había acomodado en el otro extremo. Las madres jóvenes con sus cochecitos de bebés observaban con sospecha a ese grupo de tanto en tanto, pero Draco dudaba que se molestaran en atacar a los bebés. Los desempleados sólo estaban aburridos y tal vez había tomado demasiadas cervezas, si las latas vacías que los rodeaban podían servir de indicación. Pero ninguno de ellos lucía tan borracho como lo había estado Lucius cuando mató a la madre de Draco. 

"Parece que se necesita beber un montón de cerveza para emborracharse así" pensó Draco "Y ellos probablemente no tienen el dinero para costear eso". 

Severus, Sarah y Billy habían encontrado excelentes lugares con un grupo mixto de madres y gente mayor. Había un montón de niños realmente pequeños a su alrededor y Sarah había dejado a Billy salir del cochecito para que pudiera conocerlos. 

Algunos aspirantes y personas de otros grupos se acercaban al de Severus y Sarah y Draco no podía entender por qué. Sólo después de que algunos de ellos se alejaron otra vez pudo ver que el pequeño puesto y una bruja que estaba sentada ahí. No lucía exactamente como un puesto del mercado, pero se acercaba lo suficiente como para que Draco se preguntara qué estaría vendiendo. 

La bruja levantó la mirada una vez que terminó con su último cliente y sonrió al verlos. 

-¡Ah, ahí están nuestros jugadores! –los saludó alegremente-. Vengan, niños, tomen algo de limonada gratis antes del partido. Les dará sed estar corriendo con este calor. 

¿Limonada? Eso sonaba como una excelente idea. Los Rakers y los Leones no se hicieron repetir la oferta. Se apresuraron a acercarse al puesto y cada uno tomó un vaso de cartón con limonada fría cortesía de la amistosa bruja. 

Ella les sonrió mientras le daban las gracias y preguntó de repente: 

-Díganme, niños, ¿ya pensaron en conseguir un árbitro para su partido? 

-¿Árbitro? –Jack y Steve se quedaron boquiabiertos. No, obviamente no habían pensado en eso. 

-Eventos así de grandes necesitan de alguien que se asegure de que todo se haga según el reglamento, ¿no creen? –señaló la bruja de la limonada. 

-Sí –aceptó Jack-. Probablemente así es, pero olvidamos conseguir uno. 

-¡Yo lo haré! –saltó Mely-. Conozco todo el reglamento. 

-¡No, de ninguna manera! –protestó Steve de inmediato-. Ninguna mocosa Raker arbitrará nuestro juego. 

-¿Qué tal Mark el Tiburón o Ángel Anna? –sugirió Noticias Nick-. No forman parte de ninguna de las dos pandillas. Preguntémosles. 

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Mary-. ¿Mark el Tiburón? ¡Sobre mi cadáver! ¡Y Anna ni siquiera sabe qué aspecto tiene un balón de fútbol! 

-Oh, niños, niños, cálmense –la bruja de la limonada intervino justo a tiempo antes de que la discusión se volviera física-. No creo que ninguno de ellos sea lo que ustedes necesitan realmente. Un juego tan importante necesita alguien que tenga un poco más de autoridad que sólo otro niño, alguien que sea respetado por ambos bandos. Creo que deben pedírselo a uno de los adultos. 

Steve y Jack se miraron fríamente el uno al otro, y entonces asintieron con reluctancia. 

-De acuerdo –dijo Steve-. ¿Pero quién? Tiene que ser alguien que sepa lo que está haciendo. 

La bruja de la limonada les sonrió otra vez y se dirigió a Snape. 

-Severus, tú eres maestro. Estás acostumbrado a manejar adolescentes. ¿Por qué no ayudas a los niños? 

Los Rakers vitorearon, pero los Leones protestaron de inmediato. La bruja de la limonada se volvió hacia ellos sorprendida. 

-No –declaró Steve-. Él favorecerá a los Rakers. Su hijo está en el equipo –y miró a Draco como si fuera su culpa. 

-Entonces déjenme hacerlo –dijo el mago viejo que estaba sentado junto a Severus-. Tengo nietos en ambos equipos, después de todo. ¿Están de acuerdo con eso, muchachos? 

Todos callaron de repente. Como si el Ministro en persona hubiera hablado, pensó Draco. 

Entonces algunos murmullos empezaron otra vez. 

-Sí, sí, que Viejo Joe sea el árbitro. Es sabio y justo. 

Viejo Joe todavía miraba expectante a los líderes de las pandillas. 

-Sí, sí, por supuesto –aceptó Jack, lo más humildemente que Draco lo había escuchado jamás. 

Viejo Joe miró a Steve. 

-Sí, está bien –dijo Steve, con un poco más de dignidad. 

-Muy bien entonces. Denme un momento para prepararme –sonrió Viejo Joe y apuntó con su varita en medio de sus ojos-. _Occuli aquilae_. Ahora podré ver todo como si tuviera binoculares, pero no tendré que limitar mi campo de visión con los lentes. Así que ni siquiera intenten hacer trampa. Lo veo todo. 

Los Rakers y los Leones sólo se quedaron mirándolo por un momento. ni siquiera Draco había escuchado antes de ese hechizo. Miró hacia Severus por ayuda. 

-Un hechizo estándar para ver de lejos usado con frecuencia por aurors y cazadores –explicó Severus tranquilamente-. Aunque mucha gente se queja de que los hace sentir mareados. Es por eso que rara vez se usa para otros propósitos, supongo. 

-¿Lo aprenderemos en Hogwarts? –preguntó Draco con entusiasmo-. Podría ser muy útil. 

Severus se encogió de hombros. 

-Tendrás que preguntárselo al profesor Flitwick. Ciertamente no pertenece a la clase de Pociones. 

-Vamos a empezar el partido. Tomen sus posiciones, todos ustedes. Severus, por favor, vigila a los niños por mí, ¿quieres? –y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, dejó caer en los brazos de Severus la bebita que había estado sentada en su regazo-. Sé buena, Nora. Abuelito tiene que jugar con los niños grandes por un rato. Volveré tan pronto como pueda. 

Draco esperó conteniendo la respiración cómo reaccionaría Severus ante un bebé cayendo de repente en su regazo, pero Severus sólo rodeó a la pequeña Nora con un brazo y observó a los jugadores correr hacia la cancha. No pareció molestarle para nada. ¿Tal vez consideraba a Nora una buena amiga potencial para Billy? Parecía ser de la edad correcta. 

Draco decidió no preocuparse tanto por Severus. Después de todo, tenía un trabajo que hacer en ese momento. Los Rakers parecían haber sido asignados al lado derecho de la cancha para la primera mitad del juego y corrió a inspeccionar su portería. Era muy excitante tener que defender un verdadero marco de fútbol por una vez. La red estaba rota en dos lugares, pero aún así lucía mucho mejor que las dos piedras que normalmente marcaban su "portería". 

Estaba tan fascinado que difícilmente notó la forma en que los Leones los miraban a él y a Mary. Obviamente no habían esperado que los Rakers cambiaran de portero. 

Sin embargo, Jack y Mike notaron las miradas de confusión e intercambiaron una sonrisa disimulada. Qué bien que su estrategia había funcionado perfectamente. 

Los defensas estaban ya posicionados cerca de la portería y Draco les señaló sus asignaciones una vez más. 

-Mary, tú tomas a Babs, justo como lo planeamos. 

Mary asintió alegremente. 

-Y justo como yo quería. Le mostraré que no es tan grandiosa. Puedes confiar en mí. 

-Eso es bueno, Mary –confirmó Draco, mirando a través de las filas de los Leones. No había señal de Nino por ninguna parte y por ahí estaba el pequeño Frank el Lobo moviéndose entusiasmado cerca de Noticias Nick-. No están jugando con Nino después de todo. Eso significa que puedes tomar a Nick, Matt; y, Beth, tú puedes elegir entre Rob y Bob. Deja que el otro patee, pero no los dejes hacer pases entre ellos. Cada uno de ustedes, concéntrense en sus oponentes y déjenme a mí los que sobren y recuerden no seguirlos fuera de nuestra mitad de la cancha bajo ninguna circunstancia. Si su oponente empieza a actuar como defensa, persigan a Rob o Bob, el que esté todavía libre. 

Charlie estaba teniendo una conversación similar con los volantes, probablemente diciéndoles una vez más que no se acercaran demasiado a ninguna de las dos porterías y que lucieran inocuos. 

Sin embargo, los delanteros no estaban haciendo mucho. Permanecían cerca de la línea central, sólo mirando a los Leones que habían tomado posiciones similares. Ambos bandos parecían estar esperando a que sus líderes volvieran de su charla con el árbitro Viejo Joe. 

Finalmente regresaron y una vez que Steve llegó a su portería, una lluvia de chispas de la varita de Viejo Joe señaló el inicio del partido. Exclamaciones de entusiasmo de los espectadores documentaron la primera carrera de Nick hacia la portería, pero Matt lo interceptó antes de que llegara a la mitad del camino. Nick trató de patear y pasarlo, pero Matt reconoció la maniobra como una de las favoritas de Mike y se las arregló para patear la pelota hacia Charlie. 

Los delanteros de los Leones se detuvieron desorientados. Habían perdido el rastro de la pelota, ¿y qué demonios había pasado? 

-¡Detrás de ustedes! –les gritó Steve-. ¡La tiene Charlie! 

Eso causó todavía más confusión, ya que ninguno de los delanteros parecía saber dónde estaba Charlie. Sólo habían estado prestando atención a aquellos jugadores que permanecían frente a ellos cuando empezaron su ataque y olvidaron a todos los demás. Charlie y sus volantes habían aprovechado la primera oportunidad para ubicarse detrás de la línea de ataque de los Leones y entonces los habían seguido. 

Para cuando los delanteros finalmente voltearon a mirar, los volantes ya estaba de vuelta en sus posiciones luciendo inocentes una vez más y Mike tenía la pelota.  Sin embargo, la defensa de los Leones había reaccionado de inmediato. Jack había sido aislado del resto del equipo desde el momento de empezar el juego. Elena y Greg nunca se apartaban de su lado, pero eso era lo que habían estado esperando y Jack los mantenía ocupados con súbitos cambios de posición y fintas. Tal vez podría agotarlos y soltarse para una carrera. 

Pat había corrido para interceptar el ataque de Mike y cuando los delanteros voltearon vieron que aquellos dos estaban frente a frente disputando la pelota. Entonces Mike dio vuelta de repente como si fuera a regresar a su propia mitad. Pat se detuvo confundida y con otro rápido giro Mike la rodeó. Podría haber ido directo por el gol, pero eso habría atraído hacia él la atención de los defensas y no quería hacerlo tan temprano en el juego. Larry estaba enfrentando a Jerry dejando a Cathy Cat libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Por supuesto que habían subestimado a la chica. Deberían haber esperado eso. Mike pasó la pelota a Cathy, quien remató de inmediato. 

Steve se había adelantado hacia Mike, esperando que rematara, y se las arregló para cambiar de dirección apenas a tiempo para atrapar el tiro de Cathy. Demasiado cerca para el gusto de los Leones. Menos de un minuto después Steve pidió un tiempo fuera. 

Viejo Joe detuvo el partido con otra lluvia de chispas y Steve corrió a reunirse con sus delanteros. 

-¡Nick! ¿Qué diablos pasó? ¡Se suponía que llevaras el partido a la mitad de ellos! 

-No... no lo sé –tartamudeó Nick-. ¿No dijiste que los Rakers no tenían una defensa que valiera la pena? Matt me tomó completamente por sorpresa. 

-No la tenían hace cuatro años –gruñó Steve-. Pensé que te había explicado que podrían haber mejorado después de la derrota que tuvieron contra nosotros entonces.  Vieron que su falta de buenos defensas nos daba una ventaja sobre ellos, así que es lógico que trataran de superar esa debilidad. 

-¡No creo que pueda engañarlo, Steve! –Nick sonaba ligeramente en pánico. 

-Entonces trata de rodearlo y pasar la pelota –decidió Steve-. Usa a Babs antes de que se canse demasiado y entonces trae a Rob y Bob al juego. Y no te olvides tampoco de Bianca y Frank. No estaban siendo cubiertos cuando te acercaste a ellos. Ellos esperan que tú seas el líder. Si podemos confundirlos sobre quién va a atacar los tendremos abiertos. ¡Y ustedes allá atrás! –le gritó a los defensas-. ¡Que alguien cubra a Cathy! Ese remate fue demasiado fácil para mi gusto. 

El partido continuó y esta vez Nick dejó que Bianca iniciara el ataque. Beth empezó a seguirla para obtener el balón. Parecía que ella era un blanco fácil, pero Draco pensó que podía ser una trampa. 

-¡Beth! –la llamó e hizo la señal de Rob y Bob. Para su alivio, ella asintió y se dirigió hacia Bob. 

Bianca siguió sin que la detuviera y pasó el balón a Babs, quien se las arregló para esquivar a Mary en un repentino estallido de velocidad y remató. Demasiado lenta. Draco sonrió. Había visto venir eso y la atrapó fácilmente. 

La decepción en la cara de Babs era evidente. Si Draco podía atrapar su tiro con tanta facilidad, probablemente no lograría anotarle. Y si ella no podía, Bianca y Frank no tenían oportunidad. Una mirada esperanzada hacia Nick reveló que éste todavía estaba bloqueado por Mary. Eso dejaba a Rob y Bob como los Leones con mejor oportunidad. 

Entre tanto, Charlie estaba en movimiento una vez más. Ya detrás de los delanteros, habías salido rápido y se había arriesgado a pasar entre Jack con sus dos defensas y Mike, que estaba siendo seguido de cerca por Pat, y le pasó el balón a Larry. 

Steve atrapó el remate de Larry con bastante facilidad, pero el movimiento le indicó que tenía un delantero libre justo frente a él y Larry y Cathy nunca se alejaban mucho de la portería de los Leones. Estaban definitivamente demasiado cerca para el gusto de Steve, pero no podía permitirse dejar solo a Jack, quien sospechaba que de encontrarse libre sería el jugador más peligroso de los Rakers y Mike ya había probado que podía ser peligroso también. 

Tenía dos opciones si quería cubrir a los cuatro delanteros. Ya fuera sacar a Nick del ataque, lo cual significaba que debería confiar completamente en Rob y Bob para anotar una vez que Babs se agotara y ya estaba corriendo más despacio, o usar su jugador menos confiable. 

-¡Greg, cubre a Larry! –gritó con la esperanza de estar haciendo lo correcto. Viendo cómo superaba Larry en estatura a Greg, se arrepintió de inmediato. 

Draco observó el cambio con un poco de decepción. Eso no era lo que había querido conseguir. Habían esperado que Steve no confiara en Greg para trabajar solo y que asignara a Pat para Larry y a Nick para Mike dejando a Matt libre para encargarse de Rob. 

Esta vez Rob y Bob fueron en el ataque. Beth logró retrasarlos, pero no pudo detenerlos por completo. Draco se preparó. Beth estaba quedándose perfectamente entre él y Bob aún si no podía evitar que pasara el balón, lo cual significaba que Bob casi no tenía oportunidad de rematar. Tendría que ser Rob, si querían anotar. 

Aún así era Bob quien todavía llevaba la pelota y trataba de pasar a Beth. ¿Y si trataba de rematar, después de todo? Draco estaba poniéndose algo nervioso. Estaba a punto de cambiar de posición para prevenir un tiro de Bob cuando ella finalmente hizo el pase para Rob, quien remató de inmediato. Un segundo después y Draco probablemente no habría atrapado la pelota. 

Se tomó unos segundos sólo para respirar después de eso. Había sido un tiro difícil y lo había atrapado contra el pecho. Sí, los "gemelos" ciertamente tenían posibilidad de anotar. Sin Beth, ese habría sido probablemente el primer gol de los Leones. 

-Rayos –escuchó que le decía Rob a Bob-. Pensé que se suponía que fuera el punto débil de su equipo. Podría ser incluso mejor que Steve. 

Draco sonrió. "Puedes apostar que lo soy". 

Entre tanto, Charlie y Sammie estaban aproximándose a la portería de los Leones, esta vez como un equipo. Charlie hizo un pase a Sammie, corrió para pasar a Jack y Elena, tomó la pelota de vuelta y se la pasó a Cathy cuando vio que Pat estaba acercándose para interceptarla. Pat se detuvo frente a ella confundida por un momento y Charlie se encogió de hombros con una gran sonrisa. 

Jerry trató de hacerse con el balón, pero Cathy era más rápida. Steve se movió hacia la derecha de su portería, listo para saltar. 

Pero no vio a Mike acercándose por la izquierda. Con Paty lejos persiguiendo a Charlie, él estaba finalmente libre para hacer lo que quisiera y Cathy estaba muy consciente de eso. Pretendió prepararse para rematar a la portería, pero en el último momento lanzó la pelota volando a un lado. El remate de Mike llegó demasiado rápido para los sorprendidos Leones. 

Otra lluvia de chispas y la voz mágicamente amplificada de Viejo Joe anunció: 

-Primer gol para los Rakers. 1:0 y quedan quince minutos del primer tiempo. 

Draco casi no pudo escucharlo sobre el ruido de los vítores de los aspirantes. Mely estaba agitando alguna pieza de tela azul como su bandera y Cedric y Linda estaba saltando como Susie la Ratoncita Bailarina cuando estaba extremadamente excitada. Hasta Ángel Anna y su pandilla estaban aplaudiendo educadamente y Draco se preguntó si lo hacían en honor de la habilidad de Mike, del truco de Cathy o de la inteligencia de Charlie de no hacer el pase para Mike inmediatamente. En opinión de Draco, los tres se merecían el aplauso y tal vez incluso Sammie se merecía un poco también. Por supuesto, su parte no había sido espectacular, pero si no hubiera sido por él, Elena podría haber detenido a Charlie demasiado pronto. 

Siguió otro intento por parte de Rob y Bob, pero Beth había aprendido de la última experiencia y le quitó la pelota a Bob desde antes de que llegaran al área de la portería. Rob corrió para ayudar a su hermana a recuperarla, pero Beth lo vio venir y lanzó la pelota más o menos en dirección a Charlie. Tanto Pat como Elena corrieron por el balón, pero Steve les ordenó que regresaran a cubrir a los delanteros. Jack y Mike sueltos frente a su portería era lo último que necesitaba. Mejor dejarle el balón a los Rakers por el momento. 

Charlie y Sammie repitieron la última maniobra, pero esta vez Pat se quedó con Mike. No era problema para Charlie. Eligió a Larry esta vez. El pobre pequeño Greg trató de interponerse entre Larry y la portería y sólo logró ser derribado cuando chocó con Larry mientras éste remataba. El disparo pasó lejos del marco y Gren se puso en pie de inmediato asegurando a todos que estaba bien, pero Steve pidió otro tiempo fuera y llamó a todo su equipo. 

Las cosas no se veían bien para los Leones en ese momento. Los ataques de los Rakers eran demasiado impredecibles  y ninguno de ellos parecía capaz de superar a su nuevo portero. 

-Es la diferencia de tamaño –dijo Steve a Greg en un intento por levantar su moral-. No eres lo bastante grande como para detener a Larry. 

Miró a los Rakers tratando de encontrar otro delantero que fuera más del tamaño de Greg. Estaba Susie, pero no había hecho nada en todo el partido. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera una delantera. El siguiente en tamaño era Sammie, pero parecía ser casi tan inofensivo como Susie y necesitaba que esos cuatro que estaban frente a su portería constantemente permanecieran cubiertos. Si enviaba a Greg por Susie o Sammie, tendría que usar a Nick y, por lo que había visto de la defensa de los Rakers, dudaba que Matt siguiera a Nick si retrocedía a la mitad de los Leones de la cancha en forma permanente. Steve tenía la sensación de que Matt se pegaría a Rob, quien era el único que todavía tenía oportunidad contra Draco en ese momento. 

-Cambia de lugar con Jerry –le ordenó a Greg al final-. Cat es un poco más pequeña y es una chica. 

-Sigue siendo bastante grande –comentó Jerry, recordando con qué facilidad lo había superado con ese pase para Mike que había preparado el único gol del juego. 

-Necesitamos cubrir a la bailarina –insistió Pat. 

-Sí -confirmó Elena-. Parece ser el único factor común en todos sus ataques. Charlie empieza, entonces parece escoger al azar a otro delantero, que es quien rematará. Si podemos detenerla al inicio, ni siquiera tendrán oportunidad de anotar. 

-No podemos arriesgarnos a tener un delantero libre justo frente a nuestra portería –gruñó Steve-. Y con los Rakers dominando no podemos permitirnos retroceder a Nick. 

-Sin embargo, los Rakers se están arriesgando –observó Gran Babs-. Ni siquiera han intentado detener a Bianca o a Frank y parece estar usando a Bob para retrasar a Rob. Eso deja libres a tres delanteros para que su portero los maneje. 

-Sí, tienen defensas mucho mejores que hace cuatro años, pero siguen siendo sólo tres –Steve trató de analizar el juego de los Rakers-. Pero eso probablemente es deliberado para fortalecer su ataque. Saben que Frank y Bianca no son una amenaza para su portero y no como no les sobra ningún defensa para detener a Rbo, decidieron correr el riesgo. 

-Es extraño que no hayan siquiera intentado usar a Susie o Sammie contra él –comentó Babs-. Aún si no pueden detenerlo, podrían al menos molestarlo. De acuerdo, Sammie parece ser algún tipo de asistente de delantero, ¿pero cuál es la función de Susie? 

-¿Ser la número once? –sugirió Steve-. El Destripador no estaba contento cuando insistí en equipos completos. Sólo tiene nueve jugadores y encontrón un buen apoyo en Beth, pero no es probable que haya encontrado otro más en tan poco tiempo. 

-No sé –insistió Babs-. No me parece que esté tan desesperado. Tengo la sensación de que ella sólo está esperando a que hagamos cierto movimiento. Debe tener alguna clase de truco que no conocemos. 

-Ah, tonterías –gruñó Steve y finalmente obedeció los repetidos recordatorios de Viejo Joe de que tenían que volver al juego. 

Sin embargo, sólo minutos después los Rakers estaban atacando de nuevo. Otra vez Steve trató de moverse a la derecha esperando que Cathy rematara. Con Greg como su oponente, ella tenía las mejores posibilidades de anotar. Siempre asumiendo que Charlie no tenía intención de rematar ella misma esta vez. Steve mantuvo un ojo en ella mientras tuvo el balón, sólo por si acaso. 

Pero Charlie no remató ni pasó la pelota a Cahty. En cambio, eligió a Mike. Pat hizo su mejor esfuerzo, pero un repentino movimiento hacia un lado por parte de Mike bastó para que éste la superara con la pelota. 

-Segundo gol para los Rakers. 2:0 –anunció Viejo Joe. 

-¡Maldición, Rob, haz algo! –gritó Steve con desesperación, pero el primer tiempo casi había terminado. 

De todos modos, Rob y Bob una vez más dieron todo lo que tenían. Beth los combatió todo el camino, pero esta vez no pudo hacerse con la pelota sin importar lo que intentara. La combinación de los dos Leones era realmente grandiosa, pensó Draco. Sin embargo, Beth se las arregló para forzarlos a hacer algunos movimientos incómodos y a sólo metros de la portería daba la impresión de que tenía acorralada a Bob. 

Bob dudó, probablemente considerando rematar ella misma ya que no había forma de que pudiera hacer el pase para su hermano. Contempló a Draco por un momento. estaba listo para ella. Sí, podía rematar, pero era muy poco probable que pudiera anotarle a Draco desde esa desafortunada posición. Trató de superar de nuevo a Beth, pero Beth había visto ya esos trucos en Mike y no se dejó engañar. 

El tiempo se agotaba para los Leones. Probablemente sólo quedaba alrededor de un minuto para el medio tiempo. Bob tenía que hacer algo. 

En un movimiento sorpresa, Bob pateó la pelota casi directamente hacia arriba y sobre la cabeza de Beth. Draco se movió rápidamente hacia Rob, pero entonces se relajó. El tiro alto había puesto la pelota fuera del alcance de Beth, pero pasaría sobre la cabeza de Rob también. No había manera de que Rob la alcanzara con los pies. 

Para sorpresa de Draco, Rob saltó de todos modos. El balón chocó con su frente y rebotó hacia la portería. 

"¿Pero qué...?" 

-Primer gol para los Leones. 2:1 –anunció Viejo Joe, y los envió al descanso. 

-¡Pero golpeó la pelota con la cabeza! –protestó Draco-. Creí que sólo se permitía usar los pies. 

-No, Dragón –suspiró Mary-. No se permite usar las manos, pero la cabeza está bien. Es sólo que es muy difícil apuntar así. Es por eso que ninguno de nuestros delanteros lo hace. 

Aunque todavía estaban ganando, Draco se sintió miserable mientras trotaba de vuelta al puesto de limonadas con sus amigos. Podía haber detenido ese tiro, si no hubiera descartado a Rob demasiado pronto. 

-De acuerdo –dijo Jack una vez que estuvieron fuera del alcance auditivo de los Leones con sus bebidas-. Estamos a la cabeza y nuestra estrategia está trabajando perfectamente. Parece que no puedo quitarme de encima a Elena, pero Mike y Cathy lo están haciendo bien. Deberíamos ganar, si Dragón mantiene la portería limpia a partir de ahora. 

-Ni siquiera sabía que se permitía usar la cabeza –protestó Draco de inmediato-. Me pareció que él no podía alcanzar la pelota. 

-No importa –le recordó Mike-. Estamos ganando y cada movimiento que hagan ahora sólo los debilitará. Seguirán jugando como ahora y nosotros también. 

Entre tanto, Steve había reunido a su equipo un poco más allá de la cancha, donde normalmente había una agradable banca donde sentarse, pero que parecía haber sido transportada o conjurada lejos de ahí para proveer asientos a la gente que observaba el partido. Así que simplemente se sentaron en el suelo. 

-Tenemos que cambiar de estrategia –frunció el ceño-. Aún con nuestra sorpresa especial no podemos estar seguros de ganar. Su ataque es mucho más fuerte de lo que esperábamos, incluso sin Jack. 

-Pero se centra alrededor de Charlie –declaró Pat-. Si la sacamos, estarán en problemas. Déjame encargarme de la bailarina, Steve. Sé que puedo. 

Steve la miró enojado por un momento, pero tenía razón. Charlie parecía estar jugando una parte principal en el ataque de los Rakers aunque nunca había intentado anotar. 

-Muy bien, toma a Charlie, Pat –decidió-. Pero no podemos dejar a Mike sin vigilancia. Nos ha anotado dos veces mientras que los otros dos sólo han conseguido acercase. 

-Puedo detenerlo –ofreció Elena-. Ha engañado a Pat unas pocas veces, pero yo no soy tan fácil de sacudir. 

-Eso significaría dejar libre a Jack –Steve sacudió la cabeza-. No podemos hacer eos. 

-Ni Greg ni Jerry tienen oportunidad contra él –insistió Elena-. Tienen muy poca experiencia. Tengo que hacerlo yo. 

-No –repitió Steve con más fuerza-. Nick puede hacerlo. De todos modos no podemos usarlo en el ataque, ya que no puede pasar a Matt y no importará mucho si Matt va ahora contra Rob –sonrió-. De alguna manera deben haberse dado cuenta de que Nick es nuestro delantero principal, pero no esperarán esto. Los confundirá y nos dará oportunidades de anotar antes de que se adapten a la nueva situación. 

-Pero su portero es demasiado bueno –recalcó Rob-. ¿Qué tal si no se confunde? 

-Ya le anotaste una vez. Puedes hacerlo de nuevo y recuerda que tendrás ayuda –sonrió Steve-. Será fácil. 

-No puedo repetir eso con mucha frecuencia, Steve. Es muy difícil apuntar así y una vez que lo esperen simplemente nos forzarán a posiciones todavía más desventajosas. Un poco más a un lado y ya no podré lograrlo –insistió Rob. 

-Ellos no lo saben –dijo Steve con calma-. Y no será importante. Ahora, ¿por qué no nos consigues algo de limonada mientras trato de encontrar a Viejo Joe antes de que reinicie el partido? 

Brillantes chispas coloridas llamaron a los jugadores y espectadores de vuelta a la cancha un poco después. 

-2:1 ganando los Rakers mientras cambiamos de porterías para el segundo tiempo –anunció Viejo Joe-. Y los Leones presentan un cambio. Ninja Nino jugará en lugar de Frank el Lobo. 

Los Rakerse se detuvieron en seco en su camino hacia la cancha y miraron hacia la mitad de los Leones, pero los jugadores no estaban ahí todavía. Podían ver algo verde entre los arbustos que definitivamente no era hierba u hojas, pero Nino no estaba a la vista. 

Draco had to fight down a moment of panic, then caught himself. No problem, they'd planned for that eventuality. "Matt." he called softly and when the boy looked over to him gave him the Frank the Wolf symbol. Of course it meant Nino right now. "Beth."  
Draco tuvo que luchar contra un momento de pánico, entonces se recobró. No había problema, se habían preparado para esa eventualidad. 

-Matt –llamó en voz baja y cuando el muchacho lo miró, le hizo la señal de Frank el Lobo. Por supuesto que ahora significaba Nino-. Beth. 

-Lo sé –dijo Beth y casi logró mantener el nervioso temblor fuera de su voz cuando hizo la señal de Nick. 

Ella no estaba segura de si podría detener a Nick tan bien como lo había hecho Mike, pero sabía que debía intentarlo. 

-No hay problema –decidió Jack luego de un momento de duda-. Hemos estado reteniendo a Mike atrás de todos modos. A partir de ahora él será el único que pueda ir por el gol. Eso debería conseguirnos unas cuantas anotaciones para compensar lo que Nino pueda lograr. 

-Y si deciden bloquear a Mike concentrando su defensa en él, tendrán que dejarle a Cathy o a Jack más espacio –Charlie continuó el pensamiento-. Les haré saber cuándo es el momento de atacar. 

Restaurada la confianza, buscaron sus posiciones y sólo momentos después los Leones llegaron también y el juego inició una vez más. 

Charlie pronto tuvo el balón, pero de repente Pat estaba en su camino. Charlie trató de rodearla, pero Pat era más rápida y le quitó la pelota de inmediato, pasándosela a Bianca, que inició el ataque. 

Bianca corrió por eso, pero Mary la bloqueó. Gran Babs debía haber descansado ya, pero su resistencia no era la que había tenido al iniciar la primera mitad. No sería capaz de mantenerse así por mucho tiempo. Mary sólo tenía que mantenerla distraída hasta entonces. 

Matt siguió a Nino, que estaba corriendo sólo ligeramente delante de su hermana, obviamente no confiaba en que ella dominara un pase largo. Steve se sintió un poco decepcionado por eso. Había esperado que le tomara a los Rakers algo de tiempo comprender que necesitaban pegarle un defensa a Nino. Al parecer habían sido más obvios de lo que había pensado. 

Rob y Bob, por otro lado, se encontraron inesperadamente libres de defensas y corrieron al otro lado del campo alejándose de Bianca y Nino. Por supuesto, si Bianca no podía manejar un pase largo, eso no le daba ninguna ventaja a los Leones. 

Beth quedó bastante atrás esperando que Nick cruzara la línea central y luciendo un poco confundida. Nick estaba detrás de Mike y ni siquiera parecía haber notado el ataque. 

Draco observó los movimientos de los Leones y sonrió. Podía ver lo que pretendía Nick, aunque Pat todavía marcando a Charlie lo preocupaba un poco. Parecía ser que los Leones habían comprendido lo de los volantes, pero eso también significaba que necesitaban a Nick en su defensa. 

-¡Beth! –gritó a la confundida muchacha, señalándole que debía tomar a Rob en lugar de a Nick. Podía conocer mejor a Bob ahora, pero ese gol inesperado había convencido a Draco que Rob era el más peligroso de la pareja. 

Beth asintió alegremente ante la orden y se dirigió hacia los hermanos. Probablemente no los alcanzaría hasta que redujeran un poco la velociada después de este ataque, pero eso no importaba mucho. Bianca haría el pase a Nino. Eso era ya obvio. Draco se preparó para el remate. 

De alguna manera, Nino se las arregló para meterse entre Bianca y Matt por un momento y Bianca hizo el pase. Matt estaba entre Nino y la portería en un instante, pero no tenía caso. Nino lo superó fácilmente y remató. 

Draco se lanzó de lado y sintió la pelota rozar las puntas de sus dedos, pero eso no fue suficiente, por supuesto. 

-Segundo gol para los Leones. 2:2. 

Draco probó en voz baja algunas de las más creativas maldiciones que había escuchado de sus amigos, porque no estaba seguro de cómo se suponía que reaccionaran los árbitros ante eso, pero aquello no ayudó mucho. Los Rakers necesitaban otro gol. 

Lanzó la pelota a Charlie otra vez, pero Pat nuevamente la tomó luego de una corta lucha. Afortunadamente, Nino y Bianca estaban fuera de su alcance y trató de pasársela a Babs, quien la perdió ante Mary, que trató de enviarla de vuelta a Charlie y pronto Pat fue a recuperarla otra vez. Pero Charlie había cambiado inteligentemente su posición y pronto Pat tuvo que seguirla hasta donde estaba del lado de Rob y Bob, con Nino completamente fuera de alcance. 

Mientras Pat todavía estaba mirando a su alrededor buscando a quién pasarle la pelota, Charlie se apartó. Tal vez Pat se quedaría con Sammie, si Charlie no estaba cerca. 

Pat notó el intento de Charlie por liberarse y envió el balón hacia Bob con una rápida patada, entonces la persiguió. 

Beth evitó que Bob hiciera el pase para Rob y después de un momento de duda, intentó el remate ella misma. Sin embargo, Draco estaba listo para ella y atrapó el balón fácilmente. Una rápida mirada hacia Charlie confirmó que Pat ya la había alcanzado y ahora zigzagueaban por la mitad del campo de los Leones. No era bueno, no era nada bueno. Charlie estaba evidentemente acorralada al igual que Jack. 

Draco sólo pudo lanzar el balón a Sammie, lo que resultó ser un buen movimiento, ya que los Leones no lo habían esperado para nada. Sammie llevó la pelota a Mike, quien se las arregló para patearla más allá de Nick, pero Steve atrapó el tiro. 

-¡Bianca! –gritó Steve tan pronto como la pelota dejó otra vez sus manos-. ¡Cubre a Sammie! 

Draco casi maldijo en voz alta esta vez. Sammie tenía oportunidad contra Bianca, por supuesto. Su velocidad le permitía sacudírsela por períodos cortos, pero esto ciertamente complicaba las cosas. 

Segundos después Nino atacó otra vez, pero en esta ocasión Matt resultó ser un poco más efectivo contra él y Draco atrapó el balón mal dirigido. 

Pero eso no ayudó mucho. Sammie se las arregló para sacudirse a Bianca, pero su intento por superar a Nick para pasarle el balón a Mike pasó demasiado cerca de Jack y fue interceptado por Elena. Matt recuperó la pelota antes de que llegara a Nino otra vez, pero en esta ocasión Sammie no estaba libre y Bianca se la pasó a Bob otra vez. 

Jack estaba poniéndose nervioso y trataba que despistar a Elena con maniobras similares a las de Charlie, pero eso no servía. En un movimiento particularmente desesperado, Charlie pasó entre Jack y Elena casi consiguiendo una colisión entre los dos Leones, pero se las arreglaron para detenerse justo a tiempo y todo lo que los dos Rakers ganaron con eso fue un pequeño distanciamiento de sus perseguidores. 

Nino seguía yendo hacia Draco y la portería y aunque Matt se las estaba arreglando mejor para meterse en su camino, de esta manera Draco apenas conseguía evitar otro gol. Sabía que no podía seguir así para siempre. Tarde o temprano Nino tendría éxito y ahora parecía que no podían llevar el balón del lado de los Leones y el tiempo se agotaba. 

Una vez más, Draco atrapó la pelota y miró a su alrededor por alguien a quien lanzarla. Si sólo pudieran conseguir otro gol, si sólo hubiera una forma de superar a Pat y Bianca... 

Y de repente lo vio. Era tan obvio. Ahora, si tan sólo recordara el símbolo correcto... De pronto recordó a Larry. Había estado completamente confundido por esa seña el día anterior, ya que era la misma de una de las del grupo de Draco. 

-¡Charlie! –gritó Draco a su amiga, que finalmente había renunciado por puro cansancio a tratar de quitarse de encima a Pat. Levantó el balón sobre su cabeza con su mano derecha y cerró la izquierda en un puño frente a su pecho, como un ratón-. ¡Para ti! –y lanzó la pelota en dirección a Charlie. 

Pat se movió rápidamente frente a Charlie otra vez. Qué estúpido por parte de Draco anunciar así su movimiento. Charlie ciertamente estaba demasiado exhausta como para ir por la pelota, a fin de cuentas. Si Draco le decía a todos lo que iba a hacer, ella realmente no tenía oportunidad. Pat sonrió. La situación estaba completamente bajo control. Su sonrisa se agrandó todavía más cuando vio que el balón iba un poco demasiado alto y que Charlie parecía estar demasiado cansada para siquiera intentar alcanzarlo. 

El balón pasó más allá de ellas y aterrizó exactamente donde Draco quería. 

-¡Corre, Susie, corre! –gritó Draco y los pequeños aspirantes vitorearon tan fuerte como lo habían hecho por los dos goles de Mike. 

Y Susie corrió. Con un grito de furia, Pat corrió tras ella. La más veloz de los Leones contra la más pequeña del equipo de los Rakers. La pelota estaba atrasando a Susie, pero había tenido una ventaja inicial y sabía que era la última oportunidad que tenían para anotar. Habiendo visto lo que Elena y Nick podían hacer, son se atrevió a hacer un pase a Jack o Mike y sabía que no podía arriesgarse a perder su última oportunidad por la pobre puntería de Larry. Así que tomó a Cathy como su meta, concentrándose sólo en alcanzarla. No vio que Mike se había movido alrededor de Nick cuando pasó corriendo junto a él. El jadeo de Pat estaba ahora justo detrás de ella, sin que llegara a ser captado por su cerebro. Todo lo que veía era a Cathy. Susie nunca supo lo cerca que estuvo de que Pat le quitara la pelota en el momento en que se la pasó a Cathy. 

Steve vio el pase, vio a Mike llegando justo atrás de Susie, y aquello lucía exactamente como la situación que había llevado a su primer gol. Cathy haría el pase para Mike y Mike remataría demasiado rápido como para que Steve cambiara de posición. Su única oportunidad era mantenerse enfocado en Mike e ignorar el movimiento de Cathy. 

Y Cath remató. Sin siquiera detener el balón, sólo lo pateó para darle más velocidad y un ligero cambio de dirección. 

-Tercer gol para los Rakers. 3:2 con los Rakers a la cabeza y restando sólo diez minutos para el final del partido. 

Steve se quedó contemplando boquiabierto el balón por un momento, tratando de aceptar lo que acababa de suceder. Había estado tan seguro de que Susie sólo estaba ahí para completar el número de los Rakers. Aún después de comprender la extraña estrategia de los Rakers con tres diferentes grupos de jugadores, no había hecho la conexión. Y había cometido otro gran error por considerar a Cathy Cath como la delantera más débil, sólo porque era una chica y había renunciado a sus mejores oportunidades de anotar a favor de Mike. ¡Ella sólo había hecho eso para engañarlo! Durante todo el partido, los Rakers habían confiado en trucos y movimientos inesperados en lugar de la estrategia de ataque directo por la que siempre habían sido conocidos. 

Steve recogió lentamente el balón y volteó a mirar a Jack. No, ese no era y no había sido nunca el estilo de Jack. Él conocía a Jack. Después de todo estaban en el mismo año y tenían juntos casi todas sus clases. Jack nunca habría salido con algo así. Eso olía como el estilo de Listo Mike o tal vez, sólo tal vez... Ese nuevo portero suyo supuestamente era un Slytherin como lo había sido Severus Snape. ¿Y no se suponía que los Slytherin fueran astutos? Snape ciertamente era uno de los mejores tramposos que Steve conocía. 

-¡Nick, regresa al ataque! Necesitamos un gol y lo necesitamos ahora –ordenó casi antes de saber él mismo qué cosa iba a hacer al respecto-. Elena, marca a Mike. Jerry, Jack. Greg, detén a esa aspirante, no importa cómo –se enojó todavía más cuando comprendió que ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo se llamaba ella. ¿Susie? ¿Sally? Algo así-. ¡Babs, tú cubres a Cathy! 

-¿Qué? –se atragandó Babs. Nunca había jugado como defensa. 

-De todos modos no puedes anotarle a su portero, así que hazte útil ahí. Necesito ayuda y un gol. 

Mary miró inexpresiva a Draco por un momento. ¿Su oponente iba a jugar como defensa? ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? 

Pero Draco necesitó sólo un momento para reorganizar su estrategia. Con dos gestos rápidos asignó a Mary para Rob y Bob y a Beth para Nick. Ninguna de las dos eran soluciones óptimas, pero no podía apartar a Matt de Nino. Ninguno de los otros tenía oportunidad contra él, si el propio Matt estaba teniendo problemas. Sólo tenía que concentrarse en atrapar todos los tiros que vinieran en su camino por los próximos diez minutos. 

Durante esos diez minutos los Leones fueron constantemente al ataque. Mantuvieron acorralados a los volantes y evitaron todos los ataques de los Rakers, pero los defensas de Draco también estaban dando lo mejor de ellos mismos. Bob estaba evidentemente asustada de Mary y Mary sabía cómo usar su ventaja. Rob tuvo que jugar solo. Nick descubrió que era bastante difícil superar a Beth después de que ella lo pateó con fuerza en la espinilla cuando Viejo Joe no estaba mirando e incluso aunque Nino todavía encontraba formas de rematar pasando a Matt, no consiguió una posición lo suficientemente buena como para lograr un buen remate. 

Draco apenas pudo creerlo cuando de pronto hubo una gran lluvia de chispas y Viejo Joe anunció: 

-Fin del juego. Los Rakers ganan 3:2 sobre los Leones. Felicitaciones, Rakers, fue un gran juego. 

Aunque no tenía idea de dónde sacó la energía para caminar hasta donde estaban los Snape, Draco nunca se había sentido así de bien en toda su vida. Habían ganado. Realmente habían ganado a pesar de que los Leones tenían doce miembros en su equipo, a pesar de su auténtica cancha de fútbol, a pesar de Nick y de Nino. Habían ganado gracias a Mike y Cathy y Charlie y Susie y tal vez un poquito también gracias a Draco, que había evitado que Nino anotara un segundo gol a pesar de que había estado cerca de conseguirlo más de una vez. 

Sarah lo abrazó con entusiasmo. 

-¡Estuviste grandioso, muchacho! 

Draco se sonrojó, pero se sentía bien ser abrazado así, cálido y seguro y querido. 

Severus, que nunca se había sentido cómodo con las demostraciones públicas de afecto, simplemente sonrió con orgullo y le dio otro vaso de limonada, lo que fue mucho más bienvenido de lo que habría sido jamás cualquier trofeo de quidditch o Copa de las Casas. Estaba lo suficientemente exhausto como para dejarse caer en la cama y dormir durante el resto del día, pero era casi hora del almuerzo a pesar de que tendría que ser un almuerzo frío porque ni Sarah ni Severus habían querido dejar el juego para ir a cocinar, y entonces tendría que lavar los platos e ir a la gran fiesta de la victoria en el cobertizo. Y de alguna manera, Draco no quería perdérsela por nada del mundo. 

**Continuará... **

**Nota de la autora: **

¿Creen que los Rakers merecían ganar? O habrían preferido ver victoriosos a los Leones? ¿Y qué pasará ahora con los pequeños aspirantes? ¡Por favor, comenten! 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Draco necesita dinero, los Tiburones cobran venganza y Sevi trata de averiguar la dirección de Edmond. 


	30. Los Tiburones contraatacan

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony, y también todas las canciones de Gringolf. ¡Gracias por prestármelos! 

Mi amigo Edmond se pertenece a sí mismo, aunque tuve que cambiar su apellido. 

Viejo Joe pertenece a Zebee. 

**Nota de la autora:**

Sí, sé que estoy terriblemente atrasada otra vez, pero tuve dos semanas muy ocupadas en el trabajo y ese estúpido examen se está acercando otra vez (no es que esté tan cerca, pero tengo que estudiar para prepararme, porque todo ese sinsentido no se quiere meter en mi cabeza). Estoy tratando de mantener mi ritmo normal de escritura, pero no siempre funciona. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 30: LOS TIBURONES CONTRAATACAN **

-Creo que Beth ha ganado su gorra –anunció Jack a la mañana siguiente, para sorpresa de todos. 

No era normal en él comentar los logros de los demás, pero tal vez Mary se lo había indicado. Ella lucía bastante sospechosamente desinteresada. 

-Bueno, también Susie –le dijo Draco-. Sin ella no habríamos ganado nunca ese partido. 

La pandilla completa guardó silencio, mirando a Jack con expectación. 

Jack pareció meditarlo por un momento y entonces preguntó: 

-¿Qué piensan el resto de ustedes? 

-No podríamos haber ganado sin ellas dos –confirmó Mike-. Las dos probaron ser muy efectivas y estuvieron a nuestro nivel en el partido. 

-Steve mencionó una posible revancha –les recordó Cathy-. Las necesitaremos otra vez entonces, así que sería lo justo. 

-Y podrían cuidar ese molesto perro por nosotros –recalcó Mary, mirando con enojo a Ese Perro, que estaba sentado junto a Draco mirándolos con expectación mientras esperaba que alguno sacara una pelota para perseguirla. 

-Me agrada Susie –dijo Charlie-. Es divertida. Y Beth no es mala tampoco –agregó mirando de reojo a Mary. 

-Será una gran ayuda contra los Tiburones –sonrió Matt-. Apuesto a que le tienen casi tanto miedo como a Mary. Pero Susie es un poco demasiado pequeña como para ser útil en una pelea. 

-Siempre podemos dejar que se encargue de Ricky –sugirió Larry-. Él se morirá de miedo y no será peligroso para ella. 

Matt asintió. 

-Ella incluso es tan veloz como para tener oportunidad de llegar a atraparlo –rió-. ¡Pobre Ricky! 

-Beth es demasiado joven –insistió Sammie, sin embargo-. No debería entrar a la pandilla todavía. 

-Muy bien –decidió Jack-. ¿Tenemos dinero como para comprar dos gorras el lunes? 

-Si todos aportan dos knuts, estará bien –observó Charlie-. Y mi mamá todavía tiene suficiente tela blanca de la que sobró de la gorra de Dragón. Estoy segura de que no le molestará hacer dos más, si me ofrezco a ayudarla. 

Draco se sonrojó. 

-No tengo dos knuts. Tío Severus no me dará nada de mi dinero hasta que sea mayor. 

-¿No te dan dinero para ir de compras? –le preguntó Larry, sorprendido. 

-Por supuesto, pero tengo que devolverles todo lo que sobre. 

 -¡Oh, Dragón! –gimió Sammie-. ¿No te ha dicho nadie que no tienes que dar el vuelto si aseguras que no lo hay? Sólo dile a tus padres que gastaste unos pocos knuts más de lo que hiciste en realidad cada vez que vayas de compras y mantén la diferencia. 

-No soy un ladrón –le siseó Draco-. Los Snape ya están gastando en mí más dinero de lo que deberían. No voy a robarles. 

-Eres demasiado honorable, Dragón –recalcó Charlie. 

-Bueno, entonces sólo tienes que pedirles que te den el dinero –le dijo Mike a Draco-. O róbalo el lunes. 

-Podríamos comprar las gorras con dos knuts menos el lunes, si tenemos suficiente suerte como para encontrar un vendedor amable que tenga dos para la venta –calculó Charlie-. Pero sería más fácil si tuviéramos ese dinero. 

-Lo intentaré –prometió Draco-. Pero Sarah ha estado diciendo que debemos gastar menos y no puedo prometer nada. 

-¿No tienes juguetes viejos que puedas vender? –gruñó Jack. 

-No, el Ministerio se llevó todo cuando registraron la mansión –dijo Draco de inmediato. De ninguna manera iba a mencionar a Cuddy delante de Jack. No podía vender su osito. Después de todo, era un regalo de tío Severus. 

-Entonces aceptemos sólo a Susie –sugirió Sammie-. Eso no nos costará tanto dinero y ella ya tiene edad también. 

Jack lo miró con enojo. 

-Ya discutimos eso. Beth es suficientemente grande y se comportó maravillosamente durante el juego. Decidimos aceptarla y nos apegaremos a esa decisión. 

-No sería justo, Sammie –agregó Charlie-. Beth trabajó tan duro para nuestra victoria como Susie. Su papel puede haber sido menos espectacular, pero fue igual de importante. No podemos aceptar a Susie y no a Beth. Pensará que no apreciamos su esfuerzo. 

-No podemos herir así sus sentimientos –confirmó también Cathy-. Ya lastimamos a Luke, pero él realmente no estaba listo. Beth es una chica fuerte y ha demostrado que puede seguirnos el ritmo. 

Sammie frunció el ceño, pero no protestó. Draco se preguntó por qué le disgustaba tanto Beth. ¿O estaba celoso porque no había entrado a la pandilla siendo así de joven? ¿Temía que ella pudiera ser una amenaza a su posición? Pero Sammie era el miembro más joven y menos respetado de la pandilla. Su estatus sólo podía elevarse con miembros más nuevos y jóvenes incorporándose al grupo. 

Además Sammie a veces parecía ser más respetado que Matt, pero eso era probablemente porque Matt era tan callado. Normalmente dejaba que los demás hablaran y aceptaba sus decisiones. 

Por alguna razón, ninguno de ellos tenía ganas de jugar fútbol. Era otra vez un día terriblemente caluroso y habían estado entrenando durante dos semanas para el partido. Ahora que todo había terminado, les parecía bien dejarle la cancha a los pequeños aspirantes y nada más tumbarse a la sombra para conversar. 

Draco giró para yacer de lado, de modo que podía ver jugar a los pequeños aspirantes. 

Susie y Beth no parecían tener ningún problema para jugar con Mely, a pesar de que nunca lo habían hecho antes. Se habían vuelto bastante adaptables durante todo ese duro entrenamiento. 

Sin embargo, a Luke no parecía agradarle la nueva compañera de equipo y estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarla, lo cual era bastante desafortunado para su equipo, ya que Mely era su mejor delantera y, a pesar de la excelente defensa de Beth, Cedric ya había anotado dos veces. Sí, Mely y Cedric prometían llegar a ser buenos delanteros algún día, notó Draco con satisfacción. 

La pandilla necesitaba jóvenes talentos como delanteros ya que Sammie era el único de los miembros más jóvenes que podría reemplazar a un delantero una vez que se marcharan los miembros mayores. Draco se preguntó si Luke también calificaría como delantero algún día. Era claro que eso quería hacer, pero su puntería no estaba nada cerca de la de Cedric o la de Mely. Sus excelentes pases podrían predestinarlo para ser volante en cambio, y con Sammie, Cedric y posiblemente Susie, si ella no decidía continuar como volante, todas las posiciones delanteras quedarían completas. Un quinto delantero podría costarles un defensa o un volante y no podían arriesgarse a eso. 

Draco casi rió en voz alta cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en Mely como una Raker. ¡Había olvidado completamente que sólo se la habían tomado prestada a los Tiburones! 

Aunque Mely estaba usando una blusa blanca demasiado ancha en lugar de su acostumbrada camiseta roja ese día. Debía haberla tomado prestada de su madre, pensó Draco. ¿O tal vez tenía una hermana mayor? Todo lo que sabía sobre su familia era que su hermano era un Tiburón, pero no tenía idea de cuál de ellos era. La única persona a la que parecía ser cercana era Toby, que ni siquiera era todavía un Tiburón, ¿pero tal vez los hermanos no se llevaban bien? Un montón de hermanas y hermanos mayores se sentían avergonzados de los menores. 

Era claro que Mary se preocupaba mucho por Beth, pero trataba de no demostrarlo en público. Draco sospechaba que se divertían mucho juntas cuando estaban a solas en su habitación, pero frente a los otros niños Mary se dedicaba a ignorar a Beth. Matt odiaba por completo a su hermanita, mientras que Larry era abiertamente protector hacia sus dos hermanitos, pero con frecuencia también muy rudo y exigente. 

Draco se preguntó cómo habría sido él de tener una hermana o hermano menor. Mucha gente lo había llamado ya el hermano mayor de Billy y tenía que admitir que lo amaba. Realmente adoraba a Billy y se sentía tan protector hacia él como Larry hacia sus hermanos, ¿pero tratarlo tan rudamente? ¿Ignorarlo frente a la pandilla? No, no creía que pudiera hacerlo. Billy era demasiado lindo. 

-Podemos ir a nadar después del almuerzo –sugirió Cathy, que estaba tendida sobre su espalda, contemplando el cielo limpio de nubes. Aunque no había mucho que ver. El día era despejado y caluroso. 

-Deberíamos patrullar nuestro territorio –les recordó Mike-. Hemos estado siendo descuidados últimamente. 

Jack abrió perezosamente un ojo para guiñárselo a Mike. 

-Entonces todos se mantendrán alejados porque esperarán que lo hagamos hoy. 

-¿Entonces, vamos a nadar? –preguntó Cathy cuando Jack no continuó. 

-De acuerdo –bostezó Jack-. Iremos a nadar. 

-¿Vamos a darle la revancha a los Leones? –preguntó Sammie, sentándose-. Eso será divertido. 

-Por supuesto que lo haremos –contestó Jack sin molestarse en abrir los ojos y mirar a Sammie-. En las vacaciones de Pascua. 

-¿Por qué no antes? –presionó Sammie. 

-Porque no queda mucho de las vacaciones de verano y no quiero hacer durante las clases. No hay tiempo suficiente para entrenar entonces –Jack sonaba un poco molesto ya. Estaba medio dormido y Sammie insistía en despertarlo. 

-Entonces podemos usar las vacaciones de Navidad –sugirió Sammie. 

-Sammie –le recordó Charlie con voz cantarina-. Navidad es en invierno. 

-¿Y? –preguntó Sammie, despistado. 

-En invierno hay nieve –continuó Charlie. 

-¿Y? 

-¿Quieres quitarle la nieve a toda la cancha de fútbol, Sammie? –esta vez Charlie no estaba cantando-. Porque yo definitivamente no voy a ayudarte. 

-Oh –Sammie comprendió finalmente-. Tal vez no haya mucha nieve este año. 

-O tal vez sí la haya –le dijo Jack-. Pascua es un mejor momento para el fútbol, así que será en Pascua. 

-Si estás tan ansioso de jugar, siempre puedes preguntarle a Beth si te deja jugar con los niños –sugirió  Mary con un gruñido. 

¿Tal vez todavía estaba enojada porque Sammie había hablado en contra de aceptar a su hermana en la pandilla? 

Cathy se estiró perezosamente y rodó hasta que tocó "accidentalmente" el brazo de Draco. 

No debería permitir eso, si quería continuar con Pansy, pensó Draco, pero no se movió. Era cómodo y agradable estar así. 

Mary sonrió al verlos y se acomodó un poco más en los brazos de Larry. Charlie suspiró tristemente y ni siquiera notó a Matt contemplándola. Sammie frunció el ceño para todos ellos y lució terriblemente aburrido. Tal vez debería preguntarle a los pequeños aspirantes si podía jugar con ellos, después de todo. Jack parecía haberse quedado dormido ya y Mike tenía esa mirada lejana que normalmente significaba que estaba preparando algún plan, o tal vez sólo soñando despierto. Sammie nunca estaba muy seguro al respecto. 

***

Un búho castaño entró por la ventana abierta durante el almuerzo y se posó en la mesa con una mirada acusadora hacia Severus. Draco supuso que eso significaba "¿por qué demonios eres tan difícil de localizar?". 

Munin inmediatamente aleteó desde el hombro de Severus y miró con disgusto al pájaro desconocido. Contempló seriamente mientras Severus tomaba la carta que transportaba el búho y la abría, y graznó en protesta cuando le dio una pequeña golosina como recompensa. 

El búho le dirigió a Munin una mirada insegura, tragó rápidamente la golosina y se marchó con un último adiós ululado. Satisfecho por haberse deshecho del intruso, Munin esponjó sus plumas y volvió su atención a la carta que Severus estaba leyendo. 

-El pelo de dragón que encargué llegó finalmente –anunció Severus, y Draco se preguntó si le estaba hablando a él o al cuervo. 

-¡Caw! –bueno, eso probablemente respondía su pregunta. 

-Mañana podemos hacer una pequeña escapada a Diagon Alley en el camino a las carreras de caballos para recogerlo –dijo Severus a Munin. 

-¿Puedo ir yo también? –preguntó Draco de inmediato, pero Severus sacudió la cabeza. 

-Estoy seguro de que tendrás muchas oportunidades de ver las carreras, si te quedas con tu primo Edmond. Será más fácil si voy solo esta vez. Tú puedes quedarte aquí y jugar con tus amigos. El verano terminará pronto. Disfruta tus vacaciones mientras puedas –le aconsejó Severus. 

-Disfrutaría las carreras también –gruñó Draco, pero pasar otro día con sus amigos también sonaba bien. Después de todo, ya era miércoles y tendría que ir a la finca del primo Edmond el domingo. Con todo, vivir en una finca muggle no sonaba mal para Draco. Estaría llena de muggles y de caballos, criaturas bastante interesantes ambos tipos. Y si se quedaba a vivir ahí, iría a las carreras con bastante frecuencia, pero no podría ver a los Rakers, excepto por los fines de semana de Hogsmeade. 

-¡Dako! ¡Lavar! –tuvo que recordarle Billy, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos. 

-De acuerdo, jefe, ya voy –Draco sonrió y alzó al bebé para ponerlo en una silla junto al fregadero otra vez. 

Billy chilló con deleite y empezó a salpicar a Draco con agua del fregadero. Draco rió. 

-Te encantaría la poza, ¿verdad? 

-¿Da? –preguntó Billy. La palabra "poza" evidentemente no significaba nada para él todavía. 

-¿Puedo llevar a Billy a la poza hoy? –le preguntó a Sarah y Severus. 

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada. 

-No –contestó Sarah-. Es demasiado pequeño. Tal vez el año entrante, si le conseguimos pantaloneta de baño y salvavidas. 

-Pero no estaré aquí para llevarlo el año entrante –Draco frunció el ceño. 

-Es demasiado peligroso, Draco. La poza es demasiado grande y profunda para un bebé tan pequeño –explicó Sarah. 

Draco suspiró. 

-Pero le habría gustado. Y nos habríamos divertido mucho. 

***

Pese a todos sus argumentos, Draco tuvo que ir a nadar sin Billy. Aún así la pasó muy bien. Después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado entrenando para el gran juego, se sentía magnífico tener la oportunidad de sólo divertirse en el agua otra vez y la lucha acuática duró más de lo normal. 

Los Leones llegaron poco después que los Rakers y luego de un rato Gran Babs nadó hasta el tronco para sentarse junto a Jack, demostrando su territorialidad en él y provocando que Cathy se acomodara un poco más cerca de Draco de lo que a él le habría gustado. No es que no fuera muy... eh... agradable sentir su bien formado cuerpo junto al suyo, pero ¿debería dejar que eso pasara? ¿Qué pasaría con Pansy? 

Pero Pansy no estaba ahí y era muy improbable que llegara a conocer a alguno de los testigos y mucho menos rebajarse a hablar con ellos. ¿Y a quién le importaba Pansy, de todos modos? 

El único que no estaba perfectamente feliz sentado en el tronco era Mike y Draco no estaba seguro de si eso se debía realmente a sus preocupaciones acerca de alguien invadiendo su territorio durante su ausencia, como aseguraba el propio Mike, o si tal vez tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que no tenía una chica a la cual abrazar. Después de todo, normalmente pasaba el tiempo en el tronco conversando con Jack o con Draco y los dos estaban muy distraídos en ese momento. Mary y Larry sólo tenían ojos el uno para el otro y eso dejaba sólo a Matt, Sammie y Charlie, cuya conversación pronto pareció aburrirlo. Draco se preguntó si Matt sólo estaba tratando de reunir el coraje para pedirle una cita a Charlie. 

¿A qué tipo de citas llevaban los muchachos de West Hogsmeade a sus chicas, por cierto? Draco dudaba que alguno de sus amigos pudiera costear el ir a un restaurante o tan siquiera invertir el poco dinero que tenían en una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas. Así que, ¿qué tipo de invitación esperaría Cathy de él para demostrarle a ella que estaba tratando de iniciar una relación? 

Draco dio vueltas a ese problema por un rato, mientras jugaba distraídamente con los bellos rizos negros de Cathy. El cabello rizado se sentía definitivamente agradable, decidió, mucho más agradable que el cabello lacio. 

Al final Mike tuvo que recordarles que era hora de volver o podrían haberse quedado en el tronco hasta que oscureciera. 

***

A la mañana siguiente, Draco hizo otro intento por convencer a Severus de llevarlo consigo a las carreras durante el desayuno, pero Severus simplemente le recordó que comiera y se marchó mientras Draco estaba ocupado con sus huevos revueltos. Para cuando el muchacho miró de nuevo, simplemente se había ido y Draco se preguntó si habría desaparecido, porque definitivamente no había escuchado la puerta. 

Pero entonces habría escuchado el ligero "pop" que siempre acompañaba a una desaparición, ¿verdad? ¿O tío Severus conocía un truco que le permitía aparecer sin el menor ruido? ¿Y llevar a Munin consigo también? Sería un buen truco para un espía, decidió Draco, pero muy improbable, considerando que su padre había sido incapaz de hacerlo. Así que tal vez simplemente era muy bueno para pasar desapercibido. 

Así que Draco trotó hacia el parque para encontrarse con los Rakers como de costumbre luego de que terminó de lavar los platos y descubrió que Mike finalmente había convencido a Jack de patrullar su territorio. 

Todo empezó siendo bastante aburrido. Ni los Anillos Negros ni los Vengadores se molestaron en mostrarse a pesar de que fueron vistos por sus pequeños aspirantes, que inmediatamente corrieron a alertar a sus pandillas. Obviamente Ángel Anna y quienquiera que liderara a los Vengadores no consideraban de mucho interés el patrullaje de los Rakers. 

La frontera de los Tiburones parecía completamente desierta la primera vez que pasaron por ahí y Draco se sintió un poco incómodo cuando volvieron y todavía no habían visto ningún aspirante por ahí. Por supuesto, Mely estaba en la cancha de fútbol con sus propios aspirantes, pero normalmente Toby se quedaba mucho por ahí también. Por lo que había visto hasta entonces, no era normal que los aspirantes a Tiburones dejaran la frontera fuera de su vista por tanto tiempo. La única vez que había visto algo así fue justo después del incidente con los aurors, cuando habían estado esperando la retribución de los Rakers, pero ahora no tenían nada que temer. Ya habían tomado su venganza. 

Draco se encogió de hombros. Tal vez los aspirantes a Tiburones simplemente se habían ido todos a nadar o estaban en alguna tienda o algo por el estilo. 

Bueno, eso fue lo que pensó hasta que llegaron a los bien podados arbustos que escondían de la vista los contenedores de basura y una bolsa muy pequeña voló desde detrás de ellos desparramando su asqueroso contenido sobre todos los Rakers. 

Se detuvieron confundidos por un momento y unas cuantas bolsas más de basura salieron volando y una de ellas golpeó a Jack justo en la cabeza. 

Jack se enfureció. 

-¡A ellos! –gritó y corrió hacia los contenedores. 

Los Rakers no tuvieron más remedio que seguirlo. 

Los Tiburones estaban escondidos detrás de los arbustos con varias bombas de basura listas para ser lanzadas. En la súbita carga de los Rakers contra sus enemigos, éstas fueron aplastadas y ambas pandillas terminaron rodando en la basura regada. Lindo Ricky no estaba a la vista, notó Draco mientras buscaba a Chris. Tal vez había desertado de su pandilla al primer momento de oler su escondite. 

Chris estaba al final del grupo y momentáneamente fuera de alcance, ya que la carga repentina de Jack había lanzado a Mark el Tiburón contra uno de los contenedores, que se había volcado por el impacto y ahora estaba bloqueando el camino. Uno de los gemelos fue el primero en escalarlo y se lanzó contra Draco con su cuchillo listo. Pero eso resultó ser un error ya que para ello tenía que pasar junto a Larry, quien lo agarró y lo lanzó de vuelta contra el contenedor, donde chocó con su hermano. 

Las chicas y Mark , quienes eran los únicos Tiburones en el lado del contenedor donde estaban los Rakers, huyeron cuando escucharon los aterrados gritos de los gemelos cuando el cuchillo del gemelo escalador hirió accidentalmente el brazo de su hermano. El resto de los Tiburones gritaron también, pero no podían escapar. La única vía segura de escape estaba bloqueada por un contenedor y una horda de muy apestosos y muy enojados Rakers. 

Trepar sobre el contenedor para llegar hasta ellos sería difícil para los Rakers y tendrían que ir uno por uno, lo cual le daría a los Tiburones la oportunidad de atraparlos uno por uno también, pero los Rakers tendrían la misma ventaja si los Tiburones trataban de escalar para salir. Robin y Mark ya se habían ido y los gemelos también corrieron tan rápido como pudieron al momento en que soltaron de Larry. Mary era demasiado lenta como para atraparlos, Jack todavía parecía un poco aturdido luego de su pelea con Mark y Mike calmadamente se hizo a un lado y los dejó ir. Había poco honor en atacar a un enemigo herido que huía. 

Los Rakers voltearon hacia el grupo detrás del contenedor y esperaron. 

Chris los miró desafiante. Con todos sus mejores luchadores idos, de repente él había quedado a cargo de una situación sin salida. Marvin y Bobby estaban escondiéndose detrás de él casi en pánico. Si demostraba miedo ahora, probablemente ellos empezarían a llorar como bebés. 

Jack pasó caminando tranquilamente junto a Draco para examinar mejor la situación. Chris retrocedió a pesar de que el contenedor todavía estaba entre ellos. 

Jack sonrió y con un movimiento repentino e inesperado estrelló sus manos contra el contenedor. ¡CLANGGGGG! 

Los tres Tiburones saltaron al escuchar el ruido y Bobby, que ya estaba al límite, de alguna manera se las arregló para pasar a través de los arbustos y luego de un momento de sorprendida duda, saltó fuera y huyó, terriblemente arañado por las densas ramas. Sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no correr directamente a casa, lo que había implicado pasar junto a los Rakers al otro lado del campo abierto más cercano al territorio de los Tiburones. Lo habrían visto porque no todos estaban en la frontera ya. Sammie, Charlie y Matt habían retrocedido para darle a los otros algo de espacio para moverse a pesar del enorme contenedor. 

En cambio, Bobby se adentró todavía más en el territorio de los Rakers, probablemente con la esperanza de llegar a salvo a casa atravesando el territorio de los Anillos Negros, donde sabía por experiencia que los Rakers nunca entraban sin permiso. 

-¡Sammie! –gritó Jack-. ¡Bobby va hacia la cancha de fútbol! ¡Agárralo! 

Marvin y Chris intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Por un momento habían esperado que todos los Rakers persiguieran a Bobby y les dieran oportunidad de huir, pero la ausencia de Sammie no debilitaría mucho a los Rakers. Chris no temía a Sammie para nada y Marvin normalmente estaba más que deseoso de pelear con él. Los que los asustaban eran todos los chicos mayores que todavía estaban ahí. Jack, quien ya era casi un adulto; Larry y Mary, que eran tan grandes y fuertes; Mike, que ni siquiera temía a Robin, quien los atemorizaba a ellos dos a pesar de estar del mismo lado; y Draco, el chico que se había presentado a sí mismo golpeando a su gran ídolo Mark. 

Chris empezó a hacer girar su cadena. Lastimaría a unos cuantos de ellos de todos modos. 

Marvin, sin embargo, no era tan heroico. Empezó a sollozar ligeramente, lo que provocó sonrisas malévolas en las caras de los Rakers, sonrisas que se agrandaran al escuchar un grito de sorpresa y un alarido de dolor desde la dirección por la que había huido Bobby. 

Sólo momentos después Sammie regresó luciendo muy satisfecho con su trabajo. 

-Miró hacia atrás, me vio y no se fijó por dónde iba de tan asustado que estaba –reportó Sammie, en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que los dos Tiburones atrapados escucharan también-. Corrió directo a la cancha de fútbol y chocó con Mely. Beth y sus pequeñas ratas estaban un poquito enojadas por la interrupción en su partido. 

-¿Mely? –preguntó Marvin, para sorpresa de Draco-. ¿Ella está bien? 

-Por la forma en que estaba pateando la pierna de Bobby cuando me fui, yo diría que no puede estar muy lastimada –reportó Sammie. 

-Esa pequeña traidora merece morir –siseó Chris entre dientes. 

-¡Sigue siendo mi hermana! –gritó Marvin, enojado-. ¡Traidora o no! 

-Entonces tal vez tú también seas un traidor –siseó Chris, lanzando su cadena en dirección a Marvin como amenaza. 

Nunca estuvo cerca de tocar a Marvin, pero asustado y acorralado como estaba, Marvin probablemente nunca comprendió que no era un ataque real. Saltó contra Chirs, provocando que éste soltara la cadena por la sorpresa. 

Eso era todo lo que necesitaban los Rakers. Jack casi voló sobre el contenedor de un solo salto y aterrizó sobre esos dos, y aunque Draco no iba muy atrás de él descubrió que quedaba muy poco por hacer una vez que pasó sobre el contenedor. 

Marvin estaba llorando abiertamente mientras Jack inmovilizaba a Chris. Draco sólo agarró al tembloroso Marvin por el cuello de la ropa y miró al líder de la pandilla. 

-¿Y qué hacemos con ellos ahora? 

Jack contempló a los dos cautivos por un momento y entonces miró el contenedor caído. 

-Larry, Mary, muevan ese contenedor a un lado para que podamos pasar. Creo que es tiempo para que empecemos a limpiar un poco. 

"¿Limpiar?" pensó Draco. No era propio de Jack ser así de considerado. 

Y, ciertamente, al momento en que el contenedor estuvo apartado, Jack ordenó: 

-Y ahora tomen estos dos montones de basura y échenlos dentro con el resto de la suciedad. 

Mary y Larry agarraron alegremente a los dos Tiburones y los metieron en el contenedor mientras el resto de los Rakers arrojaban tras ellos el resto de las pequeñas bolsas plásticas. Ninguno de los Rakers quería tocar la basura desparramada que quedaba afuera. 

-Bien, ahora enderecen el contenedor y ciérrenlo, y podremos irnos –sonrió Jack. 

-¡Nooo! ¡Por favor, noooo! –gimió Marvin, pero nadie le hizo caso, ni siquiera Chris, quien miró a todos con furia hasta que el movimiento repentino cuando Mary y Larry enderezaron el contenedor lo hizo rodar fuera de la vista. Sammie cerró la tapa antes de que pudieran levantarse otra vez. 

-Listo –anunció Sammie con orgullo. 

-Buen trabajo –Jack felicitó a su equipo-. Esta fue una victoria decisiva. 

Sin embargo, en el camino de regreso al apartamento, Draco empezó a preguntarse si Jack había estado en lo cierto con esa afirmación. Estaba todo cubierto de basura apestosa y se sentía bastante miserable. ¿Qué diría Sarah cuando lo viera? 

-Fueron los Tiburones –le informó en el momento en que ella abrió la puerta-. Empezaron a arrojarnos basura. 

Sarah sólo arrugó la nariz por el olor y señaló la puerta del baño. 

-Pon toda tu ropa en el suelo y báñate –ordenó-. ¡¡Perfectamente! ¡Y no te olvides de tu cabello! 

Draco entró al baño, se desvistió y abrió la llave del agua. Estaba fría otra vez. Evidentemente el problema de la caldera todavía no había sido arreglado. 

Miró acusador su ropa sucia. ¿Y si empezara a lavarla antes de bañarse? Pero sabía que eso no arreglaría lo del olor. Bueno, al menos podía empezar por lavarse la cara y las manos. ¿Cuánto tardaba normalmente en volver el agua caliente? Desafortunadamente, no lo sabía. 

Unos momentos después hubo un golpecito en la puerta del baño y la voz de Sarah pidiéndole que abriera. 

¿Qué? ¡Pero si estaba desnudo! ¿Ella no se había dado cuenta de eso? 

-Vamos, chico. Hice una poción para tu cabello. Le quitará ese olor. 

Ahora bien, eso sonaba prometedor. 

-¡Un momento! –respondió Draco tomando rápidamente una toalla para cubrirse. 

Cuando abrió la puerta, Sarah le entregó una botellita con un líquido rosa que olía intensamente a fresas. 

-Sólo tienes que frotarlo en tu cabello después de que te lo laves –instruyó ella-. Y apúrate. El almuerzo se está enfriando. 

-¿Fresas? ¿Quieres que use perfume de fresas? –preguntó Draco, acusador. 

-No será tan intenso una vez que lo apliques y es ciertamente preferible a tu perfume actual. 

Draco suspiró. Desafortunadamente ese argumento tenía sentido. 

-El agua está fría otra vez –se quejó-. ¿Cómo puedo bañarme con agua de hielo? 

Sarah lanzó una mirada severa. Afortunadamente, estaba mirando a la ducha y no a él. 

-Calentaré algo de agua en la cocina, pero tendrás que arreglártelas principalmente con agua fría. No puedo calentar más de un caldero ahí y tengo una poción para tu ropa en el mechero. No puedo quitarla en este momento. 

Bueno, al menos eso era mejor de lo que había esperado. Así que la cocina era un mechero a fin de cuentas... 

***

Ya que ninguno de los Rakers salió a jugar, Draco pasó la tarde ayudando a Sarah y Billy con la colada. Durante el almuerzo, Sarah había dejado remojar su ropa sucia en la poción limpiadora que había preparado y una vez que Draco se hubo cambiado, comido y terminado de lavar los platos, ella declaró que la ropa estaba lista para meterla a la lavadora. 

Así que Draco tomó a Billy y Sarah puso la ropa todavía mojada en una bolsa plástica y la agregó al contenido de la canasta de ropa, y bajaron al sótano donde encontraron a Cathy metiendo su todavía muy apestosa ropa en una de las lavadoras, todavía luciendo disgustada porque el aroma a basura seguía pegado a su cabello. A diferencia de Draco, no tenía a nadie en casa que pudiera prepararle un remedio para ese olor. Su madre estaba todavía en el trabajo sirviendo y limpiando mesas en algún pub cercano al mercado. Llegaría a casa muy tarde otra vez y estaría exhausta por todo ese trabajo duro. 

Draco sabía que la mamá de Cathy odiaba su empleo, pero éste las mantenía a ella y Cathy alimentadas y vestidas y eso era todo lo que importaba para la señora McDougal, ¿O era la señorita McDougal? ¿Los padres de Cathy habrían estado casados alguna vez? Cathy nunca lo había mencionado y Draco se preguntaba si tan siquiera lo sabía. Se quejaba con frecuencia de que su mamá nunca quería hablar sobre su padre. 

-¡Hola, Cathy! –la saludó Draco sonriendo alegremente-. ¿Todo está bien? 

-Podría estar mejor, si supiera cómo sacarme este olor del pelo. Todavía apesto como un basurero –Cathy suspiró y se levantó de su posición acuclillada frente a la lavadora para darle un pequeño abrazo a Draco-. Oye, tú hueles realmente bien. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? 

Draco se sonrojó. 

-Oh, la señora Snape me dio una poción para usarla después de lavarme el pelo. Creo que huele un poco dulce, pero al menos ayudó. 

-Bueno, yo creo que huele maravilloso –decidió Cathy-. ¿No te sobró un poco? 

-Me temo que no, Cathy, pero puedo prepararte un poco más cuando terminemos con la colada –prometió Sarah-. Es una receta sencilla y rápida. 

-¿De verdad? Eso será grandioso. Gracias, señora Snape –sonrió Cathy. 

Así que Cathy ayudó a Sarah a tender la ropa mientras Draco perseguía a Billy por todo el ático y después regresó con ellos al apartamento. Sarah incluso la invitó a usar su baño para lavarse el cabello para poder secárselo con un hechizo después. 

-No tienes por qué atrapar un resfriado esperando a que se seque solo, después de todo. 

-Está bien, pero tendrá que permitirme cocinar la cena para ustedes –insistió Cathy-. No tengo suficiente dinero como para pagarle la poción, pero trabajaré por ella. 

-No tienes que pagar, Cathy. ¿No espera tu madre que cocines en tu casa? 

-Oh, no, sólo cocino para mí cuando mamá trabaja. Ella come en el pub de todos modos. Siempre hay algunas sobras ahí. Por favor, déjeme hacer algo por usted a cambio. No quiero vivir de caridad. 

Sarah puso los ojos en blanco, frustrada. 

-No es caridad, Cathy, sólo un pequeño regalo entre amigas. 

-Entonces permítame corresponderle con algo. 

Sarah suspiró. 

-De acuerdo, puedes ayudarnos a cocinar, pero también nos ayudarás a comer, ¿está bien? 

-Bien –aceptó Cathy y finalmente desapareció en el baño. 

Severus sólo sonrió cuando volvió a casa para encontrar a dos adolescentes cortando vegetales en piezas muy irregulares, porque estaban mirándose mutuamente más que a su trabajo. Se preguntó si debería advertírselos antes de que se cortaran con los cuchillos, pero podía curar fácilmente una herida menor e interrumpirlos en ese momento arruinaría toda su diversión. 

En cambio decidió saludar a Sarah en voz baja y preguntarle por qué el apartamento olía a fresas. Estaba seguro de que no habían comprado esa semana en el mercado. 

Draco no pareció notar a Severus para nada hasta que se sentaron a comer, pero entonces recordó de repente dónde había estado. 

-¿Averiguaste dónde vive mi primo Edmond, tío Severus? –preguntó inesperadamente. 

Severus lo miró con sorpresa. Había pensado que Draco no pensaría en preguntarle hasta que Cathy se hubiera ido, pero parecía ser que el muchacho recordaba que sólo le quedaba un día más con ella. 

-Sí, es en una finca en Gales, justo como dijo Gringolf Glizzard. Ni siquiera está muy lejos de la cabaña de tu primo Jeremiah. 

-Oh. ¿Crees que se conozcan muy bien? –Draco no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse acerca de eso. Le gustaba el lugar, pero de alguna manera no deseaba visitar muy pronto al primo Jeremiah. 

-Lo dudo –contestó Severus después de un momento-. Por las descripciones de sus amigos en las carreras, es tiene muy pocas amistades que no estén relacionadas con la hípica. Creo que un criador de caballos tiene que pasar mucho tiempo con sus contactos profesionales. Tal vez por eso se apartó del mundo mágico. 

-¿Y cómo son las carreras? –quiso saber Cathy-. ¿Es caro? 

-Bueno, no recomendaría apostar nada si alguna vez vas ahí, y deberías llevar tu propia comida –le dijo Severus-. Pero supongo que ya sabías eso. 

-¿Pero cómo es ahí? –insistió Draco. 

-Atestado –le dijo Severus con un leve gruñido-. Atestado y ruidoso. Muy parecido al mercado sólo que sin los puestos y con una pista de carreras y filas de asientos como en un estadio de quiddtich. Es un poco mejor en los establos, aunque no es fácil llegar ahí, pero incluso ahí es frenético. Sí se permite entrar a los perros, después de todo, pero dudo que la atmósfera le hubiera hecho ningún bien a nuestro perro. Ya es frenético en un ambiente tranquilo. 

-¿No son los caballos animales muy nerviosos también? –preguntó Sarah, sorprendida-. Siempre había pensado que necesitarían una atmósfera callada y pacífica. 

Severus se encogió de hombros. 

-Se veían un poco inquietos, pero no soy un experto en caballos. Imagino que se habrán acostumbrado a todo eso. 

-¿Y cómo estuvo la carrera? ¿Quién ganó? –preguntó Draco con entusiasmo. Todo eso sonaba muy divertido para él. 

-No sé quién ganó. No fui a ver las carreras, así que aproveché la primera oportunidad que tuve para desaparecer entre bastidores y hablar con los caballerizos. 

-¿Los caballerizos? –repitió Draco, sorprendido. 

-Sí, traté de encontrar a alguno de los entrenadores o criadores, pero todos estaban muy ocupados. Hay mucho en juego en las carreras para ellos. La que sigue puede decidir su futuro. Los caballerizos son la gente más tranquila que pude encontrar y saben todo sobre todos ahí. Serían buenos informantes, si Voldemort tuviera algo que ver con las carreras de trote. 

-¿Por qué las llaman carreras de trote, por cierto? –preguntó Cathy-. Creí que el paso más veloz de un caballo era el galope. 

-Lo es –confirmó Severus-. Pero en las carreras de trote no pueden usarlo. Serían descalificados inmediatamente. En carreras normales tienes jockeys cabalgando, mientras que en carreras de trote los caballos tiran de carros de dos ruedas. Se ve bastante gracioso, porque los carros son muy pequeños y ligeros y los conductores se sientan muy abajo. No me preguntes cómo hacen para ver más allá de sus caballos. 

-Son como eran las carreras en la antigua Roma –agregó Draco para demostrar algo de su conocimiento sobre historia. 

-No realmente –corrigió Severus de inmediato-. Los carros son ligeramente parecidos, pero los conductores iban en pie, tenían cuatro caballos frente a cada carro y eran carreras al galope. Las carreras de trote actuales tiene sólo un caballo por carro y los conductores van sentados. 

-¿Entonces esos carros de carreras romanos se parecen a las diligencias que se ven en las películas de vaqueros? –Cathy estaba interesándose en el tema. 

-¿Qué son películas de vaqueros? –interrumpió Draco antes de que Severus pudiera responder. 

-Oh, sólo algo que vimos en la tele en Estudios Muggles –le dijo Cathy-. ¿Se parecen? 

-No –dijo Sarah-. Se parecen a los que se ven en "Ben Hur". ¿No has visto esa película? Muestran una carrera romana ahí. 

-No, sólo hemos visto películas de vaqueros y de gansters y algo sobre una gran guerra... –empezó Cathy. 

Draco escuchaba fascinado. No tenía idea de sobre qué estaba hablando ella, pero sabía que quería ver todo eso. Tal vez algo de ello fuera eléctrico. 

-Los carros romanos eran sólo pequeñas plataformas con una pared en forma de U, montadas sobre ruedas. Estaban abiertos atrás de modo que podías subir sin necesidad de una puerta y el conductor iba de pie al frente con las riendas enrolladas alrededor de su cuerpo –Severus interrumpió a Cathy antes de que empezara a hablar sobre desagradables películas de romance-. Los caballos estaban atados uno junta al otro en una sola línea. No sé por qué. Debe haber sido difícil controlarlos con las riendas en esa forma, ya que el del lado externo debía correr más que el resto. 

-¿Entonces por qué lo hacían así los romanos? –preguntó Draco. 

Severus se encogió de hombros. 

-No lo sé. Pero tal vez los historiadores muggles lo sepan. Tendrás que preguntarles. 

-Tal vez tu primo Edmond lo sepa –sugirió Sarah al ver la mirada decepcionada de Draco-. Puedes preguntárselo cuando lo veas el domingo. 

Eso le recordó a Draco por qué había ido Severus a la pista de carreras en primer lugar. 

-¿Crees que me quiera? ¿Qué dijeron los caballerizos sobre él? 

-Veremos, Draco. No veo ninguna razón por la que no debería quererte, pero si no te quiere, no te obligaré a quedarte con él –prometió Severus-. Te encontraremos un buen hogar, Draco. Aunque nos tome un año entero hacerlo. 

¿Un año entero? Draco siempre había pensado que sería entregado a su familia en unos pocos días. La idea de que Severus estaba dispuesto a conservarlo por un año entero era tranquilizadora de alguna manera. No iba a ser echado y enviado a vivir con Eugene en poco tiempo, después de todo. 

Draco sonrió. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado preocupado pro eso, pero de repente se sentía mucho mejor. 

**Continuará... **

**Nota de la autora: **

¿Cómo reaccionarán los Tiburones por la voltereta de su venganza? ¿De qué lado está Mely? ¿Y cómo conseguirá Draco esos dos knuts? ¡Por favor, comenten! 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Ese Perro va a nadar, conoceremos a Edmond Glizzard y tal vez también a unos cuantos caballos. 


	31. El encuentro de los espías

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony, y también todas las canciones de Gringolf. ¡Gracias por prestármelos! 

Mi amigo Edmond es dueño de sí mismo y de su caballo Apolo. 

Viejo Joe pertenece a Zebee.

**Nota de la autora:**

Este capítulo es un poco más corto de lo normal y otra vez llega un poco tarde, pero sentí que debía terminarlo ahí. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 31: EL ENCUENTRO DE LOS ESPÍAS **

Para sorpresa de Draco, el sábado fue un día muy calmado y pacífico. Había esperado que Jack y Mike pidieran otro patrullaje después de la pelea, pero en lugar de eso fueron a nadar otra vez. ¿Quizá sus amigos sentían que aún necesitaban lavarse algo de olor a basura? 

Ese Perro fue con ellos por una vez y al principio lo disfrutó, pero pronto descubrió que se había metido en grandes problemas cuando terminó en mitad de la pelea acuática. Draco tuvo que pedir un cese al fuego y lo subió al tronco antes de que se ahogara entre todo el chapoteo y las olas repentinas. Por supuesto, Ese Perro fue arrojado de vuelta al agua cuando los chicos subieron al tronco y Draco tuvo que rescatarlo otra vez. 

Después del Segundo baño, sólo se quedó en el tronco mirando al agua y gimiendo suavemente para sí mismo, ya que todos los demás simplemente lo ignoraban. ¿Cómo iba a regresar a casa? ¡Definitivamente no iba a saltar otra vez al agua y nadar! 

Su problema se resolvió solo cuando los Rakers saltaron del tronco, causando que este girara y arrojara a Ese Perro contra su voluntad. Fue forzado a hacer nado de perrito tras los niños, ya que no podía subir al tronco por sí solo. Una vez en tierra firme sólo se sacudió el agua del pelaje y colapsó ahí mismo. Draco tuvo que cargarlo hasta su toalla y también de vuelta a casa. 

-Deberíamos hacerlo con más frecuencia –decidió Mary-. Sirve para callar a ese perro. 

Ese Perro abrió un ojo al escuchar su "nombre" y gimió en respuesta, pero nadie le hizo caso. Sólo Draco gruñó un poco sobre tener que cargarlo todo el día. 

En el camino de regreso Mary llamó a Beth y le preguntó qué habían hecho los Tiburones mientras estaban ausentes, pero Beth no había visto a ninguno de ellos. 

-Deben estar escondiéndose en el sótano después de la paliza que se llevaron ayer. 

-Pero se lo merecen –comentó Bobby, que caminaba tras ella-. ¡Hasta atacaron a Mely! 

Draco se sorprendió un poco con ese comentario, ya que por el reporte de Sammie había parecido que la colisión del otro Bobby con Mely había sido un obvio accidente y no un ataque, pero parecía ser que los aspirantes lo habían visto de otra manera. Eso lo preocupó un poco, pero ninguno de los otros parecía preocupado, así que tal vez no era tan importante a fin de cuentas. 

-¿Entonces, te mudas a Gales mañana otra vez? –le preguntó Jack a Draco justo antes de que se marcharan. 

Draco se encogió de hombros. 

-¿Qué tal si me lo preguntas de nuevo el lunes? Entonces veremos. 

-Bueno, no olvides pedirle algo de dinero a ese tío tuyo, si es que no quiere recibirte –sonrió Jack. 

-Primo –corrigió Draco. ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso de si no me recibe? 

-Quiero decir que puedes decirle que tiene que pagarte si quiere deshacerse de ti. Es un sujeto rico, así que podría funcionar. 

-Sí, seguro. Sigue soñando. 

-Tú eres el único que no ha pagado todavía los dos knuts para Beth y Susie –le recordó Charlie-. Espero que me los des el lunes. 

-Los tendrás una vez que reciba el dinero de las compras –prometió Draco, pero no se sentía bien al prometer eso. Aunque se tratara de sólo dos knuts, era robarle a los Snape y realmente no debería hacerlo. Qué mal que no pudiera esperar a volver a la escuela. Podría habérselos robado a Potter. 

Sí, podría haber secuestrado la bolsa de libros de Potter, registrarla en busca de dinero y luego tirarla en algún sitio desagradable. En la lechucería, quizá, o tal vez en la jaula del monstruo más nuevo de Hagrid. Si encontrara una forma de atarla a la jaula de modo que Potter no pudiera invocarla con un simple _accio_ y tuviera que entrar a la jaula.  Después de esa aventura difícilmente notaría dos knuts de menos. O podría simplemente volcar todo su contenido en el suelo. Entonces Harry asumiría que los dos knuts simplemente habían rodado y se habían perdido. 

Eso pensamientos trajeron una sonrisa traviesa a su cara que provocó que Sarah le preguntara qué estaba planeando cuando lo dejó entrar. 

-Oh, nada. Sólo pensaba en una broma que podría jugarle a Potter –contestó Draco mientras pasaba junto a ella y dejaba a ese perro en su cobija-. Tal vez lo intente cuando regrese a la escuela. 

-¿Y qué le hiciste al pobre perro? –lo regañó Sarah. 

-No es bueno nadando –diagnosticó Draco con un encogimiento de hombros-. Lo dejó más exhausto de lo que pensé que podría, parece. Estará bien una vez que descanse. 

-¿Metiste al perro al agua contigo? –preguntó Sarah. 

-No, corrió tras nosotros por su propia voluntad. Lo había dejado con mi toalla, pero no había un lugar seguro dónde atarlo y yo pensé que él sabría cuánta natación sería buena para él –le dijo Draco-. ¿No se supone que detesta el agua, de todos modos? 

Ciertamente, Ese Perro odiaba la lluvia o tomar un baño. Sarah miró por un momento al montón de pelo dormido y sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo no pensar en eso. 

***

Severus despertó él mismo a Draco a la mañana siguiente. Draco se preguntó si las mascotas habrían averiguado que el domingo era el día en que siempre intentaba abrazarlas y se habían negado a cumplir sus deberes normales y despertarlo. Severus no le dijo, pero cuando entró a la cocina el gato estaba sospechosamente ausente. 

Ese Perro estaba descansado y tan hiperactivo como siempre otra vez. Casi hizo tropezar a Sarah, trató de quitarle el mantel a la mesa e interrumpió el desayuno con sus ladridos. El único que no estaba completamente disgustado con él para cuando Draco y Severus tuvieron que irse a tomar el tren era Billy, quien en realidad había disfrutado todo el movimiento. 

Severus casi decidió dejarlo en casa esta vez, pero eso habría significado dejarlo con Sarah, que ya tenía a Billy para cuidar y no quería preocuparse por tener que sacar a pasear a Ese Perro también. 

-De todos modos tendré que hacerlo todos los días cuando estés de vuelta en esa horrible escuela tuya –le recordó ella-. Lo menos que puedes hacer es encargarte de él durante las vacaciones. 

Así que Ese Perro fue con ellos una vez más. Lloriqueó un poco cuando comprendió que estaban en camino a la estación del tren nuevamente, pero el único que pareció notarlo fue Munin, quien lo miraba con desdén desde el hombro de Severus. La falta de respuesta convenció a Ese Perro de renunciar al espectáculo y siguió calladamente a Draco. 

El tren a Londres estaba casi vacío cuando subieron, pero en la siguiente estación una bruja y dos niñas entraron a su compartimiento. 

Las niñas miraron a Draco y Severus con curiosidad, pero también un poco tímidamente. Finalmente una de ellas, obviamente la más atrevida de las dos, se levantó y ofreció su mano a Draco. 

-¡Hola! Soy Angie –anunció cuando Draco estrechó su mano obedientemente-. Tengo seis años y vamos a Londres, y pasaremos la noche ahí en un lugar llamado The Leaky Cauldron ¡y mañana iremos a Diagon Alley a comprar cosas para la escuela!

Esas parecían ser noticias extremadamente importantes y Draco se preguntó cuál sería la respuesta apropiada, pero de todos modos Angie no le dio tiempo para eso. 

-Quiero una mochila de verdad como la que usan los niños muggles en nuestro pueblo, pero mamá dice que no las tienen en Diagon Alley, pero tendré una pluma de águila completamente nueva y un tintero. Ninguno de los niños muggles tienen sus propios tinteros, ni siquiera los grandes que están empezando cuarto año. 

-¿No tienen? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido. ¿Cómo escribían los niños muggles sin tinteros? ¿O usaban los de sus escuelas? ¿Entonces, cómo hacían la tarea? 

-No, no tienen –le explicó Angie con los ojos muy abiertos-. Y no usan plumas tampoco. Tienen bolígrafos y cositas de plástico que ponen dentro de los bolígrafos y entonces escriben sin tinta. Y tendré montones y montones de pergamino para mí sola y no tendré que compartirlo con nadie. Y tendré libros. No libros con dibujitos. Auténticos libros de escuela con montones de palabras adentro, y un uniforma y tal vez, si me porto realmente bien, quizá hasta tenga mi propio sapo. 

-Me gustaría mucho más un gatito –dijo la otra niña-, pero mi mamá dijo que no tengo edad suficiente para tener mi propia mascota y que debería estar contenta porque puedo ir con Angie porque tendría que esperar otra semana a que ella pudiera llevarme y entonces no podría dormir en la misma habitación con Angie y que esa es razón suficiente para portarme bien, dijo mi mamá. 

-Y vamos a comprar exactamente las mismas cosas y todos en la escuela verán que somos mejores amigas y si no vamos juntas no sobremos qué cosas comprar y entonces no será lo mismo. 

De algún modo, Draco no acababa de entender el razonamiento, pero supuso que era extremadamente importante y lógico para dos niñas de seis años y que tratar de entenderlo al menos le ayudará a pasar el tiempo. No era que le dieran mucho tiempo para pensar sobre todo lo que le decían. Angie y su amiga, que nunca dijo su nombre, continuaron hablando hasta que llegaron a King Cross y tuvieron que salir. 

Las dos niñas estaban muy decepcionadas de que Draco y Severus no fueran con ellas a Diagon Alley, pero Draco asumió que pronto encontrarían otra persona a quien hablarle de su gran aventura. 

-¿Puedes creer que haya gente que ya se está estresando por comprar material escolar? –preguntó Draco a Severus mientras caminaban por la plataforma muggle para el tren a Gales. 

-Sólo faltan unas pocas semanas para que empiece la escuela otra vez –le recordó Severus a Draco-. Para los niños que apenas empiezan la escuela es algo muy importante. Muchos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts estarán haciendo compras escolares la próxima semana también. 

-Pero las cartas todavía no han llegado –le recordó Draco. 

-No las envían todas al mismo tiempo, ¿recuerdas? Minerva ha estado ocupándose de ellas hace ya un buen rato. Tu carta llegará cualquier día de estos. 

-¿Los búhos llegan a la finca del primo Edmond? –preguntó Draco, un poco preocupado-. Si se supone que es un lugar muggle, quiero decir. 

-Draco, los búhos de la escuela entregan las cartas de la escuela incluso a los estudiantes hijos de muggles. No veo por qué sería un problema con magos que viven en el mundo muggle –le recordó Severus en voz muy baja, porque estaban ya en una plataforma llena de muggles. 

-Pero creí que los muggles no usaban búhos para el correo –Draco estaba sintiéndose un poco confundido-. ¿No encuentra raro que uno de ellos simplemente entre volando a su casa y les entregue un pergamino? 

-Es por eso que los búhos simplemente dejan las cartas para los primeros años hijos de muggles con el correo regular –explicó Severus-. Para segundo año, sus parientes muggles ya saben al menos sobre el correo vía lechuza y no están completamente confundidos cuando los ven. Pero siempre hay un poco de discusión sobre si hacer que los búhos entreguen las cartas directamente a los primeros años o no. Algunas brujas y magos hijos de muggles nunca contestan sus cartas, ya sea porque no tienen búhos disponibles o porque creen que es una broma. La entrega vía lechuza le da más credibilidad a la carta y le da a los muggles una oportunidad de responder fácilmente devolviendo el búho. 

Los pensamientos de Draco siguieron girando alrededor de esa información durante todo el viaje entren. Parecía lógico pensar que los muggles a los que siempre se les había dicho que la magia no existía no creyeran en la existencia de Hogwarts con facilidad y tiraran las cartas de sus hijos con una carcajada, pero, ¿cuántos magos y brujas hijos de muggles existían en realidad? Siempre había pensado que el número era bastante pequeño, a juzgar por la cantidad que iba a Hogwarts, pero había otras escuelas mágicas también, ¿y cuántos de ellos simplemente no habían creído en las cartas y no habían recibido ningún entrenamiento? 

Si la mitad de los sangresucia de Gran Bretaña fueran invitados a Hogwarts y la mitad de ellos decidieran no asistir o confundieran la carta con una broma, entonces el número real de niños mágicos nacidos de padres muggles era cuatro veces más grande de lo que Draco había pensado siempre. De repente la campaña de Voldemort para erradicar a todos los sangresucia parecía muy tonta. ¿Matarlos a todos? ¿A tantos? Y no se acabaría cuando todos estuvieran muertos. Los padres muggles seguirían teniendo hijos mágicos. Parecía ser parte del orden natural de las cosas, si pasaba con tanta frecuencia. 

-Voldemort es un tonto –concluyó finalmente después de que bajaron del tren. 

Severus no contestó, pero Draco pensó que había visto el fantasma de una sonrisa en su cara cuando lo oyó decir eso. Era realmente extraño cómo Severus nunca le había dicho lo que quería que fuera al crecer, pero Draco tenía la sensación de que no ser un Death Eater era al menos parte de eso. ¿Pero tío Severus esperaba que fuera un auror o no? Parecía ser la mejor forma de luchar contra los Death Eaters y Draco suponía que eso era lo que Severus quería que hiciera, pero al mismo tiempo seguía diciéndole que los aurors eran el enemigo y que el Ministerio era peligroso. Eso parecía dejar a Dumbledore como la única opción, si es que no era parte del Ministerio después de todo, pero a Sarah no le gustaba Dumbledore. O al menos la forma en que hablaba de Dumbledore había hecho que Draco asumiera que no lo aprobaba. 

Bueno, al menos sabía con seguridad que no se uniría a Voldemort. Ese era un primer paso hacia una decisión. 

Severus lo guió hacia la parada de autobús contigua a la estación del tren y pronto llegó un viejo bus muggle al cual subieron. Sólo había otros tres pasajeros, pero todos ellos miraron a Munin, que estaba posado cómodamente en su sitio favorito sobre el hombro de Severus. 

-Será mejor que ese pájaro no le haga ningún daño a mi bus –le informó el conductor a Severus con una mirada seria. 

Severus miró a Munin por un momento y entonces le aseguró al conductor: 

-No lo hará. 

El conductor pareció dudoso, pero los dejó subir y volvió su atención al camino, sin embargo, los pasajeros continuaron mirando. 

Draco les devolvió la mirada. ¿Qué tenía de malo viajar a través de Gales con un cuervo en el hombro, a fin de cuentas? Draco pensaba que era una cosa completamente normal, pero por alguna razón los muggles no parecían estar de acuerdo. 

Bajaron en mitad de la nada. Draco miró a su alrededor buscando caballos, pero todo lo que vio fue algunas casas de granja y un montón de "campo". 

-¿Estás seguro de que estamos en el lugar correcto? –preguntó tentativamente a Severus. 

-Me temo que es lo más cerca que puede dejarnos el bus. Tendremos que caminar un rato –contestó Severus calmadamente. 

-¿Por qué ninguno de mis parientes vive junto a una estación de tren? –se quejó Draco luego de que estuvieron caminando por unos cinco minutos. 

-Gringolf Glizzard vive junto a una parada del bus –le recordó Severus-. Y Eugene no está lejos de la estación pública de Flu. 

-Sin embargo, esta región se pone más solitaria a cada paso –observó Draco-. ¿Seguro que estamos en el camino correcto? 

-Sí, Draco, estoy seguro. 

Y, efectivamente, un poco después llegaron a una cerca de madera que parecía pertenecer a un potrero. La siguieron y pronto encontraron los primeros caballos. Seis pequeños sementales a medio crecer trotaron hacia la cerca para observar a los recién llegados. 

-¿Ves? Ahí están los caballos. Ya casi llegamos –le dijo Severus a Draco. 

-Y están trotando, así que deben ser trotadores –sonrió Draco y trató de tocar la nariz del más curioso. 

El joven caballo olfateó su nariz y trató de agarrarla con su labio superior. 

Draco retrocedió rápidamente. 

-Tienen hambre. ¿Trajimos algo para darles? 

-No, pero no pueden tener mucha hambre. Hay suficiente hierba aquí. 

-¿Entonces por qué trató de comerme? 

-¿Tal vez esperaba algún dulce? –sugirió Severus-. Vamos, estoy seguro de que tu primo Edmond tendrá algo con lo que puedas alimentar a algún caballo. 

-Pero ese pequeño negro con la estrella blanca en la nariz es tan lindo. 

-¿Guau? –Ese Perro se había interesado también en el caballo negro y ambos estaban olfateando narices. Sin embargo, probablemente estaba tratando de preguntarle por qué Draco llamaba "pequeño" a ese enorme perro de olor extraño. 

El joven caballo tenía aproximadamente un año de edad y a pesar de que estaba lejos de alcanzar su tamaño adulto, definitivamente no era pequeño. 

-Draco, esto es un criadero. Está lleno de caballos y estoy seguro de que habrá más de uno al que encuentres bonito. En este momento estamos buscando a tu primo, aunque evidentemente no está aquí. 

Draco suspiró, le dio una última palmadita al caballo negro y siguió caminando. Poco después llegaron a lo que parecía ser una pequeña mansión rodeada por algunos establos. No fue sorpresa que no apareciera ningún elfo doméstico para recibirlos, pero no parecía haber un timbre tampoco. Así que Severus golpeó a la puerta. 

Nada pasó. Ni elfo doméstico, ni mayordomo, ni siquiera un caballerizo. 

Edmond probablemente no tenía un elfo doméstico porque no querría tener que explicar extraños monstruos vestidos con paños de cocina a sus amigos muggles, pero, ¿dónde estaban los sirvientes humanos? No podía administrar ese lugar él solo. Al menos no podría hacerlo sin usar magia y esa era otra cosa que no querría explicar a los muggles. 

-¿Ahora, qué hacemos? –preguntó Draco a Severus luego de mirar la puerta por un rato. 

-Revisaremos los establos, por supuesto –le dijo Severus calmadamente-. Tiene que haber alguien por aquí que no spueda decir dónde encontrar a Edmond Glizzard. 

Así que entraron al siguiente edificio que encontraron, pero resultó estar completamente vacío. Había paja fresca en cada pesebre y las puertas estaban abiertas invitadoramente, pero la única criatura viviente era un gran gato anaranjado que estaba lamiendo industriosamente sus garras y sólo se detuvo por momento a mirar a los visitantes, especialmente a Ese Perro. 

-Creo que aquí debe ser donde viven los caballos que vimos en el potrero –decidió Draco-. ¿Qué haremos si todo el mundo ha salido? 

-Ya veremos. Por ahora sólo probemos otra puerta. 

Y ciertamente el siguiente edificio no estaba desierto. Había varios caballos dentro, la mayoría masticando tranquilamente su pastura. Prestaron atención cuando se abrió la puerta, pero casi todos decidieron no darle mucha importancia a los extraños y continuaron dedicándose a sus propios asuntos. Uno de ellos continuó mirando con curiosidad mientras Severus y Draco se adentraban más y descubrían otro caballo atado al poste central. El gran caballo castaño se sostenía sobre tres patas mientras una chica de aspecto muggle sostenía su cuarto casco y estaba haciéndole algo. Draco no supo exactamente qué, ya que la chica les daba la espalda. 

Luego de un momento, ella soltó la pata del caballo y dio vuelta de modo que pudo verlos. 

-¡Hola! –saludó-. ¿Son amigos del señor Glizzard o sólo vinieron a ver los caballos? 

Draco cambió de opinión cuando la escuchó. Era más una mujer joven que una chica. La ropa que vestía probablemente la hacía lucir más joven, pero considerando que trabajaba con los caballos, tenía sentido que usara ropa vieja y práctica que podía ser mordisqueada o manchada con tierra o polvo. 

-En realidad ninguna de las dos cosas –le dijo Severus-. Vinimos a hablar con el señor Glizzard sobre asuntos de familia. ¿Sabe en dónde está? 

-¿Ah, son sus parientes? –les sonrió ella mientras guardaba la extraña herramienta que había usado para limpiar el casco del caballo. 

-Él es primo de mi madre –explicó Draco-. Tío Severus no está emparentado con él. 

-Ah, ya veo. Es por eso que no se parecen en nada a él. síganme, les mostraré dónde encontrarlo –ella los guió a otro establo. 

-¿Usted trabaja para el primo Edmond? –preguntó Draco, con la esperanza de que ella no lo considerara molesto. Parecía agradable y aunque en realidad sólo era unos pocos años mayor que él, probablemente sería una buena amiga. 

-A veces –contestó ella y rió ante la mirada confundida de Draco-. No soy caballeriza, si eso es lo que quieres decir –explicó-. Es que me gustan los caballos y el señor Glizzard a veces me deja montarlos a cambio del trabajo. Trabajo principalmente por divertirme y para estar cerca de los caballos. Dígame, ¿no le preocupa que su cuervo escape volando, si lo deja ir así en su hombro? ¿O le cortaron las plumas de las alas como a los cuervos de la Torre? (N. de la T. Se refiere a los cuervos de la Torre de Londres, uno de los símbolos del Reino Unido. Se dice que Inglaterra permanecerá en tanto haya cuervos en la Torre de Londres, por lo que se toman medidas para que no la abandonen). 

-Munin está entrenado para no escapar. Nunca le cortaría las alas o lo encerraría en una jaula, si puedo evitarlo. Los pájaros nacen para ser libres. Cortar sus alas es como enviar un inocente a prisión –le dijo Severus con una muy leve mirada de disgusto. 

La joven mujer se estremeció por esa mirada y rápidamente volvió su atención a la búsqueda de Edmond Glizzard. Pasaron junto a otro poste y al dar vuelta a la esquina encontraron a un hombre joven cepillando otro caballo. 

-¿Señor Glizzard? –se dirigió a él la joven. 

Draco se sorprendió. ¿Ese era el primo Edmond? ¡Tenía cabello oscuro! Draco casi no podía creer que tuviera un pariente con el cabello oscuro. Todos los Mafoy que habían visitado tenían cabello "rubio-Malfoy" e incluso su madre y el hermano de ésta eran rubios, aunque de un tono algo más dorado. No era de sorprenderse que la joven dijera que no se parecían a Edmond. 

Edmond levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre y sonrió. 

-¿Qué hay? 

-Estos dos dicen que son parientes lejanos y necesitan hablarle de asuntos familiares –le dijo y dio vuelta otra vez-. Me tengo que ir. Dejé a Caballero atado frente a su pesebre –y antes de que Draco pudiera siquiera darle las gracias o preguntar su nombre, ya se había ido otra vez. 

Edmond les sonrió. 

-Lamento los inconvenientes, pero por favor permítanme un momento para terminar aquí. No puedo dejar a Apolo así todo el día y tuve que despedir al ayudante que trabajaba aquí. No es que hubiera dejado que Christoph tocara a Apolo alguna vez. Ya era bastante malo haber dejado que ese ebrio entrara a los establos con un tridente. 

-Es un caballo muy hermoso –comentó Draco, mirando más de cerca a Apolo. El caballo era dorado resplandeciente y castaño rojizo con una hermosa línea blanca a lo largo de la nariz-. Pero se ve diferente a los demás. 

-Es correcto, es de otra raza. Los otros son trotones, Apolo es de sangre caliente. Los otros son para crianza o para la venta. Apolo es para mi uso personal –Edmond se inclinó para revisar los cascos del caballo-. Ah, sí, esto se ve bien ahora. Tuve que llamar al herrero la semana pasada porque parte de su casco se rompió y perdió la herradura. Fue difícil arreglarle las uñas sin lastimarlo, pero parece que el herrero lo consiguió. 

Draco dio a Apolo una cautelosa palmadita en el hombro y el caballo movió las orejas en su dirección con curiosidad. Parecía mucho más grande que los potros de afuera, pensó Draco. Se preguntó qué hacen los caballos cuando no les agradas. 

Ese Perro no estaba impresionado para nada con el tamaño del caballo. Había estado olfateando con curiosidad hasta ahora, pero parecía ser que la novedad del olor a caballo estaba desapareciendo y el caballo real se estaba volviendo más interesante. Ese perro se plantó frente a las patas delanteras de Apolo, mirando hacia arriba y agitando locamente la cola. 

Apolo miró hacia abajo al perro y no pareció especialmente interesado. 

Ese Perro ladró. 

Apolo resopló y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. 

Draco sujetó rápidamente a Ese Perro. 

-No te preocupes, no lo lastimará. Está acostumbrado a los perros, pero no le gusta el ruido. Los caballos tienen un oído excelente y perciben el ladrido de los perros mucho más fuerte que nosotros –explicó Edmond-. Apolo probablemente está deseando poder esconder las orejas en este momento. 

Aún así, Draco decidió mantener a Ese Perro en sus brazos. Tal vez los caballos estuvieran acostumbrados a los perros, pero dudaba que Ese Perro estuviera acostumbrado a los caballos. 

-Muy bien, todo listo –anunció Edmond unos minutos después y llevó a Apolo a uno de los pesebres-. Sólo le daré unas zanahorias y podremos ir a la casa por algo de té. 

"Unas zanahorias" resultó ser un balde lleno, pero eso no pareció molestar a Apolo. Simplemente metió el hocico en ellas. 

-¿Realmente puede comer todo eso? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido. 

-Oh, se comería el saco entero si lo dejara –contestó Edmond con una sonrisa-. Ahora, creo que nunca me presenté correctamente. Soy Edmond Glizzard. 

-Severus Snape, Cabeza de la Casa de Slytherin en Hogwarts –se presentó Severus, y por un momento los ojos de Edmond se agrandaron con sorpresa-. Y este es Draco Malfoy, mi alumno y su primo, me parece. 

-Ah, sí, el hijo de mi prima Narcissa. Leí sobre su trágica muerte en el periódico y habría ido al funeral, de haber sabido dónde y cuándo –dijo Edmond a Draco, pero sus ojos nunca se apartaron de Severus. Algo con respecto a él parecía haber atrapado su atención. ¿Estaba impresionado por la mención de Hogwarts? ¿Estaba nervioso por la palabra Slytherin? De repente parecía contemplar a Severus con una mezcla de admiración y cautela. 

-El Ministerio la hizo sepultar inmediatamente en la cripta familiar para evitar que el funeral se convirtiera en un gran espectáculo. Tampoco nosotros fuimos informados a tiempo –explicó Severus, devolviendo con calma la mirada de Edmond. 

-Nunca mencionaste eso –se quejó Draco. 

-Era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto y sólo te habría lastimado. 

-¿Entonces, usted era amigo de Narcissa? –preguntó Edmond. 

-Personalmente, me considero amigo de Draco, pero algunas personas podrían decirle que también era cercano a Lucius. No es que él tuviera muchos amigos. No confiaba en nadie y para todos aquellos que realmente lo conocían, el sentimiento era mutuo. 

-Ciertamente –confirmó Edmond y la mirada de comprensión en sus ojos hizo que Draco se preguntara si Severus había dicho algo completamente distinto que sólo Edmond podía entender-. Lo conocí. 

Sin embargo, eso fue todo lo que dijo acerca de Lucius. En cambio, los llevó a la casa y los invitó a sentarse en una cómoda sala decorada con retratos de caballos y trofeos. Al igual que su primo Gringolf y Gilderoy Lockhart, no tenía elfos domésticos o sirvientes y tuvo que preparar él mismo el té. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Lockhart, usó la forma mágica de calentar el agua para el té y terminó en unos momentos. 

Evidentemente, al primo Edmond no le molestaba usar la magia, notó Draco con creciente esperanza. Este lugar parecía agradable y Edmond le había simpatizado de inmediato. Quizá ese sería realmente un buen hogar. 

-Sé que probablemente estarán acostumbrados a ser atendidos por elfos domésticos y todo eso, pero tiene que admitir que sería raro para los muggles. Los elfos domésticos son un poco difíciles de esconder cuando invitas un muggle a tu casa –explicó Edmond mientras servía el té. 

-Oh, estamos muy conscientes de eso –rió Draco, recordando a Gringolf-. Pero pensé que tendrías algunos sirvientes muggles. 

-Sólo la gente que trabaja en los establos y muchos de ellos son sólo chicas del vecindario a las que les gustan los caballos, pero no pueden o no quieren pagar costosas lecciones de equitación. Las dejo montar los caballos que son demasiado viejos para las carreras. El ejercicio les hace bien y es mucho más barato que un caballerizo ebrio y perezoso –frunció el ceño por un momento, probablemente pensando ese sujeto Christoph al que acababa de despedir-. Soy una persona muy reservada y una vez que se comparte la casa con otras personas, éstas se vuelven curiosas y tratan de averiguar todo lo que uno preferiría mantener en privado –miró a Severus otra vez cuando dijo eso. 

-Comprendo –dijo Severus calmadamente-. Entonces probablemente no estará muy contento con la causa de nuestra visita. Verá, hemos estado buscando un nuevo hogar para Draco y hasta ahora ninguno de sus parientes parece calificar para hacerse cargo de él. 

Edmond contempló en silencio a Draco por un momento. 

-No seré un problema –prometió Draco-. Paso la mayor parte del año en Hogwarts y sé mantenerme alejado de los asuntos de los demás. Mi padre nunca quiso que metiera la nariz en sus cosas. 

Edmond miró de nuevo a Severus con una mirada casi suplicante. Una súplica, pero no una súplica por ayuda. Quería que comprendiera algo que no podía decir. 

-No puedo –dijo Edmond finalmente-. No porque no quiera, me encantaría ayudar. Quisiera tener alguien a quien dejarle todo esto algún día, pero no puedo. No puedo tener familia. No sería seguro. 

Los ojos de Snape se estrecharon, pero no dijo nada al respecto. 

-¿No sería seguro? –preguntó Draco, confundido. ¿Qué estaba pasando entre Edmond y Severus? 

-No sería seguro debido a mi trabajo –continuó Edmond sin aclararle nada a Draco-. Estarías en constante peligro, debido a lo que soy. No sería justo para ti y la preocupación por ti podría en el cumplimiento de mis deberes. 

-¿Tu trabajo? –repitió Draco, incrédulo-. ¿Deberes? 

No tenía sentido. Edmond parecía ser una persona agradable, pero esta tenía que ser una excusa loca para no molestarse con él. Después de todo, era un criador de caballos. ¿Qué podía haber de peligroso en criar caballos? Draco decidió que tenía que convencer a Edmond. ¿Tal vez si le prometía ayudar en los establos? 

Severus, sin embargo, no pareció verlo así. 

-Es su elección, por supuesto –le dijo a Edmond-. Mi elección fue diferente, pero no puedo y no le daré ningún consejo sobre cómo enfrentar esa clase de cosas. Cada quien debe encontrar su propia manera. 

Pasaron algo más de tiempo con Edmond, quien les contó algunas anécdotas divertidas de la pista de carreras y también algunas cosas sobre caballos, y luego aceptaron con agradecimiento la oferta de usar su flu para regresar a Hogsmeade. 

-A pesar de todo, ha sido un honor conocerlo –le dijo Edmond a Severus mientras le entregaba el polvo flu-. Por favor dígale a su... Director que tiene todo mi respeto. 

-Fue agradable conocerlo también, aunque temo que no puedo decir lo mismo sobre sus superiores –contestó Snape en el mismo tono serio. 

-Creo que debe haber demasiados malos recuerdos ahí –aceptó Edmond, y se dirigió al muchacho-. Lo siento, Draco, realmente lo siento, pero sería demasiado peligroso para ambos. 

Draco salió de la estación flu de Hogsmeade completamente confundido. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Quiénes eran los superiores de un criador de caballos? Eso no tenía sentido. No pudo dejar de pensar en eso durante el resto del día y cuando Severus entró al laboratorio para darle las buenas noches, decidió preguntarle lo que se le había escapado. 

Severus se quedó en la puerta por un momento, evidentemente inseguro sobre si debería responder. Cuando Draco casí había renunciado a toda esperanza, Severus de repente cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a su cama. 

-Edmond Glizzard no es un criador de caballos, Draco, y tampoco ha abandonado por completo el mundo mágico. Cría caballos, pero no es su verdadero trabajo –hizo una pausa para mirar a Draco en silencio por un momento. Tal vez para reconsiderar una última vez su decisión de decirle la verdad-. Tu primo es un Invisible –dijo finalmente-. Un espía del Ministerio. 

**Continuará... **

**Nota de la autora: **

¿Quedan más parientes de Draco? ¿Qué hará cuando empiece otra vez la escuela? ¿Y por qué no ha recibido todavía su carta de Hogwarts? ¡Por favor, comenten! 

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Draco vuelve con los Rakers, tendrá que encontrar la forma de conseguir dos knuts y la pandilla aceptará dos nuevos miembros. 


	32. Nuevos miembros

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony, y también todas las canciones de Gringolf. ¡Gracias por prestármelos! 

Mi amigo Edmond es dueño de sí mismo y de su caballo Apolo. 

Viejo Joe pertenece a Zebee.

**Nota de la autora:**

Lo sé, lo sé, estoy atrasada otra vez. Me preocupé un poco cuando ff.net estaba caída sin explicación alguna el día 11 (nada más decía que cualquier cosa que cliquearas no estaba en su servidor), y no había vuelto todavía más de 24 horas después y no escribí nada en esos dos días, y luego no tuve mucho tiempo durante el fin de semana... ¡lo siento! 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 32: NUEVOS MIEMBROS **

No fue sino hasta el desayuno a la mañana siguiente que Draco recordó el dinero que debía darle a Charlie ese día. Por supuesto que era día de mercado y los Snape le darían pronto su dinero para compras, pero le incomodaba la idea de robarles. 

Nunca llegarían a saber que no había gastado esos dos knuts en las frutas y vegetales que normalmente lo enviaban a comprar, pero no se sentía bien. Casi sería más fácil si ellos al menos fueran a sospechar de él. 

-¿Tío Severus? –preguntó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, ya que no había tomado todavía una decisión-. ¿Podrías prestarme dos knuts? 

Severus y Sarah intercambiaron miradas de confusión. 

-¿Dos knuts? –repitió Severus. 

Draco asintió. 

-Los devolveré algún día. Es sólo que no sé cuándo tendré dinero propio otra vez y los necesito ahora. 

-Ah, ¿y para qué los necesitas? –le preguntó Severus. 

-Charlie va a comprar hoy gorras para Beth y Susie. Ya sabes, ¿las dos chicas que jugaron con nosotros en el partido? –explicó Draco-. Ella dijo que todos debíamos pagar dos knuts para que ella pudiera conseguirlas y tuve que prometer que se los daría hoy. 

Severus sonrió y le dio el dinero. 

-Bueno, creo que podemos entregar ese dinero por una buena causa, y la pequeña Susie lo hizo muy bien en el partido. 

-También Beth –le recordó Draco-. Es una buena defensa y realmente la necesitamos. Tenemos montones de delanteros, pero Matt es nuestro único defensa. Con Beth, nuestro equipo estará más balanceado. 

Por un rato, Draco sospechó que Matt no llegaría, pero los alcanzó a medio bajar las escaleras. 

-Lo siento, mamá se quedó dormida y desayunamos tarde –explicó una vez que dejó de jadear. 

Ese Perro agitó su cola para saludarlo, pero no ladró ni saltó. Veía acercarse otro encierro en la mochila y estaba tratando de no atraer la atención. Si Draco olvidaba que estaba ahí, podría olvidarse también de la mochila. 

Pero no tuvo suerte. Justo antes de llegar al mercado, Draco lo agarró y lo metió otra vez en la mochila. Ese Perro lloriqueó suavemente, pero eso no sirvió de nada. estaba atrapado ahí y colgaba de la espalda de Draco otra vez. 

-Vamos, apresurémonos con las frutas para que podamos ir otra vez a la librería –apuró Mike a Draco. 

-Tenemos que encontrar a Charlie primero –le dijo Draco. 

-¿Qué? ¿Charlie? ¿Para qué? 

-Tengo que darle el dinero. Ella va a comprar las gorras hoy, ¿recuerdas? 

-¿No tienes que conseguir algo de cambio primero? –preguntó Mike, sorprendido. 

-No –sonrió Draco-. Vamos, tal vez está bailando otra vez cerca de los puestos de carnes. 

Pero Charlie no estaba ahí. El resto de su clase estaba bailando sin ella. Por un rato, lo dos muchachos sólo se quedaron ahí, preguntándose qué hacer. 

-Tal vez sólo está retrasada –sugirió Draco-. Esperemos un poco más. 

-Pero entonces no tendremos tiempo para ir a la librería –argumentó Mike y volvió a contemplar a las bailarinas-. ¡Isabelle! ¡Hey, Isabelle! –llamó de repente-. ¿Has visto a Charlie? 

-No –contestó una linda chica rubia luego de finalizar un giro rápido-. Dijo que no podía venir hoy. 

Draco frunció el ceño. 

-¡Grandioso! ¿Qué haremos ahora? 

Mike pensó por un momento. 

-Probemos en los puestos de ropa. Tendrá que ir a hí para conseguir las gorras y puede que no quede ninguna si llega tarde –sugirió. 

Así que fueron al otro extremo del mercado y buscaron por los puestos de ropa, pero al final fue Charlie quien los encontró primero. 

Los muchachos se sorprendieron cuando ella los llamó repentinamente, y ella rió. 

-Hola, ¿han visto gorras? 

-No, pero ni siquiera las estábamos buscando. Estábamos ocupados tratando de encontrarte a ti –contestó Draco-. Desearía que me hubieras dicho dónde encontrarte para darte el dinero. 

-¿Lo conseguiste? –Charlie sonaba casi sorprendida. 

-Por supuesto que lo tengo. Aquí está, dos knuts –Draco sonrió mientras le entregaba el dinero. 

-Y yo realmente temí que tendría que robar algunos bolsillos, si no encontraba gorras baratas. 

-Todavía podrías tener que hacerlo –señaló Mike-. Dos knuts no hacen mucha diferencia. 

Ya veremos. Tal vez pueda conseguir que el vendedor rebaje el precio, pero primero tenemos que encontrar las gorras. 

Se abrieron camino hasta el siguiente puesto, pero descubrieron que ahí se vendía principalmente pantalones y algunas camisas. El siguiente tenía toda clase de ropa para adultos e incluso algunas ropas, pero no eran del color correcto. 

-Podemos pedirle a un adulto que las cambie mágicamente –sugirió Draco, pero Charlie y Mike sacudieron sus cabezas. 

-De todos modos son demasiado grandes para las niñas. Si no son azules, al menos podemos conseguir gorras que les queden bien –decidió Charlie. 

-Entonces tal vez deberíamos probar en ese puesto grande de allá –sugirió Draco-. Tenía toda clase de ropa para niños la última vez que estuve ahí. Creo que incluso compramos algunas cosas para Billy. 

-Serán demasiado pequeñas, en ese caso –discutió Mike-. Estamos buscando gorras para niños, no ropita de bebé. 

-Tienen de todos los tamaños. Conseguí ahí mis jeans también –le dijo Draco. 

-No hará daño intentarlo –dijo Charlie y se dirigió hacia el puesto. 

-¿Estás segura de que no puede hacer daño? –preguntó Mike tan pronto como vieron a los clientes del lugar-. Alerta de Tiburón. 

Ciertamente una badana roja se dejó ver entre la multitud, pero lo suficientemente abajo como para no preocupar realmente a los tres Rakers. Mark y los gemelos eran mucho más altos y, a primera vista, Draco pensó que debía tratarse de Bobby, pero cuando finalmente lograron llegar al puesto, resultó ser Marvin quien estaba apoyado contra la mesa luciendo muy disgustado. 

La razón de su malhumor pronto resultó evidente también, cuando Mely, que había estado revisando las cajas junto a él, chilló de pronto con deleite sacando una camiseta azul con el dibujo de una pelota de fútbol al frente. 

-¡Mira, mamá! –gritó con entusiasmo mientras la agitaba frente a la mujer que estaba detrás de ella-. Es justo lo que buscaba. ¿Puedo quedármela, mamá? ¡Por favor! ¡Es genial! 

La mujer tomó la camiseta de manos de Mely y la revisó buscando posibles daños, luego la sostuvo contra el pecho de Mely para ver si le quedaba. La camiseta parecía ser ligeramente demasiado larga, pero ella asintió y sonrió, probablemente satisfecha que pudiera sobrevivir al próximo estirón de Mely. 

Mely soltó otro gritito alegre y siguió buscando. Marvin frunció el ceño. 

-Yo quiero ropa nueva también –gimió-. Tengo que reemplazar la camisa que se arruinó en la pelea de basura. 

Pero su madre sacudió la cabeza. 

-Tu camisa está bien. Tuve que lavarla otra vez y se destiñó un poco, pero todavía puedes usarla hasta que ya no te quede. Hoy estamos comprando camisetas para Mely. 

-Pero si a ella le compran cosas nuevas, yo quiero algo también. ¡No es justo! –protestó Marvin. 

-Mely también aceptó vender todas sus camisetas viejas para conseguir tres nuevas. ¿Quieres que venda dos o tres de las tuyas? 

-¡Hola, Mely! –llamó Draco, sólo para ver la reacción de Marvin cuando llegaban. 

-¡Hola! –saludó Mely alegremente-. ¡Miren, estoy consiguiendo ropa apropiada! –agitó su nueva camiseta hacia ellos. 

-Es realmente bonita –le dijo Charlie-. Tienes suerte de haberla encontrado. 

Mely lució encantada, Marvin puso mala cara. 

-¡Mamá! Por favor, Chris ya me llamó traidor. ¡No puedes dejar que Mely haga esto! 

-Mely hizo su elección. No me toca decidir a quiénes debe elegir ella como amigos, pero tengo que decírtelo, estoy complacida de que no haya elegido a los tuyos. Ese Chris no es bueno y tu precioso Mark no es mucho mejor –dijo la madre de Mely y Marvin-. Desearía que al menos pasaras algo más de tiempo con Ricky o Bobby. Ellos parecen ser buenos. 

-Son cobardes –lloriqueó Marvin-. Chris es mucho mejor. 

-Cómo quisiera que superaras esa adoración por violentos criminales juveniles –suspiró su madre. 

Draco rió. Era cierto. Ni las familias de los Tiburones estaban contentas con sus hijos. Deseó poder oír también lo que pensaban los padres de Mark sobre su hijo y la pandilla de éste. 

-Vamos, Dragón –lo empujó Charlie-. No tienen gorras azules aquí tampoco. Probemos en ese puesto de allá. Siempre tienen buenas cosas para fútbol. 

-Sí, creo que es ahí donde los Leones consiguen sus pantalonetas –confirmó Mike-. Apuesto que deben tener toda clase de gorras. 

Mike resultó estar en lo cierto. Había dos cajas llenas de gorras de todos los tamaños y colores. Draco pescó dos azules, pero Charlie les lanzó una mirada crítica y tomó una. 

-Esta se ve más o menos bien para Beth, pero la otra es demasiado grande para niñas. Trata de encontrar otra como esta, pero más pequeña. 

Así que empezaron a excavar. Había una gorra azule en el mismísimo fondo de la primera caja, pero no era del azul correcto. 

-Es casi turquesa –señaló Charlie-. No combinará con las otras. 

Entre tanto, Mike había sacado otra gorra de la siguiente caja. 

-No, está demasiado desteñida. Necesitamos una que parezca nueva. 

-Eres demasiado exigente, Charlie –se quejó Draco-. Sólo tomemos la grande y pidámosle a algún adulto que la encoja por nosotros. Hasta podríamos pedírselo a la mamá de Susie para que sea exactamente del tamaño correcto. 

-No, tiene que ser la correcta para dársela –declaró Charlie-. Prueben otra vez. 

Les tomó otros cinco minutos, pero finalmente encontraron una gorra que complació a Cathy finalmente, pero entonces ella se las arregló para regatear con el vendedor hasta que les rebajó el precio en un knut. 

-Listo, ahora incluso tenemos con qué empezar para cuando compremos la gorra de Bobby –sonrió Charlie-. Le llevaré estas a mi mamá y con algo de suerte las tendremos listas para mañana en la tarde. 

-Genial, le diremos a Jack si lo vemos –prometió Mike y Charlie se apresuró a buscar a su mamá, quien tenía libre la semana de su trabajo y probablemente estaba de compras cerca de ahí-. Vamos, Draco. Todavía hay tiempo para dar una mirada por la librería. 

-No lo hay –le recordó Draco-. Tenemos que hacer toda la compra. 

-¡Oh, rayos! Será mejor que nos apuremos o llegaremos tarde. 

Trataron de correr hasta los puestos de frutas, pero no llegaron muy lejos antes de quedar atrapados en el gentío. Ese Perro lloriqueó al oído de Draco, pero no había nada que el muchacho pudiera hacer al respecto. Tenía que conseguir las frutas y vegetales que los Snape necesitaban para la semana. 

Al final consiguieron todo lo importante menos las zanahorias. El vicario y su grupo de brujas chismosas estaba bloqueando el camino al puesto donde las compraban normalmente y no había tiempo suficiente para dar la vuelta y todavía reunirse con los Snape a tiempo para el almuerzo. 

Draco trató de conseguir las zanahorias en uno de los otros puestos, pero eran demasiado caras y sabía que no podía llegar a casa con sólo dos o tres zanahorias. Eso habría sido apenas suficiente para una sopa de vegetales, ¿y entonces qué comerían con las papas? 

Tendrían que volver después e ir a su puesto usual después del almuerzo. 

Sintiéndose bastante decepcionado con su fallo, los dos muchachos trotaron de regreso a la tienda de artículos muggles donde Severus, Sarah y Billy ya estaban esperando. 

-No hemos conseguido las zanahorias –explicó Draco cuando Severus le preguntó por el dinero sobrante-. Tendremos que comprarlas después de almuerzo. 

-¿No conseguiste las zanahorias? –preguntó Sarah, dudosa-. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? 

-El puesto estaba demasiado lleno y decidimos comprar las otras cosas primero, pero cuando regresamos todavía no había mejorado la situación y no nos quedaba suficiente tiempo –explicó Mike de inmediato. 

-Y los otros puestos eran demasiado caros –agregó Draco-. Las conseguiremos de inmediato una vez que hayamos comido. 

-No, no lo harán –decidió Severus-. No dejaré que corran otra vez y se pierdan. Iremos juntos. 

-¡Oh, vamos! –protestó Draco, recordando sus planes de ir a la librería-. No nos perderemos. 

-No, pero se atrasarán y necesitamos su ayuda para cargar y guardar nuestras compras –era evidente que Sarah tampoco los iba a ayudar. 

-Entonces tendremos que ir a la librería la semana entrante –le dijo Draco a Mike más tarde, cuando se abrían paso otra vez entre la multitud y Severus y Sarah tenían cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse que lo que planearan los chicos. 

-A menos que mudes con el próximo pariente que visites el domingo. ¿De quién es el turno esta vez? –preguntó Mike. 

Draco pensó en eso por un momento. ¿Qué había dicho Severus al respecto? Pero no podía recordar que Severus mencionara nada y había estado tan ocupado preguntándose qué había ocurrido con Severus y Edmond que no se le había ocurrido preguntar. 

Se encogió de hombros. 

-No lo sé todavía. Creo que tío Severus tendrá que revisar otra vez su lista de Malfoys ya que no quedan más Glizzards y ya probamos con todos los Malfoy que tenían más posibilidades de recibirme. Tal vez le tome tanto tiempo decidirse que quizá ni siquiera vayamos a alguna parte esta semana –agregó esperanzado. 

-Aunque ninguno de tus parientes te acepte, sólo nos quedan otros dos días de mercado –dijo Mike, sorprendiéndolo. 

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Te vas a mudar? ¿Van a cerrar el mercado? 

-¡No, idiota! La escuela empieza otra vez –le recordó Mike. 

Draco revisó eso mentalmente. Había pasado una semana con los Snape durante el juicio, luego visitaron a tío Thomas, Eugene, Jeremiah, Eusebia, Gringolf Glizzard y Edmond. Sí, eso sumaba seis semanas, mes y medio. Las vacaciones ya casi habían terminado y todavía no había recibido su carta de Hogwarts. Algo no estaba bien ahí. 

Más tarde, cuando ya estaban en casa, le preguntó a Severus al respecto. 

-Le preguntaré a Minerva cuando visite Hogwarts esta semana –prometió Severus, sin parecer nada preocupado-. A menos que llegue antes, claro. 

Ese día Draco abrió la ventana de par en par antes de sentarse a hacer sus ejercicios de Matemática. ¿Tal vez el búho llegara antes si le facilitaba el llegar hasta él? 

Pero lo único que entró volando por la ventana fue un muy confundido insecto al que Draco espantó de inmediato. Quién sabe, podría haber sido un mosquito. 

***

Charlie no llegó a jugar la mañana del martes, pero Jack pareció tomar eso como una buena señal e incluso sonrió la mayor parte del día a pesar de que su equipo perdió otra vez. Incluso escogió a Sammie para su grupo dejándole a Mike a Draco por ese día. 

-Tenemos que seguir entrenando para el próximo juego contra los Leones –explicó cuando Draco lo interrogó al respecto-. No podemos jugar siempre con las mismas combinaciones. La próxima vez tomaré a Charlie y tú tendrás a Larry. 

Draco frunció el ceño. 

-Oh, grandioso, tú tomas mi arma secreta y yo consigo al sujeto que siempre olvida su trabajo por mirar amorosamente a tu portera. 

Ciertamente, por una vez Larry no se lanzó a realizar torpes ataques contra la portería de Draco. Desafortunadamente, tampoco defendió la portería de Mary. Sólo se quedaba cerca de ahí y distraía constantemente a Mary. Con Mike y Cathy en el equipo ganador, aquello resultó demasiado fácil. 

-¿Dónde está Charlie, por cierto? –Matt frunció el ceño, aunque no quedó claro si lo hacía por la idea de Larry soñando despierto con Mary o por la ausencia de Charlie-. ¿Dijo algo ayer? 

-Bueno, dijo que esperaba convencer a su madre de arreglar hoy las gorras –les recordó Mike-. Tal vez se quedó en casa para ayudarla a coser. 

-Ella no puede coser –argumentó Draco-. Es una squib. No puede hacer los hechizos de aguja y aún si pudiera no se puede usar magia durante las vacaciones. 

-Por supuesto que puede coser –la defendió Matt de inmediato-. Yo también puedo. Incluso mejor que tú, lo apuesto. 

-¿Oh, en serio? ¿Cómo hechizas la aguja, entonces? –lo desafió Draco a pesar de que no sabía coser. Había visto a Sarah hacerlo y, cuando era más pequeño, había visto también a los elfos de Malfoy Manor, pero nunca había necesitado conocer los encantamientos de aguja y no los había aprendido. 

-No lo hago –sonrió Matt-. Simplemente muevo la aguja con la mano. 

Draco se sorprendió. 

-¿Eso funciona? 

-Por supuesto. Los muggles han cosido durante siglos, ¿sabes? Y ellos nunca han necesitado saber encantamientos de aguja –respondió Matt burlonamente-. Apuesto que se reirían de ti por tener que depender de la magia para algo tan fácil. 

-La mamá de Charlie lo puede hacer de las dos formas –agregó Cathy-. Ella trabaja para un sastre en una ciudad muggle. 

-¿Trabaja en una ciudad muggle? –repitió Draco, confundido-. ¿Cómo llega ahí? 

-Vaya, en tren, por supuesto –explicó Mary, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo-. Para eso es que existe la estación del tren. No es un problema usar la red flu para los lugares mágicos, pero eso asustaría a los muggles, así que la gente que trabaja con muggles debe viajar por tren. 

-Siempre había pensado que la estación existía para el expreso de Hogwarts –dijo Draco, sorprendido. 

-¿Para un tren que trabaja sólo ocho días al año? –Mike sacudió la cabeza-. Podrían haber construido una estación flu para Hogwarts en lugar de eso. Habría sido más barato. No, el expreso de Hogwarts sólo usa los rieles y la estación que fueron construidos para la gente de Hogsmeade. 

Así que después de todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en West Hogsmeade, ahora resultaba que todavía le quedaban cosas nuevas por aprender. ¿Quién habría pensado que una auténtica bruja tendría que tomar el tren para trabajar con un sastre muggle? Y parecía ser muchas otras personas tenían trabajos similares. Al menos Draco dudaba que la estación del tren de Hogsmeade hubiera sido construida especialmente para la mamá de Charlie. 

***

-¿Fuiste hoy a Hogwarts? –preguntó Draco a Severus tan pronto como volvió a casa para el almuerzo. 

Severus levantó la mirada de la carta que estaba escribiendo. 

-Mañana, Draco, mañana. Hoy estoy revisando la lista de tus parientes vivos y escribiendo una carta a tu tía en Irlanda. 

-¿Irlanda? ¿Me llevarás a Irlanda el domingo? 

-No a menos que ella nos invite. Es una bruja muy vieja y dudo que pueda recibirte, pero es una de los pocos parientes que quedan en mi lista de quien tengo la dirección. Tendré que revisar las de los otros en la biblioteca mañana, pero decidí empezar por enviarle una primera carta a aquellos que sé dónde enviarla. 

-¿No tenías ya una lista de todos los Malfoy? 

-De sus nombres y edades, sí, pero no de sus direcciones. No pensé que necesitaríamos saber las de aquellos que no íbamos a visitar. 

-Y ahora iremos allá, después de todo –sonrió Draco. 

-No, no lo haremos. Por lo menos no todavía. Sólo les escribiré preguntándoles si pueden imaginarse el recibirte. No hay necesidad de visitar a aquellos que no puedan. 

-Podrías haberlo hecho antes, ¿sabes? Podríamos habernos ahorrado a Jeremiah y los Glizzard. 

-Tal vez, pero no esperaba esas reacciones. Nunca antes había tratado de encontrar un nuevo hogar para un niño. Pensé que tus parientes se alegrarían de recibirte. 

-¿De la misma forma en que pensaste que podrías encontrar al dueño del perro? –rió Draco-. ¿Qué haces en vacaciones cuando no estás tratando de devolver a los extraviados? 

Severus sonrió. 

-Oh, tengo bastantes cosas que hacer, créeme. 

***

Charlie llegó en la tarde y reportó que las gorras estaban listas para ser entregadas a sus nuevas dueñas en la mañana. Eso dejaba la pregunta de cuándo y cómo encontrarían a las chicas. 

-Puedo decirle a Beth que necesito comprar algo y que puede acompañarme –les dijo Mary-. Necesito un nuevo tintero de todos modos y a Beth le encanta acompañarme. Entonces ustedes pueden esperarnos en la cancha cuando regresemos. 

-Eso es fácil de arreglar –confirmó Jack-. ¿Pero qué hay de la Ratoncita Bailarina? Ella será mucho más difícil de encontrar. 

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco, confundido-. Sabemos dónde se reúnen los niños en las mañanas. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ir allá y decirle. 

Jack gimió. 

Mike rió. 

-¿Qué? –les preguntó Draco. 

-No funciona así, Draco –le dijo Cathy-. Tenemos que encontrar a Susie a solas. Simplemente es algo que no haces frente a los otros niños. 

-Deberíamos llamar a su puerta mañana por la mañana –sugirió Mike-. Si nos reunimos temprano hay una buena posibilidad de que todavía esté en casa. 

-¿Sabemos exactamente dónde vive? –preguntó Jack. 

-Sí, segundo piso, primera puerta a la izquierda –reportó Charlie. 

-Bien, entonces nos reuniremos mañana en el cobertizo. Y el último que llegue tendrá que hacer vigilancia y esperar a que Mary y Beth regresen mientras los demás jugamos –decidió Jack. 

***

Larry fue el desafortunado que llegó en último lugar a la mañana siguiente. Aparentemente su padre había necesitado su ayuda con algo y eso lo había retenido. Sin embargo, no lo tomó demasiado mal. Después de todo, su "castigo" era esperar por Mary, algo en lo que ya tenía mucha práctica. 

Mey los miró con curiosidad cuando se encontró con ellos en las escaleras, pero Jack la miró fríamente y le señaló el camino hacia la puerta. Mely suspiró y obedeció, pero Draco sospechaba que estaría esperando fuera de la puerta hasta que saliera, probablemente junto con la mitad de la pandilla de Beth. 

Sammie los guió hasta la puerta correcta, pero no tocó el timbre. Sólo se detuvo fuera del apartamento y susurró "es aquí" con entusiasmo. 

Los Rakers se movieron un poco frente a la puerta hasta que Cathy pasó entre ellos y presionó el botón. En respuesta al ahora familiar sonido de "¡BRRRING!" escucharon a alguien  mover una silla y caminar hacia la puerta. 

Justo antes de que la puerta se abriera, Draco sintió de repente algo de tela ser puesto entre sus dedos. Miró con sorpresa y descubrió una pequeña gorra azul en su mano y a Charlie junto a él. 

-Tú la propusiste, así que hazlo tú –susurró Charlie y no hubo tiempo para discutir, porque la puerta se abrió y frente a ellos estaba... bueno, Draco asumió que probablemente era el padre de Susie. 

¿Se suponía que dijera algo ahora? ¿No debería Jack estar haciendo todo eso? Pero Jack estaba al fondo del grupo luciendo tranquilo y como un despreocupado espectador. 

-Buenos días –Charlie tomó el mando otra vez-. ¿Está Susie en casa? Quisiéramos hablar con ella un momento. 

El hombre asintió y llamó dentro del apartamento. 

-¡Susie! Tus amigos están aquí. 

Por un momento, Draco se preguntó por qué estaba todavía en casa a esa hora de la mañana, entonces comprendió que probablemente estaba desempleado. O tal vez era su día libre. 

-¿Quién es, papi? –se pudo escuchar a Susie hablando con la boca llena. Era evidente que habían interrumpido el desayuno familiar-. ¿Mely? ¿Beth? ¿Cedric? –debía haber tragado en algún momento, porque los nombres se escucharon claramente. 

-No –contestó su padre y se hizo a un lado para dejarla correr hasta la puerta. 

Susie saltó a la vista, los vio y se detuvo sorprendida, con sus ojos agrandándose. 

-¿Hola? –logró decir con un nervioso gritito. 

Charlie le dio un codazo a Draco. 

-Buenos días, Susie –comenzó él, deseando no sonar como si no tuviera ni la menor idea de qué iría a decir a continuación, lo cual era justamente lo que pasaba-. Hemos decidido que mostraste un gran esfuerzo durante el juego de fútbol y eso nos ayudó a ganar, así que queremos agradecerte entregándote esto –le presentó la gorra deseando habérselas arreglado para lucir digno. Bueno, había tenido mucha práctica pretendiendo dignidad en Hogwarts, así que tal vez lo había logrado. 

Susie la Ratoncita Bailarina distrajo a todos de cualquier error que hubiera cometido Draco durante su discurso al gritar con deleite a la vista de la gorra y echarle los brazos al cuello a Draco, casi derribándolo en su explosión de alegría. 

-¡Oh, gracias, Dragón! ¡Gracias! –incluso saltó y lo besó en la mejilla. 

Draco se sonrojó y miró a sus amigos pidiendo ayuda, pero todos parecían muy ocupados riéndose. 

-Er... ¿no te la vas a probar? –sugirió-. Veamos cómo te queda. 

Eso funcionó. Susie lo soltó asintiendo con entusiasmo y tomó la gorra. La contempló por un momento con los ojos brillantes y finalmente se la puso. 

-Me queda perfecta –declaró. 

-Entonces, creo que será mejor que vuelvas dentro y termines tu desayuno para que puedas bajar a jugar –le aconsejó Mike-. Estaremos en la cancha. 

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Me apuraré! –chilló Susie, pero se detuvo justo antes de echar a correr dentro-. ¿Qué hay de Beth? 

-De compras con su hermana –contestó Charlie-. La encontraremos cuando regresen. 

-¡Grandioso! ¡Oh, no puedo esperar para mostrársela a todos! –y Susie saltó de vuelta adentro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. 

-¡Fiu! –respiró Sammie-. ¿Esto significa que ahora vamos a tenerla brincando a nuestro alrededor todo el tiempo? 

-Te acostumbrarás –anunció Jack, y no quedó claro si eso era una afirmación o una orden. Pero conociendo a Jack, Draco sospechaba que debía ser la segunda opción. 

Mely y Cedric ciertamente estaban sentados bajo un árbol no muy lejos de la puerta cuando dejaron el edificio. 

-Beth no está por aquí, ¿saben? –les dijo Larry cuando pasaron junto a ellos-. Salió de compras con su hermana. 

-¿Ustedes irán a la cancha hoy? –preguntó Mely. 

Jack se detuvo y volteó a mirarla con desdén. 

-Sí. 

Draco todavía pensaba que las miradas desdeñosas de Jack necesitaban algo más de ensayo, pero eso pareció impresionar a Mely y Cedric, quienes se marcharon de inmediato, probablemente para reportarle a Bobby lo que habían averiguado. 

El pobre Larry tuvo que gatear entre los arbustos detrás de la cancha a pesar de su tamaño para esperar a Mary y Beth donde no pudieran verlo. Mike se ofreció para hacer de portero en el equipo de Jack y Sammie y Susie fueron asignados para reemplazar a Mary. 

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres jugar así?  Tengo mi equipo casi completo –le recordó Draco. 

-Ah, pero me quedaré con Sammie y tendré a Mary, Larry y Beth una vez que regresen –sonrió Jack. 

-¡Hey, eso no es justo! ¡Yo regreso a mi equipo, y al menos deberíamos tener a Beth! –gritó Sammie de inmediato. 

-Oh, tal vez les dé a Larry entonces –sonrió Jack. Obviamente disfrutaba embromando a Sammie. 

-Realmente deberíamos reasignar los equipos –sugirió Draco con más calma. 

-Tal vez, pero hoy sólo quiero divertirme. Pensaremos bien en eso mañana –prometió Jack. 

Ganar contra el equipo de Jack se había vuelto más difícil desde el partido y Draco no estaba seguro de si se debía a todo el entrenamiento o al hecho de que Jack actuaba con más calma ahora. Ya no parecía pensar que debía ganar contra Draco para probarse a sí mismo. ¿Eso era porque pensaba que se había probado lo suficiente en el juego contra los Leones? Pero no había hecho mucho entonces. 

Atrapar los balones de Jack y Sammie era duro, pero Mike les estaba dando a ellos mucho más problemas que Draco. No estaba acostumbrado a ser portero y Cathy no estaba muy impresionada por los intentos de Susie para jugar como defensa. Sí, Susie era rápida, pero no sabía cómo detener a un delantero en la forma en que lo hacía Matt. Simples trucos que no habrían servido contra Beth era todo lo que Cathy necesitaba contra Susie. 

-Definitivamente escojo a Beth –le dijo Jack a Draco cuando Cathy anotó otra vez-. Necesito un defensa en el equipo y ella jugará mejor con su hermana en la portería. 

-¿Entonces, qué queda para nosotros? –le preguntó Draco-. También necesitas un volante. 

-¿Larry? –sugirió Jack-. En realidad no necesito el tercer delantero. 

-Yo tampoco tengo mucho uso para Larry –le recordó Draco-. Lo he usado como defensa, pero siempre olvida su posición cuando lo hago. 

-¿Quieres a Mary como defensa? Podríamos tratar de poner a Larry como el nuevo portero, pero entonces quiero a Matt en mi equipo. 

-¿Larry es lo bastante confiable como para la portería? –le preguntó Draco-. ¿No saldrá corriendo para adelantarse como lo hace cuando es defensa? –nunca había visto a Larry hacer eso como portero, pero tampoco lo había visto mucho en esa posición. 

Jack empezó a contestar, pero en ese momento llegó Larry gateando fuera de los arbustos, indicando que Mary y Beth se acercaban por el camino. 

Todos corrieron a recibirlo y ayudarlo a desenredarse de las ramas. Sólo Charlie recordó tomar la gorra de Beth, la cual estaba en una bolsa plástica bajo el árbol donde Draco había amarrado a Ese Perro. 

Eso resultó haber sido una mala idea. Ese Perro de pronto había decidido que quería ser un perro guardián y estaba sentado en la bolsa. Cuando Charlie lo empujó, sujetó la bolsa fuertemente entre sus dientes y gruñó lo más amenazador que pudo. 

El gruñido no impresionó a Charlie en lo más mínimo, pero no podía arrancarle la bolsa a Ese Perro. Órdenes como "¡alto!" o "¡suelta!" fallaron, por supuesto. Era Ese Perro, no Munin. El cuervo a veces ignoraba esas órdenes como travesura, Ese Perro ni siquiera las entendía. 

Charlie le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Draco. Alguien tenía que ayudarla. Si seguía tirando de la bolsa y Draco sujetaba a Ese Perro, podrían al menos desgarrar la bolsa. 

-¡Ráscale la barriga! –le gritó Draco. 

Charlie se quedó mirándolo por un momento. ¿Rascarle la barriga? ¿Cómo se suponía que eso ayudara? 

-¡Acarícialo y ráscale la barriga! –repitió Draco. 

Así que Charlie retiró tentativamente una mano de la bolsa y la deslizó bajo Ese perro. Una gentil caricia contra su barriga y Ese Perro se tendió patas arriba. Charli continuó acariciándolo un poco más fuerte y la boca de Ese Perro se abrió en una alegre risa perruna. La bolsa se deslizó completamente olvidada por la alegría de ser mimado. 

Con un grito de triunfo, Charlie tomó la maltratada bolsa y corrió a reunirse con el resto de la pandilla. Ese Perro se quedó mirándola y gimió decepcionado. Podía al menos haberlo soltado para que pudiera correr con ella, si no iba a seguir jugando con él o acariciándolo. 

Afortunadamente resultó que Ese Perro sólo había mordisqueado la bolsa, y la gorra estaba intacta. 

-Bueno, Larry, tu turno –dijo Charlie mientras se la entregaba al muchacho. 

-¿Huh? ¿Qué? 

-Tú propusiste a Beth, así que tienes que darle la gorra –explicó Charlie. 

-¿Quieres que yo...? –Larry miró la gorra-. ¿Cómo? 

Pero no había tiempo para recomendaciones. Mary y Beth ya habían llegado y la pandilla les bloqueaba el camino. Beth se detuvo y miró a Mary, confundida. 

Aparentemente, Larry había decidido hacerlo en la forma más fácil. Simplemente le ofreció la gorra. 

-Para ti –explicó. 

Beth miró la gorra por un momento sin comprender, entonces una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara al comprender y por un momento pareció que Beth podría abrazar a Larry y besarlo como había hecho Susie con Draco, pero entonces recuperó su autocontrol. Se enderezó, aceptó la gorra casi casualmente y la puso en su cabeza. 

-Gracias –dijo calmadamente. 

Draco casi rió por el contraste en las reacciones de las dos niñas y por un momento se preguntó para cuál de las dos significaba más ese regalo. ¿Y cuál llegaría más lejos en la pandilla? A primera vista, Beth parecía tener más oportunidad. Era más grande y fuerte, más impresionante e incluso lideraba a los aspirantes, pero Beth no era mucho más brillante que su hermana. Mary era valorada por sus compañeros de pandilla gracias a su fuerza, pero Cathy tenía un rango más alto y Charlie parecía haber ganado influencia desde que se había convertido en líder de los volantes. Posiblemente su rango superaba ahora al de Mary. 

¿Entonces, podría ser que a la larga la inteligencia de Susie superara la fuerza y calma de Beth? 

***

Severus no estaba en casa cuando Draco regresó a almorzar y pronto llegó Munin con una nota que decía que no llegaría hasta la cena. 

Draco suspiró. Era evidente que todos sus parientes eran muy reservados sobre sus direcciones y, ciertamente, Severus sólo había encontrado a cuatro de ellos. 

-Buscaré algunos más cuando regresemos a Hogwarts –le prometió Draco-. Es sólo que no puedo llevar libros a casa con Minerva ahí todo el tiempo. 

-¿Le preguntaste sobre mi carta de la escuela? –le preguntó Draco, sintiéndose un poco nervioso. 

-Sí, parece que el búho se perdió. Al menos cuando Minerva los contó faltaba una de las aves de la escuela y no recuerda a cuál le dio tu carta. 

-¿El búho sólo desapareció? –preguntó Draco, incrédulo. 

-Minerva asumió que sufrió un accidente o que fue muerto o herido. Sin embargo, era un búho joven y saludable, y  parece bastante inusual que haya muerto en el camino de Hogwarts a Hogsmeade. No tenía cruzar el bosque o acercarse a ninguna población muggle y la distancia no es tan grande como para que haya aterrizado para descansar en el camino. 

-¿Pero por qué querría nadie atacar a los búhos de Hogwarts? –intervino Sarah-. Ni siquiera tu Voldemort tendría razones para matar a un simple búho escolar. 

-Tal vez si pensó que llevaba un mensaje importante de Dumbledore al Ministerio –sugirió Draco. 

-No, lo más probable es que haya sido atacado por un depredador aéreo. Pero no conozco muchos animales que coman búhos y si uno de ellos anidara cerca de Hogwarts eso podría ser un problema serio. Encontraremos una forma de proteger a los búhos si pasa otra vez. 

-¿Qué hay de mi carta, entonces? –insistió Draco. 

-Minerva me dio una copia de la lista de libros, pero tendrás que arreglártelos sin la carta este año. 

-¿Tenía algo importante? 

Severus se encogió de hombros. 

-De haberlo habido, supongo que Minerva al menos me lo habría mencionado. 

Aliviado porque al menos todavía era esperado en Hogwarts, Draco volvió a sus ejercicios de Matemáticas. Una vez que regresara a la escuela no tendría que preocuparse por encontrar un nuevo hogar por al menos un año y todo volvería a la normalidad. 

¿O no? 

**Continuará... **

**Nota de la autora: **

Esto no va a formar parte de la historia, pero después de escribir tanto acerca de ellos, he formado un principio de línea temporal para los Rakers en mi cabeza para el momento en que Billy entre a la pandilla. Ahora bien, tengo un poco de curiosidad: ¿quién creen que será el líder después de Jack? ¿Quién será la primera chica en ser su líder y quién será el líder que reciba a Billy? ¿Y quiénes más creen que deberían ser líderes entre ellos? 


	33. Cartas y shock de tareas

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony, y también todas las canciones de Gringolf. ¡Gracias por prestármelos! 

Mi amigo Edmond es dueño de sí mismo y de su caballo Apolo. 

Viejo Joe pertenece a Zebee.

**Nota de la autora:**

Una vez más me disculpo por llegar tarde, pero me estoy ahogando en trabajo en este momento y la persona que se suponía debía encargarse de las partes más sencillas de mi trabajo está encinta y podría no volver. Así que tengo que terminar todo lo que ella empezó y hacer mi propio trabajo también. Eso me ha dejado demasiado cansada como para escribir durante la mayor parte de las últimas dos semanas. Pero ya he terminado con casi todo su trabajo, así que tal vez las cosas mejoren un poco ahora y logre terminar el próximo capítulo en un poco más de una semana (puedo soñar, ¿verdad?). 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 33: CARTAS Y SHOCK DE TAREAS **

Munin regresó el miércoles luciendo bastante exhausto y cargando un sobre muy pequeño desde Irlanda. 

Draco había estado a punto de salir para encontrarse con sus amigos, pero se detuvo en la puerta, curioso por escuchar lo que decía la carta vía búho. ¿O era incorrecto llamar "carta vía búho" a una carta entregada por un cuervo? 

Severus, a pesar de su propia curiosidad, alimentó a Munin primero y sólo después de que el cuervo estuvo acomodado para dormir, abrió la carta. La nota dentro era muy corta, diciendo que Sabrina Malfoy era demasiado vieja y enfermiza para cuidar de un niño. 

-Me lo esperaba –informó Severus a Draco-. Sugiere que pruebe con alguno de tus parientes más jóvenes. Mañana enviaré a Munin con la siguiente carta, después de que haya descansado. 

Draco asintió. 

-¿A dónde vas a enviarlo esta vez? 

-Cornwell. Tienes un tío y una tía ahí, pero no son mucho más jóvenes que Sabrina, así que no esperes demasiado –contestó Severus. 

-¿Qué hay de las otras tres direcciones que encontraste? 

-A su debido tiempo. Munin sólo puede llevar una carta a la vez, ya que todos viven en diferentes partes del país. Deberíamos encontrar una forma más eficiente una vez que tengamos todas las direcciones, pero en este momento es lo mejor que podemos hacer. 

Draco suspiró. 

-Pero no suenan muy promisorios. ¿No puedes escribirle primero a alguien que parezca más inclinado a quererme? 

-Visitamos a todos los probables. Ninguno de los que tenemos en este momento es promisorio –le dijo Severus calmadamente-. Pero a veces resulta que el candidato menos probable es el mejor de todos. Sólo tenemos que intentarlo con todos. 

Para Draco nada de eso sonaba bien. ¿Y si ninguno de sus parientes lo quería? Tío Severus podía seguir tratando hasta que se le acabara la gente a quién preguntarle, ¿pero qué haría entonces? Bueno, siempre quedaba la oferta de tía Eusebia para recibirlo, si no había otra opción. Draco sólo podía desear que hubiera sido sincera al respecto. 

Decidiendo tratar de no preocuparse todavía, dio vuelta y salió. Era probable que llegara de último a la cancha ese día. 

Después de su período de pereza luego del gran juego, la pandilla volvió a su hábito normal de jugar fútbol al menos una vez al día. Las dos nuevas miembros encajaron sin muchos problemas. Ya se habían acostumbrado a jugar con los miembros mayores durante el entrenamiento y eran aceptadas por todos. 

La única excepción seguía siendo Sammie, quien se negaba a trabajar con ninguna de las dos. Después de un rato, Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba contento de que Jack hubiera reclamado a las dos nuevas miembros para su equipo y que sólo le cediera ocasionalmente a uno de sus jugadores para mantenerlos acostumbrados a jugar contra todos en la pandilla. Si tenía que lidiar diariamente con la negativa de Sammie a trabajar con ellas, probablemente se habría desesperado. 

Sin embargo, el intercambio de jugadores fue divertido y Draco pronto lo consideró otra señal de la mejoría de su relación con Jack. Ambos eran ahora capaces de aceptar las habilidades del otro y a veces Draco incluso se sentía como un verdadero compañero en los esfuerzos de Jack por entrenar a su equipo. Aún así fue toda una sorpresa para él cuando Jack lo saludó con un casi alegre "tú estás en mi equipo hoy" la tarde del viernes. 

-¿Q... qué? –tartamudeó Draco en respuesta-. ¿Pero quién capitaneará al otro equipo? 

-Yo –sonrió Mike-. Y Mary será nuestra portera. 

-Tenemos que seguir practicando todas las combinaciones posibles –le recordó Jack a Draco-. Y tú volverás a tu escuela en sólo dos semanas y no entrenarás mucho con nosotros. Así que será mejor que aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda. 

-¿Hogwarts tiene algún jugador de fútbol que sea realmente bueno? –preguntó Sammie con una mirada de ligero desdén. 

Draco lo meditó por un momento y entonces comprendió. 

-No lo sé. Supongo que algunos de los hijos de muggles pueden saber cómo jugar, pero no recuerdo haber visto a nadie hacerlo en Hogwarts. Siempre jugamos quidditch. 

La pandilla lo contempló en shock. 

-¿Entonces, cómo entrenarás cuando estés en la escuela? –preguntó Susie finalmente. 

-Bueno, todavía soy seeker en el equipo de quidditch de mi casa, pero tal vez pueda convencer al capitán de dejarme ser keeper en cambio –murmuró Draco. 

-No es lo mismo que fútbol –gruñó Beth. 

Draco se encogió de hombros. 

-Tal vez pueda encontrar un equipo de fútbol si lo busco. Nunca había tenido una razón para hacerlo antes. Tendré que esperar y ver. 

Jugar con el equipo de Jack resultó sorpresivamente fácil para acomodarse. Por una vez no tenía que preocuparse de los bien colocados remates de Jack, a pesar de que Mike y Cathy como combinación era un desafío y Mike era mucho mejor estratega que Jack. La parte más dura era no interferir con el liderazgo de Jack sobre el equipo. Draco podría haber urdido fácilmente un plan mejor, pero eso sólo habría enojado a Jack. 

Aún así, disfrutó mucho el juego y era interesante ver qué problemas encontraba Mike trabajando con su equipo. Eso le dio a Draco unas cuantas ideas nuevas para la próxima vez que fuera capitán. 

Para sorpresa de Draco, no vieron nada de los Tiburones en toda la semana. Sus aspirantes aparecían cerca de la frontera de cuando en cuando y Toby algunas veces se quedaba por ahí para ver jugar a los aspirantes a Rakers, pero no parecía interesado para nada en las actividades de la pandilla. Sólo se quedaba ahí luciendo perdido y solitario. 

Sin embargo, a Mely no parecía preocuparle para nada. Era vista casi siempre en compañía de Cedric y Linda. No le agradaba todavía a Luke, pero Bobby había tomado el mando del grupo y la opinión de Luke no pesaba mucho, aparentemente. 

Munin se tomaba su tiempo para regresar de Cornwall. Por supuesto, era un largo camino, pero había sido sorprendentemente rápido en su viaje a Irlanda. ¿Cómo lo había logrado el cuervo, por cierto? Draco no sabía mucho sobre cuervos, pero los búhos no podía volar tan lejos sobre el océano. Necesitaban descansar algunas veces para cubrir esa distancia y no podían nadar. Considerando el aspecto de las garras de Munin, Draco dudó que los cuervos pudieran nadar. 

Severus sonrió cuando Draco le preguntó al respecto. 

-No, no puede nadar, pero a diferencia de los búhos, él sabe cómo usar a los muggles. 

-¿Usar a los muggles? –repitió Draco, tratando de encontrarle sentido a la respuesta. 

-Barcos y aviones muggles –aclaró Severus-. Munin sabe cómo deslizarse abordo y dejarse llevar. Sin embargo, a veces tiene problemas determinando el destino de su transporte muggle. Los aviones, especialmente, pueden ser difíciles y también hay un alto riesgo de ser atrapado, así que usualmente se queda con los barcos. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer para llegar a Irlanda fue volar por la costa y posarse en un barco. Para Cornwall tendrá volar todo el camino. 

-Y por eso le tomó tanto tiempo –comprendió Draco. 

-Exactamente. Es un viaje muy largo –confirmó Severus-. Volverá en algún momento la próxima semana, no te preocupes. 

-¿Entonces a dónde iremos el domingo, si Munin no ha vuelto? ¿No tienes alguna dirección que podamos probar? 

-Tengo tres, pero no creo que debamos probarlas y todavía hay algunas cosas que tengo que preparar en Hogwarts. Ya que quiero estar aquí para el día de mercado, planeaba hacerlas el domingo. 

Draco frunció el ceño. 

-¿Tengo que ir también? –ya podía verse a sí mismo contando botellas de pociones, frascos, calderos, ingredientes... 

Severus lo miró sorprendido. 

-¿Quieres ir? No esperaba que quisieras, pero si te aburres aquí... 

-¡Oh, no, para nada! –exclamó Draco. ¿Qué le había inspirado la tonta idea de preguntar, en primer lugar? Severus nunca antes lo había hecho acompañarlo en sus viajes a Hogwarts, después de todo-. Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar algo que hacer por aquí. Tal vez jugar un poco de fútbol, estudiar algo de Matemáticas... 

-¿Ya terminaste toda tu tarea, por cierto? Sólo quedan dos semanas para que lo hagas. 

Draco se congeló. ¡Su tarea! ¿Pero cuáles habían sido exactamente sus asignaciones? Lo había anotado todo en un pergamino que había guardado en su escritorio en Malfoy Manor. Después de un momento de pánico durante el cual pensó que no podría recordar nada, se dio cuenta de que de hecho recordaba cuál era la de Pociones y tenía una idea general de lo que había sido la de Encantamientos. ¿Pero cómo podría hacerlas? ¡Ni siquiera tenía ya sus libros de texto! Bueno, había suficientes libros de Pociones en el laboratorio. Y mucho mejores que los que sus compañeros podrían soñar tener en sus manos. Incluso podría superar a Hermione Granger, si los usaba para su ensayo. 

-¡Oh, no, lo olvidé! –sin embargo, eso fue todo lo que pudo responder. 

-Bueno, entonces será mejor que te pongas a trabajar –sonrió Severus, animándolo-. Dos semanas deberían bastar. Apuesto a que la mayoría de tus compañeros no van muy por delante de ti. Algunos incluso esperarán hasta la última semana para medio hacer sus ensayos. 

-No, no me entiendes. Olvidé qué era exactamente la tarea. La anoté, pero el pergamino se perdió en el registro junto con el resto de mis cosas de la escuela. La única que estoy seguro de recordar correctamente es la asignación de Pociones, porque iba a hacerla primero y ya hasta había investigado un poco –Draco le dirigió a Severus una mirada suplicante a pesar de que ni siquiera sabía qué le estaba pidiendo que hiciera-. Creo que sé qué era la de Encantamientos, pero no recuerdo qué tan larga debía ser. Creo que tendré que hacerla lo más larga que pueda. El profesor Flitwick nunca se ha quejado de que una tarea sea demasiado larga. Ni siquiera la de Granger. 

-Está bien, entonces empieza con Encantamientos y trataré de descubrir el resto de las asignaciones –prometió Severus-. Entre lo que recuerdas, ¿de casualidad se encuentra la de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas? –agregó, luego de un momento-. No tengo idea de dónde está Hagrid o de cómo localizarlo. 

-No, lo siento. Creo que era algo sobre... ¿algún animal? –terminó Draco, avergonzado-. Bueno, voy a dejar la materia de todos modos. Tal vez si puedo convencer al Director antes de la primera lección de Hagrid ni siquiera lo note. 

Para sorpresa de Draco, Severus asintió. 

-Hablaré con Albus, si puedo. Debería haber vuelto ya, así que tal vez pueda cambiar tus materias desde ya. Ahora bien, será mejor que trabajes en ese ensayo de Encantamientos. 

-¿No puedo hacer Pociones primero? Es más fácil y ya sé con cuáles libros puedo trabajar. Nunca he leído ninguno de tus libros de Encantamientos. 

-No, deja Pociones para el final –ordenó Severus. Entonces agregó más bajo, tanto que Draco casi no alcanzó a escucharlo-. Así, si no te alcanza el tiempo, siempre puedo olvidar pedirla en la primera semana. 

Draco sonrió. 

-No te preocupes, lo lograré. 

Aún así, corrió al laboratorio al momento en que terminó con los platos y tomó los libros de Encantamientos. Sólo había cinco de ellos y gracias a sus esfuerzos para acomodarles luego de la redada, no tenía que preocuparse de pasar alguno por alto. Desafortunadamente, una primera mirada al contenido demostró que eran demasiado avanzados para él, aunque no tanto como algunos de los libros de Pociones como los que había encontrado ahí. Con algo de esfuerzo y un buen diccionario sería capaz de leer algunos de ellos. Pero eso no ayudaba mucho en ese momento. necesitaba ayuda con su tarea, y rápido. 

-Tío Severus, ¿tienes otros libros de Encantamientos? Estos son un poco demasiado avanzados -¿tal vez tendría que ir con él a Hogwarts a fin de cuentas? Tenía que haber montos de libros que podía usar en la biblioteca. 

Severus y Sarah se separaron con demasiada rapidez cuando Draco entró a la sala. ¡Ups! ¿Habían estado besándose? "Mal momento para asomarse, Draco". 

-Bueno, están nuestros viejos libros de la escuela –sugirió Sarah-. Pero tendrás que buscarlos en el sótano. No estoy segura de en cuál caja los pusimos. 

Severus asintió. 

-Trae tu lista de libros, Draco. Tal vez también podamos ahorrar algo de dinero en libros escolares. 

Draco lo miró un poco confundido, pero fue a buscar la lista, que había puesto como separador en el libro de Matemáticas. De esa forma no se perdería y no se arrugaría cuando la metiera en su mochila. 

Ese Perro se unió a ellos cuando salían. Tal vez esperaba que lo sacaran a pasear, pero no pareció molestarle cuando la excursión los llevó más allá de la puerta principal y más abajo en las escaleras hacia el sótano. 

Draco se sintió un poco nervioso cuando vio todo el graffiti ahí abajo, ya que le recordaba que estaba en lo profundo del territorio Tiburón. Pero suponía que no se atreverían a hacerle daño mientras estuviera con Severus y no iban a ninguna parte cercana al escondite de los Tiburones. En cambio, Severus lo llevó hasta lo que parecía un enorme y oscuro salón lleno de jaulas de madera. Pero no había animales dentro. La mayor parte estaban llenas con cajas de todas clases, pero algunas incluso contenían muebles. 

-¿Qué es todo eso? –preguntó Draco a Severus, confundido. ¿Por qué alguien construiría jaulas para muebles? 

-Cuartos de almacenamiento –respondió Severus, como si fuera algo obvio-. No podemos tenerlo todo en nuestro pequeño apartamento, así que ponemos aquí abajo todo lo que no vayamos a necesitar en algún tiempo. Para eso son los sótanos, añadió cuando notó la mirada confundida de Draco-. Cada apartamento tiene uno de estos. 

-Sé para qué son los sótanos –Draco hizo un puchero, sintiéndose ligeramente insultado-. Pero nunca había visto uno con jaulas de madera. 

Severus rió. 

-Son más baratas que las paredes –explicó-. Tienes una puerta que puedes cerrar para proteger tus cosas de robo y vandalismo y no tienes que pagar por todo le material que necesitarías para un muro. Vamos. Esta es la nuestra. 

Severus abrió la puerta con una llave y un hechizo, notó Draco. Y era un hechizo que no reconoció. Un ladrón probablemente encontraría más fácil ver a través de la jaula que forzar la cerradura. 

Dentro, se encontró rodeado por toda clase de cajas, que se veían casi iguales en la difusa luz. La lámpara más cercana parpadeaba, lo que hacía que ver fuera todavía más difícil. 

-Creo que los libros están en una de las cajas de la esquina –le dijo Severus-. Empecemos a buscar ahí. 

Levitó las cajas de arriba hasta el suelo de modo que Draco pudiera alcanzarlas y abrió la primera. Draco miró con curiosidad por encima de su hombro. 

-¿Qué hay ahí? 

-La ropa de invierno de Sarah –reportó Severus, encogiéndose de hombros. 

-Oh –eso era realmente decepcionante. 

-Eso significa que la siguiente también tiene ropa, probablemente –decidió Severus-. Trata de pasar para acá las más pequeñas. 

Así lo hizo Draco, y descubrió alguna clase de utensilios de cocina. 

-¿Por qué no probamos con la que está cerca de la puerta? –sugirió mientras veía a Severus levitar otra de las cajas grandes. 

-Porque sé que esa está llena de baterías y bombillos –contestó Severus de inmediato-. Estamos buscando libros que no hemos usado en algún tiempo. Esos no estarán cerca de la puerta –abrió la caja, miró dentro y la cerró otra vez. 

-¿Qué encontraste? 

-Fotos. De la familia de Sarah, principalmente. Estamos buscando en la dirección correcta. 

-¿En serio? –Draco de pronto se sintió entusiasmado-. ¿Puedo verlas? –tal vez incluso hubiera algunas fotos de ella en la universidad muggle. 

-Hoy no, Draco. Estamos buscando los libros –le recordó Severus-. Buscan en la siguiente caja. Está los suficientemente abajo como para no tener que bajarla. 

Con un suspiro decepcionado, Draco abrió la caja. 

-Hey, hay libros aquí. 

Severus cerró la caja de las fotos rápidamente y se acercó a revisar el descubrimiento de Draco. 

-Sí, esta es. Déjame ver tu lista. 

Draco se la entregó obedientemente. No era lista usual de libros que necesitaría para ese año, sino una lista completa de los libros usados en todas las clases en Hogwarts ese año. Ya fuera que MacGonagall hubiera sacado una copia de la lista del Director o que esa fuera la lista que había usado al escribir las cartas de los estudiantes. Al menos Draco no podía imaginarse quién más podría haberse preocupado por tener una lista completa de todos los libros usados en Hogwarts. 

Severus tomó el pergamino y buscó el quinto año, pero era difícil leer una lista escrita a mano con esa luz parpadeante. Probó encendiendo su varita para compensar las veces que la luz se apagaba, pero aún así la luz era demasiado inestable para leer. 

Severus miró con enojo el pergamino por un momento, entonces se decidió. 

-Será más fácil si lo hacemos arriba y podrías encontrar uso para más que sólo el libro de Encantamientos. 

Regresaron rápidamente las otras cajas a sus antiguos lugares y entonces Severus puso un encantamiento flotante en la caja de libros, de modo que Draco sólo tuvo que empujarla en el camino de regreso por las escaleras. Draco descubrió que era divertido hacer que la caja se agitara y bailara en el aire frente a él empujándola con un solo dedo. Ese Perro, sin embargo, no sentía mucho agrado por el espectáculo. Miraba temeroso la caja cuando pasaba sobre su cabeza y se arrastraba detrás de Severus, gimiendo suavemente. 

-Está bien –trató de calmarlo Severus-. No te hará daño. 

Ese Perro gimió un poco más y miró acusador a Severus, como diciéndole "Bueno, es fácil para ti decirlo. Tú vas todo el camino mirando hacia abajo esa pesada caja flotante, pero yo estoy abajo, donde ella podría caer sobre mi cabeza en cualquier momento". 

Severus le sostuvo la mirada. 

-Oh, vamos. 

-¡Uuiiiii! –argumentó Ese Perro. 

-Oh, bueno –Severus se rindió finalmente y recogió al perro para cargarlo escaleras arriba. 

-¿Sabes? Acaba de hacer que le obedezcas –recalcó Draco, dándole a la caja otro empujó que la envió dando tumbos hacia las escaleras. 

-¿Preferirías escucharlo gimotear todo el camino a casa? –le preguntó Severus-. Si es que nos seguía por las escaleras. Podría habernos obligado a regresar para buscarlo. 

Draco le concedió a eso un encogimiento de hombros. Sí, tal vez era mejor cargar al perro que bajar y subir las escaleras dos veces. Claro que podrían haberlo dejado pasar ahí la noche. Eso de seguro le habría enseñado a no insistir en que lo cargaran. 

Probó empujar la caja en diferentes puntos para ver cómo reaccionaba y finalmente la envió girando contra una pared. 

-Con cuidado –le advirtió Severus-. No tires los libros. Eso los dañaría y algunos de ellos ya están en muy malas condiciones. 

-Oh, algunos de los libros de Sarah ya habrán sido viejos cuando ella los consiguió, ¿verdad? –comprendió Draco. 

-Sí, pero estaba pensando más bien en mi viejo libro de Transfiguraciones –admitió Severus-. Debo habérselo tirado a Potter unas cuantas veces de más. 

-¿A Potter? Pensé que estos libros habían estado en el sótano durante años. ¿Por qué se los tiraste a Potter? 

-No ese Potter. El otro –gruñó Severus. 

-¿Otro Potter? ¿Cuál otro Potter? –Draco todavía no lo captaba. Sólo había un Potter, hasta donde él sabía. 

-James Potter –aclaró Severus-. No Harry. 

-¿James Potter? Pero él ha estado muerto por más tiempo del que estos libros pueden haber estado en el sótano... Oh –repentinamente todo tenía sentido. Si los libros no habían estado en el sótano en ese momento, James Potter no podía haber ido al sótano de los Snape para que Severus pudiera lanzárselos-. ¿Cuándo conociste a James Potter? 

-Estábamos en el mismo año en Hogwarts. Transfiguraciones era una de las materias que teníamos con los Gryffindors en aquel entonces. 

Eso tenía sentido. De esa manera debía haber habido amplias oportunidades para que Severus lanzara su libro de Transfiguraciones contra Potter. Pero aún así había algo que no encajaba ahí. 

-No estabas en el mismo año que mi padre, ¿o sí? 

-Oh, no, él ya había terminado la escuela unos años antes que yo empezara –sonrió Severus-. No puedo decir que lo lamente. 

-¿Pero entonces cómo puedo estar en el mismo año que Potter y Billy es sólo un bebé? ¿Los Potter tuvieron a su hijo así de temprano? 

Severus lo meditó un momento. 

-Tal vez un poco. Lily Potter era hija de muggles y los muggles tienden a tener hijos a una edad más temprana que nosotros, porque ellos viven menos. Probablemente sintió que era el momento de tener hijos. Tu padre, por otro lado, se tomó su tiempo antes de casarse y tener hijos. Creo que sólo se casó con tu madre porque tenía que continuar la línea Malfoy. Nunca quiso tener una familia y lo pospuso tanto como pudo. 

Draco asintió tristemente. Sí, eso sonaba como Lucius. 

-¿Qué hay de Billy? 

-Azkaban –fue todo lo que dijo Severus, pero por el momento Draco sentía que en realidad no quería saber más. 

Severus había salido de la prisión hacía suficiente tiempo como para tener hijos mucho mayores que Billy, por supuesto, pero empezar una familia probablemente no era la primera cosa que tendría en mente luego de salir de Azkaban. 

-¿Realmente crees que mis libros de texto sean los mismos que los tuyos? –preguntó a Severus luego de un momento. 

-Algunos de ellos. Son libros estandarizados que se han usado en las escuelas por décadas. Las ediciones no serán las mismas, pero la diferencia no será tan grande y nos ahorrará algo de dinero. Ya será bastante difícil pagar la matrícula y conseguir todo lo demás que vas a necesitar. 

Draco ni siquiera había pensado en eso hasta ahora. Todo lo que poseía se había perdido en el registro de los aurors en Malfoy Manor. No sólo necesitaría libros nuevos. Necesitaría túnicas nuevas, ingredientes de pociones, un caldero, guantes, una escoba nueva, un baúl nuevo, una bolsa para libros... 

-Podría usar la mochila –comprendió. 

Severus se detuvo y lo miró enarcando una ceja. 

-La mochila que me diste. Podría usarla en lugar de una bolsa para libros. De todos modos es más saludable cargar las cosas en la espalda. 

Severus lo pensó por un momento y entonces asintió. 

-Si estás seguro de que quieres ser visto con algo así. 

-Por supuesto que lo estoy. La llevo al mercado cada semana donde todo Hogsmeade puede verme. ¿Por qué no habría de llevarla a la escuela? 

-Tus compañeros te verán en Hogwarts –le recordó Severus-. Potter te verá. 

Draco se estremeció al principio ante esa idea, pero entonces se encogió de hombros. 

-Potter anda con Weasley y su ropa muggle no es tampoco el último grito de la moda. 

-Puedes usar también mi viejo baúl –ofreció Severus. 

-¿En serio? –Draco estaba impresionado de que el viejo baúl hubiera estado en una universidad muggle. Apenas podía creer que Severus realmente lo dejara usarlo-. ¿Pero qué hay de tu equipo de química? 

-Podemos guardarlo en una caja de cartón durante el año escolar –decidió Severus-. No lucirá muy bien, pero no planeo recibir huéspedes en el laboratorio. Y si los aurors llegan otra vez a registrarlo, no les importará dónde esté guardado. Lo revolverán todo y dejarán un desastre sin importar lo que encuentren. 

Sin embargo, Sarah no estaba muy complacida cuando arrastraron la polvorienta caja dentro del apartamento y Draco tuvo que admitir que las marcas de polvo no lucían bien en la alfombra de la sala, pero Severus sólo le dijo "lo limpiaré después" e ignoró su cara de disgusto. 

Ese Perro todavía tenía miedo a la caja y se escondió detrás de Sarah cuando Severus lo dejó en el suelo para abrir la caja. Había un gran montón de libros adentro, más de lo que Draco había esperado a juzgar por el tamaño de la caja. ¿Una caja de cartón mágica? Bueno, en West Hogsmeade todo era posible. 

Empezaron a separar los libros de la caja por año, construyendo columnas con ellos sobre la mesa, y una vez que se dio cuenta de que nadie, excepto ese perro, estaba escuchando su regaño, Sarah fue a buscar un trapo de limpiar y al viejo amigo de Draco, el plumero. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Draco, los libros no estaban tan empolvados como lo estaba la caja. Eran fáciles de limpiar, pero seguían oliendo a pergamino viejo. 

Mientras Draco y Sarah estaban ocupados con la limpieza, Severus siguió desempacando los libros y pronto encontró dos libros de Encantamientos de quinto año que entregó a Draco. 

-Ten. ¿Servirán para tu tarea? 

Draco los hojeó rápidamente y encontró en ambos la mayor parte de lo que necesitaba. Sí, esos dos lo prepararían para hacer un ensayo que satisfaciera a Fitwick. En todo caso, el profesor de Encantamientos no era muy estricto, así que todo lo que Draco tenía que hacer era apegarse flojamente al tema. 

-El segundo también es tu libro de Encantamientos para este año –reportó Severus después de mirar la lista de libros de Draco una vez más. 

Draco revisó el libro de nuevo y descubrió que era de Sarah. Parecía viejo, pero exceptuando unas pocas manchas aquí y allá, estaba bien conservado. 

-Dice que fue impreso en 1962 –comentó-. ¿Seguro que estará bien? 

Sarah se encogió de hombros. 

-¿Por qué no? Siempre teníamos al menos tres ediciones diferentes de cada libro en nuestras clases y nadie tuvo problema alguno. De todos modos, en la mayoría de los casos la única diferencia real era la numeración de los páginas- 

-Pero no es tan normal en Hogwarts –le dijo Severus-. La mayoría de los estudiantes consiguen libros nuevos cada año. Sólo unos pocos los heredan de hermanos mayores y con frecuencia las asignaciones sólo se dan como números de páginas. Tendrás que tenerlo en cuenta y comparar eso contra los libros de tus compañeros. 

Draco también recibió dos viejos libros de Sarah para Estudios Muggles, ya que Severus no sabía en qué año quedaría Draco para esa clase; el libro de Runas de Severus y uno de esos maltratados libros de Transfiguraciones. Ese lucía realmente mal. Era evidente que Severus no sólo se lo había lanzado a James Potter. Parecía que también había derramado sobre él al menos una poción, lo había usado como tablero de mensajes y había hecho dibujos en él. Draco sólo podía esperar que no le faltaran páginas importantes. 

Probablemente Sarah tenía dudas similares mientras estudiaba unas cuantas veces el libro en sus manos. 

-Tal vez deberíamos tratar de conseguir una copia un poco menos usada de este –sugirió-. Es muy probable que haya libros escolares en el mercado este lunes. 

 Draco sacudió la cabeza. 

-No, este estará bien. Ya hay suficientes cosas que hace falta comprar –tenía demasiada curiosidad sobre las cosas que Severus había anotado en su libro de Transfiguraciones cuando tenía quince años. Si llevaba consigo ese libro a Hogwarts, tendría mucho tiempo para explorar su contenido sin ser molestado. ¿Y a quién le importaba Transfiguraciones, de todos modos? No era algo que fuera a necesitar mucho como profesor de Física o electricista, después de todo-. ¿Pero qué hay del libro de Pociones? –ninguno de los libros en la caja eran de Pociones. 

-Tengo esos en mi oficina en Hogwarts –explicó Severus-. Puedes usar mi copia, si prometes que me dejarás verla cuando necesite revisar algo. 

Eso dejaba sólo Astronomía, Herbología e Historia de la Magia, ya que no necesitaba libros para sus lecciones de vuelo. Severus consideró darle a Draco los viejos libros de las primeras dos materias a pesar de que los títulos no coincidían, pero decidió no hacerlo. No era una buena idea enojar a la profesora Sprout. La profesora de Herbología le proveía con muy buenos ingredientes de pociones, a fin de cuentas. Los viejos libros de Historia de la Magia no serviría, de todos modos. Habían sido escritos al principio de la guerra contra Voldemort y estaban totalmente desactualizados. 

-¿Qué hay del resto de mis útiles? Necesito túnicas y un caldero e ingredientes de pociones y guantes... 

-Veremos lo de los guantes. Tal vez podamos conseguirlos en el mercado, pero lo dudo. No suelen pedir piel de dragón en West Hogsmeade. La mayoría de los padres simplemente se niegan a conseguirla y compran algo más barato, así que tendremos que ir a Diagon Alley por ellos, pero también tendremos que conseguir ahí las túnicas de todos modos. No venden uniformes de Hogwarts en el mercado y las tiendas en el centro de la ciudad son demasiado caras –decidió Sarah. 

-Llevaré a Draco de compras la próxima semana –prometió Severus-. Necesitaba una excusa para ir a Diagon Alley, de todos modos. 

Sarah suspiró. 

-No deberías hacer eso, ¿sabes? Deberías decirle a todos tus preciosos informantes que simplemente le escriban a Albus. Ya hiciste suficiente por su guerra. Sus pequeños juegos de poder no deberían interesarnos. Después de todo. ellos nunca se preocupan por nosotros tampoco. 

-Nos registran de vez en cuando –le recordó Severus. 

-Y no lo harían con tanta frecuencia si nunca te hubieras involucrado en la guerra en primer lugar –insistió Sarah-. Siempre ha sido así, Severus. Nos registran de vez en cuando para pretender que hacen algo, pero generalmente viven en su propio mundo y nos dejan vivir en el nuestro. Quien esté en el poder no cambia nada aquí en West Hogsmeade. Ellos no comparten lo bueno con nosotros, ¿por qué tenemos que compartir lo malo? 

-Si Voldemort gana, West Hogsmeade lo sentirá, Sarah. Te lo garantizo –dijo Severus calmadamente-. Tal vez no al principio. Al principio sólo matarán a los del viejo orden y a los hijos de muggles y apenas lo notaremos, pero esos son miles de personas asesinadas sólo por las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Y una vez que no pueda seguir satisfaciendo su sed de sangre, Voldemort buscará nuevas víctimas. ¿A quiénes crees que elegirá? No a los sangre limpia, no a los ricos, eso es seguro.  Serán ellos quienes construirán su poder. ¿Quiénes, entonces? ¿Los squibs? ¿Las otras razas mágicas? ¿Los media sangre? ¿Los hombres lobo? Esos son nuestra gente, Sarah, nuestros vecinos y amigos. ¿Quieres esperar a que venga a llevarse al Joe de Tess, o a las amigas de Draco, Mary y Beth? ¿O tal vez a esa familia de goblins que administra la floristería de la esquina? Si no lo detenemos, ahora, Voldemort nos llevará uno por uno. Una vez que termine con la oposición más fuerte, será imposible detenerlo. No me agrada Fudge más que a ti, probablemente me agrade todavía menos, porque lo conozco, pero si permitimos que Voldemort tome el Ministerio, todos moriremos por ese error. 

-Sigue sin ser tu pelea. Ya hiciste tu parte y hay poco más que puedas hacer. Voldemort ya sabe de qué lado estás. No te aceptará de regreso. Si realmente está reuniendo un ejército, entonces podremos luchar contra él con nuestras varitas. Hasta entonces deberíamos quedarnos fuera de todo esto. 

-Albus me necesita. Soy conocido por mi asociación con la Oscuridad, así que nadie sospecha cuando me ven hablar con magos oscuros. Hasta los propios magos oscuros creen que todavía simpatizo con su causa a pesar de que traicioné a Voldemort. Nuestros informantes no pueden ser vistos con un reconocido mago de la Luz como Albus, pero yo soy parte de su personal. La gente espera que tenga que hablar con mi jefe alguna vez. Todos los demás serían sospechosos –explicó Severus-. Y no soy sólo un mensajero –agregó, pero no dijo nada más al respecto. 

Draco pasó el resto de la tarde con su tarea de Encantamientos. Era terriblemente aburrida, pero para cuando finalmente se rindió y fue a acostarse ya había escrito tres pies de pergamino y había encontrado material suficiente para dos más. Si lo estiraba un poco más probablemente se las arreglaría para que fueran tres. Flitwick debería quedar satisfecho con seis pies de pergamino, considerando lo aburrido que era el tema. Draco  dudaba que Gregory se las arreglara para escribir más de dos pies y Vincent probablemente lograría poco también. Simplemente terminaría su ensayo el domingo en la tarde y entonces empezaría con cualquier otra tarea que tío Severus llevara a casa. 

**Continuará… **

**Nota de la autora: **

¿Qué respuesta traerá Munin de Cornwall? ¿Qué dirá MacGonagall cuando vea el libro de Transfiguraciones de Draco? ¿y Draco encontrará alguien con quién jugar fútbol en Hogwarts? ¡Por favor, comenten! 

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Irán de compras, tratarán de comprar una mascota con sólo cuatro knuts y Draco hará un poco más de tarea. 


	34. Una visita a Diagon Alley

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony, y también todas las canciones de Gringolf. ¡Gracias por prestármelos! 

Mi amigo Edmond es dueño de sí mismo y de su caballo Apolo. 

Viejo Joe y el Joe de Tess pertenecen a Zebee. 

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno, tarde otra vez. En primer lugar, no tuve suficiente tiempo para escribir y luego no pude entrar a internet durante dos días, pero aquí está. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 34: UNA VISITA A DIAGON ALLEY**

De alguna manera, el domingo con los Rakers fue diferente de los otros días, para sorpresa de Draco. El juego de fútbol fue igual que siempre, por supuesto, pero el Parque Merlín en sí era diferente el domingo, según descubrió Draco. 

En lugar del acostumbrado desempleado ocasional y los ancianos caminando por ahí, había gente por todas partes. Familias con niños pequeños caminaban tranquilamente por los senderos, grupos de adultos jóvenes estaban por ahí conversando, algunas parejas caminaban tomadas de la mano y ocasionalmente se detenían para un beso. Draco incluso vio a un joven llevar a su novia hasta detrás de un par de arbustos para hacer quién sabe qué. De cuando en cuando alguien se sentaba en una de las bancas para ver jugar a los Rakers por un rato. 

Esos espectadores pusieron a Draco un poco nervioso al principio, pero no hacían nada más que mirar. Tal vez sólo recordaban haber jugado fútbol ellos mismos cuando eran niños. 

Mientras la hora del almuerzo se acercaba, algunas personas incluso llegaron con cestas de día de campo para comer ya fuera en uno de los bancos o simplemente en un mantel puesto en el suelo, disfrutando lo que quedaba del verano. A pesar de que el clima no había cambiado todavía, era casi septiembre y en unas pocas semanas más empezaría a enfriar. 

Esa vista inspiró a Mary para pedirle a Larry que hicieran un día de campo cerca del río el miércoles y, a juzgar por la gran sonrisa con la que Larry aceptó la invitación, era una cita realmente especial. 

-¡Awww! ¡Qué romántico! –comentó Charlie de inmediato-. Quisiera que alguien me invitara a salir también. 

Matt la miró largamente, pero todavía no tenía el valor de decir nada. Draco consideró por un momento la posibilidad de darle un pequeño empujón, pero no estaba seguro de si eso realmente ayudaría a Matt o lo haría todavía más autoconsciente de sus sentimientos. 

Beht sólo gruñó. Romance, días de campo y novios evidentemente estaban todavía muy lejos de su mente, pero fue Susie quien los hizo regresar al juego. La pequeña Ratoncita Bailarina se estaba volviendo ambiciosa. En lo único en lo que parecía pensar era en ganar el próximo juego contra los Leones, aún a pesar de que ni siquiera había fecha para eso todavía. Tenía en mente desempeñar un papel más grande en ese juego y si continuaba entrenando tan duro como hasta el momento, Draco estaba bastante seguro de que sería una de los jugadores clave para entonces. 

Al final, la insistencia de Susie por continuar el juego hizo que Draco llegara tarde a almorzar, pero afortunadamente Severus todavía estaba en Hogwarts y Sarah lo perdonó después de que le dio de comer a Billy y lo llevó a acostar. Draco sonrió contemplando por un momento al bebé dormido, antes de regresar a comer. 

Extrañaría el darle de comer a Billy cuando regresara a Hogwarts. Tal vez debería pasar más tiempo con el bebé hasta entonces, pero si lo hacía no podría jugar tanto con los Rakers y a ellos los extrañaría también. Y además estaba su tarea. Debería al menos terminar su ensayo de Encantamientos para estar listo para empezar con el próximo ensayo cuando tío Severus regresara con sus asignaciones. 

Sin embargo, el almuerzo tardío le dejó apenas el tiempo suficiente para lavar los platos antes de que Mike llegara para arrastrarlo hasta la poza. 

-Puedes hacer la tarea cuando anochezca –afirmó Mike-. Sólo nos queda una semana para disfrutar la poza y quién sabe si tendremos una semana lluviosa. 

La poza en domingo resultó estar sobrepoblada y no fue tan divertido como siempre. Ángel Anna y su pandilla ya se habían apoderado del tronco cuando llegaron los Rakers, y su lugar favorito bajo el árbol había sido tomado por un grupo de adultos. 

-¿En verdad teníamos que haber venido a nadar en domingo? –gruñó Cathy Cath al ver tanta gente, pero Jack los miró con enojo y los llevó hasta donde estaba un grupo de pequeños aspirantes de amarillo discutiendo por una pelota inflable. 

-¡Piérdanse! –les gruñó y los niños rápidamente tomaron sus juguetes y toallas y huyeron. 

Los Rakers tomaron posesión de su lugar sin pensárselo dos veces luego de que se marcharon los niños, que Draco asumió eran los aspirantes a Vengadores. "Bueno, si se acercan tanto al territorio del Parque Merlín, eso es lo que consiguen", pensó mientras se estiraba en su toalla tanto como podía con tan poco espacio. Cathy otra vez se las había arreglado para conseguir el lugar junto al suyo y debía estar un poco más cerca de lo absolutamente necesario, pero entonces tuvieron que dejar algo de espacio para que otros bañistas pudieran pasar hasta el agua o de regreso a sus toallas. 

Ni siquiera nadaron mucho. Con toda esa gente en el agua no había tanta diversión como de costumbre y con el tronco tomado, no había realmente a dónde dirigirse. Meterse en el agua implicaba abrirse camino entre hordas de niños gritando y riendo y chapoteando, y una vez que te alejabas de ellos tenías que luchar por el agua contra nadadores adultos que se quejarían del ruido y te echarían de ahí. 

"Como el mercado, pero sin puestos" pensó Draco mientras luchaban por salir del agua y llegar a las toallas, "ruidoso, atestado y aún así, un gran evento, quién sabe cómo". 

Volvió a casa cansado, pero contento, para descubrir que Severus había regresado y llevaba consigo un montón de asignaciones. ¡Y ni siquiera había terminado el ensayo de Encantamientos! 

La alegría de Draco desapareció al comprender que no podría simplemente dejarse caer en la cama después de la cena como había planeado. Tenía que terminar ese ensayo e intentar comenzar con la asignatura siguiente también. 

-Hablé con Albus sobre tu deseo de tomar Estudios Muggles en lugar de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas –dijo Severus. 

-¿En serio? ¿Qué dijo? –preguntó Draco con entusiasmo. 

-Tratará de arreglar los horarios para que puedas tomar Estudios muggles con el tercer o cuarto año, pero espera que cobras dos años en uno. 

-¿Qué? 

-De esa manera podrás hacer tus OWLs de Estudios Muggles al final de tu sexto año y los NEWTs junto con el resto de tu clase. Si empiezas el tercer año ahora, tendrás que hacer los OWLs en tu séptimo año y todavía te faltarían dos años para los NEWTs –explicó Severus. 

-Oh. ¿Crees que puedo con las dos clases? 

-Dudo que tu horario lo permita. Albus no podrá cambiarlo todo para que no choque con ninguna de tus clases regulares –le recordó Severus-. Y estarás muy ocupado con los OWLs este año. 

Draco dio un rápido repaso mental a su lista de materias. ¿Con qué frecuencia tendría Transfiguraciones ese año? 

-Y todavía queda la práctica de quidditch –comprendió de repente. 

-Draco –Severus de pronto se escuchaba muy serio-. Hay algo que debemos hablar. 

-¿Qué? –preguntó Draco, alarmado-. No vas a echarme del equipo de quidditch, ¿o sí? 

-No directamente, pero me temo que los resultados serán los mismos –contestó Severus con gravedad. 

"¿Los resultados serán los mismos?" ¿Qué se suponía que significara eso? 

-Sarah y yo tendremos que pagar tu matrícula este año –explicó Severus-. Tenemos que comprar tu ropa, tus libros, todo lo que necesites –se detuvo por un momento, entonces continuó-. No podemos comprarte una escoba también. No es indispensable y es extremadamente caro. 

-Y con una escoba de la escuela no tendré ninguna oportunidad en un juego –comprendió Draco. 

Severus asintió. 

-Te expulsarán del equipo, me temo. Pero probablemente será menos vergonzoso para ti si renuncias antes de que lo hagan. 

-Seguro me preguntarán por qué, ¿qué les diré entonces? –Draco suspiró. La vida no era justa. Había deseado jugar quidditch otra vez este año, incluso había tenido la esperanza de convertirse en capitán del equipo. 

-Si quieres, puedo informarle a todos que decidiste separarte del equipo para concentrarte en la preparación para tus OWLs –sugirió Severus-. Tendré que anunciar la vacante a la Casa, de todos modos. 

Draco suspiró otra vez. Eso sonaba exactamente como algo que su padre le habría obligado a hacer y la mayoría de sus compañeros, comprendió entonces, atribuirían la decisión a Lucius, si Lucius no estuviera en Azkaban. ¿Tal vez podría decirles que la decisión había sido tomada al final del año anterior y que tío Severus había sido informado entonces? Ellos concordarían en que era algo así sería difícil de echar atrás. 

¿Podría jugar quidditch otra vez en su sexto año? El nuevo seeker no se haría a un lado voluntariamente y esta vez no habría ningún regalo de siete escobas para el equipo que los ayudara a decidirse. Draco siempre había estado convencido de que la donación de su padre no había tenido nada que ver con el obtener su puesto en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, ¿pero y si se hubiera equivocado al respecto? ¿En verdad era tan bueno como para recuperar su posición contra un posiblemente exitoso jugador más joven? Era pequeño para su edad, pero no tan pequeño como el estudiante promedio de segundo año. Y probablemente sufriría un estirón o dos más durante el transcurso del año. Tendría que alcanzar a sus compañeros en algún momento y la mayoría de los estudiantes de sexto año lucían más como adultos que como niños. 

Por supuesto que quería crecer. Ese año había sido muy vergonzoso ser más pequeño que algunos de los de tercero, pero entre más grande fuera, más lento sería en el aire. Los seekers debían ser pequeños, rápidos y ágiles. Si elegían a alguien de segundo año como nuevo seeker, ese chico probablemente tendría sobre Draco la ventaja del tamaño al año siguiente. 

Era difícil concentrarse en la aburrida teoría de Encantamientos mientras esas ideas seguían girando en el fondo de su mente. Draco sacudió enojado la cabeza para aclararla y volvió a su trabajo. Tenía que terminar ese día su ensayo de Encantamientos, tenía que hacerlo. 

Pero una mirada al último pie de pergamino que había escrito reveló que no tendría oportunidad. Tenía que preparar una poción borradora o empezar todo el ensayo desde el principio y en ese momento estaba demasiado cansado para cualquiera de las dos cosas. En cambio, se metió en la cama sintiéndose miserable y se quedó despierto largo rato preocupándose por el quidditch y su tarea. Si seguía a ese paso, nunca la terminaría a tiempo. 

***

El lunes por la mañana, Mike llegó tan temprano que después de verlos desayunar se ofreció como voluntario para ayudar a Draco con los platos, por puro aburrimiento. 

-¿Por qué estás tan ansioso por salir hoy? –le preguntó Draco, sorprendido, cuando Mike en verdad le quitó el paño para apurar las cosas. 

-Hoy tengo que comprar mis útiles escolares –explicó Mike de inmediato, frotando con el paño la taza para té favorita de Sarah-. No quiero tener que quedarme con los libros más maltratados de las tiendas. 

-¿Entonces, por qué no los compraste antes? 

-Porque no los venden antes. No venden material escolar durante todo el año. Ponen algunos puestos extra cerca de la librería sólo los dos días de mercado anteriores y los dos posteriores al inicio de clases, ahí puedes comprar todo lo que necesites para la escuela. Puedes comprar cosas completamente nuevas en cualquier momento, por supuesto, pero entonces hay que pagar el precio completo –Mike puso el último plato en su estante con tanta fuerza que Draco temió que pudiera romperlo-. ¡Listo, vámonos! 

Sarah sacudió la cabeza ante la ansiedad del muchacho, pero Severus parecía estar de un humor inusualmente indulgente y toleró la insistencia de Mike. 

Draco entró rápidamente al laboratorio para buscar su mochila, Mike tomó la bolsa que había llevado consigo y salieron casi olvidando a Ese Perro en su prisa. 

Ese Perro vio bolsas y mochilas pasando por su lado y reconoció las señales de un viaje al mercado aproximándose. Podría no ser el perro más inteligente en Gran Bretaña, pero para entonces ya sabía que eso significaba ser metido en la mochila de Draco. ¿Quizá podría quedarse ahí, donde podía mordisquear los muebles? ¿O quizá romper una almohada o dos? 

Ese Perro se dirigió lentamente al sofá. Si lograba meterse debajo y no lograban encontrarlo, podrían irse sin él y él podría averiguar a qué sabía el sofá mientras estaban fuera. ¡Eso, casi lo había logrado! Agachó la cabeza y aplastó la barriga contra el suelo. Sólo un poco más y estaría a salvo. 

De repente algo lo agarró por la piel del cogote, tirando hacia atrás y hacia arriba y se encontró colgando frente a la cara de Sarah. 

-¡Draco! ¡Ven, muchacho! ¡Se te olvida algo! –escuchó que llamaba ella, y Draco reapareció en la puerta por la que acababa de salir y se acercó para recibirlo de manos de Sarah. 

"¡Oh, noooo!" ni gemidos ni forcejeos lo ayudaron. Estaba otra vez metido en la mochila. Bueno, al menos así sería cargado escaleras abajo. 

-Te ves ridículo con ese perro a la espalda, ¿sabes? –informó Mike a Draco. 

-Es mejor que quedar enredado en su correa cada pocos pasos –Draco se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué hay en tu bolsa, por cierto? –nunca había visto a Mike llevar una bolsa llena al mercado. 

-Algunos libros viejos de la escuela que ya no necesitaré más –contestó Mike-. Los venderé a uno de los comerciantes o los cambiaré por libros nuevos. Veremos cómo sale. 

Draco también tenía una lista inusual de compras ese día. En lugar de las acostumbradas frutas y vegetales, enumeraba cosas como: 

2 frascos de tinta (negra y verde)   
una pluma (nueva, si es posible)   
pergamino   
... 

La última no tenía un número específico y por un momento Draco pensó en simplemente dejarla de último y comprar tanto como pudiera con el dinero que sobrara. Después de todo, esta vez realmente necesitaba comprar todo lo que había en la lista. 

Al mismo final encontró los tres libros de texto que todavía necesitaba. Astronomía, Herbología e Historia de la Magia. ¿Tal vez debería conseguirlos primero? Mike iba a comprar libros, de todos modos. 

El mercado estaba tan repleto como siempre, pero algo parecía distinto. Lo primer que notó Draco fue los puestos de ropa, que parecían tener una cantidad inusual de ropa verde a la vista. Quería ir allá para investigar, pero Mike lo detuvo y lo arrastró en otra dirección. 

-Compraremos túnicas escolares después. Los libros son más importantes. 

"¿Túnicas escolares?" pensó Draco, sorprendido. ¿No había dicho tío Severus que tendrían que ir a Diagon Alley por ellas? Revisó su lista de compras y descubrió que tampoco mencionaba túnicas. 

-No las tengo en mi lista –le dijo a Mike cuando su amigo lo miró con curiosidad-. Tío Severus dijo que iremos a Diagon Alley esta semana. 

-Oh, bueno, entonces tendrás que verme comprar la mía –sonrió Mike-. ¿Tienes libros en la lista? 

-Sólo tres. Ya tengo algunos viejos de tío Severus. 

-Déjame ver. ¿En qué año vas, por cierto? –preguntó Mike mirando por encima de hombro de Draco. 

-Quinto, ¿por qué? 

-Puedes usar mi libro de Historia del año pasado. Mi mamá insiste en que no venda todavía ninguno de los libros del año pasado, pero realmente no necesito ese. Te lo daré mañana. 

-¿Pero no quieres dinero por él? Apuesto que te costó algunos sickles aún si lo conseguiste de segunda mano. 

-Está bien. Sólo te lo voy a prestar. Nada más devuélvemelo al final del curso y lo venderé junto con los demás libros de quinto –sonrió Mike-. Así mi mamá no se enterará nunca. 

-Grandioso. Eso deja sólo Herbología y Astronomía. Gracias, Mike. Eso me permitirá ahorrar algo de dinero para pergamino. 

-No puedo ayudarte con esos dos, me temo. Nunca los había escuchado antes. 

Aparentemente tampoco el resto de West Hogsmeade. Toda el área alrededor de la librería había sido tomada por puestos en los que se vendían artículos escolares y Draco se preguntó por un momento dónde estarían los puestos que solían encontrarse ahí. Pero pronto se olvidó de eso cuando empezó a buscar sus libros y no los encontró. 

Había una gran abundancia de los libros que buscaba Mike, algunos lucían casi nuevos mientras que otros estaban en condiciones todavía peores que los libros de Transfiguraciones de Severus. Mike tomó los ejemplares de mejor aspecto y regateó con el vendedor para que se los vendiera a menos de la mitad del precio a cambio de sus libros viejos. 

-¿Ves? –le dijo a Draco sonriendo alegremente-. Da beneficios el cuidar bien de tus libros. 

 Ciertamente, Mike debía haber tratado muy bien sus libros. Ninguno lucía peor que los que acababa de comprar. Draco sonrió. Al menos Binns no tendría oportunidad de quejarse del aspecto de su libro. Claro que Binns probablemente no notaría nada, aún si sus estudiantes llevaran cómics para leer en clase. 

"Tal vez entonces al menos permanecerían despiertos y aprenderían algo" pensó Draco. Tenía que haber algo que uno pudiera aprender leyendo cómics. Draco no tenía idea de qué, ya que nunca se le había permitido tener ninguno. Su padre había tenido más preferencia por libros educativos. Sobre hechizos de magia oscura, por ejemplo. Por un momento se preguntó qué diría Sarah al respecto, si lo supiera. 

Los frascos de tinta fueron encontrados fácilmente, al igual que la mayor parte de los artículos en la lista de Draco. Sólo la pluma le dio un poco de problemas. No era que no pudiera encontrar ninguna, sino que estaba un poco preocupado por conseguir una que durara el año completo. Se rompían con bastante facilidad cuando eran tomadas descuidadamente y Vicent Crabbe tenía el hábito de jugar con cualquier cosa que Draco dejara en su escritorio. 

-¿Tienes idea de qué tipo de pluma usa Larry? –le preguntó a Mike luego de mirar las plumas por un momento. 

Mike pensó al respecto y se encogió de hombros. 

-No, realmente nunca me he preocupado mucho por la pluma de Larry. ¿Por qué? 

-Necesito algo que tenga una oportunidad de sobrevivir a ser manejada por Vincent y Greg. Larry es casi del mismo tamaño y dudo que quiera gastar todo su dinero en plumas nuevas. ¿Qué hay de Mary? ¿Conoces su pluma? 

-No, y tampoco la de Beth –declaró Mike antes de que Draco pudiera empezar a preguntar más-. Pero tengo una mejor idea. Toma una pluma corta de ganso. Las de ganso son bastante resistentes y una corta se adaptará bien a tu mano, pero será incómoda para alguien con manos grandes y torpes. 

Ciertamente, recordó Draco, esos dos amigos suyos preferían plumas largas. Por supuesto, las cortas no lucían tan bien y las de ganso estaban definitivamente fuera del estilo de Hogwarts, pero en realidad las plumas blancas de ganso que vio en el puesto lucían bastante bonitas. 

-Blanco no es mi color normalmente –comentó recogiendo una-. La mayoría de los chicos en Hogwarts usan plumas de águila. 

-Las de águila son terriblemente caras y, de acuerdo con mi mamá, ni siquiera escriben muy bien –señaló Mike mientras tomaba una pluma de búho café y la inspeccionaba de cerca-. Pero podrías tratar de tomar una de las plumas de la cola de Munin como herramienta regular para escribir. 

Draco lo meditó por un momento. Sí, tío Severus tenía una pluma negra que lucía sospechosamente como una de las lindas plumas de Munin, pero dudaba que Severus aprobara el arrancárselas al pobre pájaro. Probablemente había caido naturalmente en algún momento y Severus simplemente la había recogido para usarla. 

-No puedo desplumar al ave de tío Severus –le informó al risueño Mike-. Aunque las de cuervo serían buenas plumas. ¿No venden plumas de cuervo por aquí? 

-No, nunca he visto una de esas. Creo que son bastante inusuales, ¿sabes? –Mike se forzó a dejar de reír-. Me quedaría con la de ganso, si fuera tú. Son buenas y baratas y dudo que haya quien considere a las plumas una cuestión de modas. 

-Te sorprenderías –sonrió Draco, pero empezó a probar las plumas de ganso de todos modos. Las dos primeras eran demasiado cortas, pero la tercera se acomodaba perfectamente en su mano. Mike tenía razón. Esta pluma sería muy cómoda para escribir con ella, mientras que simplemente desaparecía entre las grandes garras de Vincent. No sería muy tentador para él jugar con algo que difícilmente podía sujetar-. De acuerdo, me llevo esta. 

Pagaron rápidamente sus plumas y frascos de tinta y fueron a comprar pergamino. Fue una sorpresa para Draco la cantidad de diferentes clases de pergamino que había ahí. Por supuesto que el costoso tipo que Draco siempre había recibido de Lucius no estaba disponible en el mercado de West Hogsmeade, pero de todos modos había montones de diferentes tonos, calidades y tamaños. Después de mirarlos por un rato, Draco decidió simplemente comprar de la misma clase que Mike. Si era lo bastante bueno para su amigo, debería ser lo bastante bueno para sus maestros también. 

-De acuerdo, ahora todo lo que necesitamos son las túnicas escolares y, con un poco de suerte, hasta me sobrará algo de dinero para dulces –anunció Mike alegremente. 

-¿Ese es tu propio dinero? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido. 

-Por supuesto que lo es. Son mis cosas de la escuela. 

-Mis padres siempre compraban todo para mí. El dinero que me daban era sólo para dulces o cualquier otra cosa que quisiera comprar en los fines de semana de Hogsmeade –explicó Draco cuando vio la confusión de Mike. 

-No deberías comprar nada en el centro de Hogsmeade de todos modos –le aconsejó Mike-. Esas tiendas son todavía más caras que las de Diagon Alley. Supongo que nada más son trampas para turistas. No les molesta que los estudiantes de Hogwarts caigan ahí también. 

Recordando los precios que había pagado en Honeydukes y comparándolos con lo que había pagado Larry por las grageas de todos los sabores para Mary, Draco tuvo que concordar con eso. Realmente ya no podría comprar nada en sus fines de semana de Hogsmeade. ¿O quizá podría hacer compras en West Hogsmeade? De todos modos iba a usar sus fines de semana para visitar a sus amigos del Parque Merlín. Sólo tenía que hacer una pequeña desviación hacia el mercado en su camino. Qué mal que no iría ahí en día de mercado, pero al menos la dulcería y algunas otras tiendas regulares todavía estarían ahí. Podría comprar ahí lo que quisiera. 

Si tenía dinero, claro está. ¿Y si tío Severus no le daba dinero para sus fines de semana de Hogsmeade? No era absolutamente necesario y ya le costaba demasiado dinero a los Snape. 

Su llegada a los puestos de ropa distrajo a Draco de esas preocupaciones sólo unos momentos después. Todo el verde que había visto antes a la distancia, resultó ser los uniformes escolares de West Hogsmeade. ¡Todos usaban verde Slytherin en la escuela! 

Por un momento, Draco casi se sintió celoso. Lucía mucho mejor que el uniforme negro de Hogwarts. ¿Quizá debería tratar de convencer a los Snape de enviarlo a la escuela en West Hogsmeade? Pero entonces recordó que la de West Hogsmeade no era una escuela con internado. Eso significaría que tendría que continuar viviendo en el laboratorio de pociones de los Snape. Probablemente estarían felices de deshacerse pronto de él y recuperar su laboratorio. 

Se recostó contra uno de los puestos y contempló a Mike probarse túnica tras túnica hasta que finalmente encontró una que le quedaba. 

-Creo que esta es la adecuada –le dijo Mike-. Ni siquiera noté que hubiera crecido tanto durante las vacaciones. 

-Te queda perfecta –concordó Draco-. Vamos, cómprala y podremos visitar la tienda de artículos muggles antes de que tengamos que reunirnos con los Snape para almorzar. 

-Necesito una extra –le recordó Mike-. Y luego quiero ir a la dulcería. Siempre podemos ver la tienda de artículos muggles la próxima semana. 

Draco suspiró y cedió. A fin de cuentas, la búsqueda de otra túnica escolar probablemente tomaría demasiado tiempo para ir después a ninguna parte. 

Pero esta vez Draco encontró una túnica adecuada mucho más rápido y pronto estaban pasando por entre la multitud otra vez tratando de llegar a la dulcería. Afortunadamente, una vez que se alejaron del área inmediata a los puestos de ropa, la multitud fue menos densa y Draco ya no se sintió aplastado. 

Todo estudiante en West Hogsmeade parecía estar buscando túnicas escolares ese día y Draco sospechó de repente que West Hogsmeade tenía muchos más estudiantes que Hogwarts. Dio una última mirada atrás para tratar de calcular el número de adolescentes probándose túnicas y notó por primera vez algo que no había sospechado. 

-¡Hey, Mike! ¿Por qué algunos chicos se están probando túnicas rojas? –gritó a su amigo. 

-¿Huh? –Mike miró atrás para ver lo que miraba Draco-. Oh, esos no son de West Hogsmeade. Algunos de los padres de Hogsmeade no quieren gastar todo el dinero que se necesita para Hogwarts y mandan a sus hijos a la Academia Mágica de Londres. He escuchado incluso que algunos chicos van a una escuela pública irlandesa. 

-¿Y usan túnicas rojas ahí? 

-La de Londres es roja y la de Irlanda, azul –asintió Mike-. Pero nunca he visto túnicas azules en el mercado. Creo que tienen que comprarlas en Irlanda o en Diagon Alley. 

-¿Irlanda del Norte? –preguntó Draco de repente. 

-No, creo que en realidad es el extremo sur de la isla –Mike se encogió de hombros-. Nunca he tratado de averiguarlo. 

-Entonces hay tres escuelas mágicas británicas –asumió Draco con sorpresa. Y sólo dos meses antes había estado convencido de que tan solo había una. 

-Cuatro. Cuatro y media en realidad –lo corrigió Mike-. Hay otra en Gales y una muy pequeña en Dublín. Pero ya no aceptan estudiantes de fuera de sus ciudades. Al menos eso fue lo que escuché. La gente tiene demasiado miedo de que sus hijos sean heridos por los terroristas muggles. Incluso algunas familias de Dublín envían lejos a sus niños para la escuela. 

Draco se quedó mirando a Mike por un momento. 

-¿Cuántos magos hay Gran Bretaña? Cinco escuela me parecen muchas. 

-Bueno, Dublin probablemente tiene alrededor de cuarenta estudiantes y en todo Gales, por lo que he escuchado al respecto, debe haber unos cien. La razón de que esa esté ahí todavía es que enseñan en galés mientras que otras escuelas enseñan en inglés. Las viejas familias galesas lo prefieren así –explicó Mike-. Hogwarts tiene alrededor de trescientos estudiantes, pero tienes que recordar que no todos son británicos. West Hogsmeade es la única escuela para squibs. Londres probablemente tiene el mayor número de auténticos magos, pero no sé la cantidad exacta. 

Draco decidió preguntarle a Severus al respecto. 

-¿Sabes si aceptan estudiantes hijos de muggles en esas escuelas? 

-¿Por qué no habrían de hacerlo? Sé que la de West Hogsmeade no los invita en la forma en que lo hace Hogwarts, pero no es una escuela privada. Sé que algunos hijos de muggles escoceses se transfieren de Londres a West Hogsmeade todo los años. Los hijos de Muggles tienen verdaderos problemas yendo a la escuela porque la mayoría de ellos no tienen acceso a la Red Flu en sus ciudades y no pueden tomar el tren a Londres todos los días. West Hogsmeade simplemente está más cerca. 

-Entonces Londres debe tener muchos estudiantes hijos de muggles. Gales y Dublín probablemente no –decidió Draco. 

-No lo daría por seguro. Son escuelas pequeñas y probablemente no consiguen muchos estudiantes, así que probablemente están ansiosos por invitar hijos de muggles para aumentar la matrícula. 

Para entonces llegaron a la dulcería y Mike volcó su atención en las existencias. Draco trató de no sentirse celoso a la vista de todas las ranas de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores y otros dulces. ¿Quizá podría comprar sólo una ranita de chocolate y decir que había gastado el dinero en artículos escolares? Sammie ciertamente lo haría. 

Mike elegió una caja de confites de limón, pagó y arrastró a Draco fuera de la dulcería con todas sus tentaciones. 

-Vamos, o llegaremos tarde otra vez. Con toda esa gente ahí afuera nos tomará cinco minutos o más llegar al sitio de siempre. 

-¿Qué son esos, por cierto? –preguntó Draco, señalando con la cabeza la caja que Mike acababa de comprar. 

-¿Qué, no conoces los dulces de limón? 

-No. ¿Qué hacen? 

-¿Hacer? No hacen nada. Sólo saben bien –rió Mike. 

-¿Entonces, son dulces muggles? –ahora Draco estaba realmente interesado. ¿Dulces que no tenían ninguna clase de magia? ¡Quién habría pensado que vendían dulces muggles en West Hogsmeade! 

Mike se encogió de hombres. 

-Eso creo. Nunca he preguntado. La única cosa que me interesa de ellos es el sabor. Puedes probar uno después de almorzar, entonces verás a qué me refiero. 

Ciertamente los confites de limón sabían muy bien, decidió Draco más tarde, cuando Mike sacó sus dulces otra vez después de comer y se los ofreció a todos. Hasta Billy recibió uno, a pesar de que lucía un poco confundido al no poder masticarlo y acabó tragándolo entero. 

-Me gustaría saber si realmente son muggles –dijo Draco, recostándose contra una caja de cartón que casi colapsó bajo su peso. Sólo las otras cajas vacías dentro de ella la mantuvieron en pie. 

-Lo son –declaró Severus sin dudarlo-. Albus siempre tiene una caja de estos en su oficina y los consigue en el mundo muggle. 

-¿Lo hace? –preguntó Sarah, sorprendida-. ¿Por qué no los compra aquí? Sería mucho más fácil. 

-No creo que sepa que pueden conseguirse en el mundo mágico –Severus se encogió de hombros-. Hay muchas cosas en este mercado que sólo los nativos saben cómo conseguir. 

Draco sonrió. Sí, West Hogsmeade y su gente sin duda eran especiales. 

***

Munin volvió el jueves con otra educada carta de rechazo y luciendo sólo un poco despeinado por su largo viaje. Draco estaba impresionado. Hasta su búho águila habría estado exhausto luego de un viaje tan largo, pero Munin parecía listo para salir otra vez de inmediato. 

Severus tenía escrita también la siguiente carta, pero no envió al cuervo con ella aún después de alimentarlo y haberle dado suficiente tiempo para descansar y acicalar sus plumas. Munin pasó el resto del día posado en el hombro de Severus o saltando a su alrededor, robando cualquier utensilio que Severus hubiera tomado, o comentando cualquier cosa que hiciera. Severus a veces lo apartaba gentilmente, pero la mayor parte del tiempo rascaba la cabeza del ave hasta que soltaba lo que hubiera tomado. 

Draco los contemplaba fascinado. ¿Podría ser que Severus realmente hubiera extrañado al pájaro? Él mismo sólo había extrañado a su búho cuando quería enviar una carta mientras todavía estaba entregando la anterior. Severus, sin embargo, parecía realmente disfrutar la compañía de Munin. 

Aunque, claro, Munin hacía muchas cosas que ningún búho podría jamás. Y fue en ese punto cuando Draco comprendió la razón de la rivalidad entre Munin y Ese Perro. Acompañar era lo único para lo que Ese Perro era realmente bueno y Munin eran bastante capaz de llenar ese puesto junto con la mayor parte de sus otros deberes. Sólo cuando estaba fuera entregando correo, Ese Perro tenía oportunidad de tener a su mago para sí solo y Munin se sentía amenazado por esa usurpación de sus deberes. 

Severus finalmente envió otra vez al ave el viernes por la mañana, justo antes de que salieran a Diagon Alley. Ató la carta a la pata de Munin, rascó la cabeza del pájaro una última vez y lo contempló volar por la ventana antes de girarse a mirar a Draco. 

-Vamos a tomar la Red Flu, Draco. No hay necesidad de usar ropa muggle para este viaje. 

Draco se miró a sí mismo, estudiando su camiseta con el dragón y sus ligeramente sucios jeans. 

-Me gusta esta ropa. 

-Ve a ponerte tu túnica, muchacho –ordenó Sarah. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo con mis jeans? Siempre los uso en el parque y en el mercado –discutió Draco. 

-Todo el mundo usa ropa muggle en West Hogsmeade, pero en Diagon Alley todos usan túnicas –le recordó Sarah. 

-¿y? Puedo haber llegado del Londres muggle. 

-Atraerás la atención, Draco –recalcó Severus-. Y mis informantes podrían pensar que eres hijo de muggles. Eso sería malo para mi imagen- 

-¿Tu imagen? –repitió Draco, sorprendido. ¿Desde cuándo a Severus le preocupaba su apariencia? 

-Se supone que soy un mago oscuro y que simpatizo con los Death Eaters. Y atención es lo último que deseas cuando trabajas encubierto –explicó Severus. 

-Oh. ¿Eso significa que seré un agente secreto yo también? –preguntó Draco con entusiasmo-. ¿Conoceré a tus informantes? 

-¡No! –exclamaron Sarah y Severus al mismo tiempo. 

-Serás un buen muchacho y verás las nuevas escobas en Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch y comerás algo de helado mientras yo hablo con ellos –agregó Severus seriamente. 

Draco hizo un pucherito. 

-Ni siquiera voy a jugar quidditch este año. ¿Qué tiene de divertido ver el equipo si no puedo comprar nada? 

-Bueno, tal vez tengan cosas de fútbol también –sugirió Sarah. 

-Lo dudo –murmuró Severus, pero al menos Draco ya no protestó más. 

Se puso rápidamente su túnica sobre su ropa muggle, de lo cual se arrepintió después ya que estuvo terriblemente caluroso bajo toda esa ropa, se puso su gorra de los Rakers y siguió a Severus a la estación flu sintiéndose muy entusiasmado por tener ese acercamiento al auténtico trabajo de espionaje. Tal vez, pensaba, hasta podría ver a uno de los Death Eaters amigos de su padre mientras Severus hablaba con sus informantes y podría conseguir él mismo algo de información. 

La mejoría en su buen humor duró sólo hasta que llegaron a Diagon Alley y vio a uno de los Slytherin mayores caminar orgulloso junto a su padre, ambos usando túnicas de exquisita elegancia. De repente, Draco se sintió un tanto harapiento con su vieja mochila y su gorra muggle. 

Sin embargo, a Severus no pareció importarle el estudiante o el hecho de que ni siquiera los habían notado al pasar. Simplemente siguió caminando hacia la librería. 

Ahí la cosa empeoró todavía más. La mayoría de los clientes en el interior de la tienda eran estudiantes de Hogwarts y sus padres, y ninguno de ellos era de Slytherin. Draco sabía que la gente estaba mirándolo mientras tomaba los libros que necesitaba. Al menos tío Severus estaba ahí para ayudarlo. Nadie se atrevería a burlarse de él con el temido profesor de Pociones cerca y Severus además parecía tener prisa por encontrar los libros que estaba buscando. 

De la tienda fueron directamente a Gringotts y Draco tuvo una vista del poco dinero que realmente había en la bóveda de los Snape. Severus contó una cantidad exacta que tomó consigo, totalmente distinto a la forma en que Lucius simplemente tomaba tantas monedas como su bolsa pudiera contener y salía de ahí inmediatamente porque no quería pasar más tiempo del indispensable dentro del banco. 

No era que a Severus pareciera gustarle el lugar más que a Lucius. Probablemente sólo tenía una idea diferente de lo que era indispensable. Y probablemente no quería darle a los goblins la satisfacción de dejarles ver que su presencia incomodaba a la gente. Definitivamente no eran tan terroríficos como los Dementores que había conocido en Azkaban, y también probablemente Severus se sentía peor ante los aurors. 

-Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos ahora? –preguntó Draco cuando regresaron a la luz del día. 

-A comprar ropa. Tenemos casi todo lo que necesitas, pero todavía hay que comprar tu ropa para la escuela. 

Esta vez Draco no protestó diciendo que podía usar su ropa muggle siempre que no estuviera usando el uniforme. Nadie en Slytherin usaba jeans y las túnica que tenía puesta sería demasiado delgada en invierno. ¡Y no podía usar la misma ropa todos los días! 

-¿Con Madame Malkin, entonces? –preguntó, pero Severus sacudió la cabeza y señaló hacia una pequeña tienda de cosas de segunda mano que Draco nunca había notado antes. 

-No, ahí es demasiado caro. No podemos volver por más dinero, Draco. Lo que tenemos tendrá que alcanzar para todo lo que compremos hoy. 

"Genial" pensó Draco. Ahí era probablemente donde los Weasley compraban su ropa, pero para él no había sido una mala idea comprar túnicas escolares de segunda mano en el mercado el lunes anterior. No había ninguna diferencia, se dijo a sí mismo, era sólo una tienda de verdad en lugar de un puesto en el mercado. 

Una vez dentro incluso se divirtió un poco probándose túnicas de diferentes tallas. Incluso eligió deliberadamente algunas demasiado grandes y demasiado pequeñas sólo para reírse con su apariencia. Los otros clientes disfrutaron el espectáculo también y dos niños, que probablemente iniciarían el primer año, se unieron al juego. Ellos se veían todavía más graciosos que Draco en túnicas de adulto, y pronto todos estaban riendo. 

Draco olvidó por completo la preocupación sobre su aspecto y se sintió muy bien por el resto del día, sin siquiera notar las miradas que atraía mientras caminaba solo por Diagon Alley mientras Severus se entrevistaba con sus informantes. 

Caminó de tienda en tienda mirando todas las vitrinas llenas de cosas que no podía comprar, pero que en su mayoría no quería o no necesitaba de todos modos. Un corto viaje a Artículos de Calidad para Quiddtich reveló que no tenían artículos de fútbol y que ver las cosas de quidditch era bastante doloroso para Draco en ese momento. Las escobas, especialmente, amenazaron con destruir nuevamente su buen humor. Así que Draco se apartó de la tienda y continuó mirando vitrinas a través del callejón hasta que finalmente quedó frente a una tienda de mascotas. 

"Gatitos nuevos, recién llegados esta semana" anunciaba un gran letrero que ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio en el gran panel posterior de la vitrina. Cinco adorables gatitos estaban jugando ahí, pero no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de Draco hacia la tienda. Cuando los miró, sólo pensó por un momento que las pobres criaturitas lucían demasiado pequeñas para haber sido separadas ya de su madre, entonces su atención fue atrapada por el búho en la jaula junto al espacio de los gatitos. 

Era un gran búho águila hembra que lucía casi igual al que solía tener. Sólo que este era hembra y muy probablemente más joven que el suyo. Draco la contempló largo rato a pesar de que el ave difícilmente se movía. Después de todo, era de día y era un milagro que no estuviera dormida del todo. Draco se preguntó brevemente si el dueño de la tienda le habría puesto un hechizo para interrumpir su sueño. Después de todo, no le haría mucho bien a su negocio poner un búho dormido en la vitrina. 

Le tomó a Severus un rato encontrar a Draco, ya que probablemente no había esperado que se interesara en mascotas y lo más probable era que lo hubiera buscado primero en la tienda de quidditch. Frunció el ceño al ver lo que contemplaba Draco, pero no dijo nada al respecto. 

-¿Listo para irnos? –preguntó en cambio-. Sarah probablemente nos está esperando con el almuerzo. 

-Esa lechuza se ve exactamente como el que yo tenía –fue la inesperada respuesta de Draco-. Y probablemente es terriblemente infeliz ahí. Por favor, ¿podemos comprarla, tío Severus? 

-No, Draco –contestó Severus con decisión-. Puedes tomar prestado a Munin o usar los búhos del colegio para enviar tus cartas. 

-¡Pero sólo mírala! Está soñolienta y triste exhibida así a plena luz del día. Podríamos darle un buen hogar. 

-Dos cosas, Draco –contestó Severus calmadamente-. Uno: nunca compres animales de la vitrina. Normalmente están adaptados a la vitrina para lucir más atractivos ante los clientes y eso es malo para su salud. Se enferman muy pronto y mueren cuando los compras. Dos: no tenemos el dinero para comprarla, de todos modos. Sólo nos quedan cuatro knuts y ya te expliqué que no podemos tomar más. 

Draco suspiró y asintió para indicar que comprendía, pero no se movió. 

-¿Puedo llevar el perro a la escuela? –preguntó luego de un momento de silencio. 

Ese Perro, que había estado saltando alrededor de Severus como de costumbre, ladró alegremente ante esa sugerencia. ¡Perro, ese era él! ¡El muchacho de su amo estaba hablando de él! Agitó la cola con entusiasmo. 

-Los perros van contra las normas del colegio y realmente no lo quiero corriendo detrás de mí en Hogwarts –le dijo Severus a Draco-. Sólo crearía caos a dondequiera que fuerse. Dudo que Albus lo tolerara por mucho tiempo. 

Draco asintió otra vez. 

-¿El gato? 

-Es el familiar de Sarah. Puedes pedírselo, pero dudo que se separe de ella fácilmente. Sé que no parecen ser muy unidos, pero lo son. Es sólo que son muy privados sobre su relación. 

Otro asentimiento y otro suspiro. Severus miró el letrero de los gatitos por un momento. 

-Pero podemos tratar de conseguir una mascota por cuatro knuts –sugirió entonces-. Si recibieron gatitos nuevos, los mayores que hayan sobrado estarán de rebaja. La mayoría de la gente prefiere a los más jóvenes, porque son más bonitos y siempre existe el peligro de que nadie compre a los sobrantes. Muchos dueños de tiendas matan sus gatos cuando pasan de los dos años, pero, por supuesto, tratan de reducir sus pérdidas ofreciéndolos más baratos primero. 

Draco miró a los gatitos y trató de reprimir un escalofrío. ¿Nada más los mataban cuando ya no eran encantadores? ¿No podían simplemente regalarlos? Podía apostar que sus amigos de West Hogsmeade no pondrían objeciones a un gato adulto y sabía que no todos ellos tenían su propia mascota como Mike. Susie probablemente se volvería loca de alegría si alguien le regalara una mascota. Incluso habría estado feliz con un sapo viejo. 

Pero probablemente era malo para el negocio darlos gratis. 

-Los sobrantes no serán los más bonitos, pero si estás tan desesperado como para querer llevar al perro, estarán bien –agregó Severus, señalando al feliz perrito a su lado. 

Ciertamente había dos gatitos que quedaban del surtido anterior, pero aún eran lo bastante bonitos como para costar más de cuatro knuts. Aunque Severus señaló que uno de ellos tenía ojos desiguales, el dueño de la tienda no quiso oír sobre venderlos por menos de siete knuts. 

Draco suspiró y dio una última palmadita al gato. Sabía ya lo suficiente acerca de regateo para saber que no lograría ese negocio y que sería mejor dejarlo antes de que se apegara demasiado al gatito. Los sapos llamaron su atención y metió al gatito otra vez en su jaula para estudiar las etiquetas de precios, tratando de imaginar si le gustaría tener un sapo. Después de todo, no tenían mucha utilidad. Una rápida revisión de las etiquetas demostró que sus oportunidades de obtener uno tampoco era muy buenas en ningún caso, pero había un terrarium con algunas serpientes junto a la sección de sapos. 

Por supuesto que una serpiente estaba fuera de la cuestión para un mago de quinto año, pero eran interesantes de ver. Detrás del terrarium de las serpientes había mascotas todavía más inusuales, como arañas y lagartos. No había muchos de ellos y algunos tenían precios realmente extravagantes. El dueño de la tienda debía mantenerlos alimentados y cuidados hasta que alguien finalmente los quisiera y probablemente mantenerlas le costaba más que sólo el precio del animal en sí. 

El tour de Draco entre las mascotas inusuales lo llevó casi hasta la última esquina polvorienta de la tienda para cuando apartó la mirada de la jaula de los lagartos. ¿Tal vez era tiempo de volver a donde estaban Severus y el dueño de la tienda, todavía discutiendo por los gatos? Esa parte de la tienda estaba oscura y empolvada y probablemente no vería mucho de los animales que estaban ahí. 

Dio una última mirada a la esquina y dio vuelta, entonces se detuvo. ¿En verdad había visto una etiqueta que decía "tres knuts"? Dio vuelta otra vez para mirar más de cerca. ¡Ahí! Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando leyó el resto de la etiqueta. 

-¡Tío Severus! –llamó entusiasmado una vez que comprendió lo que acababa de encontrar-. ¡Tienen huevos de cuervo! 

Draco contempló con fascinación los dos huevos de aspecto ordinario. ¿Cuervos por sólo tres knuts? ¿Era eso posible? 

Severus se acercó para mirar el descubrimiento de Draco, seguido por el dueño de la tienda. 

-Sólo cuestan tres knuts –susurró Draco ansiosamente-. ¿Puedo tener uno, por favor? Siempre he querido un cuervo. 

-Los cuervos son muy difíciles de criar –advirtió el dueño de la tienda-. Requieren un manejo experto. Dudo que un chico de tu edad pueda hacerlo. 

-Yo no era mucho mayor que Draco cuando conseguí mi primer cuervo –la mirada enojada de Severus lo silenció de inmediato. 

-¿Por favor? –repitió Draco. La reacción de Severus debía significar que le concedería su deseo. ¡Tenía que ser así! 

Severus tomó calmadamente uno de los huevos calentados mágicamente y lo inspeccionó cuidadosamente, entonces lo dejó para repetir el procedimiento con el otro. Finalmente recitó un rápido hechizo sobre ambos huevos, entonces miró a Draco. 

-¿Prefieres macho o hembra? 

¿Macho o hembra? Draco sólo quería un cuervo. Necesitaba pensar esa pregunta por un momento. Quería un cuervo igual a Munin, ¿pero el género hacía alguna diferencia? Pero Munin era macho. 

-Macho, creo –contestó finalmente-. Aunque no es muy importante. 

-Entonces llevaremos al macho –decidió Severus y tomó otra vez el primer huevo-. Puede quedarse con sus gatos –le dijo al dueño de la tienda-. Compraremos este cuervo. 

El dueño de la tienda suspiró al comprender que podría haber obtenido cuatro knuts de esos clientes en lugar de sólo tres, si hubiera aceptado vender al gatito de ojos desiguales, y se habría ahorrado algo de comida para gatos también. Los huevos tenían la ventaja de que no había que alimentarlos. Todo lo que había que hacer era ponerles un simple hechizo de calor cada pocas semanas y los huevos de cuervo estarían bien. Frunció el ceño mirando al dúo mientras dejaban la tienda con su compra. 

Draco y Severus, en contraste, estaban perfectamente felices con el trato que habían hecho. La afirmación de Draco acerca de que siempre había querido un cuervo podía haber sido ligeramente exagerada, pero realmente se habían convertido en su mascota favorita durante las vacaciones y siempre había pensado que pasarían años antes de que pudiera conseguir uno propio. Simplemente no podía creer lo afortunado que era. ¡Quién hubiera pensado que los cuervos eran así de baratos! 

No sabía lo que ponía tan contento a Severus, pero tal vez sólo había estado preocupado por tener que decepcionarlo con lo de la mascota prometida. ¿O tal vez era que Draco había elegido un cuervo, justo como Munin? 

Cualquiera que fuese la razón, los dos estaban felices con su día y por el momento Draco había olvidado completamente cosas como tener que usar túnicas de segunda mano y no tener una escoba. 

**Continuará... **

**Nota de la autora: **

¿La pluma de ganso de Draco sobrevivirá en Hogwarts? ¿Él será capaz de vivir sin quidditch? ¿Y Albus lo dejará llevar su cuervo a la escuela? ¡Por favor, comenten! 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Sevi le enseña a Draco cómo cuidar su huevo de cuervo, los Rakers vuelven a la escuela y Draco tiene que terminar su tarea. 


	35. La última semana

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony, y también todas las canciones de Gringolf. ¡Gracias por prestármelos! 

Mi amigo Edmond es dueño de sí mismo y de su caballo Apolo. 

Viejo Joe y el Joe de Tess pertenecen a Zebee. 

**Nota de la autora:**

finalmente aquí está. El último capítulo antes de volver a Hogwarts. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 35: LA ÚLTIMA SEMANA**  

El huevo de cuervo propiedad de Draco resltó ser la gran atracción en el Parque Merlín a pesar de que Severus no dejaba a Draco llevarlo al parque para que conociera a los Rakers. 

-El huevo es demasiado frágil como para llevarlo a un partido de fútbol –explicó Severus cuando Draco frunció el ceño ante la noticia-. Si quieres mostrárselo a tus amigos, tendrás que decirles que vengan y lo vean aquí. 

Habían hecho un bonito nido en una caja que Sarah había encontrado para ellos y Severus incluso le había explicado a Draco el encantamiento de calor que había puesto en el huevo. Desafortunadamente, todavía estaban en vacaciones de verano y, por lo tanto, Draco no tenía permiso de probarlo. 

-Te lo enseñaré cuando estemos en el colegio –había prometido Severus y, con un suspiro, Draco se había resignado a sólo contemplar el huevo y soñar con todas las cosas que le enseñaría a su cuervo una vez que empollara. 

Los Rakers más jóvenes estaban muy entusiasmados por el viaje de Draco a Diagon Alley, y Susie pronto lo obligó a que les contara todo lo que había hecho y visto ahí. Jack gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco al principio, pero probablemente comprendió que Susie y Sammie no se calmarían hasta que Draco hubiera contado su historia. 

Cuando Draco llegó a la parte sobre la tienda de mascotas, los otros empezaron a interesarse también. 

-¿Un gatito? –preguntó Charlie de inmediato-. ¿De verdad consguiste uno? 

-No –sonrió Draco-. Los gatitos eran demasiado caros, pero conseguimos algo más barato. 

-¿Entonces, tienes una nueva mascota? –preguntó Beth, sonando un poco sorprendida-. ¿No tienes ya un perro? 

-Es el perro de tío Severus y no puede ir a Hogwarts. Es demasiado problemático –explicó Draco-. Y realmente no quiero presentarme con una mascota tan vergonzosa, de todos modos. Conseguí algo mucho mejor. 

-¿Algo mejor? –repitió Mike-. Entonces no puede ser un sapo y ya dijiste que los gatos eran demasiado caros. Los búhos son todavía más caros que los gatos, así que tampoco puede ser un búho. 

-¡Yo sé! ¡Yo sé! Es una rata, ¿verdad? –preguntó Susie, entusiasmada-. ¡Dragón compró una rata! 

-No puedes saberlo, no estabas ahí –siseó Sammie y la momentánea paz que había entre ellos mientras trataban de convencer a Draco de que contara su aventura se rompió-. No es una rata, ¿verdad, Dragón? 

Draco sacudió la cabeza y rió. 

-No, no es una rata. Es algo mucho mejor. 

-Podría ser una araña –sugirió Mary-. Las arañas son grandiosas. 

-No, es mucho mejor que una araña –sonrió Draco. Ese juego de adivinanzas era divertido. 

-¿Una serpiente? –preguntó Beth con los ojos brillantes-. Las serpientes son lo mejor. 

-También necesitas un permiso especial del Ministerio para tener una serpiente –le recordó Mike-. Y conseguirlo probablemente te costaría una fortuna en sobornos. 

-Y tienes que tener por lo menos 17 años para conseguirlo –agregó Draco-. Tío Severus dice que no se permiten en Hogwarts, de todos modos, así que no importa. Y mi mascota es mucho mejor que una serpiente, a fin de cuentas. 

-Tal vez es un dragón –sugirió Sammie. 

-Sammie –gruñó Jack-. Nadie vende dragones en una tienda de mascotas. Son demasiado grandes como para tenerlos en casa. 

Draco trató de imaginar un dragón viviendo en el apartamento de los Snape y tuvo que luchar por contener la risa. Sammie podría pensar que estaba riéndose de él y la reacción de Jack ya lo había lastimado bastante. Entonces recordó el pequeño dragón que Hagrid había empollado en su cabaña durante su primer año y la idea ya no le pareció ridícula. 

-No, nada tan extravagante. Tengo un cuervo –anunció antes de que alguno enojara a Jack con una sugerencia todavía más loca. 

-¿Un cuervo? ¿Igual que tu tío? –preguntó Susie, entusiasmada. 

Algún tiempo atrás, Draco había renunciado a explicar que en realidad no era pariente de los Snape desde que comprendió que los niños de West Hogsmeade no entendían su explicación. Las relaciones de sangre significaban poco en una comunidad donde los padrastros eran tan comunes, si no es que más, que los verdaderos padres. Los Snape lo habían recibido y él los llamaba tío y tía, así que, de acuerdo con el punto de vista de sus amigos, él obviamente era su sobrino y no había forma de convencerlos de lo contrario. 

-Bueno, de momento todavía es sólo un huevo, pero un día será tan grande y hermoso como Munin –explicó y de inmediato fue sepultado por una avalancha de peticiones para ver el huevo. 

-No puedo traerlo afuera –trató de defenderse-. Tiene que quedarse dentro hasta que tenga edad suficiente para volar. 

-Oh, vamos. Sólo por un momento. Tengo tantas ganas de ver un auténtico huevo de cuervo –suplicó Sussie. 

-No, si quieren verlo, tendrán que venir al apartamento después de almuerzo y verlo ahí –declaró Draco. 

Había esperado que eso fuera el fin del asunto. Tal vez Susie y Sammie realmente aparecerían en la puerta de los Snape para ver el huevo. Quizá se les uniría Beth o Mike podría echarle una mirada la próxima vez que estuviera ahí, pero no creyó que habría más atención que eso para su cuervo. 

¡Qué equivocado estaba! 

No habían terminado aún con el almuerzo cuando el timbre sonó por primera vez. Draco tragó rápidamente un bocado de vegetales y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. 

Afuera estaban Mely y Cedric, luciendo muy entusiasmados. 

-Uh, escuchamos que tienes un huevo de cuervo –empezó Mely, algo tímidamente-. ¿Crees que podríamos um... darle una miradita? 

-Nunca hemos visto un huevo de cuervo de verdad –agregó Cedric, mirando a Draco con ojos de cachorrito huérfano. 

Así que Draco les mostró su huevo de cuervo, entonces trató de regresar a su, para entonces, frío almuerzo, pero acababa de sentarse cuando el timbre sonó otra vez. En esta ocasión, resultaron ser Larry y Mary con Beth y los hermanitos de Larry pisándoles los talones. 

-Lo siento –Larry sonrió un poco avergonzado-. No queríamos interrumpir tu almuerzo, pero los pequeños no podían dejar de molestarnos acerca de venir a ver a tu cuervo. 

-Es sólo un huevo –les recordó Draco mientras los dejaba entrar para ver el nido. 

Eso no pareció molestarlos mientras contemplaban el huevo de cuervo con los ojos muy abiertos. Draco casí se rió ante el pensamiento de que todos ellos estaban actuando como si jamás hubieran visto un huevo, pero tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que él también pasaba mucho tiempo simplemente contemplando el huevo. 

Cuando Susie y Charlie llegaron sólo unos pocos minutos después, renunció a cualquier idea sobre terminar de almorzar y ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando Mike y Cathy aparecieron también. 

Lo que sí lo sorprendió fue el que Sammie y Matt llegaran acompañados por Jack. ¿Por qué estaba él ahí? No podía estar interesado en el cuervo de Draco, ¿o sí? 

-Estaba demasiado aburrido en el parque con todos los demás reunidos aquí arriba –explicó Jack antes de empujar rudamente a Susie y Bobby a un lado para acercarse al huevo de cuervo. 

Mike se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a Draco, probablemente tratando de recordarle "él es así". 

Draco nada más le sonrió preguntándose si debería haber llevado el huevo a la sala en lugar de dejarlos entrar a todos al laboratorio. El lugar se estaba llenando, pero, afortunadamente, no aparecieron más visitantes. El resto de los aspirantes probablemente no se atrevían a aproximarse a Draco en esa forma y no habría dejado entrar a ningún Tiburón. Por un momento, se preguntó qué haría si algún miembro de las otras pandillas apareciera, pero dudaba que siquiera supieran dónde vivía exactamente. 

***

El fin de semana pasó muy rápido y ya era domingo por la tarde cuando la repentina declaración de Beth de que tenía que irse temprano a casa para hacer la tarea le recordó a Draco que sólo que quedaba una semana para terminar el resto de sus ensayos. Hasta ese momento sólo había terminado la tarea de Encantamientos y realizado un muy débil intento de empezar con Transfiguraciones. 

Simplemente no sabía qué escribir sobre transfiguraciones de animales, así que había estado dejando el ensayo de lado por un tiempo. Ahora, tenía que hacerlo o nunca terminaría el resto de su tarea a tiempo. Así que fue a casa con Beth y sacó su nuevo viejo libro de Transfiguraciones. Desafortunadamente, la mayor parte de la teoría básica de transformación de animales había estado en su libro de cuarto año y lo que había al respecto en el nuevo resultó estar en las páginas más grabateadas, arrugadas y pegadas juntas gracias a lo que debía haber sido una poción derramada sobre ellas o tal vez sólo algo de jugo de calabaza. 

Draco pasó una hora simplemente separando las páginas sin dañarlas demasiado. Para su sopresa, las notas que encontró garrapateadas en el libro eran o bien comentarios muy poco agradables sobre Potter, Black, un sujeto cuyo nombre parecía empezar con P, o sobre MacGonagall, o bien quejas acerca que la crueldad hacia los animales. En algunos lugares, las notas sugería usar humanos en lugar de escarabajos, ratones o erizos. Draco se preguntó por un momento cómo luciría Potter si lo transformara en un cepillo para el cabello, antes de recordarse a sí mismo que Severus se refería a otro Potter, a fin de cuentas. 

Nada de eso lo ayudó con su tarea, a pesar de que necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente. Bueno, había un profesor justo en la habitación de al lado. Draco tomó su libro y ensayo y fue a la sala. 

-¿Tío Severus? –preguntó-. ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto? No sé qué escribir. 

Severus extendió su mano y Draco le entregó los magros inicios de su ensayo. Miró el pergamino y luego miró a Draco sin decir nada por un rato. 

-¿Transformaciones de animales? –preguntó finalmente, con una voz ligeramente dolorida. 

Draco asintió. 

-En realidad no sé mucho al respecto. No estaba muy interesado y debo haberme distraído un poquito durante las clases. 

-Bueno, yo definitivamente no estaba interesado e hice mi mejor esfuerzo por no escuchar nada de lo que Minerva tenía que decir al respecto –contestó Severus-. Lo más probable sería que consiguiera que te reprobaran con este ensayo. Tal vez Sarah pueda ayudarte. 

Así que Draco llevó su problema con Sarah, quien invirtió dos horas en revisar sus viejos libros de Transfiguraciones buscando cualquier información que pudiera serle útil, con lo que consiguió otra pulgada de frases sin significado para escribir, pero eso fue todo lo que ella podía darle. 

-Es que fue hace demasiado tiempo –le dijo ella-. Trabajo con pociones y medicinas, no con transfiguraciones. Todavía puedo ser capaz de convertir un ratón en un sombrero, pero no tengo idea de la teoría que hay detrás de eso. Simplemente no tengo uso para esa información. Tal vez deberías pedirle ayuda a uno de tus amigos. Tanto Cathy como Mike son buenos estudiantes, de acuerdo con sus padres. 

Draco meditó al respecto mientras dejaba a un lado su libro de Transfiguraciones y su tarea y tomaba el libro de Historia de la Magia que Mike le había prestado y un nuevo rollo de pergamino. Su primer impulso fue pedirle ayuda a Cathy para tener la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella, pero no estaba enteramente seguro de que esa fuera una solución muy eficiente. Tenía el hábito de distraerse cuando Cathy estaba cerca. Podría habérselo permitido dos semanas antes, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para desperdiciar. Mike tenía la ventaja adicional de ser un año mayor. Tenía que haber aprendido ya todo eso, mientras que Cathy era de su mismo año, hasta donde él sabía, y probablemente sólo sabría lo básico. 

Decidido eso, Draco se concentró por completo en su tarea de Historia de la Magia. Por una vez, Binns se las había arreglado para asignar un ensayo que no era desesperadamente aburrido. Tenía que escribir acerca de un mago, bruja o grupo de magos y brujas que hubiera influenciado grandemente la historia del mundo mágico. 

¿Alguien que había causado un gran cambio en la historia? Voldemort, por supuesto. A pesar de que estaba oficialmente muerto y derrotado, nadie podía negar que la guerra de Voldemort había cambiado la vida de todos en el mundo mágico y que aún estaban sintiendo sus consecuencias. 

Empezó a escribir sobre el ascenso de Voldemort y su ideología cuando se le ocurrió una nueva idea. ¿No era eso lo que quería Voldemort? ¿Llamarlo una influencia importante en la historia no era hacerle propaganda? 

Su padre habría querido que lo hiciera, sin duda, pero ¿eso no decepcionaría a tío Severus? 

Voldemort no podía ser el único mago importante que había vivido alguna vez. Tenía que haber personas más apropiadas a quienes elegir. Sí, decidió Draco, sería mejor escribir sobre alguien que había cambiado el mundo mágico para mejor. Un héroe de la Luz. 

De pronto recordó la lección en la que Binns había asignado esa tarea. Tanto Gregory como Vincent decidieron de inmediato escribir sobre Voldemort, pero Pansy había anunciado que quería hacer algo diferente y elegiría a un mago oscuro anterior. Tal vez escribiría sobre Grindlewald, había dicho, y había escuchado que una de sus compañeras Hufflepuff quería escribir sobre Dumbledore, que había derrotado a Grindlewal y por lo tanto había salvado el mundo mágico para el lado de la Luz. Eso impulsó a otro Hufflepuff a elegir a Harry Potter, quien había derrotado a Voldemort y otra más anunció que escribiría sobre Baremius Crouch padre, quien se había asegurado que todos los Death Eaters de Voldemort fueran enviados a Azkaban y que el mundo fuera seguro otra vez para los magos y muggles que lo habitaban. Crouch, había dicho ella, había sido una de las figuras más importantes del lado del Ministerio durante la guerra contra Voldemort. Susan Bones había declarado que Cornelius Fudge había influenciado la historia al convertirse en Ministro y que eso lo calificaba a él también. 

Draco apartó de inmediato todas las sugerencias hechas por sus antiguos amigos. Escribir sobre Grindlewald no sería diferente de escribir sobre Voldemort, sólo que sabía menos sobre el primero y habría tenido que investigar. Las ideas de los Hufflepuff, sin embargo, eran dignas de ser tomadas en consideración. Draco las escribió en una pequeña pieza de pergamino que guardaba para sus notas. Todos ellos eran verdaderos magos de la Luz y muy apropiados para escribir sobre ellos, pensó al principio. 

Sin embargo, luego de una inspección más detallada... 

Harry Potter fue el primer nombre que Draco tachó. Estaba plenamente calificado, por supuesto, pero Draco nunca escribiría un ensayo que cantara las alabanzas del muchacho que tan maleducadamente rechazó su oferta de amistad en su primer año. 

El siguiente nombre en irse fue el de Cornelius Fudge. El sujeto podía habérselas arreglado para convertirse en Ministro, pero eso no significaba que hubiera hecho algo notable. Si ordenar redadas en el Parque Merlín era lo mejor que podía hacer para luchar contra los magos oscuros, no era digno siquiera de un pie de página en un libro de historia, decidió Draco. 

Eso dejaba a Crouch y Dumbledore. Y tal vez la opción de escribir acerca de uno de los anteriores ministros de la Magia, pero Draco no podía pensar en ninguno que sirviera. Había habido buenos y malos, por supuesto, pero ninguno al que considerara realmente grande y ya había decidido para ese momento que escribiría sobre alguien a quien realmente admirara, un verdadero héroe. 

El nombre de Bartemius Crouch fue tachado de la lista con un movimiento rápido cuando comprendió eso. El sujeto había limpiado lo que había dejado Voldemort, sí, pero sus esfuerzos durante la guerra habían sido demasiado torpes para ser considerados realmente importantes. Había sido sólo otro político que reclamaba la gloria de lo que habían hecho otros. El que realmente se había opuesto a Voldemort claramente había sido Dumbledore y no ninguno de los glorificados secretarios del Ministerio. 

Dumbledore. Ese era el último nombre que quedaba en la lista, llevado ahí por su derrota sobre Grindlewald, pero ese era ya el tópico para el ensayo de una Hufflepuff y ella había olvidado notar que el mismo mago era igualmente digno de reconocimiento por su parte en la guerra contra Voldemort como por su derrota sobre Grindlewald. Nadie había sido más efectivo en la batalla contra Voldemort y su ejército de Death Eaters que Albus Dumbledore y su círculo de espías, que arriesgaron sus vidas para proveer al lado de la Luz con información vital. Espías como el tío Severus. Por supuesto, los propios Invisibles del Ministerio, gente como su primo Edmond, habían hecho cosas similares. 

Draco tomó el comienzo de su ensayo una vez más. Sabía lo que tenía que escribir. Su ensayo sería único, políticamente correcto y sería un tributo para aquellos que realmente lo merecían. 

Releyendo lo que ya tenía escrito, comprendió que ni siquiera tendría que tirar eso. Podía continuar justo donde lo había dejado. Terminó rápidamente su delineamiento de la ideología de Voldemort y agregó un muy corto recuento de lo que había logrado. 

_"Voldemort"_ escribió _"ciertamente provocó grandes cambios en todo el mundo mágico e incluso aunque no alcanzó su última meta, su legado todavía resulta evidente en nuestro mundo el día de hoy, y continuará por un largo tiempo. Ciertamente, él podría ser el tema de este ensayo, pero ya se ha escrito mucho acerca de él. Aunque Voldemort es una figura importante en nuestra historia, hay otros que son dignos de nuestra atención. _

_La primera persona que viene a la mente es, por supuesto, Harry Potter, la causa de la caída de Voldemort, pero, otra vez, ya se ha escrito mucho acerca de él. Harry Potter ciertamente ha recibido el reconocimiento que merece y quizá todavía más, pero hay otros cuya contribución a la caída de Voldemort es olvidada con frecuencia. _

_Uno podría argumentar que el Ministro de la Magia o algunos famosos aurors tuvieron un gran papel en esta lucha. Ciertamente hicieron grandes y honorables esfuerzos, algunos más exitosos que otros, pero todos ellos dignos de reconocimiento por las buenas intenciones y el trabajo de hasta el último de ellos. _

_Lo que se olvida con frecuencia, sin embargo, es que Harry Potter nunca habría nacido para derrotar al lord oscuro, si sus padres no hubieran sabido las intenciones de Voldemort de asesinarlos y no se hubieran ocultado a tiempo. Esa advertencia, como muchas otras similares en ese tiempo, vino de parte del professor Albus Dumbledore, uno de los más poderosos, si no el más poderoso, de los defensores de la Luz contra Voldemort. _

_Dumbledore también ha recibido algún reconocimiento por sus esfuerzos y Harry Potter no fue el único al que salvó, ¿pero qué hay de las personas que le dieron a él esa información? _

_Dumbledore puede haber sido sólo el que transmitió la advertencia. No tenía forma de conseguir la información a través de sus poderes, que era demasiado bien conocidos y temidos por Voldemort y sus Death Eaters. ¿Quiénes fueron las personas que arriesgaron sus vidas para informar a Dumbledore o al Ministerio sobre los planes de Voldemort? ¿Quién se deslizó hasta los bien guardados cuarteles de los Death Eaters para robar o copiar sus listas de muertes y planes, haciendo posibles las advertencias de Dumbledore y las acciones de los aurors? _

_Sus nombres ni siquiera son conocidos públicamente. Se ignora si el Ministerio siquiera fue informado del nombre del mago o bruja que transmitió la advertencia que hizo posible que Harry Potter naciera. Tal vez nunca sabremos quién descubrió los planes de los Death Eaters para atacar el Leaky Cauldron, que fue tan gloriosamente defendido por aurors como Alastor Mood, pero si esa persona no hubiera enviado la advertencia, la valentía de todos los aurors no habría detenido a los Death Eaters ese día. _

_La información obtenida por los espías anónimos tanto del Ministerio como de Dumbledore fue vital para la supervivencia del mundo mágico y del mundo muggle, porque sin ella Voldemort habría ganado. No hay forma de decir si Voldemort habría detenido su matanza de haber ganado, o si habría continuado, pero es seguro decir que todos los magos hijos de muggles y todos los magos y muggles que hubiesen querido defenderlos habrían muerto. _

_Los espías del lado de la Luz durante la guerra cambiaron la historia y ni siquiera sabemos sus nombres."_

Draco se acomodó en la silla para contemplar su ensayo terminado. Le había tomado sólo un poco más de una hora desde el momento en que había tomado un pergamino sin saber qué escribir en él hasta el momento en que terminó un ensayo que incluso excedía ligeramente el largo requerido. Y, por una vez, estaba perfectamente satisfecho con lo que había escrito. Ese ensayo era único. Sólo esperaba que Binns pudiera apreciarlo. 

-¿Todavía estás despierto? –preguntó Severus desde la puerta. Draco ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar-. Realmente deberías irte a la cama. Iremos al mercado mañana otra vez. 

-Nada más quiero releer mi ensayo de Historia de la Magia una vez más y entonces me iré a dormir –prometió Draco. 

-¿Historia de la Magia? –Severus se acercó para quedar junto a Draco-. Pensé que todavía estabas trabajando en tu tarea de Transfiguraciones, ¿y ya terminaste Historia? 

-Tía Sarah trató de ayudarme con Transfiguraciones, pero realmente no llegamos a ninguna parte, y decidí pedirle ayuda mañana a Mike y en cambio empezar con Historia de la Magia. De alguna manera, logré terminar esto de una sola vez –Draco levantó su pergamino-. Creo que quedó muy bien. ¿Quieres verlo? 

Severus tomó el ensayo y empezó a leer. Lanzó una rápida mirada a Draco. 

-Voldemort –dijo, con un leve suspiro. 

-No, no Voldemort. Sólo está ahí para aclarar el escenario –corrigió Draco. 

Severus continuó leyendo. 

-¿Potter? 

-No pude evitar mencionarlo junto con Voldemort y el resto, pero no es acerca de él. Tampoco sobre el Ministerio o los aurors, ni siquiera sobre Dumbledore. 

-Dumbledore realmente lo merece, ¿sabes? –respondió Severus. 

-Lo sé, pero también los otros. De seguro alguien escribirá sobre él. Escogí escribir sobre personas que todos los demás sin duda habrán olvidado. 

Severus leyó el resto del ensayo y entonces miró de nuevo a Draco. 

-Los espías deben permanecer anónimos para todos excepto aquellos para quienes trabajan. Esa es la única forma de mantenernos con vida. 

-¿Y? No mencioné ningún nombre. Es sólo un pequeño reconocimiento anónimo. 

-No deberías mostrarle esto a tus amigos en Hogwarts –le advirtió Severus-. Podrían empezar a sospechar de ti. 

Draco no había pensado en eso. Vincent y Gregory definitivamente habían sido educados para convertirse en Death Eaters justo como él, y la familia de Pansy no era mejor tampoco. Todavía no sabía sobre Blaise, pero nunca había confiado en ese muchacho de todos modos. Ahora, empezó a preguntarse sobre los otros también. 

¿Qué había de Millicent, por ejemplo? Era muy allegada a Pansy a pesar de que su abuelo era un auror. Draco no creía que sus padres fueran Death Eaters, ¿pero podía estar completamente seguro? Sólo porque su padre nunca los hubiera mencionado como seguidores de Voldemort no quería decir que no lo fueran. 

¿Qué había de los chicos de otros años? Sabía que algunos de ellos eran de familias de Death Eaters, pero difícilmente sabía algo sobre los demás. Slytherin había producido tantos aurors como magos oscuros, ¿y cuántos de ellos eran espías como tío Severus? Los Slytherins tenían una posición perfecta para empezar, dado que los magos oscuros tendían a confiar en el prejuicio de que todos los Slytherins tenían tendencia hacia la Oscuridad. Los Slytherins aurors simplemente pasaban desapercibidos. 

Hasta entonces, Draco siempre había dejado que sus alianzas se conocieran abiertamente, pero ahora empezaba a comprender que eso probablemente no era el camino más sabio. Hacer amistad con aquellos de su Casa que no apoyaban a Voldemort probablemente sería imposible por ahora. 

***

El mercado parecía todavía más ocupado de lo usual al día siguiente y Draco se preguntó si eso era debido a la cercanía del fin de las vacaciones o al hecho de que el clima se había puesto ya un poco más frío y a la gente ya no la molestaba tanto el calor. ¿O tal vez era sólo la imaginación de Draco? 

Él y Mike fueron a comprar frutas y vegetales otra vez y trataron de localizar a alguno de sus amigos entre la multitud. Vieron a Charlie y su clase de ballet una última vez y entonces Draco se las arregló para arrastrar a Mike para una última visita a la tienda muggle. Con un toque de sorpresa, Draco comprendió que echaría de menos todo el ruido y actividad del día de mercado. ¿Podría volver y hacer compras ahí el próximo verano? Por algún motivo, dudaba si quienes se harían cargo de él harían las compras ellos mismos. 

Mike puso los ojos en blanco ante su petición de ayuda con el ensayo de Transfiguraciones, pero llegó esa tarde para ayudarlo. 

Draco le mostró a su amigo lo que tenía escrito. 

-¿Crees que puedas ayudarme a hacer algo con esto? 

Mike leyó el ensayo dos veces, ignorando completamente a Draco por un rato y finalmente lo dejó a un lado, sacudiendo la cabeza. 

-Esas son cinco pulgadas de nada, Dragón. Será más fácil empezar de nuevo y escribir un ensayo de verdad. 

Y no estaría satisfecho tampoco con un ensayo medio decente. Draco tuvo que usar citas tanto de su libro como del de Mike y agregar detalles sobre todas las excepciones a las reglas que escribió antes de que Mike quedara satisfecho. 

-MacGonagall jamás creerá que yo escribí esto –gimió luego de releer el ensayo terminado-. Parece uno de los ensayos de Granger. 

-Siempre puedes decirle que estuviste tan aburrido durante las vacaciones que pasaste una semana entera trabajando en tu ensayo para Transformaciones –sonrió Mike. 

-Ella sabe que yo ni siquiera me acordaba del tema de la asignación hasta que tío Severus se lo preguntó la semana pasada. Probablemente creerá que él lo escribió por mí. 

-Oh, lo dudo mucho –rió Severus-. Ella recuerda mis propias tareas de Transfiguraciones demasiado bien. Jamás me creería capaz de escribir algo como eso. 

-Entonces, dile que te interrogue sobre lo que escribiste –aconsejó Mike-. Tendrá que aceptar que lo escribiste si ve que conoces todo aquello sobre lo que escribiste. 

Draco no estaba muy seguro al respecto, pero al menos finalmente tenía una tarea de Transfiguraciones para entregar. Eso dejaba Astronomía, Herbología, Runas Antiguas y Pociones. Después de una breve consideración, decidió hacer a continuación la traducción de runas. No requería ninguna investigación para conseguir material ni mucha creativdad y, por lo tanto, sería lo más rápido. Astronomía tomaría mucho más tiempo e incluía dibujar una carta estelar y no se sentía con ánimo de trabajar en Herbología. 

Afortunadamente, Draco no era el único miembro de la pandilla que todavía tenía pendiente tarea de último minuto, y las reuniones de los Rakers fueron más cortas de lo usual durante la última semana y normalmente faltaba al menos un miembro de la pandilla. 

Se las arregló para terminar Runas Antiguas en la tarde del martes y ya tenía avanzada la carta estelar y el ensayo que debía acompañarla, pero no tenía ganas de dibujar el miércoles. Así que sólo terminó el ensayo y empezó a buscar material para Herbología. 

Y resultó que había mucho material para ser encontrado en la colección de libros de los Snape. La mayor parte de los libros de Herbología que encontró tenía algo que ver con Pociones, por supuesto, pero eso no era un problema. Sólo se concentró en plantas que se usaban en pociones, ya que la profesora Sprout no había especificado ninguna especie en particular. Únicamente había dicho que escribieran sobre las necesidades especiales de plantas mágicas que requerían un clima tropical. 

Finalmente terminó la carta para Astronomía, pero no tenía hecho nada para Herbología. Aún así las cosas se veían bien. Todavía le quedaban tres días y sólo faltaban dos tareas por hacer, y tío Severus le había prometido una extensión no oficial si no podía terminar Pociones a tiempo. 

El jueves estuvo lleno de frenéticos preparativos para el comienzo de las clases en West Hogsmeade, y la mayoría de los amigos de Draco estaban ocupados y de mal humor. Susie danzaba más que nunca, feliz y entusiasmada por empezar en su nueva escuela mientras que Jack estaba de un terrible mal humor, al punto que ni siquiera Mike quería estar cerca de él. 

Mike era además el único que se comportaba normalmente, así que Draco decidió seguirlo damino a casa y ayudarlo a empacar sus libros para el primer día de escuela. 

-¿Realmente crees que vas a necesitar todos tus libros desde el primer día? –le preguntó cuando vio que Mike estaba llenando por completo su bolsa-. No puedes tener mañana todas la materias. 

-Pero no sé cuáles serán y quiero complacer a los maestros. De todos modos, puedo dejar en mi casillero los que no necesite el fin de semana –explicó Mike. 

-¿Tu qué? –preguntó Draco, completamente confundido. 

-Mi casillero –repitió Mike-. Ya sabes, ¿ese pequeño armario en la escuela donde guardas tus cosas? 

-¿Tienes tu propio armario en la escuela? –preguntó Draco, incrédulo. 

-Es realmente pequeño, por supuesto, pero siempre puedo ponerle un encantamiento para crear más espacio, si es necesario. ¿No tienen casilleros en Hogwarts? 

-No, sólo nuestros baúles, que llevamos desde nuestras casas. ¿Todos tienen su propio casillero en tu escuela? 

-Bueno, a los que entran desde primer año generalmente les asignan uno hasta que se agotan. Los demás tienen que esperar hasta el próximo año o convencer a un compañero para que les permita compartir el suyo. 

-¿No es eso un poco injusto? ¿Cómo se escoge a los que tienen los casilleros? 

-Por orden alfabético. Creen que usar el alfabeto es justo, porque no hay favoritismos. Por supuesto, si tienes un apellido como Snape, es realmente una mala suerte –sonrió Mike-. Pero así es la vida. 

-Pobre Billy. 

-Ah, estoy seguro de que Billy irá a Hogwarts de todos modos, así que no necesitará un casillero en West Hogsmeade –Mike trató de animar a Draco. 

-No, no irá. Tío Severus dice que no pueden pagarle Hogwarts a Billy y que irá a West Hogsmeade con todos sus amigos. 

-Pero pagarán la matrícula para ti este año –señaló Mike. 

-Bueno, creo que mi familia les devolverá el dinero después y es sólo un año. Billy necesitaría que pagaran durante siete años. 

-Pero para entonces tía Sarah estará trabajando otra vez, así que tendrán más dinero y siempre queda Dumbledore. 

-¿Dumbledore? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto? 

-Bueno, es tu director, ¿no? 

Draco asintió, todavía preguntándose qué tenía que ver. 

-Y es amigo de tío Severus –continuó Mike, como si fuera un hecho conocido por todos-. Incluso fue el padrino de su boda. 

Draco lo miró boquiabierto por un instante. 

-¿Dumbledore? ¿El padrino? Pero… pero tía Sarah lo detesta. Siempre se está quejando de cómo usa a tío Severus y lo obliga a involucrarse en cosas que no nos conciernen y... 

-Sí, bueno, ella odia al perro también, ¿verdad? –Mike se encogió de hombros. 

-No, eso no es cierto. Sólo se queja de él todo el tiempo, pero... Oh –terminó avergonzadamente. Debería haber aprendido ya a no juzgar los sentimientos de Sarah por las cosas que decía. 

***

El viernes por la mañana, Draco contempló a sus amigos dirigiéndose a la escuela en sus hermosos uniformes verdes desde la ventana del laboratorio y casi deseó poder unírseles. Sería un día aburrido sin ellos. 

Aunque, pensándolo bien, todavía tenía que terminar su ensayo de Herbología y su tarea de Pociones y finalmente tenía tiempo para estar con Billy otra vez. Después de todo, tendría que despedirse del bebé el domingo. 

Sonrió al ver a Susie saltando entusiasmada alrededor de un Sammie que lucía muy disgustado, y Charlie tratando de mantenerla quieta de modo que su sombrero de bruja se mantuviera derecho. 

Mely y Beth iban un poco delante de ellos con Mary y Larry y los hermanos de éste, los pequeños usaban todos túnicas grises y sombreros amarillos, lo que parecía ser el uniforme de la escuela primaria. 

Draco esperó hasta que el parque estuvo completamente vacío antes de regresar a la sala y recoger a Billy y su tarea de Herbología. Era un poco distractor tener un bebé en el regazo mientras escribía un ensayo, pero al menos evitó que se aburriera demasiado con Herbología a pesar de que podría haber terminado mucho más rápido si simplemente hubiera dejado a Billy jugando solo una vez que empezó a retorcerse y tratar de tomar el tintero. 

De esa manera, Draco terminó justo a tiempo para ayudar a Sarah con el almuerzo. Después de comer y luego de que Draco llevó a Billy a la cama y terminó de lavar los platos, fue a buscar material para su ensayo de Pociones. Sarah y Severus estaban en el laboratorio, trabajando otra vez en la cura para la licantropía cuando Draco entró y empezó a revisar los libros de Pociones. 

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Sarah, levantando la mirada de uno de esos extraños instrumentos de química que usaba frecuentemente en lugar de su equipo de Pociones. 

-Investigación para mi tarea de Pociones –contestó Draco, devolviendo uno de los libros de Pociones a su estante. Ese era todavía demasiado complicado para él, pero no importaba. Ya había encontrado otros tres que estarían bien. Era difícil creer lo complicado que le había resultado usar cualquiera de los libros de Pociones de los Snape cuando acababa de llegar. Ahora, algunos de ellos le parecían viejos amigos y casi resentía la idea de estar atrapado con sólo el libro de texto en la clase de Pociones cuando regresara a Hogwarts. 

-¿Qué hay de tus otras tareas? –preguntó Severus seriamente, pero no levantó la mirada de su caldero. 

-Terminadas –reportó Draco alegremente mientras tomaba otro libro de la biblioteca. Seguramente no odría hacer su tarea sin ese. Después de todo, era el primero que había aprendido a usar. Tomó los cinco libros que había escogido y estaba a punto de llevarlos a la sala cuando Severus finalmente lo miró. 

-Uno solo de esos libros será suficiente, Draco –recalcó-. No necesitas leerlos todos para un simple ensayo escolar. 

-Quiero hacerlo –le dijo Draco con una sonrisa-. Quiero entregarte el mejor ensayo que vas a conseguir este año y superar a Granger requiere medidas extremas. 

-Es muy poco probable que Hermione Granger vaya a poder contar con ninguno de esos libros, ¿sabes? –comentó Severus-. Aunque tengo que admitir que probablemente los usaría si los tuviera. 

-Bueno, yo los tengo aquí mismo, así que voy a usarlos –Draco sonrió y salió. 

-Sigue siendo un poco extremista sobre sus estudios, ¿sabes? –comentó Sarah una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de él. 

-Por alguna razón, no me molesta tanto cuando dirige eso a Pociones. Tal vez su ejemplo inspire al resto de la clase al menos un poco. 

-¿No has dicho que la niña Granger trabaja muy duro también? Si ella no los inspira, ¿por qué debería hacerlo nuestro muchacho? –le recordó Sarah. 

-Ellos creen que Hermione Granger simplemente es inusualmente talentosa –explicó Severus-. Es el primer promedio de casi todas las materias y todos lo saben, mientras que sólo unos pocos estudiantes han notado lo bueno que es Draco. Lo consideran dentro del promedio, así que si él puede hacerlo, sabrán que ellos también pueden. 

-No parece ser muy bueno en Transfiguraciones –observó Sarah. 

-Sí, y eso probablemente lo hace parecer más humano que Hermione para los otros niños –confirmó Severus-. Y es mejor en Transfiguraciones de lo que yo era, así que no hay de qué preocuparse. Si yo sobreviví, él también. 

-Si se interesara un poco más, probablemente lo haría bien. 

-Es una materia de Gryffindors. La materia de los Gryffindors, de hecho –Severus se encogió de hombros-. Pocos Slytherins se desenvuelven bien con ella y a ninguno nos gusta. 

-¿Como Adivinación? –por la forma en que Sarah dijo eso, no quedó claro si era una pregunta o una afirmación, pero Severus supuso que era lo primero. 

-Conocer el futuro no es para nosotros y los resultados son demasiado poco confiables, de todos modos. La deducción lógica te permite hacer una predicción tan buena como la magia, así que, ¿para qué molestarse? –nuevamente, se encogió de hombros-. A los Slytherin les gustaban los hechos concretos para poder basar en ellos sus planes. Era por eso que Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas se les daban mejor que Adivinación-. Transfiguración es un asunto diferente para la mayoría. Realmente podría gustarles, si tuvieran un profesor diferente, pero no se llevan bien con Minerva y ese disgusto se extiende a su materia. Las cosas no cambiarán hasta que tengamos un Ravenclaw o un Hufflepuff enseñando Transfiguraciones. 

-¿Es eso posible? 

-No por el momento –contestó Severus-. ¿Tomaste las alas de mosca? Estoy seguro de que las dejé en el escritorio. 

-Creo que las puse de vuelta en el estante junto con los ojos de escarabajo. ¿Para qué las necesitas, por cierto? 

***

Draco originalmente había planeado pasar todo el sábado despidiéndose de sus amigos, pero la mayor parte del día se fue en empacar. No era solo su baúl lo que necesitaba ser preparado, después de todo. También Severus estaba mudándose de vuelta a Hogwarts otra vez y empacar cuidadosamente todos los ingredientes de pociones y libros que quería llevar consigo tomaría mucho tiempo. Y además estaba Sarah, que no quería quedarse sin ingredientes con qué trabajar. 

Se necesitaron algunas discusiones menores antes de que finalmente se pusieran de acuerdo sobre cuáles ingredientes podía llevarse Severus y cuáles se quedarían en casa para uso de Sarah. 

Al final del día, tenían el baúl de Draco, dos grandes bolsas de viaje, una de las cuales contenía sólo ingredientes, la otra con las pertenencias de Severus, y la mochila de Draco. Ese Perro corría alrededor del equipaje con entusiasmo, mientras que el gato le había dado a la conmoción una mirada condescendiente y se había marchado a acomodarse en el alféizar de la ventana de la habitación. La única razón por la que no se había marchado del apartamento era probablemente la lluvia que había estado cayendo durante todo el día. El ruido de humanos empacando era malo, pero mojarse era todavía peor. La sala era donde estaban las bolsas y el baúl y donde Ese Perro ladraba con más fuerza, en el laboratorio estaban Sarah y Severus con sus discusiones y Draco estaban moviéndose ahí y empacando sus cosas. Hasta la puerta del baño estaba abierta la mayor parte del tiempo, con gente entrando y saliendo. 

-¿Ya empaqué mi peine, Sarah? 

-¿Cómo puedo saberlo? Solo fíjate si todavía está en el estante del baño. 

¡Clang! La puerta del baño se había cerrado otra vez. 

La habitación también era invadida ocasionalmente, pero al menos había algo de espacio para evitar a los humanos ahí, y no gritaban tanto como en el laboratorio. Sólo abrían y cerraban gavetas y sacaban ropa. ¡Estúpidos humanos! El gato se acurrucó y decidió fingir que no los escuchaba. En cambio, miró la lluvia a través de la ventana. ¡Estúpida agua! Detrás de él, Ese Perro corría una vez más por la habitación dando a conocer con ladridos su alegría ante toda esa conmoción. ¡Estúpido perro! Ningún gato que se respetara a sí mismo debería vivir en un lugar como ese. Pero la vida en las calles había sido mala, recordó, y no quería abandonar a su bruja. Y ellos no eran siempre así de ruidosos. 

***

El domingo por la mañana, Draco se vistió con su uniforme de Hogwarts, realizó su usual ritual de abrazos y, después de un rápido desayuno, se puso los zapatos y agarró su baúl- 

-Vamos, tío Severus, ¿o quieres perder el tren? 

-¿Draco? 

-¿Sí, tío Severus? 

-No hay tren de Hogsmeade a Hogwarts. Caminaremos y sólo tenemos que llegar antes de la Selección. Iremos después de almorzar. 

-Oh –así que Draco se quitó los zapatos otra vez y fue a jugar con Billy, luego ayudó a preparar el almuerzo una última vez e incluso encontró tiempo para lavar los platos antes de que Severus decidiera que era hora de irse. 

Una vez más, se puso los zapatos y tomó el baúl. Severus lo miró críticamente de arriba abajo. 

-¿Draco? 

-¿Sí, tío Severus? 

-¿No se te olvida algo? 

Draco se miró a sí mismo. Vestía su uniforme escolar y zapatos. Sus cosas de la escuela y su poca ropa estaban en su baúl junto con el libro de Matemática. Había hecho toda su tarea y la había guardado en el baúl también. Cuddly, el oso de peluche, y el impermeable ligero que le habían comprado en Diagon Alley estaban en su mochila, la cual estaba en su espalda y Severus había tomado la "caja nido" con su huevo de cuervo, declarando que sería más seguro si él la llevaba mientras transportaban todo el equipaje. 

-¿Qué? –le preguntó a Severus, sintiéndose un poco irritado al notar la risa en los ojos de su tío. 

-No puedes usar tu gorra de los Rakers en Hogwarts, Draco. 

Draco se llevó la mano a la cabeza y, ciertamente, descubrió que se había puesto la gorra por la fuerza de la costumbre. Se la quitó y corrió de vuelta al laboratorio, donde su olvidado sombrero de mago estaba junto al sofá que había sido su cama por dos meses. Sarah había quitado la ropa de cama esa mañana y la habitación lucía extrañamente vacía sin ella. 

Tomó el sombrero y se lo puso, pero entonces miró tristemente su gorra. Sólo podría usarla durante los fines de semana a partir de ahora. No era fácil dejar atrás el regalo de los Rakers y símbolo de su pertenencia al Parque Merlín, pero tenía que hacerlo. Después de un momento de duda, decidió guardar la gorra entre las suaves y amorosas garras de Cuddly. El oso de peluche la cuidaría mientras él no pudiera usarla. 

**Continuará... **

**Nota de la autora:**

¿Cómo reaccionarán los Slytherin si descubren el ensayo de Draco para Historia de la Magia? ¿Lo descubrirán? ¿Y qué nombre le pondrá Draco a su cuervo? ¡Por favor, comenten!

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Regresaremos a Hogwarts, Draco se reunirá con sus amigos y descubrirá lo que pasó con su carta de Hogwarts.


	36. Regreso a la escuela

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony, y también todas las canciones de Gringolf. ¡Gracias por prestármelos! 

Mi amigo Edmond es dueño de sí mismo y de su caballo Apolo. 

Viejo Joe y el Joe de Tess pertenecen a Zebee. 

**Nota de la autora:**

No, no me equivoqué de capítulo. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 36: ****DE REGRESO A LA ESCUELA**

Con una sensación de alivio, Harry pasó a través del muro y entró a la plataforma Nueve y Tres Cuartos. Finalmente estaba lejos de los muggles. Las peores vacaciones de su vida habían terminado. 

Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando ligeramente, pero había sido malo. Los Dursley no le habían permitido tener a Hedwig consigo y a solo unos días de iniciadas las vacaciones, Ron había escrito diciéndole que no podía enviar tampoco a Pig. Aparentemente, el profesor Dumbledore le había informado a los Weasley que ya no era seguro enviarle lechuzas a Harry durante el verano y la señora Weasley le había prohibido a Ron contactar a su mejor amigo. 

Harry había estado esperando que Ron se las arreglara para conseguir que al menos una lechuza evadiera la vigilancia de su madre, pero ni una sola carta de sus amigos llegó en todo el verano. Finalmente tuvo que recurrir a llamar a Hermione por teléfono mientras los Dursley estaban fuera para pedirle que comprara por él los libros de la escuela cuando fuera a Diagon Alley a comprar los suyos. 

Ahora, simplemente no podía esperar para finalmente ver de nuevo a sus amigos. Empujó el carrito por la plataforma tratando de descubrir a los Weasley en la multitud. 

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! –Harry levantó la Mirada y vio a los hermanos Creevey corriendo hacia él con tanto entusiasmo como de costumbre. 

-¡Hola, Colin, Dennis! –respondió, considerando sus oportunidades de una rápida retirada empujando un carrito entre tanta gente mientras que los Creevey parecían haber ya subido su equipaje al tren y pasaban por entre la multitud sin carga que les estorbase. No tenía oportunidad, decidió, y se detuvo para esperar el asalto. 

-¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones, Harry? –preguntó Colin tan pronto como lo alcanzó-. Las nuestras estuvieron grandiosas. Fuimos a Francia y... 

Harry lo dejó hablar lo que esperaba fuera suficiente para parecer educado. 

-Eso es magnífico, Colin, pero debería subir al tren. ¿De casualidad ha visto a Ron o a Hermione? 

-Oh, seguro que sí. Están en el siguiente carro, tercer compartimiento –sonrió Colin-. Te están reservando un asiento. 

-Entonces, sera major que vaya antes de que crean que no voy a llegar y se lo den a otro. Hasta luego, Colin –Harry dirigió rápidamente su carrito hacia el siguiente carro y, afortunadamente, los Creevey no lo persiguieron. 

-¡Por aquí, Harry! –escuchó a Ron llamándolo luego de unos pocos pasos y cuando levantó la mirada, los vio a él y a Hermione agitando sus manos por la ventana de su compartimiento. 

-¡Ron! ¡Hermione! –los saludó. 

-Danos a Hedwig por la ventana –sugirió Hermione, en lugar de saludar, y extendió las manos, lista para recibir la jaula que contenía a la lechuza nevada de Harry. 

Hedwig ululó adormiladamente ante la sugerencia, lo que Harry asumió sería una aprobación del plan, así que la levantó tan cuidadosamente como pudo y Hermione y Ron la metieron en el compartimiento. 

-¡Estaré con ustedes en un momento! –dijo Harry a sus amigos y levantó su pesado baúl para arrastrarlo dentro del tren. 

Por suerte se había fortalecido un poco desde su primer año y aún cuando seguía siendo pequeño y delgado para su edad, ahora era capaz de cargar su baúl por las escaleras sin necesitar ayuda. Sonrió al recordar a Fred y George ayudándolo en su primer año. ¿Dónde estaban esos dos, por cierto? Todavía les quedaba un año en Hogwarts, pero Harry no podía verlos por ningún lado mientras arrastraba su baúl por el pasillo y se asomaba en todos los compartimientos por los que pasaba. 

Sin embargo, pronto se olvidó de los gemelos, cuando encontró el compartimiento de Ron y Hermione y sus dos amigos lo saludaron con estusiasmo. 

-¡Oh, Harry, estoy tan feliz de verte! –exclamó Hermione, abrazándolo. 

-Lamento tanto no haber podido enviarte un solo búho en todo el verano, pero mamá le puso un encantamiento a Pig para que tuviera que enseñar toda carta que le diera para entregar y luego Percy me atrapó tratando de usar a Errol cuando mamá se fue de compras. 

-Siento no haber podido enviarte un búho para tu cumpleaños –agregó Hermione-. Pero ya sabes que Dumbledore dijo que no sería seguro, y si Dumbledore decía eso... 

-Lo sé, Hermione. Pero realmente los extrañé –contestó Harry, sonriente. 

Estaba tan contento de ver a sus amigos otra vez que ni siquiera notó a Neville Longbottom sentado calladamente en una esquina de su compartimiento hasta que Ron le entregó su regalo de cumpleaños y Neville le deseó un tímido "feliz cumpleaños, Harry". 

-Hola, Neville –lo saludó Harry, sorprendido-. Perdona, no te había visto. Es que estoy tan entusiasmado por ver a Ron y Hermione otra vez y no esperaba encontrarte aquí también. 

-Está bien. El compartimiento de mis amigos ya estaba lleno, verás, y no quería sentarme solo en caso de que llegara Malfoy –Neville miró al grupo con aire avergonzado. 

-¿Malfoy? ¿Te ha estado molestando otra vez? –preguntó Harry, enojado. Siempre se sentía un poco protector hacia el tímido, torpe Neville. El pobre chico no merecía el tratamiento que recibía con frecuencia de parte de los Slytherin. 

-No, no. Ni siquiera lo he visto. Pero después de este verano, quién sabe qué actitud va a tener –trató de explicarse Neville. 

Por un momento, Harry se preguntó que podría haber pasado ese verano para poner a Neville tan nervioso acerca de Malfoy, pero antes de que pudiera formular una pregunta, Ron empezó a hablar sobre sus aventuras durante las vacaciones y cuando les contó la última broma que los gemelos le habían gastado a Percy, Harry se olvidó de Malfoy por completo. 

El tren pronto empezó a moverse fuera de la estación y alrededor de una hora después llegó la bruja con el carrito de comida. Neville insistió en comprar una gran caja de ranas de chocolate y algunas grajeas de todos los sabores para todos ellos. Harry tomó algunos pastelillos de calabaza y Hermione sacó algunos dulces muggles sin azúcar que sus padres le habían dado. 

Ron se sonrojó un poco cuando todo lo que pudo dar para el "picnic" fueron algunos emparedados de queso, pero Neville siguió el ejemplo de Harry y Hermione y comió un emparedado sin quejarse. 

-Gracias, Ron –incluso dijo Hermione-. Realmente necesitábamos algo de comida de verdad antes de todas las golosinas. 

Ron se sonrojó otra vez y empezó a decir algo cuando de repente hubo un golpeteo en la puerta y la gran cara perruna de Gregory Goyle se asomó casi tímidamente. 

Harry se sorprendió, ¿desde cuándo Goyle llamaba antes de entrar a un compartimiento lleno de Gryffindors? 

Vincent Crabbe apareció detrás de su amigo un momento después y lo empujó dentro. Se quedaron ahí por un momento, mirando a su alrededor en una forma que hizo que Harry recordara a Neville cuando perdía su sapo. 

-¿Buscan algo? –preguntó a los dos matones de Malfoy en un tono de voz casi neutral. 

-Sí –dijo Goyle, luciendo como un cachorrito perdido. 

-A Draco –agregó Crabbe-. ¿Lo han visto? 

-No –los cuatro Gryffindors negaron con la cabeza. 

-Hemos buscado en todo el tren –se quejó Goyle-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer sin Draco? 

-Lo encontraremos –Crabbe trató de animar a su mejor amigo-. No hemos buscado en los baños todavía. 

-Cierto –dijo Goyle-. Vamos a buscar en los baños. 

-Uh, chicos –los detuvo Hermione. 

-¿Qué? –preguntó Crabbe, que estaba ya en el pasillo. 

-Si Malfoy está en el baño cuando empezaron a buscar en el tren, es probable que ya haya vuelto a su compartimiento. 

-Oh –fue todo lo que pudo decir Goyle al respecto. 

-Pero tampoco nadie en los compartimientos lo ha visto –señaló Crabbe. 

Hermione se encogió de hombros. 

-¿Tal vez les están gastando una broma? 

Crabbe y Goyle intercambiaron una mirada, se encogieron de hombros y se alejaron por el corredor. 

-Hey, quizá Malfoy realmente no está en el tren –Ron sonrió alegremente-. Tal vez nunca más regrese. 

-No digas tonterías, Ron –Harry sacudió la cabeza-. Por supuesto que Malfoy va a volver a la escuela. ¿De qué otro modo podría terminar su educación? Y dudo que sus padres le permitan cambiar de escuela a estas alturas. 

-Pero, Harry, ¿no te has enterado? –exclamó Hermione, y Ron y Neville lo miraron incrédulos. 

-¿Enterarme? –repitió Harry-. ¿De qué? 

-De lo del papá de Malfoy, Lucius –susurró Neville inquieto-. Él... mató a su esposa. 

-La asesinó a sangre fría –agregó Ron-. La golpeó hasta matarla y la torturó. 

-En realidad, el Daily Prophet dijo que estaba ebrio, que tuvieron una discusión que se puso violenta y que Narcissa cayó y se rompió el cuello –corrigió Hermione. 

-Y cuando lo arrestaron encontraron su casa llena de muggles muertos y cosas de artes oscuras –continuó Ron, ignorando a Hermione, que estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco y a Neville, que estaba temblando de miedo con el espantoso relato. 

-Deja de exagerar, Ron. Vas a empezar un rumor que sólo servirá para asustar a los pobres de primer año –ordenó Hermione-. No encontraron más cadáveres que el de Narcisa y, aunque encontraron muchos objetos de artes oscuras, éstos no estaban por toda la casa. Estaban almacenados en un lugar seguro y sólo unos pocos tenían señales de uso reciente. 

Harry todavía se estremeció ligeramente ante la idea de Lucius Malfoy enseñando a su hijo cómo usar todo tipo de herramientas oscuras. Ciertamente deseaba que Malfoy no llevara a la escuela alguna cosa que el Ministerio hubiera pasado por alto. Eso si volvía a la escuela. Tal vez nunca tendría que ver a Malfoy otra vez. 

-¿Arrestaron a Lucius? –le preguntó a Hermione, desconfiando de que el relato de Ron fuera a ser del todo correcto en cuanto a eso. 

-Sí, fue juzgado y enviado a Azkaban de por vida –reportó Hermione-. Todo salió en el periódico. También dijeron que perdió toda su fortuna en el proceso. 

-¿Y qué pasó con Draco? –preguntó Harry. 

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, dudó, y la cerró de nuevo. 

-No lo sé –dijo con voz asombrada-. El periódico no lo decía. 

Miró a Ron y Neville esperanzada, pero Ron sólo se encogió de hombros. 

-Creo que el Departamento de Servicios Sociales del Ministerio lo habrá llevado con sus abuelos o algo así –concluyó ella después de un rato. 

Pero Neville sacudió la cabeza. 

-El Departamento de Servicios Sociales es una broma –les dijo-. Sólo existe de nombre. Nunca aparecieron cuando mis padres... bueno, ustedes saben. Mi abuela simplemente me llevó con ella y nadie preguntó siquiera qué había pasado conmigo. 

-No pueden quedarse sin hacer nada, Neville –insistió Hermione-. Alguien en el Ministerio tiene que hacerse cargo de los niños huérfanos. 

-Nunca parecieron tomarse la molestia conmigo tampoco –le recordó Harry-. Fue Dumbledore quien me llevó con los Dursley, no el Ministerio. Y, a diferencia de Neville, Malfoy ni siquiera es un huérfano. Su padre todavía está vivo para cuidar de él. 

-Lucius fue enviado a Azkaban de por vida –corrigió Hermione. 

-¿Tal vez su abuela lo recibió? –sugirió Neville-. Eso sería lo más natural, ¿no es así? 

-Los padres de Lucius Malfoy ya murieron –dijo Ron alegremente-. Apuesto que él mismo los mató. 

-¿Qué hay de los padres de Narcissa? ¿O tal vez tías y tíos? –preguntó Harry. 

Ron lo meditó un momento y luego se encogió de hombros. 

-No sé cuál es la familia de Narcisa. Pero creo que será una de las viejas y adineradas familias sangre limpia. 

-Mi abuela mencionó una vez a un Jeremiah Malfoy –recordó Neville-. Me parece que dijo que no era tan malo como Lucius, pero que seguía siendo un típico Malfoy. 

-En todo caso, ¿a quién le importa dónde está Malfoy? –sonrió Ron-. El que no vuelva a Hogwarts es motivo para celebrar. 

¿No más Draco Malfoy? Harry sonrió ante esa idea. No más amenazas, no más luchas contra los Slytherins... 

-¿Y por qué los parientes de Draco no lo enviarían a la escuela? –argumentó Hermione-. ¿Saben en dónde vive Jeremiah Malfoy? Si es que es él quien se hizo cargo de Draco. Lo más probable será que aborde el tren en otra estación esta vez. 

-Uh... tal vez lo enviarán a otra escuela –Ron no quería renunciar a la esperanza-. Él siempre quiso ir a Durmstrang. Tal vez se cumplirá su deseo y nosotros nos libraremos de él. 

-Nadie se cambia de colegio en el quinto año –Hermione sacudió la cabeza-. El currículum es demasiado diferente y tendría problemas con el lenguaje también. Víctor me dijo que tienen cursos de idiomas para los primeros años, pero los estudiantes mayores generalmente no los toman, porque chocarían con otras materias. 

Aún así, Harry, Ron y Neville mantuvieron la esperanza de que Malfoy no apareciera y todo indicaba que tenían suerte. Cada vez que se detuvo el tren , abrieron la ventana del compartimiento y se asomaron buscando a Malfoy entre los chicos que abordaban el tren, pero a pesar de su distintivo cabello platino, ninguno llegó a verlo. 

Entre más se acercaban a Hogwarts, más empezaban a creerlo. ¡No más Draco Malfoy! ¡Sí! 

Y, ciertamente, cuando llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, todavía no había señales de Malfoy. Se detuvieron a observar a los otros estudiantes salir del tren, todavía buscando cabello rubio platino, pero todo lo que encontraron fue a Crabbe y Goyle todavía luciendo perdidos y confundidos. 

-¡Sí! –exclamó Ron-. ¡Nos libramos de él! 

-Todavía falta el tren pequeño que viene del Norte –señaló Hermione. 

-Oh, pero ese estará aquí en cinco minutos –les informó Hagrid entre sus gritos llamando a los de primer año-. Será mejor que ustedes se vayan o se perderán el banquete. 

Ron y Harry todavía querían permanecer ahí y ver entrar el segundo tren, pero Hermione sujetó sus brazos y los arrastró hasta los carruajes-. Vamos, no habrá espacio en los últimos carruajes cuando llegue el tren. 

Reluctantemente, los muchachos aceptaron y unos pocos minutos después llegaron a Hogwarts y se abrieron hacia la entrada en medio de la gran multitud de niños entusiasmados y felices de regresar. Trataron de moverse con rapidez para conseguir buenos asientos en la mesa de la Casa de Gryffindor desde donde tener una buena vista de la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador. 

Harry se las arregló para deslizarse dentro del salón justo a tiempo para ver a Draco Malfoy entrando calmadamente desde el otro extremo del salón. Harry gimió decepcionado. ¡Malfoy estaba ahí, después de todo! Y no solo eso: además le había sonreído burlonamente, obviamente sintiéndose superior por no haber tenido que abrirse paso entre una multitud. 

¡Un momento! ¿Cómo era que había entrado por otra puerta? Esa pertenecía a uno de los corredores que llevaban a una escalera hacia los calabozos, no era una de las entradas del salón. ¿Malfoy había llegado tan temprano que había tenido tiempo de visitar la sala común de Slytherin entre entonces y ahora? Eso no parecía probable porque esa no era la puerta que usaban normalmente los Slytherin cuando llegaban a comer. La escalera que correspondía a esa puerta era bastante estrecha y quedaba más cerca de la oficina de Snape que de la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin. 

¿Y qué era esa extraña caja que llevaba en sus manos? 

***

Draco llegó al gran salón justo en el momento en que todos los demás estaban entrando. Sonrió al ver a Harry Potter quedar medio aplastado a muerte en la puerta y se apuró a ir a la mesa de Slytherin. Listo. Ahora nadie se daría cuenta de que no había llegado en el tren como todos los demás. 

-¡Draco! ¡Aquí estás! –gritó alguien solo unos instantes después. 

Volteó la cabeza y vio a Vincent y Gregory yendo hacia él. 

-No te encontramos –informó Gregory cuando llegaron. 

-No estabas en el tren –aclaró Vincent-. Casi creímos que no ibas a venir. 

-No tomé el Expreso de Hogwarts este año –Draco sonrió viendo sus caras de sorpresa. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Gregory-. Traté de enviarte una lechuza, pero se regresaba. 

-Oh, tuve unas vacaciones realmente grandiosas en una locación ultrasecreta –les dijo Draco. 

-¿En serio? ¿A pesar de... er… -Vincent se interrumpió de repente, pero por suerte su mejor amigo continuó en su lugar. 

-¿Dónde fue? Vamos, Draco, puedes contarnos –presionó Gregory. 

-Si se los dijera, solo lograría asustarlos –sonrió Draco. 

-¿Quieres decir que es un lugar muy peligroso? –preguntó Vincent. 

Draco asintió. 

-Un lugar donde sus padres nunca les dejarían ir. 

-¿El Bosque Prohibido? –preguntó Gregory. 

-No, más prohibido. 

-¿El cuartel de los aurors en Londres? –Vincent eligió el sitio más peligroso que conocía. 

-¡Por supuesto que no! –resopló Draco-. ¿Quién quiere pasar ahí las vacaciones? No, estuve en un lugar mucho mejor, donde hasta los aurors temen ir. 

-¿El cuartel de Voldemort? –sugirió Gregory inmediatamente. 

-No. Ese lugar probablemente es aburrido a morir y debe estar en mitad de la nada. Estuve en toda clase de lugares y conocí a mucha gente. 

-¡Oh, vamos, cuéntanos! –suplicó Vincent. 

-No, tendrán que adivinar –insistió Draco. 

-Se nos acabaron las ideas –se quejó Gregory luego de un momento. 

-Bueno, entonces tendrán que rendirse –sonrió Draco. 

Por un momento los dos lucieron casi decepcionados, pero entonces se distrajeron con la llegada de Blaise, quien los saludó con s manera usualmente amigable pero distante y entonces miró con desprecio a Draco. 

-¿No pudiste pagar una túnica mejor que esa? 

Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros. 

-Esta servirá. Y no tendré que ser cuidadoso para no romperla en una pelea. 

Blaise pareció ligeramente sacado de balance con esa respuesta, pero se recuperó después de un momento. 

-¿Y qué es esa cosa que traes en esa caja? 

-Sí, Draco –preguntó Gregory ansiosamente-. ¿Qué hay en la caja? 

-Mi nueva mascota –Draco sonrió con orgullo. 

Todos los que estaban en el rango auditivo voltearon a mirar la caja, pero nadie se movió. Severus había cubierto el huevo con una tela encantada para mantenerlo cálido, así que sólo podían ver un poco de tela. 

-Bueno, ¿qué es? –preguntó Vincent finalmente. 

-Un huevo de cuervo –susurró Draco. 

-¿Un huevo? –repitió Blaise con un gruñido-. ¿Qué tiene de grandioso un huevo? 

-A un cuervo hay que conseguirlo desde el huevo o no obedecerá –le informó Draco calmadamente-. El dueño en persona tiene que entrenarlo. 

-Oh, ¿y crees que puedes hacerlo? –dijo Pansy Parkinson, despectivamente. 

"Bueno, hasta aquí llegó cualquier esperanza de todavía tener novia" pensó Draco. 

-El profesor Snape cree que puedo, y él sabe todo acerca de cuervos. 

-¿Oh, en serio? –dijo Blaise. 

-Da la casualidad que él también tiene uno como familiar –contestó Draco, con una dulce sonrisa. 

-Sí, eso es cierto –confirmó Gregory para sorpresa de todos-. La vi una vez en su oficina. 

-Él –corrigió Draco-. Munin es un cuervo macho. 

Eso silenció a todos por un momento, entonces empezaron a hacer preguntas con interés y sólo se detuvieron cuando la profesora MacGonagall llegó con los de primer año. 

Draco solo miró al Sombrero Seleccionador durante la mayor parte de su canción, que había empezado relatando cómo los Fundadores habían iniciado un colegio que proveía de educación a todos los magos y brujas. Hasta el estúpido sombrero debería saber más que eso. Tenía que haber escuchado alguna vez que había otra escuela en Londres. 

La selección fue bastante aburrida después de haberla visto tantas veces ya. La única cosa interesante eran las caras verdes de los de primer año cuando eran llamados y tenían que caminar al frente bajo las miradas de toda la escuela. 

Draco contempló la multitud de niños nerviosos que decrecía con rapidez y pronto vio a las dos niñas con las que había jugado en la tienda de ropa de segunda mano. Las saludó con la mano y la más valerosa agitó su mano en respuesta mientras que la otra se limitó a sonreírle. Las dos parecieron un poco menos nerviosas después de eso. 

-¡Carter, Araminta! –llamó MacGonagall poco después y la valiente se adelantó hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador. 

"Araminta" pensó Draco "Voy a recordar ese nombre". ¿O ella preferiría un diminutivo? Le parecía recordar que su madre la había llamado "Minty". 

Al Sombrero no le tomó mucho tiempo decidir el destino de Araminta. 

-¡Ravenclaw! –anunció en solo unos pocos segundos. 

Draco aplaudió junto con los Ravenclaw mientras ella caminaba hacia la mesa de su nueva Casa. 

-¿Conoces a esa primeriza? –susurró Vincent al oído de Draco. 

-La conocí a ella y a su amiga en Diagon Alley durante el verano. Nos divertimos juntos, así que pensé que se merecía un poco de apoyo –contestó Draco sin apartar la mirada de la selección. Después de todo, no tenía idea de cuándo sería llamada la otra niña y, siendo la más nerviosa de las dos, definitivamente iba a necesitar todavía más apoyo. 

Pero el Sombrero Seleccionador siguió y siguió y el grupo de primer año siguió encogiéndose y encogiéndose. 

-¡Smith, David! –llamó MacGonagall cuando sólo quedaban cinco estudiantes. 

¿Smith, David? ¿David Smith? ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes? ¡Oh, cierto! 

Draco lanzó una mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores y vio que la atención de Severus estaba fija en el muchacho que caminaba tiesamente hacia el Sombrero como si estuviera en una marcha militar. Apenas logró contener una risita al notar el corte militar del cabello del niño. "Como un pequeño zombi" pensó. 

Dravid se sentó muy recto en la silla con sus manos enlazadas en el regazo y frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras el viejo y gastado Sombrero era puesto en su cabeza. 

Esperaron. Pequeños murmullos se extendieron por todo el salón mientras el tiempo pasaba sin una decisión. El muchacho tenía que ser realmente difícil de ubicar. Desafortunadamente, Draco no podía ver la cara de David, ya que el Sombrero había cubierto toda su cabeza. Se preguntó ligeramente si el muchacho podía siquiera respirar ahí debajo, pero, claro, el Sombrero tenía agujeros más que suficientes. 

En la mesa de los profesores, el profesor Flitwick se inclinó junto al profesor Snape para preguntarle al director qué harían si el Sombrero no lograba ubicarlo. 

-El Sombrero Seleccionador siempre ha sido capaz de ubicar a cada estudiante –contestó Dumbledore con calma-. No hay necesidad de ponernos nerviosos sólo porque le tome un poco más de tiempo con el señor Smith. Recuerdo algunos otros estudiantes con los que se tardó todavía más. 

Como si fuera una señal, el Sombrero finalmente se decidió. 

-¡Slytherin! –anunció con un ligero tono de alivio en su voz. 

Draco miró rápidamente a Severus mientras todos a su alrededor empezaban a aplaudir. Había un brillo peligroso en los ojos de su tío. Draco sonrió. La presa había sido enviada directamente a los colmillos de la serpiente. 

David pareció estar muy nervioso mientras se presentaba con sus compañeros de primer año con un breve discursito. 

Ellos lo miraron por un momento, entonces una pequeña rubia soltó la carcajada y pronto todos en la mesa de Slytherin tenían cuando menos sonrisas burlonas. David parecía estar luchando por contener el llanto. 

En la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore miró a Severus, quien se encogió de hombros ligeramente. 

-No puedo simplemente ponerme en pie de un salto y armar un gran escándalo justo ahora, ¿o sí? 

Albus, quien sabía muy bien que Severus podía eliminar el comportamiento no deseado por medios mucho más sutiles que un escándalo, guardó en su mente el suceso para examinarlo después. Algo debía estar sucediendo con Severus y el señor David Smith. 

Una prefecta de sexto año finalmente tomó cartas en el asunto y le recordó a sus compañeros de Casa que los Slytherin no se burlaban de los miembros de su propia Casa. 

Casi al mismo tiempo llegó el final de la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador con MacGonagall llamando: 

-¡Zoran, Jana! 

La otra niña de la tienda de ropa casi corrió a la silla sólo para escapar de todas las miradas. Tuvo suerte de ser ubicada rápidamente y por primera vez en su vida, Draco se encontró aplaudiendo por una Hufflepuff. Bueno, al menos ninguna de sus pequeñas amigas había tenido el infortunio de terminar en Gryffindor. Supuso que Hufflepuff no era tan malo. Al menos Jana tendría un montón de buenos, aunque mayormente estúpidos, amigos ahí. 

Menos de un minuto después, apareció la comida en las mesas y Draco comprendió de repente que apenas había comido carne en todo el verano y que ni siquiera la había echado mucho de menos. Además había muchas otras cosas que los Snape no podían permitirse y él llenó su plato obligándose a recordar agregar algunos vegetales también. Después de todo, los vegetales eran buenos para la salud, aunque hubiera comido un montó de ellos durante el verano. 

Acababa de empezar a comer cuando un búho irrumpió aleteando en el salón. La pobre ave parecía completamente exhausta. Debía haber estado volando durante días, tal vez semanas, a juzgar por lo revueltas que estaban sus plumas y por la forma cansada en que agitaba sus alas. Incapaz de seguir volando en línea recta, el búho aleteó hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde cayó sobre un plato de puré de papas, frente a Draco. 

Draco lo sacó y lo acomodó en la mesa, donde el búho inmediatamente extendió una pata hacia él. Tan pronto como el muchacho desató la carta de su pata, el búho dio un exhausto suspiro y hundió el pico en su plato, demasiado cansado como para picotear la comida. 

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Gregory con curiosidad. 

-Mi carta de Hogwarts para este año –contestó Draco distraídamente. 

¿Cómo era posible? Todo lo que el búho tenía que hacer era volar de Hogwarts a Hogsmeade, la misma distancia que él y Severus habían recorrido a pie ese mismo día. Severus había dicho que el búho era joven y una inspección más cuidadosa confirmó eso. Parecía agotado, no viejo. ¿Estaría enfermo? 

Draco levantó gentilmente el animal de su comida y se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores ignorando las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros. 

Los profesores dejaron de comer y contemplaron casi con tanta curiosidad como los estudiantes a Draco llevando la inmóvil bola de plumas hasta Severus. 

-¿Qué es, Draco? –preguntó el maestro de Pociones casi gentilmente. 

-Mi carta de Hogwarts –contestó Draco-. Es el búho de la escuela que faltaba. 

Severus miró al búho sólo por un momento antes de dirigirse a MacGonagall. 

-¿Minerva? 

La Cabeza de Gryffindor se levantó para mirar más de cerca al pájaro, entonces se encogió de hombros. 

-Podría ser. Es del tamaño correcto, pero no lo conozco tan bien como para reconocerlo. Es uno de muchos, después de todo. 

Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa extendiendo una de sus grandes manos y tomó el búho de manos de Draco. Acarició con gentileza sus plumas revueltas y goteantes, le quitó una pera de debajo de un ala, y levantó la mirada, llena de pena por el pobre animal. 

-Sí, este es Chip. Ha estado desparecido durante todo un mes. ¿Qué le hiciste al pobre chico? 

-Nada –se defendió Draco-. Nunca lo había visto antes. Nada más se suponía que me entregara mi carta de Hogwarts y no llegó hasta hoy. 

-Es muy extraño –recalcó Severus-. Draco estaba a una distancia cómoda para el búho durante todo el tiempo que éste estuvo ausente. No hay razón por la que debiera llegar tarde o así de agotado. 

El director Dumbledore sugirió calmadamente: 

-Quizá deberías mantener a Chip aislado de las otras lechuzas hasta que se haya recuperado por completo, Hagrid. Parece que debe tener algún virus. Tal vez deberías llevarlo también con Madame Pomfrey. 

Hagrid asintió. 

-Eso haré, profesor. Pobre pequeño Chip. Usualmente es un pajarito alegre y vivaz. 

-Parece que no tengo suerte con los búhos este año –comentó Draco a Severus-. Gregory me envió uno también, pero no me encontró y regresó con la carta. 

-Bueno, no puede haber tenido tu dirección, así que tal vez su búho no fue capaz de localizarte –trató de explicar Severus. En realidad era una coincidencia muy poco probable, como si de alguna manera Draco hubiera sido invisible para los búhos. Teóricamente, era posible esconder a la gente de los búhos, pero Chip acababa de encontrar al muchacho. Se había dirigido en línea recta, o en línea tan recta como le era posible, hacia él desde el momento en que entró en el salón. 

-¿Pero no debería ser capaz un búho de encontrar a un mago sin una dirección? –preguntó Draco. 

-Muchos pueden, pero es un truco difícil. Supongo que el búho del señor Goyle simplemente no es muy brillante –contestó Severus, su mente distraída trabajando en el misterio. Si Draco no había sido invisible, eso tenía que significar que por alguna razón los búhos no habían sido capaces de aproximarse o encontrar su apartamento en West Hogsmead, lo cual significaba que debía haber un hechizo sobre su apartamento. 

Pero Munin no tenía problema encontrando su camino a casa y la lechuza de la tienda de pociones en Diagon Alley lo había encontrado también sin retraso alguno. Si el apartamento era invisible específicamente para los búhos, él no debería haber recibido más que Draco. 

A menos que... 

-¿Puedo ver tu carta un momento, Draco? –pidió Severus, tan casualmente como fue capaz. 

-Por supuesto, pero cayó en el puré de papas –Draco se la entregó. 

Severus revisó rápidamente el sobre. Sin dirección, justo como había sospechado, ¿pero quién había escuchado jamás de un encantamiento que hiciera invisible un lugar para los búhos a menos que llevaran una carta con la dirección exacta? No muchas personas lo había visitado en el Parque Merlín y todavía menos eran lo suficientemente poderosas como para colocar un hechizo como ese sin que Severus lo detectara en algún momento. 

-Deberías volver a tu cena –le dijo a Draco mientras le devolvía la carta-. Debes tener hambre. 

Draco asintió y se marchó. Severus lo siguió con la mirada por un momento, entonces dirigió su atención al anciano mago sentado junto a él. ¿Qué tipo de medidas secretas de seguridad había tomado Albus para proteger a su familia? 

***

-Draco, hay algo que debo decirte –dijo Vincent en el momento en que Blaise salió del dormitorio para ir al baño esa noche. 

-¿Oh, de veras? ¿Qué? –dijo Draco, preguntándose por qué Vincent no se lo habría dicho durante el banquete. Por la forma en que hablaba Vincent, parecía que consideraba que se trataba de algo muy importante, ¿por qué habría esperado tanto? 

-Greg, vigila la puerta –ordenó Vincent-. Si Blaise o alguien más quiere entrar, avísanos. Es importante. 

-Oh, es acerca de eso –asintió Gregory-. Lo lamento, Draco –agregó mientras salía. 

-¿Lamenta, qué? –dijo Draco, mirando interrogante a Vincent desde donde estaba acostado. 

-Un mensaje del Lord Oscuro –Vincent explicó sus precauciones. 

-¿Del Lord Oscuro? –repitió Draco-. ¿Hablaste con Voldemort en persona? 

-Mi padre lo hizo. Me pidió que te dijera que el Lord piensa que no sería seguro para ti ser iniciado con el resto de nosotros –reportó Vincent-. Cree que los aurors te vigilarán de ahora en adelante y sólo nos pondrías en peligro a los demás, así que quedas fuera. No podrás ser un Death Eater hasta que hayamos tomado el poder y destruido el Ministerio. 

Draco tuvo que luchar por no reírse a carcajadas ante la mirada triste y llena de lástima de Vincent. 

-Está bien, Vincent. Ya lo había comprendido por mí mismo. Tendré que vivir con eso. 

-Va a ser duro –comentó Vicent, todavía lleno de lástima-. Quiero decir, justo después de lo de tu padre y todo el dinero que perdiste. 

-Ya lo superé, Vincent –Draco vio de repente una gran oportunidad-. Ya hice mis planes para manejar la situación. 

-¿En serio? –la curiosidad de Vincent se activó de inmediato-. ¿Qué vas a hacer? 

-Tomaré Estudios Muggles –sonrió Draco. 

-¿Qué? –era obvio que Vincent no podía creer lo que escuchaba. 

-De esa forma le probaré al Ministerio que soy un buen brujito amigo de los muggles y del lado de la Luz –explicó Draco-. Tomará años convencerlos del todo, si es que lo logro, pero al menos así me darán menos problemas. 

-¿Ya te han molestado? –preguntó Vincent con simpatía. 

Draco asintió. 

-Nos registraron durante las vacaciones e incluso pasé un par de horas en la cárcel mientras me interrogaban. 

-¿En serio te encerraron? –Vincent estaba horrorizado. 

-Oh, sólo hasta que el profesor Snape llegó a sacarme –Draco se estaba divirtiendo montones dejando que Vincent malinterpretara sus aventuras durante las vacaciones-. Es realmente bueno manejando a los aurors, ¿sabes? Uno lucía casi asustado. Pero, por supuesto, era sólo un guarda de prisión de segunda clase. Los que realmente hacen el trabajo importante son mucho más duros, eso dijo Snape. 

-¿Ni siquiera temen a Snape? –Vincent tragó saliva-. Hombre, eso debe haber sido terrible. 

Draco casi no pudo dominar una sonrisa de triunfo. 

-¿Sabes? Si eso te atemoriza tanto, tal vez tampoco tú deberías convertirte en Death Eater. Ciertamente vas a encontrarte con muchos de ellos y no van a tratarte con la "gentileza" que me trataron a mí cuando seas adulto. El profesor Snape me contó algunas historias realmente horribles. 

Vincent se quedó muy callado después de eso. Obviamente, consideraba seriamente la advertencia de dRaco. Como dijo nada durante alrededor de un minuto, Draco abrió la puerta y le indicó a Gregory que podía entrar otra vez. 

-Realmente lo siento, Draco –le dijo Gregory otra vez. 

-Estoy bien, Gregory, ya lo sabía –lo tranquilizó Draco. Decidió no repetir su historia para Gregory. Que Vincent lo hiciera por él. Con algo de suerte, él la haría todavía más aterradora y Gregory era bastante fácil de convencer. Con un poco más de suerte, un pequeño comentario de Severus sería suficiente como para costarle a Voldemort otros dos seguidores. 

Y, en último caso, Vincent empezaría un rumor que explicaría su repentino interés en Estudios Muggles. 

Blaise regresó momentos después. 

-¿Qué, todavía estás desempacando? 

-No, ni siquiera he empezado –le sonrió Draco. Había tenido dos razones. La que probablemente era la más importante era que se había sentido demasiado perezoso, y la otra era que quería evitar enredarse en el caos usual que causaban cuatro muchachos desempacando al mismo tiempo. 

-¿Piensas deshacerte de ese pedazo de basura? –Blaise miró con desprecio el baúl de Draco. 

-Pienso desempacar mañana –le informó Draco fríamente-. Y me gusta ese baúl, por cierto. 

-¿En serio? Luce como si fuera de segunda mano –contestó Blaise desdeñosamente. 

-Eso se debe a que es de segunda mano –le dijo Draco-. El profesor Snape tuvo la amabilidad de prestarme su viejo baúl de la escuela ya que el mío, desafortunadamente, despareció cuando el Ministerio registró Malfoy Manor. 

-¿El baúl de Snape? –preguntó Gregory, fascinado-. ¡Oh, guau! –él y Vincent inmediatamente se acercaron a inspeccionar el baúl de Draco. 

-¡Alejen sus garras de él! –les advirtió Draco-. Quiero devolverlo en una sola pieza. 

-Yo aún así habría preferido algo nuevo –gruñó Blaise. 

-Es un asunto de gustos, supongo –le contestó Draco en el mismo tono-. Por mi parte, yo prefiero las cosas viejas que me prestó el profesor Snape. 

-Snape, Snape, Snape –repitió Blaise-. Eso es todo lo que dices hoy, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde pasaste las vacaciones? ¿En Snape Manor? 

-No hay Snape Manor –le informó Vincent-. Fue vendida hace mucho tiempo. Para pagar deudas, creo. 

-¿Entonces, dónde vive Snape? –preguntó Gregory, sorprendido. Probablemente no podía imaginar que alguien no viviera en una mansión. 

-¿Aquí, en Hogwarts? –sugirió Blaise, encogiéndose de hombros. 

-No, no vive aquí –Gregroy sacudió la cabeza-. O estaría aquí los fines de semana. Una vez le pregunté a Filch dónde estaba y me dijo que se había ido a casa. 

-¿Tal vez tiene algún viejo castillo? –probó Vincent. 

-¿Para qué vender la mansión, si tiene un castillo? –respondió Blaise. 

-Tal vez compró otra mansión –decidió Gregory-. Nada más que no se llama Snape Manor. 

-Apuesto que Draco sabe dónde vive Snape –dijo Vincent-. ¿Verdad, Draco? 

Draco sólo asintió. Estaba riendo demasiado fuerte como para poder hablar. 

-¿Bueno, dónde es? –demandó Blaise, impaciente. 

Draco controló sus carcajadas, pero todavía estaba riendo un poco cuando contestó. 

-No puedo decirlo. Es un secreto. 

-¿Secreto? ¿Por qué tiene Snape una dirección secreta? –se intrigó Blaise. 

-¿Para no ser molestado por estudiantes curiosos o vengativos durante el verano? –sugirió Vincent-. Por la forma en que lo odian los Gryffindors, tiene razón suficiente para no querer ser encontrado. 

Eso aclaraba el asunto lo suficiente en la mente de Gregory, y éste continuó desempacando su baúl. Vincent se alejó también, pero Blaise no dejaría así el asunto. 

-Oh, ¿y Draco es el único privilegiado que sabe dónde vive? –siseó-. ¿Por qué debería ser el único? 

-Porque soy el único al que Snape ha invitado a su casa, esa es la razón –declaró Draco-. Y prometí no decir dónde es, así que no lo haré. 

-De acuerdo, ¿quién de ustedes tomó mis calcetines blancos? –exigió Gregory de repente-. Los puse aquí en mi baúl y ahora no están. 

-¿Tus calcetines? –repitió Blaise, exasperado, cuando comprendió que Gregory estaba mirándolo a él-. ¿Por qué debería alguien querer tus calcetines? 

-Estaban en mi baúl y ya no están –repitió Gregory con enojo. 

-Bueno, pues yo no los tomé –gruñó Blaise-. No tocaría tus apestosos calcetines ni aunque me ofrecieras pagar por ello. 

-¡Mis calcetines no apestan! ¡Nuestro elfo doméstico acaba de lavarlos! –gritó Gregory, avanzando enojado hacia Blaise y cerrando los puños. 

Vincent lo detuvo sujetándolo por la túnica. 

-No pises mi túnica de gala. La llenarás de huellas. 

-¿Pero qué hace tu túnica de gala en el suelo? –preguntó Gregory, frunciendo el ceño. 

-Acabo de desempacarla, pero tengo que reacomodar mis túnicas del uniforme para hacer espacio en el ropero. Así que la dejé en el suelo mientras tanto. Ahora, sé bueno y regresa con tu baúl –Vincent trató de hacer retroceder a Gregory. 

-Pero necesito mis calcetines blancos –protestó Gregory. 

-¿No será que ya los desempacaste? –sugirió Draco, rodando hasta quedar boca abajo para poder abrir su baúl sin tener que levantarse de la cama. 

-No lo creo –contestó Gregory. 

-¿Revisaste si ya están en el ropero? –preguntó Vincent mientras Draco sacaba su pijama. 

Gregory buscó en el ropero. 

-No están aquí.- 

-¿No dejaste unos calcetines en la silla, cuando saliste un momento? –preguntó Draco, ahora tomando su mochila. 

Gregory revisó la silla. 

-¡Oh, aquí están! ¡Gracias, Draco! 

-¿Dónde está mi otro zapato? –gritó Blaise un momento después. 

Draco suspiró y sacó a Cuddly y su gorra de los Rakers. Se puso la gorra y colocó al osito en su almohada. Listo, casi como en casa. 

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Vincent con los ojos muy abiertos. 

-Mi oso de peluche –explicó Draco-. Lo conservo todavía porque fue un regalo –no quería mencionar a Snape otra vez, porque eso podría recordarle a Blaise que él sabía dónde vivía Snape. 

A juzgar por la forma en que lo miraron Vincent y Gregory, debían haber asumido que estaba refiriéndose a su madre o su padre. 

-No me refiero al oso –dijo Vincent, un poco incómodo-. ¿Qué es esa cosa en tu cabeza? 

-¿Mi gorra? –preguntó Draco, incrédulo-. Es sólo una gorra ordinaria, como las que usan los chicos muggles todo el tiempo. Son muy cómodas cuando hace calor y el sol molesta en los ojos. 

-Hum, no hay sol aquí, Draco –le recordó Gregory. 

-Ya lo sé, es sólo que me gusta usarla –explicó Draco pacientemente-. Es un regalo de mis nuevos amigos. 

-¿Nuevos amigos? –repitió Blaise-. ¿Qué nuevos amigos? 

-Sólo un grupo de chicos que conocí durante las vacaciones –dijo Draco, a la defensiva-. No los conoces. 

-¿Hiciste amistad con un grupo de chicos muggles? –preguntó Vincent, horrorizado. 

-No, ellos son magos –corrigió Draco-. Pero van a otra escuela. Mike me dijo que hay otros tres colegios mágicos en Gran Bretaña, de los que yo nunca había oído hablar. 

-¿Mike? –preguntó Gregory-. ¿El Ravenclaw de sétimo año? 

-No, mi amigo Mike, que no es alumno de Hogwarts –insistió Draco. Aunque Ravenclawn le quedaría bien a Mike, decidió. Su conocimiento de Transfiguraciones, cuando menos, haría que cualquier Ravenclaw se sintiera orgulloso. 

Al final, su primer día en Hogwarts no había sido tan malo como esperaba, pensó Draco después, ya acostado. Sus compañeros habían sido más curiosos, pero menos agresivos de lo que esperaba. Por supuesto, mañana sería el primer día de clases y eso probablemente significaría que tendría que lidiar con los Gryffindors. Sólo esperaba que fuera igual de fácil. 

**Continuará... **

**Nota de la autora: **

¿Cómo reaccionarán los profesores con Draco? ¿Empollará su cuervo? ¿Y podrá arreglárselas con Blaise y Pansy? ¡Por favor, comenten! 

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Draco se encontrará con los Gryffindors en clases, entregará su tarea y tendrá que lidiar con MacGonagall. 


	37. Problemas en Transfiguraciones

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony, y también todas las canciones de Gringolf. ¡Gracias por prestármelos! 

Mi amigo Edmond es dueño de sí mismo y de su caballo Apolo. 

Viejo Joe y el Joe de Tess pertenecen a Zebee. 

**Nota de la autora:**

Perdón por llegar tarde otra vez, pero en esta ocasión fue culpa de mi computadora. Decidió tener un error cada vez que yo empezaba y sólo por divertirse me dejaba usar el e-mail, pero no internet. Tuve que reformatear el disco duro para poder trabajar de nuevo (no teman, no perdí ningún capítulo, sólo unos pocos programas que había bajado, correos y direcciones... ¡GRRRR!). 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 37: PROBLEMAS EN TRANSFIGURACIONES**

A la hora del desayuno a la mañana siguiente, la mayoría de los Slytherin parecían haber olvidado su curiosidad acerca de Draco y su nueva mascota, de modo que sólo tuvo que soportar las miradas de los Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs y las usuales miradas de disgusto de los Gryffindors. Draco simplemente los ignoró mientras dejaba en la mesa la caja con su huevo de cuervo y tomaba algunas tostadas. 

Las lechuzas aparecieron segundos después para entregar el correo. 

-¿No vendrá tu búho con algunos dulces? –preguntó Gregory, deseoso. 

-Ya no tengo búho, Gregory –le recordó Draco entre dos bocados-. ¿Y quién me enviaría dulces ahora? 

Gregory abrió la boca para contestar, se detuvo y la cerró otra vez, luciendo ligeramente avergonzado. Draco se preguntó qué habría estado a punto de decir. 

-¿Cómo le pondrás a tu cuervo cuando nazca? –preguntó Vincent, tratando de salvar la situación. 

Draco miró su caja con aire pensativo. 

-No lo he pensado todavía –admitió-. El profesor Snape dice que es un huevo macho. 

-¿Un huevo macho? –repitió Gregory-. ¿Cómo puede un huevo ser macho? 

-Bueno, el ave que está dentro es un macho –explicó Draco-. ¿Alguna idea de qué nombre ponerle a un cuervo macho? 

-Uh... ¿Cuervo? –sugirió Gregory. 

-No muy creativo que digamos, Gregory –Draco gruñó al principio, pero luego agregó más amablemente-. Pero gracias por intentarlo. 

-Tal vez Plumanegra –sugirió Vincent. 

-Mejor –concedió Draco-. Pero suena un poco extraño. 

-Comida para Gatos –sonrió Blaise malignamente-. Eso es exactamente lo que va a ser al final. 

-¿Por qué no te fijas en tu búho? –respondió Draco-. De seguro es lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejar que lo coman. 

-El mío es un búho águila francés de pura raza, proveniente de un renombrado criadero –protestó Blaise contra el insulto a su mascota. 

-Luce un poco mestizo a mi entender, ¿sabes? –contestó Draco, poniéndose en pie y girando para enfrentar a Blaise- 

Blaise retrocedió al ver el brillo en los ojos de Draco. Algo definitivamente estaba mal ahí. Se suponía que Draco azuzara a sus guardaespaldas contra él, no que se levantara y luciera como si estuviera deseando iniciar una pelea. 

-Draco, tenemos que irnos –Vincent se interpuso entre ellos para calmar la situación-. Llegaremos tarde a clase, si no nos vamos ya. 

Draco asintió lentamente, sin apartar su mirada de Blaise. 

-Está bien. Será en otra ocasión, Blaise. 

Fue sorprendentemente difícil no lanzarse contra el muchacho en la forma en que lo había hecho contra Chris o Lindo Ricky. Una mirada de soslayo hacia la mesa de los profesores le reveló que Severus los vigilaba atentamente. ¿Estaba preocupado por Draco o pensaba que podía ser peligroso? 

Los muchachos caminaron de vuelta a su dormitorio con Blaise rezagándose, un poco obviamente nada deseoso de otra confrontación. Draco revisó rápidamente su horario. Transfiguraciones e Historia de la Magia antes de almorzar. Tomó sus libros, plumas y pergamino y los metió en su mochila. 

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Gregory, señalando. 

-Mi mochila –le sonrió Draco-. Mucho más cómoda que una bolsa de libros. 

-¡No me digas que es otro regalo del profesor Snape! –gimió Blaise. 

-Adivinaste –le sonrió Draco mientras salía-. De acuerdo, ¡vámonos! 

-¡Espera! –gritó Vincent, todavía registrando su baúl-. No puedo encontrar mi ensayo sobre Voldemort. 

-¿Tu qué? –preguntó Draco, confundido. 

-Mi ensayo sobre Voldemort. Para Binns –repitió Vincent, ahora buscando en el ropero. 

-Oh, eso –comprendió Draco finalmente. 

-¿Estás seguro de que lo escribiste? –preguntó Blaise desdeñosamente. 

-Por supuesto que lo escribí. Fue lo primero que hice y fue lo primero que metí en mi baúl –siseó Vincent, abriendo violentamente otra gaveta. 

-Siempre puedes entregarlo después, Vincent –Draco trató de calmar a su amigo-. Binns ni siquiera notará que falta. Después de todo, ni siquiera sabe nuestros nombres. 

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. Tú tienes tu ensayo –respondió Vincent-. Estoy orgulloso de este. Quiero que Binns lo lea. 

-¡Aquí está! –dijo Gregory de repente. Mientras ellos discutían, había revisado calmadamente el baúl de Vincent y encontró un pergamino en el fondo. 

Vincent se apresuró a examinarlo. 

-¡Gracias, Greg! ¡Podría besarte por esto! ¡Eres lo máximo! 

-¡Oh, no lo harás! –declaró Gregory, alarmado-. ¡A mí me gustan las chicas, Vince! 

Draco rió viendo cómo se sonrojaba Vincent al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Tal vez Gregory no era tan estúpido después de todo. 

***

Llegaron a Transfiguraciones justo a tiempo y tuvieron que tomar los últimos asientos libres. Afortunadamente Pansy había guardado uno para Blaise, así que Draco no se vio forzado a sentarse junto a él luego de que Gregory y Vincent eligieron el último pupitre en el fondo. En cambio, tuvo que sentarse junto a Millicent, quien frunció el ceño al ver su mochila, pero no hizo comentarios. 

La primera cosa que hizo MacGonagall fue pedir las tareas. Frunció el ceño al ver la pequeña y arrugada pieza de pergamino que le entregó Gregory y entrecerró los ojos observando el largo ensayo de Draco. Draco le correspondió con una dulce sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros. 

MacGonagall les entregó velas para transformarlas en fósforos. 

-No es una transfiguración muy difícil, así que todos ustedes deberían ser capaces de hacerla –explicó-. Recuerden cambiar el tamaño de sus velas primero o sus fósforos serán demasiado grandes. 

Mientras los estudiantes se inclinaban sobre sus velas, ella tomó el ensayo de Draco y empezó a leerlo. 

Draco la miró por encima de su vela, que se encogía lentamente. ¿Tenía que leer su ensayo primero? Estaba logrando ponerlo nervioso. 

¡POP! Draco había perdido su concentración y la vela había vuelto a su tamaño original. 

Él suspiró y empezó de nuevo. 

-Señor Malfoy –llamó MacGonagall. 

Draco frunció el ceño otra vez. Por alguna razón, ya no le gustaba su apellido. Tal vez se debía a que le recordaba a su padre. 

-¿Sí, profesora? 

-Comparando este ensayo con su trabajo usual, me siento un poco intrigada. ¿Podría quizá explicar esto? –MacGonagall le lanzó una de esas intensas miradas serias que odiaba tanto de ella. 

-Le pedí ayuda a un amigo ya que mis propios intentos no lograban alcanzar el largo requerido, profesora –Draco trató de sonreír un poco-. A él le agrada superar lo que se le pide, creo, pero aprendí mucho con su ayuda. 

-Ah, ¿y quién es ese amigo suyo? –preguntó MacGonagall severamente. 

-No lo conoce. Su padre es amigo del profesor Snape y está en sexto año en otra escuela –explicó Draco, con la esperanza de que no le hiciera más preguntas acerca de Mike. 

No lo hizo. En cambio, lució preocupada y Draco se preguntó cuánto sabría la profesora MacGonagall acerca del profesor Snape y sus amistades. Ella había trabajado para Dumbledore todavía más tiempo que Severus, así que probablemente sabía que era un espía. ¿Pensaría que todos sus amigos eran Death Eaters a causa de eso? 

-Señor Malfoy, usted es el único que no ha transfigurado su vela todavía –MacGongall lo sacó de sus pensamientos. 

-Usted me distrajo en un momento crucial –le recordó Draco-. Tendré que empezar de nuevo. 

-Bien, entonces apresúrese. Si no recuerda cómo encoger algo, la página 13 de su libro... MacGonagall se detuvo ante su escritorio y tomó su libro de Transfiguraciones-. ¿Qué es esta cosa? 

-Otro amigo me prestó este –explicó Draco y trató de recuperar el libro-. Tengo que devolverlo al finalizar el año. 

MacGonagall contempló el libro en su mano. Por alguna razón, lucía familiar. Muy familiar. Recordaba claramente ese libro volando por los aires y golpeando la espalda de James Potter, para terminar perdiendo en el proceso unas cuantas hojas y terminando en el corredor justo en frente de ese mismo salón de clases. 

Lo hojeó rápidamente y confirmó sus sospechas. 

-Faltan hojas aquí –dijo, mirando fijamente a Draco. 

-Entonces tendré que pedirle a Gregory o Vincent que me dejen ver los suyos cuando las necesite –le dijo Draco-. ¿A menos que usted tenga uno extra que pueda prestarme? 

-Es deber de su familia proveerle con los libros de texto que usted necesita, señor Malfoy –dijo MacGonagall y apretó sus labios en una fina línea. 

-Bueno, ya no están aquí para comprarme uno mejor, así que este tendrá que servir –le sonrió Draco. Sabía que no era inteligente desafiar así a la Cabeza de Gryffindor, pero ella había insultado al libro de Transfiguraciones de Severus. 

-Creo que tendré que hablar con su Cabeza de Casa acerca de esto –le informó MacGonagall antes de retomar la lección. 

Draco se preguntó por un momento lo que diría Severus, pero regresó con su vela. Encogerla y transformarla. 

El fósforo lucía un poco torcido, decidió después de mirarlo críticamente, pero definitivamente era un fósforo. No tendría una nota perfecta por eso, pero MacGonagall tampoco podía ponerle una muy baja. 

***

Historia de la Magia justo antes de almorzar era una tortura, decidió Draco alrededor de una hora después. No había nada que lo distrajera de su hambre. La cosa más interesante que había para hacer era mirar a Gregory y Vicent conversando en susurros. Desafortunadamente, la conversación era en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que Draco no pudiera entender las palabras. 

Al frente, Binns estaba parloteando sobre otra rebelión de Goblins. Al menos el libro de Historia prometía que esa había sido la última. El siguiente capítulo hablaba sobre la amenaza de Grindewald y daba la impresión de que estarían estudiándolo por algún tiempo. Incluso sería interesante, si Binns se las arreglaba para relatarlo en forma apropiada. 

Los ensayos yacían en el escritorio de Binns sin haber sido tocados. Probablemente los estaba guardando para entretenerse durante el almuerzo, cuando todos los habitantes vivos de Hogwarts estarían en el gran salón, comiendo. Binns nunca aparecía durante las comidas a menos que tuviera que hacerlo. Siendo un fantasma, no podía comer y no parecía gustarle ver a otros haciéndolo. 

Draco reprimió un bostezo y acercó un poco más su mochila bajo el pupitre. ¿Podía arriesgarse a sacar su libro de Transfiguraciones en ese momento? Estaba sentado en la última fila y Binns difícilmente notaba lo que hacían sus estudiantes durante la clase, pero ¿y sus compañeros? Había terminado esa vez junto a Estella Rashton, una chica muy callada cuyos padres habían sido Ravenclaws. 

Y eso era todo lo que sabía sobre Estella. Era lo suficientemente amistosa con sus compañeros y podía ser bastante desagradable con cualquier Gryffindor que se metiera en su camino, pero normalmente era reservada. Probablemente era por eso que estaba junto a Draco esa vez. Nadie se había molestado en guardarle un asiento y, ya que Gregory y Vincent habían decidido compartir otra vez un pupitre, Draco era la única elección a menos que Estella quisiera sentarse con los Hufflepuffs. 

Probablemente no era una Death Eater, pensó Draco. Los padres Death Eaters no se sentían decepcionados de que sus hijos fueran a Slytherin. Por supuesto, Estella podría elegir seguir a Voldemort por su propia voluntad, pero, en opinión de Draco, quince años era una edad demasiado temprana para hacer una elección así. Ella además nunca trataba de hacer amistad con ninguno de los chicos Death Eaters conocidos, y probablemente el que Draco leyera su libro de Transfiguraciones durante la clase de Historia no iba a importarle. 

Draco sacó el libro y reemplazó con éste el de Historia mientras Binns estaba ocupado escribiendo nombres de goblins en la pizarra. 

-¿Tratando de mejorar tu nota de Transfiguraciones? –la voz de Estella era sólo ligeramente burlona. 

-Bueno, no le agrado a la profesora, así que creo que es mejor no quedarme atrás –contestó él. Que creyera que estaba estudiando. 

-Ese libro está realmente maltratado, ¿sabes? –continuó ella. ¿Estaba tratando de iniciar una conversación? La clase era lo suficientemente aburrida como para tomar medidas desesperadas, pero Draco nunca antes había considerado que Estella fuera del tipo conversador. 

-Me gusta como está –le contestó brevemente y abrió el libro. 

La primera página estaba decorada con algunas buenas caricaturas que probablemente correspondían a varios condiscípulos de Severus. Incluso había anotado sus nombres bajo los dibujos para facilitar su identificación. El primer blando había sido, por supuesto, James Potter, dibujado con lentes excesivamente grandes y con orejas de búho águila como acompañamiento. El siguiente era un muchachito gordo que parecía estar temblando de miedo y trataba de esconderse detrás de Potter ante la vista de algo que parecía ser una silla normal. 

-¿Quién es Pettigrew? –preguntó Estella, inclinándose para ver mejor el libro. 

Draco se encogió de hombros. 

-No lo sé. Tendrás que preguntarle al dueño del libro, creo. 

-¿Quién es? 

-Creo que no te lo diré –sonrió Draco. 

Estella hizo un pucherito. 

-Siempre le puedo preguntar a los otros Slytherins –señaló. 

-Buena suerte –le deseó Draco con una sonrisa-. La vas a necesitar. 

-Los que están en este año deben conocerlo y él no puede ser mucho menor que nosotros, a juzgar por este dibujo –le informó Stella-. Es sólo un poco más pequeño que Potter. 

-Bueno, si quieres, hazlo –sonrió Draco-. Cuéntame si descubres algo. 

Ella no tuvo oportunidad de responder porque Binns terminó la lección y todos salieron apresuradamente para ir a comer. Draco metió su libro en la mochila y salió con el resto de la clase, dejándola a ella atrás sin mirarla de nuevo. 

Draco pronto comprendió que su mayor problema no era, contrario a lo que había esperado, su falta de dinero. La mayor parte de sus compañeros de Casa aceptaron eso con una sorpresiva facilidad. Estaban mucho más interesados en dónde estaba viviendo ahora y no aceptarían "bueno, aquí en Hogwarts, por supuesto" como respuesta durante mucho tiempo. 

Finalmente admitió durante el almuerzo ante una estudiante de sexto año a la que apenas conocía que eso no había sido decidido aún. Parecía ser la forma más fácil de conseguir que lo dejaran en paz, pero eso también inició nuevas preguntas. 

-¿Entonces, dónde pasaste el verano? –preguntó ella de inmediato. 

-Con amigos –fue todo lo que pudo responder al principio. 

-¿Qué amigos? ¿Crabbe y Goyle? –ella frunció el ceño, mirando a los dos chicos junto a él. 

-No, no mis amigos de la escuela –contestó Draco, deseando que ella concluyera que se trataba de personas a quienes ella no conocía y dejara de preguntar. 

-¿Pero quiénes? –preguntó Millicent, que obviamente había estado escuchando-. ¿Y dónde viven? No estabas en el tren. 

-¿Cómo sabes eso? 

-Gregory y Vincen estuvieron buscándote. Me preguntaron dónde estabas al menos tres veces durante el viaje –Millicent sonrió con burla-. Si hubieras estado en el tren, alguien te habría visto. 

-Está bien, no tomé el expreso de Hogwarts de Londres. ¿Qué importa eso? –Draco se encogió de hombros-. No es la única manera de llegar a Hogwarts. 

-¿Pero dónde viven tus amigos? –repitió Millicent ansiosamente. 

-Aquí, en Escocia –cedió Draco finalmente, sabiendo que Gregory y Vincent lograban sumar eso a lo que les había dicho antes, sabrían un poco más de que lo que él deseaba que supieran, pero esos dos no eran precisamente los mejores en deducción lógica. Gregory definitivamente no lo conectaría. Vincent sería capaz de hacerlo, pero normalmente dejaba que pensaran los demás. Draco tenía la esperanza de que hiciera lo mismo ese día. 

-¿Entonces, tomaste el otro tren? –preguntó otro estudiante de sexto año-. Pero ya estabas aquí cuando yo llegué, y yo estaba en el primer carruaje. 

Bueno, no había forma de seguir negándolo. 

-No, no tomé ni el tren de la escuela ni ninguno de los carruajes sin caballos. Estábamos en Hogsmeade mucho antes de que llegaran los trenes, así que caminé hasta aquí. 

-¿Caminaste? –gruñó Pansy, luciendo completamente disgustada ante la sola idea de ese ejercicio físico. 

-Sí, caminé –sonrió Draco-. Tú sabes, ¿eso que haces cuando pones un pie delante del otro para llegar a algún lugar? Es bueno para la salud y es algo con que entretenerse en lugar de esperar por un tren que no llegará hasta dentro de unas horas. Ciertamente es mejor que quedarse sentado y aburrido. 

-¿Pero cargaste tu propio equipaje, Draco? –Millicent frunció el ceño. 

-Estaba hechizado, por supuesto –le informó Draco, molesto-. ¿O crees que mis amigos no saben como hacer un simple encantamiento de levitación de primer año? 

Eso los silenció, para alivio de Draco. Casi había pensado que tendría que revelar que había pasado sus vacaciones en Hogsmeade y eso habría conducido a todavía más preguntas. Y Vincent difícilmente dejaría de notar lo que implicaba eso. 

Tendría que preguntarle a tío Severus qué podía decirle a la gente sobre sus vacaciones de verano, decidió Draco. No podía seguir así para siempre o tendría que revelar el secreto de los Snape tarde o temprano. 

***

Afortunadamente, la lección doble de Pociones era después del almuerzo; desafortunadamente, la lección era en compañía de los Gryffindors, pero Draco ya esperaba eso. Slytherin-Gryffindor parecía ser la combinación más frecuente para clases de Pociones en el colegio. Algunos estudiantes incluso sospechaban que Dumbledore lo hacía a propósito. Era tradición de la escuela el que cada Casa tuviera lecciones con cada una de las otras Casas, supuestamente para mejorar las relaciones entre Casas, pero también era sabido que algunos profesores temían esa combinación en particular y hacían todo lo posible por evitarla. El profesor Snape era, probablemente, el único que realmente podía mantener esos grupos combinados bajo control durante toda la lección y probablemente era por eso que los años con las más fuertes rivalidades Gryffindor-Slytherin normalmente tenían esa combinación en Pociones. 

Bajó temprano al calabozo de Pociones con la esperanza de encontrar solo a Severus antes de empezar la clase, pero, desafortunadamente, Pansy y Millicent ya estaban ahí. Pansy levantó la nariz y trató de fingir que no lo veía ahí, pero Millicent al menos le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa y un encogimiento de hombros antes de darle la espalda. Draco asumió que eso significaba "tampoco yo sé qué mosca le ha picado a Pansy, pero es mi mejor amiga, y no quiero hacerla enfadar". 

Él le sonrió a Millicent, aún a pesar de que ella ya no lo estaba mirando. Para su propia sorpresa, no le molestó demasiado el comportamiento de las chicas. Todavía tenía a Gregory y Vincent para acompañarlo cuando lo quería. ¿Tal vez debería escribirle a sus amigos esa noche? Había muchas cosas que quería decirles, especialmente a Cathy Cat. 

Severus casi sonrió al notar la expresión soñadora de Draco. Conocía esa mirada demasiado bien y era obvio que no estaba dirigida a ninguna de las dos chicas en la habitación. 

A pesar de que Severus se las arregló para no sonreír, Pansy notó el ligero asomo de sonrisa en sus labios. Snape rara vez tenía que luchar por mantener el control de sus expresiones faciales, así que lo que fuera que estaba mirando tenía que ser interesante. Pansy buscó ese algo con la mirada. 

¿Qué era eso? ¿Draco sonriendo para sí mismo? ¡Debería estar con el corazón destrozado por su ruptura, no sonriendo alegremente como si estuviera contento por haberse librado de ella! Pansy frunció el ceño y luego lo miró con enojo. 

No funcionó. Draco ni siquiera notó su reacción. 

El resto de la clase pronto empezó a llegar, la mayoría de ellos en grupos pequeños y charlando alegremente hasta que veían al Maestro de Pociones y bajaban rápidamente la voz. 

Como siempre, Potter y sus amigos fueron los últimos en llegar y tuvieron que tomar los últimos asientos en la primera fila del lado de los Gryffindor. Draco había elegido la primera fila también porque eso significaba estar más cerca de Severus. Gregory y Vincent habían dudado un poco, pero luego habían elegido sentarse a su lado aún a pesar de que eso implicaba estar justo frente a un profesor. Snape era su profesor favorito, a fin de cuentas, y normalmente estaba de su lado. 

Severus miró con disgusto a Potter por un momento, pero, desafortunadamente, habían llegado todavía a tiempo antes de empezar la lección, aunque había sido por los pelos. No había posibilidad de restar puntos justo ahora. Sin embargo, un repentino brillo en los ojos del profesor le dijo a Draco que acababa de tener una idea para remediar eso. Draco sonrió. 

-Muy bien, clase, entreguen sus tareas –ordenó el profesor Snape y Draco sacó rápidamente su ensayo para entregarlo. 

Sí, incluso se las había arreglado para ser el primero en hacerlo, antes que Granger. 

Severus le sonrió, aceptó la tarea de Granger con una mirada fría, y entonces se volvió hacia Potter. 

-¿Bien, señor Potter? 

Harry Potter se sonrojó y le entregó unas hojas de papel muggle. 

Severus frunció el ceño al verlas. 

-¿Papel? ¿Qué se supone que significa esto? 

-Mi tío se negó a dejarme usar tinta y pergamino, señor –trató de explicar Potter-. Me atrapó tratando de introducir un poco en mi habitación durante la noche y me lo quitó, así que me vi forzado a escribir mi tarea en papel muggle y con un bolígrafo muggle. 

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por la mala presentación de su ensayo, señor Potter –anunció Severus calmadamente. 

Recogió unos cuantos rollos de pergamino más del resto de los Slytherins y varios Gryffindors hasta que notó a Neville Longbottom revolviendo frenéticamente el contenido de su bolsa. 

-¿Olvidó su tarea, Longbottom? –gruñó. 

Nevile saltó al escuchar su nombre y el lado Slytherin del aula estalló en carcajadas. Draco pensó que incluso había podido escuchar unas pocas risitas del lado Gryffindor. 

-¡N... n... no, señor! –tartamudeó Neville, su mirada volando desesperadamente por el aula, tratando de no mirar a nadie y terminando por fijarse en su pupitre. De repente su rostro se iluminó-. ¡Aquí está! –exclamó triunfalmente y levantó el rollo de pergamino que estaba ahí. 

Snape recibió el ensayo luciendo sólo ligeramente decepcionado. 

-Parece ser un poco corto, Longbottom. 

Todo el color desapareció de la cara de Neville. 

-E... e... es… ex… exactamente de la lon... longitud requerida, señor –logró tartamudear. 

-Muy bien, lo comprobaré más tarde –dijo Severus, con sólo la duda suficiente en su voz como para no dejar que Longbottom se relajara todavía-. Señor Weasley, ¿dónde está su ensayo? –se volvió hacia el único estudiante que no había entregado todavía su ensayo. 

-Yo... er... –Weasley se puso casi tan rojo como su cabello-. El gato de mi hermana se lo comió, señor. 

-¿El gato? –se le escapó a Lavender Brown, de Gryffindor-. ¿Cuál gato? 

-Me parece que usted tiene sólo una hermana, señor Weasley –dijo Severus despectivamente-. Y hasta donde yo sé, la señorita Virginia Weasley no posee ningún gato. 

-Uh... ella acaba de conseguir uno –trató de salvarse Ron-. Un amigo le pidió que cuidara del suyo durante las vacaciones. 

Snape lo miró con enojo ante la obvia contradicción. 

-Así que usted piensa que sólo por ser amigo del grandioso Harry Potter del papel muggle no está usted en obligación de hacer su tarea, ¿me equivoco? –siseó-. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por no hacer su tarea, señor Weasley, y otros diez por ser tan mal mentiroso. Tal vez debería haberle pedido consejo a sus hermanos. Los gemelos siempre utilizan excusas creativas que al menos resultan verosímiles a primera vista. Claro que, pese a sus otros defectos, siempre entregan a tiempo sus tareas de Pociones. 

Weasley se sonrojó todavía más ante ese comentario. Hasta Draco tuvo que admitir que estaba sorprendido.  Los gemelos siempre parecían disfrutar las detenciones y no mostraban ningún respeto hacia sus profesores. ¿Era realmente posible que temiera a su tío Severus? 

El profesor Snape inició el año con lo que Draco consideró era un ejercicio sencillo, un antídoto para las pociones para dormir. No funcionaría contra algo tan poderoso como la droga de la muerte viva, pero sería bastante eficiente contra pociones para dormir más ligeras o encantamientos adormecedores. 

La poción necesitaba sólo diez ingredientes, pero dos de ellos debían ser agregados exactamente en el momento preciso para que la poción funcionara. Después de haber ayudado a Severus con el trabajo en la cura para la licantropía, Draco pensó que ese ejercicio era aburrido, cuando menos. Preparó su caldero, alineó los ingredientes y ya había agregado los primeros dos cuando Gregory finalmente llegó con su propio caldero. 

-¿Cuáles eran los ingredientes? –le preguntó Gregory. 

-Están en la pizarra y en el libro –le informó Draco sin levantar la mirada de la raíz que estaba cortando. 

-Pero son muchos –se quejó Gregory. 

-¿Muchos? –repitió Draco, incrédulo-. Sólo son diez. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando empecemos con pociones de veinte ingredientes? 

-¿Veinte ingredientes? –preguntó Gregory en el mismo tono que habría usado si se hubiera tratado de cientos de ingredientes-. Ninguna poción tiene tantos, estoy seguro. 

-Revisa tu libro de Pociones, Gregory –sonrió Draco-. Ahí están. 

-No puedo recordar diez ingredientes. Olvidaré algunos –se quejó Gregory. 

-Toma un pergamino y escríbelos –le aconsejó Draco mientras echaba las raíces cortadas en su poción-. Y revisa cuáles tienes en tu kit de pociones antes y márcalos. 

Gregory empezó a revolver en su bolsa de libros buscando pergamino y Draco concentró su atención en su trabajo. 

-¡Huevos de escarabajo! ¡¿Dónde diablos puse los huevos de escarabajo?! –se escuchó una voz desde algún lugar en el fondo. 

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffidor por su lenguaje, señor Finnigan –anunció la voz de Severus desde algún lugar a espaldas de Draco-. Y con ese caos en su pupitre, no me sorprende que no pueda encontrarlos. ¿Es que los Gryffindors no pueden mantener un poco de orden? 

Seamus Finnigan miró avergonzado el desorden de frascos en su pupitre.  De pronto se había dado cuenta de que ni siquiera podía recordar cuáles eran suyos y cuáles pertenecían al colegio. Tomó uno al azar y lo contempló. ¿Su contenido pertenecía a la poción o no? ¿Qué había ya en su caldero, por cierto? 

Segundos después, la clase fue alarmada por un aterrado chillido por parte de Neville Longbottom mientras su poción empezaba a sisear y espumajear. 

Severus fue hacia él calmadamente, empujando fuera de su camino a los estudiantes que, cautelosamente, estaban apartándose de Neville y su caldero. 

-Dientes de murciélago, no sangre de murciélago, Longbottom –le informó al atemorizado estudiante-. Agregue dos plumas de ganso para neutralizar el efecto. Y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por no ser capaz de leer correctamente. 

Draco guardó rápidamente su pluma para asegurarse de que no terminara en la poción de Neville, y entonces guardó los frascos que había tomado del armario de los estudiantes. Sólo le faltaba esperar cinco minutos, y entonces agregar los dos ingredientes finales. 

-¿Qué? ¿Ya terminaste? –preguntó Vincent, incrédulo. 

-No, pero ya no necesito esto, así que los estoy guardando mientras espero –explicó Draco-. Y no agregues eso todavía. Es el último ingrediente. 

Vincent se detuvo y miró el polvo verde en su mano, entonces miró la pizarra. 

-Oh, tienes razón. Los dientes de murciélago son lo que sigue. 

-¿Dientes de murciélago? –sonrió Draco burlonamente-. Mejor apúrate, Vincent. Vas por detrás de Longbottom. 

Parecía ser que no era el único. Granger parecía ser la única estudiante en clase que no estaba desesperadamente confundida sobre cuál ingrediente usar a continuación e incluso ella seguía colocando mal los frascos. Longbottom, por una vez, parecía estar haciéndolo bastante bien. Tal vez era porque siempre tenía problemas de ese tipo gracias a su mala memoria y había aprendido por pura necesidad a alinear los frascos en el orden en que iba a usar los ingredientes desde segundo año, cuando habían empezado a preparar pociones con más de tres ingredientes. 

Cualquiera que fuese la razón, Longbottom parecía ser uno de los pocos estudiantes que lograrían terminar su poción ese día. 

Draco volvió su atención a su caldero para comprobar el color de su poción, entonces miró su reloj otra vez. Un minuto más y entonces podría terminar. 

¡BANG! 

Draco volteó para ver que el caldero de Pansy había explotado. 

-Dientes de murciélago, no alas de murciélago, Pansy –declaró casi al mismo tiempo que el profesor Snape, quien agregó un cortante: 

-¡Dos puntos menos para Slytherin y limpie ese desastre! –y un- Muy bien, señor Malfoy. Diez puntos por conocer los ingredientes así de bien. 

Los Gryffindors murmuraron algo sobre "injusticias" en el fondo, pero Draco sabía que merecía esos puntos. Después de todo, ni siquiera había visto a Pansy agregando las alas de murciélago. Apostaba que ni siquiera Granger habría sido capaz de deducir con tanta rapidez qué había estado mal en la poción de Pansy. El trabajo extra con tío Severus realmente estaba dando resultados. Aún sin los puntos, la expresión en la cara de Pansy había valido la pena. La cólera de los Gryffindors ante los puntos ganados era sólo una pequeña ganancia extra. 

Terminó rápidamente su poción y guardó los dos últimos frascos. 

-¡Terminé, profesor! ¿Puedo estudiar algo más mientras el resto termina? 

-Déjeme ver –Severus se acercó y revisó la poción cuidadosamente-. Muy bien. Veinte puntos para Slytherin por ser el primero en terminar la poción. Puede hacer lo que guste en tanto no interrumpa la clase. 

Draco sonrió y sacó el libro de Matemáticas. 

-Esto no interrumpirá a nadie, tío Severus –prometió. 

De repente la clase había quedado en absoluto silencio. Ni siquiera podía escucharse el torpe golpeteo del cucharón de Neville al revolver la poción. 

-¿"Tío"? –oyó Draco que susurraba incrédulo Harry Potter en medio del silencio. 

-¡Shhht! –le siseó Ron Weasley, pero era demasiado tarde. 

-¿Terminó su poción usted también, señor Potter? –Snape miró con enojo a su víctima favorita. 

-No, señor, todavía no –tuvo que admitir Harry. 

-Entonces, ¿por qué está hablando en lugar de trabajar? Preparar pociones es un arte que requiere completa concentración, como le he estado diciendo durante ya cinco años. ¿Cuándo llegará el día en que aprenda a guardar sus conversaciones privadas para después de la clase, Potter? 

Harry tragó saliva ante la vista del Maestro de Pociones inclinándose sobre él amenazadoramente. 

-Lo siento, señor. Es que me sorprendió que... 

-No quiero oír sus excusas –interrumpió Snape-. Regrese a su trabajo, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. 

"El diez debe ser su número favorito el día de hoy" pensó Harry mientras volvía malhumorado a su búsqueda de dientes de murciélago. Estaba seguro de que los había puesto en alguna parte de su pupitre, pero por alguna razón sus ingredientes se habían mezclado con los de Ron y los de Hermione, lo cual significaba que debería haber tres frascos de dientes de murciélago en alguna parte de ese caos. Cualquiera de los tres le serviría, pero por algún motivo no podía encontrar ninguno. 

Deseó poder pedirle ayuda a Hermione, pero Snape estaba vigilándolo atentamente en ese momento y no dudaría en aprovechar la oportunidad para quitarle otros diez puntos y ya había perdido demasiados en esa lección. Después de todo, el año escolar acababa de empezar y aún no habían tenido tiempo para ganar muchos puntos. Incluso podrían estar ya en números negativos. 

Cerca de él, Ron agregó algunas raíces de apariencia extraña al contenido de su caldero, el cual reaccionó creando una gran burbuja y entonces el fuego bajo el caldero se apagó. Ron hizo una mueca. 

-Acaba de fallar este ejercicio, Weasley –anunció Snape, sonando casi aburrido-. Se suponía que cortara las raíces primero. 

-¡Oh, no, por favor, señor! –exclamó Ron desesperadamente. Le había prometido a sus padres que tendría buenas notas ese año y ya había logrado una mala nota por no entregar la tarea y había fallado en su primera poción del año-. Empezaré otra vez. 

-No queda suficiente tiempo –le informó Snape fríamente-. Limpie su espacio de trabajo. 

Harry se sintió terrible por su amigo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo en ese momento. Tenía que encontrar esos dientes de murciélago. 

-¡Terminé, profesor Snape! –anunció Hermione unos dos minutos después. 

-Y apenas a tiempo, señorita Granger –comentó Snape luego de revisar rápidamente sus resultados-. Limpie y no permita que la atrape hablándole a ninguno de sus compañeros. 

-Sí, señor –aceptó Hermione resignadamente. 

Harry se preguntó si ella en verdad había esperado ganar algunos puntos por su trabajo. Él no había dudado ni por un momento que ella los merecía, pero ella ya debería saber que Snape difícilmente le daba puntos a los Gryffindors y Malfoy había sido mucho más rápido esa vez. "Me pregunto cómo lo logró el desgraciado" pensó para sus adentros "Debe haber hecho trampa de alguna manera". 

-Sólo quedan cinco minutos –anunció Snape con calma-. Aquellos de ustedes que no terminarán a tiempo, limpien sus pupitres y entreguen para la próxima lección doce pulgadas de pergamino sobre esta poción para reponer la nota que están perdiendo hoy. 

Harry suspiró y revisó otra vez la receta de la poción. No, estaba demasiado rezagado como para terminar a tiempo. Al menos, ahora que Ron y Hermione habían retirado los suyos, ya no tenía problemas para saber cuáles eran sus frascos y cuáles debía devolver al armario de estudiantes. 

Exclamaciones de "¡Ya terminé, profesor!" o "¡Listo!" se escucharon por todo el salón mientras él limpiaba su pupitre miserablemente. 

Pronto sólo Neville Longbottom seguía revolviendo frenéticamente el contenido de su caldero. 

-La clase terminó –anunció Snape-. ¡Longbottom! 

Neville saltó. 

-Es suficiente –continuó Snape, para sorpresa de todos-. Retírelo del fuego y veamos sus resultados. 

Con manos temblorosas, Neville hizo lo que Snape le había dicho. 

-Es color es un poco demasiado pálido, pero, considerando su error previo, la poción es aceptable, apenas, Longbottom –declaró Snape-. Si me trae un buen ensayo sobre esta poción, la calificaré con un nueve. 

El rostro de Neville se iluminó. 

-Gracias, señor. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. 

-Eso no será suficiente –le sonrió burlonamente Draco Malfoy cuando pasaba junto a él. 

-¡Ese Malfoy es un maldito! –siseó Ron tan pronto como estuvieron fuera del calabozo y Snape ya no podía oírlo. 

-Es todavía peor que Snape y eso ya es decir bastante –concordó Harry. 

-Snape fue casi amable con Neville hace un momento –señaló Hermione-. Y no deberían hablar así de un profesor. 

-Pero eso no cambia nada acerca de Malfoy –insistió Ron. 

-¿Y oyeron cómo llamó tío a Snape? –les recordó Harry. 

-Apuesto a que es por eso que Snape lo consiente –dijo Ron-. Son parientes. 

-No tienen que serlo –argumentó Hermione-. Snape podría ser nada más un viejo amigo de la familia al que Draco llama tío. Ciertamente no lucen como si fueran parientes. 

-Todas esas viejas familias sangre limpia están emparentadas –insistió Ron-. Se casan entre ellos desde hace siglos. 

-Tú eres sangre limpia también –le recordó Hermione-. ¿Estás emparentado con Malfoy o los Snape? 

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó Ron, con aire ofendido. 

-¿Ves? No todos los sangre limpia están emparentados. Y los niños pequeños llaman "tío" a casi todos los adultos. Si Malfoy ha conocido al profesor Snape desde que era muy pequeño, es natural que piense en él como su tío –explicó Hermione-. Probablemente es sólo un viejo amigo de Lucius. 

-Tal vez hasta sea el padrino de Malfoy –sugirió Harry. 

-No creo que los Malfoy sean cristianos –murmuró Ron. 

-¿Qué otra cosa podrían ser? –preguntó Harry, sorprendido. Los Dursley rara vez van a la iglesia, pero en escuela primaria había tenido la impresión de que todos en el Reino Unido eran miembros de la Iglesia Anglicana. ¿O tal vez eso sólo se aplicaba a Inglaterra? Eso explicaría el nombre. 

-Muchos magos, especialmente los que pertenecen a Slytherin, todavía tienen creencias paganas –le informó Hermione de inmediato. Por un momento, él se preguntó dónde habría leído eso, pero decidió no preguntar. 

-¿Y cómo supo Snape qué cosa es el papel? –preguntó Ron. 

Harry casi le sonrió a su amigo. Ron nunca había visto papel antes y había estado fascinado con la tarea de Harry cuando la vio por primera vez, y Neville y otros chicos de familias mágicas se habían mostrado muy curiosos también. Hasta la profesora MacGonagall había parecido un poco insegura sobre qué hacer con eso al principio. Después de todo, las hojas eran un poco demasiado cortas y delgadas como para enrollarlas adecuadamente. 

Snape, sin embargo, aceptó el papel sin dudarlo un momento. 

-¿Tal vez ha recibido antes tareas en papel de un estudiante hijo de muggles? –sugirió Harry. 

-Pero MacGonagall ha enseñado aquí mucho más tiempo que Snape. Si hubo aquí un estudiante que hizo su tarea en papel, ella debería conocerlo también –argumentó Hermione-. ¿Tal vez él tomó Estudios Muggles y ella no? 

-¿Snape? ¿En Estudios Muggles? –rió Ron-. Nunca. Ningún Slytherin lo haría. 

-En realidad, había dos Slytherins en mi clase de Estudios Muggles en tercer año –le informó Hermione. 

-Debe haber sido parte de algún truco Slytherin –decidió Harry-. ¿Pero a quién le importa dónde es que Snape ha visto papel antes? Estoy mucho más intrigado por su relación con Malfoy. Desearía que hubiera una forma de investigar sus árboles genealógicos. 

-La hay –Hermione sonrió triunfante-. ¡Vengan! Vamos a la Biblioteca. 

Sin esperar a ver si la seguían o no, ella emprendió el camino. 

Ron se quedó mirándola. 

-¿La Biblioteca, otra vez? No puedo creerlo. Sin importar qué le preguntes a Hermione, ella siempre corre a la Biblioteca. 

-Y siempre encuentra una respuesta –le recordó Harry. 

-Pero no esta vez –sonrió Ron-. No puede haber un libro acerca de los ancestros de Snape y Malfoy. 

**Continuará... **

**Notas: **

¿Vencerá Draco a Blaise o a Ron? ¿Podrá visitar West Hogsmeade en su próximo fin de semana de Hogsmeade? ¿Y qué encontrará Hermione en la Biblioteca? ¡Por favor, comenten! 

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Empollará el huevo de cuervo de Draco, Minerva y Severus conversarán y David Smith cumplirá su detención.


	38. Pensamiento

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony, y también todas las canciones de Gringolf. ¡Gracias por prestármelos! 

Mi amigo Edmond es dueño de sí mismo y de su caballo Apolo. 

Viejo Joe y el Joe de Tess pertenecen a Zebee. 

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno, les deseo a todos feliz Navidad y un buen Año Nuevo. Oh, y perdí todas las direcciones de mi libreta gracias al formateo de mi disco duro, así que si estaban anotados ahí y no me han escrito en las últimas dos semanas, por favor, envíenme un e-mail. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 38: PENSAMIENTO**

Minerva MacGonagall se las había arreglado para evadir el incómodo trabajo de hablar con el profesor Snape hasta la tarde, pero finalmente se encontró sin nada en qué ocuparse alrededor de una hora antes de la cena. Por un tiempo incluso había tenido la esperanza de tener esa charla con él durante el almuerzo, cuando la presencia del director Dumbledore le habría dado una sensación de apoyo, pero Severus había pasado todo ese rato en la mesa de Slytherin, comiendo y hablando con sus estudiantes. 

Minerva suspiró al recordar eso. Le había señalado repetidamente a Albus que no correcto por parte de un profesor, y además Cabeza de Casa, distanciarse así del resto del plantel, pero Albus siempre se limitaba a sonreír y sacudir la cabeza. 

-Minerva –le había dicho-. ¿No te das cuenta que eso es parte de la forma en que cumple con sus deberes como Cabeza de Slytherin? Severus tiene que recordarle a sus alumnos que él también es un Slytherin y eso le da la oportunidad de hablar con los que no van a su oficina para pedir consejo. 

-Alienta la tendencia de los Slytherin a cerrarse y apartarse de las otras Casas –había señalado Minerva la última vez que habían hablado de eso. 

-En realidad, he notado que desde que Severus se convirtió en su Cabeza de Casa, los Slytherin han estado ligeramente menos aparte de los demás. Las amistades con Ravenclaws no son tan inusuales entre ellos como solían serlo e incluso hay unos cuantos que han empezado a hablarle con amabilidad a los Hufflepuffs –Albus le guiñó un ojo-. Sin olvidar que ya no se apartan de su Cabeza de Casa como lo habían estado haciendo por casi sesenta años hasta la llegada de Severus. Severus debe estar haciendo lo correcto si ha logrado inspirar esas mejoras. 

-¿Usted considera una mejora el que estén atacando sistemáticamente mi, nuestra Casa? –protestó Minerva. 

-Recuerda cómo era hace veinte años, Minerva –le había dicho Albus calmadamente-. Slytherin estaba completamente fuera de control. Hubo ocasiones en que su Cabeza de Casa temía entrar a su sala común. No habrían hecho caso de nada de lo que les dijéramos. El único líder que aceptaban era Voldemort. Entonces llegó Severus y de repente los Slytherin empezaron a acudir a él con sus problemas. Fue como si siempre hubieran estado buscando a alguien como él y no puedes negar que los mantiene controlados. 

Minerva sólo había sacudido la cabeza y había dejado así las cosas. Sí, Severus era el primero, en un largo tiempo, que había sido capaz de hacer cosas tan básicas como enviar a dormir a los Slytherin a la hora correcta. No le discutían y podía incluso llamar al orden a los líderes de pandilla cuando quería hacerlo. Aún así, no era correcto por parte de un profesor comer en una de las mesas de los estudiantes, aunque sólo lo hiciera ocasionalmente. 

Gracias a ese insoportable hábito de su colega, ahora ella tenía que visitarlo en su oficina en los calabozos. Oh, cómo odiaba los calabozos. No sólo era eran oscuros y fríos, sino que además estaban llenos de Slytherins y probablemente también de ratas. Por qué Severus pasaba tanto tiempo ahí abajo era un misterio para ella. De todos modos, no podía dejar que ningún Slytherin notara su incomodidad estando dentro de su reino, y especialmente no su Cabeza de Casa. Él estaba en posición de usar eso en su contra y ciertamente no dejaría de hacerlo por pura amabilidad o porque considerara eso indigno de él. 

Con un esfuerzo, se obligó a mostrar una expresión seria y profesional y llamó a la puerta de Severus. 

-¡Un momento, por favor! –escuchó que gritaba Severus y un minuto después la puerta se abrió y un pequeño Slytherin de segundo año salió sonriendo alegremente. 

Había un gran moretón púrpura en su mejilla derecha y Minerva recordó de pronto que ya lo tenía en la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador, la víspera. Entonces había lucido miserable, pensó, y se preguntó brevemente con quién habría peleado. El muchacho normalmente era silencioso en clase y no parecía ser de los que buscaban pelea, pero, por supuesto, con los Slytherin nunca se sabía. 

-¿Averiguaste quién le pegó en la cara al pequeño diablillo, Severus? –preguntó mientras entraba a la oficina y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. 

-No es asunto tuyo, Minerva –siseó Severus en tono de advertencia. 

-Lo es, si se trata de uno de mis estudiante, o si vas a dejar que el chico salga de esto sin castigo –insistió ella, sólo por principio. 

-No fue un estudiante –dijo Severus sombríamente-. Ni un niño. 

-¡¿Qué?! No estarás implicando que alguien del plantel... 

-Por supuesto que no –la interrumpió Severus de inmediato-. No fue nadie de Hogwarts quien lo lastimó, y tampoco fue culpa del chico. 

-¿Entonces por qué lo llamaste a tu oficina? –preguntó Minerva, sorprendida. Si no había hecho nada que mereciera un castigo, entonces no había razón para que estuviera ahí. 

-No lo hice. Vino a pedirme algo de ungüento medicinal –contestó Severus, siendo deliberadamente vago. 

-¿Ungüento? ¿Por qué no fue a la enfermería? 

-Porque confía en mí más que en Poppy –Severus la miró con enojo-. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una entrevista para el Daily Prophet? Yo no te interrogo sobre la forma en que manejas a tus estudiantes y te agradecería que me mostraras la misma cortesía. 

-En realidad estoy aquí para hablarte acerca del señor Malfoy –Minerva decidió cambiar el tema antes de que Severus decidiera ponerse realmente desagradable. ¿Qué importancia tenía la vista del muchacho a la oficina de Severus? 

La mirada de Severus se ensombreció todavía más. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Le hizo algo a tus preciosos Gryffindors? 

-No, pero... 

-Entonces déjalo en paz. Es mi muchacho, no tuyo, y yo decidiré qué hacer con él –dijo Severus, cortante-. Si el asunto no te concierne, déjalo en paz. 

Minerva evitó tragar saliva e hizo uso de su coraje Gryffindor. ¿Por qué diablos la vieja serpiente le siseaba de esa manera? Parecía listo para golpear sólo porque había mencionado a Draco Malfoy. 

-Su libro de Transfiguraciones me concierne y también su tarea de Transfiguraciones –declaró valientemente. 

-¿Y qué está mal con su libro de Transfiguraciones y su tarea? –preguntó Severus en un tono que sugería que se le estaba acabando rápidamente la paciencia. 

-Bueno, la tarea es un poco demasiado buena como para que la haya hecho él, pero él afirma que alguien lo ayudó –empezó Minerva. 

-Mike Tiller. El padre de Mike me ha informado que su muchacho es el primer promedio en su clase de Transfiguraciones. Un muy brillante y esforzado estudiante de sexto año. Por supuesto, las escuelas públicas no siempre ofrecen la misma calidad de profesores que Hogwarts, pero creo que Mike debe ser capaz de dar algunos consejos a los estudiantes de quinto año. 

¿Oh, estaba haciéndole un cumplido? ¿Era eso señal de una conciencia culpable por el libro? 

-Bueno, creo que aceptaré el ensayo. Después de todo, muchos de los otros estudiantes probablemente recibieron ayuda de sus padres, así que no será injusto –decidió Minerva. 

-Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte, ya que estás aquí –sugirió Severus rápidamente, antes de que ella pudiera mencionar el libro otra vez. 

-Oh, ¿de qué se trata? –rayos, ahora había logrado apartarla del tema. 

-Neville Longbottom –contestó Severus. 

-¿Neville? –repitió Minerva. Oh, no, no eso otra vez. Sentía tanta pena por el pobre niño-. Mira, Severus, sé que no te gusta Neville, pero él es sólo un poco torpe. No tiene mucho talento, pero realmente se esfuerza. Si le dieras una oportunidad, estoy segura de que llegará a ser un mago decente a final de cuentas. 

-Le estoy dando una oportunidad, Minerva –señaló Severus-. A pesar de sus pobres resultados, no lo he hecho repetir el año todavía y he estado esforzándome por alentarlo a mejorar su desempeño y desarrollar algo de carácter, pero todo cada cosa que intento sólo parece empeorar las cosas. Es por eso que lo mencioné. Me gustaría escuchar tu opinión sobre cómo debo tratar a Longbottom para que muestre algún interés sobre su desempeño en mi clase. 

-Él está interesado por su desempeño, Severus –trató de explicar Minerva-. Incluso demasiado, me temo. Él sabe que no es tan bueno en eso como le gustaría ser y eso lo pone nervioso. 

-Hoy trabajó mejor de lo que yo esperaba –admitió Severus-. De hecho, dominó el primer ejercicio con un número mayor de ingredientes mejor que Wesley o Potter. 

-¿Lo hizo? –preguntó Minerva, sorprendida. 

-Sí, logró terminar el ejercicio con un solo error importante al principio. Me sorprendió bastante, ya que otros cinco estudiantes no fueron capaces de lograrlo. Estudiantes que normalmente se consideran mejores que Longbottom –confirmó Severus-. Terminó apenas a tiempo, pero muchos otros estudiantes fallan en eso cada año. 

-Deberías decírselo –urgió Minerva a Severus-. Dile que lo hizo sorprendentemente bien y que está mostrando señales definitivas de que está mejorando. Con sólo que lo ayudes un poco y le digas lo que está haciendo bien en lugar de lo que está haciendo mal, tendrá más confianza y trabajará mejor, ya lo verás. 

-No me parece bien ser así de blando con él –Severus frunció el ceño-. Tenemos que prepararlo para las adversidades de la vida y también enseñarle cómo usar su magia. El mundo mágico está en camino de otra guerra tan grande o incluso más grande que la última, Minerva, y los niños a los que estamos educando ahora estarán justo en medio de ella cuando se gradúen. Longbottom es amigo de Harry Potter. Eso significa que estará en más peligro que el resto. ¿Cómo esperas que enfrente a los Death Eaters de Voldemort, si casi se desmaya si le pongo mala cara? 

-Neville no tiene suficiente confianza en sí mismo como para enfrentar a nadie y yo lo sé –explicó Minerva-. Pero la forma constante en que lo humillas sólo hace empeorar las cosas. Eso funcionará con otros niños, porque sentirán que no merecen ser tratados así. Neville, sin embargo, cree que su falta de talento le hace merecer ese castigo. Nunca te enfrentará, porque cree que merece ser tratado mal y que no tiene derecho de defenderse. Tenemos que enseñarle que es alguien por quien vale la pena pelear antes de que esperemos de él que pelee por sí mismo. 

Para su sorpresa, Snape asintió. 

-Muy bien, Minerva. Alguien más, cuya opinión en esta materia valoro mucho, me dio un consejo similar, así que voy a tratar de hacerlo a tu manera por un tiempo, a ver qué pasa. 

-Gracias, Severus –Minverva tuvo que reprimirse para no abrazarlo por una concesión tan poco frecuente. Sintiéndose triunfante, dio media vuelta y casi había llegado a la puerta cuando recordó por qué había llegado ahí-. Pero acerca del libro de Transfiguraciones del señor Malfoy... –empezó a decir cuando la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió de pronto. 

-¡Tío Severus, está rompiendo el cascarón! –Draco Malfoy pasó corriendo a su lado sin mirarla, llevando en sus manos esa espantosa caja que había estado cargando todo el tiempo desde la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador. 

Minerva suspiró. Ahora definitivamente no tendría oportunidad de hablar sobre el libro del muchacho. Y por el resto del año, un pájaro bebé interrumpiría su clase. Simplemente no podía entender por qué Albus le había dado permiso al muchacho para tener un cuervo, entre todas las cosas posibles. Para Minerva había sido duro aceptar que había personas que preferían los búhos por encima de los gatos, pero al menos los búhos eran útiles. Los cuervos, por otro lado, daban más problemas de lo que valían. ¿Por qué el joven señor Malfoy no podía haber conseguido un búho, si le era absolutamente necesario ser dueño de un pájaro? 

Ya que ni Draco ni Severus le prestaban más atención, salió de ahí enojada. Le hablaría a Severus del libro durante el desayuno. Entonces al menos Albus estaría presente para ayudarla a impedir que la distrajera otra vez. Claro que Albus era muy fácil de distraer. Bueno, al menos estaría ahí para apoyarla moralmente. 

Draco, entre tanto, había puesto la caja en el escritorio de Severus, justo sobre el ensayo que Severus había estado a punto de calificar cuando el chico de segundo año lo interrumpió. 

-Mira, hay una pequeña grieta en el cascarón y se puede oír algo tratando de salir del huevo. 

-¡CAW! –llegó una ruidosa protesta del otro lado de la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de Severus. 

Severus sonrió indulgente ante ese sonido y fue a destrancar la puerta para Munin. El cuervo podía ser un experto abriendo puertas, pero todavía no había encontrado la forma de contrarrestar hechizos para mantenerlas cerradas. 

Munin inmediatamente voló hasta la mesa, aterrizó cerca de un frasco de tinta roja y se acercó a mirar al huevo. Justo igual que Draco, contempló fascinado la forma en que la grieta se agrandó para convertirse pronto en un pequeño agujero. Ahora el movimiento dentro del huevo era visible y Draco pensó que había visto un pequeño pico, luego una pata. ¿O podía haber sido la punta de un ala? 

Era difícil creer que una criatura tan grande como Munin podía haber cabido en un huevo tan pequeño. 

Munin graznó animando y una vocecita respondió desde el interior del huevo. 

-Paciencia –advirtió Severus a su ave-. Él puede. 

Draco adelantó una mano para ayudar a su cuervo a salir, pero Severus lo detuvo. 

-No lo malcríes. Él puede hacerlo por sí mismo. 

Y, ciertamente, unos pocos minutos después el huevo finalmente se rompió y la pequeña criatura rosada quedó libre. 

-Ahora puedes quitar los trozos de cáscara –le dijo Severus a Draco suavemente-. Pero no los tires. Conozco una poción en la que pueden emplearse. 

Draco estaba tan encantado de ver su cuervo que ni siquiera preguntó de qué poción se trataba y sólo echó las cáscaras en el frasco vacío que Severus le ofreció. Severus dejó el frasco en el escritorio y desapareció de la oficina. Un momento después estaba de vuelta con un frasco lleno de todo tipo de gusanos, larvas y otras cosas desagradables. 

-Ten –dijo mientras lo colocaba junto al nido del pequeño cuervo-. Trata de alimentarlo con algo de esto. Debe estar hambriento luego de un esfuerzo tan grande. 

Draco miró el frasco con un poco de asco, pero lo abrió y sacó un gusano sin quejarse. 

-¡No! –Snape sujetó su mano-. No lo alimentes directamente de tu mano hasta que haya aprendido a usar bien su pico. Los polluelos de cuervo son muy voraces y sus picos son sorprendentemente fuertes. Te picará los dedos. 

-¿Entonces, cómo esperas que lo alimente? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido. El cuervito definitivamente no era lo suficientemente mayor como para comer sin ayuda. 

Severus señaló calmadamente unas largas tenazas que estaban junto al frasco. 

-Con esto. 

Draco las tomó y las inspeccionó cuidadosamente antes de usarlas para tomar el gusano. 

-¿No son un poco grandes? –preguntó, dudoso y considerando por un momento para qué se usarían normalmente. 

Severus sacudió la cabeza. 

-No, son exactamente como deben ser. De esta forma no las tragará por accidente. Descubrirás que es muy capaz de arrancarlas de tu mano cuando sea un poco más grande. Será casi tan grande como Munin antes de aprender a alimentarse solo. 

Draco obedientemente acercó el gusano al polluelo y, ciertamente, el alimento fue arrebatado de las pinzas en forma inmediata. Mientras tomaba otra cosa de feo aspecto del frasco, se preguntó cómo habría hecho el cuervito para reconocer la comida. Después de todo, ni siquiera podía ver, ni había comido antes. 

Severus esperó hasta que el polluelo decidió que había comido bastante y cayó en un exhausto sueño antes de preguntarle a Draco: 

-¿Ya pensaste en un nombre? 

Draco asintió y miró al cuervo adulto con una sonrisa. 

-Sí, voy a llamarlo Hugin. 

Los ojos de Severus se estrecharon con sorpresa. 

-Una excelente elección. ¿Sabes lo que significa el nombre? 

-Hugin y Munin eran los cuervos míticos que acompañaban a Odín en sus viajes y le traían noticias del mundo y lo aconsejaban –Draco se encogió de hombros-. Pensé que deberíamos completar el par. 

-Sus nombres significan Pensamiento y Memoria –dijo Severus seriamente-. Hugin aconsejaba a Odín que meditara sus decisiones y nunca aceptara ideas ajenas sin pensar y considerar primero, mientras que Munin servía para recordarle las lecciones aprendidas de errores pasados. Munin era quien tenía más conocimiento en todo el mundo, pero Hugin era el más sabio. Con su ayuda, Odín gobernaba sabiamente. 

-Pero eso son sólo viejos cuentos de hadas –rió Draco. 

-Sin embargo, el concepto detrás de ellos es muy real –contestó Severus calmadamente. 

-¿Qué? ¿Lo de Odín y Thor y los enanos y los gigantes? 

-No, el que la sabiduría nace a partir del pensamiento y la memoria –corrigió Severus-. No elegí el nombre de Munin sólo por su sonido, y si eliges llamar Hugin a tu cuervo, es mejor que sepas lo que significa. Deja que tu cuervo te haga recordar que debes tomar tus decisiones sabiamente. 

Al principio Draco lo tomó a risa, pero en el camino a su sala común no podía dejar de pensar en los cuervos de Odín. ¿Qué historias se habían contado acerca de Hugin? Si el nombre del cuervo todavía era conocido en la actualidad, algo debía haberse escrito sobre él y si algo había sido escrito sobre él, había posibilidades de que lo encontrara en la Biblioteca. 

Decidiéndose rápidamente, Draco pasó de largo frente a la entrada de la sala común y subió las escaleras que lo llevarían hasta la Biblioteca. No podía hacer daño echarle un vistazo a esas historias. 

En su camino pasó cerca de la oficina del conserje, frente a la cual estaba una pequeña figura preparándose nerviosamente para lo que debía ser una detención. Al acercarse, Draco reconoció la pálida cara de David Smith. 

-¿Detención tan pronto? –sonrió burlón Draco-. Ese debe ser un nuevo récord escolar. Y yo que siempre había pensado que sólo los Gryffindors eran lo bastante estúpidos como para hacer récords en el departamento de detenciones. 

David se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Ahora realmente había metido la pata, y eso que se había esforzado tanto por ser un muchacho correcto, justo como su papi esperaba de él. No sólo había ganado una detención en su primer día de clases, sino que también había ganado la desaprobación tanto de su Cabeza de Casa como de uno de sus compañeros mayores. ¿El muchacho rubio iría a decirle a los demás estudiantes mayores la forma en que cubría de vergüenza su Casa o se olvidaría de él por ser un estudiante de primer año carente de importancia que no significaba nada para la escuela en sí? 

David sólo podía esperar por lo último y que ningún otro de los Slytherins mayores pasara por ahí y lo viera. Considerando que ese era el corredor principal que llevaba de la sala común de Slytherin a las escaleras, no había mucha oportunidad de pasar por eso sin ser reconocido a menos que se marchara lo más pronto posible. Y marcharse de ahí implicaba entrar a la oficina del conserje. 

El color desapareció de la cara de David al comprender eso. Temblando de pies a cabeza, levantó la mano y llamó a la puerta de la oficina. 

-¿Sí? –se oyó una voz cortante desde adentro y David dio vuelta a la manija y entró, sintiendo que le fallaban las rodillas. 

-B... buenas tardes, señor –saludó al aterrador hombre que encontró adentro. ¿Ese era el conserje? ¡Oh, no!-. Estoy aquí para cumplir una detención de dos horas con usted, señor. ¿Qué desea que haga? 

El conserje lo miró con disgusto. 

-¿Dos horas, huh? ¿Qué hiciste, mocoso? ¿Incendiaste al director? 

-No, señor. Resbalé y accidentalmente hice caer el caldero de un compañero durante la clase de Pociones –explicó David, luciendo miserable-. El profesor Snape creyó que lo hice a propósito y me dio una detención. 

-¿Dos horas? –Argus Filch casi sonrió-. Parece que realmente la ha tomado contigo, mocoso. Creo que tú y yo vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos. 

-Oh, no, señor. Normalmente me porto bien –le aseguró David. 

-Eso no te ayudará –Filch sonrió con burla-. No si el profesor Snape te odia lo suficiente como para darte dos horas de detención sólo por tirar un caldero. ¿Eres Gryffindor, mocoso? 

-No, señor. Soy Slytherin –contestó David. 

--¿De su propia Casa? Oh, sí, vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos-. Bueno, ¡vamos, mocoso! Limpiaremos la torre de Astronomía. Yo sacudiré mientras tú trapeas. 

-Sí, señor –contestó David tristemente. 

Filch lo guió por corredores y escaleras hasta que se sintió completamente perdido. 

-Uh, ¿señor? –se atrevió a preguntar finalmente, cuando empezaban a subir otro montón de escalones. 

-¿Qué, mocoso? –preguntó Filch gruñonamente. 

-Bueno, yo... nunca antes he trapeado el piso. ¿Podría... uh.... por favor, enseñarme cómo se hace correctamente antes de que empecemos? 

Filch lo miró con enojo una vez más. 

-Muy bien, pero sólo te lo enseñaré una vez. Para la próxima, espero que hayas aprendido a hacerlo. 

-Sí, señor. Gracias –contestó David, aliviado. Tal vez eso no fuera a ser tan malo, después de todo. 

***

Mientras David estaba presentándose con el conserje, Draco continuó su camino hacia la Biblioteca. No había muchos estudiantes en los salones a esa hora del día y llegó a su destino sin más retrasos. Mientras entraba a la sección de Historia, notó a Potter, Weasley y Granger examinando un montón de libros junto a los estantes de genealogía. ¿Estarían buscando el árbol familiar de los Weasley, como Severus había buscado el de los Malfoy durante el verano? Si los Weasley siempre habían tenido tantos hijos como su padre había insinuado con frecuencia, ese tenía que ser un trabajo muy grande. 

Pero en ese caso, Weasley probablemente tenía suficiente parentela viva como para satisfacer su curiosidad. El huérfano Harry Potter probablemente estaba terriblemente interesado en su propia familia. 

Sí, Draco decidió que lo más probable era que estuvieran investigando a la familia Potter. Eso tenía que ser. 

Se apartó de los tres Gryffindors, que no lo habían notado para nada, y caminó por el pasillo donde sabía que encontraría los libros de mitología. Examinó rápidamente los estantes y pronto encontró un libro titulado "La sabiduría de Odín". Sip, precisamente lo que estaba buscando. 

Considerando lo que tío Severus había dicho acerca de los cuervos, tenía que haber alguna información sobre ellos ahí. 

***

-¿Encontraste algo, Hermione? –preguntó Ron, apartando su libro y repatingándose en la silla. 

-No, todavía no. Sigue buscando –contestó Hermione, distraída. 

-¡Pero hemos pasado todo el día buscando! –se quejó Ron. 

-No exageres, Ron. Hemos estado aquí durante dos horas desde la hora de comer –lo corrigió Hermione y volvió a su libro. 

-¿Qué hay de ti, Harry? –preguntó Ron a su otro amigo-. ¿Encontraste algo? 

-Ron, nos has estado preguntado eso cada cinco minutos –suspiró Harry-. Tal vez encontraríamos algo si dejaras de distraernos. 

-La investigación toma tiempo, Ron –le recordó Hermione mientras cerraba el libro que había estado examinando y tomaba otro-. Encontré algo. Aquí hay un árbol genealógico de los Malfoy. 

-¿Y? ¿Están emparentados con los Snape? –preguntó Ron ansiosamente. 

-Oh, dame tiempo para mirarlo, ¿quieres? –Hermione examinó el árbol genealógico página por página, pero no encontró el apellido Snape por ningún lado-. No, nada aquí. 

-¿Entonces por qué Malfoy llama tío a Snape? –insistió Ron-. Eso no tiene sentido. Tiene que haber un Snape en el árbol familiar de los Malfoy. 

-Tal vez no –dijo Hermione calmadamente-. Pueden estar relacionados a través de la familia de la madre de Snape o de la de Draco. Aquí dice que el apellido de soltera de Narcissa Malfoy era Glizzard. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es encontrar el árbol genealógico de los Snape o de los Glizzard. Si podemos probar que Snape está emparentado con los Glizzard, lo habremos logrado. 

-Entonces investigaremos a la madre de Snape, la de Lucius, la de Narcissa, a toda mujer en las últimas diez generaciones de ancestros de los Malfoy y los Snape –contestó Hermione calmadamente-. Retroceder más que eso sería inútil. El parentesco sería demasiado distante como para mencionarlo siquiera. Si no podemos encontrar nada en las últimas diez generaciones, nunca encontraremos nada. Ron, será mejor que empieces a copiar las últimas diez generaciones de Malfoys en un pergamino. No necesitamos sus fechas, sólo los nombres y los nombres y apellidos de solteras de sus esposas. 

Ron lanzó una mirada a todos esos nombres en el libro que Hermione empujó hacia él y gimió. 

-¿Realmente quieres que busquemos los árboles genealógicos de todas esas personas? 

-Por supuesto. Creí que querías descubrir cuál es la relación entre Snape y Malfoy. Esto sólo es la forma apropiada de averiguarlo –le recordó Hermione-. Harry, sigue investigando a los Snape y los Glizzard. 

Investigaron otra hora más hasta que Harry finalmente lanzó un grito de alegría. 

-¡Los Glizzard! ¡Los encontré! 

Hermione inmediatamente se acercó para echar una mirada. Frunció el ceño. 

-Este es demasiado viejo. Ni siquiera tiene a Narcissa ahí. 

Harry suspiró, decepcionado. 

-¿No nos sirve para nada? 

-Bueno –dijo Hermione luego de pensarlo un momento-, sólo hay dos líneas al final y, a juzgar por las fechas, se trata de la generación de los padres de Narcissa, así que su madre fue Carolina Larson o Mónica Porter. Ron, ¿ya copiaste a los Malfoy? 

-Todavía no –gimió Ron-. Son demasiados. 

-Bueno, sigue con eso. Harry, toma otro pergamino y anota las últimas nueve generaciones de los Glizzard. Deja algo de espacio al final para que podamos agregar la última generación cuando la encontremos. Seguiré buscando a los 

Snape, los Larson y los Porter y una versión más reciente del árbol de la familia Glizzard. 

Pero aunque siguieron buscando hasta que la Biblioteca cerró y tuvieron que marcharse, no encontraron nada más. 

-Bueno, por lo menos tenemos dos árboles genealógicos para comenzar, aunque no podemos relacionarlos todavía con los Snape –decidió Hermione-. Será mucho más fácil cuando tengamos también el de los Snape. Con un poco de suerte, encontraremos otros tres o cuatro mañana. 

Ron gimió y Harry incluso consideró por un momento abandonar la investigación. Sí, quería saber si Malfoy era pariente de Snape, ¿pero valía la pena pasar todo su tiempo libre en la Biblioteca? En ese momento el clima todavía era suficientemente bueno como para divertirse volando en su escoba. Una vez que empezara a nevar los dedos congelados de pies y manos convertirían el vuelo en una experiencia muy desagradable. 

Aunque volar siempre era divertido, aún en invierno. El aire frío era desagradable, pero olía a limpio y fresco y el paisaje blanco de invierno era una vista maravillosa para sobrevolar. Harry sonrió, recordando la sensación de rozar nieve de un tejado en pleno vuelo. 

Para ese momento, Draco había dejado la Biblioteca con "La sabiduría de Odín" bajo el brazo y el nido del pequeño Hugin resguardado en sus manos. Tenía la intención de ir directamente a la sala común de Slytherin y hacer algunos ejercicios de Matemáticas y tal vez después leer su libro de Estudios Muggles. 

Había tenido la suerte de encontrar a la profesora de Estudios Muggles durante la hora del almuerzo y ella le había recomendado que se sumara a su clase de tercer año durante el primer semestre y que después le solicitara al profesor Binns que le permitiera cambiarse al grupo de Gryffindor-Ravenclaw de los martes en Historia de la Magia en lugar del de Slytherin-Hufflepuff de los lunes durante el resto del año para que pudiera asistir a la clase de cuarto año de Estudios Muggles. Sólo tenía Estudios Muggles dos veces por semana y la segunda lección era a la misma hora en que los de quinto año tenían Adivinación y Artimancia, así que no habría problema con eso. 

Casi había llegado a las escaleras que lo llevarían a los calabozos cuando Hugin despertó de repente y le graznó. Recordando lo que tío Severus le había dicho sobre las actividades de los bebés cuervos, Draco pensó que eso significaba "¡Tengo hambre!". 

El frasco con la comida para cuervo estaba en su mochila, pero necesitaba un lugar donde colocar el nido para poder sacarlo y alimentar a Hugin. ¿Sería mejor esperar hasta que llegara a su sala común? 

No, eso sería demasiado tiempo. No quería que su cuervo sufriera ninguna incomodidad innecesaria. Así que dio media vuelta y entró al gran salón, donde puso el nido en una esquina de la mesa de Slytherin y se quitó la mochila de la espalda. 

A diferencia de las mesas de las otras Casas, la de Slytherin no era muy usada aparte de las horas de las comidas. Muy pocos Slytherins tenían amigos de otras Casas y el socializar con sus compañeros de Casa normalmente los concentraba en su sala común. Los Slytherin acudían al gran salón en su tiempo libre sólo para encontrarse con sus amigos Ravenclaw. Por lo tanto, Draco se sorprendió bastante cuando escuchó que alguien lo saludaba. 

Puso rápidamente el frasco de comida para cuervos junto al nido y volteó. 

-Oh, ¡hola, Jana! Lo siento, no te había visto. 

-Está bien, probablemente no me pudiste ver porque estaba sentada junto a alguien de sexto año realmente grande que te bloqueaba la vista –sonrió Jana-. ¿Qué haces? 

-Me preparo para alimentar a mi polluelo de cuervo –Draco sonrió también-. ¿Quieres ver? 

-¿Es un cuervo niña o un cuervo niño? –quiso saber Jana un momento después de que Hugin tragó el bicho menos desagradable que Draco pudo encontrar en el interior del frasco. Después de todo, su audiencia estaba compuesta de niñas Hufflepuff de once años. No quería que vieran algo demasiado asqueroso. 

-Niño –contestó Draco, todavía sonriendo. ¿Qué había de especial con los niños pequeños que le hacía sentir tanto agrado? 

-¿Cómo se llama? –quiso saber Jana a continuación. 

-Hugin. 

-Es lindo –decidió ella-. Hola, Hugin. 

Sin embargo, Hugin no estaba interesado en la niña. Una vez que estuvo lleno, volvió a dormirse. 

-Salió hoy del cascarón –explicó Draco-. Creo que no hará mucho aparte de comer y dormir hasta que empiece a volar. 

-Aún así, me gusta –susurró Jana, probablemente temía despertarlo si hablaba muy fuerte-. Es lindo. 

-Y, dime, ¿te gusta Hogwarts? –preguntó Draco a su joven amiga-. Veo que ya hiciste algunos amigos. 

-Oh, sí, me encanta estar en Hufflepuff. Todos son muy amables –se alegró Jana-. Pero me habría gustado estar contigo en Slytherin. O tal vez en Ravenclaw, con Minty. 

-No sé, Jana. Si el Sombrero te puso en Huffleputt, debe haber pensado que era la Casa correcta para ti y por lo general sabe lo que hace. Si el que la gente sea amable es lo más importante para ti, Hufflepuff definitivamente es la mejor elección. Los Hufflepuffs generalmente son amables –Draco sonrió otra vez-. Los Slytherins podemos ser realmente desagradables y probablemente odiarías estar ahí. 

-¿Desagradables? Tú no eres nada desagradable –insistió Jana. 

-Nunca me has visto cerca de los idiotas Gryffindors –le informó Draco calmadamente-. Sólo soy amable con mis amigos. 

-¿Entonces, yo soy tu amiga? –preguntó Jana con los ojos muy abiertos. 

-Bueno, soy amable contigo. 

-¡Eres fantástico, Draco! –exclamó Jana y lo abrazó con fuerza. 

Draco se alegró de que ni Potter ni ninguno de sus compañeros de Slytherin estuviera ahí para verlo abrazar a la pequeña Hufflepuff. Las miradas sorprendidas de todos los presentes eran una incomodidad más que suficiente. 

Sólo para probar que todavía era el mismo desagradable Draco de siempre, hizo tropezar a un Gryffindor de tercer año en su camino hacia la salida y le preguntó a la amiga de éste si el trapeador en su cabeza realmente pretendía ser pelo. 

Las miradas de enojo que lo siguieron fuera del gran salón después de eso lo hicieron sentirse mucho más normal. 

***

Blaise Zabini se había vestido con un equipo completo de vuelo para el momento en que Draco entró a la sala común. 

-¿Dónde estabas? Tenemos práctica de Quidditch en dos minutos. 

¡Ouch! ¿No les había dicho todavía tío Severus? 

-En la Biblioteca, pero no veo qué tiene que ver eso con tus asuntos –informó Draco a Blaise mientras pasaba por su lado. "No voy a dejar que note cómo duele". 

-Si llegas tarde a la práctica de Quidditch, es asunto mío –le gritó Blaise-. Estoy en el equipo yo también y quiero que ganemos este año. 

Draco se detuvo y dio media vuelta para enfrentar a Blaise. Ahora, si tan solo pudiera hacerles creer que no le importaba un comino... 

-Bueno, es agradable escuchar eso, pero no tiene relación conmigo, Blaise. Ya no estoy en el equipo. 

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso, Draco! –chilló Millicent desde la mesa esquinera detrás de Blaise. 

¿De dónde salía ella así de repente? Oh, cierto, debía haber estado ahí todo el tiempo, haciendo la tarea o algo así. Pero, ¿desde cuándo le importaba el equipo de Quidditch a una chica? 

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Draco fríamente. 

-Eres el seeker. ¿Cómo vamos a jugar sin ti? 

De acuerdo, tal vez Millicent era nada más un poco ingenua con respecto a esas cosas. Hasta donde Draco sabía, la participación de ella en los deportes se limitaba a asistir a todos los juegos y mirar con adoración a los beaters. Sí, a los dos. ¿Tal vez se sentía atraída por ellos? 

-Nombrando un nuevo seeker para el equipo, por supuesto –Draco se encogió de hombros-. Hay jugadores nuevos cada año. 

-¡Pero no puedes desertar del equipo sin una buena razón! –rugió Blaise. 

Oh, ¿y el no tener escoba no era una razón lo bastante buena? Pero no podía decirle eso a Blaise. Al menos tío Severus le había dado una excusa plausible. 

-Tengo una buena razón, Blaise. Así que creo que sí puedo –Draco sonrió con burla. Si se concentraba en pensar que era una forma de molestar a Blaise, incluso empezaría a disfrutar el tener que abandonar el equipo de Quidditch. Al menos podía fingir eso. 

-Oh, ¿y cuál puede ser esa razón? –preguntó Blaise, como si pensara que Draco sólo estaba alardeando. 

-El estudio, Blaise –contestó Draco con calma exagerada-. Tendremos los OWLs este año y yo tengo una materia nueva, lo cual significa que estoy terriblemente retrasado. Simplemente no tengo tiempo para entrenar dos horas diarias. 

-¿Pero el Quidditch no importa más que el estúpido trabajo escolar? –preguntó Millicent. 

-El Quidditch es divertido, pero mis resultados en los OWLs son más importantes para mi futuro. El Quidditch puede hacer famosas a algunas personas, sí, pero jamás poderosas –les sonrió Draco-. Quizá juegue otra vez el año próximo. Oh, y, Blaise… 

-¿Qué? –gruñó Blaise. 

-¿No se te hace tarde para la práctica? –preguntó Draco dulcemente-. Creí que querías ganar este año. 

Blaise maldijo y salió a toda prisa, dejando a Draco libre para caminar con calma hacia las escaleras y su dormitorio. 

O eso pensó Draco. 

-¿Por qué llamaste a Snape "tío Severus", Draco? –preguntó Millicent en el momento en que Blaise se hubo ido. 

-Porque así es como le digo –siseó Draco. ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo en paz? Deseó que hubiera un lugar donde pudiera esconderse de todos. Preferiblemente uno de donde no tuviera que salir. 

-¿Pero por qué lo llamas así? –repitió Millicent, desagradablemente terca. 

-No es asunto tuyo. Dedícate a hacer tu tarea y déjame darle de comer a mi cuervo, ¿está bien? –listo, finalmente había encontrado una buena excusa para marcharse. 

-¿Ya nació? –chilló Millicent. 

-Sí, rompió el cascarón esta mañana y ahora está hambriento. Así que voy a mi habitación para alimentarlo –le siseó Draco y se fue a su dormitorio tan rápido como pudo sin dejar de lucir digno. Después de todo, no podía dejar que nadie creyera que estaba huyendo de Millicent. 

La habitación estaba vacía. Blaise estaría ocupado explicándole su tardanza al capitán y luego entrenando por un buen rato, pero Draco no tenía idea de dónde estaba el resto de sus compañeros de dormitorio. ¿Qué tipo de actividades realizaban Gregory y Vincent cuando él no estaba por ahí? Y, más importante, ¿cuánto tiempo estarían fuera? 

Bueno, definitivamente los oiría cuando regresaran. Draco se dejó caer en su cama tan pronto como puso en un sitio seguro el nido de Hugin. Abrazó con fuerza a Cuddly contra su pecho, se quitó los zapatos y cerró las cortinas de su cama, entonces se acurrucó. 

Listo, ya lo había hecho. Había renunciado al Quidditch. Había terminado. 

Sollozó un poco. 

No era nada. No había sido difícil. 

No, no iba a ponerse a llorar. 

Una sola lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y, ya que no quería soltar a Cuddly ni siquiera el tiempo suficiente para limpiársela, bajó por su cuello hasta que fue absorbida por la tela de su túnica. 

No había razón para llorar. Tenía un pequeño cuervo nuevecito, después de todo. ¿No era eso maravilloso? 

Otra lágrima siguió a la primera, terminando esta vez en su boca. Por alguna razón le fue agradable ese sabor salado. 

Debería haberse cambiado de ropa si quería acostarse ya. Su túnica del uniforme iba a arrugarse si se quedaba así. 

Otra lágrima, esta vez desde el otro ojo, cayó directamente sobre la colcha y dejó una pequeña mancha mojada que podía sentir si movía la mejilla. 

Debería usar ese tiempo para hacer ejercicios de Matemáticas. Una vez que el año escolar hubiera empezado del todo, no le sobraría mucho tiempo para eso. 

¿Podría volar de nuevo alguna vez? 

**Continuará... **

**Notas: **

¿Draco tendrá oportunidad de volver a volar alguna vez? ¿Dónde fueron Gregory y Vincent? ¿Y David logrará evitar más detenciones en su futuro? ¡Por favor, comenten! 

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Estella continúa investigando el caso del  misterioso Pettigrew, Draco tiene un enfrentamiento con Ron y Harry tiene una detención con el profesor Snape. 


	39. Un buen rato sin quidditch

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony, y también todas las canciones de Gringolf. ¡Gracias por prestármelos! 

Mi amigo Edmond es dueño de sí mismo y de su caballo Apolo. 

Viejo Joe y el Joe de Tess pertenecen a Zebee. 

**Nota de la autora:**

Listo, al final logré acomodar la escena de la pelea. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 39: UN BUEN RATO SIN QUIDDITCH**

Recordando después su pequeño encuentro con Blaise, Draco se sintió bastante estúpido. ¿Qué era lo importante acerca de decirle a Blaise que no jugaría más Quidditch? Ciertamente no podía permitirse el perder tiempo valioso que podía usar estudiando Matemáticas, o leyendo, o con Hugin. 

Era bueno que nadie hubiera entrado en el dormitorio para verlo. Gregory y Vincent no habían regresado hasta la hora de dormir, pero Draco suponía que habían estado en la sala común la mayor parte del tiempo que estuvieron ausentes. Blaise había llegado antes para cambiarse su ropa de Quidditch, pero Draco había estado listo para él en ese momento. 

Bueno, en realidad tenía que agradecer a Hugin por eso, ya que había despertado justo a tiempo y había exigido ser alimentado. Por lo tanto, Blaise encontró a Draco alimentando a su cuervo en lugar de acurrucado en su cama. 

A fin de cuentas, el año escolar no iba tan mal. 

Estella llevó aparte a Draco durante la hora del desayuno a la mañana siguiente. 

-No hay ningún Pettigrew en segundo ni en tercer año –reportó ella-. Casi le pregunté también a los de primer año, pero alguien de primer año no podría estar en ese libro a menos que te lo haya dado alguien que venga del futuro. 

-Eres demasiado curiosa para tu propio bien –fue la única respuesta de Draco ante esa información. 

-Oh, vamos. Apuesto que quieres saber tanto como yo de quién se trata –le dijo Estella con convicción. 

-Si tuviera tanta curiosidad acerca de él, sé a quién preguntarle –le recordó Draco calmadamente. 

-¿Y lo hiciste? –preguntó Estella ansiosamente. 

-No –Draco le sonrió con burla-. Y no te lo diría, si lo hubiera hecho. 

-Oh, eres cruel, Draco –se quejó Estella-. Pero lo descubriré de todos modos. Y no he tenido oportunidad de preguntarle a los de cuarto año todavía. Te apuesto dos galleons a que está en cuarto año. 

¿Dos galleons? Bueno, si lo decía en serio, eso podría financiar su primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade. Podría comprar algunos dulces en las dulcerías cercanas al mercado West Hogsmeade con dos galleons. Y además era una apuesta segura. Pettigrew, quienquiera que hubiese sido, debía haber terminado la escuela hacía unos veinte años y era muy improbable que tuviera un hijo de catorce años. 

-De acuerdo –declaró Draco, para sorpresa de Stella-. Apuesto a que no está en cuarto año. 

-¿Dos galleons? –preguntó Stella, sólo para estar segura. Era una apuesta muy baja para Draco Malfoy, pero, pensándolo bien, jamás había escuchado que él hubiera hecho una apuesta. 

-Dos galleons –confirmó Draco, con su acostumbrada sonrisa malévola, haciéndola preguntarse si ya le habría preguntado él mismo a los de cuarto año. 

Pero, pensándolo de nuevo, a juzgar por el dibujo, Pettigrew tenía que ser menor que Potter y ella ya había establecido que no era de tercer año o menos que eso. Lo conocería si estuviera en quinto año y ningún estudiante de sexto año podía ser más bajo que Potter. El único punto débil de su razonamiento era el propio dibujo en el libro de Draco. ¿Y si el desconocido artista no había prestado atención a detalles como la relación de tamaño entre las figuras o había dibujado intencionalmente a Pettigrew más bajo de lo que era, como un insulto? El dibujo era una caricatura, a fin de cuentas. 

Aún así estrechó la mano de Draco para confirmar su apuesta. Estaba arriesgando la mayor parte de su presupuesto para Hogsmeade, pero siempre podía escribir a casa pidiendo más dinero, diciendo que se le había acabado algún ingrediente caro para pociones o que había arruinado accidentalmente una de sus túnicas del uniforme. Tal vez incluso podía decir que su compañero en Pociones había hecho estallar su caldero. 

Le dirigió a Draco una última sonrisa traviesa y se marchó a buscar un estudiante de cuarto año. 

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –le preguntó Vincent a Draco, hablando con la boca llena. 

-Oh, nada realmente –Draco se encogió de hombros-. Estella va a tratar de averiguar quién es Pettigrew. 

-Mmmm... ¿Quién es Pettigrew? –preguntó Gregory, con la boca llena de tostada. 

-Gregory, ¿cuántas veces tengo que recordarte que no hables con la boca llena? –preguntó Draco, con un suspiro. 

-¿Mmmmph? 

-Mastica y traga, y luego habla –le aconsejó Draco a su amigo. 

Gregory masticó y tragó. Entonces abrió la boca, dudó, mirando la tostada en su mano y finalmente se llenó la boca con otro gran mordisco. 

-¿No ibas a decir algo, Gregory? –preguntó Vincent a su amigo. 

Gregory sacudió la cabeza. 

-Creo que su desayuno es más interesante que mi pequeña apuesta con Estella, ¿verdad, Gregory? –sonrió Draco. 

Gregory asintió enérgicamente mientras tomaba el frasco de la mermelada. 

-Bueno, Gregory puede estar demasiado hambriento como para interesarse en este momento, pero a mí gustaría saber por qué llamaste ayer "tío Severus" al profesor Snape –exigió Vincent. 

-Un _lapsus linguae_ –Draco se encogió de hombros-. Ya te dije que me quedé en su casa durante el verano y no podía llamarlo "profesor" todo el tiempo. Es sólo un estúpido hábito en realidad. 

-¿Y dónde estás viviendo ahora? –preguntó Vincent. 

-¿Justo ahora? Aquí, en Hogwarts –contestó Draco ligeramente-. ¿No has terminado ya de comer, Gregory? Dejé la comida de Hugin en la sala común y le está dando hambre. 

-¿Hugin? –repitió Gregory, por una vez sin hablar con la boca llena, ya que acababa de ocuparla en beber un vaso de jugo de naranja-. ¿Quién es Hugin? 

-Mi cuervo –declaró Draco con orgullo, levantando el pedacito de tela que cubría a pequeño polluelo rosado. 

-No parece gran cosa –comentó Gregory-. Creí que los cuervos debían ser negros. 

-Lo será cuando le crezcan las plumas –Draco miró acusadoramente a Gregory-. Acaba de salir del huevo. Apuesto a que tú no lucías mucho mejor que él cuando estabas recién nacido. 

Gregory frunció el ceño. 

-Debo haber tenido mejor aspecto. 

-¿Puedes recordar cómo lucías entonces? –siseó Draco. 

Gregory se esforzó en pensar por un momento. 

-No –admitió finalmente. 

-Entonces no asumas cosas en esa forma –dijo Draco, tomó el nido de Hugin y se marchó. 

Estella le pagó esa tarde y Draco casi sugirió otra apuesta sobre si Pettigrew estaba o no en sexto o sétimo año, pero lo pensó mejor. En ese momento Estella pensaba que sólo había tenido suerte. Si seguía apostando, ella podría empezar a sospechar que él sabía algo. 

En lugar de eso, guardó en un sitio seguro su dinero para Hogsmeade y fue a buscar a tío Severus. A esa hora del día normalmente se podía apostar que lo encontraría en su salón de clase o en su oficina y Draco sentía deseos de estar acompañado. Si tío Severus estaba calificando tareas, podría permitirle hacer algo de Matemáticas mientras estuviera lo bastante callado como para no distraerlo. 

Con una leve sonrisa en su cara, Draco pasó por la entrada secreta de la sala común y estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia el calabozo de Pociones cuando escuchó voces detrás de él. 

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez, mocoso? –dijo la inconfundible voz de Argus Filch. 

-No estoy del todo seguro, señor –contestó una vocecita infantil. ¿Era David Smith otra vez?-. Creo que fue la forma en la que tomaba la sopa durante la cena. Al menos eso era lo que estaba haciendo cuando el profesor Snape me dijo que viniera con usted para una detención. 

Sí, ese era David Smith. Draco adoptó su acostumbrada sonrisa burlona, tratando de no estallar en carcajadas en ese momento. 

-Puedes empezar aquí –ordenó Filch, gruñonamente-. Los Gryffindors de tercer año tuvieron hoy Pociones justo después de Herbología y, por supuesto, ni uno solo de ellos recordó limpiarse las botas antes de entrar al castillo. ¡No, no uses esa! ¿No ves que esa agua está sucia? Sólo extenderás la suciedad si lo haces así. 

-Lo siento, señor. ¿Entonces, debo usar su balde? –preguntó David tímidamente. 

-Espera un momento. Todavía tenemos que agregarle el líquido limpiador –escuchó Draco que murmuraba Filch-. Listo, ahora puedes usarlo. ¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñé ayer? 

-Sí, señor. Mojar el trapeador, sacarlo y presionarlo contra el costado del balde para exprimir el exceso de agua –repitió Davir obedientemente-. ¿Correcto, señor? 

-Bien, ahora recuerda lavarlo regularmente, mocoso –gruñó Filch, casi con afecto. 

Draco no podía creerlo. ¿A Filch le agradaba David Smith? ¿Era siquiera posible que a Filch le agradara alguien además de su gata? 

-¿Señor Filch, señor? 

-¿Qué, mocoso? 

-¿Qué cantidad de la poción limpiadora le agrega a un balde de agua? –preguntó David y su voz sonaba como si realmente le interesara saberlo. 

-Media tapa –contestó Filch-. Ponle menos que eso y no limpiará adecuadamente, y si le pones más el piso quedará resbaloso y entonces Madame Pomfrey te tirará de las orejas por poner en peligro a los estudiantes. 

-Oh, ¿ella es así de mala, señor? –preguntó David, un poco intimidado. 

-Bueno, hasta donde sé, hasta al director le da un poco de miedo visitarla y él derrotó a Grindewald –le dijo Filch. 

-Oh, espero no tener que encontrármela, entonces –decidió David. 

-Entonces será mejor que seas un buen muchachito y uses ese líquido limpiador sabiamente –amenazó Filch mientras tomaba el segundo balde para limpiarlo y traer agua limpia. 

Draco tuvo que luchar para reprimir la risa mientras continuaba caminando. El calabozo de Pociones estaba vacío, pero la puerta del laboratorio estaba abierta. El laboratorio era usado sólo por el propio Severus y, ocasionalmente, por estudiantes mayores que trabajaban en proyectos especiales de pociones. Draco nunca había estado dentro, pero decidió que, si no tocaba nada, no habría ningún peligro y, ya que era usado ocasionalmente por estudiantes, ese laboratorio no podía ser más peligroso que el que tenía Severus en casa, donde lo había dejado dormir, a fin de cuentas. 

-¡Draco! –anunció la voz de Munin al momento en que entró. 

-Hola, Munin. ¿Tío Severus? 

-Ah, Draco –Severus apareció saliendo de debajo de la mesa de trabajo en el centro del laboratorio con un pequeño frasco en sus manos-. ¿Pasa algo malo? 

-Oh, no, estoy perfectamente bien. Nada más quería visitarte, si me permites –sonrió Draco-. ¿Qué hacías debajo de la mesa? 

-Buscaba pelos de dragón. Puse la caja con los ingredientes raros y peligrosos debajo de la mesa, para que cualquier estudiante que entre aquí mientras no estoy no los vea –contestó Severus. 

-¿Pero los ingredientes peligrosos no están todos bajo llave en el almacén? 

-No mientras trabajo con ellos. Los guardo durante la noche, pero a veces tengo que dejarlos afuera, si voy a necesitarlos otra vez a lo largo del día –explicó Severus-. El laboratorio en realidad es bastante seguro, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes que tienen permiso de entrar aquí saben que no deben tocar nada que no puedan identificar, pero siempre existe el peligro de que algún idiota Gryffindor entre sin permiso buscando explosivos para una broma. Nunca se sabe que pueden tomar. 

Draco se acercó un poco y espió el interior del caldero. 

-¿Es tu experimento de wolfsbane otra vez? 

-Sí, todavía estoy trabajando en controlar la temperatura. Está mucho mejor, pero todavía no es perfecto –Severus sonrió-. ¿Quieres ayudarme otra vez? 

-¡Me encantaría! 

-Entonces puedes revolver los pelos de dragón. Recuerdas cómo hacerlo, ¿verdad? 

-Por supuesto –Draco tomó el frasco y una cuchara larga. Los pelos de dragón daban dificultades porque había que tener cuidado de agregarlos de uno en uno y revolver la poción tres veces en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj después de cada pelo. Era una sensación maravillosa el que tío Severus confiara en él para eso. 

Trabajaron en la poción durante unos minutos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un tímido golpeteo en la puerta. 

-¿P... profesor Snape? 

-¡Quédese ahí, Longbottom! –ordenó Severus y Neville se congeló en la puerta, temblando de pies a cabeza. 

Severus suspiró. 

-No voy a arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco, Longbottom. Sólo quería decir que no entre al laboratorio. Es sólo para estudiantes avanzados. No se permite entrar a los de quinto año. Estaré con usted en un momento. 

Neville asintió ligeramente, todavía temblando y con los ojos fijos en Draco. Pero no se atrevió a preguntar qué hacía él ahí. 

-De acuerdo, no agregues las uñas de león si no estoy aquí, Draco. No estoy seguro de cómo van a reaccionar con la nueva combinación –dijo Severus antes de salir para hablar con Neville. 

Draco continuó mezclando, pero al mismo tiempo aguzó el oído para escuchar lo que pasaba fuera del laboratorio. ¿Qué hacía ahí Neville Longbottom en un día en que ni siquiera tenía Pociones? ¿No debería estar absolutamente feliz de no tener que ver a su profesor más odiado? 

-Yo.... yo... yo... –tartamudeó Neville afuera, pero no lograba terminar una frase. 

Severus tomó aire para calmarse. 

-Está bien, Longbottom, ¿recuerda para qué vino aquí? 

Neville asintió y lo intentó de nuevo. 

-P... p... para… 

-¿Tal vez es algo que olvidó ayer? ¿Una pluma o un libro? 

Neville sacudió la cabeza. 

-No, no, yo... yo... yo... 

-¿Es algo acerca de su tarea? 

Neville asintió, luciendo ligeramente aliviado. 

-¿Necesita ayuda? ¿Una explicación? ¿Hay algo que no entiende? 

Neville sacudió la cabeza otra vez. 

-No, yo... ya terminé –logró decir por fin y le ofreció tímidamente un rollo de pergamino a Snape. 

Snape tomó el pergamino y lo desenrollo lentamente. 

-¿Terminó? ¿Quiere decir que quiere entregarlo antes de la fecha? 

Neville asintió con energía. 

-Es bastante largo, Longbottom. Debe haber trabajado todo el día para escribir tanto. 

-Mi abuela estaría orgullosa si pudiera decirle que obtuve un 9 en una poción. 

-Es una poción muy difícil –concedió Severus-. Dos Hufflepuffs y el señor Weasley fallaron en hacerla este año y varios otros no terminaron a tiempo –meditó por un momento-. Si no hay errores muy grandes en este ensayo, le pondré un 9 como calificación, considerando el esfuerzo especial. 

El rostro de Neville se iluminó. 

-Ha estado trabajando mucho mejor este año –agregó Severus, recordando el consejo de Minerva-. Le notificaré su calificación en su próxima clase de Pociones. 

-Gr... gracias, profesor –logró tartamudear Neville antes de escabullirse afuera. 

-¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable con Longbottom tan de repente? –preguntó Draco en un tono casi acusador. 

-Sarah sugirió que eso podía mejorar su desempeño en clase –explicó Severus-. Y lo hizo bien en su primera lección de este año. 

-¿Lo hizo bien? Apenas logró terminar el ejercicio y eso sólo porque le diste un poco de tiempo extra –se quejó Draco. 

-Longbottom no es Granger, Draco. Para él sería una mejora el simplemente no hacer explotar su caldero. Nunca esperé que pudiera preparar un poción aceptable –Severus le sonrió burlón a Draco-. Y darle crédito por sus logros también me da la oportunidad de restregarle en la cara a Potter el hecho de que lo hizo peor que Longbottom. Debería calificar mal su ensayo y decirle que estudie el de Longbottom para ver cómo debe hacerse. 

Draco rió. 

-De acuerdo, eso valdría la pena –concordó-. ¿Pero qué hay de Weasley? 

-Weasley falló del todo el ejercicio y no habrá ensayo que pueda remediar eso -dijo Severus, luciendo extrañamente decepcionado-. Hablaba en serio cuando mencioné a sus hermanos, ¿sabes? Fred y George pueden ser dos de los peores Gryffindors que he visto jamás, pero toman Pociones seriamente y están entre los mejores estudiantes de su nivel. Sus hermanos mayores, Bill y Percy, fueron estudiantes esforzados y la joven Ginny hace su mejor esfuerzo aunque no tiene el talento de los gemelos para la materia. Ron es una gran decepción para mí. 

-Casi suenas como si te agradaran los Weasley –señaló Draco. 

-No realmente. Son demasiado Gryffindor como para que me simpaticen, pero respeto a aquellos que trabajan bien en mi clase y la mayoría de ellos lo hacen –contestó Severus-. Claro que no voy a dejar que lo sepan, por supuesto. ¿Listo para las uñas de león? 

Draco asintió con energía. Tal vez en esa ocasión lo lograrían. 

Pero cuando Severus agregó la segunda uña de león, la poción se volvió de un verde oscuro y opaco y el Maestro de Pociones sacudió la cabeza tristemente. 

-No, otra vez está demasiado fría. Tendremos que pensar en otra cosa. 

-¿Y si sólo le agregamos una uña de león? –sugirió Draco, esperanzado. 

-Eso probablemente corregiría la temperatura, pero perderíamos el balance de los venenos otra vez –contestó Severus, sin levantar la mirada de sus notas-. El pelo de dragón es demasiado fuerte para usarlo en un equilibrio tan delicado y cualquier ingrediente adicional desequilibrará por completo el conjunto. No, si queremos una poción estable, tenemos que corregir la temperatura mucho antes de que agreguemos el pelo de dragón. 

Draco se inclinó sobre la mesa para ver también las notas, pero aún no entendía las complejas interacciones de los varios ingredientes tan bien como para realmente ayudar ahí. La poción especial de wolfsbane de Severus se había vuelto mucho más compleja desde la primera vez que Draco la había visto en el parque Merlín. 

Todavía estaban estudiando el pergamino cuando hubo otro golpeteo en la puerta y Harry Potter entró sin esperar a ser invitado. 

-Estoy aquí para mi detención, profesor Snape –anunció, lanzando una mirada triunfal a Draco. 

Probablemente había pensado que Draco tenía una detención él también. 

-Ah, Potter, llega justo a tiempo para limpiar este caldero –le dijo Severus-. Cuando termine, puede lavar la mesa y le diré en qué consiste su detención una vez que termine. 

-Y no olvides secarla bien después de lavarla –sonrió Draco mientras Harry luchaba para cargar el enorme caldero hasta el fregadero sin derramar nada de la poción. Estaba muy conciente de que, si lo hacía, Snape lo haría también limpiar el piso del laboratorio. Antes de entrar en materia con su detención, por supuesto. 

-¿Qué hay de ti, Malfoy? –gruñó-. ¿No vas a trabajar? 

-No, sólo vine a verte sufrir. Es un excelente entretenimiento. 

Harry gruñó algo incomprensible, pero no se atrevió a desafiar más a Draco con Snape por ahí. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor sí estaban emparentados, después de todo. 

Irónicamente, había sido su investigación del árbol genealógico de Snape lo que lo había llevado a esa detención con Snape justo en ese momento. Finalmente había encontrado un libro acerca de la familia Snape y, en medio de su entusiasmo, había olvidado por completo que tenía práctica de Quidditch esa tarde. Para cuando determinó que el libro no incluía un árbol genealógico, ya tenía cinco minutos de retraso para la práctica. 

Había salido corriendo de la Biblioteca y por el salón de entrada, determinado a saltar a su escoba así como estaba en lugar de perder más tiempo en ir a la torre de Gryffindor para ponerse su ropa de Quidditch. Desafortunadamente, había tirado a un Slytherin de segundo año en su loca carrera escalones abajo y Snape había elegido justo ese momento para entrar al castillo llevando en sus manos unas hierbas recién desecadas provenientes del invernadero de la profesora Sprout y con el ceño fruncido. 

Considerando el talante de Snape, Harry probablemente había sido afortunado por salir de esa con sólo cinco puntos menos y una detención. 

Sin embargo, el encuentro con Snape también le había costado más tiempo del que probablemente habría necesitado si hubiera vuelto a la torre de Gryffindor para cambiarse de ropa, y su única salvación cuando por fin llegó a la cancha de Quidditch fue que el nuevo capitán del equipo era Fred Weasley, quien, por más que lo intentara, no podía arreglárselas para mantener una cara seria mientras regañaba a alguien. De esa manera, los gemelos Weasley habían estado riéndose tan fuerte por la forma en que Harry se había lanzado hacia su escoba al momento de llegar, que apenas pudieron preguntarle dónde había estado. 

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que tenía que limpiar todo el calabozo de Pociones sin magia después de haber limpiado el laboratorio. Para su sorpresa, el piso e incluso algunas de las mesas estaban llenos de barro, que había reaccionado muy mal con la poción que había sido derramada en la segunda mesa de la tercera fila. En la última fila alguien debía haber dejado caer sin darse cuenta un frasco con cucarachas muertas, ya que los estudiantes habían caminado sobre ellas por un rato como para aplastarlas espantosamente y embarrarlas por medio pasillo. En la primera fila alguien parecía haber pisado un pequeño pedazo de tiza roja, que lucía terrible sobre el piso negro. El trabajo más duro de todos, sin embargo, fue la mancha quemada en el techo, la cual requirió ser limpiada con ayuda de una muy temblorosa escalera. Si tan solo los brazos de Harry no hubieran estado tan adoloridos después de raspar el barro alterado de la tercera fila... 

Encima de todo, Snape había dejado a Draco para supervisar el trabajo de Harry. Al principio, al menos, Draco había estado estudiando, pero luego dejó a un lado el libro, se recostó cómodamente en la silla de Snape, y ahora estaba observando los desesperados esfuerzos de Harry por alcanzar una mancha especialmente desagradable que parecía estar justo fuera de donde podía alcanzar sin caerse de la escalera. 

-Oh, vamos, Potter. No quiero estar aquí todo el día –dijo, dándole una mordida a una jugosa manzana, cortesía de Snape. 

Harry finalmente se rindió y bajó de la escalera. 

-¿En serio? No imaginé que tuvieras algo importante que hacer en ningún lado, dado que escuché que tu novia rompió contigo y que no puedes pagarle ya a los idiotas a los que llamas "amigos". 

-Oh, ¿celoso porque yo al menos tenía una novia con quien romper, Potty? –se burló Draco-. Por supuesto que, con una cara como la tuya... 

-Al menos yo no luzco como un hurón –respondió Harry-. Pansy probablemente estaba interesada solo en tu dinero, al igual que esos amigos tuyos. 

-En realidad, fui yo quien rompió con Pansy, porque encontré a una chica más bonita, pero no nos molestemos con tecnicismos. Después de todo, no quiero arruinar con una charla tan desagradable las oportunidades de la pobre Pansy para encontrar a alguien más –Draco se estiró cómodamente y mordió otra vez la manzana. 

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y donde está tu novia imaginaria? –se burló Harry, seguro de que Draco acababa de inventarla. 

-Probablemente en su habitación, haciendo su tarea en este momento. Su madre no quiere que vaya a un internado, me parece. Se te quedó una mancha ahí, por cierto –señaló Draco. 

Por supuesto, estaba fuera de su alcance ahora que había movido la escalera. 

-Gracias –dijo Harry sarcásticamente, y bajó para poner la escalera en el lugar que ocupaba antes. 

-Cuando gustes –sonrió Draco-. Cuéntame, ¿cómo es que todavía no tienes novia, Potty? Si no es por tu cara... 

-Tal vez no quiero una –siseó Harry con los dientes apretados mientras frotaba furiosamente con una mano ya maltratada. 

-Oh, ahora veo. Es por Weasley, ¿verdad? Debería haberme dado cuenta antes, por la forma en que siempre andan juntos –dijo Draco. 

-Deja. A. Ron. Fuera. De. Esto –gruñó Harry al ritmo de la limpieza. 

-Sí, definitivamente es amor. Nada más espera a que le cuente a todos que Potty es una chica –se burló Draco-. ¿O es Weasley la chica? 

Harry estaba casi agradecido cuando Snape llegó para decirle que todavía no estaba satisfecho con el aspecto del piso y de la mesa en la tercera fila. Al menos ahora que tenía a Snape para conversar, Draco perdió su interés en burlarse de Harry. 

A pesar de la usual y decepcionante falta de reacción de Potter hacia sus bromas, Draco decidió que había sido un gran día. Apenas podía creer que el día anterior había estado tan molesto por algo tan insignificante como el Quidditch. Y las cosas se pusieron todavía mejores a la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno. 

***

Harry estaba todavía acalambrado por toda la limpieza hecha la víspera y el hecho de que la clase doble de Pociones sería su primera lección del día no hizo nada para mejorar su humor mientras iba a desayunar con sus dos mejores amigos. 

-¡Y todo lo que encontramos fueron cinco generaciones de Snapes, y antes de eso, nada! –Ron trató de ventilar su frustración por la todavía infructuosa investigación de la relación entre Malfoy y Snape. Aparentemente, él y Hermione habían encontrado el árbol genealógico de la familia Snape mientras él cumplía su detención, pero todavía no encontraban ninguna relación entre las dos familias. 

-¿Puedes creer que Hermione llegó a sugerir que abandonemos la búsqueda? –continuó despotricando Ron. 

Hermione levantó la mirada del ensayo para Pociones de Harry, el cual había sido escrito apresuradamente después de que finalmente saliera de la detención. 

-Obviamente no hay una relación cercana ahí, Ron. Harry probablemente acertó con su teoría de que Snape es sólo un viejo amigo de la familia al que Draco ha conocido desde pequeño. Investigar más sería una pérdida de tiempo que deberíamos estar usando para estudiar. Tenemos que tomar los OWLs al final de este año. 

-Hermione, el año apenas está comenzando y sé que hay algo importante sobre esos árboles genealógicos. Los Snape y los Malfoy están conectados. Lo sé –insistió Ron, pero Hermione ya estaba otra vez revisando el ensayo de Harry. 

-Harry, esto está equivocado –frunció ella el ceño mirando a su amigo-. Tu trabajo es casi tan malo como la forma en que luce tu caligrafía. Algunas de estas frases ni siquiera son gramaticalmente correcta y creo que el tercer párrafo está tomado de un texto acerca de una poción completamente distinta. 

-Bueno, estaba cansado, Hermione –se defendió Harry-. Y además tuve que trabajar con los libros que pude tomar prestados de compañeros de Casa. Fue pura suerte el que Neville no hubiera regresado todavía a la Biblioteca esos dos enormes libros de pociones. 

-Si hubieras escrito antes tu ensayo, habrías tenido tiempo de sobra para investigar en la Biblioteca –continuó Hermione sin inmutarse-. Pero tienes que esperar hasta el último minuto, por supuesto, entonces salta algo como una detención y la Biblioteca está cerrada para cuando puedes salir de eso. Deberías haber escrito el ensayo antes de empezar la detención, si hasta Neville lo tenía listo. Apuesto a que habría sido un acierto llegar a tu detención llevando el ensayo ya terminado. 

-A Snape no le habría importado eso –Ron defendió a su mejor amigo. 

-No puedes dar eso por seguro –argumentó Hermione-. Pero lo que sabemos con toda seguridad es que Snape desaprueba la mala caligrafía y la gramática incorrecta. Aunque el contenido del ensayo fuera perfecto, esto haría que Snape se enfadara, Harry. No es posible que lo entregues así. 

-Tengo que hacerlo –dijo Harry, míseramente-. No hay tiempo suficiente como para escribir uno nuevo y él nunca me dará más tiempo. Nunca da tiempo extra, ni siquiera a los Slytherins. Tú sabes eso, Hermione. 

-Bueno, al menos podrías tratar de pasarlo en limpio y corregir los errores gramaticales. 

-No hay tiempo –gimió Harry. 

Después de eso, ninguno de los tres tenía mucho apetito. Pociones a primera hora de la mañana causaba cosas como esa. 

Dejaron temprano el desayuno, Hermione trató de conseguir en la Biblioteca algún libro que quería y Harry y Ron volvieron a la torre de Gryffindor para recoger sus bolsas de libros y la de Hermione para reunirse con sus compañeros en los calabozos. 

Sin embargo, los dos muchachos no llegaron muy lejos. En su camino fuera del gran salón, casi chocaron con Draco Malfoy, cuyos ojos grises tenían un brillo malévolo al ver a los dos Gryffindors. 

-Vaya, pero si son Potter y la chica Weasley –se burló Draco a modo de saludo-. ¿Dejan tan pronto el desayuno? 

-Oh, cállate, Malfoy –siseó Harry, que en realidad no estaba de humor para los jueguitos de Malfoy. 

-Ah, ¿van en busca de un salón vacío para tener una pequeña sesión de besos antes de las clases? –preguntó Draco. 

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –gruñó confundido Ron, que aún no sabía de la burla más reciente por parte de Draco. 

-Personalmente, yo habría escogido una novia con una apariencia un poco más presentable, o que al menos fuera inteligente, Potter –continuó Draco, imperturbable-. ¿Qué vas a hacer si ella reprueba Pociones y tiene que abandonar Hogwarts? ¿La seguirás en ciego amor y vivirás como un muggle? 

-¡No estoy reprobando Pociones! –rugió Ron en medio de las risitas de los Slytherins que estaban cerca. 

Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de por qué estalló también en carcajadas un grupo de Ravenclaws que habían estado observando el encuentro y por qué los Slytherin y Draco lucían tan triunfantes. 

-Ahí está, finalmente admitiste que eres la chica de Potter –Draco sonrió con burla-. Lo sabía. 

Eso fue demasiado para Ron. Antes de que Harry pudiera agarrarlo de la túnica para contenerlo, se lanzó directamente contra Draco, logrando derribarlo. 

Afortunadamente, Crabbe y Goyle no estaban con Draco en ese momento. Harry los había visto antes sentados a la mesa de Slytherin y sabía por experiencia que ellos dos siempre encontraban difícil apartarse de cualquier comida. Con algo de suerte, Ron podría terminar con Draco antes de que ellos dos se involucraran. 

Hasta ahí habían llegado los pensamientos de Harry cuando Draco estrelló su rodilla contra el abdomen de Ron. Ron gritó de dolor y retrocedió lo suficiente como para darle a Draco espacio suficiente para lanzar un puñetazo contra su cara. 

Ron estaba tan sorprendido que dudó apenas lo indispensable para que Draco lo empujara y se arrodillara sobre él. Ron forcejeó tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero Draco difícilmente pareció notar nada más aparte del labio roto que había sufrido en el ataque inicial de Ron. 

Ron pataleó inútilmente, pero pronto comprendió que la única forma en que podía alcanzar a Draco sentado donde estaba era con su mano izquierda, ya que la derecha estaba atrapada debajo de su cuerpo y todos sus esfuerzos por cambiar de posición era inútiles. 

Se las arregló para liberar su mano de la de Draco unas cuantas veces, pero Draco usaba sólo la derecha para rechazar sus ataques, mientras continuaba golpeando a Ron con la izquierda. 

Sin embargo, la pelea no duró mucho más. Había atraído una multitud de espectadores, lo cual a su vez atrajo la atención de los profesores. Snape y Dumbledore no habían llegado a desayunar esa mañana, así que fueron MacGonagall y Filch quienes tuvieron que poner fin al combate. 

MacGonagall inmediatamente sujetó a Draco y lo separó de Ron. 

-¡Señor Malfoy! 

-Él me atacó primero, profesora –declaró Draco inmediatamente-. Sólo estaba defendiéndome –miró hacia el piso con preocupación-. ¿Hugin? 

Estella, que estaba en la multitud de espectadores, levantó el pequeño nido que Draco había dejado caer cuando Ron saltó sobre él y miró dentro. Un enojado graznido de polluelo protestando le respondió. 

-Parece que está bien –le dijo a Draco mientras le entregaba la caja-. Con toda esa tela suave probablemente ni sintió el golpe. Pero tiene suerte de no haber caído afuera. 

Draco examinó rápidamente al pequeño cuervo y descubrió que, en efecto, parecía estar ileso. Agradeció distraídamente a Estella con una inclinación de cabeza mientras calmaba a Hugin acariciando su lomo con un dedo. 

-Bueno, con pájaro o sin él –decidió Minerva-, ya he tenido suficiente de ustedes dos peleando constantemente. Los voy a llevar con el director. 

Sujetó a cada uno por un brazo y los arrastró hacia la puerta y por las escaleras. 

-Es nuestra primera pelea este año –señaló Draco a MacGonagall, pero ella no pareció estar interesada en esa clase de tecnicismos. 

-¿No puedo ir primero a la enfermería? –suplicó Ron-. Me duele la pierna. 

Ciertamente estaba cojeando, pero Minerva decidió ignorar por el momento las heridas de los dos muchachos. Sus vidas no podían estar en peligro y era culpa de ellos haberse peleado, después de todo. 

-Rana de chocolate –le dijo a la gárgola una vez que llegaron hasta ella y empujó a los muchachos delante de ella. 

Llegaron a lo alto de la escalera demasiado pronto para el gusto de Draco, pero al menos Hugin se había calmado y estaba durmiendo otra vez. Realmente deseaba que el pequeño cuervo no hubiera sufrido ningún daño serio en su caída. 

"Creo que probablemente no debería burlarme de los Gryffindors cuando lo estoy cargando" pensó mientras volvía a cubrir a Hugin con su tela para mantenerlo caliente. 

MacGonagall abrió la puerta de la oficina del director para encontrarlo tomando té y comiendo pastel con el profesor Snape. Draco sonrió aliviado al ver a su Cabeza de Casa. 

Dumbledore podría no creerle a un Slytherin cuando dijera que un Gryffindor lo había atacado primero, pero tío Severus definitivamente sí le creería. Y también sabría si Hugin estaba bien. 

-No puedo creerlo –gimió MacGongall-. Ustedes dos faltando al desayuno mientras los estudiantes se matan entre ellos en el gran salón. 

Dumbledore parpadeó un poco ante esa noticia. 

-¿No estás exagerando un poco, Minerva? ¿Quieres pastel? 

-No, gracias, Albus –declinó MacGonagall mirándolo un poco enojada mientras escuchaba a los dos muchachos aguantándose la risa ante la escena-. Puedo haber exagerado con lo de los estudiantes matándose entre ellos, pero estos dos estaban peleando en el gran salón. Tu señor Malfoy atacó otra vez a uno de mis estudiantes, Severus. 

-Eso es mentira –contestó Draco, alto y claro. 

-Tú, pequeño... –empezó MacGonagall, pero Severus la silenció con una mirada. 

-Espera un momento, Minerva –la interrumpió calmadamente-. ¿Viste a Draco atacar al señor Weasley? 

-Lo vi arrodillado sobre él y pegándole en la cara –declaró MacGonagall-. Si eso no es prueba suficiente... 

-Sólo porque Draco estuviera ganando cuando los encontraste, no quiere decir que empezara la pelea –le informó Snape, mirando con enojo a Ron. 

-Él me atacó primero –Draco repitió su declaración anterior-. Y, como dije antes, esta es la primera vez que me involucro en una pelea en lo que va del año –una rápida mirada a Dumbledore le reveló que el acto de orgullo herido no lo había convencido del todo. Bueno, siempre podía tratar de conseguir que se apiadara-. Nunca empezaría una pelea teniendo a Hugin en las manos. Cuando Weasley me atacó, lo dejé caer. ¿Crees que está bien? –le preguntó a Snape ofreciéndole la caja. 

Severus la tomó gentilmente y sacó al pequeño cuervo. Hugin se quejó ruidosamente por haber sido despertado otra vez, pero se calmó cuando Snape lo acarició gentilmente y se acomodó en la cálida palma de su mano. 

-Me parece que está bien, pero deberías pedirle a Madame Pomfrey que lo revise buscando daños internos, sólo para estar seguros. 

-¿Atacó usted primero al señor Malfoy, señor Weasley? –Dumbledore se dirigió a Ron una vez que Severus tuvo bajo control la situación del cuervo. 

Ron asintió ligeramente avergonzado. 

-Él me llamó "chica", señor. 

-No –sonrió burlón Draco-. Tú te llamaste "chica" a ti mismo. Sólo confirmé tus propias palabras. 

-¡Tú… -Ron se lanzó contra Draco otra vez y Minerva tuvo que controlarlo por la fuerza. 

-¡Señor Weasley! –le gritó ella-. Por favor, cálmese. 

-¿Lo ven? –dijo Draco calmadamente-. Es peligroso. No puede controlar sus primitivos instintos agresivos. 

Ron, que casi se había calmado, saltó de nuevo y una vez más tuvo que ser retenido por MacGongall. 

-Draco –dijo Severus gentilmente-. Es suficiente. 

Draco asintió y se apoyó en el cómodo sillón donde Severus estaba sentado. 

Los ojos de Dumbledore pasaron pensativamente de los dos astutos Slytherin hacia los Gryffindors que forcejeaban y luego de regreso. Sí, Severus tenía una relación estrecha con sus Slytherins, tal vez todavía más estrecha que la que Sprout tenía con los Hufflepuffs, pero nunca antes había visto a uno de ellos confiar en él en esa forma. Tenía que preguntarle a Severus al respecto alguna vez. 

-Muy bien, creo que cinco puntos menos para cada uno será suficiente castigo –anunció finalmente-. Minerva, por favor lleva al señor Weasley a ver a Poppy. Parece estar cojeando un poco, lo que no debe ser muy cómodo. Severus, por favor, lleva al señor Malfoy a algún otro lugar por el momento. No creo que sea una buena idea por el momento que estén en la misma habitación. ¿Cuál es su primera clase de hoy, muchachos? 

-Pociones –contestaron Draco, Ron y Severus al mismo tiempo. 

-Oh –fue todo lo que Dumbledore pudo decir. 

Miró a Severus, quien le devolvió la mirada tan calmado como siempre. 

-Clase doble de Pociones –aclaró el Maestro de Pociones-. Toda la mañana. 

Por un momento, el director y el profesor de Pociones sólo se miraron el uno al otro y Draco se preguntó si podían estar manteniendo algún tipo de conversación telepática. 

-Bueno, gracias por el desayuno, Albus –Severus finalmente rompió el silencio-. Pero creo que, bajo estas circunstancias, será mejor que terminemos nuestra conversación en otro momento. Ven, Draco, creo que tengo la poción adecuada para curar tu labio, y será mejor también que alimentemos a Hugin. 

Una vez que se marcharon, Albus se recostó en su silla y suspiró. Ahora tenía que encontrar alguna manera de encontrar a Severus a solas otra vez antes de que se reuniera con sus otros espías ese día y no estaba seguro de si Snape estaría aún por ahí a la hora del almuerzo. 

Había arreglado deliberadamente el horario de Severus de modo que tuviera libre toda la tarde del miércoles para su trabajo de espionaje, pero eso significaba que tenía que informarle de cualquier mensaje que quisiera enviarle a los otros espías antes de su primera clase de los jueves por la mañana. No podía arriesgarse a enviar esa información vía lechuza. Ni siquiera le gustaba la idea de escribirla, pero parecía ser la única solución en ese momento. 

¿Por qué no había pensado en decirle a Minerva que no lo buscara los miércoles por la mañana? ¿Y por qué no había pensado en darle a Severus una clase menos volátil antes de que tuviera que marcharse a arriesgar su vida? La tensión de Severus antes de su misión podría traducirse en una lección particularmente difícil para los Gryffindor de quinto año y las tensiones entre Gryffindors y Slytherin dificultarían para Severus el mantener el control de la clase, lo que significaba que estaría exhausto antes de abandonar el castillo. 

"Debería haberle dado el grupo de Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff de segundo año. Esos son completamente dóciles y él puede enseñar Pociones de segundo año incluso estando dormido." 

Pero era demasiado tarde para pensar en eso. 

***

Ciertamente, esa resultó ser una muy mala mañana para los Gryffindors. 

Harry Potter arrastró las bolsas de libros de sus dos mejores amigos hasta los calabozos junto con su propia bolsa y encontró a Hermione ya en el calabozo cuando él llegó, pero no había señales de Ron. Eso era particularmente preocupante, ya que él había llegado apenas a tiempo antes de empezar la lección y Draco Malfoy ya estaba ahí, sin que le quedara ni un rastro de la herida en su labio. 

Se las arregló para intercambiar unas cuantas miradas de preocupación con Hermione, pero había tiempo de explicar qué le había pasado a ron. Consideró susurrarle toda la historia una vez que empezaran el trabajo práctico, pero Snape empezó la lección quitándole veinte puntos a Lavender y otros veinte a Parvati por hablar en clase. 

No, mejor no arriesgarse hoy. 

Cuando Harry entregó su ensayo, Snape lo abrió de inmediato. 

-Esto luce todavía peor que el que escribió en papel muggle, Potter –le informó Snape para regocijo de los Slytherins. 

Un poco después, cuando empezaron a preparar su nuevo ejercicio, Snape tomó el ensayo otra vez. 

-Debería interesarle, Potter, el hecho de que su ensayo no está ni remotamente correcto. Por favor, recuérdeme, ¿de qué poción trata, exactamente? 

-La poción antídoto –dijo Harry de inmediato. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? No podía recordarlo. 

-¿Qué poción antídoto, exactamente? –Snape lo miró con enojo. 

-Er... la que nos enseñó el lunes. 

Snape continuó mirándolo. 

-No estoy seguro de cuál es... Yo... er... quiero decir... 

-Entonces, no está seguro –Snape casi ronroneó-. Creo que esa debe ser la verdad, ya que tampoco su ensayo está seguro de cuál poción es. 

Harry se estremeció. 

-Hice lo mejor que pude, señor. 

-Ah, ¿piensa usted que es menos talentoso que el señor Longbottom? –preguntó Snape con voz sedosa justo cuando Ron entraba finalmente. 

Harry se removió en su silla, aliviado. Ahora Snape estaría ocupado quitándole puntos a su mejor amigo y se olvidaría de torturarlo. 

-Ah, señor Weasley –ciertamente, Snape volvió su atención hacia Ron-. ¿Cuánto tiempo toma curar una herida menor en su pierna? 

-Madame Pomfrey estaba ocupada con un estudiante de primer año que se había dislocado la muñeca y no dejaba de llorar –explicó Ron-. Me dijo que podía esperar un poco. 

-Oh, ¿y entonces usted pensó que podía permitirse desperdiciar tiempo de mi clase? –continuó Snape, inmisericorde-. Una clase en la que actualmente usted es el último estudiante. Bien, su ejercicio para hoy está en la pizarra. Deberá tratar de terminarlo antes de que finalice la clase o tendrá otra mala calificación hoy. 

Ron se sonrojó profundamente, pero no discutió. En lugar de eso, tomó su caldero y se puso a trabajar. 

-¿Y bien, señor Potter? –preguntó Snape inesperadamente. 

-¿Señor? –Harry lenvantó la mirada nerviosamente. ¿Qué quería Snape ahora? 

-Antes de que el señor Weasley nos interrumpiera, le hice una pregunta, señor Potter –dijo Snape-. Una pregunta que usted aún no ha contestado. ¿Cree usted que es menos talentoso que el señor Longbottom? 

-No, señor. Quiero decir, no es por insultar a Neville ni nada por el estilo, pero soy mejor que él en Pociones. 

-Ah, entonces piensa que es mejor en Pociones que el señor Longbottom –repitió Snape-. Vamos a ver. No logró terminar su primer ejercicio el lunes, mientras que el señor Longbottom sí lo hizo, apenas, pero lo hizo mientras que usted ni siquiera estuvo cerca de lograrlo. Les asigné a los dos el mismo ensayo para mejorar su nota en esa poción. El señor Longbottom me lo entregó antes de la fecha requerida. Estaba detallado y correcto, aunque era inexacto en algunos detalles. Aún así, estaba bien redactado y demostraba claramente que el señor Longbottom se esforzó en hacerlo bien. Agregando a eso el hecho de que su poción estaba casi completamente correcta, califiqué su primer trabajo en clase de este año con un nueve. 

Un gritito de alegría de parte de Neville causó otro estallido de carcajadas por parte de los Slytherin y un susurrado "felicitaciones, Neville" de parte de Seamos Finnigan que Snape, contrario a lo acostumbrado, dejó pasar con solo una mirada levemente severa para Seamos. 

-Sin embargo, el famoso Harry Potter, a diferencia del señor Longbottom, falló la asignación desde un principio al entregar un corto, garrapateado... bueno, pergamino, al que él llama "ensayo". A mí me parece más bien una serie de apuntes para investigación. La primera parte parece ser un tratamiento general acerca de la preparación de antídotos, entonces cambia de tema para dedicarse a las pociones adormecedoras y al final debería ser sobre antídotos nuevamente, pero es lo bastante vago como para que también pudiera tratarse sobre pociones para hacer crecer el cabello o tal vez pociones repelentes de insectos –continuó Snape, inmisericorde-. Me temo que tendré que recompensar este "ensayo" reprobándolo y me temo que todo indica que ha fallado en una asignación en la que el señor Longbottom obtuvo un nueve, Potter. Así que, me pregunto, ¿cuál de los dos es mejor en Pociones? 

Harry se encogió tanto como pudo y trató de ignorar a Snape. Tenía que detenerse en algún momento. ¿Verdad? 

Una llamada a la puerta lo salvó otra vez y en esta ocasión Dumbledore entró llevando en sus manos algo que se parecía sospechosamente a un libro muggle. Un pequeño pedazo de pergamino servía como separador y probaba que el director o al menos alguna persona estaba leyendo ese libro. 

-Ah, Severus, nada más vine a ver si ha habido más problemas con el señor Malfoy y el señor Weasley –dijo Dumbledore, acercándose al escritorio de Snape, jugando distraídamente con las páginas del libro-. Oh, ¿eso es cuerno molido de unicornio? –se inclinó sobre el escritorio para tomar un de los frascos que estaban ahí-. No tenía idea de que ya lo usaras para quinto año. 

-Me parece haberte dicho que hay varios pociones de primer año que lo requieren. 

-Ah, bueno, no puedes culpar a un anciano por ser olvidadizo –Dumbledore colocó el frasco otra vez en su sitio-. Bien, que tengas un buen día, Severus. 

Nadie notó que el pequeño separador había desaparecido. 

Severus miró con disgusto a Harry una vez más y entonces echó una mirada a los otros ensayos. Acomodó rápidamente el frasco de cuerno molido de unicornio, y entonces tomó el ensayo de Lavender Brown. 

-Bien, tienen media hora para terminar sus pociones –le recordó a sus estudiantes. 

Nadie lo vio tomar y embolsarse un pedacito de pergamino doblado que estaba sobre el ensayo de Lavender. 

**Continuará... **

**Notas:**

¿Qué pasará con David y Filch? ¿El trío continuará su investigación? ¿Y Estella averiguará quién es el misterioso Pettigrew? ¡Por favor, comenten!

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Draco recibe una invitación, el primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade del año y un visitante inesperado en el gran salón.


	40. Hogsmeade

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony, y también todas las canciones de Gringolf. ¡Gracias por prestármelos! 

Mi amigo Edmond es dueño de sí mismo y de su caballo Apolo. 

Viejo Joe y el Joe de Tess pertenecen a Zebee. 

**Nota de la autora:**

Oh, bueno, no logré colocar en este capítulo todo lo que quería, pero todavía estamos llegando al final de la segunda parte del fic. Creo que podrá quedar de menos de 50 capítulos a final de cuentas. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 40: HOGSMEADE**

El primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade fue a principios de octubre. Para entonces a Hugin le habían crecido algunas plumas, a pesar de lo cual lucía bastante extraño con algunas partes desnudas y muchas púas blancas asomándose en su piel. La primera había preocupado bastante a Draco, pero pronto descubrió que eran sólo plumas rodeadas por una cubierta protectora que se caería cuando la pluma terminara de desarrollarse. 

El pequeño cuervo estaba también mucho más grande y más activo y la profesora MacGonagall no era la única entre los profesores que lo miraba con disgusto de vez en cuando. Pociones y Herbología eran las únicas materias donde Hugin era bienvenido. Severus no tenía problemas para mantener a sus estudiantes bajo control mientras Draco alimentaba al ave y la profesora Sprout aprobaba abiertamente el que Draco criara a su mascota. 

-Le enseñará paciencia y responsabilidad, Minerva –trató ella de explicarle a su menos entusiasmada amiga-. ¿No has notado lo mucho que ha madurado el muchacho este año? Es muy parecido a cuidar plantas. Tienes que dedicar mucho tiempo a amarlas y eso es algo que le resulta difícil de entender a muchos estudiantes. Especialmente a los Slytherins, que con frecuencia parecen completamente incapaces de comprender el amor, aunque los Gryffindors no son mucho mejores. Son impacientes y rudos con mis pobres plantas. Aunque es difícil para ellos ver que las están lastimando, porque muy pocas plantas tienen la habilidad de expresar su dolor. Es mucho más fácil aprender esas cosas de un animal. 

-Pero es por eso que tenemos Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, ¿o no? –le recordó Minerva. 

-Pero es una materia electiva. No todos los chicos la toman y los animales que Hagrid prefiere mostrarle en clase a los niños difícilmente son del tipo delicado –le dijo Sprout. 

-¿Entonces, crees que deberíamos darle un cuervo a cada estudiante? –preguntó MacGonagall, incrédula. 

-Ah, sí, ¿no sería agradable? –recalcó el director con voz soñadora. 

-Albus, criar a un cuervo no es fácil –le recordó Severus de inmediato-. Dudo que muchos estudiantes sean capaces de hacerlo. Draco realmente deseaba ese cuervo y le estoy dando toda la asistencia que puedo. No podría hacer lo mismo por todos los estudiantes y al mayoría de ellos no se ocupan adecuadamente de las mascotas que ya tienen. 

-Él tiene razón, Albus –confirmó Madame Pomfrey-. No creerías con cuánta frecuencia tengo que recibir gatos rechazados y maltratados. Los búhos la pasan mejor porque los elfos domésticos cuidan de ellos en la lechucería, y los sapos no requieren muchos cuidados aparte de la alimentación, y ni siquiera comen mucho. Los pobres gatos, sin embargo... 

-Y de todos modos un cuervo no es un familiar apropiado –declaró Minerva. 

Severus la miró con enojo. 

-¿No es un familiar apropiado? –repitió. 

-Una lechuza puede entregar una carta igual de bien –desafió Minerva. 

-¿Pero puede un búho entregarla sin ser visto? ¿Puede traerte un objeto específico si se lo pides? ¿Recitar recetas de pociones? –siseó Snape. 

-¿Recitar recetas de pociones, Severus? –repitió Minerva-. Estás exagerando. 

-Te aseguro que Munin puede darte la respuesta correcta para cada pregunta del quiz que le hice a los de tercer año la semana pasada –le dijo Severus con calma. 

-No puede comprender las palabras que repite –insistió Minerva. 

-En realidad he tenido conversaciones más inteligentes con mi cuervo que con algunos de mis colegas –le informó Snape. 

En ese punto, Dumbledore decidió intervenir para evitar un derramamiento de sangre en presencia de los estudiantes. 

-¿Cómo van los equipos de Quidditch? –preguntó alegremente-. ¿Podemos esperar un buen campeonato? 

***

Draco, mientras tanto, estaba planeando su visita a Hogsmeade. Tenía que encontrar una forma de desaparecer sin ser notado y evitar que sus compañeros hicieran preguntas que el profesor Snape no querría que contestara. Después de todo, la seguridad de Bill dependía de su discreción. 

Desafortunadamente, a pesar de que estaban empezando a mostrar más señales de independencia, Gregory y Vincent parecía creer que Draco necesitaba tenerlos cerca durante el viaje para hacerle compañía. Seguían sugiriendo lugares que podían visitar los tres y preguntándole a Draco qué quería hacer. 

-Miren, muchachos –decidió finalmente hablarles con franqueza-, ya tengo planes para el fin de semana. 

-De acuerdo, iremos contigo –anunció Vincent de inmediato. 

-Lo siento, pero no pueden –intentó Draco. 

-¿Por qué no? –gimió Gregory-. Pensé que éramos tus amigos. 

-Lo son, Gregory –le aseguró Draco-. Pero tengo una cita. No puedo llegar con ustedes dos a la zaga. 

-¿Una cita? –preguntó Vincent-. ¿Con quién? ¿Pansy? –sonaba dudoso y Draco no podía culparlo. Pansy todavía mostraba frialdad hacia él. No era que le importara, clara. 

-No, no es Pansy –le dijo a sus amigos-. Hemos terminado. Ni siquiera sé por qué salía con ella. Pansy es terriblemente aburrida. 

-¿Pero quién, entonces? –presionó Vincent. 

Draco se dejó caer en la cama y bajó la visera de su gorra Raker para taparse los ojos, sonriendo traviesamente. 

-¿Millicent? –preguntó Gregory con un leve suspiro. 

La sonrisa de Draco se transformó en una mueca burlona. 

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Estás enamorado, Gregory? 

-Bueno, es muy bella –dijo Gregory, con inusual suavidad. 

-¡Millicent! –exclamó Vincent, incrédulo-. ¿Bella? 

-Te gusta –diagnosticó Draco mientras tanteaba con una mano para localizar al oso Cuddly-. Nuestro Gregory está enamorado. 

Gregory se sonrojó. 

-Bueno, no es que seamos pareja o algo así –trató de explicar-. Es sólo que me parece atractiva. 

-Oh, puedes quedarte con ella –Draco había encontrado por fin a su oso y lo tomó-. No estoy interesado. Además ustedes dos hacen buena pareja. 

-¿En verdad lo crees? –preguntó Gregory, esperanzado. 

-Claro –dijo Draco-. ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir? Entonces sabrás si tú también le gustas. 

-No creo que esté saliendo con nadie en este momento –concordó Vincent-. Será mejor que te acerques a ella ahora, antes de que alguien más tome ventaja. 

Una sonrisa apareció lentamente en el rostro de Gregory. 

-Sí, podría invitarla a las Tres Escobas este fin de semana. 

-Así que ustedes dos estarán con sus novias –dijo Vincent, con un toque de tristeza. 

-Podrías invitar a alguien tú también –sugirió Draco, pero Vincent sacudió la cabeza. 

-No me gusta ninguna de las chicas –se encogió de hombros-. Creo que no he encontrado todavía a la chica correcta. Pero, ¿con quién sales, Draco? ¿Estella, tal vez? Pasa mucho tiempo contigo. 

-¿Estella? –Draco pareció tan sorprendido que Vincent descartó la idea inmediatamente. ¿Había notado siquiera que Estella era una chica?-. No, no es Estella. 

-¿Mandy Blckehurst? –Vincent probó con otra chica, de la que no sabía que tuviera novio en ese momento. 

-No. 

-¿Susan Bones? 

-¿La Hufflepuff? Nunca –protestó Draco. Susan era bonita, pero era todavía más boba que Millicent cuando tratabas de conversar con ella. 

-No estarás saliendo con una Gryffindor, ¿o sí? –dijo Vincent, alarmado. 

Draco empezó a sentir un poco de pena por él, así que cedió. 

-Se llama Cathy. 

-¿Cathy? –Vincent buscó en su memoria y la encontró vacía. Conocía a una Catherine que se había graduado el año anterior, tenía una prima distante llamada Katharina, que tenía una amiga llamada Kathrin e iba a Beauxbattons, y había varias Cassandras, pero al única que estaba en ese momento en Hogwarts estaba en segundo año. Podía haber alguna otra Catherine en la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador ese año, pero las de primer año eran demasiado jóvenes como para invitarlas a salir. 

-¿No era esa una chaser de Gryffindor? –interrumpió Gregory para sorpresa de su amigo. Habían pensado que seguía soñando con su amada Millicent y que no había escuchado nada. 

-No –dijo Draco-. Esa es Katie. Mi chica es Cathy. Cathy Cat. 

-Bueno, ¿en cuál Casa está? –intentó Vincent. 

-Ninguna –Draco les sonrió. 

-¿Tienes una novia mayor? –Gregory lo miró boquiabierto. 

-No, ella está en el mismo año que nosotros –Draco contempló sus caras confundidas por un momento-. Asiste a una escuela pública. Es por eso que nunca la han oído nombrar. La conocí durante el verano. 

-¿Cómo es ella? ¿Cuál es su familia? ¿Es una rica heredera? –sus amigos siguieron acosándolo con preguntas por el resto del día, pero Draco no dijo nada más. Con eso sabían lo suficiente como para dejarlo solo en Hogsmeade y eso era todo lo que quería. 

***

El viaje a la ciudad fue en una bella tarde de otoño. El sol brillaba a pesar de que el clima había enfriado desde el principio del curso y Draco decidió usar su suéter debajo de la túnica. Tenía la sensación de que jugar fútbol vistiendo la túnica no sería muy cómodo y definitivamente hacía demasiado frío como para jugar con camiseta. 

MacGonagall lo miró severamente cuando llegó al vestíbulo. 

-¿Dónde está su sombrero, señor Malfoy? 

Draco sonrió. Había decidido usar su gorra ese día. Después de todo, necesitaba demostrar sus simpatías mientras caminaba por West Hogsmeade. Con un sombrero escolar en su cabeza sería un blanco para cada pandillero en el parque. Con la gorra, era uno de ellos y sólo un Tiburón se atrevería a molestarlo. 

-En la lavandería –le dijo a MacGonagall a pesar de que realmente lo había dejado junto a su cama-. ¿Quiere que vaya a buscarlo? 

-¿Por qué envió su sombrero a la lavandería? –preguntó MacGonagall, confundida. 

-Porque necesitaba limpieza. Un Gryffindor lo tocó –le dijo Draco burlonamente y se escurrió por la puerta mientras MacGonagall todavía estaba boquiabierta ante el insulto. 

Bajó el camino hacia Hogsmeade con la multitud de alegres y conversadores estudiantes, sin que apenas lo notara nadie. Después de todo, todos iban a Hogsmeade ese día, así que, por supuesto, era de esperarse que Draco Malfoy estuviera ahí tembién. Unos pocos Gryffindors decidieron caminar más despacio o más rápido para alejarse de él, pero los Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs no le prestaron atención. Había sido menos agresivo hacia ellos ese año y tampoco había tenido hasta entonces tantos problemas con ellos como con los Gryffindors. Para ellos, Draco Malfoy era solo otro Slytherin. Desagradable para conversar, pero no era ningún problema si solo pasaba por ahí. 

Draco se quedó con el grupo hasta que casi todos llegaron a la calle principal, pero entonces giró hacia una calle lateral que lo llevaría hasta el puente y West Hogsmeade mucho más rápido. 

-¿Hey, a dónde irá Malfoy? –preguntó a sus dos mejores amigos Ron Weasley, que estaba a unos pocos metros detrás de él. 

-¿Qué importa? –Harry se encogió de hombros-. Al menos ahora no nos echará a perder el día. 

-¿No lo hará? ¿Y si va a prepararnos una trampa? –argumentó Ron. 

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo si ni siquiera sabe a dónde vamos? –le preguntó Hermione-. Honestamente, Ron, este año sólo hablas acerca de Malfoy. Estás obsesionado. Trata de olvidarlo y estudiar. Ya has desperdiciado un mes entero y tenemos OWLs este año. 

-Bueno, si yo estoy obsesionado con Malfoy, tú estás obsesionada con esos estúpidos OWLs –replicó Ron-. Y te arrepentirás cuando Malfoy haga que nos atrape el Lord Oscuro. 

Harry suspiró. Había tenido la esperanza de divertirse un poco ese día. Hermione ciertamente estaba pasando casi todo su tiempo estudiando y después de que finalmente habían renunciado a buscar una conexión familiar entre Malfoy y Snape, Ron prácticamente había acabado por residir también en la Biblioteca, continuando él solo la búsqueda imposible. Entre el Quidditch y la tarea, la vida era bastante aburrida sin su mejor amigo para hacerle compañía, aunque lo había ayudado un poco el que pasara ahora más tiempo haciendo su tarea. Incluso había logrado elevar su nota en Pociones otra vez a 6.5, mientras que Ron seguía reprobando pese a todos los esfuerzos de Hermione por ayudarlo. 

Neville continuaba sorprendiendo a todos ese año. Su promedio para Pociones en ese momento era un muy buen 8 y ahora rara vez necesitaba la ayuda de Hermione. Considerando los problemas de Ron, eso probablemente era algo muy bueno, ya que le daba tiempo a ella de vigilar su caldero. 

Miércoles era el peor día de la semana ese año. No sólo tenían a Snape toda la mañana, sino que además era más desagradable de lo normal, y luego las clases de la tarde empezaban con Adivinación. Harry estaba empezando a preguntarse seriamente si Aritmancia realmente había sido una mala opción.  Aunque, pensándolo bien, se decía que había que trabajar mucho en Aritmancia y ahí no habría tenido a Ron para hacerle compañía. 

El fin de semana de Hogsmeade debería haberle dado a los tres amigos una oportunidad para divertirse juntos otra vez, pero parecía ser que Hermione y Ron iban a empezar a discutir otra vez. ¿Se darían cuenta si se alejaba en silencio para buscar a Cho? Tal vez a ella le gustaría una cerveza de mantequilla y un poco de conversación. 

Mientras tanto, Draco había llegado a la dulcería cercana al mercado. Miró a su alrededor por un rato, preguntándose qué comprar. No había probado ninguno de sus dulces favoritos en un largo tiempo, pero los extraños dulces muggles también eran tentadores. El caramelo de limón que Mike le había dado una vez en un día de mercado había sabido grandioso y las cosas muggles eran más baratas que las mágicas. 

Al final, Draco compró una variedad de pequeñas cantidades de dulces muggles para probarlos y los guardó profundamente en el bolsillo de su túnica. Los Rakers eran sus amigos, sí, pero después de no saborear un dulce por tanto tiempo, no iba a compartir sus tesoros con nadie. 

Tan pronto como estuvieron bien guardados, Draco se apresuró a llegar al parque Merlín. ¿Sus amigos estarían ahí? ¿Y si no estaban? ¿Debería ir a ver si Mike estaba en casa? ¿Y si tocaba el timbre de la casa de Mike y no abría nadie? ¿Se enojaría Sarah con él si iba a ver a Billy? El profesor Snape probablemente estaba usando su fin de semana de Hogsmeade para visitar a su familia. A menos que hubiera tenido que quedarse para cuidar a los de primer y segundo año. Draco deseó que Dumbledore hubiese hecho quedarse a MacGongall en lugar de Severus. MacGongall se merecía trabajar ese día por la forma en que trataba a Draco y a los otros Slytherins y además no tenía familia. 

Todas sus preocupaciones resultaron ser infundadas cuando llegó al parque y encontró a la pandilla completa en la cancha de fútbol. Susie la Ratoncita Bailarina lo vio primero y corrió hacia él con un alegre chillido. El resto de la pandilla la siguió pronto. 

-¡Dragón! –Susie fue la primera en llegar hasta él y lo atrapó en un abrazo carente de toda dignidad. 

-Hola, Susie –fue todo lo que logró decir antes de que Sammie los alcanzara y lo abrazara él también. 

Afortunadamente, los otros se mostraron un poco más capaces de dominarse y no intentaron derribarlo ni abrazarlo hasta asfixiarlo. Un abrazo de Bloody Mary debía ser seriamente peligroso, pensó Draco, pero afortunadamente, ella guardaba sus abrazos para Larry, quien parecía ser capaz de soportarlos bien. 

-Y, ¿cómo van las cosas en Hogwarts? –preguntó Mike una vez que Draco logró soltarse de Susie y Sammie. 

-Sí, ¿cómo está tu amigo Gregory? –añadió Larry con entusiasmo. 

-¿Ya encontraste a alguien para jugar fútbol? –exigió Susie. 

-¿Tus profesores son muy estrictos? –quiso saber Sammie. 

-¿Trajiste a tu cuervo? ¿De qué tamaño está? –esa fue la voz de Beth desde algún lugar detrás de él. 

Draco intentó voltear y saludarla, pero las preguntas no se detenían. 

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Pansy? –preguntó Cathy. 

-¿Tienes una nueva novia o sigues con la de antes? –agregó Charlie de inmediato. 

-¿Cómo está tu tío? –preguntó Mary-. ¿Tiene tiempo libre alguna vez? De verdad necesito un poco de tutoría en Pociones. 

Draco le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Jack, quien había asumido su pose de "no tengo nada que ver con ellos, soy solo un espectador" otra vez y no parecía inclinado a detener el interrogatorio. Todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue una sonrisita burlona. Parecía como que Jack la había estado practicando. 

-Hey –gritó Draco finalmente-. Les he estado escribiendo al menos una vez a la semana. Ya deberían estar enterados de todo eso. 

Sin embargo, tuvo que mostrarles a Hugin y repetirle varias veces a Cathy Cat que había roto con Pansy y que no tenía otra novia. Finalmente satisfecha con sus respuestas, Cathy lo rodeó con un brazo y se apoyó contra él hasta que por fin Jack exigió que regresaran al juego. 

Draco se quitó la túnica y reemplazó a Beth en la portería del segundo equipo. Estaba un poco nervioso acerca de cómo jugaría después de no haberlo hecho durante un poco más de un mes, pero una vez que comenzó el partido, todo volvió a él en forma natural y se sintió como en casa en su portería una vez más. Era como si nunca se hubiera marchado. 

De repente, los pequeños aspirantes aparecieron al lado de la cancha vitoreándolo. Para sorpresa de Draco, ni siquiera a Jack pareció molestarle. Sólo les dirigió una mirada de disgusto cuando Mely corrió por la cancha después de que Draco detuvo un tiro particularmente bien ejecutado por Mike. 

-¡Quédense fuera! –les gritó la siguiente vez que pasó cerca de ellos-. Están estorbando. 

Después de eso se quedaron afuera, pero no dejaron de vitorear a Draco. 

Después del juego, se sentaron a la sombra de su árbol favorito, Cathy Cat se acurrucó otra vez al lado de Draco, y conversaron. Draco rodeó a la chica con un brazo y escuchó todas las noticias. La insoportable hermanita de Matt estaba enferma, pero tía Sarah le había preparado una poción que parecía estar ayudando mucho. Pero si no se curaba en unas semana, la mamá de Matt tendría que llevarla al hospital. Matt no estaba seguro de si tendrían suficiente dinero para eso. 

El papá de Jack tenía una novia nueva que se había mudado a su apartamento con sus dos hijos. "La rubia idiota de Londres" era como la llamaba Jack. Se había quedado en casa de su madre desde entonces. 

Beth no estaba contenta en la escuela, porque era la única Raker ahí y no quería reunirse más con los aspirantes. Como consecuencia, se había quedado sola. 

Sammie había encontrado una gata callejera y esperaba obtener permiso para quedársela. Larry y Mary seguían siendo novios. 

Bueno, eso era bastante obvio. 

Parecía ser que Matt todavía no se le había declarado a Charlie, pero en ese momento no parecía importarle mucho a ella. Su clase de danza tendría una función en dos semanas y ella tenía uno de los papeles más importantes. 

-Por favor, dime que vendrás a verme bailar, Dragón –suplicó ella-. Te habría traído una invitación si hubiera sabido que vendrías hoy, pero como no lo sabía se la di a tu tía. Ella prometió que te la haría llegar. 

Draco suspiró y se acomodó un poco más cerca de Cathy. 

-No sé si podré asistir, Charlie. No se nos permite abandonar los terrenos del colegio excepto durante los fines de semana de Hogsmeade y no habrá uno en dos semanas. Tendré que pedirle permiso al director y nunca he oído que le concediera algo así a nadie. 

-¡Oh, pero tienes que venir! –insistió Susie-. Todos iremos a la gran presentación de Charlie. 

-Y apuesto que habrá muchas chicas lindas ahí –agregó Sammie-. Y ya que no tienes novia en este momento... 

Draco sintió que Cathy se tensaba. Ella le lanzó una mirada de enojo a Sammie, quien le devolvió una mirada de confusión. 

-¿Qué? 

-Eres un idiota, Sammie –le dijo Jack tranquilamente. 

Sammie pareció todavía más confundido después de eso. Miró enojado a Jack por un momento, pero no se atrevió a desafiar al líder de la pandilla. 

Draco pensó en visitar a Sarah y Billy por un rato, pero cuando le mencionó su idea, Mike le dijo que no estaban en casa. 

-Salieron un poco antes de que llegaras –dijo-. Parece que se dirigían al castillo, pero entonces deberías haberlos visto. 

-Tal vez se reunieron con tío Severus en alguna parte de la ciudad –Draco se encogió de hombros. O tal vez no los había visto por su desviación hacia la dulcería. 

Aún sin la visita a Sarah y Billy, Draco se demoró mucho más de lo que había planeado. ¡Ups! Si MacGonagall controlaba el regreso al castillo, estaría en problemas. 

Cathy se ofreció a acompañarlo un rato por el camino de regreso y Susie y Sammie de inmediato anunciaron que ellos irían también. 

-No, no lo harán –les ordenó Jack, cortante-. Se quedarán aquí o llegarán tarde a cenar. 

Susie obedeció encogiéndose de hombros y ligeramente decepcionada, pero Sammie se quedó mirando a Jack por un momento antes de acordarse de poner mala cara. ¿Desde cuándo a Jack le preocupaba que estuvieran en casa para la hora de la cena? Normalmente ni siquiera se molestaba en decirle a sus propios padres dónde pasaría la noche, así que, ¿por qué de repente se preocupaba por los padres de los demás? 

Draco y Cathy caminaron lentamente de bracete y cuando llegaron al puente que conectaba con Hogsmeade en sí, Draco se detuvo y contempló el río por un momento. 

-No quedan dientes de león –comentó. 

-Los habrá la próxima primavera –a Cathy no pareció importarle-. Las hojas de otoño son bonitas también y, además, una vez que empiece a caer la nieve, las flores sólo se congelarían hasta morir. 

-Aún así, esperaba que todavía hubiera algunos para ofrecértelos. 

-No hace falta –Cathy sonrió y lo besó gentilmente en la mejilla-. No soy Pansy. No necesito regalos para amarte y siempre puedes dármelos en primavera. 

-Lo haré –prometió él suavemente. 

-Ahora, mejor apúrate o no te dejarán venir la próxima vez –le dijo Cathy-. ¡Escribe pronto! 

El resto del camino se sintió muy solitario y Draco casi deseó poder quedarse. Tal vez si tía Sarah hubiera estado en casa, ella le habría dejado pasar la noche en el parque Merlín. Se preguntó cuánto habría crecido Billy mientras estaba en la escuela. Había estado fuera más de un mes y habría pasado otro mes para cuando tuviera otra oportunidad de visitar West Hogsmeade y tal vez ver a Billy. Más de dos meses. Eso era más de lo que había estado con lo Snape. ¿Billy todavía lo recordaría después de tanto tiempo? Probablemente no. Lo más probable era que ya lo hubiera olvidado. 

Afortunadamente, nadie lo descubrió mientras se escurría de nuevo dentro del castillo. Qué bien, si MacGonagall lo encontraba dentro, siempre podía afirmar que había vuelto a tiempo y que ella no lo había visto. No podía haber estado en la puerta todo el tiemo, así que un estudiante que hubiese llegado temprano podría haber pasado desapercibido. 

Por supuesto, siempre quedaba tío Severus y él no era fácil de engañar. Pero si había notado que Draco no había regresado a tiempo, estaría esperándolo junto a la puerta o en la escalera que llevaba a los calabozos y no había nadie ahí. El castillo parecía completamente vacío. ¿No debería haber al menos algunos estudiantes por ahí? 

Sin embargo, una mirada nerviosa a su reloj explicó todo. La cena había empezado diez minutos atrás. Rayos, tío Severus debía haber notado ya que no estaba en el gran salón. Por un momento consideró seguir hacia la sala común y comer sus dulces como cena. Entonces podría asegurar que se había saltado la cena porque no tenía hambre, pero sabía que esa no era una buena excusa y si Vincent y Gregory se preocupaban demasiado eran capaces de ir a la mesa de los profesores y reportar que estaba perdido frente a Dumbledore. La última cosa que quería era terminar otra vez en la oficina del director. Lo mejor que podía decir era que había regresado temprano y que había estado leyendo. Había estado tan centrado en el libro que no había notado la hora. 

Rápidamente dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia el gran salón. La profesora MacGonagall le dirigió una mirada enojada mientras estaba y él se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa. Entonces su mirada se fijó en la silla vacía de tío Severus. Parpadeó. 

No era inusual que alguno de los profesores faltara a cenar y Severus con frecuencia se iba a casa a visitar a su familia cuando no tenía "vigilancia de cena", pero Draco no había esperado que faltara en un día en que Sarah no estaba en casa. ¿Tal vez habían salido, después de todo? 

Bueno, al menos Severus no habría notado que no estaba, si él mismo no estaba ahí. No tenía caso ir a la mesa de profesores para disculparse ahora. Sólo haría que los profesores sospecharan. Los Slytherin no se disculpaban ante nadie por llegar tarde excepto ante su Cabeza de Casa, a menos que se les ordenara hacerlo. 

En lugar de eso, Draco se sentó calladamente junto a Crabbe y se sirvió sopa. 

-¿Dónde estabas? –le siseó Vincent de inmediato. 

-Paseando con mi novia –le siseó Draco mientras llenaba su plato. Ups, no salía vapor de la sopa. Eso no lucía bien-. No me reportaste como extraviado, ¿o sí? 

-No, todavía no –confirmó Vincent. 

-Bien, si alguien pregunta, yo ya había vuelto cuando ustedes llegaron y estaba leyendo todavía cuando subieron a cenar –lo instruyó Draco. 

-¿Entonces, por qué no recordaste venir con ellos? –dijo una voz al otro lado de la mesa-. Es una excusa muy débil, ¿sabes? 

-No es asunto tuyo, Estella –le gruñó Draco y ella frunció el ceño y continuó con su comida. 

La sopa estaba fría, tal y como esperaba y antes de que pudiera tomar algo del plato principal, Hugin despertó y exigió ser alimentado. Para cuando el cuervo estuvo satisfecho, el plato principal también estaba frío y Draco decidió saltárselo e ir directamente al postre, para al menos conseguir algo antes de que despareciera. 

Había esperado que ir a la cama sin cenar fuera su único castigo por llegar tarde y, ciertamente, MacGonagall parecía estar dispuesta a dejarlo salirse con la suya. Tal vez temía otra confrontación con Snape. Sin embargo, alguien más no temía eso. 

-¿A dónde te escabulliste hoy? –exigió Ron Weasley cuando salían del gran salón. 

-¿Qué pasa, Weasley, me extrañaste? ¿Es que Potter rompió contigo? Me temo que ya tengo una novia –sonrió Draco. 

Harry logró sujetar a Ron para evitar que se lanzara contra Draco. 

-No somos gays, Malfoy –siseó-. Y, para tu información, estoy saliendo con Cho Chang. 

-Bueno, eso aclara definitivamente quién es la chica –sonrió Draco-. Pobrecita Weasley, ha perdido a su novio por la seeker de Ravenclaw. Que mal que seas un fracaso en Quiddtich, Weasley. 

Ron trató de golpear a Draco, pero Harry todavía estaba sujetándolo desesperadamente y logró evitarlo. 

-¿No crees que las bromas de chicas se están poniendo un poco viejas, Malfoy? –preguntó Harry una vez que Ron pareció estar otra vez bajo control-. Ya las hemos oído y a nadie le interesan. 

Draco contempló a Ron fingiendo que meditaba por un momento. 

-¿Estás seguro, Potty? A mí no me parece, pero ahora que ya no están saliendo, ¿por qué no dejas ir a la chica Weasley? Me gustaría una buena pelea. 

-¿Le pegarías a una chica, Malfoy? –le preguntó Harry con aire inocente. 

Desafortunadamente, eso no obtuvo el efecto que deseaba. Ron le pegó gruñendo enojado, pero debido a que estaba tan cerca, el golpe no tuvo la fuerza necesaria como para lastimar mucho a Harry. Sólo lo sorprendió lo suficiente como para que soltara a Ron. 

Draco sonrió, muy complacido consigo mismo. Parecía ser que esta vez realmente lograría que los dos Gryffindors ganaran una detención mientras que él salía libre. 

Pero entonces un grito de alegría se escuchó por todo el salón y distrajo a los tres: 

-¡Dako! 

Draco miró a su alrededor y descubrió una pequeña figura con la cara llena de lágrimas corriendo hacia él. 

-¡Billy! 

El bebé corrió hasta estrellarse con Draco, se abrazó a una de sus piernas y escondió su cara contra la túnica. Al ver eso, Ron y Harry olvidaron por completo su pelea. Nada más se quedaron ahí, mirando. 

-¡Awww, qué bebé tan lindo! –se escucharon varias voces desde todo el salón y un gran grupo compuesto principalmente por niñas empezó a formarse alrededor de Draco y Billy. 

Los brazos de Billy ciñeron con más fuerza la pierna de Draco y un muy débil "Dako" fue su único comentario. 

-¡Ya basta! –siseó Draco a una chica que intentaba acariciar la cabeza de Billy-. ¿No ves que lo estás asustando? A los bebés no les gustan las multitudes. 

Las chicas se detuvieron para mirar enfadadas a Draco, pero Draco las ignoró. Puso el nido de Hugin en manos de Gregory, despegó gentilmente a Billy de su pierna y lo alzó. Gregory se quedó ahí mirando al ya bastante grande cuervo, probablemente preguntándose si Hugin era ya lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrancarle la nariz de un picotazo. 

-No es justo –dijo de repente una Gryffindor de tercer año-. Yo tengo dos hermanitos. ¿Por qué sólo Malfoy puede jugar con el bebé? 

-Porque él me escogió a mí –le dijo Draco calmadamente-. Y no estoy jugando. Lo estoy protegiendo. Ven, Billy, vamos. 

-¡Espera! –Ron se atravesó en su camino-. ¿A dónde lo llevas? 

-Vaya, pues con el profesor Snape, por supuesto –Draco sonrió burlón-. Siempre puede cortarlo en pedacitos y aprovecharlo en alguna poción, si no quiere quedárselo. 

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacer eso! –Exclamó Ron, horrorizado, en medio de los chillidos de terror de algunos de los estudiantes más jóvenes. 

Draco caminó tranquilamente para rodearlo y salió por la puerta, seguido por Gregory, que todavía llevaba al cuervo. 

-¡Tenemos que detenerlo! –comprendió Ron después de un momento de estar paralizado por el shock-. ¡No podemos dejar que Snape le haga algo a ese pobre bebé! 

-Ron, creo que sólo estaba bromeando –Harry trató de detener a su amigo-. O tal vez trataba de asustar a los de primer año. Ni siquiera Snape mataría a un bebé inocente –sin embargo, no estaba completamente seguro de que Snape no fuera a hacerle daño al bebé. Tal vez deberían tratar de llevárselo a la profesora Sprout o Madame Pomfrey en lugar de a él. Ellas dos eran menos aterrorizantes que el Maestro de Pociones. Pero Snape era la Cabeza de la Casa de Malfoy. Era lógico que el Slytherin hubiera pensado en él primero. 

Ron salió siguiendo a Draco y Harry corrió tras Ron. Pronto alcanzaron a los dos Slytherins que bajaban la escalera a los calabozos un poco más despacio de lo que era su ritmo normal, ya que es difícil ver por dónde caminas con un bebé en brazos. 

Ahora que estaba lejos de todos esos grandes extraños en el salón que habían estado tratando de agarrarlo, y seguro en los brazos de Draco, Billy estaba sonriendo alegremente otra vez, ya olvidadas sus lágrimas. Draco sonreía también e incluso lo había besado gentilmente en la mejilla cuando Gregory no estaba mirando. 

-¡No puedes hacer eso, Malfoy! –gritó Ron tan pronto como los tuvo a la vista- 

Draco esperó hasta que llegaron con ellos y entonces simplemente preguntó: 

-¿Por qué no? 

-¡Es asesinato! –gritó Ron-. ¡Irás a Azkaban por esto! 

-Oh, ¿en serio? –Draco tuvo que esforzarse para esconder la risa y mantener neutral su voz-. Snape adora a los niños, ¿sabes? 

-Snape es alto y oscuro. Va a asustarlo –argumentó Harry, antes de que Ron pudiera gritar más-. ¿No sería mejor llevarlo con una persona de aspecto más maternal? Estoy seguro de que le agradará Sprout. 

-Y yo estoy seguro de que Snape le agradará mucho más –sonrió Draco mientras pasaban frente a la oficina de Filch. 

-Oh, señor Filch, ¿vio lo que hicieron en el vestíbulo? –se pudo escuchar la voz de David Smith a través de la puerta cerrada-. Está todo mugriento y creo que incluso vi algunas manchas de hierba. 

-Es un fin de semana de Hogsmeade, mocoso –gruñó Filch-. Siempre luce como un área de desastre después de un fin de semana de Hogsmeade. Y, dime, ¿por qué te dieron hoy una detención? 

-Oh, no tengo ninguna. Ni siquiera he visto hoy al profesor Snape –contestó David. 

-¿Entonces, qué haces aquí? –preguntó Filch, sorprendido. 

-Es que pensé que necesitaría algo de ayuda con el desastre del vestíbulo y estaba algo aburrido. Usted es el único en toda la escuela a quien le agrado. 

Filch se quedó mirándolo por un momento. 

-Bueno, creo que podemos contar esto como un adelanto para la próxima detención –decidió finalmente. 

David sonrió. 

-Gracias, señor Filch. ¡Iré por los baldes! 

Mientras tanto, Draco, Gregory, Harry y Ron habían llegado a la oficina de Snape. Los dos Gryffindors dudaron cuando Draco fue directamente hacia la puerta abierta y entró, seguido por Gregory. No era un lugar donde entraran voluntariamente, ¿pero tal vez el bebé se sentiría un poco protegido si estaban ahí para recibir la mayor parte de la ira de Snape? Aunque quizá habría sido mejor llamar primero a la puerta. 

-¡Mami! –se oyó un alegre grito desde adentro de la oficina-. ¡Dako! 

Harry y Ron se asomaron cautelosamente y, en efecto, ahí estaba una mujer de aspecto agradable conversando con Snape. Sí, ella lucía como una posible madre. 

-¡Draco! –exclamó Sarah, sorprendida. 

-Sólo vine a devolver a Billy –sonrió Draco. 

-¿Billy? –repitió Sarah-. Oh, cielos, no debí haber dejado abierta la puerta. ¿Dónde lo encontraste? 

-No lo encontré. Él me encontró –corrigió Draco-. En el gran salón. 

-¿Caminó toda la distancia hasta el gran salón? –repitió Snape, incrédulo. Billy nunca había estado ahí antes, y, ya que vivían en un apartamento pequeño, no estaba acostumbrado a alejarse caminando. 

-Bueno, creo que ya aprendió a subir gradas –recalcó Draco y le entregó el niño a Sarah. El bebé definitivamente estaba más pesado que un mes antes. 

Afuera, Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. El bebé no parecía estar en peligro ahora que había vuelto con su madre y comprendieron de repente lo que les pasaría si Snape los atrapaba espiando. Tenían que alejarse de ahí, pero ¿cómo? 

Harry no había llevado consigo su capa de invisibilidad para la cena y tendría que pasar frente a la puerta abierta para escapar de ahí. ¿Y si Snape miraba en su dirección justo en el momento equivocado? 

-Ven, vámonos –murmuró Ron desde el lado más seguro de la puerta. 

Bueno, para él era fácil decirlo. Harry se apartó de la puerta calladamente. Entre más lejos estuviera en el corredor, menos sospechoso parecería. 

Como si un Gryffindor en  lo más profundo de los calabozos durante un fin de semana no fuera suficientemente sospechoso como para ganar un detención cortesía de Snape. 

-¿Llevabas puesta tu gorra durante la cena? –preguntó Snape dentro de la oficina. 

-¿Qué? Oh, cierto, olvidé por completo que la tengo puesta –contestó Draco-. Entonces, es por eso que MacGongall me estaba mirando así. Y yo que pensé que iba a castigarme por llegar tarde. 

-¡No deberías retrasarte para las comidas, muchacho! –lo regañó Sarah de inmediato-. Todavía estás creciendo y necesitas alimentarte. 

-Estoy bien, en serio. Y no llegué tan tarde –le aseguró Draco rápidamente. 

-¿Y qué es esto que me cuenta Severus acerca de que tus notas en Trasfiguraciones están bajando? –continuó Sarah con seriedad. 

"Tiene que ser pariente cercana de Malfoy" comprendió Harry mientras pasaba frente a la puerta tan silenciosamente como le era posible "Probablemente es con ella con quien está viviendo ahora". 

Nadie le gritó desde la oficina. Parecía ser que tenía suerte por una vez. Harry y Ron escaparon a la carrera. 

¡Prácticamente lo habían logrado! Ya habían alcanzado la oficina de Filch. Todo lo que faltaba era pasar frente a ella y subir las escaleras y estarían fuera de los calabozos. 

Ron miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro. No, no los estaba siguiendo una furiosa horda de Slytherins. Realmente lograrían escapar. 

La repentina expresión de miedo en el rostro de Harry fue la única advertencia que recibió Ron antes de estrellarse contra alguien que salía de la oficina de Filch. Los dos cayeron, algo duro golpeó la pierna de Ron y entonces quedó completamente mojado. Por un horrible momento, Ron pensó que había chocado con Filch, entonces notó que era sólo un pequeño Slytherin de primer o segundo año que estaba sentado en el suelo frente a él todavía con un trapeador en su mano y un balde vacío rodando detrás de él. Esa debía haber sido la fuente del agua. 

Harry trató de detenerse, pero estaba demasiado cerca de Ron como para reaccionar antes de pisar el agua derramada. El líquido limpiador había hecho todavía más resbaloso de lo que ya era el piso de piedra y Harry resbaló, de modo que ambos muchachos terminaron hechos un nudo en el suelo. 

Filch, que había estado justo detrás de David con su propio trapeador y balde los miró más enojado de lo que lo habían visto jamás. 

-¡Potter! ¡Weasley! ¡Detención! ¿Cuántas veces se les ha dicho que no corran en los corredores? –extendió una mano hacia David para ayudarlo a levantarse-. ¿Estás bien? 

David asintió y sonrió. 

-Sí, sólo un poco sorprendido. Empezaré a secar el piso. 

-Oh, no, no lo harás –ordenó Filch-. Weasley, utilice un encantamiento secador en el señor Smith, antes de que atrape un resfriado por culpa de usted. Potter, recoja el trapeador y el balde. 

-Lo siento, señor Filch. No era nuestra intención... –empezó Harry mientras obedecía las órdenes. 

-¡Oh, cállese y empiece a secar el piso antes de que alguien más salga lastimado! –gruñó Filch y revisó rápidamente si David estaba bien seco después del encantamiento de Ron. Pareció satisfecho, ya que puso su trapeador en manos de Ron y le ordenó que ayudara a Harry. 

Una vez que toda el agua estuvo de vuelta en el balde, los dos Gryffindors tenían la esperanza de que los dejara ir, pero David les recordó de inmediato que el piso todavía no estaba seco y que, por lo tanto, seguía siendo resbaloso. 

-Alguien podría lastimarse y entonces Madame Pomfrey se enfadará con ustedes –los amenazó mientras Filch le daba a Harry una toalla y enviaba a Ron a lavar el balde y conseguir agua limpia. 

Diez minutos después, el piso por fin estaba completamente seco y David había mezclado la cantidad correcta de líquido limpiador en el agua limpia. 

-¿Ya nos podemos ir? –preguntó Ron a Filch tan sumisamente como pudo. 

-No, pueden haber limpiado los resultados de su desastre, pero no han sido castigados todavía –le informó Filch fríamente-. En lo personal, preferiría encadenarlos cabeza abajo en un muro por un par de días, pero, desafortunadamente, el director no me dejaría, así que tomen estas herramientas de limpieza y limpien el vestíbulo. Y no se irán hasta que hasta la última grieta en el piso rechine de limpia. 

-¡Pero, señor Filch! –gimió Ron-. Todavía tenemos tarea pendiente. Mi ensayo de Pociones es para mañana y todavía no he comenzado. Y tenemos un quiz en Adivinación... 

-Si no lo ha empezado todavía, nunca terminará a tiempo de todos modos –le dijo Filch calmadamente-. Ahora, tome ese balde y vayan a trabajar. 

-Bueno, pudo haber sido peor –dijo Harry un poco después-. Pudo haber sido Snape el que nos atrapara. 

Ron frunció el ceño. 

-¿Para enviarnos a una detención con Filch? 

-O supervisar él mismo la detención –corrigió Harry. 

Ron se estremeció y derramó un poco más de agua con su trapeador. 

-Lo estás haciendo mal –lo regañó David Smith desde su cómodo asiento en las gradas, junto a Filch-. Tienes que escurrirle primero el exceso de agua. 

-Los Weasley no saben limpiar –le dijo Filch-. Pero eso sólo significa que su detención será más larga, y Potter es mucho mejor en esto. Eventualmente, dejarán limpio el vestíbulo. 

David contempló a los dos muchachos mayores un rato más. El señor Filch tenía razón. Potter en verdad trabajaba mucho más diligentemente y tampoco se quejaba tanto. 

-¿Señor Filch? –preguntó después de un rato. 

-¿Sí, muchacho? 

-¿Cómo llega uno a ser conserje? 

-Bueno, yo contesté un anuncio en el Daily Prophet –dijo Filch-. Envié una lechuza al director con todas mis referencias y fui invitado para una entrevista de trabajo. Debe haber decidido que yo le agradaba, porque unos días después recibí una lechuza notificándome que tenía el empleo. 

-¿Qué notas le parecieron importantes? –continuó David-. ¿No le hizo un examen mágico? 

-Un conserje no necesita utilizar magia y las notas no importan mucho tampoco. Le interesaba mucho más saber lo que pensaban de mí mis patronos anteriores –Filch parecía un poco incómodo, pero David realmente necesitaba saber más. 

-¿Entonces, uno no puede empezar a trabajar como conserje inmediatamente después de terminar el colegio? –preguntó, un poco decepcionado. 

-Por supuesto que se puede. Tu patrón simplemente no sabrá de antemano qué tan buen trabajador eres o qué tan bien te llevas con otras personas, pero sucede lo mismo con cualquier otro empleo. Es por eso que cuesta tanto encontrar un trabajo la primera vez que lo intentas –explicó Filch-. ¿Por qué todas estas preguntas, por cierto? 

-Bueno, verá, mi padre definitivamente quiere que trabaje para el Ministerio cuando termine el colegio. Él cree que si obtengo las notas más altas en Hogwarts puedo llegar a ser Ministro, pero realmente no quiero hacerlo. No quiero ser como él, quiero mi propia vida. Y aunque quisiera trabajar en el Ministerio, no creo que pueda hacerlo.  Tendré suerte si logro aprobar Pociones, ni pensar en ser primer promedio, y también voy terriblemente mal en Encantamientos. Estoy dentro del promedio en Transfiguraciones, creo que lo estoy haciendo razonablemente bien en Herbología y Astronomía, pero no se consigue un trabajo en el Ministerio con notas promedio –David se encogió de hombros-. Pero me gusta ayudarle a usted, así que pensé que puedo ser conserje cuando sea mayor. 

-No es una meta muy Slytherin –comentó Filch. Nunca se había encontrado con un estudiante que quisiera ser conserje-. Tampoco es el empleo soñado que es normal para un joven mago. 

-Tal vez no, pero es mi elección –declaró David firmemente-. Le demostraré a mi padre que no soy su juguetito que hace todo lo que él quiere. 

**Continuará... **

**Notas: **

¿Realmente fueron afortunados Harry y Ron por haber sido atrapados por Filch y no por Snape? ¿En verdad David Smith llegará a ser conserje? ¿Y Draco dejará de llamar "chica" a Ron? 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Sevi le pide permiso a Albus para llevar a Draco al ballet, el primer partido de Quidditch del año y una bola de nieve puede tener consecuencias inesperadas. 


	41. Diversión y juegos

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony, y también todas las canciones de Gringolf. ¡Gracias por prestármelos! 

Mi amigo Edmond es dueño de sí mismo y de su caballo Apolo. 

Viejo Joe y el Joe de Tess pertenecen a Zebee. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 41: DIVERSIÓN Y JUEGOS**

-Tu amiga Charlie nos ha invitado a una presentación de su clase de ballet –le comentó Severus a Draco cuando éste llegó temprano para la clase de Pociones al día siguiente. 

-Sí, me lo mencionó, pero por lo que dijo, no va a ser en un fin de semana de Hogsmeade –Draco dejó caer su mochila en su mesa y fue al frente del salón para que pudieran conversar mejor. 

-Empieza después de la hora de la cena, así que eso no importa –dijo Severus, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros-. ¿Quieres ir? 

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –contestó Draco de inmediato-. Todos estarán ahí. Dijeron que debo ir bajo cualquier circunstancia. 

Severus asintió. 

-Entonces, hablaré con el director. 

-¿Crees que él lo permita? No creo haber escuchado que haya hecho algo así. 

-Ya veremos. Ayudaría el que te comportaras especialmente bien hasta entonces –dijo Severus seriamente. 

-¿Bueno? 

-Nada más aléjate de Weasley –aconsejó Severus. 

-¿Cuál de ellos? –sonrió Draco. 

-Ese con el que siempre te metes en problemas, sugiero –Severus sonrió-. ¿Cómo está Hugin? ¿Ha dado señales de querer volar ya? 

Draco miró a su cuervo a medio emplumar. 

-¿No crees que es un poco pronto para eso? Todavía está medio desnudo. 

-No quise decir que vaya a ser capaz de volar ya –explicó Severus-. Pero debería empezar pronto a fortalecer sus alas. Y esas partes sin plumas desaparecerán antes de que te des cuenta. Pronto estará volando. 

Por algún motivo, Draco se entristeció un poco al oír eso. Se había acostumbrado a llevar a su cuervo a todas partes y cuidar de él. Al menos era algo en que concentrarse siempre que se cansaba de estudiar y empezaba a extrañar su escoba de nuevo. El otoño no era un buen momento para jugar Quidditch, por el viento y el frío, pero el equipo de Slytherin todavía estaba entrenando mucho, al igual que el de Gryffindor. 

Los gemelos Weasley incluso habían retado a los Slytherin a un juego "amistoso" fuera de temporada en noviembre y los entusiasmados Slytherin habían aceptado si siquiera consultar primero a su Cabeza de Casa. 

-Ahora es un asunto de honor el que juguemos –le habían dicho al profesor Snape cuando se enteró del asunto y los confrontó durante el almuerzo unos días después. 

-¿MacGonagall sabe acerca de esto? –les preguntó él. 

-Sí, y ya hemos hablado con Hootch. 

-Entonces, esperemos que no nieve –suspiró Severus. 

Desde entonces el equipo de Quidditch había estado entrenando como loco y Draco había tenido que verlos casi a diario. Era todavía difícil aceptar que podrían no volver a jugar nunca más, pero Draco difícilmente lloraba ya por eso. Tenía a Hugin, después de todo, y siempre podía tomar prestada una escoba de la escuela para volar un poco. Lo único que realmente no podía hacer era jugar Quidditch. 

Pero, pensándolo bien, ahora tendría una oportunidad de ir al ballet mientras todos los demás tenían que quedarse en la escuela. Eso irritaría a alguna gente. 

Draco le sonrió a Ron Weasley cuando llegaron los Gryffindors, pero, recordando el consejo de Severus, no dijo nada. Tendría su diversión de todos modos. Weasley había echado a perder otra poción la semana anterior y debía presentar un ensayo para tratar de recuperar su nota. A menos que Granger lo hubiera ayudado, Severus encontraría una buena razón para humillarlo otra vez frente a toda la clase. 

Desafortunadamente, Potter no le había dado muchas oportunidades desde el gran espectáculo de la primera semana, pero los pequeños comentarios hirientes que Severus siempre le lanzaba eran un buen entretenimiento también. 

Y esta vez los Slytherins también tuvieron suerte. Harry había calculado mal por una vez y llegó tres minutos tarde. ¿O Severus simplemente había empezado la lección un poco antes? Después de todo, los relojes siempre estaban un poco desacompasados. 

-¡Señor Potter! –dijo Severus al momento de abrirse la puerta y entrar el muchacho que no sospechaba nada-. Qué amable de su parte el reunirse con nosotros después de todo. ¿Me permite preguntarle dónde ha estado? 

-Yo... de acuerdo con mi reloj, llegué justo a tiempo, señor –se defendió Harry. 

-Entonces, su reloj obviamente está retrasado. Ya le he dado a sus compañeros el trabajo para hoy no voy a repetirlo sólo porque el famoso señor Potter no se molesta en asegurarse de llegar a tiempo –declaró Snape calmadamente. 

-Lo siento, señor, ¿cómo podría yo saber que mi reloj está atrasado? 

-Tal vez porque usted mismo lo arregló –sugirió Snape-. Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por llegar tarde, Potter. 

-¿Cómo podía llegar a tiempo si mi reloj está atrasado? –Harry lo intentó de nuevo-. Pudo pasarle a cualquiera. 

-Su reloj está retrasado quizá dos minutos –declaró Snape calmadamente-. El resto de la clase estaba aquí casi cinco minutos antes de empezar la lección para asegurarse de no llegar tarde. Si alguno de ellos hubiera llegado dos minutos después de lo normal, aún así habrían llegado a tiempo. Tal vez debería considerar adoptar el mismo hábito que sus compañeros y llegar un poco temprano. Ahora, póngase a trabajar antes de que desperdicie más el tiempo de sus compañeros. Algunas personas en esta clase realmente dedican tiempo y concentración para preparar sus pociones correctamente. No todos son tan descuidados como usted y Weasley. 

Harry lo miró enojado, pero fue a su lugar de costumbre y le preguntó a Ron y Hermione cuál era el ejercicio. 

-Deje de distraer a sus compañeros, Potter, trabaje –siseó Snape mientras pasaba junto a él-. Asegúrese de usar sólo un pelo de unicornio, señor Longbottom. Dos neutralizarían parcialmente la poción y más de eso alteraría el balance por completo. 

Rápidamente, Neville se aseguró otra vez de que sólo había sacado un pelo del frasco antes de agregarlo a su caldero. Sí, solo uno. Todo estaba bien con la poción, todavía. Al menos estaba burbujeando igual que las de todos los demás. 

Hermione dejó abierto su libro de Pociones de modo que Harry pudiera verlo. Desafortunadamente, ambas páginas mostraban las recetas completas de dos pociones diferentes. Peor aún, ambas eran para curar quemaduras. Una era para usar en anfibios mientras que la otra era para usarse en plantas. Ambas incluían un pelo de unicornio. 

-¡Señor, cambió de color! –chilló Goyle de repente. 

-¿Qué cambió de color, señor Goyle? –preguntó Snape pacientemente. 

Obviamente, estaba de buen humor luego de su oportunidad de rebajarlo, pensó Harry. 

-Mi poción –contestó Goyle. 

Snape se acercó para echar un vistazo al problema. 

-¿Qué fue lo ultimo que le agregó? 

-Mezclé las hojas de eucalipto, señor. 

Malfoy dejó escapar una risita y Hermione también pareció estar conteniendo la risa. 

-Se supone que reaccione así, señor Goyle –le dijo Snape al Slytherin. 

"Si hubiera sido un Gryffindor, probablemente le habría quitado puntos por no saberlo" pensó Harry mientras abría su libro y empezaba a revisar ambas pociones buscando hojas de eucalipto. Ambas las tenían. Las dos pociones en realidad eran muy similares y no había más pistas para adivinar cuál era la correcta. Bueno, tal vez si simplemente empezaba a hervir agua, lo averiguaría después. 

Harry preparó su caldero y miró las recetas otra vez. Ambas empezaban con dos hojas secas y el pelo de unicornio, pero una requería escamas de pez mientras que la otra pedía un trozo de corteza de un roble joven. Oh, ¿por qué no había observado qué había agregado Neville después del pelo de unicornio? 

Miró de nuevo al otro muchacho, pero éste estaba agregando ya las hojas de eucalipto y, para sorpresa de Harry, parecía saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo. ¿Tal vez algunos de los otros estudiantes no habían llegado tan lejos todavía? 

Miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de ver algunas escamas o corteza en alguna de las otras mesas, pero no tuvo suerte. La mayoría estaban en el mismo nivel que Neville, algunos como Goyle habían llegado un poco más lejos que eso, y Malfoy y Hermione casi habían terminado, lanzándose miradas rápidas para calcular cuál terminaría primero. Habían desarrollado cierta rivalidad por la primera posición, a pesar de que Malfoy era el único que ganaba puntos si terminaba primero. 

Ese en verdad era un mal momento para distraer a Hermione, así que Harry se volvió hacia Ron. Podía ser de momento el último en la clase de Pociones, pero debía saber qué poción estaban preparando. 

-¿Ron? –susurró-. ¡Pst, Ron! 

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por insistir en hablar en clase, señor Potter. 

¿Por qué tenía Snape que estar detrás de él todo el tiempo? 

Harry empezó a separar los ingredientes que sabía que necesitaba. 

-¡Terminé, profesor! 

¡Ajá, la oportunidad perfecta! 

-Muy bien, señor Malfoy. 

-Ron, ¿cuál po... 

-Otros diez puntos, señor Potter. La próxima vez serán veinte –anunció Snape-. Y diez puntos para Slytherin por ser el primero en terminar. 

Pasaron algunos minutos más y Harry estaba empezando a sentir pánico. Si Malfoy y Hermione ya habían terminado, ¿tenía oportunidad de alcanzar al resto de la clase? 

-¿Profesor Snape, señor? 

-¿Sí, señor Longbottom? 

-Aquí dice que la poción debe enfriar durante al menos un día antes de que pueda ser embotellada –dijo Neville, un poco nerviosamente, pero ya sin tartamudear de miedo ante el Maestro de Pociones. 

-Es correcto. 

-Entonces tardaría demasiado tiempo si hubiera que prepararla en el momento en que es necesaria, lo cual significa que debe almacenarse –continuó Neville. 

Harry miró sorprendido al muchacho. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto Neville así de brillante? 

-Buena deducción, señor Longbottom. Dos puntos para Gryffindor –concordó Snape-. También es muy raro que se venda en tiendas, así que los magos que puedan necesitarla hacen bien en tener una buena cantidad a mano. 

-¿Cuánto tiempo puede almacenarse antes de que pierda su poder? 

-Sigue sirviendo durante casi un año si es embotellada, pero empieza a perder potencia luego de tres meses. Para estar seguro de que funcione, se aconseja reemplazarla después de seis meses máximo. Pero tres meses es lo mejor. 

Pansy Parkinson bostezó. 

-¿A quién le importa? –le susurró a Millicent Bulstrode-. ¿Quién necesita esa poción? 

-Me pudo haber servido el año pasado cuando mi sapo tiró accidentalmente una vela y se quemó el costado. Madame Pomfrey sólo tenía pociones para humanos o gatos y esas no ayudaron nada a Trevor. Estuvo lastimado durante semanas. Si hubiera conocido esta poción entonces, podría haberlo ayudado en el término de un día. 

¿Sapo? ¡Eso significaba que estaban hablando de la poción para anfibios! ¿Dónde estaban las escamas? Harry empezó a trabajar frenéticamente. 

-Muy cierto –Snape sonaba casi complacido-. Aquellos de ustedes que tienen sapos o pueden llegar a tenerlos algún día, harán bien en recordar esta poción. Las pociones para quemaduras usadas por los humanos también funcionan con la mayoría de los otros mamíferos, aunque no tan eficientemente como las que se hacen específicamente para cada especie. También prepararemos una poción para búhos, que puede usarse también en otras aves. Pero ninguna de ellas ayudará a un sapo. Ni a una serpiente, dicho sea de paso –elevó la voz apenas perceptiblemente, pero de repente tenía la atención de todos los Slytherins. 

-Pero, señor –protestó Hermione-. Las serpientes no son anfibios, son reptiles. 

-Cierto, pero en caso de emergencia, las pociones para anfibios trabajarán mejor en reptiles que las pociones para mamíferos, ya que tanto los anfibios como los reptiles son de sangre fría –concordó Snape-. Una poción para quemaduras para reptiles es mucho más difícil de preparar y no debería intentarse antes del sétimo nivel. 

Los Slytherins lucieron terriblemente decepcionados con eso, pero a Harry no le importó. Estaba demasiado ocupado echando el pelo de unicornio y las hojas de eucalipto en su caldero. 

-¡Potter! –gritó Snape-. ¡No agregue ingredientes diferentes al mismo tiempo a menos que la receta lo especifique! 

Harry lo miró confundido. Snape nunca gritaba en esa forma. 

De inmediato, su caldero emitió un sonido como el de un auto descompuesto y empezó a humear. 

-Se suponía que mezclara las hojas de eucalipto una por una después de agregar el pelo de unicornio y las escamas en forma separada –le informó Snape luego de apagar el fuego-. Lo que tiene ahora es una variante de la tinta invisible –continuó al ver la mirada horrorizada de Hermione cuando su libro de Pociones se volvió azul luego de entrar en contacto con la niebla que todavía salía del caldero de Harry-. Por supuesto, hay formas más rápidas y menos desordenadas para conseguirla –gruñó Snape-. ¿Qué voy a hacer con usted, Potter? Ese fue un error que sólo los más estúpidos de primer año consiguen hacer. 

-Er... ¿empiezo otra vez? –sugirió Harry. 

-¿Cuando quedan exactamente cuatro minutos de clase? –Snape gruñó todavía más-. Falló en este ejercicio, Potter. Ahora, limpie. 

Harry suspiró y tomó su todavía húmedo caldero, con lo cual sus manos se volvieron azules de inmediato. 

-No, espere –Snape lo detuvo de pronto-. Sólo limpie el exterior y deje el caldero en mi escritorio. Los gemelos Weasley podrían quererlo para su proyecto de Pociones. 

-¿Proyecto de Pociones? –repitió Ron, deslizando incrédulo una mano, desafortunadamente teñida de azul, por su cabello y dejando un mechón azul. 

-Están tratando de desarrollar un procedimiento estándar para analizar pociones de broma –explicó Snape-. El producto del señor Potter, completamente inútil para cualquier otro uso, les servirá para su primera prueba. Los ingredientes inusuales serán imposibles de adivinar, pero como sé cómo fue hecho, podré comprobar los resultados de los gemelos. 

-¿Cuánto tardará en desaparecer la poción? –preguntó Hermine, mirando su descolorido libro de Pociones-. No puedo estudiar así. Es apenas legible. 

-Alrededor de media hora –gruñó Snape-. Espero que logre sobrevivir hasta entonces. 

Para sorpresa de Severus, Neville Longbottom se le acercó después de clase. 

-¿Señor? 

-¿Longbottom? –recordó no gruñir e incluso logró que su voz sonara neutral. 

-¿Podría...? Bueno, si no le molesta, ¿podría darme una botella de la poción para quemaduras, para mi sapo? –preguntó Neville, nerviosamente-. Quiero decir, ya que preparamos tanta y no hay muchos sapos en el castillo, Madame Pomfrey no va a necesitarla toda y no tendré que molestarla si Trevor sufre otro accidente. 

-Venga mañana después de clase, ayúdeme a embotellarla y le permitiré quedarse con algo -¿estaba empezando a agradarle ese chico? 

-Gracias, señor –Neville logró sonreírle. Una sonrisita débil, pero una sonrisa a pesar de todo. 

Severus contempló al muchacho mientras éste salía del calabozo. ¡Estaba empezando a agradarle! Sólo le quedaba esperar que Minerva no se enterara de eso. 

***

-Oh, y, Albus –dijo Severus después de su reunión al desayuno esa mañana de miércoles-. No estoy seguro de si te habrás enterado que la Escuela Mágica de West Hogsmeade tiene una clase de ballet, pero estoy invitado a una presentación el sábado dentro de quince días, así que tendré que tomarme esa tarde. 

Albus parpadeó. 

-No sabía que te gustara el ballet, Severus. 

-No tiene que ver con eso. Es que una de las niñas de la vecindad tendrá su gran día y nos ha invitado a verla. No puedo decepcionar a una pobre pequeña squib, ¿o sí? –eso debía funcionar. Albus siempre lo alentaba a ser más sociable, a ser bueno con los niños y, definitivamente, a ser amable con los squibs. 

-Bueno, por supuesto, Severus. ¿Sarah irá también? –más parpadeo. 

-Sí, y el señor Malfoy me dijo que también le gustaría ir. 

-¿El señor Malfoy? 

-Sí, conoció a la niña durante el verano y ella lo invitó también –explicó Severus-. Por supuesto, comprenderás que una amistad con una squib seguramente le hará bien al chico después de la forma en que lo educó Lucius, y una función de ballet también apartará su mente de la trágica pérdida de su madre. 

-No puedo permitir que un estudiante salga del castillo sin supervisión –señaló Albus. 

-No estará sin supervisión, estará conmigo –Severus había esperado ese argumento-. Soy su Cabeza de Casa, Albus. Teóricamente, podría llevar a todos los Slytherin a un paseo al campo, si quisiera hacerlo. 

-Sin embargo, sentaría un precedente –dijo Albus-. Si permitimos que el señor Malfoy vaya al ballet, otros estudiantes empezarán a pedir permiso para ir al teatro, la ópera, el circo... 

-Es un evento escolar –le recordó Seveurs-. Difícilmente reconocemos la existencia de los otros colegios. Es tiempo de que demostremos que no somos demasiado snobs como para permitirle a nuestros estudiantes que conozcan a los de ellos. West Hogsmeade es nuestro vecino más cercano y la mayoría de nuestros alumnos ni siquiera saben que existe. El contacto con otras escuelas sería beneficioso, especialmente para los Slytherins. 

-¿Una escuela llena de niños de familias pobres y de squibs, Severus? –preguntó Albus-. La mayoría de los Slytherins los desprecian y esos chicos son agresivos frecuentemente, además. 

-He visto al señor Malfoy interactuar con ellos durante el verano y me sorprendió bastante –reportó Severus con una leve sonrisa-. Las pandillas del parque Merlín actúan en forma muy similar a los Slytheris, realmente, y el conocer squibs ha cambiado mucho la opinión de Draco acerca de ellos. Creo que otros Slytheris también podrían aprovechar eso, pero sólo estamos hablando de Draco visitando West Hogsmeade. No veo qué peligro debería temer por parte de esos niños. 

-¿Cómo es que Draco llegó a conocer niños de West Hogsmeade, Severus? –preguntó Albus enarcando una ceja. 

-Lo encontré llorando en Diagon Alley luego de la muerte de su madre. Comprensiblemente, se rehusó a volver a Malfoy Manor, así que lo llevé a mi casa para que pasara ahí la noche. 

-Oh, ya veo. Pero deberías haberlo mantenido alejado de las pandillas. ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligrosas que son? ¿Y qué hay de tu familia? ¿Y si Draco le cuenta a alguien sobre Billy? 

-Se lleva bien con los chicos y no le contará a nadie. Él no será para Voldemort, de todos modos. Resulta demasiado sospechoso ahora que su padre fue capturado –explicó Severus. 

-Bueno, bajo esas circunstancias, tal vez deberías ofrecer a todos los Slytherins la oportunidad de visitar West Hogsmeade –dijo Albus, guiñando un ojo. 

Severus le dirigió una mirada de ligero disgusto. En ese caso, no podría ir con Sarah. Los Slytherins ciertamente se sentirían intrigados si apareciera con una acompañante y más de uno tenía padres que eran Death Eaters. 

-Sólo Draco, Saray y yo fuimos invitados, Albus.  Pero podría hablar con algunas personas para la obra escolar. 

-¿Obra escolar? –repitió Albus. 

-West Hogsmeade también tiene un grupo de teatro, que presenta obras para los compañeros estudiantes y los padres dos veces al año. Eso será más atractivo para nuestros niños que el ballet, de todos modos –explicó Severus. 

-Ah, sí, tal vez también podríamos tener un juego interescolar de Quidditch también –sugirió Severus. 

-Me temo que tendrás que llevar esa idea a Londres o Gales. West Hogsmeade no tiene equipo de Quidditch –cuando Severus notó la mirada confundida de Albus, decidió aclarar-. Por la falta de escobas. La escuela no tiene suficientes para dos equipos y muy pocos de los niños puede pagarlas. Pero hay un club de ajedrez y muchos de los niños juegan fútbol. 

Albus lo meditó por un momento. 

-Bueno, dudo que alguno de nuestros niños juegue fútbol, pero supongo que podríamos pensar en un torneo de ajedrez. Además, los ajedrecistas suelen ser calmados y controlados. 

-Oh, creo que la mayoría de los estudiantes hijos de muggles saben jugar fútbol, aunque quizá no estén al nivel de los niños del parque Merlín. Tuvieron un excelente partido en el parque este verano y vi algunos jugadores realmente impresionantes. Por supuesto, Draco jugó bastante bien, así que supongo que podemos hacer el intento. 

-Ni siquiera tenemos un equipo, Severus –le recordó Albus-. Limitémonos a pensar en la obra de teatro y el club de ajedrez por el momento. Empezar un club de ajedrez no debería ser muy difícil. Sólo necesito un profesor que esté interesado. Qué mal que el profesor Lockhart no está más por aquí. Es uno de los peores profesores que he conocido, pero siempre se ofrecía para el trabajo extra. 

-Entonces, ¿puedo decirle a Draco que tiene tu permiso para ir a la presentación de ballet? 

-Sí, pero tendrás que manejar cualquier solicitud parecida de otros estudiantes que aparezca una vez que se enteren –Albus trató de lucir serio. 

-No hay problema. Simplemente les diré que encuentren un profesor que los acompañe –contestó Severus con calma-. Porque yo no lo haré y si creen que es injusto, no será nada nuevo tratándose de mí. 

Albus sacudió la cabeza mirando a su amigo, pero tuvo que admitir que ese método funcionaba generalmente. 

***

Draco, por supuesto, no se interesó mucho en cómo consiguió Severus el permiso para ir a Hogsmeade ese día. Simplemente estaba feliz de que se le permitiera ir. 

Salieron de Hogwarts justo antes de la cena, lo que, por supuesto, atrajo alguna atención por parte de los compañeros de Casa de Draco. 

-Llevaré al señor Malfoy al ballet –les dijo Severus honestamente, para sorpresa de Draco. 

-Hey, no es justo –protestaron algunas voces femeninas-. ¡Yo también quiero ir! 

-Desafortunadamente sólo el señor Malfoy y yo tenemos invitaciones. Trataré de hablar con los organizadores sobre la posibilidad de reservar algunos asientos para Hogwarts la próxima vez –prometió Severus. 

Hubo todavía unos cuantos murmullos principalmente entre las chicas de sétimo año, pero eso no podía remediarse. Severus les advirtió que se portaran bien y que fueran a la cama cuando el profesor Flitwick lo ordenase. Estaba bastante convencido de que no lo harían sin ruidosas protestas y tal vez también unas cuantas peleas de poca monta, pero al menos Flitwick no terminaría tan desesperado como le había sucedido a Trellawney unos años antes. Por supuesto, Flitwick estaba mucho mejor preparado para lidiar con estudiantes rebeldes que Trellawney. 

Se encontraron con Sarah y los Rakers en el mercado, que lucía extrañamente desierto a pesar de toda la gente que había llegado a la presentación. No estaba ni de lejos tan lleno como en día de mercado, que era como Draco lo había visto con más frecuencia. Pro supuesto, debía haber estado ahí otras veces, pero nunca le había parecido tan grande y tan vacío. 

Sin embargo, esos pensamientos fueron olvidados pronto mientras era saludado y arrastrado adentro por sus amigos. Hasta los pequeños aspirantes habían llegado, aunque la mayoría de ellos estaban bajo la mirada de sus madres, que lucían ligeramente aburridas. Otras mujeres habían llegado solas o en compañía de magos más o menos entusiasmados. 

-Oh, estoy tan entusiasmada –Draco escuchó que decía una de ellas-. Mi pequeña Betty estaba tan nerviosa que practicó sus pasos todo el día. Apenas pude convencerla de que almorzara algo y se negó completamente a cenar. 

El primer acto fue bastante aburrido después de lo que Draco había visto en los días de mercado durante el verano. Un grupo de niñas pequeñas, probablemente de primer año o todavía más jóvenes, saltaban por el escenario bastante torpemente, pero luciendo encantadoras con sus falditas blancas. 

-¡Ahí está! –dijo la mujer a su infortunada víctima-. La tercera de la izquierda. Esa es mi Betty. ¿No se ve preciosa con su pequeño tutú? Oh, qué maravillosas bailarinas son. 

Draco tuvo que contener una risita y Jack le sonrió burlón. Obviamente, él había escuchado también. Cathy, sin embargo, no pareció enterarse de nada. Estaba recostada contra el hombro de Draco, con los ojos entrecerrados. Por sólo eso valía la pena haber ido a la presentación, decidió Draco. 

Las danzas pronto fueron mejores también a medida que participaban los estudiantes más avanzados. A la mitad hubo una pequeña pausa y la mayoría de los espectadores abarrotaron el buffet que estaba a la entrada mientras niñas de blanco recorrían el salón chillado "¿Me viste, mami? ¿Lo hice bien?". 

Draco y los Rakers contemplaron hambrientos el buffet, preguntándose qué tan cara sería la comida. Era imposible ver siquiera la lista de precios debido a la multitud. ¿Valía la pena abrirse paso hasta el mostrador teniendo sólo un knut en el bolsillo? Probablemente no. 

"Debí haber hecho otra apuesta con Estella" pensó Draco míseramente mientras contemplaba a Jack contando su dinero con aire igual de dudoso. 

El único que parecía confiar que podría comprar algo era Listo Mike, quien empezó a dirigirse al buffet diciendo: 

-Vamos, consigamos algo de comer. Me estoy muriendo de hambre. 

Sin embargo, Sarah lo detuvo. 

-No desperdicies tu dinero, Mike. Apuesto que la comida es cara y terriblemente salada. Sólo hará que te dé sed y tendrás que comprar sus bebidas caras. Ven aquí y come un emparedado. 

¿Sarah había hecho emparedados? El humor de Draco mejoró instantáneamente. Si ella había hecho un emparedado para Mike, habría hecho uno para él también. 

Resultó que Sarah había llevado emparedados para todos los Rakers. Incluso había hecho uno para Charlie, a quien todavía no habían visto. Cuando fue evidente que no saldría, finalmente aceptó darle el emparedado a Mary, quien lo compartió con Larry y Beth. 

-Me pregunto por qué Charlie no ha venido a saludarnos –murmuró Matt con decepción mientras volvían a sus asientos. 

-Pero tampoco estaba con su mamá –señaló Sammie-. Tal vez tiene que salir al escenario inmediatamente después del intermedio. 

A final de cuentas, Charlie estuvo en el último grupo que bailó y realmente tuvo el solo más largo. Draco la vitoreó alegremente y la aplaudió junto con el resto de la pandilla, y casi olvidó que tenía que volver a Hogwarts en lugar de ir a casa con sus amigos en el parque Merlín. 

Charlie finalmente se reunió con ellos en compañía de su madre a la salida y entre toda la risa y la conversación, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de hacia dónde iban hasta que llegaron al primer grupo de arbustos del parque Merlín. 

-Tío Severus, ¿no deberíamos volver ya a Hogwarts? –preguntó finalmente. 

-¿Volver? –preguntó Sarah-. Creí que pasarían aquí la noche. 

-Lo haremos, pero tendremos que madrugar. Tengo que vigilar el desayuno mañana, así que no puedo llegar tarde –explicó Severus. 

-¿Vigilar el desayuno? –se admiró Draco. ¿Cómo era eso? 

-Quiere decir que tengo que mantener a raya a los estudiantes durante el desayuno de mañana –contestó Severus-. Hay dos maestros vigilando durante cada comida en Hogwarts. Para el resto del personal, el presentarse en el comedor es opcional, pero los encargados de la vigilancia tienen que estar ahí hasta que el último estudiante haya dejado el gran salón. Eso garantiza que habrá alguien por ahí para supervisar la comida. 

Fuertes ladridos los saludaron mientras terminaban de subir las escaleras. Ese Perro evidentemente había reconocido los pasos de su amo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta también pudieron oír la voz de una mujer regañándolo. 

-Oh, cállate, pequeño monstruo. Despertarás al bebé –fue la primera cosa que Draco logró entender con claridad-. Despertarás a todo el edificio. ¡Oh, perro estúpido! 

Ese Perro no se impresionó en lo más mínimo y continuó ladrando como loco. Al momento en que Sarah abrió la puerta, salió a la carrera y se lanzó sobre Severus riendo y agitando la cola, entonces corrió alrededor de los tres, saltando junto a Draco y volviendo hacia Severus. 

¡Su amo estaba en casa! ¡Su muchacho estaba en casa! Su pequeño mundo perruno no podía ser mejor que eso. 

Una bruja bajita y redonda con grandes lentes redondos que la hacía lucir como una lechuza y aspecto bastante indefenso se asomó a la puerta. 

-Oh, lo siento, Sarah. Creo que no soy buena con los perros. Lo siento, es que no sabía cómo callarlo. Oh, ojalá que no haya despertado a Billy. 

Un fuerte llanto desde la habitación respondió la última frase y ella inició de inmediato otra ronda de "lo siento". 

-Está bien, él nunca obedece –le dijo Sarah amablemente mientras Severus se apresuraba a ir a la habitación para alzar a Billy-. ¿Dónde está el perro? –lo agarró rápidamente por el collar y lo metió en el apartamento-. ¡Aprisa, Draco, cierra la puerta! No lo dejes salir otra vez. 

Obedientemente, Draco entró al apartamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Por un momento, él y la bruja desconocida se quedaron ahí, mirándose mutuamente, entonces ella sonrió y le ofreció su mano. 

-Hola, Draco. Soy tu tía Sabrina. 

¿Qué? ¿Ella era quién? ¿Cómo era que una tía suya estaba cuidando a Billy y a Ese Perro? Confundido, Draco estrechó su mano con una débil sonrisa. 

-Uh… hola, tía Sabrina. 

Y entonces por fin reconoció el nombre. ¡Por supuesto! No era realmente su tía, después de todo. Era la hermana de Sarah y nada más quería darle a entender que podía llamarla "tía", igual que a Sarah. 

-¿Draco? ¿Podrías darme una mano con tu cama, por favor? –esa era tía Sarah, llamándolo desde el laboratorio. Claro. El sofá debía ser convertido en cama otra vez. 

-Lo siento, tengo que ir –le dijo a Sabrina y corrió al laboratorio. 

No tuvo mucha oportunidad para hablarle después de eso, ya que ella se marchó de vuelta a su apartamento poco después. Pero era bueno tener otra vez "su" cama en el sofá, aunque sólo fuera por una noche. Qué mal que tuviera que marcharse otra vez en la mañana. Habría sido grandioso pasar algo de tiempo con Sarah, Billy o sus amigos otra vez. 

***

Harry los miró fijamente cuando Draco y Severus llegaron un poco tarde y usando capas de viaje a la hora del desayuno a la mañana siguiente. ¿Dónde diablos habrían estado esos dos? 

-Oí que Snape invitó a los Slytherins al ballet –aclaró ansiosamente Colin Creevey. 

-¿Entonces, por qué sólo él y Malfoy llegan tarde? –preguntó Ginny-. ¿Y dónde has oído hablar de ballet antes de las siete de la mañana? 

-En realidad, Malfoy y Snape recibieron las entradas de algún amigo –les informó Neville-. Y probablemente pasaron la noche en Londres. 

-Entonces todavía no deberían estar de vuelta –señaló Hermione, levantando la vista de su libro de Artimancia apenas por un momento. 

-Tal vez usaron la Red Flu hasta Las Tres Escobas –sugirió Ginny. 

-Hubieran podido hacerlo también ayer en la noche –argumentó Hermione-. Creo más bien que tomaron el tren nocturno de Londres, aunque debe haber llegado un poco retrasado. 

-¿Quién invitaría a Malfoy al ballet, en primer lugar? –quiso saber Ron, pero los demás sólo se encogieron de hombros-. Yo también quiero ir al ballet. 

Hermione se quedó mirándolo. 

-¿Desde cuándo? 

-Desde que Malfoy va –Ron hizo un puchero. 

-Ron, se trata de hombres en mallas y chicas con falditas blancas saltando al ritmo de música clásica –trató de explicar Harry-. Es mortalmente aburrido. Hasta mi primo Dudley prefiere hacer la tarea que ver ballet en la televisión. 

-¿Pero no lo ves, Harry? –casi gritó Ron-. Malfoy va a Londres mientras que nosotros tenemos que quedarnos aquí. ¡No es justo! 

-En realidad, señor Weasley –los interrumpió la voz de la profesora MacGonagall-. El ballet al que asistió el señor Malfoy en compañía del profesor Snape fue una presentación escolar en Hogsmeade. Nadie fue a Londres. 

-¿Entonces, dónde pasaron la noche? –preguntó Hermione, sorprendida. 

MacGonagall se encogió de hombros. 

-No lo sé, pero estoy segura de que el profesor Snape tuvo una buena razón para no regresar al castillo a mitad de la noche. 

-Oh, bueno, eso creo –Hermione regresó a su, al parecer, mucho más interesante libro de Aritmancia y continuó leyendo. 

La conversación pronto pasó a otros temas y casi se habían olvidado de eso cuando Hermione de pronto se enderezó. 

-¡Un momento! ¿Qué otra escuela, aparte de Hogwarts, pudo haber tenido una presentación en Hogsmeade? 

***

El cercano juego de Quidditch pronto quitó lugar a todo pensamiento sobre Draco Malfoy y el ballet en las mentes de la mayoría de los estudiantes. Sólo Ron Weasley seguía sintiéndose un poco molesto y sacaba a colación el tema de cuando en cuando, y Hermione Granger había aparecido unas cuantas veces con un libro titulado "Una historia de las escuelas mágicas en Inglaterra" en la sala común de Gryffindor para cuando llegó el día del juego. 

Ambos fueron a ver el juego, por supuesto, a pesar de que Hermione insistió en llevar consigo un libro. 

-¿"La educación de los squibs"? –Ron leyó el título-. Pero, Hermione, ni siquiera tú podrías encontrar ahí algo que sea útil para los OWLs. 

-No, ¿pero sabías que hay una escuela que... 

Ron se tapó las orejas con las manos. 

-¡Hermione! 

Draco casi rió al pasar junto a ellos en su camino a las graderías. Pero realmente no tenía ganas de reír. Tal vez no debería haber ido al juego. Dolería ver al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin jugar sin él. 

Hugin graznó suavemente en su oído. El cuervo no estaba volando realmente, todavía, pero Draco había descubierto que podía posarse y caminar bien, y ahora tendía a llevarlo a todas partes en su hombro. Eso le daba a Hugin una mejor vista del mundo y Draco tenía las manos libres. 

-Mira, Hugin, ese es el campo de Quidditch. Aquí veremos a la gente volar. Eso debería ser muy educativo para ti –le informó al pájaro. 

-¿Caw? –eso era todo lo que decía Hugin, pero por algún motivo Draco pensaba que se oía mucho más sofisticado que "¿uuuh?". 

Draco encontró un lugar en la gradería de los Slytherins un poco alejado de todos los demás. No quería verse rodeado de gente en caso de que empezara a llorar otra vez. Si estaba solo, tenía mejor oportunidad de pasar desapercibido. 

Por supuesto, Gregory y Vincent no veían así el asunto. Aparecieron repentinamente junto a él unos minutos antes de que empezara el juego. Gregory incluso arrastró a Millicent consigo. La pobre chica había perdido algo de estatus en la jerarquía femenina gracias a que su nuevo novio era amigo de Draco Malfoy, debido a que Pansy Parkinson ahora salía con Blaise y eso había puesto a las chicas en contra de Draco, pero Millicent estaba tan contenta de haber encontrado alguien a quien le gustaba que no le daba mucha importancia. Ni siquiera le molestaba el que Gregory fuera el último de la clase en casi todas las materias. Aún así lograba superar a Neville Longbottom en Encantamientos y a Ron Weasley en Ponciones, y en verdad le estaba yendo bien en Historia de la Magia. Gregory podía ser estúpido, pero aprendía las cosas de memoria y eso era lo que la clase de Binns requería principalmente. 

Cuando los dos equipos se lanzaban al frío cielo gris, Estella se unió al grupo, también sin ser invitada. Millicent frunció el ceño al verla, pero Estella la ignoró. Nunca se había considerado parte del grupito de Pansy y, por lo tanto, no se preocupaba mucho por Millicent ni por su estatus social. 

Draco trató de mantener la atención en el juego que comenzaba. Los chasers estaban lanzando la pelota algo torpemente con los dedos congelados y demasiadas capas de ropa dificultando sus movimientos. Los temores del profesor Snape eran correctos. Había nevado e incluso estaba empezando a nevar otra vez en ese momento. 

Draco pudo ver a Harry Potter soplándose las manos en un intento por descongelarlas. A diferencias de los otros jugadores, los seekers no podían usar guantes completos en el juego. Sin la capacidad de sentir la snitch en sus manos, tenían muy poca oportunidad para capturarla y mantenerla sujeta. 

Los delgados guantes de los chasers no eran de mucha ayuda tampoco y el keeper de Slytherin gritó cuando su mano congelada chocó con una quaffle en una jugada. Draco deseó que fuera más una exclamación de sorpresa que de dolor. Si el keeper se había lastimado la mano, no habría nada que impidiera a los Gryffindors anotar. 

Nada, exceptuando a los beaters, que llevaban los guantes más gruesos que habían podido encontrar, lo cual les daba la oportunidad de estar calientes, pero debilitaban su forma de sujetar los bates. Esas no eran condiciones para jugar Quidditch. 

Aún así, el juego continuó sin que ningún equipo lograra anotar. 

-Esto es aburrido –comentó Gregory-. Ojalá pasara algo. 

Draco renunció a observar a los torpes chasers y empezó a buscar la snitch. Contra la nieve brillante y copos de nieve más y más grandes, la esfera dorada sería casi invisible, pero decidiría claramente ese juego. 

Nada. 

Si pudiera estar volando. Entonces podría buscar también en el otro extremo del campo. 

Una corona de nieve se había formado en la cabeza de Potter. Draco vio al muchacho alzar un brazo y tratar de sacudírsela. Eso no ayudaría nada a la condición de sus dedos. 

Un repentino grito de triunfo por parte del nuevo seeker de Slytherin apartó la atención de Draco de su antiguo rival. Mientras Potter estaba ocupado con su cabello, el pequeño de tercer año había atrapado la snitch. 

Por un momento, todos se quedaron simplemente mirando. El muchacho ni siquiera había cambiado de posición desde la última vez que Draco había mirado en su dirección. La snitch debía haber volado directamente hacia él. 

Vítores se elevaron desde el lado Slytherin del campo y por un momento Draco celebró junto con todos los demás, pero entonces comprendió lo que había pasado. Su sucesor había hecho lo que él nunca había logrado. Había vencido a Potter. Ahora sería casi imposible recuperar su posición cuando tuviera una escoba nueva. 

Mientras todos corrían a felicitar al equipo, Draco se deslizó hacia los calabozos. Severus no estaba en su oficina, pero había dejado abierta la puerta del salón y al entrar, Draco encontró ahí a Munin. 

-¡Caw! ¡Draco! ¡Caw! –lo saludó alegremente el cuervo. 

-¡Caw! –Hugin claramente encontraba eso mucho más excitante que el Quidditch. 

Draco levantó el brazo para que el cuervo bebé saltara ahí y lo dejó gentilmente en el escritorio del profesor donde podía reunirse con Munin. Era fascinante el verlos juntos. Munin siempre era gentil con Hugin y ambos parecían mutuamente fascinados. 

¿Y si Draco le pidiera a Severus que le prestara a Munin para enseñarle a volar a Hugin? 

Cuando Severus regresó, alrededor de una hora después, Draco le habló de su idea, pero a Severus no pareció gustarle. 

-Es mejor que lo entrenes tú mismo. No quieres transferir su lealtad a Munin, después de todo –le aconsejó el Maestro de Pociones-. Prueba tomando prestada una escoba de la escuela y llévalo a volar en el campo de Quidditch. Es natural para un cuervo el querer volar y Hugin ha estado fortaleciendo sus alas por un buen tiempo. Creo que volará cuando esté listo. 

Por lo tanto, Draco adquirió el hábito de volar siempre que tenía tiempo libre durante las horas de luz diurna. No se atrevía a llevar a Hugin en la oscuridad. Munin podría volar bien de noche, pero hasta donde Draco sabía, no era el comportamiento usual de los cuervos y probablemente era un poquito demasiado pedir para un bebé que apenas estaba aprendiendo a volar. 

El sábado, dos semanas después del juego, estaban otra vez en el aire sobre el campo de Quidditch. Hugin probaba sus alas en giros abiertos mientras Draco subía y bajaba, simplemente disfrutando. 

Hugin todavía esperaba que él volara también cada vez que practicaba, pero ya no insistía en que le mostrara qué maniobra hacer, dándole a Draco la oportunidad de disfrutar un poco. 

Una conmoción repentina en el suelo atrajo su atención. Un grupo de Gryffindors había llegado para divertirse también en el día soleado. Draco frunció el ceño al reconocer a algunos de ellos como de quinto año, pero no quería marcharse todavía. 

Los Gryffindors se elevaron en el aire en sus escobas, riendo y gritando. Al principio Draco trató de ignorarlos, pero entonces varias bolas de nieve lo golpearon en la espalda en rápida sucesión. Dio vuelta y vio a tres Gryffindors bajando por más nieve. 

-¿Así que me atacan por la espalda? –les gritó, no realmente enojado, pero ligeramente molesto-. Ya verán. 

El atacante principal había sido probablemente Ron Weasley, pero Draco tenía más deseos de ir tras Potter. Tomó posición junto al techo de una pequeña torre tomó algo de nieve. 

Su bola golpeó el hombro de Potter y obtuvo algunos gritos enojados por parte de los Gryffindors. 

Ginny, Harry y Ron contestaron con una andanada que Draco apenas pudo esquivar. Tres contra uno no era justo. Casi deseó haber llevado a Vincent y Gregory. 

Continuó atacando y esquivando tan bien como pudo hasta que otra de las bolas de Potter pasó rozándolo y golpeó el techo de metal con un ruidoso "¡ping!". 

Draco se congeló. Esa no había sido una simple bola de nieve. Sólo un objeto duro como una piedra o un trozo de hielo producía ese sonido cuando golpeaba metal. ¡Potter había cargado su bola de nieve! 

Con un grito de furia, Draco fue bajo el borde del techo para romper una estalactita de hielo. La golpeó con fuerza contra el techo con el fin de acortarla, entonces la envolvió apretadamente en nieve. Esa bola le enseñaría a Potter. 

¿Pero si lo golpeaba a la altura en que se encontraban y caía de su escoba? En el último segundo, Draco cambió de opinión y lanzó la bola al aire vacío junto a Potter. Tal vez no sería una gran venganza, pero al menos era algo seguro. 

Draco se sintió enojado consigo mismo al momento en que la bola dejó su mano. Harry tampoco había intentado golpearlo con su bola cargada. ¿Por qué debía preocuparse? 

La bola pasó lejos de Harry, que rió. Grandioso, ahora se burlaría de él por haber fallado así el tiro. 

Otra figura detrás de Harry dejó escapar un breve grito asustado al ver aproximarse la bola directamente. Draco estaba demasiado lejos como para escuchar el sonido de la bola golpeándolo, pero sí oyó el pesado "tunk" cuando Neville Longbottom golpeó el suelo después de caerse de su escoba. 

Por un segundo, el mundo pareció detenerse mientras cuatro estudiantes bajaban horrorizados sus miradas hasta el cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo. Neville ni siquiera había gritado al recibir el golpe de la bola. Debía haberlo dejado inconsciente. 

**Continuará **

**Notas: **¿Neville estará bien? ¿Quién debería ser castigado? ¿Nadie, porque no tenían intención de lastimar a nadie? ¿Draco, por lastimar a Neville? ¿Draco y Harry por usar bolas cargadas? ¿Draco, Harry, Ron y Ginny por tener una guerra de bolas de nieve en el aire? ¿O tal vez Neville por volar tan cerca de ellos (si sigue con vida para ser castigado)? 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Los chicos van a ver cómo está Neville y lo llevan a la enfermería, entonces se preocupan por la posibilidad de ser expulsados y Dumbledore toma una decisión de cómo y a quién castigar. 


	42. Consecuencias

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony, y también todas las canciones de Gringolf. ¡Gracias por prestármelos! 

Mi amigo Edmond es dueño de sí mismo y de su caballo Apolo. 

Viejo Joe y el Joe de Tess pertenecen a Zebee. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 42: CONSECUENCIAS**

Draco inclinó su escoba hacia abajo y descendió tan rápido como pudo. Aterrizó demasiado rápido y rodó de cabeza en la nieve, pero difícilmente lo notó. Había una mancha roja formándose en la nieve junto a la cabeza de Neville. 

-¡Longbottom! ¡¿Longbottom, estás bien?! –gritó Draco, a pesar de que sabía que era una pregunta estúpida. Por supuesto que no podía estar bien después de una caída como esa-. ¿Neville? Por favor, di algo. 

Pero Neville no se movió. 

-¡No lo toques! Se lastimaría más –Potter de repente estaba a su lado-. ¡Ginny, corre a buscar a un profesor! 

-¿Está...? ¿Está...? –tartamudeó Ron Weasley desde algún lugar detrás de él. 

Draco no quería pensar qué estaba tratando de decir. Tenía la sensación de que sería mejor no saberlo. En lugar de eso, continuó mirando la sangre en la frente de Neville y escuchando los pasos de quienes corrían hacia ellos. ¿Ginny era así de rápida? No, no, era la profesora Sprout, la reconoció cuando se inclinó a tomarle el pulso a Neville. Debía haber visto caer a Neville desde el invernadero. 

-Lo siento –sollozó Draco, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo-. No pretendía golpear a nadie. Ni siquiera lo había visto. 

-¿Va a estar bien? –preguntó Harry roncamente. 

-Está vivo –contestó Sprout mientras lo levitaba hasta la Camilla que había conjurado-. Es todo lo que puedo decirles. No soy medimaga. 

Pálidos y temblorosos, los niños siguieron a la profesora Sprout y la camilla en su camino a la enfermería. Ninguno de ellos sentía deseos de hablar y Draco ni siquiera notó cuando Hugin descendió y ejecutó un perfecto aterrizaje en su hombro. ¿Y si Neville no se recuperaba? 

Madame Pomfrey ya los estaba esperando cuando llegaron a la enfermería. Alguien debía haberse adelantado para avisarle, probablemente uno de los otros Gryffindors, ya que Ginny había regresado al ver llegar a la profesora Sprout y Harry y Ron no se habían apartado de Neville más de lo que lo había hecho Draco. 

-¡Quédense afuera! –le ordenó cortante a los niños y ellos se quedaron afuera de la puerta, esperando. 

Unos segundos después, la profesora Sprout salió también, pero sólo sacudió la cabeza cuando la miraron suplicantes. 

-Madame Pomfrey me dijo que espere afuera mientras lo atiende. Pero no parecía contenta. 

-Eso no significa nada –dijo Harry-. Madame Pomfrey nunca luce contenta cuando alguien está lastimado. 

-Bueno, ¿quién lo estaría? –preguntó Ron débilmente. 

-Tengo que informarle al director –dijo la profesora Sprout repentinamente. 

-¿Cr... cree que nos expulsará? –susurró Ginny. 

-¿Por tener una guerra de bolas de nieve bajo circunstancias peligrosas? –dijo Sprout-. Lo dudo. He visto otras antes y estoy segura de que él también. No puede expulsarlos si no ha hecho nada contra esas peleas antes. 

-Pero Malfoy usó una bola cargada –siseó Ron-. Debería ser expulsado por eso. 

-Potter lo hizo primero –chilló Draco-. Y casi me dio. Le lancé mal la bola a propósito, porque no quise lastimarlo. 

-Oh, seguro, como si te preocupara mi seguridad. 

-¿Es eso cierto, señor Potter? –Draco nunca antes había escuchado tan seria a la profesora Sprout-. ¿Le lanzó primero una bola cargada al señor Malfoy? 

Harry miró fijamente el piso. 

-Sí, no pretendía hacerle daño. No pensé que pudiera hacerle daño. Sólo pretendía que la bola volara mejor, honestamente. Yo... quiero decir. ¿No es lo mismo que las bludgers en Quidditch? –levantó la mirada, suplicando una confirmación por parte de la profesora Sprout. 

-Tendré que hablar con el director acerca de eso. La decisión es de él –fue todo lo que obtuvo de Sprout-. Usted, señorita Weasley, ciertamente no será expulsada, si todo lo que hizo fue lanzar bolas de nieve normales. 

Ginny asintió, todavía luciendo miserable. 

-De todos modos desearía no haberlo hecho. Pobre Neville. 

Draco sintió las rodillas repentinamente débiles. Estaba sorprendido de que aún pudiera mantenerse en pie y se apoyó rápidamente contra el muro para estar seguro. ¿Y si lo expulsaban? ¡No tenía a dónde ir! 

Esperaron durante casi una hora, pero la puerta de la enfermería seguía sin abrirse. La profesora MacGonagall llegó para llevar a Draco y Harry a la oficina del director. Caminaron en tenso silencio, con MacGonagall mirando fijamente a Draco durante todo el camino. 

Draco se sentía enfermo de miedo. No había sido su culpa. No tenía intención de hacerlo. Había sido Potter. Todo era culpa de Potter, ¿pero y si ninguno de todos esos Gryffindors le creía a él? 

La gárgola saltó a un lado y subieron las escaleras. Los profesores Snape y Sprout estaban ya en la oficina del director. Dumbledore lucía grave. Bueno, tan grave como podía sin dejar de guiñar. 

Draco se soltó rápidamente de la mano de MacGonagall y se acercó a su Cabeza de Casa. 

Snaoe, para sorpresa de todos, puso una mano en el hombro del muchacho y le lanzó a MacGonagall su mejor mirada de enojo cuando ella trató de sujetarlo otra vez. 

-No es mi culpa, señor –declaró Harry inmediatamente-. Fue Malfoy quien lastimó a Neville. 

-¿Longbottom está bien, señor? –se le escapó a Draco cuando Dumbledore volteaba a mirarlo. 

-El señor Longbottom está muy lastimado –les informó el director-. Sobrevivirá probablemente, pero eso todavía no es seguro. 

Draco tragó saliva con dificultad. No había sido su intención que eso pasara. No le simpatizaba Longbottom, pero nunca había pretendido hacerle daño. De todos los Gryffindors, él era el menos desagradable. 

-Le tomará algunas semanas recuperarse y sólo entonces sabremos si se recuperará completamente –continuó Dumbledore-. Ahora, la profesora Sprout me dice que el señor Longbottom fue golpeado en la cabeza por una bola de nieve cargada mientras participaba en una guerra de bolas de nieve. 

-No puede ser –lo interrumpió MacGongall-. El señor Longbottom es muy cuidadoso al volar. Nunca lo he visto manejar su escoba con una sola mano, y tendría que haberlo hecho para lanzar una bola. 

-Longbottom no estaba participando –confirmó Draco-. Sólo Potter y los dos Weasleys más jóvenes me atacaron. Longbottom y algunos más sólo pasaban por ahí. 

-Y Malfoy lo golpeó en la cara –agregó Harry. 

-No fue así –siseó Draco-. No le estaba apuntando a él. Potter me lanzó una bola de nieve cargada y yo iba a hacerle lo mismo, pero entonces me di cuenta de que podía lastimar seriamente a Potter si lo golpeaba y lancé la pelota desviada para no darle. Longbottom sólo apareció en su camino. Yo no pretendía golpear a nadie. Fue Potter quien trató de golpearme. 

-No era mi intención lastimar a nadie. Sólo estaba tratando de que volara mejor –se defendió Harry. 

-Sin embargo, admite que lanzó una bola de nieve cargada con la intención de golpear al señor Malfoy –contestó Snape fríamente-. ¿A pesar de que él lo había atacado sólo con bolas normales aunque estaba solo contra tres contrincantes? 

Harry miró otra vez hacia el piso. 

-¿Harry? –dijo Dumbledore. 

-Sí –admitió Harry finalmente-. Pero yo no lastimé a Neville. 

-Pero pudo haber lastimado al señor Malfoy igual de gravemente y, a diferencia del señor Malfoy, usted afirma haber tenido la intención –dijo Snape. 

-Albus, no puede ser que creas que este pequeño mentiroso Slytherin estaba lanzando sin apuntar, ¿o sí? –interrumpió MacGongall-. Podría creer que no estaba apuntando al señor Longbottom. Siempre ha preferido atacar al señor Potter o al señor Weasley. Sin embargo, es obvio que pretendía golpear al señor Potter. 

-Justo como el señor Potter pretendía golpearlo a él –replicó Snape con enojo. 

-No pretendía golpear a nadie. No en el momento en que lancé la bola –insistió Draco. 

-Ambos muchachos son culpables de poner en peligro a otros estudiantes por lanzar bolas de nieve cargadas –decidió Dumbledore-. Como todavía no podemos determinar las consecuencias exactas de sus acciones para el señor Longbottom, es difícil tomar una decisión final en este momento. Por lo tanto, mi decisión es suspenderlos a ambos hasta después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Entonces decidiré qué hacer con ellos. 

-¡Pero, señor! –protestaron los dos muchachos. 

-La decisión se mantiene –declaró Dumbledore con seriedad-. Volverán a sus casas esta tarde. 

-Pero le prometí a los Dursley que no tendrían que verme antes del verano –dijo Harry-. No puedo volver a casa ahora. Probablemente no me dejarán entrar siquiera. 

-Le informaré a tu tía y tío de tu regreso. Estoy seguro de que estarán en la estación a tiempo –le dijo Dumbledore calmadamente. 

-¿Pero qué hay de mí, señor? –preguntó Draco-. ¿Dónde espera que vaya? 

-Bueno, con tu familia. Con quienes te albergaron durante el verano –contestó Dumbledore. 

-Pero… -empezó Draco, pero Snape lo empujó hacia la puerta. 

-Ya, Draco. Vamos –dijo el Maestro de Pociones mientras salían. 

Harry miró suplicante a Dumbledore. 

-¿No puedo al menos tratar de contactar a Sirius, mejor? Los Dursley no me dejarán regresar. 

Eso fue lo último que oyó Draco antes de que la puerta de la oficina del director se cerrara detrás de él y Severus. 

-Empieza a empacar, le escribiré una carta a Sarah –fue todo lo que dijo Severus. 

-¿Podrías... uh... quedarte conmigo por un momento? –preguntó Draco, incómodo. En ese momento necesitaba algo de consuelo y dudaba que Cuddly fuera suficiente. 

-No si quieres que la carta llegue antes que tú y dudo que quieras ser tú quien se lo explique a Sarah. 

Draco tragó saliva. 

-Me va a matar. 

-Lo dudo –dijo Severus sin siquiera considerarlo mucho-. Está acostumbrada a chicos que atacan a otros con cuchillos. Un niño lastimado por una bola de nieve cargada es más bien una curiosidad en el parque Merlín. Dudo que siquiera te hubiesen suspendido en West Hogsmeade –se detuvo de repente, pensó durante un momento, y entonces casi sonrió-. Ah, sí, creo que tendré que escribirle también al director. 

-¿A Dumbledore? Pero acabamos de estar en su oficina. ¿No puedes ir a hablar con él? 

-No a ese director –si Draco no estaba completamente confundido, Severus casi había sonreído otra vez-. Al de West Hogsmeade. Si te expulsan de Hogwarts tendrás que cambiar de escuela de todos modos, y si no te expulsan, será mejor que estudiar en casa. 

De repente Draco se sintió mucho mejor. ¡Podía ir a la escuela en West Hogsmeade! ¡Con Cathy y Mike y todos sus otros amigos! 

El único problema era Sarah. No estaría nada feliz de verlo. Sin importar lo que tío Severus pensara al respecto, Draco dudaba que Sarah aceptara las noticias sin al menos tratar de arrancarle la cabeza por poner en peligro a sus compañeros. Pero aún así suponía que no lo mataría, y podría ver a Billy otra vez. 

Varios estudiantes lo miraron al entrar a la sala común, se hizo el silencio mientras la cruzaba sin decir palabra. 

-¿De verdad usaste un _avada kedavra_ contra Longbottom? –preguntó finalmente Gregory Goyle cuando Draco empezaba a subir las escaleras. 

-¿Qué? –exclamó Draco-. ¿_Avada kedavra_? Ni siquiera saqué mi varita. Potter me estaba lanzando bolas de nieve cargadas y golpeé accidentalmente a Neville en lugar de a él cuando le devolví el favor. 

-¿Y lo mataste? –preguntó una niña de segundo año. 

-No, está vivo. Sólo se lastimó mucho cuando cayó de su escoba –le dijo Draco muy claramente. Con suerte, eso detendría ese rumor-. Ahora, si me permiten, tengo que empacar –dio vuelta y continuó subiendo la escalera. 

-¿Empacar? –escuchó que repetía Vincent detrás de él-. ¡Un momento, Draco, espera! 

Vincent y Gregory corrieron tras él, pero Draco simplemente continuó su camino. Lo alcanzaron fácilmente antes de que llegara al dormitorio. 

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de empacar? –exigió Vincent-. ¿Te expulsaron? 

-No, por ahora sólo estoy suspendido –contestó Draco, sorprendido de su propio tono calmado-. Y Potter también. ¿En serio crees que expulsen a Potter? 

Gregory y Vincent intercambiaron una mirada de confusión. 

-Bueno, pues yo lo dudo mucho –les informó Draco-. Es el gran héroe que derrotó a Voldemort y expulsarlo haría que tuviera que pasarse a una escuela muggle y olvidarse del mundo mágico. Lo han criado muggles, después de todo. 

-¿Y que harás si te expulsan? –preguntó Gregory, preocupado. 

-¿Ir a la escuela pública a la que asiste mi novia? –sugirió Draco-. Y otros amigos también –agregó después de un momento-. El profesor Snape me dijo una vez que la escuela de Hogsmeade es realmente buena y ya conozco a algunos chicos que van ahí. 

Gregory y Vincent intercambiaron otra mirada. Pero esta vez no tan confundida. 

-Te extrañaremos –dijo Vincent finalmente. 

-Volveré después de Navidad –dijo Draco, quitándose su túnica del uniforme para ponerse los jeans. Luego se puso la camiseta con el dragón y el suéter azul. Entonces se puso la gorra. 

Vincent y Gregory se quedaron mirándolo. 

-¿Qué? –preguntó Draco mientras doblaba su túnica y la guardaba en el baúl. 

-Pareces un muggle –le informó Gregory. 

-Bueno, es más fácil jugar fútbol soccer así, ¿saben? –les dijo, escondiendo su sonrisa-. Y puedes caminar por toda una estación de tren llena de muggles sin que se queden mirándote. 

-¡Oh, por supuesto! –exclamó Vincent. Parecía ser que esa explicación tenía algún tipo de sentido para él, así que Draco decidió dejarlo así. 

-¿Sock- er? –dijo Gregory, intrigado, pero sus amigos lo ignoraron (**n de t** Aquí hay un juego de palabras entre "soccer" y "sock" –calcetín-, pero se pierde la gracia al tratar de pasarlo al español, sorry). 

-Bueno, eso a menos que tengas un cuervo en tu hombro –agregó al ver a Hugin, que estaba caminando por su cama mirando con curiosidad todos los objetos que Draco había tirado ahí para empacar-. Pero el profesor Snape me dijo que algunos muggles también tienen cuervos como mascotas, así que en realidad es menos problemático de explicar un cuervo que un búho. ¡Apártate de ese libro, Hugin! 

-¿Caw? 

Draco sacó su libro de Astronomía de debajo de las patas del cuervo por la fuerza, causando algunos graznidos y aleteos. El libro en realidad debería estar en el fondo del baúl junto con todos los demás, pero no lo había visto. Oh, bueno, simplemente lo tiró sobre la túnica del uniforme y continuó empacando ropa. 

Listo, ¿ahora, qué más había que empacar? Hugin iría en su hombro como siempre, su pluma y pergaminos ya estaban dentro. La tinta estaría más segura en la mochila, donde había encantado una bolsita lateral para prevenir derramamientos en caso de que se rompiera la botella o se abriera por accidente. Cuddly iría en la mochila también. ¡Su cepillo! La comida y juguetes de Hugin. 

¿Qué más? Los libros que había sacado de la Biblioteca. No, esos pertenecían a la escuela, no podía llevárselos. 

-¿Podrían devolver estos libros a la Biblioteca por mí? –le pidió a Vincent y Gregory. 

Ellos asintieron solemnemente. 

-¡Oh, vamos! –casi rió Draco-. Sólo faltan cuatro semanas de clase para las vacaciones de invierno y regresaré después de eso. No me digan que no pueden sobrevivir sin mí cuatro semanas. 

-Te extrañaremos –insistió Gregory. 

Severus entró al dormitorio antes de que Draco pudiera decirle lo ridículo que se escuchaba. 

-Munin está en camino con las cartas –le informó a Draco. 

-Ya casi terminé de empacar –contestó Draco, en el mismo tono casual. 

Severus lo contempló mientras metía el resto de sus pertenencias en la mochila, colocando a Cuddly arriba de todo. 

-Me temo que no puedo llevarte a casa –dijo una vez que terminó el muchacho-. No pude encontrar a nadie que me reemplazara para vigilar la cena y cuidar la Casa con tan poco tiempo. 

Draco se sintió profundamente decepcionado. Por algún motivo, había pensado que Severus naturalmente lo llevaría al parque Merlín a pesar de que podía encontrar el camino él solo fácilmente. De todos modos, trató de no demostrarlo. ¿Qué pensarían Gregory y Vincent de él si se mostraba devastado sólo porque Snape no podía llevarlo a casa? 

-Apuesto a que Trellawney podría hacerlo –bromeó. 

-No lo dirás en serio –lo corrigió Severus-. Necesito dejar a cargo a alguien que al menos sea medio capaz de mantener el orden. 

-¿Trellawney y uno de los prefectos? –sugirió Draco. 

-El director no me lo permitiría –admitió Severus-. ¿Y qué prefecto trabajaría voluntariamente con Trellawney? 

-¿Quién dijo que tenían que trabajar juntos? –le sonrió Draco. 

Severus caminó con Draco hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo. 

-¿Severus? –esa era la voz de MacGongall. 

Draco volteó y la vio bajando las escaleras. ¿Venía de la torre de Gryffindor o de su oficina? 

-Poppy me dijo que tenías problemas para encontrar a alguien que cuide tu Casa esta tarde –continuó ella-. Voy a llevar al señor Potter a la estación del tren después de cenar. Si quieres, el señor Malfoy puede venir con nosotros. 

Draco la miró enojado. Prefería ir solo que con los estúpidos Gryffindors. 

-Gracias, Minerva, pero no será necesario –le contestó Severus fríamente-. El señor Malfoy no irá a Londres y creo que puede encontrar él solo el camino a Hogsmeade. 

-¿Lo vas a enviar a casa con polvos flu, Severus? –preguntó MacGonagall, sonando ligeramente sorprendida. 

-No, se quedará con unos amigos en West Hogsmeade. Así podrá ir a la escuela allá y no se retrasará mucho con las clases. 

-¿Vas a enviar a un Malfoy a West Hogsmeade? –MacGongall se quedó boquiabierta-. Severus, eso es peligroso. 

-Tiene amigos ahí que lo mantendrán a salvo. 

-¿Tienes siquiera idea de qué clase de familias provienen algunos de los estudiantes de ahí? Tienen criminales y alcohólicos por padres –argumentó MacGongall. 

Draco se preguntó si ella conocería siquiera a uno de esos chicos. Obviamente no tenía idea de cómo era la gente del parque Merlín. 

-Conozco a esas familias, Minerva –la interrumpió Severus, cortante-. No son peores que las de algunos de nuestros niños. 

-Esas familias ni siquiera pueden costear el enviar sus hijos a Hogwarts, aún si les preocuparan lo suficiente como para desearlo –respondió MacGonagall. 

-¿Qué tan bien conoces... a los Parkinson, por ejemplo? –le preguntó Severus, casi conversacionalmente. 

-Muy poco, pero es más de lo que quisiera –contestó Minerva, ligeramente confundida por el repentino cambio de tema-. Están con los Death Eaters y probablemente trafican con drogas muggles también, si me lo preguntas. 

-Ciertamente. Los conozco mucho mejor que tú, entonces, y no creo haber visto sobrio al señor Parkinson alguna vez –continuó Severus-. Y hay suficientes ejemplos además de ese. Al menos West Hogsmeade tiene pocos Death Eaters auténticos. No se hace dinero sirviendo a Voldemort y eso es lo que buscan los criminales de West Hogsmeade. 

-Supongo que esa es la clase de elementos con la que tienes que lidiar en Slytherin –concedió MacGongall-. Los Gryffindors nunca caerían tan bajo. 

-¿Peter Pettigrew? –fue todo lo que Severus dijo al respecto. 

-Pettigrew fue un error. Nunca encajó realmente en Gryffindor y puede ser un criminal y un Death Eater, pero no un borracho –declaró Minerva. 

-Él tal vez no, pero hay otros que sí. Deberías dejarte caer por el bar del Leaky Cauldron con un poco más de frecuencia. Te sorprendería el saber a quiénes puedes encontrarte ahí –le aconsejó Severus. 

Minerva le lanzó una mirada de furia que Draco interpretó significaba que ella jamás habría considerado siquiera hacer algo tan impropio. 

Cinco minutos después, estaba en su camino a casa. Se sentía bastante ligero y feliz hasta que pasó por el lugar donde todavía era visible una gran mancha roja en la blancura de la nieve. Pobre Longbottom. No se merecía eso. 

-Debería habérsela tirado a Potter –le dijo Draco a su cuervo-. No habría sido tan malo que fuera él quien estuviera ahora en una cama de hospital. 

-¿Caw? –fue la única respuesta de Hugin. 

Bueno, ¿cómo podría ayudarlo un cuervo en una situación así? Lo más probable era que ni siquiera Munin, que comprendía mucho más, fuera capaz de darle un consejo mejor que ese. 

Al menos Longbottom seguía con vida y probablemente se recuperaría pronto. Podía haber sido peor. 

Sería agradable volver al parque Merlín y finalmente podría ver la televisión y ese tan cacareado proyector que sus amigos habían tratado de explicarle. Vería a Cathy Cat todos los días, jugaría fútbol con sus amigos y podría abrazar a Billy todo lo que quisiera. 

Ojalá Longbottom se recuperara pronto. 

Sarah probablemente lo odiaría ahora. ¿Lo recibiría con sus regaños de siempre? ¿lo castigaría? ¿O lo ignoraría por completo? 

Debería haberle preguntado a Dumbledore si Longbotton sufría mucho dolor por sus heridas. 

¿Y si Sarah no lo dejaba entrar? Podía haber matado a Longbottom. ¿Y si ella no quería tener nada que ver con un asesino? O al menos casi asesino. Longbottom todavía podía morir aunque Madame Pomfrey pensara que sobreviviría. Era un muchacho grande, pero no tanto como Gregory o Vincent. 

Por un momento, Draco se preguntó qué habría pasado con el sapo de Longbottom. Vaya mascota ridícula, pero era claro que Longbottom realmente lo quería, a juzgar por el interés que había mostrado con la poción para quemaduras. 

Eso probaba la diferencia entre Longbottom y Gregory. Si Greg hubiera tenido un sapo, probablemente lo habría dejado morir por abandono. Definitivamente no prepararía pociones en caso de que se lastimara o desperdiciaría la mayor parte de su tiempo libre buscándolo si se perdiera. 

Sólo había unos pocos aspirantes en el parque cuando Draco llegó. La mayoría de los chicos debían haberse ido ya a casa para cenar. Mely era la única que estaba en la cancha de fútbol practicando otra vez con una lata, justo como la primera vez que Draco la había visto. En otra ocasión, Draco se habría detenido para hablar con ella, pero ese día sólo continuó caminando. Tenía que enfrentar a Sarah en unos minutos. 

Mely casi no lo notó, pero cuando lo hizo, dejó caer inmediatamente la lata y corrió tras él. 

-¿Dragón? Hey, Dragón, ¿qué haces en casa hoy? 

Draco suspiró y volteó a verla. 

-Lastimé a otro estudiante. Fue un accidente, pero casi murió y me enviaron a casa como castigo. 

Mely contempló su cara de infelicidad. 

-Pero creí que te gustaba aquí. Podrás estar otra vez con tu familia. 

-Tío Severus está todavía allá –le recordó Draco-. Y no es por el castigo realmente. No siquiera pude ver al chico al que lastimé antes de irme. Todo lo que sé es que todavía está en la enfermería y que tendrá que quedarse ahí durante semanas. Ni siquiera sé exactamente dónde está lastimado o si siente dolor. 

-¿Es de tu pandilla? –preguntó Mely más gentilmente. 

-¿Mi pandilla? -¿qué había querido ella darle a entender con eso? Los Rakers eran su pandilla y ella sabía perfectamente que ninguno de ellos iba a Hogwarts-. No, es un Gryffindor. 

-Pero esa es tu pandilla rival, ¿no es así? –Mely sonaba confundida. 

¡Por supuesto! Eso era lo que quería decir. Consideraba pandillas a las Casas. 

-Sí, creo que puedes llamarlo así. 

-¿Entonces por qué no estás contento? Lograste herir a tu pandilla rival. 

-Es porque fue a Longbottom a quien lastimé. Él es... Él es... -¿cómo poner eso en lenguaje de pandillas, de modo que Mely comprendiera?-. Bueno, Longbottom está en el mismo año que yo, pero no es un oponente digno. Es como si le hubiera pegado a Marvin o Lyddie –Mely todavía no parecía entender-. Bueno, ¿cómo te sentirías si ganaras una pelea contra un niño no más grande que Linda? Aunque el niño fuera un Tiburón, no estaría bien. Debería haber lastimado más bien a Harry Potter. Él fue quien empezó y es bueno peleando. Longbottom es sólo un chico torpe que tropieza con sus propios pies. 

-Entonces tampoco vale la pena que te preocupes por él –decidió Mely, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo-. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? La lata es mucho más difícil de atrapar que una pelota. 

Por un momento, Draco sonrió también. 

-No, gracias, Mely. En otro momento, quizá, pero ahora tengo que ir a enfrentar a tía Sarah. Probablemente me castigará por lo que hice. 

Mely lució un poco decepcionada, pero le deseó suerte de todos modos. 

Draco suspiró. Sarah no podría dejarlo castigado hasta después de Navidad, ¿o sí podría? Pero, pensándolo bien, tal vez lo haría si estaba suficientemente enojada. Después de todo, no sólo había lastimado a otro chico, sino que también le costaría a los Snape un montón de dinero de la matrícula que habría sido desperdiciado si Dumbledore lo expulsaba. 

Bueno, aún si lo castigaba, todavía tenía Billy para jugar con él. Podría ser peor. 

Empujó la puerta y entró al familiar corredor oscuro. Una rápida presión en el botón luminoso y todo se iluminó. No era absolutamente necesario, ya que todavía había suficiente luz desde el exterior como para que Draco pudiera ver bien las gradas, pero así se sentía mejor y no había visto luz eléctrica en algún tiempo. La había echado de menos. 

Por supuesto, ahora también podía ver mucho mejor toda la suciedad y los ocasionales graffiti, y los cadáveres de moscas dentro de la lámpara que lucían como manchas negras. Por un momento se preguntó cuánto más brillante sería la luz si alguien limpiara las lámparas de cuando en cuando. 

-Voy a descubrirlo cuando sea electricista –le aseguró a una de las lámparas, aunque ésta parpadeaba con desinterés. 

Cuando llegó hasta la lámpara descompuesta del tercer piso, consideró sacar su varita y utilizar el _lumos_ como hacían normalmente los adultos. Tenía permiso de usar magia durante el año escolar, después de todo. Pero, pensándolo bien, no estaba yendo a la escuela en ese momento. Hogwarts lo había suspendido y aún no lo habían aceptado en West Hogsmeade. ¿Y si hacer magia justo en ese momento le aseguraba su expulsión? ¿Lo aceptaría West Hogsmeade si tenía contra él dos infracciones cometidas en un mismo día? 

La luz no era indispensable a fin de cuentas y Draco decidió no correr riesgos. 

Las luces se apagaron automáticamente justo antes de que llegara a la puerta de los Snape y, luego de un momento de duda, Draco presionó el interruptor para encenderlas. El corredor tenía sólo una ventana y, consecuentemente, estaba mucho más oscuro que las escaleras y sería mucho más fácil encontrar el timbre con las luces encendidas. 

Una vez frente a la puerta, dudó de nuevo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Sarah? ¿Y si ahora lo odiaba? Tal vez merecía ser odiado por lo que le había hecho al pobre torpe Neville Longbottom. ¿Quedarse encerrado en casa era siquiera un castigo justo por casi matar a alguien? 

¿Y si Neville moría, después de todo? Madame Pomfrey no había estado absolutamente segura de que viviría. ¿Eso convertiría a Draco en un asesino? 

Las luces se apagaron otra vez. ¡Rayos! ¿Se había quedado ahí tanto tiempo? 

De acuerdo, ahora podía regresar a presionar el interruptor o podía hacer sonar el timbre en la oscuridad y enfrentar los hechos. Si regresaba, todavía tendría que hacer sonar el timbre y enfrentar los hechos. 

Draco hizo sonar el timbre. 

Ese Perro se lanzó a saludarlo agitando la cola y ladrando al momento en que la puerta se abrió de par en par para dejarlo entrar. 

-Ah, ahí estás –Sarah ignoró a Ese Perro y le indicó a Draco que entrara-. Estaba empezando a temer que hubieras huido. 

Draco entró sintiendo que lo inundaba el alivio. Una Sarah preocupada era mucho mejor que una Sarah enojada. 

-Tuve que empacarlo todo, MacGonagall nos entretuvo en el vestíbulo y luego encontré a Mely en el parque –no quería mencionar que se había quedado parado frente a la puerta tanto tiempo-. Lo siento. No quería llegar tarde. ¡No quería lastimar a Longbottom! –estalló de repente. 

-Por supuesto que no querías, Draco –dijo Sarah, con sorpresiva gentileza-. Pero estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien. Madame Pomfrey es una muy buena sanadora. El pequeño Neville estará bien. 

Abrazó con fuerza a Draco mientras él todavía estaba preguntándose cómo sabía ella que el primer nombre de Longbottom era Neville. ¿Tal vez tío Severus lo había mencionado en su carta? 

-Vamos –dijo Sarah una vez que lo soltó-. Ya preparé tu cama y la cena está lista también. Lleva tu baúl a tu cuarto y lávate las manos antes de que se enfríe. 

Con eso Draco casi pudo sonreír otra vez. ¡Sarah no lo odiaba! ¡Neville estaría bien y él estaba de vuelta en casa! Ahora, si tan sólo Neville no estuviera lastimado y no fueran a suspenderlo... Y si tío Severus estuviera en casa... 

-¡Y tú –oyó que Sarah hablaba con enojo detrás de él mientras llevaba el baúl y la mochila a su habitación-, regresa aquí de inmediato o pasarás la noche en la alfombrilla de la entrada! 

-¿Woof? –se escuchó la respuesta desde alguna parte del corredor. 

-¡Adentro! ¡Ahora! 

Draco oyó la puerta cerrándose unos momentos después y cuando volvió a la sala, Ese Perro estaba saltando alrededor de Sarah con la esperanza de recibir un pedacito de salchicha. 

Pero estaba de mala suerte ese día. Sarah había hecho spaguetti para la cena y Draco sabía por experiencia que Ese Perro odiaba los fideos. A veces podía ser persuadido de aceptar un pedacito de queso y una vez había comido una papa junto con su pedazo de salchicha, pero huevos, fideos y vegetales sólo lograban un gruñido de disgusto cuando le eran ofrecidos. Por supuesto, eso nunca impedía que Ese Perro dejara de suplicar durante las comidas. 

Un búho llegó a mitad de la cena. Draco se levantó para abrir la ventana y dejar entrar al ave de aspecto ligeramente extraño. Por un momento se preguntó qué era lo que le parecía tan extraño del animal, pero cuando éste dio vuelta y extendió las alas para aterrizar frente a Sarah, le resultó evidente. La punta de su ala izquierda era blanca. 

A veces pasaba que los búhos criados en cautiverio tenían una coloración un poco extraña, pero generalmente se consideraba un defecto y Lucius Malfoy no habría querido ser atrapado con un animal así aunque le costara la vida. Las manchas blancas eran especialmente impopulares, porque hacían que el búho fuera un blanco más fácil para otras aves de presa y atraían la atención de los muggles. 

Pero con frecuencia eran bonitas y esos búhos probablemente eran muy baratos. Ese búho probablemente no había tenido que volar muy lejos, concluyó Draco. Era la clase de familiar que un residente de West Hogsmeade podría tener. 

Sarah leyó rápidamente la nota que había entregado el ave y sonrió. 

-Ah, una carta del director Donalds. Eres bienvenido para empezar las clases mañana a las 9:00am. Todas tus clases serán en 5A por el momento. 

-¿5A? –repitió Draco, ligeramente confundido-. ¿Qué quiere decir 5A?  

-Oh, 5 significa que es una clase de quinto año y A es el grupo más avanzado. Como estudiante de Hogwarts, esperan que puedas manejar ese nivel –explicó Sarah. 

-¿Por qué necesitan diferentes niveles? –preguntó Draco, todavía más confundido-. En Hogwarts todos están en la misma clase. 

-Pero Hogwarts escoge a sus estudiantes –señaló Sarah-. West Hogsmeade tiene muchos squibs. ¿Cómo esperas que Charlie apruebe la misma clase de Encantamientos que tú? Ni siquiera puede realizar encantamientos. 

-¿Entonces, los squibs estarán en la clase 5B? 

-En esas materias que requieren uso de la magia, los squibs usualmente están en el grupo D. Tienen Francés en lugar de Transfiguración y para ellos Encantamientos se llama Teoría de la Magia. Cubre el conocimiento teórico de todas las formas de magia, pero no incluye ejercicios prácticos. En las materias en las que pueden participar normalmente, están en diferentes grupos de acuerdo con su desempeño, por supuesto. 

-¿Entonces hay cuatro grupos en cada año, igual que las Casas de Hogwarts? 

-Depende de la materia. En Pociones, por ejemplo, hay menos estudiantes por clase, así que hay más grupos, mientras que hay menos estudiantes en total en las opcionales, así que sólo tendrán uno o dos grupos ahí –explicó Sarah-. En Hogwarts, Slytherin es Slytherin en todas las clases. En West Hogsmeade un estudiante puede ser del grupo A en Pociones, C en Trasfiguraciones, B en Encantamientos y A otra vez en Aritmancia. Ese sistema también permite a los profesores ir más despacio con los estudiantes más débiles sin aburrir a los más talentosos repitiendo explicaciones básicas. Una clase 5C de Encantamientos todavía estará trabajando con encantamientos de cuarto año mientras que la 5A estará probando encantamientos para sexto año. 

Draco pensó en todo eso. ¿Encantamientos de sexto año? ¿Realmente estaba listo para ese desafío? Tal vez, ¿pero qué tal Transfiguraciones de sexto año? 

-¿Y si no puedo? Sólo tenemos clases normales de quinto año en Hogwarts. 

-Entonces el profesor te cambiará a 5B después de un tiempo. No debería ser un problema ya que cambian estudiantes con frecuencia a lo largo del año. 

Eso hizo que Draco se diera cuenta de otro problema. 

-¿Pero entonces cómo organizan el plan de clases? Si, por ejemplo, 5A tiene Encantamientos al mismo tiempo que 5B tiene Transfiguraciones, no puede poner un estudiante que esté en Encantamientos 5A en Transfiguraciones 5B. 

-Todos los grupos de un mismo año tiene la misma materia al mismo tiempo –dijo Sarah simplemente. 

-¿Cuántos profesores tienen? –exclamó Draco, incrédulo. 

-Normalmente dos para cada material, pero sólo uno para las opcionales menos populares. 

-¿Pero cómo pueden dos profesores enseñar cuatro clases al mismo tiempo? –eso no tenía sentido. 

-Magia –Sarah rió ante la mirada confundida de Draco-. No estoy segura de si usan giratiempos o gemelos mágicos, pero funciona bien. Nada más no te asustes si ves a un profesor encontrándose consigo mismo en las aulas. 

-¿No es muy agotador viajar tanto en el tiempo? 

-Es por eso que sospecho que usan gemelos mágicos. El hechizo es mucho más difícil de realizar, pero el resultado es que te divides de modo que puedes estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo más que vivir dos veces el mismo período –le dijo Sarah-. Las dos versiones de ti se reúnen después de un tiempo predeterminado y el único problema es separar los recuerdos de ambas y no mezclarlos. 

Draco asintió lentamente. West Hogsmeade se estaba volviendo más y más fascinante. 

-¿Dice algo sobre los libros de texto? La mayoría de los míos son diferentes de los de otros Rakers. 

Sarah asintió. Eso era ciertamente un problema. No podían comprarle a Draco otro juego de libros especialmente si sólo los iba a necesitar por un poco más de tres semanas antes de volver a Hogwarts. 

-¿No habías dicho que Mike todavía tiene todos sus libros de quinto año? –preguntó ella de repente. 

-Bueno, los que no me prestó para este año –rectificó Draco. 

-Bueno. ¿Por qué no corres a pedirle que te preste el resto por unas semanas también? –sugirió Sarah. 

¿Correr al apartamento de Mike? Draco se puso en pie de un salto inmediatamente. ¡Así también podría decirle a su amigo que había vuelto! 

-¡Draco! –lo llamó Sarah justo a tiempo antes de que saliera-. ¡Lleva la lista de materiales contigo! 

-¿La lista de materiales? –Draco tomó el pergamino que ella le ofrecía. 

-Sólo para estar seguros de que son los libros correctos. Podrían estar usando un libro nuevo este año y tendríamos que comprarlo. 

A Draco no le gustó nada la forma en que Sarah fruncía el ceño al decir eso. Ya le había costado demasiado dinero a los Snape y ahora iba a necesitar todavía más libros de texto. 

***

-¿Draco? –Mike estaba bastante sorprendido cuando abrió la puerta y vio quién era su visitante inesperado. 

-Hola, Mike –sonrió Draco-. Vine a casa para Navidad antes de tiempo. 

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué? ¿Se quemó el castillo o algo por el estilo? –Mike obviamente no creía que las vacaciones navideñas de Hogwarts empezaran en noviembre. 

-Estoy suspendido hasta después de las fiestas –dijo, ya sin sonreír-. Pero tío Severus arregló que puede ir a la escuela aquí, y tía Sarah me envió a preguntarte si puedes ayudarme con algunos libros de texto. No creo que quiera comprar más libros. 

-Claro, no hay problema. Entra y veamos qué necesitas –lo invitó Mike. 

Draco lo siguió por la sala, donde saludó rápidamente a los sorprendidos padres de Mike, y entró a su habitación. 

El gato de Mike les lanzó una mirada de disgusto cuando Mike empezó a sacar los libros del estante más alto y decidió retirarse fuera del cuarto. Nunca se sabe qué puede pasar cuando los muchachos levantan objetos pesados. Esas cosas hacen sonidos terribles cuando caen y pueden terminar cayendo sobre la cabeza o la cola de un gato desprevenido. ¡Eso sin mencionar todo el ruido que hacen los muchachos tan pronto como tienen compañía! 

Sin embargo, Mike ignoró por completo al gato mientras apilaba los libros en su cama. 

-¿Cómo hiciste que te suspendieran? –preguntó Mike una vez que estuvieron los dos sentados en la cama, con los libros entre ellos. 

-Fue por lanzar bolas de nieve cargadas –suspiró Draco. ¿Tenía que explicarle eso a todos los que conocía? 

-Por lanzar bolas de nieve cargadas –Mike repitió enfatizando cada palabra como tratara de encontrarles sentido. 

Draco no estaba enteramente seguro de qué era lo que encontraba raro Mike en esa respuesta, pero decidió que hacía falta una explicación. 

-No fue mi culpa. Potter comenzó y él también fue suspendido. 

-Sigo sin ver por qué eso merece una suspensión –dijo Mike. 

-Bueno, accidentalmente le di a Neville Longbottom y él podría morir –admitió Draco-. No era mi intención. Ni siquiera lo vi hasta que él gritó y entonces la bola lo golpeó. 

-¿Podría morir por haber sido golpeado por una simple bola de nieve cargada? ¿Qué clase de alfeñique es ese Neville? 

-El más grande que he conocido jamás. Casi un squib, también. Estoy sorprendido de que esté en Gryffindor. Es tan cobarde que debería estar en Hufflepuff –por algún motivo, Draco sentía ganas de llorar, pero contuvo las lágrimas-. Siempre se olvida de todo, no puede hacer nada bien. Le tiene tanto miedo a tío Severus que empieza a temblar con sólo que él lo mire. Pero estaba mejorando en Pociones este año. Logró completar todos los ejercicios y tío Severus dijo que sus ensayos son realmente buenos. Es sólo que no tiene suficiente magia. 

-Aún así, una piedrita en una bola de nieve no es capaz de matar a nadie. Mago o squib –declaró Mike-. Puede noquear a alguien por un rato, hasta sacarle un ojo, pero no veo cómo podría matarlo. 

-No creo que fuera por el golpe por la bola de nieve lo que fue peligroso. Y sólo estaba usando hielo, no una piedra, por cierto –corrigió Draco-. Lo hice caer de su escoba, verás. Neville es muy malo en vuelo y nunca ha jugado Quidditch. No está tan acostumbrado a esquivar bludgers como Potter y yo. Potter podría haberla esquivado o al menos habría permanecido en su escoba después del golpe. Neville se desmayó o se soltó. No sé exactamente cómo, pero cayó desde bastante altura. 

-Oh, bueno, tal vez no deberías haber estado lanzando bolas de nieve a esa altura. 

-Potter y sus amigos comenzaron. Yo sólo estaba viendo a Hugin aprendiendo a volar y ellos empezaron a lanzarme bolas de nieve –se defendió Draco-. No pretendía golpear a nadie. Él vive con su abuela –añadió luego de mirar al piso por un momento-. Creo que sus padres fueron asesinados por Death Eaters o algo así. Siempre pierde su sapo mascota. Tío Severus una vez amenazó con hacer picadillo al estúpido animal y usarlo como ingrediente de pociones si interrumpía su clase otra vez y Nevville se puso todo blanco y empezó a llorar. Escuché que no se atrevió a soltar al sapo el resto del día, y se negó absolutamente a siquiera sujetarlo con una sola mano para tomar su varita o su pluma. 

-Pero sigue siendo un Gryffindor, tu enemigo –señaló Mike. 

-Sí, pero es todavía menos peligroso que Lindo Ricky. Patético, en realidad –más miradas al piso. 

-Bueno, ¿qué necesitas? –Mike trató de desviar los pensamientos de su amigo otra vez a los libros de texto y, ciertamente, pronto estuvieron demasiado preocupados revisando los libros como para preocuparse mucho por Neville Longbottom. 

-De acuerdo, esos son todos los libros –dijo Draco un poco después-. Tía Sarah estará feliz de escuchar que no tiene que comprar ninguno. 

-¿Qué más hay en la lista? –Mike le pidió que continuara-. Tal vez hay algo más que puedo prestarte. 

-Una pluma, tinta y pergamino –leyó Draco-. Tengo todo eso. Un caldero y equipo básico para pociones. No hay problema, necesitamos más que eso en Hogwarts y vivo en un laboratorio de pociones. Si se me acaba un ingrediente, estoy seguro de que tía Sarah puede darme algo. Guantes y túnica y sombrero –Draco se detuvo-. No puedo usar mi uniforme de Hogwarts, ¿o sí? 

-No creo. Aunque la escuela lo permitiera, los otros estudiantes podrían confundirte con un chico rico –Mike frunció el ceño-. No necesitas el sombrero a menos que te unas al coro de la escuela. Normalmente sólo usamos nuestras gorras en la escuela. 

-¿Pero dónde voy a conseguir una túnica nueva en mitad de la noche? Tengo que estar en clase mañana a las nueve –Draco no quería lucir como un niño rico en su primer día en West Hogsmeade. Prefería con mucho lucir como un chico del parque Merlín. Entonces los otros chicos lo temerían y lo tratarían con el respeto adecuado. 

-Tal vez puedas usar mi túnica extra –sugirió Mike-. Pruébatela. 

Draco se puso rápidamente la agradable túnica verde que Mike le entregó, pero incluso sobre ropa muggle era obvio que era demasiado grande. Mike, después de todo, era una cabeza más alto que él. 

-No servirá –decidió Mike de inmediato-. Te hacer ver todavía más pequeño de lo que eres. Los demás se meterán contigo si de dejas ver con ese aspecto. 

-Imagino que no tienes túnicas más viejas, ¿o me equivoco? –preguntó Draco, esperanzado. 

-No, no hay hermanitos menores para quienes guardarlas –Mike sacudió la cabeza. Entonces su cara se iluminó de repente-. ¡Mary! 

-¿Qué? 

-Mary probablemente guarda sus túnicas viejas para Beth y Beth todavía no tiene edad para usarlas –sonrió Mike. 

-Pero Mary es todavía más grande que tú –le recordó Mike. 

-No lo era en su primer año –Mike continuó sonriendo-. Sus túnicas de primer o segundo año deberían quedarte. Ven, vamos a preguntarle. 

-Vamos a casa de Mary –informó Mike a sus padres tranquilamente mientras pasaban por la sala otra vez y salían. 

Corrieron escaleras abajo y Mike, quien como de costumbre era más rápido que Draco, hizo sonar el timbre del apartamento de Mary. Beth abrió la puerta y parpadeó al ver a los dos jadeantes muchachos. 

-Hola, Beth –jadeó Mike-. Necesitamos hablar con Mary. 

Beth parpadeó una vez más, entonces sonrió. 

-Claro, pasen. 

Mary estaba sentada en la sala, aparentemente haciendo la tarea. 

-Dragón irá a la escuela con nosotros por un tiempo –anunció Mike-. ¿Tienes uniformes viejos que le puedan quedar? 

Beth suspiró. Obviamente todavía no había superado el hecho de que no podía ir a la escuela con el resto de la pandilla. Ahora todos estarían juntos. Todos, excepto ella. 

Mary, sin embargo, lucía perfectamente feliz con la noticia. 

-¿En serio? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? 

-Hasta Navidad, por ahora. Entonces lo más probable es que vuelva a Hogwarts –contestó Draco. Ahora ella le preguntaría por qué tendría que contarle sobre Neville Longbottom delante de toda su familia. 

-¿En qué clases vas a estar? 

Bueno, eso era una pregunta mucho mejor. 

-Tía Sarah dijo que en 5A por el momento. Pero, por lo que me contó, suena realmente difícil. 

-Dicen que Hogwarts es mucho más difícil –intervino Mike-. Y siempre puedes pasarte a B, si no te funciona. 

-¿No puedo ir de visita unas semanas yo también? –preguntó Beth de repente. 

Mary la miró con exasperación. 

-No, eres demasiado joven. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? 

-¿Qué hay de las túnicas? –interrumpió Mike con rapidez antes de que las hermanas empezaran a pelearse-. Creo que algo de segundo año servirá. 

-Están en el sótano –dijo Mary-. ¿Mamá, me das las llaves? 

-No regales tus túnicas, Mary –le advirtió su madre mientras le daba las llaves-. Beth también podrá usarlas en dos o tres años y costaron dinero. 

-¿Recuerdas cuando Beth estuvo tan enferma hace unos años? –le preguntó Mary casi desafiante-. La tía de Dragón nunca nos pidió nada a cambio de la poción que la salvó. Y él sólo las tomará prestadas hasta Navidad, de todos modos. Beth no las necesitará tan pronto. 

-De todos modos nos sería útil una poción limpiadora para los muebles –intervino el padrastro de Mary. 

-Veré qué puedo hacer –prometió Draco-. Pero tío Severus está en Hogwarts en este momento y la especialidad de tía Sarah son las pociones médicas. No sé qué tan buenas serán sus pociones limpiadoras –entonces recordó la vez que había llegado a casa cubierto de basura-. Pero creo que son bastante buenas. 

La madre de Mary asintió y bajaron al sótano. El bombillo en la "jaula" de Mary no parpadeaba como el la de los Snape, pero de todos modos tuvieron que usar sus varitas para poder ver en las esquinas. Afortunadamente, todas las cajas estaban etiquetadas y Mary recordaba bastante bien dónde estaban almacenadas sus túnicas viejas. 

La túnicas eran un poco anchas, pero tenían el largo correcto. 

-Estoy segura de que tu tía podrá arreglar los hombros con un hechizo costurero rápido –decidió Mike. 

-Nada más recuérdale no cortar la tela –le advirtió Beth-. No quiero tener que usar  túnicas pegadas a la piel en mi segundo año. 

-No te preocupe, le diré que son tuyas –le aseguró Draco. 

Sarah ciertamente pudo arreglar las túnicas realmente rápido y Draco pensó que lucía grandioso con el uniforme viejo de Mary. Le gustaba mucho más que el viejo y aburrido uniforme de Hogwarts. 

Ahora sólo le faltaba preparar su mochila para las clases del día siguiente. 

-¿El director no incluyó un horario? –preguntó Draco a Sarah después de leer la carta dos veces. 

-No, probablemente escribió la carta en su casa y no tenía uno a mano. No puede sabérselos de memoria, ¿sabes? 

Cierto, dado que West Hogsmeade no era un internado, los profesores y el director debían ir a sus casas todos los días después de terminar las clases en lugar de quedarse ahí como los de Hogwarts. Dumbledore había estado en la escuela cuando convocó a Draco y Potter después del accidente sólo porque vivía ahí. El personal de West Hogsmeade ya tendría un buen rato de haberse marchado para cuando tío Severus había escrito su carta. 

-¿Conoces el horario de los quintos años, Mike? -¿cómo se suponía que preparara su mochila, si no sabía qué clases le tocaban? 

-No, pero Cathy está en quinto año. Puedes ir y preguntarle. 

-¡Cierto! ¡Ella todavía no sabe que regresé! –gritó Draco y salió corriendo. 

Mike le sonrió a Sarah. 

-Creo que tardará un buen rato en volver. 

**Continuará... **

**Notas: **

¿Qué opinan de la reacción de Dumbledore? ¿Dejará que Draco regrese a Hogwarts después de Navidad? ¿Y cómo le irá a Draco en la nueva escuela? 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

El primer día de Draco en la Escuela Mágica de West Hogsmeade, el profesor de Transfiguraciones llama al director acerca de Draco, y la infancia de Grindelwald.


	43. Escuela Mágica de West Hogsmeade

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony, y también todas las canciones de Gringolf. ¡Gracias por prestármelos! 

Mi amigo Edmond es dueño de sí mismo y de su caballo Apolo. 

Viejo Joe y el Joe de Tess pertenecen a Zebee. 

**Nota de la autora: **

De alguna manera, Grindelwald logró colarse en este capítulo. Todavía no sé cómo, pero él está consiguiendo algo de historia. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 43: Escuela Mágica de West Hogsmeade **

A la mañana siguiente, Mike llegó a buscar a Draco justo después del desayuno. Hubo un pequeño retraso cuando Sarah insistió en que debía dejar a Hugin en casa. 

-Ya está volando, así que será bueno para él aprender a cuidarse solo un poco más –declaró ella-. Y de todos modos no le gustará la escuela. 

-Siempre va a clases conmigo en Hogwarts –protestó Draco, pero no tenía caso. El cuervo tuvo que quedarse en casa. 

En cambio, Sarah le entregó algunas monedas. 

-Aquí está tu dinero para el almuerzo. Ahora, vete antes de que llegues tarde tu primer día. 

Hugin graznó desesperadamente cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Draco, separándolos. Draco podía oír sus llamadas suplicantes a través de la puerta hasta que Ese Perro empezó a ladrar. ¿Estaba protestando también por la partida de Draco, o sólo se quejaba por el ruido que hacía Hugin? Draco no podía decirlo. 

-¿Entonces, estás nervioso? –bromeó Mike mientras bajaban las escaleras para encontrarse con Cathy y Mary. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Debería? –rió Draco. No estaba nada nervioso, sólo un poco entusiasmado. Después de todo, Cathy estaría en la mayoría de sus clases. ¿Qué podía ir mal, si se limitaba a seguirla? 

Cathy no tomaba ninguna de sus opcionales, pero eso no era problema, ya que Charlie estaba en esas clases. El único momento en que estaría solo sería en Pociones 5A, ya que Cathy estaba en 5B y Charlie en 5F debido a su falta de magia. 

Los Squibs, había explicado Cathy, podían preparar algunas pociones que no requerían magia y también aprendían un poco de química en el grupo de Pociones D, pero otras pociones, incluso algunas que eran realmente simples, sólo podían entenderlas teóricamente. Pero le había prometido que Charlie también estaría con él en Historia de la Magia y Herbología. 

Eso todavía dejaba a Draco solo en Pociones. Cathy no había estado completamente segura de quien tenía Pociones 5A, pero ninguno de los Rakers estaba en esa clase. 

-Los gemelos Tiburones están en 5C, me parece, y Pat y Belinda están en 5B conmigo, pero no estoy segura sobre Bianca. Ella podría estar en 5A. Oh, y también Sunny Sonja y Maligno Eric –le dijo ella. 

Había tardado un momento en recordar que Pat y Bianca eran miembros de los Leones, ¿pero quiénes eran Sunny Sonja, Maligno Eric y Bianca? Seguramente Cathy no se había referido a Linda, de los aspirantes a Rakers. 

Cathy rió cuando sugirió eso. 

-Oh, no, están en la pandilla de Ángel Anna. 

Oh, cierto, el Anillo Negro. Había estado siempre tan distraído por las hermosas y largas piernas de Anna que nunca había prestado mucho atención al resto de su pandilla. Todavía estaban en paz con los Rakers, así que no habría problemas, o eso esperaba Draco. El hecho de que los gemelos estuvieran en el mismo año que él era mucho más preocupante. 

-¿En qué años están los demás Tiburones, por cierto? –le preguntó a Mike mientras esperaban. ¿Dónde estaban las chicas?-. Cathy dijo que los gemelos son de quinto, pero no mencionó a los otros. 

-Ricky y Chris son de sexto; Mark y Robin, de sétimo –se detuvo por un momento-. No estoy seguro sobre Amber. En tercero o cuarto, me parece. Lyddie está en cuarto y Marvin y Bobby, en segundo. 

Así que sólo tenía que lidiar con los gemelos. Eso al menos era una pequeña buena noticia. Los gemelos eran probablemente los más peligrosos entre los Tiburones. 

Aunque, pensándolo bien, Mark y Chris no eran inofensivos tampoco. 

-¿Tienes muchos problemas con Chris en la escuela? –le preguntó a Mike. No había razón para preocuparse por Lindo Ricky. Susie la Ratoncita Bailarina probablemente era capaz de aterrorizarlo, si tenía que hacerlo. 

-No muchos –sonrió Mike-. Él podría causarlos, si tuviera apoyo, pero Larry lo asusta un poco, creo. Conoce a Ricky los suficiente como para saber que estaría solo contra nosotros dos. 

Cathy bajó saltando las escaleras con su sonrisa deslumbrante y saludó a Draco con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, y más o menos un minuto después, Mary y Beth llegaron corriendo. 

-Perdón por llegar tarde –jadeó Mary-. La hermanita traspapeló su tarea. 

Beth frunció el ceño. 

-No es mi culpa que pusieras tu libro de Transfiguraciones sobre mi pergamino. Ahora ni siquiera se enrolla bien. 

-Entonces tu profesora tendrá más facilidad para leerlo –Mary se encogió de hombros. 

-Ella baja la nota por mala presentación –argumentó Beth. 

Los otros las ignoraron, así que Draco decidió hacer lo mismo. El resto de la pandilla ya estaba esperando en el parque y Jack probablemente iba a saludarlos con un sermón por llegar tarde, pero cerró la boca sin emitir sonido alguno cuando vio a Draco. 

-Hola, estoy de visita hasta Navidad –le dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona. 

-¿En serio? 

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste antes? 

-¿Y vas a ir a la escuela con nosotros? 

-Estoy suspendido por lastimar a otro estudiante –eso no pareció interesarles mucho. Obviamente, era más importante en qué año iba a estar, qué clases tomaría y dónde se sentaría para el almuerzo. 

Pero tenían que apresurarse, lo que les impidió enloquecer a Draco con demasiadas preguntas. Beth los dejó para entrar a una calle lateral justo antes de que llegaran al mercado. Ah, era por eso que nunca antes había visto la escuela primaria. El mercado siempre había sido la mayor atracción. 

El edificio de la escuela lucía igual que durante el verano, sólo que ahora las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y grupos de estudiantes charlaban frente a ella o entraban. 

Pero el nivel de ruido bajó bastante repentinamente cuando los Rakers llegaron y varios estudiantes voltearon a mirar a dRaco. 

-Hey, ¿quién es ese? 

-No creo que haya visto antes a ese tipo. 

-Bueno, obviamente es un Raker. 

Draco pudo escuchar que susurraban entre ellos. 

-¡Oh, no! –gruñó alguien justo frente a la puerta. 

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al que había hablado. 

-Buenos días, pescadito –Draco saludó a Mark el Tiburón-. ¿Pasa algo malo? 

-Ya no sigues teniéndole miedo a Dragón, ¿o sí? –agregó Jack lo suficientemente algo como para que todos lo escucharan. 

"Bueno, gracias por la gran entrada, Mark" pensó Draco mientras pasaba junto al líder de los Tiburones y entraba a la escuela. Eso debería mantener a cualquier posible matón de su mismo año a una buena distancia. 

El vestíbulo era más pequeño y mucho más descuidado que el de Hogwarts, pero mucho más amplio que la entrada a las escaleras de su casa en el Parque Merlín. La escalera que subieron para llegar a sus clases era ancha, pero simplemente práctica, sin toda la decoración que Draco estaba acostumbrado a ver en el castillo. Había indentaciones en los escalones de piedra debido al uso constante, notó mientras caminaba. 

En el primer piso se separaron apresuradamente, ya que eran casi las nueve. Susie desapareció en la primera aula a la izquierda. 

Draco dio una rápida mirada adentro y vio a Luke sentado junto a Jerry y tal vez había un niño pelirrojo que le resultó familiar. Algo amarillo se asomaba por el cuello de su túnica del uniforme. ¿Una camiseta de los Vengadores? 

Sammie y Jack tomaron el corredor de la derecha, mientras que Mike y Larry tomaban el de la izquierda. Draco miró interrogante a Cathy y Charlie. 

-Al segundo piso –dijo Charlie. Tienen Transfiguraciones, yo tengo Francés. 

Draco arrugó la nariz al oír eso. 

-Hey, Francés no es tan malo –argumentó Charlie, malinterpretando su reacción-. Al menos es muy útil en ballet. Les encanta hablar francés ahí. 

Draco sólo suspiró y se resignó a su destino. Empezaría causando una mala impresión. ¿No podía haber sido Pociones su primera clase en la nueva escuela? 

Ah, pero entonces no habría tenido a Cathy con él. 

Subieron al segundo piso y fueron hacia la derecha. Charlie los dejó al llegar a una puerta con una imagen de la Torre Eiffel pegada con spellotape. Bueno, sin duda esa era el aula de Francés. 

La siguiente puerta tenía un pergamino en el que centelleó la inscripción "Transfiguraciones C" mientras pasaban, mientras que Transfiguraciones B estaba hecha con objetos y animales formando letras. A Draco realmente le gustaron las pequeñas serpientes que formaban las letras "s", pero no había tiempo para mirarlas más de cerca. 

La puerta de Transfiguraciones A lucía comparativamente aburrida con letras que simplemente se transformaban en parte de la madrea. Pero Draco sabía lo difícil que era lograr eso, así que probablemente debería apreciarlo de todos modos. 

-¿Listo? –preguntó Cathy mientras ponía una mano en la perilla de la puerta. 

Draco asintió. 

-Tan listo como puedo estar para empezar mi primer día de clases con mi peor materia. 

-No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que el profesor Winter comprenderá. Es realmente agradable, ¿sabes? –prometió Cathy mientras abría la puerta y le dejaba pasar primero. 

Draco reconoció inmediatamente a Pat mirándolo desde la segunda fila, y ahí había un gemelo Tiburón sentado en un escritorio junto a la puerta con su espalda vuelta hacia Draco. Estaba un poco sorprendido de ver que los gemelos aparentemente estaban separados en Transfiguraciones. ¿Eran sus notas tan diferentes? 

¿O el profesor Winter nada más los había separado para no confundirlos todo el tiempo? 

Bueno, tal vez el otro simplemente estaba enfermo y se había quedado en casa ese día. 

Dos chicas en la primera fila lucían familiares también, probablemente Sunny Sonja y Belinda, ya que llevaban los colores de los Anillos Negros. Draco se alegró de haber recordado usar su gorra, ya que casi todos en la clase llevaba los colores de alguna pandilla. 

El aula misma lucía extraña para Draco, lo que sirvió para distraerlo de las miradas curiosas que estaba recibiendo de sus compañeros. Las paredes eran blancas y desnudas excepto por unas pocas manchas de tinta y graffiti principalmente cerca de los escritorios. 

Los escritorios mismos eran sencillos y de madera, con lo que parecían ser pies de metal y, para sorpresa de Draco, eran completamente planos y horizontales, a diferencia de los ligeramente inclinados con agujeros para los tinteros que había en la mayoría de los salones de Hogwarts. Cada escritorio tenía espacio para dos estudiantes y un gancho a cada lado para colgar una bolsa o una mochila. 

Había nueve de ellos acomodados en tres filas de tres escritorios y el escritorio del profesor, que lucía poco diferente excepto porque era un poco más ancho que los de los estudiantes y tenía algunas gavetas. El escritorio del profesor estaba colocado ligeramente hacia la derecha para permitir a los estudiantes una buena vista de la pizarra. 

¡Si es que eso era una pizarra! ¿Por qué era blanca? Era toda blanca y brillante y Draco se preguntó cómo se suponía que la tiza iba a adherirse a una superficie tan pulida, pero ni siquiera veía alguna tiza por ahí tampoco. 

Un viejo armario estaba al lado de la puerta, luciendo ligeramente fuera de lugar gracias a su color café oscuro, casi negro. 

La más curiosa pieza de mobiliario era un... bueno, una cosa al lado izquierdo del escritorio del profesor. Era una pequeña mesa con ruedas con una extraña caja negra sobre ella. La caja tenía un cuello largo y, bueno, algo como una cabeza que miraba hacia la pizarra con una cara que lucía un poco como un bombillo. Draco probablemente se habría encogido de hombros considerando que el infortunado objeto era el resultado de una transformación fallida, si no hubiera tenido también un cable para conectarlo. Sin embargo, todo lo eléctrico lo fascinaba y se acercó para inspeccionarlo mejor. 

La parte superior de la caja estaba hecha con una lámina de vidrio a través de la cual no podía ver debido a al extraño patrón circular que había en ella. 

-Ese es el proyector de imágenes –le dijo Cathy-. Te hablamos de él durante el verano, ¿recuerdas? 

-Oh, sí. Proyecta imágenes en las pareces, ¿eso dijiste? –Draco recordó sus infructuosos esfuerzos por describirlo. Ahora finalmente comprendía por qué les había costado tanto. 

-Sí, estoy segura de que lo verás en algún momento de esta semana, pero el profesor Winter no lo usa mucho, así que probablemente no sucederá en esta lección. Ven, podemos sentarnos aquí. 

Draco le dio una larga última mirada al proyector y siguió a Cathy hasta el escritorio que estaba detrás del gemelo Tiburón. No tenía forma de saber si era Alex o Andy. 

-Lo siento, Pat –dijo Cathy mientras pasaban junto a la chica León-. Me sentaré hoy con mi novio. 

Draco se sonrojó ligeramente, Pat lució decepcionada y algunos muchachos suspiraron devastados. 

A pesar de que había espacio para dieciocho estudiantes, sólo había once chicos ahí, contando a Draco. La última fila permaneció vacía. Se preguntó si eso era debido a que se trataba de una clase avanzada o si todos los grupos en West Hogsmeade eran así de pequeños. Hogwarts normalmente tenía de veinte a veintidós estudiantes en cada clase. Esta lucía como si fuera de una sola Casa. 

El sonido repentino de un timbre hizo saltar a Draco. 

-¿Qué es eso? 

-¿El timbre? –preguntó Cathy, sorprendida. 

Draco asintió. 

-Señala el principio y el final de las clases –explicó Cathy-. ¿No tienen uno en Hogwarts? 

-No, los profesores deciden cuándo empezar y terminar sus lecciones –contestó Draco, igualmente sorprendido. ¿Por qué iba nadie a necesitar un timbre para darle órdenes? 

-Oh, aquí también, pero el timbre es un recordatorio para ellos de cuándo es tiempo de parar y, para nosotros, de que se nos hace tarde para ir a clase. 

Draco estaba a punto de comentar que detestaba ese sonido cuando el profesor Winter entró y la clase quedó en silencio mientras todos se ponían en pie junto a sus escritorios, la mayoría apoyándose contra los mismos bastante perezosamente. 

-¡Buenos días, clase! –los saludó el profesor Winter alegremente. 

-Buenos días –contestaron los estudiantes, mucho menos entusiastas, mientras se sentaban. 

-Burbujas, tira ese chicle –ordenó el profesor a uno de los dos muchachos que llevaban pañuelos naranja y que estaban sentados en el escritorio cercano a la ventana en la segunda fila. 

-¿Burbujas? –preguntó Draco a Cathy. 

Ella asintió. 

-De goma de mascar –susurró-. Porque siempre la está mascando. 

Burbujas puso los ojos en blanco, pero sacó un pañuelo de papel de su mochila y escupió ahí su goma. 

-"Dos, cuatro, seis, once..." –murmuró para sí el profesor Winter mientras contaba rápidamente a sus estudiantes-. ¿Once? ¿Qué es esto? Estoy acostumbrado a tener menos estudiantes ocasionalmente, pero creo que esta es la primera vez que tengo demasiados. 

La clase rió ante su pequeño acto de confusión. 

-De acuerdo, ¿qué hacemos ahora? –hizo un gran espectáculo de escudriñar dos filas hasta que llegó hasta Draco-. ¡Ajá! ¡Una cara desconocida! –declaró triunfante-. ¿Quién eres y cómo terminaste en mi clase? 

Draco decidió ponerse en pie, como hacía en Hogwarts cuando se le hacía una pregunta directa. 

-Mi nombre es Dragón y se supone que esté aquí –el profesor Winter levantó las cenas en tal forma que Draco decidió explicar un poco más-. Mi tía recibió una carta del director diciendo que puedo asistir a las clases de los grupos 5A hasta Navidad. 

-¿Una carta de nuestro director? Ah, bueno, entonces él podrá aclarar esto –el profesor Winter, con un simple movimiento de su varita, transformó la pizarra blanca en una chimenea, entonces sacó algo de su bolsillo, lo tocó con su varita y lo lanzó a la nueva chimenea-. ¿Ralph? 

Draco parpadeó. Eso había sido rápido. No importaba cuánto se hiciera el payaso, el profesor Winter obviamente era bueno. ¿MacGongall habría sido capaz de conjurar así de rápido una chimenea que funcionara? 

Una cabeza apareció en el fuego. 

-¿Sí, Walter, cuál es el problema? 

-Hay un estudiante al que nunca había visto antes en mi clase 5A diciendo que tiene tu permiso para estar aquí hasta Navidad –reportó el profesor Winter. 

-Un favor para el profesor Snape, de Hogwarts –explicó el director Ralph Donalds-. El muchacho es su sobrino o algo así. Dumbledore lo suspendió y por eso está aquí ahora. Sólo agrégalo a tu catálogo y continúa como de costumbre. 

Walter Winter sacó una libreta de aspecto muggle de su otro bolsillo. 

-¿Sí? 

-El nombre del chico es Malfoy, Draco. M, A, L, F, O, Y. Draco como en "dragón" –deletreó el director-. ¿Algo más? Hay alguien llamando a mi puerta. 

-No, gracias, es todo lo que quería saber. Pero podías haberme dicho ayer. 

-Lo hubiera hecho, de haberlo sabido entonces –gruñó el director justo antes de desaparecer, presumiblemente para abrir su puerta. 

¿Quién buscaría al director a esa hora? ¿Un profesor? ¿O un estudiante atrapado en alguna infracción? Así de temprano no parecía probable a menos que los profesores de West Hogsmeade tuvieran el hábito de enviar a los estudiantes con el director por llegar tarde, supuso Draco. 

Otro movimiento de la varita del profesor Winter y la pizarra blanca regresó. 

-Muy bien, clase. Saquen un pergamino y traten de transformarlo en una rata. 

Draco casi suspiró aliviado. Pergamino a rata no debería ser tan difícil. Habían hecho pedazos de madera a ratas en Hogwarts dos semanas atrás. Eso no debía ser más difícil. 

Ciertamente, logró ser el tercer estudiante en completar la transfiguración. Acariciando gentilmente el pelaje de su rata, observó trabajar a sus compañeros hasta que todos tuvieron una perfecta rata gris. 

Ni uno solo de los estudiantes de West Hogsmeade parecía disgustado por tocar una rata, notó Draco con secreto triunfo. En Hogwarts, Pansy inmediatamente había protestado contra el ejercicio y había sido incapaz de acercarse siquiera a las ratas, y había escuchado que Lavender Brown, de Gryffindor, había saltado sobre el escritorio de MacGongall chillando, y que un muchacho Hufflepuff  casi se había desmayado al ver la rata de su amigo. Se decía que ni Lavender ni el Hufflepuff habían podido terminar el ejercicio. 

El profesor Winter examinó a cada una de las ratas, obviamente no más molesto por ellas que sus alumnos. Incluso tomó sus pequeñas patas para comprobar si sus uñas se habían formado correctamente. 

Un enojado chillido desde el escritodio frente a Draco y Cahty fue la primera cosa que Draco vio hacerle perder la sonrisa. 

-Andy, ¿qué diablos crees que haces? –demandó con enojo-. ¿No sabes que no se debe levantar a una rata tomándola por la cola? Vas a lastimar a la pobre. 

Bueno, eso aclaraba cuál gemelo era. 

Andy frunció el ceño como diciendo "¿a quién le importa?", pero levantó la otra mano para sostener el cuerpo de la rata. 

-Muy bien, clase –declaró el profesor Winter una vez que hubo revisado todas las ratas-. Ahora, conviértanlas otra vez. 

Draco parpadeó. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Volver a transformarlas? MacGonagall siempre se había limitado a recoger los objetos transformados después de clase. 

De todos modos, no podía ser tan difícil. Era sólo lo opuesto  a la transformación. Rata en pergamino. Viendo que Cathy, Pat y el vecino de Burbujas ya habían completado el trabajo, levantó su varita otra vez y apuntó a la rata. 

Lo logró, pero le costó tres intentos y fue el último en terminar. 

-¿Tuviste problemas, Dragón? –le preguntó amablemente el profesor Winter. 

-Bueno, nunca antes había transformado algo de vuelta –admitió, un poco nerviosamente-. Y Transfiguraciones no es precisamente mi mejor materia. Soy mucho mejor en Pociones. 

El profesor tomó el pergamino de Draco y lo inspeccionó rápidamente. 

-Me parece que está bien –diagnosticó justo cuando el timbre sonaba otra vez-. Te sugiero que practiques esta transformación en casa unas cuantas veces, dime si sigues teniendo dificultades después del fin de semana. El resto de ustedes, no olviden que sus ensayos deben estar para el viernes y, para nuestra próxima lección, cada uno va a necesitar un objeto de vidrio. Un vaso, frasco o incluso una botella rota servirá, pero asegúrense que sea de vidrio. ¡No se permitirá ninguna botella plástica de Coca-Cola en esta aula! –amenazó juguetonamente. 

-Ese sujeto está loco –diagnosticó Draco una vez que se aseguró de estar fuera del rango auditivo del profesor Winter. 

-Sí, pero es un buen espectáculo y casi nunca se enoja –contestó Cathy. 

-Se enojó con Andy –señaló Draco. 

-Bueno, realmente desaprueba la crueldad hacia los animales y Andy estaba lastimando a su rata. La otra única cosa que lo hace reaccionar así es el vandalismo. 

-¿Ahora, a dónde? –le preguntó Draco, ya que habían llegado a las escaleras otra vez. 

-Primero a la planta baja para sacar mi libro de Historia del casillero, entonces al primer piso para la clase –replicó Cathy-. Puedes guardar tus libros en mi casillero. 

-Gracias, son un poco pesados para cargarlos todo el tiempo. Pero en realidad son de Mike –le dijo Draco mientras se habrían paso entre la multitud de estudiantes en la escalera.

Afortunadamente, la mayoría de los otros iba también hacia los casilleros. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, Cathy le mostró una puerta lateral que ni siquiera había notado antes. 

-Por aquí se llega al guardarropa. Si traes zapatos de estar en casa, puedes cambiarte aquí de zapatos y colgar tu capa –explicó ella-. Pero de vez en cuando se roban algunas,  y puedes apostar que sufrirás al menos una broma con tu ropa cada año. Zapatos tirados por la ventana, ranas en tus bolsillos, esa clase de cosas. 

-¿Nadie de la pandilla lo usa? –preguntó Draco, recordando que todos habían caminado directamente a las escaleras esa mañana. 

-Claro que lo hacemos. Es sólo que no había mucho tiempo esta mañana –Cathy se encogió de hombros-. Siempre hay un montón de gente en la mañana y tardas un rato en abrirte paso. Probablemente habríamos llegado tarde. 

El casillero de Cathy era una alacena muy larga y delgada en una larga fila de otras que lucían exactamente iguales. Draco se sorprendió de ver que de alguna manera lograba meter ahí su caldero, a pesar de que estaba convencido de que era más ancho que el casillero. Tendría que encontrar alguna manera de llevar consigo su caldero, ya que éste nunca cabría ahí con el de Cathy y tío Severus insistía en que encogerlo repetidamente podría dañarlo. Y era el caldero de tío Severus a fin de cuentas, aunque se lo hubiera cedido a Draco. 

Tuvieron que mover a un lado algunos de los libros de Cathy para hacer espacio para los de Draco y se apresuraron escaleras arriba tan pronto como lo hicieron. Era mucho más fácil subir corriendo las escaleras con sólo un libro pesado en la espalda. 

Las aulas de Historia de la Magia estaban en el corredor derecho del primer piso. Draco recordó que Sammie y Jack habían tomado ese camino para su primera lección y se preguntó si alguno de ellos habría tenido Historia. 

Las puertas estaban decoradas con fotografías de famosos magos y brujas, todos ellos figuras de historia bastante reciente, probablemente desde que los magos habían empezado a usar la fotografía unos sesenta años antes, y los retratos pintados eran demasiado caros. Draco frunció el ceño antes la fotografía de Cornelius Fudge que saludaba alegremente decorando Historia de la Magia B. 

-Una vez hubo una petición a los profesores para que reemplazaran esa foto con la de un mago decente –comentó Cathy al ver su mirada-. Desafortunadamente, hay alguna ley del Ministerio que exige que la escuela tenga una fotografía del Ministro en ejercicio exhibida en algún lugar donde todos puedan verla. El director decretó que ese era el sitio menos desagradable para colgarlo. 

-No hay una en Hogwarts –dijo Draco, un poco sorprendido. 

Cathy se encogió de hombros. 

-Bueno, tal vez la ley no incluye a las escuelas privadas, o tal vez está astutamente escondida entre varios de los retratos. ¿Quién notaría una sola foto en medio del caos que tienen ustedes en los muros de ese castillo? 

Historia de la Magia A tenía una alegre fotografía de Dumbledore que le probablemente le habría gustado a Draco mucho más que la de Fudge si no le hubiera recordado la última vez que había visto al director de Hogwarts y los eventos que habían causado ese encuentro. 

Dentro, el aula lucía muy parecida a la de Transfiguraciones, excepto que había más fotos en las paredes, lo que la hacía lucir un poco más acogedora. Pero esta vez se necesitaron nueve escritorios y Draco estaba empezando a sospechar que el gran número de estudiantes en la clase de Francés era lo que había causado que la clase de Transfiguraciones fuera tan pequeña. Aún así no había tantos estudiantes como en la clase de Binns en Hogwarts, pero entonces habrían estado muy apretujados si hubiera habido más escritorios ahí. 

Charlie agitó un brazo para saludarlos desde el fondo del aula, donde les había guardado dos asientos. Tuvieron que escurrirse entre los grupos de estudiantes que conversaban para llegar hasta ella y Charlie rápidamente la hizo moverse a la izquierda y le indicó a Draco que tomara la silla de en medio. 

-¿Dónde estaban? Pasé un rato bastante duro defendiendo el sitio adicional tanto tiempo –Charlie frunció mirando a la linda rubia que ahora estaba sentada junto a ella mientras hablaba. 

La rubia sólo se encogió de hombros y miró en otra dirección. 

-En mi casillero –dijo Cathy-. Teníamos que acomodar algunas cosas para meter ahí los libros de Dragón. 

-¿Cómo estuvo Francés? –preguntó Draco para distraer a Charlie.

-Oh, lo de siempre. Más que todo discusiones sobre tareas olvidadas y un poco de lectura del libro –contestó Charlie-. Apuesto que tu clase de Transfiguraciones es mucho más interesante. 

El timbre sonó a la mitad de la descripción de Cathy de la llamada vía chimenea del profesor Winter al director y Draco se sorprendió otra vez. 

-Odio ese sonido –comentó. 

-Bueno, es mucho más agradable al final de una lección –declaró Cathy. 

-¿Y qué dijo Donalds? –la apuró Charlie. 

Obviamente, los profesores no hacían a diario llamadas así al director durante las clases. 

La profesora de Historia de la Magia llegó casi diez minutos tarde para la clase y para entones el nivel de ruido en el salón se había elevado tanto que le tomó otros tres minutos lograr que la clase la notara y se pusiera en orden. 

Draco se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando ella finalmente lo consiguió. Había disfrutado la vista de la pequeña bruja gritando y agitando en el aire un rollo de pergamino. 

-¡Siéntense y cállense! –ordenó finalmente cuando desapareció el ruido. 

Entonces desenrolló el pergamino y empezó a pasar lista. Draco estaba empezando a sospechar que no harían nada de trabajo. 

Al igual que el profesor Winter, ella llamaba a los estudiantes por su primer nombre y a algunos incluso por sus apodos, pero, a diferencia de él, no hizo comentarios sobre la goma de mascar de Burbujas. El amigo de Burbujas que había trabajado tan bien en Transfiguraciones aparentemente se llamaba Keith y la chica rubia con la que Charlie había discutido respondió al nombre de Svenja. 

-Malfoy, Dra... ¿Drake? –leyó la profesora un momento después. 

Draco se estremeció. 

-Es Draco –la corrigió, cortante-. Draco o Dragón, pero definitivamente no Drake –bueno, al menos el director parecía haber recordado agregarlo a las listas de clase después de que lo llamara el profesor Winter. 

-Oh, está bien. Perdón por eso, Dragón –aparentemente no se atrevía a tratar de pronunciar el nombre en latín otra vez. 

Draco se preguntó cómo se las arreglaría para enseñar los nombres de los líderes goblins, si no podía manejar un simple nombre en latín. ¿Y cómo hacía los encantamientos? Muchos de ellos usaban latín, después de todo. 

Mientras la observaba leer el resto de los nombres, lo comprendió de repente. ¡No tenía una varita! ¡La profesora de Historia de la Magia era una squib! 

Al principio, comprender eso fue impactante, pero entonces casi se rió de sí mismo. ¿Por qué debería tener poderes mágicos un profesor de Historia? La materia era enteramente teórica. No necesitas magia para saber los hechos históricos. 

-Muy bien, parece que todos están aquí, así que vamos a trabajar –dijo la profesora todavía sin nombre-. Uh... ¿en dónde nos quedamos? 

Draco casi gimió. Al menos Binns, pese a su incapacidad para recordar los nombres de sus estudiantes siempre sabía en dónde había dejado su parloteo. O tal vez no, pero siempre encontraba una forma de ponerse a parlotear sin ayuda. 

-¿Belinda? –la profesora señaló una de las manos que se habían levantado perezosamente. 

Los tres miembros del Anillo Negro estaban sentados juntos en la primera fila frente a la profesora. 

-Nos estaba hablando sobre Grindelwald, profesora –reportó Belinda. 

-Ah, sí, Grindelwald –sonrió la profesora-. ¿Dónde dejé mis notas? 

Draco se tomó su tiempo para mirar a Maligno Eric. Belinda y Sonja le habían parecido familiares aunque no había sabido sus nombres antes, pero Eric lucía como un completo extraño. ¿Cómo había podido pasarlo por alto tan completamente? ¿O era sólo que todo lo que había podido ver hasta entonces era su espalda y ocasionalmente su perfil cuando volvía la cabeza para mirar a Belinda? 

-Ah, sí, aquí están –anunció finalmente la profesora, sacando un folder muggle de su escritorio. Lo abrió y continuó-. Grindelwald nació en una pequeña ciudad de Alemania, pero su familia perdió su castillo luego de que su padre fuera sentenciado a diez años de prisión por realizar magia en presencia de muggles repetidamente. Por un tiempo, la señora Grindelwald y sus tres hijos se quedaron en la casa del bisabuelo de ella, en Berlín, pero después de la muerte del anciano mago, pronto se quedaron sin dinero otra vez y tuvo que vender la casa. Había varios muggles adinerados interesados en comprar la agradable villa, pero debido a los muchos objetos mágicos que contenía, el Ministerio le prohibió a los Grindelwald vendérsela a muggles y finalmente terminó comprándola el Ministerio mismo por mucho menos de lo que valía. Mientras tanto, el señor Grindelwald, el padre de nuestro Grindelwald, había muerto en prisión y, ya que era casi imposible para las brujas conseguir un empleo bien pagado en Alemania a menos que fueran en verdad asombrosamente talentosas, y los niños todavía estaban en la escuela, la familia se vio forzada a mudarse a un pequeño apartamente en una zona realmente mala de la ciudad –hizo una pausa para ver si había preguntas, pero nadie levantó la mano. 

¿Un padre en prisión, un Ministerio corrupto y una madre desempleada? La historia sonaba demasiado familiar para los residentes de West Hogsmeade como para provocar preguntas. 

-La señor Grindelwald se casó nuevamente dos años después y, a pesar de que su segundo esposo no era rico, las cosas mejoraron mucho para la familia. Los dos hijos menores fueron adoptados por su padrastro, pero Grindelwald se negó a renunciar al nombre de su verdadero padre. Se asume generalmente que la prisión y muerte de su padre y la negativa del Ministerio a autorizar la venta de su villa a los muggles hizo que Grindelwald se dirigiera a las Artes Oscuras. Pero resulta notable el que aunque definitivamente no era un fan de los muggles y nunca fue considerado con nadie, muggle o mago, la principal intención de Grindelwald fue siempre derrocar al gobierno y, a diferencia de su sucesor Voldemort, nunca se involucró en una verdadera campaña anti-muggle. 

Eso era ciertamente interesante y esta vez varias manos se alzaron en el aire. La profesora se detuvo, consideró por un momento y entonces señaló con la cabeza a una chica en la segunda fila. 

-¿Sí, Lisa? 

-¿Qué hay de su gran masacre de muggles? Usted sabe, aquella en la que arrasó media ciudad y casi no pudieron encubrirlo? 

-Ah, sí, eso parece un ataque contra los muggles a primera vista, pero en realidad fue el primer intento de Grindelwald por destruir el Ministerio. Muchos muggles fueron simplemente desafortunados por estar en el camino de su extremadamente poderoso hechizo explosivo y murieron en el ataque original mientras que muchos más murieron cuando los hechizos de protección del Ministerio desviaron el ataque y éste cayó en una parte densamente poblada de la ciudad. Viendo que su arma más poderosa había fallado, Grindelwald continuó atacando con una serie de bolas de fuego con la esperanza de que la protección se debilitara lo suficiente como para colapsar bajo varios hechizos más pequeños. El escudo, sin embargo, resistió y la mayor parte de las bolas de fuego se dispersaron en chispas menos peligrosas, exactamente lo que se pretendía que lograra el escudo al ser diseñado. Nuevamente, los muggles huyeron en pánico tomando la dirección en la que se encontraba Grindelwald y fueron asesinados, y las chispas provocaron algunos incendios. Los magos del Ministerio estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de fortalecer sus escudos como para realizar hechizos extintores en los edificios muggles también y los bomberos muggles simplemente no pudieron atravesar todo ese caos a tiempo para salvar a los muggles que habían quedado atrapados. Sin embargo, es exagerado decir que Grindelwald arrasó media ciudad. Dejó varias cuadras en ruinas, quizá medio distrito, pero no media ciudad. 

Ahora Draco levantó la mano también. Nunca antes había hecho una pregunta en Historia de la Magia, pero, ya que sus compañeros parecían bastante dispuestos a preguntar, no le pareció tan raro. 

La profesora parecía querer conocer a su nuevo alumno y le dio la palabra de inmediato. 

-Si los escudos mágicos estaban diseñados para dispersar ataques y funcionaron así con las bolas de fuego, ¿por qué no hicieron lo mismo con el hechizo explosivo? –preguntó-. Desviar algo así en una ciudad muggle y en un área densamente poblada parece muy peligroso. 

-En realidad sí funcionaron –contestó la profesora, para su sorpresa-. Sólo que el hechizo era tan poderoso que en lugar de volverse inofensivo, su poder destructivo simplemente se dispersó en un área más grande. Grindelwald debe haber excedido seriamente el poder necesario para su ataque y fue casi un milagro el que los escudos resistieran contra un hechizo como ese. 

-¿Entonces, cómo se las arreglaron para encubrir una destrucción tan grande? –preguntó a continuación un chico llamado Noel-. Tantos muggles muertos deben haber llamado la atención. 

-Sí, bajo circunstancias normales habría sido imposible encubrirlo, pero los muggles estaban en guerra en ese momento. Simplemente se dijo que habían sido aviones enemigos bombardeando la ciudad y la destrucción que quedó concordaba con esa mentira. Creo que ni siquiera hizo falta que el Ministerio tuviera esa idea, sino que los muggles mismos lo asumieron así al ver los resultados. 

¿Los muggles habían estado en guerra? ¿Los muggles tenían guerras? ¿Pero cómo podían hacer hechizos de ataque? ¿Cómo movilizaban sus ejércitos? 

Draco levantó la mano otra vez, pero, desafortunadamente el timbre anunció que ya se había acabado el tiempo de clase. 

-Para la tarea, escriban un ensayo sobre la juventud de Grindelwald y la sociedad mágica alemana de ese tiempo –gritó la profesora mientras los estudiantes ya estaban empacando. 

-¿Creen que haya libros sobre guerras muggles en la biblioteca de la escuela? –preguntó Draco a sus amigos mientras salían junto con los demás estudiantes. 

-Por supuesto –contestó Charlie sin dudarlo-. En la sección de Estudios Muggles. 

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Cathy-. ¿Quieres incluir su primer ataque en tu ensayo? No creo que ella se refiriera a eso con "escriban acerca de su juventud". 

-No, sólo quiero saber de qué se trataba esa guerra –les dijo Draco-. Y, ¿dónde vamos a almorzar? 

-En el comedor del segundo piso –le dijo Cathy-. Pero antes quiero guardar mis cosas en el casillero. 

Esta vez parecía ser que toda la escuela iba escaleras abajo. Había muchos gritos y empujones, pero eso no fue realmente un problema hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo nuevamente. 

Allá abajo todos parecían querer ir en una dirección diferente y Draco era empujado continuamente en la dirección equivocada. Casi perdió a Cathy pero, afortunadamente, recordó dónde estaba su casillero y una vez que logró entrar al corredor correcto, la vio de nuevo. 

Aún así, no fue fácil alcanzarla otra vez. Sólo había dos direcciones en las que podías moverte dentro del corredor, pero había masas de estudiantes moviéndose en ambas. Draco fue empujado violentamente contra Steve, el líder de los Leones cuando una chica alta y gorda y su todavía más alto y casi igualmente ancho novio se abrieron paso, pero cuando volteó para disculparse con el muchacho mayor, Steve sólo se encogió de hombros. 

-Te acostumbrarás después de un tiempo –le dijo y siguió adelante. 

Draco se sintió aliviado de que Steve no pensara que era su culpa, pero seguía extrañando los amplios corredores y las muchas escaleras y pasadizos de Hogwarts. La única vez en que todo estudiante en el castillo tenía que pasar por un mismo corredor al mismo tiempo era cuando acababan de llegar de la estación del tren el primer día de clases y ni siquiera entonces estaban así de apretujados. 

Finalmente alcanzó a Cathy en su casillero y de algún modo lograron meter las mochilas de ambos ahí dentro. Fue un poco más fácil pasar por la multitud sin la mochila, pero seguía siendo bastante difícil. 

Cahty lo guió más allá de las escaleras y a través de una gran puerta. 

El comedor de la escuela no se parecía en nada al gran salón de Hogwarts. Era más una cafetería que un salón de banquetes. Las mesas, aunque eran largas, eran mucho más cortas que las mesas de las Casas y tenían superficies de plástico blanco y patas de metal. 

Obviamente no había elfos domésticos, ya que tuvieron que hacer fila para comprar su comida al frente del salón, donde había tres cocineras trabajando, dos de ellas entregando la comida y la otra haciendo las veces de cajera. Ahora Draco finalmente comprendió por qué Sarah le había dado dinero para el almuerzo antes de que saliera en la mañana. 

La comida en sí era de la misma clase de comida barata que Sarah cocinaba normalmente. No podía ser comparada con las deliciosas comidas que preparaban los elfos domésticos en Hogwarts, pero Draco decidió que no le importaba. Había comido lo que preparaba Sarah a lo largo de las vacaciones y lo había disfrutado bastante y ahora iba a comer con sus amigos. 

Jack y Mary ya estaban en la mesa a la que Cathy guió a Draco y pronto el resto de los Rakers se reunieron con ellos. 

-Siempre comemos en esta mesa –explicó Charlie una vez que terminó su comida-. Esta es nuestra esquina. Las otras pandillas saben eso y lo respetan. 

Draco recorrió con la mirada la gran habitación y los muchos grupos sentados juntos, aparentemente reclamando un lado o una mesa entera para cada grupo. 

-¿Todos los estudiantes pertenecen a una pandilla? ¿Qué hay con los que vienen de Londres? –preguntó Draco, recordando lo que Michael le había dicho de las otras escuelas mágicas de Gran Bretaña. 

-La mayoría de los fuereños forman sus propios grupos –dijo Jack, encogiéndose de hombros-. Normalmente no son pandillas propiamente dichas, ya que no tienen colores propios, pero es muy parecido. Por lo general puedes reconocer esos grupos con bastante facilidad, ya que todos los miembros son más o menos de la misma edad. Pero algunos fuereños se unen a una pandilla de verdad, y algunos idiotas permanecen solos. 

Draco contempló los grupos un poco más, tratando de determinar cuáles eran los fuereños. Era realmente fácil reconocer las pandillas del parque Merlín como verdaderas pandillas, ya que todos sus miembros iban desde al menos el tamaño de Sammie hasta casi el de Jack. Había algunos otros que encajaban con esa descripción, pero Draco no estaba seguro. 

Algunos, como los Vengadores, no parecían tener miembros mayores, pero iban de estatura media a muy pequeños. Tal vez eran pandillas más jóvenes que habían sido fundadas pocos años antes. 

Luke estaba con un grupo de chicos de su edad, pero Draco sospechaba que ese grupo no calificaba como fuereños. Muchos de ellos probablemente eran chicos que, al igual que Luke, no habían sido aceptados todavía por sus pandillas. 

Sin embargo, el grupo con el que estaban Svenja y otras dos chicas de su clase de Historia podía serlo. Había ocho, todas de más o menos la misma estatura y todas chicas. Al otro lado de la mesa había cuatro chicos de probablemente la misma edad, pero Draco no recordaba haberlos visto en alguna de sus clases. Sin embargo, había otros tres grupos para cada materia, se recordó a sí mismo, y la clase de Transfiguraciones era muy pequeña. 

-¿Esos son los fuereños de nuestro año? –le preguntó a Cathy señalándolos con un leve movimiento de cabeza. 

Ella asintió. 

-Pero sólo los que están a la derecha. Los dos grupos se apoyan mutuamente cuando es necesario, lo que les da la fuerza de una pandilla propiamente dicha, así no creas que son fáciles de aplastar. Saben que no es buena idea desafiarnos, por supuesto, pero pueden defenderse si los desafían. 

Draco estaba a punto de escoger otro grupo similar cuando vio entrar un grupo de cuatro chica que usaban sombreros rosa adornados con cintas y encajes. 

-¿Qué son esas? –se le escapó a Draco por el shock. 

-Las Ángeles –contestó Charlie inmediatamente. 

-Ángeles –repitió Draco, todavía en shock. 

-Están en una pandilla de sólo chicas y su territorio está al norte del mercado –aclaró Jack. 

-Su pasatiempo favorito es oír la música de Gringolf Glizzard y comentar su vida amorosa –agregó Matt, con una ligera mueca para Draco. 

Draco gimió. 

-Apuesto que él y Lockhart las adorarían si llegaran a conocerse. 

-Tal vez ya las conocen. Estoy seguro de que al menos algunas de ellas han estado en sus conciertos –comentó Mike-. Viven alrededor del mercado, donde la gente puede pagar esas cosas de vez en cuando. 

Draco contempló a las Ángeles de sombreros con lacitos reunirse en una de las mesas en el centro del salón. Esa área parecía ser la menos popular entre las otras pandillas y, por lo tanto, los vecinos de las Ángeles eran principalmente grupos más pequeños de fuereños y niños más jóvenes. ¿Eso por causa de las Ángeles o era que las pandillas preferían estar de espaldas a un muro para que nadie pudiera atacar a traición? 

-Bueno, puedo ver que ningún chico quiera unirse a la pandilla, ¿pero qué pasa con los varones en su área? –preguntó a sus amigos. 

-Tienen otra pandilla ahí, los Amos del Mercado –contestó Mike-. En realidad solían ser una sola gran pandilla que realmente dominaba el área del mercado, pero tuvieron un desacuerdo hace unos diez años más o menos y los Amos echaron a todas las chicas. Perdieron casi todo su territorio y fueron empujados hacia el norte, al igual de los Ángeles. Así que los Amos pronto empezaron a aceptar chicas otra vez, y recuperaron algo de su territorio perdido con el paso de los años. Pero todavía son muchos más chicos que chicas, ya que algunas chicas todavía prefieren unirse a los Ángeles. 

-¿Y cuál grupo es el de los Amos del Mercado? –preguntó Draco señalando con la cabeza las otras mesas. 

-Ya se fueron –reportó Sammie-. Parecían tener prisa hoy. 

-¿Recuerdas a Burbujas y Keith? –preguntó Cathy. 

-Seguro. Un sujeto con un nombre como Burbujas es difícil de olvidar y Keith parecía ser el mejor en Transfiguraciones. 

-Ellos son. Pertenecen a los Amos –le dijo Cathy. 

-Ah, pañuelos naranja –contestó Draco-. Bueno, es mejor que sombreros rosados con lacitos. 

-Usan capas rosadas con esos sombreros, ¿sabes? –le informó Charlie. 

Draco miró otra vez al grupo de las Ángeles. Para entonces había seis de ellas, una casi tan pequeña como Susie. Ninguna había estado en su clase de Transfiguraciones. Se preguntó cómo habrían reaccionado frente a las ratas. 

-¿Hay alguna Ángel en nuestro año? –le preguntó a Charlie y Cathy. Tal vez no tendría que encontrarse con ninguna de ellas en sus clases. 

-Sólo Martha –contestó Charlie-. Tengo Runas Antiguas con ella. Es terrible. 

-¡Oh, no! –gimió Draco-. Yo tomo Runas también y esperaba estar en tu clase. 

-Sólo hay una clase de Runas para nuestro año, de todos modos –le dijo Charlie-. Temo que tendremos que vivir con Martha. 

-Uh... ¿Tenemos oportunidad de elegir asientos en la primera fila para no tener que verla todo el tiempo? 

-Podemos intentarlo. Normalmente me siento en la primera fila con Svenja, pero dudo que esté tan enojada conmigo como para renunciar a su asiento –consideró Charlie-. Tal vez, si llegamos bastante temprano, Karen no reclame un asiento que ya está tomado. 

-¿Karen? ¿Quién es Karen? –preguntó Draco confundido. 

-Es una de las Ratas del Ferrocarril. Su novio, Noel, estaba en nuestra clase de Historia –explicó Charlie. 

-¿El que preguntó cómo había sido encubierto el ataque de Grindelwald? –Draco trató de recordar los distintivos de la pandilla del muchacho, pero no pudo. 

-Tal vez. No recuerdo quién preguntó eso –dijo Charlie después de un momento. 

-Sí, fue Noel –confirmó Cathy por ella. 

-¿y quiénes son las Ratas del Ferrocarril? –quiso saber Draco. 

-La pandilla que tiene su territorio alrededor de la estación del tren –dijo Matt-. Puedes reconocerlos por sus muñequeras púrpura a menos, por supuesto, que estén cubiertas por las mangas de su ropa. 

Eso explicaba por qué no había visto que Noel llevara ninguna insignia, pero eso también haría difícil reconocer a Karen. 

Finalmente, Mike sugirió que pasaran el resto de la hora del almuerzo en la biblioteca para empezar con la tarea. Jack frunció un poco el ceño, pero aceptó, mientras que Sammie y Larry simplemente desaparecieron en alguna parte del camino. Mary los buscó por un rato, pero finalmente dejó que Matt la convenciera de que terminar sus cartas de Astronomía era más importante que estar con su novio. 

Draco, Charlie y Cathy escogieron algunos libros sobre Grindelwald y empezaron sus ensayos de Historia. La historia de la infancia de Grindelwald era bastante fácil de encontrar, pero la sociedad mágica alemana resultó ser más difícil. Draco finalmente encontró unos pocos párrafos en un capítulo sobre la madre de Grindelwald. Aparentemente, las brujas había sido entonces, y todavía ahora un poco, consideradas inferiores a los magos no solo en cuanto a fuerza física sino también en cuanto a su energía mágica y especialmente en cuanto a inteligencia. 

Esos viejos magos alemanes obviamente nunca habían conocido a Hermione Granger, pensó Draco. 

Se esperaba que las brujas permanecieran en sus casas y eran educadas en escuelas distintas que los magos. Pocas de ellas recibían un entrenamiento mágico completo e incluso a éstas se les enseñaba menos que a los chicos, explicaba el libro. Esa era la razón por la que había sido tan difícil para la señora Grindelwald mantener a su familia después de la muerte de su esposo. Sólo cuando los muggles tuvieron que permitir que las mujeres trabajaran, una vez que muchos de sus hombres habían sido reclutados durante la guerra, la forma de ver a los sexos había empezado a cambiar, y con ello la opinión de los magos. 

Draco se detuvo ahí. ¿El cambio había llegado desde la sociedad muggle? Y parecía haberse extendido por la cultura mágica con bastante rapidez. ¿Qué tan fuerte había sido la influencia de las opiniones muggles en la sociedad mágica en ese momento? Draco anotó rápidamente unas cuantas fechas de su ensayo en un pedazo extra de pergamino y corrió a la sección de Estudios Muggles. Tal vez encontraría más al respecto en un libro de historia muggle. 

Sin embargo, le tomó tiempo encontrar algo. La historia muggle usaba nombres completamente diferentes para sus períodos de los que estaba acostumbrado por Historia de la Magia. Era completamente lógico, pero aún así resultó una sorpresa el que no se orientaran por rebeliones de goblins ni por concilios de hechiceros. 

Comparando las fechas de sus notas con una línea histórica de uno de los libros muggles finalmente calculó que la infancia de Grindelwald y sus primeros años de escuela quedaban dentro de la época de la "Primera Guerra Mundial", y que su juventud estaba dentro de un período llamado, muy poco imaginativamente, el "Tiempo entre las Guerras". Su primer ataque y la subsecuente Guerra de Grindelwald entonces debía estar en el mismo período de lo que los muggles llamaban Segunda Guerra Mundial. 

Desafortunadamente, tuvieron que volver a clases antes de que pudiera empezar a investigar a profundidad esa época. 

**Continuará... **

**Notas: **

¿Les gusta la nueva escuela de Draco? ¿Logrará salir adelante en Transfiguraciones? ¿Y Dumbledore lo dejará volver después de Navidad? 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Conoceremos a la profesora de Herbología, veremos televisión y Draco será probado por la Vieja Connelly. 


	44. Herbología y la Vieja Connelly

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony, y también todas las canciones de Gringolf. ¡Gracias por prestármelos! 

Mi amigo Edmond es dueño de sí mismo y de su caballo Apolo. 

Viejo Joe y el Joe de Tess pertenecen a Zebee. 

**Nota de la autora: **

Perdón, es tarde otra vez aún a pesar de que había terminado temprano este capítulo, por una vez; finalmente recibí fecha para ese estúpido examen y resultó que se dividió en dos partes, una de las cuales será la próxima semana, así que no tengo mucho tiempo en este momento. Trataré de subir un capítulo en algún momento de la semana entrante o de la siguiente, pero no esperen que vuelva a tener un ritmo regular después de la segunda parte del examen, en abril. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 44: HERBOLOGÍA Y LA VIEJA CONNELLY **

La primera clase de la tarde era Herbología, para la cual normalmente se reunían en los jardines del colegio, según explicaron Cathy y Charlie. Draco estaba asombrado al ver la cantidad de estudiantes que estaban ahí cuando llegaron y muy decepcionado de ver que la escuela sólo poseía unos pocos parterres en el exterior y un único invernadero. 

-¿Cómo esperan que un grupo tan grande quepa ahí dentro? –preguntó a sus amigas. 

Para su sorpresa, ambas rieron. 

-Esta no es el grupo, Dragón –dijo Charlie finalmente-. Este es el año completo. La profesora Azalea dividirá los grupos cuando llegue aquí. 

-Oh –Draco miró a su alrededor, contemplando a los estudiantes congregados ahí. 

¿Así que ese el quinto año completo? Parecía toda la Casa de Slytherin reunida. Excepto por el color diferente de sus túnicas y la menor variedad de tamaños. Todos esos estudiantes eran de la misma edad, después de todo, mientras que los Slytherin iban de primer a sétimo año. 

Había alrededor de diez Slytherins en cada año, lo que significaba alrededor de setenta estudiantes en total. Si no había calculado mal el número de quintos años de West Hogsmeade y eso era un promedio, eso significaba que había alrededor de setenta estudiantes en cada nivel y eso quería decir que había alrededor de doscientos estudiantes más en West Hogsmeade que en Hogwarts. 

¡Y la gente en Hogwarts actuaba como si esta escuela ni siquiera existera! 

Un grupo de cuatro estudiantes con lentes oscuros estaban tirando guijarros a Lisa y el chico que se sentaba junto a ella en Historia de la Magia. Los dos trataban de responder, pero no podían contra el número superior de los atacantes. 

-¿Quiénes son los que llevan lentes oscuros? –preguntó a las chicas. 

-Los Demonios –contestó Cathy-. Viven cerca del río. Pero el Anillo Negro está entre nosotros y su territorio, y, al igual que la nuestra, no es una pandilla lo bastante grande como para desafiar a Ángel Anna. 

-Parece haber bastantes de ellos –comentó Draco mientras veía al amigo de Lisa lanzarse contra el Demonio más cercano. 

-Sólo en nuestro año –corrigió Charlie-. Su miembro más viejo apenas está en sexto año y no tienen a nadie de cuarto año. Hay uno de tercero y una chica nueva en primer año, me parece. 

-Curt realmente está en problemas ahora –comentó Cathy cuando el más grande de los Demonios retuvo a Lisa mientras los otros tres estaban golpeando al chico que se había atrevido a atacar a uno de ellos. 

La llegada de una diminuta mujer de aspecto asiático salvó a Curt y Lisa justo a tiempo. 

-¡Buenas tardes, niños! –gritó ella para atraer la atención de todos y los Demonios inmediatamente soltaron a sus víctimas y adoptaron aspecto inocente. 

Draco se preguntó qué habría pasado si la profesora Azalea fuera un poquito más alta y los hubiera visto por encima de los estudiantes que los rodeaban. 

-La clase 5D al invernadero, por favor; 5C se queda en el jardín conmigo; 5B, al aula de Herbología 2 para un quiz sorpresa y 5A irá a ver una película sobre plantas mágicas africanas en Herbología 1 –anunció la profesora Azalea. 

Hubo algunos vítores y gemidos junto con algunas caras largas mientras los estudiantes tomaban sus mochilas y bolsas de libros y caminaban en distintas direcciones. 

Draco, todavía inseguro sobre quién más estaba en su clase, permaneció cerca de Cathy y Charlie, quienes tenían que conocer el camino. Las aulas de Herbología resultaron ser los dos últimos salones en el corredor derecho del segundo piso. Las puertas estaban decoradas con imágenes de flores pintadas directamente en la madera. Las pinturas no se movían, pero aún así le gustaron a Draco. 

Hubo algunos empujones hasta que 5A y 5B se separaron y Draco pudo finalmente entrar en el aula. Estaba llenas de fotos de toda clase de plantas, con macetas con plantas junto a las ventanas y en el escritorio de la profesora. Los pupitres de los estudiantes estaban alineados contra las paredes y las sillas formaban dos semicírculos frente a lo que Draco ahora reconocía, gracias a su clase de Estudios Muggles, como un televisor y la profesora Azalea. 

¡Iba a ver un televisor de verdad funcionando! Debería haberse dado cuenta cuando la otra versión de la profesora Azalea había dicho la palabra película, supuso, pero probablemente había estado demasiado distraído pensando en los Demonios y en dónde estaría su clase. 

-Buenos días, clase –los saludó la profesora Azalea-. Por favor, siéntense rápido para que podamos ver la película. 

Draco se sentó ansiosamente en la primera silla que encontró y Cathy y Charlie, predeciblemente, eligieron las sillas junto a él. 

Hubo una pequeña conmoción al otro extremo del semicírculo cuando los gemelos Tiburones aparentemente querían la silla en la que Keith ya se había sentado. 

La profesora Azalea contempló su clase por un momento. 

-¡Alex, Andy, siéntense! Keith, muévete un poco para que los gemelos puedan sentarse juntos. 

Keith frunció el ceño, pero obedeció y los gemelos Tiburones se sentaron con sonrisas triunfales en sus caras. 

-Oh, quítense esos lentes. No quiero verlos en mi clase –continuó la profesora. 

-¡Pero, profesora! –exclamó un chico de la segunda fila, apretando sus gruesos lentes con una mano-. ¡No puedo ver nada sin ellos! 

-No tus lentes correctivos, Clarence, querido –especificó la profesora Azalea-. Estoy hablando de los lentes oscuros. No los necesitan dentro de la escuela. 

Los tres Demonios le lanzaron miradas asesinas y sólo uno de ellos se quitó los lentes. Las miradas de los otros dos se ensombrecieron todavía más al ver eso. 

-Gracias, Nico –dijo la profesora Azalea-. ¿Lenny, Amanda? Estamos esperando. 

No hubo reacción. 

-Tendré que confis... –empezó la profesora muy lentamente y se interrumpió en el momento en que los otros dos se quitaron los lentes-. Muy bien. Ahora, se supone que hay un estudiante nuevo en esta clase. ¿Dónde está? 

-Aquí –Draco levantó la mano y la profesora asintió. 

-Bien. ¿Tu nombre? 

-Dragón –escogió él. Los dos primeros profesores habían decidido llamarlo por su apodo, así que el resto podría hacerlo también. 

-Bien, eso será fácil de recordar –comentó la profesora Azalea-. Ahora, les sugiero que vean esta película con atención, porque van a escribir un ensayo sobre este tema como tarea y hay muy poca información acerca de estas plantas en la biblioteca. 

Se inclinó hacia una caja más pequeña bajo el televisor y presionó un botón. De acuerdo con las fotografías que Draco había visto en Estudios Muggles, eso era un CD-player o un VHS. Ambos eran eléctricos y necesitaban cables, y eso era todo lo que el profesor había dicho al respecto. Draco deseó saber lo que hacían. Entonces tal vez podría deducir cuál de los dos era ese. 

En su fascinación por el aparato de video, desafortunadamente no vio a la profesora Azalea usando el control remoto, lo que lo habría hecho sentirse muy decepcionado si hubiera llegado a saberlo. 

El televisor mostró de repente una imagen muy similar a una pintura que se moviera rápidamente. Un mapa del continente africano. Una voz sin cuerpo les habló sobre cierto parque nacional y una pequeña flecha apareció en la pantalla para señalar en qué parte de África se encontraba. La imagen se acercó a ese punto y de repente la imagen fue reemplazada por una densa jungla que parecía más bien algo visto a través de una ventana que una pintura. 

La voz sin cuerpo continuó explicando que los muggles pensaban que valía la pena proteger esa área, entonces señaló varias aves y otros animales que saltaban, brincaban o volaban en la pantalla obedientemente cuando eran mencionados. 

Sin embargo, cuando la voz empezó a recordarles que estaban ahí para ver para ver plantas, la mayor parte de sus estudiantes revolvieron sus bolsas buscando pergamino y tinta para tomar notas. Draco siguió rápidamente su ejemplo mientras trataba de perderse lo menos de película que pudiera. Sin embargo, se vio forzado a poner su tintero en el suelo e inclinarse cada vez que a su pluma se quedaba sin tinta. 

Después de un rato de sentirse más y más frustrado por la inconveniencia, finalmente apartó la mirada de la pantalla por un poco más de tiempo y miró cómo escribían los otros estudiantes. 

Ah, los gemelos Tiburones habían resuelto el problema trabajando juntos. Sólo necesitaban un juego de notas, de todos modos, así que uno sostenía el tintero mientras su hermano escribía. Clarence, el de los lentes gruesos, tenía el tintero abierto en la misma mano con la que sujetaba el pergamino. Tenía ya algunas manchas negras en su mano y muy probablemente también en su pergamino, pero como eran sólo notas y no tenía que entregarlas, probablemente no le molestaba demasiado. 

Amanda, Lenny y Nico simplemente no estaban tomando notas, Cathy estaba usando el mismo método que Draco. Y cuando los ojos de Draco se fijaron en Charlie, casi se quedó boquiabierto. Charlie estaba escribiendo alegremente con un bolígrafo muggle sobre papel muggle, sin ningún problema con cosas como tinteros y plumas. ¿Eso se permitía? 

Otra mirada a su alrededor comprobó que Charlie no era la única que estaba haciendo eso. Keith incluso estaba usando un bolígrafo muggle para escribir en pergamino, mientras que otros dos chicos cuyos nombres no conocía Draco estaban usando simples lápices y papel muggle. 

Draco los contempló fascinado por un momento. Definitivamente tenía que conseguir un bolígrafo muggle. Pero en ese momento ninguna de esas soluciones era posible para él. Tendría que continuar con su tintero en el suelo. 

La voz sin cuerpo estaba explicando ahora las necesidades particulares de las plantas de la jungla cultivadas en un invernadero y Draco volvió rápidamente su atención a la película. Si no anotaba esos datos, nunca podría escribir un ensayo decente y las plantas parecían ser ciertamente muy delicadas. 

Como para confirmar sus pensamientos, la voz sin cuerpo señaló que era muy difícil cultivar esas plantas en un ambiente artificial. Podían comprarse listas para usarse, pero eran bastante costosas en las Islas Británicas. Como una alternativa, se sugería aparecer en África y comprarlas en el mercado mágico local. 

-La mayoría de las plantas siguen siendo consideradas caras, para los estándares locales, pero la región es extremadamente pobre y cualquier mago o bruja de Europa puede costearlas fácilmente –continuó la voz sin cuerpo. 

-Sí, si puedes costear primero las lecciones para aparecer –comentó alguien en alguna parte atrás de Draco. 

-No estamos interesados en tus comentarios sarcásticos, Nora –la profesora Azalea regañó a la chica. 

Draco miró por encima de su hombro durante un momento. No, no le parecía que hubiera visto a Nora antes. Era una chica pequeña con muchas pecas, que le hicieron recordar un poco a Ginny Weasley, excepto por el cabello rubio oscuro. La insignia de su pandilla no era visible, pero no podía recordar haberla visto con Svenja durante el almuerzo y su comentario indicaba que era de una familia bastante pobre, lo que hizo que Draco asumiera que era de la localidad. ¿Tal vez otra Rata del Ferrocarril? 

La película continuó con la forma en que las plantas eran cosechadas y preparadas y Draco hizo lo mejor que pudo por escribirlo todo. Los métodos primitivos que empleaban los magos nativos eran fascinantes. Todos parecían ser tradiciones antiguas que habían pasado de generación en generación desde mucho antes de que existieran cosas como Ministerios o escuelas mágicas en Europa. 

Justo antes del final hubo un montón de imágenes de uno de los mercados locales y las plantas siendo vendidas en pequeños sacos o rollos. Draco sonrió al verlas. No se parecía al mercado de West Hogsmeade, pero tenía la misma atmósfera. ¿Iría él al mercado el lunes? 

-Muy bien, clase, quiero un ensayo de 200 palabras sobre lo que aprendieron de esta película por cada uno de ustedes, no más tarde del martes –anunció la profesora Azalea un momento antes de que sonara la campana. 

-Vamos ahora a Aritmancia –le dijo Cathy a Draco mientras empacaban sus pergaminos y tinteros-. ¿Crees que podrás arreglártelas solo durante una hora? 

-Seguro –Draco estuvo a punto de reír-. Iré otra vez a la Biblioteca y trabajaré en mi ensayo de Historia. Encontré algunas cosas realmente interesantes y quiero investigar un poco más. 

-¿Encontrarás el camino? –preguntó Charlie, un poco preocupada-. Sólo has estado ahí una vez. 

-Puedo encontrar el camino en Hogwarts –señaló Draco-, que es mucho más grande y más complicado. 

Cathy asintió. 

-De acuerdo entonces, búscame en mi casillero después de la clase. Será mejor que no lleguemos tarde a Encantamientos. 

Cuando Draco levantó la mirada de su mochila, vio a Amanda quitarse su túnica en mitad del salón. Tragó con dificultad ante el espectáculo. Afortunadamente, Amanda no estaba desnuda bajo su túnica y su figura no era ni cercanamente tan buena como la de Cathy, pero de todos modos la ajustada lycra y la camiseta que vestía dejaban muy poco a la imaginación. 

Amanda no parecía preocuparle el que todos los muchachos en el salón estuvieran mirándola. Sacó un suéter negro de su bolsa y se lo puso sobre la camiseta, entonces volvió a ponerse los lentes oscuros. Bolsa en mano y túnica bajo el brazo, salió del aula. Una de las otras chicas ya se había quitado también la túnica, pero la ropa muggle que llevaba debajo era mucho menos ajustada que la de Amanda y no atraía las miradas. 

-¿Qué? –fue todo lo que logró decir Draco. 

-Tienen Deportes ahora y los vestidores son terriblemente fríos en invierno –explicó Charlie con una sonrisa burlona. 

Cathy simplemente lucía enojada. 

"Ups, debería evitar mirar a otras chicas" comprendió Draco. 

Sin embargo, Charlie lo ayudó. 

-¡Oh, vamos, Cat! Dragón la estaba mirando con disgusto, no con apreciación. Debe haberle parecido que se trataba de un strip-tease. 

Cathy frunció todavía más el ceño. 

-Y ella en verdad debería ropa decente de Deportes si va a cambiarse delante de todos. Esa Amanda es una cualquiera. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo con su ropa? –preguntó Clarence mientras pasaba junto a ellos-. A mí me gusta. 

-Oh, Clarence, consíguete una novia –le contestó Charlie. 

Cathy rió. 

-No me digas que te gusta Clarence, Charlie. 

-¿Ese idiota cara de lechuza? –replicó Charlie-. ¡Jamás! 

Pero a Draco le pareció que ella se había sonrojado un poco. Tal vez debería darle a Matt un pequeño empujón a fin de cuentas. Sólo por si acaso no lograba reunir suficiente valor antes que Clarence. Por algún motivo, Draco sospechaba que Charlie se entusiasmaría tanto de que un chico la invitara a salir que aceptaría sin importar quién fuera. 

Aunque, pensándolo bien, no se suponía que supiera que a Matt le gustaba Charlie. ¿O sí? Tal vez debería preguntarle a Sammie. 

Había un montón de estudiantes de quinto año en la Biblioteca cuando Draco llegó ahí, pero casi todos eran chicos. ¿Estaban todas las chicas en Artimancia o en Deportes? 

Encontró con bastante facilidad los libros de historia con los que había estado trabajando durante el almuerzo, pero una vez que los tomó y empezó a buscar dónde sentarse se dio cuenta de que no quedaban mesas vacías. 

Dudó por un momento. ¿Cada pandilla reclamaba una mesa en la Biblioteca como lo hacían en el comedor? No, por allá estaba una niña más pequeña con las muñequeras de las Ratas del Ferrocarril sentada a la misma mesa que dos fuereños de quinto año y Curt incluso estaba hablando en susurros con Nico en una mesa a la derecha de Draco. 

Entonces, parecía que estaba bien sentarse con miembros de otra pandilla. 

Draco miró de nuevo las mesas para considerar sus opciones. Curt, Nico y Lenny formaban ya un grupo mezclado, pero si estaban trabajando juntos la presencia de Draco podría molestarles. El grupo de los fuereños no tenía mucho espacio libre y sentarse con los gemelos Tiburones sonaba como una idea realmente mala. 

En lugar de eso, Draco empezó a buscar un grupo tranquilo que no tuviera enemistad con los Rakers. 

Tal vez no demasiado cerca de los Demonios, tampoco. A Draco simplemente no le agradaba. Probablemente no se diferenciaban de cualquier otra pandilla, pero lo que había visto de ellos hasta el momento no era exactamente agradable. 

Los Señores del Mercado, sin embargo, no parecían problemáticos. Draco caminó hacia Burbujas y Keith. 

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí? –les preguntó. 

Burbujas lo miró sorprendido. Parecía ser que estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no lo había notado acercarse. 

-Por supuesto –dijo, y volvió al trabajo. 

-¿Llevas Estudios Muggles? –preguntó Keith cuando vio los libros que Draco puso en la mesa al sentarse. 

-Sí, pero estos son para mi ensayo de Historia –explicó Draco-. Parece que hay algunos paralelismos entre la sociedad mágica y la muggle de ese tiempo y quiero comentarlo. 

-Si vas a Hogwarts, debes ser muy poderoso, ¿no? –continuó Keith. 

-Bueno, no enseñan a squibs, pero hay estudiantes muy débiles también –contestó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros-. No creo que haya mucha diferencia en la habilidad que tienen los estudiantes de aquí con los de allá, hasta donde he podido ver. 

-Pero tienes una magia fuerte –insistió Keith-. Te vi en Transfiguraciones y dijiste que ni siquiera eres bueno en la materia. 

-Tú estuviste mucho mejor que yo –señaló Draco-. Y ya transformamos madera en ratas en Hogwarts. Eso me dio ventaja. 

-Pero aún así eres un mago poderoso, así que, ¿por qué tomas Estudios Muggles? –insisitió Keith-. Esa es una materia para squibs. 

-No lo es –respondió Draco con una ligera mirada de disgusto-. No existiría en Hogwarts si fuera así y, en todo caso, quiero ir a una universidad muggle cuando me gradúe, y entonces tendré que encajar con los estudiantes muggles. 

-¿Una universidad muggle? –preguntó Keith-. ¿Y eso para qué? ¿Qué mago querría asistir a una? 

-Mi tía y mi tío, por ejemplo. Los dos estudiaron Química ahí. Es una forma olvidada de Alquimia que sólo los muggles entienden todavía –dijo Draco. 

-¿Tu tío no es un Maestro de Pociones? –Burbujas finalmente había dejado de escribir para intervenir en la conversación. 

-Lo es, pero también es un alquimista –Draco se encogió de hombros-. Es más bien un hobby, me parece, pero los he visto a él y a tía Sarah trabajar en eso y es realmente fascinante. 

-¿Por qué vas a Hogwarts, si eres un Raker, en todo caso? –preguntó Keith. 

-Porque su tío enseña ahí, por supuesto –asumió Burbujas de inmediato-. Eso es muy obvio. ¿Pero, por qué un Maestro de Pociones trabaja como un simple profesor? 

Esa era difícil. No podía admitir que tío Severus realmente era un espía y no quería contarles sobre su estadía en Azkaban tampoco. 

-No estoy seguro –trató de fingir que no sabía-. Pero es muy amigo de Dumbledore, así que tal vez le está haciendo un favor. Necesitan un profesor de Slytherin para funcionar como Cabeza de la Casa y, por lo que me ha contado tío Severus, no hay muchos que sean confiables y quieran tomar ese empleo. Creo que le gusta, también. Definitivamente, es el mejor Cabeza de Casa que ha habido, siempre está ahí cuando lo necesitas, siempre está dispuesto a ayudar. Él entiende muchas cosas que los demás no comprenden. 

-Bueno, tú eres su sobrino –dijo Burbujas-. Debe quererte. 

-No lo soy –dijo Draco. De repente se sintió grandioso poder decirles eso-. Es sólo que él me acogió después de que perdí a mis padres y ninguno de mis parientes quiso recibirme. Nada más le digo "tío" porque él me dio permiso de hacerlo. 

A fin de cuentas, Burbujas y Keith no eran tan malos, decidió Draco más tarde. Habían sido muy curiosos, pero eso era probablemente porque era el chico nuevo y había hecho una entrada bastante inusual a mitad del año escolar. 

A pesar de la interrupción, tenía su ensayo casi terminado antes de que sonara la campana y tuviera que correr para reunirse con Cathy. Los libros sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial no fueron demasiado útiles, ya que hablaban principalmente sobre batallas y las armas que se usaban, pero "El Tiempo entre las Guerras" estaba lleno de los problemas de los muggles alemanes y su sociedad. Los tiempos habían sido duros, el perder la guerra había tenido un alto costo y la economía había caído. No eran solamente las brujas quienes tenían problemas para encontrar trabajo. Muchos hombres muggles habían estado desempleados y descontentos también. Muchas familias habían sufrido igual que la de Grindelwald. 

Esos descubrimientos le dieron material más que suficiente para su ensayo. Draco incluso agregó una nota señalando que debía haber habido muchos otros que se sentían como Grindelwald y que la única razón por la que no se habían vuelto también hacia las Artes Oscuras era probablemente que la mayoría de ellos eran muggles y no podían aprenderlas. 

Se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando escuchó la campana y supo que debía detenerse, pero también estaba convencido de que podría terminar el resto del ensayo en casa. 

Devolvió los libros a su estante, se despidió de Burbujas y Keith y se mezcló con la masa de estudiantes que bajaba las escaleras. 

Esta vez llegó al casillero de Cathy antes que ella y eso le dio tiempo para simplemente quedarse ahí y meditar. Su próxima lección era Encantamientos. Encantamientos y la Vieja Connelly. Considerando cómo había sido su primer encuentro con la bruja y lo asustados de ella que estaban sus amigos, no estaba realmente ansioso por asistir a esa lección. 

¿Lo reconocería? ¿Lo que había aprendido en la clase de Flitwick era suficientemente bueno como para Encantamientos 5A? ¿5B tendría un profesor diferente? Sabía, gracias a Charlie, que ella no enseñaba Teoría Mágica 5D y Sarah le había dicho que normalmente había dos profesores por materia, ¿pero cómo distribuían las clases entre esos dos profesores? ¿La Vieja Connelly tendría 5A y 5B y el otro profesor tendría 5C y 5D, o ella tendría 5A y 5C y el otro, 5B y 5D? 

¿Qué tenía que hacer uno exactamente para ser cambiado de grupo en el primer día? 

Cathy no parecía muy alegre tampoco cuando llegó. 

-¿Cómo estuvo Aritmancia? –le preguntó él en un intento por averiguar qué estaba mal. 

-Aburrida como de costumbre –contestó Cathy-. Es una clase útil, pero la profesora es como una poción adormecedora. Charlie y yo hicimos toda la tarea durante la hora de clase, porque ella seguía repitiendo lo mismo como un disco rayado. Creo que algunos de los otros incluso se durmieron. 

-Estoy un poco nervioso con respecto a Encantamientos –admitió él. 

-Trata de no hacerte notar –aconsejó Cathy-. Eso es a lo que la Vieja Connelly está acostumbrada con todos. Nadie se ofrece de voluntario y todos la obedecen de inmediato. Creo que no tendrás muchos problemas porque apenas empezó a explicar la teoría de los hechizos convocadores en la lección pasada, así que en realidad no espera que ninguno los domine todavía. 

-¿Hechizos convocadores? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido-. ¿Como _accio_? 

-Sí, creo que mencionó ese –dijo Cathy-. ¿Por qué? 

-Lo aprendimos el año pasado. ¿No se supone que es una clase avanzada? –Draco se sentía un poco confuso. 

¿Sería posible que West Hogsmeade estuvieran tan atrasada con respecto a Hogwarts en Encantamientos? Estaban más o menos en el mismo punto en Trasfiguraciones y unas dos lecciones detrás de los monólogos de Binns, sin tomar en cuenta el que aquí las lecciones de Historia eran mejores. 

-¿El año pasado? –Cathy estaba realmente sorprendida-. Los otros grupos ni siquiera están cerca de esto todavía. ¿Las otras clases también están así de atrasadas? 

Draco sacudió la cabeza. 

-Para nada. Herbología es muy diferente, ya que Hogwarts tiene varios invernaderos y siempre hemos trabajado con plantas ahí, pero en las otras materias, hasta donde he visto, estamos casi igual que en Hogwarts. 

-Qué extraño –dijo Cathy-. Siempre había pensado que íbamos demasiado rápido en Encantamientos. 

¿Sería Flitwick el que estaba muy adelantado? Pero nunca le había parecido que se apresurara con los nuevos encantamientos. Incluso se detenía y retrocedía para explicar algo una vez más, cuando le parecía que Gregory todavía no lo dominaba. 

Encantamientos era en el tercer piso aunque, como dijo Cathy, algunas personas opinaban que era un error tener a la Vieja Connelly en un sitio tan algo porque sus estudiantes corrían peligro de morir si los aterrorizaba los suficiente como para hacerlos saltar por las ventanas. 

La puerta de Teoría Mágica tenía dibujos de varitas y la de Encantamientos C destelló para ellos con los colores del arco iris, pero las de Encantamientos B y A estaban completamente desnudas, excepto por la inscripción en la placa junto a cada puerta. Esas dos últimas puertas además estaban cerradas, con los estudiantes esperando en el pasillo. 

Bueno, eso aclaraba cuáles clases eran de la Vieja Connelly. 

-¿No podemos simplemente entrar a Encantamientos C y fingir que pertenecemos ahí? –sugirió Draco nerviosamente a Cathy. 

-Creo que lo notarían. No les queda un solo asiento libre en esa clase porque todo el mundo quiere ser degradado –le contestó Cathy en un susurro. 

Hasta ahí llegó su idea de fallar tanto que la Vieja Connelly simplemente lo sacara de su clase. 

-¿Tal vez no va a venir? –dijo, luego de mirar otra vez las puertas cerradas. 

-Connelly siempre llega –dijo Pat, que estaba detrás de ellos-. Dicen que usa un giratiempo para no faltar ni por enfermedad. 

-¿Entonces por qué están cerradas las puertas? –preguntó Draco. 

Pat se encogió de hombros. 

-Siempre lo están hasta que ella llega. 

Las dos Viejas Connelly aparecieron en el corredor al momento en que sonaba la campana. Miraron seriamente a los estudiantes y todos guardaron silencio y adoptaron la posición de firmes. Draco decidió que preferiría estar de vuelta en Transfiguraciones. Tal vez incluso con la profesora MacGonagall. 

Las Connelly fueron cada una hacia una puerta distinta sin siquiera intercambiar una mirada. Sacaron dos llaves aparentemente iguales precisamente al mismo tiempo y abrieron las puertas, entonces las mantuvieron abiertas mientras los estudiantes entraban. 

Una vez que los alumnos estuvieron dentro de Encantamientos A, la Connelly número uno entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El aula lucía todavía más desnuda que la de Transfiguraciones. Tenía exactamente el mismo equipo con la sola excepción del armario. La Vieja Connelly obviamente ni siquiera necesitaba eso. 

Otra diferencia era que había todavía menos estudiantes ahí, solo ocho contando a Draco, y todos estaban sentados tan lejos del frente como fuera posible. La primera fila permanecía enteramente vacía y solo el lado de la ventana había sido tomado en la segunda fila. 

Draco y Cathy se las arreglaron para tomar el escritorio del centro en la última fila, a pesar de que el que estaba cerca de la ventana probablemente habría sido mejor, ya que entonces habrían podido esconderse detrás de los infortunados que habían acabado en la segunda fila. 

Todos estaban todavía en pie, muy rectos, junto a sus escritorios cuando Connelly finalmente usó un _accio_ para tomar un rollo de pergamino y empezar a pasar lista. 

-Señorita Allen, Anya –leyó Connelly. 

-Aquí, señor –contestó la chica que había logrado obtener el mejor asiento justo en la esquina de atrás, junto a la ventana. 

Connelly asintió y Anya se sentó. 

-Señor Carter, James. 

-Aquí, señor –contestó un chico que Draco descubrió después que por lo general era conocido como Jim y no como James. 

Draco se sintió un poco confundido con lo de "señor", pero obviamente eso era lo que Connelly esperaba oír. 

-Señorita Dormer, Patricia. 

-Aquí, señor -¡hey, esa era Pat! 

-Señor Harper, Keith. 

-Aquí, señor –Keith se sentó al otro lado de Draco. 

Al menos estaba rodeado por caras familiars. 

-Señor Malfoy, Draco –la Vieja Connelly frunció el ceño. 

Bueno, solo quedaba una cosa que hacer. 

-Aquí, señor –trató de mantener la cara inexpresiva. 

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Draco, señor Malfoy? –exigió con disgusto la Vieja Connelly. 

Draco se encogió de hombros. 

-El tipo de nombre que le gusta a mi padre, supongo. En realidad nunca le he preguntado al respecto. 

-Puede sentarse –concedió Connelly. ¿Tal vez había respondido en la forma en la forma correcta, entonces? 

-Señorita McDougal, Catherine. 

-Aquí, señor. 

Draco deseó poder preguntarle a Cathy sobre el "señor", pero en el completo silencio que había en el salón entre las llamadas de Connelly, apenas se atrevía a respirar. 

-Señor Parker, Eric. 

-Aquí, señor. 

-Y señorita Ravleigh, Elisabeth. 

-Aquí, señor –contestó Lisa y se sentó con una mirada de alivio. 

Se las había arreglado para conseguir ese buen lugar entre Cathy y Anya y justo detrás de Maligno Eric que le permitía esconderse un poco ahora que finalmente tenía permiso para sentarse. 

-¡Señor Malfoy! –llamó Connelly al momento que terminó de pasar lista-. Pase al frente. 

A Draco no le gustó nada la expresión de sus ojos, pero no había manera de escaparse. Se puso en pie y caminó al frente de la clase. Oh, sí, estaba seguro de que Connelly lo recordaría ahora. 

-Bien, señor Malfoy, se me ha dicho que viene de la grandiosa Escuela Hogwarts para Brujas y Magos –dijo Connelly, casi condescendientemente-. Ahora bien, ellos aseguran ser los mejores en forma absoluta, según he escuchado, pero, personalmente, tengo mis dudas. Esta es una clase muy avanzada, señor Malfoy, y dudo seriamente que usted sea capaz de acoplarse a ella, ya que no ha tenido el privilegio de ser mi alumno, pero el director insistió en que le diera una oportunidad de probarse, así que, si Hogwarts es realmente tan grandiosa, estoy segura de que podrá convocar el libro que la señorita Allen está leyendo en este momento. 

Draco tuvo que luchar para no tragar saliva nerviosamente. ¿Cuál de las chicas era la señorita Allen? Si al menos la hubiera llamado por su primer nombre... 

"Muy bien, Draco, no caigas en pánico. Solo hay cuatro chicas en la clase y tú sabes que el apellido de Cathy es McDougal, así que solo puede ser Pat, Lisa o la chica fuereña de la esquina. Anya, su nombre es Anya" la mirada de Draco pasó de chica en chica. Connelly había leído los nombres en orden alfabético y Lisa había sido la última, así que su apellido no podía ser Allen. 

¡Anya! Anya había sido la primera en ser llamada y además tenía un libro en la mano y lucía ligeramente nerviosa. 

-¡_Accio_, libro de Anya! –llamó Draco con un ligero movimiento de su varita y el libro saltó de las manos de la chica y voló hacia Draco. 

La cara de la chica se puso blanco ceniza y ella se encogió temblando. Eso no era bueno. Probablemente no debería dejar que Connelly viera exactamente qué era lo que Anya estaba leyendo, pero ella ya había extendido la mano exigiendo el libro. No había manera de evitarlo. Nerviosamente, se lo entregó. 

-¿Un libro de Herbología, señorita Allen? –casi gritó Connelly. 

Todos en la clase se encogieron. Draco deseó al menos poder estar en su escritorio. 

-Yo… es un libro de la Biblioteca, señor –tartamudeó Anya débilmente-. Lo necesito para mi tarea de Herbología. El separador de libros se salió y estaba tratando de encontrar la p... 

-¡Silencio! –tronó Connelly-. No toleraré sus pobres excusas para robar tiempo de mi clase –revisó rápidamente el libro-. Como parece ser un libro de la Biblioteca, no lo confiscaré. Estudiantes más merecedores perderían la oportunidad de leerlo, si lo hiciera. Se reportará con el director para una detención en cuanto termine esta clase, señorita Allen. Y, señor Malfoy, puede sentarse, y devuelva el libro a la señorita Allen. 

Draco sabía que quería decir que lo llevara de vuelta y se lo entregara a Anya. También sabía que presumir probablemente sería un error, pero realmente quería vengarse de la Vieja Connelly, así que realizó un rápido encantamiento de regreso y el libro voló de vuelta hasta el escritorio de Anya desde la mano de Connelly. 

Toda la clase lo miraba mientras regresaba a su asiento. 

-Eso fue impresionante, señor Malfoy –dijo Connelly con voz cortante, deteniéndolo a medio camino-. ¿Quién es su profesor de Encantamientos en Hogwarts? 

-El profesor Flitwick, señor –contestó Draco de inmediato, humildemente. Sin embargo, por dentro estaba sonriendo con burla. 

-¿Y el profesor Flitwick ya ha enseñado encantamientos convocadores y de regreso a estas alturas del año? –preguntó Connelly. 

-Este año, no sé. Se lo enseñó a mi clase alrededor de estas fechas en cuarto año –dijo él, honestamente, pero casi perdió el control de su expresión cuando vio a Keith boquiabierto. 

-¿Quiere decir que Hogwarts va un año completo delante de esta escuela? –casi chilló Connelly. 

-Sólo en Encantamientos, por lo que he visto hasta ahora. Están a solo dos semanas atrás en Transfiguraciones, alrededor del mismo punto en Historia de la Magia, y lo que aprendimos hoy en Herbología era completamente nuevo para mí –reportó Draco, obedientemente-. No he recibido otras materias todavía, pero hasta ahora todos los profesores me parecen realmente buenos. 

Connelly se enfadó y se encarriló con la clase de inmediato. 

-¡Señorita McDougal, resuma la última lección! 

Cathy se puso en pie de un salto y recitó una breve descripción de lo que eran los encantamientos convocadores y para qué eran usados. 

-Hay tres tipos de encantamientos convocadores –Connelly continuó la explicación de Cathy, difícilmente dándole tiempo a los estudiantes para sacar pergamino y pluma-. Los encantamientos para convocar objetos hasta sus manos, como nos demostró el señor Malfoy, son los usados con más frecuencia. El más eficiente es _accio_. Luego están los encantamientos para convocar un objeto hasta un lugar en particular que no sea sus manos, como _apero_, pero generalmente los encantamientos de levitación son más prácticos y, en tercer lugar, tenemos los encantamientos para convocar fantasmas o criaturas, como _voco_ o _convoco_. Por obvias razones, no los realizaremos en clase. Volveremos sobre el tema cuando el clima mejore y podamos practicar afuera. 

Apenas les dio tiempo de tomar aliento antes de continuar con una explicación más detallada del _accio_. La clase escribía furiosamente, tratando de mantener el ritmo. 

-Como tarea, espero que escriban un ensayo sobre el encantamiento _accio_ y, para el fin de la próxima lección, espero que cada estudiante en esta clase sea capaz de realizarlo –Connelly terminó su lección casi cinco minutos antes de que la campana anunciara el final. 

Los estudiantes escaparon hacia la puerta tan rápido como pudieron. Sólo Anya trotó tras ellos con más lentitud, ya que no tenía prisa en particular para visitar al director. 

-¡Y yo que pensaba que la Vieja Connelly no podía ponerse peor! –exclamó Pat cuando llegaron a las escaleras. 

-Me pregunto qué bicho la picó para que nos tratara así –dijo Lisa más suavemente-. Normalmente nos da dos lecciones para prepararnos para hacer un hechizo nuevo. 

Draco la miró con sorpresa. No podía recordar a Flitwick poniendo una fecha límite, además de la de los exámenes de fin de año, para aprender un nuevo hechizo. 

-Dragón dio a entender que Winter es mejor que ella –sonrió Keith-. Eso fue lo que la molestó. Podría haber aceptado con reluctancia que el profesor de Hogwarts es mejor y tal vez podría vivir con el hecho de que Dragón respete a Tempore o Azalea más que a ella, pero ser comparada con Winter es un insulto inaceptable. 

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido-. No me impresiona mucho Tempore, si ese es el nombre de la profesora de Historia, pero la forma en que Winter transfiguró una chimenea que funcionaba fue muy impresionante. 

-Ella simplemente no puede aceptarlo a nivel personal, creo –comentó Cathy-. Son completamente opuestos. 

-Entonces, ¿tu profesor de Historia es mejor que Tempore? –preguntó Lisa. 

Draco se alegró de que no parecieran considerarlo un traidor por atraer la ira de Connelly sobre Anya y provocar que la profesora los presionara todavía más que de costumbre. 

-No, pero no se necesita mucho para superar a Binns. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que todo el mundo se duerme en su clase. Es más interesante leer el libro de Historia que escuchar su monólogo –se encogió de hombros-. Tempore es buena, creo, solo un poco desorganizada para empezar la clase. 

-Oh, ella está bien una vez que encuentra sus apuntes –le aseguró Keith-. Es algún tipo de apoyo psicológico para ella, creo. 

La pandilla estaba esperándolos en el vestíbulo y Jack frunció el ceño cuando Cathy anunció que debía regresar a su casillero. 

-No es nuestra culpa que Connelly terminara hoy sobre tiempo –dijo Cathy-. Al menos Dragón no pretendía humillarla frente a toda la clase. 

-¿Humillarla? –repitió Jack-. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? 

-Solo le dije que va un año atrás de Hogwarts y que Winter me impresionó –Draco se encogió de hombros-. ¿Cómo podía saber que reaccionaría así? 

-¿Y te creyó? –preguntó Mike, sorprendido. 

-Bueno, le mostré un encantamiento convocador y otro de regreso –dijo Draco-. Así que tuvo que aceptar que ya los aprendimos. Que me crea o no que los aprendimos el año pasado es cosa de ella, creo. 

-¿Y es cierto? –preguntó Jack, bastante cortante. 

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué debería mentir al respecto? –sonrió Draco. 

-¿Crees que te adelanten un año? –preguntó Mike, esperanzado. 

-No veo cómo podrían hacerlo. No tenemos Encantamientos en el mismo horario, así que perdería otras clases. 

-¿Entonces, ustedes no están tan adelante de nosotros en todas las materias? –preguntó Jack, con un poco menos de tensión. 

-No, las otras materias están igual –sonrió Draco-. Es solo Connelly la que no puede mantener el paso, creo. 

-¿Ya tuviste Pociones? –preguntó Sammie con entusiasmo. 

-No, mañana por la tarde –contestó Cathy-. Y ni siquiera voy a poder verlo. 

-¿Qué es tan importante con respecto a Pociones? –les preguntó Draco, sorprendido. 

-Bueno, tío Severus siempre dice que el profesor Funnel es un excelente maestro –sonrió Mike-. Queremos compararlos.

-Regresen para jugar fútbol en media hora –les ordenó Jack cuando se separaron en la cancha. 

Draco prácticamente corrió subiendo las escaleras. ¡Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ponerse su ropa muggle y recoger a Hugin y entonces jugaría fútbol otra vez! 

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu primer día? –lo saludó Sarah en el momento en que abrió la puerta. 

-¡Dako! –gritó Billy y se lanzó a abrazar las piernas de Draco. 

-¡Casa! ¡Caw! –proclamó Hugin y, en su entusiasmo, falló en posarse en el hombro de Draco y aleteó con muy poca elegancia hasta sus brazos. 

Pero eso realmente no le molestó a Draco en ese momento. 

-¡Está hablando! –exclamó con entusiasmo-. ¡Sí, Hugin, estoy en casa! 

Abrazó al ave por un momento y entonces lo colocó en su hombro. 

-De verdad está hablando. 

-Bueno, te extrañó –dijo Sarah-. Esa probablemente es la razón. 

-¡Dako, Dako, Dako! –Billy tironeó su túnica para hacerse notar. 

-¡Hugin está hablando, Billy! –anunció Draco mientras alzaba al bebé y daba vueltas con él. 

Hugin protestó ruidosamente por el enloquecedor movimiento, pero fue ignorado. 

-Oh, vamos, muchacho, siéntate –dijo Sarah-. Cuéntame cómo estuvo tu día. 

-No puedo en este momento. Tengo que volver al parque para reunirme con la pandilla –gritó Draco, puso a Billy en el suelo y corrió al laboratorio-. Te contaré todo cuando regrese para la cena. 

-¿No tienes tarea? –gritó Sarah al otro lado de la puerta cerrada-. Y no olvides escribirle a tu tío. Severus debe estar preocupado. 

-Puedo hacer lo que falta de mi tarea después de cenar –gritó Draco-. Y también escribir esa carta. 

Menos de cinco minutos después, estaba en su camino de regreso escaleras abajo con un cuervo todavía un poco desbalanceado en su hombro. Hugin no estaba acostumbrado a esos cambios repentinos de ropa ni a tantas carreras. Ese Perro, por su parte saltaba bajando las escaleras todavía más ansiosamente que Draco. No había tenido oportunidad de jugar fútbol en mucho tiempo. 

Los tres estaban mucho más calmados cuando regresaron para la cena. Billy, para sorpresa de Draco, ahora podía comer solo, a pesar de que era un asunto bastante desordenado. O la cuchara era demasiado grande y larga, o Billy no estaba completamente seguro todavía de dónde estaba su boca, pensó Draco con una sonrisa. 

De todos modos, Sarah no le permitió alimentar al bebé, asegurando que solo aprendería a hacerlo correctamente si practicaba. 

Ella se alegró de escuchar lo bien que le había ido a Draco en la escuela ese día y, una vez más, lo urgió a escribirle a Severus y contárselo también. 

-Ni siquiera he tenido Pociones todavía –le recordó Draco, pero escribió una larga carta tan pronto como terminó su ensayo para Historia de la Magia. Se sentía bien poder escribir todo eso. 

Entonces sacó sus notas de Herbología e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por convertirlas en un ensayo aceptable también. No le quedaba suficiente tiempo para terminar su tarea de Encantamientos y sintió un poco de pena por Cahty, para quien el _accio_ era completamente nuevo. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría a ella hacer toda su tarea? Podría haber terminado su tarea de Artimancia en clase, pero él había usado ese tiempo para la de Historia, la cual ella también tenía que terminar. 

En lugar de empezar con Encantamientos, sacó un pergamino y practicó convertirlo en una rata y de vuelta en pergamino unas cuantas veces. Eso le recordó algo más. 

-¿Tía Sarah? 

Sarah levantó la mirada de su libro. 

-¿Sí?

-Necesito un objeto de vidrio para Transfiguraciones, el viernes. Pero el profesor Winter dijo que podía ser algo que esté roto. 

Sarah asintió. 

-No hay problema. 

Ella fue al laboratorio y pronto regresó con un frasco con una rajadura. 

-Aquí tienes, el gato debe haberlo tirado. Iba a usar un _reparo_, pero el polvo de pixie se introdujo en la rajadura y no hay manera de limpiarla completamente, y no podemos arriesgarnos a contaminar ingredientes valiosos por meterlos aquí por error. Dejarlo en el laboratorio es pedir que sucedan esos errores. 

Draco asintió y guardó el frasco en su mochila de inmediato. Lo guardaría en el casillero de Cathy al día siguiente. Después de una rápida mirada a su horario, también guardó ahí tres libros, y volvió a la sala para encontrar a Sarah. 

-¿Qué es la clase de Deportes, tía Sarah? –le preguntó. Recordaba a Amanda cambiándose después de Herbología, pero todavía no entendía de qué se trataba. 

-Oh, es en la que haces algo de ejercicio físico, como cuando tomas las clases de Vuelo en Hogwarts –explicó Sarah-. West Hogsmeade no tiene suficientes escobas, así que una clase de Vuelo nunca tendría más de doce estudiantes y, ya que no hay tiempo suficiente como para que todos los estudiantes puedan volar una hora por semana, los grupos tienen que hacer alguna otra cosa. Creo que será mejor que uses tu ropa muggle –aconsejó ella. 

Draco suspiró. ¿Cómo podría meter en su mochila todo lo que necesitaba? 

Al final, metió su suéter en la mochila sobre los libros y el equipo de Pociones y dejó su caldero fuera para llevarlo en la mano. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si tendría Educación Física al día siguiente. Por lo que había dicho Cathy, tal vez podría ser el viernes. 

En fin, tendría que averiguarlo mañana. 

**Continuará... **

**Notas: **

¿Le gustará a Draco Deportes? ¿Cómo le irá en sus otras clases? ¿Y cómo se llevará con Connelly después de esto? 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

El segundo día de Draco en West Hogsmeade, descubrirá que hay otra materia además de Transfiguraciones que puede causarle problemas y tendrá algunos nuevos amigos.


	45. ¿Defensa completa o media Defensa?

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony, y también todas las canciones de Gringolf. ¡Gracias por prestármelos! 

Mi amigo Edmond es dueño de sí mismo y de su caballo Apolo. 

Viejo Joe y el Joe de Tess pertenecen a Zebee. 

**Nota de la autora: **

Había comentado que no estaba segura de cómo se pronuncian los nombres de Munin y Hugin, pero afortunadamente, mi amiga y experta en lenguajes, Ricky, leyó eso y me dijo que es "Münin" y "Hügin". He escuchado con frecuencia que los angloparlantes no pueden pronunciar el sonido "ü", pero, ¿entonces por qué lo usan en la primera "y" de "mystery"? Creo que podrían hacer la prueba o tal vez pensar en "Mynin", así podrían pronunciarlo bien. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Pues, para el caso, tengo la leve y lejana impresión de que el sonido "ü" tampoco existe en español, pero, si sirve de algo, el equivalente en español de Hugin es Hugo, y en los libros de mitología encuentro Munin escrito igual que en alemán, así que quizá podamos darnos el lujo de pronunciarlo como se escribe y asumir que está españolizado.

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 45: ¿DEFENSA COMPLETA O MEDIA DEFENSA?**

Esta vez no llegaron tan tarde como el día anterior y Draco pudo ver el vestidor, o más bien la multitud dentro del vestidor. Era imposible ver mucho de la habitación a través del caos de chicos empujando y siendo empujados. Su caldero resultó ser un estorbo adicional y casi deseó poder encogerlo a fin de cuentas. 

Dudó sobre si dejar o no su capa sin vigilancia, pero realmente no quería estar cargándola junto con el caldero. Unos pocos hechizos de protección en ella y en el gancho donde la colgaría deberían mantenerla razonablemente segura, decidió. 

Después de otro viaje al casillero de Cathy, subieron las escaleras al tercer piso, 

Donde las aulas de Defensa estaba justo al lado de las de Encantamientos. 

Draco vio a Sammie en el grupo de los que esperaban fuera de Encantamientos B y le envió una sonrisa de ánimo por la cual obtuvo a cambio un saludo nervioso. 

-¿Estarás en Defensa Completa? –preguntó Charlie mientras se acercaban a las aulas. 

-¿Defensa Completa? –repitió Draco. "¿Eso se opone a qué? ¿Defensa Vacía? ¿Media Defensa?" 

-Bueno, ¿cuántas lecciones de Defensa tienes por semana en Hogwarts? –preguntó Cathy. 

-Tres –contestó Draco, todavía un poco confundido. Cada estudiante de quinto año en Hogwarts recibía tres lecciones. ¿Por qué habría alguien de recibir dos? 

-Eso es Defensa Completa –explicó Cathy-. Los squibs sólo tienen dos lecciones, pero tienen que agregar una electiva adicional en lugar de la tercera lección. Eso significa que tienen que llevar Psicología o recibir una lección más a la semana que el resto de nosotros. Los magos y brujas que toman Psicología también tienen sólo dos lecciones de Defensa. 

-¿Eso significa que Charlie no estará en nuestra clase en esta lección? –preguntó Draco, una vez que comprendió eso. 

-Eso me temo –confirmó Charlie-. Llevo Psicología, así que estoy en Defensa C. 

-Entonces, ¿nos veremos en Latín? –sugirió Draco, esperanzado. 

Charlie sacudió la cabeza tristemente. 

-No llevo Latín. Es una opcional para los squibs. 

-Entonces, nos encontraremos para el almuerzo, si Dragón no tiene Educación Física, tendremos una hora para estudiar juntos después –contestó Cathy. 

Las puertas de Defensa estaban adornadas con artísticos dibujos de magos luchando contra criaturas de la oscuridad. Defensa D tenía un mago sobre un hinkipunk derrotado, mientras que Defensa B lo mostraba a punto de clavar su estaca en el corazón de un vampiro y en la puerta de Defensa A estaba esperando varita en mano, pero todavía no en posición de lucha, a un hombre lobo que se aproximaba. 

Sólo Defensa C era diferente. Tenía una fotografía muggle de un hombre con barba. Draco se detuvo para contemplarlo por un momento. No, no se movía y no había tampoco señales de nada oscuro. 

-Ese es Sigmund Freud –explicó Charlie cuando comprendió qué había capturado la atención de Draco-. Un famoso psicólogo muggle. El aula se usa también para Psicología. 

Por un momento, Draco se sintió tentado a preguntar si podía unirse a la clase para esa lección y descubrir cómo era Psicología, pero entonces notó que Charlie llevaba un libro de Defensa, así que probablemente no tenía Psicología ese día. 

Después de un rápido "hasta luego" a Charlie, siguió a Cathy al aula de Defensa A. A primera mirada, encontró caras sorpresivamente familiares. Burbujas le dedicó una sonrisita desde su lugar en la segunda fila. Draco reconoció a su vecino como el amigo de Lisa que se había metido en problemas con los Demonios antes de Herbología. Curt, si recordaba correctamente. 

Dos de los Demonios estaban presentes también, pero, sorpresivamente, no se sentaban juntos. Amanda estaba junto a una chica que estaba ocupada pintándose las uñas de negro y sólo levantaba  la mirada de vez en cuando para fruncirle el ceño a todos los que pasaban por su lado. Draco notó rápidamente el hecho de que todos parecían dar un gran rodeo al pasar por su pupitre. "Mejor mantenerse alejado de esa". 

Nico, que era más agradable, estaba sentado junto a un vivaracho rubio que Draco no conocía tampoco, pero al menos no parecía peligroso con su sonrisa radiante. 

-La profesora no permite que chicos de la misma pandilla se sienten juntos –dijo Cathy de repente-. Ella cree que eso desanima el hablar en clase. Normalmente me siento con Cindy –agregó señalando con un leve movimiento de cabeza a una chica alta y de cabello castaño. 

-Dragón puede sentarse conmigo –dijo de repente un muchacho pequeño de piel oscura y rizos revueltos. 

A Draco no le gustaba particularmente la idea de sentarse en la primera fila, pero el chico parecía bastante agradable y no notó ninguna tendencia a evitar estar al frente en esa clase. Tal vez la profesora no era tan mala. 

-Gracias –dijo, y se sentó junto al muchacho. 

-Soy Curly –se presentó el muchacho-. Al menos así es como me llaman todos. Mi verdadero nombre es casi imposible de pronunciar -(**n de t**: "Curly" hace referencia al cabello ensortijado). 

"¿Imposible de pronunciar?" pensó Draco. Eso era raro. ¿Por qué querría alguien ponerle a su hijo un nombre impronunciable? 

Curly sonrió cuando vio la confusión en la cara de Draco. 

-Mi mamá es de Kenya. Ella insistió en ponerme el nombre de mi abuelo de allá. 

-Oh, entonces, ¿hablas kenyano? –preguntó Draco, fascinado. Recordaba el extraño sonido del lenguaje hablado por los magos del mercado africano en la película que habían visto en Herbología. 

Curly rió. 

-Oh, no. mama habla un extraño dialecto tribal y swahili, pero como aquí no hay nadie que pueda entenderlos, quiso que yo creciera hablando inglés. Dice que es bueno vivir en un país donde todos hablan el mismo idioma. En África cada tribu tiene su propio idioma y se necesita un traductor para hablar con gente de otra tribu. Incluso personas que viven en la misma ciudad hablan diferentes idiomas. 

-¿Entonces, no hay un idioma kenyano? –preguntó Draco, todavía más fascinado. 

-Bueno, la mayor parte de la gente en Kenya habla cuando menos un poco de swahili –respondió Curly-. Pero en las pequeñas villas del campo a veces sólo conocen su propio dialecto tribal. 

Draco deseó poder preguntar más, pero en ese momento entró la profesora y, a pesar de que no recordaba haber oído la campana, toda la clase se puso en pie para saludarla. Probablemente no habría sido educado interrogar así a Curly, a fin de cuentas. Después de todo, apenas acababa de conocerlo. 

La profesora era una bruja alta con largo cabello rubio que la hacía casi parecer una veela. Sin embargo, de alguna manera no tenía nada del atractivo de una veela. Parecía distante y fría. 

Permanecieron en pie hasta que el silencio en la clase fue absoluto. 

-¡Burbujas, tira ese chicle! –ordenó la profesora. Continuó diciendo algo más, pero su voz fue ahogada por el timbre. 

Así que los hizo esperar hasta que Burbujas estaba otra vez correctamente en posición de firmes. 

-Vio, ¿es esmalte de uñas lo que veo en tu pupitre? ¿Es una nueva arma contra vampiros de la que no he oído hablar todavía? –continuó la profesora. 

-Ya casi termino con mis uñas –contestó la vecina de Amanda con una mirada de enojo. 

-No durante mi lección, Vio –insistió con seriedad la profesora-. Guárdalo. 

La chica sentada a su otro lado lucía familiar para Draco. Pensó que podía haber estado en su clase de Herbología, pero no recordaba su nombre. 

-Nos tienes a todos esperando, Vio –la profesora todavía estaba mirando a la chica rebelde-. Guárdalo en tu bolso. Ahora. O si no... –no terminó su amenaza, pero no fue necesario tampoco. 

Vio tomó su bolso de libros, lo estampó en su escritorio, con tanta fuerza que Draco sintió la vibración a través del piso, tiró dentro el esmalte y lo tiró de nuevo al suelo, junto a su escritorio. 

-Sólo espero que tengas un buen encantamiento anti-roturas en esa botella –comentó la profesora. 

Otra mirada por todo el salón. 

-Pueden sentarse... ¡En silencio! 

Mientras se sentaba, Draco vio las mangas de la chica que se sentaba junto a él levantarse para revelar las muñequeras púrpura que llevaba debajo. Ahora la recordaba. Era Nora, la que había hecho el comentario sobre las lecciones para aparecer. 

Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ese descubrimiento, ya que la profesora caminaba directo hacia él en ese momento. ¿Qué había hecho mal? 

-Así que tú eres el chico nuevo –comentó luego de mirarlo fijamente-. Me dicen que te llaman Dragón. 

-Sí, profesora –confirmó Draco. Tal vez no había hecho nada, después de todo. 

-¿E ibas a Hogwarts hasta ahora? 

-Sí, profesora -¿no se lo había dicho ya el director? ¿Qué era lo que quería ella de él? 

-¿Quién era tu profesor de Defensa ahí? 

-Este año, el profesor Fletcher –contestó Draco, empezando a comprender. Ella nada más quería calcular hasta dónde llegaba su conocimiento. 

-¿Fletcher? ¿El artista Fletcher? –preguntó ella, un poco alarmada. 

-Sí, profesora. Pero es sorprendentemente bueno en esto. Creo que era auror durante la guerra contra Voldemort –Draco defendió a su profesor. Fletcher era un poco extraño, como probablemente era normal para los artistas, pero conocía su materia y había logrado atrapar la atención de sus estudiantes. 

-Este año, dijiste. ¿Y antes? –demandó la bruja. 

-Bueno, el profesor Quirrel en primer año. Tenía tanto miedo de su propia materia que ni siquiera podía hablar normalmente. Luego el profesor Lockhart en segundo año. Era un completo incompetente. Ni siquiera sabía como sostener correctamente su varita, pero nos dio un montón de consejos de belleza que realmente le gustaron a las chicas –Draco sonrió cuando vio que la profesora levantaba una ceja-. El profesor Lupin, en tercer año, era realmente bueno, pero, desafortunadamente, es un hombre lobo, y en cuarto año creíamos que teníamos al profesor Moody, pero resultó ser un Death Eater que había escapado de Azkaban. Lupin fue el único que logró completar el año, así que sólo tuvimos exámenes en tercer año. 

-¿Has aprendido ya sobre vampiros? –demandó la profesora-. Y no me refiero al vistazo rápido que debes haber hecho en tercer año. Estoy hablando de lecciones más detalladas este año. 

-Nunca llegamos cerca de los vampiros en tercer año –admitió Draco, bastante apenado-. El profesor Lupin tuvo que terminar todo lo que le faltó al profesor Lockhart y eso era el currículum completo de segundo año. Logró que lo termináramos y llegamos hasta la mitad del currículum de tercer año, pero el falso Moody no continuó en donde nos quedamos. Nos habló de los Imperdonables y el profesor Fletcher ha estado enseñándonos sobre los otros hechizos oscuros durante todo el año, probablemente tratando de enderezar el desbarajuste que dejó Moody, igual que hizo el profesor Lupin después de Lockhart. 

La profesora suspiró. 

-Ese es un problema. Le preguntaré a mi colega, pero dudo que siquiera Defensa D esté así de atrasada. ¿No sabes absolutamente nada acerca de vampiros? 

-Sólo lo que he leído. 

Ella suspiró otra vez. 

-Veré qué puedo hacer. Por ahora, escucha y trata de tomar notas sobre lo que entiendas. 

-No te preocupes –susurró Curly-. No te va a poner con los squibs. 

-¡Curly! 

-Perdón, profesora. Solo estaba diciéndole a Dragón que lo voy a ayudar, si tiene preguntas que yo pueda responder fácilmente. 

La seria profesora casi sonrió. 

-Mientras no te pierdas nada por estar haciéndolo. 

-Por supuesto, profesora. 

Draco sonrió. Le agradaba Curly. Si hubiera estado en Hogwarts, estaba casi seguro de que habría sido un Slytherin. 

La clase no fue tan difícil de comprender como había temido Draco por las palabras de la profesora. Probablemente habría podido integrarse bien si estuvieran empezando con un nuevo tema, pero el hecho de que ya habían estado hablando sobre vampiros durante dos semanas le daba algunos problemas. Aún así, pensó que podría hacer la tarea asignada, un ensayo sobre cómo determinar la edad de los vampiros. 

Conseguir un libro sobre vampiros en la biblioteca también podría ayudarlo con sus otros problemas en esta clase, decidió, y tendría tiempo para leer durante el fin de semana. 

Curly se apegó a Draco y Cathy en el camino a la clase de Latín y Draco pronto notó que Curt estaba siguiéndolos, pero parecía seguro de si era bienvenido y permaneció en silencio. 

-¿Qué tienes contra los squibs? –preguntó Draco a Curly mientras caminaban. Por supuesto, a mucha gente en Hogwarts no le agradaban los squibs, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ver eso en la gente de West Hogsmeade y Curly llevaba colores de una pandilla, aunque Draco todavía no sabía quiénes usaban badanas verde claro. 

-Nada –se apresuró a decir Curly-. Es solo que no me gustaría ser uno. Debe ser raro no tener nada de magia. Nunca estoy seguro de cómo actuar cerca de ellos, qué podría ser ofensivo o cuándo se supone que debo ayudarlos. 

Le tomó a Draco un minuto el comprender que Curly obviamente no conocía a ningún squib y que los veía como inválidos. Se había acostumbrado tanto a estar con Charlie y Matt que ya resultaba natural para él y ni siquiera lo recordaba la mayor parte del tiempo. 

Defensa A terminó un poco temprano, así que fueron los primeros en llegar al aula de Latín. Estaba vacía a pesar de que apenas acababa de sonar el timbre. 

-Hoy no hay clase de Latín a las nueve –le explicó Cathy cuando Draco lo mencionó. 

Con sólo los dieciocho estudiantes de Defensa por ahí, Draco tenía vista libre de los emperadores romanos, cuyas caras estaban dibujadas en las puertas de las aulas. Se sintió un poco decepcionado de ver que la de Latín A estaba decorada con Calígula en lugar de César, quien los había mirado seriamente cuando pasaron frente a Latín C. 

Pero, pensándolo bien, podría haber sido peor. Latín B tenía a Nerón. No era que ese loco fuera mucho mejor que el otro, pero al menos Calígula no se había entretenido mirando cómo se quemaba su propio imperio. 

Para entonces sólo había cuatro de ellos en el aula y Draco se tomó tiempo para examinar las láminas en las paredes. Obviamente, al profesor de Latín no le gustaban las paredes desnudas y las había cubierto con diagramas de declinaciones y conjugaciones y también con toda clase de imágenes. 

Había fotos de ruinas, retratos de emperadores, dibujos de generales y poetas, dibujos de edificios y un gran mapa del mundo como lo habían conocido los romanos. 

-Pst, ahí está Karen –la voz de Cathy finalmente apartó a Draco de las imágenes. 

Draco había estado muy curioso por ver a la chica que Charlie había mencionado el día anterior. 

Karen era una chica moderadamente bonita, de cabello oscuro y largas pestañas, pero no tenía el encanto de Cathy. Recordando que había gente a su alrededor, Draco miró la clase y notó que Curt estaba ahora hablando con Lisa y Keith con una chica que llevaba también el pañuelo naranja de los Señores del Mercado. 

-¿Quién es la amiga de Keith? –le preguntó a Curly, señalándola con un leve movimiento de cabeza. 

-Hester –le dijo Curly-. Bastante callada a menos que se encuentre con una de los Ángeles. Entonces se puede poner todavía más violenta que Vio. 

-No me sorprende –decidió Draco-. He visto a las Ángeles –entonces se dio cuenta de algo más que había dicho Curly-. ¿"Vio" es diminutivo de "violenta"? 

-En realidad su nombre es Violet –explicó Cathy-. Pero la diferencia es marginal y el apodo sirve para ambas palabras. 

Draco trató de conciliar la imagen de la chica del ceño fruncido y las uñas negras con el nombre Violet, pero era demasiado raro. Notó que Bianca se había sentado junto a Curly, pero ni siquiera estaba mirándolo. Karen estaba hablando con una chica de cabello rubio oscuro, peinado en un moño que le hizo recordar a MacGonagall, y Clarence estaba sentado solo, mirando expectante hacia la puerta. 

Había once estudiantes en toda la clase cuando finalmente sonó el timbre. El profesor llegó unos dos minutos después vistiendo ropas muggles y con un maletín negro en la mano. 

Lucía como un muggle maduro camino de la oficina, pensó Draco, recordando algunas fotografías de Estudios Muggles en Hogwarts. 

Saludó a la clase con un alegre "buenos días, niños". 

-Buenos días, profesor Magnus –coreó la clase, y se sentaron sin esperar el permiso. 

-Les traje otra carta de Cicerón para hoy –anunció el profesor, logrando ligeros gemidos de la clase-. Sí, he notado que no les agrada el hombre. Tampoco yo lo aprecio mucho, pero desafortunadamente fue muy prolífico a la hora de escribir. Prometo que les traeré algo más divertido la próxima semana. ¿Tal vez algunos poemas de Cátulo? ¿Cómo suena eso?

La clase pareció aceptar eso y el profesor Magnus sacó una lámina de algo que parecía papel transparente de su maletín y lo puso en el proyector. Se inclinó para encenderlo y de pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par y una chica fuereña entró a toda prisa. 

-Lo siento, profesor –jadeó ella-. Me quedé dormida. 

-Esta sería la... ¿qué?... ¿tercera? vez este mes que me dices eso, Elly –dijo el profesor Magnus, enderezándose con un suspiro-. Y, considerando que llevamos apenas un poco más de dos semanas y que sólo tengo tu clase dos veces a la semana en la segunda lección del día, estoy empezando a pensar que debería tomar alguna clase de acción. ¿A qué clases estás faltando del todo? 

-Oh, sólo a Defensa los jueves y Deportes los martes –le dijo Elly, encogiéndose de hombros-. Nada importante. 

-Saber cómo defenderte contra criaturas de la oscuridad y maldiciones es muy importante, Elly –dijo pacientemente el profesor Magnus luego de rodear la mesa y apoyarse contra el proyector. 

-Duh, soy una squib. No me puedo defender, ¿y qué? –Elly se encogió de hombros-. Estoy aquí ahora e incluso ya terminé mi tarea para el jueves. ¿La quiere ya o entonces? 

-Elly –empezó el profesor Magnus-. Elly –se interrumpió otra vez, dio vuelta y encendió el proyector. 

Draco miró fascinado el rectángulo de luz blanca que apareció junto a la pizarra. Pequeñas manchas verdes se enfocaron ahí y resultaron ser palabras. 

-Empiecen a copiar, clase, mientras hablo un poco con Elly –ordenó el profesor Magnus. 

Mientras Draco sacaba su pergamino, tinta y pluma, el profesor Magnus acercó su silla al lugar donde se sentaba Elly, al lado de Clarence. 

-Bien, Elly, ¿qué te hace pensar que una squib no puede defenderse? –le preguntó pacientemente-. Quizá no seas capaz de hacer un contrahechizo, lo admito, pero Defensa también enseña cómo reconocer los peligros y evitarlos y hay muchas formas de luchar sin usar magia. 

-No puedo luchar contra la magia, si no tengo ninguna –insistió Elly. 

-Me pregunto qué pensará Charlie de eso –susurró Draco a Cathy. 

-No mucho –contestó Cathy con un encogimiento de hombros-. Tampoco piensa mucho en Elly. Elly es una chica brillante, si me lo preguntas, pero siempre llega tarde y no le importan sus notas para nada. Si hablas con ella al respecto, todo lo que obtendrás es esa rutina de "soy una squib, así que ¿qué esperabas?". Hace que te preguntes por qué chicas con Svenja o Sally se molestan en tener alguna amistad con ella. 

Una vez que todos copiaron el texto, el resto de la clase siguió en una forma muy similar a como Draco estaba acostumbrado en Hogwarts. El profesor Magnus empezó de un lado de la clase y cada estudiante tuvo que traducir una frase. Lo que era diferente de Hogwarts, sin embargo, era que el profesor Magnus podía señalar palabras en particular o estructuras en el texto proyectado en la pared, y que usaban un gran "lapicero" muggle para escribir la traducción en la pizarra. 

Así que por eso era que no había tiza y que la pizarra era blanca. La tinta azul del marcador muggle probablemente sería invisible en una pizarra negra. 

Cuando llegó el turno de Draco, el profesor Magnus se sorprendió un poco al principio, pero entonces recordó que tenía un nuevo estudiante y sólo preguntó el nombre de Draco. 

***

-¿Llevas Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas? –preguntó Curly a Draco mientras salían. 

-No, ¿por qué? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido. 

-Porque entonces tienes Deportes con nosotros –sonrió Curly. 

-No necesariamente –señaló Cathy-. Su clase podría ser mañana, durante Artimancia. 

Curly sacudió la cabeza. 

-Nuestra clase es la más pequeña de nuestro año. Dragón debe estar asignado con nosotros. Cualquier otra cosa sería ilógica. 

-Bueno, creo que eso significa que no veremos mucho a Charlie el día de hoy –concluyó Draco, resignado-. Al menos podré averiguar finalmente qué es Deportes. 

-¿Quieres decir que no tienes Deportes en Hogwarts? Es la mejor materia de todas. Búscame en el comedor después de almuerzo y enseñaré cómo llegar al gimnasio –prometió Curly. 

-Será mejor que dejes todo en el casillero –le aconsejó Cathy una vez que lograron abrirse paso hasta el casillero-. Los vestidores no tiene candado. 

-Mi caldero no cabrá con todo lo demás ahí también –le dijo Draco, una vez que metió dentro su mochila. 

-Entonces encógelo –Cathy se encogió de hombros. 

-No puedo. Tío Severus dice que eso lo arruinaría y es su caldero. 

Cathy lo meditó un momento. 

-Está bien, lo llevaré a la biblioteca conmigo por ti. 

Almorzar fue más fácil ese día porque llegaron tarde y ahora había muy poca gente yendo en dirección contraria, pero la fila para la comida también era mucho más larga. Cuando finalmente consiguieron su comida, Draco se dio cuenta de que no habría tiempo para visitar la biblioteca ese día. Tendría que encontrar un libro sobre vampiros en casa o tendría que conseguirlo al día siguiente. Tendría una hora completa para estudiarlo entonces. 

Curly se sentó con un grupito de sólo seis chicos en alguna parte en el fondo del comedor. Draco probablemente habría pensado que pertenecía a una pandilla pequeña, si no hubiera squibs ahí. También notó que cuando llegó la hora de irse Curly no se acercó a su mesa, sólo caminó hacia la puerta y esperó pacientemente hasta que Draco se levantó y se despidió de sus amigos. 

¿Eso era porque temía a los Rakers o era parte de la etiqueta normal de una pandilla? Todavía había mucho que Draco no sabía sobre esas cosas. sabía cómo interactuaban las pandillas en casa, en su propio territorio, pero su comportamiento en la escuela, donde tantas pandillas estaban mezcladas juntas en cada clase, era todavía misterioso. Obviamente estaba bien sentarse con miembros de otra pandilla en la biblioteca, pero no en el comedor y ahora Curly no se acercaba a la mesa de los Rakers. 

Pero no mencionó sus pensamientos a Curly. Probablemente era mejor no dejar que otras pandillas supieran lo mucho que ignoraba. 

Curly lo guió al final del corredor donde Cathy tenía su casillero. Había ahí dos puertas más o menos a la altura de donde se encontraban las aulas de Herbología al otro lado de la escuela. Una estaba marcada con un dibujito de una chica, la otra tenía el de un chico. 

Draco pensó primero que debían ser baños, pero entonces Curly abrió la puerta con el chico, revelando una línea de ganchos, muchos de ellos rotos o torcidos, similares a los del guardarropa, y a Clarence, que estaba poniéndose una camiseta muggle. 

Clarence parpadeó estúpidamente cuando entraron. 

-¿Quién está ahí? 

-Sólo nosotros –le dijo Curly. 

-¿Quién es nosotros? –Clarence continuó parpadeando. 

-¡Tus compañeros, estúpido! –siseó Lenny desde el lado de la puerta. 

-Ponte de una vez los anteojos, Clarence –le aconsejó Maligno Eric un poco más amablemente-. Entonces podrás ver. 

Para su sorpresa, Draco descubrió que no había nadie en esa clase a quien no conociera. Estaba Clarence, que ahora palpaba a su alrededor buscando sus lentes, Eric, que finalmente se rindió y los puso en sus manos, Lenny y Nico conversando en su escondite junto a la puerta, Jim, a quien Draco recordaba de la clase de Encantamientos, Noe, de Transfiguraciones y el rubio vivaracho que se sentaba con Nico en Defensa. 

Considerando lo que le había dicho Sarah acerca de Deportes, una clase de ocho estudiantes era realmente pequeña, ciertamente, pensó Draco. ¿O habría algunas chicas cambiándose de ropa en la otra habitación? Las fuertes risas que escuchaban a través de la delgada pared no parecía encajar con esa idea. Sonaban más como un montón de primer o segundo año que quinceañeras. 

Draco se quitó rápidamente la túnica y, viendo lo que vestían los demás, se puso rápidamente el suéter sobre la camiseta muggle que había estado usando bajo la túnica todo el día. 

-Esto es aburrido –dijo repentinamente el rubio de la clase de Defensa-. Vamos adentro y calentemos un poco. 

-El timbre no ha sonado todavía –Clarence hizo un puchero-. Esperemos al profesor. 

-¡Oh, vamos, Clarence! –Jim lo agarró de un brazo-. Ni siquiera tienes que hacer nada excepto entrar al gimnasio. Puedes simplemente sentarte cerca de la pared y vernos jugar. 

El chico rubio estaba a punto de abrir la segunda puerta de la pequeña habitación cuando la primera se abrió otra vez y entraron los gemelos Tiburones. 

-Oh, y yo que pensé que esta clase sería divertida –se le escapó a Draco al verlos. 

Alex y Andy tampoco parecían alegres. 

-¿Qué hay de malo con ellos? –le preguntó Lenny a Draco frunciendo ligeramente  el ceño. 

-Son Tiburones –contestó Draco, y luego añadió con una sonrisa burlona-. Nos delataron con los aurors, los pequeños traidores. 

Los gemelos se encogieron cuando todos los ojos se clavaron en ellos. 

-Hey, no fuimos nosotros –argumentó un gemelo. 

-Sí, fue la brillante idea de Robin –confirmó su hermano. 

-Sí, y Mark decidió hacerlo –agregó el primero. 

-Y fue Chris quien habló con los aurors –dijo el segundo. 

-No tuvimos nada que ver con eso –dijeron los dos a coro. 

-¿Chris? –repitió Draco, con una mirada de enojo-. Debí haberlo adivinado. Voy a matarlo. 

-Chris no estará muy contento con esto –susurró el primer gemelo a su hermano. 

El segundo gemelo tragó saliva. 

-No vas a decirle que yo te lo dije, ¿o sí? 

-¿Dirás lo que dije del jefe? 

Sin embargo, para entonces, el resto de la clase había perdido el interés en los gemelos y cuando el chico rubio abrió la puerta del gimnasio, Draco siguió a los demás. 

El gimnasio resultó ser un salón muy vacío con un piso cubierto de linóleo y escaleras de madera de distintos tamaños en las paredes. También había porterías de fútbol apoyadas contra las paredes, y aros de baloncesto, pero Draco no sabía para qué se usaban esos. Sólo tenía una vaga idea de lo que era el baloncesto, gracias a la descripción que le había dado Sammie una vez. 

Clarence ciertamente se dejó caer junto a la pared tan pronto con Jim lo arrastró para atravesar la puerta, pero el rubio trepó a lo alto de una de las escaleras y anunció: 

-De acuerdo, gente, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer. ¡Jugaremos a perseguirnos! (**n de t.** Hay demasiados nombres para este juego, la palabra que usa Silverfox es "tag", en mi país se llama "quedó" y se puede encontrar como "la pega" y "roña" en otras partes de América Latina). 

-Oh, vamos, Chispa –le gritó Lenny-. ¡Eso es para niños! 

-¿Y qué? –rió Chispa-. Es divertido. ¡Hey, Curly! –gritó, saltando de la escalera y dándole una palmada a Curly en la espalda-. ¡Tú la llevas! ¡Atrápame si puedes! 

Viendo que Curly en efecto echaba a correr tras Chispa, el resto de la clase (minus Clarence, que todavía estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta, y los gemelos, que todavía se estaban cambiando de ropa), corrió también. 

Draco había visto a los pequeños aspirantes jugar a perseguirse unas cuantas veces y por lo tanto tenía una idea de lo que se suponía que hiciera. Solo esperaba que no hubiera reglas menos obvias en el juego. 

Para cuando los gemelos finalmente entraron al gimnasio, todos estaban riendo. Incluso Clarence parecía divertirse con solo mirar. 

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó uno de los gemelos a Clarence. 

-Perseguirse –reportó Clarence-. Creo que Noel la lleva ahora. 

Considerando que Noel estaba persiguiendo a Nico, que gritaba, con su mano extendida tratando de alcanzar a su víctima, los gemelos no encontraron demasiado difícil determinar que la información era correcta y pronto se unieron al juego. 

Draco estaba sorprendido de lo divertido que resultaba el juego. Era algo simple y primitivo, pero aún así lo disfrutaron inmensamente. 

Se necesitó un agudo silbido para alertarlos del hecho de que el profesor había llegado. 

Draco se congeló, esperando recibir cuando menos una detención, pero sus compañeros simplemente corrieron hacia el profesor, todavía riendo. No parecía que estuvieran esperando castigo alguno. 

El profesor era un mago joven, o tal vez un squib, de cabello corto y oscuro. Vestía práctica ropa muggle y tenía un silvato plateado en una cadena alrededor de su cuello. 

-Ah, veo que ya calentaron –comentó con una sonrisa-. Excelente –entonces se dirigió a Draco-. Tú debes ser el nuevo estudiante, ¿correcto? 

Draco asintió. 

-Mi nombre es Dragón. 

-Ah, sí, eso he escuchado –el profesor seguía sonriendo-. ¿Estuviste en Hogwarts hasta ahora? 

-Sí, profesor –otro más. Bueno, al menos sólo había tenido una profesora de Vuelo, así que no le tomaría demasiado tiempo explicarse esta vez. 

-Sólo tienen lecciones de Vuelo en Hogwarts, ¿es así? –continuó el profesor. 

-Sí, profesor -¿a dónde los llevaría eso? 

-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu deporte favorito, Dragón? –dijo el profesor, con un ligero chispeo en los ojos. 

-Fútbol –dijo Draco, sin tener que pensar al respecto. El Quidditch era muy bueno, pero había tenido más éxito en el fútbol. 

-Ah, una pregunta estúpida para planteársela a un Raker –la sonrisa del profesor se hizo todavía más amplia-. ¿Qué posición juegas? 

-Portero –declaró Draco con orgullo. 

El profesor asintió. 

-Muy bien, entonces, hoy jugaremos fútbol. 

La mayoría de los estudiantes vitorearon. Sólo Clarence parecía muy infeliz. Pobre chico, realmente hacía que Draco recordara a Neville Longbottom. ¿También sería torpe como Neville? 

-¿Conoces los nombres de todos tus compañeros, Dragón? –preguntó el profesor. 

Draco asintió. 

-Eso creo. 

-Bien, entonces tú escogerás el primer equipo y... –miró rápidamente todas las manos que se alzaron de repente-. Lenny, tú escoges el otro. ¿A quién quieres en tu equipo, Dragón? 

-Curly –escogió Draco de inmediato. 

Lenny frunció el ceño, luego se encogió de hombros. 

-Nico –eligió, predeciblemente. 

Draco miró al resto de la clase. Nunca los había visto jugar fútbol antes. 

-Eric –decidió finalmente. Al menos sabía que el chico era del Parque Merlín y había demostrado que podía correr cuando estaban jugando a perseguirse. 

-Noel –escogió Lenny. 

Draco miró con atención al resto de los muchachos. Definitivamente no quería a ninguno de los Tiburones en su equipo. 

-Chispa –ni siquiera conocía al chico, pero definitivamente aportaría un montó de energía al equipo. 

El ceño de Lenny, más profundamente fruncido, le dijo que había escogido bien esa vez. 

-Andy –decidió Lenny finalmente. 

¿Había estado tratando de escoger entre los dos gemelos? Si eso era así, probablemente esperaba que Draco escogiera a Alex ahora. 

Con una sonrisa, Draco decidió sorprenderlo. 

-Clarence. 

-¿Qué? –gritó Chispa mientras Eric gemía y Curly se quedaba mirando confundido a Draco. 

Clarence se quedó absolutamente quieto por un momento hasta que comprendió lentamente el significado de la elección de Draco. Entonces sus ojos se agrandaron, miró boquiabierto a Draco y entonces, de repente, lució radiante. Obviamente nunca antes lo habían escogido. 

Draco le sonrió. 

-Alex –dijo Lenny apresuradamente, a pesar de que le correspondía hacer la última elección. 

Ahora sólo quedaba Jim y se dirigió hacia el equipo de Draco, luciendo un poco decepcionado. 

-¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? –demandó Chispa-. Clarence ni siquiera puede patear derecho. ¿No es obvio que es el peor jugador de la clase? 

-Ya una vez elegí al peor jugador –le dijo Draco calmadamente-. Y ganamos el partido ese día. De todos modos, nos correspondió el último jugador y estoy casi seguro de que Lenny habría elegido a Alex de todos modos. Y si él hubiera escogido a Clarence, su equipo sólo se habría dedicado a molestarlo. Yo tengo un uso para él. 

-¿Un uso? –repitió Curly. 

-Sí, tengo un plan, ya verás –explicó Draco-. Pero tienen que ayudarme un poco, porque no los conozco muy bien. ¿Quiénes de ustedes son los mejores delanteros? 

-¿Delanteros? –preguntó Chispa, confundido. 

-¿Los que anotan goles con más frecuencia? –trató de definir Draco. 

-Curly y yo –sonrió Chispa-. Pero Nico, Lenny y los gemelos son buenos también. 

-De acuerdo –Draco estaba sonriendo otra vez-. Curly y Chispa, ustedes se quedarán en su mitad de la cancha durante todo el partido. Su única función es anotar. No quiero verlos en nuestra mitad después de que empiece el partido. Una vez que la bola esté de este lado, deténganse y esperen hasta que la tengan de vuelta. Eric y Jim, ese es su trabajo. Pueden moverse en las dos mitades, pero no se acerquen mucho a ninguna de las porterías. Sólo deben pasar la pelota a los delanteros, no anotar. 

Eric, que había visto el juego contra los Leones, asintió. 

-Como Charlie y Sammie. 

-Exactamente –sonrió Draco-. Tal vez no lo noten de inmediato, pero esa es una parte vital de nuestra estrategia. Tú, Clarence, eres nuestro único defensa. Te quedarás cerca de nuestra portería y tratarás de meterte en el camino cada vez que el otro equipo ataque. 

Clarencer se quedó mirándolo sin comprender. 

-De esa forma me ayudarás a evitar que anoten –explicó Draco-. Si te metes en su camino, no podrán rematar con facilidad. 

Pareció que Clarence lo entendía ahora. Al menos asintió con entusiasmo. 

-¡Hey, equipo uno! –los llamó el profesor-. Nos serviría algo de ayuda aquí. 

Draco levantó la mirada. El profesor y el equipo de Lenny estaba ocupados moviendo las porterías. Ya habían acomodado una, pero parecía que la otra se negaba a moverse con facilidad. 

-¡Perdón, era sólo una pequeña charla técnica! –respondió-. ¡Enseguida vamos! 

-¿Charla técnica? –repitió el profesor para sí mismo. Entonces recordó la forma en que los Rakers estaban jugando fútbol en esos días. El pequeño Larry no había cambiado mucho su estilo, pero Sammie y Matt habían estado tratando de guiar a sus compañeros de equipo en el uso de maniobras de equipo y Jack el Destripador realmente estaba guiando a su equipo siempre que jugaba. Listo Mike no había cambiado más que Larry. Siempre había sido un gran capitán de equipo. ¿Qué había que esperar de este Dragón? Este partido sería interesante sin duda, decidió. 

Juntos lograron mover la portería con suficiente facilidad. Resultó que estaba montada sobre rueditas, pero una de ellas se negaba a girar y esa era la causa del problema. Tuvieron que arrastrar la portería a su lugar por la fuerza. 

**Continuará... **

**Notas: **

¿El equipo de Draco ganará el partido? ¿Él estará bien sin sus compañeros de pandilla en Pociones? ¿Y tendrá problemas serios en Defensa? 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

El partido, ¡por supuesto!. Entonces iremos a su primera clase de Pociones y registraremos la biblioteca de Sevi buscando vampiros.


	46. El profesor Funnel

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony, y también todas las canciones de Gringolf. ¡Gracias por prestármelos! 

Mi amigo Edmond es dueño de sí mismo y de su caballo Apolo. 

Viejo Joe y el Joe de Tess pertenecen a Zebee. 

**Nota de la autora: **

He notado últimamente que a muchos de los que han leído mi viejo fic "Mi nombre es Severus" (al menos la versión en inglés) no les ha gustado y me preguntaba si eso significa que la idea, que era nueva y excitante la cuando lo escribí, ha sido usada demasiado desde entonces y ha perdido actualidad. Y si es así, si será realmente una buena idea el escribir una continuación, como he estado planeando. Me gustaría saber lo que opinan ustedes al respecto. Por favor, comenten. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 46: EL PROFESOR FUNNEL **

Una vez que la portería estuvo en posición, el profesor caminó a su alrededor, trabando cada rueda con un golpecito rápido. 

-Ya está. ¿Listos para comenzar? –preguntó una vez que hubo terminado-. Entonces, tomen sus posiciones. 

No dijo qué lado debía tomar cada equipo, así que Draco simplemente se dirigió a una portería y, después de un momento, Noel tomó la otra. 

El resto de los jugadores corrieron hacia la línea central, donde quedaron frente a frente. 

-¡Clarence! –llamó Draco al jugador que quedaba sin oponente. 

Clarence lo miró con incertidumbre y Draco le hizo señas para que se acercara. 

-Quédate aquí –le dijo al muchacho una vez que estuvo seguro de que el otro equipo no podía escucharlos-. Un defensa no tiene nada que hacer en el centro de la cancha. Los delanteros podrían pasarte y tendrían campo libre para anotar. 

Fue una decisión sabia. Al momento en que el profesor hizo sonar el silbato para dar inicio al partido, la totalidad de sus cuatro oponentes corrieron hacia la portería con lo que Draco consideró torpes patadas cortas y rápidas. Incluso Luke podría haberles quitado el balón, pero Jim y Eric obviamente no estaban muy seguros de cómo hacerlo. 

Curly simplemente se quedó en la línea de centro sin saber qué hacer y Chispa simplemente corría tras la pelota. 

-¡Chispa! –gritó Draco, enojado-. ¡Retrocede! 

-¡Vayan más adentro! –gritaba Eric a los dos delanteros. Al menos una persona había comprendido la estrategia de Draco. 

Curly finalmente se movió. Todavía estaba inseguro al respecto, porque todos los demás iban en la dirección opuesta, al igual que la pelota que necesitaban para anotar, pero Draco había dicho que no podía cruzar esa línea y las órdenes de Eric al menos no contradecían las de Draco. 

Noel lo vio acercarse con una cara de confusión similar a lo que sentía Curly en ese momento. 

Al otro lado del gimnasio, el gemelo que tenía la pelota iba a rematar, pero Clarence estaba en su camino. 

"El estúpido torpe Clarence ni siquiera está tratando de jugar, pero sigue estorbando" pensó mientras se detenía y miraba hacia la portería "¿Qué hago ahora?" 

Sin embargo, eso solo duró un momento, entonces finalmente se rindió y pateó la pelota hacia su hermano, quien la detuvo, afinó la puntería y remató. 

Draco casi bostezó. Atrapó el balón fácilmente. Si los gemelos siempre esperaban tanto antes de rematar, no se sentiría desafiado para nada en todo el partido. Aún así, el equipo necesitaba motivación. 

-Buen trabajo, Clarence. Esto es exactamente lo que quiero que hagas. 

Revisó rápidamente las posiciones del resto de su equipo. Chispa estaba todavía en la mitad equivocada de la cancha, Eric estaba un poco demasiado lejos en la otra, todavía tratando de tranquilizar a Curly. 

-¡Eric, Chispa! Si quieren cambiar posiciones, avisen primero –les gritó. 

Eso logró que Eric regresara, pero Chispa todavía no parecía comprender. Era hora de una demostración. Draco le tiró la pelota a Jim. 

-¡A Curly, ignora a Chispa! 

Afortunadamente, Jim pudo ver claramente la inteligencia de eso en forma inmediata. Corrió hacia Curly tan pronto como tuvo la pelota bajo control. 

Los gemelos, según resultó, eran más veloces que Jim, pero él tenía ventaja desde el comienzo y una vez que Curly lo vio venir, supo qué hacer. Noel estaba tan sorprendido que reaccionó demasiado tarde y el balón entró. 

-¡Buen trabajo, equipo! –gritó Draco, viendo que Eric estaba hablándole ahora a Chispa. 

El entrenador cerró la boca otra vez sin haber dicho una palabra. Claramente, Dragón no lo necesitaba para decirle a su equipo que lo estaban haciendo bien. La aprobación de su capitán los motivaría mejor que cualquier cosa que pudiera decirles, a fin de cuentas. En cambio, se volvió hacia el otro equipo. 

-Fue una buena jugada pasarle el balón a tu hermano –le dijo al primer gemelo-. Pudo haber funcionado. Sigan así. 

El siguiente ataque vino de parte del propio Lenny y a Draco le pareció un poco menos torpe, a pesar de que Lenny claramente no era tan veloz como los gemelos. Eric hizo un buen esfuerzo por quitarle la pelota, pero no tuvo éxito. Aunque habría podido hacerlo si lo hubiera intentado contra el gemelo en el primer ataque. 

Clarence se atravesó valientemente en el camino de Lenny, pero fue claro que el Demonio no estaba enteramente sorprendido por eso. Hizo un único intento de rodear a Clarence y entonces pasó la pelota a Nico. 

Nico remató mucho más rápido que el gemelo, pero de todos modos apuntó directamente a Draco. Draco atrapó la pelota otra vez, lanzándosela ahora a Eric sin pausa alguna. Todos sus jugadores estaban en posición y entre más rápido actuara, menos tiempo le quedaría al otro equipo para reaccionar. 

Desafortunadamente, Noel detuvo el disparo de Chispa esta vez. Bueno, el partido era joven y estaban a la cabeza. Draco se permitió una sonrisa satisfecha. 

A la mitad del juego y pesar de sus repetidas felicitaciones a Clarence, el profesor estaba empezando a dudar que Draco lo necesitara realmente. Sabía que Noel era bueno como portero, pero aún así había dejado que le anotaran ocho veces para ese entonces, mientras que ese tal Dragón había sido atacado con tanta frecuencia como Noel y había atrapado cada tiro con facilidad. Estaba empezando a compararlo con Steve, el portero titular del equipo escolar. 

"Bien, Pit" pensó para sí "parece que tienes aquí un portero de verdad y ningún delantero a la vista". 

En las clases normales Steve era un problema para él, porque el único estudiante de su mismo año que podía anotarle era Jack, pero sus horarios hacían casi imposible tenerlos a ambos en la misma clase. Si Dragón realmente era tan bueno como parecía, entonces tendría un problema todavía más grande. Ninguno de los chicos en su nivel estaban en el equipo escolar, exceptuando a Zach, un defensa de reserva cuyo horario no permitía ponerlo en ese grupo. Tampoco podía pasar a Dragón a una clase que ya tenía trece estudiantes ni siquiera aunque su horario lo permitiera. 

Cuando Chispa anotó el noveno gol, estuvo casi tentado a detener el partido por completo, pero los chicos todavía se estaban divirtiendo. Clarence incluso estaba empezando a disfrutar, lo cual era completamente una primera vez para él en Deportes. Clarence ni siquiera disfrutaba los aeróbicos, a pesar de que era su actividad favorita en Deportes. 

¿Tal vez debería reiniciar el partido con una distribución de jugadores ligeramente distinta? Pero los equipos estaban bien repartidos, excepto por Dragón, a quien no podía balancear sin importar lo que hiciera. 

Podía pasar a Jim al otro equipo para que el de Dragón no tuviera ventaja en el número, pero eso no cambiaría mucho. ¿Tal vez si pasaba a Curly? Pero Curly había sido la primera elección de Dragón. No había razón para definirlo como el jugador extra. 

Tal vez debería jugar él mismo para equilibrar los números. Estaba ansioso por saber qué tan bueno era Draco realmente, y la mejor forma de averiguarlo era dispararle él mismo unos cuantos balones. 

Al final dejó que el juego siguiera su curso y le indicó a los muchachos que se acercaran a él luego de anunciar el resultado de 12 a cero. 

-Lo que acaban de experimentar es la ventaja de trabajar en equipo sobre el simplemente lanzarse al juego –les dijo-. Escogiste sólo jugadores buenos, Lenny, mientras que Dragón tomó algunos más débiles, pero supo cómo usar a cada uno para su ventaja y para dificultar el trabajo de los rivales. Esta es la forma en que su equipo pudo superar al tuyo. Ustedes iban por el balón todo el tiempo, poniendo todos sus recursos en cada movimiento que hacían y concentrando sus fuerzas en una esquina del campo mientras que sus oponentes estaban repartidos por todo el campo en todo momento, siempre listos para enviar a alguien a donde fuera a estar la pelota. 

-Clarence no dejaba de estorbar –se quejó uno de los gemelos. 

-Sí –confirmó su hermano-. Ese torpe zoquete detenía el juego quedándose parado en el peor sitio en el peor momento. 

-Uh, chicos –dijo el profesor lo más gentilmente que pudo-, creo que eso no fue un accidente. Estaba defendiendo su portería. 

-¿Defendiendo la portería? –era claro que los gemelos nunca habían escuchado antes ese concepto, pero el resto del equipo parecía conocerlo bien. 

-Eso ayuda a quitar algo del peso del trabajo al portero para que no tenga que detener las jugadas de ataque desde un principio –explicó pacientemente el profesor-. Así tiene más tiempo para prepararse para el verdadero remate y puede estar seguro de que no será atacado desde donde esté el defensa. Bueno, muchachos, antes de que vaya a cambiarse de ropa –continuó cuando ya no quedaron preguntas-, Dragón, ¿te parecería bien estar unos minutos más en la portería? 

Draco se encogió de hombros. Eso no había sido precisamente agotador. 

-Seguro. 

-Bien –dijo el profesor-. El resto de ustedes, guarden el otro marco y siéntense. 

Draco volvió a su portería preguntándose qué planeaba el profesor. Había alejado a los demás, así que ¿qué quería que hiciera Draco en la portería? 

Sin embargo, sólo tuvo unos segundos para meditar al respecto, antes de descubrir al profesor en persona corriendo hacia él desde un lado. "Ni siquiera Matt podría separarlo del balón" ese pensamiento pasó como un relámpago por la mente de Draco justo antes de que el profesor rematara. 

A diferencia de los estudiantes, el profesor apuntó a una esquina del marco y Draco tuvo que arrojarse a un lado para detener la pelota. Pero tardó en hacerlo ya penas logró rechazarla con las puntas de los dedos. 

El profesor fue de inmediato por la pelota y lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez apuntando a la otra esquina. 

Su tercer intento logró la anotación, pero apenas. No, Dragón definitivamente no había necesitado a Clarence. 

-Siempre había pensado que el pequeño Larry no podía ser el portero titular de los Rakers –le dijo a Draco luego de un momento para recuperar el aliento. 

-¿Larry? Larry prefiere con mucho ser delantero. Sólo hace de portero algunas veces durante las prácticas. La pandilla necesita un segundo portero mientras estoy en Hogwarts –contestó Draco mientras se ponía de pie. 

-¿Quién será el otro portero, entonces? –preguntó el profesor, sorprendido. 

-Bloody Mary –contestó Draco. ¿Por qué el profesor no había pensado en ella? 

-Ah, una de las chicas. Debí imaginarlo –cuando notó la mirada confundida de Draco, añadió-. Sólo le doy clase a los varones, así que no conozco a Mary. 

Cuando los muchachos ya estaban listos para marcharse, el profesor de pronto lo llamó una vez más. 

-Si te gusta la idea de jugar en el equipo escolar, necesitaremos un nuevo portero el año entrante. Será el portero titular. 

Draco sonrió. 

-No estoy seguro todavía si podré volver a Hogwarts o no, pero si me quedo, de seguro trataré de entrar al equipo. 

Estar en el equipo de la escuela tenía que ser fantástico, pensó Draco mientras se quitaba rápidamente su camiseta sudada y volvía a ponerse la túnica. Qué mal que los vestidores no tuvieran duchas, y también deseó no tener que dejarse puestos los jeans, pero sólo vestía la túnica exterior sobre ellos, así que no tendría demasiado calor con ellos y se enfriaría sin ellos. 

Además, no había tiempo suficiente para darse una ducha, comprendió mientras salía. La mayor parte de los estudiantes estaba apresurándose hacia sus aulas y Cathy y Charlie estaba esperándolo impacientes frente a la puerta. 

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –lo saludó Cathy-. Hemos estado esperando al menos diez minutos. 

-Estábamos jugando fútbol –le dijo Draco, indignado. 

-¿Ganaron, por lo menos? –preguntó Charlie. 

-¿Que si ganamos? –se burló Chispa-. Por supuesto que ganamos. Y gloriosamente. Deberías haberlo visto. 

-Te trajimos tus cosas –le dijo Cathy a Draco luego de encogerse ligeramente de hombros ante el comportamiento de Chispa-. Ignóralo. Siempre actúa así cuando ha tomado demasiado café. 

Draco no le dio importancia al último comentario y le agradeció mientras tomaba su mochila y caldero. Así que tal vez Chispa era un poco hiperactivo. Aún así le agradaba el chico. Tal vez era porque habían ganado juntos o tal vez sólo porque habían estado en el mismo equipo, pero ahora se sentía un poco más cercano a sus compañeros de equipo. 

-¿Alguno de ustedes está en Pociones A? –les preguntó mientras se apresuraban por el corredor hacia las escaleras. 

-Yo –escuchó desde tres direcciones. 

Chispa, Nico y Eric. 

-Pero ya soy compañero de Sonja –aclaró Eric. 

-Y yo, de Amanda –dijo Nico. 

Bueno, Draco no habría escogido al Demonio como compañero de todos modos. 

-Normalmente trabajo con Curt –dijo Chispa. 

Eric se detuvo de repente. 

-Anya es la única que no tiene compañero en Pociones. 

-¿Anya? –Draco se detuvo también-. ¿La misma Anya de Encantamientos? 

-Sí, precisamente esa Anya –asintió Eric-. No creo que te culpe por su detención, pero no puede apreciarte mucho. 

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Chispa, sorprendido-. Anya es una buena chica. No veo por qué no querría trabajar con Dragón. Deberían llevarse bien. 

-Hice que la enviaran ayer con el director –admitió Draco. 

-La Vieja Connelly lo obligó a convocar el libro que tenía ella y resultó ser un texto de Herbología –agregó Jim desde atrás de ellos-. Y ella estaba todavía furiosa durante el almuerzo de hoy. Pude oírla contándole a las chicas desde nuestro extremo de la mesa. 

-Grandioso –gimió Draco. 

-Está bien –dijo Chispa-. Entonces, trabajaré contigo. Anya no puede estar enojada también con Curt. 

Draco sonrió de nuevo. 

-Gracias, Chispa. Eres un verdadero amigo. 

-No le agradezcas tan pronto –comentó Eric-. También es un desastre en Pociones. 

-Hey, logré entrar al grupo A –protestó Chispa-. Es sólo que tengo pequeños accidentes de vez en cuando. 

-¿Por ejemplo? –preguntó Draco, sintiéndose un poco nervioso. 

-Volcar el caldero, colocar ingredientes en el sitio equivocado o simplemente agregarlos demasiado rápido –sonrió Eric. 

Chispa se encogió de hombros con aire apenado. 

-Sólo pequeños accidentes. Sé trabajar bien. 

-Creo que te encargaré todo el trabajo de cortar y me encargaré de la preparación yo mismo –decidió Draco con una sonrisa-. Eso deberá evitar la mayor parte de los accidentes. 

Las aulas de Pociones estaban en el tercer piso. En realidad, ocupaban todo el corredor de la izquierda. Cada puerta estaba decorada con un caldero burbujeante del que salía humo para formar las palabras "Pociones F", o "E", o "D"... cada una en un color diferente. 

"Pociones A" era naranja neón. Draco estaba seguro de que los Señores del Mercado apreciaban mucho eso. 

Pero cuando los cuatro muchachos entraron, había sólo una Señora adentro. La chica, Hester, si Draco recordaba correctamente. Sólo la había visto una vez en clase de Latín, después de todo. 

Estaba justo en la primera mesa junto a la puerta, en compañía de Bianca, pero ninguna de las dos chicas miraba hacia ellos. Parecían estar ocupadas discutiendo acerca de algo, pero con las pocas palabras que pudo escuchar, Draco no pudo descubrir de qué se trataba. 

Las mesas para Pociones eran más grandes que los pupitres normales para los estudiantes y, por lo tanto, sólo había dos en cada fila. Sonja estaba ya en la segunda mesa de la primera fila y Eric se deslizó junto a ella. 

Detrás de Bianca y Hester estaban dos chicas que Draco no pudo recordar haber visto antes. Ellas lo miraron con curiosidad, así que tal vez tampoco lo habían visto antes. 

Draco les sonrió y miró a su alrededor para descubrir que Chispa ya había sacado a Curt de la otra mesa. Curt lucía un poco decepcionado. 

-Lo siento –le dijo al muchacho cuando pasaba junto a él camino de Anya en la tercera fila-. En verdad no creo que Anya quiera trabajar con el idiota que la metió en problemas con Connelly. 

Curt lo miró con enojo por un momento y siguió caminando. 

Bueno, no parecía ser que fuera a llevarse bien con Curt tampoco, decidió Draco. 

Amanda y Nico se sentaron en la tercera fila, mientras que la última mesa estaba puesta contra la pared de atrás, cerca de la alacena para hacer más espacio. Si hubiera estado en uso, probablemente no habría espacio para moverse, pensó Draco, pero algunos niveles debían tener tantos estudiantes que hasta el último rincón debía estar en uso. 

El profesor Funnel llegó sólo momentos después de que Draco se hubo sentado. Parecía casi tan viejo como Dumbledore, pensó Draco, pero ya no era tan ágil como éste. No se molestó en pasar lista, probablemente debido a que el hecho de que cada asiento disponible había sido tomado hacía bastante obvio el que no había faltado nadie. 

Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente el aula y se detuvieron al encontrar a Draco. 

-No te pareces mucho a tu tío –comentó luego de mirarlo fijamente. 

-En realidad no estamos emparentados por sangre –contestó Draco, un poco reticente-. Pero aún así es mi pariente favorito. 

-El profesor Winter dice que aseguras ser bueno en Pociones –declaró a continuación el profesor Funnel. 

¿Este profesor convertía cada pregunta en una afirmación? ¿O tal vez hacía que cada afirmación funcionara como una pregunta? 

-Sí, señor, es mi mejor materia. 

Frank Funnel asintió para sí, contempló a Draco un momento más, recorrió con la mirada una vez más toda la clase, y miró a Draco otra vez. 

-¿Has preparado ya el Tinte de Merlín? 

-No, señor. Tenemos un libro de Pociones diferente en Hogwarts, que lo coloca más adelante en el año. Hemos preparado varios antídotos, pociones para quemaduras y lo último que preparamos fueron algunas pociones sanadoras para plantas –reportó Draco. 

-¿Pero sabes qué es el Tinte de Merlín? –preguntó el profesor con curiosidad. Aparentemente eso era inusual para un estudiante que no lo había preparado todavía. 

-Sí, señor. Mi tío lo mencionó mientras trabajábamos en su laboratorio este verano –Draco sonrió con agrado al recordar. 

-Entonces, ¿qué sabes al respecto? –insistió el profesor Funnel. 

Obviamente, sí sabía cómo plantear preguntas, después de todo. 

-Bueno, fue inventado por Merlín, de ahí su nombre, y se usa para teñir el cabello de color rojo. Fue usado con frecuencia por brujas que trataban de escapar de las persecuciones medievales y dio a pie a la superstición común entre los muggles según la cual todas las brujas son pelirrojas –Draco esperaba que eso fuera suficiente. En definitiva, era todo lo que recordaba. 

-Excelente –declaró el profesor Funnel, obviamente satisfecho con la información-. Como tarea, quiero que todos ustedes lean el capítulo sobre pociones para teñir y especialmente la parte sobre el Tinte de Merlín, y que escriban un resumen. Ahora sólo vamos a preparar la poción. Encontrarán la receta en sus libros en alguna parte entre las páginas 30 y 40. 

Draco casió rió al escuchar esa información, pero pronto descubrió la razón por la que el profesor Funnel había sido tan vago. Encontró la receta en la página 36 mientras que el libro de Chispa la tenía en la página 39. ediciones diferentes. 

-Dolly, por favor recuerda que no hay partes de murciélago de ninguna clase en esta poción –advirtió el profesor a una de las dos chicas que Draco no conocía, cuando ésta se levantó para conseguir los ingredientes que ella y su compañera iban a necesitar. 

La chica se sonrojó y la clase rió un poco. Draco se preguntó que podría haber pasado con ella que incluyera "partes de murciélago", mientras escribía una lista de los ingredientes necesarios, dejando fuera los que tenía consigo y colocándolos en la mesa. 

-¿Tanja? –llamó Dolly desde el fondo del salón unos segundos después-. ¿Necesitamos piel de murciélago? 

-Partes de murciélago no, Dolly –coreó la clase. 

Dolly se sonrojó otra vez y devolvió el frasco al estante. 

Draco entregó la lista terminada a Chispa. 

-Trae estos. Prepararé el caldero. 

-No dejes caer nada caro, Chispa –advirtió esta vez el profesor Funnel. 

Draco se preguntó por un momento si habría sido mejor dejar que Chispa preparara el caldero e ir él mismo por los ingredientes. Un poco de agua en el linóleo no debería ser mucho problema, si Chispa tenía un pequeño accidente con el caldero en ese momento. 

Pero era demasiado tarde para eso y, después de todo, no debía ser la primera vez que Chispa tenía que buscar ingredientes en la alacena. 

A pesar de que Chispa llegó saltando entusiasmado de regreso a la mesa con los frascos de ingredientes en sus brazos, no pasó nada malo y Draco casi se rió de sus anteriores preocupaciones. 

Colocó rápidamente los frascos en el orden correcto mientras Chispa lo observaba con sorpresa y Funnel, apreciativamente. 

Chispa pronto descubrió que trabajar con Dragón no era tan fácil como jugar fútbol con él. Draco lo regañaba continuamente por cortar descuidadamente los ingredientes y por no poner de nuevo los frascos en su lugar en la fila. 

-¿Y qué? –preguntó finalmente Chispa, con impaciencia-. Estamos preparando una poción, no participando en un concurso de arte. A la poción no le importará si las piezas son un poco irregulares. 

-No se mezclarán bien y la poción será menos fuerte –explicó Draco mientras mezclaba cuidadosamente-. Además, entre más te concentres durante el trabajo, más fuerte será la poción. 

Chispa frunció el ceño. 

-¿Aprendiste eso de tu tío? 

-Sí, y, créme, él sabe de qué habla. 

-Aún así, nos estamos retrasando –insistió Chispa-. Ninguno de los otros está haciendo esto y el poner todos los frascos en un orden estricto es lo que está haciendo que nos quedemos atrás. 

-¿En serio? –preguntó Draco, con una leve sonrisa-. ¿Qué tan adelante están ellos? 

Chispa espió la mesa de Curt y Anya. 

-Patas de escarabajo –escuchó que murmuraba Curt mientras buscaba frenéticamente entre sus ingredientes-. ¿Dónde están las patas de escarabajo? 

Chispa decidió que era el grupo equivocado para observar. Draco había agregado las patas de escarabajo hacía ya unos minutos. ¿Tal vez era porque Curt y Anya no estaban acostumbrados a trabajar juntos? Volvió su atención hacia la mesa de Dolly y Tanja, que era la siguiente que estaba más a la vista desde donde estaba él, cortando las raíces de diente de león. 

Tanja estaba entregando un frasco a Dolly, y Dolly sacó lo que lucía sospechosamente como patas de escarabajo. Bueno, Dolly era terriblemente olvidadiza. ¿Tal vez habría tenido que mirar la receta de nuevo con demasiada frecuencia el día de hoy? 

Pero Bianca y Hester resultaron estar todavía más retrasadas, discutiendo sobre si poner la hojas de roble todas juntas o una por una. No podía ver qué estaban haciendo Sonja y Eric, pero Nico y Amanda acababan de agregar las hojas de Roble. Chispa parpadeó, sorprendido. ¿Iban cinco minutos adelante del resto de la clase? ¿Cuándo y cómo había sucedido eso? 

Ahora Draco estaba sonriendo un poco más. 

-Mi método es más rápido a la larga, ¿sabes? Lo aprendí de un experto. 

Chispa miró al profesor Funnel y, para su sorpresa, notó que lo había estado observando todo el tiempo. 

-Estás recibiendo una demostración de cómo trabajan los profesionales, Chispa –le informó tranquilamente el profesor-. La tía de Dragón también es una buena preparadora, ¿sabes? A pesar de que no tiene una Maestría. 

Draco sonrió. 

-Pero es una experta en Química. Pasó el tiempo que tío Severus usó para ganar la Maestría aprendiendo el arte muggle de preparar pociones. 

-Ah, sí, Química –dijo el profesor Funnel, casi con añoranza-. La versión muggle de las Pociones. Lo que haría por nuestros squibs el tener un profesor más versado en ese arte. ¿Tu tía no habrá pensado en dedicarse a la enseñanza algún día, Dragón? 

-No lo creo, señor –contestó Draco, luego de considerarlo un momento-. Creo que espera regresar a trabajar en el hospital cuando Billy haya crecido un poco. Disfruta preparando pociones médicas más enseñando, creo, pero tendría que preguntarle a ella para estar seguro, por supuesto. 

-Y las medicinas son igual de necesarias, quizá incluso más –concordó Funnel-. Bueno, todavía me quedan unos cuantos años para encontrar a mi sucesor. No soy lo suficientemente viejo como para retirarme. 

-¿Pero no preferiría que su sucesor fuera un Alquimista en lugar de un preparador normal? –se atrevió a preguntar Draco. 

-Como dije, eso sería bueno para los squibs y ellos son la especialidad de esta escuela. Estamos orgullosos de la buena educación que ofrecemos para esos niños, siempre buscamos cómo mejorarla. 

-Tío Severus dice que enseñar Alquimia sería importante, pero que nadie da empleo a Alquimistas –señaló Draco más suavemente. La clase entera no necesitaba escuchar eso. 

-¿Crees que podríamos robarle a Hogwarts su Maestro de Pociones? –preguntó el profesor Funnel, igual de suavemente-. Dumbledore sería un tonto si lo dejara ir. Puede no necesitar un Alquimista, pero no conozco otra escuela que pueda pagar el tener un Maestro de Pociones entre su personal. 

-Y tío Severus respeta demasiado a Dumbledore como para abandonarlo –concordó Draco-. Pero le alegrará escuchar que usted concuerda con él en cuanto a la necesidad de enseñar Alquimia. 

Después de que terminaron su poción, el profesor Funnel les dio permiso de empezar con su tarea mientras esperaban al resto de la clase. No había ningún Neville Longbottom en Pociones A. La estudiante más débil parecía ser Dolly, que seguía olvidando la receta, pero no era nada torpe. De acuerdo con Chispa, era excelente prediciendo el resultado de combinar dos ingredientes y rara vez causaba accidentes. 

-A veces termina con una poción completamente distinta, pero nunca combina nada que pueda explotar –le aseguró Chispa a Draco-. A veces creo que confunde los ingredientes a propósito, sólo para ver qué pasa. 

-Tío Severus la odiaría –decidió Draco-. No le gusta para nada la experimentación en clase. 

-Pero tienen clases de Pociones menos numerosas en Hogwarts, ¿no es así? –preguntó Chispa, para sorpresa de Draco. 

-¿Menos numerosas? Alrededor de veinte estudiantes en cada clase. 

-¡Veinte! –exclamó Chispa, incrédulo. 

-¡Chispa No hables en clase –lo regañó el profesor Funnel, casi gentilmente. 

Draco sonrió. Tío Severus ya le habría dado a Chispa una detención mucho antes de que gritara. 

-Pero, profesor, Dragón dice que hay veinte estudiantes en su clase de Pociones –protestó Chispa. 

-¿Veinte estudiantes en Pociones? Son muchos –confirmó el profesor Funnel. 

Draco se encogió de hombros. 

-Es el promedio. La clase de Hufflepuff/Gryffindor de segundo año es ahora la más grande que tiene tío Severus, con 25 estudiantes. 

-Veinticinco en una clase, y eso en Hogwarts –el profesor Funnel sacudió la cabeza tristemente-. Catorce es el número más grande que puedo tener en cada clase y, si pudiera elegir, nunca tendría más de diez estudiantes al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo se las arregla tu tío? 

-¿Cuál es el problema con el número? –preguntó Draco. 

-Preparar pociones es peligroso –explicó el profesor Funnel-. Pero los niños, especialmente los más jóvenes, tienden a olvidar o ignorar eso. Algunos ni siquiera quieren entender que deben ser cuidadosos o podrían terminar haciéndose estallar a sí mismos, otros simplemente no tienen el talento para esto. Entre más estudiantes haya en una clase, más calderos habrá que vigilar. 

-Tío Severus es muy estricto –le dijo Draco al profesor-. Muchos estudiantes le tienen demasiado miedo como para intentar algo y él sabe quiénes son más propensos a los accidentes. 

El profesor Funnel asintió. 

-Aún así, no quisiera tener que trabajar con veinte estudiantes en una clase y no puedo imaginarme haciéndolo en cada lección. 

Para alivio de Draco, no tuvieron que probar su poción para teñir. Habría odiado llegar a casa luciendo como Ron Weasley. Por supuesto, tía Sarah probablemente sabía cómo preparar un antídoto, pero aún así habría sido visto por todos sus amigos y enemigos en el camino a casa. 

-¿Qué te pareció Funnel? –fue lo primero que le dijo Cathy cuando se encontraron en el corredor a la salida de clase. 

-Bien, hasta ahora –contestó Draco, un poco inseguro. Después de todo, apenas conocía al profesor-. Creo que le agrado. 

-¿Aprendiste algo? –preguntó Charlie, con una sonrisa. 

-Oh, sí –empezó Draco, pero Chispa no le dejó continuar. 

-Sí, que Dragón, aquí presente, puede hacer trabajar al ritmo de un caracol por razones puramente estéticas y aún así terminarás primero que los demás –dijo Chispa, un poco acusadoramente. 

-No es por razones puramente estéticas –le dijo Draco una vez más-. Es más eficiente trabajar en esa forma. 

-Es aburriiiiido –insistió Chispa. 

Draco sólo se encogió de hombros. 

-Así trabajan los Maestros de Pociones. 

Una vez más tuvieron que apretujarse para pasar entre las masas que bajaban las escaleras y resultó que llegar al guardarropa al final del día era todavía más difícil que simplemente salir por la puerta. Al menos cuando te dirigías a la puerta principal no había nadie tratando de entrar al mismo tiempo. El guardarropa, desafortunadamente, sólo tenía una puerta, y habían tantos estudiantes entrando como saliendo. 

La chica gorda del día anterior una vez más se abrió camino por entre varios chicos más pequeños que iban en la misma dirección. 

Draco la miró con enojo después de que lo empujó rudamente fuera de su camino y contra los que estaban detrás de él. Afortunadamente, eran sólo los Señores del Mercado de su mismo año. A Draco no le gustaba para nada la idea de ser lanzado contra los Demonios o contra un grupo de Tiburones. 

-¿Cómo estuvo Pociones? –fue lo primero que preguntó Mike cuando se reunieron con el resto de la pandilla en el vestíbulo. 

-Grandiosa. Preparamos el Tinte de Merlín -¿todos le iban a preguntar lo mismo ese día?-. ¿Dónde está Jack? 

-Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas –contestó Sammie, encogiéndose de hombros-. Los años superiores tienen todos una selectiva a esta hora y para los de séptimo es Cuidado de las Criaturas. 

Draco trató de recordar su propio horario. 

-¿Qué materia tenemos a esta hora? 

Cathy frunció el ceño. 

-Conjuros, la peor de todas. 

-¿Todavía peor que Encantamientos con Connelly? –bromeó Charlie. 

-Sí, al menos puedo hacer los encantamientos. Casi todo en Conjuros es sobre cánticos y yo no sé cantar. Lo único que logro es desesperar a la profesora cada vez que abro la boca –suspiró Cathy-. Es un milagro que no me haya reprobado todavía. 

-¿Por qué escogiste esa materia, en primer lugar? –preguntó Draco-. Hay muchas otras opcionales interesantes. Podrías haber tomado Runas, o Estudios Muggles, por ejemplo. 

-Ah, ¿porque esas son tus clases? –sonrió Cahty-. Pensé que sería interesante y Jack me aseguró que era divertida. No tenía idea de que las chicas tienen una profesora diferente ni del poco talento musical que tengo. Pero supongo que ella comprende que me esfuerzo. Realmente no se enoja conmigo ni nada de eso, simplemente no sabe qué hacer con una estudiante tan poco hábil. 

De alguna manera, era consolador saber que Cathy no era perfecta en todo, pensó Draco. Después de todo, ella había atestiguado sus vergonzosos momentos en Transfiguraciones y Defensa. 

La ausencia de Jack no significaba que no hubiera partido de fútbol ese día, como descubrió Draco, y una vez más no había suficiente tiempo para toda su tarea. Hizo primero la de Pociones, porque era la más interesante, y entonces finalmente comenzó la de Encantamientos. 

Era más fácil para él, porque ya lo había hecho antes y recordaba mucho de lo que les había dicho Flitwick entonces. Aún así tenía que repasar los detalles y no se atrevía a hacer un trabajo mediocre para la clase de la Vieja Connelly. Debía ser capaz de hacer todos los encantamientos que ella probablemente enseñaría ese año, pero aún así él no le agradaba y era lo suficientemente mezquina como para hacerle lamentarlo si le daba alguna oportunidad. 

Para cuando terminó con el ensayo, le quedaba poco tiempo para Defensa, pero decidió al menos registrar el laboratorio buscando un libro adecuado. Tío Severus había dicho que su poción de wolfsbane modificada era tanto para hombres lobo como para vampiros, así que debía tener por ahí algunos textos de referencia. 

Después de revisar toda la biblioteca tuvo que comprender, sin embargo, que Severus probablemente se había llevado todo lo que necesitaba para su proyecto favorito a Hogwarts. Todo lo que pudo encontrar Draco fue un grueso volumen titulado "Cazadores en la Oscuridad" que tenía un gran capítulo dedicado a los vampiros y mucha información general, pero trataba principalmente de hombres lobo y criaturas similares. 

Decidiendo que probablemente no sería suficiente, fue a preguntarle a Sarah si tenía literatura adicional en la alcoba o tal vez en el sótano. 

-Severus tiene un libro muy bueno titulado "Una Enciclopedia de Vampiros" –le dijo Sarah de inmediato-. Debería estar en el laboratorio. 

Draco sacudió la cabeza tristemente. 

-Ya busqué ahí. Supongo que se lo llevó para referencia en sus experimentos de wolfsbane. Todo lo que encontré es esto –le mostró "Cazadores en la Oscuridad". 

Sarah frunció el ceño. 

-Yo no usaría ese, si fuera tú. Incluye algunos datos muy interesantes, pero no es confiable. 

-¿No lo es? –preguntó Draco, decepcionado. 

-Es un texto bastante Viejo, escrito por un sacerdote católico –explicó Sarah-. Está lleno de prejuicios religiosos y superstición infundada. Mira esto –dijo ella, tomando el libro de su mano y pasando las páginas-. "Se dice que los vampiros temen a la cruz y que la luz diurna los mata"... O esto otro. Más de cuarenta páginas sobre los hombres gato. 

-¿Hombres gato? ¿Qué son esos? Nunca había oído hablar de ellos –preguntó Draco con curiosidad. 

-Precisamente. Eso se debe a que no hay hombres gato –le dijo Sarah-. Hay una raza llamada catar, y con frecuencia se les llama "hombres gato", pero ni siquiera son criaturas de la Oscuridad. Son guardianes del equilibrio natural, similares a los druidas. Un raza muy amistosa originalmente, pero la persecución de la Iglesia los llevó al borde de la extinción. Preferiría que te mantuvieras lejos de libros como este. No son mejores que las mentiras que te dijo tu padre acerca de los muggles. 

-¿Entonces por qué lo tiene tío Severus en el laboratorio? ¿Y qué voy a usar para mi ensayo de Defensa? 

-Como ya te dije, tiene algunos datos muy interesantes y Severus sabe que no debe confiar en él. ¿Por qué crees que lo dejó aquí mientras que se llevó todo lo demás sobre vampiros a la escuela? Creo que lo usa principalmente como una referencia sobre el prejuicio religioso –Sarah sonrió, pero puso el libro en su propio librero de la alcoba en lugar de devolvérselo a Draco. Parecía ser que había decidido vigilar el libro mientras Draco estuviera ahí-. Estoy segura de que encontrarás algo más apropiado en la biblioteca de la escuela y Severus vendrá a casa mañana por la tarde. Él puede decirte todo lo que quieras saber sobre vampiros. 

-¡Tío Severus viene a casa! –exclamó Draco-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Se quedará el fin de semana? 

-Temo que tendrá que volver a la escuela el sábado en la tarde, pero lo tendremos por un día y eso debería ser suficiente para ayudarte con tu tarea de Defensa. 

-No es sólo la tarea –admitió Draco-. Creo que estamos alrededor de dos años atrás en Defensa en Hogwarts. Un año por Lockhart y otro por el falso Moody. Es realmente vergonzoso, ¿sabes? 

-¿No habías dicho que las clases están más o menos en el mismo punto que en Hogwarts? –preguntó Sarah, luciendo ligeramente preocupada. 

-Bueno, la mayoría sí. Transfiguración e Historia están igual, Herbología es muy diferente, pero no me parece difícil. La Vieja Connelly está tan atrás de Flitwick que probablemente no tendría problemas para estar en su clase de sexto año, estamos leyendo algo completamente distinto en Latín, pero no tuve problemas adaptándome y Pociones es también un cambio muy repentino de temas, pero aún así la encuentro fácil –Draco se encogió de hombros-. Con todo lo que he preparado con tío Severus durante el verano, estoy un poco adelantado del resto de la clase sin importar lo que hagan, creo. Defensa podría ser un problema. 

Sarah lo meditó por un momento. 

-Creo que deberías contarle a Severus acerca de esto. El director Dumbledore probablemente debería saberlo. 

-¿Crees que no está enterado? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido-. Pensé que el profesor Fletcher le habría dicho y Lupin debe haberlo mencionado también. Lo primero que nos dijo cuando empezó con nosotros fue que estábamos muy atrasados. 

-Tal vez, pero me pregunto si Albus está consciente de qué tan atrasados se encuentran en realidad. Él es quien siempre habla de una nueva guerra a punto de estallar y de cómo todos debemos prepararnos. Creo que preparar a sus propios estudiantes debería ser su primera acción –contestó Sarah-. Fletcher y Lupin nunca antes fueron educadores. No tienen otros estudiantes para compararlos con ustedes. La opinión de un profesor de Defensa experimentado probablemente tendrá mucho más peso. 

-¿Crees que venga a hablar con los profesores de West Hogsmeade al respecto? 

Sarah suspiró. 

-Probablemente no. Esos snobs de Hogwarts apenas reconocen la existencia de West Hogsmeade, pero deberían hablar con ellos. Realmente necesitan conocer los estándares de otras escuelas para poder juzgar la calidad de su propio trabajo. Es tiempo de que dejen de asumir que son los mejores sólo porque son los más caros. 

-Tienen a tío Severus –apuntó Draco-. Y al profesor Flitwick –agregó-. Connelly se cree muy inteligente, pero Flitwick la vencería sin siquiera intentarlo. 

-Sí, pero tú mismo has dicho que Defensa ni siquiera está cerca del estándar de West Hogsmeade. 

Draco tuvo que admitirlo. 

-Y además está el profesor Winter. MacGonagall puede ser una animaga y todo eso, pero Winter es bueno, realmente bueno. Binns podría recibir de Tempore algunas lecciones de cómo mantener despierto a un grupo de estudiantes, a pesar de que ella no es tan impresionante –sonrió-. Y me pregunto si Hooch puede patear una pelota en la forma en que lo hace el profesor de Educación Física. 

-El profesor Funnel también es uno de los mejores –agregó Sarah-. Y el profesor Magnus enseñó por algún tiempo en una universidad muggle. Las clases de Estudios Muggles de West Hogsmeade son las mejores en todo el Reino Unido y la mayor atracción de la escuela son las clases especiales que ofrecen para los squibs. Hogwarts ni siquiera ha hecho un intento en ese departamento. 

-El profesor Funnel también dijo que están considerando enseñar Alquimia y que incluso lo hacen hasta cierto punto en la clase de Pociones para squibs. 

-Pero eso está dirigido sólo a los squibs, y tienen que hacer mucho más para poder enseñar la verdadera Alquimia –señaló Sarah. 

-Tal vez, pero al menos lo intentan. Funnel incluso me preguntó si te interesaría enseñar. 

-¿Lo hizo? –Sarah pareció quedarse sin palabras por un momento. 

¿Realmente lo estaba considerando? Pero entonces negó con la cabeza. 

-Suena bien, pero me necesitan en el hospital. Ya me han enviado dos búhos preguntándome cuándo voy a volver. Aparentemente, mi reemplazo solo puede preparar las pociones médicas más sencillas y tienen que comprarle a los proveedores de St. Mungo todo lo que sea más complicado. St. Mungo no está contento con la competencia y eso eleva los precios, que ya son demasiado altos para un hospital pequeño, de todos modos. 

Draco asintió, recordado lo pequeño que era el hospital de Hogsmeade. Era poco más que un centro médico con apenas unas pocas camas. Tenía su propio dentista y su propio pediatra, tres medimagos más y algunas enfermeras, pero rara vez realizaban una verdadera cirugía. Todos los casos más serios tenían que ser enviados a St. Mungo para ser tratados. 

Sí, Sarah probablemente era necesitada ahí, ¿pero no la necesitaban también los estudiantes de la Escuela Mágica de West Hogsmeade? Pensándolo bien, los pacientes podían morir por falta de medicinas, los estudiantes no podían morir por falta de lecciones de Alquimia. 

-Eso creo –dijo Draco, un poco decepcionado, y volvió a sus libros. Si no podía hacer nada para Defensa ese día, al menos tenía la oportunidad de estudiar algunos problemas de Matemáticas.

**Continuará… **

**Notas: **

¿Anya y Curt seguirán odiando a Draco? ¿Cómo le irá en Estudios Muggles? ¿Y Sevi podrá ayudarlo con su tarea? 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Conoceremos a una profesora con problemas del habla. Draco encontrará a Curt en la Biblioteca y recibirá sus dos materias selectivas por primera vez en West Hogsmeade. 


	47. Eclipshe

Draco, sus padres y maestros, todos ellos pertenecen a JKR (como si ustedes no lo supieran). 

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony, y también todas las canciones de Gringolf. ¡Gracias por prestármelos! 

Mi amigo Edmond es dueño de sí mismo y de su caballo Apolo. 

Viejo Joe y el Joe de Tess pertenecen a Zebee. 

**Nota de la autora: **

Perdón si brindado mal alguna información sobre las escuelas británicas. Por favor, traten de asumir que los magos, o tal vez sólo los estudiantes que hablan al respecto, están equivocados. Ni ellos ni yo hemos estado en ninguna escuela muggle británica. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 47: ECLIPSHE **

La mañana del viernes empezó con Transfiguraciones otra vez. Era agradable saber por una vez a dónde se dirigía y al cuál profesor esperaba, pensó Draco, especialmente porque sabía que esa sensación no iba a durar. Todas las demás clases del día serían nuevas para él. 

La última vez que había estado en esa aula, había estado agradecido de reconocer unas pocas caras y recordar algunos nombres. Ahora, se dio cuenta con sorpresa, sólo había ahí un chico cuyo nombre no sabía aún. El una vez desconocido vecino de Andy era Noel y el vecino del chico desconocido era Chispa. 

Bien, pensó Draco. Si no descubría el nombre del chico durante la lección, siempre podía preguntarle después a Chispa. 

Colocó el frasco para ingredientes de pociones agrietado en su escritorio y miró a su alrededor para ver qué habían traído los demás. 

Caty tenía un vaso sencillo, que su madre probablemente había tomado del pub donde trabajaba. Burbujas y Keith habían llevado botellas de cerveza vacías, ambas de la misma marca. Draco se preguntó si las habían recibido también del mismo padre. Chispa tenía un frasco de mermelada vacío, sin el menor rasguño, probablemente para asegurarse de que no se cortaría mientras jugaba con éste. Anyd, por otro lado, tenía un gran trozo roto que parecía haber sido alguna vez parte de una ventana. Draco tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío cuando comprendió que probablemente era más filoso que el cuchillo de Andy. Noel y Pat tenían pequeñas botellas de gaseosa y Sonja y Belinda tenían cada una medio frasco roto. 

Draco decidió que su propio frasco lucía bastante noble comparado con lo que habían llevado los otros. 

El profesor Winter entró un momento antes de que sonara el timbre y los saludó con un alegre "Buenos días, clase". 

Esta vez no estaba sorprendido de llegar a once al contarlos y simplemente le ordenó a Burbujas que se deshiciera de su goma de mascar antes de empezar con la lección. 

-De acuerdo, clase, ¿todos saben cómo es una serpiente? –preguntó, alzando las cejas interrogante. 

-¡Sí, profesor! –respondieron varios estudiantes. 

-Muy bien, entonces, Sonja, ¿cómo es una serpiente? –continuó tranquilamente el profesor Winter. 

-Bueno, son largas –empezó Sonja, sonando un poco insegura. ¿Cómo se describe a una serpiente?-. Con cabeza plana y una lengua partida que siempre están enseñando. Tienen piel fría y pegajosa. 

-¡Alto! –exclamó el profesor Winter-. Me temo que eso no es correcto –continuó más suavemente-. ¿Quién sabe cómo son realmente las serpientes? 

Draco levantó la mano, pero el profesor Winter ya había elegido a su siguiente víctima. 

-¿Theo? 

Ah, entonces ese era el nombre del vecino de Chispa. 

-Usualmente son cafés y escamosas y no son nada frías –contestó Theo. 

El profesor Winter suspiró dramáticamente. 

-Lo más importante, no son pegajosas –declaró-. Miren –un rápido movimiento de su varita y una pequeña serpiente verde apareció en su escritorio, donde sólo momentos antes había un bolígrafo muggle-. Esto es una serpiente. 

Tomó al sorprendido animal y se lo ofreció a Sonja. 

-Por favor, míralo bien y pásalo al resto de la clase. No se preocupen, no es venenoso. 

Sonja aceptó la serpiente con manos temblorosas y rápidamente la dejó caer sobre el pupitre. 

-Por favor –le advirtió el profesor Winter-. Sé gentil. Es una criatura viviente, capaz de sentir dolor y miedo. 

Sonja murmuró un "lo siento" muy poco sincero y Belinda tomó la serpiente y la dejó enroscarse alrededor de su muñeca. Keith encontró sorpresivamente difícil el hacer que se soltara de nuevo cuando Belinda trató de dársela. 

Pat tampoco parecía muy feliz de tener que tocarla, pero Chispa la salvó pronto, ansioso por su turno. 

-No la sacudas mucho, Chispa –le advirtió el profesor Winter incluso antes de que tomara al animal de la mano de Pat. 

La serpiente fue pasada de Chispa a Theo, a Noel, a Andy, quien la tiró al escritorio de Draco y Cathy. 

-Dije que fueran gentiles, Andy –repitió el profesor Winter con un toque de ira en su voz-. Una acción más como esa y tendremos que hablar sobre tarea adicional. 

Andy lo miró con rencor, pero no dijo nada. 

Draco recogió cuidadosamente la serpiente. Su cuerpo no era realmente cálido, pero la áspera superficie se sentía agradable y su lengüecilla era linda. 

La serpiente le siseó, pero el sonido no fue amenazador. Tal vez sólo estaba quejándose por el rudo tratamiento de Andy. Por un momento Draco deseó poder entenderle, pero, por supuesto, ese talento tenía que ser desperdiciado en Harry Potter. 

Una vez que todos hubieron visto y tocado la serpiente, el profesor Winter la volvió a convertir en bolígrafo y lo puso en su escritorio. 

-Ahora, ¿todos ustedes saben cómo se ven y se sienten las serpientes? 

-Sí, profesor. 

-Bien. Entonces, trate de convertir en serpientes sus objetos de vidrio –ordenó el profesor-. Nada de serpientes venenosas, por favor, y traten de no hacerlas demasiado grandes, si pueden evitarlo. Una boa constrictor hambrienta en sus pupitres puede ser bastante problemática. 

¿Convertir el frasco en una serpiente? ¿Así, nada más? ¿Sin siquiera una demostración de los movimientos apropiados con la varita o una explicación sobre las palabras? Pero el profesor Winter no había dado muchas explicaciones acerca de la rata, si siquiera acerca de su aspecto. 

Draco notó que sus compañeros estaban todos tomando sus libros y siguió su ejemplo. Ah, entonces se suponía que encontraran ellos mismos las instrucciones, ¡justo como le había indicado que hiciera tío Severus con las pociones que había preparado durante el verano! Bueno, debería ser capaz de hacerlo. 

En efecto, pronto encontró la página correcta en su libro, pero el realizar la transformación resultó ser mucho más difícil. Después del tercer intento fallido, Draco se tomó un momento para observar el progreso de la clase. 

Keith ya estaba jugando con su serpiente, Burbujas estaba dejando la varita en el pupitre para examinar la suya. Theo todavía estaba buscando en el libro. Chispa estaba leyendo. Belinda ya había realizado el ejercicio también, mientras que Sonja miraba su frasco roto un poco titubeante. Draco observó mientras Pat transformaba su botella de gaseosa para luego sentarse a observar su serpiente desde cierta distancia. Noel obviamente había cometido un error en alguna parte. En ese momento estaba tocando con su varita a una pequeña serpiente de vidrio, para ver si estaba viva o si sólo había cambiado la forma del vidrio. Cathy cerró su libró y levantó su varita. 

¡SNAP! Un terrario apareció de pronto alrededor de la serpiente a medio formar de Andy. 

-Las cobras son venenosas, Andy –informó calmadamente el profesor Winter al sorprendido estudiante-. Dije nada de serpientes venenosas, pero asumiré esta vez que realmente no sabías y lo dejaré pasar. Por favor, trae un ensayo corto sobre serpientes no venenosas para la próxima lección, así estaré seguro de que conoces el tema y no repetirás este error. 

Andy gimió y Draco se preguntó si el profesor realmente creía que había sido un error o si esa era su manera particular de castigar. 

Cuando el profesor Winter examinaba el error de Noel, Draco volvió a su frasco. Le apuntó con la varita, imaginó la pequeña serpiente que el profesor les había mostrado y dijo las palabras mientras realizaba el movimiento de varita descrito en el libro. 

Nada. 

Trató otra vez, y otra vez. 

Todavía nada. 

Una lengüecilla lo distrajo momentáneamente cuando la serpiente de Cathy descubrió su varita mientras exploraba sus alrededores. Cathy la quitó gentilmente de ahí para que Draco pudiera trabajar en paz. 

Trató de nuevo. 

-Lo estás pronunciando mal –le llegó la voz del profesor Winter desde sus espaldas-. Trata de alargar un poco más la última sílaba. 

Draco se sonrojó, un poco avergonzado al comprender que era el único que no había terminado ya el ejercicio, pero lo intentó y, efectivamente, el frasco se derritió lentamente para tomar la forma de una pequeña serpiente verde. 

-¿Ssss? –el pobre animal lucía un poco confundido por su repentina materialización sobre un pupitre. 

Draco lo tomó y lo abrazó con fuerza. 

-Ah, una copia perfecta –sonrió el profesor Winter-. Realmente observaste con atención la versión de muestra que les di, ¿no es así, Dragón? 

-Bueno, me gustó –admitió Draco-. La serpiente es el animal de la Casa de Slytherin y el verde es el color de la Casa. 

-Ya veo –asintió el profesor Winter-. Ahora, si me lo entregas por un momento, le revisaré los ojos. 

Draco entregó reluctante su serpiente. 

-Muy bien –declaró el profesor Winter después de contemplar los ojos del animal por casi un minuto-. Pero la mayoría de ustedes olvidaron los ojos. Deberían haber estudiado el ejemplo con un poco más de atención. Y Sonja y Pat, las dos olvidaron la textura de la piel de serpiente. Por favor, toquen las de sus compañeros otra vez para que recuerden. Repetiremos este ejercicio la próxima semana, así que no olviden traer otra vez los objetos de vidrio. Pueden volver a transformarlos ahora. 

Draco suspiró suavemente, acarició una vez más a su serpiente como despedida, tomó su varita y lo transformó otra vez. Fue mucho más rápido ahora que ya lo había intentado primero con la rata. Convertir algo de vuelta a su forma original era mucho más fácil que convertirlo en algo más. Obviamente, algo dentro del objeto recordaba lo que había sido alguna vez y quería volver ahí. 

Un último siseo interrogador y la serpiente desapareció. Draco miró el frasco todavía fracturado con algo de tristeza. Le había gustado más como serpiente. 

Para su sorpresa, no subieron a lo más alto de la escuela para Astronomía. La case se dirigió en cambio al segundo piso. ¿Cómo podían ver las estrellas desde ahí? O, todavía más importante, ¿cómo podrían ver las estrellas a la luz del día? 

En Hogwarts, Astronomía siempre había sido en la Torre de Astronomía a mitad de la noche. Aquí parecía ser una clase de la mañana, con luz diurna. 

Las puertas, predeciblemente, estaban decoradas con estrellas formando constelaciones y se veían bastante bonitas, brillando ligeramente en el sombrío corredor. 

Charlie los saludó con la mano mientras pasaba cerca de ellos dirigiéndose a Astronomía B. 

Draco frunció el ceño. 

-¿Charlie no está en nuestro grupo? 

-No, no en Astronomía, me temo –contestó Cathy con un leve suspiro-. Es la clase más desagradable en lo que concierne a la combinación de estudiantes. 

Draco iba a preguntarle a qué se refería, pero en ese momento entraron al aula y Draco simplemente cerró la boca otra vez. No había necesidad de preguntar. Era obvio. Los dos gemelos Tiburones y los cuatro Demonios estaban sentados en la tercera fila y, como un bono adicional sólo para Draco, Anya Allen estaba ahí también. Ella y Svenja habían tomado el pupitre del centro, así que había poca oportunidad de conseguir un lugar lejos tanto de ella como de la alianza Tiburones-Demonios. 

Al menos había buenas noticias también. Los Señores del Mercado estaban ahí, reunidos en el pupitre del frente en la fila de la ventana. Draco asumió que Hester estaba sentada en el pupitre siguiente con Cindy, la vecina de Cathy en Defensa. Chispa y Jim, el chico fuereño de Encantamientos, habían tomado el último pupitre de la segunda fila, dejando a Cathy y Draco elegir entre sentarse justo frente a Anya y Svenja o junto a la puerta. 

-Sentémonos cerca de la puerta –sugirió Draco. 

Cathy dudó. 

-La fila del centro es mejor. 

-¿Por favor? Anya todavía está enojada conmigo. 

Cathy lanzó una mirada rápida a la chica fuereña y, ciertamente, Anya estaba apuñalando con la mirada a Draco. 

-Está bien –concedió-. Pero tú te sientas del lado de la pared. 

A Draco no le molestó eso. La pared estaba decorada con cartas estelares de estrellas móviles que parecían interesantes de observar, al menos por un rato. 

Curly llegó alrededor de un minuto después y dejó caer su mochila en el último pupitre vacío y fue a saludarlos. No pareció tener ningún problema para llegar hasta ellos. Draco decidió que debía preguntarle después a Cathy acerca de eso. 

-¿Y qué estás haciendo con tu tarea de Defensa? –le preguntó Curly-. ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? 

Draco suspiró. 

-Todavía no. No tuve oportunidad de ir ayer a la Biblioteca y tía Sarah no me deja el único libro sobre vampiros que encontré en casa. Dice que es demasiado prejuicioso y poco confiable. Pero tío Severus llegará hoy a casa y de seguro podrá ayudarme. Ha estado trabajando en una poción para vampiros, así que debe haber leído todo sobre ellos. 

Justo cuando sonaba el timbre, un chico grande y gordo llegó jadeando y luciendo como si hubiera corrido todo el camino desde el vestíbulo. Aunque a lo mejor era sólo que no estaba en buena forma. 

-¡Hey, Marty! –lo saludó Curly, un poco dudoso-. Te sentarás conmigo hoy. 

Marty pareció un poco confundido. 

-¿Por qué? Siempre me siento solo. No me molesta. 

-¿El que no sobre un escritorio para sentarse solo será bastante razón? –sugirió Curly-. Vamos, no será tan malo. 

Marty frunció el ceño. 

-Pero somos diecisiete en este grupo, es número impar. 

-Ya no –le sonrió Lenny con malignidad-. Ahora somos dieciocho –señaló a Draco-. Mala suerte, Gordito. 

-Oh, cállate antes de que deje entrar la luz diurna, Vampiro –le dijo Marty, pero tomó la silla junto a Curly. 

-¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó Draco a Cathy, viendo lo reticentes que estaban los muchachos-. ¿No se llevan bien? 

-Marty nada más está acostumbrado a sentarse solo en esta clase –le susurró Cathy-. Le gusta poner su mochila en la otra silla y extender su pergamino sobre todo el pupitre. Y Curly está nervioso porque Marty es un squib. 

-Pero no le tiene miedo a Lenny –recalcó Draco. 

-¿Quién, Curly o Marty? –sonrió Cathy. 

-Ambos, en realidad, pero me estaba refiriendo a Marty –contestó Draco. 

-¿Por qué debería temerle? –Cathy se encogió de hombros-. Lenny es sólo un matón. Desagradable, sí, pero de todos modos un cobarde de corazón. 

-Pero él tiene magia y Marty no –señaló Draco. 

-Estás confundiendo a Marty con Elly, me parece –bromeó Cathy-. No puedes esperar que Charlie o Matt teman a Lenny, ¿o sí? Marty no es diferente. Incluso es un poco malvado, así que no tienes que preocuparte por él. 

Draco asintió. 

-¿De qué se trata la referencia a los vampiros? 

Otro encogimiento de hombros. 

-Usa lentes oscuros bajo techo, tiene que ser capaz de aceptar unas cuantas bromas al respecto. 

-Pero realmente no tiene sangre de vampiro, ¿o sí? 

-No que yo sepa –contestó Cathy-. No es imposible, por supuesto, pero no es muy probable tampoco. 

Draco sonrió. 

-Tienes razón. Probablemente estaría en Defensa A si realmente fuera un vampiro. 

La profesora llegó cinco minutos tarde, arrastrando un televisor detrás de sí. 

-Lo shiento, tuve que shacar nueshtro televisor para la última leshión y no eshtoy shegura de shi levitarlo no lo dañará –explicó ella. 

Draco se preguntó si su color de cabello era natural. Era un naranja muy pálido que hacía que su pequeña cara se viera todavía más pálida de lo que ya era. Estaba cortado muy corto a los lados y algo más largo sobre la cabeza. Todo en ella hacía que Draco pensara en una zanahoria larga que hubiera recibido un poco demasiado de luz. Una zanahoria con un serio problema del habla. 

La clase la ignoró casi completamente mientras ella arrastraba el televisor hasta su lugar y lo conectaba. 

-¡Shhhh, shhh, shhh! –intentó hacerlos callar. 

¿O nada más estaba haciendo ejercicios de pronunciación? 

Los ojos de unos pocos estudiantes se fijaron en el televisor, pero como no había nada en la pantalla, todos volvieron a sus conversaciones. 

-¡Shhh, por favosh! –dijo la profesora-. Van a ver una película shobre un eclipshe total. 

Nadie pareció escucharla, pero después de unos cuantos "shhh, shhh, shh" más, la profesora encendió el televisor y el nivel de ruido se redujo por sí solo mientras los estudiantes volvían al menos parte de su atención a la pantalla. 

La película era lo suficientemente interesante como para capturar la atención de Draco, pero después la profesora empezó a hablar. Su voz era tan baja que era difícil oírla y sus palabras eran tan aburridas que Draco recordó a Binns. 

-¡Shhh, shhh, shh! 

Draco despertó sobresaltado. ¿Se había perdido algo importante? 

La profesora empezó a decirlo todo desde el principio otra vez. Y otra vez, y otra. 

Draco estaba casi mortalmente aburrido para cuando el timbre los salvó finalmente. Nadie se apresuró a salir del aula, todavía estaban despertándose. 

-¡Vamos, Dragón! –trató de apurarlo Cathy-. Es hora de almorzar. Debes estar hambriento. 

Draco parpadeó unas cuantas veces, entonces tomó sus cosas y siguió a Cathy fuera de Astronomía A. 

-¿Esa bruja siempre es igual de aburrida? 

-¿Sharter? Oh, sí, es realmente inteligente, pero no sabe enseñar. Probablemente debería haberse dedicado a la investigación –Cathy se encogió de hombros-. Pero la otra no sabe mucho de la materia, así que ella sigue teniendo la clase A. 

-¿"Sharter"? –repitió Draco. 

-Bueno, así es como suena cuando ella se presenta –admitió Cathy-. Conociéndola, debe ser Sarter o Tharter, o incluso Carter. Estarás más seguro llamándola sólo "profesora". 

Draco estalló en carcajadas, lo que también sirvió para finalmente restaurar su energía. 

-Te acoshtumbrarásh –comentó Cathy, pero tampoco logró mantener una cara seria. 

-¿A qué vienen esas risitas? –preguntó Jack cuando llegaron a la mesa del comedor. 

-Sharter –le dijo Cathy entre risas. 

Eso hizo que Susie se echara a reír también. 

-Nos enseñó hoy sobre el eclipshe –agregó Draco y pronto toda la mesa estaba riendo. 

Los Tiburones les lanzaron miradas inquietas desde su mesa, pero no estaban lo bastante cerca como para escuchar de qué se trataba. Probablemente habrían estado mucho menos nerviosos de haberse encontrado más cerca, pensó Draco. 

Era casi imposible comer y reír, pero a Draco no le importó. No tenían clase inmediatamente después de almorzar, así que quedaba tiempo más que suficiente. 

Desafortunadamente, todos los demás Rakers tenían que ir a clase y él marchó solo a la Biblioteca. Ahí encontró a Chispa, Curly y Curt ya trabajando en sus tareas de Defensa. 

Curly y Chispa le hicieron señas para que se uniera a ellos, pero Curt le lanzó una mirada de enojo. 

Draco miró rápidamente a su alrededor, deseando ver a Burbujas o a Keith, pero no estaban ahí. 

Trabajar con sus compañeros de clase probablemente lo ayudaría a ponerse al día, ¿pero realmente quería confrontar a Curt? ¿Tenía que confrontar a Curt? 

Pero Curly y Chispa eran sus amigos y tal vez Curt lo aceptaría una vez que lo hubiera conocido mejor. Decidió arriesgarse y se acercó para colocar su mochila en la mesa que ocupaban. 

-Estaré con ustedes en un momento. Quiero conseguir un libro primero –les dijo. 

Mientras buscaba en la sección de Defensa, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a Curt discutiendo con sus amigos. Tal vez esa no había sido una idea muy buena. 

Para su sorpresa, la Enciclopedia de Vampiros estaba justo ahí en el estante. Draco la tomó rápidamente y fue a registrarse al escritorio de la bibliotecaria. La bibliotecaria era una bruja vieja que lo miró con disgusto por haber interrumpido su tejido, pero firmó el libro sin dudar. Ni siquiera le pidió una identificación a pesar de que no era posible que lo conociera ya. 

Para cuando volvió a la mesa, Curt y los otros parecían haber resuelto el problema y Curt aceptó su presencia a pesar de que evitaba tanto como le era posible el dirigirle la palabra. 

-¿Llevan Runas Antiguas? –preguntó a los muchachos cuando sonó el timbre para anunciar el final de la clase de Aritmancia. 

-Nosotros sí, pero Curt no –contestó Chispa, comenzando a empacar. 

-¿Entonces, tienes dos horas libres los viernes? –le preguntó Draco a Curt-. Eso debe ser aburrido. 

Curt se encogió de hombros, todavía sin deseos de hablarle. 

-Pero tiene más tiempo para estudiar de esta manera –sonrió Chispa-. ¿Vienes a Runas, entonces? 

-No estoy seguro. Probablemente debería esperar a Charlie. Ella estará buscándome. 

-Aritmancia está junto a Runas –le dijo Curly-. Deberíamos encontrarla en el camino, si nos apuramos. 

-¡Muy bien, corre! –dijo Chispa, y salió. 

La bibliotecaria sólo suspiró cuando pasó junto a ella. 

Draco y Curly tomaron sus mochilas y lo siguieron, pero era imposible alcanzarlo. 

Chispa se deslizó entre la multitud que bajaba las escaleras igual que los ladronzuelos en día de mercado. Tal vez era uno de ellos, pensó Draco. 

Siguió corriendo incluso después de pasar a Charlie y pronto estuvo fuera de vista. 

-Hey, ¿a dónde van con tanta prisa? –preguntó Charlie cuando se detuvieron frente a ella. 

-Tras Chispa –contestó Curly. 

-Pero se suponía que él iba a detenerse cuando te encontrara –agregó Draco-. ¿Dónde está Cathy? ¿No estaba contigo? 

-Sí, pero ya se fue. Aritmancia es su última clase de hoy. 

-¿Quieres decir que ella se va dos horas antes todos los viernes? –preguntó Draco con algo de envidia. 

-Sí, pero también tiene que quedarse una hora más los lunes y los martes para Conjuros, y ella odia esa clase –señaló Charlie-. Runas y Estudios Muggles no están tan mal. 

El aula de Runas estaba en el segundo piso. En realidad, había dos aulas decoradas con inscripciones rúnicas, pero sólo una de ellas se usaba para los quintos años. 

-¿Quién es nuestro profesor? –preguntó Draco cuando entraron. 

-Magnus –contestó Charlie mientras miraba rápidamente el aula. Al parecer, tenían suerte. Karen no estaba ahí todavía. 

-¿El profesor de Latín? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido. Había pensado que enseñar a catorce grupos de Latín era más que suficiente para mantener ocupado a un profesor. 

-No, su esposa –corrigió Curly-. Pero se parece mucho a él. 

El aula tenía una fila más de pupitres de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver Draco en sus otras clases en West Hogsmeade. 

-¿Cuántos estudiantes hay en este grupo? –preguntó a sus amigos. 

-Diecisiete. Contigo, dieciocho –contestó Charlie. 

-¿Entonces por qué hay tantos pupitres aquí? 

Charlie pareció confundida por un momento, y luego rió. 

-En realidad muchas aulas están así. Sólo las aulas de los grupos A en las materias obligatorias no pueden tener más de 18 estudiantes, así que son más pequeñas que el resto. 

-Hola, Dragón –susurró alguien justo en su oreja. 

Draco miró a su alrededor y vio encaje rosa. 

-Soy Martha –le informó sin necesidad alguna el horror con encaje, agitando para él sus pestañas-. ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde? 

-Sí, y ciertamente no te incluyen –Draco ensayó en ella su mejor mirada de disgusto. 

-¿Oh? ¿Qué vas a hacer? –continuó Martha sin darse por enterada. 

-Nada que te interese –siseó Draco, pero no tenía caso. 

-Oh, vamos, puedes contarme –más revoloteo coqueto de pestañas. Sus párpados eran rosa también. Muy rosa. 

-Déjame traducir esto a un lengua comprensible para ti, Martha –Charlie llegó a rescatarlo-. ¡Piérdete! 

Martha hizo un puchero, pero después de un ligero empujón de Charlie, captó la indirecta. 

-¡Te veré luego, Dragón! –le guiñó un ojo antes de marcharse finalmente. 

-¿Qué fue lo que hice? –preguntó Draco sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. 

-Eres rubio como Gringolf Glizzard –le informó Charlie calmadamente-. Y tal vez ella notó algo de parecido familiar. 

-En realidad, mi tono de rubio viene del lado Malfoy de la familia –señaló Draco. 

-Bueno, sigue siendo rubio. Las Ángeles adoran a los chicos rubios –era evidente que Charlie encontraba sumamente divertida aquella tragedia. 

-¿Oh, en serio? –refunfuñó Draco-. ¿Entonces por qué no lo acosa a él? –señaló a un muchacho rubio y alto que estaba conversando con Chispa en la segunda fila. Con excepción de una chica de cabello oscuro sentada junto a Anya, era el único chico en la clase cuyo nombre ignoraba Draco. ¿Conocía ya a todos los alumnos de su mismo nivel? 

-¿Lars? –Charlie hizo una mueca burlona-. Rompió con ella en tercer año. Creo que la relación duro casi dos semanas, lo cual es mucho tiempo, tratándose de Martha. 

Karen frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando notó que su asiento usual estaba ocupado, pero no pareció realmente enojada. Sólo recorrió el aula con la mirada para encontrar otro lugar donde sentarse. Desafortunadamente, la única persona sin vecino resultó ser Martha. 

El ceño fruncido de Karen se hizo más profundo mientras probablemente comprendía que debería haber salido de inmediato de Artimancia. Entonces habría tenido más de dónde escoger aunque Dragón hubiera tomado ya su silla. Decidiéndose rápidamente, caminó hasta la última fila, todavía completamente vacía, y tomó el pupitre del centro. Mejor sentarse sola que estar atrapada con Martha durante toda la lección. 

Draco había terminado junto a Cindy, con quien nunca había hablado antes, pero ya que Cathy parecía apreciarla lo suficiente como para sentarse junto a ella en Defensa, probablemente era una buena elección. Svenja parecía haber olvidado todo acerca de la discusión que había tenido con Charlie el miércoles y le había pedido al momento en que llegó que compararan sus tareas. Cuando Charlie no quiso dejar solo a Draco y sólo le entregó a ella el pergamino, Svenja se lo llevó al primer pupitre del lado de la puerta, donde estaban la otras chicas fuereñas. 

Curiosamente, Jim y Clarence, que estaban detrás de ellas, no se unieron a la sesión de comparar tareas. Eso le recordó el hecho de que los fuereños se sentaban en dos grupos separados en la misma mesa a la hora del almuerzo. Así que sólo trabajaban juntos cuando eran amenazados por las pandillas más grandes, pero eran pandillas separadas la mayor parte del tiempo. 

Draco trató por un momento de escuchar la conversación de las chicas, pero el nivel de ruido en el aula hacía imposible entender las palabras. 

La profesora Magnus se parecía a su esposo en cuanto a que ella también vestía ropa muggle y cargaba un maletín, pero pronto demostró ser menos paciente. Draco se preguntó cómo habría manejado a Elly, pero era bastante obvio que Elly no asistía a Runas Antiguas. 

A diferencia de su esposo, la profesora Magnus sí pasó lista, aunque lo hizo con bastante rapidez. Pero llamó la atención de Draco el que los dos gemelos Tiburones estuvieran ahí. No le había sorprendido el ver ahí a todos los Señores del Mercado, ¿pero qué hacían unos Tiburones en una clase como esa? 

Por lo que sabía sobre Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas o Conjuros, a diferencia de estas materias, Runas requería mucho estudio. Los textos rúnicos no sólo estaban escritos en un alfabeto distinto, también tenían un lenguaje diferente con su propia fraseología y estructuras gramaticales. 

¿Sería que Andy y Alex no podían cantar mejor que Cathy? ¿O tal vez los habían echado de Cuidado de las Criaturas por maltratar a los animales? 

O quizá la opinión de Draco estaba demasiado prejuiciada por sus afiliaciones de pandilla. Tal vez lo gemelos tenían un genuino interés en su trabajo escolar, o al menos en algunas de sus materias. Después de todo, uno de ellos estaba en Transfiguraciones A y los dos estaban en Herbología A, lo que tampoco encajaba con la opinión de Draco sobre ellos dos. Tal vez en realidad no eran tan malos como Mark o Chris. 

-Muy bien, clase –ordenó la profesora Magnus-. Vamos a comparar sus tareas. 

"¿Comparar tareas?" pensó Draco, confundido. La tarea era algo que los profesores querían entregado, no comparado. 

Al igual que su esposo, la profesora Magnus proyectó el texto de la tarea en la pared, mientras todos los estudiantes sacaban sus pergaminos. Draco se preguntó qué se suponía que hiciera él mientras tanto. No tenía ninguna tarea, por supuesto, pero la profesora Magnus apenas había reconocido su existencia mientras pasaba lista. ¿Era posible que ni siquiera hubiera notado que era un nuevo estudiante? 

-Sally, comienza –ordenó la profesora Magnus. 

La vecina de Anya empezó a leer su tarea, siendo corregida ocasionalmente por la profesora y Draco observó fascinado mientras Cindy marcaba su propia tarea. Pero una vez que lo notó, la chica apartó su pergamino. 

-Perdón –susurró Draco, señalando su pupitre vacío con un ademán-. Aburrido. 

Cindy le sonrió ligeramente para demostrar que lo perdonaba, pero no apartó sus ojos de la tarea por un largo rato. 

Mientras tanto, la profesora había llamado a Anya para que continuara, luego a Svenja y pronto a Charlie. Ahora Draco estaba preocupándose. Era el siguiente en la fila. ¿Y si lo llamaba? Si realmente no había notado que era nuevo, estaría en problemas. 

-Karen, ¿tienes tu tarea? –preguntó la profesora Magnus de repente. 

-Sí, profesora –contestó Karen-. ¿Quiere que continúe? 

-¿Entonces, por qué estás sentada ahí atrás? 

-Mi lugar está ocupado –señaló Karen. 

-Ya veo, pero ¿por qué no te sentaste con Martha, entonces? Preferiría no tener que gritar para hacerme escuchar hasta allá, así que, por favor, acércate más. 

Karen miró a su alrededor con desesperación. 

-Puedo oírla bien desde aquí, en serio. No puedo soportar el perfume de Martha. Me marea y no puedo concentrarme. 

-Muy bien –cedió la profesora Magnus-. Dragón, ¿podrías sentarte con Martha, por favor? 

-¡No! –se le escapó a Draco-. Me sentaré con cualquiera, menos con ella. 

Martha suspiró soñadora. 

-Oh, por favor, Dragón. Vamos a pasarla muy bien. Hay tanto que no sabes acerca de mí. Podremos conocernos mejor. 

-Nada de hablar en clase, Martha –dijo seriamente la profesora Magnus-. Estás aquí para aprender algo, no para socializar. No me sorprende que Dragón y Karen no quieran sentarse contigo, si no les dejas trabajar. Cindy, ¿estaría bien para ti sentarte con Martha? 

-No, lo siento, profesora, pero estoy segura de que puedo trabajar mucho mejor sentada aquí –contestó Cindy de inmediato. 

La profesora Magnus recorrió el aula con la mirada. 

-¿Hester? 

-¡No! –chillaron horrorizadas ambas chicas. 

-Pandillas rivales, profesora –le recordó Lars secamente-. Usted sabe cómo es eso. 

-Ya veo. ¿Qué hay de ti, Lars? 

-Uh, ella es mi ex. Un rompimiento bastante violento –Lars se encogió de hombros-. No estoy seguro de que lo hayamos dejado atrás todavía. 

La profesora Magnus paseó la mirada por el aula otra vez. 

-¿Alguien? 

Al principio no reaccionó nadie. La profesora Magnus contempló la case con una expresión ligeramente desamparada, como si no estuviera segura de qué hacer y tal vez incluso deseando no haber tocado el tema. 

Entonces, cuando ya nadie esperaba una reacción, Clarence levantó lentamente su mano. 

-¿Clarence? –preguntó la profesora Magnus, claramente esperando que él hiciera algo como pedir permiso para ir al baño. 

-Podría intentarlo –dijo, dudoso. 

-Oh, gracias, Clarence –la profesora Magnus le sonrió agradecida-. Karen, ¿podrás trabajar junto a Jim? 

-Sí, profesora, eso estará bien. 

-Perfecto, entonces tú te sentarás aquí y, Clarence, tú irás junto a Martha –entonces la profesora recordó los lentes de Clarence-. Podrás ver desde ahí, ¿verdad? –preguntó, un poco preocupada. 

-Sí, profesora, creo que estaré bien –respondió Clarence, obediente, mientras recogía sus cosas para hacerle espacio a Karen. 

-Muy bien, empecemos con el texto de hoy –anunció la profesora Magnus una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados otra vez. Quitó el extraño pergamino transparente del proyector y puso otro en su lugar. 

-¡Pero, profesora, no hemos terminado de comparar la tarea! –protestó alguien de la última fila. Draco sospechó que era uno de los gemelos, pero, ya que había estado mirando la proyección del nuevo texto y no conocía demasiado bien sus voces, no podía estar seguro. 

-¿No? –preguntó la profesora Magnus, sorprendida-. ¿En qué parte estamos? 

-A punto de comenzar el último párrafo, profesora –dijo Sally, ansiosa. 

O esa chica realmente amaba Runas Antiguas o era otra Hermione Granger, pensó Draco, mientras la profesora cambiaba otra vez los textos. 

-De acuerdo, ¿de quién es el turno? –preguntó la profesora. 

-Profesora, el texto está al revés –señaló Chispa. 

Sin mirar, la profesora Magnus dio vuelta a la hoja en el proyector. 

-Ahora está cabeza abajo y al revés –reportó Curly, con una sonrisita. 

La profesora Magnus le lanzó una mirada de enojo. 

-Sólo lo señalé porque no podemos leerlo así –indicó Curly. 

Le tomó a la profesora un minuto determinar en qué forma colocar la hoja para que se pudiera leer el texto. 

-Ya está, ¿de quién es el turno? –demandó otra vez, luego de terminar. 

-De Cindy –mintió Karen tranquilamente. 

-No, Dragón va primero –dijo Anya. 

-Dragón no estaba aquí la lección pasada. No tiene tarea para comparar –le respondió Charlie, todavía antes de que Draco tuviera tiempo para entrar en pánico. 

-Entonces debería seguir Karen en lugar de Dragón –sugirió Burbujas. 

-No, el turno de Karen es después de Jim y él va después de Cindy –dijo Lars. 

-Pero ese es el sitio de Clarence –argumentó Keith. 

-¿Podríamos, por favor, seguir trabajando? –casi gritó Sally-. Yo lo leeré. 

-No puedes, ya tuviste tu turno –le informó Hester. 

Eso continuó por casi cinco minutos hasta que la profesora Magnus finalmente decidió simplemente llamar a Cindy para que terminara de leer la tarea, sin importar de quién era el turno. 

Desafortunadamente, Cindy tenía varios errores que necesitaban ser corregidos, lo que tomó otros diez minutos hasta que la profesora Magnus pudo finalmente cambiar las hojas otra vez. 

-Bien, clase, vamos a comenzar con el nuevo texto, entonces. Este es... –y eso fue todo lo que pudo decir la profesora. 

¡RRRRRIIIIINNNNG! 

Todos los estudiantes en el aula empezaron a empacar. Para muchos, esa era la última clase de la semana y querían marcharse. 

-¡Bueno, ya que no pudimos copiar el texto, por favor, traduzcan el texto sobre el Rey Arturo de sus libros como tarea! –gritó la profesora Magnus por encima del ruido. 

Draco se preguntó cuántos de los estudiantes la habrían oído. Una mirada rápida a su alrededor confirmó que al menos los Señores y los gemelos ya se habían ido. Clarence corría hacia la puerta gritándole a Jim algo acerca de un tren que no quería perder. Martha y Hester debían haber chocado en el camino hacia la puerta y ahora estaban gritándose. Hester incluso trató de golpear a Marta en la cabeza con su libro de Runas, pero Martha logró retroceder a tiempo y pasó por debajo de uno de los pupitres hasta el otro lado y hacia la puerta. Hester le gritó algunos insultos más, pero no la persiguió. 

Para cuando se aquietó el ruido, sólo quedaban ocho de ellos y todos salieron caminando más lentamente. Esos chicos probablemente asistían todos a la clase de Estudios Muggles, asumió Draco. Esperaba que Svenja y Karen se quedara, ya que para entonces había llegado a la conclusión de que ambas eran squibs. 

Pero ahí estaban Sally, Anya y Lars y, para sorpresa de Draco, también Chispa. Sabía con certeza que ni Anya ni Chispa eran squibs, así que tal vez no era tan raro que los jóvenes magos asistieran a Estudios Muggles después de todo. 

El aula de Estudios Muggles estaba ya llenándose con otros chicos cuando llegaron y esta vez dos aulas estaban en uso al mismo tiempo. No, con una cantidad tan grande de estudiantes era absolutamente imposible que todos fueran squibs. 

Draco vio a los tres miembros de los Anillos Negros entrar a Estudios Muggles B, pero Charlie lo guió directamente a Estudios Muggles A, cuya puerta estaba decorada con una fascinante fotografía de un centro comercial muggle. Le habría encantado detenerse y admirarla, pero Charlie tiró de él para que dejara la puerta libre para los estudiantes que estaban detrás de ellos. 

-¡Oh, no, no tú otra vez! –gimió Marty al ver a Draco-. Sólo hay nueve pupitres aquí. 

Ciertamente, la última fila de pupitres había sido puesta contra la pared y se usaba para exhibir toda clase de objetos muggles. Algunos eran familiares para Draco, pero otros le eran completamente extraños. 

Draco sólo se encogió de hombros mirando a Draco y fue a leer las etiquetas. 

"Bolso (usado por mujeres muggles)". "Baterías (sirven para almacenar electricidad)". "Micrófono (reemplaza el encantamiento _Sonorus_)". "Casco de policía (lo usan en la cabeza los aurors muggles)"... 

Desafortunadamente, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara la profesora. Era una mujer de apariencia muy juvenil, con lentes y, para sorpresa de Draco, vestía una túnica celeste. 

De alguna manera, Draco había esperado que un profesor de Estudios Muggles usara ropa muggle, a pesar de que el Hogwarts tampoco lo hacía. 

Ella saludó rápidamente y pasó lista, lo que le dio a Draco una oportunidad de mirar a los otros estudiantes presentes. 

Había dieciocho chicos, exactamente la cantidad que podía albergar el aula sin necesidad de salir a buscar más mobiliario y alterar el orden en el que estaban los pupitres. 

Lenny y Nico estaban en el pupitre del lado de la ventana en la última fila, conversando e ignorando casi completamente a la profesora. Amanda no se veía en las cercanías y la cuarta Demonio había terminado sentándose junto a Marty en el pupitre del centro, que era en ese momento el pupitre más silencioso del aula, porque ellos dos solamente intercambiaban miradas de disgusto. 

Draco y Charlie habían tenido que ubicarse en el pupitre del lado de la pared en la última fila, pero al menos tenían una buena vista de toda el aula. 

Frente a ellos, Chispa y Lars estaban riéndose quién sabe de qué. Las dos chicas a la izquierda eran completas desconocidas para Draco. Probablemente squibs, supuso, pues no estaban en ninguna de sus otras clases. Luego estaban Nora y Karen del lado de la ventana y la primera fila estaba ocupada casi completamente por chicas fuereñas, Sally y Svenja junto a la ventana, Anya y otra chica a la que la profesora había llamado Mona en el centro. Las dos últimas chicas también eran desconocidas para Draco. 

No fue sino hasta que la profesora terminó de pasar lista que Draco notó que se había saltado su nombre. ¿Estaba usando una lista de clase diferente que la que le había dado el director? ¿O se suponía que él asistiera a Estudios Muggles B? 

Draco levantó lentamente su mano para preguntar. 

-Ah, sí, tú debes ser Dragón –le sonrió la profesora-. ¿Asistías a Estudios Muggles en Hogwarts? 

-Sí, pero apenas comencé a asistir este año –respondió Draco, ligeramente avergonzado-. Se esperaba que tomara el examen de tercer año al final del primer semestre y que entonces continuara con los demás alumnos de cuarto durante el resto del año. 

-¿Por qué empezaste tan tarde una materia nueva? –preguntó la profesora, sorprendida-. ¿Es una práctica común en Hogwarts? 

-No, no es común –contestó Draco, ahora todavía más avergonzado-. Sólo hicieron una excepción porque el director sabía que mi padre no me había permitido asistir antes a esa clase. 

-Tu padre es... hum... –ahora la profesora parecía avergonzada. 

-Un sangre limpia y no quiere tener nada que ver con los muggles –explicó Draco-. Pero ahora está en Azkaban, así que no puede impedirme cambiar mis materias opcionales. 

-Ya veo –dijo rápidamente la profesora, obviamente sin atreverse a indagar más la situación familiar de Draco-. ¿Pero, por qué tomaste esta decisión? ¿No habría sido más fácil continuar con las materias que has llevado desde tercer año? 

-Ah, pero tengo mucha curiosidad acerca de los muggles. Mi padre nunca me permitió acercarme a cosas muggles, pero he visto algunas cosas realmente fascinantes en el apartamento de mi tío y decidí que quiero saber todo al respecto. Quiero asistir a una universidad muggle cuando apruebe mis NEWTs, y no podré hacerlo si no sé comportarme como un muggle. 

-Una universidad muggle –la profesora sonrió-. Ah, sí, hemos hablado sobre el sistema escolar muggle, ¿verdad? –preguntó a la clase. 

Varios chicos levantaron sus manos, pero la profesora escogió a la chica Demonio que todavía estaba enfrascada en su guerra de miradas contra Marty. 

-¿Carry? 

Carry se sorbresaltó. 

-¿Profesora? Yo... yo… uh. 

-No estabas prestando atención. Sí, lo noté –dijo la profesora, con aire reprobador, pero no tomó ninguna medida al respecto-. Pregunté por lo que hemos hablado sobre escuelas muggles. 

-Uh... er... Sí, profesora. Creo que investigamos las escuelas primarias y secundarias en algún momento del año pasado –tartamudeó Carry-. Ellos... ellos empiezan a asistir a la escuela a los... seis años, y aprenden a leer, escribir y contar. 

La profesora decidió dejar de atormentarla. 

-Ah, entonces, tenemos escuelas primarias y secundarias, en otras palabras, las escuelas previas a la universidad. ¿Quién sabe qué otras materias son importantes en la educación muggle, además de leer y escribir, mejor conocida como Inglés? ¿Sí, Dragón, ya aprendiste eso en Hogwarts? 

-No, pero tío Severus me dijo que Matemática es terriblemente importante para muchas otras materias, y que también aprenden Física y Química –contestó Draco, orgulloso. 

-Sí, Matemática –dijo la profesora, y escribió eso e "Inglés" en la pizarra blanca con un marcador azul-. ¿Pero qué hay de Física y Química? 

Esta vez se alzaron muy pocas manos. 

-¿Tessa? –la profesora escogió a una chica muy pequeña a la que Draco no conocía. 

-Tienen una materia llamada Ciencias en muchas escuelas muggles –contestó Tessa, obedientemente. 

La profesora asintió y añadió "Ciencias" a la lista. 

-¿Qué más es parte de Ciencias, Lenny? 

-¿Uh? ¿Qué? –Lenny levantó la mirada de su conversación con Nico, obviamente sin tener idea de lo que acababan de preguntarle. Sus ojos se fijaron en la lista en la pizarra-. ¿Geografía? –sugirió. 

-No, Lenny, me temo que Geografía es una materia por sí misma –dijo la profesora, pero la añadió a la lista de todos modos-. Por favor, pon atención. ¿Delia? 

-Biología es parte de Ciencias –respondió la chica que estaba sentada cerca de la puerta. 

-Exactamente –asintió la profesora-. ¿Qué otras materias reciben los estudiantes muggles? 

Más manos se alzaron esta vez. 

-¿Debby? 

-Reciben Historia y Deportes, igual que nosotros –contestó la chica alta que estaba junto a Tessa. 

La profesora escribió "Historia", entonces se detufo. 

-"Deportes" no es la palabra correcta. ¿Cómo llaman a Deportes en las escuelas muggles? 

Silencio. Entonces Svenja levantó titubeante su mano. 

-Era algo que sonaba mucho como Física. Física Educativa o algo así –dijo cuando la profesora asintió para autorizarla a hablar. 

-Casi, pero no... –la profesora miró al grupo, pero sólo recibió miradas de incomprensión-. Vamos, ¿no hay al menos uno entre ustedes que haya asistido a una primaria muggle? 

-Yo –dijo Sally-. Pero sólo durante medio año y no puedo recordar la palabra. Jim debería saberla. Es hijo de muggles –ella parecía terriblemente infeliz al respecto. 

-Es Educación Física –la profesora respondió su propia pregunta y la escribió-. ¿Alguna otra materia? ¿Qué hay de ti, Nico? Apenas he oído algo de ti. 

-Uh... ¿Manejo? –sugirió Nico. 

-No, Nico, los estudiantes muggles no aprenden a conducir en la escuela –casi siseó la profesora. Era obvio que no le agradaba Nico. Tal vez siempre mostraba tan poco interés en clase. 

-¿Charlie? –probó la profesora a continuación. 

-Francés –sugirió Charlie. 

-Sí, un segundo idioma –corrigió ligeramente la profesora-. Usualmente es francés en los países de habla inglesa, pero no necesariamente. ¿Algo más? ¿Marty, quizá? 

-Música –contestó Marty, frunciendo levemente el ceño. 

-Excelente –dijo la profesora-. ¿Por qué nunca levantas la mano, si siempre sabes la respuesta? 

Marty simplemente se encogió de hombros y la profesora lo dejó tranquilo. 

-¿Qué hay de ti, Chispa? ¿Conoces alguna materia muggle? –preguntó ella. 

-Inglés y Matemática –Chispa sonrió con inocencia. 

-¿Alguna que no hayamos nombrado todavía? 

-Uh... 

-Artes Plásticas –susurró Lars. 

-Artes Plásticas –repitió Chispa, agradecido. 

-Artes Plásticas –dijo la profesora y lo escribió-. Gracias, Lars. ¿Alguna más? 

Hubo otro silencio en el aula, entonces la vecina de Delia alzó su mano. 

-¿Sí, Lucy? 

-Estudian Religión muggle –reportó Lucy. 

Draco parpadeó. ¿De qué se trataba eso? Por supuesto que los muggles tenían religiones muggles, ¿pero qué tenía eso que ver con la escuela? 

-Sí, estudian Religión en la escuela, pero, por favor, recuerda no agregar la palabra "muggle" a eso. Es Religión para ellos –le recordó la profesora a Lucy-. Bien, suficiente con las materias. ¿Qué hay de los exámenes? ¿Cuáles son los que deben aprobar los muggles para poder asistir a la universidad? 

Draco no dejó de escribir hasta el final de la lección. Todo lo que había aprendido en Estudios Muggles hasta entonces había sido interesante, pero ahora por primera vez estaban hablando de cosas que realmente necesitaba. Qué documentos tenía que presentar para entrar a la universidad, dónde estaban las universidades, cómo era un auditorio, cómo estaban organizadas las universidades... 

Se sintió casi decepcionado cuando sonó el timbre y terminó la clase. 

**Continuará… **

**Notas: **

¿Draco irá realmente a una universidad muggle? ¿Clarence continuará sentándose junto a Marty en Runas Antiguas? ¿Y Minerva le enseñará a sus alumnos cómo transformar algo en una serpiente? 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Sevi llega a casa para el fin de semana, o al menos una parte. Draco y Sammie discuten sobre Clarence y Sarah le da a Draco algunos consejos. 


	48. Fin de semana de vampiros

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony, y también todas las canciones de Gringolf. ¡Gracias por prestármelos! 

Mi amigo Edmond es dueño de sí mismo y de su caballo Apolo. 

Viejo Joe y el Joe de Tess pertenecen a Zebee. 

**Nota de la autora: **

Presento mis disculpas si he olvidado a alguien al responder a sus comentarios. ReviewAlert parece haber decidido que el suyo es un trabajo de medio tiempo. Revisé la página varias veces, pero siempre puede habérseme pasado algo... Hay una nueva versión francesa de MNS, hecha por Lena, aquí en ff.net, desafortundamente, ff.net no acepta links en las historias, así que tendrán que usar el buscador por ahora, mientras puedo agregar la dirección a mis datos biográficos, pero todavía estoy esperando para hacer los cambios ahí, ya que me han prometido también una versión en ruso, que todavía no está lista. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 48: FIN DE SEMANA DE VAMPIROS**

Cuando Draco llegó a casa ese día, el profesor Snape le abrió la puerta, con un cuervo en cada hombro. 

-¡Tío Severus! –Draco lo saludó con un abrazo, que Hugin aprovechó para saltar al hombro de su muchacho-. Estás en casa. 

-Sí, estoy en casa –sonrió Severus-. ¿No te dijo Sarah que vendría? 

-Lo hizo, pero no pensé que llegarías antes que yo –Draco sonrió-. Te eché de menos. 

-¿Y cómo van tus primeros días en la Escuela de West Hogsmeade? –preguntó Severus mientras cerraba la puerta-. ¿Algún problema? 

-Defensa –respondió Draco inmediatamente-. Parece ser que en Hogwarts estamos dos años atrasados con respecto a Hogsmeade, gracias a Lockhart y Moody. 

-Pensé que Lupin había logrado ponerlos al día –señaló Severus. 

-Nunca llegamos hasta los vampiros y eso es lo que están estudiando en West Hogsmeade en estos días. Están entrando en detalles y yo ni siquiera sé lo básico –explicó Draco. 

-Recuerdo haber visto algunos ensayos de tarea de los Gryffindors acerca de vampiros cuando tuve que reemplazar a Lupin durante una luna llena –le dijo Severus, cortante. 

Draco hizo un pucherito. 

-Nunca lo reemplazaste para mi clase. 

-Tenía una clase de sétimo año de Pociones a la hora que tú tenías Defensa –se defendió Severus-. No podía dejarlos solos tan cerca de los NEWTs. ¿Quién te dio clase durante la luna llena ese año? 

Draco lo miró enojado. 

-Trellawney nos cuidaba. Pero yo no llamaría a eso "enseñar". Sólo se sentaba ahí, hablando sobre su ojo interior y algunas veces acerca del Grim y de su bola de cristal. Era un buen momento para hacer tareas, si podías ignorar lo que hablaba lo suficiente como para concentrarte en otra cosa. A veces tampoco era tan malo escucharla predecir la muerte de Potter. 

-Ya veo –dijo Severus, cortante, y Draco se preguntó si le llevaría esa información a Dumbledore o si simplemente confrontaría a Trellawney él mismo-. ¿Qué hay de tus otras materias? ¿Estás al día con Encantamientos? 

-¿Al día? Connelly está tan atrás de Flitwick que ni siquiera tendrán oportunidad de alcanzarlo este año. Acaban de empezar con los encantamientos para convocar. Transfiguración es el único posible problema que veo hasta el momento –Draco se encogió de hombros-. También estoy atrasado en Estudios Muggles, por supuesto, pero creo que le agrado a la profesora y ya le expliqué mi situación. Lo que aprendimos hoy fue realmente fascinante. 

Severus sonrió. 

-Estoy seguro de que lo fue, pero ¿qué es lo de Transfiguración? No  me digas que también van más rápido que con Minerva. 

-Oh, no, están exactamente en el mismo punto, pero no creo que pueda continuar a la larga en Transfiguración A. Probablemente pertenezco a la B, creo –dijo Draco-. Pero no es nada de qué preocuparse. 

-¿Entonces, no alcanzan los estándares de Minerva? 

-No dije eso –corrigió Draco rápidamente-. El profesor Winter es bueno. No es un animago, hasta donde sé, pero transformó un pizarra en una chimenea que funcionaba con un simple movimiento de varita. No estoy seguro de que MacGonagall lo hubiera hecho con tanta facilidad. Pero no está atrasada con respecto a él, y eso es lo que cuenta. 

Severus asintió. 

-Bien, ¿qué hay con el resto? 

-El profesor de Historia no es grandioso, pero es mucho más interesante que Binns. 

-No es una hazaña particularmente difícil –señaló Severus. 

-No, pero es un cambio agradable –concordó Draco-. Herbología es mucho más teórica me parece, pero sólo hemos tenido una lección hasta ahora y vimos una película entonces. La televisión es grandiosa. Puedes ver todas esas plantas aunque la escuela no tiene espacio en el invernadero para cultivarlas. 

-¿Cómo estuvo Pociones? –Severus interrumpió a Draco antes de que pudiera seguir cantando las alabanzas de la televisión. 

-Grandiosa. Preparamos el Tinte de Merlín y el profesor Funnel me dijo que le gustaría tener un alquimista como su sucesor. Incluso preguntó si a tía Sarah le gustaría enseñar. 

-¿Entonces, están estudiando ya pociones para teñir? 

-Sí, pero todavía no han visto las pociones sanadoras. Y él no podía creer cuántos estudiantes hay en las clases de Pociones en Hogwarts. Nunca tiene más de catorce en una clase y cree que eso es demasiado más bien –continuó Draco, excitadamente. 

-Es todo una cuestión de disciplina –dijo Severus-. En realidad, Pociones probablemente debería enseñarse individualmente, como lo era en la antigüedad, antes de que inventaran las escuelas mágicas. Entonces cada mago tenía un aprendiz o a veces dos. Eran estudiantes y asistentes para sus maestros y los maestros tenían tiempo para enseñarles. Nadie imponía programas o exámenes. 

-Pero si tenías un mal maestro no aprendías mucho –señaló Draco- 

-Sí, pero un mal maestro no podía causar tanto daño como lo que puede hacer hoy día un mal profesor. El número de aprendices que un mago tenía en su vida completa normalmente era menor que la cantidad de estudiantes que tiene Hogwarts en una sola clase –respondió Severus-. Pero estábamos hablando sobre tu nueva escuela. 

-Oh, sí. Estudiar Astronomía durante el día se siente raro y la profesora es extraña, pero nos mostró una película ella también. Deportes estuvo grandioso. Incluso jugamos fútbol. El profesor es un gran jugador. Apuesto que Madame Hooch no podría jugar fútbol así. 

-Es improbable –concordó Severus-. Pero es una buena jugadora de quidditch. 

-Y tienen toda clase de materias extrañas: Francés y Psicología y Conjuros y Teoría Mágica –continuó Draco. 

-West Hogsmeade solía ser una escuela para squibs –le recordó Severus-. Adoptaron los programas de las escuelas mágicas mucho después de entrar en funcionamiento y algunas de las materias más cercanas al estilo muggle todavía permanecen. Pero Conjuros es un caso aparte. Antes había clases de Conjuros en Hogwarts también, pero el presupuesto escolar sólo permite una cantidad limitada de profesores, así que cuando agregaron Estudios Muggles tuvieron que eliminar otra materia. La elección era entre Conjuros y Adivinación, me parece. 

-¿Entonces, West Hogsmeade eligió conservar Conjuros y Hogwarts, Adivinación? –preguntó Draco. 

-No es tan sencillo. West Hogsmeade siempre ha ofrecido Estudios Muggles, por ejemplo. Es una de las materias originales para squibs. Además, los adivinos son realmente escasos, lo que hace difícil encontrar un profesor para esa materia. Ha habido varias ocasiones en Hogwarts en las que no ha existido profesor de Adivinación y entonces se impartió Conjuros, y me imagino que habrá habido ocasiones en West Hogsmeade en las que se enseñó Adivinación. 

-Entonces, ¿por qué las escuelas no comparten profesores? –sugirió Draco-. Los grupos de Adivinación de Hogwarts son tan pequeños que fácilmente podrían tener sólo una clase por año y Trellawney podría trabajar otras catorce horas en West Hogsmeade. West Hogsmeade tiene dos profesores de Conjuros, uno para chicos, otro para chicas, mientras que sólo tienen un profesor para cada una de las otras electivas. No pueden estar a toda su capacidad. 

-Podrían estar trabajando medio tiempo –sugirió Severus-. Pero valdría la pena mencionarle la idea al director. Una sociedad entre las escuelas ciertamente mejoraría sus relaciones. 

-¿Qué relaciones? Hogwarts ni siquiera admite que West Hogsmeade existe. 

-Precisamente. No podrían hacer eso si compartieran profesores, o tal vez incluso podrían tener clases mixtas. 

-¿Clases mixtas? ¿Cómo funciona eso? 

Severus sonrió. 

-Vía trasladador. Podríamos hacer que los estudiantes de una clase en particular se reunieran en su escuela, luego los transportaríamos a la otra. Con un trasladador apropiadamente grande, como una cuerda, por ejemplo, sería fácil trasladar una clase entera en un solo viaje. Eso también le daría a los estudiantes de Hogwarts la oportunidad de participar en lecciones de ballet o jugar fútbol, o unirse al Club de Ajedrez de West Hogsmeade. 

-Aún así, los estudiantes de West Hogsmeade no podrían jugar quidditch –señaló Draco-. No tienen escobas. ¿Qué podría ofrecer Hogwarts a cambio? 

Severus se encogió de hombros. 

-Tal vez podríamos empezar otra vez un club de duelo, u ofrecer otras actividades nuevas. Creo que hubo una vez un coro escolar y clases de arte. 

-¿Cómo está Neville? –preguntó Draco de repente, recordando la razón por la que estaba asistiendo a West Hogsmeade. 

-Vivirá –respondió Severus, más solemnemente-. Todavía no están seguros de si su brazo y pierna derechos sanarán completamente. Debe haber tratado de suavizar el impacto y aterrizó sobre su brazo y pierna. 

-¿Todavía le duele mucho? 

-No lo sé. Le dolía la última vez que lo vi, pero eso fue el jueves por la mañana. Cuando pregunté por él después de almuerzo, Madame Pomfrey me dijo que su abuela ya se lo había llevado a casa, lo que significa que ella debe haber estado segura de que estaría bien allí. No lo habría dejado ir de haber tenido la menor duda de que eso fuera bueno para él. 

-¿Y no has sabido nada desde entonces? –preguntó Draco, bastante suplicantemente. 

-No, pero en este caso el no recibir noticias es una buena noticia. Significa que Neville por lo menos no ha empeorado. 

-¿Su abuela estaba muy enojada? 

-No estaba contenta –dijo Severus seriamente-. Pero eso era de esperarse. Después de todo, tiene que estar muy preocupada por su nieto. Incluso amenazó con cambiarlo de escuela, pero Albus no cree que lo vaya a hacer. La educación de Neville es muy importante para ella y no puede costearle clases particulares. Lo único que podría hacer realmente es enviarlo a otra escuela y lo pensará dos veces antes de hacerlo. 

-¿Le dijiste que lo siento mucho y que no fue mi intención lastimarlo? 

-No la vi, Draco. Estaba en clase en ese momento. 

-¿Puedo escribirle a él? –preguntó Draco, suavemente. 

-Por supuesto que puedes. En realidad, me parece una muy buena idea. 

-Necesitaré que me prestes a Munin para enviarla –le recordó Draco a Severus-. Y en este momento no sé qué escribir. 

-Lo dejaré aquí para ti cuando regrese a Hogwarts. Nada más dile que vaya a Hogwarts cuando regrese. 

-Gracias –dijo Draco, muy bajito. Realmente necesitaba contactar a Neville, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de hacerlo. ¿Cómo le decías a alguien en una carta que lamentabas mucho casi haberlo matado? 

No fue sino hasta después de la cena que Severus y Draco finalmente tuvieron tiempo para estudiar a los vampiros. Sarah había estado apurando durante toda la cena a Severus para que revisara la biblioteca del laboratorio y sacara de ahí todos los libros que pudieran ser inadecuados para Draco, pero Severus simplemente se negó. 

-Esos libros están en todas partes y Draco los encontrará con bastante frecuencia a lo largo de su vida. Aprenderá mejor cómo manejarlos si tiene la oportunidad de conocerlos ahora –le dijo a Sarah antes de llevar "Cazadores en la Oscuridad" de vuelta al laboratorio y decirle a Draco que consiguiera tinta y pergamino. 

-Conseguí en la Biblioteca un libro que me recomendó tía Sarah –le dijo Draco una vez que se dio cuenta de que Severus había puesto "Cazadores en la Oscuridad en la mesa en lugar de devolverlo a su estante-. Podríamos usar ese. 

Severus miró rápidamente la "Enciclopedia de Vampiros" y se la devolvió a Draco 

-Puedes leer este tú solo. Es completamente inofensivo y bastante fácil de comprender, así que no necesitarás mi ayuda con él. En este momento, me parece que es más importante enseñarte cómo leer libros como este otro –tomó "Cazadores en la Oscuridad". 

-Tía Sarah dijo que no lo tocara –recalcó Draco, un tanto dudoso. 

-Y yo te digo que no confíes en lo que dice –le dijo Severus, calmadamente-. Es un libro muy interesante y contiene un montón de supersticiones comunes que pueden ser igual de importantes de conocer que los hechos reales. 

-¿Como qué? –preguntó Draco-. ¿Si no es cierto, cómo puede ser útil saberlo? 

-Porque es muy probable que te encuentres con personas que las creerán siempre que tengas que tratar con este tema. Saber cuáles son los errores comunes podrá, por ejemplo, ayudarte a descubrir si el reporte de una ataque de vampiros es falso o si al menos ha sido exagerado. Si alguien te dice que un vampiro se asustó porque su presunta víctima tenía un collar con una cruz, o ardió espontáneamente cuando fue expuesto a la luz del día, probablemente deberías dudar de que haya habido ataque alguno. Además, habrá gente que querrá aconsejarte con esos errores; o acciones extrañas, como personas escondiéndose en una iglesia toda la noche, sólo te serán comprensibles si conoces sus supersticiones. 

-¿Y es por eso que conservas el libro? 

Severus asintió. 

-También con frecuencia es divertido saber cómo empezaron esas supersticiones. Por ejemplo, se supone que los vampiros temen a la cruz –dijo, señalando la sección del libro que describía la relación de los vampiros con la Iglesia-. Eso fue iniciado por una monja muggle que se encontró con un vampiro que había sido sacerdote antes de ser mordido. El vampiro sentía un profundo respeto por el crucifijo de la monja y se encontró incapaz de lastimar a una correligionaria. El pobre hombre estaba muy perturbado por su cambio. Se consideraba manchado e irredimiblemente malvado e indigno de tocar el crucifijo, así que huyó y la monja le dijo a todos cómo su Señor Jesús la había salvado a través de su bendita presencia en su imagen en la cruz. 

-Pero eso es acerca de crucifijos –argumentó Draco-. La superstición dice que es la cruz la que protege contra los vampiros, aún sin la imagen del crucificado en ella. 

-En realidad se escuchan las dos versiones –concordó Severus-. La creencia original es que sólo el crucifijo espantará al vampiro, pero la tradición oral tiende a embellecerse y algunos evidentemente olvidaron ese detalle con el tiempo. 

Estudiaron alrededor de veinte páginas de "Cazadores en la Oscuridad" con Severus siempre explicando qué era hecho y qué era superstición, con frecuencia añadiendo pequeñas anécdotas a las supersticiones. 

Sarah entró una vez y sacudió la cabeza mirándolos. 

-Usar algo así como material de estudio. 

-En realidad es bastante bueno para ese propósito –le dijo Severus-. Contiene casi todo lo que deberías indicarle a los estudiantes que está mal. 

Sarah sólo sacudió la cabeza un poco más y salió de nuevo, murmurando algo acerca de que Severus era el educador profesional y debía saber qué estaba haciendo. Draco se alegró de que por una vez no se quedara a regañarlos. Encontraba fascinante la lección y no quería que se interrumpiera. 

Continuaron trabajando durante la mañana del sábado, esta vez con Billy y el gato acompañándolos junto con los dos cuervos. El gato y Munin no eran un problema, ya que sabían escuchar como buenos estudiantes. Uno se acomodaba en el hombro de Severus, cambiando de posición sólo ocasionalmente mientras que el otro se acurrucaba en el escritorio cerca del libro y sólo hacía comentarios ocasionales con un ronroneo o un bostezo. Obviamente, había escuchado antes algunas de esas historias. 

Hugin y Billy, sin embargo, eran mucho menos maduros y carecían por completo de la paciencia de los otros. Hugin se posó en el hombro de Draco durante un rato mientras que Billy estaba contento sentado en el regazo del muchacho, pero después el cuervo se aburrió y saltó a la mesa para explorar los utensilios para escribir propiedad de Draco. 

Eso atrajo también la atención de Billy y Draco tuvo que rescatar su pluma cuando cada uno de ellos la tomó por un extremo y se negó a soltarla. La pobre pluma de ganso parecía bastante maltratada después de eso, pero, para sorpresa de Draco, escribía perfectamente. Parecía ser que Mike realmente le había dado un buen consejo cuando le indicó que comprara una de ganso. 

Por supuesto, la pérdida de su juguete no privó al bebé mago y al bebé cuervo de su juego, ya que simplemente tomaron en su lugar una pieza de pergamino. Draco decidió dejar que la conservaran, ya que estaba en blanco, pero entonces Hugin saltó al libro. 

Severus lo quitó del libro varias veces, pero eso sólo lo animó y terminaron echándolo del laboratorio para poder trabajar en paz. 

-Necesitas aprender algo de disciplina –informó Severus al bebé cuervo mientras lo sacaba por la puerta. 

-¡CAW! –protestó Hugin a través de la puerta cerrada, pero no tenía caso. Había sido separado de su mago una vez más. 

Dejó de protestar después de un rato y Severus y Draco pudieron continuar con su trabajo, ahora interrumpidos sólo por Billy, que estaba de un talante muy conversador y tenía que comentar casi todo lo que decía Severus. Esos "ampíoos" realmente era un tema fascinante, después de todo. 

Unos diez minutos después, los graznidos que venían de la sala empezaron otra vez, ahora acompañados por ladridos. Parecía ser que Hugin había encontrado un nuevo compañero de juegos. Severus suspiró, puso un hechizo a prueba de sonidos en la puerta y continuó con su lección. Ese Perro realmente era más ruidoso que una clase entera de Gryffindors de primer año, y ni siquiera se encontraba en la habitación. 

Draco se sintió muy decepcionado cuando Severus tuvo que regresar a Hogwarts. Él prometió que se quedaría en casa todo el domingo la semana siguiente, pero Draco realmente deseaba que pudiera quedarse más en ese momento. Al menos su partida le dio oportunidad de pasar algo de tiempo con sus amigos, que ya varias veces le habían pedido que saliera. 

Jack regañó a Draco cuando finalmente llegó al cobertizo, pero Draco sólo se encogió de hombros. 

-Tío Severus sólo se quedó en casa por poco tiempo y yo necesitaba algo de ayuda con Defensa. 

-¿Le consultaste sobre mi tutoría en Pociones? –preguntó Mary ansiosamente-. Realmente necesito ayuda. Reprobé otro examen esta semana. 

-No estará mucho en casa hasta Navidad, pero podría aceptar enseñarte durante las vacaciones –le dijo Draco-. Pero tendrás que preguntarle tú misma. 

-Para las vacaciones será demasiado tarde –gimió Mary-. Tengo un examen la semana antes y no tengo más opción que aprobarlo. 

-Tal vez podrías pedirle ayuda a tía Sarah –sugirió Mike-. Nunca ha enseñado, hasta donde sé, pero apuesto que se está aburriendo de estar en casa todo el día y algo de dinero extra siempre es bienvenido. 

-Oh, no, ya me dio una lección una vez –Mary sacudió la cabeza-. Hablaba y hablaba de Química y la comparaba con Pociones. No entendí nada. Ella es demasiado complicada para mí. 

-Yo puedo darte una tutoría, si quieres –ofreció Draco. 

-No eres profesor de Pociones –gruñó Mary. 

-Soy el mejor estudiante de Pociones de quinto año –le gruñó Draco-. Tanto en Hogwarts como en West Hogsmeade. Ciertamente sé lo suficiente como para ser tutor de una estudiante de cuarto que va quedada. 

Mary lo miró con enojo. 

-Bueno, definitivamente no voy a pagarte más de la mitad de lo que le pagaría a tu tío. 

¿Pagar? Cierto, Mike también había mencionado dinero, pero aún así Draco se sorprendió por la oferta. En Hogwarts, los alumnos a veces le pedían a amigos mayores que los ayudaran, pero generalmente el único pago que recibían los tutores era lealtad y algunos dulces ocasionalmente. Algunas veces se ofrecía en préstamo la escoba del otro estudiante e incluso hacer la tarea del tutor para otra materia, si estaban en el mismo año. 

-De acuerdo –aceptó Draco. Sería útil tener una pequeña entrada propia, aunque no sería mucho, probablemente. 

-¿El lunes en la cuarta lección? –preguntó Mary. 

Draco lo pensó por un momento y sacudió la cabeza. 

-Tengo Estudios Muggles. 

-Falta –sugirió Sammie. 

-De ninguna manera. Es una de mis materias favoritas –insistió Draco. 

-¿Quinta lección, entonces? –Mary lo intentó de nuevo. 

-Herbología –respondió Cathy-. No aconsejaría faltar a esa. 

-Durante la hora de almuerzo, entonces –decidió Mary-. Si nos apresuramos a almorzar, tendremos casi una hora y podemos usar el aula de Defensa B, así que no tendré que correr después a clase. 

-¿Qué tenemos después de almuerzo los lunes? –le preguntó Draco a Cathy y Charlie. 

-Historia –respondió Cathy de inmediato. 

-Tempore usualmente llega tarde –agregó Charlie-. Pero tendrás que correr en el momento en que suene el timbre. 

Draco asintió. 

-De acuerdo, lunes, durante la hora del almuerzo, en Defensa B, y no olvides tu libro de Pociones. 

-Tomaré tu mochila después de Defensa y la llevaré a Historia, así no tendrás que correr tanto –le prometió Cathy a Draco. 

Jugar fútbol en la nieve resultó bastante difícil, así que sólo jugaron por unos minutos antes de dirigirse a un grupo de bancos. De alguna manera, Draco terminó compartiendo un banco con sólo Sammie por un rato, lo que le daba la oportunidad perfecta para hablar sobre Matt y Charlie. 

-¿Conoces a Clarence? –le preguntó Draco a Sammie casualmente. 

-¿Quién? 

-Clarence –repitió Draco-. Fuereño de quinto año, lentes gruesos, un poco torpe. Un chico muy poco impresionante, probablemente lo molestan mucho. 

-No, ¿qué hay con él? –Sammie sonaba ligeramente molesto. 

-Creo que le gusta a Charlie –recalcó Draco-. Si la invita a salir antes de que lo haga Matt, Matt podría perder su oportunidad. 

-Creo que habías dicho que era poco impresionante y torpe –dijo Sammie, finalmente interesado-. ¿Por qué querría Charlie salir con alguien como él? 

-Es un buen chico –Draco se encogió de hombros-. Tengo Deportes con él. Me recuerda un poco a Neville. Odia Deportes pero hace su mejor esfuerzo. Creo que una chica podría encontrar eso dulce de alguna manera y tal vez se sentiría protectora. Y Charlie está sola. Ella quiere a alguien que la invite a salir y la convenza de que no todos la ignoran. Si Clarence es quien hace eso, ella probablemente saldrá con él, si lo hace Matt, ella escogerá a Matt. 

-¿Entonces, crees que debemos decirle a Charlie que le gusta a Matt? –preguntó Sammie. 

-No lo sé. Depende cómo reaccionaría él –respondió Draco, recostándose para mirar las nubes-. Él es tu mejor amigo, así que pensé que tú sabrías mejor qué hacer con él. 

Sammie se encogió de hombros, a pesar de que Draco no lo estaba mirando. 

-¿No podemos decirle a Charlie que lo invite a salir? 

Draco gruñó. 

-Oh, seguro, se sentirá tan apreciada de tener que declarársele primero a su novio. 

-Era sólo una idea –se defendió Sammie-. Pero puedo probar contándole a él sobre Terence. Tal vez eso lo mueva a hacer algo. 

-Clarence. 

-¿Qué? 

-Su nombre es Clarence, no Terence. 

-Como sea –Sammie se encogió de hombros otra vez-. Enséñamelo en la escuela el lunes y se lo señalaré a Matt y le diré que ese el sujeto que le gusta a Charlie. 

-¿Estás seguro al respecto? –preguntó Draco, mirándolo de repente-. Eso podría asustarlo. 

-No, ¿pero tienes una mejor idea? –replicó Sammie-. Es hora de que hagamos algo. Al menos así podremos decir que lo intentamos. 

-Nos sentiremos culpables si eso lo descorazona –recalcó Draco. 

-Igual de culpables que si no hacemos nada y Charlie empieza a salir con comoquiera que se llame –argumentó Sammie. 

-Eso creo –respondió Draco, mirando de nuevo las nubes-. Sólo trata de dejar claro que no hay nada entre ellos dos, todavía. 

-Claro –pausa-. Y, ¿quiénes son el chico negro y el rubio con los que te he visto últimamente? 

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó Draco, momentáneamente confundido por el repentino cambio de tema-. Oh, Curly y Chispa. Están en mi clase de Deportes también. La mamá de Curly es de Kenia y él no sabe nada acerca de squibs. Les tiene un poco de miedo. Usa colores de una pandilla, pero sé de cuál. 

-¿Qué colores? –preguntó Matt mientras se sentaba junto a ellos. 

Así que era por eso que Sammie había cambiado de tema. Debía haber visto a Matt acercándose. 

-Verde claro y una badana. Nada que puedas pasar por alto fácilmente –dijo Draco, más para Sammie que para Matt. 

-Manada de Lobos, entonces –diagnosticó Matt-. Una pandilla pequeña del otro lado de la ciudad. Están entre las Ratas del Río y las Ratas del Ferrocarril, me parece, pero no están en guerra contra ninguna de las dos pandillas en este momento. Hace poco hubo un rumor acerca de que tenían algún tipo de alianza con las Ratas del Río contra los Demonios. 

-Sabía que era un Lobo –insistió Sammie-. Sólo quería saber por qué te has hecho amigo de él. 

-Me agrada –respondió Draco abiertamente-. Es agradable y divertido y prometió ayudarme con Defensa. Además, probablemente es el mejor jugador de fútbol de mi clase de Deportes, lo cual no quiere decir que sea tan bueno como ninguno de los nuestros, pero al menos no es un caso perdido. 

-Ah, ¿y el otro? –preguntó Sammie-. El rubio. 

-Chispa es mi compañero en Pociones. Es completamente hiperactivo, pero bastante divertido y útil. Pero no tengo idea de a qué pandilla pertenece –admitió Draco-. Ni siquiera he notado que use colores de alguna, pero no está con los fuereños. 

-Mercenarios –respondió Matt inmediatamente. 

Sammie le lanzó una mirada. 

-¿Qué? –le preguntó Matt-. Conozco a Chispa. Estoy sorprendido de que tú no. Es difícil de pasar por alto, causa una conmoción por donde quiera que pasa. 

-Entonces, ¿cuáles son los colores de los Mercenarios? –preguntó Draco. 

-No estoy seguro de que puedas llamarlos "colores". "Insignia" probablemente se ajuste más –ponderó Matt-. Llevan al cuello una cadena de metal con una placa que dice "Mercenarios". No es demasiado obvio. Su territorio está en alguna parte entre el de los Vengadores y el de los Señores del Mercado. 

-Sí, vigila tus bolsillos cuando estés cerca de ellos. Son un hatajo de ladrones –agregó Sammie. 

Draco miró de reojo a Sammie. En su opinión, Sammie era la última persona que debería criticar a los ladrones. 

-Dragón dice que hay un chico en su clase de Deportes al que le gusta Charlie –dijo Sammie rápidamente a Matt, probablemente tratando de distraerlos. 

-¿En serio? –casi chilló Matt. 

-No –dijo Draco, decididamente-. Tengo la impresión de que le gusta a Charlie o de al menos ella no diría "no" si él la invitara a salir. No creo saber nada sobre lo que piensa él acerca de ella. 

Matt miró al suelo entre sus pies, como si la nieve aplastada fuera interesante. 

-¿Quién? 

-Clarence –respondió Draco, tratando de no sonar tan incómodo como se sentía. Eso no marchaba como había esperado-. Es un fuereño. Un chico tímido con lentes gruesos. Creo que los otros lo molestan mucho, pero es un buen chico. 

-¿Qué hace Charlie en tu clase de Deportes? –Matt trató de sonar indiferente. 

-Nada. Pero Clarence está en nuestra clase de Herbología –respondió Draco-. Y en Runas Antiguas, también. Además tengo Latín con él, pero Charlie no asiste a esa clase. No sé si tendrán alguna otra lección juntos. 

-¿Es un squib? –preguntó Matt. 

Draco pensó al respecto. No podía recordar si Clarence llevaba una varita. Tampoco estaba con Draco en ninguna de las clases que eran para magos. 

-No lo sé –dijo finalmente-. No me pareció importante, así que no pregunté. 

-Podemos preguntarle a Charlie. Ella debe saber –sugirió Sammie y se levantó, probablemente con la intención de poner en práctica su idea. 

-¡No! –exclamó Matt, horrorizado, y lo arrastró de vuelta-. No puedes dejar que ella sepa que investigamos su vida amorosa. 

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Sammie-. Y no lo estamos haciendo realmente. Estamos hablando sobre los amigos de Dragón. 

-Claro. Simplemente queremos saber cuáles chicos en la clase de Deportes de Dragón son squibs –dijo Matt, sarcástico-. Vas a dejar a Charlie fuera de esto. Podemos preguntarle a Cathy después, si queremos saberlo. 

-Podríamos preguntarle ahora –sugirió Sammie. 

-Entonces Charlie se enteraría –argumentó Matt. 

-Oh, ¿por qué simplemente no vas allá y le pides de una buena vez que salga contigo? –suspiró Sammie. 

-No puedo. No sabría a dónde llevarla en mitad del invierno y no tiene caso, de todos modos, si a ella le gusta ese tipo, Clarence –suspiró Matt-. ¿Y tenías que decirlo enfrente de Dragón? 

Sammie puso los ojos en blanco. 

-Dragón ya lo sabe, de todos modos. Todos lo saben. La única que todavía no lo ha notado es Charlie. 

-No es que ella se vuelva loca por Clarence, Matt –Draco trató de consolar a su amigo-. Es sólo que tengo la impresión de que ella lo considera material de posible novio. 

Pero es no ayudó en nada. Matt estaba ahora más decidido que nunca a no decirle a Charlie que le gustaba y Draco regresó a casa sintiéndose culpable y un poco deprimido. Ahora Matt nunca invitaría a salir a Charlie y ella tarde o temprano saldría con alguien más y eso le rompería el corazón a Matt. Y draco todavía tenía tarea pendiente. Con un hondo suspiro, buscó la Enciclopedia de Vampiros para empezar su ensayo para Defensa. Luego tendría que hacer la traducción para Runas, la tarea de Transfiguración y la de Astronomía. 

Al menos la de Transfiguración era corta y Astronomía tampoco le tomaría mucho tiempo. Sólo tenía que recordar escribir "eclipse" en lugar de "eclipshe". 

Suspiró otra vez. 

Para su sorpresa, Sarah bajó un poco el fuego de la cocina y dejó reposar la olla para sentarse junto a él. 

-¿Qué está mal? 

-Nada. 

-Por supuesto que hay algo. Puedo verlo –insistió Sarah-. ¿Es tu tarea? ¿Todavía tienes problemas con los vampiros? 

-No, todo está bien. Sólo tengo que escribir ese estúpido ensayo y entonces hacer lo demás. 

-¿Es Cathy, entonces? –continuó Sarah. 

-No –Draco suspiró otra vez-. No, es Matt. 

-¿Matt? –Sarah pareció sorprendida-. ¿Qué le pasa a Matt? Su hermanita estaba bien la última vez que pregunté. 

-No tiene que ver con su hermana –concordó Draco-. Es el propio Matt. Está enamorado de Charlie, pero es tan tímido al respecto que no se atreve a decírselo y ella no se da cuenta de nada. Pero Charlie está realmente desesperada por encontrar a alguien, y en la escuela he tenido la impresión de que podría gustarle un chico llamado Clarence. Así que le conté eso a Sammie y le pregunté si deberíamos decirle a Matt antes de que Clarence la invite a salir. Estoy bastante seguro de que ella aceptaría a cualquiera de los dos que la invitara. Así que Sammie le dijo a Matt acerca de Clarence y ahora Matt cree que no tiene oportunidad con Charlie y no la invitará a salir, y todo es mi culpa. 

-¿Matt ya la habría invitado a salir si tú no le hubieras contado? –preguntó Sarah con calma. 

-Probablemente no, pero ahora es seguro que no lo hará. 

-Entonces, ¿cómo puede ser tu culpa el que Charlie llegue a salir con otro chico si Matt no la habría invitado de todos modos? –dijo Sarah-. No cambiaste en nada la situación, así que no tienes razón para sentirte culpable. 

-Pero Matt perderá su única oportunidad con Charlie y realmente quisiera poder ayudarlo –trató de explicar Draco. 

-¿Cómo sabes que es su única oportunidad? ¿O incluso su mejor oportunidad? –preguntó Sarah. 

¿Es que ella no entendía nada? 

-Porque entonces Charlie ya tendrá novio. 

-¿Quién fue la primera chica con la que saliste, Draco? –preguntó Sarah, aparentemente sin razón alguna. 

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto? –ahora Draco se sentía realmente confundido. 

-Sólo dime su nombre –sonrió Sarah-. Ya lo verás. 

-Melina. No la conoces. Es la hija de uno de los amigos extranjeros de mi padre que nos visitó durante el verano posterior a mi tercer año en Hogwarts. 

-¿La amabas? 

Draco se encogió de hombros. 

-Me parece que la amaba entonces. O al menos eso pensé. 

-¿Se besaron? 

-Por supuesto que no. Sólo teníamos trece años. Padre probablemente habría tenido un infarto si lo hubiéramos hecho. 

-¿Quién fue la primera chica a la que besaste, entonces? –Sarah seguía sonriendo. 

-Pansy. Ella está en mi año en Hogwarts y nuestros padres esperaban que nos casáramos algún día. 

-¿Vas a casarte con ella? 

-Por supuesto que no. Ella me odia ahora que no puedo darle más regalos caros. 

-¿Entonces, vas a casarte con Melina? 

-Ni siquiera he vuelto a saber de ella desde que regresó a su casa. 

-¿Pero ella fue tu primera novia? 

-Sí, lo fue. 

-¿Y no era Pansy tu novia también? 

-Sí, ella fue mi segunda novia. 

-¿Amabas a Pansy? 

-A veces –decidió Draco, después de dudar sólo un momento. 

-Entonces, ¿quién es tu novia ahora? –continuó Sarah, sin perturbarse por la expresión confundida de Draco. 

-Cathy, por supuesto. Creí que ya lo sabías. 

-¿Y van a casarse algún día? 

Draco hizo una pausa. Esa pregunta no era tan fácil como lo habían sido las anteriores. Ya no sentía nada por Melina ni Pansy, pero por alguna razón tampoco podía imaginarse a sí mismo casándose con Cathy. En realidad, no podía imaginarse a sí mismo casándose, punto. 

-No lo sé todavía –dijo finalmente, después de un largo momento. 

-Ah, entonces, ¿has tenido tres novias hasta el momento y crees que podría haber al menos una más en el futuro? 

-Creo que podría ser –concedió Draco. 

-¿Qué hay de Cathy, entonces? ¿Eres tú su primer novio? –continuó Sarah. 

-No, ella salía primero con Jack. En realidad, tú fuiste la primera persona que me dijo eso. 

-¿Y Jack fue su primer novio? 

Draco hizo otra pausa. 

-No lo sé. 

-Bueno, yo sé que salió con Mike por un tiempo breve, antes de que se involucrara con Jack, pero tampoco sé si él fue su primer novio –dijo Sarah-. ¿Qué hay de Pansy? ¿Fuiste su primer novio? 

-No, ella salió durante un año con un chico llamado Joshua. Está en sexto año ahora y la dejó por una Ravenclaw llamada Lucinda. 

-¿Y qué hace Pansy ahora? 

-Oh, se lanzó a los brazos de Blaise tan pronto como rompimos. 

-Entonces, has tenido tres novias, Cathy ha tenido al menos tres novios. Pansy ha tenido al menos tres, Josha al menos dos y ninguno de los que conoces está pensando en casarse todavía, ¿verdad? 

Draco asintió, aunque con reluctancia. No estaba enteramente seguro de si Pansy no estaba plenamente convencida de que se casaría con Blaise a fin de cuentas. 

-Entonces, ¿por qué esperas que Charlie, de entre toda la gente, tenga un único novio en toda su vida? –dijo Sarah finalmente-. En lo personal, creo que el primer novio es el que tiene menos oportunidades con una chica. 

-Entonces, ¿Matt probablemente estará mejor si alguien más consigue a Charlie ahora y él la invita a salir después de que rompa con ella? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido por lo lógico que sonaba eso de repente. 

-¿Quién dice que va a ser el chico el que rompa con Charlie? 

-¿Charlie rompiendo con su novio? Pero si es su mayor deseo el conseguir un novio. ¿Por qué debería romper con él cuando finalmente tenga uno? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido ante la idea completamente nueva. 

-Es su mayor deseo ahora, porque tiene miedo de no gustarle a nadie. Una vez que se acostumbre a la idea de ser deseada, entonces querrá más que sólo cualquier novio –respondió Sarah-. Escogerá al chico que le guste más. 

-¿Y qué te hace estar tan segura de que ese será Matt? 

-Nada. No estoy segura de nada, pero sé que la mejor oportunidad de Matt llegará cuando Charlie sepa realmente lo que quiere de su novio –contestó Sarah-. Por supuesto, siempre queda la cuestión de si Matt todavía estará interesado en Charlie para entonces. Podría ya haber encontrado otra chica cuando Charlie rompa con su primer novio. 

-Matt no está interesado en ninguna otra chica –dijo Draco con convicción. 

-Matt tiene catorce años –señaló Sarah-. Sólo un poco mayor de lo que eras tú cuando salías con... ¿cuál era su nombre?... Melina. 

-Pero Charlie no es Melina –argumentó Draco-. No vive en otro país y Matt la ve a diario. 

-Eso no hace mucha diferencia –dijo Sarah-. A los catorce, un chico sabe todavía menos lo que quiere él mismo de lo que sabe la chica, y una chica de catorce años en realidad no sabe nada acerca del amor. Se necesita tiempo y experiencia para aprenderlo. 

Draco pensó en eso por un rato. ¿Estaba seguro de que Cathy era lo que él quería? ¿O sólo la había escogido porque era linda y popular y él finalmente estaba libre para escoger a quien quisiera? 

-¿Tú crees que Cathy sabe lo que quiere? –finalmente le preguntó a Sarah, quien ya había regresado a cocinar. 

-Tal vez –respondió Sarah, pensativa-. Definitivamente, sabía que quería a alguien menos volátil que Jack cuando rompió con él. Ciertamente tiene algo de experiencia, pero quince años es una edad temprana todavía. Sólo el tiempo podrá decir si la relación de ustedes se sostendrá. 

-¿Qué edad hay que tener para estar seguros? 

Sarah rió. 

-Entre más, mejor, diría yo, pero en el amor no se puede estar cien por ciento seguros. Nunca encontrarás a la pareja perfecta y esa es probablemente la lección más importante que hay que aprender. Si quieres que una relación dure, tienes que trabajar en ella, aceptar las fallas de tu pareja y vivir con ellas, ser comprensivo y brindar apoyo. En el momento que dejes de hacerlo, la relación se acaba. 

-¿Pero la pareja correcta no debería simplemente encajar a la perfección? 

-Las personas no son hechas unos para los otros por algún dios o por el destino, Draco. Es natural para nosotros querer estar cerca de alguien, pero tenemos que aceptar que los demás no tienen sólo un lado bueno. Nosotros no somos perfectos, y los demás tampoco lo son. 

-Pero tú y tío Severus... 

-Severus es una persona muy difícil –suspiró Sarah-. Tú sabes mejor que yo cómo es en la escuela, y él era mucho peor cuando acababa de salir de Azkaban. La escuela no lo ha mejorado mucho tampoco. Siempre es frío y distante cuando acaba de volver a casa. Es difícil lograr que se abra de nuevo después de una semana completa aquí. Aunque eso siempre me recuerda lo mucho que nos necesita. Probablemente nunca será capaz de decirlo él mismo. 

-¿"Nos"? 

-A ti, a mí, a Billy, a Munin, al perro... no estoy segura acerca del gato. No creo que estén muy unidos, pero es difícil saberlo con ambos teniendo personalidades tan reservadas –meditó Sarah. 

Draco rió. 

-¿El gato y tío Severus tienen personalidades parecidas? 

-Oh, el gato no se esfuerza por asustar a la gente, pero por lo demás tienen mucho en común –le dijo Sarah, con un tono mucho más ligero. 

Draco volvió a su tarea después de eso, y descubrió que podía concentrarse mucho mejor, aunque la situación de Matt no había cambiado en nada. Incluso encontró tiempo para escribirle la carta a Neville. Ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar y tener la esperanza de que Neville lo perdonara. 

**Continuará... **

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Connelly realiza un examen de _Accio_. Draco imparte su primera tutoría y responde preguntas de sus compañeros.


	49. Ganando dinero

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony, y también todas las canciones de Gringolf. ¡Gracias por prestármelos! 

Mi amigo Edmond es dueño de sí mismo y de su caballo Apolo. 

Viejo Joe y el Joe de Tess pertenecen a Zebee. 

**Nota de la autora: **

¡Estaba preguntándome cómo podría Draco conseguir algo de dinero para comprarle regalos de Navidad a sus amigos y, cuando yo no estaba mirando, va él y encuentra el trabajo perfecto (-¡Greenie, apuesto a que tuviste algo que ver con esto! -¿Sniff? –Greenie guiña un ojo traviesamente. "¿Por qué tendría yo que ver algo con eso?"). 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 49: GANANDO DINERO **

La mañana del lunes comenzó con Encantamientos para los quintos años de West Hogsmeade. De acuerdo con ello, los ánimos estaban bastante bajos y nadie tenía muchas ganas de empezar la semana. 

-Al menos tengo Estudios Muggles hoy –comentó Draco mientras llegaban frente al aula cerrada. 

-¿Tú de qué te quejas? –le gruñó Anya desde donde estaba, apoyada contra la pared-. Tú puedes hacer esos estúpidos encantamientos convocadores. 

-Eso no hace que le agrade a Connelly –le gruñó Draco. 

-Pero sabes que no te pondrá un cinco por fallar al realizar un hechizo convocador el día de hoy –comentó Lisa miserablemente-. Yo simplemente sé que no puedo hacerlo. 

-¿Tan terrible es? –preguntó Draco-. Quiero decir, ella realmente no puede reprobarte mientras todavía estés en el grupo A, ¿o sí? 

-No, no puede reprobar a nadie porque no tiene el grupo C y nadie de A o B puede ser reprobado –explicó Cathy-. Lo peor que puede hacer es cambiarte a B y de ahí a C, lo que significa que te librarías de ella. 

-Pero ella prefiere amenazarte y aterrorizarte –agregó Keith. 

-Y no es mejor en B –señaló Curly, señalando a sus tristes compañeros de Encantamientos B. 

-Pero apuesto a que no te dijo que tienes que ser capaz de poder realizar un hechizo nuevo para el final de la lección –se quejó Jim, sentándose en el suelo junto a Anya. 

-No –admitió Chispa-. Pero amenazó con empezar hoy con los hechizos convocadores. 

-Apuesto a que no van así de rápido en Hogwarts –le dijo a Draco un chico al que nunca había visto antes. 

-En realidad, van mucho más adelantados, pero el profesor Flitwick nunca parece apresurarse –respondió Draco-. Siempre se asegura de que todos estén al día y no, los estudiantes de Hogwarts tampoco son más brillantes que los demás. Están exactamente igual que ustedes en Transfiguración, por ejemplo. 

-Entonces, ¿cuál es la razón para la diferencia? –demandó el muchacho. 

Draco se encogió de hombros. 

-Bueno, supongo que una de dos: o Flitwick es alguna clase de genio, o la Vieja Connelly no sabe enseñar. 

-No dejes que ella te oiga decir eso –siseó Eric nerviosamente-. Se pondrá todavía peor si se lo recuerdas. 

-¡Oh, vamos! –gruñó el muchacho desconocido. 

-No estabas en clase cuando ella se enteró, Max –le dijo Anya-. Estaba furiosa, te lo digo yo. 

Max frunció el ceño. 

-Oh, vamos,  siempre es una vieja odiosa y eso es todo. 

-Roguemos por que no crea que debe acelerar las cosas con nuestra clase también –comentó Burbuja. 

-¿Por qué la llamamos "señor", por cierto? –preguntó Draco, después de unos momentos de silencio. 

-Ella cree que es respetuoso –declaró Cathy-. Y exige respeto de sus estudiantes. 

-Y si todos le tenemos miedo, esa es una gran señal de respeto –agregó Chispa. 

-Suena estúpido –comentó Draco. 

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Keith. 

-Llamar "señor" a una bruja –respondió Draco-. Debería haberse limitado al "profesora". 

Pero los demás simplemente se encogieron de hombros. 

-No me importa cómo tengamos que decirle –decidió Max-. Sigue siendo una vieja odiosa. 

La Vieja Connelly llegó por partida doble igual que la vez anterior y los dejó entrar con el mismo ritual. Esta vez Draco y Cathy se vieron forzados a tomar el escritorio del lado de la pared y el ritual de pasar lista incluyó entregar la tarea después de decir "aquí, señor". 

Una vez hecho eso, Connelly colocó una piedra en su escritorio y ordenó a Anya que la convocara. Anya hizo cinco intentos, entonces fue el turno de Jim. 

Draco fue el único que logró convocar la piedra en el primer intento. Los demás lo contemplaban con envidia cuando hizo regresar la piedra al escritorio de Connelly. 

-Señorita McDougal, su turno –fue el único comentario de Connelly. 

Cuando el último estudiante, Keith, realizó sus cinco intentos, Connelly simplemente dejó que Anya lo intentara otra vez. En esta ocasión, Lisa y Keith lograron realizar también el hechizo y Connelly les informó calmadamente que habían ganado un siete por su éxito. 

-Tercera y última oportunidad con la piedra –anunció entonces-. ¡Señorita Allen! 

Cathy, Jim y Eric lo consiguieron. Pat y Anya, no. 

-Felicitaciones, señorita Allen y señorita Dormer, han reprobado la lección de hoy –dijo Connelly, casi con satisfacción, mientras sacaba su cuaderno-. Más difícil ahora. Señor Carter, convoque esta caja. 

-_Accio, caja!_ –ordenó Jim, e inmediatamente dos cajas, una roja y la otra azul, volaron hacia él. 

-Traiga las dos aquí y, para su segundo intento, trate de recordar dejar la otra caja en mi escritorio –dijo Connelly despreciativamente. 

Nuevamente, las dos cajas terminaron en sus manos. ¿No podía Connelly simplemente explicar que tenía que definir cuál caja quería al decir el encantamiento? 

Aparentemente, ella no podía decirlo. Se necesitó que Draco les demostrara un "_Accio, caja azul_!" para que los demás comprendieran cómo había que hacerlo, y aún así Eric y Jim no lograron realizar bien el encantamiento. 

Entonces Connelly elevó la meta una vez más y les hico convocar su propio libro de Encantamientos. Lisa, que tenía que hacer el primer intento, fue golpeada por nueve libros de Encantamientos, pero logró hacerlo en su segundo intento. Sin embargo, ella y Draco fueron los únicos que lo lograron. 

Pay y Anya finalmente recibieron otra oportunidad para convocar la piedra, pero para entonces estaban demasiado nerviosas y la Vieja Connelly llegó al final de la lección declarando a voz en cuello lo decepcionante que era ese grupo. 

-Ninguno de ustedes merece estar en el grupo A –rugió-. Sí, ni siquiera tú –le informó a Lisa-. Un verdadero estudiante de Clase A de Encantamientos debe ser capaz de convocar su libro de Encantamientos al primer intento. 

Salieron a toda prisa del aula para encontrarse con un igualmente devastado grupo de estudiantes que estaban saliendo de Encantamientos B. 

-Connelly se volvió completamente loca –le dijo Curly a Draco mientras caminaban hacia Defensa-. Espera que seamos capaces de hacer el _Accio _para la próxima lección. 

-Lo sé –respondió Draco-. Acabamos de pasar por eso. 

-¿Y? –preguntó Chispa, con esperanza. 

-Somos todos indignos, hasta Lisa, que logró ganar un nueve –reportó Draco-. Al menos creo que yo también soy indigno, porque aprendí el hechizo el año pasado. 

-¿Cuántos no pudieron del todo? –preguntó Nico, con sorpresiva mansedumbre. 

-Dos –Draco decidió no dar nombres. Anya ya lo odiaba lo suficiente. 

-Eso es la cuarta parte de la clase –señaló Curly cuando Nico pareció aliviado ante la noticia-. Y ellos son los mejores de nuestro año. 

La cara de Nico se puso verde otra vez. 

Mientras entraban a Defensa A, Draco vio que la mayoría de sus compañeros dejaban sus ensayos en la mesa de la profesora a pesar de que todavía no debían entregarlos. ¿Era una forma de ganar puntos adicionales en su clase? 

Rápidamente, agregó su propio ensayo al desordenado montón de pergaminos. 

La profesora llegó temprano otra vez y una mirada rápida cuando se levantaron para saludarla reveló que había un escritorio vacío en la última fila. ¿Los estudiantes podían ser castigados aunque el timbre aún no hubiera sonado? 

-¡Burbujas, tira esa goma de mascar! –ordenó la profesora mientras esperaban-. ¡Laura, Abby, nada de hablar en clase! 

Las dos chicas que habían estado hablando en susurros en la segunda fila se sonrojaron y callaron, y entonces hubo un silencio completo en la clase. 

-Pueden sentarse –anunció la profesora. 

Las sillas rechinaron sobre el piso y hubo pequeños susurros por toda la clase. La profesora lanzó una mirada de enojo en dirección a los susurros más fuertes, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, la puerta se abrió y entraron dos chicos con gorras amarillas. 

-Ted y Herb, por favor, siéntense en silencio –fue la reacción inmediata de la profesora. Entonces se dio cuenta de que sólo quedaba un pupitre libre-. No, juntos no. Josh, ve atrás para que te sientes con Herb y Ted, tú siéntate con Leo. 

-¡Pero, profesora! –se quejó el chico que aparentemente se llamaba Josh-. No puedo ver la pizarra desde ahí. Tengo que sentarme al frente por mis lentes. 

-Sin discutir, Josh –dijo la profesora seriamente-. Toma tu mochila y ve atrás. 

Josh le dirigió una última mirada de indefensión a Leo y obedeció. Él y Herb se sentaron tan lejos el uno del otro como les fue posible. 

"¿Pandillas rivales otra vez?" se preguntó Draco, pero ese probablemente era un mal momento para averiguarlo y tenía una pregunta más importante. ¿Podía hacerla frente a toda la clase? Pero si esperaba a preguntar al final de la lección, perdería tiempo de la hora del almuerzo. 

Levantó la mano. 

-¿Sí, Dragón? –la profesora lo vio inmediatamente-. ¿Tienes problemas con la tarea? 

-Oh, no, profesora –respondió Draco apresuradamente-. Mi tío me ayudó a actualizarme un poco durante el fin de semana y creo que ahora lo comprendo todo. Nada más iba a preguntarle si nos permitiría usar el aula de Defensa B para una tutoría durante la hora del almuerzo. 

-¿Por qué Defensa B? –demandó la profesora. 

-Porque es la clase de Bloody Mary después del almuerzo y ella no quiere arriesgarse a llegar tarde a clase. Yo puedo correr mucho más rápido –agregó él con una sonrisa. 

-No estarás impartiendo una tutoría en Defensa, espero. 

-No, en Pociones –le dijo Draco-. Soy mucho mejor en eso. 

-Muy bien. Le diré a mi otra yo que deje la puerta abierta para ustedes –prometió la profesora-. Pero nada de lecciones prácticas. Sólo quemarían la escuela. Ahora, volvamos al tema. Kay, ¿qué recuerdas de la lección pasada? 

Draco fue el primer estudiante en salir de Defensa cuando terminó la lección. Guardó su libro y pergamino un minuto antes de que sonara el timbre y simplemente dejó su mochila en el pupitre para que Cathy la recogiera. 

El corredor aún estaba vacío y encontró a los primeros otros estudiantes en las escaleras, pero eso no lo retrasó mucho hasta que llegó a la planta baja, donde la multitud se dividió en tres direcciones diferentes. De todos modos era más fácil movilizarse que de costumbre, porque no llevaba su mochila y había pocos estudiantes que salían de los corredores de la planta baja y la mayoría no habían tenido tiempo de ir a sus casilleros. 

Pasó junto a un grupo de entusiasmados chicos de primer o segundo año y entró al comedor. Una rápida mirada a su alrededor reveló que Mary no estaba ahí todavía, pero de todos modos Draco se apresuró a ponerse en la fila para la comida. Había visto lo rápido que podía comer Mary, si tenía hambre o prisa. 

Pero casi todos los demás estaban ya ahí y Draco casi había terminado de comer cuando Mary finalmente llegó con sólo un tazón de sopa y un gran emparedado. 

-La Vieja Connelly finalmente perdió la chaveta –explicó, luego de tragar la mitad de la sopa bebiendo directamente del tazón-. Declaró que tenemos que alcanzar a los de quinto año –el resto de la sopa fue bebido rápidamente-. ¡Vamos, Dragón, apúrate! Puedo comerme el emparedado por el camino. 

Draco dejó la última cucharada de pudding y se apresuró a seguir a Mary, que ni siquiera miró atrás para ver si la estaba siguiendo.  Ella resultó ser buena abriéndose camino por entre la multitud, muy similar a la chica gorda que había empujado a Draco contra la gente dos veces ya. Siguiéndola de cerca, Draco no tuvo ningún problema caminando contra la corriente de estudiantes. 

Defensa B estaba abierta, como había sido prometido, y también vacía y callada. El lugar ideal para trabajar. Mary lo guió a su pupitre favorito y empujó hacia él su libro de Pociones y notas. 

-Entonces, ¿cuál era exactamente el problema con tu examen? –le preguntó Draco-. ¿Era práctico o teórico? 

-Teórico –explicó Mary-. Un cuestionario de una página. Parece que tuve mal todos los ingredientes. Aquí está –ella le entregó un arrugado pergamino. 

Leyendo el texto, Draco pronto empezó a sospechar cuál era realmente el problema de Mary. Para probar su teoría, sacó un frasco de su kit de pociones y se lo mostró, cubriendo la etiqueta con los dedos. 

-¿Qué ingrediente es este? –le preguntó tranquilamente. 

-Uh... las cosas redondas azules –trató Mary-. Usualmente hacen que la poción se vuelva azul también y no debes mezclarlas con el polvo amarillo sin añadir primero las alitas negras, o el caldero se quemará. Se usan en pociones para dormir porque tienen un efecto calmante y... 

-Su nombre, Mary –insistió Draco-. ¿Cuál es su nombre? 

Mary ladeó la cabeza, tratando de espiar a pesar de los dedos de Draco. 

-No lo sé. 

-Reprobaste el examen porque confundiste los nombres de todos los ingredientes –le dijo Draco a Mary con calma-. Saca un pergamino, vamos a hacer un "diccionario". 

-¿Un diccionario? –Mary frunció el ceño. 

-Sí, puedes decirle a esto "las cosas redondas azules", pero el examen las llamará por su verdadero nombre –explicó Draco-. Así que vamos a escribirlos como hacemos con las palabras nuevas en Latín. 

Mary suspiró, pero sacó el pergamino y pluma y garabateó "cosas redondas azules". 

-Entonces, ¿cómo se llaman? 

-Lo recordarás mejor si lo buscas tú misma. Están descritas en tu libro –le dijo Draco. 

-Eres igual de malo que tu tío –le gruñó Mary, pero empezó obedientemente a revisar su libro buscando la descripción-. Tal vez es esta: wolfsbane. 

-No, Mary, no tienes wolfsbane en tu kit de pociones. Es altamente venenosa y no se le da a los estudiantes. Tampoco se parece a esto. Lee la descripción completa del ingrediente. 

-¿Acaso conoces siquiera la wolfsbane? –desafió Mary. 

-Mi tío trabaja con eso en un proyecto privado –le dijo Draco-. Pero no me deja manejarla sin supervisión. 

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Son nudos de hada! –exclamó Mary unos segundos después. 

-Muy bien. Ahora hagamos lo mismo con ese "polvo amarillo" –ordenó Draco. 

Mary lo miró con enojo, pero obedeció. 

Mientras Mary buscaba cada ingrediente en su kit de pociones, Draco escribió una lista rápida de todos los demás ingredientes mencionados en el examen de Pociones y que aparecían en su libro. 

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Mary finalmente. 

-Preparo nuestra próxima lección –le respondió Draco-. Entre tanto, me gustaría que aprendas eso como palabras en latín. ¿Cuándo quieres que nos reunamos otra vez? 

-¿Mañana en la tercera lección? –sugirió Mary. 

-No, esa es mi próxima clase de Pociones. ¿Cuarta lección? –intentó Draco. 

-Esa es mi próxima clase de Pociones –sonrió Mary. 

-Entonces tendremos que usar la hora del almuerzo otra vez, o puedes venir a mi apartamento en la noche. Entonces incluso tendremos todos los ingredientes que necesitamos –le dijo Draco. 

-Tengo una sexta lección los martes –recalcó Mary-. Así que no puede ser inmediatamente después de la escuela. 

-¿Después del partido, entonces? Podríamos ir a cenar temprano. 

Mary frunció el ceño, pero aceptó. Había más y más estudiantes de cuarto año entrando y mirándolos y susurrando al ver a Draco, lo que hacía imposible para Mary el seguir concentrándose y Draco recordó que Historia no tardaría en comenzar. Sería mejor que se fuera. 

-¡Espera! –gritó Mary cuando se levantó para salir-. Tu paga –sacó un galleon de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Draco-. Aquí tienes, ahora, apúrate. A Tempore no le va a gustar nada si llegas tarde. 

El timbre sonó justo en el momento en que Draco entraba corriendo a Historia de la Magia, todavía apretando su galleon en la mano. No había esperado ganar tanto con su lección de tutoría. Si Mary realmente le pagaba dos galleons por lección a tío Severus, tenía que estar bastante desesperada. Pero tío Severus era un auténtico Maestro de Pociones y un profesional de la educación. Muchos Maestros de Pociones simplemente se reirían de la cantidad que Hogwarts pagaba a sus profesores. Draco sonrió para sus adentros. Unas pocas sesiones más de tutoría y entonces podría comprarle un verdadero regalo de Navidad a los Snape y tal vez todavía le sobraría algo de dinero para dulces. ¿O tal vez algo bonito para Cathy? Definitivamente necesitaba reemplazar su pluma antes de volver a Hogwarts. 

Cathy y Charlie le habían guardado el mismo asiento de la lección anterior y, cuando se sentó, Cathy incluso le dijo: 

-Puse tu tarea en el escritorio con el resto. Espero que esté bien para ti. 

-Por supuesto, gracias –murmuró Draco, todavía distraído por el dinero en su mano. 

Pero pronto tuvo que apartar esos pensamientos, porque la profesora Tempore le pidió que le recordara lo que habían visto en la lección anterior. ¿Podía ser que realmente no estuviera segura acerca de en qué habían quedado? ¿Era su forma de comprobar si había estado prestando atención? 

Sin embargo, eso no era problema. La lección había sido interesante, después de todo, y la recordaba bastante bien. La profesora pareció satisfecha con su respuesta y continuó hablando sobre cómo el joven Grindelwald había empezado su rebelión contra el Ministerio. Sally pronto levantó la mano y la atacó con un montón de preguntas. 

Sí, Sally definitivamente era otra Hermione Granger. Una versión squib de Hermione Granger. 

A la salida de clase, Curt y Nico se acercaron a Draco. Al principio eso lo puso un poco nervioso, pero ellos dos no serían tan estúpidos como para atacarlo mientras estaba con Cathy y Charlie, ¿verdad? Nico ni siquiera había dado señales de detestarlo hasta el momento. 

-¡Hey, Dragón! –lo llamó Curt-. ¡Espera! Queremos preguntarte algo. 

Draco intercambió una mirada con sus amigas, pero Cathy sólo se encogió de hombros. Aparentemente, ella no tenía idea tampoco sobre qué sería aquello. Él se detuvo para esperar a los dos muchachos y sintió fijos en él los ojos de casi toda la clase. ¿Esperaban un desafío? 

-Escuchamos que haces tutorías –empezó Curt, mirando de reojo a Nico por apoyo, pero el otro sólo asintió para indicarle que continuara. 

-Le estoy dando lecciones de Pociones a una amiga, sí –confirmó Draco. 

-¿Sólo de Pociones? –dijo Nico, un poco decepcionado-. ¿Otras materias, no? 

-Pociones es lo que conozco mejor. No tengo razón para ser tutor en nada más –respondió Draco. ¿Qué otra cosa podría enseñarle a nadie? 

-Lisa dice que eres excelente con los hechizos convocadores –intervino Curt. 

-La Vieja Connelly está un año entero atrás del profesor Flitwick, de Hogwarts –explicó Draco-. Los aprendí el año pasado. 

-¿Pero podrías enseñarnos? –continuó Curt, con entusiasmo-. Te pagaré tres sickles por una sola lección, nada más para no hacer un completo ridículo el jueves, ¿por favor? 

-Te pagaremos cinco, si nos enseñas –terció Sunny Sonya. 

Draco miró hacia donde estaban los miembros de los Anillos Negros. Eric estaba en Encantamientos A y ya había tenido su oportunidad con el hechizo convocador, así que ella probablemente se refería a sí misma y a Belinda. 

-Cinco, sólo por mí –agregó Noel. 

Draco miró de uno a otro. 

-¿Cinco y una goma de mascar? –le preguntó Burbujas. 

-Miren, chicos, tengo que ir a Estudios Muggles en este momento y tengo que pensar al respecto. Les diré antes de Herbología. 

-Tienes una oportunidad de ganar un montón de dinero –comentó Charlie mientras iban a la otra clase. 

-No realmente. Encantamientos es el jueves y sólo tengo libre la cuarta lección de mañana –respondió Draco-. Así que sólo podré dar una tutoría. 

-No tanto –sonrió Charlie, traviesa-. Por un lado también tienes la sexta lección. La escuela todavía está abierta a esa hora, así que puedes usar la Biblioteca. Luego, Encantamientos es la quinta lección del jueves y tenemos Aritmancia justo antes de eso y, ¿quién dijo que tenías que enseñarles de uno en uno? 

-¿Crees que puedo simplemente decirles que lleguen a la Biblioteca a esas horas? –preguntó Draco. 

-Creo que deberías poner una lista en la pizarra de anuncios señalando esas tres horas y tu precio y decirles que anoten ahí sus nombres. Puedes recoger la lista mañana durante la hora del almuerzo y entonces sabrás qué esperar. 

-¿Pizarra de anuncios? 

-La que está en el vestíbulo –explicó Charlie-. Normalmente tienes que pedirle permiso al director para poner ahí noticias, pero las ofertas de tutorías ni siquiera requieren eso. 

Draco lo meditó mientras la profesora de Estudios Muggles pasaba lista. No era posible que cobrara un galleon por lecciones de Encantamientos, especialmente no si eran lecciones en grupo. La oferta más alta que había recibido era de cinco sickles, lo que no estaba mal, pero había sido para una lección individual, o dos estudiantes juntos. ¿Tres sickles por estudiante serían apropiados para una lección en grupo? 

Pero pronto se olvidó de todo eso cuando la clase comenzó en serio. 

***

Antes de Herbología realmente era el mejor momento para hacer un anuncio, pensó mientras salía del edificio con sus compañeros de Estudios Muggles. El año completo estaba reuniéndose afuera y de inmediato fue acosado por ansiosos estudiantes de Encantamientos B. Esta vez no eran sólo los de Defensa A. De alguna manera, se había corrido la voz hasta el resto de la clase. 

-¡Silencio! –gritó. Y subió los escalones de la puerta trasera de la escuela-. Voy a poner una nota en la pizarra de noticias anunciando las tres horas en las que puedo dar tutorías antes de nuestra próxima clase de Encantamientos. Ayudaré a grupos por tres sickles por estudiante. Así que, si quieren participar, tendrán tiempo hasta la hora del almuerzo de mañana para anotarse en la lista. 

-¿Y si no podemos llegar a ninguna de esas tres horas? –gritó Herb desde el pie de las gradas. 

Draco se encogió de hombros. 

-Lo siento, no voy a faltar a clase por ti en ese caso. Tal vez Lisa podría ayudarte. Sus encantamientos convocadores fueron muy buenos en clase. O podrías preguntarle a alguien de sexto o sétimo. 

-¿Y si quiero añadir mi nombre mañana después del almuerzo? –preguntó Chispa, subiendo las gradas junto a Draco. 

-Entonces tendrás que hablarme personalmente –decidió Draco, pero entonces tuvo otra idea-. De acuerdo, pondré tres listas y las quitaré una hora antes de la lección de tutoría –se corrigió. 

-¡Yo necesito tutoría en Pociones! –gritó Marty, para sorpresa de todos-. ¿Habrá una lista para eso también? 

-No, no habrá una lista para tutorías de Pociones, pero pondré una antes del jueves –respondió Draco-. Pero me temo que será sólo para magos y brujas. No estoy familiarizado con lo que pueden hacer los squibs en Pociones y no sé absolutamente nada sobre Química. Pero podrían pedirle ayuda a mi tío durante las vacaciones. 

La llegada de la profesora Azalea terminó con la sesión de preguntas en forma bastante abrupta a pesar de que no hizo ningún comentario ni les dijo que bajaran las gradas. Esta vez las clases C y D fueron enviadas a las aulas, mientras que la B entró al invernadero. 

-Y hoy nosotros vamos a plantar lilas invisibles –anunció la profesora Azalea digiriendo a Herbología A hacia los parterres. 

-Uh... profesora –le recordó Curly gentilmente-, estamos a la mitad del invierno. 

-Las lilas invisibles siempre se plantan en invierno –le recordó Clarence a él-. Está en nuestro libro de herbología. 

-Oh, grandioso, escarbar en el suelo congelado –se quejó Chispa. 

-Sí –confirmó la profesora Azalea-. Si el suelo no estuviera congelado al sembrarlas, las lilas invisibles no podrían enraizar. Desafortunadamente, las semillas de lilas invisibles también son invisibles, así que la única forma de saber que están ahí es tocándolas, lo que significa que no pueden usar guantes. Después de un rato sus dedos estarán demasiado fríos como para sentirlas y tendrán que detenerse entonces. Les sugiero que usen el resto de la lección para tomar notas. 

Cada uno recibió un puñado de semillas, pero tuvieron que compartir las herramientas de jardinería. Un chico fuereño llamado Bart y un pandillero llamado Arty inmediatamente empezaron una pelea por una pala y la profesora Azalea les ordenó calmadamente que se la entregaran a Clarence y esperaran hasta que todos los demás hubieran tenido su turno. 

Después de eso, Draco tuvo el cuidado de mantenerse aparte de Vio y de las herramientas que reclamó para sí misma y en cambio se puso en la fila detrás de Curly. 

Los únicos que se atrevieron a acercarse a Vio fueron los Demonios, que incluso lograron obligarla a cederle a Amanda las herramientas que ya no necesitaba, aunque no sin el uso de un montón de groserías, que la profesora Azalea ignoró en tanto no fueran gritadas. 

Draco trabajó con Curly y Charlie hasta que empezó a tener problemas para sentir las semillas. Entonces decidió que su deber estaba cumplido y se retiró hasta las gradas para soplarse las manos hasta que pudo escribir otra vez. 

En cuanto sus dedos fueron al menos capaces de sostener la pluma otra vez, tomó un pergamino y empezó a escribir su lista de tutorías. Después de todo, la profesora Azalea sólo había sugerido que deberían tomar notas, así que no le molestaría. 

-¿No deberías estar tomando notas? –le preguntó Cathy cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo. 

-Tan pronto como termine con esto –prometió Draco-. En este momento, estoy ganando dinero –levantó la vista por un momento y notó que la mayoría de sus compañeros ya habían recogido sus libros y pergaminos y Arty y Bart finalmente tenían su turno. La única otra persona que todavía estaba en los parterres era Vio. 

-¿Vio no siente el frío? –le preguntó a Cathy-. Fue la primera en empezar a trabajar. ¿No deberían estar ya sus dedos completamente congelados? 

-Probablemente lo están –replicó Nico, que estaba sentado en la grada detrás de ellos-. Creo que solo está buscando lombrices para matarlas. 

-¿En un parterre? –Draco frunció el ceño-. ¿Cómo logró llegar a Herbología A? 

-No es estúpida –comentó Cathy-. Y creo que estudia mucho a pesar de que no parecen importarle mucho sus notas. Es sólo que es muy agresiva. 

-Nunca se sabe qué puede estar detrás de algo así –agregó Charlie-. Tal vez su papá le pega demasiado. Los chicos así necesitan golpear algo para liberar la agresión que eso causa. 

-Estás estudiando demasiado para Psicología otra vez, Charlie –le informó Amanda con una mirada de desprecio. 

-Tenemos un examen esta semana –comentó Clarence-. Tenemos que estudiar para eso. 

-Es una estúpida materia para debiluchos –gruñó Amanda-. Si fueras un mago de verdad ni siquiera tendrías que tomarla. Defensa es mucho más macanuda. 

Clarence bajó la cabeza y miró el suelo frente a sus pies. 

-En realidad es una materia fácil y agradable –declaró Charlie. 

-Sí, bueno, te salva de una lección adicional –concedió Amanda-. Puedo entender eso, pero por qué un mago querría tomarla es un misterio para mí. 

-Bueno, algunas personas consideran que es interesante –siseó Charlie-. De la misma manera que algunas personas usan lentes oscuros durante la noche. 

-Los lentes oscuros son geniales –respondió Amanda-. La psicología, no. 

-Es una forma de defensa también, ¿sabes? –continuó Charlie-. Si puedes entender lo que un mago oscuro está pensando, cuáles son sus motivos, puedes predecir e influenciar sus acciones. 

-Un hechizo poderoso es mucho mejor, pero, por supuesto, eso tú no puedes entenderlo –Amanda la miró con desprecio. 

-Tal vez tú eres la que no lo entiende –sugirió Charlie dulcemente-. Después de todo, nunca lo has probado. 

Amanda no encontró cómo responder a eso. Sólo se quedó mirando a Charlie, probablemente tratando de entender qué había querido decir. 

Clarence, sin embargo, finalmente levantó la mirada y le dedicó a Charlie una sonrisa tímida. Charlie le sonrió también por un momento, y entonces volvió a tomar notas. A diferencia de Draco, ella se había puesto los guantes después de terminar con las semillas invisibles y ahora estaba teniendo problemas para escribir, ya que su bolígrafo se le deslizaba de entre los dedos. 

Pero los estudiantes que llevaban guantes y usaban plumas lo estaban pasando peor todavía. No sólo tenían problemas sosteniendo las delgadas plumas, sino también evitando que se quedaran pegadas a la tela. 

Aunque, pensándolo bien, tampoco era fácil escribir con los dedos congelados. Draco sopló sus manos una vez más y continuó escribiendo. 

Cathy tuvo que ir a su clase de Conjuros después de Herbología, así que Draco y Charlie fueron solos al vestíbulo para colocar las listas de Draco. Otros estudiantes pasaron junto a ellos en su camino a la carrera, sólo unos pocos se detenían para esperar a los amigos. 

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó Draco a Charlie. Ni siquiera en viernes habían estado los chicos tan ansiosos por salir. 

-Oh, es sólo que todos tienen prisa por ir al mercado –dijo Charlie-. Vamos, pongamos esas listas para que podamos irnos también. 

Cuando Draco vio la gran pizarra de mensajes en el vestíbulo, se preguntó cómo era que no la había notado hasta entonces. Cubría casi por completo la pared de la derecha y había pergaminos pegados a ella en toda su extensión. Al principio le preocupó que sus compañeros no pudieran encontrar las listas en ese caos, pero entonces Charlie lo guió hasta una sección titulada "tutores". 

Ahí no había tantas notas como en "perdido y encontrado" o "comprando y vendiendo" y por mucho tantas como en "misceláneos". Draco miró las otras notas y encontró una de Mike ofreciendo tutoría en Latín y Runas Antiguas. Keith ofrecía Transfiguraciones y Cindy, Defensa. El resto de los nombres le eran desconocidos, pero confirmaron que tres sickles eran un precio aceptable. 

Ya que ninguno de ellos tenía chinches y no querían ir a la oficina del conserje para pedir unos prestados, pegaron mágicamente las listas a la pizarra junto a la nota de Mike. 

-De acuerdo, ya están –declaró Charlie-. Vamos, tengo que comprar un chal nuevo. Alguien robó el mío del guardarropa la semana pasada. 

Eso le recordó a Draco que quería comprar una pluma nueva o tal vez... 

-¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir uno de esos bolígrafos muggles, Charlie? ¿Son muy caros? 

-A veces los tienen en la librería, o puedes probar en la tienda de artículos muggles, pero en la librería son más baratos –respondió Charlie. 

-Bien, entonces necesito ir a la librería –decidió Draco. 

Salieron de la escuela y entraron a la multitud del día de mercado. A causa de toda esa gente, Draco casi no vio a Sarah, que estaba esperándolo afuera de la escuela. 

-Necesito que lleves a Billy y al perro –le informó Sarah-. No puedo llegar a los puestos de pan con el cochecito. 

-Pero, tía Sarah, íbamos a ir a los puestos de ropa y a la librería –se quejó Draco-. Nunca lograremos llegar así hasta ahí. 

-Bueno, si no los llevas, no habrá tostadas para tu desayuno de mañana –le dijo Sarah-. Estoy segura de que habrá otras oportunidades para que puedas pasear por el mercado. 

Draco suspiró y aceptó el cochecito con Billy y la bolsa en la que Sarah había metido a Ese Perro. 

-Te esperaré en la esquina por la droguería dentro de una hora –le dijo Sarah-. Si llegas tarde, confío en que puedas encontrar el camino a casa, pero no te quedes fuera mucho tiempo, no quiero que Billy se resfríe. 

Draco asintió obedientemente y revisó con rapidez al bebé. No, no parecía tener frío todavía. 

-Nunca podrás llevar el cochecito hasta los puestos de ropa –decidió Charlie, luego de una mirada calculadora a su alrededor-. Pero la librería no está tan lejos y puedes rodear el mercado desde ahí. Iré a comprar mi chal sola. ¡Hasta mañana, Dragón! –y un segundo después, había desaparecido. 

Draco suspiró. 

-Bien, Billy, creo que ahora somos nosotros dos. 

-¡Guau! 

-De acuerdo, nosotros tres. Espero que no te moleste ir a la librería. Es bastante aburrido, si no sabes leer, pero realmente necesito una nueva herramienta para escribir –le informó Draco a Ese Perro. 

Aparentemente, a Ese Perro no le molestó el ir a la librería. Lo que le molestaba era estar atrapado en una bolsa, pero ya sabía que no podía salir hasta que llegaran a casa, así que sólo se quejó cuando la bolsa se sacudía demasiado o cuando el olor de deliciosas pero inalcanzables salchichas llegaba hasta su nariz. 

Le tomó a Draco entre quince y veinte minutos el llegar a los puestos afuera de la librería sin despertar a Billy o dejar que Ese Perro fuera aplastado a muerte por la multitud. Entonces se encontró frente a un nuevo problema. Había varios puestos ahí y todos estaban rodeados por tanta gente que era imposible ver qué había en ellos. 

El coche de Billy resultó ser un gran inconveniente, si trataba de acercarse a cada uno de los puestos para ver. Si tan solo supiera exactamente dónde buscar bolígrafos muggles... 

¿Habría por ahí alguien a quien pudiera preguntarle? Ah, sí, Noticias Nick estaba apoyado contra la pared, leyendo otra revista de fútbol. 

-¡Hey, Nick! –lo llamó Draco. 

Nick levantó la mirada. 

-Oh, hola, Dragón. 

-¿Sabes si se puede conseguir bolígrafos muggles por aquí? –preguntó Draco rápidamente. 

-Seguro –sonrió Nick-. Están adentro, justo al lado de la caja con las plumas más baratas. 

-Gracias, ¿podrías vigilar a Billy y el cochecito por mí mientras estoy adentro? 

Nick miró al bebé con duda. 

-No te molestará –prometió Draco-. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera se despierte, pero no puedo meter el coche a la tienda y no puedo dejarlo solo entre este gentío. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es asegurarte de que nadie caiga sobre él o lo saque del coche. 

-Está bien –aceptó Nick-. Pero me deberás un favor a cambio. 

-De acuerdo, no hay problema –prometió Draco. No estaba seguro de qué clase de favor debería hacer para Nick, pero necesitaba su ayuda en ese momento y, después de todo, eso era lo normal en el Parque Merlín. 

Trató de sacudir de sus zapatos la sustancia café que los muchos pies de los clientes del mercado habían convertido la nieve y entró a la oscura tienda. Le tomó a sus ojos un momento el adaptarse a la mala iluminación, pero entonces encontró el estante muy fácilmente. 

Se abrió paso entre dos brujas que estaban comprando libros de cocina y contempló los artículos en la mesa cercana. Había plumas y tinteros, bolígrafos muggles y cartuchos de tinta, lápices y borradores y una caja completa llena de separadores de libros. Se preguntó por un momento qué hacían unas pequeñas bolas con cadenas para llaves en una librería, pero resultaron ser bolígrafos muggles. 

Había unos que necesitaban repuestos de tinta y otros que se usaban sólo hasta que la tinta se acababa y debían ser reemplazados. Ambos tipos estaban disponibles en varios colores. Draco compró un bolígrafo verde con repuestos y otra pluma de ganso y entonces se apresuró a recoger a Billy. 

El bebé estaba despierto y lo saludó con un alegre "¡Dako!", pero Draco notó que las pequeñas manos que se tendían hacia él estaban enrojeciéndose por el frío. Era hora de llevarlo a casa. 

Encontraron a Sarah afuera de la droguería un poco temprano y ella sacó a Billy del cochecito y lo cargó de vuelta al Parque Merlín. 

-Así es más cálido para él –explicó ella. 

En casa, ella puso al bebé en la cama de inmediato junto con una botella de agua caliente para calentarlo. Billy no parecía tener sueño al principio, pero una vez que tuvo abrazado a su osito, cambió de opinión rápidamente. 

-No durmió su siesta hoy –explicó Sarah-. Dormir en el cochecito con todo el ruido del mercado no es igual. 

Fueron a la sala y guardaron sus compras, y, después de eso, Draco sacó sus libros para hacer la tarea de Estudios Muggles. La Vieja Connelly no había tenido tiempo de asignarles algo nuevo, la tarea de Tempore ya estaba hecha, no había nada nuevo de Defensa y la profesora Azalea aparentemente sólo asignaba tarea después de lecciones teóricas en una de las aulas de Herbología. 

Cuando abrió su mochila, Sarah notó la bolsa de la librería. 

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó muy seria. 

-Oh, Billy y Hugin jugaron con mi pluma y quedó un poco dañada, y noté que los bolígrafos muggles son más prácticos para tomar notas si no tienes un escritorio donde poner el tintero, así que me compré una pluma de reserva y un bolígrafo muggle –respondió Draco. 

-El dinero que te di era para tu almuerzo, Draco –lo regañó Sarah-. Todavía estás creciendo y es importante que almuerces bien todos los días. 

-Oh, pero lo hice –le aseguró Draco. 

-¿Entonces, de dónde sacaste dinero para eso? –demandó Sarah. 

-Le di a Mary una lección de tutoría en Pociones y ella me pagó un galleon. Dijo que es la mitad de lo que le paga a tío Severus, porque no soy un Maestro de Pociones.  Vendrá para otra lección mañana por la noche, por cierto. No quise apurarme a almorzar otra vez y tampoco tenemos tiempo libre durante el día –le dijo Draco-. No te molesta si usamos el laboratorio por una hora, ¿verdad? 

-Eso depende de lo que vayas a preparar –declaró Sarah seriamente. 

-¿Preparar? –repitió Draco-. Absolutamente nada. Se supone que debo ayudarla a prepararse para un examen teórico. Sólo necesito los ingredientes, porque no sabe los nombres. Ni siquiera abriremos la mayor parte de los frascos. 

Sarah sonrió. 

-Severus tiene razón, ¿sabes? Ustedes dos realmente se parecen mucho. 

-¿Qué? No me parezco en nada a tío Severus –respondió Draco, sorprendido-. ¿De dónde sacó esa idea? 

-No se parecen físicamente, pero son parecidos –Sarah sonrió-. Los dos son profesores de Pociones, por ejemplo. 

Draco rió. 

-Nunca seré profesor de Pociones. Si llego a enseñar algo, será Física. 

-Pero estás dando lecciones de Pociones –señaló Sarah. 

-Y también de Encantamientos –replicó Draco-. Lo cual me recuerda, ¿tienes algunos objetos que pueda tomar prestados para una práctica de _Accio_? No quiero usar libros o plumas, porque habrá muchos en la biblioteca. Tengo que encontrar cosas que no suela haber en la escuela. 

Sarah lo meditó por un momento, entonces entró a la alcoba y volvió con unas tijeras y un alfiletero, y agregó una cuchara de madera y una jarra de la cocina. 

-¿Esto servirá? 

-Oh, sí, son perfectos –dijo Draco y, sólo para asegurarse de tener realmente suficientes objetos para practicar, decidió agregar a Cuddly y dos frascos vacíos, uno transparente, el otro de vidrio oscuro, antes de salir a la escuela el día siguiente. 

**Continuará... **

**Notas: **

¿Draco será un buen tutor? ¿Qué dirá Sevi cuando lo sepa? ¿Y hará él también tutorías de Pociones? 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Aprenderemos por qué nunca hay que convocar libros en una biblioteca, descubriremos lo que hacen algunos profesores en su tiempo libre y alguien además de Elly faltará a clases. 


	50. Una montaña de libros

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony, y también todas las canciones de Gringolf. ¡Gracias por prestármelos! 

Mi amigo Edmond es dueño de sí mismo y de su caballo Apolo. 

Viejo Joe y el Joe de Tess pertenecen a Zebee. 

**Nota de la autora: **

Un nuevo capítulo para celebrar el que finalmente aprobé ese estúpido examen... Y decidí escribir la secuela de MNS justo después de terminar este fic. Mis otros "plot hedgehogs" tendrán que esperar (han sido pacientes esta ahora, así que supongo que podrán continuar siéndolo por más tiempo todavía). 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 50: UNA MONTAÑA DE LIBROS **

Cathy no caminó con ellos a la escuela la mañana del martes. Su primera clase del día era Runas Antiguas, lo que le permitía dormir un poco más y tomarse su tiempo. 

-¿Por qué nunca tenemos libre la primera lección? –gruñó Susie mientras dejaban el Parque Merlín. 

-Los de primer año no tienen opcionales –le señaló Jack-. Y en todo caso, Cathy es la única de nosotros que tiene esa suerte. 

-Sí –confirmó Larry-. Creo que eso de no poner opcionales en la primera lección lo hacen a propósito. 

-A los profesores que trabajan medio tiempo les gusta tener libres las mañanas –contestó Mike-. Les permite dedicarse a sus hobbies o a otro trabajo de medio tiempo. 

-¿Como qué? –preguntó Draco, repentinamente curioso. ¿Qué hacían los profesores con todo ese tiempo libre? Con el truco de dirigir dos clases al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera los profesores a tiempo completo pasaban tanto tiempo en la escuela como los de Hogwarts-. ¿Enseñan en otra escuela? 

-El profesor Magnus hace tutorías –dijo Charlie-. La profesora de Aritmancia cuida bebés y he oído que el profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas trabaja en la tienda de mascotas de su hermana durante las mañanas. No sé acerca del resto. 

-Sharter tiene clases de Oratoria –agregó Mike. 

-¿Oratoria? –Draco tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír por encima de las risas de sus amigos. 

-No te preocupes, ella no da las lecciones –le informó Mike entre dos ataques de risa. 

Cuando llegaron al aula de Runas, Drao sacó su tarea para dejarla en el escritorio del profesor, como había hecho en todas las otras clases, pero Charlie lo detuvo. 

-La profesora Magnus nunca recoge las tareas –le dijo ella-. Las compararemos y entonces, si todavía estamos aquí, empezaremos con el texto nuevo. 

-¿Si todavía estamos aquí? –repitió Draco, incrédulo-. ¿Cosas como las de la lección pasada pasan con frecuencia? 

-Sí –sonrió Charlie-. Lo hacemos a propósito, ¿sabes? Svenja y Sally son las únicas que no contribuyen. 

-¡Hola, Dragón! –la voz de Martha ronroneó otra vez en su oído. 

Draco saltó. 

-¡Martha! ¿Qué parte de "no estoy interesado, ya tengo novia" es la que no comprendes? 

-¿Por qué limitarte a una sola? –Marta hizo revolotear sus pestañas. 

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Draco-. ¿Por quién me tomas? 

-Por otro Gringolf Glizzard, quizá –sugirió Charlie. 

-En ese caso, ella debería saber que no tiene ninguna oportunidad –gruñó Draco. 

-Oh, puedo ser demasiado joven para Gringi, pero tú eres exactamente de mi edad –casi cantó Martha. 

-Pero también soy una persona decente y amo a Cathy, así que adiós, Martha. 

Martha hizo un puchero, pero se retiró bajo las risas de Chispa, Charlie y las chicas fuereñas. 

-Sí que sabes cómo atraer a las chicas –le comentó Chispa a Draco. 

-Tonterías –Draco hizo una mueca-. Apuesto a que Martha se siente atraída por todo el mundo. 

-Ah, pero Martha no es la única –dijo Chispa mientras Karen se apoderaba de la silla junto a la de Draco-. ¿Ves? Aquí hay otra. 

-Karen no está interesada en mí, Chispa –corrigió Draco-. Es sólo que no quiere sentarse junto a Martha. Y hablando de sentarse junto a Martha, Curly acaba de tomar tu lugar. 

Ciertamente, hubo un poco más de competencia por las sillas en el aula. Los fuereños habían llegado lo suficientemente temprano como para tomar sus lugares usuales, pero Cindy había llegado demasiado tarde y ahora Karen tenía su asiento. 

Clarence había reclamado su antigua silla junto a Jim, Cindy había llegado sólo momentos después que Karen y se sentó junto a Hester, causando que Curly tomara el lugar habitual de Chispa junto a Lars y Andy y Alex se ubicaron detrás de ellos. Burbujas estaba junto a Keith, dejando sólo un asiento vacío. 

Chispa lanzó una mirada a Martha y trotó hasta la última fila. 

La profesora Magnus entró sólo segundos después de que sonara el timbre y observó los cambios en el orden de los puestos. 

-Chispa, ¿podrías... 

-De ninguna manera –declaró Chispa inmediatamente-. Martha no dejó en paz a Clarence tampoco. ¿Por qué cree que se sentó otra vez con Jim? Simplemente no hay forma de trabajar cerca de Martha. 

-Si Martha promete no molestarte, ¿te sentarías con ella? –suplicó la profesora Magnus. 

-También se lo prometió a Clarence –le recordó Chispa-. Usted sabe que tengo problemas para concentrarme, profesora. Necesito un vecino callado. 

-¿Un vecino callado? Bien, ¿qué tal Sally? –sugirió la profesora Magnus. 

-Hey, ¡¿por qué debería yo sentarme con Martha sólo porque Chispa no puede concentrarse?! –protestó Anya-. Vine más temprano que de costumbre sólo para conseguir lugar en la primera fila. 

-¿Svenja? –probó la profesora. 

-No, tal vez alguien de la última fila quiera pasarse a la segunda –Svenja miró con enojo a la profesora-. Nadie renunciaría a un lugar en la primera. 

La profesora Magnus se rindió con la primera fila y miró a Jim. 

-Clarence tuvo que pedirme prestada la tarea después de la última clase, porque se perdió mucho de la lección –le dijo Jim calmadamente a la profesora-. Y usted sabe que Clarence nunca olvida corregir su tarea. 

Los ojos de la profesora Magnus pasaron de Keith a Burbujas, a Hester y Cindy mientras recordaba la lección anterior. 

-¿Curly? 

-No, si ni siquiera Clarence quiere, tiene que ser realmente malo, y usted sabe que mi último examen no estuvo muy bueno. 

-Lars, ¿tal vez ya habrán superado la ruptura? –preguntó la profesora Magnus, esperanzada. 

-No, lo siento, profesora –dijo Lars-. No creo que podamos estar tan cerca una hora completa sin discutir. 

-¿Andy o Alex? –tenía que saber que esa era una causa perdida. 

-¡No puede hacernos eso, profesora! –exclamó uno de los gemelos. 

-Hemos estado juntos desde que nacimos –agregó el otro. 

-Podríamos echarlo a suertes –sugirió Karen. 

-¿No podemos simplemente dejar a Chispa ahí atrás y ponernos a trabajar? –sugirió Sally. 

-Deberíamos obligar a Martha a sentarse atrás por ser tan molesta –sugirió Hester. 

-¡Estoy dispuesta a sentarme con cualquiera, maldita perra! –chilló Martha. 

-¡Martha, ese vocabulario! –la regañó la profesora-. Realmente, pensé que eras una damita. 

-Lo soy, pero esa... esa... oh, ¡Hester no lo es! –Martha se detuvo justo a tiempo. 

-¡Y estoy endemoniadamente orgullosa de eso! –gritó Hester-. No quiero parecerme en nada a ti. 

-¡Silencio! –exigió la profesora Magnus-. Martha y Hester. Siéntense. Todos, saquen su tarea. Dragón, empieza a leer. 

Después de eso, la profesora Magnus no permitió que nada la distrajera de su lecció. Aparentemente, por fin había tenido suficiente. 

***

La siguiente clase era Latín y Draco se encontró yendo del aula de la profesora Magnus a la del profesor Magnus. El profesor cumplió su promesa y les llevó dos poemas de Cátulo y un divertido texto en latín, que había sido escrito por un estudiante muggle y estaba lleno de errores intencionales que ellos debían descubrir y corregir. 

Habían terminado de traducir el primer poema cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y entró Elly. 

-Lo siento, profesor –sonrió ella con inocencia-. Me quedé dormida. 

-Elly –empezó el profesor y entonces se sentó, escondiendo la cara entre las manos-. Elly, la próxima vez que llegues tarde a mi clase, voy a tener que enviarte con el director. 

-En verdad, en verdad lo siento, profesor –juró Elly-. No volverá a pasar, en serio. 

-Probablemente no en jueves –Iris, la chica con el moño estilo MacGonagall, susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucharan. 

-Realmente lo espero, Elly –dijo seriamente el profesor Magnus, antes de cambiar los poemas en el proyector. 

Draco nunca antes se había divertido tanto en Latín. Incluso habría lamentado el final de la clase, si no fuera la última lección antes del almuerzo. La multitud en camino al comedor era demasiado densa como para que Draco quisiera abrirse paso hasta la pizarra de anuncios, así que buscó su lista al terminar. 

Había seis nombres en la lista, sus amigos Curly y Chispa, Noel y Nico de la clase de Deportes, Sunny Sonya y una chica llamada Julia. Draco se detuvo al ver ese nombre. ¿Julia? ¿Quién era Julia? Justo cuando creía ya que conocía a todos los de su mismo año, se encontraba con un nombre Nuevo. 

Cuando se reunió con la pandilla en la abarrotada biblioteca, le preguntó a Cahty y Charlie. 

-Claro, conozco a Julia –contestó Cathy inmediatamente-. Es una de las alumnas más adelantadas en mi clase de Conjuros. Es una gran cantante y tiene el talento mágico necesario también. Normalmente los que tiene buena voz para conjurar no tiene suficiente magia para lograr que el hechizo funcione, pero Julia lo tiene todo. 

-¿Entonces, también es buena en Encantamientos? –preguntó Draco. 

Cathy se encogió de hombres. 

-Estuvo en A por un tiempo en tercer año, pero no pudo mantenerse. Claro que muchos estudiantes lo hacen mal a propósito, sólo para alejarse de Connelly. 

Y Draco realmente no podía culpar a la chica por eso. Después de todo, había pensado hacer lo mismo antes de su primera clase de Encantamientos en West Hogsmeade. 

***

Esta vez Pociones fue una clase principalmente teórica. Aparentemente, al profesor Funnel le gustaba dejar la preparación en sí para las lecciones dobles, que permitían más tiempo para prepararse y limpiar después. 

Las pociones para teñir resultaron ser muy interesantes, en opinión de Draco. 

-Un buen indicador de que están viendo la receta de una poción para teñir es si la lista incluye alas de catarina –les dijo el profesor Funnel cuando sonaba el timbre anunciando el fin de la lección-. Se usan en toda poción para teñir, pero en casi nada más. Para la tarea, me gustaría que comparen algunas pociones para teñir y traten de hacer una lista de qué otros ingredientes se usan en todas, o al menos en la mayoría. 

Chispa y Sonja siguieron a Draco del aula de Pociones a la Biblioteca donde Curly y una chica, que Draco asumió debía ser Julia, ya los estaban esperando. Nico entró corriendo un momento después, ganándose una larga mirada de sufrimiento por parte de la bibliotecaria. 

Draco contempló su "clase". 

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Noel? De acuerdo con la lista, debería estar aquí también. 

Belinda y Julia intercambiaron una mirada y un encogimiento de hombros, entonces miraron a Curly. 

-Estaba trabajando con Theo en Pociones. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi –les dijo Curly. 

-De acuerdo, entonces asumiremos que se nos unirá más tarde y empezaremos sin él –decidió Draco-. Tú eres Julia, supongo –dijo, dirigiéndose a la chica que no conocía-. Creo que no tenemos clases juntos. 

-No, no tenemos –confirmó Julia-. No tengo talentos especiales para que me incluyan en los grupos A. 

Draco sonrió. 

-¿Oh? Pero Cathy me dijo que eres un talento en Conjuros y para eso hay que tener una magia fuerte, según he escuchado. 

Julia se sonrojó. 

-Bueno, tal vez. Estoy bien en la mayoría de las materias, creo. 

Draco asintió. 

-¿Tienes algún problema en particular con Encantamientos? 

-Uh, Dragón, de acuerdo con la Vieja Connelly, todo estudiante en esta escuela tiene problemas particulares con Encantamientos –recalcó Chispa-. En última instancia, todos tenemos problemas particulares con Connelly. 

Draco suspiró. No había pensado en eso. Con Connelly despreciándolos constantemente, era probable que ninguno de los estudiantes tuviera idea alguna de qué tan buenos o malo eran realmente. 

-Tomo nota. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha notado que tenga más problemas con Encantamientos en general, o con algún tipo de encantamientos en particular que el resto de los compañeros? 

-Bueno, normalmente no puedo hacerlos si hay ruido o actividad a mi alrededor –admitió Chispa-. Es por mi problema atencional, creo. 

Draco asintió otra vez. 

-¿Algún otro problema? 

Nadie respondió. 

-Bien, entonces empecemos con esto –sacó los objetos que había llevado consigo, pero dejó los dos frascos aparte por el momento. 

-Lo mínimo que deben hacer para no reprobar es convocar una piedra desde el escritorio de Connelly –continuó Draco-. Las palabras para eso deberían ser "_Accio, piedra_". No traje una piedra, pero estos objetos servirán también. Lo que es importante para este ejercicio es que el objeto es único en la habitación. Así que si alguno de ustedes trajo tijeras, alfiletero, osito de peluche, jarra o cuchara de madera, por favor, díganlo ahora. 

Sonja revisó rápidamente su bolsa de libros, pero regresó sonriendo. 

-No, mis tijeras deben estar en mi casillero. 

-Bien. Chispa, quiero que trates de convocar al osito. Curly, las Tijeras, pero ten cuidado de no lastimarte. Julia, el alfiletero. Sonja, la jarra y Nico, la cuchara –ordenó Draco. 

Lo intentaron. Pero al principio no pasó nada. 

-La palabra es _Accio_, Nico, no _Acco_ –corrigió Draco-. Julia, estás agitando demasiado tu varita. Es sólo un movimiento pequeño. Chispa, sigue tratando. Curly... 

En ese momento, Noel entró corriendo. 

-Lo siento, me retuvieron. 

-No hay problema, Noel, pero tendrás que esperar un momento. No tengo ningún objeto para que lo convoques –le dijo Draco-. Chispa, ¿por qué estás mirando a Noel? Sigue practicando. Curly, olvidaste agitar tu varita. Nico… 

Y de repente, el alfiletero saltó de la mesa a la mano de Julia. 

-¡Lo hice! 

Todos se detuvieron para mirar a Julia. 

-Muy bien –le dijo Draco-. Ahora trata de hacer lo mismo con la jarra. 

-_Accio, jarra!_ –llamó Julia, y la jarra saltó a su mano. 

-Bien. Nico, puedes usar el alfiletero –ordenó Draco-. Julia, ven aquí. El resto, sigan practicando. Ahora, para ganar un ocho, Connelly nos hizo convocar una caja, dejando al mismo tiempo otra en su escritorio –explicó a Julia-. El problema con eso es este: si dices "_Accio, frasco!_" –Draco atrapó rápidamente los dos frascos que volaron hacia él- ...todos los frascos que estén en el radio de acción de tu hechizo van a reaccionar. Tienes que definir exactamente cuál frasco quieres. _Accio, frasco oscuro!_ –demostró-. Ahora, prueba tú. 

Julia convocó el frasco oscuro al primer intento y demostró que podía hacer lo mismo con el claro. Draco estaba buscando un nuevo ejercicio para ella cuando Curly lo llamó de repente, agitando orgullosamente las tijeras en su mano. 

-¡Bien! –Draco le indicó que se acercara-. ¿Probaste también con alguno de los otros objetos? 

-Todavía no –admitió Curly. 

-Bueno, estaré contigo en un momento –prometió Draco-. Julia, me gustaría que convocaras una pluma de tu mochila. Piensa bien en lo que necesitas decir. Debe haber al menos tantas plumas como estudiantes aquí, probablemente más. Tendrás que devolverlas todas, si convocas demasiadas. 

Entonces se volvió hacia Curly, que no había logrado convocar la jarra en su primer intento, pero lo hizo en el segundo. 

-De acuerdo, prueba con el oso –ordenó Draco. Un segundo intento estaría bien, pero lograrlo al primero sería mejor. 

-_Accio, pluma de ganso!_ –ordenó Julia detrás de él. 

-Julia, la que luce como si un bebé y un cuervo hubiesen tratado de partirla en dos es mía –dijo Draco por encima del hombro. 

Julia maldijo en voz baja. 

-_Accio, osito!_ –esta vez funcionó. 

-Muy bien, Curly, puedes venir conmigo para probar ahora con los frascos –decidió Draco-. Aquellos de ustedes que sean dueños de plumas de ganso, por favor, pídanselas a Julia antes de seguir practicando.

A Curly le tomó un poco más de tiempo el dominar los frascos y mientras todavía estaba trabajando en eso, Sonja logró convocar tanto la jarra como las tijeras abandonadas, pronto la siguió Nico. Draco los llamó a ambos y les explicó el problema de los frascos mientras Curly todavía estaba intentándolo. Entonces tuvo que explicar lo de las plumas a Curly y Julia volvió y reportó que ya había devuelto todas las plumas y Noel lanzó el alfiletero contra la pared en frustración. 

Draco decidió que seis estudiantes eran un poco demasiados para comenzar. ¡Ojalá tuviera un asistente! 

-Un momento, Noel. Te ayudaré tan pronto como termine aquí –llamó al primer grupo-. Julia, ¿comprendes lo que hiciste mal con las plumas? 

-Sí, debería haber agregado "mi", supongo –dijo ella, luciendo un poco avergonzada. 

-No hay problema –le aseguró Draco-. Sólo explícaselo a Curly y prueba otra vez. Si Nico y Sonja dominan los frascos antes de que termine con Noel, por favor, explícaselo a ellos también. 

El problema de Noel resultó ser un movimiento equivocado de varita. Después de que Draco lo demostrara unas cuantas veces, no tuvo problema convocando cualquiera de los objetos y Draco lo llevó con los frascos, que Sonja y Nico ya habían dejado por el ejercicio de las plumas. 

Draco los llamó de todos modos y dejó que hicieran una demostración. Julia, Sonja y Curly también convocaron sus plumas, pero no sucedió nada cuando Nico lo intentó. 

-Trata de ver tu pluma en tu mente cuando la llames –le aconsejó Draco y entonces volvió su atención otra vez hacia Noel, que había logrado dominar los frascos con sorprendente facilidad. 

Sonja y Curly se ofrecieron para explicar lo de las plumas a Noel mientras Julia estaba tratando de ayudar a Nico a visualizar su pluma. 

Eso dejó libre a Draco para trabajar con su último estudiante. 

-¡Chispa! ¡Se supone que convoques a Cuddly, no que juegues con él! 

Chispa respingó con aire culpable. Cuddly estaba sentado sobre la jarra puesta de cabeza, con el alfiletero en sus patas delanteras, mientras Chispa contemplaba los esfuerzos de Nico por convocar su pluma. 

-Lo siento, me distraí –admitió Chispa. 

Draco suspiró. 

-Está bien, convoca el alfiletero. 

Chispa trató. 

-Movimientos de varita más pequeños –ordenó Draco-. Trata otra vez. 

Chispa levantó la varita. 

-¡Hey, Noel lo hizo! 

-Grandioso, convoca el alfiletero –ordenó Draco. 

-_Accio, alfiletero_. Creo que Nico casi lo logró –declaró Chispa. 

-¿Podrías por favor tratar de mirar el alfiletero mientras lo convocas? –sugirió Draco, perdiendo lentamente la paciencia-. ¿Es demasiado pedir? Nico logrará un ocho, si no logra hacer el tercer ejercicio. Esa es una nota aceptable, pero tú vas a reprobar si ni siquiera logras hacer el primero.

Sonó el timbre para el final de la cuarta lección y Draco decidió terminar también su lección después de Chispa logró convocar el alfiletero. Cobró el dinero de sus estudiantes y aconsejó a Nico practicar un poco más con las plumas. 

-Todos deberían poder aprobar ya el examen de Connelly, pero sería bueno que todos lo hicieran con una nota perfecta –explicó-. Chispa, trata al menos de convocar algunas otras cosas en casa, ¿de acuerdo? 

Chispa asintió un poco renuente, pero salió a escape de la biblioteca un momento después. 

-Traeré tu próxima lista. Tienes que irte ya a Defensa. 

Draco suspiró una vez más y guardó su material de enseñanza. El alfiletero no parecía haber sufrido daño por su encuentro con la pared. Pero de todos modos Draco se alegró de que Noel no hubiese estado trabajando con la jarra o con Cuddly. 

Chispa entró corriendo a Defensa sólo un minuto o dos después que Draco y Curly, enarbolando la pequeña pieza de pergamino. 

-¡Ten! –dijo, mientras se la entregaba a Draco-. Escucha, Dragón, no tengo otros tres sickles, ¿podrías añadirme a la lista por dos? No te molestaré. Dejaré que todos los demás trabajen primero. 

Draco suspiró. Si empezaba a hacer descuentos, nadie querría seguir pagando la tarifa completa, pero Chispa lo había ayudado cuando necesitó un compañero en Pociones. Miró la lista de estudiantes. Cinco nombres. 

-¿Viste cuántos hay en la última lista? –le preguntó a Chispa. 

-Sólo tres hasta el momento. ¿Por qué? 

-Seis son demasiados y sé que no llevas Artimancia. Te aceptaré por dos sickles mañana, si me juras que nadie sabrá que obtuviste un descuento por ser mi amigo. ¿De acuerdo? 

-De acuerdo –aceptó Chispa. 

Curly enarcó una ceja mirando a Draco. 

-Se lo debo –explicó Draco-. Y creo que lo ignoré demasiado durante esta lección. Además, dos sickles son mejor que nada. 

Curly tomó la lista de las manos de Draco. 

-Estás haciendo un buen negocio –recalcó, después de mirarla. 

-Connelly está creando una gran demanda –respondió Draco-. Me sorprende que Lisa no haya aprovechado la oportunidad. 

-Lisa no sabe enseñar –le dijo Curly-. Trató de darle tutoría en Historia a uno de primer año cuando estaba ella en segundo, pero no funcionó. Es demasiado impaciente y el chico se frustró y buscó otro tutor. Hey, ¿no está Pat en tu clase? 

-¿Cuál clase? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de tema. 

-Encantamientos A. 

-Sí, ahí está. ¿Por qué? 

-¿Entonces, qué hace ella en tu lista de tutoría? 

Draco tomó de vuelta la lista y, ciertamente, el nombre de Pat estaba ahí. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, pero el nombre permaneció. 

-Bueno, no logró hacer el encantamiento en clase –dijo, finalmente-. Creo que debe haber decidido que es la mejor forma de ponerse al día. 

Defensa, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Draco por prestar atención, fue mortalmente aburrida ese día. Realmente no comprendía el que algunas personas encontraran tan fascinante las teorías mágica sobre el crecimiento de los colmillos de los vampiros. Casi podía apostar que a los propios vampiros les importaba un comino. Realmente deseó que Curt y Cindy dejaran de hacer todas esas preguntas. Tal vez Clarence tenía razón. Psicología no podía ser más aburrida que esto. 

Entonces Draco recordó al profesor Binns y decidió que tal vez eso no era tan malo después de todo. La profesora respondía las preguntas y su voz era lo suficientemente animada como para no causar sueño. 

Muchos estudiantes salieron tan pronto como terminó la clase, mientras que otros salieron más lentamente. El último grupo probablemente estaba en camino a Conjuros, pensó Draco mientras que los primeros ya se iban a casa. 

Burbuja y Herb estaban esperándolo junto a la puerta. 

-En serio, Julia, ¡faltar así a Cuidado de las Criaturas! –oyó que le decía Debby a su amiga mientras salían. 

-Era la única forma. No podía faltar a Conjuros o Aritmancia, pero con tus notas me pondré fácilmente al día con Cuidado de las Criaturas –argumentó Julia-. Y ahora puedo enseñarle a Dolly y Tanja, así que no tendrán que faltar a clase también. 

-Bueno, entonces puedes pedirles a ellas sus notas –resopló Debby. 

-¿Julia faltó a clase para ir a mi tutoría? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido. 

Herb se encogió de hombros. 

-¿Y qué? Fue su decisión. No pueden culparte por eso. 

-Sí, tú no la invitaste e incluso sugeriste que los que tuvieran clase durante tus lecciones podían pedirle ayuda a Lisa –agregó Burbujas-. El año completo puede confirmarlo. 

-No es sobre ser culpado –dijo Draco-. Es sólo que estoy sorprendido de que ella se arriesgase así. 

-Cualquier cosa por no meterse en problemas con Connelly –comentó Burbujas-. Puedo comprenderla perfectamente. 

-No estarás faltando a clase ahora, ¿o sí? –preguntó Draco. 

-¿Qué? No. No tomaría Conjuros a menos que me pagaran por ello –sonrió Burbujas-. Odio cantar. 

Cuando llegaron a la Biblioteca, la encontraron vacía, excepto por la bibliotecaria, quien pareció bastante sorprendida de verlos. 

Draco sacó otra vez su material de enseñanza y demostró cómo conjurar cada objeto a Herb y Burbujas, entonces les dijo que eligiera cada uno un objeto y empezaran a practicar. 

Las chicas llegaron justo después del primer intento de Burbuja, el cual, para sorpresa de Draco, causó que la jarra cayera, a pesar de que Burbuja había estado tratando de convocar la cuchara. Ese fenómeno era completamente nuevo para Draco y se preguntó qué haría si Burbuja seguía afectando el objeto equivocado. 

Decidió dejar así el problema por el momento y empezó con las chicas. Al principio se concentró principalmente en Hester, quien no parecía ser capaz de realizar bien los movimientos de varita, pero entonces se dirigió a Pat, que seguía dejando caer las tijeras a medio camino. 

-Pat, creo que será mejor si tratas con el alfiletero –le dijo-. Vas a dañar algo si sigues dejando caer las tijeras. 

Así que Pat intercambió objetos con Belinda, pero sus resultados no mejoraron. 

-Lo estás logrando, Pat –Draco trató de animarla-. Sólo tienes que sostener el encantamiento un poco más. 

-Es que no soy bastante buena –Pat sacudió la cabeza-. Connelly tiene razón. Nunca voy a poder. 

-Connelly es una idiota que ni siquiera puede explicar bien un encantamiento –le dijo Draco-. No sabe nada- si el profesor Flitwick te lo hubiera explicado, lo dominarías desde hace tiempo. Lo que pasa es que yo no soy Flitwick. No tengo la experiencia para saber la mejor forma de explicar algo. Probemos con... 

-¡Hey! –esa fue la voz de Hester. 

Draco se volvió hacia ella. 

-¿Qué está mal? 

-Uh... logré convocar la jarra –admitió Burbujasun tanto avergonzado. 

-¿Pero no se suponía que Hester lo estaba haciendo? –preguntó Draco-. Pensé que tú estabas convocando la cuchara. 

-Lo estaba –admitió Burbujas. Pero en cambio me llegó la jarra. 

Draco suspiró. ¿Y ahora, qué? 

-Bien, Burbujas dale a Hester la cuchara y convoca la jarra. 

-_Accio, jarra!_ –llamó Burbujas y las tijeras volaron a su mano. 

-¡Argh! ¡Burbujas! ¡Ya casi lo lograba!-gritó Belinda-. Ya se estaban moviendo hacia mí. 

-Burbujas, devuelta las tijeras y trata de convocar la cuchara –ordenó Draco. ¿Qué diría Connelly de eso? 

-_Accio, cuchara!_ –llamó Burbujas. 

Segundos después, un osito y unas tijeras chocaron justo frente a su cara, y cayeron en su regazo.

-_Accio, Cuddly!_ –gritó Draco- ¿Por qué se me ocurrió traer a mi pobre osito para esto? –miró enojado a Burbujas por un momento, y continuó examinando a Cuddly para asegurarse de que no estuviera dañado-. ¿Se te parece a una cuchara? 

-No –admitió Burbujas-. Tampoco la jarra. 

-De acuerdo .dijo Draco tan pronto estuvo seguro de que Cuddly se encontraba bien-. Tratemos algo nuevo. 

Puso el alfiletero justo en mitad de la mesa. 

-Burbujas y Pat, quiero que traten de convocar el alfiletero al mismo tiempo. Contaré hasta tres –anunció Draco-. Preparen sus varitas. Ahora, miren el alfiletero, observan cómo luce exactamente. 

Todos estaban mirando el alfiletero. Los otros objetos yacían olvidados, exceptuando a Cuddly, que Draco sostenía fuertemente contra su pecho. 

-Ahora, cierren los ojos –continuó Draco-. ¿Pueden imaginar el alfiletero? Tiene rayas blancas y azules y una esquina está un poco aplastada. ¿Pueden imaginarlo en la mesa? 

Vio las expresiones de intensa concentración en sus caras. 

-Bien, abran sus ojos otra vez –les dijo-. Recuerden que su encantamiento deberá ser más fuerte ahora, porque habrá otra voluntad actuando en dirección contraria. Háganlo tan fuerte como pueda. Ahora, visualicen el alfiletero otra vez. Uno. Dos. ¡Tres! 

-_Accio, alfiletero! _

El alfiletero se movió en dirección a Burbujas, entonces se dirigió hacia la mano de Pat. 

-Excelente, Pat. Ahora trata de convocar la jarra. 

Funcionó. Pat finalmente había encontrado el valor para completar el encantamiento. Draco le dio los dos frascos y le dijo que probara el ejercicio para el que Connelly había usado dos cajas. 

-¿Recuerdas el truco? –le preguntó, antes de volver con el resto de la clase. 

-Sí, eso creo –confirmó Pat. 

-Bueno. Pruébalo unas cuantas veces y dime si no funciona. 

Burbujas logró convocar el alfiletero ahora, pero cuando intentó convocar la jarra, obtuvo la cuchara una vez más. 

Belinda no pudo encontrar las tijeras hasta que Herb descubrió finalmente que aún estaban en el regazo de Burbujas. Belinda se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello y le pidió a Herb que se las llevara. 

-No –dijo Draco-. No lo hagas. Belinda, si quieres las tijeras, tendrás que convocarlas.

-_Acio, tijeras!_ –intentó Belinda. 

-Es _Accio_, Belinda, no _Acio_. Prueba otra vez. 

-_Accio, tijeras!_ –y, efectivamente, las tijeras saltaron a la mano de la chica. El rostro de Belinda se iluminó. 

-Bien, ahora prueba con la jarra –le dijo Draco, y pronto pudo dejarla sola para vigilar a Pat con los frascos. 

Una rápida mirada en esa dirección mostró que Pat se las estaba arreglando bien con el ejercicio. Tendría que explicarle el de las plumas en un momento, pero justo ahora tenía a Burbuja para preocuparse. 

-_Accio, osito!_ –intentó Hester quizá por décima vez-. Uh... ¿Dragón? ¿Crees que podrías sujetar el osito un poco menos fuerte? Creo que entonces tendría una oportunidad. 

Draco se quedó mirándola por un momento. Había olvidado por completo que aún estaba abrazando a Cuddly. 

-Lo siento –murmuró, y colocó el osito en la mesa. 

-_Accio, osito!_ –gritó Hester-. ¿Ves? Sabía que podía hacerlo. _Accio, jarra! Accio, alfiletero! _

-¡Está bien, está bien, suficiente! –exclamó Draco de inmediato-. Te creo.

-Esto es divertido –declaró Hester, pero devolvió los objetos antes de unirse a las otras chicas, donde Pat estaba ayudando a Belinda con su primer intento con los frascos. 

-De acuerdo, Burbujas, enfócate en la jarra –Draco empezó otro intento-. Concéntrate y convócala. 

-_Accio, jarra!_ –gritó Burbuja, y la cuchara voló a su mano otra vez. 

-¿Siempre tienes que convocar lo que sea con lo que yo esté trabajando? –preguntó Herb, ligeramente molesto-. _Accio, cuchara!_

La cuchara volvió a Herb, quien la puso en el escritorio como si nada hubiera pasado, y la convocó otra vez. 

-¿Herb? –dijo Draco gentilmente. 

-¿Sí? 

-Acabas de hacerlo –señaló Draco. 

-Lo sé. Estabas demasiado ocupado como para notarlo hasta ahora –le dijo Herb-. _Accio, jarra!_ …¿Ves? –le mostró la jarra a Draco. 

-Bueno, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Porque estabas ocupado con todos los demás y en realidad no necesitaba ayuda –sonrió Herb. 

Draco sacudió la cabeza y envió a Herb a trabajar con las chicas. ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal con Burbujas? 

Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que Burbujas pudo convocar la jarra, pero cuando Draco le dijo que probara con la cuchara, el alfiletero reaccionó una vez más y Draco realmente tenía que ir con las chicas. 

Una mirada al otro escritorio reveló que sólo Herb estaba jugando todavía con los frascos, mientras que el resto estaba aparte. Mientras Draco miraba, Belinda levantó su varita. 

-_Accio, libro de Encantamientos!_ –exclamó. 

-¡No! –gritó Draco casi al mismo tiempo que la bibliotecaria-. ¡No lo hagas! 

Era demasiado tarde, por supuesto. Libros de Encantamientos salieron de la mayoría de las mochilas, del escritorio de la bibliotecaria, del carrito de libros, de casi todos los estantes de la biblioteca y, en un gran montón, de la sección de Encantamientos. 

Belinda chilló y dejó caer su varita, pero era demasiado tarde. No logró interrumpir el hechizo en la forma en que Pat lo hacía por accidente y quedó sepultada bajo los libros.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Belinda! 

Al principio todos gritaban histéricamente, pero entonces la montaña de libros se movió y Belinda salió gateando. 

-Ouch –declaró mientras se ponía en pie y se sacudía la ropa. 

-Belinda, nunca jamás convoques libros en una biblioteca –le dijo Draco luengo de un gran suspiro de alivio, entonces miró la pila de libros-. Tenemos que devolverlos a sus estantes. 

Los estudiantes se miraron unos a otros horrorizados. 

-Bueno –sonrió la bibliotecaria-. Al menos encontraron todos los libros de encantamientos que estaban traspapelados. ¿De casualidad conocen ya el hechizo _Convoco_? 

-Yo sí –le dijo Draco-. Pero los demás todavía no. 

-En ese caso, es lo que van a aprender a continuación –les informó ella-. ¡Observen! Trazan un círculo sobre el lugar donde quieren reunir los objetos, entonces señalan ahí y llaman. _Convoco, libros de Encantamientos por autores, empezando con A! _

La montaña de libros se movió otra vez mientras algunos libros volaban de nuevo y otros permanecían, y pronto una pila más pequeña se formó en el piso en la sección de Encantamientos.

-Ahora, todo lo que tienen que hacer es convocar por autores con Ab, luego con Ac y así –explicó la bibliotecaria-. Y devolverlos a sus estantes. 

-Y recuerden siempre decir "Encantamientos" cuando los convoquen –advirtió Draco a sus condiscípulos-. No queremos revolver más libros. Sean tan precisos como puedan con sus órdenes. Pero primero: _Accio, mi libro de Encantamientos!_

Draco tomó el libro que voló obedientemente hasta él, lo metió en la mochila junto con la mayor parte de material de enseñanza y sacó la mochila al corredor.

-Burbujas, sigue practicando _Accio_ mientras los demás limpiamos –ordenó y fue a la sección de Encantamientos, donde Belinda y la bibliotecaria estaban ya ocupadas ordenando las obras del profesor Abram mientras los demás trataban de hacer el _Convoco_ sin ninguna señal de éxito-. _Convoco, libros de Encantamientos por autores, empezando por Ac!_ Hester, Herb, empiecen con este grupo. _Convoco, libros de Encantamientos por autores empezando con Ad!_ Pat, ayúdame con esos. 

Para cuando llegaron a "Bo", Herb y Pat habían dominado el _Convoco_ y cuando empezaron con "C", Belinda y Hester lograban hacerlo la mayoría de las veces. De todos modos, la sexta lección había terminado largo rato atrás cuando finalmente encontraron el libro de Encantamientos de Burbujas. El pobre chico todavía no había dominado completamente el _Accio_ y no se había atrevido a tratar de convocar su libro. Al menos sus encantamientos ya funcionaban generalmente al segundo intento. 

-Casi tres horas de práctica de Encantamientos –gimió Pat cuando finalmente terminaron-. Y todo por culpa de Belinda. 

-Bueno, al menos dominamos dos encantamientos convocadores –le dijo Herb-. Eso debería callar a Connelly por un rato.

-Sí, todos ustedes aprobarán cuando les exija el _Convoco_ –concordó Draco. 

-Sólo yo fallaré _Accio_ –suspiró Burbujas. 

-No, no lo harás –le dijo Pat-. Lo lograrás en el segundo intento, tendrás un siete y lo habrás hecho mejor que yo. 

-Podrás recuperarte con el _Convoco_ –le dijo Draco a ella. 

Draco tomó sus dos últimos objetos de enseñanza y fue a recoger su mochila. Esos fueron quince sickles duramente ganados, pero cuando pensó en todos los lindos regalos de navidad que podría comprarle a Billy con ese dinero, tuvo que sonreír. Sólo unos pocos sickles más y tendría suficiente para un animal de peluche. ¿O tal vez Billy preferiría una pequeña pelota? Ya tenía un osito y un conejo, después de todo.

¿Sarah le dejaría jugar con una pelota en el apartamento? Algo podría romperse y si Billy se cortaba con un fragmento, sería su culpa. 

¿Quizá un juguete muggle? Esos pequeños carritos lucían muy divertidos, pero también eran más caros que las pelotas. Aunque con unas pocas lecciones más de tutorías, Draco calculaba que podría costear uno. 

Si es que la bibliotecaria le permitía volver a entrar a la biblioteca el día siguiente. 

**Continuará... **

**Notas: **

¿Burbujas realmente reprobará? ¿Chispa lo hará mejor en la próxima lección? ¿Y cómo reaccionará Connelly si descubre que Draco le ha estado enseñando a sus alumnos? 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Conoceremos el problema de Max, Draco recibirá un búho y Encantamientos B tendrá su examen de _Accio_.


	51. Lechuzas y notas de Encantamientos

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony, y también todas las canciones de Gringolf. ¡Gracias por prestármelos! 

Mi amigo Edmond es dueño de sí mismo y de su caballo Apolo. 

Viejo Joe y el Joe de Tess pertenecen a Zebee. 

**Notas de la autora:**

Como algunos de ustedes me han estado pidiendo que continúe "El último león" y realmente no tengo tiempo para hacerlo, si realmente quiero escribir la secuela de MNS, decidí darles permiso para que lo intenten, si lo desean (sí, es un desafío). Aquí tienen tres opciones:

1) Pueden escribir una continuación de la historia de Michael: la solitaria sala común, el dormitorio vacío. ¿Cuál es la relación entre Michael y MacGonagall y cómo se las arreglan?....

2) Pueden convertirlo en un misterio: ¿por qué ya no hay más Gryffindors? ¿Es que hay una nueva escuela que resulta más atractiva para ellos? ¿La Casa ha sido tan avergonzada en alguna manera al punto que ya nadie quiere pertenecer a ella? ¿O hay algo malo con el Sombrero Seleccionador? Si es así, ¿puede arreglarse?

3) Puedes avanzar al menos un año en el futuro. Los primeros nuevos Gryffindors después de Michael han llegado, pero ¿cómo se reinicia una Casa? No hay prefectos para mantener el orden en la sala común, no hay estudiantes mayores a quiénes pedir consejo... ¿Todavía hay Cabeza de Gryffindor? ¿Cómo encuentran su camino en Hogwarts esos estudiantes? ¿A quién acuden? ¿Se volverán completamente salvajes? ¿Cómo manejarán la situación los maestros, el conserje, el director? Envíenme un link a su fic y prometo leerlo y comentarlo.

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

Capítulo 51: LECHUZAS Y NOTAS DE ENCANTAMIENTOS 

  
  
Draco estaba un poco preocupado en Transfiguraciones a la mañana siguiente. Había tenido el tiempo justo para darle a Mary su lección de tutoría la víspera y no había encontrado suficiente tiempo para hacer toda su tarea. No era realmente un problema, todavía, porque no tenía ninguna de las materias de los jueves durante los miércoles, pero para hoy tendría más tarea acumulándose y no le parecía que pudiera hacer la tarea de dos días en una tarde.

Si recibía muchas asignaciones ese día, estaría en problemas.

El profesor Winter acababa de llegar y todavía estaba contando a sus estudiantes cuando hubo una llamada repentina a la ventana.

-¿Profesor? –reportó Belinda-. Hay una lechuza afuera de la ventana.

Draco levantó la mirada y vio un gordo búho de granero posado en el alféizar.

-¡Hoot! –declaró el ave cuando nadie se movió para dejarla entrar.

El profesor Winter lo contempló enarcando una ceja.

-¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a este búho?

Silencio. Los estudiantes se miraban interrogantes unos a otros. La lechuza no parecía de la zona, si se miraba un poco más de cerca. Debía ser una lechuza común de granera, pero era joven y estaba bien cuidada. Sus plumas tenían el brillo saludable de una mascota mimada y el sobre atado a su pata parecía hecho del tipo de pergamino que Draco acostumbraba a ver en Hogwarts. Ningún residente de West Hogsmeade que él conociera desperdiciaría dinero en comprar sobres de tan alta calidad.

-¡Hooot! –insistió la lechuza y arañó el vidrio de la ventana con su pata.

-Está bien –concedió el profesor Winter-. Déjala entrar, Theo. Veamos qué quiere.

Theo abrió la ventana y la lechuza saltó adentro, extendió sus alas y voló al escritorio de Draco. Se posó en su libro de Transfiguraciones y le ofreció la pata.

Draco miró al profesor Winter.

-¿Es tu lechuza, Dragón? –preguntó el profesor.

-No, mi familiar es un cuervo –se defendió Draco.

-¿Tal vez el ave de tu tío, entonces?

-No, él tiene un cuervo también y no creo que sea una lechuza de Hogwarts tampoco.

-¿De tu tía, quizá? –sugirió Burbuja.

-Tía Sarah tiene un gato –Draco frunció el ceño-. Y nunca había visto antes este pájaro. La conocería si fuera de mi tía. Tal vez es de Hogwarts, después de todo –decidió-. Mi amigo Gregory debe haber olvidado que estoy en clase a esta hora y me envió un mensaje. No tenía intención de interrumpir la clase, es sólo que no es muy brillante.

Desató la carta y la lechuza dio otro chillido y voló de vuelta a la ventana, que Theo había cerrado de nuevo tan pronto como ella entró.

-Bien, por favor, dile a Gregory que no te envíe búhos a la escuela –le dijo el profesor Winter-. Theo, deja salir a la lechuza.

-No creo que Gregory tenga siquiera la dirección de esta escuela. Ciertamente no se la di –Draco miró el sobre en su mano-. Lo que pensé. No tiene dirección. Sólo mi nombre. Y no es la letra de Gregory –volteó la carta para mirar el remitente-. ¡Neville Longbottom! –exclamó, sorprendido.

-Bueno, Gregory o Neville no hace mucha diferencia –respondió el profesor Winter.

-Sí la hace –dijo Draco-. Esta lechuza ha estado viajando al menos por un día. No se puede calcular tan fácilmente a qué hora llegará una lechuza desde tan lejos.

El corazón de Draco estaba acelerado. Esa era la respuesta de Neville a su solicitud de perdón. La lechuza debía pertenecer a su abuela, o tal vez a ese tío que mencionaba de vez en cuando. El que le había comprado su sapo.

-Bueno, no la vas a leer en clase de todos modos –ordenó el profesor Winter-. Guárdala para más tarde.

Draco dejó la carta en el pupitre y trató de no pensar en ella durante el resto de la lección, pero sus dedos le picaba por abrirla todo el tiempo. No podía concentrarse en transfigurar su frasco de vidrio y su serpiente terminó con la punta de la cola traslúcida, pero parecía estar bien a pesar de eso.

Al menos el profesor Winter no pareció pensar que fuera tan malo como el hecho de que Andy otra vez había hecho una cobra. A pesar de todo lo que decía el muchacho acerca de que en realidad habría pretendido conseguir una inofensiva serpiente de jardín, el Tiburón recibió la orden de visitar al director durante la hora del almuerzo.

Al momento en que terminó la clase, Draco abrió la carta.

-Hey, Dragón –le dijo Cathy, ligeramente impaciente-. Tenemos que ir a Historia. No puedes leer ahora.

-Pero tengo que saber si aceptó mi disculpa –argumentó Draco.

-Oh, ¿es del chico al que lastimaste? –preguntó Cathy-. No fue tu culpa, ¿sabes?

Para entonces ya había renunciado a tratar de explicar el incidente de la bola de nieve a los Rakers, así que sólo se encogió de hombros y sacó el pergamino del sobre.

Cathy sujetó su brazo.

-Vamos, puedes leerla en Historia.

Draco suspiró y aceptó que no tenía oportunidad de leerla en ese momento. Lanzó su libro de Transfiguraciones y su frasco de vidrio en la mochila y dejó que Cathy lo arrastrara a Historia. Por supuesto, ahí tampoco tuvo oportunidad de leer su carta, porque Charlie ya estaba ahí y tuvo que escuchar la historia de la lechuza de la abuela Longbottom.

Empezó a leer mientras pasaban lista, pero esta vez la profesora Tempore empezó la clase inusualmente rápido.

-Estoy muy impresionada con algunos de sus ensayos sobre la infancia de Grindelwald –anunció la profesora-. Svenja y Lisa incluso investigaron a sus hermanos a pesar de que esa información es bastante difícil de encontrar. Sally hizo algunos excelentes señalamientos sobre el segundo matrimonio de la señora Grindelwald. Lars encontró hechos sobre prisión mágica de Alemania, que ni yo había visto antes, y Dragón, ¿dónde encontraste toda esa información sobre los muggles?

-En un libro muggle de historia –le dijo Draco-. Usted dijo que escribiéramos sobre la sociedad mágica de ese tiempo y encontré un comentario sobre la sociedad muggle influenciándola, así que decidí revisar la sección muggle y encontré mucho más de lo que esperaba.

-¿Estás en Estudios Muggles? –preguntó Tempore.

-Sí, es una materia fascinante –confirmó Draco-. Y, por lo que encontré mientras investigaba para este ensayo, probablemente es más importante de lo que creemos.

-En efecto, hay paralelismos sorprendentes entre la historia muggle y mágica en Alemania en esa época –dijo Tempore a la clase-. En su ensayo, Dragón nos dice que muchas familias muggles pasaban por situaciones similares a la de los Grindelwald y podrían haberse visto tentados a pasarse al lado oscuro de haber sido magos. De hecho, un lord oscuro muggle logró el dominio de Alemania y fue la causa de la guerra que se usó para encubrir el ataque de Grindelwald sobre el Ministerio.

Se alzaron manos por toda la clase.

-¿Sí, Lucy?

-¿Cómo puede un muggle ser un lord oscuro? Si ni siquiera puede usar magia, no puede usar magia oscura aunque quiera hacerlo, ¿o sí? –preguntó Lucy con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Un lord oscuro no es definido necesariamente por el uso de magia oscura –explicó la profesora Tempore-. Tal vez lo comprendan mejor si miran los resultados. Grindelwald y El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado asesinaron a muchos inocentes, trataron de dominar a sus respectivos países y aterrorizaron a los magos de todo el continente. Hitler, el lord oscuro muggle, dominó Alemania, conquistó algunos otros países y atacó a todavía más. Aun sin contar a los soldados que fueron obligados a participar en esa guerra, algunos de ellos no mayores que ustedes, asesinó a más muggles que los dos magos oscuros juntos. Sí, cayó sobre los de su propia clase y los asesinó porque sus ancestros habían llegado de un país diferente, porque tenían una religión diferente, o diferentes ideas políticas, o, simplemente, porque hablaban en su contra. Logró que toda una nación creyera que estaba en lo correcto al hacer esas cosas, mientras que los que sabían que estaba equivocado fueron silenciados por temor a él. Sumió en guerra al mundo entero.

-¿Pero por qué no se unió toda la gente para detenerlo? –preguntó Anya-. Era sólo un hombre.

-Como lo era Grindelwald –respondió Tempore-. Y como lo era El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Como los lores oscuros magos, él tenía seguidores que hacían su trabajo por él y lo protegían. A diferencia de los magos, dominó el primer país desde adentro. Era un orador convincente y persuadió a la gente más insatisfecha. Los muggles pueden ser tan oscuros como los magos y ese fue incluso más exitoso.

Draco se estremeció. ¿Qué significaba eso para su propio tiempo? ¿Deberían vigilar por si ascendía una versión muggle de Voldemort? ¿O debería esta historia advertirles sobre lo que podría pasar si Voldemort ganaba?

Se preguntó si tío Severus sabía de ese muggle oscuro. ¿Era por eso que estaba tan seguro de que Voldemort mataría a todos si llegaba a tener la oportunidad?

No tuvo tiempo para leer la carta de Neville hasta la hora del almuerzo, pero después de comer finalmente la sacó mientras los demás discutían por la última rebanada de pastel, que Jack no quería.

La carta era sorpresivamente amistosa. Neville estaba todavía en casa de su abuela, pero se sentía mucho mejor y podría volver a Hogwarts la próxima semana. Pensaba que era muy amable de parte de Draco el preocuparse por su salud, pero le decía que no se angustiara, ya que ya estaba caminando otra vez, a pesar de que renqueaba un poco y su rodilla derecha todavía le dolía un poco. Estaba seguro de que estaría bien para cuando Draco lo viera después de Navidad.

También estaba sorprendido de que Hugin hubiera crecido tanto en menos de una semana.

Draco rió al leer eso. Tendría que explicarle quién era Munin cuando le escribiera de nuevo a Neville.

-¿Vienes a la biblioteca, Dragón? –le preguntó Sammie de repente.

Levantó la mirada y descubrió que la mesa estaba casi vacía.

-No hay tiempo suficiente para estudiar en serio –le dijo a Sammie luego de un momento-. Nada más iré a recoger mi lista e iré a Herbología.

-¿Lista? –preguntó Sammie-. ¿Qué lista?

-Mi lista de tutoría –le dijo Draco mientras se levantaba y guardaba otra vez la carta de Neville en el bolsillo.

-¿Lista de tutoría? –Sammie se apresuró a seguirlo-. Creí que sólo le dabas tutoría a Mary.

-No, también estoy dando clases de Encantamientos en este momento –sonrió Draco-. Connelly está haciendo que sea un muy buen negocio.

Sammie se detuvo a pensar por un momento, entonces corrió detrás de Draco, que ya estaba a medio camino hacia el vestíbulo.

-¿Crees que haya mercado entre los de primer año también? –preguntó con entusiasmo.

-No lo sé, pero a juzgar por el método de enseñanza de Connelly, debe haber en cada año. Definitivamente lo hay en quinto y cuarto –respondió Draco. Al menos Mary le había dicho que varios de sus compañeros buscaban un tutor para Encantamientos y que ella temía estar tan retrasada en Encantamientos como en Pociones.

Tal vez debería mencionárselo a Mike. Había decidido nunca aceptar más de cinco estudiantes a la vez desde ahora y, si sólo la mitad de los estudiantes de Connelly en cuarto año necesitaban un tutor, nunca tendría tiempo para todos ellos.

Seguía habiendo sólo tres estudiantes en la lista, como pudo comprobar Draco. Probablemente debería haber retirado todas las listas el día anterior, como había planeado originalmente. No habría hecho diferencia.

Al menos esto le daría el tiempo que necesitaba para Chispa. La clase consistiría en Curt, Theo y Max, un grupo de sólo muchachos. Recordando la poca cantidad de chicas que había en la biblioteca la semana anterior, eso no era sorprendente. Obviamente, todas iban a Aritmancia o a Deportes a esa hora.

Theo, decidió, era probable que no fuese un caso problemático. Draco había visto actuar al muchacho en Transfiguraciones y dudaba que tuviera problemas con ninguna clase de magia. Curt había parecido bastante desesperado cuando le pidió tutoría, pero Draco se lo atribuía a miedo a Connelly, no a falta de habilidad. Curt trabajaba bien en Pociones, lo cual, por supuesto, no probaba necesariamente que fuera especialmente bueno con su varita, pero le daba a Draco la impresión de que Curt era un buen estudiante.

Pero realmente no conocía a Max. La pequeña conversación que habían tenido fuera del aula de Encantamientos no le decía nada sobre la habilidad del muchacho.

Esa vez Herbología A terminó teniendo el quiz sorpresa. Draco se preguntó si debería haber considerado una advertencia el que Herbología B lo tuviera la semana anterior, pero esa clase tenía otro profesor, así que no pensó mucho al respecto.

La profesora Azalea asignó los asientos para el quiz y Draco terminó entre los dos últimos miembros de la clase a los que todavía no había hablado, un pequeño muchacho de cabello oscuro llamado Iván y alto y muy musculoso amigo y compañero de pandilla, Zach.

Draco dirigió una mirada nerviosa en dirección a Zach mientras se sentaba. Ese podía ser peligroso en una pelea.

El quiz era duro. Draco recordaba casi todos los hechos sobre las plantas africanas, pero hubo dos preguntas que no pudo responder sobre las lilas invisibles y ¿qué diantres eran las hadas respondonas? Sus recuerdos sobre las mandrágoras tampoco eran muy claros, pero al menos pudo responder la pregunta sobre sus usos con bastante facilidad y dar una vaga descripción de su apariencia y las precauciones necesarias para manipularlas.

Trató de espiar el pergamino de Iván con la esperanza de pesar la respuesta de una de las preguntas sobre las lilas invisibles. La profesora Azalea no podía culparlo por no haber aprendido sobre las hadas respondonas en Hogwarts, pero había estado ahí para las lilas invisibles.

Pero no tenía caso. Todo lo que pudo descubrir fue que Iván tenía los usos de las mandrágoras mezclados con los de la corteza de sauce. Consideró decírselo al muchacho, pero no quería arriesgarse a ser atrapado haciendo trampa. Claro, si hubiera sido Cathy o Charlie, o incluso Clarence, habría hecho un pequeño intento, pero no tenía idea de cómo podría reaccionar Iván.

En cambio, se limitó a tratar de adivinar cuándo florecían las lilas invisibles y cuántas hojas tenían, esperó al final de la clase y entregó su pergamino.

-No teníamos hadas respondonas en Hogwarts –le dijo a la profesora.

Ella asintió y escribió una notita en un pergamino extra y continuó con Zach.

Tan pronto como sonó el timbre, le hizo señas a Chispa y se apresuró a ir a la puerta. No quería enfadar otra vez a Cathy contemplando a Amanda y Vio mientras se cambiaban de ropa y, después de todo, tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Curt se les unió en el corredor, ya que Herbología D había salido más temprano. Aparentemente, la película que habían visto era más corta de lo esperado.

La bibliotecaria les dirigió una mirada de inquietud cuando entraron, pero no los echó. Draco le sonrió para animarla y empezó a sacar sus objetos. Dejó las tijeras en la mochila por el momento. Con sólo cuatro estudiantes, no eran indispensables cinco objetos y las tijeras podían ser peligrosas si caían en manos de Chispa.

Max y Theo llegaron cinco minutos después, sus manos todavía llenas de tierra.

-Lo siento, estudiamos plantas de pantano en macetas –explicó Theo cuando vio la mirada de Draco.

-No tienen permiso de tocar mi osito –les informó Draco-. Ni el alfiletero. Puedo lavar las otras cosas.

Ellos asintieron obedientemente.

-Antes de comenzar –Draco inició su lección-. Sin importar lo que hagan, bajo ninguna circunstancia convoquen ninguna clase de libro durante esta lección. ¿Está claro?

Todos asintieron otra vez.

-Bien –dijo Draco-. Comencemos.

Theo sólo necesitó unos pocos intentos y una corrección en su pronunciación. Como ya había sospechado Draco, el muchacho debería estar en el grupo A. Le explicó cómo hacer el ejercicio de los frascos y volvió su atención a los otros tres.

Curt y Max todavía estaban tratando sin éxito, pero Chispa estaba contemplando fascinado a Theo.

-¡Chispa, sigue practicando! –le recordó Draco, entonces se volvió hacia Curt, que había olvidado mover su varita.

-¿Qué? Oh, _Accio, alfiletero_ –trató Chispa. Pero el alfiletero no se movió y ahora Draco estaba guiando la mano de Curt a través de los movimientos de varita.

Chispa dejó su varita en la mesa para observar.

Curt necesitó unos pocos intentos para medir correctamente los movimientos de varita y coordinarlos con las palabras, pero una vez que lo logró, el encantamiento trabajó perfectamente y Draco pudo dirigirse a Max, que aparentemente tenía un problema más serio.

La mano de Max temblaba, ocasionando que la varita diera sacudidas incontroladas en mitad de los movimientos. Cuando fue interrogado al respecto, Max admitió que eso no era inusual, si bien empeoraba durante la clase de Encantamientos, cuando la presencia de la Vieja Connnelly lo ponía nervioso. Tenía problemas por esa causa en Transfiguraciones, pero había evitado problemas similares en Defensa al tomar Psicología. Los problemas de varita no eran tan notorios en una clase donde más de la mitad de los estudiantes eran squibs.

Era un milagro que Max hubiera logrado entrar a Encantamientos B, pero ahora Connelly no parecía querer cambiarlo de grupo.

¿Qué se hacía en un caso así? Draco supuso que Max probablemente necesitaba un medimago entrenado para determinar la fuente del problema y decirle qué hacer al respecto.

Max juraba que no estaba nervioso en ese momento, así que no parecía ser sólo eso. Probablemente necesitaba hacer ejercicios especiales o tomar una poción para detener el temblor.

Draco tomó un momento para darle a Curt y Theo su nueva asignación. Explicar el problema de las plumas apartó por un momento su mente del problema del temblor. Tal vez si lo pensaba de nuevo después, con la cabeza despejada, se le ocurriría algo.

-¡Chispa! Se supone que debes convocar el alfiletero –le recordó a su amigo en el camino de regreso con Max.

Chispa volvió a su silla, pero pasó la mayor parte del tiempo mirando a Draco y Max, en lugar de practicar. Después de varios intentos fallidos, encontraron una forma de que Max pudiera sostener la mano de la varita usando la otra para estabilizarla sin estorbar los movimientos para el encantamiento. Unos pocos intentos más y aquello funcionó. No era perfecto, pero Draco contaba con que Connelly le diera a Max el mismo número de oportunidades que había dado a los estudiantes de Encantamientos A.

Max debería poder hacerlo después de unos pocos intentos.

Draco lo llevó con los frascos, le dijo que experimentara un poco para ver si su truco funcionaba también con esto y regresó con Chispa. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con su amigo.

-De acuerdo, Chispa –le dijo-. ¿Ves este alfiletero? Quiero que lo convoques. Ahora.

-_Accio, alfiletero!_

Para sorpresa de Draco, el alfiletero voló directamente a la mano de Chispa.

-Si no necesitabas mi ayuda para nada, ¿no podías haberlo hecho hace diez minutos? –le preguntó al muchacho.

-Me distraje –le dijo Chispa-. Tengo problemas para concentrarme.

Draco suspiró. Bueno, al menos este grupo completo había dominado el encantamiento. Ahora tenía tiempo para mostrarles los ejercicios más difíciles.

El truco de Max funcionó con los frascos, pero falló con las plumas. Eso debería hacerle ganar una nota tres, entonces, convirtiendo a Burbuja en su mayor preocupación, ya que Chispa demostró que podía hacer el ejercicio fácilmente si la atención de todos estaba centrada en él, lo que sin duda sucedería cuando Connelly lo examinara.

Se reunieron con el nervioso gentío afuera de las aulas de Encantamientos donde esta vez los estudiantes de Encantamientos B estaban todavía más nerviosos que los de A.

La doble aparición de Connelly y los rituales estrictamente observados ya no eran interesantes, pero las palabras con las que abrió la lección provocaron algo de sorpresa incluso en Draco.

-La próxima semana terminaremos de estudiar _Convoco_ y _Advoco_ –les informó con una mirada de enojo-. Los examinaré en _Convoco_ el lunes y en _Advoco_ el martes. Para aquellos que fallaron en _Accio_, por favor tengan en mente que la tercera nota reprobada en secuencia los degradará a B.

Draco se preguntó brevemente si esa última información constituía una amenaza o una promesa. A juzgar por la cara de Pat, era lo primero; pero la expresión de Anya indicaba que ella podría considerarla lo segundo.

El resto de la lección pasó en un frenético escribir de notas sobre los dos encantamientos y en el momento en que Connelly los dejó salir, Pat corrió buscando a Draco.

-Dragón, necesitaré tutoría para _Advoco_ –le informó ella.

-Bueno, yo quiero tutoría para _Convoco_ primero –siseó Cathy con enojo.

Draco sonrió.

-Hey, cálmate. Pat no pidió tutoría en besos.

-¿Pero vas a continuar con las lecciones de tutoría? –le preguntó Jim justo cuando la puerta de Encantamientos B se abría y un grupo de sonrientes estudiantes salía del aula.

¿Sonrientes?

-Obtuve un uno –gritó Julia para todos.

-Todos los que lograron hacer los tres ejercicios al primer intento lo obtuvieron –le informó Curly a Draco.

-Gracias a ti, Connelly no encontró mucho para criticar hoy.

-Sí, ¿cuándo es la próxima sesión de tutoría, Dragón? –preguntó Max.

-¿Cómo te fue a ti? –replicó Draco.

-Un tres –sonrió Max-. La mejor nota en Encantamientos que he obtenido este año.

-¿Dónde está Burbuja? ¿Cómo le fue a él? –continuó Draco.

-Un tres también –Max estaba luchando por controlar la risa-. Lo hizo bien, pero estaba tan nervioso que convocó accidentalmente los lentes de Connelly en lugar de la piedra la primera vez. Ella se enojó un poco con eso, me temo.

-¿Entonces, todos aprobaron? –preguntó Draco con una sonrisa-. Eso es grandioso.

-No tanto –admitió Julia-. Los gemelos no lo lograron.

-Bueno, no les di tutoría a ellos, así que no pueden culparme –Draco se encogió de hombros-. No puedo ayudarlos si no quieren mi ayuda.

-Entonces, ¿qué hay de más tutoría? –presionó Theo-. Vamos a estudiar ahora algo llamado _Advoco_ y _Convoco_.

Draco asintió.

-Hablaré con Mike –decidió-. Con suerte, él aceptará ayudarme y entonces podremos ofrecer más lecciones. Pondré una nueva lista mañana por la mañana.

-Mike tiene Aritmancia en la sexta lección de hoy –le dijo Cathy.

-¿Aritmancia? –preguntó Draco-. Pero él fue a casa después de la quinta lección la semana pasada.

Cathy se encogió de hombros.

-La clase debe haber sido cancelada para los sextos años la semana pasada. Normalmente tienen Aritmancia los miércoles y jueves.

-Bueno, creo que hablaré con él en casa, entonces –suspiró Draco-. Pero la lista estará mañana para la hora del almuerzo a más tardar.

Mike, afortunadamente, no fue difícil de convencer para ganar algo de dinero, así que escribieron una cantidad de nuevas listas que permitían un máximo de cinco estudiantes cada una. La nota principal también declaraba que todos los estudiantes en una clase debían ser del mismo año y estar ahí para la misma materia, ya fuera Encantamientos o Pociones. Las lecciones costarían cinco sickles por un estudiantes solo, cuatro por dos estudiantes y tres por tres o más. Sólo las lecciones de Pociones de Draco serían más caras, a razón de un galleon por un único estudiante y cinco sickles por tres o más.

Sarah contempló con una sonrisa su producto terminado.

-Te dije que eres tal como tu tío –dijo primero-. ¿Pero estás seguro de que quieres quedarte en la escuela para la sexta lección todos los días?

-Es la hora en que más estudiantes no tienen clase, así que probablemente vamos a hacer los mejores negocios entonces –señaló Draco.

-No esperamos tener clientes para todas las clases que estamos ofreciendo ahora –agregó Mike.

-Sabremos cuáles podemos tachar una vez que sepamos cuáles son las más populares.

Hugin graznó alegremente para confirmar eso y voló al hombro de Mike para ver también los pergaminos en la mesa. Mike saltó ante el peso inesperado del pájaro y Hugin se quejó ruidosamente del movimiento repentino de su percha.

Eso le recordó a Draco que tenía intención de escribirle a Neville y también tenía cantidad de tarea pendiente. Al menos no había tarea de Encantamientos.

Para su sorpresa, encontraron un grupo de estudiantes de quinto año esperándolos cuando llegaron a la escuela al día siguiente, a pesar de que se habían asegurado de llegar temprano.

-¿Va a haber dos tutores de Encantamientos ahora? –preguntó Anya antes de que pudieran siquiera colocar las listas.

-Sí, yo y Mike –respondió Draco, señalando a su amigo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Bueno –decidió Anya-. Sólo quiero trabajar con Mike, entonces.

Mike la miró de arriba abajo un poco sorprendido. Ni siquiera conocía a la chica.

-Agrega a tu nombre cualquier petición especial que tengas y trataremos de arreglarlo, si es posible –le dijo, después de intercambiar una mirada rápida con Draco-. No puedo dar tutorías mientras tengo clase.

-De ser posible, nos gustaría que todos los estudiantes de Encantamientos de quinto año que quieren tutoría estén en la lista para la hora de almuerzo –anunció Draco tan pronto como colocó el último pergamino-. Así que por favor, estudiantes de Defensa B, C y D, díganles a sus compañeros que las listas están colocadas.

Pero no estaba seguro de si sus compañeros lo habían escuchado, ya que todos estaban reunidos en la pizarra de mensajes, pluma en mano.

-¿Puedo tomar una clase del viernes esta semana y del miércoles la siguiente? –preguntó Jim de repente.

Draco asintió. Debería haber considerado eso antes. Para aquellos estudiantes que no habían aprendido _Convoco_ el martes la tutoría llegaría demasiado tarde, si no la conseguían de inmediato el viernes.

-Sólo agrega una nota después de tu nombre en la lista, para que podamos planear nuestros horarios –le dijo a Jim.

Mientras tanto, Mike estaba teniendo una discusión con Mary, que había estado tratando de alcanzar la lista ella también. Habían acordado no informar a los otros años de su oferta, mientras los quintos años tuvieran prioridad, pero Mary insistía en que debería ser la primera en escoger su lección ya había sido la primera estudiante de dRaco.

-Siempre puedes negociar lecciones en casa al anochecer –oyó Draco que le decía Mike y Mary finalmente se alejó haciendo un puchero.

Sospechó que ella estaría de vuelta tan pronto como terminara su primera lección, pero para entonces los quintos años habrían reclamado varias horas para ellos mismos.

Chispa estaba ya en el aula de Defensa cuando Draco llegó, pero corrió afuera de nuevo tan pronto como oyó que las listas estaban colocadas. Cuando Curt y Curly llegaron, Draco les dijo también, pero ya las habían visto cuando entraban.

Defensa fue bastante aburrida ese día. La profesora tenía muy poco qué decir que Draco no hubiera escuchado antes de tío Severus. Al menos Latín resultó ser más entretenido cuando Elly llegó una vez más casi diez minutos después del comienzo de la clase.

Esta vez el profesor Magnus se negó a ceder. Elly suplicó y prometió, pero no sirvió de nada. Con una expresión profundamente decepcionada, el profesor Magnus le dio una nota de detención.

Mike llegó a almorzar con una sonrisa feliz.

-¿Ya viste?

-¿Ver qué? –preguntó Draco.

-Tenemos una gran multitud frente a la pizarra –sonrió Mike-. Parece que tenías razón sobre que las tutorías son un buen negocio.

Las cosas se habían calmado de nuevo para cuando fueron a revisar las listas después del almorzar. Contra las expectativas de Draco, todos los de quinto año habían firmado para las lecciones del viernes, mientras que Mary había escogido la quinta lección de ese día junto con uno de sus compañeros y la sexta lección había sido reclamada por tres estudiantes de tercer año.

-Mary –gimió Mike cuando vio eso.

-No hay problema –Draco se encogió de hombros-. Tenemos Pociones a esa hoara, así que ningún quinto año habría podido asistir de todos modos. Pero tendremos que decirle a Mary que esa es una de tus lecciones.

-También escogió la sexta lección del lunes y te pidió a ti las dos veces –señaló Mike-. ¿Y ahora, qué? ¿Nos alternamos para enseñarle o debería tomar yo las dos?

-Le preguntaremos a ella qué prefiere –decidió Draco-. Creo que ella y Larry iban a ir a la Biblioteca.

-Lo que no quiere decir que hayan llegado –sonrió Mike-. Tienes un montón de tercer año para Encantamientos en la sexta lección.

-Encantamientos animadores –Draco leyó el tema que los de tercer año habían sido tan amables de proveer-. Eso debería ser divertido.

-Tuve un compañero cuyos encantamientos animadores tenían un efecto ligeramente depresivo en sus víctimas –le dijo Mike-. Lo cambiaron a B y después a C por eso.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Haré que practiquen unos con otros –decidió-. El problema de Mary es que no conoce los nombres de los ingredientes. Puede decirte exactamente qué efecto tienen cuando los ve, pero no sabe de qué le hablas si sólo le das el nombre. Escribimos una lista. Haz que te la muestre y hazle una prueba de vocabulario.

Mike asintió.

-¿Qué hay de los quintos años? Esa chica definitivamente me quiere a mí.

Draco revisó la lista otra vez.

-Anya. Causé que le dieran una detención en nuestra primera clase juntos y ahora simplemente no le agrado. Reprobó el _Accio_ en clase, pero debe haber sido porque tuvo que ser la primera en intentarlo.

-¿Está en A, entonces? –preguntó Mike.

-Sí, no creo que vaya a ser problema, por lo que he visto –respondió Draco-. Tienes a Cathy para la quinta lección del viernes. Keith y Lisa también. Los tres están en A y los otros dos, Belinda y Herb, ya conocen _Advoco_. Esa debería ser una buena clase.

-Bien. ¿Qué hay de tu tercer grupo? –preguntó Mike-. Si tienes casos problemáticos, tal vez podamos intercambiar algunos.

Draco contempló la lista otra vez.

-Julia es buena, Bianca lo hizo bien la última vez y Hester es una de los que ya saben Advoco. No he tenido a Dolly ni a Tanja todavía, así que no puedo decir nada sobre ellas. Todo lo que sé es que están en mi clase de Pociones.

-Hay doce nombres anotados para la sexta lección –dijo Mike de repente.

-¿Qué? –Draco los contó rápidamente otra vez. Ciertamente había doce a pesar de que sólo habían ofrecido diez lugares.

-Pero todos están sólo una vez –agregó Mike-. Es la lección menos popular, normalmente.

-Vamos a ver –murmuró Draco-. Anya definitivamente te quiere a ti y Jim quiere estar con ella. Son los únicos fuereños en el grupo, así que eso tiene sentido. Sonja me quiere a mí y Eric debe querer estar con ella. Anya, Jim y Eric son estudiantes A y yo no tengo problemas con Sonja. Curly me quiere a mí y también Nico, Curt y Max –sacudió la cabeza-. No quiero seis en una clase, especialmente no con Max ahí. Es un caso problema. Necesita mucho tiempo.

-Entonces toma a Noel en tu sexta lección y yo tomaré a Max, Chispa, Burbuja y Theo –sugirió Mike.

-Ese grupo nunca funcionará. Theo es bueno, pero Chispa necesita recordatorios constantes o su mente simplemente se pondrá a vagar, y Burbuja no dejaba de convocar el objeto equivocado la última vez. Esos tres fueron realmente mis casos más difíciles.

-¿Puedes pedirle a Max o a Chispa que se cambien a la quinta lección, entonces? –preguntó Mike-. Los problemas de Burbuja probablemente son específicos del Accio. Si el grupo de la quinta lección es bueno, como dices, debería tener tiempo para un estudiante adicional.

Draco asintió.

-Tal vez deberíamos transferir al otro a la tercera lección –sugirió-. Tendremos esos dos grupos en la biblioteca al mismo tiempo aunque trabajemos en forma separada.

-Lo cual significa que podremos ayudarnos mutuamente en caso de emergencia –le recordó Mike-. No cambiaría un caso problema conocido a un grupo con dos estudiantes que no conozco. Podría resultar todavía más difíciles que Max o Chispa.

-Más difícil que Max es poco probable –respondió Draco-. Sus manos tiemblan. Tiene que encontrar una posición en la que pueda sostener la varita y sujetarla lo suficiente para hacer los movimientos correctos. Eso nos tomó la mayor parte de nuestra lección juntos.

Mike examinó la lista otra vez.

-Firmó para la cuarta lección del miércoles como su tiempo regular. Sólo cuatro estudiantes en ese grupo hasta el momento.

-Esa será una hora poco popular también –confirmó Draco-. Encantamientos es inmediatamente después.

-Lo que podría ser una ventaja para Max –sugirió Mike-. Si llega al examen directamente después de la práctica, sería un poco más fácil para él hacer el encantamiento.

-Y menos estudiantes me daría más tiempo para trabajar con él –agregó Draco-. ¿Quiénes son los otros tres?

-Burbuja –suspiró Mike-. Theo y Curt.

-Burbuja y Max –repitió Draco-. Bueno, lo he logrado antes. Curt y Theo son buenos.

-Bien –dijo Mike-. Entonces, necesito hablar con Mary y tú trata de encontrar a Max y Chispa. Dime cuál vas a trasladar después de clases.

-Tengo Deportes en la próxima lección –le dijo Draco-. Puedo preguntarle a Chispa entonces. No sé dónde estará Max para esa lección y estaremos en Pociones el resto del día. Tampoco sé en qué nivel está ahí.

-Si vas a Deportes ahora, tendrás mejor oportunidad de conseguir el cambio. Encontraré a Mary ahora o le daré la sorpresa cuando llegue para su lección –decidió Mike.

Draco fue el último estudiante en llegar a la clase de Deportes. Mientras entraba a los vestidores, la puerta de los vestidores de las chicas se abrió también y salió un montó de pequeñas niñas.

-¿Susie? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido. No podía haberse estado cambiando durante toda la hora del almuerzo, ¿o sí? ¿Y no acababa de verla almorzando?

-¡Hola, Dragón! –saludó Susie alegremente-. ¡Dinah le pegó a Tiny! Todavía está llorando.

-¿Q... qué? –preguntó Draco, pero Susie ya se había ido. ¿Qué era tan importante con respecto a Tiny, quienquiera que fuese la víctima de la paliza?

-¿Conocen a alguien de nombre Tiny? –preguntó a sus compañeros mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de él.

-¿No es un chico de sétimo año? –preguntó uno de los gemelos.

-Sí, pero hay otro en cuarto –confirmó Curly.

-Y la última adición de las Ángeles se llama Tiny también –agregó Chispa.

-¿Está en primer año? –preguntó Draco. Apalear a una Ángel tenía sentido para él.

-Sí, creo que sí.

-¿Y hay otra niña en primer año llamada Dinah, de casualidad? –continuó Draco mientras se quitaba la túnica.

-Sipi –confirmó Chispa de inmediato-. Una de los Señores del Mercado. Bastante mala para ser una niña pequeña.

-Ah, entonces todo tiene sentido –decidió Draco.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Clarence desde donde estaba sentado, en el piso, bloqueando la puerta.

-Dinah le pegó a Tiny y ahora Tiny está en los vestidores de las chicas, llorando –reportó Draco.

-Oh, entonces, ¿era por eso toda esa conmoción? –preguntó Lenny.

-¿A quién le importa un puñado de primer año, de todos modos? –gruñó Nico.

-Oh, creo que es bastante agradable saber que hay una Ángel llorando por ahí –sonrió Noel.

Ciertamente, se podía escuchar sollos ahogados al otro lado de la pared, si se escuchaba con atención.

-Chispa, necesito hablar contigo –le dijo Draco a su amigo cuando lo vio dirigirse hacia la puerta buscando a Clarence.

Chispa dudó.

-¿Acerca de qué?

-La lista de tutoría –respondió Draco-. Hay demasiada gente en la sexta lección del viernes.

-No es mi culpa –insistió Chispa-. Cuando firmé sólo había ocho nombres ahí.

-Yo firmé tarde –admitió Noel-. Pero todas las clases antes del lunes estaban llenas y necesito la tutoría.

-Lo sé –les dijo Draco-. Lo hablé con Mike y decidimos mover un estudiante a la lección anterior a esa. Tus problemas de concentración serán mucho peores con doce estudiantes en lugar de seis, como será en la quinta lección.

-Pero los dos tenemos Estudios Muggles a esa hora –argumentó Chispa-. Y quiero que tú me enseñes.

-Sólo puedo enseñarle a seis y tú eres el octavo que me lo pide –respondió Draco-. De todos modos, esta vez te enseñará Mike.

Chispa hizo un puchero.

-Mike es mi amigo, Chispa, y un gran tutor. Me dio lecciones de Transfiguración durante el verano y realmente impresioné a la profesora MacGonagall con mi tarea después de eso –Draco trató de convencerlo.

-¿Al menos me ayudarás en la cuarta lección del martes? –preguntó Chispa.

Draco lo meditó un momento.

-Sí, Mike ni siquiera está disponible entonces, así que puedo garantizártelo –suspiró-. Creo que tendré que tratar de encontrar a Max antes de Pociones, entonces.

Eso pareció consolar finalmente a Chispa y, con la ayuda de los gemelos, arrastró a Clarence lo suficiente como para abrir la puerta y entrar al gimnasio.

Esta vez practicaron un juego llamado volibol, para el cual Draco descubrió que era bastante malo. ¿Cómo se hacía para elevar una pelota en lugar de hacerla ir hacia abajo si sólo podías golpearla con el brazo en lugar de con la mano? Draco no podía descubrirlo, al menos no con la pelota pasando por encima de su cabeza. No le iba tan mal con las bolas bajas, pero esas eran bastante raras.

Pociones fue mucho más fácil. Draco no tuvo tiempo de encontrar a Max, quien estaba en Pociones B, según dijo Curly, pero Noel prometió decirle que Draco necesitaba hablarle después de clase.

Chispa parecía haberlo perdonado ya y estaba tan hiperactivo como siempre cuando chocó dos frascos accidentalmente y casi los hizo caer al caldero. El profesor Funnel le dirigió una mirada agradecida a Draco por detener a Chispa justo a tiempo y salvar la poción, entonces se acercó a inspeccionar los daños.

-Bueno, Chispa, parece que tendrás que recoger todas las alas de catarina –anunció el profesor-. Pero las lágrimas de cocodrilo ya no se pueden recuperar. ¿Puedo confiar en que tu madre las reemplace?

Chispa asintió apenado.

-Pero no va a estar contenta.

-Entonces tendrás que ser más cuidadoso en lo futuro –le dijo el profesor Funnel.

-Esto saldrá de mi mesada, lo apuesto –susurró Chispa a Draco-. Si no tengo un buen día el lunes, ¿puedo pagar mis lecciones de tutoría en dos semanas?

Draco suspiró.

-Eso creo, pero trata de explicarle primero a tu mamá que las necesitas. Tal vez te deje conservar el dinero.

Max, afortunadamente, lo tomó bastante bien cuando Draco le explicó que Mike tenía una clase particularmente buena en la quinta lección y podría dedicarle más tiempo.

Tan pronto como tuvo la aceptación de Max, Draco fue directamente a la biblioteca para reunirse con sus nuevos estudiantes. Tom, Tim y Alia resultaron ser tres casos completamente diferentes. Tom era otra víctima de los intentos de la Vieja Connelly por alcanzar al profesor Flitwick. Era un estudiantes de Encantamientos A que lograba sobrevivir a sus tácticas de aterrorizar la mayor parte del tiempo, pero el incremento repentino en sus exigencias estaban haciéndolo preocuparse.

Alia estaba en Encantamientos B y había estado luchando ahí por algún tiempo. Ya había buscando tutor antes de que Connelly acelerara sus metas. Una vez que empezaron a trabajar, pronto demostró que su principal problema era el mal método de enseñanza de Connelly, no la falta de talento.

Tim, por otro lado, ni siquiera tenía a Connelly. Era un verdadero caso problema, fallando en Encantamientos C, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de su profesora. La profesora le había aconsejado que buscara un tutor, en vista de que no lograba mantenerse al nivel del resto de la clase, que ya dominaba los encantamientos animadores y estaban avanzando a otro tema. Tim ahora tenía que alcanzarlos por su propia cuenta.

El caso de Tim resultó interesante para Draco, ya que demostraba que la clase de Encantamientos C estaba más adelantada que A y B. No había considerado la posibilidad de que la otra profesora de Encantamientos llevara mejor ritmo, pero ahora, decidió, era tiempo de hablar con unos cuantos estudiantes de Encantamientos C.

Alia comprendió rápidamente y, una vez que fue animado por ella, Tom la siguió rápidamente. Viendo esto, Draco decidió que ambos lo demostraran una vez más en Tim, con la esperanza de que eso lo animara lo suficiente como para completar el hechizo. Desafortunadamente, el resultado siguió siendo un encantamiento terriblemente débil.

-¿Cómo te va en las otras materias? –le preguntó finalmente a Tim al terminar la lección.

-Bien, me parece –respondió Tim luego de un momento de duda-. Estoy en el grupo A en Historia.

-¿Y en Transfiguraciones? ¿Defensa? ¿Pociones? –preguntó Draco.

-C en Transfiguraciones y Defensa. Llevo Psicología, ¿sabes?. En este momento estoy en C en Pociones, pero pronto me cambiarán de nuevo a B –Tim se encogió de hombros-. Depende de si el profesor Funnel tiene a alguien con quien intercambiarme.

-Llevas Psicología –repitió Draco-. ¿Cuáles otras opcionales?

-Criaturas y Runas. ¿Por qué? –preguntó Tim, finalmente interesándose en las extrañas preguntas.

-No eres particularmente bueno en ninguna materia que requiera magia –resumió Draco-. Pero parecer ser mejor en magia sin varita –miró la vieja y maltratada varita del muchacho-. ¿Esa varita fue comprada específicamente para ti?

-No, es la varita vieja de mi abuelo –explicó Tim-. Mamá dice que podré tener mi propia varita cuando papá tenga de nuevo un empleo permanente.

-Tal vez es la varita, entonces –decidió Draco-. Podría no ser adecuada para ti.

-¿Y si no es así? –preguntó Tim, un poco nerviosamente.

-Entonces, creo, tendrás que vivir sin tener mucho talento mágico –dijo Draco bruscamente.

Tim se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la cabeza.

-No soy un experto, Tim –le dijo Draco más amablemente-. Y realmente podría ser la varita. Y hay montones de cosas que puedes hacer sin magia. Tengo un... amigo en Hogwarts cuyo punto fuerte es la Herbología, por ejemplo. Eres bueno en Historia. ¿Has pensado en estudiar historia muggle, quizá?

-¿Historia muggle? –Tim lo miró sorprendido.

-Sería más fácil si tomaras Estudios Muggles, por supuesto, pero recientemente descubrí que hay paralelismos entre su historia y la nuestra –dijo Draco-. Pensé que valdría la pena explorar más a profundidad, pero ya estoy planeando estudiar Física.

-¿Pero dónde aprende uno historia muggle? –Tom frunció el ceño.

-En una universidad muggle, igual que Física, supongo –dijo Draco.

-¿Una universidad muggle? –repitió Tim, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Probablemente suena algo aventurado, pero todavía tienes cuatro años antes de la graduación, tiempo suficiente para que pienses al respecto –Draco le sonrió a los muchachos, con la esperanza de que pareciera que les daba ánimos. ¿Tal vez debería añadir eso en su carta a Neville? Ya estaba escrita, pero no había tenido tiempo de enviarla todavía, debido a su falta de un ave mensajera.

Continuará...

Notas: 

¿Draco hará amistad con Neville? ¿Hay alguna forma en que pueda ayudar a Tim? ¿Y los Snape festejan la Navidad?

En el próximo capítulo:

Draco y Mike tienen algunas reuniones estratégicas, descubriremos las diferencias entre Convoco y Advoco y conoceremos a Dolly ("¡Partes de murciélago, no!") un poco mejor.


	52. Tutoría en equipo

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony, y también todas las canciones de Gringolf. ¡Gracias por prestármelos! 

Mi amigo Edmond es dueño de sí mismo y de su caballo Apolo. 

Viejo Joe y el Joe de Tess pertenecen a Zebee. 

**Nota de la autora: **

Bueno, no ha habido respuestas al desafío de "El último león" hasta ahora, que yo sepa, así que nada para comentar al respecto esta vez. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 52: TUTORÍA EN EQUIPO **

-Mary lo está haciendo bien –le dijo Mike a Draco en el camino a casa-. No puedo creer que tenga problemas. Su amiga está mucho peor. No sabe nada sobre pociones. 

-Entonces, ¿el examen de vocabulario funcionó para las dos? –preguntó Draco. 

-Sí, pero tendré que empezar con algunas cosas de primer año con Ann y Mary no necesita eso –dijo Mike-. Tal vez pueda encontrar algunos ejercicios escritos para Mary para la próxima semana. 

-Espera hasta después de su lección del lunes y podré darte algunas ideas –sugirió Draco. 

-¿Cómo te fue con tu clase de tercer año? –preguntó Mike un poco después. 

-Tom es muy talentoso, Alia necesitaba una buena explicación y Tim parece carecer de la magia necesaria –reportó Draco-. Los otros dos estarán bien. Alia incluso debería estar en A, si tuviera un buen profesor. Para eso indudablemente sería mejor, aunque fuera un squib. 

-¿Te parece que no puedes ayudarlo? –preguntó Mike, un poco preocupado. 

-Logré enseñarle un hechizo animador mucho muy débil, pero Encantamientos 3C ya dejó eso atrás –reportó Draco-. Ese es otro hecho interesante. El grupo C parece ser mejor que el B. 

-¿Entonces, crees que sería mejor para Tim estar en B? –preguntó Mike. 

-No estoy seguro. Tendría a Connelly entonces –le recordó Draco-. Ella lo desanimaría completamente.  Cambié a Max para la quinta lección, por cieto. Probablemente será más fácil de manejar que Chispa. No parecía tener problemas de concentración la última vez, al menos, y todo lo que tienes que hacer es enseñarle un _Convoco_ aceptable. Puedo trabajar en _Advoco_ el miércoles. 

-Necesitaremos averiguar cuáles son los próximos planes de Connelly. Tenemos que empezar a enseñar lo que sea que ella vaya a examinar el lunes antes de que lo anuncie el miércoles –recalcó Mike-. ¿Puedes ir y preguntárselo? 

-No le agrado mucho que digamos –Draco se encogió de hombros-. Y podría no ver por qué quiero saberlo. 

-Entonces tendrá que hacerlo alguno de los otros –decidió Mike-. Alguien que tenga una razón. Max, tal vez. Ella sabe que es uno de sus estudiantes más débiles. 

-Pero aprobó el examen la última vez –señaló Draco-. Tal vez alguno que haya fallado sería mejor. 

-¿Anya? –preguntó Mike. 

-O Pat –agregó Draco-. Escuché que los gemelos fallaron también, pero no estoy seguro de que podamos convencerlos. No sé acerca de Dolly y Tanja. 

Planear su próxima lección de tutoría al menos mantuvo despierto a Draco durante la lección de la profesora Sharter el viernes. Transfiguraciones requería demasiada concentración como para dejarlo pensar, pero otra lectura acerca del eclipshe era perfecta para eso. 

Tía Sarah le dejó tomar prestado una caja de chinches, un frasco de pociones lleno de guisantes y algunos clips, y Mike añadió una bolsa de canicas, una caja de fósforos y algunas tachuelas. Sarah también ofreció prestarle algunas agujas, pero Draco declinó esa oferta. Si alguien dejaba caer las agujas en mitad del aire, sería demasiado fácil no verlas y no le gustaba la idea de alguien sentándose en una de ellas. Era bastante malo con los chinches, pero esos cuando menos tenían cabezas de colores. 

Mike también sugirió que rompieran algo de papel y pergamino usados para la sexta lección, así tendrían más cosas para convocar, pero por ahora tendría que ser suficiente. Fueron a la biblioteca temprano después de almorzar y encontraron que Julia, Dolly y Tanja ya estaban ahí, trabajando en sus tareas de Transfiguraciones. Draco se les unió en su mesa y vació sus cajas y frascos en el centro de ésta, entonces revolvió los objetos para mejorar el asunto. 

-Mejor que ordenar la biblioteca otra vez –le comentó a Hester cuando ésta llegó unos momentos después y le dirigió una mirada curiosa al montón. 

Las otras tres chicas guardaron sus libros y lo miraron expectantes. 

-¿Alguna sabe dónde está Bianca? –preguntó Draco. 

La tercera lección no había empezado realmente todavía, pero las chicas lucían como si esperaran que empezara de inmediato de todos modos. Ahora bien, si la clase estuviera completa, podría empezar antes. 

Desafortunadamente, no sabían dónde estaba Bianca. Draco habría preferido que fuera Hester la que faltara, ya que ella no necesitaba la práctica de Convoco de todos modos, pero al menos podría conocer un poco mejor a Dolly y Tanja. 

-Entonces, ¿cómo les fue con el examen de Accio? –le preguntó a las chicas. 

Tanja se sonrojó. 

-Obtuve un cuatro; Dolly, un tres. Julia nos enseñó a las dos cómo hacerlo, pero de todos modos las cajas me golpearon en la cabeza. Connelly no estaba contenta. 

-Por supuesto que debe haber estado descontenta, porque la mayor parte de la clase lo estaba haciendo muy bien –agregó Dolly. 

-De acuerdo, entonces, ¿eres mejor en Encantamientos que Tanja? –preguntó Draco a Dolly. 

-Sí, pero ella es mejor en Pociones –respondió Dolly. 

Recordando lo que Chispa le había dicho sobre la muchacha, Draco puso eso en duda, pero no discutió. 

-Antes de comenzar –recordó justo a tiempo-. Sin importar lo que hagan, nunca convoquen ningún tipo de libro en una biblioteca. Belinda lo hizo accidentalmente el martes. Hester puede contarles lo que le pasó a la pobre chica. Y todo lo que tardamos en limpiar el desastre –agregó después de un segundo. 

Tanja tragó saliva. 

-Belinda estaba en la escuela el miércoles –reportó Dolly-. Recuerdo que obtuvo un uno en Encantamientos. 

-Pero tenía pequeños arañazos en la cara –agregó Julia. 

-Ahora bien, ya que eres la mejor estudiante de Encantamientos, Dolly, convoca los clips que están revueltos en el montón –ordenó Draco. 

-¿_Accio, clips_? –preguntó más que ordenó Dolly, pero los clips reaccionaron de todos modos. Dolly, por supuesto, no pudo atraparlos a todos y fue bañada por los clips, la mayoría de los cuales terminaron en el suelo. Ella parpadeó y miró a Draco pidiendo consejo. 

-Eso realmente no nos ahorra mucho trabajo, ¿verdad? –sonrió Draco-. Lograste separar los clips del resto del montón, pero todavía tienes que recogerlos del piso y, si hubieran sido las canicas probablemente te habrías lastimado también. Imagina hacerlo con agujas.

Dolly frunció el ceño. 

-¿No sería mucho mejor si simplemente pudiéramos reunir los clips en un agradable montoncito en alguna otra parte de la mesa? –continuó Draco-. Bueno, eso es exactamente lo que hace _Convoco_. Convoca objetos al lugar exacto que tú elijas. Para convocar los clips, las palabras exactas son, predeciblemente, "_convoco, clips_". El movimiento de varita es simple también. Sólo tienen que hacer un pequeño círculo sobre el lugar en el que quieren los clips, entonces lo señalan al momento de terminar con las palabras. La única dificultad probable es que tienen que coordinar sus palabras correctamente con el movimiento de varita. Hester, por favor, demuestra cómo convocar los clips. 

-_Convoco, clips_! –los clips se elevaron del suelo, salieron de los pliegues de la rpoa de Dolly e incluso de su cabello y volaron a un punto en el escritorio, justo frente a Hester. 

-¿Ven? –Draco sonrió-. Muy sencillo y útil. Ahora ustedes. Dolly, puedes usar las canicas; Tanja, los guisantes, y Julia, los fósforos. 

Estaba a punto de empezar a explicarle a Hester el _Advoco_ cuando sonó el timbre y Bianca entró corriendo, con un emparedado todavía a medio comer en su mano. 

-Lo siento, llegué tarde a almorzar –explicó-. ¿Me perdí mucho? 

Draco rápidamente revolvió los clips con el montó. Era una sensación extraña meter la mano ahí mientras las canicas se escapaban bajo tus dedos. 

-Tienes razón –comentó Dolly-. Esto es fácil. _Convoco, canicas verdes!_ –probó, mientras los clavos pasaban volando junto a ella camino de Julia-. ¡Miren, incluso se pueden separar en categorías! _Convoco, canicas pequeñas!_

Mientras Dolly, Tanja y Julia experimentaban alegremente haciendo montones de canicas pequeñas, canicas rojas, clavos cortos, guisantes amarillos y cosas así, Draco repitió la explicación anterior a Bianca. Estaba demostrando el movimiento de varita una segunda vez cuando un decepcionado "¡Oh!" por parte de Dolly atrajo su atención. 

Draco se volvió hacia ella y se encontró con que el último experimento de Dolly la había llevado a descubrir los límites del encantamiento Convoco. 

-¿Qué salió mal? –le preguntó ella a Draco-. Apunté con mi varita justo adentro del frasco y dije "_convoco, canicas_" –levantó el frasco de vidrio, que contenía sólo cuatro o cinco canicas, mientras que el resto estaban a su alrededor. 

-Nada –le dijo Draco-. _Convoco_ puede ayudarte a separar objetos, pero no a guardarlos. Las canicas tratarán de llegar al lugar que escogiste, pero si hay una pared a su alrededor, lo más probable es que choquen con ella en lugar de entrar. Para meter las canicas en el frasco necesitas usar _Advoco_. 

-¡Enséñame! –demandó Dolly con entusiasmo. 

Viendo que tenía toda la atención de las chicas y que todas, exceptuando a Bianca, ya dominaban el _Convoco_, Draco decidió aprovechar la oportunidad. 

-_Advoco, canicas, frasco!_ –llamó, y las canicas obedientemente se elevaron en el aire, se reunieron sobre el frasco y cayeron dentro en una fila ordenada-. Hay dos diferencias importantes entre realizar _Advoco_ y realizar _Convoco_ –explicó Draco-. Como pueden ver, el círculo y el movimiento para señalar son casi los mismos, pero se realizan desde un ángulo en lugar de directamente sobre el recipiente, y deben mantener la varita señalando hasta que la última canica esté dentro del frasco. Si la línea entre la punta de su varita y el frasco se rompe antes de eso, las canicas quedarán sin control y el resultado será similar al que obtuvo Dolly con el _Convoco_. 

Eso sería casi imposible para Max, comprendió de repente. ¿Qué podría hacer para ayudarlo a sostener su varita todo ese tiempo? 

-La otra diferencia es que tienen que agregar a las palabras dónde es que quieren que entren las canicas. Decir sólo "_Advoco, canicas_" no les producirá ningún resultado –continuó-. No tienen que definir el lugar exacto, aunque haya varios frascos, mientras señalen con su varita, podrán guiar las canicas al frasco correcto, pero tienen que añadir la palabra "frasco". 

Vació el frasco otra vez y se lo dio a Tanja, entonces le entregó la bolsa de las canicas a Dolly, la caja de fósforos a Julia y la caja de las tachuelas a Hester. 

-Inténtenlo. 

Entonces se volvió hacia Bianca. 

-Y tú, convoca los clips otra vez. 

Como pronto descubrió Dolly, _Advoco_ trabajaba excelentemente aunque convocaras objetos a un recipiente que estuviera bastante fuera de tu alcance, pero no daba resultado cuando tratabas de afectar un único objeto, mientras que _Convoco_ podía ser usado en una sola pluma con tanta facilidad como en veinte canicas. 

A pesar de que le tomó a las chicas un poco más el dominar _Advoco_ que _Convoco_, terminaron claramente antes d euna hora. Esa era evidentemente una buena clase, decidió Draco mientras demostraba un sencillo encantamiento desvanecedor para la siempre curiosa Dolly. Bueno, no podría hacerle daño adelantarse un poquito a las enseñanzas de Connelly. Sólo esperaba que ella enseñara a continuación hechizos desvanecedores. 

Se preocuparía por Max un poco más tarde, ahora tenía que reunir el material de enseñanza para Mike, cuya clase de Pociones estaba terminando. Podía apurarse a ir a Pociones A o esperar a Mike frente a Latín A. ¿Pero podría llegar a tiempo desde Latín A a Runas Antiguas, si Mike se tomaba su tiempo para llegar a Latín? 

Las aulas de Latín estaban justo frente a la biblioteca, así que Draco decidió al menos echar una mirada dentro antes de dejar el corredor. Una mirada rápida a Latín D reveló que la mayoría de los chicos que estaban ahí parecían demasiado pequeños para ser de sexto año. Draco no recordaba haber visto antes a ninguno de ellos, así que siguió caminando. 

En la puerta de Latín C, casi chocó con Amber, de los Tiburones. Ella lo miró con desprecio. 

-¿Has visto a Listo Mike? –él intentó ser amable. 

-Piérdete –gruñó Amber mientras pasaba junto a él a toda prisa. 

Draco se encogió de hombros. Tratar de ser amable con un Tiburón... 

-¡Hola, Dragón! 

Draco dio media vuelta para ver otra vez el aula, pero ahí sólo estaba uno de los falsos gemelos de los Leones, Rob o Bob, Draco todavía no sabía cuál era cual si los veía por separado. 

-Hola –saludó, evitando usar un nombre-. ¿Has visto a Mike por aquí? 

Rob o Bob sacudió la cabeza. 

-No, pero creo que está en A. 

-Gracias –dijo Draco y fue a asomarse a Latín B. 

Para entonces había grupos de sexto año avanzando por el corredor y hordas de cualesquiera que fuese el otro año que estaba saliendo de Latín. Latín B lucía bastante lleno y Draco estaba empezando a preocuparse de no haber visto a Mike cuando notó una gorra azul en alguna parte del fondo. 

Cuando se acercó, notó una segunda gorra cerca de la primera. ¿Tal vez Larry? Estaba en sexto año también, después de todo, pero entonces los dos levantaron la vista y lo descubrieron. 

Eran sólo Mary y Matt. Entonces tenían que ser los de cuarto año quienes estaban saliendo de Latín en ese momento. 

-Hola, ¿saben dónde está Mike? –Draco saludó a sus amigos. 

Matt se encogió de hombros. 

-Debería estar en la próxima lección de Latín A, pero todavía tiene cinco minutos para llegar. 

-Y yo tengo cinco minutos para encontrarlo, darle esto y llegar a Runas Antiguas –Draco levantó su paquete de material de enseñanza-. Lo siento, no puedo detenerme a charlar. 

-¡Espera! Vamos contigo –declaró Mary-. Te ayudaremos a buscar. 

Desafortunadamente, Mike no estaba tampoco en Latín A. Elena y Gran Babs no lo habían visto desde Pociones y Draco definitivamente no iba a preguntarle a Chris. Entre tanto, casi todos los de cuarto año se habían ido y tuvieron que abrirse paso contra corriente hasta las escaleras. 

Lindo Ricky se refugió en la biblioteca cuando vio dirigirse hacia él a tres Rakers con el ceño fruncido, pero eso sólo le ganó una mirada de burla. 

-¡Larry! –gritó Mary a Latín D mientras pasaban por ahí-. ¿Has visto a Mike? 

-¡La última vez, durante el almuerzo! –oyó Draco que respondía Larry. 

-Creo que eso significa que todavía está arriba –decidió Matt cuando llegaron a las escaleras sin ninguna señal de su amigo-. Quisiera ayudarte más, pero tenemos que ir a Historia en tres minutos, así que mejor nos quedamos en este piso. 

Draco los miró desaparecer en el otro comedor, entonces decidió subir al segundo piso de todos modos. Si Mike no estaba todavía en el primer piso, tenía que pasar por el segundo en su camino. 

Cuando llegó al segundo piso, sólo quedaban dos minutos y todavía no había señal de Mike. 

¿Ahora, qué? ¿Debería continuar hacia el tercer piso y buscar en las aulas de Pociones, arriesgándose a llegar tarde a clase, o debería ir a su clase y tratar de encontrar a Mike después de la lección? Estudios Muggles era en el primer piso y Mike no tenía razón para dejarlo, ya que tenía que estar en la biblioteca después de la lección. 

Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando Mike finalmente llegó bajando las escaleras a toda carrera. 

-Ahí estás. He estado buscándote por todas partes. 

-Lo siento, nuestra poción rebosó y tuvimos que limpiar. Lac todavía está limpiando –jadeó Mike. 

-¿"Lac"? 

-Lachlan. Mi compañero de Pociones –explicó Mike-. ¿Algún problema con tu clase? 

-No, estuvieron grandiosas. Buena suerte con Max –respondió Draco apresuradamente-. Tengo que correr. 

En realidad, ambos corrieron, a pesar de que la poción derramada probablemente era una excusa bastante buena para Mike. El profesor Magnus difícilmente lo castigaría por una única infracción, después de todo. 

Runas Antiguas empezó con otra discusión acerca de por qué nadie quería sentarse junto a Martha. Esta vez Sally fue la desafortunada víctima, pero, para sorpresa de Draco, la sabelotodo residente no lo tomó mansamente y Martha tuvo que volver a casa con un sombrerito con encajes roto y manchas de tinta en su túnica. Sally, a pesar de un largo arañazo en su mejilla izquierda, entró a Estudios Muggles con una expresión realmente triunfante en su cara. 

Después de esto, Draco decidió seguir con toda seriedad el consejo de Charlie de nunca subestimar a los fuereños, ni a los squibs. 

Cuando Draco y sus compañeros de Estudios Muggles llegaron a la biblioteca, la encontraron en un estado bastante caótico. Mike todavía estaba trabajando con Max mientras Keith, Lisa, Belinda y Herb estaban ya empacando y saliendo, y la nueva clase estaba entrando y rodeando a Mike y Max con curiosidad. 

Mike levantó la mirada después de otro intento fallido. 

-¿Puedes empezar a explicarle a los demás? –le pidió a Draco-. Me reuniré con ustedes tan pronto como terminemos. 

Draco asintió y guió al grupo de estudiantes a la mesa siguiente, llevando también dos puñados de material de enseñanza. Una cuenta rápida reveló que no tenía a todos los estudiantes, ¿pero cuáles pertenecían al grupo que quería y cuáles eran a los que Mike acababa de darles clase? 

-Chispa, Jim y Anya, ¿podrían venir aquí, por favor? –esos eran los únicos que faltaban sobre los que estaba seguro. 

-No estoy en tu grupo –señaló Anya con una mirada fría-. Mike es mi profesor. 

-Bien –dijo Draco, reprimiendo un quejido-. Pero, ¿podrías simplemente venir aquí y observar? No tienes que hacer nada, pero me gustaría separar a los estudiantes que entran de los que están saliendo. 

Anya frunció el ceño, pero trotó tras los muchachos y Theo y Curt la siguieron también. Con eso el número estudiantes de pie o sentados alrededor de la mesa quedó en once, sin contar a Draco. Eso debía estar bien. 

-Bien –declaró Draco-. Ahora, si traen algunas sillas para ustedes... 

Anya permaneció en pie demostrativamente y Draco decidió ignorarla. En cambio, observó rápidamente a los estudiantes sentados en busca de un buen candidato. Curt debía ser uno bueno, pero estaba sentado en la segunda fila, lo que haría el ejercicio más difícil. Sonja estaba en una posición mucho mejor. 

-Sonja, convoca los clips. 

La demostración funcionó perfectamente una vez más, justo como había funcionado para el profesor Flitwick en Hogwarts, cuando la había hecho con Millicent. Draco sonrió ligeramente para sí mismo. ¿Qué diría tío Severus cuando descubriera que estaba imitando el estilo de enseñanza de Flitwick? 

Continuó con su demostración de _Convoco_ y una pequeña charla sobre las ventajas de ese encantamiento sobre el _Accio_. Mike todavía estaba ocupado con Max para cuando terminó. ¿Ahora, qué? 

Draco conitnuó explicando cómo adaptar el encantamiento para conseguir sólo determinado color de canicas, o determinado tamaño de guisantes. 

Otra mirada rápida, pero Mike todavía estaba ocupado. 

-Bueno, creo que tendremos que empezar a practicar sin Mike –decidió-. Sonja, me gustaría que continuaras trabajando con los trozos de papel -¿qué era lo que estaba usando Mike para trabajar con Max¡ ¿Los chinches? ¿Era esa una buena idea?-. Burbuja, los trozos de pergamino. Chispa, los clips –esos deberían ser seguros para manejarlos, ¿verdad?-. Eric, las canicas. Curly, ¿crees que puedas trabajar con las tachuelas sin accidentes? No podemos tenerlas volando a lo loco por ahí, podrían lastimar a alguien. 

Curly asintió. 

-Seguro, no hay problema. 

-Curt, los guisantes. Theo, los fósforos –anunció Draco-. Uh... ¿pueden pensar en algo más? 

-Podemos agregar algunos de nuestros ingredientes de pociones –sugirió Noel luego de un momento. 

Draco frunció el ceño. 

-Odio abusar de ellos así. Algunos incluso pierden sus propiedades mágicas si los convocas. 

-Usaré sólo los míos, entonces –sugirió Noel-. ¿Los nudos de hada estarán bien? 

-Eso creo –asintió Draco-. Al menos no recuerdo que mi tío haya dicho alguna vez que no pueden ser convocados. 

Eso dejaba a Theo, Nico, Anya y Jim. 

-Tengo un paquete lleno de gomas de mascar –ofreció Burbuja-. Están envueltas, así que todavía estarán bien después de la práctica. 

-Bien, ¿te molestaría dárselas a Theo? –preguntó Draco. Prefería que Burbuja continuara trabajando con los bien probados clips. 

Entonces se volvió hacia Nico, que ya estaba registrando el kit de pociones de Noel y finalmente sacó un frasco de patas de escarabajo. 

-Las reemplazaré si les pasa algo –prometió, para sorpresa de Draco. 

Tal vez Nico no era tan malo como el resto de los Demonios. 

Ahora, realmente no quedaba nada de espacio en la mesa y Anya probablemente se negaría a participar de todos modos. Draco miró a Jim, que se encogió de hombros. 

-Esperaremos a Mike –insistió Anya. 

Las cosas pronto estarían suficientemente caóticas de todos modos. La mayoría de los estudiantes comprendieron muy rápido y pronto se aburrieron del _Convoco_, mientras que Burbuja y Chispa no lograban dominar el encantamiento. 

Draco les dijo que probaran a convocar en formas más específicas y Jim finalmente decidió empezar a practicar a pesar de la negativa de Anya, cuando se dio cuenta de que los pedazos de pergamino habían quedado abandonados por ser del mismo tamaño y color. 

-¿Qué hay del _Advoco_, entonces? –preguntó finalmente Sonja con impaciencia. 

Draco suspiró.

-Tan pronto como venga Mike –prometió.

-Ha pasado casi media hora –se quejó Anya.

-Bueno, tú fuiste la que no quiso comenzar sin él –señaló Jim-. Ten, puedes usar los pedazos de pergamino. Ya terminé con ellos.

-Puedes continuar separando los trozos de papel –le sugirió Draco-. No creo que Sonja los necesite en este momento.

-No, si tú no empiezas a enseñarnos _Advoco_ –Sonja hizo un puchero.

-¡Mike! –gritó Draco-. ¿Falta mucho?

-Ya casi lo tenemos –replicó Mike.

Draco suspiró otra vez y decidió concentrarse en Burbuja por el momento. Sus problemas no eran tan graves como lo habían sido con _Accio_, así que tal vez pudiera hacerlo alcanzar a Jim, si dejaba de gastar tanto tiempo en Chispa.

No funcionó así, por supuesto. Para cuando Mike finalmente llegó, Jim había alcanzado al resto del grupo, mientras que Burbuja y Anya apenas habían comenzado con los ejercicios de separar tipos de objetos.

-¡Finalmente! –Draco saludó a su amigo-. Anya ha estado esperándote y también necesito que te encargues de Burbuja y Chispa. Llevaré al resto a la otra mesa y empezaremos con _Advoco_.

-Bien, pero déjame las canicas, los clips y los pedazos de pergamino –aceptó Mike luego de ver con qué estaban trabajando sus nuevos estudiantes. 

A pesar de que Draco se había librado a hora de los tres estudiantes más problemáticos, la lección siguió siendo caótica. Siempre estaban escasos de objetos para convocar y cuando Mike les envió a Burbuja unos minutos después, Draco tenía el doble de estudiantes que podía manejar normalmente. 

Afortunadamente Curt y Sonja ya habían dominado el _Advoco_ para entonces y se apartaron para dejar que los otros usaran sus objetos. 

-Ni Max ni Chispa pueden dominar el _Advoco_ –reportó después Mike-. Tienes razón acerca de esos dos. Anya no pudo tampoco, pero es su culpa. 

-¿Cómo así?

-Le dije repetidamente que se uniera a tu grupo para aprenderlo, pero se negó –Mike se encogió de hombros-. Tenía que concentrarme en Chispa, así que no pude trabajar apropiadamente con ella. 

Draco revisó su lista de estudiantes una vez más. 

-Tengo a Max justo antes de la lección del miércoles, así que tendremos una oportunidad más de practicar el _Advoco_. Lo mismo con Chispa el martes. 

-Y yo tengo a Anya el miércoles también –reportó Mike-. Deberíamos haber organizado esto en forma diferente desde el principio. Uno de nosotros debería haber enseñado Convoco y el otro, Advoco; con los estudiantes pasando de uno a otro cuando estuvieran listos. ¿Qué tal si tomas a Anya y Max el miércoles y yo le enseño al resto de la clase? 

-Anya se negará otra vez a trabajar conmigo –señaló Draco-. Podría enviarte a Maz y tal vez también a Burbuja, si tú me envías a tus mejores estudiantes, pero no voy a tomar otra clase tan grande como la de ahora. Simplemente no puedo manejarla. 

-Pero apuesto a que tío Severus podría –bromeó Mike. 

-Con facilidad, pero él es un profesional. Yo sólo lo hago para ganar algo de dinero. 

-También tío Severus –sonrió Mike. 

-Necesitamos averiguar el lunes cuál será el tema del próximo examen –le recordó Draco otra vez, para distraerlo. 

-No hay problema. Le pediré a Anya que nos consiga la información. 

-¿Anya? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido. 

-Es la candidata más probable, puesto que ya reprobó una vez y probablemente tampoco lo hará tan bien como los demás el lunes –respondió Mike, encogiéndose de hombros. 

-¿Entonces, es más débil que los otros estudiantes? –eso era inesperado. Como estudiante de Encantamientos A, Draco había esperado que fuera más talentosa que la mayoría de los estudiantes del grupo B. 

-No puedo decirlo con certeza –dijo Mike después de un momento-. Nunca antes he dado tutorías de Encantamientos y sólo puedo compararla con los otros estudiantes que tuve hoy, y todos tuvieron una hora completa para aprender. Anya sólo se permitió a sí misma la mitad de ese tiempo. Max es el único que es peor que Anya, pero por su incapacidad no puedo tomarlo en cuenta. 

-¿Qué estudian en Encantamientos 6C en este momento? –preguntó Draco más tarde mientras subían las escaleras en el Parque Merlín. 

-No lo sé –Mike se encogió de hombros-. Deberías preguntarle a Larry. 

-¿Crees que vayan adelantados con respecto a tu clase? 

-¿Qué? 

-El grupo de tercer año lo está –explicó Draco-. Así que también podría parar en los otros años. 

-Le preguntaremos a Larry, entonces –aceptó Mike-. Quiero poner una lista nueva el lunes –continuó-. Todavía tenemos espacio para más estudiantes en todas las clases de Pociones y en algunos grupos de Encantamientos, también. 

-¿Quieres anunciar específicamente los puestos disponibles? 

-Sí, y aún tenemos la sexta lección del viernes para ofrecer –le recordó Mike. 

-Pensé que no enseñaríamos en todas las lecciones que pudiéramos. 

-No esperaba tan pronto un resultado así de bueno –sonrió Mike-. Creo que nuestro negocio todavía tiene algo de potencial para crecer. 

-Sammie insinuó que le gustaría participar –sonrió Draco. 

Mike sacudió la cabeza. 

-Sammie es sólo un estudiante de segundo año y está en B o en C en la mayoría de sus grupos. Un tutor necesita estar un poco más calificado que eso. 

Esta vez tío Severus no estaba en casa cuando Draco llegó, pero Hugin y Ese Perro lo saludaron con estusiasmo. Draco rascó a uno detrás de las orejas y al otro en la cabeza, entonces fue a saludar a Billy y Sarah. 

Les contó sobre sus tutorías durante la cena. 

-Podrías haber aprovechado la situación para hacer las paces con Anya, ¿sabes? –señaló Sarah cuando llegaron a la parte en la que Mike había estado demasiado ocupado con Max para ayudar a sus otros estudiantes. 

-¿Hacer las paces con ella? –repitió Draco, incrédulo. ¿Por qué querría él hacer las paces con Anya mientras todavía estaba ocupado haciendo las paces con Neville? 

Eso le recordó que todavía necesitaba conseguir prestado un búho o un cuervo. Bueno, al día siguiente tío Severus estaría en casa con Munin y finalmente tendría oportunidad de enviar su carta. 

Sin embargo, Severus no llegó hasta después de la hora del almuerzo. Draco ya estaba esperándolo con impaciencia, pero cuando finalmente llegó, se olvidó por completo de su carta al ver la gran canasta de picnic que traía consigo. 

-Un regalo de los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts –explicó Severus cuando vio la expresión sorprendida de Draco-. No saben que tengo familia y temen que no coma bastante cuando no estoy en Hogwarts –sonrió-. La comida por lo general es más de lo que podemos comer en dos días. 

-¿Y Dumbledore lo permite? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido. 

-No lo sabe –respondió Severus, luego, después de una pausa, continuó-. Al menos creo que no lo sabe. 

Draco se quedó mirándolo. 

-¿Crees? 

-Albus sabe toda clase de cosas que uno no esperaría que supiera, especialmente con respecto a lo que pasa en la escuela –explicó Severus-. Pero si lo sabe y no lo ha comentado todavía, quiere decir que no le molesta. 

-Es buena comida y nos ahorra dinero –dijo Sara, como si eso lo explicara todo. 

Tal vez, en cierta forma, así era. 

-Draco y Mike iniciaron un negocio de tutoría –le dijo Sarah a Severus más tarde, mientras comían los regalos de los elfos-. Parece ser que les va muy bien, según he escuchado. 

Ella sonaba casi orgullosa de él, pensó Draco. 

-¿Tutoría? Bueno, es mi mejor estudiante de Pociones en este momento –concedió Severus. 

-Sin embargo, estamos trabajando principalmente con Encantamientos –explicó Draco-. La profesora Connelly es muy exigente y nunca explica realmente ni demuestra un encantamiento. El profesor Funnel es demasiado bueno como para que quede mucho con qué trabajar. 

-¿Y lo estás haciendo bien? –preguntó Severus-. Sé que nunca has tenido problemas en Encantamientos, pero ¿sabes cómo enseñar eso? 

-Puedo hacerlo mejor que Connelly –le dio Draco, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-. He estudiado Encantamientos con los Hufflepuffs durante cuatro años, tío Severus. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es recordar qué métodos usó Flitwick y cualquiera de ellos funciona con todos. 

-¿En serio? 

-Bueno, con excepción de Max –se corrigió Draco-. Pero él necesita un medimago, no un profesor. 

-¿Un medimago? –preguntó Sarah. 

-Sus manos tiemblan tanto que no puede sostener con firmeza su varita y él jura que no es por nerviosismo –explicó Draco. 

-¿Y los Hufflepuffs son tan malos que Flitwick tiene que usar todo lo que sabe? –preguntó Severus con duda. 

Draco se sonrojó. 

-Bueno, en realidad estoy usando principalmente los trucos que le he visto usar con Gregory y Pansy. Y no podría jurar que es todo lo que sabe Flitwick. Es sólo más que lo que hace Connelly por ayudarlos. Está acostumbrados a verse abandonados a su propia suerte en Encantamientos. Todos mis estudiantes aprobaron el examen de _Accio _del miércoles –agregó con orgullo. 

-¿Examen de _Accio_? 

-Sí, Connelly nos dice el nombre del encantamiento y en qué fecha debemos ser capaces de dominarlo y entonces hace un examen ese día. Dos de los ocho de nosotros reprobaron el lunes, pero los de Encantamientos B lo hicieron mucho mejor después de que los ayudé. 

Severus pensó en eso por un momento. 

-Tal vez debería probar eso alguna vez: decirle a una clase el nombre de una poción y que quien no sepa prepararla bien para la próxima lección va a reprobar. Sería una excelente oportunidad de quitarle puntos a Gryffindor y me ahorraría algo de trabajo en el proceso. 

-Y harías estallar el aula mientras lo haces –recalcó Sarah-. A menos que sea una clase extremadamente buena. 

-Una clase de Pociones con Gryffindors nunca es una clase extremadamente buena –Severus miró sus papas con enojo, probablemente imaginando un grupo de estudiantes en su plato en lugar de la comida-. La mayoría ni siquiera se molesta en hacer bien la tarea. Hasta los Hufflepuffs muestran más interés en la materia que ellos. 

-Oh, vamos, no creo que las Casas sean tan diferentes –suspiró Sarah-. Cada niño es único. No puedes simplemente dividirlos en grupos en los que todos son iguales. 

-Por supuesto que no son todos iguales. Está Hermione Granger, por ejemplo. Una Gryffidor que daría orgullo a Ravenclaw. Puedo hacer una prueba como esa con ella, sin problema, pero también está Neville Longbottom en esa clase, él trata, pero hace desastres la mayor parte del tiempo. Necesita que le explique primero, y que le diga qué no hacer. 

-Gregory y Vincent también –señaló Draco-. Y ellos son Slytherins. 

-Sí, tu clase realmente podría ser un mal ejemplo –concedió Severus-. Tiene un espectro de talentos demasiado amplio. Pero Potter y Ron Weasley son el perfecto ejemplo de típicos Gryffindors. Hablan durante toda la lección mientras su caldero se derrama, si no les recuerdo cada cinco minutos que deben trabajar. Siempre llegan tarde, olvidan su tarea, o copian la mitad de la de Hermione Granger. Eso siempre parece verse en los Gryffindors. Los Hufflepuffs al menos son diligentes, aunque también tienden a distraerse conversando. 

-¿Entonces, todos los Gryffindors menos Hermione carecen de interés en sus estudios? –preguntó Sarah-. ¿En verdad crees eso? 

-No del todo –concedió Severus-. Ni siquiera los Weasley son todos iguales. Los gemelos por lo general no se preocupan por sus notas, pero tienen interés en Pociones porque saben que les es útil. Percy y Billy fueron muy buenos estudiantes y la joven Virginia al menos se esfuerza, mientras que a Ronald no podría importarle menos. Es sólo que siempre hay uno o dos malos estudiantes en Gryffindor todos los años. Las mejores clases por lo general son las combinaciones de Slytherin y Ravenclaw, pero algunas veces también hay un buen grupo de Hufflepuffs también. 

-Tal vez los Gryffindors trabajarían mejor si los animaras más –sugirió Sarah. 

Severus resopló con disgusto. 

-¿Animar a los Gryffindors? Hasta mis Slytherins me ahorcarían por eso –hizo una pausa-. Todos los demás lo hacen, de todos modos. Alguien tiene que apoyar a Slytherin. 

-¿Aún al precio de perder completamente a los otros? 

-La elección, Sarah, está entre perder algunos Gryffindors o todos los Slytherins –dijo Severus, cortante-. Slytherin es mi Casa y a nadie más le importan un comino. Si no los apoyo, nadie lo hará. 

Sarah suspiró, pero no discutió. 

Así que tío Severus en realidad apreciaba a algunos de los Gryffindors. Era una gran sorpresa para Draco, a pesar de que había mencionado antes algo así. 

-¿Qué hay de Neville, entonces? –preguntó finalmente-. ¿Te agrada o lo detestas? 

Severus tardó tanto en responder que Draco casi repitió la pregunta. 

-No lo sé –dijo finalmente. 

-¿Puedo usar a Munin para enviarle otra carta? –preguntó Draco. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que se extravió la primera? 

-No, ya me respondió –dijo Draco-. Sólo quiero contarle algo más. 

-Espera hasta la noche, entonces –aconsejó Severus-. Todavía debe estar en el tren en este momento. 

-¿Vuelve a la escuela hoy? –la cara de Draco se iluminó-. ¿Ya se recuperó por completo? 

-No del todo, pero lo suficiente para asistir a clases –le dijo Severus-. Todavía está dispensado de las clases de vuelo y su abuela ha insinuado que eso será permanente. 

-¿Es eso posible? –preguntó Sarah, sorprendida. 

-Sí, con una declaración firmada por un medimago indicando que es físicamente incapaz de volar debido al daño que sufrió, o que no puede volar por razones psicológicas –explicó Severus. 

-¿"Razones psicológicas"? –preguntó Draco. 

-Tuvo un accidente muy serio mientras volaba –dijo Severus-. Podría tener ahora miedo a volar. 

-¡Pero siempre le ha dado miedo volar! –argumentó Draco. 

-El medimago no tiene que saber eso –sonrió Severus-. En cualquier caso, eso podría ayudar a Neville, aún si su miedo no tiene nada que ver con el accidente. Volar no es una habilidad absolutamente indispensable, así que, ¿para qué torturar al muchacho? En unos pocos años podrá aparecer y puede usar la red flu hasta entonces. 

-Pero no podrá jugar Quidditch si no puede volar –le recordó Draco. 

-No creo que quiera hacerlo –respondió Severus-. Al menos, nunca lo he visto jugar. 

Draco tuvo que admitir que eso probablemente era cierto. Neville y las bludgers no sonaban como una buena combinación, después de pensarlo. 

Esperó hasta un poco después de oscurecer antes de llamar a Munin y darle su carta. 

-Llévale esto a Neville, Munin –le dijo al entusiasmado cuervo-. Debería estar ya en Hogwarts. 

-¡Caw! –declaró Munin-. ¡Vuela! 

-¡Caw! –anunció Hugin-. ¡Casa! –y saltó junto a Munin tratando de agarrar el pergamino-. ¡Caw! 

Munin esquivó elegantemente el pico de Hugin y voló al alféizar de la ventana. 

-¡Casa! –protestó Hugin con la única palabra en inglés que conocía hasta el momento y voló tras él. 

-¡No, Hugin, quédate aquí! –ordenó Draco mientras iba hacia la ventana, buscando a Hugin. 

-¡Casa! –insistió el joven cuervo, saltando todavía más cerca de Munin. 

-¡No, Hugin! 

-Déjalo –interrumpió Severus-. Está a salvo con Munin y le ayudará en su entramiento el ver cómo un ave mensajera adulta haciendo su trabajo, Munin lo traerá pronto de regreso. 

-¡Caw! –insistió Hugin. 

Con un suspiro, Draco abrió la ventana y contempló a los dos cuervos volar en la fría y oscura noche de invierno. 

**Continuará... **

**Notas: **

¿Hugin volverá con bien a casa? ¿Max llegará a dominar el _Advoco_? ¿Y Connelly responderá la pregunta de Anya? 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Neville escribe de nuevo, Draco da tutoría a Martha y hay algunos problemas durante el almuerzo.


	53. Problemas en el almuerzo

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony, y también todas las canciones de Gringolf. ¡Gracias por prestármelos! 

Mi amigo Edmond es dueño de sí mismo y de su caballo Apolo. 

Viejo Joe y el Joe de Tess pertenecen a Zebee. 

**Nota de la autora: **

Perdón por la larga espera, pero tuve mucho trabajo y Greenie no quería cooperar. Al principio insistía en enviarme con Starscream, quien insistía en exigirme que continúe trabajando en el fic de Trasnformers, luego sólo salía con ideas para el capítulo 54 y el fic de los Catar y finalmente insistió en que agregara un fic de El Jinete Sable a mi lista de cosas pendientes. Después de todo eso, empezó a trabajar seriamente sólo para declarar que se le habían acabado las ideas en la página diez. Esta semana finalmente escogió un día realmente atareado para sugerir que Neville era la solución... Y ahora, ff.net no me deja actualizar. Creo que es hora de acudir a skyhawke.com. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 53: PROBLEMAS EN EL ALMUERZO **

Hugin y Munin regresaron una hora después, esta vez con Hugin cargando la carta. Al principio Draco estaba encantado de verlo, pero pronto resultó que el bebé cuervo no estaba realmente listo para el trabajo, todavía. 

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por evadir las manos de Draco cada vez que el muchacho hacía un intento por tomar la carta y sólo una seria intervención por parte de Munin lo detuvo de arrancarla de su pata a viva fuerza. Draco no tenía idea de cómo Neville se las había arreglado para atar su carta a Hugin en primer lugar. 

Al final, Severus tuvo que atacar al cuervo con un fuerte hechizo calmante para lograr que se quedara quieto lo suficiente como para Draco tomara su carta. 

Neville parecía estar bastante sorprendido, pero feliz de tener noticias de Draco otra vez. Decía que se sentía mucho mejor y que era grandioso estar de nuevo en la escuela. Excepto por una leve cojera, estaba completamente curado y ansioso por el retorno de Draco y de Harry. 

"Más por el de Potter, lo apuesto" pensó Draco, pero aún así era agradable el que Neville lo hubiera incluido en eso. "Tal vez nos habríamos llevado bien si él hubiera estado en otra Casa. Hufflepuff le habría quedado bien". 

Con respecto al problema de Tim, tampoco Neville tenía una solución, pero ofrecía ir a conocer al muchacho en un fin de semana de Hogsmeade. Tal vez a Tim le haría sentir mejor el poder hablar con alguien que compartía su problema. 

Sin embargo, Draco no estaba seguro de que Neville fuera la elección correcta para eso. En su opinión, Neville no estaba, ni por mucho, tan mal como Tim. Probablemente conseguiría el mismo efecto si presentaba a Tim con Clarence. Tal vez Max sería capaz de relacionarse mejor, pensó Draco, ¿pero cómo podría reunirlos? 

Bueno, tal vez tuviera un golpe de suerte. Mantendría un ojo en ambos muchachos y tratarían de hacerlos conversar, si lograba encontrar a ambos al mismo tiempo. 

*** 

La lección de Encantamientos del lunes por la mañana transcurrió perfectamente, de acuerdo al plan. Ninguno de los estudiantes de Encantamientos A tuvo problema alguno para realizar el hechizo. Connelly parecía sorprendida, pero sólo ligeramente decepcionada. Tal vez pensó que finalmente había impresionado a Draco con el desempeño de sus estudiantes. 

Justo antes de que sonara el timbre para anunciar el final de la lección, Anya levantó tímidamente su mano. 

Eso era un suceso lo bastante poco común como para atraer de inmediato la atención de Connelly. 

-¿Sí, señorita Allen? 

Anya tragó saliva nerviosamente. 

-Me preguntaba si habrá un examen el próximo lunes, Señor –dijo-. Y si fuese así, ¿le molestaría mucho decirnos ahora cuál será el tema? 

Connelly frunció el ceño. 

-¿Por qué quiere saberlo? –preguntó, cortante. 

-Bueno, yo… estoy un poco preocupada por mis notas de Encantamientos, Señor –tartamudeó Anya, logrando lucir terriblemente avergonzada-. Sé que mi desempeño no ha sido muy bueno últimamente y... en realidad no quiero ser cambiada a otro grupo, así que pensé que sería mejor que empezar a practicar con tiempo. 

Connelly la miró con disgusto, sus labios en una apretada, seria línea. 

-Muy bien –dijo finalmente-. Empezaremos con los encantamientos desvanecedores en la próxima lección. Los examinaré en los encantamientos desvanecedores básicos el lunes o el miércoles. Depende de qué tanto avancemos con la teoría esta semana. 

-Oh, bien –Anya logró sonreírle a la profesora-. Eso me dará suficiente tiempo para practicar. Gracias, Señor. 

Connelly la miró con enojo, pero no respondió nada. 

***

-Obtuve otro tres –le dijo Max a Draco cuando se encontraron camino del almuerzo-. Mejor que los gemelos, otra vez –estaba radiante. 

-¿Los gemelos? –preguntó Draco-. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicieron? 

-Oh, Alex logró el hechizo en su último intento, pero Connelly decidió que eso apenas era suficiente para un cuatro. Andy falló por completo –respondió Max con una sonrisa-. Pero yo lo logré. 

Draco sonrió. 

-Eso es grandioso, Max. 

Estaban a punto de entrar al comedor. Ahora, si Tim estuviera adentro en alguna parte, esa podría ser su oportunidad. 

Chispa abrió la puerta y se detuvo, aparentemente congelado en su sitio. Draco y los otros pasaron junto a él. Lo primero que vieron fue a una niña de primer año correr hacia la puerta y pasar junto a ellos con su brazo sangrando. 

Unos pasos más adelante en el comedor estaba Luke, luchando con otra niña, que parecía bastante grande como para ser de segundo o tercer año. Tiny, la más joven de las Ángeles, estaba tendida en el suelo no muy lejos de donde estaba los luchadores, mirando, con los ojos agrandados por el miedo, una gorra amarilla cerca de ella. 

Draco tardó un momento en comprender qué estaba pasando, pero cuando vio la navaja ensangrentada en la mano de la chica más grande, tuvo una idea bastante completa de lo que sucedía. 

¿Debería ayudar a Luke? 

Una mirada rápida a los Rakers reveló que Jack contemplaba la escena con interés, pero sin señal de tener intención alguna de involucrarse. Sólo Mary lucía ansiosa por unirse a la pelea, y Mary siempre estaba dispuesta a participar en cualquier pelea. Susie estaba con un grupo de primer año que permanecía cerca de los combatientes, observando. Draco asumió que los de primer año acaban de llegar cuando la pelea había comenzado. 

En la mesa al otro lado del recinto, la reacción a la pelea aparentemente había sido muy diferente de la de los Rakers. Los pandilleros con las gorras amarillas había abandonado ya sus asientos y caminaban lentamente, pero en evidente formación de patrulla, hacia los luchadores. 

¿La gorra en el suelo pertenecía a la chica herida o a su atacante? Draco asumió lo segundo cuando no vio en ella otros colores de pandilla y notó que lucía demasiado mayor para ser una aspirante, mientras que la de primer año bien podía serlo todavía. 

Luke levantó la mirada un momento y vio la pandilla que se aproximaba. Sus ojos se agrandaron, soltó a su oponente y trastabilló retrocediendo para colocarse entre las gorras amarillas y Tiny. 

¿En serio estaba tratando de proteger a una Ángel? 

La líder de la pandilla se abrió paso a codazos por entre los primeros años que observaban, mientras la chica con la navaja se levantaba y recogía su gorra, provocando que Tiny y Luke retrocedieran todavía más. Los dos muchachos que flanqueaban a la líder avanzaron tras ella, y uno de ellos empujó accidentalmente a Susie contra una mesa cercana. 

El grito sorprendido de Susie sacó a los otros Rakers de sus lugares en un parpadeo. Jack no perdió ni un segundo en caminar lentamente. En cambio, los Rakers corrieron al lugar. 

Draco se reunió con ellos cuando se detenían a sólo unos pasos de la pandilla de gorras amarillas. 

La líder lanzó una mirada de enojo al chico que había "atacado" a Susie. 

-¡Idiota! –siseó. 

La pandilla desconocida cambió su formación para encarar a los Rakers. La chica con la navaja finalmente se apartó de Luke para enfrentar también a la nueva amenaza. 

Luke y Tiny comprendieron que estaban siendo ignorados en ese momento y decidieron aprovechar la oportunidad para dirigirse a la puerta. 

Las dos pandillas quedaron una frente a la otra en silencio. Draco vio los ojos de la líder de las gorras amarillas ir de arriba abajo calculando a Jack, luego a Larry, Mike, él mismo y finalmente a Mary. Cathy, Charlie, Matt y Sammie solo recibieron miradas rápidas. Aparentemente, ya había visto suficiente como para saber que no quería una pelea con los Rakers. 

Susie, entretanto, se había puesto en pie y retrocedió hasta una posición justo frente a Jack. 

Jack lentamente colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella, sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos de los de la líder de la otra pandilla. Se sostuvieron la mirada por un momento, hasta que la chica finalmente asintió y se volvió hacia la chica con la navaja. 

-Guarda tu navaja, Mint –ordenó, su voz forzadamente calmada y suave. 

Mint dirigió una mirada rápida a los Rakers y cerró la navaja, para luego dejarla caer en su bolsillo. 

La líder miró de nuevo a Jack, quien le dirigió una leve inclinación de cabeza. Ella asintió otra vez, entonces empezó a retroceder. Lentamente, las gorras amarillas volvieron a su mesa, sin darle nunca la espalda a los Rakers mientras lo hacían. 

Jack esperó hasta que todos estuvieron sentados otra vez, entonces lanzó una mirada desafiante por todo el comedor antes de dar vuelta y regresar a su mesa, seguido por su pandilla. 

*** 

-No te moviste para proteger a Luke –observó Draco más tarde, cuando comentaban el incidente. 

-¿Por qué debería? –preguntó Jack, encogiéndose de hombros-. No es miembro de nuestra pandilla. 

-Pero protegemos a los aspirantes contra los Tiburones –señaló Draco. 

-Los protegemos de otras pandillas que invaden nuestro territorio –respondió Jack calmadamente-. Y cuando son atacados mientras trabajan para nosotros. Pero si Luke es tan estúpido como para atacar a alguien que está armado con una navaja, es su propio maldito problema. No vale la pena proteger a una Ángel y él debería haberse dado cuenta de que no tenía oportunidad contra la chica más grande, aunque ella no hubiese tenido la navaja. 

-Debería haberse dado cuenta también de que la pandilla de ella la apoyaría –agregó Matt. 

-¿A fin de cuentas, tenemos que aceptar a un idiota de ese calibre? –preguntó Mike de repente-. El chico parece demasiado problemático como para que valga la pena. 

-Pensé que siempre podíamos emplear a otro combatiente y él es nuestro único jugador de reserva para un partido de soccer –le recordó Draco. 

-No es un luchador tan impresionante –gruñó Larry. 

-Y nos arrastrará a peleas innecesarias con acciones como esta –agregó Cathy. 

-Siempre ha querido ser un Raker –dijo Susie, un poco tristemente-. Esto lo lastimará mucho. 

-No estamos aquí para hacerlo feliz –le recordó Mary-. No le debemos nada. 

-Pero Dragón tiene razón en algo –intervino Charlie-. Necesitamos un jugador de reserva para jugar contra los Leones. 

-Siempre podemos escoger a otro de los aspirantes –dijo Mike-. Los hermanos de Larry serán buenos defensas algún día y Mely no es mala tampoco. 

-Todavía son muy pequeños como para hacer mucho diferencia –dijo Jack-. Por ahora todavía podríamos necesitar a Luke y él podría mejorar, todavía. Si te pregunta, Ratoncita, dile que no quedé impresionado con la escenita de hoy y que no lo aceptaré pronto en la pandilla, pero no le menciones que estamos considerando no aceptarlo del todo. 

Susie asintió. 

-Sin embargo, no hablo mucho con él últimamente. 

-Entonces dile a Mely –sugirió Mike-. Ella le llevará las noticias a los aspirantes. 

Draco estaba un poco sorprendido con esa discusión. Hasta entonces le había parecido que los aspirantes aseguraban sus puestos en la pandilla de su elección con su lealtad. Generalmente eran ignorados expresamente por los miembros de la pandilla hasta que se consideraba que tenían edad suficiente para ser aceptados en una ocasión adecuada. 

¿Qué sería de Luke si los Rakers no lo aceptaban? Se estaba haciendo demasiado mayor para ser aspirante y nunca había mostrado interés en otra pandilla. ¿Por qué deberían aceptarlo los Tiburones o los Anillos Negros? 

***

La "jornada de trabajo" de Draco terminó con su lección de tutoría para Mary y dos de sus compañeras. Descubrió que el grupo era bastante agradable para trabajar en tanto lograse que dejaran de hablar acerca de novios el tiempo suficiente como para concentrarse en Pociones. 

La charla sobre muchachos era molesta, pero a pesar de todo Draco decidió que le agradaba ese grupo. Era la clase de pociones del miércoles la que le preocupaba. Bueno, para ser honestos, era sólo una estudiante quien lo preocupaba de todo el grupo: ¡Martha! 

El resto de los nombres de ese grupo le eran desconocidos, a pesar de que estaban en su mismo año. Sólo podía esperar que estuvieran ahí realmente para aprender algo y lo ayudaran a mantener a Martha bajo control. 

Pero primero llegó el martes, con una tutoría de Encantamientos realmente fácil para Pat, Sonja, Nico, Noel y Chispa. El único problema real que tenía Draco con ese grupo era Chispa. Noel lo hizo bien con los hechizos desvanecedores, a pesar de que estaba un poco inseguro con los convocadores. 

Draco no estaba demasiado contento con eso, pero no era tan malo como para que estuviera en peligro de reprobar ninguna de las pruebas de Connelly. 

Durante la sexta lección, enseñó Pociones para su propio año, pero Mary insistió en estar ahí de todos modos. Draco dudaba que hubiera entendido mucho de lo que estaban haciendo. La clase consistió en Clarence, Zach y un chico llamado Terry, a quien Draco nunca había visto antes. Bueno, en realidad no conocía a todos los de su mismo año. 

Terry era bastante agradable, pero parecía gustarle falta a clase y con frecuencia se metía en problemas por no entregar la tarea. Eso lo hacía retrasarse en la clase de Pociones y ahora necesitaba ayuda para ponerse al día. 

El problema de Clarence parecía ser únicamente con la parte práctica de Pociones. Era bueno para responder cualquier pregunta que Draco escogiera de su libro de pociones, incluso algunas de capítulos que los otros aseguraban no haber visto todavía en clase. 

Draco suspiró. Entonces enía que encontrar un lugar donde realmente pudieran practicar la preparación. ¿Debería pedirle a Clarence que lo visitara en casa de los Snape? Pero el muchacho ni siquiera vivía en Hogsmeade y, exceptuando los viernes, cuando Clarence salía después de la cuarta lección, todas las sextas lecciones de Draco estaban ya ocupadas. No podía pedirle a Clarence que se sentara y esperase una hora entera cada semana. ¿Tal vez el profesor Funnel tendría algún pequeño cuarto de prácticas que les pudiera prestar? 

Zach fue el más difícil de los tres. No era sólo que Draco le tenía un poco de miedo, sino además el muchacho dejó bastante claro en primer lugar el que no quería estar ahí. 

-Mira, Zach –se atrevió a decirle Draco finalmente-. Si no quieres tutoría en Pociones, ¿por qué te inscribiste? 

-El profesor Aconite me obligó –respondió Zach con una mirada de enojo-. Dijo que si no conseguía un tutor le escribiría a mi padre diciéndole que estoy reprobando. Mi padre... –Zach se estremeció-. No toma muy bien el asunto cuando repruebo. Dice que tengo que aprobar para asegurar mi futuro. 

-Bueno, buenas notas realmente podrían ayudarte a conseguir el trabajo que quieras algún día –señaló Draco. 

-Quiero ser futbolista profesional –siseó Zach-. Ese es mi futuro. Se puede hacer un montón de dinero en el soccer muggle y a ellos no les importa un comino las notas, especialmente no las notas de escuelas mágicas. 

Todos sus temores olvidados de repente, Draco le sonrió a Zach. 

-¿Juegas soccer? 

-Sí, estoy en el equipo de la escuela –dijo con orgullo-. Segundo mejor jugador en la reserva. El año entrante, estaré en el equipo titular. 

-Si me quedo en esta escuela, trataré de entrar también el próximo año –le dijo Draco-. El profesor de Deportes parece pensar que tengo una buena oportunidad de lograrlo, ya que necesitarán un reemplazo para Steve. Entonces seríamos compañeros de equipo. 

-¿Entonces por qué te molestas con este asunto de Pociones? –preguntó Zach-. Si quieres ser un profesional, entrenar es mucho más importante. 

Draco lo meditó por un momento. Sí, sonaba divertido ganar dinero jugando soccer. 

-Tengo planes más grandes –le dijo a Zach, sin embargo-. Sí, tal vez jugar soccer sea bueno por un tiempo, pero quiero más de la vida que unos pocos años de fama. Quiero ir a una universidad muggle después de graduarme. Quiero traer la Física muggle al mundo mágico. Si puedo convencer a todos de convertirla en una materia para las escuelas mágicas, siempre seré recordado por eso. 

Zach lo miró con sorpresa. 

-Y, de todos modos, Pociones es una materia muy interesante y muy divertida –Draco se encogió de hombros, un poco avergonzado por haber dicho tanto. 

-¿En serio? –preguntó Clarence con entusiasmo-. Oh, por favor, enséñame cómo divertirme preparándolas. 

Terry gruñó con burla. 

-Bueno, yo sólo quiero aprobar. 

-Es suficiente –decidió Draco-. ¿Qué hay de ti, Zach, quieres aprobar también? 

-Supongo –dijo Zach-. Al menos eso me ahorrará la ira de mi padre. 

-De acuerdo, entonces. Empezaré a hacerte unas preguntas, para ver cuánto sabes ya, así sabré por donde comenzar. 

La lección transcurrió bien después de eso, a pesar de que la gran diferencia de conocimiento entre Clarence y los otros dos probablemente sería un problema más adelante. Draco tendría que planear dos lecciones diferentes para ese grupo, una práctica para Clarence y una teórica para Terry y Zach, empezando en alguna parte alrededor del capítulo tres del libro. Pero tal vez podría hacer que Clarence preparara las pociones que iba a enseñarle a los otros dos. 

La quinta lección del miércoles trajo consigo otra clase grande para Encantamientos, pero esta vez Mike y Draco estaban un poco más organizados y lograron trabajar como un verdadero equipo. Pero, pesar de sus esfuerzos unidos, Max no logró mantener el _Advoco_ el tiempo suficiente. Reprobaría ese examen, pero al menos sus encantamientos desvanecedores se mostraban algo prometedores. No eran grandiosos, pero era claro que aprobaría. Si tenían otra oportunidad de practicarlos antes del examen, Max incluso podría ganar un uno. 

Los estudiantes de Encantamientos A sobrevivieron a otra clase de Encantamientos comparativamente buena y, exceptuando a Draco, que tenía por delante una hora con Martha, dejaron el aula de muy buen humor. Afuera, casi chocaron con un montón de alumnos de Encantamientos B ligeramente pálidos. 

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Eric, que había estado también la tutoría de ese día, a Max-. ¿Estuvo muy dura contigo Connelly por no poder terminar el encantamiento? 

-Bueno, no estuvo muy amable con eso, pero no tan mal como pudo haberlo estado –respondió Max suavemente. 

-Cambió de grupo a los gemelos –le dijo Curly a Draco-. Nelly y Conny se unirán a la clase en su lugar el lunes. 

-Sí, probablemente querrán tutoría también –agregó Julia. 

-Todavía quedan algunos lugares –dijo Draco-. Las listas están puestas, así que sólo tendrán que anotar sus nombres. Hablaría con ellas, pero tengo un grupo de Pociones esperándome en este momento y no conozco a ninguna de las dos. 

-Yo trataré de encontrarlas –anunció Chispa-. Probablemente ni siquiera se han enterado todavía –y, antes de que Draco pudiera decir nada, salió corriendo. 

Draco solo podía esperar que ambas chicas pudieran manejar el recibir tan malas noticias de un inquieto Chispa, mientras se apuraba a ir a la Biblioteca por Martha y... revisó su lista otra vez, Ian, Tony y Conny. Un momento, ¿Conny? ¿La misma Conny a la que Chispa iba a hablarle? Draco tendría que preguntarle. 

Por supuesto, no pudo preguntarle nada a Conny al momento de llegar. En cambio, Martha se le lanzó encima con chillido de deleite. 

-¡Martha! ¡Suéltame! 

-Oh, pero, Dragón... –lloriqueó Martha. 

-Estamos aquí para estudiar Pociones, Martha –Draco la empujó rudamente-. Ahora, por favor, siéntate para que podamos comenzar. 

-No me importan esas aburridas pociones –declaró Martha-. Quiero salir contigo. 

-Si no necesitas tutoría en Pociones, entonces, por favor, sal de aquí –dijo Draco tan fríamente como pudo-. Tus compañeros están pagando buen dinero por la tutoría y no estoy interesado en ir a ninguna parte contigo. Ya tengo novia. 

-Soy mucho más hermosa –le informó Martha, posando. 

Draco la miró de arriba abajo. 

-Bueno, es difícil saberlo con toda esa pintura en tu cara, pero lo dudo seriamente. Y, en cualquier caso, Cathy Cat es mucho más inteligente y probablemente también es mejor en una pelea. 

-Haré lo que sea –suplicó Martha-. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta más? 

-Jugar soccer y estudiar Pociones –Draco sonrió con burla-. Y tú probablemente no puedes hacer lo primero y no quieres hacer lo segundo, así que lárgate. 

-Puedo aprender a jugar soccer por ti –Martha hizo revolotear sus pestañas. 

-Y Cathy ya sabe jugar. Ahora, ¡lárgate! 

-Pero necesito tutoría en Pociones –insistió Martha. 

-¿Estás reprobando? –demandó Draco. 

-Sí –confirmó uno de los muchachos-. Desafortunadamente, sí. 

-Es la única de la clase que lo hace peor que yo –agregó el otro muchacho. 

-Está bien, Martha –suspiró Draco-. En ese caso, siéntate. Tú eres Conny, supongo –preguntó a la otra chica en la mesa. 

-Sí, estuve enferma durante unas semanas en setiembre y nunca logré ponerme al día en Pociones –explicó ella-. Probablemente estaré bien otra vez con que me ayudes a entender las cosas que me perdí. 

Draco asintió. 

-¿Hay otra Conny en nuestro año, o tú eres la única? 

-¿Huh? ...Oh, no, no, soy la única –tartamudeó Conny, sorprendida. 

-En ese caso, acaban de cambiarte a Encantamientos B –le informó Draco-. Connelly tuvo suficiente de los gemelos y decidió intercambiarlos por ti y alguien llamada Nelly. Nos examinará en encantamientos desvanecedores básicos la próxima semana. 

Conny frunció el ceño. 

-¡Oh, grandioso, Connelly! 

-Todavía quedan algunos lugares libres para tutorías, si te interesa –ofreció Draco. 

-Lo pensaré –prometió Conny-. Pero la semana pasada terminamos con los encantamientos desvanecedores. 

-Entonces Encantamientos C está delante de A y B en nuestro año también –Draco sonrió mientras un plan empezaba a tomar forma en su mente-. ¿Ustedes dos están en Encantamientos C también? –le preguntó a los muchachos. 

-Sí, ¿por qué? –respondió el de cabello rubio oscuro. 

Draco asintió. 

-¿Eres Ian o Tony? 

-Ian –sonrió el muchacho. 

-¿Crees que podrías escribir para mí los nombres de los encantamientos que aprendan en cada lección, Ian? –continuó Draco. 

-Seguro, pero, ¿para qué los necesitas? 

-Para comparar con el plan de estudios de Connelly –contestó Draco, todavía sonriendo-. Si sigue exactamente el mismo orden que su colega, tendré un sistema de advertencia temprana sobre el tema de sus próximos exámenes. Eso me ayudaría con mis clases de tutoría en Encantamientos. 

A pesar de los continuos intentos de Martha para coquetear con él, Draco logró tener una ligera idea de las habilidades de sus estudiantes una vez que aclararon eso. Martha realmente parecía ser la peor del grupo, pero Draco tenía la esperanza de que algunas de sus respuestas se debieran a que estaba distraída con el coqueteo. De no ser así, una lección práctica con Martha sería mortalmente peligrosa. 

Tony e Ian trabajaron bien juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. A los dos les faltaba algo de conocimiento básico, pero se complementaban bien mutuamente. Por lo general, si uno no podía responder una pregunta, el otro podía. 

El conocimiento básico de Conny era aceptable, aunque nunca habría dejado satisfecho a Severus Snape. Bueno, Draco no estaba ahí para convertirla en una experta en Pociones. Ella sólo quería ponerse al día con lo que le faltaba y eso sería bastante fácil. Draco decidió concentrarse en sus necesidades por el momento. Una vez que estuviera al día, podría empezar con las cosas de segundo y tercer año que les faltaban a Ian y Tony y tal vez incluso podría descubrir para entonces hasta dónde llegaba el verdadero conocimiento de Pociones de Martha. 

Sin embargo, estaba exhausto para cuando terminó la lección. ¿Tal vez habría alguna oportunidad de dejarle esa clase a Mike? 

Pero cuando encontró a su amigo en el vestíbulo y le preguntó, Mike sacudió la cabeza. 

-Lo siento, socio, pero una sexta lección de clases los miércoles. Tendrás que arreglártelas con ellos. 

-Martha es una Ángel, Mike –se quejó Draco-. Una Ángel que me acosa. 

-¿Y tú, honestamente, crees que ella no me acosaría igual a mí si llegara a acercármele? –preguntó Mike, sonriendo-. Las Ángeles son así. Tendrás que aprender por ti mismo cómo lidiar con ellas. 

Draco lo miró con enojo. Menudo amigo era Mike. 

Aunque, pensándolo bien, él tampoco se habría arriesgado a ponerse al alcance de Martha por hacerle un favor a Mike, si la situación hubiese sido al revés. ¿Existiría algo así como una poción anti-amor? Tendría que preguntarle a tío Severus cuando llegara a casa el viernes. Hasta entonces tendría que concentrarse en sus clases, tareas, tutorías y, de alguna manera, conseguir un laboratorio de Pociones para Clarence. Y, en medio de eso, tenía que reunirse con la pandilla para jugar soccer, pasar el rato o patrullar su territorio. ¡Hogwarts nunca le había significado tanto trabajo! 

Decidió acercarse al profesor Funnel inmediatamente después de su siguiente clase de Pociones. Era evidente que el profesor sentía agrado por él y estaba muy impresionado con la facilidad con que Draco preparaba pociones que le eran completamente nuevas. Tal vez tenía oportunidad de convencerlo. 

Así que ese jueves después de Pociones, Draco se acercó al profesor Funnel. 

El profesor le sonrió amablemente. 

-Dragón. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? 

-Bueno –Draco dudó por un momento-. Estoy dando tutoría en Pociones a algunos compañeros –empezó cautelosamente. 

-Ah, sí, lo he escuchado. Mi colega está muy impresionado con el efecto que tu tutoría ha tenido en tu amiga Mary. 

-Bueno, el problema de Mary es bastante simple. Ella nada más no conoce los nombres correctos de muchos ingredientes, lo cual es fácil de remediar –admitió Draco-. A la mayoría de los demás les falta conocimiento básico o nada más han faltado a algunas lecciones, lo cual tampoco es mucho problema. 

-Ya veo –el profesor Funnel sonrió otra vez y se sentó en su silla-. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? 

Draco suspiró. 

-Uno de ellos, Clarence, puede responder todas mis preguntas teóricas, pero aún así falla en preparar correctamente las pociones. Sabe exactamente cómo hacerlo, pero no puede. 

Funnel asintió, indicándole que continuara. 

-Creo que, para ayudar a Clarence, tendré que verlo mientras prepara las pociones –admitió Draco-. Con los demás no es absolutamente necesario, pero algo de práctica probablemente también les vendría bien. Así que estaba preguntándome si usted tiene un laboratorio que podamos usar.  Sé cómo no dañar nada –agregó rápidamente-. He pasado suficiente tiempo en los laboratorios de mi tío, tanto en casa como en Hogwarts. 

-Desafortunadamente, no tengo laboratorio en la escuela –dijo el professor Funnel, para decepción de Draco-. Mi oficina en el segundo piso es demasiado pequeña para colocar en ella un caldero sin peligro. 

Draco asintió tristemente y recogió su mochila del suelo. Tenía que ir a la biblioteca para encontrarse con Tom, Tim y Alia. 

-Comprendo. Está bien. Encontraré otra solución. 

-¡Dragón, espera! –lo llamó Funnel. 

Draco se detuvo y lo miró. 

-Podrías usar el aula cuando no estoy enseñando –sugirió Funnel-. Si no te molesta que esté por aquí con frecuencia para preparar la lección del día siguiente o hacer experimentos, claro. 

-Por supuesto que no me molesta –le aseguró Draco de inmediato. 

-Las aulas de Pociones están entre las más usadas en la escuela, pero siempre están libres durante la sexta lección y casi todo el miércoles –continuó Funnel-. Cuando no estoy aquí, puedes pedir las llaves en la oficina del conserje. Está en el segundo piso, corredor izquierdo, primera puerta a la izquierda, a sólo dos puertas de mi oficina. Confío en que limpiarás correctamente, cerrarás con llave la puerta y devolverás las llaves al señor Wiper cuando termines. 

Draco asintió con entusiasmo. 

-Tengo tutoría de Pociones el lunes, martes y miércoles, todas en la sexta lección, así que no habrá problema con el horario. Y no se preocupe, le prometo que encontrará todo como lo haya dejado en la mañana. 

Luego de pensarlo, sacó su horario y revisó las lecciones de Pociones de Mike. No había oportunidad ahí, según vio. Una era el jueves en la quinta lección, cuando su propia clase tenía Pociones, la otra era el lunes en la sexta lección, cuando Draco necesitaba el aula para el grupo de Mary. Bueno, tal vez él y Mike podrían ocasionalmente cambiar de estudiantes, así los de primer año podrían recibir entrenamiento práctico también. Pero la amiga de Mary, Ann, podría pasar sin ello. 

Draco sonrió a su profesor. 

-Gracias, señor. Esto ayudará mucho. 

Funnel sonrió también. 

-Eres bienvenido, y también tus estudiantes. Será agradable tener una pequeña distracción en el aula cuando estoy simplemente esperando a que hierva una poción. Tal vez incluso pueda darte algunos consejos de enseñanza. Si no te molesta, claro. 

Draco pronto descubrió que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, era grandioso trabajar con el profesor Funnel en el aula. Nunca se apoderaba de la lección, como lo habría hecho tío Severus, pero siempre estaba listo para ayudar, si la situación amenazaba con salirse de control o si uno de los estudiantes no entendía las explicaciones de Draco. 

Con todo el conocimiento que había aprendido de Snape, los trucos didácticos que había visto usar a Flitwick y los consejos que recibía del todavía más experimentado Funnel, Draco empezó a realmente disfrutar el enseñar. Sí, ser profesor de Física sonaba mejor que ser electricista, después de todo. ¿Y por qué no trabajar en una escuela muggle, si no podía convencer a los magos de enseñar la materia? No podía ser tan diferente de enseñar a una clase llena de squibs y no había nada malo con los squibs, a fin de cuentas. 

Las siguientes semanas pasaron muy rápido. Draco estaba disfrutando a pesar de su bastante apretada agenda y estaba orgulloso de ver la mejoría en sus estudiantes. 

Aunque algunos lo decepcionaban. Clarence trabajaba duro y mejoraba lentamente, pero Zach siempre era difícil de motivar a hacer algo. Martha se las arreglaba para superar todavía a Chispa por su falta de concentración y Max y Tim eran causa constante de preocupación. 

Draco tenía que recordarse continuamente a sí mismo que esos dos no tenían la culpa de sus lentos progresos. Hacían lo mejor que podían y perder la paciencia y gritarles no ayudaría. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, descubrió que gritar obtenía resultados de parte de Chispa y que el pequeño ladrón ni siquiera se lo tomaba a mal. 

Conny y Nelly, una pequeña chica de cabello oscuro con hermosos ojos casi negros, se integraron calladamente al grupo de Encantamientos de los miércoles y Draco empezó a llevar a cinco estudiantes de Pociones A durante esa lección, mientras dejaba al resto de la clase con Mike. El grupo más pequeño era mucho más fácil de enseñar y la quietud del salón de Pociones les ayudaba a concentrarse. La única que siempre se quedaba con Mike era Anya, quien seguía negándose a aceptar las ofertas de paz de Draco. Curt, sin embargo, parecía haber olvidado por completo su mal comienzo y llegó a ser casi un amigo. 

El jueves de la última semana de clase previa a la Navidad, una lechuza de Hogwarts casi se estrelló con Draco en su camino a casa después de la escuela. Instintivamente, él levantó un brazo para proteger su cara, y la lechuza lo usó para aterrizar. 

-¡Hooot! –declaró, parpadeando en la luz diurna como explicando su problema de navegación. Toda la nieve que había probablemente reflejaba mucho sol en los pobres activos ojos del animal nocturno. 

Draco decidió no comentar y en cambio se limitó a aceptar la carta que portaba el ave. De Neville, como esperaba. Gregory y Vincent le habían escrito sólo una vez. Era un trabajo duro para ellos con sus grandes y torpes manos. Neville, sin embargo, escribía regularmente, manteniéndolo al día tanto con su recuperación como con los sucesos de Hogwarts. 

-Y, ¿cómo está Neville? –preguntó Mike cuando Draco abrió la carta de inmediato para leerla en la calle. 

-¡Quiere verme! –exclamó Draco, sorprendido-. Tiene un fin de semana de Hogsmeade y quiere que nos reunamos en la ciudad. 

-Ahí tienes, te ha perdonado –sonrió Mike-. ¿Puedo ir yo también? Quiero ver a ese chico. 

Draco lo meditó por un momento. 

-Seguro –dijo entonces-. En tanto no lo trates como a un niño rico. Su familia puede tener dinero, pero sus padres fueron asesinados por death eaters cuando era un bebé, así que en realidad no ha tenido una vida grandiosa. 

Mike asintió. 

-Bien. Aunque no es el único huérfano que conozco –dijo, mirando a Draco. 

-¿Qué? 

-Bueno, tampoco tú tienes padres –le recordó Mike. 

-No fueron tan grandiosos mientras los tuve –Draco se encogió de hombros-. Y tengo a los Snape. Al menos por ahora. 

Al final, no sólo Mike se unió a Draco en su camino a reunirse con Neville el sábado. Cathy, Charlie, Susie y Sammie también se invitaron a sí mismo, mientras que Draco efectivamente le había pedido a Tim y Clarence que llegaran, y, de alguna manera, Chispa se había enterado de que algo excitante iba a pasar. 

Jack había lanzado una mirada al grupo que salía del Parque Merlín, en ese momento integrado únicamente por Rakers, les dijo que eran un montón de bastardos desleales y fue a reunirse con la pandilla una vez más. Mary y Larry simplemente se encogieron de hombros y arrastraron a Beth con ellos quién sabe a dónde, y Matt se había ido a casa para hacer algo de tarea atrasada. 

-Nada más no asusten al pobre chico –advirtió Draco a quienes lo rodeaban mientras cruzaban el puente hacia la mejor parte de Hogsmeade. Iban con los colores completos de pandilla, exceptuando a Clarence, por supuesto, quien vestía unos jeans viejos bajo una cálida capa de invierno, encajando perfectamente con sus alrededores. Draco se preguntó si esa era su ropa de todos los días en casa, o si sólo se había vestido así para parecer más un local. 

Neville dudó un poco al ver a la multitud aguardando por él, pero cuando Draco se adelantó a saludarlo, se relajó un poco. 

-Perdón por el gentío –explicó Draco-. Sólo iba a traer a dos o tres amigos, pero tenían curiosidad por conocerte. 

Neville tragó saliva un poco nerviosamente. Nunca había sido bueno conociendo gente. 

-¡Hola! Soy Chispa. Vivo cerca del mercado. 

-Ignora al torbellino rubio. Siempre se porta así –aconsejó Draco. 

Chispa le hizo una mueca. 

-Soy el compañero de Pociones de Dragón. No sé qué haría sin mí. 

-Probablemente limpiar menos ingredientes derramados –comentó Charlie. 

Neville levantó la mirada al oírla hablar, y sonrió. 

-¿Eres la novia de Draco? –preguntó, entonces se sonrojó. Probablemente no era eso lo que pretendía decir. 

Charlie se sonrojó también. 

-No, sólo una amiga. 

-Charlie es la que me invitó a esa presentación de ballet de la que Weasley estaba tan celoso –explicó Draco. 

-Deberías haberla visto. Es una excelente bailarina –agregó Cathy. 

Charlie se sonrojó todavía más, pero seguía sonriéndole a Neville. 

Draco le dirigió una mirada sorprendida. ¿Qué buscaba Cathy alabando así a Charlie? 

Cathy sólo le devolvió una sonrisa traviesa. 

-Oh, entonces, debes ser realmente muy talentosa –dijo Neville con admiración-. Tienes suerte: bella y talentosa. Yo sólo soy terriblemente torpe y casi un squib, encima de todo. 

-¿Casi? –preguntó Charlie-. No puedes ser "casi" un squib. Lo eres o no lo eres. 

-No hagas caso, Neville –dijo Clarence-. Los squibs no entienden esa clase de problema. Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir. 

-¿En serio? –preguntó Neville, esperanzado. 

-Sí, a veces realmente quisiera haber sido un squib en lugar de tener sólo un poquito de magia –confirmó Clarence-. Sería mucho más sencillo si simplemente pudiera decir que no puedo hacer magia y dedicarme a otra cosa. 

Neville se quedó mirándolo por un momento. Dedicarse a otra cosa era algo que nunca se le había ocurrido. ¿Qué había para ti, si no podías hacer magia? 

Draco interrumpió antes de que pudiera preguntar. 

-Hey, no agobien así a Neville. Ni siquiera los he presentado. 

El grupo guardó silencio y Draco continuó. 

-Muy bien, Neville, ya conociste a Charlie, la estrella del ballet. Esta es mi novia Cathy. Mi mejor amigo, Mike. Susie, la Ratoncita Bailarina... 

-Dragón me nombró así –anunció Susie con orgullo. 

-Porque nunca se está quieta ni por un segundo –explicó Draco-. Y, hablando de gente que no puede estarse quieta, el torbellino rubio es Chispa, de la pandilla de los Mercenarios, y el que está junto a él es Sammie, la Comadreja. No Weasley, sino "weasel". Vigila tu monedero mientras estés cerca de esos dos. 

-¡Hey, yo no soy un ladrón! –protestó Sammie. 

-Sí, seguro, Sammie –sonrió Draco-. El chico que quiere ser squib es Clarence, y aquí tenemos a Tim, el experto de Historia de la Magia que te mencioné en mis cartas, creo. 

Neville asintió. 

-El que dije que quería conocer. Lo recuerdo. 

-¿Querías conocerme? –chilló Tim, sorprendido. 

-Sí, nunca antes he visto a alguien que encontrara interesante Historia –le dijo Neville. 

-¿No? –preguntó Charlie-. Y yo creía que a todo el mundo le gustaba Historia. Es fascinante. Estamos estudiando ahora a los seguidores de Grindelwald. 

Draco sonrió. 

-Lo entenderías si hubieras estado en una de las lecciones de la profesora Tempore –le dijo a Neville-. No tiene nada que ver con Binns. 

-Sí, Tempore es grandiosa –concordó Tim-. Sabe casi todo y también es una squib, así que no desprecia a los que tienen poca magia. 

-¿Tienen una profesora squib? –preguntó Neville, incrédulo. 

-Varios –sonrió Draco-.  West Hogsmeade es la única escuela mágica en todo el Reino Unido que en verdad tiene clases para squibs, así que están muy orgullosos de ellos. 

-¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí todo el día? –se quejó Chispa-. Me estoy enfriando. Vamos a alguna parte, Dragón. 

Draco meditó un momento. Realmente no tenía nada planeado para ese día. 

-Bueno, tú eres el invitado, Neville. ¿Algo en especial que quieras hacer? 

Neville pareció completamente despistado al principio, pero entonces su cara se iluminó con una idea. 

-Podríamos ir a Las Tres Escobas por algo de cerveza de mantequilla para calentarnos –sugirió. 

Sin embargo, la idea fue recibida por el desacuerdo general. 

-De ninguna manera –declaró Chispa. 

-No a Las Tres Escobas –insistió Charlie. 

-Es demasiado caro –explicó Sammie. 

-Pero la cerveza de mantequilla suena bien –agregó Mike. 

-Podríamos ir en cambio a La Bruja Feliz –propuso Cathy. 

-¿La Bruja Feliz? 

-Es donde trabaja mi mamá –explicó Cathy-. Es un pub un poco al norte del mercado. 

-Pero mi papá dice que no es un lugar para chicos –intervino Susie. 

-Bueno, es un poco rudo en las noches –admitió Cathy-. Pero estamos a plena luz del día en este momento y mi mamá está ahí. Ella no dejará que te pase nada malo. 

-Y no somos niños pequeños, en cualquier caso –agregó Mike-. ¿Qué dices, Neville, cerveza de mantequilla en La Bruja Feliz? 

-¿Dices que es más barato que Las Tres Escobas? –preguntó Neville. 

-Cualquier lugar es más barato que Las Tres Escobas –resopló Charlie-. Ese lugar es una verdadera trampa para turistas. 

-Sí, nunca compres nada en el centro de Hogsmeade –le dijo Clarence a Neville-. Hasta yo sé eso, y ni siquiera vivo en la ciudad. 

-Sí, quédate con nosotros y te enseñaremos todos los lugares más económicos –prometió Sammie. 

-¡Hey, tal vez hasta podamos conseguir un descuento, ya que conocemos a la mamá de Cathy! –se entusiasmó Chispa. 

-No cuentes con eso –gruñó Cathy-. Mamá es sólo una mesera. Su jefe rara vez da algo gratis, especialmente a sus empleados. 

Neville se puso un poco nervioso cuando cruzaron el puente a West Hogsmeade, así que Draco se inclinó hacia él y susurró: 

-Estarás bien en tanto te quedes con nosotros. Nadie te hará daño si estás con un grupo de chicos de la zona. 

-¿Y estás seguro de que todos saben que son de la zona? –respondió Neville en otro susurro, señalando con la cabeza al resto del grupo. 

-Por supuesto –sonrió Draco-. Exceptuando a Clarence, todos llevamos los colores de nuestras pandillas. Todos los locales saben qué aspecto tienen las gorras de los Rakers y, ya que no vamos a entrar al Parque Merlín, no es probable que nos encontremos con nadie que quiera desafiar a los Rakers. 

-¿Estás absolutamente seguro? –preguntó Neville una última vez. 

-"Rakers" significa "Parque Merlín" para ellos –dijo Mike antes de que Draco pudiera contestar-. Y para las pandillas alrededor del mercado, "Parque Merlín" significa "chicos realmente rudos". Ustedes, los de Hogwarts, pueden tener miedo de ellos, pero ellos tienen miedo de nosotros. 

-¿Entonces, nadie los desafiaría a ustedes? –preguntó Neville, impresionado. 

-Las otras pandillas del Parque Merlín lo harían –Mike se encogió de hombros-. Y tal vez las pandillas de la zona del ferrocarril. Esa también es un área mala. Pero las pandillas del mercado son todas blandengues. 

-Por supuesto –Neville rió de repente-. Tú simplemente tienes que hacer amistad con la peor gente posible de la escuela, ¿no es así, Draco? 

-Los peores probablemente serían los Tiburones –murmuró Draco-. No, gracias. No puedo soportarlos. 

-¿Aún si no hubieran maltratado a tu hermanito la primera vez que los viste? –preguntó Cathy de repente. 

-Cierto, ni siquiera así –confirmó Draco sin dudar un momento. En retrospectiva, no estaba realmente seguro de cómo habría sido las cosas si hubiera conocido a Mark el Tiburón bajo otras circunstancias, pero no se arrepentía de cómo habían sucedido las cosas ese día. Había encontrado amigos grandiosos entre los Rakers y no podía imaginarse que hubiera sido igual con los Tiburones. Simplemente no parecían tan agradables. 

-¿Tienes un hermano? –Neville interrumpió sus pensamientos. 

¡Ups! ¿Cómo podía explicar a Billy sin mentirle a Neville, cosa que no quería, y al mismo tiempo mantener el secreto de los Snape? 

-Billy en realidad es mi primo, pero la gente por aquí no es muy estricta con los parentescos. Billy me ve como a un hermano mayor, así que a los ojos de los vecinos, eso es lo que soy –bueno, eso no era realmente una mentira, ¿o sí? 

-Es ahí –Cathy señaló un pequeño edificio desvencijado delante de ellos-. La Bruja Feliz. 

No lucía ni con mucho tan invitador como Las Tres Escobas, pero prometía la posibilidad de sentarse y calentarse, sin olvidar algo de cerveza de mantequilla caliente. Así que apresuraron el paso y entraron siguiendo a la alegre y saltarina Cathy Cat. 

El interior no lucía mucho mejor que el exterior. La Bruja Feliz era un lugar oscuro con un techo bajo y curvado y mesas y bancos sencillos de madera, y sólo alguna que otra silla. Algunos delgados almohadones intentaban conseguir que los bancos lucieran un poco más invitadores, pero probablemente de todos modos eran incómodos para sentarse en ellos por mucho tiempo. Aún así, todo lucía limpio, los almohadones estaban hechos de tela en agradables diseños rústicos y había un buen fuego en la chimenea. 

No había muchos clientes por ahí, pero la señora McDougal envió a los chicos atrás de todos modos, donde encontraron una cocina menos cuidada y conocieron a la cocinera, una joven mujer goblin, que les dio la bienvenida amablemente y les dijo que se sentaran a la mesa del personal. 

A esa hora del día el pub no estaba muy ocupado y por eso la señora McDougal y la cocinera eran las únicas empleadas por ahí. En la noche, cuando empezaba a llenarse, el bartender y dos meseras servirían en el salón principal, mientras que dos cocineras se encargarían de la cocina. En total, el pub tenía siete empleados en su personal, pero sólo trabajaban todos en las ocasiones especiales. 

La cocinera les sirvió no sólo la cerveza de mantequilla que pidieron, sino además algo de sopa caliente. 

-Coman, niños –les dijo-. Está hecha con las sobras de ayer y de todos modos tendremos que tirar lo que no podamos comer hoy, así que no tienen que pagarla. 

-¿Tiran la comida? –exclamó Charlie. 

-No podemos servírsela a los clientes y no se conservará otra noche –explicó la cocinera-. Así que algunas veces tenemos que tirar lo que sobra de una noche lenta. 

-Mamá normalmente lleva algo de comida a casa después del trabajo –agregó Cathy-. Pero no podemos comer tanto. 

La sopa sabía bien, en cualquier caso, y el lugar era agradable y cálido a pesar de que la mesa era un poco demasiado pequeña para un grupo tan grande. Pronto, los chicos se relajaron y charlaron alegremente. 

-¿Tú también juegas fútbol? –escuchó Draco que Susie le preguntaba a Neville un poco después. 

-No, no soy bueno en deportes –admitió Neville-. Demasiado torpe. Pero mi compañero de dormitorio, Dean, siempre está hablando de fútbol. Todavía no conozco las reglas. 

-Hogwarts sólo ofrece Quidditch –explicó Draco-. La mayoría de los estudiantes no saben nada de fútbol. 

-¡No tienen equipo de fútbol! –exclamó Tim, horrorizado-. Bueno, me alegro de no tener que ir a clases ahí. 

-Podrías iniciar un equipo si estudiaras ahí –sugirió Sammie. 

Eso le dio a Susie una idea. 

-¡Tú podrías enseñarles, Dragón! ¡Puedes enseñarle a Neville y a tus otros amigos cómo jugarlo y harías tu propio equipo y entonces nuestro equipo podría jugar contra el tuyo! 

-Ni siquiera tenemos una pelota en Hogwarts –señaló Draco-. Y ni siquiera estoy seguro de si habrá suficiente gente interesada en formar un equipo de verdad. Dudo que Neville esté interesado, por ejemplo. No le gustan los deportes más que a Clarence. Probablemente preferiría que tuviéramos más espacio para cultivar plantas. 

Neville ronsió. 

-Bueno, admito que no me molestaría tener mi propio jardín de hierbas, pero con los enormes invernaderos de la profesora Sprout en realidad no nos falta espacio –dudó, y luego agregó-. Si no esperas de mí que sea demasiado bueno en eso, estoy dispuesto a intentarlo. Dean dice que no involucra volar, así que creo que no será demasiado peligroso. 

-¿Peligroso? –rió Cathy-. El fútbol no es peligroso. Es divertido. 

-Algunas personas dicen eso acerca del Quidditch –recalcó Neville. 

-Podrías ser volante –decidió Draco-. Eso es bastante inofensivo. Sólo tienes que correr y pasar el balón. Excepto que no tenemos balón y ni siquiera estoy seguro de si me dejarán volver a Hogwarts. 

En realidad, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si quería volver. Por supuesto, echaba de menos las clases de Pociones con el Profesor Snape y las clases de Encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick, pero también le gustaba West Hogsmeade y todos los amigos que tenía ahí. Cualquier decisión que tomara Dumbledore, Draco sabía que estaría feliz y decepcionado al mismo tiempo. 

A pesar de lo mucho que disfrutó la visita de Neville y la oportunidad de pasar las fiestas con sus amigos del Parque Merlín, Draco estaba triste de que las fiestas hubieran llegado. ¿O tal vez sólo estaba nervioso por la decisión de Dumbledore? 

**Continuará... **

**Notas: **

¿Neville aprenderá a jugar fútbol? Si es así, ¿le gustará? ¿Y qué dirán los otros Slytherins si se enteran de que Draco se encontró con Neville en el fin de semana de Hogsmeade? 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Es Navidad, Albus quiere hablar con Sevi y Sevi tiene un regalo muy especial para Draco.


	54. Navidad en West Hogsmeade

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony, y también todas las canciones de Gringolf. ¡Gracias por prestármelos! 

Mi amigo Edmond es dueño de sí mismo y de su caballo Apolo. 

Viejo Joe y el Joe de Tess pertenecen a Zebee. 

**Nota de la autora: **

No, no dejaré que el nuevo libro me asuste. Terminaré esto y continuaré con mis otros fics como había planeado. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 54: NAVIDAD EN WEST HOGSMEADE **

Y antes de que Draco lo supiera, la última semana de clases había terminado y las vacaciones de Navidad habían comenzado. Era difícil de creer el que quizá nunca regresaría ahí, pensó mientras salía del aula de Estudios Muggles ese viernes. En el vestíbulo, entre todos los estudiantes empujando y dando tumbos ansiosos por salir, él se detuvo una vez más para mirar la escalera principal. 

No, no era ni con mucho tan grandiosa como Hogwarts con sus escaleras movedizas y salones decorados con pinturas, bustos y armaduras, pero la echaría de menos, si se le permitía volver a Hogwarts. De alguna manera, se sentía ahí como en casa. 

-¡Vamos, Dragón! ¿Quieres quedarte aquí por horas? –la impaciente llamada de Jack lo despertó-. Tenemos un patrullaje que hacer. 

-¿Patrullar? ¿Hoy? –preguntó Draco a Mike mientras bajaban las pocas gradas que llevaban a la puerta principal de la escuela. 

-Sí, hoy –confirmó Mike-. Durante las vacaciones, todos tienen más tiempo para estas cosas y, si no demostramos que estamos alertas para defender nuestro territorio ahora, pronto tendremos otro desafío de los Tiburones en nuestras manos. Todos estarán patrullando hoy. 

Ciertamente, se encontraron con todas las pandillas del vecindario durante su patrullaje ese día. Los Vengadores apenas respondieron a sus insultos antes de alejarse apresuradamente y el Anillo Negro desfiló frente a ellos sin mostrar mucho interés, pero la competencia de gritos con los Tiburones casi se convirtió en una verdadera pelea. Pero al final los Tiburones retrocedieron. Todavía no tenían miembros nuevos y probablemente se sentían en desventaja con sólo el número de los Rakers. 

***

Durante el fin de semana, el jardinero, con un poco de ayuda del hombre al que llamaban "el Joe de Tess" y algunos de los otros vecinos, decoró el árbol más grande del parque con velas y estrellas de paja. No eran nada comparados con los artísticos pero frágiles adornos navideños a los que Draco estaba acostumbrado por Hogwarts, pero aún así eran gesto agradaba de parte de las autoridades de la ciudad, a pesar de que le dejaban todo el trabajo a un pobre jardinero. 

-¿Pero el Joe de Tess no trabaja también para el gobierno de la ciudad? –preguntó Susie sorprendida, cuando Sammie lo mencionó. 

-Lo hace –confirmó Matt-, pero ahora está en su tiempo libre. 

-Y aún así le quedan todos esos elegantes árboles del centro de Hogsmeade para decorar –agregó Charlie-. Apuesto que no recibe mucha ayuda con esos tampoco. 

-Pero es bonito –comentó Draco, todavía mirando al árbol. 

-Sí –confirmó Cathy-. Y no está sobrecargado, como esos otros árboles. Se ven ridículos, si quieres saber mi opinion. 

-¡Woof! –declaró Ese Perro y corrió a levanter la pata en el tronco del árbol de Navidad. 

-¿Eso significa que a él también le gusta? –preguntó Beth con una sonrisa burlona. 

-Eso creo –dijo Draco-. Al menos significa que está reclamándolo para sí. 

Ese Perro olfateó el árbol para comprobar su firma, y entonces se distrajo con un copo de nieve. 

-¡Woof! –ladró, tratando de alcanzarlo. 

Draco no supo si había fallado o si el copo de nieve simplemente se había derretido en su hocico, pero Ese Perro pareció decepcionado por un momento, y entonces saltó todavía más alto buscando el siguiente copo. 

-¡Caw! ¡Perro! –declaró Hugin y Ese Perro volvió la cabeza hacia ellos, interrogante. De alguna manera, reaccionaba mejor cuando lo llamaba el cuervo que cuando lo hacían los humanos. 

Draco sonrió y le lanzó a Ese Perro una bola de nieve para que la persiguiera. Hugin, aunque todavía seguía siendo muy infantil en forma ocasional, no era alguien con quien se pudiera jugar usando nieve, pero el perro aparentemente no se cansaba de eso. Corrió tras la bola hasta que ésta desapareció en la masa de nieve en el suelo y Susie le lanzó otra directamente, la cual atrapó y comió con una mirada bastante disgustada ante lo fría que era, eso hizo que los chicos rieran y le lanzaran todavía más bolas de nieve. 

***

El lunes era día de mercado, como de costumbre, pero esta vez Draco tenía planes muy especiales. Tenía que comprar regalos de Navidad para todos sus amigos, preferiblemente sin que nadie los viera todavía. Considerando que todos estarían ese día en el mercado, eso no resultaría sencillo y, para complicar todavía más las cosas, tenía su lista usual de compras para hacer. 

Con dos bolsas de dinero separadas y Ese Perro en su mochila, Draco partió a probar suerte. Su primera parada fue en los puestos de vegetales ya que tía Sarah y tío Severus podían todavía algo sospechoso en su forma de actuar si tomaba otra dirección. Puesto que estaba todavía muy cerca de ellos, continuó con los puestos de frutas y, para su alivio, no había nada más en su lista de compras. 

Por supuesto, con tío Severus ahí para hacer una parte de las compras, la lista era más corta. Ahora, ¿a dónde debería ir a continuación? Los regalos más importantes eran los de los Snape, pero no estaba muy seguro de qué darles. Ya se había decidido por un auto de juguete para Billy, ¿pero qué podía ser un buen regalo para Severus o Sarah? 

Después de un momento de indecisión, se dirigió a la droguería. Tal vez se le ocurriría algo ahí. 

-Hola, ¿no eres tú el joven amigo del profesor Snape? –lo saludó el dueño cuando entró. Aparentemente, las vacaciones navideñas era una época bastante lenta en su tienda y sólo había otros tres clientes ahí dentro. 

-Su sobrino, sí –corrigió Draco ligeramente y observó mientras el mago empacaba un frasco de alas de escarabajo para la anciana bruja a la que estaba atendiendo. 

-Ah, familia, ya veo –el tendero asintió para sí mismo-. ¿Buscas a tu tío, entonces? Todavía no ha pasado por aquí hoy –continuó mientras sacaba un paquete ya listo de debajo del mostrador y se lo entregaba a su próximo cliente-. Esto será un galleon cinco, señor Mochan. Me temo que todavía faltan los dientes de lagarto. Hubo una confusión con mis proveedores y enviaron escamas de lagarto. 

-No, en realidad estoy buscando regalos de Navidad para mi tía y tío –respondió Draco, apoyándose contra el mostrador-. No estoy muy seguro de qué comprarles y pensé que este podría ser el mejor lugar para buscar algo. 

-Ah, solo un momento –dijo el tendero-. Déjame atender a la joven dama y te mostraré algo. 

La niña que había estado mirándolos con timidez sonrió. 

-Mamá me dijo que pidiera los ingredientes para la poción pepperrup –dijo-. Pero no sé cuáles son. 

-No hay problema –le sonrió el tendero-. Yo sé. Son los ingredientes que vendo con más frecuencia –le dijo a Draco mientras los empacaba-. Podría prepararlos con los ojos cerrados. 

-¿Y no se aburre de eso? –le preguntó Draco. 

-A veces –admitió-. Es por eso que siempre me alegra ver a tu tío. De vez en cuando puede ser difícil conseguir algunas de las cosas que quiere, pero siempre es interesante... Aquí tienes, jovencita. Serán siete sickles. ¿Puedo ofrecerte un bombón? 

La niña asintió con entusiasmo mientras colocaba el dinero en el mostrador y el tendero le presentaba un frasco de dulces. 

-Gracias, señor –dijo ella educadamente mientras tomaba un bombón rojo. Se lo metió a la boca antes de tomar sus compras y salir corriendo. 

-Qué dulce niñita –comentó el mago-. Ahora, contigo, mi joven amigo –sacó un libro de debajo del mostrador-. Esto debería ser perfecto para tu tía. Una bruja china hija de muggles escribió esto acerca de las similitudes entre las pociones médicas y las medicinas muggles. Tu tía ha estado preguntándome por este libro durante meses, pero apenas lo recibí la semana pasada. No sería difícil para mí convencerla de que no lo tendrá hasta después de Navidad. 

La cara de Draco se iluminó. 

-¡Es perfecto! 

-Para tu tío, podríamos preparar un paquete especial de ingredientes. Está trabajando en un proyecto con la poción de wolfsbane, ¿no es así? 

-Sí, al menos esa es la base de su proyecto –confirmó Draco. 

-Bien, entonces debe necesitar principalmente ingredientes para eso. Te sugeriría agregar un surtido de estos frascos especialmente hechizados –el tendero señaló uno de sus estantes, donde tenía frascos para ingredientes de toda clase y tamaño. 

-¿Especialmente hechizados? –preguntó Draco mientras los contemplaba con curiosidad. 

-Los que tienen los anillos rojos mantienen calientes los ingredientes en su interior, mientras que los de los anillos azules los mantienen fríos. Los negros los mantienen en la oscuridad, por supuesto, y los transparentes son los realmente especiales. Sellan al vacío, ¿ves?, para proteger ingredientes que pierden sus propiedades al contacto con el aire. Todos ellos están también encantados para ser irrompibles, por supuesto. 

Draco asintió con entusiasmo. 

-Sí, estoy seguro de que le gustarán. 

-Entonces agregaremos un paquete de tubos de ensayo y acabo de recibir calderos que se encogen. 

-No, no de esos –declaró Draco-. No los aprueba. Dice que un caldero debe ser bueno y sólido para que sirva apropiadamente. 

-Ya veo. Muy tradicionalista, ¿verdad? Pero deberíamos agregar algunas hojas de limón. Parece que las usa mucho. 

-Sí, son su ingrediente saborizante favorito –concordó Draco. 

-Y te haré un precio realmente especial si llevas las escamas de lagarto que me enviaron accidentalmente en lugar de los dientes de lagarto del señor MacCoan. No tengo muchos clientes que estén familiarizados con su uso y tu tío sin duda les encontrará alguna utilidad. En el peor de los casos, podrá usarlas con sus estudiantes. 

-Nunca he trabajado con escamas de lagarto –admitió Draco-. ¿Para qué sirven? 

-Más que todo para suavizar los efectos de las escamas de dragón, pero tienen algunos efectos interesantes y variados que puedes lograr al combinarlas con otros ingredientes. Una herramienta para Maestros, por supuesto. Un preparador ocasional jamás podría predecir los efectos que pueden tener al combinarse con otros materiales, y no apreciaría el ajuste delicado de los efectos que es su especialidad. Todos sus demás efectos se consiguen más fácilmente con ingredientes estándar. 

-¿Son un ingrediente sustituto, entonces? –Draco sonrió-. A tío Severus le gustará eso. Disfruta variando sus pociones de la versión estándar. 

-¿Te agrada mi sugerencia? 

-Mucho, señor, gracias. 

Draco estaba muy contento con los resultados de su visita a la droguería y decidió comprar a continuación el regalo de Billy. El primer puesto de juguetes que visitó, desafortunadamente, no tenía autitos de juguete, pero encontró un lindo gato negro de peluche que compró como mascota para Cathy. 

En el segundo intento encontró lo que estaba buscando. Había toda clase de juguetes muggles en las cajas de ese puesto de juguetes y Draco escogió para Billy no sólo un auto verde que era casi tan grande como su mano, sino también dos pequeños juguetes de soplar para Beth y Susie. Uno era un conejito blanco, el otro una rana o sapo, y cuando soplabas en ellos saltaban por la mesa sorprendentemente rápido para juguetes sin magia. 

Su siguiente parada fue en la librería. Necesitaba un regalo para Mike y tenía sensación de que disfrutaría más un libro que un juguete. ¿Pero qué libro le gustaría? 

Le tomaría algo de tiempo hallar ese regalo. Un librito sobre fútbol llamó la atención de Draco, pero estaba hecho para niños de once a catorce años. A Mike le gustaría más algo para adultos. Ese sería mejor para Susie, pero Draco ya había comprado su regalo. Puso el libro de nuevo donde estaba y ya iba a salir cuando pensó en Sammie. Probablemente no era perfecto, ya que a Sammie no le gustaba leer, pero Sammie amaba el fútbol. 

Draco tomó el librito una vez más y caminó hacia la sección de libros mágicos. Ahí encontró muchos libros que podrían interesarle a Mike. Después de unos minutos de indecisión, tomó un lexicón de Encantamientos para su amigo y fue a pagar ambos libros. 

Había todavía una mesa con material para escribir y recordó de pronto que Matt se había quejado de que había perdido su lápiz muggle. Probablemente se alegraría de recibir uno nuevo, pensó Draco, y escogió uno bonito con dibujos de tigres en toda su extensión. También había un borrador con forma de tigre que Draco tomó junto con el lápiz. 

Justo al lado de los borradores había una exhibición de diarios muggles, los primeros que Draco veía en su vida, con el dibujo de una bailarina. "¡Charlie!" pensó Draco. El dibujo lucía exactamente como recordaba a Charlie en el escenario durante el gran espectáculo de su clase de ballet. 

Draco sonrió. Ya sólo faltaban Mary, Larry y Jack. Pero esos eran difíciles. Era muy probable que no les gustaran ni libros ni juguetes. Decidió elegir un lápiz muggle para Jack y algunos dulces para Mary y Larry. 

Ya había entregado sus compras al vendedor detrás del mostrador cuando sus ojos se encontraron con un pequeño llavero con forma de pelota de fútbol. En un impulso, lo compró también. No fue sino hasta después de que salió de la librería que pensó en a quién dárselo. 

Mary y Larry ya tenían llaveros iguales con calaveras que Mary había llevado a casa luego de salir con Beth en una ocasión. Draco pensaba que eran terriblemente feos, pero la pareja los amaba. Nunca se separaban de ellos. 

Sacó la pequeña pelota de su bolsa y la contempló por un rato.  ¿Era apropiado darle un regalo de Navidad a una aspirante? A Mely ciertamente le encantaría el llavero y no era precisamente un regalo caro, apenas algo para reconocer su existencia, pero eso era exactamente lo que los miembros de la pandilla evitaban normalmente. ¿Quizá debería preguntarle a Sarah al respecto? 

Bueno, por el momento necesitaba conseguir los dulces para Mary y Larry y la fila en la dulcería era realmente larga ese día. Recordando que Larry le había dicho que Mary amaba las grajeas de todos los sabores, Draco escogió una bonita caja navideña para ella, y entonces escogió un paquete de ranas de chocolate para Larry y una caja de dulces de limón para cada uno. Con suerte, les gustarían los dulces de limón. 

Unos cuantos dulces muggles más servirían para sus otros amigos. Se preguntó brevemente qué pensarían Vincent y Gregory de eso, pero, después de todo, nunca antes habían rechazado comida, especialmente no tratándose de algo dulce. Neville, de eso estaba seguro, estaría encantado. Había mencionado que su abuela normalmente le permitía pocos dulces, ya que temía que engordara. 

Las fiestas fueron grandiosas. Aún a pesar de que muy pocas familias del Parque Merlín tenían árboles de Navidad, muchas hicieron repostería para esos días y varios de los Rakers llegaban con bolsas de galletas rotas o deformadas que sus madres no deseaban presentar a sus invitados en Navidad, pero eran demasiado buenas como para tirarlas. Por lo tanto, Draco pasó la mayor parte de sus tardes sentado en el cobertizo conversando con sus amigos y mordisqueando galletas. 

Sarah no horneó nada, pero cuando Draco le pidió algo para corresponder a sus amigos, ella hizo aparecer un caldero lleno de té, eso, luego de que Severus agregó algunos encantamientos de calor al caldero y Cathy consiguió una bandeja con vasos, resultó ser perfecto para acompañar las galletas ligeramente resecas. 

Desafortunadamente, la hermanita de Matt estaba enferma otra vez y, a pesar de todo lo mucho que afirmaba odiarla, Matt estaba muy callado e infeliz. Sarah preparó otra vez su poción especial de resfriado para bebés, pero en esta ocasión no pareció ayudar y, por lo tanto, Draco y los Snape pasaron la mayor parte del 24 de diciembre en el laboratorio, tratando de preparar una poción más fuerte, que no resultara dañina para la pequeña paciente. 

Sarah estaba pensando en usar una poción débil para neumonía, mientras que Severus estaba a favor de debilitar la poción peperrup e incluso trataron de encontrar una forma de darle el sabor del té favorito de la bebé, que era en ese momento lo único que bebía voluntariamente. 

Draco casi sentía ganas de llorar cada vez que miraba a la mamá de Matt, que estaba sentada en la cama de él meciendo a su niña enferma. El único sonido que provenía de la bebé era una tos ocasional o un estornudo. 

Draco solo podía esperar que lo que fuera que tuviera no resultara ser contagioso, pero Sarah no había querido correr ningún riesgo y había llevado a Billy a casa de tía Sabrina para que pasara ahí el día. 

-¡Oh, esto no funciona! –exclamó Sarah, frustrada, en algún momento alrededor de la hora del almuerzo-. Si vamos a debilitar la poción para neumonía, no podremos usar las hojas de la planta flamígera azul, pero sin eso como acelerador, nos tomará casi una semana preparar la poción. 

-Te dije que no funcionaría –le recordó Severus-. Pero si podemos sustituir las hormigas de fuego en la pociónn peperrup, tendremos una poción lista para hoy. Desafortunadamente, no tenemos los ingredientes para eso y todas las droguerías están cerradas por las fiestas. 

-Tal vez podemos enviarle un búho al profesor Funnel pidiéndole ayuda –sugirió Draco-. ¿Qué ingredientes pueden sustituir a las hormigas de fuego? 

-Alas de escarabajo o patas frescas de araña –respondió Severus distraídamente-. Es muy poco probable que Frank tenga algo de eso en esta época del año. Otra posibilidad sería agregar un pétalo de flor de hielo y cinco escamas de lagarto, pero, desafortunadamente, no tenemos tampoco escamas de lagarto. 

¡Escamas de lagarto! 

-¡Sí tenemos! –gritó Draco con entusiasmo, sorprendiendo a Sarah con su repentino estallido. Afortunadamente, el frasco que dejó caer ya estaba vacío-. ¡Yo tengo escamas de lagarto! 

Severus se quedó mirándolo. 

-¿Para qué? Ni siquiera se supone que sepas ya para qué sirven. 

Draco se sonrojó. 

-Son parte de tu regalo de Navidad –admitió suavemente-. Estaban en oferta en la droguería y el dueño me dijo que normalmente las usaban sólo los Maestros de Pociones. 

-Oh, es el destino –declaró la mamá de Matt-. Dios no permitirá que mi bebé muera en Navidad. 

Severus sacudió la cabeza. 

-No creo en el destino. No tenemos pruebas de que la poción vaya a salvarla. Realmente deberías llevarla con un medimago. 

-No tenemos dinero para eso. La última vez que enfermó, nos costó todo lo que habíamos ahorrado para emergencias –la mamá de Matt sacudió la cabeza-. Por favor, sé que esta poción ayudará. 

-Aunque no la cure, debería ayudarla bastante como para darnos tiempo para preparar la poción para neumonía –decidió Sarah-. Draco, trae esas escamas de lagarto. 

Draco miró a Severus un poco tristemente. 

-Tendré que abrir tu regalo. 

-Una vida es más importante que un regalo de Navidad –declaró Severus calmadamente-. Y, ¿sabes?, no tenías que darme nada. Igual te quiero. 

-Oh, tendrás el resto del regalo de todos modos –le aseguró Draco rápidamente. ¿Tío Severus acababa de decir que lo quería?-. Es sólo que no estará muy bien envuelto. 

La poción estuvo lista tres horas después y se le administró a la bebé en el biberón viejo de Billy, que Sarah había estado planeando darle a la señora Brown, pero no había tenido tiempo de entregárselo todavía. 

La pequeña tenía su propio biberón, por supuesto, pero todavía tenía dentro algo de leche que habían tratado de darle antes y Sarah estaba estrictamente en contra de mezclar la poción con cualquier otra cosa. 

-Podría reducir su potencia, o ella podría no querer beber tanto. Y su cuerpo absorberá la poción más rápido si no le damos nada más –argumentó. 

Alrededor de una hora después, la tos de la bebé pareció ser menos frecuente y su temperatura bajó un poco. 

-No es el resultado que deseaba –comentó tío Severus con tristeza-. Su temperatura debería haberse normalizado completamente. 

-Es un comienzo –dijo Sarah, tratando de sonar esperanzada-. La poción ayudó y la poción para neumonía ya está preparándose. 

Aún así, Draco se fue a dormir muy deprimido ese día. La hermanita de Matt podía estar muriendo, Billy no estaba en casa para jugar y al día siguiente se suponía que sería Navidad. Se preguntaba si Billy habría comido algo si ni Dako ni mami o dada estaban ahí para darle de comer. ¿Qué tan bien conocía Billy a tía Sabrina? ¿Podría dormir en una habitación que no era la suya? 

Despertó a la mañana siguiente deseando recibir buenas noticias de la bebé, deseando escuchar que Billy volvería a casa ese mismo día, deseando que Sarah hubiera encontrado una forma más rápida de terminar la poción para neumonía. Lo que no esperaba era los dos paquetes bellamente envueltos a los pies de su cama. 

Draco se quedó mirándolos por un momento. ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí sin que lo notara? Por supuesto, en Hogwarts simplemente aparecían así también, pero Hogwarts tenía un ejército de elfos domésticos bien experimentados en hacer aparecer las cosas sin hacer ruido. Después de todo, lo hacían en cada comida. 

Pasaron algunos momentos antes de que Draco pensara en tomar sus regalos y examinarlos más de cerca. El más pequeño tenía una forma de libro bastante evidente. Draco lo dejó a un lado por un momento para contemplar el otro. Un cubo más ligero de lo que había esperado al levantarlo. 

Le dio vuelta varias veces, pero, aparte de una notita en la que tío Severus le deseaba una feliz Navidad, no había ninguna pista de lo que podía ser. Entonces el libro era de parte de tía Sarah, concluyó Draco. 

El gato saltó a la cama junto a él y tocó el paquete como diciendo "¡Ábrelo!". 

Draco rompió el papel y el gato inmediatamente trató de tomarlo. ¡Oh, entonces quería jugar pelota! Obedientemente, Draco arrugó el papel en una bola apretada y lo lanzó al piso, a donde saltó el gato para perseguirlo. Pronto la rompió con sus afiladas garras, pero Draco no se detuvo a observar. Ahora tenía una sencilla caja de cartón en sus manos. Todavía sin pistas de lo que había dentro. 

Con curiosidad, Draco la abrió y... ¡su propia pelota de fútbol! 

Su grito de deleite atrajo a toda la familia al laboratorio. Ese Perro corrió en círculos alrededor de la habitación ladrando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones mientras Hugin se dirigía a los pedazos de papel. 

A la vista de la ruidosa pareja, el gato frunció el ceño al estilo gatuno y salió a la sala. 

Una vez más, Draco no lo notó. Estaba demasiado ocupado abrazando a Severus. 

Le tomó casi una hora calmarse lo suficiente como para entregar sus regales a los Snape y abrir el regalo de Sarah, que resultó ser un libro escolar muggle. De Ciencia, por supuesto. Mientras lo hojeaba, Draco descubrió toda clase de experimentos de Física descritos ahí y quiso probarlos de inmediato, pero Sarah insistió en que habría tiempo para eso al día siguiente. En ese momento era hora de desayunar y luego debían ir al apartamento de tía Sabrina para pasar el día con ella y recoger a Billy. 

-Apúrate a vestirte o se nos hará tarde –Sarah regañó en broma a Draco. 

-Pero tenemos todo el día –se quejó Draco, riendo. 

-En realidad, no –dijo Severus, repentinamente serio otra vez-. Tengo que estar en el banquete de Navidad en Hogwarts esta noche. Albus nunca me perdonaría si faltara. 

Draco hizo un puchero. 

-¿No estarás en la cena de Navidad con nosotros? 

Severus sacudió la cabeza tristemente. 

-No puedo, pero mañana tendremos desayuno y almuerzo de Navidad. Los elfos domésticos siempre me preparan una gran cesta de sobras en Navidad. 

Draco suspiró. Bueno, eso era mejor que nada. Estúpido Hogwarts. 

Justo después del desayuno, quería salir corriendo a llevar sus regalos de Navidad a los Rakers, pero Severus lo llamó. 

-Tus amigos no saldrán hoy, de todos modos –dijo-. Y tengo algo importante que hablar contigo. 

-Sólo quería darles sus regalos de Navidad –dijo Draco, con un pucherito. Pero "algo importante" sonaba... bueno, importante, así que se sentó para escuchar lo que Severus tenía que decir. 

-Estoy seguro de que ellos estarán igual de felices de recibirlos mañana, Draco –dijo Sarah desde el lado cocina de la sala. 

Draco la miró y descubrió que ella en realidad no estaba haciendo nada. Los platos ya estaban lavados y guardados y, si iban a almorzar en el apartamento de tía Sabrina, entonces no había razón para empezar a cocinar en ese momento. Sraha estaba ahí, apoyada en la cocina apagada, mirándolos. 

-¿Te gusta aquí? –preguntó Severus de repente. Sarah le dirigió una sonrisa de apoyo. 

¿Qué estaban tramando? 

-¿Te refieres a la escuela? –preguntó Draco, confundido-. Seguro que sí. Tengo muchos más amigos allá que en Hogwarts y las clases de Estudios Muggles son mucho mejores. La mayoría de los profesores son grandiosos. 

-No, no la escuela, Draco –lo interrumpió Severus-. Aunque nos alegra oír eso. No, estábamos preguntándonos si te gusta vivir en el Parque Merlín. No es a lo que estabas acostumbrado en casa de tus padres. 

-Oh, esto es mucho mejor que la vieja mansión –rió Draco-. Allá nunca tuve a nadie con quien jugar o conversar. Aquí hay tanta gente, a veces ni siquiera me alcanza el tiempo para todas las cosas que quiero hacer. 

Otra mirada nerviosa en dirección a Sarah. Draco nunca antes había visto a tío Severus nervioso. Sarah sonrió otra vez, pero ella también parecía nerviosa. ¿Qué estaba pasando? 

-Bueno, en ese caso, ¿te gustaría quedarte con nosotros un tiempo más? –preguntó Severus. 

Oh, entonces era acerca de la escuela, después de todo. Simplemente estaban preocupados porque podía ser expulsado de Hogwarts, ¿o ya sabía que Dumbledore iba a expulsarlo? 

-Me encantaría –dijo Draco, honestamente-. Entonces podría pasar más tiempo con mis amigos, jugar más con Billy, ir al mercado con más frecuencia. 

-Entonces –Severus se inclinó hacia delante en su silla-. ¿Te molestaría mucho si te... adoptáramos? 

Draco lo miró sorprendido. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué acababa de decir? 

-¿En serio? 

-Bueno, sólo si quieres que lo hagamos –dijo Severus. 

Draco prácticamente voló de su silla y alrededor de la mesa para abrazar a Severus por segunda vez ese día. 

-¡Me encantaría! 

La cara de Severus se iluminó, y le devolvió el abrazo, y cuando Sarah se acercó, ella puso sus brazos alrededor de ellos dos, y el mundo fue casi perfecto. Casi. 

-¿Pero no tienen que pedir permiso a todos mis parientes? ¿Y si ellos no lo permiten? –preguntó Draco, temeroso. 

-Ya lo hicimos, Draco –Severus sonrió al muchacho que todavía lo sujetaba fuertemente-. Todo lo que necesitamos ahora es el permiso del Ministerio, pero eso será el paso final y no queríamos tomarlo en contra de tu voluntad. 

Draco sonrió. Por primera vez estaba feliz de que ninguno de sus parientes lo quisiera. Sí, el mundo era perfecto, absolutamente perfecto. Sólo... 

-¿Crees que el Ministerio lo permita? Realmente no les agradamos mucho, ¿verdad? 

-Es por eso que tendré que pedirle ayuda a Albus –respondió calmadamente Severus-. Aceptarán si él respalda nuestra petición, y Navidad generalmente los pone de buen humor. 

-Entonces, ¿ya están listos para visitar a tía Sabrina? –preguntó Sarah cuando finalmente los soltó y retrocedió-. Probablemente está ansiosa esperándonos. Ya saben lo sola que está. 

Resultó que tía Sabrina vivía en el territorio de los Leones. Su apartamento no era muy diferente del de los Snape, pero no tenía vista al parque, ya que estaba en la parte posterior del edificio. Lucía viejo y oscuro, pero todo resplandecía de limpio y Sabrina incluso había puesto algunas ramas verdes de acebo y abeto. 

-Son sobras de los árboles que vendían en el mercado –explicó Sabrina cuando notó la expresión sorprendida de Draco al verlas-. En realidad sólo compré el acebo. 

-¡Oh, Sabrina, es hermoso! –exclamó Sarah-. Pero, realmente, no debiste. Estoy segura de que fue muy caro. 

-Ah, pero puedo permitirme desperdiciar unos pocos sickles una vez al año, ¿o no? No tengo niños que alimentar, después de todo, y cuando mi única familia viene de visita, quiero que sea especial –insistió Sabrina mientras los guiaba a la mesa del comedor, donde sus regalos estaba esperándolos bajo la rama más grande. 

Cuando Sabrina le entregó un regalo bellamente envuelto, Draco se sintió un poco culpable por no haber pensado en comprarle nada, pero Sarah rápidamente sacó tres paquetes, uno de parte de ella, otro de parte de Severus y el tercero, según dijo, era de parte de toda la familia. 

El regalo de Sabrina para Draco resultó ser un grueso suéter azul. 

-No estaba muy segura de qué podría gustarte –le explicó ella, sonrojándose un poco-. Pero pensé que definitivamente podría servirte algo de vestir. Especialmente con este clima. 

Mirando por la ventana, Draco se dio cuenta de que había empezado a nevar otra vez. Sí, se veía frío allá afuera. Se puso de inmediato su nuevo suéter y entonces ayudó a vestir a Billy con su propio pequeño suéter, regalo de tía Sabrina. Ahora realmente lucían como hermanos, a pesar de sus diferentes tonos de piel y cabello, pensó Draco mientras se sentaba con Billy en su regazo y sacaba su regalo para el bebé. 

Billy encontró bastante difícil desenvolver el paquete, pero lo consiguió con un poco de ayuda de parte de Draco y realmente disfrutó romper el papel en pedazos. 

-¿"Ito"? –preguntó Billy cuando vio las ruedas en su auto. 

Draco rió. 

-No Billy, no es un cochecito. Es un auto. Como los que tienen los muggles en lugar de carruajes. O como las vans que has visto en día de mercado. 

-¡Ito! –decidió Billy de todos modos, abrazando el auto contra su pecho. 

Después de comer, Draco tuvo que mostrarle cómo podía hacer correr el auto por el suelo, y el nuevo juguete de hule de parte de Sarah pronto quedó olvidado en una esquina mientras Billy se deleitaba con la nueva clase de juguete. La pequeña pelota multicolor que Severus le había comprado era muy interesante también, pero Sarah se la quitó pronto, insistiendo en que era un juguete para exteriores y que no debía ser tirada dentro de un apartamento. 

-Ten –dijo ella cuando Billy empezó a protestar-. Juega con tu auto –y pronto Billy estaba sonriendo alegremente otra vez mientras Draco empujaba el auto hacia él sobre la alfombra. 

Sin embargo, Severus tuvo que marcharse demasiado pronto al banquete de Hogwarts. No fue una caminata agradable en el clima frío y la nieve profunda, y cuando llegó se encontró de inmediato con Minerva MacGonagall, que quería saber dónde había estado todo el día. Aparentemente, ella ni siquiera había notado que no había estado ahí desde el principio de las vacaciones. 

Después de socializar con los otros profesores, tuvo que soportar otro de los alegres discursos navideños de Albus, y luego una discusión acerca de los efectos sobre las plantas de los encantamientos para crecer, que sólo la profesora Sprout y el profesor Flitwick podían realmente encontrar entretenida. 

Afortunadamente, la comida llegó para distraerlos, pero sólo consiguió exclamaciones sobre la habilidad de los elfos domésticos. No era que Severus no pensara que la comida lucía excelente y que tenía que haber costado un montón de trabajo arduo, pero odiaba la falsedad o exageración de los cumplidos que sus colegas repetían cada Navidad, sólo porque era Navidad. 

Frunció el ceño para todos ellos y pasó a ocuparse de su comida. 

-¿Severus? –dijo Albus una vez que todos estaban distraídos por sus propias conversaciones-. Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo. 

Severus asintió. 

-También yo quiero hablar contigo. 

-Después del banquete –sugirió Albus cuando Severus no pareció inclinado a continuar-. ¿En mi oficina? 

Severus asintió y lanzó una mirada de enojo a un Gryffindor de segundo año que estaba muy entretenido dibujando estrellas en el puré de papas. 

*** 

Alrededor de una después, finalmente llegaron a la oficina del director. Severus se sintió aliviado mientras se acomodaba en la cómoda silla que escogía normalmente cuando hablaba con Albus. El director sirvió té para ambos. 

Cómo odiaba esos ruidosos banquetes y festividades en los que Albus siempre lo obligaba a participar. Al menos por este año la Navidad había quedado atrás. Ahora sólo faltaba la celebración de Pascua, que era más pequeña, y el horror del banquete de despedida, que al menos tenía la ventaja de anunciar el inicio de las vacaciones de verano, las cuales Severus planeaba pasar principalmente con su familia y tan lejos de todos los Gryffindors como le fuera posible. 

-Entonces –dijo al recibir la taza de té de manos de Dumbledore-, ¿qué necesitas decirme? 

Albus suspiró. 

-Es sobre el incidente de la bola de nieve. 

-¿Entonces, ya tomaste una decisión? 

Dumbledore titubeó. 

-No sería justo tomar una decisión final sin haber hablado con los muchachos cuando regresen, pero, bueno, Aurelia Longbottom estaba muy enojada y creo que habrá que ser consecuentes para mantener el buen nombre de la escuela. 

-Dos muchachos suspendidos por un mes –señaló Severus-. ¿No crees que es suficiente? Han pasados años desde la última suspensión en Hogwarts y esa fue sólo por dos semanas. 

-¿Pidiendo piedad para los estudiantes, Severus? –bromeó Albus-. Eso no es propio de ti. 

-Y no lo admitiré en público –confirmó Severus calmadamente-. La decisión es tuya, Albus, y no protestaré contra lo que decidas, pero creo que ambos chicos son igualmente culpables, así que, en mi opinión, deberían ser castigados de la misma manera. Considera también las consecuencias de expulsar a Potter. 

-Las consecuencias de expulsar a Harry Potter, ciertamente –Albus suspiró otra vez-. Es nuestro salvador y el símbolo de la Luz para todo el mundo mágico. Hogwarts está honrado de tener la oportunidad de educarlos. Ha elevado nuestro estatus incluso entre la competencia internacional. Su expulsión sería ampliamente criticada. Sin embargo, más importante todavía, sus guardianes son muggles. Bien podrían decidir que él debe asistir a una escuela muggle después de su expulsión, y eso es un paso que podría tener graves consecuencias no sólo para Harry, sino también para todo el mundo mágico. 

-Una decisión política, entonces –contestó Severus. 

-Ciertamente –confirmó Albus-. Por razones políticas no podemos permitirnos expulsar a Harry, pero las protestas de Aurelia exigen alguna clase de reacción antes de que lleguen a los medios. 

-No es probable –recalcó Severus-. Aurelia Longbottom es una Gryffindor, después de todo. No sería su estilo. 

-Pero su hermano era un Ravenclaw. Él podría pensar en una venganza de esa clase. 

Severus tuvo que admitir eso con una breve inclinación de cabeza. 

-¿Qué es este muchacho Malfoy para ti, Severus? –Albus cambió de dirección abruptamente-. Pareces muy encariñado con él. 

-Lo estoy –admitió Severus. No tenía caso negarlo, si quería llevar a cabo su plan-. Mucho. 

-Ya veo –dijo Albus, asumiendo que esa era la respuesta más clara que iba a obtener-. Entonces, te molestará que lo expulses. 

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer –dijo Severus, luego de respirar hondo-. No afectará mucho mi relación con él. 

Albus parpadeó por un momento. Era evidente que Severus había logrado la rara hazaña de confundir al director. 

-La decisión es tuya, Albus –enfatizó Severus-. No deseo influenciarte en ninguna manera. Draco ha estado muy feliz asistiendo a la Escuela Mágica de West Hogsmeade durante un mes y estará bien si continúa estudiando ahí. 

-Estoy asumiendo que su familia tiene suficiente dinero como para enviarlo a Durmstrang o a Beauxbattons. West Hogsmeade, aunque sea sólo temporalmente... 

-Fui yo quien lo envió ahí –Severus interrumpió cortante al director-. Su así llamada "familia" no se habría molestado en hacerlo. 

Albus parpadeó un poco más. 

-Bueno, tal vez la rama americana de su familia lo habría hecho, pero ya tienen siete niños menores que él –se corrigió Severus-. Dejar a Draco con ellos no habría sido justo para nadie. 

-¿Entonces, qué sucederá con el señor Malfoy si lo expulso? –preguntó Albus de repente. 

-Como dije, continuará asistiendo a West Hogsmeade. En cualquier caso, Sarah y yo tendríamos problemas para costear la matrícula de Hogwarts durante dos años más –respondió Severus calmadamente. 

-¿Planeas pagar el resto de su educación? –esta vez Albus se olvidó por completo de parpadear. 

-Planeo adoptarlo –explicó Severus con voz tranquila a pesar de su nerviosismo. Si Albus se negaba a ayudarlo, era muy improbable que el Ministro firmara esos papeles-. De hecho, tengo todos los papeles listos, pero, considerando mi relación con el Ministerio, necesitaré tu ayuda para convencerlos. 

-¿El chico Malfoy, Severus? ¿El mejor ejemplo de Slytherin de un mago oscuro adolescente? 

-Él no es oscuro, Albus. Puede haberlo parecido en el pasado, pero era sólo un niño tratando de ganar la aprobación de su padre. Una vez separado de Lucius, desarrolló rápidamente fascinación por la cultura muggle e hizo amistad con dos squibs. Ese definitivamente no es el comportamiento de un niño de naturaleza oscura –Severus hizo una pausa-. Pocos, si alguno de mis niños, son realmente oscuros, Albus. Han sido educados para creer en ciertas cosas y actuar de acuerdo a esas creencias. Ponlos en otro ambiente y obtendrás niños completamente distintos. 

Albus levantó una mano para detenerlo. 

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Severus? 

-¿Tal vez que Hogwarts, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, sigue fallándole a los Slytherins? No lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé es que Draco es mi hijo y que me gustaría hacer eso oficial, pero necesitaré tu ayuda para lograrlo. 

-El muchacho tiene una familia muy grande, Severus. Conozco al menos a tres de sus parientes. 

-Y yo los conozco a todos. Son alrededor de cincuenta y los únicos que se interesan por el muchacho son los Coleman y Edmond Glizzard. Lo último que necesita Eusebia Coleman es otro niño en sus manos y ella lo sabe. El señor Glizzard es un Invisible que cree que cualquier contacto con su familia pondría a ésta en peligro por los magos oscuros. Tengo confirmaciones escritas de todos ellos apoyándome para adoptar a Draco, tengo el consentimiento del muchacho, todo lo que necesito es la aprobación del Ministerio. Con tu apoyo, eso debería ser fácil de conseguir. 

Albus asintió lentamente. 

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres, enviaré una lechuza al Departamento de Atención Social. ¿Pero te das cuenta de que aún así podría decidir expulsar al muchacho, sea su apellido Malfoy o Snape? 

-Y yo ya te dije que no discutiré lo que decidas. Draco estará bien en cualquiera de las dos escuelas –Severus se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta-. Gracias, Albus. 

El director Dumbledore se quedó sentado ahí, mirando hacia la puerta por un momento. Severus raramente le daba las gracias. Por supuesto, ya que rara vez le pedía algo y Albus se esforzaba porque no supiera las cosas que hacía por él voluntariamente, raramente tenía razón alguna para agradecerle. El muchacho realmente debía significar mucho para él. 

¿Y ahora, qué? Expulsar a Harry Potter estaba fuera de la cuestión, pero, ¿expulsar al hijo de uno de sus profesores? Y un Cabeza de Casa, además. Podría haber salido adelante con la expulsión del hijo de un profesor relativamente nuevo, pero Severus había estado trabajando para él durante años. Albus consideraba a los miembros más antiguos del plantel como sus amigos y le debía mucho a Severus. ¿Qué le haría a su relación el expulsar a Draco? 

Albus suspiró. Justo cuando creía que había llegado a una decisión, la situación completa cambiaba otra vez. 

**Continuará… **

**Notas: **

¿El Ministerio permitirá la adopción? ¿Albus expulsará a Draco? ¿Los Dursley dejarán que Harry vuelva a la escuela? 

**En el último capítulo: **

La escuela empieza otra vez, hay otra clase de Pociones y Draco busca la oportunidad de jugar con su nuevo balón.


	55. Draco Snape

Severus Snape siendo dueño de un cuervo pertenece a J.L. Matthews (vayan todos a leer su historia. Es grandiosa). Sin embargo encontré un nuevo nombre para él esta vez. 

El nombre de la pandilla "Tiburones" está tomada del musical "West Side Story", por supuesto. No recuerdo dónde encontré el nombre "Rakers" pero debo haberlo leído en alguna parte. 

La idea de Snape con una familia propia viene del fic de Al "Time of trial". (Gracias, Al. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas leyendo tus fics).

La familia Glizzard y Gringolf Glizzard pertenecen a mi amiga Pega Pony, y también todas las canciones de Gringolf. ¡Gracias por prestármelos! 

Mi amigo Edmond es dueño de sí mismo y de su caballo Apolo. 

Viejo Joe y el Joe de Tess pertenecen a Zebee. 

**Nota de la autora: **

Bien, aquí está el capítulo final. Estoy al mismo tiempo contenta y triste de ver este fin, pero ya es tiempo de que pase a otra historia. Esta ha crecido mucho más y me ha tomado mucho más tiempo de lo que tenía planeado originalmente y no estoy abandonando West Hogsmeade y su gente para siempre. Volveré para escribir una mini secuela de este fic. Oh, y mi amiga Leena ha empezado a traducirlo al francés. El link está en mi página de autora, ya que siempre desaparecen si trato de ponerlos en el texto. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 55: DRACO SNAPE **

Albus Dumbledore mantuvo su promesa. Envió una lechuza a Atención Social Mágica de inmediato y apenas cinco días después los Snape fueron a Londres para adoptar oficialmente a Draco. Para celebrar la ocasión, fueron a un centro comercial muggle, a pesar de que no compraron nada. 

La gente se quedaba mirándolos, a causa de los dos cuervos volando libremente y los niños muggles se amontonaron alrededor de Draco haciéndole preguntas sobre su inusual mascota. Huguin estaba un poco inseguro con toda la conmoción y permaneció en el aire la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Munin decidió hacer un aterrizaje justo frente a los chicos e incluso dejó que algunos lo acariciaran. Pero cuando uno de los niños más pequeños trató de agarrarlo, se retiró al hombro de Severus, quejándose con un fuerte graznido sobre la indignidad de ese tratamiento. 

Ninguno de los niños se atrevió a molestar a Severus. Su mala cara de salón de clases usualmente los mantenía a distancia, a pesar de que ninguno había estado en su clase. 

Draco sonrió. Nadie que lo viera así podría imaginar lo amable que era en realidad su padre. ¡Su padre! Eso trajo consigo una nueva pregunta que necesitaba hacer, pero el centro comercial difícilmente era el lugar adecuado, y tampoco las atestadas calles afuera de la activa estación Flu. 

Por lo tanto, fue en el camino de regreso a casa, en alguna parte cerca del puente que los llevaría de nuevo a West Hogsmeade, que Draco finalmente preguntó. 

-¿Se espera que ahora los llame "padre" y "madre"? 

Severus hizo una mueca ante cómo sonaba eso. 

-Puedes llamarnos como te parezca mejor, pero, si puedes vivir con eso, preferiría que no me des ese nombre en particular. Es así como llamabas a Lucius, ¿verdad? 

Draco asintió. 

-Sí, es así como llamaba a Lucius, pero no estaba comparándolo contigo... papá –agregó luego de un momento. Esa era la forma en la que los otros chicos de West Hogsmeade llamaban a sus padres, después de todo. Sonaba bien para él y nadie lo encontraría raro, ¿verdad? 

Severus sonrió y rodeó los hombros de Draco con un brazo. 

-Lo sé, hijo, pero es que me sonaba mal. 

-Sí, nadie por aquí dice eso. Los vecinos pensaríamos que somos extraños –respondió Draco, bien consciente de que no se trataba de lo que los vecinos pudieran pensar. 

***

Dos días después, un joven búho castaño llegó a su apartamento con una carta invitando a Draco Malfoy a presentarse en Hogwarts un día antes y ver al director acerca de su suspensión. Draco estaba tentado a enviar al búho de vuelta con el comentario de que no había nadie en esa dirección que respondiera a ese nombre, pero Sarah le aconsejó seriamente que no se burlara de Dumbledore. 

-No es que me guste la idea de que nuestro hijo vaya a esa horrible escuela tuya –le dijo ella a Severus-. Pero que sea expulsado no resultará agradable tampoco. 

-Albus podría expulsarlo de todos modos –le recordó Severus-. Le preocupa que vaya a haber un escándalo si no toma medidas severas y otro escándalo es lo último que quiere involucrando a Hogwarts o a Potter. 

-Ahí tienes, es exactamente por eso que odio a esa elegante e hipócrita escuela tuya –Sarah suspiró e iba a seguir con su discurso, pero Severus la interrumpió. 

-La política es un juego sucio, Sarah. Los dos sabemos eso. Los extraños nunca nos tratarán con justicia, pero un NEWT de Hogwarts vale más que uno de West Hogsmeade y ya pagamos la matrícula de este año. Vamos a hacer un intento. 

-¿Y si me expulsan? –preguntó Draco, un poco nervioso. 

-Entonces al menos no tendremos el problema de reunir el dinero para pagar la escuela el próximo año –declaró Sarah. 

-Tu educación no será peor, si continúas en West Hogsmeade –agregró Severus-. Sólo será menos reconocida. 

Draco sonrió animándolos. 

-Bueno, planeo ir a una universidad muggle de todos modos. Serán las notas que obtenga ahí lo que contará cuando trate de conseguir trabajo como professor de Física o como electricista. Y realmente me gusta West Hogsmeade. Es mucho más divertida que Hogwarts. 

A pesar de esas palabras, Draco se sentía cada vez más nervioso mientras caminaba hacia el castillo para su reunión con el director, días más tarde. Al principio había querido usar su uniforme de West Hogsmeade para la visita, pero sus padres habían estado en contra de eso, diciendo que era prácticamente pedir ser expulsado. 

Sarah incluso había sugerido que debería usar el uniforme de Hogwarts, pero al final aceptaron que usara ropa muggle. Así que ahora vestía sus jeans favoritos y el suéter azul regalo de tía Sabrina bajo su cálida capa de invierno, y también su gorra de los Rakers. 

La pandilla se les había unido silenciosamente a él y a su padre en el camino, como si fuera completamente natural, y Draco se sentía un poco confortado por eso. 

Un solo carruaje sin caballos llegó al frente de la puerta justo cuando empezaban a subir las gradas y bajó de él un Harry Potter de aspecto bastante fatigado por el traqueteo del viaje. Los Rakers se quedaron mirándolo un poco cuando notaron la cicatriz, pero cuando Severus y Draco continuaron caminando sin esperar al muchacho, los siguieron dentro del castillo sin mirar atrás muchas veces. Después de todo, sabían que Potter estaba en la pandilla Gryffindor y que esos eran enemigos de la pandilla Slytherin de Draco, aún si Draco aparentemente se llevaba bien con ese Gryffindor Neville. 

Harry saltó del carruaje tratando de alisar rápidamente su uniforme de Hogwarts y ponerse presentable antes de apurarse a llegar a la oficina del director, pero se congeló al ver a Draco y compañía. ¿La profesora MacGonagall no había llegado a recibirlo, y quiénes eran todos esos chicos? 

Harry estaba bastante seguro de que ninguno de ellos asistía a Hogwarts, y esas gorras... 

Algunos de ellos simplemente daban miedo, decidió luego de mirara una enorme chica y un muchacho igualmente grande que estaban tomados de las manos y lo miraban frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo. ¿Y ese otro todavía podía ser llamado "un chico"? Sus ojos se encontraron con los del mayor de los muchachos tan solo por un segundo y entonces miró rápidamente a los más pequeños. La niña pequeña y el chico más pequeño no lucían tan mal, pero la última parecía  una versión miniatura de la chica que asustaba. ¿Eran los parientes de Draco? 

Se sintió extrañamente perdido y solo mientras se quedaba ahí en la nieve observando a Snape, Draco y sus acompañantes desaparecer dentro del castillo que normalmente consideraba su hogar. Apenas había logrado convencer a los Dursley de llevarlo a la estación de King Cross. Probablemente había sido la esperanza de deshacerse de Harry un día antes de lo esperado lo que consiguió que tío Vernos finalmente sacara el auto. 

Exceptuando dos o tres lechuzas de parte de Ron y Hermione, Harry no había sabido de sus amigos en todo el tiempo que había estado ausente y ninguno había pasado las vacaciones en la escuela. Llegarían al día siguiente con todos los demás chicos felices de volver después de pasar unos días grandiosos con sus familias. 

Bueno, no tenía caso quedarse lamentando su falta de amigos para apoyarlo en ese momento difícil. Tenía que subir y convencer al director de no expulsarlo. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! 

Harry corrió subiendo las gradas y se quitó la capa mientras entraba al castillo. Parecía ser que todos y cada uno de los estudiantes que se habían quedado ahí durante las vacaciones habían bajado para verlo llegar. Frente a sus ojos curiosos, Harry no se atrevió a alisar su túnica como había planeado. En cambio, sólo dobló la capa sobre su brazo y se apresuró a ir a la oficina del director. 

El grupo de Draco ya estaba esperando en lo alto de las escaleras. ¡Incluyendo al profesor Snape! 

Sin embargo, la profesora MacGonagall no estaba a la vista. Por supuesto que ella tenía mejores cosas que hacer que sentarse frente a la oficina del director para esperar su veredicto sobre el futuro de Harry, pero ¿no debería ser lo mismo para el profesor Snape? 

-¿Realmente crees que expulsarán a Dragón? –preguntó tristemente la niña más pequeña al profesor Snape. 

-Por lo que dijo el director la última vez que hablamos, es muy posible. Neville Longbottom pudo haber muerto, ¿sabes? 

-Pero conocimos a Neville –dijo una de las chicas mayores. Una de aspecto muy sencillo, que Harry no había notado hasta entonces-. Es un chico muy amistoso. Incluso me dijo que hace mucho que perdonó a Dragón por el pequeño accidente. Él dice que todo fue por su poca habilidad de vuelo y porque estaba usando una escoba muy vieja. 

-Pero es la decisión del director, no la de Neville –señaló el chico que estaba sentado junto al profesor Snape. 

-Y será bueno para nosotros si expulsan a Dragón –dijo el mayor de los chicos, que ya no parecía ser un chico-. Entonces no estará en esta estúpida escuela todo el tiempo. 

-Sí, él mantiene asustados a los Tiburones –sonrió con malicia la chica que daba miedo-. Pero no hemos tenido ninguna pelea buena estando él. No es tan terrible. 

-Mark cree que lo es –sonrió una linda chica de cabello rizado-. Y eso es suficiente para el resto de ellos. 

Harry estaba poniéndose más y más nervioso. Si expulsaban a Malfoy, entonces muy probablemente lo expulsarían también a él, ¿no era así? Pero, pensándolo bien, había sido Malfoy quien había lastimado a Neville, no Harry. No, no era su culpa, así que no podían expulsarlo por eso. 

Por supuesto, había estado tratando de golpear a Malfoy y el hecho de que hubiera fallado no cambiaba lo que había sido su intención. Si lo hubiera golpeado, habría sido Malfoy quien terminase en la enfermería. 

Por un momento se preguntó cómo estaría Neville, pero entonces su atención volvió a la puerta por la que Malfoy debía haber entrado apenas unos momentos antes de que él llegara. Deseó poder saber lo que estaba pasando adentro. 

*** 

Entre tanto, Draco estaba sentado en la oficina de Dumbledore, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no demostrar lo nervioso que estaba. 

-Bien, señor Malfoy –dijo el director, contemplándolo fijamente por encima de sus lentes. 

-Snape –corrigió Draco-. Es señor Snape –forzó una sonrisa-. El Ministerio fue sorpresivamente rápido en aprobar mi adopción. Creo que debo agradecérselo a usted, por cierto. Debe haber sido su lechuza lo que los convenció. 

Dumbledore sonrió y guiñó un poco. 

-Ah, es bueno saber que mi palabra todavía tiene algún peso en el Ministerio. Con la forma en que el Ministro ha estado actuando últimamente, estaba un poco preocupado de que el Departamento de Atención Social pudiera ignorarme también. Señor Snape, entonces –decidió-. Su padre le ha dicho que el señor Longbottom estuvo bastante malherido, espero. 

-Lo hizo –confirmó Draco-. Y Neville también me habló de eso. 

-¿Ha hablado con el señor Longbottom? –preguntó Albus, sorprendido. Ciertamente no había esperado eso. 

-Sí, nos reunimos en la ciudad el último fin de semana de Hogsmeade, pero no hablamos mucho de su herida entonces. No le gusta mucho hablar al respecto y creo que trataba de evitarlo en los búhos que me envió. 

-¿Él le envió búhos? –preguntó Dumbledore-. ¿Por qué? 

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Draco y luego se encogió de hombros-. Quise disculparme con él y preguntarle cómo estaba, y, como no conozco lo suficiente a su familia como para la Red Flu e ir a su casa, le escribí. Él me escribió diciéndome que le alegraba saber de mí, así que le escribí otra vez. Fue agradable tener un amigo por correspondencia. Gregory y Vincent nunca me envían búhos. Les cuesta demasiado escribir y veo a mis otros amigos todos los días en la escuela. 

-¿Así que no crees que Neville tenga miedo de ti? 

-¿Miedo? ¿De mí? –preguntó Draco con incredulidad-. ¿Por qué debería? Acabo de decirle que nos reunimos el fin de semana de Hogsmeade. Él quería conocer a algunos de los amigos que le mencioné en mis cartas y fuimos todos a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla. 

-¿Fueron juntos a Las Tres Escobas? –dijo Dumbledore, sorprendido. 

-No, a La Bruja Feliz. La madre de mi novia trabaja ahí y es un lugar mucho más barato. 

-¿Llevaste a Neville a West Hogsmeade? –ahora el director sonaba alarmado. 

-Estaba perfectamente a salvo con nosotros. Pocas personas en West Hogsmeade atacarían a un Raker, mucho menos a un montón de ellos. 

Albus asintió lentamente. ¿Eso significaba que estaba convencido, o no? 

-Asististe a la Escuela de West Hogsmeade durante tu suspensión –el director cambió de tema antes de que Draco pudiera sacar alguna conclusión. 

-Sí, mis padres pensaron que era lo mejor para mi educación. 

-Esa es una escuela muy... erm... problemática –comentó Dumbledore. 

Draco frunció el ceño. 

-Es tan buena escuela como Hogwarts –protestó-. Tal vez incluso mejor, porque se adapta a los talentos individuales. 

-En realidad se supone que es una escuela para squibs –le recordó Albus. 

-Es lo que solía ser antes. Ahora es una escuela para todos. ¿Qué hace Hogwarts por los squibs? Nada. West Hogsmeade no solo acepta estudiantes squibs, también tiene profesores squibs. 

-Para enseñarle a los squibs, por supuesto. 

-Para enseñarle a todos. Tuve una profesora squib en Historia de la Magia. La mejor profesora de Historia que he conocido, por cierto. Los estudiantes aman sus clases. Binns nunca ha visto tanta participación en ninguna de sus lecciones –continuó Draco con enojo-. Tuve un compañero squib ahí que probablemente podría superar incluso a Granger. 

-Puede ser, pero las materias mágicas son muy importantes también. 

-De acuerdo, entonces, están atrasados en Encantamientos, pero en realidad van ligeramente delante de Hogwarts en Transfiguración, tienen un profesor de Pociones que cuenta incluso con la aprobación de papá y están tan adelantados en Defensa que mi clase de Hogwarts probablemente no podrá alcanzarlos antes de los tomar los NEWTs. Sus clases de Estudios Muggles son increíbles y las clases de Vuelo no son ni con mucho tan divertidas como Deportes. Eso sin menciona los clubes y el equipo de fútbol que tienen. 

-Muy bien, entonces piensas que pueden competir académicamente, pero en realidad estaba pensando en los problemas sociales –Dumbledore detuvo el torrente. 

-¿Problemas sociales? 

-¿Cómo te llevas con tus compañeros, quiero decir? Tus amigos de allá afuera no parecen ser todos de tu mismo año. 

-No, sólo Cathy y Charlie lo son. Pero también los otros estudiantes fueron grandiosos. Hice más amigos la primera semana que todos los que he tenido en Hogwarts. 

Dumbledore parpadeó. 

-¿Te agradaron? 

-La mayoría –confirmó Draco, pensando en Martha-. Pero algunos eran molestos. 

-¿Molestos? –preguntó Dumbledore-. ¿Los squibs o las pandillas? 

Draco rió. 

-La chica fea que no lograba entender qué tenía que ver el que ya tengo novia con el que no quisiera salir con ella. 

Dumbledore parpadeó otra vez. 

-¿Y te llevaste bien con todos los demás? 

-Bueno, no con los gemelos Tiburones. Los Tiburones son nuestros mayores rivales en el Parque Merlín y los gemelos son muy desagradables –respondió Draco, encogiéndose de hombros-. Y además estaba Anya. Nunca me perdonó por causar que le dieran una detención nuestro primer día juntos, a pesar de que no lo hice a propósito. Sólo tuvimos un mal comienzo, me parece. 

Dumbledore meditó eso por un momento, entonces dijo: 

-Cuéntame un poco sobre los amigos que hiciste. ¿Cómo son? 

Así que Draco empezó a contarle a Albus sobre Curly y Chispa, luego sobre Burbujas y Keith, pero el director lo interrumpió a la mitad de su relato sobre los problemas de Clarence con la clase de Deportes. 

-¿Por qué te agrada él, si es un fuereño? 

Draco casi estalló en carcajadas. 

-Me hizo recordar a Neville, creo –logró decir a través de la risa. 

-¿Qué es tan divertido con eso? 

-Lo siento –se atragantó Draco-. No es eso. Usted... usted llamó a Clarence "fuereño". 

-Bueno, por tu descripción, parece uno. 

-Lo es. En el Parque Merlín llaman "fuereños" a los que no viven ahí. 

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Molestan mucho a los fuereños? ¿Fue difícil hacer amistad con uno? 

-No, no realmente. Creo que los molestan en primer año, pero forman un grupo muy unido en los años superiores que los protege bastante bien, porque no es común que ninguna pandilla tenga tantos miembros en un solo año. Charlie me advirtió sobre ellos desde el comienzo y ella tenía razón. Son un grupo muy fuerte. 

-¿"Ella"? ¿Quién es Charlie? 

Así que Draco le explicó la pandilla y sus miembros al director. 

-Ya veo –dijo Dumbledore finalmente-. ¿Cómo te fue en las clases? 

-Bueno, no muy bien en Defensa, por supuesto. Y también tuve problemas en Transfiguración. Nunca he sido particularmente bueno en esa materia y no hemos aprendido a destransformar algo, o a trabajar tan independientemente como lo hace la clase de Transfiguración A. El profesor Winter pensó que estaría mejor en B, pero no quería cambiarme de clase si no iba a quedarme. Lo hice muy bien en Encantamientos y Pociones, naturalmente, y creo que le agradé a la profesora de Historia también. Pero probablemente fue por mi ensayo sobre Grindewald y los muggles oscuros. 

Dumbledore asintió. 

-Me gustaría ver un reporte de tus progresos y comportamiento de cada uno de tus profesores. Probablemente debería haber pensado antes en eso. 

Draco sonrió. 

-Papá lo hizo. Aquí está. 

Se había sentido un poco inquieto cuando Severus escribió al director pidiéndole el reporte, pero al final resultó ser muy positivo. Sólo la profesora Connelly lo llamaba disruptivo e irrespetuoso. 

-Tu profesora de Encantamientos no parece estar muy contenta contigo a pesar de que aseguras haber trabajado bien en su clase –recalcó pronto Dumbledore. 

-Herí su orgullo profesional diciéndole que toda su clase está un año entero detrás del profesor Flitwick. Tiene un concepto muy alto de sí misma, pero, curiosamente, los estudiantes más débiles de Encantamientos, que reciben clases con otra profesora, van un poco adelante del resto de su año. No al nivel de los grupos de Flitwick, pero mejor que los de Connelly. 

-¿Estás impresionado con el profesor Flitwick, entonces? 

-Sí, parece ser un excelente profesor. 

-¿Pero no tanto con la profesora MacGonagall? –había un toque de sentimientos heridos en la voz del director. 

-Ella es buena y una animaga, lo cual es muy impresionante, pero el profesor Winter no es fácil de superar. Debería haber visto las transformaciones que hizo sin esforzarse y también sabe cómo guiar a los estudiantes mejor de lo que ella lo hace. Los dos son buenos, supongo. Es sólo que no es mi materia. 

Albus observó al muchacho con atención durante toda su charla. Definitivamente ya no parecía tener los prejuicios de su padre y ahora era el hijo de Severus, ¿pero, qué hacer con Aurelia Longbottom? ¿Cómo podía complacerla sin expulsar al muchacho? 

Aparentemente, Neville lo había perdonado. ¿Sabía eso Aurelia? 

No podía expulsar al hijo de Severus. 

-Bueno, parece ser que estás realmente arrepentido por lo que hiciste y creo que nunca tuviste intención de lastimar al señor Longbottom. Pero, por favor, recuerda que de ahora en adelante estaré observando tu comportamiento –anunció finalmente-. Por favor, avísale al señor Potter que pase. 

-Gracias, señor –dijo Draco y estrechó la mano del director, pero no estaba muy seguro de si estaba o no contento con la decisión. Extrañaría West Hogsmeade y a todos los amigos que tenía allí. 

Harry miró a Draco con alivio y miedo cuando salió de la oficina. Había estado esperando durante dos horas. ¿Qué les había tomado tanto tiempo ahí dentro? 

La cara de Malfoy no mostraba ni decepción ni triunfo, como hubiera esperado Harry. ¿Dumbledore no había anunciado aún su veredicto? ¿O era que había aprendido a ocultar demasiado bien sus sentimientos? ¿Quizá los jóvenes Death Eaters eran entrenados para no demostrar dolor ni decepción? 

No había razón para esconder el triunfo, así que eso tenía que significar que Malfoy no sabía nada aún, o que acababa de ser expulsado. Si Malfoy había sido expulsado, entonces Harry estaba seguro de que sería expulsado también, ¿o no? Pero en realidad no había hecho nada. No había lastimado a Neville y Dudley siempre cargaba sus bolas de nieve y nunca se había metido en problemas por eso. 

-Tu turno, Potty –dijo Malfoy con su característica sonrisa burlona, y sostuvo la puerta abierta para él. 

Harry reunió todo su valor y entró. 

-Hola, Harry –lo saludó Dumbledore con su habitual guiño alegre-. Toma asiento. ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? 

-Como siempre, creo –respondió Harry a Dumbledore-. Los Dursley no estaban contentos de verme, pero me dejaron volver a la escuela. 

-Ah, sí. Has tenido noticias de Neville, supongo. 

-No, señor –dijo Harry. ¿Tal vez debería haber mostrado antes algo de preocupación? ¿Y si el pobre Neville todavía estaba lastimado? No podía haber muerto, si el director asumía que había contactado a Harry-. ¿Él está bien? 

-Sí, se ha recuperado bien, aunque me parece que su pierna todavía le duele un poco de vez en cuando. 

Pero todo eso era culpa de Malfoy, ¿verdad? 

-Me alegra escuchar eso. 

-Entonces, ¿qué has hecho mientras estabas en casa? 

-Más que todo ayudar en casa, hacer labores domésticas y quedarme en mi habitación. Los Dursley no me permiten salir. 

-Ya veo. ¿Un dulce de limón? 

Más tarde, Harry no comprendía qué había tomado tanto tiempo cuando Malfoy estaba en la oficina. Sólo hablaron un poco sobre la escuela y todas las clases que había perdido y entonces Dumbledore lo envió a la sala común para desempacar sus cosas. ¿Tal vez Malfoy había sido expulsado, después de todo? 

Pero, para decepción de Harry, Malfoy estaba en el desayuno a la mañana siguiente, con ese inquietante pájaro negro en su hombro y la sonrisa burlona en su cara, igual que siempre. El gran salón estaba casi vacío para esa comida, ya que muy pocos estudiantes se quedaban para las vacaciones y Harry no conocía a ninguno de ellos. 

Malfoy, por supuesto, estaba rodeado de Slytherins de todas las edades que parecían muy ansiosos por preguntarle dónde había pasado el tiempo de su suspensión. 

-Y hasta tuve casi todas las lecciones con mi novia –escuchó Harry que decía cuando pasó cerca de la mesa de Slytherin. 

¿Clases? ¿Malfoy había ido a otra escuela? Harry recordó de pronto el consejo de Dumbledore de empezar a estudiar de inmediato para recuperarse antes de los exámenes OWLs. 

Si tan solo Hermione o Ron estuvieran ahí, podría pedir prestadas sus notas. Pero no estaban, y tampoco los otros Gryffindors de su mismo año. 

A la hora del almuerzo, Harry vio finalmente a Terry Boot, un Ravenclaw de quinto año, quien, reluctantemente, le permitió ver, pero no llevarse, sus notas de clase. 

Afortunadamente, para la hora de la cena, Ron y Hermione estaban ya de regreso y resultó que Hermione incluso había hecho una copia de sus notas para Harry durante las vacaciones. 

-Esto incluso me ayudó a estudiar –dijo alegremente a los muchachos-. Pero realmente deberías empezar todo con la asignación de lectura que dejó Snape, Harry. Ya sabes cómo es él. 

-¡Asignación de lectura! –chilló Ron con pánico repentino-. ¡Oh, no! ¡Se me olvidó por completo! ¿Qué era lo que había que leer, Hermione? 

-En serio, Ron. Si no eres capaz de recordar la tarea, deberías anotarla –Hermione frunció el ceño-. Era el capítulo de pociones para teñir de nuestro libro de Pociones. 

Minerva MacGonagall odiaba las mañanas de los lunes de ese año. Empezar a trabajar después de las vacaciones con una clase que incluía Slytherins no era precisamente lo más bueno para su humor. 

Los Slytherins y Ravenclaws de quinto año no lucían mucho más contentos que ella mientras entraban cansadamente al aula. Minerva reprimió un bostezo y empezó a pasar lista. Los Slytherins primero. 

-¿Señor Crabbe? 

-Mmmm –logró decir soñoliento Vincent Crabbe. 

Minerva decidió asumir que eso significaba que estaba lo bastante presente como para haberla escuchado. 

-¿Señor Goyle? 

-Aquí –bostezó Gregory Goyle. 

-¿Señor Malfoy? 

No hubo reacción. Minerva miró expectante al muchacho en la última fila, al lado de Millicent Bulstrode. 

-¡Señor Malfoy! 

Todavía nada. Todas las cabezas voltearon a mirar a Draco, que les devolvió la mirada calmadamente. 

Minerva se acercó y golpeteó el escritorio con sus nudillos. 

-Señor Malfoy, ¿sería tan amable de confirmar su presencia aquí? 

-Er... ¿Profesora? El señor Malfoy está en Azkaban –le informó Draco-. Dudo que pueda escucharla desde allá. 

-Oh, y, entonces, ¿quién es usted? –gruñó MacGonagall-. ¿El señor Potter, quizá? 

Draco sonrió burlón. 

-Vaya, profesora. Su lista debe estar desactualizada. Soy Draco Snape, por supuesto. ¿No lo sabía? 

Por un momento hubo un silencio total en la clase, entonces todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. 

-¿Quién es usted? –logró decir finalmente MacGonagall. 

-Draco Snape –repitió Draco obedientemente. 

¿Snape? ¿Cómo podía ser de apellido Snape? Minerva conocía solamente a un Snape estaba muy segura de que no tenía familia. Bueno, ¿tal vez algunos parientes lejanos con los que no tenía contacto y que por eso no mencionaba nunca? 

-¿Snape? –preguntó ella débilmente. 

-Presente –Draco sonrió-. Puedo mostrarles los documentos de mi adopción –agregó cuando sus compañeros no dejaron de mirarlo fijamente. 

Bueno, tenía el viejo libro de Transfiguraciones de Seveurs. Minerva decidió simplemente aceptar eso. 

-¿Señor Zabini? 

-Aquí. 

"Ignóralo por el momento y sigue adelante. Puedes preguntarle más tarde a Severus" 

-¿Señorita Bulstrode? 

Desafortunadamente, sus estudiantes seguían distrayéndose. Millicent Busltrode pasó más tiempo de la lección interrogando a Draco Malfoy, o Snape, o como quiera que se llamara, que tratando de transformar su jarra y todos a su alrededor se distraían por tratar de escucharlos. 

Con un suspiro, Minverva contempló los extraños cruces entre jarras y lagartos que los estudiantes le entregaron al final de la lección. Le tomaría al menos una hora encontrar la forma de revertir a jarras todos esos accidentes. 

***

De alguna manera, al final lograron leer completo el enorme capítulo antes de su clase de Pociones, pero Harry dudaba que pudiera responder alguna de las preguntas que haría Snape. Difícilmente recordaba algo de lo que había leído con tanta prisa mientras los Weasley discutían estrategias de Quidditch en la mesa contigua. 

Snape ya estaba esperándolos cuando llegaron a pesar de que incluso habían hecho el esfuerzo de llegar temprano esa vez. El profesor observó en silencio mientras los estudiantes entraban. Le dedicó a Draco una rápida sonrisa cuando entró, pero no se movió de su puesto al frente de la clase. 

Tan pronto como el último estudiante estuvo dentro, cerró la puerta con un rápido movimiento de su varita. 

-Quiten todo de sus escritorios, exceptuando sus plumas y tinteros –ordenó de inmediato a la clase. 

Los estudiantes intercambiaron miradas de confusión, pero guardaron sus libros y kits de pociones. 

-Los calderos también –ordenó Snape. 

Más miradas nerviosas, pero los estudiantes los guardaron también. 

-Ahora, señorita Patil, si es tan amable, por favor cambie de lugar con la señorita Parkinson. El señor Goyle con el señor Longbottom. El señor Crabbe con el señor Weasley –continuó Snape-. No, dejen sus bolsas. No las van a necesitar, sólo sus plumas y tinteros. Sí, señor Longbottom, quiero que se siente con Draco hoy. Él no lo morderá. 

Neville, que se había quedado dudando de pie junto al escritorio que compartía con Hermione, se sonrojó y se apresuró a ir a sentarse, casi derramando su tinta. 

Draco sonrió para animarlo. 

-No te preocupes, no va a lastimarnos. 

Snape continuó acomodando a toda la clase en parejas de un Slytherin y un Gryffindor, entonces sacó una pila de pergaminos. 

-Ha llamado mi atención el que algunos de ustedes consideran injustos mis exámenes y aseguran que le planteo a los Gryffindors preguntas más difíciles que a los Slytherins y que los llamo en los momentos menos oportunos. Para remediar eso y darles a todos las mismas oportunidades de probar que recuerdan su lectura asignada, decidí preparar un quiz pequeño y absolutamente justo, en lugar del examen oral que normalmente realizaría hoy. Eso me permitirá probar el conocimiento de la clase completa en lugar de sólo el de unas pocas personas. Las preguntas son las mismas para todos ustedes y todos tendrán el mismo tiempo para responderlas. Este examen también tendrá mucha influencia en su nota final de Pociones, así que les sugiero que hagan su mejor esfuerzo. Draco, por favor, reparte los exámenes. 

La clase se quedó congelada mirando al profesor. Eso era completamente nuevo. Snape siempre había preferido los exámenes orales, probablemente le gustaba contemplar a sus víctimas retorciéndose frente a toda la clase. 

-¿Todos tienen una copia? Comiencen. 

Harry volteó su pergamino y empezó a leer. "Cite los ingredientes usados con más frecuencia en las pociones para teñir". 

¿Qué eran? Sabía que había estado en el texto, pero no podía recordarlo. Miró a su vecino. Crabbe miraba el pergamino rascándose la cabeza. No habría ayuda ahí. 

Harry dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la clase. Hermione estaba profundamente concentrada trabajando, pero incluso ella dudó algunas veces durante el poco tiempo que la miró. Goyle estaba tratando de copiar de ella, pero parecía tener problemas leyendo su diminuta letra. En el escritorio siguiente, Draco escribía alegremente. 

Harry parpadeó. Parecía casi como estuviera invitando a Neville a copiar, por la forma en que sostenía el pergamino. 

¡Pero eso no podía ser cierto! ¿O tal vez estaba tan acostumbrado a dejar que Goyle copiara su trabajo que no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo? 

Harry volvió a su examen. Tal vez la siguiente pregunta fuera más fácil. "¿Qué es el Tinte de Merlín? ¿Cuáles son sus aplicaciones? Por puntos extra, explique su importancia histórica". 

Bueno, al menos Harry tenía algo sobre lo cual escribir, desafortunadamente, la tropezó de nuevo en la tercera pregunta. "¿Por qué nunca se incluyen hojas de rosal en las pociones para teñir?" 

El entusiasta ritmo de escritura de Malfoy no disminuía en ningún momento y resultaba molesto. ¿Cómo era que sabía tanto? 

Diez minutos después, Snape recogió los pergaminos y les dijo que leyeran la receta del Tinte de Merlín. 

-Lo prepararán de memoria en la próxima lección. 

Dos minutos antes de terminar la clase, terminó de calificar los exámenes. 

-Estoy muy decepcionado –anunció-. Sólo Draco logró contestar bien todas las preguntas. El señor Longbottom también hizo un buen trabajo, no logró terminar las últimas tres preguntas, pero contestó bien dos de las preguntas por puntos extra, y el señor Zabini respondió todo correctamente, excepto las preguntas por puntos extra. Señorita Granger, estoy completamente sorprendido. No respondió a una sola pregunta extra y falló la mitad de la pregunta cinco. Ese no es su estándar habitual. 

Hermione se sonrojó profundamente y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. 

-Señor Crabbe, me temo que no pude leer una sola de sus respuestas. Por favor, trate de escribir más claramente la próxima vez. Señor Potter, esto fue mediocre. ¿Cuál es su excusa? 

-No supe de la asignación de lectura hasta que regresé de las vacaciones, debido a mi suspensión, señor. Tuve que leer muy rápido para terminar a tiempo y no recuerdo todo muy bien. 

-Podría haber hecho un esfuerzo para averiguar antes qué sería su tarea, pero, considerando que su trabajo ni siquiera es el peor de la clase, puedo comprender que no lo haya considerado necesario –le informó Snape fríamente, pero continuó-. Señor Goyle, por favor, mejore su ortografía. Esto fue todavía más doloroso de leer que sus ensayos. 

Gregory Goyle, para sorpresa de Harry, lucía tan devastado como Hermione. 

-Señor Weasley, tenía la esperanza de que hiciera un esfuerzo durante las vacaciones para mejorar su desempeño, pero su resultado es todavía peor que el de Potter, quien al menos admite no haber hecho su lectura en forma apropiada –siseó Snape. Parecía verdaderamente insultado por el trabajo de Ron-. El Tinte de Merlín no se usaba para blanquear pergamino y definitivamente no fue inventado por un goblin en 1904. ¿Por qué cree que se llama "Tinte DE MERLÍN"? 

-Um... lo confundí con otra poción –tartamudeó Ron. 

-Eso fue lo que asumiría yo, si supiera de alguna poción blanqueadora inventada por goblins –Snape lo miró con enojo-. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si debería permitirle realizar los OWLs este año. Dudo que pueda alcanzar al resto de la clase. 

Ron estaba todavía furioso por ese comentario en el camino a la práctica de Quidditch esa tarde. 

-Ya me harté de Snape y sus amenazas. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede hacerme? 

-En realidad, puede hacer precisamente lo que dijo –le informó Hermione, que caminaba junto a ellos con la nariz metida en sus notas de Transfiguraciones-. Si un profesor te reprueba al final del quinto año y tienes que repetir el año, no puedes hacer los OWLs. Eso no ha pasado en Hogwarts en años, al menos en quinto año, pero Marcus Flint reprobó en Transfiguraciones en sétimo año y tuvo que hacer los NEWTs un año más tarde. 

-Snape no podría... 

-Por supuesto que podría. Es Snape de quien estamos hablando –le recordó Harry-. Hey, ¿qué es lo que está pasando ahí? 

Angelina Jonson, la capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor estaba en el campo de juego discutiendo con nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, quien sostenía en sus manos lo que parecía ser una pelota de fútbol. 

-Estarán jugando en el aire; nosotros, en el suelo –oyó Harry que gritaba el Slyterin cuando se acercaban-. ¿Cuál es el problema? 

-¡Nosotros tenemos el campo! –respondió gritando Angelina. 

-¡Hey, Neville! –Ron escogió la primera cara amigable entre los espectadores-. ¿Qué está pasando? 

Neville volteó hacia ellos. 

-Draco recibió una pelota de fútbol para Navidad y quería enseñarnos cómo jugar. El profesor Snape dijo que podíamos jugar aquí, ya que el campo es bueno y parejo y el Quidditch se juega en el aire de todos modos, pero Angelina no nos deja –explicó. 

-¿Fútbol? –preguntó Ron, confundido. 

-¿Draco? –repitió Harry, incrédulo. 

-¿Estás jugando con los Slytherins, Neville? –preguntó Hermione. 

-Para tu información: yo soy de Ranvenclaw –le dijo de inmediato la pequeña Minty. 

-No es un equipo de Casa –trató de explicar Neville-. Sólo queremos divertirnos un poco, no jugar por puntos. 

-¡Viniste a espiarnos, Malfoy, admítelo! –gritó Angelina. 

-¡No me llames Malfoy! ¡Mi apellido es Snape! 

Eso silenció a todos. 

-Uh... ¿Qué? –preguntó Angelina, perpleja. 

-Mi apellido es Snape –repitió Draco-. He sido adoptado legalmente. 

Crabbe y Goyle asintieron con entusiasmo. 

-¡Lo sabía! –gritó Ron-. Sabía que eran parientes. 

-Oh, entonces es por eso que sacaste tan buena nota en el examen de Pociones de hoy –siseó Hermione con enojo. 

-Oh, no. Papá no me dijo nada sobre lo que estaba planeando –le siseó Draco-. Ni siquiera me enseñó nada sobre pociones para teñir. 

Su discusión finalmente se volvió tan ruidosa que Madame Hooch llegó a averiguar qué estaba pasando. Para horror del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, decidió que Snape tenía razón y que le encantaba la idea de iniciar un club de fútbol en Hogwarts. 

-Será una alternativa maravillosa para los chicos que no pueden volar bien o que no tienen sus propias escobas –declaró ella-. Y algunos hijos de muggles prefieren el fútbol al Quidditch de todos modos. 

Draco sonrió burlón ante le expresión horrorizada de Angelina y guió a su grupo al campo para enseñarles cómo patear la pelota. 

Harry suspiró. 

-Bueno, tendremos que ignorarlos. 

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Resultaba difícil concentrarse en atrapar la snitch mientras allá abajo Crabbe y Goyle estaban tratando de averiguar cómo dirigir la pelota con los pies en la dirección que querían a pesar de la nieve. 

Neville no lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor que los dos matones de Slytherin, pero aparentemente se estaba divirtiendo mucho de todos modos. De hecho, el grupo completo parecía disfrutar inmensamente. Las risas frecuentes desde abajo distraían en forma constante a los jugadores de Quidditch y los chasers no paraban de dejar caer la quaffle. 

Cuando Draco tuvo que recogerla para ellos por quinta vez, les gritó: 

-¿Están seguros de que no quieren bajar y jugar con nosotros? No pueden perder una bola de fútbol tan fácilmente. 

Los Gryffindors no parecieron considerar que eso fuera digno de una respuesta, pero a Draco no le importó. Las cosas estaban siendo grandiosas para él. La mayor parte de los amigos que había invitado a jugar estaban ansiosos por intentarlo otra vez y algunos otros estudiantes se habían reunidos para observarlos. Tal vez algunos de ellos quisieran unírseles la próxima vez. 

Si lo hacían, entonces en verdad habría una oportunidad de empezar un club de fútbol, como esperaba la profesora Hooch. 

En su camino de regreso en el Castillo, Draco tomó una desviación al gran salón y puso su oferta de tutorías en la pizarra de anuncios. Todavía necesitaba ganar algo de dinero y el simple hecho nadie hubiera cobrado antes por tutorías en Hogwarts no quería decir que los chicos ricos no estuvieran dispuestos a pagar. Valía la pena intentarlo. 

Draco sonrió cuando escuchó los murmullos excitados del grupo de segundo año que había estado observándolo poner el pergamino. Pero no se quedó a escuchar lo que decían. En cambio, se deslizó a los calabozos y dentro de la oficina de su padre. Que Vincent y Gregory lo buscaran por toda la escuela. Ya había pasado todo el día con ellos. 

Ahora quería estar con su papá. Era una buena sensación el saber de nuevo a dónde pertenecía. 

**Fin**

**Notas: **

¿Les gustó? ¿Creen que el club de fútbol tenga futuro? Por favor, comenten. 

**Próximamente: **

Espero poder terminar de escribir el primer capítulo de "Cero, cero, Seve... rus" y publicarlo en unas dos semanas, y también empezar a publicar mi fic de Saber Rider al mismo tiempo. 

Espero ver a muchos de ustedes en mis próximos fics. Para aquellos lectores que no estarán: gracias por leer y comentar, y hasta siempre. Ojalá hayan disfrutado esto.


End file.
